Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen
by smargden
Summary: Harrs 7.e år på Hogwarts, hans 6.var INTE enligt JKS's bok, uten en FF. Se inledande text för mer info. Storyn har varit publicerad tidigare, den är endast lätt reviderad. Storyn är 900 sidor lång. i pocketformat.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Förberedande text:**

Har haft den uppe här på ff–net tidigare, efter ny genomläsning med lätt korrektur börjar jag lägga ut den igen.

Detta är egentligen min första HP, lite nedanför finns två platser där en story finns som genomför Harrys 6.e år på Howarts. Det är inte mycket av den som jag refererar till, men några 'fakta' låter jag följa med därifrån. Den storyn har en 'gästartist' en som Harry finner kärlek i. En profetia ytterligare talar om att Harry kommer att mista den han har kär – eller dö själv. Då när det kommer fram är Harry tillsammans med Ginny – men det ändras genom att Harry och Camilia är på 'spioneriuppdrag' för att försöka se vad Draco har för hemligheter. Då kastar Ginny ur sig några yttranden som bär en tung sten in i denna storry. Draco misslyckas i sitt uppdrag och hittas senare död, alltså är Draco INTE en av aktörerna i denna story.

Summary: Efter år 6, där år 6 är från Mariteles story om Harrys 6.e år och inte JKR's. Alltså efter att ha läst "Harry Potter and the Second Prophecy" av Martiele, så kunde jag inte låta bli att fundera på en fortsättning. Jag skrev till adressen för den storyn men fick inget svar så jag satte igång med en egen och tog vid där "Maritele" slutade. Harry blir varse en del saker han inte haft en aning om, kanske ingen annan heller, men en del av företeelsen fungerar även i mugglarvärlden, kanske inte alltid lika starkt som här.

((.))

((.org/authors/martiele/ ))

**Kap 1**

Harry tänkte nästan var dag på hemresan från Hogwarts med Hogwarts Express. Han mindes hur han som vanligt kom att hamna i samma kupé som Ron, Hermione, och Ginny. De övriga tre hade talat mest om lite av vad de hade gjort under året, och vad de såg fram emot för det kommande året. Harry hade suttit väldigt tyst och tillbakadragen med sina egna tankar.

Efter en tid hade han blivit trött och dåsig, han hade inte reagerat alls när Ginny såg till att han föll ner så att hans huvud kom att vila i hennes knä. När hon drog sina händer genom hans hår försökte han inbilla sig att Ginny var Camilia. Visserligen var det dömt att misslyckas från början men trots det, var det komfortabelt att bli ompysslad, det hjälpte till att slappna av. Han visste att det var den första riktiga vila han hade haft sedan länge.

Han hade flera dagar nu undrat hur Ginny kände för honom. Allt hade blivit så annorlunda efter den där Valentines Day, då han hade försummat henne hela kvällen, vad hade hon sagt till Dean? "_Glöm bort Harry_" och att han hade "_missat sin chans med henne_". Ja, så var det väl, men det som sved mest i honom var kommentaren om gåvan. Kärleksgåvan han hade hittat till henne. Hon hade fått ut något av sin träff med honom. Hon värdesatte tydligen lite smycken för 100 galleons mer än honom själv. Det sved mer i honom än om han hade fått en hink vatten över sig, av henne.

Camilia's ryggsäck hade smärtat mer, den innehöll visserligen inget speciellt bara några personliga saker och lite kläder, men de bar minnen. Minnen som gjorde kvällar och nätter både sömnlösa och sorgsna.

Ryggsäcken hade gett honom en idé, han behövde kunna komma åt sitt trollspö och ha den tillgänglig utan att den väckte uppmärksamhet. Med lite tyg från ett par av Dudleys kasserade byxor och några träpinnar som han hade format om med kniv gjorde han en väska som hade fyra träpinnar som inte alls var helt olika hans trollspö, åtminstone i _mugglarögon_. Därför kunde han bära småsaker i en enkel väska och samtidigt hålla sitt trollspö i handen, för den var en del av väskan. Behövde han ta loss trollspöt från väskan var det ordnat på några sekunder.

Han mindes också några av de tidigare somrarna då han inte hade fått ett enda brev av sina vänner, och inga svar på sina brev egna heller. Nu var han inte alls i humör att vare sig skriva eller läsa, varken brev eller skolböcker. Därför förblev breven från Ginny obesvarade, inte ens breven från Ron fick annat än "Jag är ok" som svar på hans frågor om hur Harry hade det.

Han märkte att Ginny försökte lappa ihop deras förhållande men utan att egentligen _be_ om det, eller skriva ut det klar i text. Hennes brev skulle han med glädje ha besvarat med flera sidor om det inte hade varit för det han mindes det hon sa till Dean. Hon var helt bortom alla möjligheter att komma honom in på livet igen. Detta trots att hon hade en plats i hans hjärta, men all romantik när det gällde henne var borta för honom. Hon var som rosenbuskarna på vintern, minnen av blommorna fanns — men buskarna var taggiga och inte inbjudande på minsta sätt.

Han visste att han borde, även för sitt eget bästa, skriva till sina vänner, men han kunde inte komma sig för, han ville inte tränga sig på mellan Ron och Hermione, som ju var ett par nu. Visst skrek hans sinne efter någon som han kunde hålla om, och som kunde hålla om honom, igen – men Camilia var borta för alltid. Draco, som ju också var död nu, hade lurat dem båda.

Camilia hade ju varnats för honom, men hon hade ändå valt att gå vidare med honom och ändå givit Harry av sitt hjärta, och älskat med honom av hjärtats lust. Något som hon inte hade låtit Draco göra. Det var ju i alla fall en tröst i nöden. Voldemorts trollkropp hade våldtagit henne, och med hennes spel hade han trott att han hade hennes hjärta och beordrade Draco hela hennes händer, vilket gjorde att hon åter kunde utöva sin magi.

Hon hade spelat så bra att mästaren i falskspel hade låtit sig luras. På så sätt kunde hon offra sig själv och rädda Harry. Det kändes bittert. Förra sommaren var det Sirius som just hade dött, på grund av honom, nu hade han en annan kär att sakna.

Han försökte sysselsätta sig med att klippa gräsmattan när han var ute, det gav honom något att göra. Dudley och hans gäng gjorde som vanligt allt för att plåga honom, ifall de fann honom ute och ingen annan såg dem.

Det var förmiddag, en tisdag i början av juli, han hade just ställt undan gräsklipparen när en man ropade på honom från andra sidan gatan. Harry trodde inte att det kunde vara honom någon ropade på, inte utan att rösten lät elak.

Förvånat tittade han sig omkring och konstaterade – han var den ende i närheten. Han gick mot dem som hade ropat eftersom de tydligen önskade att han skulle göra det, han tog ett lätt tag med högra handen om där han brukade ha sitt trollspö, men det fanns inte där. Det hade inte kunnat bäras utan att synas när han klippte gräsmattan. Nu kände han sig naken, fast – det var ju bara _mugglare_. Så kände han igen dem, de bodde lite längre upp på gatan och var säkert ofarliga.

Han som hade ropat på honom förklarade att den som skulle hjälpa till att lasta möbler hade gjort illa sig på morgonen och kunde inte vara med, så nu stod de där och behövde någon som kunde hjälpa till att lasta bohaget, eftersom de hade hyrt en minilastbil och kunde inte ändra på tiderna.

Harry visste att alla grannarna _visste_ att han var en obotlig ungdomsbrottsling eftersom han ju gick på St Brutus skola, _för just sådana som han_. Så han blev mycket förvånad att de ens _vågade_ tilltala honom.

De sa det inte rent ut men – de behövde hjälp – NU – och hade inte hittat någon annan innan de såg Harry. Så de tänkte ta en chans med honom, det kunde ju inte skada, inte så mycket i alla fall. De kanske visste vad Dudley gjorde, och han verkade vara mer opålitlig än vad Harry tyckts vara.

Så kom det sig att Harry tappade allt han tänkt på, för att bära möbler, det var tungt. Det var sent på eftermiddagen bilens lastutrymme var fullpackat med möbler, kartonger och annat. I Harry's ficka fanns nu tjugo välförtjänta pund, inte mycket, men mer än han någonsin tidigare hade fått på den gatan. Harold och Sue–Ann Baker som paret hette tittade på varandra och hon nickade försiktigt, så frågade han. "Kan du komma med till vårt nya ställe och hjälpa till att bära in också?"

Harry svarade innan han förstått frågan; "Javisst".

"Bra, Vi åker om en timme, ta med lite kläder att byta om med efter att vi lastat av kan vi behöva tvätta av oss. Ta även med det du behöver för att sova över. Det blir madrasser på golvet för det är helt omöblerat och vi kommer inte att kunna bära in något förrän i morgon."

Harry som först nu insåg att han inte visste VART de skulle flytta ångrade att han svarat ja, men nu var det för sent. "En timme, ok".

Han tänkte inte _be om lov_ han tänkte bara _följa med_. Han var ju egentligen så less redan förut så det kunde inte spela någon roll. Utan att säga ett ord om sina planer plockade han snabbt ihop det han kunde tänka sig behöva. Han sa till Hedwig att flyga ut och ta några dagar _ledigt_ och hålla sig borta från Privet Drive tills han var tillbaks. Nu kom hans egenhändigt tillverkade väska till pass. I bottnen på den lade han sin osynlighetsmantel, trollspöt och manteln var hans säkerhetsutrustning.

Han skulle just gå mot dörren och tala om för de andra att han skulle bli borta när något fick honom att tveka. Skulle de säga ifrån? – Skulle de bråka med honom så länge att . . . Nej – de skulle inget få veta. Fönstret, han skulle mycket väl kunna stå på en list en bit nedanför och därifrån hoppa ner på gräsmattan. Så fick det bli.

Men när han började klättra ut genom fönstret kom han på att han skulle tillbaks någon gång sedan, hur skulle det kunna göras? Han behövde kunna flyga . . . Ja just – Åskviggen. Han klättrade tillbaks in och tog fram kvasten.

Han gränslade sin kvast men stannade åter igen. Någon kunde ju se honom. Det fick bli osynligt. Han tog fram sin mantel, strax svepte han ut, stannade upp och drog igen fönstret. Istället för att landa _hemma,_ och gå över gatan flög han fram till Baker's hus och medan han fortfarande var under manteln krympte han kvasten. Hastigt kontrollerade han att ingen fanns i närheten och han tog av sig manteln och fick ner den i väskan. Sedan lutade han sig mot grindstolpen, och försökte se ut som han stått där en halvtimma minst.

När han krympte kvasten med magi riskerade han att få en reprimand för det men nu fick den plats i väskan. Behövde han kunde han klassa det som en _säkerhetsmanöver_ att ha kvasten med sig i väskan, när han nu skulle mot okänt mål, för han hade inte ens frågat vart de skulle åka.

Det blev trångt i bilens lilla hytt, Harold körde förstås, tänkte Harry. Tre personer nära varandra, då gick det inte att undgå att samtala. Harry märkte att både Harold och Sue–Ann försökte undvika att tala om Harrys _dåliga sidor_. Så till slut var det Harry själv som förklarade att hans föräldrar som blivit mördade när han själv var bara något år gammal hade i sitt testamente begärt, och lämnat pengar till det, att Harry skulle få gå på en internatskola i Skottland, och att det var en skola för _ordentliga elever_.

Naturligtvis blev det frågor och invändningar varför det sades annorlunda i grannskapet. Harry förklarade att det säkert var av avundsjuka och han själv ville inte _skryta_ om det. Därför ville Harry att de inte fick säga något om det han hade sagt. Att han inte ville säga skolans namn menade han berodde på att han inte ville att andra skulle veta var han fanns heller.

De märkte att han blev illa berörd av att de frågade om det och släppte frågorna om både skola och skolämnen. Istället kom samtalet att kretsa en del omkring natur. Harry märkte att både Harold och Sue–Ann var mycket naturintresserade. Ja faktiskt enormt både kunniga och intresserade. Harold sa att han hade fått ett jobb där naturen var närmare och att det var orsaken till att de flyttade.

Det för Harry ovana arbetet med att bära möbler hade satt sina spår, bilens molande och mörkret sövde, och snart sov han. Han märkte inte att han hade fallit ihop så att hans huvud vilade på Sue–Ann. Han märkte inte heller att hon log mot sin man, och själv sov hon snart också.

—

En hand tussade omkring i hans hår, han _visste_ att han sov, han drömde, han hade lärt sig att märka när han drömde. Det här var en _snäll_ dröm. Camilia brukade tussa omkring så där i hans hår efter att de hade älskat med varandra.

Så började tårarna falla trots att han drömde – i drömmen mindes han att hon var död, och hur, och varför. Gråten kom, han var i stadiet mellan vaken och dröm. Handen som kunde ha varit Camilias fanns kvar – en hand i hans hår, han greppade den med sin egen hand – så mindes han åter – han var på Hogwarts Expressen – på väg hem från skolan. "Ginny?" sa han svagt.

Han blev klarvaken när en mjuk röst sa "Nej, jag är Sue–Ann, jag tror du drömde. Kanske något tråkigt för du har gråtit i drömmen".

"Hhmm err" var det enda Harry kunde få ur sig innan en mansröst sa "Så bra att ni är vakna, det är dags för en bensträckare och en bit mat." Harry blev plötsligt medveten om var han var. Eller var hans huvud var, där en kvinna är som varmast, en vacker mogen kvinna, en grannfru. Hastigt reste han sig upp och började ursäkta sig.

"Harry, du har inget att ursäkta dig för, vi . . . ja om vi inte utnyttjar dig, så i tar vi ju hjälp av dig. Och du var trött på grund av oss. Att du somnade och sov gott bjuder jag så gärna på. Och du behöver inte vara förlägen om _var du vilade huvudet_". Hon skrattade när hon sa det för hon hade märkt hur det stod till med honom.

Efter att både Harry och Sue–Ann skakat liv i sina kroppar gick de tillsammans med Harold in på ett matställe. Harry märkte att det var en hel del folk i rörelse trots att klockan var tre på natten. Efter matrasten blev det Sue–Ann som körde. Harold somnade så fort han hade visat på vägen de skulle köra vidare.

Det blev ett mjukt samtal. Sue–Ann drev Harry till att berätta om sin dröm, och vem Ginny var, men han kunde inte hålla Camilia borta och förklaringen blev lite underlig. Han ville inte ens för mugglare förneka att hon räddade hans liv genom att offra sitt eget. Han klarade sig genom att förklara att det var så svårt. De hade älskat varandra, visserligen bara några månader men ändå. Att ens nämna magi var uteslutet så det blev en del _vita_ lögner i förklaringen.

Sue–Ann verkade ha en sympati för honom, ja hon kunde gott vara hans mor, i ålder, dessutom var hon gift, och som Harry uppfattade det – lyckligt gift. Så kom han att tänka på Molly, hon tyckte också om honom, alltså en form av moderkänsla, bestämde sig Harry för att det var.

Harry såg att de körde in i ett samhälle vars namn var Kendal, Sue–Ann sa till Harry att hon skulle köpa mat för några dagar till dem. Och att om han själv ville kunde han köpa något åt sig själv så var det nu han hade chansen. Därför gick han med Sue–Ann in i butiken, som nyss hade öppnat för dagen.

Han undrade hur långt norrut de skulle, fortsatte de skulle han snart kunna göra dagsutflykt till Hogwarts. Kanske var det på andra sidan av förbjudna skogen som de skulle till. Men från Kendal kom de aldrig ut på M6 igen. Istället körde Sue–Ann på en smalare väg, hon körde mot den uppgående solen. Snart var de framme vid _Brainbridge_. Han hade sett skyltarna tidigare "Yorkshire Dalles".

Det slog honom, ingen annan än Sue–Ann och Harold visste var han fanns, eller? Nå, väskan fanns helt nära, i den hade han . . . eller hade han den kvar – Harold hade varit ensam med den i bilen.

Försiktigt började Harry titta i sin väska, jo trollspöet satt där det skulle, tyget i manteln – jodå. Och den förminskade kvasten. Allt var som det skulle. Han slappnade av. Han såg att Sue–Ann granskade honom en stund innan hon sa "du såg skrajsen ut, tror du vi tänker låta dig försvinna i vildmarken"?

Harry kunde inte låta bli att svara ärligt. "Faktiskt, tanken slog mig. Inte för att jag misstror er, dig allra minst – just därför – är jag ju egentligen sårbar nu – eller hur?".

"Snälla du, vem skulle vilja dig något illa?" Hennes ögon sa att hon verkligen menade det hon sa. Harry kunde inte ens förmå sig att tala om hur det verkligen låg till. Utan sa stilla; "Nä – det förstås".

Längre än så blev inte resan för där stannade Sue–Ann framför ett gemytligt hus. Harold verkade förstå att de var framme och började vrida liv i sig.

Det som sedan skedde var toalett – för nu märkte Harry att resan hade varit lång. Sue–Ann såg till att kontrollera att allt var rent innan hon lät dem bära in något alls. Det första hon begärde in var några kartonger som skulle till köket. Sen var det att bära möbler, nu i lite långsammare tempo för de satte möblerna på rätt plats redan från början. Det kunde ske först efter lite resonemang mellan Harold och Sue–Ann.

Det tog hela dagen för dem, inklusive en god lunch som Sue–Ann gjorde i ordning. Sedan skulle Harold till något sammanträde viket lämnade Harry med Sue–Ann större delen av kvällen. Det kunde inte undvikas att de talade med varandra och det verkade som att Sue–Ann var verkligt _närgånget nyfiken_ på Harry.

När de stod där en liten bit framför den öppna spisen ryste Harry plötsligt. Han riktigt _frös_ i sin ställning. Sue–Ann märkte det förstås. Hon hade lugnt tagit en nypa av pulvret ur en ask som hon hade tagit från spiselkransen, slängde in det i den öppna elden och flammorna gick inte att ta miste på – det var flampulver. "Oppsan" Var det enda hon sa.

Efter en lång stunds tystnad sa hon vidare; "Verkar som förra inneboenden använde krut som tändmedel".

Harry märkte att hon inte trodde på det själv heller. Det var _flampulver_, det gick inte att ta miste på – och hon visste vad det var. Så Harry sa; "Det där var inte krut".

Hon märkte att Harry inte var främmande för pulvrets verkliga användningsområde, så hon sa; "Känner du till _flampulver?_" Harry sa inget på en lång stund så hon fortsatte; "Jag har inte sett det sedan jag var 4 kanske 5 år. Hade helt glömt, det var ju så länge sedan." Efter att ha andats djupt några gånger sa hon med knappt hörbar röst; "Det var på Hogwarts du går – eller hur"?

Harry kunde inte annat än nicka instämmande. Hon – Sue–Ann var _HÄXA_. Eller möjligen en av häxa född – men utan magisk kraft. Sen sa han sakta och med darrande röst; "Jo jag är trollkarl, eller ska vi vart fall bli det när jag fyller myndig om några veckor. OCH – jag har all anledning att vara försiktig för det var Voldemort som mördade mina föräldrar, och försökte mörda mig när jag var liten, och har försökt många gånger sedan dess. Senast för några veckor sedan när Camilia dog."

Sue–Ann såg skrämd ut och hon hade slutat att andas, så andades hon ut. Så började hon förklara; att hon, eller rättare sagt hennes mor lämnade den magiska världen för att leva helt bland mugglarna när Sue–Ann var omkring 4 år gammal. Sedan dess hade hon inte ens hört om dem. Det var ju över trettio år sedan, hon hade haft det som en barndomsdröm. Något hon hade fantiserat om som barn. Verkligheten, och minnena från barndomsåren verkade ha överraskat henne.

Sedan blev det Harrys tur att berätta en del, de märkte inte när Harold kom in och betraktade dem en längre stund innan han gav sig till känna. "Go kväll i stugan, så bra att ni funnit er till rätta, men vad är det för underligheter ni talar om?"

Det var Harry som var snabbast att börja säga något och han förstod av Sue–Anns nästan skräckslagna ögon att hon inte ville avslöja något. Harry kastade sig snabbt in i att förklara att han hade berättat om en dröm han brukade ha. Sue–Ann föll snabbt in också för hon hade någon gång sagt något att hon hade minnen från barndomen om hur det spelades ett spel där de spelande flög på kvastar. Det hade de förklarat som att det var en dröm hon haft några gånger, och att den drömmen kom från en saga hon hade läst.

Harold lät sig nöja med det. Han var trött och snart sov de alla tre på de madrasser som Sue–Ann hade lagt ut i ett av rummen. Det var nu först som Harry kom att tänka på att han inte hjälpt till att lasta några sängar. Han förundrades att alla tre madrasserna låg dels i samma rum, men också riktigt nära varandra, bara någon halvmeter emellan dem. Men eftersom de låg med de flesta kläderna på sig, och att de var så uttröttade att de verkligen inte tänkte på annat än att sova, så var det ingen som reagerade på det.

När Harry vaknade var han ensam i rummet, solens strålar hade väckt honom, det såg ut att vara en fin sommardag. Harold skulle vara upptagen under större delen av dagen så Harry kunde strosa omkring lite på egen hand.

Området var ett typiskt hedlandskap bara gräsbevuxna kullar, enkla träddungar lite var stans. En del av kullarna syntes kunna vara riktiga berg. Han fick veta att trakten var rik på naturliga grottor, det fanns flera hundra av dem. Det fanns gott om hus i trakten även om de inte låg så nära varandra som på Privet Drive. Brainbridge var ett mindre samhälle med både butiker restauranger, hotell, en pub och en hel del övrigt att strosa omkring vid.

Han började faktiskt tycka om stället själv. Allt var så lugnt. Långt borta från alla krav på, ja på alla krav på att . . . här kunde han inte förmå sig att tänka tanken – _att vara berömd_. Här var han en helt vanlig yngling.

Klockan ett på eftermiddagen skulle de åka tillbaks till Privet Drive. De beräknade att komma tillbaks sent på kvällen. Harry kunde då sova hemma och så skulle de lasta nästa last påföljande dag, och göra om resan – OM – om han ville, förstås. Han lovade att göra vad han kunde för att inte _hindras_ att hjälpa till. Han försökte förklara att de som var hans förmyndare kunde ha sina synpunkter, men att han tänkte föröka undvika dem.

Återresan var i princip händelsefattig. De åt en kvällsvard på ett av rastställena, och kom fram till Privet Drive sent på kvällen.

Det var brevet på Hedwigs ben som fick honom att ana oråd. Hon kom till honom redan innan han tagit fram kvasten som han skulle återställa till funktionell storlek. Orden på brevet lyste rött i det svaga ljuset från gatlyktan en bit bort.

_**HARRY!**_

_**VAR ÄR DU?**_

_**Ge dig till känna.**_

_**ALLA SÖKER EFTER DIG.**_

_**Om du är ledsen och nedstämd,  
jag kan ta hand om dig,  
om du behöver vara ifred,  
men tala om vad som händer.**_

_Hermione_

—

Innan innebörden av texten hunnit falla in kände Harry en mjuk hand på sin ena axel, utan att tänka sig för vred han väskan så att hans trollspö kom i riktning mot där han uppskattade att handens ägare fanns. På tungan hade han _Stupefy_ redan formad, den som ägde handen skulle inte hinna reagera även om ett trollspö var riktat mot honom.

Han andades ut, det var _Tonks,_ oron riktigt lyste i hennes ögon. Sedan sa hon något så tyst att Harry måste fråga om. "Vad sa du?"

"Behöver du hjälp? Kan du förklara varför du rymt?" Sa hon.

Leendet i Harrys ansikte fick henne att slappna av, och han sa lugnt. "Du kan avblåsa eftersökningen, jag har inte _rymmit_, bara jobbat lite _privat._ Och det kommer jag att fortsätta med. Ju fler som är inblandade i vad jag gör, och var, ger ju Voldemort bara fler ledtrådar om mig. Så jag uppskattar ifall jag slipper redogöra för det."

"_Så du litar inte på oss längre_?"

Hennes ord brände i Harry och han insåg att hon tog verkligt illa upp. Snabbt fann han en lösning. "Snape!".

Han såg att hon andades ut, hon hade tagit det som att hon hade utpekats av Harry som en fara för honom. Hon _älskade_ ju honom, även om hon aldrig skulle medge det. Dels var han för ung, dels . . . nä. Men ändå. Hon hade hört om hans kärlekssorg. Hon skulle mer än gärna stödja honom, men det kunde inte gå utan att minst halva aurorkåren kände till det. Så det var ju omöjligt att ens tänka tanken.

"Tala om för mig, det du kan säga, så kanske jag kan mildra de andra." Harry övervägde att par sekunder, han kände det som att det var riktigt att anförtro sig lite till henne. "Jag hjälper en av grannarna att flytta. Det är rätt långt bort så vi sover ett par nätter borta. Vi far i morgon kväll igen."

Han märkte att Tonks slappnade av, tydligen hade hon varit orolig. Hans tanke var att hon såg ut som att hon varit orolig att han hade tänkt i självmordstankar. Att det handlade om att hjälpa en granne att flytta – det var ju så _fånigt_ – så _banalt_ att de ens hade kommit på att vara oroliga för honom kunde han inte förstå.

"Harry! Försvinn aldrig utan att meddela någon av oss vad du tänker göra. Egentligen ska du ju _be om lov._ För du är inte myndig ännu. Även om det ju bara är ett par veckor kvar, så är det _ett par veckor_ _kvar_. Du skrämde oss ordentligt. Hur ska du komma in igen?" Tonks såg nästan underfundig ut när hon frågade hur.

"Jag flyger så klart" svarade han medan han tog fram sin förminskade kvast. I ett plötsligt infall agerade han som att kvasten var fullstor. Visserligen höll han på att falla av några gånger men han lyckades komma upp, och in utan alltför stora fel.

Tonks hade i mörkret inte sett den förminskade kvasten och förvånades när hon såg Harry sväva upp mot fönstret och såg honom försvinna in i rummet.

Han släppte Hermione's brev på bordet och skulle började klä av sig, men ändrade sig. Visserligen måste han besöka badrummet innan han skulle sova, men han ville dra ut på friden utan att störa "Uncle Vernon" eller Dudley i onödan. Hade han tur skulle de hinna somna innan han gick dit. Istället satte han sig med Hermione's brev. Vad skrev hon? Det lyste som eld "_**jag kan ta hand om dig**_" vad menade hon? Hon var ju ihop med Ron.

Han kände inte för att fråga om det var som han _kände_ 'att hon sökte hans närhet', orden i brevet tydde också på det, men – nej, hon var hans bästa väns flickvän. Han var Hermiones VÄN, inget annat.

Vad han än svarade henne skulle det bli fel, endera skulle han skriva till dem _alla_, eller till ingen så ingen alls. Han valde det senare. Han tittade på Hedwig en stund och funderade, skulle hon kunna mota bort, nä, han hade inte hört om något sådant förut. Han _önskade_ dock att hon kunde mota bort ugglor som kom med brev till honom, han ville inte veta av dem nu.

Sue–Ann's situation, att leva utan magi verkade tilltalande nu. En tid i alla fall. Han somnade strax med de flesta kläderna kvar på. Behovet att besöka badrummet väckte honom. De andra hade somnat, så han slapp störas av dem.

—

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 2**

Efter att ha släppt ut Hedwig gick han med väskan i handen och klädd i rena kläder, han gick ner till en tidig frukost, han visste att han måste laga den själv. Petunia var den första av de övriga som kom ner. Hon stirrade på honom länge innan hon _väste_ "Var har du varit? Dina _freaks_ har varit som galna på oss."

Att kalla Harrys vänner eller hans _beskyddare_ för _freaks_ gjorde honom inte speciellt tillmötesgående. Så mindes han det han _kände_ att Tonks hade varit orolig för. Han sa stillsamt. "Jag satt vid ån och undrade om jag skulle låta mig flyta med och se vart den tog vägen. Jag satt visst någon timma för länge."

Han visste att de skulle bli glada om han försvann, fast bara om han försvann utan att de kunde beskyllas för att ha varit upphov till det. Petunias ögon föreföll att bli glansiga, det var omöjligt för Harry att avgöra om det var glädje eller sorg bakom dem, men hon sa inget mer. Harry plockade undan efter sig och gick ut utan att säga något mer heller.

Han hade _tänkt_ att han var _hemma_ under natten. Det var ju av högsta betydelse både för honom själv, och de i huset, att just han betraktade Privet Drive Nr 4 som _HEMMA_ en tid. Det hade att göra med någon magi som hans mor skulle ha gjort för att skydda honom.

Han tänkte på det, _att skydda honom_. Jo, Cedric, Sirius och nu Camilia, alla hade de dött där han fanns. Han levde vidare. Kunde det vara så att andras liv skulle, eller ännu värre _måste_, offras för att han fick leva? Hur många fler måste dö, _i hans ställe_, för att han skulle kunna växa upp.

Han hade tänkt gå över till Harold och Sue–Ann direkt men ändrade sig. Det för tidigt, de hade sagt "vid tiotiden" och nu var klockan inte ens sju. Därför gick han bort till åkanten och satte sig. Efter att sett att ingen lagt märke till honom drog han osynlighetsmanteln över sig och försvann för allas ögon. För alla utom en katt som sakta gick fram emot honom.

Harry stördes av kattens närgångna sätt, den till och med nosade in sig innanför manteln och försvann från nyfiknas ögon även den. Så skrattade Harry. "Så, det är du Minerva." Han kliade katten försiktigt bakom öronen, och den spann så fint. Han satt där med sina ben korsade, kattan låg mellan benen på honom, och spann, hon verkade tycka om att han smekte henne.

"Minerva, tycker inte du att det är opassande av en dam i din ålder att ligga på en ung mans – hmmmm – känsligare ställen."

Han hade tänkt på henne som människa – för det var hon ju egentligen. Visserligen en äldre människa, men gemytlig. Sträng men rättvis, men framför allt en KVINNA. Hans kropp hade börjat reagera. Katten spratt till och ordnade till sig – strax satt professor Minerva McGonagall bredvid Harry. Hon hade svårt att hålla skrattet borta från ögonen när hon så strängt hon kunde sa; "Fy på dig Harry, tänka _så_" så skrattade hon och fortsatte "Katten tyckte du var en bra kompis".

"Minerva, du är vacker, äldre – ja, men du _är_ _vacker_. Och inte minst – du är kvinna."

Hon satt tyst länge innan hennes svaga röst kom. "Är det _en kvinna _du saknar, eller är det _Camilia_?"

Harry tänkte länge innan han svarade; "Jag vet inte . . . . . jag saknar _henne_ speciellt, du kanske inte ens förstår hur mycket eller varför. Men samtidigt, jag vet att innan jag _miste chansen på Ginny_ så var det _Ginny_ jag inte kunde undvara – inte för allt i världen – sen, satt hon med Dean och sa några saker som gjorde att jag aldrig mer kan tänka mig henne som min flickvän. Jo jag saknar henne också, som flickvän, men samtidigt kan jag inte tänka mig henne som det."

Han förstod inte _varför_ han berättade detta för henne, men han fortsatte – för hon verkade bry sig om att lyssna och han hade ingen annan att tala om det med heller. "Ja, jag saknar nog en kvinna, en kvinna vem som helst kanske, men jag måste tycka om henne – och tyckas om av henne."

Minerva sa blott ett ord, men sensualismen kunde inte misstolkas; "_Intimt_?"

Harry funderade en stund så svarade han; "Inte nödvändigt, Camilia och jag var det. Hon var det inte med Draco, men med mig och i några månader innan . . " hans röst dog bort.

"Ginny?" Att Minerva ens kunnat antyda det chockerade Harry.

Innan han kunde svara så skrattade han en stund, ett nästan hysteriskt skratt, märkte Minerva och tittade förundrat på honom. Så lugnade han ner sig och sa, till hennes förvåning.

"Nä! Hon har för många bröder." Så fortsatte han efter en stund då Minerva inte sa något. "Vi hann aldrig komma oss så nära så det ens var _inom räckhåll_".

"Du . . . " hon tvekade "Du tänkte väl inte _så_ om – med – mig nyss"?

Utan att tänka sig för la Harry ena armen över Minervas skuldra och tittade henne i ögonen och sa. "Inte riktigt så, men jag _tänkte att du ÄR en kvinna,_ och VAR du fanns. För mig var det en KATT där, men jag har förstått att animagusdjur är medvetna om omgivningen både som människa och det djur de är. Så DU, var medveten om mig och – ja om mig. Det var _det_ jag tänkte".

Hon protesterade inte mot att Harry hade armen där, Harry tog ner den ändå. Hon bara tittade på honom en stund och så sa hon med glitter i ögonen. "Nå. Jag ska inte protestera, som katt tyckte jag om platsen och att bli kliad, men som du säger – när du sa att jag ju också är människa, och inte minst kvinna, kunde jag inte märka att du märkte det själv, det skrämde mig lite"

"Varför är du här över huvud taget?" Harry hade bemödat sig med en sträv röst.

"Du vet att vi vakar över din säkerhet Harry, häromdagen skrämde du vettet ur oss. Du var bara borta, ingen kunde hitta dig. Inte ens Dobby fick upp något spår efter dig, det betydde att du var ganska långt bort, eller på ett _skyddat_ ställe – eller död." Hennes röst hade darrat på slutet och Harry började förstå att hon brydde sig om honom mer än bara som ett namn på elevhemmets namntavla, eller ett objekt i ett jobb.

Harry kände sig vissen för det han hade orsakat, bara för att han ville hjälpa och kanske också försöka göra något mer än gråta i ensamhet. "Jag tänkte inte ens på att ni fanns i närheten."

"Ja Tonks sa det i natt, det var med blandade reaktioner ska du veta. En del på mötet ville nästan låsa in dig. Vi försöker se till att inget händer dig. Några skulle gärna se dig _inburad_ för att slippa allt jobb och all oro som det innebär att du _går lös_". Harry kunde _känna_ på hennes röst att hon inte höll med om de strängare synen på hans inskränkningar, för att _skydda_ honom.

Harry kunde inte låta bli att spinna i den linje han uppfattade av Tonks tidigare. Så han tänkte sig inlåst och förtvivlad, så sa han; "Skulle jag _låsas _in skulle det innebära två val för mig."

"_Två val"?_ Minerva såg förvånat på Harry, "Vilka"?

"Det måste väl vara självskrivet. Nu har jag _en_ fiende, då skulle jag få _två_, att kämpa mot." Minerva sa inget så han fortsatte. "Kanske _tre_, den tredje skulle sannolikt klara av det Voldemort inte lyckats med hittills".

"Vem – Vad?" Var det enda hon sa.

"_Jag själv_, Jag skulle nog inte orka leva – inspärrad _igen_", sa han med slät röst.

"_Igen_" Minervas röst var knappt hörbar.

"Fram tills Hagrid räddade mig från Dursleys". Harry kastade en blick på sin klocka och sa. "Nu måste jag tillbaks till _jobbet_".

"Innan du går Harry, tack för att du sa som du menade, det där med inspärrad, jag ska nämna det för Albus, han tycker inte heller om det men han kan övertalas. Det du sa stärker honom att inte inskränka din frihet. MEN, var försiktig. "Innan Harry han svara slank en katt iväg från honom. Han kontrollerade hastigt att ingen fanns i närheten innan han åter packade ner manteln.

Hos Bakers var Harold redan igång med att lasta in kartonger i minilastbilen. Både Harold och Sue–Ann syntes vara uppriktigt glada att se honom igen. Det dröjde inte länge innan även Harry var våt av svett. Det blev ungefär samma rutin som inför förra avresan, Harry fick tillfälle att duscha och ta på rent innan de åter åkte iväg på en flera dagars resa. Ingen hade sett att en katt hade lyckats smyga sig med i lasten.

När de skulle kliva in i bilen för att fortsätta resan efter att ha ätit vid raststället lika som vid första resan, hörde de alla en förtvivlad katt – från bilens lastutrymme. Harry anade men kunde inte ens tro det. Det var en katt exakt lik den han tidigare hade kelat med. Efter en snabb strykning mot Harrys ben så satte den av i språng till en bit gräs kort därifrån.

Harry förstod, Minerva kunde inte tänka sig att smutsa ner i lasten. Där fanns inget utrymme för henne att återta sin naturliga form och snygga till. Hon var katt nu, hon hade visat det för Harry, nu återstod det för honom att göra det rätta. Han visste att hon avsåg följa med honom, nu var det upp till honom att lösa det.

Sue–Ann tittade undrande på Harry när Minerva, fortfarande som katt, gick tillbaks mot Harry; "Är det din katt Harry"?

"Nej, men jag tror det är en av Mrs Figg's, en som heter Minerva, ett underligt namn på en katt, men ändå. Vi kan inte gärna sparka av henne här visserligen brukar katter vara bra på att hitta hem, men jag tror jag skulle må illa av att tänka på det. Kan vi ha henne med, och sedan ta henne med hem tillbaks?" Harold tittade på Sue–Ann och de båda instämde.

Harry brydde sig inte om att ens titta på katten när han frågade. Inom sig skrattade han. Han förstod att Minerva ville se vart han tog vägen. Han kunde ha förnekat kännedomen om henne, men att skylla på Mrs Figg var inte helt fel. Nu fick Minerva åka med i hytten. Harry såg till att hon satt bekvämt. Och han tänkte på att hon visste vad han menade med var hon fanns.

Väl framme så gjorde Harry sak av att inte släppa iväg Minerva själv, hon fick ha ett primitivt koppel på sig när hon rastades. Annars var det bara inomhus hon fick vara. När det kom till att äta tvekade Harry, till slut erbjöds Minerva tre olika rätter. Rå fisk, grädde och lite av vad de själva åt. Harry hade köpt både fisken och grädden i samhället. Till hans förvåning verkade hon uppskatta både fisken och grädden bättre än den lagade maten.

Det var på en av rastningarna Harry tog henne med utom synhåll och där pratade de allvar. Hon var inte alls förtjust i Harrys behandling av henne. Men han klarade ut att hon var fripassagerare, och det var HANS ansvar att mugglarna inte märkte vad hon gjorde. Så, hon fann sig i behandlingen, men hon förvarnade att han minsann skulle få äta upp det längre fram.

Under återresan liksom under färden dit, såg Harry till att Minerva INTE fick fri sikt ut genom fönstren. Han märkte att hon försökte resa sig upp för att titta ut, men han markerade att hon skulle ligga stilla i hans famn, hon verkade finna sig i det med bara lite protester.

Tillbaks på Privet Drive förklarade Harry att han skulle tala om för Mrs Figg vad katten Minerva hade gjort. Arabella skrattade länge när Harry sa vad han hade förklarat Minervas tilltag med. Hon lovade att hålla fast vid den storyn ifall hon tillfrågades. Hon sa också att just den katten brukade försvinna emellanåt, och ibland vara borta länge. Nu förstod hon varför.

Minerva var ytterst missnöjd med att Harry hade lett henne i band när hon skulle rastas, förnedrande tyckte hon, men Harry kunde inte låta bli att förklara sig; "Minerva, du gav dig tillkänna som KATT, du visade att du hörde ihop med mig, jag kunde bara inte låta dem tro att jag riskerade att du inte skulle vara tillbaka när vi skulle köra tillbaks. Jag kunde inte göra på annat sätt – DU, såg ju till att jag var tvungen att ansvara för katten".

"Nu Minerva, måste jag hålla med Harry, mugglarna vet ju hur vanliga katter beter sig. DU vet också att en vanlig katt skulle varit tvungen att behandlas som Harry gjorde med dig"

Minerva verkade förstå, men hade svårt att finna sig i att ha behandlats så, så hon kom på ett angrepp "Harry, jag såg aldrig ditt trollspö, du måste ha det med dig alltid."

Som svar på det började Minerva klia sig, så tittade hon upp på Harry, som lugnt sa "_Finite incantatem_" Minerva såg förvånat på honom när hon insåg att hon inte hade uppmärksammat att hon blivit utsatt för en förhäxning, en banal, bara för att markera, men ändå. "Jag går inte utan den, nej. Du såg den inte, och ser den inte nu heller, om du inte tittar noga på väskan".

Minerva såg både glad och förvånad ut när hon upptäckte att Harry faktiskt höll sitt trollspö utan att ens en trollkarl eller häxa skulle uppmärksamma det – än mindre en mugglare. "Suveränt finurligt Harry, toppnotering."

Harry var trött och visade det tydligt varpå han deklarerade sin avsikt att gå hem för att sova. Nästa dag skulle han få vila, sedan var det ytterligare en resa, den sista.

Harry hade bytt om till pyjamas när Hedwig kom in, hon bar ytterligare ett brev från Hermione. Nu var det mer text i det, så han satte sig ner för att läsa alla fem pergamentsidorna.

_Harry,_

_Du har inte svarat på något brev från Ron på länge, och inget brev alls från mig eller Ginny._

_VARFÖR ? ?_

_Om du brutit med Ginny så behöver du väl inte utesluta mig för det. Ron sa att Peg kom tillbaks utan att ha lämnat brevet till dig. DET – det är ovanligt. Vägrar du ta emot från honom?_

_Ginny har slutat att gråta efter att du hade försvunnit, hon var faktiskt rädd att du tagits till fånga eller att V. lyckats. Ingen visste ju något. Du vet det nog inte heller, Ron och jag dejtar inte längre. Vi är knappt ens vänner, men bara det._

_Jag saknar dig Harry, som vän, men kanske jag skulle uppskatta en dejtfråga från dig. Jag vet inte hur jag skulle svara på det, säkert skulle jag svara "ja". Men fråga inte om det ännu, kanske inte ens på någon månad eller kanske till första veckoslutet vi har utanför Hogwarts. Till dess bör vi veta hur vi känner för varandra._

_Ginny skulle nog inte uppskatta att du frågar mig istället för henne. Vilket som, så vill vi alla att du hör av dig Harry. Vi vet att "orden" vet att du bara missade att tala om för dem att du hade lite annat för dig. Det som de var mest irriterade på var att du bara försvann. Alltså att DE inte såg att och hur du försvann. Deras ansträngningar visade sig vara som ett såll. Det är det de är uppriktigt förbannade på. Men jag tror det går ut över dig._

_Jag tror jag vet vad du behöver, jag . . . . ._

_Harry – hör av dig._

_Jag ska åka med mina föräldrar på semester i Spanien, men om du vill så är jag hellre med dig. Säger du till kanske du också skulle kunna komma med. JAG – skulle uppskatta om du kom med. Vi åker på fredag nästa vecka och blir borta i två veckor._

.

.

.

Harry slutade läsa, Ginny hade tydligen åter honom i sinnet, för sent tyckte han. Ron och Hermione hade gått isär, hon skrev inte varför, kunde han – Harry vara orsak till det. Hade de haft meningsutbyten vid hans rymning något som hade orsakat ord som kanske inte varit övertänkta.

Harry lät det bero, han valde att sköta om Hedwig en stund, sedan kunde han inte hålla sig vaken länge nog att bestämma sig för om han skulle svara någon eller skriva till dem alla.

Peg och Hedwig flög runt i rummet och förde ett oherrans väsen. Det var tydligt att Hedwig försökte mota ut Peg, Harry hann tala om för Hedwig att Peg fick komma med brev nu. Förundrat tittade hon på honom och han kunde tydligt uppfatta att hon undrade om han skulle bestämma sig. Peg sträckte fram sitt ben och så fort som Harry fått loss brevet for Peg iväg ut, tydligt förnärmad.

Harry tittade efter Ron's uggla en stund, så började han läsa.

_Harry!_

_Ursäkta att jag varit tvär med dig efter att  
vi hade en så fin dag ute._

_Naturligtvis blev jag besviken på  
att bli ensam den kvällen._

_MYCKET BESVIKEN._

_Men det har gått över nu._

_Jag saknar dig._

_._

.

.

Det stod en hel del mer men Harry slutade läsa. Han VILLE INTE läsa mer. I varje fall inte nu. Han lade undan brevet tillsammans med Hermiones brev, sen satte han sig ner med tre pergament. Så skrev han:

_Hej Ron, Hermione, Ginny_

_Tack för omtanke, tack för breven._

_Jag kan inte undgå att minnas tidigare sommar då jag verkligen hade behövt dem, breven alltså. Nu kändes det så annorlunda, nu vill jag vara för mig själv. Då saknade jag era ord, då saknade jag livstecken från er. Jag fick lära mig att vara utan det då. Jag vill praktisera det nu._

_Jo jag råkade skrämma min övervakning, det var oavsiktligt, jag visste inte att jag var, och är: fånge under övervakning._

_Jo, jag har rapporterat vad jag gör, så nu är de lite mindre hysteriska._

_Jag fick några brev, jag läste inledningen på dem, eller så långt jag ens orkade. Jag ska kanske kommentera lite om dem – eller borde jag låta bli._

_Bifogat i en påse ligger 100 galleons. Ginny – de är till dig. Köp något du uppskattar, resten vet du._

_Jag tänker inte åka på någon semester, jag måste vara på Privet Drive en tid. Efter det, jag har planer men jag vet inte vad det blir ännu._

_Kanske skulle jag skriva – vi ses på Hogwarts Expressen, men jag vet inte om jag kommer att vara med på den – eller ens om jag kommer tillbaks till Hogwarts nästa skolår. Vart år, de tre senaste, har någon dött i anslutning till mig där. Kanske är O–turen kommen till någon av er tre nu. Jag vill inte att ni ska utsättas för den risken._

_Därför är det lika bra att ni inte heller skriver mer till mig. Bry er inte om att ens fråga om mig. Ju fler som glömmer – ju lättare kanske även Voldermort lyckas undgå mig._

_Lev väl och lycka till_

_Harry_

Han riskerade en kopieringsformel och alla tre pergamenten blev identiska. Han gjorde inordning de tre breven och satte även med mynten till Ginny. Sen förklarade han för Hedwig vad han ville. Därefter gick han ner för att göra sig en sen frukost, där mötte honom ett ark med text på;

HARRY.  
Vi är borta under dagen –  
Se till att allt är snyggt och inga freaks  
ska finnas där när vi kommer hem kl 6.

/P.

Det var ett glädjebesked för Harry, efter en ordentlig frukost–lunch bestämde han sig. Det skulle bli Diagongränden idag. Han skulle använda Mrs Figgs ställe och flamma över sig. Han tänkte inte be om lov, han tänkte inte heller smyga sig dit. Visserligen blev det lite uppståndelse och fördröjning innan han fick klartecken för sin utflykt.

Han började med ett besök på banken. Efter att ha gjort ett överslag på den totala mängden pengar i valvet växlade han till sig en ordentlig mängd standard mugglarpengar. Dessutom såg han till att även ha en ansenlig mängd i vad han ansåg vara normala pengar. Besöket i mugglardelen av London var hans egentliga behov. KLÄDER. Allt underifrån till både anständiga finkläder i form av två kostymer med tillbehör, en ljus och en mörk samt enklare kläder att ha till vardags.

När han kom tillbaks till Diagongränden besökte han Olivanders, Harry förklarade att han önskade en spatserkäpp som också kunde fungera som ett trollspö. Den kunde naturligtvis inte ersätta hans normala, men som tillfällig ersättning eller vid ett nödbehov skulle den kunna duga.

Efter en stunds fundering och en del provningar av olika material bestämde de material och slutligt utseende, Mr Olivander beräknade att det skulle ta honom minst tre dagar att få den färdig. Harry betalade och skulle få den sänd med ugglepost.

När han sedan återvände hem hade han alla paketen i en riktigt förnäm väska, den såg ut ungefär som en normal mugglarväska som kontorsfolk använde. Ställdes kodlåset in rätt och att han satte trollstpöet till koden aktiverades olika fack – sju stora fack kunde han välja mellan. Han kunde ha ungefär så mycket som rymdes i sju normala resväskor, utan att den kändes tyngre än en normal portfölj. När den inte var aktiverad som speciell så såg den ut att vara en helt vanlig attachéväska i vilken han hade ett par enkla mugglarböcker av billig modell, lite papper och ett par pennor.

Resten av kvällen ägnade han åt att tömma rummet på alla sina privata saker, allt flyttade han över till attachéväskan. Han hade planer på att stanna lite längre i Yorkshire. Han hade förstått av Harold att det behövdes en del renoveringar på huset. Någon skulle behöva utföra det, säkert kunde Harry hjälpa till, naturligtvis skulle han inte göra det själv, men som hantlangare och medhjälpare så kunde han ha en syssla som höll hans bedrövliga tankar borta fram till skolstarten, eller längre.

Han tänkte försöka få det samtalet avklarat nu under den sista möbeltransporten. Gick det inte så, så tänkte han ta in på något av de hotell som fanns där, åtminstone för en vecka eller så. Sedan kunde han ta olika mugglartransporter upp emot Glasgow och sedan mot Pearth. Därifrån borde han kunna flyga mot Hogwarts, om han kom på att han skulle fortsätta där.

Men det var blott tankar han hade. De avbröts dock av Peg som kom med ett brev från Ron.

_HARRY!_

_Vad har du gjort ? ?_

_Ginny är utom sig. Hon skriker och slänger saker omkring sig._

_Jo jag såg att hon fick pengar._

_Det en ordentlig mängd pengar dessutom._

_Det undgick ju inte Molly heller och hon krävde en förklaring, och Ginny bara fräste något om örhängen och Valentin._

_Ginny kastar mellan gråt och skrik helt hysteriskt._

_Jag har fått i uppdrag att reda ut det. Molly KRÄVER att Ginny lämnar tillbaks både pengarna och resten hon fick._

_På Ginny verkar det som att hon kan gå med på det, men samtidigt verkar hon på nåt sätt ovillig att släppa ifrån sig smyckena._

_._

_Jag tycker du är skyldiga oss en förklaring._

_._

_Ron_

—

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 3**

Harry började förstå att han kanske ställt till med något han inte avsett. Så han tog fram ett nytt pergament och började fundera.

_Ron,_

_Tack för ditt brev, som jag egentligen inte ville ha, men jag förstår din situation._

_Läs upp detta brev i närvaro av både Molly och Ginny. Samt KRÄV att det jag säger här åtlyds._

_._

_Pengar är för mig något som saknar värde. Jo jag kan köpa det mesta för dem – men de saknar värde för det jag uppskattar._

_Ginny fick en sak hon tyckte om, vi gillade varandra. Jag visste, vi båda visste. "Jag var tvungen att ge upp något jag inte ville skiljas från" – vi trodde det var Ginny. Vi var båda i upplösningstillstånd över det._

_Nå, jag behövde samla information och kvällen som jag försvann var givande ur den synvinkeln. Men, jag försummade Ginny. Jag citerar henne i det hon sa till Dean;_

"_Glöm bort Harry" och sedan "han har missat sin chans med mig"._

_Det som sedan sved mest i mig var när hon sa. "Jag fick åtminstone ut ett par örhängen i form av diamantringar av det"._

_Så de kan hon gott behålla, för de värdesatte hon visst mer än något annat. – Nä hon SKA behålla dem._

_Jag sände henne dessutom en uppsättning galleons så hon kan köpa något som matchar dem. Så hon blir mer komplett – och attraktiv, för det var ju det hon uppskattade mest._

_Ja – jag tackade henne för hennes omsorg på tåget hem, jag behövde det nog då. Men minnet av många saker har åter flutit upp på ytan._

_Så, ifall Ginny __**inte**__**får**__ behålla pengarna_ _själv, då __**ska Molly**__ ta hand om dem och se dem som ersättning för den tid jag har fått tillbringa hos er – mat kostar, det vet jag._

_Därmed ska detta vara utagerat._

_Säg till Ginny. "Jag är ingen lämplig dejt."_

_._

_Harry_

—

Peg hade visserligen väntat på att ta med Harry's svar, men han visste att han skulle vara borta några dagar så Hedwig skulle ut. Han gav henne instruktioner och ett litet meddelande till Olivander att Hedwig kunde vara ugglan för paketet. Han förklarade för Hedwig också att ta det lugnt några dagar hos Olivander och om Harry inte kom tillbaks till Privet Drive kunde hon söka sig norrut och se om hon hittade honom där.

Harry visste att Hedwig inte skulle ha några problem att hitta honom. Han skulle däremot ha problem att göra så att hon inte blev avslöjad. Men den saken fick det bli som det blev med då, han sa visserligen till henne att tänka på att han då var bland mugglare och hon borde vara försiktig med hur hon kom till honom.

När Harry gick ner till frukost påföljande morgon var han klädd i en ny omgång sportkläder, han skulle ju bli svettig. Det var en hel del som skulle lastas. Allt skulle med nu. Hans rum såg ut nästan som vanligt, men det var en chimär för allt som han ägde själv var borta. Allt hade han packat ner i sin nya väska och bara lite ombyte fanns i den tygväska som hans trollspö ingick i.

När de var klara med all lastning var tiden så knapp att de inte gav sig tid att vänta den vanliga timmen så även Harry fick göra den nödvändigaste uppfräschningen före resan hos Bakers.

Under resan fick Harry reda på att de nu skulle lasta av så snabbt som möjligt och sedan skulle bilen tillbaks. Det skulle bli endast Harold som körde tillbaks, han skulle sedan ta deras personbil tillbaks till det nya huset. Och det som mörkade Harrys sinne, Harry måste ju åka med tillbaks till Privet Drive, då detta var sista möjligheten på en lite längre tid för dem att åka emellan.

Sedan började han tala om det Harry hoppades. Jobben som behövde utföras, men för Harry var det ju ointressant egentligen nu, intills Harold frågade. "Skulle du kunna tänka dig stanna någon vecka och hjälpa till?"

Harry vaknade till vid frågan, hade han hört rätt? Ville de verkligen ha honom där? Han nickade lätt med huvudet, rätade upp sig och sa; "Jo, det skulle jag ju kunna. Det kom visserligen lite plötsligt men, jo, det kan jag."

Harry tänkte att han hade _all tid i världen_, nåja, intill återresan till Hogwarts, om han nu tänkte fortsätta där. Det tänkte han göra, men med en viss tvekan.

Sen fortsatte Harold med att förklara. "Vi hyr ju huset, egentligen ska ju husägaren göra alla åtgärder men hyran är satt efter att vi underhåller huset. Det är en bank i London som har uthyrningen på uppdrag, men de är inte så pigga på att själva renovera så de inspekterar hur hyraren sköter sitt åtagande och den närmaste tiden är det inräknat en del renoveringar som vi ska göra direkt. Och jag behöver hjälp med det, för jag måste vara mer på jobbet än jag trodde från början. Taket, ska ju läggas om, jag hade räknat med en vecka på det, men den veckan kommer jag inte att ha tid med på grund av jobbet. Du kan göra delar av det själv på dagarna och så hjälps vi åt när jag kommer hem."

"Ja, det låter vettigt, men jag har bara till slutet av augusti, sen måste jag till London för att skaffa lite skolutrustning och innan jag åker till skolan tillsammans med några andra."

Harry hickade till när han hörde. "Du ska ju naturligtvis ha betalt, du fick, och jag vet inte om du är nöjd med den taxan, tjugo pund för första resan och jag är skyldig dig lika mycket för förra samt denna så det är ytterligare fyrtio pund. Om du inte har för hård arbetsbörda, är det för lite med, säg femtio pund i veckan?"

Innan Harry hann svara fortsatte han; "Nåja, det lät ju lite, säg sjuttiofem då, på söndagarna är ju jag ledig och då jobbar vi som mest, du får ta igen det på veckodagarna och naturligtvis så äter du ju med oss hela tiden och har ett av rummen som ditt eget under tiden."

Harry nickade bara, det var ju egentligen en förmögenhet jämfört med vad han var vad vid från Dursleys. Visserligen bara fickpengar mot vad han hade tagit ut själv, men det var egenförtjänta pengar. Så de var de som han kände som _sina egna_. Så tänkte han lite längre. "Då kanske du kan nämna för Dursleys att jag _tas i anspråk_ en tid hos er. Men säg inget om betalning, och inget om vart ni flyttat."

Harold såg lite förundrat på honom, men nickade ett jakande på Harrys begäran. Han hade tänkt på en sak som blev mer påträngande nu. "Hmm " började han, "Jo, jag har tänkt på en sak. Dursleys har ju hela tiden spritt ut en del lögner om både hur jag är och mitt förflutna. Namnet _Harry Potter_ tänkte jag undvika en tid om jag är hos er. Jag heter egentligen _Harry James Potter_ James efter min far, men mor hette _Evans, Lily Evans. Så om jag istället byter till James Evans_ så slipper jag förödmjuka er ifall någon hör om en _Harry Potter från Privet Drive_. Det skulle ju falla av på er om mitt _rykte_ når hit, det vill jag bespara er."

Sue–Ann tittade förundrat på Harry innan hon tog till orda; "Det är ju bara en liten tid, bara några veckor, och jag tror inte att någon kommer att ens föra det på tal. Men, som du vill _James,_ vi gör som du vill" Harold nickade också instämmande.

Det blev fina dagar för Harry, det var visserligen jobb men det var inte något hårt jobb. Efter att lastbilen tömts gjordes en liten omplanering. Både Sue–Ann och Harold åkte iväg för att lämna tillbaks bilen och lämna över huset de flyttade ifrån till de nya ägarna. Harry hade försäkrat att han kunde både klara sig själv och laga mat åt sig ett par dagar.

Dagarna efter att han hade börjat hjälpa Bakers hade gått fortare än han någonsin kunnat ana. Bakers skulle lämna över huset – det var månadsskifte. Det skulle bli den trettioförsta juli – han blev _myndig,_ han kunde utföra _magi_ utan att riskera något. Han var helt själv, vilket ju var bra ifall det kom några ugglor med post.

Och ugglor kom; redan vid midnatt kom den första. Det var Peg, med tre brev, Från Ginny, från Ron och från Molly.

Från Ron och Ginny var breven de kortaste han någonsin fått, där stod blott "Grattis på födelsedagen" och ett avslutande namn. Mollys, och Arturs, var mer formellt. Det var långt men innehållet sammanfattade han med att de tyckte att han borde tänka om och åter _komma hem_ som de kallade det. De förklarade också att de såg honom, som om han vore _av dem_. Alltså så gott som syskon med Ron och Ginny.

Harry hade fällt en och annan tår när han läste det. Det var ju nästan som en kärleksförklaring. Men sen gick brevet över i en annan tonart. Han kunde utläsa att han blev utskälld på bästa akademiska vis. Dels för hur han hade behandlat Ron, men framför allt det han hade gjort mot Ginny. Brevet gav tonen av ett _tvång_ att komma till rätta med henne, så fort som möjligt. Så avslutades brevet med att det kunde ske i samband med att de möttes för att skaffa årets skolutrustning i Diagongränden.

Harry förstod att han borde svara på det brevet och tala om _när han kom_, men han tänkte inte komma dit, inte på lång tid framöver, för åter mindes han tidigare års tomhet från dem alla.

Harry blev tvungen att bara ta emot breven så ugglorna kom bort därifrån så fort som möjligt, därför lade han breven på hög. Han skulle läsa dem senare i kväll. Efter att han hade varit på puben och firat sin egen myndighetsdag med ett stop öl, i all sin ensamhet.

Hedwig kom också, hon bar med sig hans nya promenadkäpp. Han provade dess funktion som _trollspö_. Den var långt ifrån så bra som hans vanliga, men inte alls dålig, och han mindes de tafatta resultaten av sina första leviteringsförsök. Han mindes också Hermiones överlägsna förklaring med tonfall och allt. Han skulle aldrig glömma hennes "Win_–gar–_diumLevi_–o–_sa med ett långt utdraget _gaaar_".

Nu visste han bättre, det var hans egen övertygelse och hans egen tankeönskan som var det viktigaste. Han kunde omöjligt föra den tyngre käppen i samma grace som ett trollspö, därför var han tvungen att tänka på ett lite annorlunda sätt för att åstadkomma ett godtagbart resultat. Att träna med den i skolan, kunde inte komma i fråga, att käppen också var ett trollspö – det skulle vara en hemlighet.

När han utan att tveka kunde använda magi var omläggningen av taket gjort på bara halva dagen. Istället för tre till fyra dagar det borde ha tagit honom. Den tyngre delen skulle nu bli lättare när han kunde både krympa och göra de nya plattorna små så han kunde ha nästan alla i fickan. Harold hade nämnt att det var en av de första sysslorna de skulle ta sig an. Nästa huvudsyssla var den stora högen med ved. Den skulle sågas, klyvas och inte minst travas.

Han vågade inte använda mycket magi för det kunde tänkas att någon mugglare kunde råka se hur vedhögen snabbt omvandlats till huggen ved. När han var på taket så hade några tittat upp på honom och sett att han _jobbade handgripligt_. Det var ju trots allt första dagen bara.

Nu när han var på markplanet kom en och annan person fram för att prata med honom. Han fick ofta förklara att han inte var son i huset utan bara en bekant som lovat hjälpa dem någon vecka innan han skulle till skolan. En av de närboende frågade om han skulle komma dit med en vedkap, då skulle det gå mycket bättre.

Därför kom en vedkap som var kombinerad med klyv att finnas på plats. Han hade fått mycket gjort på sin födelsedag. Därefter avslutade han dagen med ett lyxbad i något som kallades sauna. Den låg lite vid sidan av. Tack vare bruksanvisningen förstod han hur den skulle användas.

Först fylldes några behållare med vatten, sen eldades det i den spiskamin som fanns där, sen skulle vatten slängas på stenbädden. Ångan brände i skinnet, men det var samtidigt avkopplande. Nybadad och med rena nya kläder som dessutom passade på honom, spatserade han glatt mot samhället. Han förstod att han kunde uppfattas lite ung för att använda käpp så han började _stödja_ lite på den för att påskina att han _behövde_ den som hjälp.

Han gick in på _The Rose and Crown Hotel_ där tittade han försiktigt in på restaurangen. Då bestämde han sig för att äta en god middag. Sedan kunde han ta ett stop på puben där.

När Harry några timmar senare gick tillbaks mot Sue–Ann och Harolds hus kände han sig upprymd och helt _normal_. Det han mest tänkte på var en flicka som han sett på puben, hon hade kommit in strax efter honom, hon hade verkat vara ensam. Först hade hon verkat titta efter någon hon inte kunnat finna, så satte hon sig ner med en liten drink, hon rörde den knappt medan hon satt där och mest tittade hon mot dörren.

Hon hade tittat mot honom en gång, deras blickar hade mötts. Det räckte för honom, under ett kort ögonblick hade hans tankar hunnit många turer. Hon hade tydligen gett upp sin väntan strax innan han själv gick. Han hade hoppats få syn på henne utanför, men hon var som uppslukad av mörkret.

Så han gick sakta mot det han i tankarna nu tänkte på som _hem_, det var en av de få gånger han slappnade av helt. Borta var tankar på Camilia, Ginny, Ron, Hermione och även Neville eller Luna. Ingen av dem eller ens Voldemort störde hans tankar när plötsligt håren i hans nacke reste sig och ur ögonvrån såg han en mörk figur, en svag röst sa något som han kände igen som en besvärjelse. Han kunde inte urskilja vilken men ett skimmer av magisk energi var på väg mot honom.

Snabbare än han kunnat ana var han platt nere på marken med käppen i rätt riktning, medan energin som var ämnad för honom passerade ovanför honom, han _övertygade_ käppen att det var av yttersta vikt att sätta angriparna ur spel. _Stunners_ hade han använt många gånger tidigare och nu var tanken fokuserad på just den formeln men han tänkte på mängden av angripare, han visste inte hur många de var.

Han blev förvånad av det kraftfulla energiknippe som han såg lämna käppen. Helt tydligt delade den upp sig i flera smalare strålar. Resultatet blev en del utrop och svaga dunsar. Sedan blev allt tyst. Ytterst försiktigt drog Harry käppen närmare sig och försökte minnas camoufleringsformeln. Bara några ögonblick senare syntes han inte längre.

Försiktigt drog Harry fram sin förminskade kvast, han tyckte inte om att flyga den som förminskad, den saknade all balans men nu var det nödvändigt. Bara några fot över marken förflyttade han sig sakta, men ljudlöst vidare. När han kommit en bit bort från platsen för angreppet pustade han ut. Vad skulle han göra. Fly? Nej, först skulle han byta om och ta sitt trollspö och osynlighetsmanteln. Sen skulle han undersöka platsen. Alltså till huset.

Där väntade en ny överraskning.

—

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 4**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY"

De flesta han kände var där, utom Remus. Han kunde förstå det, för när han lämnade puben hade han skymtat fullmånen genom molnen. Han fick besvär med att förklara att han blivit angripen på hemvägen. Snabbt klarades det ut att det var välkomstkommittén, de skulle skicka på honom en _upp–piggning_ för alla var helt övertygade om att han var ytterst deprimerad.

Nu blev det istället en _räddningsaktion_ till dem. Alla fem som var där låg utslagna. Ron, hans tvillingbröder, Tonks och Hermione. Alla var de medvetslösa. Efter upplivningen tittade de sig virrigt omkring. Vem hade angripit dem och hur? Harry hade inget sagt mer än att kanske någon var kvar där. Att han kunnat slå ut alla samtidigt blev en överraskning för dem. Att han dessutom gjort det utan att använda sitt trollspö gjorde det hela mer förvirrat.

Harry visste inte hur han skulle göra, men att schasa bort dem, det skulle vara att klippa de sista banden, det ville han inte. Han tackade dem för att de kommit och ursäktade sig för att han _försvarade sig_.

"Det." sa Tonks. "Var din fulla rätt. Visserligen skulle du bara ha blivit lite upprymd, men det visste ju inte du. Du såg det som det verkade vara, ett angrepp. Jag är auror och jag blev utslagen tillsammans med fyra andra utan att ens veta hur." Hon andades tungt, ingen annan sa något. "Harry, det var ett mästerverk du utförde, hade det varit ett angrepp, kanske dödligt, så hade du klarat dig. Kan bara säga, högsta betyg, grattis".

Sedan blev det en födelsedagsfest. Vanliga mugglarmarschaller hade satts fram tidigare – nu tändes de. Därefter skars tårtan upp. Efter någon timmas minglande lämnade några gruppen av festande med små avmätta poppanden. Efter första hälsningen som Harry inte kunde undvika att genomföra hade han hela tiden hållit sig på behörigt avstånd från framför allt Ginny men även från Molly, nu gick det inte längre.

"_Harry"_ Ginnys röst var en blandning av sträv och len. "_Kan du förlåta mig_?" Det sa hon med en röst som dröp av gråt.

Harry, som inte riktigt förstod vad han skulle förlåta sa stillsamt; "Du har väl inget att be om förlåtelse för." Då hon inget sa på något som verkade evigheter för honom fortsatte han. "Det du sa till Dean, att jag missat min chans på dig, är väl inte mer än rätt. Det andra du sa, det sved och då lovade jag mig att aldrig glömma det. Det kommer jag inte heller att göra. Men, det innebär ju inte att du har något att de om ursäkt för. Jag försummade dig och betalar priset för det. Jag kommer aldrig att känna romantisk kärlek till dig utan att de orden kommer att fräta sönder vårt förhållande om vi skulle ha ett".

Ginny bara tittade på honom, blundade och tårarna strömmade ur hennes ögon, medan hon sakta gick undan. Ron och Hermione tittade förundrat på honom. Harry sa till dem. "Hade hon inte menat det hon sa, hade det varit annorlunda. Men hon menade det av sitt hjärta, _då_ i vart fall. Det är bättre att hon gråter nu och kommer över sin _tokförälskelse_ i mig. Ska jag kunna återvända till Hogwarts så måste jag kunna vara i dagrummet och på andra ställen utan att hela tiden ha blockering av att ha tystnad och förargelse över mig"

Ron tittade storögt på Harry innan han sa; "Tänker du stå över Hogwarts? Alltså – inte komma tillbaks?"

"Jo, jag räknar med att komma, det är ju trots allt sista året, utan det vore det senaste året bortkastat. Bortkastat blev det ändå, på olika sätt. Dels detta med Ginny, men mer med Camilia. Det bröt ner mig ordentligt. Det är tack vare Harold och Sue–Ann som jag haft något att göra i sommar, så att jag haft annat att tänka på. Jag kommer inte att komma till Kings Cross för Hogwarts Expressen. Jag kommer att ta mig härifrån till Hogsmeade och därifrån är det bara en promenad." Mer än så blev det inte sagt för Molly deklarerade att de skulle avsluta och snygga upp. Om fem minuter skulle flyttnyckeln som de skulle återvända med aktiveras.

Harry gick runt och tittade I det nu tomma huset. Nyss hade det varit fyllt av stoj och liv. Tidigare om åren hade han fått en del presenter, sällan några dyra, bortsett från några böcker som varit rena rariteter. Nu var det mer glest med dem, Hagrid förstås, men det var egentligen inte från honom. Det var Sirius motorcykel, den skulle han handgripligen ta över och lära sig att använda när han kom till Hogwarts.

Breven som kommit tidigare låg i ett skåp, de flesta olästa. Han hade tänkt läsa dem i ensamheten under kvällen, dagsljuset skulle nyttjas till utomhusarbete. Nu hade han fortfarande tjugo minuter födelsedag. Det fanns lite tårta kvar, han satte sig ner med ett fat och en bit av den. Hedwig kom till honom och tittade på honom samtidigt som hon nafsade honom i örat.

Han höll upp tårtan mot henne, hon lät sig smaka med några tag med näbben, sen verkade hon avstå den. Hon flög mot dörren och Harry öppnade den. Då såg han att Tonks satt utanför, tårögd. Hon tittade upp mot honom, utan att säga något reste hon sig upp och öppnade sin famn och kramade om honom.

"_Harry_" viskade hon i hans öra, "_får jag komma in?_"

"Naturligtvis, varför gråter du, har det hänt något . . . Har Voldemort angripit eller ?"

"_Nej Harry, det är inget sådant. Jag känner mig så utanför. Du har alla dina vänner. Mina vänner är döda eller har familj. . . . . . Det var det jag tänkte på, så kom jag på att här är du, nu ensam – och jag är här ensam . . ."_ hennes röst dog bort.

Harry kunde inte annat än krama om henne och i tankarna öppnade han sig för att _möjligen_ kanske _möjligen_ behövde hon en man – kanske kunde _han_ vara en man för henne_ kanske möjligen . . ._ Tankarna dog bort när han kände mjuka läppar mot sina egna. Hjärtat tumlade om, kan kände att läpparna var på väg att lämna honom när han kom sig för att besvara kyssen, då tog den förnyad kraft.

—

Det var solen som väckte dem, båda blev de lite förlägna inför varandra men det varade bara en stund. Sedan kramade de om varandra och repeterade det de hade visat varandra under en lång natt. Inga ord hade bytts så långt.

Det var Tonks som började prata. "Harry, det här har jag drömt om hela sommaren, ja längre än så. Du är några år yngre, men jag känner det inte så. Nu är du _vuxen_ och därför är det också juridiskt i sin ordning. Vill du inte ha mig som din _flickvän_ så är det ok, bara jag får vara din _vän_ så länge du inte tyr dig till någon annan."

"Tonks, du är kanske inte den första _dam_ jag tänkte på i sommar, men . . jag har inte tänkt på någon dam alls . . . Minerva frågade mig om jag saknade en _dam_ i största allmänhet, eller om jag saknade enbart Camilia".

"Vad ! ?"

"Jo, Faktiskt jag kom på mig att tänka på att hon faktiskt satt eller kanske rättare sagt _låg_ på min . . . hm ja du vet där jag är känslig".

Tonks såg nästan förskräckt ut. "Hon – låg på dig – _där_ ? ? ? ? "

"Som katt, och jag kliade henne bakom örat, när jag kom på att hon faktiskt är _kvinna_ och jag sa det till henne och frågade om hon inte tyckte det var – – hm m m – opassande. Hon rodnade faktiskt för hon kom på det också när min kropp reagerade på henne. Så – det var så vi kom att tala om det."

"Harry, jag hade bevakning i går. Jag gick av mitt skift vid midnatt. Jag var med ner till samhället, jag var med inne på baren. Jag såg att du tittade på mig, men då fick jag inte avslöja mig. Jag gick ut strax före dig när jag såg att du gjorde dig i ordning för att gå. Du såg mig inte ute för jag anslöt mig till de andra där vi hade avtalat. Vi skulle överrumpla dig och ta dig till festen. Men vi blev helt utslagna. Hur gjorde du?"

Harry tänkte hastigt – han ville inte ha några hemligheter för Tonks – inte nu. "Tonks, jag kände det som att jag blev angripen i lönndom, det gick så plötsligt. Jag hann knappt reagera, det enda jag tänkte var '_oskadliggör'_ de som angriper mig. Det var grunden i en _stunner_ som jag tänkte på men samtidigt många, så märkte jag att energin aktiverades."

"Du gjorde alltså en _flermålsstunner_? En enda men samtidigt många och de måste ha varit _självsökande_ för du kunde omöjligt ha siktat på oss alla var och en. Kan tänka mig att du knappt kan ha sett någon av oss. Fantastiskt – och dessutom _utan trollspö_? – Den måste du träna mer på och förfina. Inte för att den verkar behöva det men du kan behöva bli mer bekant med den själv."

"Tonks, detta är absolut hemligt, inget om det ska in i några papper eller ord höras om det för någon enda, inte ens rektorn. Det var inte utan trollspö, _käppen_, är ett _reservtrollspö_."

"Suveränt tänkt Harry, du lurade mig, och det kan ju rädda ditt, och kanske andras liv i framtiden. Håll den hemligheten väl bevarad."

"Tack" var det Harry kunde både tänka och känna. "_Tonks_,".

"Ja"

"Du sa du var på puben, och att du gick lite före mig. Den enda som gick lite före mig var, _inte du_, utan en av de snyggaste tjejer jag sett någonsin.

"Harry, det _VAR JAG_."

Harry sa inget, bara tittade på henne förvånat.

"Jag har aldrig under en mängd år visat mitt personliga egna utseende. Alla – absolut ALLA, känner mig som jag är nu. Det är mitt officiella utseende. Jag kan ändra mig som du vet."

"_Tonks_," Harrys röst var ytterst svag men samtidigt frågande.

"Ja"

"Menade du det du sa om mig som din – som din pojkvän, Alltså du som min flickvän?"

"Ja Harry, det gjorde jag. Det är väl inte de hetaste och högst flammande kärlekslågorna som brinner, men de som brinner, de brinner för dig. Jag är inte bortskämd med manssällskap ska du veta. Du är också lite söndertrasad så du behöver lagas. Jag åtar mig det. Hur vi känner längre fram tar vi ställning till då. Vi lovar inte varandra evig blomstrande kärlek, men vi ger varandra ömhet och kontakt som i natt och när vi vaknade. Eller _bara att ha nån att få krama om_, OK"?

"Du menar att vi _tar varandra i brist på annat_"?

"Det var lite strävt sagt, men om du ser på mig så, så finner jag mig i det, men Harry – jag _GILLAR DIG_ – tillräckligt mycket för att inte fasa för ett liv tillsammans med dig. Jag skulle nog svara _ja_ om du frågade mig för ett äktenskap. Men jag skulle avråda dig först några gånger. Du är värd någon bättre än jag."

"Ok, det köper jag. Jag gillar dig också, och kan tänka mig att gå på bal med dig. Men en sak skrämmer mig. Och det är inte du, eller att vara med dig utan att du kan komma att skadas eller värre på grund av mig."

"Är det därför du vänder _Ginny_ ryggen" ?

Det sved i Harry att Tonks tog upp den frågan, _nu_. "Delvis, kanske är det, _**det**_ som gör att jag inte tänker släppa tanken på hur snabbt hon fanns i en annans armar. Men det är att hon snabbt var i en annans armar som är orsaken att jag inte släpper tanken på att det kan hända igen."

"Hur tänker du göra, jag _vet_ att du har frågat rektorn om du kan _läsa på distans_ och bara komma upp till Hogwarts när det absolut behövs. Han nekade till det. Tänker du avbryta studierna?"

"Nej, jag kommer att fullfölja dem. Men lösningen är lite annorlunda än vanligt. Jag blir visst, och det var klart innan jag frågade, förste perfekt _headboy_. Vi har vanligen ett eget kontor, men sover i våra vanliga sovsalar. Nu blir det ett sovrum vardera för oss i anslutning till det kontoret. Det innebär att vi kan välja att sova där eller i den normala sovsalen. Jag kommer att använda min säng vid kontoret och Dobby kommer att vara _min_ eller rättare sagt vår husalv."

"_Hon?_ Inte kan Ginny bli headgirl i år, först nästa år kan hon bli det"

"Nej, inte Ginny, men den tjej som blir Headgirl. Hur många fler än Hermione kan aspirera på den posten?"

Tonks bara nickade till hans utläggning. Så andades hon in och tog ansats för att säga något hon verkade tveka inför. "Sant, jo Hermione är nog redan utsedd. I vart fall som helst, Albus har frågat några av oss ifall vi kan komma till skolan och ha extraträning med dig. Jag skulle egentligen inte nämna det för det är ju hans _hemlighet_ att berätta. Jag vill gärna komma och hjälpa dig med det, det skulle ju också ge oss möjlighet att åtminstone prata med varandra lite, skulle du uppskatta det, eller i vart fall godta det?"

"Jag ser fram emot det Tonks, att snika oss till lite annat kan ju äventyra ditt rykte. Jag ser gärna att vi möts på de tillfällen vi kommer ut ur skolan. Jag vill skydda dig och kan tänka mig att du använder ett annat utseende när vi är ute offentligt. Det är inte för min inre känsla för dig. Men lite egoistiskt är det också för jag vill inte vara orolig att du drabbas av något för att du är med mig. Det måste du förstå, och respektera även för din skull."

"Innan vi stiger upp ska jag ta min _helt naturliga form_ så får du bestämma om du vill ha mig som officiell eller naturlig."

Harry blev helt förstummad, Tonks var visserligen lite _kantig_ i sin skönhet som _officiell_ men den naturliga skönhet hon förvandlade sig till förstummade honom helt. Det var drömflickan från puben. Hon såg i hans förvånade ansikte att han påverkades.

Han bara stammade fram; "Det . . . Det var . . . Det var _Duuuu_"

"Ja, jag sa ju att jag var där."

Hon visste inte riktigt hur hon skulle tyda honom. Dels var det en känsla av förstummad uppskattning, men samtidigt en rädsla.

"Något fel?" Hennes fråga överraskade honom.

"Fel— ? – ja, om du gör dig till för mig är det fel. Men är detta ditt naturliga förstår jag inte varför du döljer det"

"Harry, du är den första som i mitt vuxna liv får se mig som jag egentligen ser ut, _och veta vem jag är_. Jag visar mig för dig, som jag ser ut naturligt".

"Möter du mig så där, nåja klädd, men med den formen utanför Hogwarts, kommer de andra grabbarna att få slag. Men vi måste hitta ett nytt namn också för att skydda din identitet."

Mer blev inte sagt på en lång stund, de kramades och möttes i känslor bortom förnuftet. Knackningar på dörren drev dem att stiga upp och hastigt klä sig. Det var en _mugglare,_ han skulle träffa Harold. Harry presenterade sig som James, och han talade om att Harold skulle vara tillbaks kanske redan samma kväll eller som senast påföljande kväll.

Harry fick förklara för Tonks varför han hade kallat sig för James.

Efter en överhoppad frukost hjälptes de åt att laga en lunch som de åt gemensamt. Tonks skulle rapportera in efter föregående natts tjänst. Hon förstod att hon knappast kunde undgå att få frågor om sin närvaro i huset under resten av natten. Dessutom kunde det inte uteslutas att den som hade vakten nu också såg henne.

Harry var som ett stormande hav i sina känslor. Minnet av Camilia fanns där, fanns med glädje. Han mindes henne med glädje, inte med sorg som han hade gjort sedan den natten hon och han hade lockats till hans tilltänkta död. Tonks hade förlöst den sorgen. Inte för det de hade gjort men för att hon bara hade pratat med honom och varit nära honom.

Harry förstod att han inte kunde undgå att Hedwig syntes omkring där. Så han kom på att en fågelholk skulle vara ett naturligt ställe för henne. Hon skulle säkert förstå. Han satte holken högt upp på en ek helt nära bäcken som var i utkanten på marken som hörde till huset. Där fanns också en mindre byggnad, sannolikt något som tidigare barn haft som extra sommarhus. Harry trivdes i den och tänkte att han mycket väl kunde husera där när Sue–Ann och Harold kom tillbaks.

Tonks kunde mycket väl materialisera sig där också, när hon väl var medveten om dess interiör. Så hoppades han i vart fall. Han ägnade resten av dagen med att såga ved, emellanåt blev han tvungen att klyva och trava den för att få plats med mer att såga. När det började skymma avslutade han arbetet med veden. Han skulle just gå till saunan när en blond vacker flicka kom gående mot huset – mot honom, Han visste bättre än att ropa hennes namn.

De skulle ju spela spelet att detta _inte_ var Tonks, så han höll inne med sitt utrop. Tonks hade tydligen förberett sig mer än han hade för hon började tala; "Hej James, vi träffades på puben i går, du sa du skulle bjuda på middag om jag kom upp den här tiden. Så – nu är jag här." Hennes skratt lockade fram solsken i Harrys sinne, och han kunde inte annat än smälta.

Så kom han på, ingen hade ju sett annat än att Tonks i sitt _normala_ utseende hade varit tillsammans Harry tidigare.

"Välkommen Nadja, ja, jag har just avslutat dagens vedjobb, jag behöver skölja av mig, du däremot strålar av sommarens grace. Annars skulle jag inte tveka på att bjuda in dig på en sauna." Han skrattade och fortsatte. "Men nu måste jag ta en hastig dusch, så börjar jag med middagen efter det."

"Sauna – menar du en sån där finsk sauna – med stenar man kastar vatten på?" En sån skulle jag vilja prova, har bara hört talas om dem."

"Du vet väl att man inte har kläder på sig i en sån, men visst – efter maten kan vi ta en titt på den och kanske prova den."

"Gärna" Sa Tonks — — hm m Nadja.

Harry hade inte varit säker på om Tonks kunde komma på kvällen. Hon hade sagt att om det inte _störde_ honom och hon kunde för jobbet så skulle hon komma, just som Nadja. Det Harry inte visste något om var, var Tonks bodde i sitt _privata liv_.

Inför att kunna vara i _mugglarkretsar_ med ett så _glest_ befolkat område där nästan alla känner, nästan alla, hade hon flyttat in på ett hotell inte långt därifrån. Och för att inte använda sitt _förhatliga_ förnamn hade hon sedan länge utvecklat ett sätt att anta nya identiteter vid olika typer av situationer. Hon hade inte planerat att ligga i samma säng som Harry när jobbet hade fört henne till denna landsända. Men för att smälta in i miljön hade hon tagit in på STONE HOUSE HOTEL i Wensleydale. Det låg visserligen närmare Hawes än Brainbridge. Men det var nära nog att vara _oskyldigt_. Nu kom det verkligt bra till pass.

De skulle inte låta _bevakningen_ ana att det var annat än en _mugglartjej_ från samhället som kom på besök. Tonks skulle bli tvungen att spela lite teater när hon, som Tonks, senare skulle få reda på att Harry hade haft en mugglartjej hos sig redan kvällen efter att Tonks hade varit hos honom. Det skulle bli lite av ett skådespel det.

Harry gjorde i ordning en stor skål med skurna frukter och grönsaker, en grillad kyckling plockade han ner i småbitar dessutom lite kokt ris. Det blev den sallad som han serverade pasta med sås till, som dryck hade han valt ett mörkt öl från ortens butik, det hade han köpt tidigare tillsammans med Sue–Ann. Nadja (Tonks) lät sig väl smaka och berömde kombinationen. Enkel, god och nyttig.

Innan de började prata allvar ville Tonks _säkra_ lokalen, hon förklarade för Harry vilka besvärjelser han skulle använda och hur, för att ingen skulle kunna avlyssna dem. Hon ville inte visa sin magiska signatur för övervakningen, hon var ju trots allt _mugglartjej_. Sedan berättade hon under måltiden att det hade blivit ett smärre uppror när hon rapporterade att de skulle överraska honom och hur det hade gått.

Hon hade varit _lydig_ mot Harry och inte gjort förklaringen mer än absolut nödvändig. Hon sa inget om _självsökande multipel stunner_ eller om hans _käpp som trollspö_. Hon hade ju blivit _utslagen först,_ så vad kunde hon veta.

Efter maten gick de på en liten vandring i det närområdet, Harry log när han såg Hedvig sitta på en stolpe en bit ifrån den holk han hade satt upp till henne. Han märkte att _Nadja_ också kände igen henne utan att visa det öppet. Deras steg förde dem upp på en höjd med en underbar utsikt över grevskapet. De hade stannat en stund vid en ovanligt stor stenbumling, den kändes magisk, hela trakten kändes som om den hade en egen inneboende magi. Men _Devil's stone_ kändes definitivt tillhöra något han inte kunde förklara.

De som hade _övervakningen_ hade haft det besvärligt för i ett öppet hedlandskap är det omöjligt att kunna röra sig helt fritt utan att upptäckas. Visserligen använde de både förhäxningar och materiella saker för att dölja sig. Harry och Tonks kunde ändå _ana_ deras närhet och spelade på det, därför kunde de som hade bevakningen ibland höra att _Nadja_ tilltalade Harry med namnet _James_. _Övervakningen_ hade hört att Harry kallade sig James Evans här. De hade ingen orsak alls att tro annat än att _Nadja_ var just en _flicka från trakten_. Harry visste att Tonks hade styrt sitt utseende att se aningen yngre ut än hon i verkligheten var, men inte ung nog att verka jämnårig med Harry.

Harry talade till Tonks som han skulle ha talat till en lokal mugglartjej, hon var inte säker på om han bara spelade ett spel eller om han menade allvar. Han talade nämligen om att skaffa ett eget hus i trakten, ett hus för dem två, om hon ville.

När de kom tillbaks efter promenaden skulle de ju egentligen bada sauna. Men Nadja ursäktade sig med att de hade tagit mer tid i anspråk än hon hade räknat med och var tvungen att _gå tillbaks till sitt_. Hon lovade dock att komma tillbaks senare under kvällen om hon inte fick förhinder.

Harry fortsatte istället med vedhögen. Han hade kommit en bit in på den när Harold och Sue–Ann kom tillbaks. De blev glatt överraskade när de fick klart för sig att omläggningen av taket redan var klart och att Harry klarat av nästan hela vedhögen också.

När det var dags att samlas för en gemensam kvällsmåltid hade Harry bytt om till rena respektabla kläder. Under måltiden ifrågasatte Harold hur Harry hunnit med allt. Det skulle inte ha funnits tid till allt enligt honom. Harry berättade inte att takarbetets huvudsakliga tidsåtgång egentligen låg i att bära upp och ned saker. Han sa att han hade gjort det mer rationellt så att det därför inte störde själva omläggningen.

De såg lite förvånade ut när Tonks, som _Nadja,_ kom för att träffa James, och de talade om att gå till puben. Han märkte att Sue–Ann gav honom en glimt av vad han uppfattade som _förundran_ när han och Nadja gick mot dörren.

Det blev en trevlig kväll för dem båda. Harry visste att trots att Tonks var avslappnad och verkade njuta av hans sällskap och stämningen i övrigt, var det inget som undgick hennes vakande ögon. Dessutom visste hon arbetsschemat för Harrys _livvakter,_ så hon hade inga problem att veta vem som fanns var. De fick lite bryderi när de började tala om att avsluta kvällen.

Som kavaljer skulle Harry naturligtvis gå med damen till hennes bostad, och därefter själv ta sig hem. Så skulle det ha varit om Nadja hade varit en vanlig _mugglartjej._ Med Tonks som auror, skulle hon ledsaga Harry hem, och därefter ta hand om sig själv. Dessa intressen kolliderade förstås, Tonks tänkte _inte_ låta Harry gå hem själv.

Alternativet blev att de båda gick till det lilla huset i närheten av saunan, eftersom den inte var utrustad för sovande gäster så fick de försöka sova på den enda soffan som fanns där. Det gjorde att de tvingades sova mycket tätt intill varandra, vilket båda verkade uppskatta.

När det första gryningsljuset började anas sökte de försiktigt men noggrant efter _övervakningen_, då ingen var nära nog att kunna upptäcka en spöktransferens avslutades natten med att Tonks använde spöktransferens för dem. Först tog hon dem båda till Harrys rum sedan sig själv hem till sitt. Sedan skulle bevakarna få fundera på vem som hade slarvat och inte upptäckt att _paret_ hade lämnat sitt näste. Harry lyckades få en liten stunds sömn innan solen väckte honom.

De blev tvungna att rucka lite på sina möten så att Tonks arbetsschema och Nadjas besök inte skulle bli alltför uppenbara. Harry började uppehålla sig i den lilla stugan alltmer, det gjorde att han därifrån kunde både sända och ta emot uggleposten, utan att någon lade märke till det.

Så kom han på, breven från födelsedagen – de var kvar i ett skåp inne. Sue–Ann verkade ha hittat dem ungefär samtidigt som han mindes dem. Det blev lite förklaring om dem, när hon fick reda på att han hade haft födelsedag och att några av hans vänner hade hittat honom och dessutom tagit med hans post. Då ursäktade hon sig för att de hade haft honom i så hårt arbete under födelsedagen att han inte ens hunnit läsa sin post. De insåg plötsligt att _hans post_ måste de hålla hemlig för Harold, för Sue–Ann undvek inte att nämna att en uggla verkade ha flyttat in i Harrys nya holk.

Det blev en lång kväll för Harry att läsa igenom en del specifika brev. Brevet från skolan, det var egentligen inget nytt. Det var ju samma ämnen som föregående år, bara ett par nya böcker, liksom ingredienser till de speciella brygder de skulle ha sista läsåret som hade tillkommit på listan.

Han skulle just börja skriva en beställning på sakerna när han istället började titta på brevet från banken. Brevet förklarade att han nu var i besittning av familjetillgångarna. Det valv han hade trott var hans _enda_ var bara avsatt för hans _normala uppehälle_ intill dess han kommit upp i rätt ålder.

Där förklarades att det hela var uppdelat i ett antal undergrupper. Där fanns delägarskap i företag, uppräkningen sträckte sig över två hela pergament. Summeringen av dagsvärdet per den sista juli uppgick till 22'385'478 galleons – i bundet kapital. En liten notering fanns om att han borde vara beredd att göra vissa förändringar efter hand, eller upplåta till bankens hantering att fortsätta med det åtminstone under hans skolgång.

Under gruppen byggnader och egendomar, angavs byggnadsnamn i tre olika grevskap, varav han bara kände igen ett av dem _Godric's Hollow_, där han själv hade bott sista tiden innan han blev föräldralös, fast han kände bara till namnet på det.

Han blev extra mycket intresserad av listan, för ett av grevskapen var Yorkshire, om han förstod det rätt skulle det finnas minst tre hus som han ägde i trakten. Noteringen för dem var att de var uthyrda med god avkastning och han rekommenderades att tills vidare inte göra någon förändring. Det nominella värdet var egentligen inte intressant då de var bundna och nyttjades bäst på nuvarande sätt, och ett värde kunde variera från en vecka till en annan.

Till det fanns en liten summering av obundet kapital i form av reda pengar, vissa fordringar och hanterbara metaller, smycken och övrigt som lätt kunde omsättas i rörelsekapital. Detta värde uppgick till för kontanta medel 8'346'623 galleons; metaller och diverse fordringar med mera till mellan 4'500'000 och 6'000'000 beroende av markandspris vid en eventuell försäljning. Till detta kom smycken som inte ansågs lämpliga för avyttring då de hade ett högre affektionsvärde än marknadsvärde och bar familjetraditioner.

Harry satt länge och bara stirrade på siffrorna. Han hade alltså över tio miljoner i enbart kontanter, för i hans första valv, fanns 2'135'645 galleons, enligt ett annat besked.

Det dröjde innan han kunde lägga undan dokumentet som handlade om Potterfamiljens egendomar vilka han var enda ägaren av. Så upptäckte han nästa kuvert. Det var lika officiellt.

Här förklarades att det fanns två testamenten med olika datum avseende Sirius Black. Tvistemålet om vilket av dessa som skulle gälla var inte avklarat men när så var klart skulle redogörelsen komma – till de berörda.

–

Tonks tillbringade många dagar i trakten som _Tonks_ men med vanlig förklädnad, det var då hon var _i tjänst_. Men dessutom var hon ofta med Harry som Nadja. Då kom hon på en liten motorcykel hon hade hyrt, på den åkte de omkring i trakten. Ett av ställena de båda uppskattade var vattenfallen vid Aysgarth. Det var den mindre älven Ure som hade en mängd fina fall och forsar i ett naturskönt område, Harry riktigt njöt av att sitta med Nadja där.

Vid ett av de tillfällena hade de också varit i Hawes, då tyckte han att Ian Barkers juvelerarbutik var så intressant att han släpade in Nadja där. Han ville ge _sin Nadja_ ett smycke från orten. Det blev en platt slipad sten, som hängde i en läderrem. När han skulle betala hejdade han sig plötsligt, han funderade en stund. Så tog han ett djupt tag i ena fickan. Han hittade sin rulle med mugglarpengar, han hade nästan tagit fram börsen med galleons.

Sedan körde hon dem söderut på en smal väg in i parken. Efter omkring tjugofem miles lyckades Nadja hitta ännu ett vattenfall. Vattenfall var Nadjas naturfascination hon hittade dem vare sig hon visste om dem eller inte. De tog fram den lunchkorgen och fann en fin plats hundratalet meter nedanför fallet, en plätt med lite gräs nära en slät sten som var i lagom höjd att duka upp på.

Efter att ha ätit gick de upp till fallet, tittade på varandra, på vattnet och mot stigen där de sett människor gå förbi. Sen fnissade Nadja. "Ska vi?"

"Bada, jag har inga badkläder, hmm du menar _bada utan kläder?_"

"Ja Harry, ingen ser oss här nere."

Han behövde ingen övertalning. Vattnet var kyligt men de var varma av den gassande solen så det var svalkande för dem. Medan de låg där och lät solen torka dem, hörde de röster som verkade komma närmare.

De fick plötsligt bråttom att komma i kläderna. Strax såg de två yngre män som kom i deras riktning. De blev plötsligt allvarliga, Harry såg hur Nadja tog duken från korgen, med den täckte hon över sitt trollspö. Harry försäkrade sig om att hans käpp var klar för användning. De två männen stannade på respektfullt avstånd, men tillräckligt nära för att vara _irriterande._

Nadja viskade till Harry att de endera måste stanna kvar, eller gå förbi dem om de inte skulle ta en svårare klättring för att komma till stigen som gick lite högre upp, för att komma tillbaks till motorcykeln. De gick den svårare vägen, och sedan gick de hastigt på stigen ner till motorcykeln, och snart var de på väg tillbaks.

Plötsligt vände Nadja, istället för att köra samma väg tillbaks körde hon A65 upp mot Kendal för att sedan svänga av till A683. Vid Sedbergh började Harry känna igen sig och sedan dröjde det inte länge förrän Nadja svängde in till STONE HOUSE HOTEL.

När de åt en god middag berättade Nadja att Peter och Jane Taplin gjorde om en privatbostad till hotell 1980. De stannade kvar där tills det blev riktigt sent, men Nadja blev tvungen att köra _hem_ Harry eftersom hon hade tjänstgöring redan i gryningen efterföljande dag.

Efter ytterligare några avkopplande dagar var det dags för Harry att ta sig till London för att sedan åka med Hogwarts Express för sitt sista läsår. Albus hade insisterat på Harrys närvaro på tåget, därför satt han nu på mugglartåget tillbaks mot London. Harold och Sue–Ann hade kört honom till Garsdale Head som låg på ungefär halva sträckan från Kendal.

Planeringen för hans _livvakter_ hade utfallit så att Tonks skulle möta honom där, och resa med honom på tåget. När de möttes försökte han omfamna henne men hon mötte honom _tjänstemässigt_ med ett fast handslag, han kände pergamentbiten i sin hand, han förstod, "_läs det här utan att någon ser på"_. Så istället för att göra något annat frågade han på ett sätt som inte kunde misstolkas ens på långt avstånd. "_Var är närmaste toalett?"._

Där vecklade han upp pergamentstycket och läste.

"_Jag är inte ensam om att skydda dig, det är två till, och vi kan omöjligt prata privata hemligheter under färden, vi kan inte ens låtsas om att vi känner varandra. Sorry – vi får ta igen det längre fram." _

Harry blev besviken, men han hade själv valt att ta mugglartåget. Alternativet hade varit _nattbussen_. Snabbare men han kunde tänka sig lättare sätt att bli mörbultad. Han hade sänt Hedwig i förväg till skolan, allt han hade var nu attachéväskan och tygväskan samt sin promenadkäpp.

Promenadkäppen visade sig var bra även på andra sätt. Han blev inte undanträngd som en blyg liten pojke när han gick med den och synbart behövde den som stöd. Tygväskans axelband hängde över axeln på honom, medan han höll attachéväskan i vänster hand och stödde sig på käppen i högra handen när han gick. Han såg mer ut som en ung man på väg till sitt kontorsarbete än en trollkarsyngling på väg till en trollkarlsskola.

Resan blev mer tidsödande och långtråkig än han någonsin kunnat ana. Visserligen lyckades han somna några gånger men endera föll han åt höger eller vänster och ingen av dem han föll mot verkade uppskatta det. Men han kom fram, nästan fram i alla fall och det var redan sent på natten.

En virrig tågvärd, konduktör, ilade längs tåget och förklarade att förortsstationen de hade stannat vid blev slutstation. Kings Cross var för tillfället avstängd. Han sa något om bombdåd. Harry hade inte sett Tonks på en stund så han blev villrådig hur han skulle göra.

Han hade avsett att ta tunnelbanan till en station nära Diagongränden och hyra in sig. Tom brukade alltid ha något rum ledigt. Men nu rådde ett allmänt kaos, han såg ingen skylt om tunnelbana, han såg ingen av sina _livvakter_. Tonks lyste med sin frånvaro. Den enda som inte irrade runt var en äldre dam med vit käpp. Hon verkade närma sig honom där han stod förvirrad.

Hennes käpp pendlade i svepande rörelser som gjorde att många hoppade undan framför henne för att undvika att stöta ihop med _en blind_. Harry var inte lika snabb att komma undan så hennes käpp stannade när den stötte emot hans ben. Han märkte att hon på något vis försökte förnimma honom. Hennes ansikte höjdes en aning, han märkte att hon sniffade in och luktade på luften omkring honom.

Så hörde han henne; "Oh, unge herre, kan ni möjligen avvara lite tid och hjälpa en bortkommen dam. Mina vänner James och Nadja skulle möta mig vid Kings Cross men . . . men nu är de där och jag vet inte var jag är." Hon hade talat högt och tydligt, inte skrikit, men inte heller märkbart lågt.

Namnen hon hade refererat till var hennes nyckel till Harry. Han såg dessutom den mycket diskreta blinkning hon gav honom. '_Tonks_' tänkte han tyst, han såg förvånat att hon gjorde en nästan osynlig nickning.

Han svarade; "_Min dam_, jag är själv lika bortkommen men låt mina ögon hjälpa dig att leda oss rätt. Tillsammans bör vi kunna finna de som skulle möta oss. Väntar vi en stund kan vi kanske hitta en ledig taxi. Annars bör det finnas busslinjer som kan föra oss dit vi ska."

Så fort de kommit undan värsta trängseln viskade hon; "Vi tar oss in på en gränd eller någonstans bortom allas ögon, så tar jag oss till _Läckande Kitteln_ för det var ju dit du skulle – eller hur?"

Mörka gränder har sina faror, fick de erfara. Strax hördes det fotsteg bakom dem. Tre ynglingar med hårda blickar närmade sig dem. Harry var säker på att de avsåg, i bästa fall, bara råna dem, men värre kunde det gå. Visserligen skulle de inte få ut så mycket av det, men Harry hade ingen lust att bli av med allt han hade i väskan. För även om de inte fick ut något av innehållet så kunde den ju försvinna, och det ville han inte gå med på.

—

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 5**

Den _blinda damen_ frågade Harry vad som hände, hon frågade så tydligt att ungdomarna skulle invaggas i tron att hon var det hon utgav sig för att vara. Harry såg dock att hennes _blindkäpp_ pekade i perfekt riktning för ett angrepp. _Aha – hon har en illusion på sitt trollspö – vi ska angripa dem unisont_.

Harry lyfte sin käpp och i en lätt svepande rörelse som avstannade på _hans första mål_ medan han sa; "De har knivar och verkar vilja råna oss. Jag har inget som är värt nåt, men jag har ingen lust att bli förnedrad." Han släppte ner attachéportföljen för att greppa handtaget i tygväskan med vänster hand. Han hade inte använt trollspöet i vänster hand förut, nu skulle det bli ett prov. Skulle det misslyckas kunde felet hinna rättas till i förvirringen som skulle uppstå.

Tonks såg att Harry hade gjort sig beredd, rånarna var nu precis utom räckhåll för att slås med Harrys käpp. Tonks hade dragit in sin vita käpp en bit för att ingen skulle kunna rycka av henne den, eller rättare sagt försöka få tag i illusionen av den.

Harry hade redan format tankarna på förlamningen, _stunner,_ det var bara att _frigöra den,_ han hade lite svårt att fokusera på två redskap samtidigt, så han lät huvuddelen av sin uppmärksamhet ligga på käppen, som ju var nästan oprövad. Han förvånades över Tonks loja röst; "Verkar som att de är _tre_ stycken, vi är ju bara _två_ vi skulle ha behövt…" Här fattade Harry vad hon _egentligen_ gjorde och han lystrade på henne för hon räknade in dem och han fokuserade på sina kommandon."… _en_ till – _NU!"._

Det gick fort, en plötslig glimt av ljus, och de tre rånarna låg medvetslösa på marken, de hade inte ens hunnit bli förvånade. Harrys första impuls var att försvinna, medan Tonks hade andra planer. "Ställ dig där i skuggan, håll ryggen mot väggen och bevaka så ingen stiger upp, eller att någon annan gör något alls. Jag är tillbaks på ögonblicket.

Han såg hur hon åter blev den _vanliga_ Tonks, innan hon försvann. Trettio sekunder senare materialiserades hon igen, nu tillsammans med två andra aurorer.

Harry fick göra en snabb redogörelse för vad han hade varit med om, varefter Tonks tog ett stadigt grepp om honom och frågade; "Beredd?" sekunderna efter att han nickat försvann de båda.

Remus tog emot dem på Läckande Kitteln, han såg avmätt på Harry och granskade honom från hjässan till skorna, nickade instämmande och sa; "Du ser ut som du kommit upp dig". Harry funderade ett ögonblick på vad han menade innan han replikerade; "Tack, . . . antar jag".

Remus skrattade och omfamnade först honom sedan skakade han hand med Tonks. Varpå han avkrävde dem båda en redogörelse för sommarens händelser, men det fick vänta tills de satt vid ett bord och hade beställt in en mycket försenad middag. Både Harry och Tonks var för trötta efter resan för att sitta uppe någon längre tid, så sommarberättelsen blev ytterst kortfattad.

Remus försökte trots det få veta mer om Harrys, enligt ryktena, nya förälskelse. Det enda han sa var att hon hette Nadja, och att han träffat henne under sommaren, och att de kom bra överens. Tonks, som också enligt ryktena, hade tillbringat en natt hos Harry vid hans födelsedag, lyckades visa ett visst _missnöje_ med samtalsämnet. Remus såg aldrig blinken och det snabba leendet hon gav Harry. Sedan ursäktade hon sig och Tonks försvann hastigt. Remus tittade fundersamt och undrade om han hade sagt något fel. Harry undvek att göra någon kommentar i ämnet.

Harrys nattsömn stördes av illavarslande drömmar, han skrek inte i panik eller av obeskrivlig smärta som han ibland visste han gjorde, men han var ändå trött när han gick ner till en tidig frukost. Hans tankar hade kretsat omkring bankens brev om hans arv. Det var ofattbart mycket pengar, han var en av de rikaste i hela den moderna världen. Rikedomar han inte hade anat när sommaren inleddes, och de kunde inte skänka honom en natts god sömn.

Allt kunde hamna i ministeriets kassakista – om – han inte lyckades överleva. Och chanserna till det, dem orkade han inte ens tänka på. Han hade spenderat timmar, som han borde ha sovit på, till att fundera hur han ville att allt skulle fördelas efter sin egen för tidiga död.

Han tvingade sig att gå till banken när de hade öppnat för normala aktiviteter, för egentligen kunde man få expediering hela dygnet, men mot en tilltagen extra avgift. Där fick han träffa en som kunde hjälpa honom att formulera ett testamente. Han delade upp det i Potter och Black. Eftersom han inte var säker på hur Black–arvet skulle komma att fördelas, eller vad det innehöll, så tyckte han att det borde göras så.

Det tog större delen av förmiddagen att ordna alla papper och påskrifter innan allt var klart.

************************************************

Testamente av HARRY POTTER

Avseende **Potterfamiljens** ägodelar:

Då jag vid mina sinnens fulla bruk finner det nödvändig att teckna ned denna min vilja över hur jag anser ett arv efter mig inom en överskådlig tid kan komma att behöva hanteras. Då jag vid den ålder och det sätt jag lever förstår att ett förhållande kan växla från en dag till nästa . . . det är av erfarenhet jag nämner det. Därför namnger jag inte den jag eventuellt kan ha ett förhållande med här. Det får andra reda ut hur det är med det. Så alltså skulle jag dö, vilket under rådande omständigheter många vill åstadkomma så är nedan min önskan om fördelning. Dessutom, detta är i sin grund det jag själv har ärvt från min familj.

Innan något annat räknas ifrån skall ett antal läderpungar fyllas med 30 silverdekaler (Sickles) och tilldelas följande personer.

Albus Dumbledore – för bristande intresse att hålla Snape borta från Hogwarts.

Severus "Snivilius" Snape för att han sålde min familj till Voldemort.

(Förhoppningsvis – Ex minister) Cornelius Fudge för att han sålt hela populationen till Voldemort

Allt övrigt till, den dam som enligt gängse sed varit att betrakta som min "flickvän", tillsammans med, eget/egna barn om sådana finns kända. Här är en passus, eget/egna barn har första andel, medan moder till dem skall ha det sörjt för sig.

Om flickvän motsv. eller egna barn inte finns.

**Kvarlåtenskapen fördelas enligt:  
Kontanta medel, samt till kontanta medel överförbara värdepapper samt metaller**:

Fördelas i tio (10) lika stora andelar, vika fördelas:

A:Den dam jag vid tillfället för min bortgång var tillsammans med, eller var mest sedd med, om flickvän ej var noterad.

B:Nymphadora Tonks

C:Remus Lupin

D:Hermione Granger

E:Ron Weasley

F:Luna Lovegood

G:Ginny Weasley

H:Herr & Fru Weasley

I:Redus Hagrid

J:Griffindor elevhem Hogwarts; Att användas till glädje och stöd för elever vikas egna resurser inte riktigt räcker till. Ansvarig – Husets lärare.

– : –

I händelse att någon person enligt ovan inte av någon anledning själv kan eller får (se anm) ta emot enligt ovan fördelning omräknas antalet potter till summa av möjliga mottagare.

(Anm) Person som det blivit känt att bevisligen eller genom mycket starka misstankar verkat eller på annat sätt motverkat mig själv eller mina syften skall ej ingå bland ovan i andra sektionen uppräknade. Fördelning skall endast gå till levande person, ej överföras i andra led.

Avseende **juveler och smycken**:

I första hand Dam i mitt sällskap.

I andra hand Nymphadora Tonks.

Avseende **Fastigheter motsvarande**:

Fortsatt förvaltning så att de ger bästa lönsamhet, avkastningen tillföres fonden för Griffindor elevhem Hogwarts. Vid avyttring fördelas köpesumman enligt fördelning för kontanta medel.

Nästa passus, avseende Griffindor elevhem Hogwarts, gäller det endast under förutsättning att skolan finns kvar under förhållanden som Gringotts representant förstår att jag Harry Potter skulle stödja.

Tecknar jag vid mina sinnens fulla funktion (hoppas jag)

_Harry James Potter_

************************************************

Så fortsatte Harry med nästa, han kunde lika väl göra den samtidigt.

************************************************

Testamente av HARRY POTTER

Då jag vid mina sinnens fulla bruk finner det nödvändig att teckna ned denna min vilja över hur jag anser ett arv efter mig inom en överskådlig tid kan komma att behöva hanteras. Då jag vid den ålder och det sätt jag lever förstår att ett förhållande kan växla från en dag till nästa . . . det är av erfarenhet jag nämner det. Därför namnger jag inte den jag eventuellt kan ha ett förhållande med här. Det får andra reda ut hur det är med det. Så alltså skulle jag dö, vilket under rådande omständigheter många vill åstadkomma så är nedan min önskan om fördelning. Dessutom, detta är i sin grund det jag själv har ärvt från Sirius Black.

Innan något annat räknas ifrån skall ett antal läderpungar fyllas med 30 silverdekaler (Sickles) och tilldelas följande personer.

Albus Dumbledore – för bristande intresse att hålla Snape borta från Hogwarts.

Severus "Snivilius" Snape för att han sålde min familj till Voldemort.

(Förhoppningsvis – Ex minister) Cornelius Fudge för att han sålt hela populationen till Voldemort

Avseende **Black familjens ägodelar, i händelse de tillkommer mig**:

Allt till, den dam som enligt gängse sed varit att betrakta som min "flickvän", tillsammans med, eget/egna barn om sådana finns kända. Här är en passus, eget/egna barn har första andel, medan moder till dem skall ha det sörjt för sig.

Om flickvän motsv. eller egna barn inte finns.

**Fördelas kvarlåtenskapen enligt:  
Kontanta medel, samt till kontanta medel överförbara värdepapper samt metaller**:

Allt enligt:

Nymphadora Tonks och Remus Lupin enligt gemensamma överenskommelser.

Om sådan ej kan uppnås.

75% Nymphadora Tonks och

återstående 25% Remus Lupin

I händelse att en av dem är redan borta går allt till den kvarvarande.  
Skulle båda vara borta blir det fördelning enligt nedan.

Kontanta medel, samt till kontanta medel överförbara,  
värdepapper samt metaller:

Fördelas i åtta (8) lika stora andelar, vika fördelas:

A:Den dam jag vid tillfället för min bortgång var tillsammans med, eller var mest sedd med, om flickvän ej var noterad.

B:Hermione Granger

C:Ron Weasley

D:Luna Lovegood

E:Ginny Weasley

F:Mr & Mrs Weasley

G:Rebus Hagrid

H:Griffindor elevhem Hogwarts; Att användas till glädje och stöd för elever vikas egna resurser inte riktigt räcker till. Ansvarig – Husets lärare.

– : –

I händelse att någon person enligt ovan inte av någon anledning själv kan eller får (se anm) ta emot enligt ovan fördelning omräknas antalet potter till summa av möjliga mottagare.

(Anm) Person som det blivit känt att bevisligen eller genom mycket starka misstankar verkat eller på annat sätt motverkat mig själv eller mina syften skall ej ingå bland ovan nämnda. Fördelning skall endast gå till levande person, ej överföras i andra led.

Avseende juveler och smycken:

Neutral värdering varefter jämn fördelning mellan möjliga bärare fördelas enligt ovan utom pott H:.

Avseende **Fastigheter motsvarande**:

Fortsatt förvaltning så att de ger bästa lönsamhet, avkastningen tillföres fonden för Griffindor elevhem Hogwarts. Vid avyttring fördelas köpesumman enligt fördelning för kontanta medel.

Nästa passus, avseende Griffindor elevhem Hogwarts, gäller det endast under förutsättning att skolan finns kvar under förhållanden som Gringotts representant förstår att jag Harry Potter skulle stödja.

************************************************

Det hade varit lite känsligt men nu var det gjort. Skulle han omkomma så skulle i vart fall inte ministeriet kunna sko sig, det kändes i vart fall som en befrielse.

–

När han ensam satte sig ner för en lunch i stillhet dröjde det inte många minuter förrän Remus anslöt sig till honom. Harry märkte att han var nästan frustrerad av nyfikenhet. Han ville veta mer om både _överfallet_ men även det att Tonks hade försvunnit in till Harry efter hennes pass i övervakningen av honom, ryktena hade gått.

Harry höll på att förklara lite försiktigt om hur han hade uppfattat det som ett angrepp på honom när de egentligen bara skulle möta honom och ledsaga honom till festen. En av tvillingarna skulle ha använt spöktransferens tillbaks och startat upp alla marschaller och gjort alla beredda. Istället hade Harry kommit själv, uppskrämd.

"Hur lyckades du klara av alla själv, menar det var dugliga kombattanter som du hade emot dig. De var ju dessutom i skuggorna medan du var väl synlig i fullmånens sken på vägen vad jag förstått."

"Det var visserligen fullmåne men det var mulet. Jag blev verkligt överraskad, och reagerade mer på instinkt än på eftertanke. Jag är bara glad att jag inte använde något som skadade dem. _Det_ kunde mycket väl ha blivit så att jag använt värre saker, om jag hade varit i ett annat sinnelag. Just då var jag glad, upprymd och ja, jag var nästan lycklig. Men hade det varit vid en av mina mörkare stunder kunde det mycket väl gått riktigt illa."

"_Mörk magi_?"

Harry märkte att Remus ögon såg skrämda ut. "Nej, inte så illa, men antag att jag haft en _ta bort alla ben ur kroppen–formel_ i sinnet av nån anledning. Skulle någon ha hunnit räddas då? Knappast. Det eller någon av kanske tio andra livsfarliga förhäxningar".

"Sant, jo, fast den förhäxningen är ju om inte mörk så ändå lång på den sidan i gråzonen. Ta för vana att alltid börja med _stunners_ när du inte vet vad du angrips av eller misstänker att du blir angripen av. Du var borta hela förmiddagen, tack och lov så sa Tom att du gått på ett ärende, annars hade jag varit orolig. . . . Hur har du det med, hon den nya?"

Harry tittade på honom länge innan han försiktigt sa. "Menar du Nadja?"

"Är det så hon heter . . . Hon är vacker har jag hört."

Harry skrattade; "Vacker, ? . ? . Jo, det är hon väl"

Nu var det Remus tur att skratta; "Om hon ser ut hälften av vad jag har hört så . . . så . . . och du menar . . . '_är hon väl' _vad ska de se ut för att du ska vara nöjd?"

Harry skulle just svara när Tonks gled ned bredvid honom. Så istället hälsade han henne glatt. "Hej, kul att se dig, tack för i går förresten. Har du hört vad det var för typer?" Remus hade tydligen inte hört om _den_ händelsen, för han såg ut som ett frågetecken.

"Hej själv Harry, å hej på dig Remus, –å– de var inget –å– tacka för, jag hann ju bara med att fälla den ena av dem – du gjorde grovjobbet ju." Hon log med ett leende som inte bara nådde ögonen utan hela hon log – tyckte Harry. Så fortsatte hon; "de var smågangsters, men de sa att de hade fått ett tips, att tips som sa att det fanns _resurser att hämta_ om de fick oss _muddrade_. Så det är inte alls osannolikt att vi hade åskådare. Beakta det noga"

"Hur menar du?" Harry var inte alls säker på hur hon menade att han skulle göra.

"Jo, om den andra sidan _vet_ saker som vi helst vill hålla tyst om, så kan det ju störa vår sida mer om vi _inte_ nämner det _bland oss själva_. Men så länge det är okänt hos de andra så är tystnad viktigt. Förstår du nu?"

"Så att du menar att det vi gjorde i går kväll, det hade vi vittnen till, vittnen som rapporterar – på andra sidan – och då vet de mer än våra vänner?"

"Just precis – förresten har du ätit – jag är utsvulten".

"Har just beställt. Du då Remus – ska inte du också göra oss sällskap?" Han _inbjöd_ Remus att göra dem sällskap under måltiden, men inom sig ville han äta och prata _privat _med Tonks.

"Tack, men jag måste ila, kanske senare i kväll – eller i morgon". sa Remus. Harry märkte hur väl Remus göranden stämde överens med hans egen önskan just nu.

Först ville han ha en god lunch på tu man hand med Tonks, det var ju så lite tid de hade kvar tillsammans innan skolan. Han hoppades att hon kunde vara med honom hela kvällen, kanske en fin middag på nåt mugglarställe eller inne på Diagongränden.

Det blev inte alls så _privat _som Harry hade hoppats, knappt hann de ens börja tänka på vad och hur de ville säga något till varandra så fanns det nya _vänner_ inpå dem. Mest pinsamt blev det när Ginny kom. Men till Harrys glädje stannade hon inte mer än att hon hann avlägga _en tyst minut_.

De var inne på efterrätten, de övriga som också hade varit påträngande gav dem lite enskildhet. Tonks hade summerat situationen, och hon sa stillsamt. "Gillar du mig tillräckligt för att bli _officiell_ med mig Harry?" Harry tittade på henne några ögonblick innan han med en fast stämma som vittnade om att han tänkt igenom frågan ordentligt.

"Svaret är obetingat – JA – däremot måste du veta att vem helst jag har som vän, och ännu mer som flickvän är samtidigt ett hot mot mig. För får jag ett besked från _de andra_ att de har dig, då kommer jag. Du kanske redan då är död. För de drar sig inte för att utnyttja den sidan hos mig de kallar för svaghet".

"Harry, de andra VET REDAN att vi går ihop. Det tjänar inget till att vi håller det hemligt. Gör vi det öppet så kommer jag att ha ett bättre skydd också, så du gör mig en otjänst och utsätter oss båda för mer fara om vi fortsätter att hålla det hemligt. Jag förstår om du inte vill, ja, om du tänker på vad andra kan tänkas säga."

Harry satt en stund och funderade, så sa han med ytterst svag stämma; "Ja, du har nog rätt i det, ok. Vi gör det offentligt då, för våra vänner. Jag skulle kunna skrika ut det HÄR OCH NU, men en liten räv bakom mitt öra viskar en liten överraskning, skulle så gärna se allas ögon när det blir öppet. _Ringar?_"

Ordet _ringar_ hade ett frågande tonfall, Tonks tittade honom i ögonen och de kände båda ett sus av något okänt, de satt som förstelnade i några sekunder som kändes som universums samtliga tidsåldrar vävdes samman omkring dem. Tonks röst kunde knappt höras. "_Ja gärna._"

De steg upp samtidigt helt utan att de sagt något, det blev Harry som ledde dem till en juvelerarbutik som han hade sett bortom banken vid ett tillfälle när han tidigare hade varit ute på vandring runt om där. Han visste att de sakerna som fanns där var dyra, men att de höll absolut högsta klass, både materiellt men framför allt den magi som de var pålagda med, eller kunde beställas till dem.

Tonks tittade förvånat på Harry, hon kunde knappt titta på sakerna utifrån, än mindre gå in i butiken. Nu ledde Harry henne nästan bryskt in, när hon tvekade. Det tog inte lång stund innan Harry fick ögonen på en elegant ring med en stor sten som hade en lyster utöver det vanliga. Han hade bestämt sig, _den_ skulle hon ha. När han vände sig mot henne såg han hur villrådig hon såg ut.

"Tonks." Sa han för att _väcka_ henne innan han fortsatte "Du ska ha en ring, det är ok, en _förlovningsring_, eller en _löftesring_?" Han var beredd på att han skulle ha en också, en som matchades mot hennes, ett _par_ som på något sätt länkade dem samman. Han såg hur paniken närmade sig nivå den inte kunde hållas tillbaks. Han gick steget fram till henne och omfamnade henne. Han hörde hur hon viskade i hans öra."

"Jag har inte pengar att köpa ens den billigaste slipsnålen här, snälla, låt oss gå till ett annat ställe." Harry som hade anat det när han såg hennes gryende panik sa stillsamt, "Betrakta en halv miljon galleons som fickpengar, gör du ditt val utifrån den vetskapen – _snälla_ gör det" Han använde själv ordet '_snälla'_ samtidigt som han lade in ALL tankekraft på att hon verkligen skulle göra det.

Hon tittade storögt på honom, och sa så bara _han_ kunde höra henne; "Jag vet att du ytterst sällan säger det du inte menar, men menar du _verkligen_ det där?"

Han såg hennes tvekan och sa stillsamt och sa, "Vi kunde ha stannat vid banken på väg hit, men vi stannar där på återvägen."

Harry såg till att hon fick prova den ring han hade valt till henne. Den passade henne precis, eftersom alla ringar i den prisklassen var självjusterande vad avsåg storleken. Den såg nästan överdrivet galant ut, men Harry såg med sina inre ögon hur hon bar den som "Nadja" hennes naturliga form, där var den helt _perfekt_. Han insisterade på att hon skulle ha just den ringen. Så valde de ut en neutral klackring som passade till honom.

Bland de besvärjelser som fanns valde Harry en hel uppsättning, till dem båda.

Att ringen enbart kunde tas av av dem, om de själva ville var ju helt naturligt. Och ringen i sig själv skulle bäras med en av tre olika visualiseringsformer. Helt osynlig. Synlig endast för dem som visste om dess existens. Eller helt synlig. Dessa kunde bäraren växla mellan med enbart viljestyrning.

Bland de besvärjelser som han kunde beställa fanns en som gjorde att de skulle komma att känna varandras sinnesstämning, den skulle ge besked om den andre var utsatt för skada eller djupare mental irritation eller något annat besvärande. De skulle också kunna överföra enklare meddelanden mellan sina tankar, det var dock styrt från respektive avsändare.

Den hörde på sätt och vis samman med: _Skydd mot mental förvirring_ _och påtvingade tankar och tankestyrda handlingar_, den skyddade mot en av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna. Det innefattade även en mängd olika förhäxningar som bottnade i att offret _trodde_ att de var utsatta för det ena eller det andra. Som exempelvis _påtvingad klåda eller danssjuka_ och motsvarande saker.

_Skydd mot förgiftning_: Mot förgiftning, av snabbt verkande dödliga gifter var det inte säkert skydd men en god sannolikhet till överlevnad fanns, den gav däremot en fördröjning så annan hjälp kunde hinna sättas in. Långsammare och svagare gifter kunde den skydda helt mot, även om den drabbade kunde vara svårt medtagen den tid giftet verkade var överlevnaden så gott som garanterad.

Bland de bättre sakerna var möjligheten att ringens bärare kunde göra sig helt osynlig i upp till fem minuter, per 24 timmar.

Dessutom skulle de själva aktivera det sista i dem på en plats de hade som _säker,_ det var ankomstplatsen för funktionen som permanent flyttnyckel. Med ringens hjälp kunde de alltså komma undan från en besvärlig situation. Till den funktionen fanns även att i händelse av ringbärarens nära förestående död aktiveras flyttnyckeln så att personen hamnade på den _säkra_ platsen, som alltså bör innehålla saker för omedelbar vård eller vidaretransport. Begränsningar finns dock, den klarar inte att besegra starka blockeringar för flyttnycklar, men de är å andra sidan ytterst unika.

Det skulle ta två och en halv timma innan de kunde hämta ringarna så Harry bestämde att de skulle nyttja tiden väl. Han tog med Tonks till banken. Han hade tur och fick komma till den som han blott några timmar tidigare hade varit hos. Där presenterade Harry Tonks för honom och förklarade att de just sett ut ringar. De blev uppriktigt gratulerade.

Harry bad att få ordnat ett eget valv och konto för henne och att summan han nämnde för henne skulle tas ur hans _lilla_ valv och sättas till hennes.

Hon protesterade lamt och menade att Harry kunde nöja sig med betydligt mindre summa om han absolut måste göra detta, men han bara log mot henne och sa. "Betrakta det som jag sa, som just fickpengar. Du behöver naturligtvis inte göra av med dem direkt, men det är en trygghet i att ha dem. Dessutom, behöver du mer till något, så säg till. Håller jag med så köper vi det." De avbröts i sina egna överläggningar av goblinen.

"Hmm – Mister Potter, vi skulle vilja diskutera några detaljer angående de saker vi gjorde upp förut. Nya rön har tillkommit. Kanske Miss Tonks kan vänta i förrummet en stund."

Innan Tonks hunnit halvvägs till dörren sa Harry. "Vänta, visserligen är vi inte gifta, men i tider som dessa kanske det inte är helt fel att fler vet om det, speciellt den som kommer att vara en jag behöver ta som rådgivare. _Får_ Tonks vara med?"

"Javisst, naturligtvis får hon det."

"Bra, Tonks, kom hit – sätt dig." Han vände sig till goblinen och fortsatte. "Så, förklara då vad som gäller." Harry satte sig också.

Då Harry hade insisterat på att Tonks skulle vara med började goblinen att läsa högt ur handlingarna. Ibland tittade han upp som för att se att han hade deras uppmärksamhet.

Sirius senare testamente, var inte gjort på officiellt pergament, men det var bevittnat av Minerva McGonagall och Albus Dumbledore. I den överläts ALLT till Harry Potter, och om han inte fanns kvar i livet – Remus Lupin, eller om även han var borta Nymphadora Tonks. Men där fanns dock förbehåll:

För Harry gällde; både Remus och Tonks skulle ha del i det.

Remus skulle tillerkännas ett belopp av 500 000 galleons, samt rätten att nyttja 12 Grimmauld Place.

Tonks skulle tillerkännas motsvarande belopp och familjejuvelerna, hon var ju trots allt kvinna i familjen Black.

–

I händelse av att det var Remus som blev arvtagare så skulle Tonks ha 1000 000 galleons samt alla smycken.

–

Därefter kom en uppräkning som påminde om Pottersammanställningen, bara det att den var ännu mer omfattande.

–

Där fanns delägarskap i företag, uppräkningen sträckte sig över fyra hela pergament. Summeringen av dagsvärdet per den sista juli uppgick till 56.384.356 galleons – bundet kapital.

Kontanta pengar tillgångar allt till en summa av; 15.642.964 galleons

Metaller och motsvarande 18.643.553 med en osäkerhet på plus/minus 10 o/o beroende på aktuell kurs.

Slipade och oslipade stenar grov uppskattning mellan 10.000.000 och 50.000.000.

Fastigheter motsv, utöver 12 Grimmauld Place, fanns där inte mindre än 8 stycken som enligt siffrorna var STORA, två i USA, tre i Asien, varav en i Australien, en i Singapore och en i Hong Kong. En i Paris, och en i Sydafrika. Dessutom fanns det några som hade värderats till smärre belopp, de var spridda lite varstans både i Skottland, men också i England samt en handfull runt om i Europa. Summeringen av värdet för dessa var omöjlig för Harry att förstå, 423.500.000 galleons.

Juveler; summavikt 6,34 kilogram, motsvarande ungefär 13,97 pund, värdering går att göra men huvuddelen av dem anses ovärderliga.

Harry hade sett att Tonks blivit blekare och blekare efterhand som siffrorna lästes upp. När uppläsningen tystnade sa hon till Harry; "Visste du om detta när du lät mig få just den summan?" Han tittade på henne, och sa med svag röst.

"Nej vännen min, det visste jag inte, det jag visste var att jag ärvt _min_ familj. Jag visste också att Sirius hade två testamenten som skulle värderas mot varandra för att komma fram till vilket som skulle gälla. Att jag fick reda på det, måste ha inneburit att jag var inblandad. Men jag hade ingen aning om innehållet, eller hur mycket Sirius egentligen ägde. De pengarna som jag lät föra över till dig, är av pengar jag har haft tillgång till sen jag var elva år. Jag fick lite mer när jag fyllde 17, fast jag inte märkte det förrän någon dag efteråt."

Harry vände sig till bankmannen, "Gör i ordning Remus Lupins del så snart det över huvud taget går. Tonks har ju nu ett eget valv, det är väl bara att föra över dit, eller?"

"Allt det ordnar vi. Ska vi låta företagsandelarna och fastighetsdelarna fortgå som förut under skoltiden, även för dessa som för Potterfonden?"

Harry godkände den lösningen, det hade tagit mer tid än han hade räknat med så det var hög tid att åter besöka juvelerarbutiken.

Han gjorde en mental notering inom sig att börja granska alla företagen. Han ville så snart som möjligt se till att minska dess stöd till _den andra sidan_. Han visste bara inte hur han kunde göra det.

Ringarna var klara, de signerade betalningen som skulle skötas direkt mot banken. De hade tänkt göra _ringpåsättningen_ vid middagen men de erbjöds att använda ett litet men gemytligt rum i anslutning till butiken. De kunde, om de önskade, få en besvärjelse i samband med det. En som motsvarade den officiella besvärjelsen som görs vid traditionella föreningar. Denna skulle ha samma magiska bindningsform, men kunde, om behov uppstod, tas tillbaks.

Harry tittade en extra gång på notan, 2'365 galleons. Men det var värt vart enda dugg. Det kanske till och med skulle rädda deras liv en dag, kanske många gånger om dessutom, då var det en god investering. De lämnade butiken med leende ansikten och hållandes varandras händer.

De valde _Läckande Kitteln_ att äta middagen på, de hade båda valt att hålla ringarna osynliga för de som inte kände till dem, därför var det ingen som reagerade på dem. Att Tonks strålade av glädje gick inte att ta miste på, det blev Hermione som frågade henne när hela gruppen satt med desserten.

Både Harry och Tonks höll fram sina händer och de nya glänsande ringarna fick träda fram ett ögonblick innan de åter tog tillbaks till mellanstadiet. De andra visste nu om dem och kunde därför se dem. Det blev stora ögon och förvånade blickar, hos alla utom Ginny, som mörknade istället. Harry märkte det.

"Ginny!!" Sa han skarpt.

Hon tittade på honom och fräste. "Har du dumpat Nadja också, men hon var väl bara _ett sommarnöje_?"

Tonks förstod vad Ginny menade, för Harry hade berättat ALLT om sitt förhållande med Ginny, och allt om Camilia. Tonks var den som svarade i Harrys ställe.

"Ginny, du har haft en förälskelse i Harry, en barndomsförälskelse. Det ska ingen förneka, eller förakta. Du hade honom i handen, han trodde att han älskade dig, kanske gör han det fortfarande. Men du sårade honom djupt. Du borde tänka på din _skuld_ till honom, även om _Harry_ aldrig kommer att påminna eller ens nämna det. Harry och jag är nu tillsammans, stör det dig?"

Tonks visste att Ginny ibland lätt glömde den magi som var förbunden med att bli räddad från en säker död av någon, speciellt om den handlingen hade varit med livsfara för räddaren.

Ginnys förvånade blick flackade med misstro mellan Harry och Tonks. "Men Harry var ju med Nadja" Harry riktigt _kände_ hur Ginny ville spräcka dem båda, så han vände sig mot henne och sa.

"Det var Tonks som tog mig ur depressionen efter Camilias död, visst kom det brev från er, men jag orkade inte med dem. Du minns kanske att jag skulle bli tvungen att lämna något jag inte ville lämna. Du var skiträdd att det skulle bli du, nå, jag var rädd också. Jag försökte i vart fall försöka hitta någon lösning. En lösning fixade du själv. Du var inte speciellt djupt ihop med mig när du sa det du sa till Dean."

När Harry drog efter andan passade Ginny på att replikera.

"På tåget . . ." Harry avbröt henne.

"PÅ tåget hade jag somnat. Och du passade på. Jo tack det kändes bra när jag vaknade. Tack – det sa jag då också. Men jag vill inte uppleva igen, det jag upplevde när du gick ifrån mig."

"Det var du som gick ifrån mig Harry" riktigt fräste hon.

"Nej, jag var visserligen inte nära dig, men jag hade inte gått ifrån dig. Men det är historia nu. Släpper du det inte så är det upp till dig. Vad beträffar Nadja, så är hon mig kär, riktigt kär. Och jag tror mig veta att hon också är kär i mig, väldigt kär i mig. Så försöker du tränga dig mellan Tonks och mig – då kan du få Nadja på dig, för hon är _för_ att jag och Tonks gjort som vi gjort."

Ginny verkade inte förstå innebörden i det Harry sa, men det hjälpte i vart fall henne att lugna sig. Ron var inte helt klar på hur han skulle göra, han hade fått för sig att Harry skulle komma tillbaks till hans syster. Det verkade nu helt utsiktslöst. Istället vände han sig till Harry och Tonks och gratulerade dem efter en liten stund fortsatte han. "Harry, du har en käpp, har du gjort illa dig?"

"Tack för att du frågar, du är visst den förste att lägga märke till det, jo jag stödjer lite på den när jag går, främst om jag går längre sträckor. På tal om det, även om jag har svårt att tänka mig att _inte_ spela quiditch, så kommer jag inte att spela i år. Fråga inte varför, är du snäll."

Ron tittade storögt på Harry och trodde inte sina öron. Han kunde bara inte förstå att Harry ens kunde _tänka_ att inte spela quiditch, än mindre att _säga_ det. Något är fel tänkte han, mycket fel. Men han ville inte pressa, hade det inte varit för att Tonks redan hade visat att det var _hon_ så hade han trott att både hon och Harry var andra än de utgav sig för att vara. Sånt var ju inte precis ovanligt.

—

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 6**

Även Ginny verkade ha problem att förstå innebörden av Harrys deklaration att inte spela. _'Hur skulle det nu gå – men – det innebär att jag har stora chanser att ta positionen efter honom igen'_. Hennes tankar svindlade iväg, _hon_ skulle bli _sökare_.'

Hon visste inte om hon skulle vara glad eller fortsätta vara purken. Ända fram till hans födelsedag hade hon hoppats att det skulle bli bra emellan dem igen. Sen på födelsedagen hade han undvikit att ens vara i närheten av henne.

Allt som hade sagts därefter hade hon hoppats var bara rykten, men nu, nu hade han dessutom dumpat Nadja, till förmån för en ännu _äldre_ kvinna. Även Nadja skulle vad hon hade hört vara äldre än Harry, vad skulle hon, Ginny som var _yngre_, ha för chans längre.

Hermione hade suttit tyst i egna tankar, hon hade hört men inte noterat konversationen, '_Harry – gift_' det stämde inte, han – han som var så blyg och tillbakadragen, '_fast, det var ju före han var ihop med Camilia_'. Han hade verkligen ändrats. _Verkligen ändrats_. Hennes kinder hettade och antog en nyans som påminde om Ginnys hår, flammande rött, vid tanken hon berörde. _N E J_, tänkte hon stilla, och gjorde sig hastigt ett ärende till toaletten. Medan Harry tittade länge efter henne, mycket förundrad.

_Hade hon – sådana – känslor för honom – oj. Det måste jag försöka avstyra annars kommer det att bli en jobbig tid. Ron kommer att döda mig om jag förstör hans relation med henne. Måste få dem att tänka på annat. Hmm Helst skulle jag vara med Tonks helt själv._

"Ron, Ginny, blir ni hemskt ledsna ifall jag tar med Harry upp till hans rum, vi har faktiskt en hel del att prata igenom, som ni kanske förstår." _Artigt_ skakade båda sina huvuden. "I morgon kommer en bil från ministeriet, till er båda och Hermione, var beredda från klockan nio. Harry och jag kommer att ta oss till stationen på annat sätt."

Harry gick bort till Tom och klarade av det finansiella, och tackade för denna gång. Varefter han gick tillbaks till Ron och Ginny, Harry såg att Hemione också kom så han väntade in henne innan han hälsade dem _god natt_. Varefter han och Tonks tog trappan upp till Harrys rum.

Det första som skedde var att Tonks utan att förvarna Harry omfamnade honom och planterade sina lätt vätta läppar på hans. Han behövde ingen uppmaning att besvara kyssen, det blev en lång och intensiv kyss. Tonks bröt den och började förklara.

"Vi ska inte bli kvar här, vi använder spöktransferens till ministeriet, efter att jag har lagt en illusion på rummet. Om någon bara tittar in, så ser det ut som att du ensam sover här. Skulle någon attackera dig så utlöses några förbannelser över den som försöker, de är inte dödliga, men de kan skada, eller göra andra saker, beroende på _hur_ du – illusionen av dig, angrips."

"Har du fått anledning att tro att jag kan bli angripen här, det har väl inte hänt förut".

"Nej, av någon anledning har Voldemorts dödsätare inte gjort något här, men det är knappast heller troligt att _de_ gör nåt. Men det finns andra, och andra orsaker . . . "

Hon avbröts av Harrys förvåning "Ginny?"

"Hon, hon var inte _överlycklig_ över oss. Helst skulle hon vilja förhäxa mig till nåt _obehagligt_, men jag tror inte hon går så långt. Du däremot skulle kunna få någon _bestraffning_. Håll ögonen på hårfärg bara som exempel." När hon sa det så skiftade hon själv över till klarblått, och skrattade.

"Varför ska vi till ministeriet?"

"Det finns en del saker vi måste ordna med nu, nu när vi är officiellt tillsammans. Jag kommer att vilja kunna prata om saker, tider, platser och så. Ifall du exempelvis vill träffa mig vid ett speciellt tillfälle, och jag ska vara på en förrättning så är det bra om jag kan tala om det. Därför kommer du att erinras om saker som kallas _tystnadsplikt_. När du har den saken avklarad, då är du _behörig_ att höra om saker jag annars inte får nämna. Det, och en del andra saker."

Harry hade inte tänkt så förut, visst, _polisiärt_ arbete innebar ju en hel del _hysch hysch_, bara att acceptera. Kanske kunde det dessutom hjälpa honom. Voldemort var visserligen inte helt mänskligt återställd, men han var illa nog som han var. All hjälp han kunde få i kampen mot honom var bra. Egentligen var ju kampen inte hans, åtminstone inte helt hans, visserligen hade profetian sagt att just _han_ var den som slutligen kunde eliminera Voldemort, men inget hade sagts om att han måste vara ensam i kampen.

Med lite viftande av sitt trollspö gjorde Tonks att allt mer av Harry och hans saker framträdde ur inget alls, de fanns inte där, de var bara synvillor. Trots att Harry visste att de var bara _bluff_ såg de helt äkta ut, den sovande Harry till och med andades, han kunde _nästan_ höra hur den _sovande_ andades.

Sedan märkte Harry att Tonks höll på med något så invecklat som villkorade förhäxningar. Det var helt nytt för honom. Alltid när han själv hade gjort någon förhäxning så hade de aktiverats direkt, nu skulle de ligga latenta och utlösas ifall några specifika saker inträffade.

Hon talade huvudsakligen samma form av villkor, bara små små variationer. När hon var inne på sjätte omgången började Harry ana förhållandet mellan de olika elementen. En var själva förbannelsen, den energin måste avsättas i samband med besvärjelsen, sedan var det tidsflödet den skulle hållas aktiv, sedan vad den skulle _säkras_ mot, och slutligen, under vilka förhållanden den skulle utlösas.

"_Tonks"_ Harrys röst var mycket svag och mycket frågande, "Var en av de där en '_människa till djur – iller'_?"

"BRA – Harry, vad mer kunde du utröna av dem"?

Harry berättade vad han hade kommit fram till, Tonks blev uppriktigt förvånad och berömde honom åter, så satte hon igång att förklara bakgrunden till de olika elementen i kombinationen. Harry fick prova en _kittlingsförhäxning_ han skulle lägga den på dörrhandtaget. Den skulle inte påverkan honom, däremot skulle Tonks _drabbas_ av den. Här fick Harry själv välja – (säkra för Harry men drabba ALLA övriga) eller (drabba enbart Tonks).

Det tog till femte försöket innan han lyckades med _säkringen_ för sig själv. Men säkringen gällde även Tonks också i efterföljande fyra försök. Därefter tycktes Harry ha fått grepp om det.

På ministeriet blev det en viss förvirring. Visserligen hade det ryktats om att Tonks och Harry hade haft något för sig, men ingen hade tydligen ens anat att det hade gått så långt att de kommit i _ringbytartankar_, men nu när det var gjort, blev de allmänt glada och gratulerade dem båda.

Därefter hände en del saker som var helt nytt för Harry. Först _tystnadsbeviset,_ ett magiskt formulär som skulle _hjälpa_ Harry att inte yppa hemligheter. Dessutom blev han ackrediterad för deras nod i flamnätverket, nu skulle han kunna använda det till dem, om det skulle behövas.

Tonks visade dem även sin _naturliga_ form som "Nadja". Då gick det som ett sus bland de som var där. Nu förstod alla hur involverade de hade varit i varandra. De lovade att hålla hemligheten om Tonks alias Nadja noga bevarad.

Harry fick också deklarera och förevisa sin _käpp_. Allt detta skulle ju kunna rädda livet på någon. Att aurorerna visste om att Harry kunde använda käppen som trollspö kunde vara livsviktigt någon gång.

Han fick dessutom förklara hur han hade gjort flera _stunners_ samtidigt. Det var först när de i träningsrummet skapade ett förhållande som påminde om tillfället då han hade använt den som de lyckades med en upprepning.

Träningsrummet hade ungefär samma egenskap som det underliga _vid behov–rummet_" som han hade använt på Hogwarts, det som anpassade sig efter hans behov. Nu hade de med hans hjälp återskapat vägen, skogen och månskenet. Harry själv hade försökt tänka på första gången han hade sett Tonks som Nadja, och inte visste vem hon var.

Fem Aurorer hade placerat sig och agerat som hon och de andra hade gjort då. Nu lyckades Harry behålla sina tankar så som han hade haft dem då. Tonks hade stått _för nära_ och träffades hon också, nu var det sex stycken som hade fallit.

Efter att Kingsley Shacklebolt hade upphävt medvetslösheten hos sina kollegor satte han minnet av sin syn i ett minnessoll, varefter alla åter kunde titta på det, de tittade på det flera gånger, ett par gånger i ett långsammare tidsflöde, så de hann se alla detaljer bättre.

Shack bad Harry att i detalj förklara hur han _tänkte_ när han släppte iväg energin. Det blev en lång förklaring med många omformuleringar. När allt var klart med det tittade Kingsley Shacklebolt skarpt på Harry och sa i allvarlig ton. "Du skulle ha berättat detta för oss för länge sedan, då kunde vi ha utvärderat och provat ut det bättre, nu försvinner du till skolan och det dröjer innan vi kan prova det mer".

_Attans_, tänkte Harry, _han har ju helt rätt, här missade jag träningstillfällen_.

Tonks tittade nästan frågande på Shack. "Visst skulle väl, om vi är några som ställer upp på det, Harry kunna komma hit, _säg var lördag_, så kan vi träna honom i duell, starkare och bättre skyddsformler, men också träna och utvärdera det vi provade nyss. Såvida Harry vill, förstås, vill du det Harry?"

"Klart jag vill." Harry tvekade inte det minsta. Fanns det en möjlighet till mer kunskap så var den välkommen. Så tittade han mot Shack. "Skulle det vara möjligt?"

Shacklebolt funderade en stund, så sa han. "Ja, men jag får ta upp det med rektorn. Ger han ett '_ok_' på det så går det att ordna. Vad säger du om att vi har träning på fredag kväll. Sedan två pass på lördag och ett pass på söndag?". Han hade tittat frågande på Tonks när han sa det. Glimten i hans ögon kunde inte misstolkas. Han ville ge både Harry och Tonks tid att _träna_ själva också.

När Harry insåg att de var '_hemma hos_' Tonks förvånade det honom. Han hade aldrig varit där förut. Nu skulle han känna sig som _hemma_ för det var _hans hem_ också nu, sa hon. Det var sent, så det var inte mer att göra än att efter lite privata _överläggningar_ försöka sova. De skulle ha en tidig frukost och därefter göra spöktransferens till Stationen.

Det skulle bli hans _sista resa,_ den allra sista årskursstartsresan med Hogwarts Expressen. De skulle vara där tidigare än de övriga för han var en av de två _förste perfekterna_ och de skulle ha genomgångar med de övriga perfekterna direkt när tåget startade sin resa.

Att Harry var trött gick inte att dölja. Hermione, som inte var känd för sin försiktiga attityd försökte utröna _varför_ han var trött, han hade ju dragit sig tillbaks _tidigt_. Under det att de samtalade lite började Harry _ana_ att hon hade tittat in till hans rum under natten. Så han tog en chansning. "Vad tänkte du göra när du kom in på mitt rum i natt?" Harry betonade frågan så att det framgick att han mycket väl visste om att hon hade tittat in.

Han märkte att den frågan slog huvudet på spiken. Hon började andas lite stötigt, pupillerna vidgades, kinderna rodnade lätt och händerna gick som lärkvingar innan hon stammade fram; "Ja jag jag tänkte bara se, , , se att , , , att du var 'OK' å de var du. Så jag gick direkt."

"Hermione" Harrys röst var avmätt, balanserad och stabil. "Du har problem, att vara nära mig nu utan att andas häftigare. Vi borde, klara ut det här. Jag kommer att tillbringa huvuddelen av tiden för mig själv den här terminen. Ja – jag vet att vi har talat om _'The golden trio'_ och den finns knappast kvar längre. Du och Ron, . . . " Harry pausade, "För ni är väl fortfarande ihop?" Hon skakade lätt på huvudet. "Va är ni inte?"

"Nä, vi är väl fortfarande vänner, tror jag, men vi är inte ett par längre. Jag märkte under sommaren att vi inte passade riktigt ihop. Han vill det, förstås, men jag har gett honom ett val, bara vänner – eller inget alls. Han valde vänner".

"Du hade lite andra avsikter med ditt besök på mitt rum – eller?"

"Låt oss inte tala om det nu . . . "

Harry avbröt henne. "Jo, det är nog bäst att vi klarar ut några detaljer, innan vi lämnar stationen. För jag kan till och med bosätta mig i Hogsmeade under läsåret, och komma till var dags lektioner, _hemifrån_. För jag har faktiskt ett hus där. Det är visserligen uthyrt nu, men jag kan låta dem välja; jag har ett av rummen, eller de flyttar ut."

Då hon inte sa något fortsatte Harry.

"Du ser min ring, den säger att jag är påtingad, vi har gjort allt utom det formella i ett bröllop. Ringarna har sina besvärjelser, faktiskt lite mer än normala parbildningsringar. Jag är att betrakta som gift, jag har åldern inne, jag är VUXEN. Det är du också för all del, äldre än mig dessutom, men jag har deklarerat min kärlek till en person."

" **E N** " Nästan skrek hon ut i protest. "**Faan Harry, du har ju nästan ett harem.** Ginny kryper på knä för dig, jag är ju inte långt ifrån heller. Du erkände, och jag ska säga att det var det som förundrade mig mest, Nadja, du sa att ni var kära i varandra – och ändå går du och byter ringar med Tonks, Tonks av alla, Harry . . . Inget fel på Tonks, , men du kunde gjort ett mycket bättre val."

Harry läste _svartsjuka_ i Hermione. Han var definitivt inte intresserad av henne som mer än _vän_ trots att de i princip hade varit oskiljbara under sex år.

"Hermione, jag har aldrig haft romatiska känslor för dig, egentligen inte för Ginny heller. Det var häftigt att pussas, men något annat fanns där inte, det var hormoner och kropp men inget mer och kommer aldrig att bli annat heller. Du vet mycket väl vad som hände mellan Camilia och mig. Det var visst meningen att det skulle gå som det gick. Hon valde Draco, han hade i uppdrag att charma henne för ett syfte. Hon började förstå det, men när det var för sent att göra något åt det. Då det behövdes kämpade hon mer än någon annan någonsin gjort och kommer att göra, och hon älskade mig, det var bland det sista hon sa och hon menade det.

"Hon kommer aldrig att komma tillbaks, men hon gav mig inte bara mitt liv där och då. Hon gav mig kärlek och mod att kämpa vidare. Hon gav mig kärlek att visa andra, hon lever kvar i mina tankar. Nä, nä – jag tänkte inte på henne när jag var först med Tonks och sedan med Nadja, eller nu sedan med Tonks om du menar det."

"Harry, är du med Nadja, eller är du med Tonks.? ? ? "

"Klart att det är med Tonks jag är."

"Hur är det med Nadja då?"

Harry kunde inte undgå att se besvikelsen i hennes ansikte. Men, längre än så hann de inte förrän de blev avbrutna, därefter blev det arbete och arbetsfördelning. Lösenorden till alla lösenordsskyddade passager eleverna hade tillgång till skulle delas ut till respektive elevhems prefekter. Patrulleringarna på tåget skulle fördelas.

På Harrys initiativ blev fördelningen styrd av dem genom en form av lottning. Alla prefekters namn sattes i urnor han hade frammanat, en för respektive elevhem. Därefter fick var och en hämta en lapp ur en urna från ett annat elevhem än sitt eget. Det innebar att alla hade en patrulleringspartner. Dessutom var de själva partner till en annan. Två pass skulle alla göra.

När Harry gick sina pass fick han fler vänliga tillrop än han hade väntat sig. Många ville prata om 'DA' alltså deras egen klubb i självförsvar. Huvuddelen uttryckte förhoppning om att han skulle fortsätta med den. Utöver några enstaka glåpord avlöpte resan utan intermezzon. Draco's frånvaro märktes då hans traditionella påhopp uteblev.

Det var efter sorteringen av förstaårseleverna som Harry blev förvånad. Dumbledore hade hälsat de nya eleverna välkomna till skolan samt de övriga välkomna tillbaks. Han förklarade vidare att Hogwarts nu också fått in några önskemål från några äldre om att gå ett eller ett par avslutande år på Hogwarts.

Han förklarade att då dessa äldre inte hade vuxit in i elevhemmen och egentligen inte hörde hemma där, så skulle de endera ha sitt boende utanför skolan eller i särskilda gästavdelningar. Så presenterades ett flertal vuxna, som Harry inte hände till, det var när Nadja Black presenterades han vaknade. Hon skulle följa Gryffindor i allt utom att sova i deras elevhus.

Harry hade själv blivit förvånad att hon inte hade sagt något om detta innan. Hermiones förvåning var dock enorm, hon stammade fram. "Harr . . . Harry, vad har du satt igång?"

"Jag?" Urskuldade han sig. "Jag hade ingen aning om att hon ens hade försökt komma hit."

"Harry, är inte Nadja mugglare?"

"Tydligen inte, kanske var vi båda alltför försiktiga med att visa våra talanger för varandra."

"Nog måste du ha visat henne _talanger_ Harry, varför skulle hon annars vaaa a a . . . " Längre kom hon inte för Nadja var inom hörhåll och Hermione ville inte göra bort sig mer än hon redan hade gjort. Men de ögonkast som Nadja fick var inte de mildaste.

Harry märkte att Nadja hade sin ring dold för alla. Han som bar ringens make kunde bara skönja den. Av någon underlig anledning som han själv inte ens förstod så fanns det en ledig plats mitt emot honom. Det var den platsen Nadja valde. Hon satte sig och tittade förläget på Harry.

"Hej, James. Nu blev du allt förvånad." Hon visste att hon _inte_ borde kunna se Harrys ring så hon sa inget om den. Så fortsatte hon. "Du sa du gick på en internatskola, men inte vilken, en sån överraskning".

Hemione kunde inte hålla sig. "Hej, välkommen till Gryffindor, Harry här är den manlige och jag är den kvinnliga av förste prefekterna. Jag heter Hermione Granger, behöver du hjälp med något så är du välkommen till mig . . . till oss."

Nadja tittade från Harry till henne och med ett leende som dessutom verkade undrande sa hon, "Harry? . . . . Harry Potter? . . . . Ja – för tusan du är ju Harry, varför kallade du dig för James?"

Harry tittade förläget runt omkring sig. Så försökte han byta samtalsämne. "Visste du att Sue–Ann är född _häxa_ men levt mugglarliv sen barnsben?"

Nadja tittade storögt på honom. "Sue–Ann – häxa, varför sa du inget? Förresten – varför sa du inte att du var, du heller? Så, nu förstår jag varför den där ugglan verkade vara tam. Det var väl din brevuggla, eller hur?"

"Jo, det var Hedwig, hon är här på skolan nu. Men du då, _mugglarfia_. Du visste vem jag var hela sommaren, eller hur?" Harry märkte inte direkt att han tvingade Tonks att endera ljuga eller avslöja att hon visste om Harrys identitet. Att ljuga var inte bra, det fanns för många som lätt kände av att någon ljög, så han blev tvungen att snabbt göra något. "Nä, du skulle inte ha kunnat hålla masken. Du var helt övertygad om att jag var en mugglare, och du ville ha lite kul med mig kanske. Men kul hade vi, tyckte jag i alla fall. Hur kom det sig att du kom på att komma hit?"

Nu skulle hon kunna berätta en sak som hon åtminstone gjorde sann, genom att inte berätta _hela_ sanningen. "Jag kom på att det kunde vara bra för mig att repetera en del gamla kunskaper som kan behövas i tider som dessa. Har du några synpunkter på det? Eller på att jag försöker återuppta lite trevligheter från i somras." Hon log med hela ansiktet när hon tittade på Harry.

"Jag tror inte att vi kommer att hinna göra mer än att läsa i böcker och skriva essäer mellan klasserna under veckorna, men ett och annat veckoslut borde vi hinna med lite annat på."

Han såg Hermiones minspel, det var guld värt att få se det. Det var ju inte klart ännu att han INTE skulle vara kvar under veckosluten. När han sedan kom att försvinna och Nadja också försvann, då skulle ryktena florera igen.

Nadja suckade, "Veckosluten, då kommer jag inte att vara kvar. Jag har ju ett hus att sköta om, jag ska gå till platsen för spöktransferering direkt efter lektionerna på fredagarna och direkt hem därifrån. Jag räknar med att vara tillbaks på måndagar lagom till första lektionen. Men, kanske du kan följa med några gånger."

"Ser fram emot det, men jag kanske måste få ledigt från skolan för det."

"James , sorry , Harry, blev du inte myndig i somras? Du behöver inte fråga."

Mer hann de inte diskutera förrän Dumbledore åter påkallade allas absoluta uppmärksamhet. "Tidigare års erfarenheter har visat på ett behov av den så populära samlingen som lite lättsinnigt uppkallades att vara min armé. Nämligen Defence Association ledd av Harry Potter, de som är i klasserna fyra och uppåt kan teckna sig på den listan. Hur många som kan komma med är inte helt utrett ännu. Men det är ett vällovligt initiativ.

"Likaså duelleringstävlingen kommer att börja under januari månad, men fram till dess kan grupper som vill öva duelleringstävlan organiseras och låta träningen börja.

"Under oktober månad kommer en hushållsinriktad kurs att gå under tre onsdagskvällar. Den skapar förutsättningar för att lättare kunna hantera ett kök för trollkarlar och häxor. Den rekommenderas för de i sjunde årskursen som kan komma att behöva hjälpa sig själva i framtiden.

"Under november månad följs den upp men en tvådelad information om traditionsvården, både i vårt och i mugglarsamhället. Det är under fyra onsdagskvällar, den rekommenderas starkt för er som är uppväxta utan att ha varit integrerade i dem båda. Informationen vänder sig i första hand till avgångsklasserna men i mån av lediga platser kan även lägre klasser komma i fråga.

"Striktare rutiner måste tyvärr tillämpas vad gäller vistelse utanför skolans omedelbara närhet även dagtid. Efter kvällsvarden ska ingen vistas utomhus alls, om det inte är beordrat av och övervakas av lärare. Vistelse i skogen är inte bara förenat med livsfara, det är nästan garanterat att bli en säker död om man går in där. Därför är skogen totalt förbjudet område. Vistelse i slottets korridorer efter klockan tio är förbjudet. Patrullering kommer att ske som vanligt av prefekter men även av en vaktstyrka från ministeriet.

"Tills vidare är alla Hogsmeadeveckoslut inställda. Ifall undantag kan medges meddelas det vid frukost för gällande dag, och från det tillfället tillåts inga brev att lämna området, all övrig kommunikation kommer också att inskränkas till ett absolut minimum efter att ett besked getts. En möjlighet är att endast tillåta begränsade grupper och under kortare tid."

Ett mummel av besvikelse utbröt, och Albus väntade ut det mesta av det innan han fortsatte. "Låt festen börja". Som ett under framträdde maten på borden. För dem som sett det förut var det inget nytt, men på de allra yngsta lyste förvåningen i ansiktena. Harry mindes sin egen häpnad förta gången han upplevde det. Då var det första gången som han suttit så nära så mycket mat, som han dessutom fick ta för sig av.

Hermione hade _nästan_ glömt att hålla ögonen på Harry. Men hon höll hela tiden ett vakande öga på hans sätt gentemot Nadja. Plötsligt såg hon, hans _ring,_ han hade den inte synlig längre. Hon hade fått veta att han kunde ha den osynlig, det hade hon förstått när den visades upp.

Nu förstod hon. Harry hade inte visat den för Nadja förut, hon hade inte kunnat se den alls, nu var den inte synlig för henne heller. Harry måste göra det avsiktligt tänkte hon. Han tänkte hålla den hemlig för Nadja.

"Harry, vi måste gå runt till alla elevhemmen och se att allt är i ordning innan vi går till _vårt_ ställe. Ifall du kan tänka dig att axla din del av vårt ansvar."

Harry märkte mycket väl att hon dels ville ge Nadja en vink om att hon och han hade ett gemensamt ställe, samt att hennes röst dröp av galla. Harry visste att de hade uppgifter och han tänkte inte alls hålla sig undan från dem, men han hade fått ett så bra tillfälle att ge henne för sättet hon uttryckte sig på.

"Nadja, har du klart för dig hur du hittar runt här, eller behöver du hjälp, kanske redan i kväll?" Harrys blinkningar kunde inte Hermione undgå att se, speciellt som Harry hade försäkrat sig om att hon tittade.

En leende Tonks i sin naturliga skepnad svarade glatt. "Tack Harry, jo jag ska se om jag kan få lite mot min huvudvärk, så om du kan visa mig vägen till sjukavdelningen så snart som möjligt, skulle det hjälpa. Sen, sen är det nog inte så mycket mer för mig att göra i kväll."

Hermione hade inte ens, för ovanlighets skull, tuggat ur munnen innan hon började förklara vägen till sjukhusflygeln, med utgångspunkt från där de satt.

"Hermione" Harrys röst klickade av skratt. "Du börjar likna Ron allt mer, brukar du inte säga till honom att tugga färdigt och svälja – INNAN – han ska börja prata."

Till och med Ron skrattade. Han hade sett Hermiones försök att hålla Nadja borta från Harry. Hon var nästan mer angelägen att hålla dem isär än han själv hade varit för att hålla sin syster Ginny borta från pojkarna. Så han förbarmade sig. "Nadja, jag är Ron Weasley, behöver du en guide, så kan du höra med mig, om du inte får _låna_ Harry."

"Tack Ron, jag ska komma ihåg det. Men Harry och jag blev väldigt bra vänner, faktiskt lite mer än vänner under sommaren så jag tror jag håller mig till honom. Åhh nu förstår jag, Harry, hur är det med din festemö – var det Tonks hon heter? Du skulle ha friat till mig först."

—

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 7**

Ron blev perplex av förvåning. Nadja _visste om_ Tonks. Men ändå verkade hon fortsatt intresserad av att vara med Harry, och han verkade inte helt ointresserad av henne heller. Himla tur att han inte drar in Ginny i det också. Om han kastar ögonen på henne ska han minsann få veta av det. Ron exalterade sig mer och mer. Harry började känna en olustig stämning. Det dröjde en liten stund innan han märkte Rons uttryck. Harry kunde inte hålla sig längre.

"Ron, håll du Ginny borta från mig, det är nog bättre för dig att göra det än att du ska lägga dig i vilka övriga jag är _vän_ med. Vi har varit vänner sedan vi började här, men du har också visat tendenser till mycket underliga sinneskast. Jag kan tänka mig Ginny som _VÄN_, men då hon verkar vilja något helt annat, så uppskattar jag om du håller henne borta från mig. Kanske kan du själv må bättre om du tänker bra tankar, kanske till och med någon av tjejerna omkring oss kan tänka sig att gå på dejt med dig."

Han vände sig mot Nadja, "Hermione har rätt, angående hur man hittar till mitt andra hem här, sjukavdelningen. Även om hon inte tänkte på det som mitt hem hon gav dig anvisningarna. Hur gärna jag än skulle vilja läsa några kapitel ur någon lärobok med dig i kväll så har jag för mycket att göra. Men, i morgon så tar vi igen det. Vi ses till frukost."

Både Hermione och Harry reste sig, så gjorde även många andra. "Vi går till vårt dagrum och reder ut det här Harry."

Harry kände att han och Tonks måste göra något NU. Han sände sin tanke till henne. _Nadja – Tonks – kom med mig NU._

"Kommer strax, jag ser att Nadja verkar vara på väg hitåt. Gå före du, vill hon _dig_ något ropar hon. Vill hon _mig_ något, så måste jag reda ut det NU."

Harry omfamnade Nadja när de kom nära nog. Så viskade han "Vi måste nog inviga Hermione, annars blir det svårt". Hon gav honom en nickning, samtidigt som hon tränade på ringhjälpen. '_Jo du har nog rätt i det.'_

Hermione blev inte glad över att Harry hade Nadja i armkrok när han kom till förste prefekternas dagrum. Innan Hermione hunnit samla sig sa Harry, "Hermione, du vet att Tonks och jag är ett par, och att Nadja och jag också älskar varandra, varför går du emot mig – mot oss, så hårt?"

Hermiones ögon var på gränsen att överge henne, hon stirrade på de nu synliga ringarna på både Harry och Nadjas fingrar. Den ringen fanns det ingen make av, det var samma ring hon sett på Tonks finger tidigare.

"Tonks" — ? — hennes röst bar henne inte.

"Ja Hermione. Det du ser, är _jag,_ den _Tonks_ alla har känt tidigare är bara min förklädnad. Detta är det riktiga jag. Det är en hemlighet som är Harrys och min att lämna ut, inte din. Du måste även fortsättningsvis vara lite – men bara lite gramse på oss, och du får naturligtvis inte _skvallra_ för Tonks att Harry har ihop det med Nadja här. Och, jag är här uteslutande i säkerhetssyfte. Jag var det naturliga valet tack vare min förmåga. Att vi dessutom kommit varandra så nära gör ju saken så mycket trevligare."

"Men . . . " mer hann inte Hermione säga förrän Tonks fortsatte.

"Hermione, jag har länge varit förtjust i Harry, men jag hade inte förstått hur mycket förrän på hans födelsedag. Om han älskar mig något, så är jag lycklig för det. Men jag har sagt honom, känner han mer för någon annan, så ska han säga till. Jag tänker inte försöka hålla honom bunden. Och tro inte att om ni skulle lyckas förföra honom att jag förkastar honom för det. Vill han komma _hem_ igen så välkomnar jag honom."

Harry förstod hur hon menade. De hade talat en hel del under sommaren om just sådana saker. Harry hade ingen dragning till vare sig Ginny eller Hemione, inte till någon av de andra på skolan heller. Men de båda visste att ibland kunde saker hända som man inte riktigt hade kontroll över. Det hon egentligen sa till Hermione var att Harry hade fria händer att göra som han önskade, men att han sannolikt inte ville. Men om han skulle _trilla dit_ så var det inte slut mellan dem för det.

Så såg Harry allvaret i sin kärestas ögon, när hon vände sig mot Hermione. "Hermione, nu har vi avslöjat något vi vill hålla hemligt, godtar du en besvärjelse som förhindrar dig att yppa något om detta till andra – eller måste jag modifiera ditt minne? Jag talar nu med aurortjänsten som tyngd. Det ÄR av vikt att vi håller kvar skenet av att Nadja inte är samma person som Tonks. Åtminstone några månader ytterligare."

Harrys trollspö pekade mot dörren och besvärjelsen han gjorde förseglade den. Snabbt förseglade han alla möjliga öppningar inklusive den öppna spisen. Både Tonks och Hermione tittade förundrat på honom. Så han sa till dem att han skulle åtgärda en sak.

"Nu, ska jag byta ut syret här mot cyangas. Vi kommer att klara oss då jag skyddar oss med friskluftsformeln. Det som kommer att dö är alla blomflugor, och alla löss. Och kanske en eller annan råtta eller skalbagge som håller sig gömd här."

Harry satte lufthjälmsbesvärjelsen på dem och började sin besvärjelse. Men blev tvungen att snabbt knuffa undan damerna och flytta sig själv också, för att undkomma ett plötsligt uppdykande grönt energiknippe som var på väg mot honom. Tre stycken samtida stunnrar slog i det som visade sig vara Peter Pettigrew, Harry svepte lokalen med ytterligare ett tjugotal energiknppen mot slumpmässiga platser. En duns avslöjade att en av dem hade träffat något mer än vara tomma luften.

Det visade sig att den andre som hade fallit var Nott senior. Alla tre övervägde att fullfölja Harrys intention att gasa rummet för att avslöja eventuellt fler dolda personer. Tonks visade istället ett mer praktiskt och ofarligt sätt att synliggöra osynliga.

Hela rummet blev blått, ALLT blev blått, även den osynlighetsmantel som Nott hade använt tonade i blått, och kunde därmed ses. Då allt syntes vara som det skulle släppte hon den besvärjelsen och färgerna återvände.

Så riktade hon sitt trollspö mot Peter och "_accio trollspö, accio reserv trollspö, accio reservtrollspö, accio reservtrollspö, accio portkey, accio portkey, accio weapon, accio poison, accio silver"_ Först kom ett trollspö, därefter ytterligare ett, och ännu ett, han hade alltså två extra trollspön i reserv. Det som kom efter alla trollspöna var en kulspetspenna av mugglartyp, den tog hon inte i utan lät den falla ner på golvet. En dolk som hade lösgjort sig från ena vristen hade kommit som svar på vapenkallelsen. Harry blev inte alls förvånad att se en liten metallcylinder komma från Peters ena ficka som svar på kallelsen av gift.

Bäst tyckte han att Tonks gjorde när hon avlägsnade allt silver från honom. Hans magiska hand var helt av silver, byxspännet likaså.

Därefter upprepade hon proceduren med herr Nott. Han hade bara ett trollspö i reserv, men en likadan kulspetspenna. Han hade det Harry kände igen som en liten pistol för två skott, liten men synnerligen effektiv mot ett oskyddat mål på armlängds avstånd. Metallcylindern som kom på kallelsen av gift var lika som Peters, han hade en del silver, mest i form av småpengar.

Harry ville konfiskera osynlighetsmanteln, han hade en egen och visste hur stor nytta han hade haft av den, och de var inte lätta att få tag i. Men, Tonks förklarade att de var tvungna att redogöra för dess existens, och därmed kunde de inte stjäla den. Kanske kunde han få den som en gottgörelse efter en rättegång, men det låg i framtiden.

Hermione fick uppgiften att kalla på rektorn. Medan hon var borta frågade Nadja Harry hur han kom på att misstänka att de inte var ensamma.

"Det kändes som att jag _kände_ fler än oss tre här. Jag tänkte på två möjliga, _Rita,_ som skalbagge, och just Peter som råtta. Så min första tanke var att gasa, för då behövde jag ju inte se dem för att träffa rätt."

"Ja Peter fattade snabbt vad han kunde drabbas av. Nott däremot hade kunnat skydda sig under manteln, och hade säkert också tänkt göra det om det hade gått så långt. Men du säger att du _kände_ någon annans närvaro. Har du gjort det förut?"

"När jag nu tänker på det så börjar jag undra. Första gången jag använde käppen, där på vägen hem från puben. Visst blev jag överraskad men ändå inte riktigt. Det var som att jag lekte med tanken på att bli, om inte överfallen så i vart fall _haffad_."

"Du gjorde bra ifrån dig, både nu och där."

"När vi satt på Läckande Kitteln, då när Hermione hastigt lämnade oss, då kändes det nästan som att jag visste vad hon tänkte. Men om hon tänkte det jag uppfattade, så förstår jag att hon ilade iväg."

"Var de . . . . . " De avbröts hastigt av Albus och Hermione, Minerva kom bara några få steg efter dem. Harry kände en lättnad att inte behöva fördjupa sig i sina funderingar.

Det blev ett snabbt förklarande för Minerva och Albus hur Hermione hade interfererat med Harry och Tonks, och att de valde att inviga Hermione i hemligheten Tonks/Nadja. Och i samband med det hade de sannolikt överraskat de båda dödsätarna. Albus funderade en stund medan han i handen vägde de två metallcylinderna, som hade kommit som svar på kallelsen av gift, mot varandra.

Han tog sitt trollspö och gjorde "_accio poison_" i olika riktningar, efter en stund hade fyra brödbitar, sex bitar godis och två böcker kommit på kallelsen. Han gjorde ännu en formel nu en avsevärt längre formel, och vid en svepande rörelse började dörrhandtagen till deras respektive sovrum att glimma.

Efter att med ännu en annan formel avlägsnat giftet från dörrarna, öppnade han dem och inspekterade även sovrummen. De visade inga tecken på att vara kontaminerade.

"Jag tror att allt är klart nu, men vad ska vi göra med dem?" Han nickade slött mot de två som låg utslagna. "De vet säkert mer än vad som är bra, och att förändra deras minne, kan ju hävas och då vet de ändå. Det var verkligen olämpligt att vänta så länge med att slå ut dem Harry. Nu har vi ett verkligt problem."

"Jag tror mig ha ett förslag till lösning. Jag har all anledning att önska livet ur råttuslingen, men att bara döda honom gör mig till mördare, eller hur." De andra nickade instämmande. "Går det att nu direkt få fram sanningsserum?"

Rektorn nickade. "Några droppar av det i hans mun innan vi väcker honom borde räcka. Dessutom en karaff som vi tillsätter lite av hans gift i – medan han ser på. Så sätter vi igång att förhöra honom, erbjuder honom att ta av sitt eget gift. Vi kan ju tala om hur han kommer att behandlas av Voldermort för att misslyckande, så väljer han det lättaste. Så är vi av med honom."

Hermione höll på att explodera, Harry märkte det, för hon menade att det var detsamma som att mörda honom. Men ingen av de övriga höll med. Däremot hade Tonks invändningar. Hon var tvungen att inte vara med om det, för sitt jobbs skull. Men hon hade inga invändningar mot att låta det gå som Harry föreslog.

Det var sent på natten när alla förhören var avklarade, och några dokument var signerade. Även Kingsley Shacklebolt hade kallats till dem, Han fick representera ministeriet. Inte heller han ville godta att fångarna lät sig dödas. De hade all förståelse för deras fortsatta öde om de återvände med ett misslyckande. De hade själva varit med att placera ut unge Malfoy.

En kompromiss blev den slutliga lösningen. Fångarna godtog att bli under fängsligt förvar i den _hemliga_ avdelningen hos aurorerna, det innebar också att de tvingades utföra en trollkarlsed på deras liv, dels att allt de hade hört på Hogwarts skulle förbli hemligt och ifall de rymde själva eller fick hjälp med det så skulle de _dö genom den eden_. Ingen skulle få veta om deras öde. Enda möjligheten att komma från det stället levande var att föras därifrån av sina fångvaktare.

När det gällde utfrågningen av fångarna ville Harry veta några detaljer, visste Voldermort om Tonks dubbla identitet som Nadja. Kände han till om Harrys käpp. Kände han till Harrys engagemang med Tonks. Svaren gav en antydan att ingen hade kommit fram till att Nadja var densamma som Tonks, men de hade lagt stor möda vid att försöka spåra Nadja bakåt.

Varken Pettigrew eller Nott visste något om Nadjas spår bakåt innan de hörde om det i samband med försöket att placera ut giftet. De menade att det borde de ha om Voldemort hade fått någon kunskap om det. Att Harry hade engagerat sig med Tonks, hade de däremot haft många lustigheter om, även om de flesta berörde att Harry spelade dubbelspel med dem båda. Ingen hade nämnt något om hans käpp, mer än att Harry sannolikt hade råkat ut för någon skada som de sökte grunden till.

Kingsley tog hjälp av två av vakterna som hade nattjour på skolan att _städa_ Harrys och Hermiones lokal, för att vara säkrare så gjordes det lite minnesmodifieringar också. Det var redan för sent för att göra något annat än att gå till sängs och få några timmars sömn innan frukost. Hermione gjorde stora ögon när Nadja följde med Harry in på hans sovrum.

Hennes tankar höll henne borta från sömnens vila i flera timmar. Hon erkände för sig själv, Harry, han var en _vän_ inget mer. Men det var svårt att veta att det kunde ha varit hon, som var med honom nu. Han var inte en som spelade med flera samtidigt som hon hade trott. Hon skulle aldrig kunna godta att ha en sådan man själv, men hon kunde inte komma ifrån att han var attraktiv. Och att han hade en så vacker kvinna som Nadja, och dessutom en så klipsk som Tonks, SAMTIDIGT. Det hade satt sina spår i hennes tankar. HON, hon själv var ju skolans bästa elev, skulle inte hon vara _passande_ för honom.

Att Nadja var Tonks, det hade satt nya gränser i hennes sinne. Harry var trots allt en kvinnas man. Ännu bättre var han alltså, bara hon kunde få honom att se _henne_. Men vad hade hon sagt till Ron. Vän – eller inget alls. Plötsligt blev hon rädd. Tänk om Harry skulle utsätta henne för samma villkor, vilket ju var helt naturligt egentligen. Trots allt grep sömnen henne och det blev inte bättre det heller. Vilda drömmar avlöste tankarna.

—

Tonks och Harry visste att de borde sova, men de var bara tvungna att prata igenom lite av vad som hade hänt. Tonks nämnde att man på högsta nivå hos aurorerna planerade för två saker. Det ena var Harrys egen utbildning, den hade högsta prioritet. Den andra var att inbjuda alla i gruppen som hade varit med honom på ministeriet, när Voldemort första gången hade blivit sedd offentligt. Sen sa Tonks något som Harry inte hade väntat sig.

"Harry, de besvärjelser som vi har på våra ringar, de skulle ha gjort att du hade klarat dig mot giftet, det vet vi nu. Men hade vi inte haft vår lilla dispyt med Hermione, så kunde hon nu varit ett kallt lik." Harry ryste av tanken, hon hade helt rätt, han nickade bestört.

"Jag vet att hon är till sig i trosorna av dig, neka inte, hon är det. Skulle du be henne om det så skulle hon ligga med dig direkt. Det vill jag naturligtvis inte att du gör. Men vi har definitivt råd med en ring med besvärjelser av samma typ som vi har, till henne. Kanske till flera, vad säger du? _Älskling_."

"Hon kan missuppfatta det, men alla vet om Nadja och mig, om inte förr, så snart. Några vet om Tonks och mig. Några få vet hela sanningen. Ska jag beställa ytterligare ringar så blir det fler än en. Du som Nadja ska ha en, Hermione ja. Men sen ska Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron och jag så klart ha var sin. Då är det gruppen plus Nadja, och det blir upp till mig att förklara din del i mitt liv. Vill de andra inte vara med, så är det väl ok."

Hon tittade på honom en stund och nickade instämmande. Så omfamnade de varandra och sade "_god natt_" innan Tonks gick in till sitt eget sovrum, genom en dörr som var nästan osynlig.

Det Hermione inte visste var att i Harrys rum fanns en dold dörr som var förbunden med Nadjas gästkvarters sovrum. Därför var Harrys och Tonks rum bara en dörr borta från varandra.

Det var en trött Hermione som rultade ut ur sitt sovrum när Harry ropade att det var morgon. "Fy vad pigg du ser ut." Sa hon när hon såg att han faktiskt var både pigg och hade mornat sig färdigt.

"Du har en kvart på dig att komma med till frukost, och ser du inte pigg ut så tror de att du inte har fått sova något, på grund av mig. Så fixa till dig nu".

Med en marginal på fem minuter kom Hermione ut till honom igen. Då passade han på att förklara hur nära det var att hennes liv hade slutat kvällen innan. Han förklarade att hans rings bevärjelse skulle med största sannolikhet ha skyddat honom mot förgiftningen. Skulle hon kunna tänka sig att ta emot en ring med några besvärjelser på.

Hermiones ögon glittrade, _Han ville ge henne en ring._ "Naturligtvis" Hennes svar kom från det inre, Han _kände_ det. Och han förstod också att det han sa natten innan var korrekt, hon misstolkade det. Så han fortsatte. "Naturligtvis måste vi också räkna in Luna och Ginny, men vi får inte glömma Ron och Neville heller. Vi är alla inne i det efter angreppet i ministeriet.

Han såg hur Hermiones ögonglitter avtog när hon insåg att hon inte var den enda han tänkte på. "Du har rätt, jag är egoistisk. Jag uppför mig som en, som en, – Äsch, jag hoppas du kallar mig vän, i alla fall. Förresten var är Tonks – Nadja? Kommer inte hon med till frukost?" Hon tittade mot Harrys dörr

"Vi kallar henne Nadja, glöm aldrig det. När hon är i Nadja–form så är hon Nadja. När hon är Tonks – så är hon Tonks. Blanda inte ihop dem, jag har svårt att inte göra det, men försöker. Tro det eller inte, vi har sovit i olika sovrum, hon i sitt, jag i mitt. Så vi ser henne vid frukost."

Han såg att hon tittade mot hans rum, med djup tvivel. Han reste sig och tog hennes arm och handgripligen ledde henne till sitt sovrums dörr, öppnade den och visade sängen som tydligt hade en enda fördjupning på kudden. Alla andra tecken tydde också på att blott en person sovit där. Hon tittade förundrat på honom. "Hon gick med in, jag hörde aldrig att hon gick härifrån."

"Hon är auror, vill hon inte störa, så märker du henne inte. Vi pratade en stund, sen skildes vi för natten." Han såg att hon hade svårt att förstå att Nadja hade kunnat lämna honom för natten – hon skulle inte ha gjort det, inte utan att ha blivit utkastad.

Harry började förstå vad Tonks hade sagt, han skulle vara uppmärksam på hur han uppfattade sina egna sinnen i närheten av andra. Kanske var det så att när någon i hans närhet tänkte starkt så uppfattade han det, speciellt om tankarna rörde honom själv. OM Hermione tänkte det han trodde hon tänkte nu, så, så, nej – så – så han måste få det ur henne. "FRUKOST" sa han lika mycket för att avbryta sig själv som henne.

Många lyfte sina ögon mot Harry när han kom till stora salen tillsammans med Hermione. Att Nadja hade reserverat plats för dem gick inte heller att ta miste på.

Ron gjorde små, men vassa, kommenterar om Hermiones trötthet. Men han hade inget för det för Nadja sa klart och tydligt till honom att Harry inte var orsak till Hermiones uteblivna sömn. Utan att förklara sig närmare lämnade hon ämnet helt, och intresserade sig mer för omgivningen.

Innan de hade avslutat frukosten kom professor McGonagall med deras scheman. Till Harrys förfäran började måndagarna med hel förmiddag i labbet. Professor Snape, var inte hans favorit precis, kanske var det ömsesidigt, Harry hade den uppfattningen i alla fall. Men han behövde även det ämnet för sina fortsatta studier. Eftermiddagen skulle delas mellan förvandlingskonst och besvärjelser.

Fredag eftermiddag var en glädje för då var det fritimmar. Det fanns det för övrigt på flera ställen, men han visste att det var blott en chimär, det fanns mängder av essäer som skulle skrivas för att erhålla, eller i vart fall bibehålla noteringarna. Utan dem kunde en klasslärare stryka dem från klassen. Det var moroten att prestera resultat hela tiden.

Efter de inledande dagarnas nyfikna blickar vande sig de flesta vid Nadjas närvaro. Många av de äldre eleverna visade henne extra uppmärksamhet, och blev besvikna då hon hela tiden demonstrerade att de inte hade något för sina ansträngningar. Att Harry och hon var som ler och långhalm uppskattade de inte. Speciellt som Hermione hela tiden också verkade vara tillsammans med dem som en ny _gyllene trio_.

Ginny hade inte ämnen tillsammans med dem, så hur hon reagerade visste inte Harry. Däremot fick han små nålstick av Ron, och att de hade sitt ursprung från Ginny började han se allt tydligare.

Vid middagen på torsdag stannade professor McGonagal bakom Harry och sa, inte alltför tyst; "Rektorns expedition direkt efter middagen Mister Potter."

"Ja professor McGonagal", svarade han så korrekt han bara kunde.

Trots den strikta rösten förstod Harry att han inte behövde vara nervös. Han hade inte gjort något som han borde vara skraj för, han hade inte ens missbrukat dörren till Nadja. De hade den av rent praktiska orsaker, inte av romantiska. Visserligen skulle ingen ens komma på tanken att ifrågasätta deras privatliv, men både skolan och säkerheten var viktiga.

På vägen till stenfiguren som blockerade ingången till den rörliga spiraltrappan som ledde upp till rektorns expedition funderade Harry på alla sötsaker som vanligen var lösenordet för dem. Han hade inte behövt undra, för när han kom ett par meter ifrån den öppnade den sig snällt för honom.

"Välkommen Harry." Hörde han när han närmade sig den stora ekdörren som stod öppen. "Du kan stänga dörren bakom dig och sätta dig ner. Får jag fresta med en citronkaramell kanske?" Harry avböjde med en lätt skakning på huvudet. "De är så läckra, de bjuder på en avrundning av måltiden. Du borde prova dem Harry."

Han satte sig själv och tittade på några pergament innan han åter lyfte blicken mot Harry. "Du lär ha godkänt att bli kallad till utbildning av aurorer. Mig veterligt har ingen uttagning ägt rum ännu, de kommer tidigast efter nyår. Men tydligen har du varit i kontakt med dem. Har det ett samband med att Tonks och du har bytt ringar?"

Harry log en aning skrajt. "Jo, det är nog det som är grunden i det, men jag var lätt att övertala. Kingsley Shacklebolt sa att han skulle försöka ordna det med skolan. Då skulle jag kunna få lektioner på fredagar, lördagar och söndagar. Att bli utbildad av dem, kan ju hjälpa mig inför mitt kommande möte med Voldemort."

"Ja Harry, allt du kan lära dig måste du försöka ta till dig. Men kom ihåg, du är inte ensam. Du har en nästan en hel skola bakom dig, om du inte vänder dem ryggen. Du bör hålla DA öppen, kanske du kan ha en veckokväll och kanske varannan vecka en söndagseftermiddag. Det skulle ge dig en bra kontakt med resten av dem. Försök att styra bort åtminstone varannan söndag till förmån för dina jämnåriga här. Om de känner för att stödja dig, så kan det betyda att du har ryggen fri den dag du måste konfrontera Voldemort. De du hade med dig på ministeriet visade att de var fullt kapabla att hålla stånd mot dubbla antalet äldre livsfarliga galningar. Med dem bakom dig, slipper du bli anfallen i ryggen samtidigt som du måste vara helt uppmärksam på din egen kamp. Och – du måste minnas, det är inte din egen kamp, hela samhället förlitar sig på dig, medvetet eller omedvetet, men det är deras kamp lika mycket som din."

Harry hade lyssnat till vart ord Albus sade. En plan spred sig i hans tankar. "Professor, kan jag ta med de övriga fem samt Nadja i något jag skulle kalla _stridsgrupp_. I DA skulle jag kunna introducera den formen och skapa flera grupper. Vi stred individuellt, men om vi kunde samordna oss skulle vi bli bättre och nå bättre effekt än vi någonsin kan som enskilda. Jag kan ta upp det med aurorerna också."

"Tanken är helt rätt, jo det är en utmärkt idé Harry. Gör det, jag stödjer det fullt ut. Men det måste vara med deras egen vilja, något de väljer själva. Du får visserligen erbjuda dem det men inte på något sätt övertyga dem om att de _bör_ vara med. Men, för att återgå till dig Harry. Du har tillåtelse att lämna skolan, för träning med aurorerna. Du är med på lektionerna och lunch på fredagar, men jag vill se dig åter senast till frukost på måndagar. Ja, jag kan inte bestämma över dig då du nu är att betrakta som vuxen, men skolans regler bestämmer jag. Och skolan är en internatskola och eleverna _bor här_."

"Ja professor, det är jag helt medveten om."

"Bra, Nadja kommer naturligtvis att vara med dig på träningen antar jag, men som Tonks. Förresten, jag ber att få framföra mina gratulationer." Han log med hela ansiktet. "Hörde att ni växlade ringarna helt privat, utan några gäster alls. Så ni har inte gift er då, bara bytt ringar." Det var ingen fråga, mer ett konstaterande. "Hoppas ni kan göra det riktigt framöver, och ha många gäster också, jag skulle känna mig hedrad att få vara med."

Harry kände att han verkligen menade det han sa. "Professor, jag har ibland undrat om jag kan känna andras tankar, inte så att jag vet vad de tänker, men på något vis _vad de känner_. . . . . Ibland har jag dessutom upplevt det som att det jag vill ska hända, alldeles nära och så, det händer. Alltså om jag sitter till bords med Tonks, som jag gjorde häromdagen så inbjöd jag några andra att äta med oss, men samtidigt _tänkte_ jag att jag ville sitta ensam med Tonks, för vi hade lite privat att prata om. Vi blev lämnade ensamma. En stund i alla fall."

Albus tittade förvånat upp, han tittade noga på Harry. "Tillåt mig" sa han och han rörde sitt trollspö i svepande rörelser runt omkring Harry. "Jo, verkligen, du har naturliga tendenser till det. Det är därför du är så känslig för allt som händer. Du är nog en empifat, lite av det skulle jag tro. Du kunde häva imperius, redan tidigt. Det kan ha med det att göra. Du genomskådar alla, nästan alla i vart fall. Så det var därför du _kände_ de som inte syntes i rummet första kvällen. Ja det förklarar saken."

"_Empifat?"_ Harrys förvåning gick inte att ta miste på.

"Ja med en del träning, bör du bli en ypperlig förhörsledare, du kommer att omedvetet veta när någon ljuger. Du kanske dessutom kan komma att veta vad det är för sanning bakom deras lögner. Och allt detta utan en enda besvärjelse. Och de är helt utan möjlighet att skärma sig för dig. Det finns spärrar mot sanningsserum, men inte mot en empifat. Jag ska se om jag kan hitta någon som kan träna dig i det, om jag hittar någon kan det dröja några veckor eller mer förstås."

"Jo, förresten, Tonks och jag köpte ju ringar med en del besvärjelser på. En av dem var just resistens mot gifter. Jag skulle ha klarat mig, men inte Hermione, men det var mig de ute efter." Dumbledore nickade instämmande. "Jag, eller rättare sagt, det var Tonks som kom med idén att involvera Hermione med en ring med motsvarande verkan, men jag vidgade det till det jag kallar stridsgruppen. Blir den av tänker jag ge dem alla var sin ring, med skyddsegenskaper. Där ingår en teleport, en flyttnyckel–mottagningsplats och måste initieras. Jag skulle vilja ha den i anslutning till sjukhusflygeln här."

"Vilka skulle ha ringarna menar du?" Dumbledore tittade storögt på honom.

"Alla i gruppen, inklusive mig själv, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron och Neville. Vi blir sju med Tonks, som Nadja förstås." Dumbledore, granskade honom länge innan han sa.

"Ja, det kan ju vara praktiskt att ha det som inkomstpunkt vid skador. Ja, men vi får göra en speciell plats där då, som är öppen enbart för er. Det får inte finnas några bakvägar in som kan användas av andra."

—

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 8**

Harry var nöjd. Han skulle redan samma kväll skriva en beställning. Tre klackringar med en Phoenix på, fyra dammodeller även de med en Phoenix på lämpligt sätt. Så räknade han upp alla skyddsbesvärjelserna. Skyddet mot mental påverkan var ett av de viktigare, resistens mot gift hade visat sig bra, även om den inte kom att testas. Teleporteringsmöjligheten var vital. Att kunna bli osynlig några minuter skulle kunna vara livsavgörande, så den var också ett måste.

Nadja, hade försäkrat Harry om att han mycket väl kunde använda ringens teleportering av honom in till högkvarteret när han skulle få sin träning. Dessutom gjorde hon honom sällskap, som Tonks, förstås.

När den fredagen var till ända var han mer slut än han någonsin varit förut. De hade angripit honom på alla möjliga sätt och han hade avvärjt de flesta angreppen och inte gjort det lätt för sina tränare. Det var mer för att avgöra vad han kunde och inte kunde. Det skulle vara utgångsläget för planeringen av hans utbildning.

Att han bodde hos Tonks, var ju den naturligaste sak i världen. Både för honom och henne, men hennes kollegor höjde något på ögonbrynen när de förstod att Tonks var _upptagen_ på riktigt, med Harry dessutom. Några anade vad det innebar för henne, rent ekonomiskt. För familjen Potter var inte precis fattig, det kände många till.

När Harry och Nadja kom till frukost på måndag fick de många blickar på sig. Nadjas frånvaro, två hela dygn hade märkts. Att även Harry var borta samtidigt märkte de också och därmed var de som inte kände till rena fakta, helt inne på regelrätta funderingar, som ju i och för sig var helt överensstämmande med verkligheten, på en del punkter i vart fall.

Att både Harry och Nadja var synbart medfarna av veckoslutet gjorde att det blev mer rykten om dem, i en del fall var rykterna mycket nära verkligheten, delar av den i vart fall. Ginny höll sig dock på sin kant. Det syntes att Hermione hade kommit på god fot med både Harry och Nadja, för de gånger någon av dem syntes i biblioteket var alla tre oftast tillsammans.

Både Harry och Nadja var försvunna även de två efterföljande veckosluten vilket gjorde ryktena mer trovärdiga. Vid frukosten tredje måndagen var Harry visserligen lite vaknare men det syntes att veckoslutet hade omfattat mer än bara enkla studier. Han hade inte försökt dölja att han brukade komma tillbaks samtidigt, och tillsammans med Nadja.

Innan frukosten var klar gick biträdande rektorn professor McGonagall runt till några av Gryffindors elever, med en avstickare till Ravenclaw. Harry förstod vad det var när han såg vilka som hon gav pergamenten till, han hade dessutom fått ett själv. Han blev däremot förvånad att det var förslutet med Hogwarts officiella sigill. Han tittade speciellt på Ginny när hon tittade på sitt pergament. Harry hade redan ögnat igenom sitt. Och sett att allas namn stod på dem. Och att de skulle söka upp Harry och ge sitt svar till honom. Nadja varken fick något eller var nämnd i pergamentet.

Nu hade han bara att vänta. Han hade hämtat ringarna senaste fredagen. Priset för dem var inte blygsamt men han visste att det var kvalité han hade beställt och bävade inte för summan. Han hade godkänt den redan vid orderbekräftelsen med vändande uggla.

Luna kom över till honom, hon lade sin högra hand på hans axel och lutade sig fram och gav honom en kyss på kinden. Det var hennes sätt att visa sitt ställningstagande. "Harry, jag vet att jag inte är kvinnan i ditt liv, du är inte heller mannen i mitt liv, men du är livet i mitt hjärta. Utan dig har varken jag eller någon annan, något liv alls att se fram emot. Jag är med dig."

Flera av dem som satt närmast kunde inte undvika att reagera. De tittade de först på Luna, som de brukade kalla Loony, för de menade att hon var lite underlig. Sedan på Harry, och inte minst på Nadja, som de nu var bergsäker på var Harrys flickvän och att det var han som hade ordnat in henne på skolan.

"Tack min vän." Sa Harry. Jag hör av mig med detaljer längre fram. Räkna med varannan söndag efter någon veckas tid." Luna gick tillbaks till sin plats. De som satt närmast henne började tjattra intensivt med henne.

Både Ron och Hermione, sa nästan samtidigt. "Harry, jag är med." Rons och Hermiones blickar möttes ett kort ögonblick innan de snabbt vände sig bort från varandra. Harry kände laddningen dem emellan, _kanske_ tänkte han. Kanske kan det bli något, bara deras känslor får mogna. Innan han kommit längre i sina tankar lutade sig Neville fram. "Jag med Harry."

Nu var det bara Ginny kvar, han mötte hennes blick, han koncentrerade sig på milda tankar. Han ville inte _styra_ henne, men inte stöta bort henne heller. Han såg att hon tittade upp mot honom, han såg att hon svalde. Så kom det, hon nickade, visserligen avmätt, men hon nickade. Han nickade tillbaks, mest bara för att bekräfta hennes acceptans.

Han började fundera, _i kväll, efter alla lektioner, men före middagen. Hans och Hermiones dagrum, samling, alla_. Han formade tankarna starkare, och starkare. Han avbröts av Hermione. "Harry, vi kanske ska prata om det i kväll. Vårt dagrum, är väl det lämpligaste, vad sägs om efter lektionerna men före maten?"

Harry kunde inte annat än le. "Ja, det blir bra. Kan du tänka dig sprida det till de andra." Hon nickade till svar. Det var egentligen bara Ginny och Luna kvar att säga det till.

Han hade talat med Nadja om det tidigare men nu talade de lite om vad och hur de skulle tala om för gruppen. Hon tyckte att den gruppen borde känna till åtminstone samma sak som Hermione. Harry blev lite förvånad när hon dessutom började fladdra med ögonen. Så sa hon. "Det Luna sa, det var en intressant sak. Jag tror vi ska ta henne närmare oss, närmare dig och mig. Nej, jag är inte en tjej som leker med tjejer, men det finns andra saker än fysisk kärlek, alltså du vet, hormoner och kroppsövningar. Jag tror vi ska bjuda in henne att dricka en kopp te med oss, kanske ska hon få sitta mycket nära dig också. Kanske bli omfamnad av dig. Jo Harry, släpp in henne till oss. Hon kommer inte att förstöra vår relation, men jag tror _hon_ behöver det, och vi kommer nog att ha nytta av det också utan att jag menar att vi utnyttjar henne."

Vid lunchrasten gick Harry till köket i hopp att finna Dobby. Naturligtvis blev Harry överdrivet hyllad av honom. Efter betygelser om löften att komma på fler besök fick Harry äntligen framföra sina önskemål. Middag för sju personer i försteprefekternas lokal. Dobby erbjöd sig dessutom att förstora rummet och ordna så att alla kunde få plats där.

När lektionerna var slut för dagen började gruppen samlas, te och biskvier fanns i ett av hörnen, det var bara att ta för sig. Harry och Nadja hade redan kommit överens om att hon inte skulle vara med från början, utan komma in från Harrys sovrum, en bit in i samtalet.

När de övriga hade försett sig med te och biskvier började Harry att förklara vad det hela gick ut på.

"Jag skulle vilja att ni alla talar om vad ni tycker och tänker, men också vad ni känner inför varandra. Jag kommer att börja, om någon i det läget väljer att avstå fortsatt samarbete med mig förstår jag."

"Alltså, först och främst, att vara vän, eller ännu mer . . . med mig, det är livsfarligt. Se bara på Cedric tidigare och Sirius förra sommaren, eller på Camilia senast. Att jag överlevde en '_AK_' förbannelse beror enligt Albus på att min mor gav mig ett skydd. Jag har ibland undrat om det skyddet innebär att någon annan måste dö i mitt ställe. Det är funderingar, men den som ligger bakom allt elände är _Voldemort_."

Han pausade lite medan Ron samlade sig, han hade ännu inte kommit över att Harry använde _det_ namnet.

"Någon som vill lämna rummet redan nu?" Alla satt kvar.

"Vi var tillsammans för lite mer än ett år sedan, och vi höll en jämn kamp mot dussinet fullt med erfarna dödsätare. Även om vi decimerades i styrka under kampen så vi överlevde och vi bjöd dem hårt motstånd, längre än någon tidigare gjort, det har imponerat på många. Vi erbjuds nu extra träning på tider som vi kan komma överens om, förslaget är varannan söndag. Själv har jag stridstekniksträning fredagar, lördagar och söndagar." Han såg förvånade ögon på alla utom Hermione. Luna, nickade instämmande och sa "Det syns".

"Var då?" frågade Ron.

"På hans sätt att röra sig, på hans sätt att alltid titta på saker runt omkring sig, men också på hans kropp." Svarade Luna innan Harry hann komma med sitt svar.

"Aurorernas högkvarter, det är också där vi som grupp kommer att tränas som stridsgrupp, alltså inte individuellt, utan som grupp. Jag får även lyfta upp det mesta av de kunskaperna till DA, och med er hjälp kan vi sedan skapa flera grupper, bland de som vill." Alla satt tysta och väntade på fortsättningen, så Harry fortsatte.

"Jo, de flesta av er har ju inte undgått att jag ägnat en del tid tillsammans med Hermione," han pausade en stund – Ginny tittade storögt på Hermione . . . och Harry fortsatte. "Och med Nadja. Men faktum är att jag bytt ringar med . . . " Han pausade ännu en stund. "Tonks, några av er vet det redan, men för er, Neville och Luna är det väl nytt." Tonks kom ut ur Harrys sovrum. I det släppte de osynligheten på sina ringar.

Det gick ett sus genom rummet. Harry och Tonks mötte varandra med en snabb kyss, så sa han till henne. "Bra att du kunde komma förbi, men var inte du mycket upptagen nu?" De hade diskuterat detta en stund innan. Hon nickade och sa.

"Jo, men jag ville hälsa på gruppen innan jag försvann." Hon gav Harry ännu en snabb kyss och vände åter till sovrummet. Harry ropade efter henne.

"Kan du be Nadja komma in." Och Nadja kom in. Hermione var den första som såg ringen på hennes finger.

Luna blev tvåa, "Så skickligt ni gjort det. Får jag framföra mina gratulationer Tonks". Nu föll hakorna samfällt på de övriga.

"Tack." Sa Harry och Nadja samtidigt. Och Harry fortsatte. "De som inte sett det förut kan se på Nadjas finger, det är samma ring som ni nyss såg på Tonks. Nadja är Tonks, min fästmö, och som jag hoppas blivande fru. Hon kommer att vara med oss både som deltagare och som representant för aurorerna." Nadja hämtade lite te och satte sig ner bredvid Ron.

"Det här är en hemlighet som ni inte ska sprida. Vi vet att dödsätarna har fullt upp att försöka hitta Nadjas bakgrund, för att kunna angripa mig den vägen, därför är det viktigt att inte släppa hemligheten fri. Allt vi i övrigt gör som _stridsgrupp_ ligger också utanför de vanliga samtalsämnena. Nu ska jag säga något om relationer, ur min synvinkel, och ni andra bör vara lika ärliga. För vi måste kunna lita fullt ut på varandra i alla lägen.

"Jag kallar Tonks för Nadja, när hon uppträder i den här formen, och som Tonks, när hon har sitt vanliga utseende. Jag vet, att hon är samma person, men andra vet det inte, och ju färre missar jag gör när jag talar till, eller om, henne är av betydelse, det gäller alla här. Talar vi om Tonks, så talar vi om henne som auror och hon som jag bytt ringar med, talar vi om Nadja talar vi om den jag _bedrar_ Tonks med. Tyvärr måste vi ha det så.

"Vidare, Hermione och jag har varit bästisar i många år, och är det fortfarande. Vi har våra sovrum här. Vi skulle kunna dela sovrum, men det gör vi inte, därför att – vi bara inte gör det. Vi är kompisar, vänner, vi skulle kunna sova jämte varandra – oklädda – utan att bekomma oss. Visst kanske vi skulle förlora oss i hormoner, men, vi är inte i romantisk kärlek med varandra. Tonks, skulle definitivt inte uppskatta en sån sak, och följaktligen inte Nadja heller. Därför skulle varken Hermione eller jag vilja uppleva en _dagen efter–situation_ med det utfallet.

"Samma sak skulle jag kunna säga gäller mig med dig Luna, visserligen har vi inte kommit varandra så nära, men jag gillar dig ändå, på ungefär samma sätt, vi kanske ska lära känna varandra lite mer sedan.

"Ginny, du var min käresta, jag hoppas att du är min vän fortfarande. Jag tror du är besviken på mig, av goda skäl förvisso. Men jag blev djupt sårad, vi går inte in mer på det. Skulle jag, för att ta samma jämförelse som med Hermione och Luna, kunna ligga med oss oklädda utan att gå längre? Skulle inte ens komma i den situationen, av två orsaker, den ena min tanke på en ledsen Tonks, den andra Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George och Ron. Jag menar sex äldre bröder är skäl nog att vara återhållsam. Skulle inte ens våga komma i närheten av din säng." Han skrattade glatt och tittade mer på Ron än på henne, och fortsatte.

"Ron, Neville ni är båda mina nära vänner och har varit det i många år. Så kommer vi till de lite svårare sakerna, övriga _interkönsrelationer_ inom gruppen. Det finns potentialer, och jag tror det skulle vara bra om ni alla vid såna här tillfällen kunde öppna upp er lite mer än vi normalt gör. Jag och Nadja, har sett att det finns möjligheter här. Ginny, jag är ju upptagen, Ron är din bror. Neville är ju den enda möjliga, så att säga. Så för dig är det mer av karaktären _han eller ingen i gruppen_ och jag förstår dig. Du har liksom inget val, så länge du inte tittar närmare på Hermione eller Luna. Men jag tror inte dig om att vara en som tittar på tjejer i första vändan.

"Ron, Neville, ni har ju fler val att överväga, och är det så att ni bär på outtalade känslor, så finn ett sätt att ge uttryck för dem. Samma sak för er andra, Hermione, Luna och inte minst du Ginny. Nu hoppas jag få höra era deklameringar där jag kan få en del på pälsen." Det blev Luna som började.

"Harry, du kanske inte vet det, men innan du hade din tid med Ginny förra hösten, då gick det många turer om vem som skulle våga fråga dejt med dig, eller vem du skulle fråga, när du så kom ihop med Ginny, då stannade allt av, och det där med Camilia, då var vi många som grät med dig. Vi hoppades länge att du skulle vara ledig i höst. Jag hade hoppats få tala med dig om den saken. Du har vuxit Harry, mycket dessutom. Ronald, jag vet att du inte är förtjust i mig, så jag tror inte på ett _oss_. Neville, jag tänker inte _be_ om en date. Hermione, jag har inget emot dig, men jag är lite tveksam till en _nära vän relation_ med dig. Ginny och jag kommer i vart fall bra överens — tror jag."

"Du vet min situation Harry, det mesta av den i alla fall. Ja, jag är lite av ett _måste vara bäst_ det kommer nog av att jag är uppväxt som mugglare, och har krävande föräldrar som uppskattar _kunnande_, så därför har jag vuxit upp med den ledstjärnan. På relationsfronten så är jag nog mer utvecklad på den kroppsliga utsidan än på insidan. Harry, du menade att vi skulle kunna sova i samma säng, oklädda, utan att det skulle hända något. Något skulle hända, det vet jag. Endera skulle jag våldta dig – eller så skulle jag springa all världens väg ifrån dig. Så skulle det i vart fall ha varit för ett par veckor sedan, men nu, nu har jag nog mognat en del. Du har rätt, du är en tjejs kille. Jag skulle aldrig komma på tanken att försöka spräcka er relation.

"Ron, Neville, vill ni veta något får ni fråga. Luna, jag håller på att omvärdera dig, speciellt efter det du sa. Ginny, du är fortfarande min bästa vän, kvinnliga vän alltså, tillsammans med killar, Ron och Harry. Tyvärr Neville, de ligger lite högre upp på listan än du gör."

Ron och Ginny tittade på varandra och ingen av dem ville börja, så det blev Neville som harklade sig. "Oj, det är inte så ofta jag har samtal av den här typen, dessutom har jag nog inte tänkt i banor som jag hör här. Så att deklarera någon kärlek, blir det inte tal om. Harry, jag vet inte varför jag ställer upp på dig, jag bara gör det, och helt igenom. Nadja, du har gjort det jättebra, och jag är stolt över att få vara med er två, och med er andra också. Hermione, du förlamade mig första året, minns du? Det gjorde att jag inte är speciellt varm för dig. Ginny, Luna, ni är bra kompisar, liksom du Ron."

Eftersom Ron nämndes sist i Nevilles utläggning blev det en påtryckning att han skulle ta vid, så han gjorde det. "Harry, som du sa, vi har varit _nästan_ oskiljaktiga sen vi möttes, det skulle inte falla mig in att vända dig ryggen nu. Fast, jag är sur på dig för det du gör mot Ginny. Fast jag har lärt mig att _det är er sak att reda ut_. Neville, du är 'ok' Luna, du har nog rätt i det där att det blir svårt med ett _oss._ Hermione, vi dejtade förut, du valde att inte fortsätta, jag hoppas du funderar på det igen. Jag tänker inte fråga igen, det är upp till dig." Han vände sig mot Nadja lyfte armen och kramade henne lite. "Harry du gjorde ett förbaskat bra val, även om jag hoppades in i det längsta på att du kom tillbaks till oss."

Ginny tittade sig runt och andades in. "Verkar som det inte är andra än jag kvar då. Harry, jag blev skitförbannad på dig när jag blev ensam då, både dagen och kvällen var fin tills jag blev övergiven, förbaskat fin, det har grämt mig åtskilligt det jag sa. Jag skulle göra vad som helst för att ha det ogjort, men det går inte. Jag hoppades in i det längsta och på tåget trodde jag att vi var tillbaks. Det finns inget att förlåta, bara att förstå. Naturligtvis Nadja, Tonks, du är den som _stal_ Harry från mig, men jag har börjat förstå att jag inte kunnat få tillbaks den Harry jag släppte. Så du törs vända ryggen mot mig. Jag kommer nog över det, även om det kommer att ta en tid. Neville, du är ok, kanske du kan fråga dejt med mig, gör du det ska jag svara dig då – men inte i förväg. Luna, ja vi går bra ihop, vi vet det, men inte de andra. Hermione, Jag tror du förstår mig också, men sköt om Ron, om ni blir ihop igen."

Nadja harklade sig och började sin bekännelse. "Jag vet inte om jag ingår, men eftersom jag nog gör det så är det väl bäst att även jag förklarar mig. Som ni alla förstått så är jag lite äldre än er, men inte så mycket egentligen. Jag är tjugofyra år, alltså bara några få år äldre än er. Nu märks det fortfarande, men för några år sedan då var skillnaden mer än bara märkbar.

"I år är jag på mitt fjärde år som auror, jag har _jobb_ här att vara en auror, när det diskuterades om att ha aurorer här på Hogwarts så anmälde jag mig frivilligt, men jag uppträder inte officiellt som auror. Jag har ett jobb att sköta, det är inget jag tar lätt på även om det kan tyckas så ibland. När Harry gick i fjärde årskursen så var de en del gäster här på skolan. Det var året med tävlingen, då var jag med och jobbade en del.

"Det var då jag såg Harry första gången, alltså verkligen SÅG honom. Hans första och mitt sista sammanföll visserligen, men då var jag för upptagen med avslutningsstudierna och skillnaden i ålder då – var astronomisk. Jag kunde inte förstå att en så ung pojke kunde vara så charmerande. Jag var ju vuxen, han var ju vara fjorton år och omgiven av en hoper med vackra unga flickor. Jag förstod att jag var chanslös. Det kändes som att jag tittade efter ett barn. Så jag slog det ur hågen.

"I somras så provade jag mig fram och fann att jag inte var ensam i mina tankar, resten av det vet ni. Ja, jag älskar Harry, det gör jag så mycket att jag inte tänker hålla honom kvar vid mig med tvång eller övertalning. Känner han, eller tror han, att han blir lyckligare med någon annan, då vill jag se honom lyckligare. Men jag släpper inte kontakten med honom för det, och blev han inte lyckligare med den han då valde att försöka med, så finns jag kvar för honom.

"Beträffande er andra, så har jag inga speciella relationer till någon av er. Är ni _'ok'_ med Harry och mig så är jag ok med er. Behöver ni hjälp och tröst, så ska ni veta att jag är här för er också. Naturligtvis måste ni kunna tänka er att jag ska kunna hantera det behovet också."

Harry reste sig och tittade runt lite. "Ja det var bra du sa det, vi ska ställa upp för varandra som vänner och om det behövs – krampartners, men det är inte detsamma som att dejta eller att tänka romantiskt med. Vi, du Ron och du Neville, ska också kunna komma och få det stöd ni behöver. Är vi ärliga med varandra så ska vi kunna motverka alla mindre lyckade gissningar som vi dragits med genom åren. Ni vet att jag har bytt ringar med Tonks, och att den ringen sitter på Nadja, det ser ni nu, innan vi åter låter dem bli osynliga. Det är en av deras förmågor. Den andra förmågan är att låta mig försvinna." Samtidigt som han sa det försvann han. Utropen kom plötsligt. Harry gick några få steg varefter han satte fingret i munnen och drog till så det blev ett _'Plop'_ och han var tillbaks.

"HARRY! DET ÄR OMÖJLIGT ATT SPÖKTRANSFERERA INOM HOGWARTS" Hermione hade sagt det många gånger förut, och kunde inte hejda sig innan hon hade skrikit ut det.

"Visst Hermione, _det_ är omöjligt, men inte" han gjorde ett nytt 'Plop' och skrattade. "Det är ju inte omöjligt att vara osynlig eller hur. Ringarna ger oss den möjligheten, fast bara några få minuter sen måste det gå ett dygn innan det går igen. Det är totaltiden, inte antalet gånger som räknas, fem minuter klarar de."

"Dessutom, ni andra vet det inte, men första kvällen när Hermione och jag kom in här hade jag också använt ringen för att också be Nadja komma hit in. Vi talade igenom lite, lite för mycket egentligen för jag kom på att vi hade åskådare. Det var Nott senior samt min ärkefiende Peter Pettigrew."

Det blev en kort förklaring av den korta striden och vad som hände sedan, innan Harry fortsatte.

"De hade alltså förgiftat en del saker här inne. Utan min ring skulle jag haft lika liten chans som Hermione att överleva, om vi inte hade upptäckt det. Ringarna ger oss visst ett skydd mot gift. Dessutom, det som jag tror kan vara avgörande i en krissituation, skydd mot imperius, och en hel del medvetandeberoende förhäxningar. Slutligen, så är de också permanent flyttnyckel, de ger oss en envägs teleport. Till skillnad från spöktransfer så kan jag komma härifrån på ett ögonblick, men till en i förväg bestämd plats. För Tonks och mig är det ett rum på högkvarteret, _aurorernas_ högkvarter där finns det möjlighet att komma vidare, eller att snabbt kalla på hjälp."

Han tittade på dem medan den nya informationen fick sjunka in. Sedan frågade han åter. "Utifrån det jag och ni andra har sagt, måste jag åter fråga, är det någon av er som nu känner er tveksamma att vara kvar i det jag i fortsättningen kommer att kalla för _stridsgruppen_?" Alla skakade på sina huvuden.

"Ni vet att jag är förtjust i vackra saker, som kvinnor. Jag skulle vilja sätta en ring på fler än bara Tonks. Vad säger du Luna, vill du bära en ring du fått av mig." Han _busade_ med dem. Luna såg villrådig ut, innan hon försynt svarade.

"Harry, skulle du ha frågat mig förut, skulle jag slängt mina armar runt din hals och kysst dig länge. Nu skulle det kännas lite förhastat, men jo. Jag bär gärna en ring du ger mig, men jag förstår också att det inte blir en _promis_ utan en som _vän_."

"Ginny, trots det vi har diskuterat, bär du en ring du får av mig?" Hon nickade stilla.

"Ditt svar Hermione, tror jag att jag vet utan att du säger något alls, men svara ändå."

"Harry, du ska inte ta något för givet, men du har rätt, och som Luna sa, en ring för vår vänskap, den bär jag med stolthet."

"Nadja, du har visserligen en ring som Tonks redan – kan du tänka dig ytterligare en, till Nadja?" Hon nickade stillsamt.

Harry, plockade fram de fyra ringarna som var till kvinnorna, de var dessutom adresserade till var och en av dem. Han tog en i taget.

"Ginny, tager du emot denna ring som ett bevis på vår vänskap och din plats i stridsgrippen?" Ginny märkte att det var en ed i mottagandet så hon tog ett extra andetag och ordnade sina tankar.

"Jag Ginny Weasley mottager denna ring av Harry Potter att bära den med stolthet som ett bevis på min plats i gruppen". Harry satte ringen på hennes högra hands ringfinger. Ringen och handen glödde till medan ringen anpassade sin storlek att passa hennes finger.

Därefter upprepade han samma ceremoni med Luna, Hermione och Nadja.

"Det mina herrar gör att ni är kvar, kan ni tänka er motsvarande ed, i så fall." De nickade samfällt. Det blev åter ringpåsättning, men nu med typiska herrklackringar. Slutligen vände han sig till dem samfällt. "Tillåter ni att jag sätter på mig en ring som sammanför mig i gruppen och sammanfogar gruppen som en helhet?" i korus hördes ett "Ja". Harry satte på sig sin egen ring, även den glödde en liten stund. "Låt oss sammanföra våra händer."

De förde samman sina händer och allas händer lyste upp i ett gyllene skimmer. Rummet fylldes av ljuv musik Fawkes hade uppenbarat sig. Hans sång fyllde dem alla med glädje och mod. Ingen kunde förmå sig att dra undan sin hand ur gemenskapen i rädsla att Fawkes skulle sluta sin sång. Det gjorde han ändå efter en stund. Då Harry drog undan sin hand följde de andra hans exempel, de var alla förundrade och nu först, när de tittade på sina ringar såg de, de bar alla en bild av en Phoenix.

Fawkes hade suttit på Harrys axel en stund innan han åter försvann men var strax tillbaks, nu med Albus Dumbledore. "Jag tror jag har fått lite konkurrens." Han skrattade ett glatt skratt. "Nej, inte konkurrens, snarare en efterföljare. Du frågade aldrig om du fick använda Phoenixorden Harry. Du gjorde det ändå. Men det är helt i sin ordning såvida att alla här," han pausade lite, "som inte redan är med förstås, inte har något emot att vara med i Phoenixorden. Men det ska ni kanske diskutera längre fram, när ni vet vad orden är för något. Ni har mina gratulationer till det ni har gjort.

"Vi ska göra en liten sak innan vi åter samlar oss här för att avnjuta en enkel middag som Dobby har lagt ner själ och hjärta på. Harry, ska du ge dem kommandot och förutsättningen för teleporteringen." Harry skakade på huvudet. "Då så, då blir det Phoenixtransport. Ni kommer två och två, när Fawkes hovrar framför er tar ni ett fast tag om hans stjärtfjädrar. Och släpper när ni är på det nya stället. Två åt gången alltså. Harry du väntar till sist. Fawkes."

—

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 9**

Han försvann själv först, därefter kom Fawkes tillbaks och Hermione och Luna försvann därefter Ginny och Neville, sedan Ron och Nadja, sist kom Fawkes till Harry, han hovrade inte utan satte sig på Harrys axel en stund och kvittrade en trudelutt som hade glädje men samtidigt vemod i sig. Harry genomfors av en rysning, han riktigt _kände_ hur Fawkes adresserade honom i tankarna. Ett budskap han hoppades inte var i närheten av en sanning dök upp i hans sinne. Därefter försvann rummet – och han var tillsammans med de övriga. Albus började förklara.

"Det här rummet är i sjukhusflygeln, det är helt slutet, men slottet ska lära sig att känna igen er och den passage som finns ut härifrån blir möjlig att öppna för er, ni kommer att droppa en droppe blod här. Ni kommer inte att behöva ge blod för att komma förbi senare. Det är bara nu, och det är ett _måste_ för att slottet ska känna igen er sedan. Detta rum blir er flyttnyckels destination. Harry, gör så att ringarna vet var vi är, och att de hittar hit igen."

Harry lät var ring vidröra golvet medan han aktiverade dem som flyttnyckel, allt enligt de anvisningar han hade fått med ringarna och hade gjort redan tidigare med sin egen och Tonks ringar. Därefter tog professor Dumbledore fram en flaska och några tussar samt en liten kniv av silver, han började med Harry. Först satte han lite av vätskan ur flaskan på en av tussarna, dem den torkade han av utsidan av Harrys högra hand. Med en hastig rörelse skapade han ett mycket litet jack som det sipprade lite blod ur.

Samtidigt som han förestavade en ed som Harry upprepade lät Albus en droppe av Harrys blod falla på en liten figurin som fanns på ena väggen. Då kände Harry med en rysning hur slottet accepterade honom. När det var klart förde Albus sitt trollspö över det lilla jacket som då återslöt sig. Sedan upprepade han proceduren med var och en av dem.

När alla var klara förklarade han att de nu kunde _kommendera_ väggen att öppna sig. De behövde inte ge ett visst kommando, däremot måste de _se_ det de ville åstadkomma. En dörr, en passage kunde de få bara de _tänkte_ vad de ville ha. '_Passage_' sa han och en bred dörr öppnade sig i väggen. De gick ut och bakom dem var det åter en slät vägg.

"Harry, öppna dörren tillbaks in." Innan Harry hunnit tänka sträckte han ut handen och öppningen var tillbaks. "Bra, mycket bra. Låt oss gå tillbaks till rummet." Albus strålade av glädje. Men nu kunde Harry se att det fanns något som såg ut som ett tomt hål djupt inne i ögonen på rektorn. Han visste. Däremot visste han inte hur lång tid de hade kvar tillsammans. De övriga fick också öva på att öppna passagen.

"Tillbaks, samma rutin samma indelning. Fawkes."

Starx var både Albus och Fawkes borta och rutinen upprepade sig. Harry däremot hade fått en idé.

Just som Ron och Nadja kom med Fawkes öppnade Harry en dörr som tidigare inte funnits i försteprefekternas dagrum, han stängde dörren bakom sig – och den försvann. De övriga tittade på honom med förvåning och misstro, Albus däremot, tittade på Harry och log. "Du lär dig fort, det är bra. Men jag tror inte så många fler kan göra om det där du just gjorde."

Det dukade bordet hade gjort en lyxrestaurang en ära, Dobby hade verkligen överträffat sig själv. Albus verkade ha tagit initiativet av värdskap. Han bjöd dem att sitta ner.

"Innan jag bjuder er att börja vill jag återigen gratulera till en lyckad sak. Kingsley Shacklebolt, som är en av de i ledningen för aurorerna har anammat Harrys förslag att lära ut teknik för att bättre kunna utnyttja en grupps förmåga. Det ni kommer att lära er, kostar visserligen om inte blod så i vart fall svett och kanske tårar. Det kan komma att rädda livet på er själva och er närmaste omgivning, kanske även hela samhället som vi vill att det ska se ut. Hermione, man kan inte spöktransferera inom Hogwarts, eller hur."

Alla utom hon skrattade, istället tittade hon lömskt på honom. "Det har jag sagt ofta, men nu börjar jag tvivla."

"Du har så rätt, ni som är igenkända av slottet nu, missbruka det inte, och visa absolut inte någon det ni vet. Ni kommer att kunna spöktransferera _från_ alla ställen här, och _till_ rummet vi nyss var i. Men även till slottsområdet utomhus, ni liksom jag och några ytterligare kan. Men GÖR DET INTE om det inte är av absolut av yttersta nöd. Använd andra metoder, för det är en mycket strikt hemlighet. Att Harry valde att ha Hogwarts som destination för era ringar var jag ytterst tveksam till, men jag har insett både behovet och era fördelar av att kunna använda slottet lite mer än andra kan."

Förvåningen lyste i Hermiones ögon. _HON – skulle kunna göra det hon trott att ingen i världen kunnat göra, hon, och några av hennes vänner, visserligen skulle de inte få göra det, men de skulle kunna._

Alla satt förstummade, men Albus sa bara, "Om vi inte börjar äta kommer Dobby att bli ledsen på oss."

De njöt av en superb tre rätters måltid, samtalen blev allmänt hållna och berörde inte så mycket det de hade upplevt de senaste timmarna. Att de var berörda gick det inte att ta miste på. När de var i slutet av måltiden och bara sporadiska rester återstod av desserten tog Harry till orda.

"Mina vänner, i kväll har jag upplevt en oerhörd glädje. Dock finns det ett djupt allvar i det vi gjort, det är ingen lek, det är blodigaste allvar. Vi _kunde_ ha gjort en blodsed, men ringarna hjälper oss utan det, jag ska bara komplettera lite detaljer om dem. För det första, vi kan bära dem fullt synliga, eller synliga för dem som vet om dem, eller som Nadja och jag har burit våra ringar här på skolan, helt osynliga. Ni väljer hur, bara genom att ni _vet_ att ni kan ändra det. Ni väljer visualiseringsform bara när ni byter status för den. Vidare, teleporteringen, den kan ni aktivera själva, eller den aktiverar sig självt om ni är allvarligt skadad, och jag har _bett_ slottet att öppna upp rummet för er om ni är medvetslösa när ni hamnar där.

Det är bra att veta att om en kamrat _bara försvinner_ så är den personen sannolikt på dödens gräns och kan inte göra något för er, men kan kanske överleva om den får vård. Undvik att hamna i den situationen. Och är ni två och en försvinner, aktivera förflyttningen och hjälp varandra. Som professor Dumbledore säger, det är viktigt att vi behåller hemligheten om detta, därför tycker jag att vi håller dem synliga enbart bland oss själva."

De nickade unisont, Albus log också instämmande. Han tittade på Harry som att han egentligen ville säga rätt mycket mer än han sa. Harry tog en chansning och fortsatte.

"Sådana här tillfällen ska man ju deklarera sina visioner, och någon siare är jag inte men skolan är ett måste för vår framtid. Jag har drömt om att vara auror, jag har drömt om att spela Quidditch i höga serier och i landslag, men de båda drömmarna har fejdat bort. Det enda som jag ser framför mig nu är att få bort Voldemort och efter det, vill jag fortsätta att se detta slott som mitt hem. Inte enda hem." Tillade han i riktning mot Nadja. "Så en karriär som lärare, efter några år kanske. Jag skulle faktiskt vilja se er omkring mig här då."

Albus arbetade sig upp och riktade sig mot Harry. "Harry, din dröm är inte så långt borta. Hur det blir med Voldemort vet jag inget om, men att bli lärare här, det ligger inom räckhåll, redan nästa läsår hoppas jag att du är med i lärarkåren här. Miss Granger, du har också en given plats om du önskar. Mugglarkunskap, har jag förstått är helt eftersatt, men du skulle göra ett bra arbete även i historiekunskap, både mugglar och magi och bäst vore det om det kunde kombineras till ett gemensamt. Fundera på de ämnena i första hand. Miss Lovegood, många kanske har funderingar angående dig därför att de inte förstår dina kvalitéer, men jag försäkrar dig. När du tagit din examen då kommer dina kunskaper till nytta här i skolan ifall du känner för det, så även om ni inte ser det nu, så ligger det mycket i det Harry sa.

Vad gäller er Ron och Ginny Weasley, kanske inte alla positioner i ett lag blir lediga samtidigt, men Miss Weasley, gissar jag rätt i att du har en viss känsla för att ta hand om sjuka och skadade?" Hon nickade stilla. "Du kommer att kunna ta lärlingstjänst på det hos någon av de mest dugliga och skaffa dig bra kunskaper i ämnet, Poppy ser rätt så ung ut, men hon är äldre än hon ger sken av att vara, så platsen kommer att bli ledig inom överskådlig tid.

Longbottom, trolldryckskunskap har väl inte varit din starkaste sida men inte ens vår nuvarande lärare i örter överträffar dina kunskaper, rutin, är det som idag utgör skillnaden. Tänk på det. Och Mr Weasley, Vi har behov av dig också, på mer än ett ställe. Du får själv fundera på i vad."

"Professor", sa Harry. "Hur lång tid får vi ha dig kvar?"

"Du är skrapsynt Harry. Jag har egentligen redan levt på _övertid_. Slutet närmar sig men det är inte riktigt dags ännu. Kanske hinner jag se åtminstone en skolavslutning till, möjligen två, men jag är kanske inte i stånd att göra så mycket då, Minerva kommer att ta över allt mer av det tyngre ansvaret efter hand."

Harry såg hur upprörda de övriga blev, så han skyndade sig att säga något innan de kunde. "Professor, på vad sätt kan jag hjälpa?"

"Mig, inte mycket, men bered dig på att biträda Minerva utan förvarning. Hör upp. Ingen av er skulle veta något, egentligen inte Harry heller, men honom döljer man inte mycket för, det har jag lärt mig med åren, och ju mer man försöker dölja något för honom, ju lättare har han att snoka fram det. Jag har talat med Minerva, ingen annan vet något utöver Poppy, Harry är den enda hittills som upptäckt själv hur det är. Låt nu ingen annan få veta om det heller. Lyckas vi så är du Harry och kanske ni andra redo medan jag ännu orkar stå upp, då kan jag hjälpa till. Får Voldemort veta om hur det är ställt med mig kan han hålla sig undan tills jag är borta. Harry, ni kan förena era krafter med ringarnas hjälp."

"Jag har funderat på det, det ska gå, även med Tonks och min, men jag vet inte om det är så lämpligt att göra det, det är ju mer än bara kraften man förenar, och det gör man bara med en käresta. Jag hade hoppats kunna vänta med det tills vår ceremoni."

"Ni kanske ska fundera på den fördjupningen, som du säger, det är mer än bara styrkan och kraften – ni blir som en enhet, styrkan, kärleken som är så viktig för er, överväg det, ingen kan begära det, men beakta att en gång förenad, alltid förenade. Det blir en mycket stark förening mellan er, på gott men kanske också inte så uppskattad efteråt."

—

Ingen hade lagt märke till att fem studenter smög sig undan direkt efter frukost på söndagen, de hade fått en flyttnyckel av Nadja som i sin tur hade fått den av Shacklebolt. I ankomstrummet på aurorernas högkvarter togs de emot av Harry och Tonks. Först blev det presentation för Kingsley Shacklebolt av Harrys grupp. Harry uppmanade dem att släppa fram ringarnas synlighet, han förklarade att de hade samma egenskaper som Harrys och Tonks privata ringar. Men att de hade Hogwarts sjukhusflygel som mottagningsplats.

Det första som hände var att de fick en genomkörare ungefär i stil med den Harry hade fått, bara för att bedöma utgångsläget för den personliga delen av utbildningen. Därefter presenterades de för ett scenario där det fanns fyra _bovar_, som de fick i uppgift att gripa.

För att markera allvaret skulle riktad '_green_', en förhäxning som gjorde motståndaren helt grön, betraktas som _dödlig_. De fick öva på det en liten stund för att få in känslan. Även de fick använda den _dödliga_ förhäxningen om de bedömde det nödvändigt – men de skulle vara beredda att ta ansvar också.

Striden blev kortvarig. Harrys grupp fick två _omkomna_ innan de andra hade fått en _död_ och tre stoppade. Det var inte acceptabelt för Harry. Först förklarade Kingsley Shacklebolt att de faktiskt hade eliten av aurorer mot sig, medan de själva var otränade skolungar. Ändå hade de lyckats. Alla skrattade gott när de kom på att Tonks hade räknats som skolunge.

Därefter gicks hela händelseförloppet igenom minutiöst steg för steg. Alla steg i händelsekedjan visade att de inte hade varit en grupp utan sju stycken individuella personer. De delades in i tre stridspar, Ron blev mäkta förvånad att han blev ledare för dem alla.

Så gick de igenom hur de _kunde_ göra, nu märktes det att Ron faktiskt var en strateg. Han gav visserligen inte order utan _bad_ dem att göra på olika sätt, i den teoretiska genomgången. Så flyttade man ut i övningshallen igen, samma övning igen, men nu med de tre stridsparen som växelvis vann terräng och skyddade varandra. Visserligen drabbades de trots det av ett _dödsfall_ men de omhändertog 'bovarna' utan att själva ha _dödat_. Och deras egen förlust var mer att betrakta som olyckshändelse än som stridsmiss.

Vid tredje övningen klarade de sig helt utan förlust, och med bovarna gripna.

Ytterligare ett sådant scenario lyckades de klara av före lunchen, och helt utan egna förluster redan från början.

Eftermiddagen ägnades åt individuell stridsteknik och vapenhantering. Aurorerna hade ordnat fram vapenlicenser till hela Harrys grupp. Magi i all ära, men mugglarvapen, kunde komma att bli avgörande. Det var en lätt pistol kaliber .22 (5,6 mm). Den förde inte så mycket oväsen, men med den kunde man oskadliggöra en person på upp till 25 – 30 meter, man kunde döda på bra mycket längre avstånd, men träffsannolikheten sjönk drastiskt på avstånd över 30 meter.

Innan de ens fick fylla på ammunition var de tvungna att behärska de triviala funktionerna som att hålla vapnet i _ofarlig riktning_ när det var laddat med _laddblindpatroner_. Vapnet skulle alltid vara _säkrat_ när det inte skulle avfyras. Först när alla kunde de elementära sakerna fick de börja med målskjutning. Resultaten var inte speciellt lovande. Efter vapenövningarna skulle vapnen förvaras hos aurorerna tills de hade klarat av alla proven för dem.

Sista övningen för dagen blev individuell _patrullstig_. Det var på en av övningsbanorna som de skulle ta sig fram längs en markerad led. De skulle vara beredda på att det kunde vara olika hinder längs stråket. Återigen gällde att _green_ skulle likställas med _dödsförbannelsen_.

Lottningen gjorde att Ron började, följd av Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione och slutligen Tonks. Tonks skulle egentligen inte behöva göra den eftersom hon ju var både utexaminerad och erfaren auror, men hon var medlem i gruppen och jämställdes med dem.

Först mötte de en äldre dam, _mugglare – ingen åtgärd_, tyvärr för Ron, han sövde ner henne med en _stunner_ i tron att hon var en fiende. Det andra problemet var två barn som lekte med vattenpistoler, den ena sprutade på honom, utan ringen hade han inte kommit längre. Nästa var ett rent angrepp mot honom, den klarade han utmärkt. Sedan skulle han välja en av fyra dörrar för att komma vidare.

När alla hade gått igenom var det genomgång av allas resultat. Ron, Ginny och Tonks av alla, hade angripit den oskyldiga damen. Hon hade rapporterat Luna och Neville som _misstänkta figurer_. Harry och Hermione, hade inte väckt hennes misstänksamhet.

Poäng: Ron, Ginny, Tonks: 0. Luna, Neville: 5. Harry, Hermione: 10.

Barnen med vattenpistoler, låtsades bara leka, den enes vätska var gift som var förlamande vid hudkontakt. Alla klarade sig tack vare sina ringar, men bedömningen skulle ske dem förutan. Ginny: 5. Övriga: 0 poäng.

Hinder tre, överfallet. Ron, Harry, Tonks, Neville: 10 poäng. Hermione, Luna, Ginny: 5 poäng.

Dörrarna: en av dem hade ett larm (5), en av dem en förbannelse (2), en var riggad så att den föll sönder vid öppnandet (7), den sista var en öppning med en illusion av en dörr (10).

Tonks, Hermione: 10. Luna: 7. Harry, Ron: 5. Ginny, Neville: 2.

Summering:

Harry 10 + 0 + 10 + 5 = 25

Hermione 10 + 0 + 5 + 10 = 25

Tonks 0 + 0 + 10 + 10 = 20

Neville 5 + 0 + 10 + 2 = 17

Luna 5 + 0 + 5 + 7 = 17

Ron 0 + 0 + 10 + 5 = 15

Ginny 0 + 5 + 5 + 2 = 12

Summeringen skulle inte kännas så påfrestande utan ses mer som en riktlinje, det var vilseledande målspel, men betydelsen var att vara observant men inte utgöra risker för andra. Första hindret skulle man undvika att bli misstänkt som suspekt av. Lekande barn behöver inte bara vara _lekande barn_.

Överfallet, var egentligen enkelt, angriparen hade fått flera chanser, alternativt hade träffat sitt mål, för att få avdrag. Dörrarna, endast Tonks av dem hade kunskap att identifiera saker som illusioner, kvarliggande förbannelser och larm och kunde därför välja rätt. Hermiones val av rätt kunde hon inte förklara med annat än, _den kändes minst fel_.

Efter att träningspasset avslutats samlades alla _figuranterna_ och Harrys grupp för lite småprat innan dagen var slut. Istället för att som det var sagt från början vara enbart varannan söndag bestämde de att ses igen kommande söndag. Alla var rörande överens om att dagen hade varit både intressant och lärorik. Ginny och Luna kunde inför nästa vecka skaffa tillstånd hemifrån att få genomgå utbildning för spöktransterens, då de inte hade åldern inne.

De använde ringarnas teleportering tillbaks till Hogwarts. Harry manade åter fram dörren som gick till deras dagrum och alla använde den och när han stängde den försvann den åter. "Jag undrade länge hur Albus alltid verkade kunna dyka upp ur ingenstans. Nu vet jag, men vi måste vara försiktiga med hur vi använder den kunskapen och förmågan."

Han tittade på dem och såg frågande ut medan han bestämde sig. "Jag, behöver i vart fall ta en dusch före maten. Vi har bara ett badrum här inne, men Nadja har ett minst lika fint. Vi killar kan använda det som är här så tar ni tjejer den inne hos Nadja. Så kan vi göra sällskap till middagen efteråt. Vi måste i vart fall komma på en trovärdig sak för vår frånvaro, flera har säkert undrat."

Om någon av dem hade setts försvinna i någon riktning tidigare, hade det varit mot försteprefekternas uppehållsrum, därför bestämde de att de suttit tillsammans där och läst hela dagen. Visserligen kunde det tänkas att några inte trodde fullt ut på dem, men det struntade de i. Neville hade en fundering som han inte kunde hålla tillbaks längre.

"Harry, din pappa, din gudfar och han Peter, de lärde sig till animagius alla tre, visst hade de en motivation, men de lärde sig, och de lärde sig själva. Skulle inte vi kunna, jag menar, JAG, vill i alla fall försöka."

Harry tittade på de övriga, "Ja, varför inte, och när du säger det, det finns ännu en sak vi kan försöka lära oss, eller hur Nadja. Hur skulle det se ut om vi alla, utom du förstås, en dag kom in i salen som . . . som . . . som professor McGonagall." Alla skrattade och han fortsatte. "Jo, det ligger en del i det. Vi talar med aurorerna om det nästa söndag, kanske vi kan få nån hjälp där. Det behöver inte vara metamorf, det kan vara en illusion men det är ändå intressant."

"Hermione, tror du att du kan hitta något i ämnena på biblioteket, naturligtvis utan att väckan någon uppmärksamhet."

"Jo, det finns böcker där, jag skulle kunna göra en duplicering vid något tillfälle, det är nog lättare än att låna med boken. Men jag behöver skaffa material till en sån åtgärd."

"Hmmm," han tittade på dem och det syntes att han funderade länge och djupt. Så fortsatte han. "Jag kom just på en sak, ni kommer att behöva skaffa saker, köpa saker. Ja, visserligen vet jag inget om några av er vad gäller den finansiella situationen. Men jag tror inte att någon av er skulle komma på tanken att _offra pengar på_ saker som ringarna. Jag däremot vet att de är livsviktiga för oss alla. Låt säga, fem tusen galleons, vardera." Han såg misstron i Rons ansikte, men en gnista syntes i Ginnys ögon. "Det är till utgifter som jag drar på er, direkt eller indirekt. Jag fixar det med banken i veckan."

"Fem tusen galleons Harry, det är mycket pengar det." Luna såg bestört ut.

"Luna, jag menar det, jag kunde lika väl ha sagt tio tusen, men jag tror fem räcker för att ni ska kunna köpa det ni tycker att ni behöver, och göra det utan att tveka. Kommer ni på något ni tror är användbart, även för andra, så säg bara till."

"Helvete Harry, vi skulle kunna ha åskviggar allihopa, vi skulle vinna cupen utan konkurrens"

"Ja, Ron, men först måste alla kunna flyga dem, och vi spelar inte Quidditch allihopa, det är bara du och Ginny nu, men för all del. Skaffa dem till er. Det jag däremot funderar på är lite mer drastiskt. Jag skulle vilja att vi går ner i de djupa hålorna igen, Ginny, vad tror du, känner du för att besöka basiliskens plats igen?"

"DIT NER – " Hermiones utrop tog dem alla med förfäran när de plötsligt insåg vart Harry tänkte ta med dem. "Vad ska vi dit för?"

"Kanske ska någon läsa in sig först. Vem kan det bättre än du? Jag behöver veta vad som händer med en basilisk som lämnats död. Förruttnelse, giftiga ångor och sådana saker. Det blev aldrig uppröjt där nere. Ångorna kan komma att förgifta hela skolan en dag, det måste städas där. Men, tänderna, skinnet och en del annat, de är värda mer än sin vikt i guld för oss. Skyddande kläder, av basiliskskinn, någon som läst någon prislapp?"

Harry såg att både Neville och Ron visste vad han talade om. "Ja, och de kan också rädda livet, så det finns egentligen inget val. Men jag måste prata med Albus om det, och så måste fru Pomfrey vara beredd på eventuella saker vi kan råka ut för vid ett besök där. Jag tror vi börjar med en enkel rekognocering redan i kväll. Ron, Nadja nån mer?" Både Hermione, Ginny och Neville lyfte ena handen och höll upp ett finger som tecken på att de var med, Luna tittade på de övriga och föll in. "Jag tar kameran med, och gör en artikel till tidningen. Vi kan titta igenom materialet innan jag skickar det sedan."

"Bra idé Luna, jag borde ha tänkt på det själv förut, men håll den grytan kokande, följ upp det mesta, skriv om det vi gör men på ett sätt som är säkert mot andras ögon. Vi kan komma att behöva sånt längre fram när vi inte har behov att vara i det fördolda."

Det blev ögon som riktades mot dem, när de kom gemensamt till stora salen för att äta middagsmålet, Harry fick ögonkontakt med Dumbledore och höll den kontakten medan han formade _vi behöver tala_ i sina tankar, han såg hur Albus höjde ögonbrynet en smula, så nickade han så litet att endast Harry som iakttog honom noterade det.

Till Hermione viskade han. "Samla gruppen i vårt dagrum efter att vi har ätit, jag måste bara prata lite med rektorn först." Hon nickade.

—

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 10**

I den avstängda flicktoaletten hade han blivit utskälld av _klagande Myrtle_, som han hade lovat komma på besök till men uteblivit från. Nu var hon helt hopplös med honom. I ren förargelse dök hon ner i sin toalett och såg till att det blev ett plötsligt flödande av vatten i lokalen, men det gick strax över.

"_ ö p p n a d i g "_ väste Harry fram, där han stod framför ett av tvättställen, den som hade en stiliserad orm på kranen. Hela rummet började vibrera och en öppning frigjorde sig. "Det måste finnas ett mer praktiskt användningsområde än att bara hasa ner, som vi gjorde förra gången".

"Vad skulle vara mest praktiskt att ha här Harry?" Frågade Neville. "En hiss" Sa Ron. "Kanske det, men när detta gjordes fanns nog inga hissar, men däremot trappsteg, borde ha funnits, prova med det Harry".

"_ t r a p p s t e g "_ väste han, återigen började något hända, och strax fanns där behövliga trappsteg.

"Två stannar här, någon stannar nedanför trappan, gången är blockerad av ras, det måste jag fixa. Då kan det komma gaser, ringarna borde avvärja förgiftning, men det kan ju vara syrefattigt, och det hjälper de inte mot. Kommer vi förbi det, så blir nästa en dörr, den kan vara stängd eller öppen, vilket vet vi inte. Vilka stannar här?"

Det blev Ginny och Neville, de övriga gick ner, det luktade instängt_ men_ det verkade inte vara giftigt, här stannade Hermione. Framme vid raset satte Harry handen mot väggen för att stödja sig när han funderade hur han skulle göra. Plötsligt blev han fundersam, han riktigt upplevde det som att _han var_ slottet, eller i vart fall så mycket så han visste mer om det än han någonsin trott varit möjligt. Raset, det var bara en detalj, en tanke och det var _åtgärdat_.

Luna och Nadja såg förvånat upp på honom och på platsen där raset hade varit, det fanns inte ett spår av det längre. "Hur gjorde du det där Harry" Lunas fråga väckte honom.

"Gjorde vad?"

"Fixade bort bråten från raset."

"Åh, det var slottet själv som ordnade det. Jag bara bad om att få det fixat. Men var försiktig med sådana detaljer i skrift."

När raset var borta kunde de se att dörren var stängd.

"H H Har Harr Harry . . . D D det d d d är vad är det?" Frågade Ron och pekade på resterna av det som basilisken lämnat efter sig när han hade ömsat skinn.

"Det där – lite ömsat ormskinn, ormar ömsar skinn när de växt sig större än det gamla."

"S s sådär s s stort?"

"Faktiskt är det en av de mindre jag har sett häromkring, skulle tro att det finns minst femton stycken som är större om de är kvar."

Ron svalde och verkade ha kommit över det värsta, så Harry fortsatte. "Då vet vi det, sa han stillsamt, stannar du vid dörren, Ron."

Alla fyra var beredda, när Harry öppnade dörren till kammaren. Den unkna luften höll på att slå ut dem, säkert skulle de inte ha klarat det utan ringarnas hjälp.

Harry tog tre steg in, Nadja och Luna kom med in, och stannade starx bakom. "Luna, ta de bilder du behöver, men gör det fort och utan att gå för långt in. Tonks, kan du rena luften?" Både Luna och Tonks noterade att Harry _nu_ tilltalade henne som auror. Basilisken var visserligen inte bästa skick, men skinnet verkade vara oskadat. Hermiones studier skulle behövas för att veta mer.

Tre minuter senare stängde Harry dörren igen. "Rena luften i gången också, så går vi tillbaks upp." Även på toaletten ovanför behövde luften renas. "_ t r a p p o r b o r t s t ä n g "_

Processen gick baklänges när trapporna blev rutschkana och öppningen återslöt sig, inga spår syntes att där nyss varit en trappa ned. Hemligheternas kammare var åter tillsluten, men med några hemligheter avslöjade. Hela äventyret hade tagit mindre än en halv timma i anspråk. Harry ursäktade sig för de andra och tackade dem för en händelserik dag, och önskade dem en bra vecka och sa att han själv såg fram emot kommande söndag.

—

"Kom in Harry." Hördes rektorns röst från bakom dörren som stod på glänt. "Redan tillbaks, endera gick allt bra, eller så inte alls."

Det var egentligen en förträfflig slutsats. För ovanlighetens skull hade han inte hamnat i en sjuksäng efter att ha gjort något _utanför_ _normen_. Harry hann inte ens sätta sig ner innan Fawkes, satte sig på hans axel, en liten sekvens av gyllene toner banade sig väg in i Harrys inre. Han lyssnade intensivt på tonerna och först på slutet märkte han att det fanns en underlig känsla som spred sig i honom, nästan som att Fawkes toner egentligen var ett budskap, som han inte kunde tyda. Han såg att professor McGonagall, satt i en länstol och försökte se ut som att hon inte fanns.

"Go kväll professor McGonagall," sa han i riktning mot henne innan han vände sig mot rektorn. "Jo tack, allt gick bra, utomordentligt bra faktiskt. Hermione ska försöka hitta uppgifter om hur en död basilisk påverkar en lokal, giftiga gaser och motsvarande. Skinnet, som såg helt ut, ska vi försöka tillverka kroppsskydd av det."

"Bra Harry, mycket bra faktiskt. Tillåter du att jag rekommenderar en specialist i ämnet?"

"Bara det bästa är bra nog. Jag hade hoppas kunna använda ett par tänder och några av skelettbenen till speciella saker."

"Professor, jag kan skapa om slottet, tycker jag att jag behöver en kortväg, en dörr från sjukhusflygeln till vårt dagrum, så gör jag en. Hur är det möjligt? Och kan de andra också göra det?"

"Nej Harry, Jag vet inte riktigt hur det är med fröken Lovegood, skulle hon vara rakt nedstigande från Ravenclaw, så skulle hon _möjligen_ kunna göra det, nu när hon har _blodsband_ med slottet, men jag tror ändå inte att det finns inom hennes möjligheter. Att du har blodsband med Gryffindor det vet vi redan, så jag blev inte förvånad att du_ skulle kunna_, däremot att du lärde dig _så fort_."

Harry bara skakade på huvudet, mest i förundran. Rektorn fortsatte.

"Harry! Jag kommer att lämna min tjänst ganska snart, du kanske har märkt att Fawkes visat ett intresse för dig. Han känner att min livskraft tynar bort, det finns inget han kan göra åt det, bara hjälpa mig om jag blir sjuk eller skadad, men, livet som sådant, det är mitt att leva, och att dö. Han har märkt att du är den möjliga efterträdaren, så han förbereder en övergång. Normalt är det mindre än ett år kvar när en Phoenix börjar tona in sig på en efterträdare, men det _kan_ ta längre tid också." Harry satt tyst, så Albus fortsatte.

"Minerva kommer att ta över som rektor, men bara för en kortare tid, några år eller så. I väntan på att du kommer… " Här blev han avbruten.

"JAG??"

"JA, Harry, DU. Slottet har valt dig. Dig och ingen annan. Gör allt du kan för att få med dig dina närmaste vänner. Ingen kan vara bättre att ta över efter professor Snape än fröken Granger. Hon vill nog flytta upp lokalerna till en ljusare miljö. Det är i sin ordning, men kunskapsmässigt, ingen i närtid överträffar henne, och det i många ämnen. I Tonks har du en förträfflig lärare också, skydd mot svartkonst och personligt skydd. Syskonen Weasley, oj sådan mästarinna i förhäxningskonst du skulle få av Ginny, men hon har fler kvalifikationer. Flygning och strategi, vem bättre än Ron i strategi. Flygning överträffar du honom i, men, det är ju bra att vara bättre än några lärare i något också. Neville – i växthuen, finns ingen bättre inom de närmsta årtiondena. Fröken Lovegood, underbar i det mesta, men också en sierska, och en som kan mer än många tror, där har du en pärla Harry. Se tiden an, om tre år Harry. Då bör du tänka på dig här på Hogwarts, första åren som lärare och biträdande rektor med Minerva, men sedan är det DITT JOBB."

Harry hade slutat att tänka redan innan Albus hade börjat räkna upp hans vänner som aspiranter på lärarpositionerna. Han satt tyst och stilla. Dumbledore andades in och Harry förstod att han skulle fortsätta prata.

"Det låter kanske tokigt att nästan alla lärarna skulle sluta samtidigt, men det är inte så ovanligt att det inom ett par till tre år blir utbyte på de flesta posterna i sådana här situationer. Om inte du lyssnar till slottets kallelse Harry, då kommer någon annan att tillsättas på tjänsten, någon som inte _förstår_ slottet och dess behov, vi hade en som försökte för några år sedan, du kanske förstår vad jag menar." Han såg hur Harry ryste vid blotta tanken på Dolores Umbridge. Inte gick det att glömma Dolores om man upplevt fasan under henne.

"Dessutom, bör du redan nu förbereda dig för att hitta lärare även från de övriga två elevhemmen, för att kunna ha en föreståndare för dem alla, en föreståndare för ett elevhem ska naturligtvis ha ett förflutet där. Det gör inget om de är några år yngre än du är, se gärna ner till första och andra årskurserna också."

"Inte kan jag tänka på att bli rektor här, innan jag ens har gått ut skolan, dessutom har jag ju Voldermort på hjärnan, eller _i_ hjärnan kanske är bättre uttryck."

"Han har ju påtvingat _dig_ tankar, syner och smärta. Har du försökt att sätta åt honom med syner _du_ skapar, tankar du sänder till honom, eller kanske känslor av den typ han inte uppskattar. Skolan behöver en person som förstår magins innersta väsen, du har visat att du kan hantera både vänner och andra i DA. Att det inte var du som kom på idén betyder inte att det inte är DU som är motorn där. Jag håller inga kurser här, det har jag medarbetare till, dugliga personer dessutom. Du har också visat att du tar hjälp av dem som är bättre än du på vissa saker. Det är en av de egenskaper som präglar en bra rektor. Dessutom, hela magiska sällskapet kommer att veta namnet på rektorn så fort som du är utsedd. Alla kommer att veta att det är _Harry Potter_ som är rektor, och alla kommer att vilja gå här, tro mig Harry, ibland är ett namn något att falla tillbaks på. Du kommer att göra ett bra jobb – länge."

"Jag är för ung, jag är för oerfaren, jag är _inte_ allt jag borde vara. Dessutom, måste jag klara av Voldemort först."

"Ja Harry, det är inte ett litet problem, men det kunde ha varit större. Sätt tilltro till din träning, håll dina tankar för dig själv om det inte är så att du avsiktligt vill dela med dig av dem, glöm inte att hela tiden vara alert på intrångsförsök. Jag har en idé vi ska prova, tänk på något oväsentligt, eller varför inte besöket hos basilisken, så ska jag se om jag kommer igenom dina skydd." Harry nickade.

"_Legillimens"_

Harry märkte inget alls, utöver den fundersamma min rektorn hade, efter en stund verkade han ge upp. "Bra Harry, jag ska erkänna att jag har varit orolig för säkerheten i det du ser och upplever. Vi vet att Voldemort brukat se det du ser, men, nu gick det inte att komma igenom, det var inte ens som att möta ett skydd, det bara _inte fanns något_ där. Uppriktigt Harry, hade jag inte fått veta om ringarnas kraft skulle jag ha trott att du var levande död. Jag skulle ge mycket för att veta vad Voldemort tror nu."

Harry reste sig upp, Fawkes tittade på honom och flög upp och tillbaks till sin plats. På något viss _visste_ Harry att besöket var slut, så han förberedde sig att gå. Vid dörren vände han sig och tittade på Albus. "Jag ska göra så gott jag kan, det skulle vara en fin sak att utnämnas till rektor, men jag tror inte att det är min tur ännu på femtio år, jag tänker inte säga ifrån om andra insisterar. Men Voldemort måste bort först."

Han satte sin hand mot stenväggen vid sidan av dörren, så log han invärtes, och han kände, om han inte hade vetat bättre, hur slottet log tillbaks. Han öppnade dörren för att stiga ut till den roterande spiraltrappan men höll på att snubbla, för på andra sidan dörren var hans dagrum. Slottet behagade skoja med honom.

Saker hände i rask takt, redan på torsdag kallades Harry till rektorn igen. Där fanns redan en äldre herre, Harry märkte att det var en person med erfarenhet av livet. Han utstrålade yrkeskunnande och status, trots att Harry sett honom bara några sekunder tyckte han genast om honom.

"Harry, får jag presentera _Henry McNeman_, den bäste när det gäller att ta vara på _naturliga resurser_ och omvandla dem till det bästa som kan erbjudas. Henry, får jag presentera _Harry Potter_, han som besegrade basilisken i fråga och samtidigt räddade prinsessan, som i detta fall var en förstaårselev."

"Godag sir." Sa Harry, Henry log ett varmt leende och sa.

"Nöjet är helt på min sida, ännu mer på min sida om det Albus säger om basilisken inte är alltför mycket överdrivet. Han säger att den var stor." Nu log Harry bredare.

"Jag var ner och tittade på den i söndags, då var den i alla fall kvar, och så har den legat i mer än fyra år, det luktar inte något vidare där nere."

"I mer än fyra år? Du är ju omkring sjutton år, eller hur?" Harry nickade. "Då skulle du varit O – jösses, ja nog kan det räcka till det mesta i en rustning om Albus inte tagit i för mycket." Albus skrattade och lade den avbrutna tanden på bordet och sa.

"Det där, är en bit av en av tänderna från den." Henry bleknade märkbart och efter att ha svalt några gånger tittade mot Harry med förundran i blicken.

"S. s . sa . . satt den där tanden på den, då ska jag ändra mig, och be om ursäkt. Harry. Låt oss titta på den."

—

Harry märkte att Henry tittade med stora ögon på det tomma skinnet de passerade, men han sa inget. När de kom in i kammaren krävdes det luftrenande besvärjelser av professor Dumbledore innan de kunde komma vidare. Henry tittade noga på besten och såg riktigt salig ut. Han vände sig mot Harry, det syntes lång väg att det var beundran i hans ansikte.

"Harry, en basilisk av den här storleken är inte _bara unik_, den är helt _otroligt unik_. Världen borde ha fått veta om det, jag om någon borde ha fått höra om det. Så ligger den här och bokstavligen ruttnar bort, även om det skulle ta några decennier innan det skulle märkas på den. Var det sju kompletta rustningar du behövde?"

Harry tittade på professor Dumbledore som såg fundersam ut. Så sa han, "Vi är sju just nu, men jag tror det kan komma att ändra sig med tiden, så jag vill inte begränsa mig. Jag vill att allt som kan användas till att göra mina vänner säkrare ska användas till det."

"Huvudet, med tänder och allt, det skulle ligga fint i troféskåpet, då skulle den avbrutna tanden synas och resterna av den tillsammans med dagboken. Det skulle göra hela den berättelsen till mer än en berättelse." Sa professor Dumbledore.

"Där har jag en anmärkning, det är för lätt att stjäla den där, och den är för farlig för att finnas så lättåtkomlig. En avbildning, en kopia av den däremot, det ställer jag upp på. Dessutom är jag lite skeptisk att släppa ut huvudet på markanden, basiliskgift kommer ju från tänderna, och att erbjuda fiendesidan det bjuder mig emot."

"Du har nog rätt i det Harry." Suckade Albus.

Henry, suckade och skakade på huvudet. "Jo visst, men det svider i mig att släppa det, så många saker, så många extremt fina saker, jag går miste om. Men – det är nog bäst, så jag ska inte insistera på något annat. Får jag jobba med resten, så gör jag tio kompletta stridsrustningar av bästa kvalité. Sju utprovade och tre som passar till vad du Harry kan tänkas se ut om några år i några steg i storlekarna."

"Nej, men det räcker alltså till tio rustningar, vi stannar vid de sju som måttas, och så återkommer jag med de tre övriga senare. Och det kommer att kosta?" frågade Harry.

"Harry, jag skulle kunna säga fem tusen galleons stycket, och det skulle vara enormt billigt. Dessvärre, kommer jag att få slita i mitt anletes svett. Först för att ta rätt på skinnet, det är ju rätt mycket om jag säger så. Sen ska jag göra de rustningarna, fram till den punkten, har jag inte ett enda dugg i inkomst. De tio rustningarna är betalning för resterna av den."

Nu tittade Harry storögt på honom. "Femtio tusen galleons, och vi får dem gratis?"

"Harry." Det var Dumbledore som tittade på honom, "Gratis, är det inte. Bara skinnet skulle kunna ha sålts för mångdubbelt det beloppet, så gratis är det inte. Men vi upplever det som gratis därför att vi inte har värderat _föremålet_ i pengar. Bara huvudet som vi behåller skulle vi kunnat få många tusen för, du är den som egentligen har rätten till tänderna eftersom det var du som besegrade den men skolan _äger_ den. De rustningar du kommit på, de kommer att vara till stor nytta för er, så det är viktigt för alla att slutföra den här _affären_."

"Jag vet inte, men om jag betalar för jobbet, att ta rätt på det som går att ta rätt på, så kan vi diskutera vad mer som går att använda och till vad. Jag såg att du tittade beundrande på de ömsade skinnen också, det var bara ett av dem, det finns, eller _bör finnas_ minst ett tjugotal ytterligare. Kan de användas till något?"

"Du har lärt dig lite affärer Harry, ja jag kan tänka mig att vi gör så istället, jag förlorar visserligen mängder på det, men då säger vi det, jag debiterar en kostnad per dag jag jobbar med sakerna – och det är _dina varor_. Och, ja de ömsade skinnen är visserligen långt ifrån samma kvalité som riktigt skinn. Men sätter jag det utanpå ett av drake så får det styrkan från draken som inte är långt efter basiliskens skinn, men det adderar det magiska skyddet mångfalt. Ett sådant skydd blir bättre i skydd mot magi, men aningen sämre mot omagiska saker som svärd, spjut och andra mugglarvapen i jämförelse med ett av enbart basilisk."

"Då ska vi involvera dem i det också, så vill jag att du samlar på dig allt material du kan, det skolan behöver säljer vi inte, men det vi kan avvara och det som inte hjälper fiendesidan säljer vi, jag misstänker att jag kommer att göra en del affärer med dig."

Det blev så bestämt att Henry skulle ta hand om hela basilisken i samverkan med professor Snape, som skulle ta vara på en några delar som var speciellt intressanta för hans område. Huvudet skulle det skapas en kopia av och bli trofé tillsammans med dagboken och en kopia av den avbrutna tanden. Ett par lämpliga skelettben skulle lämnas till Olivander för tillverkning av trollspön till Harry. Det var han som hade besegrat den. Mått skulle tas på gruppen redan på fredag och Harry skulle besöka Olivander vid lämpligt tillfälle.

När Harry kom till dagrummet där Ron och Hermione satt, nämnde han i förbigående vad han hade gjort. När Harry nämnde om rustningen kunde han se tvivel och förundran i Rons ögon. När Ron började förstå att det handlade om en komplett stridsrustning av basilisk, och att han skulle bli ägare av en, då grät han.

Det var Hermione som bröt tystnaden. "Harry, jag är ingen fighter, men jag har varit med, och jag kommer säkert att bli, inblandad igen. Det är det bästa man kan ha som skydd. Att vi inte tänkt på det förut var illa, men bra i alla fall att du kom på det till slut."

Ron tittade på henne. "Hermione, vet du vad en sån där sak gör, vad den kostar, och inte minst, den status den ger." Hon ruskade på huvudet. "I pengar, så skulle du kunna byta den mot minst tio Åskviggar, som Harry har, och ändå gjort en urdålig affär. Du kan _nästan_ glömma bort att göra skyddsformler i strid. De klarar inte allt, men det mesta. Fred och George skulle ge dig nyckeln till butiken bara för att få känna på den."

"Det bästa." Sa Harry. "Du har den under de vanliga kläderna, efter några dagar känner du inte ens av den, du rör dig lika fritt som utan, faktiskt friare med än utan. Dessutom har vi provat med _Legillimens_ och jag behövde inte ens bemöta den, jag tror någon av ringarna skyddade mot det. Det där med skydd mot mentala förhäxningar och besvärjelser, i vart fall fungerade det för mig."

Harrys träning på fredag och lördag var mer duellträning och strid mot fiender som inte följde några regler alls.

Söndagens träning för gruppen ägnades åt spöktransferering. Alla utom Ginny och Luna hade redan tidigare klarat proven för sina licenser, men nu var det en helt annan klass på kraven. De hade båda fått tillåtelse hemifrån. På eftermiddagen hade de båda klarat proven för spöktransfereringslicens.

Problemet var inledningsvis _Ginny_ och _Luna_, de skulle inte fylla _myndig_ förrän efterföljande år, men det löstes på ett bra sätt för dem. De fick vardera ett dokument de uppskattade, de betraktades som vuxna när det gällde utövande av magi utanför skolan. De ingick i gruppen med Harry, det innebar att hela gruppen kunde spöktransferera och använda magi vid behov, eller när de hade lust. Naturligtvis, fick inga mugglare vara vittne till det.

Två veckor senare blev det påklädning av ny utrustning. Det var mängder med detaljer. Det var allt ifrån fötterna till huvudet. Det var till och med skydd för händernas utsida, utan att hindra händernas rörelser det minsta. Henry hade också sett till att delarna hade en kamoufleringsbesvärjelse, så snart de var påtagna rätt så blev de nästan osynliga. Förvåningen över hur bra allt passade var total. Det blev lite förlägenhet vid påtagningen av de mest kroppsnära delarna, speciellt damernas kupor över brösten generades de lite av när pojkarna var med där, men det gick strax över, för även pojkarna hade intimskydd så det blev ömsesidigt.

Träningen på söndagarna hade gått in i en ny fas, utöver en del taktiska detaljer så blev det helt oförberedda övningar som i efterhand analyserades för att se vad de kunde förbättra. De fick även lära sig en del nya besvärjelser och förhäxningar som inte var gängse i skolans utbildningsplan. Några av dem var till och med förbundna med hårda restriktioner och de fick inte använda dem enskilt, såvida de inte var i en livsfarlig strid.

På en av genomgångarna hade de varit tvungna att avlägga _löften._ Inget av vad de fick lära sig i deras övningar fick de använda i _fredliga_ konflikter, eller dispyter på skolan.

Skillnaden mot tidigare var nu att en fälld motståndare "skulle _inte_" återgå i strid den närmaste tiden. Det var en policy som aurorerna hade anammat efter incidenten på DOM. Elevernas redogörelse hade granskats i detalj både framlänges och baklänges, redan tidigare. Nu hade de återigen gått igenom allt i detalj men nu med hjälp av minnessoll.

Om inte dödsätarna hade uppväckt de sina skulle eleverna ha vunnit redan innan de fick förstärkning. Utredarna hos aurorerna hade kommit fram till den slutsatsen redan tidigare, men nu fanns det inga tvivel om det längre. Det innebar nya direktiv även för Harrys grupp. Det handlade inte länge om att _oskadliggöra utan skador_. Det handlade om _att STOPPA_ och med alla medel. Av genomgångarna med minnessollet var det inga tvivel om att de flesta av dödsätarnas angrepp hade varit dödande om de inte hade avvärjts, helt eller delvis.

Utbildningen med mugglarvapen hade varit ett stående inslag vid alla tillfällen. Deras färdighet hade givetvis ökat. De hade nu nått nivån 46 poäng av 50 möjliga på en tioringad måltavla. Det var mugglargränsen för att få egen licens och ha tillåtelse att använda vapnet för målskytteändamål.

Det hade blivit känt att Voldemort utöver dementorer även hade lyckats få några avlidna och begravda att bli spökkrigare, de var inte att likna vare sig vid zombier eller mumier. De var nästan helt imuna mot magi, de blev visserligen fördröjda av regelrätt förstöring om någon slog dem med klubbor, yxor eller liknande. Hade de blivit krossade, så dröjde det inte länge förrän de satte ihop sig och fortsatte sina dödliga upptåg igen.

En av de få saker som kunde stoppa dem helt var '_inre brand'_, därför hade man arbetat fram en _projektil_ som var möjlig att använda. Magnesiumpulver med en inblandning av kaliumpermanganat blev en _brandprojektil_. Den var effektiv på endast korta avstånd, mellan fem och tio meter. Den måste dessutom komma in i kraniet. Man var alltså tvungen att träffa ögon– eller näs– hålet för effekten uteblev om branden blev utanför.

För att kunna fungera mot dessa magiskt förhäxade lik hjälpte det inte enbart med brand, även puleriserad bergkristall samt en aning av enhörningsblod måste finnas med. Dessutom måste tillverkningen ske utomhus i skenet av fullmånen. Tyvärr var den magiska hållbarheten kort, bara tre måncykler. De kunde dock förnyas ett par gånger, men sedan var deras magi uttjänt. Som brandprojektil kunde de behållas, men risken att blanda dem med aktiva var för stor om man sparade utgångna.

Idén hade kommit någon att tänka på dementorer. Några försök att använda dem mot dessa varelser hade visat på vissa effekter, dock långt ifrån tillräckliga för att vara till någon egentlig hjälp. Problemet med utvecklingen var att få prövningstillfällen.

Den tredje typen av projektiler var den man befarade skulle komma till mest användning, den hade en variant som blivit populär bland de mugglare som bodde avsides. I dem hade blyet till kulorna olika mängd av silver inblandad. Det skulle vara fullt tillräckligt för att effektivt bekämpa varulvar. Det rekommenderades dock att skjuta minst tre skott i dem, om det fanns tid för det.

Den ammunition som gruppen fick lära sig om hade rent silver i kulorna, men istället för att vara massiva så var strukturen som på en tvättsvamp. Hålrummen var vanligen fyllda med silvernitrat, ett ämne som var ytterst effektivt då silverjonerna spreds i varulvens blodsystem så gott som omedelbart. Även vampyrer som normalt inte besvärades av annat än en träpåle genom hjärtat, eller en regelrätt halshuggning skulle påverkas av dessa, då nitratdelen av ämnet var lika frätande på kroppen som salpetersyran, bara aningen långsammare. Fylldes hålrummet med curare, kunde man även fälla troll eller jättar med dem om man var riktigt nära dem, och det var helt omagiskt.

Kingsley Shacklebolt ville inte att gruppens alla deltagare skulle bära vapnen riktigt ännu, han ville att de skulle ha lite mer _rutin_ innan de skulle bära vapnen till vardags. För att ändå ha tillgång till dem förordnades Tonks och Harry, att bära dem till att börja med.

Harry hade resonerat en hel del om effektivitet av mugglarvapen. Caliber .22 var visserligen lätta att hantera och gav inte någon markbar rekyl, men när de hade provat mot magiska sköldar hade de varit nästan verkningslösa. Det var först när de kom upp i .38 som det började hända något, men Harry hade fått upp ögonen för en Colt .45 automatic special. Utan _tystnadsbesvärjelse_ förde den ett oherrans oväsen, men en kraftfull magisk sköld penetrerades med tredje skottet, om det avlossades i snabb följd. Inget av vapnen med mindre caliber klarade det.

Från en av Vernons berättelser från hans militära verksamhet när han skröt för Dudley mindes Harry något han började fundera på. _Underkalibrering_. Krutmängden och förbränningshastigheten var beräknad för projektilens vikt, och följaktligen den tid det tog innan den lämnade vapnet. Om en _silvernål_ var projektilen, och om den kunde _packas in_ i något lätt så att all energi låg i den, då skulle den få en oerhörd hastighet, och i ett oerhört liten anslagspunkt. Principen var ju för att tränga igenom pansarskydd bland mugglarna.

Harry ritade och förklarade hur han menade för aurorernas tekniska avdelning. Det tog dem visserligen några veckor men resultatet blev över förväntan. Redan första skottet trängde igenom fyra magiska sköldar lagda av de kraftigaste aurorerna. Hastigheten på pilen gjorde också att vapnet med den ammunitionen fick helt andra _säkerhetsregler_. Kompletterad med ett rikthjälpmedel av lasertyp gick det plötsligt att träffa små mål på upp emot hundratalet meter.

Efter ytterligare några veckor förordnades även de återstående som hade åldern inne, att få använda magin trots åldern var en sak, men eldhandvapen kändes igen även av mugglare. En sextonårig flicka med eldhandvapen, skulle väcka uppmärksamhet. En myndig person också, men det var i vart fall lättare att förstå, speciellt som de hade licens för vapnet.

Det var bara Harry som hade gått upp till cal .45 de övriga stannade vid .38 men det innebar att det behövde hantera två uppsättningar ammunition.

De hade även börjat tillämpa ringarnas förmåga. Både Nadja och Harry upptäckte att deras ringar samverkade, så de hade dubbla tiden i osynlighet jämfört med de övriga. När de var osynliga kunde de skönjas av _ringvänner,_ de syntes som transparanta spökfigurer, men detta gällde bara när även beskådaren hade sin ring på sig.

På Harrys initiativ började de även tränas i att upptäcka andra osynliga eller osynligjorda saker. Saker som var osynligjorda var det svåraste, osynliga personer kunde han förnimma som ett närvarande medvetande, Luna var dock bättre på det än han. Det ver nästan omöjligt med många i närheten, men lättare när de var ensamma med en osynlig. Men att vara medveten om att en osynlig finns i närheten, och att veta var den fanns, det var skillnad det.

De hade kommit långt med träningen som stridsgrupp så Harry började förmedla delar av taktiken även vid DA–mötena. Där blev det sex nya stridsgrupper med lite olika antal i grupperna. Även i DA förklarade Harry hur aurorerna numer såg på dödsätarna. Det handlade inte längre om _polisiär_ verksamhet, som att tillfångata utan att skada. Det handlade just om att _förhindra terrorister att göra vidare angrepp_. Detta resulterade i att angreppsdelen övergick från att vara _sövande_ till att vara just effektiv utslagning.

Flera effektiva besvärjelser och förbannelser blev adderade till arsenalen av vapen. Som exempelvis "_Reducto_" som slog av ben och armar, kunde även krossa huvuden med omedelbar död som följd. En träff i buken var mycket märkbar. Kombinationen av fasta föremål med "_flippendo_" gav flygande fysiska föremål, som vid träff kunde vara nog så märkbara. Fysiska skador av den typen krävde _vård_ innan de kunde bli stridande igen.

Ron var den som förklarade hur en grupp bäst klarar sig i olika situationer. De fick träna på att dela in sig i skyddande och angripande. De som skyddade skulle koncentrera all sin uppmärksamhet på att först motverka angripande förhäxningar, vid behov få föremål i vägen för inkommande energiknippen, slutligen om det krävdes – flytta på den som riskerade att bli utslagen eller värre.

Allt DA inriktades på var för hjälp av skolans försvar, men de hade dessutom börjat arbeta i riktning till egna försvarsgrupper de skulle använda när de hade lämnat skolan. Idén med myntet för att kalla till mötena hade de utvecklat så att alla hade en kod så att när någon utlöste ett larm kunde alla komma till undsättning. Idén utvecklades ännu mer så att magin kände av när ett hot byggdes upp, då löste larmet ut.

När den idén hade slagit rot blev DA plötsligt en angelägenhet för nästan hela skolan. Framför allt från femte årskursen och uppåt, man började bearbeta Harry att han skulle framföra till aurorerna att alla i skolan skulle få spöktransfernes redan från femte året, just med tanke på att snabbt kunna komma till varandras hjälp.

—

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 11**

Alla visste att en familj inte skulle ha en chans mot en grupp dödsätare även om det var bara några få som angrep. Men om det plötsligt fanns trettio eller fler, ungdomar visserligen, men förbannade ungdomar som hade kraft att kämpa, så skulle det bli en annan utgång. Inom loppet av tre veckor hade eleverna själva, det var huvudsakligen Susan Bongs verk, satt ihop ett tre fots pergament med motiv för deras begäran. Till pergamentet bifogades namnlistan för de som stod bakom begäran, den blev åtskilligt längre. Det berörde ju främst de som var femte och sjätte årskursen, utöver några få i sjuan hade de övriga sin licens färdigt avklarad.

Värre var att nu _krävde de_ att Harry skulle lära dem spöktransfereringens konst. Han klarade sig inte undan. Nästkommande DA ägnade han hela tiden att förklara, han uttryckligen förbjöd dem att försöka på egen hand, tills vidare. Han förklarade hur det kunde bli om man inte var helt införstådd med hela sin kropp. När man hade gjort det några gånger så blev det rutin, men innan var man tvungen att _TÄNKA_. Tänka på HELA kroppen, och dessutom på platsen dit man skulle.

Han förklarade också att ett vanligt fel man gjorde i början, var att man glömde att '_tänka–med_' sina kläder. Därför kom man till platsen man ville, men helt naken. Även det skulle bli en rutin sedan. Han förklarade att vid en meditation hade man ett mantra, eller något liknande. En avslappning inför en meditation kunde _övas_ genom att man söker fram var muskel i hela kroppen, en i taget, spänner dem och slappnar av den.

Så går man igenom hela kroppen alltifrån några få gånger till kanske fem eller tio gånger. DÄREFTER, räcker det med att andas in, knyta ena handen, spänna – hålla andan: Andas ut och slappna av. Hela kroppen slappnar då av, på rutin. Samma sak vid spöktransfereringens början, du måste, ABSOLUT MÅSTE tänka på HELA KROPPEN. Sen, sen är det rutin.

Animagusträningen som Neville hade tagit upp i början av terminen hade blivit bara lite diskuterad och det hade inte blivit så mycket läst i ämnet. Harry hade visserligen försökt att inte glömma det helt. Men allt annat hade fått högre prioritet. Han hoppades att den annalkande ledigheten skulle ge honom tid att åtminstone läsa igenom ett par av böckerna Hermione hade hittat och kopierat. Kopierat, det var inte lite jobb hon hade lagt ner, de böcker som hade _kopieringsskydd_, vilket var de flesta, hade hon kopierat _sida för sida_, vilket fortfarande var möjligt trots de flesta kopieringsskydden.

Det var bara tre veckor kvar till terminsskiftet och den efterlängtade ledigheten, när beskedet kom. Ministeriet hade bifallit deras ansökan, men med strikta restriktioner. Första steget var nu att ta en förlicens i spöktransperering. Den skulle innebära att de fick använda den under de förhållanden som deklarerades i ansökan, att vid behov kunna komma undan och i andra hand, kunna hjälpa varandra.

_Vidbehovsrummet_ hade gjorts i ordning för att gruppen skulle få utbildning och göra sina första försök. Ingen hade nämnt något om att de redan hade gjort det åtskilliga gånger innan. Harry hade _känt_ att slottet gav honom _rätten_ att sätta upp rummet för just den övningsformen också. Därför hade de alla kommit förbi de första försöken och hade gjort flera korta _hopp_.

Kingsley Shacklebolt var den som ledde gruppen från ministeriet. Han tittade förvånat på Harry när allt fler elever som skulle göra ett första försök alla _bara for iväg_. Så hade det aldrig varit förut. Vanligen kom ingen iväg vid första försöket, många lyckades först vid femte försöket eller sämre. Här kom alla iväg på första försöket, dessutom inte ett enda olycksfall, och alla hade sina kläder med sig. Ministeriegruppen blev alltmer förvånad.

"Du har ett finger med i det här Harry" Harry hörde att det var en fråga trots att det ordmässigt var ett påstående.

"Jo, de gav sig inte förrän jag lärde dem."

"Kan alla?"

"Jo, en av dem kan göra tre hopp på under en sekund, själv har jag lyckats med fem."

"Varför göra det så?" Han tittade förvånat på Harry.

"Anta att du har fem fiender, tror du att du kan stå kvar hela tiden. Jag alternerar plats, skickar iväg en stunner, eller använder mugglarpistolen, och flyttar mig. Fem stycken hinner jag med på en sekund"

Kingsley Shacklebolt förstummades av tanken, en taktik han aldrig tidigare hade tänkt på. Men Harry fortsatte. "Ta en person, stor som och av samma ursprung som Hagrid, en stunner stoppar inte en sån. Men om jag börjar en bit ifrån skickar en stunner för vart ställe som är närmare, så kan jag få många stunenrs att träffa samma mål samtidigt, eller hur."

Återigen såg Shack lyrisk ut och bara suckade, medan Harry fortsatte. "Innan jag ens tänkte lämna in deras begäran så tänkte jag på att de inte får stå stilla. De måste, _in – göra nåt – försvinna_. Det är så vi har tränat den sista tiden. Vi vet att det vi lär här i skolan är inte speciellt verksamt mot de som vill döda oss, så vi har lånat lite mugglarteknik. Idén kom från silverkulorna till pistolen."

Shack verkade vänta på Harrys fortsättning, så han fortsatte. "Vi har skaffat pistoler som använder sammanpressad luft, de laddas med pilar som vi preparerat med något som liknar det som indianerna har på sina blåsrörspilar. på tupispråket heter det _urari_.

Vi började försöken med _Strychnos – toxifera,_ _castelnaei och_ _tieute_ vilka tillhör kräknötsväxterna samt _Chondrodendron_ _tieute_ och _tomentosum_. Det är vid barken på den första och i roten på den andra som de aktiva ämnena _kinolinderivat_ och _tubokurarin_ finns, du kanske känner till _stryknin_ det är ett av ämnena som ingår. Det finns ett halvt hundratal olika växter som kan användas till det, med lite olika resultat förstås.

Eftersom vi ville ha en bättre kontroll och inte minst möjlighet att avbryta förlamningen så blev vi tvungna att leta vidare. Det var på ett mugglarsjukhus vi hittade lösningen, _succinylkolin_, som är ett syntetiskt medel baserat på de naturliga som jag nyss nämnde, och som har ett fungerande motgift.

Men den som träffas måste få hjälp av rätt sort för att överleva. Det var också en av orsakerna för att vi valde det ämnet, vi har ett motgift mot det. Vi har alla några ampuller med det, ifall vi skulle råka träffas själva. Eller ifall vi hinner eller måste rädda livet på någon träffad.

Men eftersom det ändå skulle ta en stund innan den som träffats faller så ville jag ändra på det, jag har lagt en fördröjd stunner på var pil. Kanske skulle det räcka med det, men vi vill vara säkra på att om de tar en flyttnyckel bort, så ska de inte lyckas undkomma oss."

"Så ni räknar med att mörda dödsätare nu"? Frågan – eller påståendet lät vasst, Harry tyckte att det lät vassare än han uppfattade situationen i övrigt.

"Mörda, är ett starkt ord. Mord, förutsätter att jag valt att döda, att jag valt en person som ska dö, eller ett sätt, en plats, eller en tid. Blir jag överfallen och dödar i självförsvar, så är det helt enligt lagen. Det gäller även om jag i den striden valt att använda ett dödligt vapen. När jag vet att min vän och hans familj kommer att dödas, då menar jag, och vi, att om vi hjälper varandra, och _råkar_ döda de som angriper oss i akt och mening att tortera oss och mörda oss, att vi får försvara oss även om dem vi försvarar oss mot dör. Vår avsikt är att inte dödas, måste vi döda för att klara det, så är det inte vårt val. Det är ett krig som inte vi har startat."

Kingsley Shacklebolt såg för sitt inre hur en armé kunde välla ut ur skolan, nästan fyra hundra ungdomar klara för strid. Han ruskade på sig och tittade på Harry. "Vilka vet om det?" Harry tittade på honom.

"Alla här, till att börja med, och, säkert resten av skolan också. Även de yngre är involverade men inte som stridande, utan som rapportörer, och är med i larmlistan. Vi kom fram till att vi lite äldre, vi kan ta striden, men de yngre kanske är måltavlan. Alltså alla på skolan, nåja utom några som valt att stå utanför, kommer att vara med i larmlistan. Om nån blir angripen under uppehållet, så ska vi riskera att spöktransferera oss dit även om platsen är okänd. Och där sätta igång med ett sjuhelvetes upplopp. Ska inte bli nån dödsätare som kommer att göra om det i första taget."

"Var försiktig för guds skull, striden är myndighetens jobb, det vet du så väl. Men när vi väl kommer till en plats, är vi vanligen för sent där. Om fel personer lär sig det här så kan ni mycket väl råka ut för ett bakhåll och bli nermejade efter hand som ni kommer dit."

"Jo, vi vet det. Därför har vi hållit kunskapen om våra luftpistolers förmåga extremt hemlig. Dessutom så lär ju ingen i förväg kunna peka på den exakta platsen vi kommer att ramla in på. Så vi kan lika väl komma i ryggen på dem. Men VI VET, att det är med livet som insats vi gör det. Och om vi låter dem välja plats hela tiden så kan vi bli utraderade på några veckor, då, då är det för sent att börja göra något."

"Hur kan vi få veta var något händer, och i tid.?"

"Ni kan också få en lista, då ser ni direkt var ett angrepp är under uppsegling. Listan är så gjord att en rad lyser med orange färg där ett angrepp är under uppbyggnadsfasen, när det är angripare på plats blir det röd färg. Vi hade en övning här i tisdagskväll då vi startade redan vid förvarningen, visserligen i mindre skala. Men jag tror att vi har ett bra hum om hur vi ska göra. Jag ska se till att ni får ampuller med motgift ifall ni skulle råka träffas."

Det tog kortare tid än ministeriepersonalen hade befarat att pröva alla för licensen. De hade planerat att behöva öva en hel del, nu märkte de snart att de kunde gå direkt på proven. Naturligtvis dröjde det inte lång stund innan de fått fram orsaken till att alla redan kunde sin sak. Efteråt fick Harry en liten reprimand, han skulle ha _talat om_ att de redan kunde, det skulle ha besparat dem lite tid. Men Harry kontrade lite.

"Nu har ni, talat om vad som gäller när de ska nyttja kunskapen, ni har talat om var och när, samt var de inte får. Ni har talat om etiken att använda kunskapen. Jag har inte gått igenom något av det, bara HUR man gör. Så er genomgång behövdes verkligen också."

Eftersom hela konceptet med licensieringen hade blivit en skolangelägenhet så hade den också övervakats av biträdande rektorn Minerva McGonagall, hon delade ut tjugo poäng till vart hus för var elev de fick licensierad. Timglasen fick fullt arbete då, de som hade lagt märke till nivåerna före och efter skulle ha sett att speciellt ett elevhem inte hade ändrats mycket.

I tiden mellan lektionerna och middagsmålet hade Harry och Nadja valt att besöka så många adresser de kunde på larmlistan. De ville bilda sig en uppfattning om var plats. De hade klassat listan i _risk_ där personligt bekanta till Harry var högrisk, mugglarfödda likaså högrisk, mugglaruppväxta, var i fara. De som var vänligt inställda till professor Dumbledore, eller deras vänner var också i högrisk.

På några ställen blev de tvungna att komplettera listan så att det skulle gå att komma dit utan att plötsligt stå mitt på en högtrafikerad gata. Eller plötsligt sjunka ner i vattnet. I övrigt skulle en plötslig invation av ungdomar visserligen skaka om i trakten, men det skulle innebära en säkrare jul för många.

Vid sista DA–mötet före ledigheten uppdaterade Harry allas larmlistor med hjälp av Hermione och Nadja, han hade även lagt till en indelning, i udda, jämn. Samt en ordning 1,2 och 3. Han förklarade också hur han tänkte det. Längst upp på pergamentet fanns en liten ruta, han hade insisterat på. Han kallade den för _olustkänslan_. Alla pergamenten var förtrollade att återspegla i varandra. Så när Harry satte en siffra 'NOLL' där så fanns det en nolla i alla övriga. Han talade om att det tidigare om åren hade varit en viss koppling mellan hans olust och angrepp ute i samhället.

"Det finns en risk, även om den är liten, att dödsätarna gör en dubbel attack, då kommer det att bli två larm som dyker upp. Udda går på den första, jämna den andra. Skulle det vara så eländigt att de gör en trippel, så gäller tredelningen, med ettorna till första tvåorna till andra och följaktligen treorna till den tredje. Vi ska vara tillräckligt många vid var plats för att klara av det ändå.

I händelse av en dubbel attack är jag, Ginny och Hermione på udda Nadja, Ron och Neville på jämna. Vid trippel är jag och Ginny på första, Nadja och Hermione på andra och Ron och Neville på trean. Jag kommer inte att gå in på varför, men vår absolut bästa resurs på den punkten är Luna. Hon vet vad hon ska göra, och ingen annan har orsak att veta vad, men hennes roll där är oerhört viktig.

Harry hade talat om för sin grupp att han hade en mycket stark olustkänsla inför uppehållet, men inte tillräckligt för att lyfta upp från siffran 1. Som redan fanns på larmlistan. "Vid '2' så bör man vara mer beredd naturligtvis, '3' likaså, se över kläder och annan utrusning. Vid '4' det gör inget om du övar att bli klar. Skulle det trots allt bli'5' då är det inte fråga om _'om'_ utan _'när'_ och ganska snart. Var då beredd att svara på ett larm direkt."

Dagarna före uppehållet hade varit stressande, han hade valt att begränsa sina presenter till flertalet, men han visste så väl vad hans enda skydd hade hjälpt honom med. En halskedja med en elevhemssymbol, till alla som hade valt att vara med i larmlistan som aktiva. Skydd mot gift, och skydd mot mental påverkan, var de två besvärjelserna han hade valt till dem.

Det skulle kosta, men en bråkdel av vad det var värt egentligen. Harry hade också skrivit en liten devis till var och en av dem. Han hade velat att de skulle fungera som livräddande flyttnyckel också, men tyvärr, de enklare kunde inte bära mer än två enkla besvärjelser. Mental påverkan var ju till synes inte så effektiv, men i en strid där någon plötsligt vänder sig mot de egna, det är en av de svårare situationerna, så den är viktig, resistans mot gift var ju självskriven med tanke på deras egna vapen.

Han hade istället tillsammans med professor Dumbledore tillverkat flyttnycklar av enkla mynt. De gick alla till sjukhusets rum, som var Lunas arbetsplats. Hon visste att det kunde komma in mängder med skadade och kanske döende kamrater. Det skulle vara hennes jobb att få de döende att inte dö. Hon skulle bli tvungen att snabbt gå in i deras inre själsliv och begära att de inte gick vidare där utan kom tillbaks.

Hon hade sagt till Harry att han skulle vara beredd på saker när de flesta brukade vila. Hon hade varit ofta hos Syster Pomfrey, bönat och bett om att hon skulle ha mängder med stärkande mediciner i lager inför uppehållet. Syster Pomfrey hade gett med sig en aning och fyllt på något vilket inte brukade vara vanligt inför ledigheter.

Julaftons kväll satte Harry sitt trollspö till larmlistan, han höjde sin nivå från en etta till en FYRA. Alla pergamenten följde direkt, och alla som hade dem kände att de borde titta på dem. Alla i Harrys grupp visste vad som kunde hända, de var redan på helspänn. Han och Tonks valde att sova tidigt, de satte väckning till klockan tre på natten.

Redan innan den begärda väckningen alarmerade så steg han upp, väckte Tonks och sa. "Snart, . . . . . Snart brakar helvetet lös. Tack och lov att jag sa till att de inte skulle vänta med mina paket tills paketöppningen. Hoppas bara att de har varit lydiga nu. Mycket kommer att hänga på det." Han ändrade snabbt från en fyra till en femma, det innebar att alla som sov väcktes av listan och skulle göra sig direkt beredda, klädda och klara. På fyran kunde de sova avklädda, men på högsta, då var det HÖGSTA.

Både Harry och Tonks var i sina rustningar, strax var hela hans stridsgrupp i sina rustningar, även om han inte såg det – så visste han det. Lite efter klockan fyra lyste tre rader orange. "JÄVLAR, det är TRE" skrek Harry ut. Han skulle just transferera till det första stället när han såg det som hände. "JÄVLAR – TRE PLUS HERMIONE'S – jag tar den själv." Sen försvann han. Tonks såg att fjärde raden var Hermiones adress, den var inte röd som de övrigas.

Kaoset bröt ut strax därefter. Det poppade upp folk nästan överallt, och lika snabbt försvann folk, på några ställen låg döda eller döende kvar.

Plötsligt började det komma in skadade till Luna. Husalverna hade betts om hjälp, de ordnade snabbt så de skadade kom över till sjuksängar. Poppy väcktes, och hon kallade direkt på förstärkning. Luna var stundtals i trance. Däremellan grät hon. Hon visste att hon hade missat två redan. Men tre hade hon fått att vända tillbaks och kämpa. Harry hade fått upp taktiken att snabbt avlämna någon och försvinna ut igen. Kaoset med nya skadade och döda varade i sjutton minuter, därefter var det kaos att städa upp.

Brännskador visade sig vara en vanlig åkomma, tydligen hade många av dödsätarna eld som älsklingsförbannelse, då de inte använde _AK_ som direkt dödade. Under de timmar som följde fick Poppy in hundratals skadade, de mindre skadade överfördes direkt obehandlade till sina ordinarie sängar, med begäran att de skulle komma åter bara de svåraste skadorna var avklarade.

Luna var helt slut, nio stycken hade hon återfört, en av dem var en vuxen auror hon hade träffat vid träningen. Tre hade hon tappat, två av dem var skolelever. Utöver dem var det fem som hade varit bortom alla försök när de kom in, tre av dem var hennes skolkamrater. Totalt hade natten kostat dem åtta döda, fem av dem var skolans elever. Många var fortfarande i kritiskt skick, men under förbättring. Ett hundra trettiotvå elever hade olika grad av skador. Därtill fanns det sexton skadade aurorer på St Mungo's sjukhus, ingen av dem hade livshotande skador.

Bara fyra dödsätare hade _överlevt_ infångade. Förhören av dem gav klarhet av vidden av angreppet. Fyrtioen hade små pilar på olika ställen i kroppen och var alla döda, en av dem var professor Snape, fem hade riktiga kulhål.

När de första förhören var klara förstod man effektiviteten av elevarmén. Tre omgångar med femton dödsätare hade angripit vardera tre ensligt boende halvblodsmagifamiljer som hade elever i skolan och två omgångar om vardera tio hade angripit ett par andra ställen. Dessutom hade fem stycken angripit familjen Granger. Till Harrys lättnad hade Hermione agerat snabbt och fullföljt sin uppgift och hade därför inte sett angreppet mot hennes egen adress.

Vid fyra av målen som hade angripits fanns det elever ur skolan och därför var de med på larmlistan, ingen av dem hade kommit till skada. Alla som angrep ställen som var med på elevernas lista hade endera dött eller tillfångatagits. Harry blev lite besviken när han insåg att det fanns minst tjugo dödsätare kvar i frihet.

Senare kom rapporterna ifrån de ställen där det inte hade funnits några elever. Ställena var helt utbrända och en familj om sex personer och en med sju var helt utplånade. Där hade ingen kunnat hjälpa till, varken elever eller aurorer.

Totalt sett var natten en framgång, men också ett enormt nederlag. Ungdomar hade tvingats döda, döda andra människor, trots allt gällde det döda eller dödas. Kamrater till dem hade angripits, de hade hjälpt sina kamrater, men de hade dödat. Professor Dumbledore och professor McGonagall, bestämde tidigt att skolan måste öppnas. Öppnas för alla elever som deltagit, för dem och deras familjer. Det måste dessutom ske omgående.

Därför hade breven gått ut samtidigt med all övrig krisverksamhet. Det kom också starka reaktioner från föräldrar som inte hade vetat vad deras barn hade gett sig in i. Det skulle bli starka reaktioner, därom rådde inget tvivel.

Dagen efter gick åt till organisering, huvuddelen av alla skolans elever i femte klass och uppåt fanns redan på skolan. De skadade hade också fått sina föräldrar dit, det rådde KAOS på skolan och på en del andra ställen dessutom. The Quibbler hade lyckats komma ut med ett extranummer, där det mesta som kunde sägas fanns med:

_Detaljer saknas, men natten mot juldagen utlöstes larmet då fyra hem till elever vid Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar, angreps simultant. Sex samordnade angrepp mot isolerade bostäder iscensattes i skydd av högtidsfridens lugn och mörker._

_Fyra av dessa attacker kunde avvärjas, men tyvärr inte utan allvarligt skadade och döda. Tyvärr hade två hela familjer utplånats då aurorerna kom till platsen, de två familjerna hade inga elever i skolan._

_Aurorerna hade haft hög beredskap och trots det lyckades förövarna att utföra nidingsdåden på två ställen. Eleverna själva hade ordnat en form av larmlista mellan sig själva. Det räddade sannolikt livet på de fyra familjerna, men tyvärr omkom fem av dem i den strid som uppstod._

_De flesta dödsoffer fanns dock bland angriparna. Eleverna lyckades hålla angriparna upptagna intill dess aurorer anlände och i förvirringen började tydligen angriparna förgöra sig själva._

—

Tonks och Luna hade snabbt fått ihop något som innehöll så mycket sanning som kunde släppas, och samtidigt skjuta bort ansvaret för de döda angriparna från eleverna. Förövarna skulle i vart fall inte behöva veta att det var elever som stått för så gott som allt dödande. Inte ens föräldrarna behövde veta det, inte ännu i vart fall.

Tidningsbilagan fanns i mängd både på skolan, på ministeriet, i Diagongränden samt i Hogsmeade. På juldagskvällen var det bara fyra elever kvar hos Poppy de kanske skulle få komma ut påföljande morgon, i vart fall skulle de få vara ute på dagen.

Efter hand som de oroliga och något argsinta föräldrarna hörde de angripnas berättelse om hur de räddats av sina barns skolkamrater gick det mesta av irritationen över, för de insåg snart att de själva kunde ha varit målet för attacken. Bilder från de två platser som inte hade fått något larm sattes upp på anslagstavlan. Bilder ur aurorernas rapportering. Råa bilder. Några av eleverna sa också att det kunde ha varit deras eget hem som såg ut så. Dessutom kom namnlistor upp på de som räddats undan samma öde.

Den listan omfattade åtta föräldrar till barnen i skolan, fem skolelever i olika klasser, men siffran blev stor när alla övriga som hade varit i hemmen när attacken kom hade räknats in. Det var dessutom elva syskon och fem syskonbarn som hade räddats. Tjugonio liv hade räddats, men tyvärr, fem kamrater hade inte klarat natten.

Annandag jul var en stillsam dag, många var i sorg och saknad, minnesstunden skulle vara i stora salen klockan ett. Alla elever som hade deltagit och deras familjer skulle vara där, likaså de omkomnas familjer, då det var dem som stunden avsåg. Tonks hade fått aurorerna att samordna sina kamrater till samma, därför var det också aurorer med sordin där.

Det blev en del högtidliga ord, om ära, om kamratskap, om att det kunde ha varit vem som helst som drabbats. Alla hade väntat sig att Harry skulle säga något också, men han satt kvar på sin plats. I slutet på högtiden kom en vink till Tonks.

_Jag är här, jag lever ännu  
några av mina kollegor ligger här,  
döda.  
Jag är här, jag lever ännu  
några av mina skolkamrater  
är döda.  
Ja jag lever därför att vi samarbetade,  
de flesta av oss lever, vi hörde på varandra  
och vi samarbetade._

_Voldemort, är den vi räds  
har rädits._

_Jag har tillbringat en tid med en vän  
de senaste timmarna, hon behöver allt stöd  
hon är den som få, sett arbeta,  
det hon har gjort har bevittnats av några få  
åtta av er har mött henne i hennes arbete  
åtta av er lever i denna stund därför att  
HON  
kunde göra ett jobb ingen annan här kunde  
hon hämtade er från dödslandets skugga.  
Jag har sett henens arbete genom att  
jag har delat henens minnen.  
Mina ögon tåras – hon har gråtit över  
dem hon inte kunde få tillbaks._

_._

_Men åtta av er kunde hon rädda tillbaks till livet._

_Ja vi sörjer de vi mist, men vi ska glädjas  
åt de som ännu lever  
vi ska glädjas åt de som inte behövde dö  
trots att de redan var långt på väg in i  
dödsriket._

_Vi vet att Voldemort med sina dödsätare  
har ruttna idéer  
om hur saker ska vara.  
Vi måste förstå att vi måste försvara oss  
TILLSAMMANS  
ännu några kommer att gå  
till sina döda vänner  
Några ytterligare kommer att lämna oss.  
Men  
om vi inte hjälps åt har ingen någon chans  
att överleva i ett fritt samhälle  
som tillhör oss alla._

_._

_Några har trott att HARRY POTTER  
är den som ska frälsa världen från  
Voldemort. Ja, kanske ska han det  
MEN  
Måste han stå ensam där  
måste han ensam möta alla på fel sida?  
Om inte vi stödjer honom  
varför skulle han ens bry sig om oss?_

_  
JAG VET – att Harry grät floder  
för de som omkom._

_JAG VET också att alla som omkom  
alla med mycket allvarliga skador  
kom hit utan det Harry hade sänt dem_

_OCH BETT DEM ANVÄNDA DIREKT.  
Ni som har hjälpt era kamrater i nöden  
ni fick i dagarna ett brev med en elevhemssymbol  
samt ett mynt, myntet var som det stod i brevet  
en flyttnyckel som skulle föra er i säkerhet  
om ni blev utsatt för direkt livsfara._

_INGEN_

_av de som kom hit, svårt skadade, eller döda  
bar den sybolen eller hade myntet._

_VARFÖR INTE_

_Jag vet inte_

_men hade de haft myntet på sig  
så skulle vi sluppit sörja våra vänner._

((Tonks bytte skepnad till Nadja))

_Ja jag sa förut att några av de döda  
var mina skolkamrater._

_Ja – jag är Nadja, Harrys väninna  
och klasskamrat._

_Jag är också_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Men kalla mig inte Nymphadora_

_om du vill vara oskadd  
Tonks går bra._

_Men Nadja, är mitt namn också._

_Ja, jag har växlat ringar med Harry_

_Harry har också lämnat ringar till flera andra_

_Ringar av djup vänskap,_

_Vi sörjer våra vänner i våra hjärtan  
men vi lever för framtiden._  
—

Det fanns mer hon ville säga, men det kom inte fram, ögonen var för våta, och hon tog sin plats bredvid Harry. Hon hade fått sagt det viktigaste, de döda hade inte varit rätt utrustade. Det skulle spela tillbaks på några, kanske föräldrarna som menat att det var ett julpaket, och julpaketen skulle vara just julpaket. Nu var de för sent att öppna dem. Skulle någon säga något kunde hon försvara _sin Harry_. Dessutom var det inte han som hade kommit på _försvarsaliansen_.

—

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 12**

Efter Tonks utläggning var det inte mycket kvar av stunden. Kistornas lock lades på och de fördes till ett sidorum. En stillsam måltid serverades som avslutning. Det rekommenderades att de som hade varit med på stridsplatserna skulle vara kvar till efterföljande dag, men utan de äldre. De skulle behöva tid att prata med sina kamrater om det de varit med om.

När det bara var elever kvar började man sorteringen av dem, de som hade varit direkt involverade i stridsaktivitet skulle behöva avdramatisera sin del, men inte, vilket var viktigt, förringa det de hade gjort. Att döda någon, det var en tung sak. En hel del av dem lämnade bort sina detaljminnen till ett minnessoll. Det innebar att de ändå visste om det mesta men slapp detaljerna, det blev lättare att hantera det så.

Det blev nästan kö till Harry, de ville tacka honom för _julgåvan_. Elevhemssymbolen var trots allt en fin present, och dess egenskap var definitivt välkommen. Flyttnyckeln hade visat sig oerhört effektiv. Flera av dem sa att de trodde de hade sekunder kvar att leva när _ak_ förbannelsen var på väg mot dem. Sekunden senare var de plötsligt i sjukhusflygeln, räddade. Några med brännskador hade aktiverat den själv, medan andra hade skickat iväg sin bärare när de nått en för svår nivå.

Harry hjälpte också till att förklara att det inte var eleverna själva som hade dödat dödsätarna utan faktiskt slog det tillbaks på trolldryckernas mästare professor Snape, vilken var ett offer själv. Han borde ha tagit sitt motgift i förväg. Men det skulle också ha avslöjat honom som den spion han var. Han var det okända offret på fel sida.

Ingen hade velat gå ut med hans identitet som död dödsätare. Det skulle kunna avslöja andra som fortfarande arbetade i det fördolda. Det var också i den gruppen som var kvar som Nadja åter höjde Luna till skyarna. Hon hade också talat om att Luna behövde någon som kunde förstå henne och det fanns bara två, som hon visste om, hon själv och Harry.

Det blev också så att Luna tillbringade allt mer tid med Nadja och Harry. Det växte fram en djup samhörighet de tre emellan.

Ett andra nummer av The Quibbler hade haft med mer om de dödade dödsätarna, de flesta av dem var hemmahöriga i östra Europa, det var också ett oroande tecken. Snape hade nämnt om att det pågick rekrytering, men han hade inte nämnt att det fanns över trettio dödsätare från östra Europa. Förhören med de fängslade dödsätarna gav ännu fler uppgifter som Snape borde ha kunnat dela med sig av.

Harry hade sina tankar på var Snapes verkliga lojalitet fanns, men inget bevisade något. Nu spelade det mindre roll. Han var dödsätare, spion för, eller mot, dem, det gjorde ingen skillnad nu.

En förvåning spreds när ett besked kom från ministeriet, det fanns en belöning utfäst för dödsätarna. Beslut om det hade tagits efter DOM–incidenten. Den som kunde ge besked som ledde till ett gripande. Eller själv grep en dödsätare, levande eller död, belönades med fem tusen galleons. Harry hade inte tänkt på det förut, han, Tonks och Hermione hade från tidigare rätten till två belöningar. Tvåhundrafemtio tusen galleons fanns till fördelning.

I avtalen för aurorer fanns ett dödsfallskapital som var att se som förlust av familjeförsörjare, under resten av familjens tid, dock minst etthundrasextiotusen galleons. Efter en del överläggningar hade det beslutats att även de omkomna eleverna skulle omfattas av det vilket skulle ge deras familjer en ekonomisk ersättning. Tonks nämnde något syniskt att åtminstone en familj skulle bli glad att deras son dog. Hon hade förstått det av deras resonemang tidigare.

Men lite _gnidiga_ hade ministeriet varit, Tonks räknades vara i _yrkesutövning_ och att hon var med och omhändertog två dödsätare tidigare ingick i jobbet. Nu blev Harry bestört. Inte för pengarna i sig utan för sättet. Han bad Hermione skriva ner händelsen från då. Han talade också om _varför_ han bad henne göra det. Efter att han sände brevet och nämnde att en kopia av det skulle gå till tidningarna om ett par dagar kom svaret snabbt. Harry, tillerkändes beloppet för de två.

Harrys grupp hade en liten överläggning angående det stora beloppet, det skulle komma önskemål om rak delning, det hade de redan förstått. Några hade föreslagit att de avlidnas familjer skulle dela på det. Det var innan de fick beloppet från ministeriet.

Många hade gjort mycket i dagarna, någon hade räknat ut att Harry måste ha lagt ut mer än åttio tusen galleons bara för elevhemsamuletterna. Den som hade sett dem hade velat ha en men inte haft råd med den då, de kostade tre hundra galleons styck, sedan kostade det hundra galleons per besvärjelse. Det blev fem hundra galleons för var och en, de hade gjort en snabb summering etthundra sjuttiotre elever hade de fått ihop det till. Förslaget var att Harry skulle få ersättning för det. Han såg till att det förslaget försvann. Hans vänner tittade fundersamt på honom och började tvivla på hans hälsa. Nadja, sa till dem. "Harry mår inte heller bra, men det handlar inte om pengarna, den summan klarar _vi_". Hon betonade _vi_.

Slutligen bestämdes att pengarna skulle fonderas, i elevhusens namn. En sak som bestämdes var att elevhusen skulle representeras genom tio procent av de som hade stridit för sina kamrater. (Det var sättet att undvika representanter från Slytherin.) Detaljer skulle utarbetas senare.

Dock skulle sextio galleons delas ut till var och en som deltagit. För de pengarna skulle de ha _roligt_ vid ett Hogsmeadebesök under våren. Det var ändå en hel del pengar att spendera på nöjen.

Det många hade varit oroliga för var påföljderna, många hade dödats, och många hade dödat. Att döda någon kunde aldrig negligeras. Hur skulle skolan agera, hur skulle ministeriet agera. Harry, var ju den som kunde anses veta om vad som skulle kunna hända. Det var han själv som bestämde att det var han, och enbart han, som tog ansvar för de vapnen de använde, det innebar att ingen av dem skulle känna sig som _mördare_.

Ett domslut kom dagen före nyårsafton, först räknades angreppsmålen upp. För de, där inget försvar fanns, beskrevs de mest vidriga omständigheter Harry någonsin hade läst. Han kunde riktigt se att den som författat handlingen hade inte missat en enda detalj i vidrigheterna. Båda platserna beskrevs var för sig så det blev en tung läsning.

Sedan kom de platser som var med på larmkedjan. Där förklarades att hela familjen, och alla räknades upp med namn och ålder, hade klarat sig oskadda _tack vare skolans elever_. Och några få ord om att _de flesta _angriparna tråkigt nog omkom. Även här räknades angreppsmålen upp var för sig.

Slutsummeringen gjorde stor sak av att familjerna hade räddats tack vare skolans elever. Att så många dödsätare trots allt omkom i anfallen hänfördes till att andra möjligheter inte fanns. Det trycktes starkt på att dödsätarna inte lät sig tillfångatas levande, och andra medel fanns inte tillbuds. Där fanns även en notering att eleverna hade bjudit stort motstånd och gav aurorerna, som också hade kallats till platserna, tid att komma, de hade inte haft möjligheter att göra annat än de gjorde.

Av domslutet var det omöjligt att avgöra om ens någon enda elev alls hade dödat. Skolans elever tillskrevs att alla familjer som kunde räddas hade räddats tack vare dem. Ingen talan skulle föras mot skolans elever eller dess ledare.

Luna hade bjudit hem Harry och Nadja till sig och sin far över nyåret, det hade varit en enkel men trevlig tillställning. De hade pratat fritt trots att de satt hos Quibblers utgivare. Men de förstod att han visste skillnad mellan familjens samtal och jobb.

Det var också här som Harry för första gången hade berättat i detalj hur det hade gått till hos Grangers. Han skulle just ge sig iväg till första platsen, han var ju etta, vid tre. Tre platser hade larmat, de flesta hade reagerat på dem och han skulle just besvara anropet själv när han såg det fjärde larmet.

Han hade varit hos Hermione en gång, så han var bekant med platsen och gjorde det säkra, han evakuerade de som fanns i huset. Det var först efteråt han kom på att han aldrig hade lärt sig att spöktranstferera med något extra, nu hade han tagit med både herr och fru Granger samtidigt. Till Grimmauld Place, de hade inte ens vaknat. Därefter hade han tagit sig tillbaks och väntat in angriparna. När de hördes använde han osynligheten i ringen.

Det var här som det hade blivit besvärligt. Han hade tagit magasinet med silverskumspatronerna, bara det att de var doppade i samma medel som luftpistolspilarna. Ingen av dem dog av det, de dog av sin oförmåga att andas själva när förlamningen satte in. Så det hade varit han som dödade dem. Först hade han ljudsäkrat rummet därefter skjutit dem i snabb följd. Det hade varit som en ren avrättning. De hade inte ens hunnit förstå vad som hände innan de sjönk ihop.

Luna nämnde också om sina upplevelser, hon mådde mycket illa för dem hon inte kunde få tillbaks. Hon hade varit tvungen att lämna dem för att gå till nästa. Kanske kunde hon hållit någon lite längre för att få dem tillbaks. Hon visste att det hade varit omöjligt, men hon hade varit tvungen att lämna dem. Det kändes.

Tonks förstod att de skulle ta lång tid för dem att komma över sina känslor. Hon visste också att de borde få värka ut det tillsammans, tillsammans alla tre. _Sova tillsammans, SOVA, inget annat – jo prata – och prata i massor._ Tänkte hon. Hon räknade ut att det skulle vara bäst att göra det hemma hos henne.

Tonks och Harry tackade för inbjudan och försäkrade att det hade varit trevligt och avkopplande för dem båda att fått tillbringa tiden med Lunas familj över årsskiftet. Tonks tog tillfället i akt. "Luna, vad säger du om en liten matbit hemma hos mig, om inte i kväll, kanske i morgon kväll. Vi låter det bli sent, vi har extrasängar så du kan stanna över natten också."

Hon såg att Luna gladdes av erbjudandet, "Tack gärna, i morgon kväll då".

Tonks förklarade för Harry hur hon hade tänkt sig det hela. Luna var ju inte myndig, och att servera vin till maten kunde missuppfattas, men det behövdes nog lite av den varan också.

Hermione hade insisterat på att alla i gruppen skulle ha mobiltelefoner, nu såg Harry att det var hon som ringde upp honom.

"Harry, rektorn vill att vi kommer till honom så fort som möjligt. Han tror att två timmar behövs. Kan du komma nu?"

Tonks gav honom _löfte_. "Var är du nu?"

"Lite utanför slottet, för att få mobilen att fungera."

"Stå kvar där du är nu, jag ska försöka med en sak. Tänk på mig nu."

Hermione kände en hand på sin axel. Hon vände sig om "Ohh Harry, det där var visserligen enormt bra gjort, men fy så du skrämde mig."

"Rektorns kontor då, gå eller?"

"Vi går. Harry, jag ska hälsa från mor och far. De tyckte inte om att vakna på en främmande plats, men de är tacksamma för att du räddade livet på dem. De förstod senare vad som hade kunnat hända. De vill att du kommer och hälsar på, kommer som _på mugglarvis_, du kommer längs gatan, går in på tomten, ringer på dörren och blir insläppt. Men vi tar det längre fram, jag har talat om för dem att du är mycket upptagen nu, för det är du, mer än du vet om."

De närmade sig passagen till rörliga trappan, Harry kom på att han inte visste vilket lösenord som gällde nu, han förlitade sig på Hermione. Till hans förvåning öppnade den sig utan lösenord, det var nytt för honom.

Minerva var tillsammans med professor Dumbledore på kontoret. "Bra Harry, det var snabbt, vi ska inte dra ut på det, sätt er. Te?" Fawkes, gav en glad drill, flög upp och satte sig på Harrys axel, där satt han kvar.

"Vi har några problem att lösa, det första har vi löst, men det andra är annorlunda och behöver en mycket speciell lösning. Först, du vet att professor Snape var bland de omkomna. Det lämnade skolan utan ämneslärare i trolldryckskonst. Den saken är löst, du kan nu tilltala din vän Hermione som professor Granger. Ämneslärare i trolldryckskunskap, vi har fått dispens för en termin. Hon behöver avlägga ett prov för att bli behörig, men det blir under sommaruppehållets senare del, situationen kräver en lärare direkt och jag har förtroende för fröken Grangers möjlighet att klara jobbet."

"Problemet är att Slytherin saknar elevhusföreträdare. Du Harry, blir lärare i självförsvarskonst, ett nytt ämne som vi hämtar direkt ur DA. Det blir på officiell skoltid som officiellt ämne, professor Potter. Men problemet är att du behöver acceptera sorteringshattens önskan att placera dig i Slytherin. Vi kan prova här först, om hatten kan tänka sig att tilldela dig Slytherin, i så fall kommer du att behålla din tillhörighet i Gryffindor men ha ett andra hem. Då kan du bli elevhemsföreståndare där."

Harry funderade en stund. "Jag är alltså inte utsparkad från Gryffindor, men jag får tillträde till Slytherin som föreståndare, men jag bor kvar i där jag är nu. Ja, jag förstår, det är krisläge, och det ger mig möjligheter som jag inte hade räknat med. _Accio hatt_"

Han satte på sig sorteringshatten, sedan satt han länge och log bredare och bredare. När han tog av den sa han bara, "Det löser sig, men det måste ju ske inför öppen ridå, så vid första tillfället på terminen så gör vi det i stora salen."

"Ja, det är hur det ska gå till, Harry. Dessutom gör vi så att ni försöker följa med i de ämnen ni kan, det blir jobbigt men det ska gå. När ni gör era prov så kommer det att beaktas att ni inte egentligen läser ämnet. Ni kommer att få göra om proven under sommaren eller senare om det behövs, för att ni inte ska ha sämre slutbedömning än ni är värda. Det var egentligen allt för tillfället. Det är bra om ni kan vara här ett par dager före terminsstarten."

Fawkes tittade lite på honom, Harry märkte det och kände det som om Fawkes frågade om han skulle hjälpa till. Harrys tankar signalerade ett, _nej tack Fawkes, det behövs inte_, varvid Fawkes flög över till sin normala plats.

Harry övervägde att spöktransferera direkt till Tonks från rektorns rum, så kom han ihåg, bara i nödfall. Ringen till aurorkontoret, men han övergav även den lösningen. Han tackade för sig reste sig och skulle gå. När Minerva lade en hand på hans arm.

"Harry, kom med mig en stund." Hon reste sig och gick före honom till sitt kontor. Harry anade att det var något som tryckte hennes sinne, hon hade varit så tyst. När dörren stängts ljudsäkrade hon allt, dörrar, fönster och väggar.

"Harry, du vet om det eller hur." Han nickade, för hon menade rektorns hälsa. "Hur länge har du vetat om det?"

"Sedan ett par veckor in på höstterminen."

Minerva såg förvånat på honom. "Jag trodde inte han hade sagt något."

"**Jag** sa det till honom, han bekräftade det."

"Oj." . . . "Nå, ni ville lära er till _animagius_ eller hur, egentligen har ni ju inte tid med det också. Men jag kan hjälpa er lite, När du inte behöver ha DA på kvällstid kan ni ha animagiusträning då istället."

"Tack." Sa Harry och beredde sig på att gå, han såg hur hon verkade tveka innan hon sa.

"Harry, du mår inte bra, eller hur? Alla som dödades julnatten, du har hjälpt dina kamrater att överleva. Det är inte ditt fel att så många dog."

"Minerva, JAG, är den som skaffade giftet, JAG, skaffade luftpistolerna, JAG, lärde ut hur de skulle användas, vem annan än jag är den som orsakat det? Dessutom _AVRÄTTADE_ jag själv fem stycken av dem."

Hon tittade länge på honom. "Berätta!" Det var ingen fråga, det var en order. Han började så sakta att åter igen berätta om sin del, hur DA hade velat ha mer direkt del av egenförsvaret under ledigheten, om larmlistan, om hans del av larmet. Hon tittade storögt på honom. Han berättade även i detalj hur han avrättade dem hos Grangers.

Hon satt tyst och bara lyssnade, när han var färdig sa hon med låg men stabil röst.

"Harry, vi kan börja med att titta på hur det såg ut där ni INTE hade varit. Två familjer helt utplånade, grymt torterade och döda. Om ni inte hade gjort det ni gjorde skulle ytterligare fyra familjer vara borta på samma sätt. De av dina kamrater som omkom i tragedin gjorde inte som du bad dem, med det du sände till dem. Hade de gjort det då hade ingen av dem varit död nu. JAG vet, att deras föräldrar övertalade dem att vänta med din julgåva till dem tills det skulle vara paketöppning. Tonks nämnde det utan att skrika ut detaljer om det.

De som gick till angrepp mot dessa familjer, de dödar för nöjes skull, jag kan inte gråta över dem, jag skulle gärna ha deltagit själv, om jag bara hade fått veta om vad ni gjorde. Ja, de dödades, därför att, om de inte hade dödats skulle de ha dödat fler av oss och dödat fler av våra vänner. Jag påstår inte att det var RÄTT att döda dem, men det var banne mig NÖDVÄNDIGT, och de tvingade OSS att döda i självförsvar. Sen är jag bara glad över att ni var så effektiva. Inte glad att ni tvingades döda, men att ni kunde rädda dem ni försvarade."

Hennes röst hade blivit stabilare under tiden hon talade, och hon lät både imponerad och stolt.

"Och, Harry, din egen insats, ja du dödade fem stycken själv, i det du kallar avrättning. Hur var förhållandet. Fem mot en, eller hur. Hur stor chans skulle du ha mot fem stycken som är ute för att döda, i en duell mot dem. Nej Harry, skulle du mot all förmodan ha överlevt det, skulle Granger's egendom ha varit ett minne blott. **Du gjorde rätt,** du evakuerade de du skyddade först, du valde att _först_ _rädda liv_, därefter egendom, och du _**tvingades**__ att döda_.

"Du gjorde också rätt i att rädda deras egendom — och inte minst dig själv genom att nyttja det våld du hade möjlighet till. Skulle du ha duellerat dem och vunnit, och de hade dött under duellen, då skulle du kanske ha tyckt att det var _hanterbart_, vari ligger skillnaden, jo Granger's egendom förblev oskadd, du kunde fortsätta din del av jobbet, och genom att du kunde hämta hem så många skadade så räddade du många.

"Jag har fått veta att du kom in med skadade på löpande band. Du spöktransfererade in över tjugo skadade som inte skulle ha haft en chans att överleva om de kommit tre till fyra minuter senare. Du hade helt enkelt inte tid att göra på annat sätt än du gjorde, du kanske inte tänkte på det då, men du gjorde det du absolut behövde göra, rädda så många liv som möjligt."

Harry sa inget, han bara ruskade på huvudet. Han visste att det var som hon sa, hon hade förstås helt rätt, men det kändes ändå så att han var orsaken till allas död. Åter igen, _han_ var skyddad av sin mors besvärjelse, andra hade dött, andra som var nära honom. Till slut sa han.

"Ja, jag vet, men det är ju ändå inte så att de döda kommer att leva för det, de kommer att förbli, döda. Och jag har dödat dem, direkt eller indirekt."

"Nej, Harry. Du har med hjälp av elevkåren _räddat_ mångas liv, inte enbart dem som räddades nu. Många fler skulle dessa onda män döda längre fram. Så Harry, det är ett krig, det är inte du, inte vi, som har startat det. Det är de som har startat krig mot oss. Vi sökte inte upp dem för att döda dem, vi sökte inte upp dem alls, vi försvarade oss själva. De kom till oss för att döda, och, tyvärr för dem, de dödades själva."

Harry tänkte på dels det hon sa, men också på _hur_ hon sa det. Det kändes rätt, det var ju faktiskt så. De hade försvarat sig själv och sina kamrater.

"Kanske har du rätt, men det känns ändå tungt. Men jag tror mig av goda grunder veta en person som är skitförbannad nu. Voldemort gillade inte resultatet av sin plan att slå på mig. Han hade absolut säkert fått besked om att vi hade något i görningen, som larmlistan som fanns på aurorernas högkvarter. Därför slog de till mot fem platser samtidigt, och sedan mot Grangers. Det var Hemione, som var huvudmålet, den här gången."

Nu var det Minerva som tittade förvånat på honom. "Kan du förklara det där?"

"Hermione och några till, mig inklusive, har tydligen speciell bevakning av aurorer. Att skolans elever ordnar en larmlista var ju inte så farligt för Voldi. Några hopplösa skolelever, mot hänsynslösa mördare. Skulle bara ge mig och skolan sämre förutsättningar om många av eleverna dog. Det var ju trots allt _femton_ mot de mål som fanns på larmlista och bara tio på de två andra. De visste med säkerhet om det med larmlistan, jag menar det blev ju så många inblandade i det. Sen kom en lista att finnas hos aurorerna, det var då som nästa plan dök upp. Med fem angrepp, varav tre på listan, om de nu visste exakt var angreppen kom, så skulle alla aurorer vara ute på platserna, de som hade speciell bevakning, de skulle omgrupperas. Det hände också, alltså blev Grangers och några fler utan bevakning. Fem erfarna mördare mot två mugglare, och möjligen en elev. Men att angripa Hermione eller hennes familj är ju att angripa mig, det skulle ha knäckt mig."

"Det jag ska säja nu, får inte sägas utanför det här rummet, inte förrän du får tillåtelse till det, eller du ser det i någon tidning. Två av de elever som du hade med i larmkedjan, de kom aldrig, de var kvar hemma, tre föräldrar, till dessa två, är bland de döda dödsätarna. Fyra är föräldrar till andra elever i skolan. Två av de döda gick på skolan så sent som förra året. De två familjer som utplånades hade elever som tog sin examen förra året. Larmlistan Harry, den var genialisk."

"Jag vet faktiskt inte vem som kom på idén men den verkade ha arbetats fram i Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff tillsammans innan den föreslogs på ett DA möte. Jag förstod att det var lätt att kunskapen om listan kunde sprida sig. Däremot är jag förvånad över att de inte tog elevgruppen på allvar. Var Cho med bland de fallna angri p a . r . . . .?" Harrys röst tystnade han kunde inte säga ut ordet.

"Nej Harry _Cho_, var inte med bland dem. Har du anledning att tro det?"

"Nej, men jag var rädd för det. Och jag hoppas att hon inte är med dem heller. Och det är inte logiskt heller med tanke på att hon miste Cedric. Men vem vet, hon sammankopplar mig med hans död, och de flesta vet att dödsätare slåss mot _Harry Potter_, så varför inte."

"Du kan tänka på att av fyra familjer var minst en av de vuxna dödsätare, deras barn här i skolan, de är helt eller delvis föräldralösa nu. Det kan komma att bli andra bindningar och andra lojaliteter efter nyår. Du ska få namnen på dem när du kommer tillbaks till terminen."

"På tal om termin, jag ska ju alltså _omsorteras_, jag fick en idé som jag resonerade med hatten om. Jag kommer att föreslå flera omsorteringar, och att hatten talar högt denna gång. Jag ska inte säja vad den sa till mig, men det var intressant, och kommer säkert att höja ett och annat ögonbryn. Den godtog också mitt förslag på att _ta sig an flera_."

"Någon speciell du tänker på, och varför?"

"Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ginny och Ron. Jag tror . . ." han tystnade. "Jag skriver ner det, så kan vi titta på vad jag skrev efteråt."

"Tror du att det kommer att bli fler ändringar?"

Jag tror, att flera kommer att bli förvånade, men ska jag låta hatten öppna Slytherin för mig, så vill jag att den ska ges möjligheten att öppna andra dörrar också. Det första jag tänker på och hoppas är att Hermione och Luna får komma till varandras dagrum. Luna till Gryffindor som bevis på det mod hon besitter. Och Hermione till Ravenclaw, så hon får ett erkännande för sin kunskapstörst, visserligen har vi ju kunnat komma och gå som försteprefekter, och sedan som lärare, men det kan vara en markering. Det finns fler saker i det, men det var de två jag i första hand tänkte på.

"Intressant Harry, ja, det ska verkligen bli intressant att se. Det andra, Albus sa, att slottet har accepterat dig. Det är därför du kan spöktransferera inom slottet, men visa det inte för andra, vi har sagt att du använde dig av flyttnycklarna när du kom in med skadade. Du har ju en till aurorhögkvarteret och en hit, den förklaringen kan ingen utom den som varit vid aurorhögkvarteret och sett att du inte passerade förbi där, veta. Håll fast vid den förklaringen."

"Tack, jag tänkte inte ens då."

"Be inte om ursäkt Harry. Albus har förklarat att han som rektor kan, men sällan nyttjar den förmågan, eller ska vi kalla det möjligheten att nyttja slottets förmåga att _göra som han vill_. Jag såg dig gå ut från hans kontor, direkt in i ditt dagrum. Jag trodde jag såg i sye då. Tills han förklarade. Var försiktig med sådana saker också. Du är elev här, du blir visserligen _lärare_ snart men det är bara Albus, som _ska kunna_ sådana där saker. Det sticker i ögonen på oss andra om vi får veta det, i mina också, men jag tror på dig och att du kan hantera det."

"Tack. Ja jag kommer nog att vara begeistrad att använda slottets förmåga att göra ovanliga saker, men då när jag hamnade i mitt dagrum, det var inte jag, det var _slottet som busade med mig_. Men jag ska försöka att hålla mig inom drägliga nivåer. Tack för varningen, att det sticker i ögonen, mer på vissa förstås. Den andra saken jag måste börja arbeta mer med är att tömma mina tankar, ta av mig ringarna och aktivt _jaga_ Voldemort. Han måste bort, sedan kan vi städa lite och få igång skolan och allt omkring."

"Var försiktig Harry." Hon steg upp och Harry förstod att _audiensen_ var slut. Han tackade för alla goda råd och gick mot dörren. Han vände sig om för att säga ett adjö. Hon stod där och tittade mot honom, hennes ögon hade ett glitter djupt där inne, så sa hon.

"Välkommen in i lärarkåren Harry, nu kan jag begära en dans till nästa bal. Och jag nöjer mig inte med något annat än den första dansen." Hon skrattade, det var första gången Harry hade sett hennes ögon skratta.

—

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 13**

Det första han gjorde när han kom tillbaks till Nadja var att dels förklara vad och hur de hade tänkt sig förändringarna, han sa att hon kanske skulle vara den som hade lektionerna i DA.

"Kanske kan jag hjälpa till, men det är _dig_ de kommer att lyssna till." Sa hon och gav honom en puss på munnen. Han skrev ner sina tankar om hur de andra kunde tänkas bli klassade av sorteringshatten. När han var klar visade han den för Nadja, hon log åt hans förslag, men sa inget om det. Sedan förseglade han pergamentet med sigillet på sin ring. Han skulle ge den till Minerva direkt han kom tillbaks till skolan dagarna före terminsstarten.

Det hade blivit så mycket att tänka på helt plötsligt. Nadja hade berättat för Harry att hon planerade en liten kupp med Luna. De skulle prata mycket och länge. Hon förklarade för Harry att hon hade haft små korta, men intensiva, samtal med Luna på morgonen efter den svåra natten. Hon hade använt ett minnessoll för att lätta lite på de värsta sakerna. Sedan hade de återställt minnena, men Nadja hade fått titta på dem, Luna hade massor hon behövde komma över, hon behövde prata om saker bara hon själv kunde berätta.

Därför var det viktigt att Harry, kunde tolerera Luna nära sig, riktigt nära utan att bli _sexgalen,_ om det gick i den riktningen skulle hon själv göra allt hon kunde för att avstyra det på ett mjukt sätt. Men, om det krävdes, så ja. Han förstod att _hans Nadja, hans Tonks_ verkligen brydde sig om Luna, och att Luna verkligen behövde någon, några, mycket nära sig nu. Han behövde verkligen Nadja Tonks hos sig själv. Han kom att tänka på hur han själv skulle klara sig _ensam_. Han förstod vad Luna gick igenom. Det skulle bli en _spännande_ kväll, det förstod han, men den skulle också bli enormt känslosam, men nödvändig.

Harry hade inte haft möjlighet att bedöma Nadjas kokkonst förut, visst hade de ätit hemlagad mat, men det hade varit enkel vardagskost. Nu hade hon kostat på sig förstklassiga ingredienser, utöver fisk skulle allt vara vegetabiliskt. Harry hade fått den uppfattningen om Luna att hon visserligen åt annat, men utan att uppskatta det. Därför var det först en förrätt med stenbitsrom och gravad lax tillsammans med bröd och krispiga frukter. Huvudrätten rätten var en ugnsbakad bönmjölskaka med mängder av grönsaker och fisk i och färska frukter till. Till det fanns ett halvsött vitt vin.

Som slutvinjett hade Nadja gjort en chokladpudding med mycket choklad i. Till den serverades en chokladlikör.

För att hålla samtalet på en någorlunda god nivå, utan att dra in problemen tidigt nämnde Harry att Hermione skulle ersätta Snape, och att han själv skulle tvingas prova om han fortfarande kunde bli Slytherin, i så fall var han den enda möjliga elevhusföreståndaren för dem.

Efter det kom han in på möjligheten att fler kunde tänka sig ompröva hatten. Det skulle inte ta ifrån dem sitt nuvarande, men möjligen tillföra dem ett nytt. Luna verkade acceptera tanken mer än Harry ens hade vågat hoppas på. Samtalen gled in på det Luna hade sagt tidigare, då när hon accepterade vänskapsringen tillsammans med de andra.

Harry satt en stund, tills han såg att damerna tittade fundersamt på honom. Då sa han försiktigt. "_Luna_,_ du sa att jag skulle ha frågat dig förut, och att du skulle slängt dig om min hals och kysst mig länge_. Det var starka ord det, jag tycker om dig, tro inte annat. Jag sörjde Camilia enormt, ja vi var intima med varandra, något hon inte var med Draco. Jag blev _man_ med henne och hon blev _kvinna_ med mig. Hon älskade mig mer än jag någonsin förtjänat, hon gav sitt liv för att rädda mitt, sånt känns."

Han fortsatte då hon inte sa något. "Vet inte om du märkte det på min födelsedag, jag grät inom mig. Jag hade ingen att trösta mig vid."

"Ginny försökte, såg jag. Men jag såg också att du undvek henne."

"Ja Luna, jag undvek henne, och kommer att göra det i fortsättningen också. Jag har tittat på dig ska du veta, men jag är för farlig för alla omkring mig. Så finns det en sak till. Jag märkte även det på min födelsedag. Jag hade aldrig ens kommit att tänka på Dora, – Tonks alltså, som annat än en auror som hade jobb och i det jobbet kom hon i min närhet. Snygg, i mina ögon ja, kanske därför att jag ser förbi skalet. Jodå, jag ser dina former, jag ser Nadjas former, jag uppskattar kvinnlig skönhet, men jag _känner_ det som finns innanför. Att Tonks skulle ens tänka på mig som annat än ett barn som behövde skydd kunde jag inte föreställa mig. Men så fel jag hade."

"Tonks är bra för dig Harry, hon är helt reko, jag gillar henne också, mer än jag trodde jag skulle kunna gilla den tjej som stulit dig från oss på skolan, de på skolan." Hon skrattade. "Dem skulle jag kunna klara av att bräda, när tiden blev den rätta. Men Tonks – Nadja. Nä, visst vill jag, men jag vill inte gå emellan er. Jag gillar er båda för mycket för det."

Tonks gav henne en kram, tittade på henne och sa. "Luna, vi gillar dig, vi hoppas du accepterar att vi vill att du kommer in till vår gemenskap. Du är yngre än Harry. Han" – hon log – "han blev sexuellt intim med Camilia, det innebär att han saknade mer än bara henne, han saknade någon att vara nära, riktigt nära. Jag tror inte du skulle ha uppskattat att _trösta_ honom då. Han behövde någon, men jag behövde också någon. Att jag älskat honom, utan att jag förstått det märkte jag för några år sedan. Det kändes fruktansvärt jobbigt att vara kär i någon som var så pass ung då. Nu är skillnaden inte så markant, dessutom är han myndig vilket gör det acceptabelt."

Luna bara tittade på henne. Hon hade varit så personlig och öppen, hon nickade att hon förstod. Tonks fortsatte.

"Då på hans födelsedag, då möttes vi, och jag kunde finna tröst för mina känslor, och han för sina. Att vi möttes och att vi insåg att vi hade _känt_ för varandra länge gjorde att det blev lättare att fortsätta. Ja, jag älskar honom, jag tror mig veta att jag är älskad tillbaks. Det är nu det börjar bli svårt." Hon avbröt sig lite och funderade.

"Svårt?" Lunas röst lät tunn.

"Jo. Du finns, jag är inte blind, Harry gillar dig, jag tror inte han skulle _dumpa_ mig, för att gå ut med dig, kanske mer av hänsyn till vad vi upplevt tillsammans, än övertygelsen att det är _dig_ han vill vara med, om det är så. Dels för att han har en stolthet, han har mig, och då dumpar han inte den han har, inte utan orsak. Men han mår inte bra av att du inte mår bra, därför vill vi att du kommer in till oss båda. Han behöver inte välja bort mig, han kan tröstas, han behöver det ibland, och samtidigt kanske vi kan hjälpa dig, för du behöver någon du kan krama, och kanske kyssa, och tyckas om av. Jag tror inte du är beredd på sexuell intimitet riktigt ännu. Inte av din egen önskan, däremot skulle du säkert inte tveka att _släppa till_ om du vore med Harry, och han _behöver_ det. Nu behöver du inte gå så långt, utan kan ha _oss_ intill dig utan det."

Harry gick över till henne och inbjöd henne till en kram, hon tittade på honom, och sedan på Tonks, sen kramade hon Harry länge, mycket länge. Hon behövde krama någon, någon som kunde förstå henne. Hon visste sedan några år att Harry förstod mer än många andra kunde ana. Tonks lämnade dem och stökade om i köket, hon lät det höras var hon var, och vad hon gjorde.

En stund senare kom hon in med en tebricka. Luna såg mycket förlägen, men lycklig ut. Tonks märkte att Harry hade läppstift på kinden och på halsen, hon förstod att det hon hade anat, det behövde göras, det sved lite i henne att dela Harry, men förstod hon rätt, skulle hon vara mer _säker_ på honom efter detta, även om de skulle bli en familj på tre. Det kunde hon leva med. Men det var enda möjligheten för tillfället att _rädda_ Luna. Det ville hon göra, även om det kostade att de förblev en trippelfamilj. Tiden skulle få utvisa hur det blev.

Efter att teet var drucket och biskvierna ätna, hade det blivit sent. Men det fanns ännu mycket de behövde prata om, Tonks ledde in samtalet på Lunas upplevelser när hon blev tvungen att gå halvvägs till dödens domäner för att hämta tillbaks sina skolkamrater, och Tonks arbetskamrater, och de som inte kunde, eller ville, vända. Harry började förstå vad Tonks hade sagt förut. Det blev långa samtal med många tårar och kramar.

När det blev dags att sova fick Luna en nattdräkt att använda, själv skulle Nadja ha en liknande. Harry skulle också ha motsvarande. De skulle sova nära varandra men på ett anständigt sätt. Luna var väldigt förlägen och tveksam, men Tonks försäkrade att de var _en familj_.

Det var första natten sedan jul som Luna hade kunnat sova en hel natt utan att behöva stiga upp och gå omkring. Hon visste att hon var bland de som förstod henne, hon var _hemma_. Visst hade de kramats, visst hade händer varit på olika ställen, medvetet eller omedvetet, men inget hade urartat. Hon var glad att hon hade någon att vara med, även om hon måste _dela_ Harry, men det var som Tonks sa.

Sexuellt intim, var hon redo för det? Nej, inte ännu, visst skulle hon _ge_ Harry det han behövde, men hon skulle inte vilja det utifrån sin egen vilja, längre fram — ja, men inte ännu. Hon skulle naturligtvis _vilja_ göra det eftersom han skulle ha behovet, men det var ändå inte samma sak som att vilja det utifrån sig självt. Det här var perfekt, hon hade både Harry och en _storasyster._ Att dela honom med sin syster, det var ok.

Eftersom de bara hade bjudit in Luna för en middag, med övernattning återvände de alla tre till Lunas hem senare på dagen. Lunas far såg att det var mycket mer _liv_ i sin dotter nu än innan, så det blev en hel del resonemang om känslor och om hur _ungdomarna_ behövde någon att gråta ut vid.

Att Luna var välkommen att ha Tonks som en _storasyster_ tog han mycket positivt. Han visste att hans dotter saknade sin mor, men höll väldigt tyst om det, att hon dessutom var förtjust i Harry gjorde det lite tveksamt men Harry hade ju bytt ringar med Tonks, och Tonks var både respekterad och betrodd så han hade inga invändningar till det. Däremot kanske han skulle ha haft det om han visste att de kanske skulle komma att leva som en familj, eller kanske han inte skulle ha det ändå. Hon fick vara med dem resten av tiden till terminsstart.

Dagarna med Tonks och Harry var avkopplande för både Harry och Luna. Hon behövde någon hon kunde tala med, om saker som låg bortom, och djupare än vad de flesta andra ens kunde ana. Harry å sin sida behövde hela tiden få höra att allt dödande han hade tagit på sig inte alls var hans fel. Inte ens de döda skolkamraterna, där gjorde Luna en stor insats. Det var också nu som hon kunde ge några hälsningar till Harry från de som inte kunde stanna bland de levande.

Dagarna gick fort, Kingsley Shacklebolt besökte Harry några gånger, dels lämnade han alla små pilar till Harry. De hade plockat bort dem för att inte leda dödsorsaken till skolan. I alla rapporterna framhävdades det att skolans elever hade uppehållit dödsätarna så att aurorerna hade hunnit fram.

Ingen ville ändra på det, visserligen togs elevernas effektivitet bort, men man ville inte belasta dem med mer än nödvändigt. Några kanske skulle gny om det, men det räckte med att de visste det själva. De fick dock all respekt för sitt jobb, att de gav aurorerna tid att hinna fram, därför var det också helt naturligt att belöningen gick till skolan.

Harry, Luna och Tonks hade ett allvarligt samtal med Kingsley Shacklebolt om hur de skulle göra i fortsättningen. Giftet de hade använt på pilarna hade varit _för effektivt_. Shack lovade att finna ett alternativt sätt att använda pilarna på. De skulle vara lika effektiva när det gällde att stoppa någon, men skulle inte vara lika dödliga. Kunde han ordna med något som fick den som träffades att bli utslagen i minst flera timmar, och utan möjlighet att _återuppväckas_ som kunde ske med _stunners_. Så skulle aurorerna dessutom få chansen att förhöra dem.

Förhören av de fyra som hade tillfångatagits gav inte mer än att Voldemort hade både varulvar, vampyrer och dementorer men om det var många eller bara få eller många, gick det inte att få fram, de visste inte. Platsen de hade haft som samlingsplats visste de inget om, de hade kommit dit med en flyttnyckel, även till de olika platserna vid angreppet.

Att ingen hade hittat flyttnycklarna berodde på att de avaktiverade sig själva om de inte användes i det tidsfönster fanns för dem. Efter tre minuter från att de kom på plats och under fem minuter var de aktiva sedan var de värdelösa. Eftersom ingen hade aktiverat dem, så hade magin i dem försvunnit. Det gick inte längre att hitta destinationen de hade haft.

Det var efter moget övervägande som Harry valde att tillsammans med Nadja och Luna ta av sig ringarna. Han skulle försöka spåra Voldemort. Knappt hade han börjat fokusera tankarna mot honom förrän han möttes av Voldemorts tankar, och de var inte vänliga.

_Jasså – där är du Harry._

_Jag måste gratulera dig. Du gjorde ett bra jobb julnatten. Avsevärt bättre än jag kunde förutse. Men nu är vi på samma våglängd – vi dödar, dem vi inte gillar. Ja jag råkar veta hur du gjorde, egentligen skulle jag döda varenda elev som var med. Men då har jag ju inget hot mot dig längre. Ja, jag ska döda dem, när jag känner för det. Men när du är på skolan, då är du där, och deras familjer är i mitt våld. Granger's lär visst vara dina kelgrisar, eller hur. Varför skulle du annars ta hand om dem själv. De blir kvar här ute, medan du är i skolan. Det kommer väl att kännas tryggt för dem – eller hur. Tösen deras, horar hon med dig Harry. Hon ser ju grann ut, och hon lär vara duktig häxa också. Men HARRY, hon är inte ÄKTA häxa, hon är mugglarblod Harry. Hon har inget berättigande, hon förpestar oss Harry._

Det som sedan hände, hände fort. Harry fick visioner så hemska att han försökte blockera dem, men lyckades inte. Ärret började blöda och han ulkade och började vomera. När hans kramper började försökte Nadja snabbt få på honom den ring han hade fått av henne, men hans kramper knöt handen så det förblev omöjligt. Hon försökte med _Stupefy_, han borde ha blivit oförmögen att fortsätta krampa men hans hand förblev sluten. Däremot höll han på att kvävas då han kräktes igen samtidigt som hon förlamade honom och han låg på rygg.

De hjälptes åt att vända honom och Nadja gjorde även _Finite Incantatem_ för att få igång honom igen, nu skulle han kunna hosta ut en del av kräket. (Men hon hade i förvirringen valt fel besvärjelse.) Luna såg plötsligt att vänstra handens fingrar spretade ut, på bara några sekunder hade hon fått på honom _vänringen_. Efter några ögonblick försvann han ur deras åsyn.

"HOGWARTS" skrek Nadja ut. Luna förstod. Harrys ring hade tagit honom till Hogwarts. "Du först, jag tar med det som kan behövas för oss alla tre." Luna tittade på Nadja och nickade – och försvann.

Han låg på golvet, Hans kramper hade börjat avta, det gjorde även hans medvetenhet. Efter någon minut låg han helt slapp, Luna kramade honom och lyssnade efter missljud, då insåg hon – HAN ANDAS INTE.

Hon kände paniken komma, snabbt skrek hon "PASSAGE" och när dörren fanns där skrek hon igen "**HJÄLP SYSTER POMFREY – HARRY BEHÖVER DIG**" Snabba steg kom närmare.

"Vad har hänt?" hennes fråga var som den brukade vara, hon såg Harrys utseende och behövde inte vänta på svar. Hon gav sig inte ens tid att flytta honom till en behandlingsäng.

Snabbt fick hon bort rester av spyorna ur halsen, en ordentlig tryckning i mellangärdet kombinerat med en snabb rörelse med trollspöet följt av en hastig inblåsning av luft i hans mun samtidigt hon höll för näsan på honom. Luna kände igen MMM–metoden som mugglarna hade utvecklat. Hon hade lärt sig den själv på allmänna skolan innan hon kom till Hogwarts.

"Ska jag göra inblåsningarna?" frågade hon samtidigt som hon tittade på Poppy. "Jag har lärt mig det, så jag tror jag kan klara det."

"Ja tack. Gör så långa du någonsin kan. Han har stora lungor."

Själv satte hon åter igång att föra trollspöet över Harrys kropp, ibland stannade hon upp och Luna kunde höra att hon sa några bersvärjelser. "Håll upp nu, ska vi se om han kommer igång att an . . NADJA? . . . andas själv"

Luna tittade noga på Harrys bröst, det höjde sig sakta och sjönk, höjde sig sakta och sjönk. Han andades, sakta, men han andades själv. Nadja kom fram, utan att ens titta sig runt satte hon på Harry hans _Nadjaring_. Först därefter frågade hon vad som hänt, för hon såg Lunas ansikte och _kände_ att det inte var så bra. "Vad hände?"

"Han slutade andas. Tack och lov fick Syster Pomfrey igång honom igen. Nu andas han själv, svagt men han andas i vart fall själv."

"Nu kanske ni kan tala om vad som hände." Syster Pomfrey's röst var sträv.

"Han, vi, han, vi vi vi skulle försöka se om . Harry ville . . se om . . . . om han , , , om han kunde , , , ." Det var Luna som hade försökt svara, normalt skulle någon av Poppy eller Nadja ha avbrutit henne, men båda förstod betydelsen att hon fick tala färdigt, och kom det gjorde det, men bara Nadja förstod vad hon menade, så Nadja tog vid.

"Harry kände att han ville _spana_ lite på Voldy, det hade ju varit lugnt. Och lugnt hade det varit innan vi skaffade ringarna som skyddar mot mental påverkan. Men, _den gode Vold_y hade visst andra planer. Vad han gjorde vet vi inte ännu. Men Harry började krampa och spy, vi försökte få på någon av ringarna, men han krampade så att det var omöjligt, sen försökte vi med _Stupefy_ men det hjälpte inte och samtidigt spydde han igen. Då började det bli svårt. Med _Finite Incantatem_ så kunde han hosta och samtidigt fick Luna på honom ringen som tog honom hit."

"När jag kom hit upptäckte jag att han slutat att andas. Jag lyckades få upp dörren och ropa på dig"

"Nå, han är stabil nu, men _Finite Incantatem,_ den hjälper ju inte mot _Stepefy_."

"Ohh–Nejj!!" Ropade Nadja slog ut med armarna, nu insåg hon misstaget, hon visste ju så väl att det var_ Enervate _hon skulle ha använt.

Popy leviterade honom och förde honom försiktigt in till sjuksalen där han blev nerbäddad i en säng. Hon hämtade några små flaskor. "Harry, du kan vakna nu." Hon förde sitt trollspö över honom igen.

Bleka, nästan färglösa ögon öppnades. "Drick der här Harry."

"Vem är du?"

"Harry, vi är på Hogwarts, du är på sjukavdelningen. Voldi gillade visst inte att du besvärade honom. Den som försöker hjälpa dig är Syster Pomfrey. Se på mig Harry" Sa Nadja och drog igenom ett antal olika utseenden som hon brukade göra för att _legitimera_ sig för de inom den närmaste kretsen. Hennes förmåga ansågs som legitimation i en värld där en annans utseende kunde antas på ett flertal olika sätt.

Harry slappnade av, men han kunde inte koppla av de syner Voldemort hade gett honom. Han visste att de var fantasibilder, avsedda att påverka honom. Men avsikten med dem gick inte att ta miste på. Hermiones föräldrar var i allvarlig fara. Han måste låta andra veta detta och det så fort som möjligt.

"Jag behöver berätta, och det som jag har att berätta är viktigt. Få hit rektorn, och se till att han tar med ett minnessoll."

"Harry, drick de här, den ena stärker allmänt nästa lindrar luftvägarna."

Han ångrade att han inte genast hade lytt Poppy, det hjälpte verkligen. Han tänkte igenom hur han skulle forma minnet han skulle lämna, var det skulle börja och sluta. Medan han höll på att finjustera startpunkten hörde han. "HARRY, vad har hänt?" Harry behövde inte titta för att veta att det var professor Albus Dumbledore

"Endera har jag fått reda på en viktig sak, eller så har jag satt igång det som han inte hade tänkt på. Men jag tror han redan hade planerat det, nu ville han använda sitt vapen fullt ut – _SKRÄCKEN_. Skräcken är hans vapen, han _skrämde_ mig verkligen, och den skräckkänslan är det menat att jag ska ha hela tiden nu. Jag tänker lämna över minnet till _minnessollet_, och sen titta på det där, då vet jag vad han säger, utan att det är _direkt_ det kommer att finnas i mig, men inte som skräck. På så sätt kan ni andra se budskapet också. Harry satte sitt trollspö till sin tinning och den silvriga halvsubstansen verkade absorberas av trollspöet. Sedan frigjorde den sig och flöt ner i minnessollet.

Att se det igen, var inte lika påfrestande som det hade varit innan förstod han. Han mindes att han upplevt något, men kunde inte minnas vad. Nu förstod han vad det var, hoten var lika verkliga nu, men de hade ändå en distans, tillräckligt att han skulle kunna tänka klarare. Han såg att både Nadja och Luna mådde verkligt illa. Även de behövde lite stärkande dryck av Syster Pomfrey.

Några timmar senare bad Harry att de fick lämna sjukavdelningen, han hade ju trots allt ett eget rum. Flickorna kunde stanna i Hermiones sovrum så de fick stanna kvar på Hogwarts men i försteprefekternas dag – och sov – rum. Alternativet hade varit Nadjas rum, men det hade inte två sovrum.

Det fanns naturligtvis besvärjelser som skulle starta _hångellarmet_ om de blev för närgångna. Harry hade ingen lust att ta bort det. För då måste det återställas, och det kunde innebära att han avslöjades. Det Harry gjorde istället var en dörr från vardera av sovrummen till ett angränsande rum som inte hade några larm alls.

Att få fram en stor säng hade han inte ork till, däremot lyckades han få golvet att ha tjocka mattor. Han kallade på Dobby utan att egentligen tro att han var i närheten, men han kom. Återigen blev det betygelser om äran att arbeta för _Harry Potter,_ varm choklad gjort med samma recept som professor Dumbledore brukade använda var inga problem.

Utan att vara ombedd om det fyllde Dobby på med bröd av olika sorter, både läckra men även mättande matbröd. Harry bad också om kuddar och filtar till dem. När Dobby förstod att Harry och de båda damerna avsåg sova i det nya rummet blev Dobby synbart mycket exalterad. Då Dobby hade fyllt på med kuddar och filtar skrattade Harry, det var plädar, tjocka och lena. Han hade aldrig sett så fina förut.

Det var bara Harry som hade någon form av nattkläder nära, Luna hade möjligen något passande på sitt eget rum. De övervägde att hämta, Nadja bad Luna bestämma, egentligen var de för trötta och för besvärade av det Harry hade visat dem för att tänka sig något annat än bara att vara nära varandra.

De låg kropp vid kropp visst kändes det pirrigt, men som Luna hade sagt, de behövde varandras närhet. När de vaknade på morgonen av ett lätt knackande på dörren förstod de att de hade kommit varandra ännu närmare, men inget som skulle ha triggat ett eventuellt _hångellarm_ hade hänt. Harry fokuserade på vad som fanns utanför. "Dobby, du kan komma in."

"_Harry Potter sir_, Miss Lovegood Miss Tonks. Frukosten är serverad i dagrummet _Sir_.

"Tack Dobby. Det ska bli gott, vad kan du säga om övriga saker häromkring?"

"Sir. Professor McGonagall, nämnde något om att prata med er efter frukost. Professor Dumbledore, har inte varit här sedan han lämnade slottet i går kväll. Trettiofem elever från olika elevhem är kvar över uppehållet. De har ofta sagt att de önskat Harry Potter varit kvar så de hade kunnat träna DA. De har ändå försökt öva lite men med små framsteg. Det är väl en sammanfattning av vad som är för dagen."

"Tack Dobby. Professor McGonagall, har hon sagt till att vi ska komma eller var det något du _råkade få veta_ ändå?"

"Sir. Harry Potter, Nej Sir. Hon har inte sagt något alls."

"Tack Dobby, det blir bra. Får jag behålla de kuddar och filtar du tagit hit, eller behövs de på andra ställen?"

"Sir Harry Potter. Harry Potter kan behålla dem här. Dobby vet var de finns om någon skulle komma på att fråga efter dem."

"Tack Dobby, det blir bra. Det var allt."

"Sir. Dobby önskar Harry Potter en god dag. Miss Tonks, Miss Lovegood." Innan hans röst hade tonat ner hördes det typiska "pop" som brukade höras när husalverna försvann, och han var borta.

Det blev startskottet för Harry, Luna och Nadja att lite generat börja leta efter sina kläder. Harry använde försteprefekternas badrum, Nadja gick genom Harrys sovrum till sitt eget, Luna följde henne. Harry _neutraliserade_ dörrarna till det lilla hemliga rummet innan de satte sig vid frukostbordet, ett ovanligt välfyllt frukostbord.

De hade knappt hunnit börja förse sig när det knackade diskret på dörren, från korridoren. Det var professor McGonagall.

—

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 14**

"God morgon, Harry! Hur mår du idag?"

"Tack Minerva, bättre än jag förtjänar. Men jag har knappt hunnit samla tankarna efter i går. Tack för att jag fick ha mina närmsta vänner nära mig. De såg vad jag såg också, vi behövde verkligen varandra efter det. Men det är vad vi sett, men det var ju inga verkliga händelser. Värre är det med vad som _kan komma att_ hända."

"Sant, familjen Granger är också ett mål har jag förstått. Det borde egentligen vara _Nadja_ eller Miss Tonks som är det största hotet. Men det kan ju tänkas att de redan har försökt hitta något den vägen, men de vet också att Hermione Granger har varit, och är, en mycket nära vän till dig. Dessutom är hennes föräldrar ett lätt mål för dem."

"Ja, tyvärr. Jag tror dessutom att det måste bli en form av akut skydd för dem. Jag har tänkt på larmlistan. Hermione lyckades hitta ett sätt att få den att reagera när det byggdes upp ett verkligt hot mot oss. Inte när det planerades eller förbereddes utan när hotet höll på att verkställas. Jag vill ha motsvarande på dem. Men samtidigt måste jag kunna hitta dem. Larmlistan styrdes av både adress och person, kombinerat. Vi gick mot adresserna som fanns på listan. Vi hade tur och lyckades."

"Professor Dumbledore håller på att finna ut något som är hanterbart. Dels måste det fungera dels får det inte störa dem." Sa Minerva.

"Hm, vad sägs om att de får "semester" få Albus att fråga dem om det. En semester som räcker till sommaren, på något ställe som är lätt att skydda från insyn. Och kan vara trevligt för dem att vara på."

"Vem skulle betala det?"

"Minerva, . . . . jag har redan lagt ut över hundra tusen galleons på skydd för andra här på skolan. Det kan knappt kosta sådana belopp. Låt inte pengar vara ett hinder för att de ska få bästa möjliga skydd. Finns det inte pengar på annat håll, så står jag för allt. Bara de har ett fullgott skydd. Jag vill att Hermione ska se minnessollet också, så får hon fria händer att sköta om det."

"Harry, jag har förstått att du sänt saker till de övriga. Ja jag har förstått vad det innebär ekonomiskt. Men det är inte ditt ansvar att göra det."

"Utan dem, skulle vi knappast haft någon orsak att öppna skolan igen. För de som valde att hoppa in i strid, utan att egentligen vara utbildade för det, riskerade livet för andra. Jag skulle aldrig ha kunnat gå med på det om jag inte hade haft någon garanti för att de varit någotsånär säkra. Flyttnycken med villkor, den måste _känna igen_ sin bärare. För det krävs att bäraren har någon form av magisk signatur. Det lär vara ungefär samma magi som styr familjeklockan hos Weasley's – den där det står _dödlig fara_ ibland."

"Du har läst på hör jag. Ja, du hade verkligen kommit på en bra sak med de personliga nöd–flyttnycklarna, det finns dock en möjlighet att ordna det. Under förutsättning att de själva går med på det förstås. Vi kan göra så att de får en magisk signatur, det tar visserligen någon vecka innan den är stark nog att fungera."

"Dessutom uttryckte han ett hot mot alla elever på larmlistan. Det är lite för stort för att kunna skydda dem alla."

"Ja, men han hotar egentligen ALLA, oavsett om de är bekanta med dig eller inte. Glöm inte det. Nå, hur har det gott att sova?"

"Tack bra, mycket bra faktiskt. Vi fuskade lite, vi sov nära varandra, men inget som inte skulle hända, hände, inget som inte borde hända hände heller. Det som hände för mig, var att jag äntligen kunde sova en hel natt efter julnattens hemskheter." Luna var visserligen lite röd om kinderna när hon sa det. Minervas uttryck blev mycket stramt när Luna hade börjat sitt erkännande, men efter att hon hade sagt allt, mjuknade hon.

"Faktiskt, ingen av oss hade klarat att vara ensam i natt, Luna och jag kunde ha hållit varandra sällskap, men Harry hade ingen här så vi var _förkläde_ för varandra och höll även honom sällskap."

Minerva kunde inte låta bli att le lite grann när Nadja sa att de var förkläde för varandra. Dessutom förstod hon behovet, hon visste att Harry hade varit nära till mycket drastiska saker när han hade varit alltför ensam i svåra situationer. Nu hade det verkligen varit en kritisk situation. Och kritiska situationer krävde speciella lösningar.

Harry försökte _önska_ att Hermione kunde höra av sig till honom. Men för att inte göra det alltför krångligt gick han ut i vinterkylan. Ett stycke utanför slottet fick han mobiltelefonen att fungera. När de hade talat en stund sa hon att hon hade bestämt sig för att titta in på skolan en stund på eftermiddagen. Hon visse inte riktigt varför, men hon skulle komma dit. Tyvärr kunde hon inte komma tidigare då hon hade bestämt saker hon skulle göra tillsammans med föräldrarna. De bestämde att mötas klockan tre.

Harry ville att Tonks skulle vara beredd att assistera Hermiones föräldrar när Hermione var på Hogwarts, för det var ju trots allt bara han, vad han visste, som skulle kunna transferera direkt därifrån. Till och med Tonks flyttnyckel till aurorhögkvarteret skulle kunna vara en för lång fördröjning. Luna följde med henne.

Harry mötte Hermione vid skolans grindar, möjligheten att komma in med ringarnas hjälp skulle de använda enbart vid nödfall. Hermione skulle inte komma på tanken att missbruka dem. Harry försökte också att hålla sig till reglerna, så han hade inte insisterat på att Hermione skulle använda ringens förmåga.

Hon såg genast att det var något som var fel, mycket fel. "Harry, vad är det. Jag fick en känsla igår att det var något som inte var bra. Men innan jag hunnit göra något avtog det. Inget på larmlistan tydde på att någon var i fara."

"Jag gjorde något dumt igår. Så vi sov här på skolan efter att jag släpptes ut av Poppy."

"VA? Först – släpptes ut av Pomfrey? – vad hände?"

"Jag försökte få en indikation var Voldemort håller hus, jag fick ett meddelande av honom istället. Ett mindre angenämt meddelande. Visserligen var det en fejkad vision han gav mig, som när han visade mig hur han torterade Sirius. Men avsikten den var i vart fall otrevlig nog."

"Känner du för att berätta?"

"Först pratar du med professor McGonagall, sen tittar du på det i ett minnessoll. Du bör prata med henne och vara beredd på grymheter. Det är vad jag fick rakt in i mitt huvud. Nadja och Luna har tittat på det och de har hjälpt mig att komma vidare, fast det är inte över än."

Hermione såg allvarlig ut, hon hade förstått hur starka visioner Harry hade fått förut. Nu kände hon en oro, hon skulle se dem som han såg dem. Innan han lämnade henne framför dörren till professor McGonagall sa han med svag röst.

"Innan du går in vill jag att du ska veta att både Tonks och Luna finns någonstans i närheten av dina föräldrar just nu. Dessutom har Tonks hunnit förbereda lite som jag inte vet om, men tills vidare nu så är de där."

Hon tittade allvarligt på honom, tvekade men kunde inte hålla sig. "Har han hotat dem."

"Hermione, i julnatten, då kom det först ganska samtidigt 3 larm, normalt skulle jag ha varit iväg på den första av dem. Men av någon anledning så dröjde jag en aning. Så dök din adress upp. Hade jag inte dröjt så vet du vad som hade hänt. Du var första mål, genom dina föräldrar. Det skulle verkligen ha fått mig att bryta ihop. Ja, det är dem i första hand han hotar med."

Hermione förblev tyst, en lång stund sedan vände hon sig mot dörren och knackade lätt på den. "Kom in" Hördes det inifrån. "Kom till vårt dagrum efteråt, jag väntar där". Sa Harry när Hermione gick in till professor McGonagall.

När Harry suttit ensam i tre timmar började han bli orolig. Ett tag övervägde han att sätta ett finger mot väggen och _trycka ett hål att titta in genom_ men han tyckte det vore att driva slottet lite väl långt, dessutom stämde det inte riktigt med hans uppfattning och _rätt och etikett_, så han avstod. Det dröjde å andra sidan inte så länge ytterligare innan en blek Hermione kom till dagrummet.

Han hade sett henne skakad och upprörd förut, men nu var hon blek så hon kunde aspirera som slottsspöke. En ihålig röst förkunnade hennes närvaro. "Harry, det var hemskt, rysligt hemskt, dom är ju för fan _sjuka_." Hon pausade en stund eftersom han inte sa något, fortsatte hon.

"Professor McGonagall sa nåt om att mor och far kunde få semester. Att du skulle stå för det, det är inte rätt, visst vill jag att de ska få allt skydd som går att få. Men inte ska det vara på _din_ bekostnad."

"Hermione, jag tror inte du skulle vilja att det du sett, blir verklighet. Skulle det ske då . . . då . . . " han tystnade. Hon visste vad han menade.

"Vi måste leva vidare, skulle det ske så . . då om någonsin . . måste vi leva vidare. Men, jo, jag ska hjälpa till att få dem att hålla sig så säkert det någonsin går. Jag tror inte de vill hålla sig undan för länge. Risken är att de _kräver_ att jag ska vara med dem."

"Jag kan leva med det, för då vet jag att du också gör allt för att skydda dem. Men jag kommer att sakna dig, och inte minst det du kan fixa fram. Du är bra, du är riktigt ordentligt bra, på att gräva fram saker jag behöver. Det var uteslutande tack vare dig vi lyckades i julas, vilket ju i och för sig retade upp honom."

"Men Harry, du höll ju på att dö, vad hände egentligen? Minerva var fåordig om det. Verkade som att hon inte ville säga så mycket om vad ni gjorde."

"Det blev lite fel, Nadja försökte få på mig min _Tonks–ring_ men handen var för knuten i kramp så hon gjorde omöjligt. Så försökte hon med en stunner, tänkte att jag skulle bli kvitt visionen då, men det hjälpte inte krampen fortsatte. När hon försökte häva den, _hon använde fel besvärjelse,_ då hände några saker simultant. Dels kräktes jag igen när jag låg på rygg, alltså jag borde ha varit medvetslös, men var det visst inte, dels fick Luna på mig _vän–ringen_ och eftersom jag var i så uselt skick valde ringen att ta mig till sjukavdelningen. De är ju programmerade för det. Men jag kom dit ensam. Efter en stund kom Luna och som jag fått veta efteråt, jag hade fått ner kräket i luftrören och kanske lite längre. Så jag hade slutat att andas. Hon fick fatt i Poppy, som fixade det."

"Varför i hela fridens namn skulle du ta av dig ringarna då?"

"Jag ville försöka få en ledtråd var vi kunde hitta Voldi och bli kvitt honom, vi behöver lugn och ro."

"Om du någonsin ska göra så igen, se till att du har tillräckligt med resurser att bryta kontakten om du behöver. Men hur gick det för dig sen. Jag förstod att både Luna och Nadja blev förskräckta av både din vision och att du höll på att dö, hon sa lite diskret att ni hjälptes åt att stödja varandra."

"Vi sov här alla tre, vi fick tillåtelse till det. Dels kunde ju Nadja sova i sitt rum, jag i mitt och med bara en dörr emellan. Jag skulle kunna fått en dörr till Lunas rum också, men vi ska inte involvera andra i den möjligheten. En ny dörr inne på Ravenclaw's sjätte årskurs damernas sovrum, en dörr som gick direkt till _Harry Potters_ eller till _Nadjas_ skulle ha väckt för stor uppmärksamhet. Så officiellt sov Luna i ditt rum."

"Men i verkligheten sov alla i din säng Harry." Hennes ansikte hade ett svagt leende och en tendens till illmarighet.

"Faktiskt inte, vi _sov inte alls_ i någons säng." Hon skrattade.

"Förstår att ni hade annat att göra än att sova. Harry, förut trodde jag att du hade Tonks och Nadja som flickvänner, har du Nadja Tonks och Luna Lovegood nu?"

"Det där, var sanningen verkligt nära, men det är en mycket privat hemlighet. Nej, vi hade inget intimt för oss. Vi sov faktiskt. Men inte i sovrummen." Harry steg upp och satte handen mot väggen, plötsligt fanns en dörr vid sidan av honom, han öppnade den, och gjorde en gest att hon skulle stiga in.

"Här, Dobby fixade filtar och kuddar. Vi hade en dörr till respektive ditt och mitt sovrum. Och vi sov faktiskt större delen av natten, efter att vi hade pratat av oss en hel del."

"Harry – det är ju ett underbart rum." Han såg hur hennes ögon spelade runt, ibland gick de i riktning mot honom, då kom det en aning rodnad på hennes kinder. Han anade vad henens tankar berörde.

"Det hjälpte oss att komma över det värsta. Hermione, Luna är speciell, jag gillar henne, hon var grymt ensam, du kanske minns vad hon sa när jag erbjöd _vänringen._ Det finns ingen på skolan som kan _ens ana_ vad hon behöver. Jag har tydligen fått en nyckel till hennes inre, jag ensam här på skolan. Jag gav den till Nadja, hon såg det själv för övrigt och det var hon som såg till att få in Luna till oss. Hon behöver verkligen någon att luta sig mot."

"Så det är _ni tre_ nu?" Harry hörde _bitterheten_ i hennes röst.

"Du har väl Ron, eller hur" Harry hoppades att han inte lät alltför skarp eller stram när han sa det.

"Nej Harry, jag har inte det, det ser kanske ut så, men nej. Vi är vänner, enbart vänner. Han vet att om han så mycket som ler i mjugg mot mig så vänder jag honom ryggen och tilltalar honom inte på flera dagar. Vi är knappt ens vänner längre."

Harry slöt sig i sina tankar, stängde alla tankar inne i sitt inre rum, det rum han hade gjort sig när han mediterade. Vanligen brukade han ligga ner när han mediterade, nu valde han att samla alla tankarna och ta dem till sitt inre rum. Han satte sig ner, satt sedan tyst och stilla.

Hermione hade beundrat rummet länge, i hennes tankar hade hon spelat med olika möjligheter vad hon och Harry kunde använda rummet till, hon förstod att han hade gjort rummet därför att han ville ha ett rum utan _hångelalarm,_ det var helt perfekt för såna tillfällen. Hennes tankar tog sina egna vägar och i fantasin var hon där inne tillsammans med Harry, och han var fri från Tonks, fri från Nadja, fri från Luna, det var bara hon och HAN.

Strax började hon inse att det var önsketänkande, han hade talat om för henne att han var en en tjejs kille. En kille som bara hade en tjej, hon hade insett det och hoppades att Tonks och han kanske inte skulle hålla så länge, hon var ju trots allt många år äldre än han. Men nu hade det kommit som ett slag i ansiktet av en skurtrasa, en skurtrasa med kallt skitit vatten slängd i ansiktet. Harry var inte en _en tjes kille_. Han hade TVÅ, och hon var inte en av dem.

Hon grät, hon hade tänkt igenom en mängd tillfällen de hade varit så nära att erkänna sin kärlek till varandra. Hon till honom i vart fall, men hon hade alltid valt att vänta på att han skulle börja. Då på hans senaste födelsedag, då när hon skulle ge honom tillfälle att förstå vad hon kände för honom.

Då hade Ginny kommit fram till dem och Harry hade plötsligt_ skyndat till_ _något annat han måste styra med_. Hon hade märkt, för hon tittade ofta på honom efter det, att så fort Ginny banade sig iväg i riktning mot honom, började han göra något annat. När hon hade tittat på det en stund märkte hon att det var uppenbart att han undvek Ginny, det hade stärkt henne i sin uppfattning att hon hade en bra chans på honom.

Men sen, sen kom rykten om att han hade börjat synas med en mugglartjej från trakten, och sen rykten om att han och Tonks hade nåt fuffens. Sen hade hon fått bekräftat att han hade bytt ringar med TONKS – Henne av alla människor.

När hon sen såg hur _kära_ i varandra han och Nadja verkade vara vid terminsstarten, då kunde hon inte annat än reagera. Då hade det stått klart för henne, han var verkligen _nere_ i Tonks eller som hon såg ut tillsammans med honom som, Nadja. Nadja var SNYGG, rent av förbaskat snygg. Med Nadjas utseende kunde hon inte konkurrera. Tonks hade dessutom verkligen huvudet med sig också, så när hon var Nadja, då var hon både KLYFTIG och SNYGG. Faaaaan – tänkte hon.

Dessutom LOONY, _sorry Luna_. Hon var ju raka motsatsen, vek som en skir ros, söt? Jo på sitt sätt. Snygg? Njä men former hade hon förstås, hon också, men inte överdrivet, kanske de balanserade henens oskyldiga utseende. Lagom mycket former till ett oskyldigt utseende.

Men hon hade ett djup som ingen på skolan kunde komma i närheten av. Den som tittade ner i den brunnen – den blev förlorad. Hon hade vetat om det förut, men aldrig trott att HARRY, skulle ens komma i närheten av henne. Nu hade han till och med sovit med henne, DÄR INNE I HENNES RUMS INRE FINA KAMMARE, _utan hångelspärr,_ dessutom innan hon själv ens fått uppleva den. Tårarna rann stridare.

—

Harry såg henne inte, han satt försjunken i sina tankar. Allt verkade ha gått snett, men vad? Visste han inte bättre så var Hermione svartsjuk på Tonks redan förut och nu även på Luna. Ginny _jagade_ honom. Till och med professor McGonagall verkade ha spårat ur. Kunde det bero på att han hade varit intim med Camilia, eller bara att det hade blivit känt? Han väcktes ur sin fundering.

"Harry." Hermiones röst lät sprucken.

"Ja." Svarande han.

"Harry, minns du på din födelsedag, när vi pratade lite och Ginny kom emot oss. Du fick plötsligt bråttom att göra något annat. Minns du."

"Jo, du skulle visst säga något, men som du märkte så kom Ginny, jag ville inte prata med henne då. Jag hade inte hjärta att säga till henne att lämna mig. Jag hade försökt att visa henne att jag inte är intresserad av henne efter det hon sa _om mig_ till Dean. Sen får hon komma med vilka argument hon vill."

"Ja, jag märkte hur du undvek henne hela kvällen. Tyvärr fick jag inget mer tillfälle att säga det jag ville säga då."

"Något som inte kunde sägas senare, det gick ju en tid innan skolan började och sen har det gått en hel termin, så något viktigt kan det väl inte ha varit."

"Harry, vad hade hänt om jag fått säga det då, fått säga _Jag älskar dig_. Och kanske ha fått krama dig då."

"Då skulle du ha fått kramen, du skulle ha fått bli min flickvän om du velat det då. Men då skulle vi ha haft en annan situation Hermione. Jag antar att du vill att dina föräldrar ska få leva." Hon nickade och tittade storögt på honom.

"Tänk noga nu. Först ska jag säga, jag älskar Tonks och har gjort det längre än jag visste. Men hade du hunnit före henne skulle hon aldrig ha kommit till mig, hon är finkänslig, mycket finkänslig. Då skulle jag inte ha varit på aurorernas högkvarter och tränat, någon därifrån skulle möjligen ha kommit hit. Jag skulle inte ha varit tillsammans med Tonks, inte bytt ringar med henne. Vi, gruppen, skulle inte ha tränats där heller, vi skulle inte ha haft vänringarna. Jag skulle inte ha haft tillgång till pistolen jag använde den natten. Vi skulle inte ha haft några larmlistor, och skulle vi ha haft det, skulle vi inte ha kommit på att ha flyttnycklarna. Många skulle ha dött då. Om larmlistorna inte hade funnits då skulle fem dödsätare ha överraskat de i ert hus, utan att någon hunnit göra något." Hon satt mycket tyst.

"Jag kanske skulle ha varit hos dig då. Jag lever, Du lever, dina föräldrar – lever, många fler lever, tack vare att Ginny avbröt dig från att säga de orden."

"Men Harry, Du har bytt ringar med Tonks, vad känner du för Luna, och hur kan hon vara med dig samtidigt som du är med Tonks, eller om du föredrar att kalla henne Nadja?"

"Det där är en lite udda sak. Först och främst, Tonks är efternamnet, Nymphadora är det förnamn vi känner henne som. Men hon har ett namn till, Nadja. Hon heter Nadja Nymphadora Tonks. När hon jobbar så använder vi efternamnet, privat ett av förnamnen. Hon är min flickvän, med henne har jag bytt ringar och vi har gjort det utifrån att vi älskar varandra. Luna är ensam och behöver stöd. Jag vet vad det betyder att vara _ensam i svåra stunder_. Hon har det svårt, speciellt efter julnatten, vi stöttar henne."

"Jag har det svårt också, ensam är jag. Påstå inget om Ron, han vill ha mig, visst han vill att vi ska ligga med varandra. Vi har gjort det, men jag vill inte, han tjatade till sig det. Men nu klarar jag inte att finna mig i det mer. När du var med Ginny och sen med Camilia, då fann jag mig i att vara med Ron, vi hade inte legat med varandra då. Det hände i slutet av terminen, riktigt på slutet, vi insåg vad du och hon Camilia hade gjort länge. Men sen när jag fattade att du på allvar hade brutit med Ginny. Då bröt jag med Ron, och hoppades på dig, ja jag var många gånger till Privet Drive och hoppades få syn på dig innan jag förstod att du inte var kvar där.

"Du har sett Ron och mig _tillsammans_ tror du, det är en skenbild Harry. Du var med Nadja, Ron och jag studerade tillsammans, inget mer, han ville mer men jag sa ifrån, jag gladde mig att du ändå var nära, jag fick se dig nära, ofta. Jag hoppades att ni två inte skulle klara att hålla ihop. Då, då skulle jag ha tröstat dig Harry. När du har släppt in Luna till dig, släpp in mig också, jag ber."

Harry satt länge och tittade på henne. "Just nu, just i detta nu, gör de två allt för att skydda dina föräldrar, vad vill du göra Hermione, spräcka oss?" Hon ruskade på huvudet. "Jag sa, att du kunde ha varit min flickvän, och i så fall skulle du, dina föräldrar och kanske jag vara döda nu. Du kan ju berätta det för Nadja och Luna, när vi träffas. Vill _de_ att du kommer _in i vår krets_ då är det de som möjligen tillåter det, naturligtvis kommer de att lyssna på mig också, men deras synpunkter och deras känsla för det är avgörande."

Han såg att ett hopp tändes i djupet av hennes ögon. "Tack. Tack Harry . . . . för två saker. Jag har ångrat mig så gruvligt, varit så arg på Ginny, utan att kunna tala om för henne varför. Nu vet jag att jag har henne att tacka för mitt och mina föräldrars liv. Det blev en konstig känsla ska jag säga. Jag inser naturligtvis hur allvarligt det hotet var, och är, det hade inneburit en smärtsam död. Nu lever jag och kan tala om det. Tack Harry, tala om det också för Nadja att jag, ÄLSKAR HENNE FÖR ATT HON STAL DIG, och LÄT MIG LEVA."

Hon grät fortfarande. "Harry, det är glädjetårar – nu."

"Om några dagar är det terminsstart, du kommer att ha det jobbigt då, jag också. Nadja kommer att hjälpa till också. Jag ska ta sorteringshatten som du vet, men jag kommer att kalla upp flera, dig också"

"Va? Varför då?"

"Jag tror en del saker, jag har lovat att inget säga, jag har skrivit ner vad jag tror sen får vi se vad hatten säger. Du vet att skolan står inför en förändring, det punschas för mig som rektor efter några år, mig av alla. Blir jag det vill jag ha dig som lärare, trolldryckskunskap i första hand, kanske något annat du finner bättre längre fram om vi hittar någon annan lämplig till trolldryckskonsten. Dessutom är du en bra biträdande rektor, Neville i växthusen, Ron till flygning och DA som ju blir ett officiellt ämne redan nu på vårterminen. Ginny som förhäxningsmästarinna, och kanske besvärjelser om inte Luna tar det men hon har vi bättre användning för. Nadja blir förstås DADA, det blir ett stort behov av samverkan mellan DADA och AD som den kommer att heta längre fram. Dessutom några fler ämnen, historia mugglar och magi, samma klass, utan Binn, för att inte glömma _mugglarteknologi_."

"Låter bra, men vi måste överleva först. Harry, kan du förlåta mig att jag varit så . . . . så . . . . . . så _egoistisk_?"

"Du hade ingen aning, jag hade ingen aning, saker händer inte helt utan orsak. Vi ska reda ut det här. Har du verkligen så djupa känslor, så kommer saker att reda ut sig. Nu, du vet att professor McGonagall talade om att de kan ta en _semester_, behövs det så är det på min bekostnad. För det är lika viktigt för mig att de är skyddade. Dessutom, om besked kommer att de är i Voldemorts våld, då måste vi också få bekräftat att de saknas där de borde vara, så det inte är ett falskt påstående."

"Tack Harry, jag ska försöka vara _förstå . . .. _

Harry avbröt henne,. "KÄNNER DU NÅGOT?" han tittade på henne. "Osynlig stridsställning"

Hermione reagerade direkt. Hon hade sitt trollspö i handen på mindre än en sekund. Harry hade sin pistol i höger hand, trollspöet i vänster. "F..."

Han skulle just kalla på Fawkes, så var han där. Hermione visste vad hon skulle göra. Det som sedan hände, hände fort. Det som såg ut som två poliser närmade sig en bil de hade stoppat, båda hade var sin pistol beredd i handen. Harry såg direkt vilka som satt i bilen.

Han övervägde snabbt hur han skulle gå tillväga, han valde bilens dörrar och dörrfönster. Först förhindrade han dem från att kunna öppnas, därefter gjorde han om dem till skyddsklassade. Han hade tidigare lärt sig att variera _prosono_ för att den skulle fungera på dött material, som bilen var.

Det tog en stund att hinna med båda sidorna, men han lyckades bli klar precis innan poliserna hunnit fram till bildörrarna, en på vardera sidan vilket var ovanligt. Det skulle behövas minst en bomb för att skada de i bilen nu. Han blev osäker, kunde det verkligen vara äkta poliser.

—

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 15**

Strax därefter stod det klart, det var inga äkta poliser. Skotten ekade, många skott, slutligen föll tystnaden medan skottens eko tunnades ut. Harry hade valt att spela spelet fullt ut. Han hade transfererat sig in i bilen, använt stunner för att de skulle _se döda ut_ samt använt lite illusion för att skapa blodstänken och kulhål i fönstren.

_Poliserna_ lade inte märke till att dörrfönstren fortfarande var intakta så när som på de _kulhål_ som Harry hade gett sken av att finnas där. Ett vanligt fönster skulle ha splittrats i små fragment och lämnat fönsterhålet så gott som helt öppet.

Han hade snabbt ställt sig vid sidan av Hermione och talat om för henne vad han hade gjort, så att hon inte skulle skrika sig fördärvad. Han hade hoppats att _poliserna_ skulle köra därifrån, då skulle han själv följa med.

Men _poliserna_ verkade yrvakna, sömndrucket vacklade de omkring. Förskräckta såg de paret i bilen, och tittade på sina pistoler vars slutstycken var tillbakaförda och upphakade som de är när sista skottet är skjutet.

De insåg att deras vapen hade använts, minnet av vad de hade gjort började klarna. Harry gjorde sig synlig en bit ifrån och gick mot den tillsynes sönderskjutna bilen. Han tog en allvarlig risk, men han hade _stöd av Tonks, som magipolis_ dessutom var han tränad av _sin poliskår_ han _förändrade_ en guldgalon till ett emblem han sett en gång tidigare. Emblemet i sitt läderfodral såg _mäktigt_ ut.

"Ja ha – vilka har vi här då" Sa han med myndig röst, och gjorde en enkel gest mot bilen.

"Det skulle vara paret Granger, som just rymt och betraktades som desperata och farliga.

"Det var nytt, hur skulle det vara om ni istället berättade vad som egentligen hände." Harry hade stärkt rösten ännu en bit, samtidigt höll han fram den förändrade guldgalleon. De verkade ta intryck av det.

Tonks hade förstått var Harry höll på med. Lunas tid som osynlig började ta slut därför drog hon med Luna en bit bort. Där gjorde hon om sig förändrade kläderna med en enkel illusion, hon lade en illusion även på Luna. När de åter blev synliga hade de polisuniformer med en del gradbeteckningar på.

De gick fram emot Harry. "Oh, goddag _sir_ kan vi stå till tjänst med något?" Tonks röst var stabil och samtidigt och hördes att hon tilltalade en högre tjänsteman.

Poliserna blev ännu mer villrådiga, de hade så gott som genomskådat Harrys försök att vara polisofficer, han var ju _för ung_.

"Det verkar som de här herrarna har tagit något annat än vanlig mat till lunch. De har just mejat ner två oskyldiga. Se till att avväpna dem, sätt på dem deras egna handfängsel, ta sen in dem till _högkvarteret_ och lås in dem i väntan på att vi kan förhöra dem."

"_Ska ske Sir_" Han såg Tonks blinkning, och leende.

De förvirrade poliserna verkade tveka, på mindre än tid stirrade de in i två pistolmynningar. "Vi har den makt vi behöver. Ni är, trots att ni inte är dömda ännu, men **ni är** skyldiga till dubbelmord av två oskyldiga. Ta av er vapenbältet. N U ! ! " Harrys röst var sträng, Luna hade inte hunnit med att få fram sin pistol lika snabbt som Harry och Tonks, de hade tränat till leda på det. Det imponerade verkligen på de två, som tydligen var äkta poliser.

Tonks skulle just kliva in i deras bil när Harry skrek "STOPP, gå ifrån bilen och undersök den noga. Använd sedan fjärrkontrollen för att starta den."

Tonks förstod vad Harry menade, inom sig förbannade hon situationen. Men han hade rätt. De två hade med största sannolikhet utsatts för magisk påverkan att döda och det skulle vara logiskt att tänka att den som styrde dem också hade tagit en garanti på att de som utförde dådet inte skulle kunna förhöras.

Hermiones tid som osynlig ebbade ut, hon hade sett hur Harry hade agerat förut, därför var hon lugn för sina föräldrar och ville undvika att ställa till med mer uppståndelse genom att plötsligt bli synlig. Hon hade hukat sig ner i skydd av bilen och höll sig undan där, samtidigt som hon försökte se sig om ifall någon kunde tänkas bevaka dem.

Harry tappade tålamodet, för undersökningen av bilen tog för lång tid. "Strunta i bilen, använd stunners och ta in dem direkt. Vi får ordna resten senare, vi måste _ta hand om liken innan parasiterna kommer_." Han hoppades att de förstod att han ville ha utrymme att få undan Granger's innan en folkmassa, eller några dödsätare dök upp, eller, hemska tanke, fler _äkta_ poliser.

Två snabba stunners fällde poliserna, därefter försvann Tonks ett kort ögonblick. Hon hade tagit med sig en av poliserna, därefter tog hon med den andra. "Hermione, det är illusioner av skador, det vet du, ta bort dem och väck dina föräldrar och berätta i korthet vad som hänt. Luna och du följer med dem härifrån. Eftersom bilen mycket väl kan ha någon spårsändare så kör till lämplig parkering, ta sedan buss eller _suben_ till _högkvarteret_, och se till att de får lugna ner sig. Jag kommer till er bara jag har ordnat lite här.

Efter att Hermione och hennes föräldrar kommit iväg sökte Harry fram två stenar, omkring sjuttio kilo vardera. Med hjälp av levitering styrde han in dem i bilens båda framsäten. De skulle representera två sittande poliser. Därefter fokuserade han sin tanke på startnyckeln, riktade sitt trollspö mot den – vred om.

Explosionen totaldemolerade bilen. Snabbt leviterade han undan stenarna igen, sedan behövde han inte fundera mer. Den som hade beställt jobbet, hade varit seriös, på sitt sätt. Frågan var, hade de haft utsikt och visste vad som hade hänt. Att vara osynlig, det var ju ganska vanligt.

Det var lätt att _övertala_ Granger's att ta den välbehövliga semestern nu, först skulle de få en besvärjelse som gjorde att ingen kunde minnas dem, det var en kraftig besvärjelse som tog mycket på den som utförde jobbet. De skulle sedan bo på en av Tongaöarna i Stilla havet, till att börja med under hela vårterminen. De hade bestämda uppfattningar om att Hermione skulle följa med dem.

Det var Harry som förklarade för dem att han hade räddat dem två gånger nu, de var i fara dels på grund av honom, men även för att Hermione inte var född av föräldrar med magisk härkomst med generationers tradition. Albus, som också var där, avbröt honom i hans förklaring.

"Ni hotas, och är måltavla, visserligen i högre grad, på grund av att Hermione är med i gruppen som bekämpar Voldemort. Men i julas då var det inte allmänt känt att hon var aktiv i den gruppen, ändå var ni ett av sex olika mål som var angripna då, och det hade ni varit oberoende av Harry."

"Vår dotter är ju utsatt för nidingar och riskerar att dö."

"Harry och hans vänner lyckades med det som få lyckats med, att undanröja några av dem och förhindra att deras mål skadades. Tidigare har vi sällan hunnit ens vara på plats medan det fortfarande brinner, så att säga. De var på plats i tid för att förhindra tortyr och mord. Hermione har stor del av det, alla resurser behövs, är en borta så är risken att vi är för svaga. Vi kan naturligtvis inte gå emot hennes vilja, hon är myndig att bestämma själv."

"Inte alls, hon är inte ens arton år, hon har långt kvar tills hon är myndig."

"Det vore sant, om hon fortfarande vore kvar i den omagiska sidans register. Nu är hon i våra register och hos oss är man både vuxen och myndig vid sjutton. Så, hon har fullständig rätt att bestämma själv."

Harry hade blivit less på dem. "Visst kan ni resa vart tusan ni vill, eller stanna hemma. Jag kommer ändå att kämpa vidare, har jag hjälp av Hermione så underlättar det betydligt. Men tar ni med henne så bryter hon med oss, då känner jag inte längre något ansvar för er heller. Ni reser på egen bekostnad, jag ger inte ens fickpengar till något." Harry gick därifrån, han hade fått nog.

Han transfererade sig till aurorernas högkvarter, han frågade efter Kingsley Shacklebolt, men han fick veta att han tyvärr var ute på _jobb_. Däremot fick han veta att poliserna var _äkta_ poliser, men de hade blivit utsatta för imperiusförbannelsen, och var inte ansvariga för sina gärningar. Man hade modifierat deras minnen, så att de _trodde_ att de hade utsatts för ett attentat. Det skulle förklara både skjutningen och den förstörda bilden.

Bevakningen i anslutning till Granger's nu övergivna bil hade resulterat i ett gripande, även det en östeuropé som nyligen hade tagit värvning hos Voldemort, med löfte om snabba pengar.

Tiden rann iväg, terminen skulle börja om tre dagar. Harry och Hermione skulle vara på skolan för att ordna sina lektionsplaner och sätta sig in i arbetet. Luna skulle tillbringa de dagarna hemma hos sin far. Nadja, kom naturligtvis med Harry till skolan. Hon skulle ju också hjälpa till med undervisningen.

Det blev på kvällen som Hermione kunde prata om det som hade hänt. Hon fick stanna kvar hos dem. Till slut sa Hermione. "Harry, berätta vad vi talade om lite innan vi blev tvungna att ingripa." Hon tittade osäkert dels på Nadja dels på Harry.

"Ok, men efter att du talat om det du sa du ville berätta för mig på min födelsedag."

Osäker och stammande berättade Hermione samma sak som hon tidigare sagt till Harry. Han i sin tur talade om hur det _kunde_ ha blivit så att han hade haft Hermione som flickvän under sommaren. Han sa också att han _gillade och gillar_ henne. Men åter igen påminde han Nadja om att han faktiskt varit förälskad i henne längre än han begripit, men hade trott att hon var _utom räckhåll_."

Därefter förklarade han händelsekedjan som skulle ha lett till deras död, om det hade gått så. Hermiones ögon var våta, och med snyftande röst bad hon många gånger om ursäkt för att hon varit så vrång och tvär och att allt berodde på att hon varit avundsjuk. Att hon nu förstod att Ginny faktiskt hade räddat livet på både henne och hennes familj men också kanske på Harry om han hade varit hos henne på julnatten, vilket han sannolikt skulle ha varit.

Nadja stirrade en stund rakt fram innan hon sa; "Och många fler än så, tänk på de tre som vi kunde avstyra förutom hos dina föräldrar."

Nadja hade suttit och betraktat dem båda med stora ögon, slutligen ruskade hon på huvudet och sa uppgivet. "Det här är banne mig inte riktigt klokt. Harry, det här är vad, tredje? Kärleksförklaringen du får. Nä, det måste vara fjärde, vi ska inte glömma Ginny."

"Ska jag räkna in professor McGonagall som har begärt första dansen på nästa bal så blir det fem." Alla skrattade, det var det som behövdes, de hade varit enormt spända efter senaste överfallet.

"Harry." Sa Nadja, "Vad tror du, vill du ha Hermione nära oss."

"Det är svårt att säga nej, till en som vill ha vänskap. Jag har romantiska känslor och tankar, men jag har förtryckt dem, jag vet ju inte om jag överlever nästa möte med Voldemort eller inte. Fram till dess är jag ett vandrande vakuum."

Ingen av de två tjejerna sa nåt, för de såg att Harry hade mer att komma med.

"_Jag_ vet hur svårt jag hade det när jag var ensam med mina tankar, jag förstår din situation Hermione. Men att ta in flera i _vår grupp_ det är inte min sak att avgöra. För mig är det ok att du får _prova_ men det är upp till de andra att avgöra om du får prova eller inte. Jag har gett löften med de förutsättningarna Nadja, du vet det, vi har bytt ringar och det förändras inte. Ska jag ha en, och får jag en framtid, så är det dig jag har valt. Skulle vi ändå trivas så bra med varandra att vi blir på tre eller fyra i framtiden så löser det ju en del praktiska saker, som barnpassning och sånt."

Harry såg att Nadja såg både allvarlig och drömmande ut. Hermione såg mest fundersam ut.

"Vi får diskutera saken när Luna är tillbaks, men Hermione, jag har sett på Harry att han respekterar och uppskattar dig. Det du och han sa nyss, att det så när hade varit ni två, det får mig också att tänka, det kunde ha varit så. Det kunde ha varit så att Harry ännu en gång mist sin käresta, ifall han inte hade varit med i dramat. Jag tror, att inget händer utan orsak. Ginny hade ett _jobb_ att göra där, och hon gjorde det."

"Ja, jag har förstått det. När jag tänker ännu längre på det så verkar det som att Camilia också hade en roll att spela. En tragisk, men ändå en allvarlig roll. Hon dog inte för dig Harry, hon dog i Ginnys ställe. Sorry Harry, men det är nog så det är."

"Det verkar sannolikt med tanke på den profetsian som kom lite innan. Någon som var mig mycket nära skulle _offras_. Det var Ginny då, men Camilia klev in i hennes ställe. Hon kom från _ingenstans_ utförde _sitt jobb_ och försvann. Kan vi någonsin tacka henne?"

När kvällen kommit så långt att det var sängdags såg Harry att Hermione verkade förväntansfull, men han sa inget, utan gick in till sig. Nadja som hade en _officiell_ dörr från hans sovrum gick in till sig, Hermione såg det, och Harry såg att hon hade tittat.

Han funderade en stund, så gjorde han som Tonks hade gjort på Läckande Kitteln. Illusionen av honom som sovande lurade nästan honom själv, trots att han visste om det. Sedan såg han till att den som kom närmare hans säng än en meter från dörren behövde gå på toaletten, det gällde alla utom han själv. Han avstod från att göra något mer. Sedan rafsade han försiktigt på Nadjas dörr.

Eftersom de var för trötta för något allvarligare så blev det bara lite småhångel utan allvarligare saker. Däremot pratade de en stund. Nadja verkade orolig för sin ställning som Harrys flickvän. Ville han ha en yngre?

"Nadja, Tonks, du vet att jag står vid mitt ord. Kan jag hålla det jag sagt, eller lovat, så gör jag det. Ja, jag har varit och _är_ så mycket jag vet om kärlek, kär, i dig. Jag vet inget som kan förändra det. Ja, jag trodde jag _var_ _kär_ i Ginny, hon sa att jag hade förlorat min chans på henne. Det skulle kunna betyda att jag fortfarande tror mig vara kär i henne."

"Är du det?"

Han tänkte, och tänkte, och tänkte.

"Nåå, är du det?"

"Nej, jag har nog aldrig varit det heller. Inte som jag är i dig. Eftersom jag känt skillnaden, så kan jag med säkerhet säja att jag aldrig var kär i Ginny. Förälskad, ja möjligen, förtrollad kanske är mer riktigt. Men nej, inte kär. Dessutom försvann det som fanns när hon sa det där om att hon i alla falla fick ut ett par diamantörhängen av det."

Han fortsatte. "Hade hon lämnat tillbaks dem direkt, då kunde jag ha fortsatt att uppskatta henne. Visserligen skulle jag ha insisterat på att hon skulle ha behållit dem, men som det blev så blåste _hon_ alla sina möjligheter att bli med mig. För jag kan inte bli med henne utan att minnas de orden. De skulle fräta sönder en tillvaro med henne."

"Och mig köpte du för bra mycket mer." Hon skrattade.

Harry såg allvarig ut. "Känner du dig köpt?"

"Nej Harry, ursäkta, nu vet jag, då visste jag inte, att du har en hel del mer, att du egentligen inte bryr dig om antal galleons. Men mer vad de används till. Det känns bra ska du veta att de finns där, det gör att jag har en frihetskänsla, som jag aldrig hade förut. Men vi var inne på juvelerarbutiken och jag hade accepterat att byta ringar med dig, innan jag visste om dina pengar. Nä, helt sant är det inte, jag visste att du hade _så du klarade dig_. Men jag visste inte om det var fem hundra galleons eller tusen, jag ska vara ärlig, jag blev enormt överraskad."

"Det gör inget, bara du inte känner dig köpt, skulle det vara så att du _tar mig för pengarna_, så kan jag leva med det också, men jag tror inte det. För att gå tillbaks till Luna och Hermione. De har det svårt båda två, fast det är på olika sätt de är ensamma. Luna behöver oss som pratventil och nån att hållas om av. Hörde du att när vi sov tillsammans var första natten hon kunde sova hela natten?"

"Nej, det visste jag inte. Mardrömmar?"

"Nån form av, jo hon behöver _känna_ att hon inte är ensam på natten, sen spelar det nog ingen roll vem det är, kvinna eller man. Hermione, hon tittade noga att du gick in till dig. Sen tittade hon efter mig, länge. Jag tror hon är mer _sällskapssjuk_ jag har svårt att tro att det är djupare romatiska känslor för mig hon har."

"Säg inte det Harry, jag har sett ögonen hon ger dig när DU inte ser det. Faktiskt, jag är förvånad att det inte dök upp förrän nu, trodde hon skulle _prata ut_ redan första veckan, men hon har nog _lidit _i det tysta. Nå, vill du att hon ska få hålla om dig nån natt?"

"Jag vill inte lova henne nåt, framför allt inget jag inte vill hålla. Jag tror inte att hon är _min typ_ men samtidigt, ser jag framåt, ska jag bli rektor här, då måste det vara en bra relation, vänskap, romantik eller strikt jobb, men jag tror det skulle bli en fnurra om jag avvisar henne, kanske en omöjlig situation om hon behåller sina griller i huvudet utan att få dem rensade."

"Tror du hon backar ur efter en tid om vi släpper in henne?"

"Jag har ingen aning, men om vi inte gör det så kommer de nog inte att gå över av sig självt. Möjligen kanske hon ställer dem åt sidan och hoppas, som hon sa, att hon får en chans senare. Det kan vara bättre att vi släpper in henne på samma premisser som Luna, men att Luna också får vara med och avgöra."

"Ok, inget sex mellan dig och Luna, inget mellan dig och Hermione, klarar du det?" Hon sa det med ett roat uttryck, som att hon förstod att Hermione kunde ha större behov än Luna.

Harry skrattade lite han också. "Som jag sa förut, jag vill inte lova något som jag inte vill, eller kan, hålla. Men jag känner inte för att ha sex med henne, inte nu. Men vad som händer under en filt det är svårt att planera i förväg, men som jag känner nu, kommer jag inte att sträva efter det."

Så log han lite mer, innan han fortsatte. "Inte så länge jag har dig i närheten. Det finns en liten detalj som du kanske bör känna till."

"Aha, kommer hemligheterna nu?"

"JA, dags att göra de hemska avslöjandena. Eftersom jag har ärvt så mycket, du vet ungefär hälften av det. Sirius arv, är ju mer ditt än mitt, det gör att jag ser det som utan betydelse om det är på mig eller dig, om vi går ihop. Däremot min släkts arv, det är mitt _riktiga arv_, inte fullt lika stort, men stort nog att vara åtskilligt. Det är ju mer mitt, så att säga. Jag gjorde testamenten själv, och de är två stycken, och uppdelade till _Potterarvet_ och _Blackarvet_. Det står i dem några olika alternativ, första förmånstagare är egna barn, och flickvän. Om jag inte har någondera så blir det en form av fördelning.

"Det innebär att om jag skulle föra över till dig så blir det utan tvekan diskussioner om det. Vill du gå isär, så säg till, du får Black–arvet, jag tycker att det är ditt. Men vänta med det tills efter Voldemortmötet, överlever jag då kan vi diskutera saken vidare, om inte, så är det ett arv till dig. Potterarvet, går ju också till dig. Med det kan du sörja för att både Hermione och Luna, får en skaplig dusör. Lämna inte Ginny och Ron helt utan, det finns en fördelning så du får lite tips av den. Men jag tänker inte skriva om det. Skulle även du omkomma, så finns det en fördelning upprättad."

Hon tittade på honom med stora ögon. Så hörde han knappt vad hon sa. "Du försöker väl inte KÖPA mig va?"

"Nej inte alls, men jag vill vara realist, vill du inte vara med mig så vet du, du att du bara behöver säga det, jag förstår om du skulle känna så. Men _jag_ VILL VARA MED _DIG_. Men jag vill att du ska veta om det där med testamentena också. När jag skrev dem hade vi inte blivit ihop, nu känns det mer riktigt att du under alla omständigheter tar hand om Black–arvet, om något skulle hända mig. Blir det vi två, vilket jag hoppas, så har du ju dem ändå. Skulle du inte vilja ha mej, så ska du ändå ha det, på något sätt, jag vill inte att någon ska säja att du _tog mig för pengarna_."

"Alltså – äsch, du vill att jag är din fästmö säger du, hur är det med de andra två då? Vad vill du med dem?"

"Nu har jag Voldemort som huvudproblem, allt annat är saker som måste fungera också, det som grämer mig stör min koncentration. Därför är det viktigt för mig att mina vänner och dit räknar jag Luna och Hermione, inte mår illa. Ginny, hon kan lätt hitta andra som håller henne uppe. Hermione, nja, kanske, men Ron och jag är de som hållit ihop sen vi möttes på stationen vid första resan hit, även om det har varit lite stormigt ibland. Blir hon ihop med Ron så är det ok, eller om hon blir ihop med någon annan _vettig_ person vilket kanske är ännu möjligare."

"Men du har inget emot att dela säng med dem?"

"Det kan tänkas att jag mår djävligt illa någon gång, som du vet. Då behöver jag någon nära, kanske några. Jag förstår hur de känner sig också. Men det är, kalla det, _nödfall_, endera deras eller mitt. Men om du är med så är det inte helt fel för mig om de är med, om det är ok för dig. Jag tänker inte smyga med någon av dem."

"Men du _vill_ att de är med?"

Harry tänkte en stund. "Nej, inte så länga jag har dig, går du ifrån mig, blir jag ledsen och då kan jag ju tänka mig att se om någon av dem kan komma ifråga, men ingen kan mäta sig med det jag känner för dig. Jag har i alla fall lärt mig att jag mår mycket dåligt utan någon att hålla om."

"Känner du för att sova eller . . . .?"

"Nej, det finns annat jag hellre vill göra." Han steg upp, gick mot ena sidan av rummet, satte handen mot väggen en stund. Så skrattade han.

"Slottet _visar mig_ att Hermione går runt, runt i sitt rum. Hon kommer säkert att titta in i mitt rum snart. Fungerar mina besvärjelser så kommer hon att se mig sova och få bråttom till klosetten. Hon har inget att göra med vad jag gör – och inte gör. Jag tror jag vet hur Albus kan veta så mycket."

Harry öppnade dörren till den inre kammaren och bjöd Nadja att stiga in. Hon stannade dock i dörröppningen, höll ena armen runt honom, höll fram en sak som såg ut som ett litet smycke, hon lyfte halskedjan och innefattade även honom. "Fyra timmar, räcker det för oss?" Sa hon och vände den lilla timglasdetaljen fyra gånger. Så drog hon med Harry in i rummet och stängde dörren.

—

"En dag till innan _eleverna_ kommer, jag måste se till att ha lite sömnmedel till i kväll."

"Hermione, du ser inte ut att må bra, vad är det fatt?" Det var Nadja som frågade, Harry var i badrummet han hade avsiktligt lämnat dörren till sitt sovrum på vid gavel så att Hermione kunde se att bara en person hade sovit i Harrys säng. Nadja hade kommit från sitt rum, efter att ha knackat tydligt på Harrys dörr. De hade kommit överens om det när de gick till var sin säng obetydligt senare än de hade gått till kammaren. Tidvändaren var en sak Nadja hade skaffat, just för att få lite _privat tid_ med Harry. Medan det officiella behovet var av rent yrkesmässiga orsaker.

"Jag har inte sovit alls, eller nästan inget alls."

"Något på tok?"

Hermione såg ut som att hon inte visste vad hon skulle svara, så sa hon. "Tänkte på mina föräldrar. Så behövde jag någon att prata med, men Harry sov så djupt att jag inte kunde tänka mig att väcka honom."

Tonks som var erfaren att förhöra kunde inte undgå att märka att det inte var helt sant, eller i vart fall delar av det var inte helt sant.

"De har det säkert bra nu, det är faktiskt det bästa vi kan göra. Två allvarliga angrepp har det varit mot dem. Och, tack och lov, Harry har hunnit fram alla gånger."

"Ja, det är jag tacksam för, kanske för tacksam, jag vet inte. Men det jag inte heller förstår, är hur han dels visste att, och var, han skulle komma nu senast. Vi satt här och pratade, så plötsligt fick han bråttom och hann precis i tid. Han var mitt i en mening när han avbröt sig och kallade på Fawkes som tog oss direkt härifrån, just härifrån."

"Jag tänker inte fråga honom, det skulle få honom att inte reagera när han känner för det." Nadja tänkte inte tala om att hon hade blivit mycket orolig när hon och Luna hade sett poliserna stoppa bilen. De hade haft problem att följa bilen diskret, därför hade de turats om att transferera sig längs vägen bilen körde. På så sätt hade de varit växelvis framför dem. Hon hade känt en viss oro, men när de stoppades då var paniken nära. Visst hade hon kunnat stoppa dem lätt, men hon ville inte interferera med den vanliga polisen. Att Harry hade känt det genom deras egna ringar ville hon inte nämna, det var också genom dem som de kunde de kunde hitta varandra men med Fawkes hjälp hade det varit enklare, men tanken hon hade till honom hade varit stark.

"Nadja, go morron, Hermione, oj, har jag snarkat så hårt att du inte kunnat sova?" Han visste att det inte var så.

"Go morron Harry. Hoppas du sovit gott, annars måste jag ta ett förhör med er. Du är trots allt MIN pojkvän. Men var snäll med Hermione hon är ur gängorna efter en sömnlös natt."

"Go morron Harry, nej det är inte ditt fel att jag sovit dåligt. Inte direkt i alla fall, snarare Voldemorts angrepp på mina föräldrar. Indirekt för att jag är din vän, brukar du säga i alla fall.

"Försök att sova några timmar efter frukost. Visserligen har du en del att gå igenom, men du klarar det bättre efter lite sömn."

Det blev ändå så att Hermione ägnade större delen av dagen att gå igenom lektionsplanerna för de första klasserna. De högre klasserna skulle ha mer självstudier den första veckan. Hennes anteckningar från sina första år kom nu till god användning. Tonks som Auror hade en del kunskaper i ämnet också, så de hjälptes åt efter lunchen.

Harry gav en sur kommentar om att hålla Snapes lektioner var ju bara att tala om vad eleverna skulle _koka ihop_, eller rättare sagt, försöka koka ihop. För han hade dittills aldrig hjälpt dem med instruktioner och anvisningar, Bara satt receptet på tavlan, de kunde läsa det bättre direkt från boken.

Harry fick beskriva hur han ville lägga upp _sitt ämne_ för terminen. Den diskussionen hade han med rektorn. Dessutom blev han tvungen att inventera Slytherin's elevhem. Han hade visserligen inte officiellt tagit över det ännu, men nu med bara några få elever kvar så var det naturligt att göra det. Han blev lite snopen när inte _pojklarmet_ gick när han kom in på flickornas sovrum, förvånade blev även flickorna, men professor Dumbledore sa att det var tillfälligt avstängt just för Harrys översyn, och när han sedan var elevhusföreståndare skulle han inte utlösa larmet heller, och en rektor utlöser inte larmet.

När de senare satt på rektorns expedition sa Albus att han alls inte hade stängt av något _pojklarm._ Han hade helt enkelt glömt bort det. Det kunde ha att göra med att han själv var med. Harry funderade en stund och frågade sedan Albus om det var _tillåtet_ för honom att göra en dörr. Den skulle gå ut ur hans rum till en liten korridor och någon trappa och sedan en dörr ut till dagrummet i Slytherin's elevhem. Han fick godkänt för det under förutsättning att den var lösenordsskyddad.

—

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 16**

Middagsmålet var en formell middag för samtliga lärare, normalt var det inte någon formell middag efter nyårsuppehållet, men eftersom det nu var tre nya lärare i arbetsgruppen hade rektorn kallat till en formell middag i sin privata matsal.

Hermione hade själv blandat ihop en milt sövande dekokt som hon tog tidigt på kvällen. Den natten sov Nadja bredvid _sin_ Harry.

Ankomstdagen för eleverna gav ytterligare tid för dem att förbereda sig, Hermione installerade sig i Snapes kontor, det var ju hennes nu. Däremot ville hon inte röra inne i hans privata gemak. Rektorn hade gått igenom det tillsammans med henne och lyft ut saker som hörde till kontoret. Han hade haft mer än halva kontoret i sin privata del. Det övriga skulle Rektorn gå igenom noggrannare den närmsta tiden.

Luna kom i tid att äta lunch med dem. De fick en stund att tala om olika saker, eftersom Hermione hade framfört sina känslor för Harry så blev det åter en förklaring. En förklaring som återigen poängterade att om Ginny _inte_ hade avbrutit Hermiones kärleksförklaring till Harry på hans födelsedag så skulle det ha sett helt annorlunda ut. Nu tyckte Luna att det var dags.

"Harry, Hermione och du Nadja, jag hade också en kärleksförklaring på tungan till Harry, men jag fick aldrig tillfälle att ens tänka mig att säga den. Jag försökte finna dig Harry, ensam och länge nog att få det sagt. Men som det blev nu är jag glad att jag inte fick det sagt. För Hermione, när jag nu vet hur det blev så kan jag inte tänka mig att byta ut att ha Harry som pojkvän med resultatet att du och dina föräldrar skulle ha dödats. Men, jag vill ändå få ha dig som vän Harry. Och dig Nadja." Hon pausade lite medan hon rufsade om i Nadjas hår.

"Hermione, jag förstod av det sätt de sa det på, att de väntar på mitt ord om vad jag tycker. Du har kanske förstått att jag är _vän_ mycket _nära vän_ med Harry och Nadja. Nej, jag är inte sexuellt intim, men väldigt nära. Så nära har jag svårt att se mig med dig, lika svårt som jag hade med Nadja först. Men jag behövde desperat ha någon nära mig och de bjöd mig att komma in. Jag är innerligt tacksam för det och kommer aldrig att försöka sära på dem. Så länge de är lyckliga med varandra då kommer jag att svara upp inför dem, stödja dem som vore de min familj. Försöker du _sno_ Harry från Nadja, då strider jag mot dig, bara så du vet det. Men jag behöver vänner nära mig, är du vän, så välkomnar jag dig."

"Ok Hermione, det blir lite avigt att ha några _gemensamma_ nätter, dels för att vi tre har lärarstatus och du Luna är elev. Men vi kan ändå samlas i mitt rum. Och mitt rum är ju nära Harrys, och kammaren den är ju trevlig."

"Tack, jag ska inte försöka stjäla Harry från någon av er, . . nu." Hon tittade mot Harry. "Men, blir han ledig, då kommer jag att kämpa med näbbar och klor." Hon skrattade.

"Jag ska villigt erkänna, jag är inte förtjust i arrangemanget, men jag förstår situationen för er båda, och inte minst för Harry. Vi ska skilja mycket noga på några saker. När Harry har haft visioner, då behöver han ALLT STÖD efter det, då är det hans bästa som gäller. Samma sak för dig Luna, när du har dina drömmar igen, kom hit. Harrys rum, eller mitt, eller ditt Hermione, det gäller för alla oss nu. Du också Hermione, om du skulle få ett tråkigt besked, vi finns här, även för dig. Jag är äldre, jag har mer livserfarenhet, men jag har också mina tråkiga stunder och då behöver jag omtanke, sen jag blev ihop med dig Harry, har jag inte haft en enda sån dippa mer."

"Hermione, det är din specialitet, gör en sak som vi hade galleonserna till DA, en till Luna, en var till oss andra. När Luna behöver oss, aktiverar hon den och vi som lärare kan komma till hennes dagrum, ja ända in till sovrummet om det behövs."

"Inga problem, de är klara till middagen."

"Nadja, jag kommer inte att kalla upp dig till sorteringshatten, du är ju _vuxenelev_ annars skulle det ha varit kul att se den jobba med dig. Vill du ändå ta chansen så stig upp när den siste av oss tre samt Neville, Ron och Ginny varit uppe, ser jag att du reser dig, eller om du har fångat min blick och nickat, så kallar jag upp dig också. Det är ditt val."

"Tack, jag ska fundera på det."

"Jag tänker be hatten _tala högt_ den här gången. Jag kommer att ta den först, jag är visserligen förberedd men det kan bli lite kul. Sen du Hermione, sedan du Luna, sedan Ron, Neville och Ginny och eventuellt du Nadja."

"Vad förväntar du dig Harry?" Undrade Hermione.

"Jag själv, alla husen. Du Hermione, med allt du vill läsa, naturligtvis kommer du att få tillträde till Ravenclaw." Han hörde hur hon drog in andan, hon hade hört talas om deras husbibliotek, hon som de övriga glömde bort att de som lärare hade tillgång dit nu. "Du Luna, så modig du är, så borde du höra hemma i Gryffindor, men, jag har förstått att du minsann sätter kunskapen högre, så du är rätt, men det kommer troligen att bli Gryffindor tillika."

"Och Ron, Neville och Ginny?" Undrade Luna.

"Hmm Ron, svår, Neville – kunskapstörst finns där men svår. Ginny, jag tror Ron kommer att gå i taket när det blir Slytherin för henne. Det kan till och med bli så att hon blir så förbannad på honom att hon flyttar ner. Beakta att det blir jag som är husföreståndare, det kommer att ge henne ett _alibi_ att besöka mig. Inte för att _jag vill,_ snarare tvärt om, men det _kan_ bli så.

Eleverna började strömma in, Hogwarts Expressen hade kommit, snart var det middagsmål. Det blev en välfylld storsal, som vanligt vid terminens start. Normalt brukade det inte vara tal och så som det var på sommaren, men nu fanns det så mycket som hade hänt. Professor Dumbledore kallade på uppmärksamhet, ingen hade i det läget sett vare sig Harry, Nadja eller Hermione.

"Vänner, välkomna tillbaks. Det gläder mig att så många av er kunnat komma tillbaks, samtidigt som vi sörjer och saknar de som tragiskt omkom vid överfallet julnatten. Ni som deltog då, ni gjorde en heroisk insats. Ministeriet har beslutat att samtliga ska tilldelas en hedersmedalj för det. Utdelningen kommer att ske här på skolan någon gång under våren." Han andades ut och väntade på att applåderna skulle mattas av.

"Som ni vet omkom även en av våra lärare, därför har vi en liten förändring på lärarbordet här. Jag ger er professor Hermione Granger, er nya lärare i trolldryckskunskap." Efter alla häpna uttryck kom applåderna medan Hermione kom in och gick till sin plats vid lärarbordet och satte sig ner.

"Betydelsen av att kunna försvara sig själv och sina vänner har fått en förnyad innebörd hos ministeriet. Därför har den inledningsvis hemliga gruppen DA blivit ett reguljärt ämne, professor Harry Potter, er nu _erkände_ lärare i DA, som ett ordinarie ämne . . ." Längre kom han inte förrän applåderna dränkte allt han sa. Harry hade kommit in, även han satte sig ner vid lärarbordet.

"Till sist men inte minst, en elev som vunnit stor respekt bland många, kan det månne vara för hennes skönhet, eller för hennes kunnande. Hon kommer att biträda både professor Potter och professor Granger, i deras respektive uppgifter, professor Nadja Black." Återigen rungade applåderna stort. Många visste att hon var mer än bara elev. Även hon satte sig vid lärarbordet.

"Vi har ytterligare en post att besätta. Elevhusföreträdaren för Slytherin har ju som tidigare nämnts tragiskt omkommit så även på den posten måste vi tillsätta en ny person. Nu är det så illa att ingen av våra kvarvarande lärare har varit Slytherin, så vi måste finna en lösning." I detta ögonblick kom professor McGonagall in med den berömda hatten. Förundrande blickar for vida omkring. "Vanligtvis kan vi inte sortera om någon alls, men i undantagsfall går det, vi har ett sådant nu. Det innebär att, om hatten godkänner den som den prövar, till ett nytt elevhem, så tar det inte bort den tidigare tilldelningen, bara ger denne fler alternativ.

Vi måste dessutom vända oss till elever, men för att vara elevhusföreträdare måste man också vara lärare. Av detta följer att vi har professor Potter och professor Granger, att pröva. Skulle någon av dessa godkännas som Slytherin, så kan den personen bli husföreståndare där. Harry Potter, var så god att börja."

"Tack professor. Jag hade en lång dialog med hatten för sex och ett halvt år sedan. Jag kommer att be den tala högt denna gång, det kan bli en intressant diskussion."

Harry tog på sig HATTEN, och log, den började i det tysta.

_Harry Potter, äntligen ska vi diskutera saker, men innan vi börjar. Du ska komma ihåg att så fort som möjligt komma upp på professor Dumbledore's kontor, där ska du ta på mig igen. Du bör vara ensam, möjligen kan professor Dumbledore vara med, men det är inte nödvändigt. Så, ska vi börja?_

_Harry bejakade hatten i tankarna._

Högt fortsatte hatten.

"_Ah Harry Potter, som vägrade anta Slytherin på min uppmaning förra gången. Klart att du passar där, jag sa att du skulle göra bra ifrån dig där, se bara på vad du redan åstadkommit. Naturligtvis ska jag inte ta ifrån dig Gryffindor, du hör även hemma där. Men Harry, minns du vad jag sa då, visserligen var du inte mogen för studier då, som du är nu. Du har ett gott läshuvud, så skäms inte för att jag även ger dig Ravenclaw._

"_Det är ju mer än någon tidigare, men så har jag ju inte gjort omsorteringar högt förut heller, där jag fått möjlighet att tilldela flera. Förut gällde det att välja ut ETT. Nå, trofastheten, eller viljan att lägga ner mycket arbete för att nå ditt mål, skulle det saknas hos dig? Nej inte alls, därför finns det även ett hus Hufflepuff, som passar._

"_Harry Potter, samtliga elevhus står öppna för dig."_

Harry tackade hatten och höll upp den till Hermione som var på väg fram

"_Ah – det må jag säga. Du skulle ha varit Ravenclaw redan från början, men ditt mod överskuggade det kunskapsbegäret, även om många andra inte kunde se det då, det gäller även nu. __**Ravenclaw**__ är ditt andra hem._

"_Skulle Slytherin vara något för dig, inte helt utan, du har ambitioner, så å, men kanske inte ändå. Jag skulle säga att det ligger och väger. Nå trofastheten är också en dygd, liksom viljan att lägga ner arbete för att nå resultat, de är väl förankrade i ditt sinne så __**Hufflepuff**__ ska inte stänga dörren för dig."_

Återigen tackade Harry hatten och till allas förvåning. "Luna, du har visat att du har mer än böcker på dina strängars lyra, vill du prova, du tvingas inte. Vill du?" Lunas kinder tonade en aning medan hon reste sig och gjorde sig redo för hatten.

"_Så sant, en pärla, kunskapstörsten ligger huvudsakligen bortom det skrivna ordet, bortom det som går att läsa i böcker, men kunskapstörst är det. Detta i kombination med ett mod utöver det vanliga för bokmänniskor. Ibland tvekar jag utan att tala om det, på dig tvekade jag, mellan Ravenclaw och __**Gryffindor**__ och det blev som det blev men båda dem gäller för dig. Slytherin – skulle det vara något för dig? Nej, jag ser inte någon ambitionssträvan hos dig. Du vet, och den kunskapen gör mer nytta på andra områden. Som de som nu varit upp, så visar du på trofasthet och arbetsvilja finns det gott om så även __**Hufflepuff**__ ska hålla sina dörrar öppna för dig."_

— "Ron, Neville, Ginny. Ni erbjuds, inte tvingas. Vill du?" Harry tittade på Ron som ruskade på huvudet och satt kvar, Neville reste sig.

"_Verkligen, det var roligt att möta dig igen, du trodde inte själv på ditt mod då, men nu vet du att jag hade rätt. Men du har vuxit, du har en kunskapstörst ser jag. Du hade den förut också, även om den låg i fjärran. Så nu står dörren till __**Ravenclaw**__ öppen även för dig. Skulle Slytherin passa? Nej, nej inte alls. Hufflepuff, ska välkomna dig också, det syns inte alltid utanpå, men trofasthet och arbetsvilja, är din andra natur."_

—

Ginny reste sig och banade sig väg fram. Harry fick ögonkontakt med Nadja, som skakade lite på huvudet, det var fullt tillräckligt för Harry. .

—

"_Oj oj. Ja det var verkligen en omgång saliga idag. Jag blir nästan snurrig på alla. Hoppas det inte är många till nu. Då ska vi se, oj, förra gången var du inte så självständig, utöver på punkten att Gryffindor var ditt enda val. Nu har du verkligen vuxit upp, du borde känna dig hemma i __**Slytherin**__. Läsa, nja kanske inte. Du har andra sätt att lära dig. Arbetsvilja och Trofasthet? Ursäkta, men jag kan inte ge dig det huset."_

—

Återigen tackade Harry hatten han vände sig ut mot salen. "Jag har blivit ombedd att godta en andra sortering, jag gjorde det under förutsättning att jag fick erbjuda några fler den möjligheten. Hatten sa att den inte var så pigg på flera, men är det någon mer som insisterar på att få en duvning med den?"

En hand syntes, "Ja, vill du?"

"Måste det vara så att hatten talar högt?"

"Jag ville det och insisterade på det eftersom det blir förändringar, och då bör alla veta om det."

"Då avstår jag." Inga fler ville heller. Så Harry gav hatten till professor McGonagall, som vände om och gick tillbaks med den till rektorns kontor.

"Låt oss äta" Var rektorns korta meddelande, och borden fylldes med läckerheter.

Nadja vände sig mot Harry och sa med svag röst. "Du, hade du resonerat med hatten om allas möjligheter?"

"Nej, bara att få den att ta flera i omprövning, det godkände den. Vi sa inget om vem, eller vart. Mina gissningar var mina egna, helt och hållet mina egna."

"Du hade verkligen bra uppfattning. Den enda som inte slog in var Ron. För han klev aldrig upp"

"Jag sa att han förblir enbart Gryffindor och det förblev han, jag sa inte hur."

"Attans Harry, den poängen knep du."

Då maten var varm och god var det lämpligast att äta och fundera på egna saker. Efter hand som tallrikarna tömdes tilltog sorlet igen.

"Harry, innebär det här att jag nu har rätt att vara i Ravenclaw's dagrum och bibliotek?" Harry log invärtes, han hade haft rätt.

"Ja, men vi ska nog _som lärare_ vandra runt lite mer, men som elev så har du _ett andra hem_ där nu. Sånt här har inte förekommit förut. Och det var nog inte meningen heller, men jag insisterade på det för att ta mig an Slytherin, så nu är det som det är. Dessutom fick jag en _order_ av hatten ska göra en sak senare. På rektorns kontor"

"Något du kan berätta?"

"Jag vet inget mer själv ännu, inte mer än att jag ska ta på mig hatten där inne."

Sorlet hade avtagit och några elever började hade börjat resa sig, professor Dumbledore steg upp och slog an på sin bägare så att den klingade genomträngande. Sorlet tystnade nästan genast.

"Kära elever, kära lärare, vänner. Som jag nämnde tidigare så behövs det en elevhemsföreträdare. Det måste vara en lärare som dessutom har tillhört samma elevhem. Då ingen av våra tidigare lärare har varit Slytherin så blev det lite underligt eftersom vi på den korta tiden som varit inte heller kunnat hitta någon ersättare utifrån till den tjänsten som blev ledig. Eftersom både Harry Potter och Hermione Granger erbjudits lärartjänster, och fortfarande har elevstatus så föll möjligheten på att någon av dessa kunde bli omsorterade och därmed tillhöra Slytherin. Det har nu visat sig att Harry Potter är en Slytherin, utöver det tidigare huset, att han dessutom också fick dörrarna till de övriga två husen tilldelade var ju en överraskning, eller hur Harry." Han sa det med ett stort leende.

"Inte riktigt så stor, trots allt. Professor." Sa Harry högt och tydligt.

"Nå, men då har vi förhållandet att eleven Harry Potter, är en av huset Slytherin. Det innebär att professor Potter med rätta kan vara elevhusföreträdare för Slytherin. Detta är då fastställt och gäller. En sak ytterligare, professor Potter, professor Black och professor Granger, har rätten och skyldigheten att både inom egna lektioner och i lokalerna i allmänhet ge och ta huspoäng samt dela ut extratjänst som vilken annan lärare som helst. Tack för uppmärksamheten, se nu till att komma i säng."

Första fredagen på den nya terminen tyckte Harry att det kunde vara lämpligt att ta reda på vad hatten hade för överraskning till honom. Han hade bett om tid att få besöka rektorn då. Professor Dumbledore tog ensam emot Harry. Efter en liten stunds småprat om veckan gick Harry på sakfrågan.

"Professor, när jag tog på mig hatten inför alla eleverna började den med att först ge mig några direktiv, vet du något om det?" Albus skakade på huvudet. "Jag skulle ta på mig hatten här inne. Den sa dessutom att det inte var nödvändigt att du var här, men den sa inte heller ifrån."

"Bäst att du tar på dig den då." Harry gick till den och satte den på sig.

'_Så bra Harry Potter. Lyssna nu noga, för jag kan bara säga detta en enda gång. Det är också därför jag inget sagt förut. Första gången var du för ung, andra och tredje gången hade du inte tid och ro att minnas det jag kommer att säga._

'_Först och främst. Det fanns en arvtagare till Salazar Slytherin. Men den arvtagaren har missbrukat sitt förtroende. Dessutom slutade den arvtagaren att existera som kroppslig individ, varvid arvsrätten måste gå vidare._

'_Det fanns vid det tillfället bara några få möjliga. Du borde ha förstått varför du borde ha tagit dig an Salazar Slytherin's saker tidigare._

'_Det grumlades sannolikt av det faktum att arvtagaren till Godric Gryffindor råkade möta arvtagaren till Salazar Slytherin de har tidigare inte dragit jämnt i många hundra år. Det innebar att de båda upphörde att vara arvtagare. Båda dessa arvtagare lämnade över sina besittningar till en och samma person. Den ena genom ett direkt blodsband, den andra genom släktskap som låg långt bak i tiden men kunde härledas ner till en levande behörig arvtagare._

'_Godric Gryffindor Låg närmare än Salazar Slytherin i dina tankar Harry, därför insisterade du på att inte ta den ena av dem därför att de inom dig fortfarande har en viss maktkamp. Du Harry, är vuxen nu att bestämma DINA EGNA VÄGAR, det är inte de forna som ska styra dig, du ska styra dem._

'_Du har besökt och kämpat i Salazar Slytherin's områden. Du är den som har rätten där, ta platsen i besittning. Men nu ska du dessutom ta Godric Gryffindor's plats i besittning. Förbered dig för det jag ska säga nu'._

Harry tvekade, så tänkte han svaret_, 'kan inte bli mer beredd.'_

'_Ingången finns här, du ser Godric Gryffindor's tavla. Ta ditt svärd, sätt svärdets klingas spets mot väggen precis vid ramens högra övre kant, så att svärdet berör både ramen och väggen, för spetsen nedåt fortfarande i kontakt med väggen och ramen._

'_Det är första saken du behöver veta, egentligen ska jag inte behöva tala om mer. Men du ska få ett råd till. När du har gått in i rummet, se dig om efter något bekant. Hittar du det så ta på den med din hand. Resten är upp till dig._

'_De övriga som ser vad du gör, kommer att se det, men efteråt kommer de inte att minnas det. Du enbart kommer att minnas det. Minns att allt du tar i besittning är visserligen ditt, men bara till låns av dina egna barn, eller någon annan arvtagare.'_

Harry undrade, så tänkte han frågan_, 'Mitt svärd? Jag har ju inget svärd.'_

'_Harry Potter, det du anser är Godric Gryffindor's svärd, är DITT SVÄRD nu._

'_Lycka till Harry Potter.'_

—

Harry förstod att hatten var klar med honom, dessutom, måste han redan nu prova det som hatten sa. Han gick till kabinettet där svärdet förvarades. Så tittade han på rektorn. Han tänkte en stund. "Svärdet är mitt, men det kommer att förbli här, när jag inte använder det." Rektorn nickade medgivande. Harry öppnade kabinettet och tog svärdet i sin högra hand. Ett svagt skimmer av blått syntes över svärdets klinga och grepp, det fortplantade sig snabbt över Harrys hand och upp längs armen för att strax omsluta honom helt.

Harry kände hur en främmande kraft genomströmmade honom, som om dörrar till källor öppnades. Han stod med svärdet, med dess spets uppåt och klingan parallellt med sin kropp. Han visste inte varför han drog in svärdet i en sådan ställning, det var en militärisk stramhet över honom. Albus stirrade förvånat på honom. Strax avtog skenet och Harry kände att han kunde slappna av.

"Du märkte det Harry, kände du lika förra gången du använde svärdet?"

"Nej, något var det kanske men jag hade liksom inte tid att fundera över det då, och jag var inte _vuxen_ då, det är jag nu. Nu ska jag öppna en viss dörr."

Harry vände sig mot den äldsta tavlan i rummet, satte klingans spets mot väggen invid ramen och drog nedåt. Genast började en öppning synas, inom tiotalet sekunder hade öppningen färdigställts. "Godric Gryffindor's hemliga kammare, väntar på mig." sa Harry och gick in i kammaren.

"Vill du ha sällskap Harry?" Harry märkte professor Dumbledore's glittrande ögon, han hade inte hjärta att neka rektorn att följa med. Här hade han varit i så många år och säkert inte haft en aning om kammaren.

"Ja professor, det skadar nog inte att vara två."

Rummet var litet, men samtidigt odefinierbart, Harry förstod att det anpassade sig självt till antalet personer som steg in där. Han kunde inte se några andra dörrar eller gångar därifrån. En stund undrade han vad det var för nytta med ett så hemligt rum som var tomt. Så fick han syn på medaljongen som satt på väggen helt nära öppningen han nyss hade kommit in genom.

Så mindes han, (_se dig om efter något bekant. Hittar du det så ta på den med din hand._) Han satte handen på medaljongen och dörren han nyss hade öppnat stängdes. Golvet nära där dörren hade varit sluttade brant nedåt, det påminde faktiskt om en rutschbana, han mindes hur han kom ner till hemligheternas kammare, första gången. "_Fotsteg"_ sa han befallande. Men inget hände. Så han bestämde sig.

Åkturen ned gick i snabba svängar, helt värdig en avancerad rutschbana på ett nöjescentrum. Helt nere ropade han uppåt. "Det gick bra, jag är nere nu." Lite senare hade rektorn kommit ned till honom på samma sätt.

"Nu minns jag, men det var verkligen länge sedan, det måste ha varit när din farfar var ung som jag fick följa med hans far tog med din farfar ned en gång. Tänk, jag hade inget minne av det tills nu, så underligt. Hmm minns DU hur du öppnade dörren hit ner?"

"Ja visst gör jag det. Jag bara . . . . . . så underligt, jag _vet_ men jag kan inte berätta det. Det går bara inte."

"Harry, det var hatten som berättade för dig eller hur?" Harry nickade. "Så klart, det är ju helt naturligt och hatten är "_the seakret keper"_, hemlighållaren, bara hatten kan tala om det, och bara en gång till den som _är behörig_. Harry, du är arvtagare till Godric Gryffindor. Jag trodde faktiskt att det förhöll sig så ända tills jag såg dig gå ner i Salazar Slytherin's kammare. Då blev jag övertygad om att du rörde dig i _hemtama_ områden. Som om du _ägde_ området."

Harrys min mörknade. "Tyvärr Albus, de är lika hemtama för mig som detta, jag hör hemma i dem båda. Tom Marvolo Riddle, var arvtagare ända tills han upplöstes när han försökte döda mig. Då tappade han sin kropp och då tappade han även arvet. Det visade sig att jag har en släktrelation även på den sidan. Därför blev jag arvtagare till Salazar Slytherin. Hatten ville sätta mig där redan första gången. Nej, jag och Tom är i olika förgreningar."

"Harry, hade du gjort det, då kunde det sett mycket annorlunda ut. Draco exempelvis kanske skulle ha följt dig, istället för att ha varit din fiende."

"Eller så hade jag följt honom, imponerats av honom och . . . . . blivit anhängare till Voldemort."

—

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 17**

"Nej Harry, det skulle du inte ha kunnat bli, du är inte sådan."

"Jag hoppas du har rätt. Nu ska jag se vad som finns här nere. Förresten var är vi?"

"Förra gången jag var här, det var när din farfar visades platsen, därför vet jag en del om den och om några saker här också." Att komma tillbaks, du gör på samma sätt som där uppe, rör vid medaljongen då så öppnas återvägen. Bara den rätta arvtagaren kan få den att reagera."

"Cool, hej så stora porträtt här är."

"Vem är du?" Frågade ett porträtt helt nära, Harry såg att det var självaste Godric Gryffindor.

"Er Hm, Jag? Jag är Harry Potter Sir"

"Hmmm, sätt din högra hand på min panna."

Harry lydde. "Ah så äntligen en arvtagare här. Välkommen Harry, men vad förnam jag, är du arvtagaren till oss båda? Det var verkligen ovanligt. Vet du vad det innebär?" Harry ruskade på huvudet, stum av förundran.

"Har du inget mål i mun pojke?"

"Sir, med all respekt, jag anses vuxen nu."

"Så — uppför dig som en då. Det är i sin ordning att inte veta saker, men du har absolut ingen orsak att se menlös ut. Jag vägrar att låta mig ärvas av nån som inte känner sitt ansvar."

Albus kom till Harrys försvar. "Sir, Harry här är verkligen inte den som viker undan ens för övermakten eller för översittare på höga platser. Att han däremot just nu verkar vara _mesig_ kommer nog troligare av förundran och respekt, Sir."

"Det var beröm det Harry, lev upp till det."

"Tack Sir. Tack Sir." Sa Harry först till rektorn sedan till tavlan.

"Fint sätt, bra. Jo, du har i arvet en del av oss av mig och av Salazar. När du saluterade med svärdet tog du emot min del, vi styr dig inte, men råder dig, i olika situationer ibland ofrågade, men oftast måste vi frågas till råds. Du kommer att vänja dig. Jag kände att du inte har mött Salazar ännu. Men det är väl en tidsfråga bara."

"Då när jag höll svärdet innan jag öppnade passagen, var det då jag tog emot _dig_?"

"Ja, men tro nu inte att vi, jag i detta fallet, tar över dig, vi blir visserligen en del av dig, men vi tar inte över. Du kan _släppa fram_ mig, oss, men det är alltid du som är ansvarig, om du inte är mesig och backar ur dig själv förstås."

Harry reste ragg. "NEJ, JAG TÄNKER INTE BACKA UR MIG!"

"Bra, det är krut i dig. Fast _krut_ lär enligt mugglarna vara deras uppfinning, en senare uppfinning, men i verkligheten var det en av oss som var för nära allierad med dem och var oförsiktig med hemligheten. När de fick tag i den hemligheten så dröjde det inte länge förrän de hade gjort vapen av den."

"Er hmm – Jasså, när hm var då?"

"Tyvärr, det är detaljer som inte var tillgängliga på min tid, det jag vet nu har jag fått höra från andra tavlor."

"Det var i det vi nu kallar Kina och för mycket länge sedan, faktiskt på din tid eller lite före till och med. En magiker gjorde fyrverkerier, så hände det något och en mugglare råkade hitta en oanvänd pjäs som inte var tillräckligt skyddad mot dem. Han tog rätt på den och analyserade dess beståndsdelar. Han kunde visserligen aldrig återskapa bilderna som vår magiker gjorde med dem, men han fick stjärnor att falla högt i skyn, det imponerade på hans vänner och så började en hel _vetenskap_. Men det dröjde många hundra år innan vi fick veta något om det, här." Sa Albus.

"Det är bra. Jo Harry Potter, det innebär att du ska gå igenom några rutiner här. En av dem är att så fort som möjligt nu se till att få ditt porträtt färdigt. Bli inte förskräckt, jag ska lära dig vilka besvärjelser du ska använda. Du kan ju sätta ditt porträtt bredvid din far så kan han lära dig lite om sakerna hä . . . . nä, det kan han ju förstås inte. Hans porträtt gjordes innan han fick lära sig något."

"M . . mi . . . . min f . f . far?" Stammade Harry fram.

"Ja, är inte det naturligt? Du har ju blodsband direkt från honom. Han blev inte så hemtam här heller dessutom. Jag såg honom bara en mycket kort tid, undrar om hans bild ens förstått varför han inte kommit hit."

"Men, om du vet, hur kommer det sig att _han_ inte vet då?"

"Du rörde vid min panna, det gjorde att jag vet det mesta som du vet, och du i din tur har min kunskap, men till skillnad från mig så måste du växa in i den kunskapen. Det kan ta en tid innan du börjar känna den fullt ut. Men se, Albus, förresten. Det var länge sedan. Jag trodde det skulle bli du som tog över långt före Potters."

"Ja, men det blev aldrig så."

"Nä, det blev inte så, alla i släkten blir inte arvtagare. Du kunde ha stigit in långt tidigare eller i perioden innan Harry här blev tillräckligt gammal, men du gjorde aldrig det, och nu har han tagit över, faktiskt så hann han före dig. Trots att du hade allt inom räckhåll. Nu är det han som har arvet, stötta honom."

"Efter bästa förmåga gör jag det. Jag har kanske inte alltid varit så lyckad, men jag gör det utifrån min förmåga."

"Du kan besvärjelsen för att göra de avbildningar vi har här nere, eller hur, hjälp honom att få en bild av sig avsatt här. Visa honom biblioteket och besvärjelsen så han kan läsa där."

"Naturligtvis, Harry, du kan prata mer med Godric längre fram, kom så ordnar vi med bilden, och så får du träffa din fars bild."

Det blev ett förvånat möte för Harry, när han blev tvungen att för bilden av sin far berätta vem han var. Att direkt berätta om hans fars och mors död var inte lätt. Men Albus sa att efter att Harrys bild blivit klar kunde de pratas vid och Harrys bild kunde fylla i historien fram till dags dato.

När det var klart kunde de slappna av lite, James hade avkrävt Harry en hel del förklaringar, men han hade bett att få vänta med en del, nu kunde hans avbildning gå över till James tavla, där kunde de tala hur länge som helst. Även Godric Gryffindor kom över till dem, och fick lite modern historia berättad.

Efter att ha tittat genom strukturen för biblioteket och kommit fram till att böckerna där absolut inte kunde tas därifrån utan att förstöras av ålder om de kom utanför kammaren, så förstod han att han säkert skulle bli helgonförklarad av Hermione när han tog med henne in hit.

Tiden hade runnit iväg fort och han hade inte avsatt så mycket tid för eftermidagens möte med Albus. Både rektorn och han själv hade andra sysslor att se till så de gick tillbaks mot entrédelen. Han såg motsvarande medaljong och då han rörde vid den omvandlades rutschbanan till något som påminde om en _lift_. De två steg upp på plattan och vips for den upp samma ringliga väg som varit rutschbana tidigare. Så fort han kom upp så fanns öppningen in till rektorns kontor där igen.

Innan han, Hermione och Nadja gick till middag så hade han bestämt sig. Han skulle berätta för de andra, men inte riktigt ännu. Han hade försummat Tonks tyckte han. Nadja hade visserligen hjälpt Hermione med hennes lektioner under eftermiddagen men det hade funnits tid att vara med henne om han inte hade varit nere i kammaren så länge. Hon skulle få veta först, kanske redan, i kväll.

Harry började fundera på hur han skulle kunna stjäla sig tid med Nadja utan att Hermione skulle komma med. Han började tänka på att de hade ju _sina_ ringar, och de skulle kunna nyttja dem till aurorernas träning, de kunde skylla på aurorträning, och komma iväg.

"Harry, du har väl inte glömt träningen i kväll." Nadja tittade fundersamt på honom. Han skulle just säga _vilken träning_ när han kom på sig.

"Nej, fast jo, jag hade faktiskt tappat tanken på den, tur att du påminde mig. Transferera utifrån eller med ringarna?" Hon såg lättad ut när han hade svarat så.

"Du vet hur det sticker i ögonen när vi bara försvinner här inifrån, vi tar en vanlig transferering istället, det blir bättre på högkvarteret också om vi kommer in _normalt_ där."

De hade egentligen ingen träningstid inbokad men de tog vägen förbi där ändå. Och när de var där så tog de en halvtimmas pass med lite repetition, Harry kände att det var väl använd tid. Dessutom hade deras lögn blivit en sanning. OM någon frågade så hade de tränat där.

Innan de transfererade sig till Tonks lägenhet insisterade Harry på ett besök i Diagongränden. Först letade han sig till en restaurang han hade hört om. Där beställde han ett bord till dem för lördag kväll. Efter det besökte de Madam Malkins, och fick måtten tagna till en verkligt påkostad aftonklädsel.

Efter det skulle Harry träna _metamorfogus_ enskilt med Tonks. Den träningen var det ingen som skulle få veta om. Det hade varit vid ett tillfälle när de hade legat och pratat om _just ingenting_ som Nadja hade märkt att Harry hade sagt något om avklippt hår som dagen efter var lika långt som före klippningen. Sedan dess hade de lekt med att förändra sig.

Harry hade aldrig tidigare lyckats göra om annat än hårväxten, först kunde han bara få ut hår, nu hade han börjat bemästra att både sätta till och ta bort, att bestämma färgen var han inte så bra på ännu. Skägg var ju också hår, det var när han höll på med det som han upptäckte att han faktiskt viljemässigt hade avstått att ha skäggväxt.

De färger han hade lyckats bemästra utöver sitt normalt svarta var mörkt brun, samt grått. Ibland kunde han få både röda och eller blå fläckar när han försökte sätta andra färger på håret. Att få brunt hår och grått skägg hade han lyckats med några gånger.

Det Nadja hade börjat visa honom var händerna. Att få fingrarna att bli en tum längre, eller lite kortare. Det var den typen av förändring de hade hållit på med en längre tid, och skulle göra även denna kväll. Det var när de höll på med den övningen som Harry berättade vad han hade varit med om under eftermiddagen.

Han försökte berätta _hur_ han öppnade dörren men det enda han kom fram till var att han hade gjort det men mindes inte hur. Inte heller rutschbanan ner kunde han berätta. Men när han inte tänkte säga något om den, då mindes han den hur tydligt som helst.

Naturligtvis blev hon mycket intresserad och ville gärna följa med på ett besök om han _fick_ och om han _ville_ visa henne. Han funderade en bra stund så sa han.

"Jag får nog visa min _familj_ och kanske de närmaste vännerna. Det _känns_ så, på något vis ska jag nu ha någon slags _erfarenhet_ av saker jag aldrig varit med om. Godric sa att om jag _tänker efter_ så kommer jag att veta vilka svar jag har på de frågor jag _kan_ få svar på. Så, ja. Du är min familj och det innebär att du får komma med, och ja, jag VILL att du kommer med därför att jag VILL, dela mitt liv med dig. Om det inte vore för att mitt liv kanske innehåller en för tidig död."

"Harry, sluta upp att påminna dig själv om den möjligheten, du SKA INTE DÖ. Du kan saker han inte kan, och det ska du tänka på. Att du bör träna är ju sant, men det förändrar inget. Du är inte ensam, jag skäms att säga det, men de andra två, som jag har svårt att godta när de kramar dig, de är _vår familj_. VI är inte ensamma Harry."

"Du gillar inte att de är nära mig, eller hur?"

"Harry, när jag först var med dig då kände jag mig lycklig, du var äntligen i min famn, du var det som gjorde att jag äntligen kände att det fanns ett _liv_. Sen började jag tänka, då trodde jag att jag skulle kunna vara lycklig även om jag bara var, fick vara, nära dig. Nu vet jag bättre. Jag får inte ha dig för mig själv."

"Hur menar du?" Han såg på henne med oro.

"Du är så bra, du bryr dig om dina vänner, mår de dåligt så mår du än värre. Det jag inte förstår är att du på något vis placerat Ginny utanför. Inte för att jag misstycker, men du mår inte bra av att stöta bort henne, ändå håller jag med dig i det du gör."

"Hon sårade mig, djupt, hon hade kunnat säga det på annat sätt."

"Har du bett henne förlåta dig?" Harry såg förvånad ut.

"Jag be henne, det är väl hon som i så fall ska be om ursäkt."

"Kanske inte Harry, jag tycker inte att du ska gå tillbaks till henne, men ni _bör_ bli vänner igen. Du mår inte bra av att ha den där känslan i dig. Det kan faktiskt vara så att Voldemort hittar en angreppspunkt den vägen en dag. Har ni inte löst _ert_ _problem_, så kanske han hittar din svaga punkt, och då är det för sent. Det kan faktiskt vara så illa att han tar henne, och hon har agg till dig och han använder henne mot dig."

Efter att ha funderat en stund nickade Harry. "Tyvärr har du nog rätt. Men jag vill inte ha fler i _vår familj._ Tror du hon tänker försöka komma in i den? Vet hon över huvud taget om annat än oss två?"

"Räkna med att hon är _klok_ Harry, hon hittar alla små detaljer som hon lägger ihop till ett jättepuzzel. Hon ser detaljer i det ingen fattar ens att det finns ett puzzel att bygga. Så, jo räkna med att hon har, om inte detaljer så i vart fall en klar bild av att du och jag har flera i vår närmaste grupp."

"Hur ska jag göra med henne?"

"Ha inte för bråttom, såg du vid sorteringen hur Ron mörknade när hans syster sades vara en sann Slytherin, jag skulle tro att hon gärna vill bli visad deras dagrum, hon kanske till och med vill flytta dit. Tänk i de banorna, det kanske hjälper."

"Ja, jag kanske ska ge henne lite tid. Jag har ju en _orsak_ att hålla henne på avstånd, du är en jättebra orsak att inte hångla med henne. Inte för att jag skulle vilja det, men att tala om för henne varför jag inte vill det med henne nu, det jag för ett år sen saknade."

"Du saknade det efter det hon sa?"

"På nåt vis jo, fast jag erkände det nog inte, eller i vart fall förnekade att jag saknade det."

"Saknar du det nu?"

"Nej, men det ligger något i att ha henne som vän. Och du har rätt i att det skapar en barriär mellan några av oss så länge vi har det som vi har. Men du sa nåt nyss om att du inte vill att vi ska ha så _nära_ samarbete med de andra."

"Harry, minns du vad Hermione sa. Hade hon fått säga det hon hade bestämt sig för att tala om för dig, då kunde du mycket väl vara hennes pojkvän och hon din flickvän. Du gillar henne så pass mycket." Han nickade.

"Och Vad sa du beträffande Luna's kärleksförklaring då, hon kunde mycket väl vara den du hade det ihop med, och fått henne att gå med på sex. Hermione, begär nog sex med dig inom en inte alltför avlägsen framtid."

"Hon får veta hut, inte har hon sådana rättigheter heller." Harry såg förnärmad ut.

"Lita på din känsla Harry, tror du att hon tänker på ett visst sätt, testa det. Tror du att hon trånar efter att få ha sex med dig, fundera då på _varför_."

"Varför, skulle hon vilja det?" Hon vill ju inte med Ron, och hon har känt honom lika länge, och det är väl inget fel på honom heller."

"Där har du fel Harry. Ron vill nog ha sex lite för mycket för hennes känsla, du å andra sidan är här, du är rar. _DU ÄR DET_ Harry, du bara inte förstår hur mycket. Jag ljuger inte, du borde väl egentligen inte höra det men minst sex, kanske sju möjligen åtta av tio tjejer i din ålder säg plus minus en till två år vill ha dig Harry. Av de som har åldern inne, minst två tredjedelar av dem, skulle inte neka dig att ha sex med dem. Några, troligen ganska många, skulle nog till och med kräva det av dig.

"Harry, det är inget att rodna för, du är så go, så rar. Men å andra sidan, de som inte vill ha dig skulle inte tveka på att lämna över dig till Voldemort. Tänk också på hur det ställer dig i förhållande till alla killarna. De har en konkurrent som de inte kan bemästra."

"Alltså, de flesta tjejerna som dejtar, dejtar sin kille som andra alternativ, hoppas de aldrig talar om det för sina killar."

"Nå, hur gör vi när, för det är inte ett _om_, Hermione kommer med förförelsetrixen. Jag vill inte förlora dig Harry. Och helst skulle jag inte velat veta om siffrorna de sa på banken. Det gör att du kan tro att det är just för pengarna, men det är det inte. Jag är lite äldre, och det ligger mig i fatet. Jag kan aldrig mäta mig i skönhet vare sig med Hermione eller med Luna. Ginny hon vanligen ser vild ut, men jag kan se vilken skönhet hon blir när hon klär upp sig."

"Nadja, Tonks, du kan styra din kropps utseende, men du är utseendemässigt snyggare än dem alla, som Nadja överträffar du dem, men den du är inne i den kroppen, den är DU. Det är den jag började gilla när jag först mötte dig. Sen började jag gilla dig mer, och tänkte lite tankar men slog det ur hågen. Därför är alla andra _mitt andra val_ men nu när jag har mitt första val finns det ingen orsak att välja något annat."

"Tack älskling."

Mer blev inte sagt, men det dröjde en god stund innan sömnen fångade in dem.

Under lördagens träning märkte Harry att en del saker han tidigare hade haft riktiga svårigheter med gick lättare att klara av. De tre nya förhäxningarna som normalt borde ha tagit en halvtimma minst att bemästra gick nu på mindre än fem minuter.

I träningen ingick även kampträning utan magi, med enbart händer eller med redskap. Ofta fick han själv välja, idag valde han svärd. Han tittade på de svärd som fanns där, han hade använt några av dem förut. Medan han valde bland dem tänkte han på _sitt eget_ som han hade stridit för sitt liv med. Det hade känts så bra att hålla i det igen.

Han fokuserade på svärdet, började besvärjelsen för att frammana ett motsvarande. Strax hade han en välliknande kopia av svärdet i sin hand. Så plötsligt insåg han, det var ingen kopia.

Medan han förberedde sig för träningen så _samtalade_ han med svärdet, han bad det att inte skada någon under träningen. För även om han själv inte avsåg det, så skulle han mycket väl kunna göra en parad som gick fel eller ett utfall kanske nådde längre än avsett. Han tyckte sig förnimma svärdet, det var en märklig känsla att hantera svärdet nu, hantera det _som sitt eget_.

Tidigare hade han haft svårigheter att hålla undan en av sina tränare, efter att ha bekämpat honom tre gånger i följd fick han nu möta två kämpar samtidigt. Till en början drevs han bakåt av dem, men snart kunde han hålla dem ifrån sig. Medan klingorna möttes i metalliska klanger kände Harry hur han blev alltmer van svärdet och sedan dröjde det inte länge förrän han kunde möta två kämpar och först hålla undan dem för att sedan bekämpa dem.

När svärdfäktningen var överstökad funderade Harry på hur han skulle få tillbaks svärdet dit där det skulle vara. Han tvekade på att släppa ifrån sig det. Slutligen tänkte han på svärdslidan, försökte frammana den och den materialiserade sig i hans hand. Han gjorde _klinga in_ och en förkrympningsbesvärjelse gjorde svärdet så litet att han kunde fästa det inne i en av fickorna.

De hade lite tid på sig att göra sig i ordning för kvällen. Det skulle bli _deras kväll_. De hade aldrig haft något sådant förut. Harry hade sagt att de skulle tänka tillbaks till sommaren, och deras första natt. Den skulle de fira med en liten högtid, för även om det inte var precis ett halvår utan mer fem månader, så var det i vart fall på tiden att de hade en egen kväll ute.

De transfererade sig till Diagongränden och promenerade värdigt, Nadja hållande sin arm i Harrys som äldre ibland gjorde. Nadja hade hjälpt Harry med några förvandlingsbesvärjelser, så han inte såg så ung ut, och var i det närmaste oigenkännlig. Hon hade inget emot Harrys vanliga utseende men hon hade märkt vilken uppståndelse det skapade. Nu skulle kvällen vara enbart deras egen.

Visserligen gjorde hans förklädnad att han inte blev igenkänd, men när han bokade bordet var han inte förklädd, därför var bordet bokat i namnet Harry Potter. Det hade väckt en viss uppmärksamhet i restaurangen. Även om Harry själv aldrig tänkte på det, eller ville ha det så, var han en av magivärldens celebriteter och celebriteter hanterades på speciella sätt på offentliga inrättningar.

När de kom in och vände sig till restaurangvärden hade han först svårt att _bli trodd,_ han såg inte ut som han skulle. "Jag bokade bordet i går eftermiddag, jag har mina orsaker att inte alltid skylta med mitt utseende. Jag såg fram emot en fin kväll, men vi kan gå till Tom på Läckande Kitteln istället, och tala om att _The Golden Dragon_ inte _uppskattar mig_."

Han hade redan blivit irriterad. Han andades tre extremt långa andetag så det verkligen syntes att han hade reagerat. Så vände han sig till Nadja. "Ursäkta, jag hade sett fram emot den här kvällen, jag vill inte avbryta den men här jag tänker jag inte stanna." I samma veva såg han Cho, hon bar en dress som visade att hon arbetade där.

"Cho! Du kan tala om för de här viktigpettrarna att när Harry Potter kom hit avvisades han. Att jag är Harry, vet du om du tänker på att vid vår dejt grät du nästan hela tiden och på tehuset så talade jag om att jag hade bestämt med Hermione på tre kvastar. Och du blev skitförbannad."

Han var redan på väg ut med Nadja vid sin arm. Nu hade det blivit ordentlig uppståndelse. De hade _nobbat_ _Harry Potter_ insåg de. De försökte blidka honom genom att erbjuda dem _kvällen på huset_ vilket innebar att Harry inte skulle behöva betala något alls. Han lyssnade inte ens på dem. Förvånat såg de hur han och hans sällskap, inte gick, utan _skred_ ut ur lokalen.

Han tänkte inte stanna förrän han var helt ur synhåll från restaurangens trappa. När de kommit tillräckligt långt ifrån saktade han in, tittade på Nadja och frågade. "Vad tyckte du om _Stone House Hotel_ som du bodde på under sommaren?"

"Det är ett gemytligt ställe, men jag tror mer på _The Rose and Crown Hotel_. Du vet det där stället du var på i Brainbridge på din födelsedag."

Harry log, han hade inte tänkt på det innan, men det var ju ett hotell i genuint gammal stil.

"Ja, varför inte, vi kan använda stället ni tänkte _överfalla_ mig på, vi vet ju var det är och att det är någorlunda avskiljt. Vi låter ringarna synas och jag har klacken inåt så ser den ut vara en slät guldring. De påminner om mugglarnas vigselringar, annars får vi inte ett gemensamt rum, och det skulle ju vara bortkastat att inte få det."

"Då förbereder vi med ett par legitimationer också, det vore ju så dumt om de frågar om något så trivialt och vi inte har det, när det ändå är så lätt att fixa det i förväg." Två tiopundssedlar blev plötsligt till var sin legimitation, Harry noterade att Nadja hade gett honom fyra år extra. Enligt legimitationen var han nu tjuguett år gammal, hon själv var tjugotvå år.

De hade valt stället att transferera till och sedan gick de den återstående sträckan till fots. Eftersom de inte hade beställt i förväg kunde det vara upptaget för någon privat tillställning, eller helt enkelt fullbelagt. Det fanns lediga rum och en fullständig middag kunde också erbjudas. Harry valde att ta både rum och en fullständig middag. Värden tittade lite förundrat på dem, de kom ju festklädda, utan bil, utan bagage, och inte minst de var inte från trakten.

Harry förstod att värden värderade möjligheten att få betalt, det var ju trots allt inte helt ovanligt att gäster kom utan att ha för avsikt att betala. Så han lade fram en liten rulle sedlar. "Det beräknas kosta?" frågade han i lätt ton, och började skala av mugglarpengar ur rullen. "Jag betalar direkt, och om jag beställer in mer så ska jag betala det när jag får det."

Värden såg förnärmad ut men han fick så lov att svälja stoltheten, han hade faktiskt misstrott ynglingens betalningsförmåga. Bara rummet kostade sextio pund, maten fick de göra upp vid bordet, eller senare, för det berodde på vad de valde att äta och vad de tog till. När de skulle skriva in sig skrev Harry, _James och Nadja Evans_ boende i London.

"Ni kom utan bil, utan bagage, ingen buss har kommit nyligen. Det är inte så vanligt."

Harry tittade värden i ögonen, formade tanken på _det har du inte med att göra_, men sa lent. "Vi besöker vänner till oss, och eftersom vi inte vill belasta dem med att bädda extra så tänkte vi ta en kväll för oss själva."

Harry _kände_ hur värdshusvärden riktigt undersökte alla möjliga som kunde vara de som dessa personer besökte. Så Harry fortsatte, nu med en aning skärpa i rösten samtidigt som han såg honom åter i ögonen. "Om det inte stör att vi är här förstås, för i så fall kan vi ju _gå_ till Peter and Jane på _Stone House_."

"Nej, nej ursäkta min påflugenhet, naturligtvis går det bra, inga problem alls. Ni är så välkomna."

"Tack." sa Harry avmätt.

Efter att han lugnat sig lite blev det en fin middag, miljön var just så gemytlig som Harry tyckte om. Han såg att Nadja uppskattade den också, därför kände han sig ännu bättre till mods.

Utöver att de hade en tre rätters meny så var det också några spelemän som en stund spelade så de kunde dansa. Några gånger gick de en kortare promenad ute i samhället, mest bara för att njuta av att bara tillsammans. Sovrummet var en upplevelse i sig, frånsett moderniteter som TV och telefon så var det i gammal stil. Sängen, var en himmelssäng med hörnstolpar i mörkt trä.

Eftersom de inte hade något bagage alls så transfererade de sig till Tonks lägenhet för att göra delar av sin hygien för där de hade sina saker. Sedan återvände de till sitt hotellrum. När alla draperierna runt sängen var fördragna var de som i sin egen värld.

De hade dragit sig tillbaks i anständig tid, men ändå hade det blivit lite sent innan de äntligen kunde sova. De skulle ha träning, så de kunde inte vänta för länge med att stiga upp. Harry svor några gånger för han insåg att det skulle bli svårt att undvika att bli våt. Det regnade kraftigt ute.

"Det är som det är Harry, vi ska inte förstöra den fina kvällen och natten med ett normalt regnväder, vi lägger en skyddsbesvärjelse på kläderna, det kommer att se normalt våta ut men de förstörs inte av regnet, vi går dit vi var i går, och försvinner därifrån. Såvida vi inte bara kan försvinna här inifrån. Vid frukost borde det finnas tillräckligt med folk i rörelse för att vi två ska kunna _försvinna_ lite diskret från någon toalett eller så."

"Ja, vi har ju frukosten, vi checkar ut innan den och så minglar vi oss lite med de andra och försvinner med lite tid mellan oss, vi tar till din lägenhet, träffas där och byter om innan vi ska till träningen med de andra."

Det blev bättre än de hade befarat, ösregnet hade övergått till ett lätt duggregn, vått visserligen men inte alls störande. I vart fall inte för den korta promenad de behövde göra, de lämnade stället tillsammans. Efter bara en liten bit märkte Harry hur Nadja hade tagit om sitt trollspö och han hörde att hon uttalade några besvärjelser. Sen log hon ett elakt leende.

"Du gjorde något märkte jag, det ante mig att han är så nyfiken att han satte någon att följa efter oss. Vad gjorde du?"

"Vi ser ingen skillnad, men alla andra ser oss nu som vilken bybo som helst, faktiskt som vilken som helst. Dom som ser oss, tror dom ser någon annan, det är en lite svårare men den är samtidigt bättre. Det spelar ingen roll till vad vi maskerar oss, vi är främlingar här. Nu tror de att de ser en bekant, eller någon de tror sig känna igen, och alltså ingen främling."

"Oj, den har jag inte hört om förut."

"Beror kanske på att det är en som vi lär oss på spaningsavdelningen, alltså när man ska jobba med att spana på någon och måste vara maskerad och smälta in. Den tillhör just gruppen _smälta in i miljön_ besvärjelserna."

"Den måste du lära mig snart."

"Javisst älskling, men se så – låt oss skynda på nu. Vi ska byta om och sen på träning. Det är faktiskt du själv som sett till att vi har den, så klaga inte."

—

// *A/N:* //

Gryffindors kammare är lånad med tillstånd av en annan som skriver Harry Potter på nätet. (engalsk text där)

En del detaljer är omgjorda för att passa in i den här berättelsen.

Berättelsen den har lånats ifrån:

Titel: The Time of Destiny (kap 21) By. "Abraxan"

.?quickjump=on&mode=Author&query=Abraxan

E–mail:

Plats i nätet:

.

.

// ** //

—

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 18**

På träningen var Ron fortfarande reserverad inför Harry. Ron hade varit det ända sedan han hade låtit Ginny prova hatten igen. Visst hade han också velat prova den igen, men han hade inte vågat. Han bävade för att han skulle kunna bli en _sån där_ han också. Att Ginny hade blivit det störde honom oerhört. Han _ville inte_ vara bekant med någon Slytherin, än mindre vara en själv.

Hatten hade sagt att Harry var en självskriven, och även att Ginny var det. Att stöta ifrån sig sin egen syster, det skulle göra honom värre än Percy, och det kunde han inte heller tänka sig. Han hade lovat det då att han stöttade Harry före sin egen broder. Nu frestade det på, men att stöta bort Ginny, man det kunde han inte.

En av de viktigare detaljerna i träningen var att transferera med _passagerare_. Tonks kunde det förstås, Harry hade gjort det i panik och lyckats. Nu skulle de träna på det så att de bemästrade den även saken. Tonks noterade att det började bli _på tiden_ att kamoufleringsteknikerna lärdes ut och övades.

Harry sa inget om att han och Nadja höll på med det privat. De hade ju ringarna och med dem kunde de bli osynliga i upp till fem minuter. Men ibland måste man kunna hitta och bekämpa även osynliga. Därför lärdes också en banal besvärjelse ut, _red_. Den gjorde ALLT inom dess räckvidd rött. Även osynlighetsmantlar, och allt som andra besvärjelser hade gjort osynligt. När de lärt sig den fortsatte de med de övriga kulörerna, som blått, grönt och gult. En variant av besvärjelsen hade de använt tidigare, _grönt_ men då enbart som direktriktad.

De hade tidigare fått lära sig ett tankesätt på hur de skulle _kasta ut_ energin. Det kallades banalt att röra trollspöet i ett speciellt rörelsemönster. Medan det egentligen handlade om hur energin skulle _formas_ redan i tanken och sedan under sin väg ut. Han hade aldrig tänkt så förut, men nu förstod han, för han hade börjat förstå hur det kom sig att magin egentligen fungerade.

Han blev tvungen att tänka i mindre skala när han kastade formeln gentemot hur han hade tänkt i magianvändning förut. Han hade märkt det redan under fredagskvällen men framför allt under lördagens träning. Efter att ha funderat på det den korta stunden från han vaknade tills han var tvungen att stiga upp hade han trott sig förstå magin på ett nytt sätt.

Hans grepp om trollspöet hade han också ändrat under träningen. Flera gånger hade hans _stinger_ gått igenom kamraternas sköldar. Han _visste_ att kraften i hans attackformler var starkare när han gjorde på det nya sättet.

Han bestämde sig för att ta med dem alla till sitt _nya_ ställe, han hade som hastigast sett en lokal, som definitivt var en träningshall, där.

Efter lunchen blev det vapenträning, först med övningssvärd av trä, därefter med riktiga svärd. Återigen manade Harry fram sitt eget svärd, vilket väckte stor uppmärksamhet bland hans kamrater. Det var bara Nadja som visste om det förut, och hon spelade också överraskad. Han sa att han senare skulle berätta varför han använde just det svärdet.

Det var då först han började ana att de imponerades av att han _skapade_ ett svärd. De hade ingen aning om _vilket svärd_ han hade. Han hade använt bestämd form när han sa det. Det var alltså ett speciellt svärd, förstod de. Möjligen, hade Hermione en misstanke för hon sneglade extra mycket på både honom och svärdet.

Medan de övriga fick fortsätta med de elementära rörelserna i grundtekniken avväpnade Harry sina två motståndare gång efter gång, till de andras häpnad. Nadja var bättre än de övriga men det var ju inte annat att vänta heller. Däremot visade Ginny förvånansvärt stor talang för sin ålder och kroppsform.

Harry tittade på henne medan han höll sina två motståndare på avstånd. Han brydde sig inte om att göra mer än bara nödvändiga parader. Det såg nästan komiskt ut att han ägnade större delen av sin uppmärksamhet på henne och inte på sina egna opportunister.

Hon hade valt ett extremt smalt och tunt vapen, en _fleuret_ men med en stopper längst ut i spetsen istället för dess mycket vassa spets. Ett ypperligt vapen för den med lite mindre muskelstyrka. Med den kunde man avvärja värjhugg och sticka hål på fienden, dödliga hål om man så önskade.

Till och med de rustningar de själva hade var inte helt säkra mot en fleuret med vass spets. Harry förstod att det skulle gå att ha en besvärjelse på den som hjälpte den att bli ännu bättre.

När de var helt utpumpade kallade Kingsley Shacklebolt på dem. De fick ingen tid på sig, förrän han RÖT. "_**PISTOL FRAM**_". Harry hade inte tänkt på det själv, men han hade ända sedan han fick bära pistolen på sig ute, också burit den, annars skulle han inte ha kommit ihåg den. Men orden var så genomträngande att han hade den framme på en och en halv sekund, närmast kom Nadja med två och en halv. Luna och Hermione kom på delad tredje plats med fyra sekunder, efter ytterligare en sekund hade alla sina pistoler framme.

De fick ladda om med övningspatroner, de small som vanliga men träffen blev en klick med färg. De utrustades med ett ansiktsskydd, ögonen kunde skadas om de träffades, i övrigt kändes det, det skulle bli ett blåmärke i några dagar ifall de träffades där de inte hade kroppsskydd.

Stridsstigen de hade gjort förut blev återigen en utmaning. För nu upptäckte de att de själva blev beskjutna också. De skulle inte få använda magi, Harry försökte göra en liten kittlingsbesvärjelse på sig själv, men larmet utlöstes, och han fick en varning för det. Men han varnade sina vänner att magin fortfarande fungerade, de kunde eventuellt angripas med magi. Två timmar senare hade tre stycken figuranter avväpnats och omhändertagits.

Efter deras slutsamtal för dagen där aurorerna som hade tränat dem talade om vad de borde öva själva, samt vad de var duktiga i, valde Harry att ta några minuter med dem.

"Jag vill att vi träffas en kväll under kommande vecka. Räkna kallt med två, kanske tre timmar som minst. Det är både viktigt och faktiskt ganska intressant. Men, innan det ens blir möjligt att komma med måste vi lära en ny besvärjelse. Det är en obrytbar ed, en ed som ni måste svära mig. Det handlar inte om trohet eller att blint följa mig, men att när jag säger att en sak inte får sägas vidare så ska den gälla. Faktiskt så bra att ni _inte ens KAN säga den om ni så skulle vilja_."

Det blev Kingsley Shacklebolt som hjälpte dem, Ron tvekade, Ginny också, men han märkte att det var av olika orsaker. De skulle kunna göra en kraftfull besvärjelse för hela gruppen så att om någon sa att en sak inte fick spridas så skulle ingen annan kunna säga något om det till utomstående.

Men det blev en enklare form. De skulle själva klara av det och då gällde den det som avhandlades då. Harry nöjde sig med det. De bestämde att onsdag kväll skulle passa alla bäst.

—

Harry funderade länge på hur han skulle göra. Att använda rektorns rum som genomgångshall, det skulle inte passa. Transferera dem, passade inte heller. Till slut satte han handen på väggen inne i sitt rum. I tankarna _frågade_ han slottet om han _fick_ be om en dörr i sitt rum, med en korridor, en ganska lång, gärna med trappor och svängar. Som så småningom mynnade ut i rummet innanför porträttet i rektorns kontor. Och att dörren till korridoren skulle öppnas enbart på hans kommando.

Han riktigt _kände_ hur den korridoren formades, hur den arbetade sig fram tills den slutligen nådde till _rummet_. Slottet hade åter visat honom att det ville samarbeta med honom. Han kände en våg av ödmjukhet inför både slottet i sig självt, men också för alla de som varit _slottets vän_ före honom. Men samtidigt förstod han att hans vän och mentor, inte kunde ha så långt kvar. Slottet kunde inte ha två som hade dessa förmåner, förstod han.

"Nadja." Sa han till sin vän. "Kommer du med så ska vi besöka _rummet_."

"Redan? Var det inte på onsdag kväll vi skulle göra det?" Hon såg förvånat på honom.

"Nadja, tror du inte att du är mer för mig, än de övriga? Visst är jag vän med dem också, men inte på samma nivå som du. Kom så går vi, det här är en annan väg, en väg slottet gav mig nyss. Känner vi för det och har tid över för det, så kan vi gå med Hermione och Luna i morgon."

"De står högt i kurs hos dig Harry."

"Påminn mig att kommentera det när vi kommer till _stället._ Det finns något där, och jag tror du kommer att hålla med mig. Dessutom vill jag titta lite mer på saker innan jag släpper in Ron, Ginny och Neville."

Rutschkanan ner blev en skräckresa för Nadja, men hon lovade Harry att nästa gång, så skulle hon inte skrika så högt. Han var säker på att minst alla i slottet hade hört vrålet från henne. Men när hon kommit fram och lugnat ner sig gick skräcken snart över.

Nu blev Harry åter välkomnad och fick presentera sin dam. Nadja blev enormt förvånad av samtalet. Tavlan var ju av den berömde Godric Gryffindor, och han pratade med Harry som en jämlike. Mer förvånad blev hon när Harry lite senare sa "Hej Harry, är allt väl." och han fick svar av en likadan röst från ett ställe helt nära. "Hej Harry, jo allt är bra, men de flesta har förhört mig på allt jag kan, det var många som trängdes här ska du veta. Du borde ha valt en större tavla så vi fått plats bättre."

"Nä du, klaga inte, du ska inte ha större utrymme än de övriga här. Nå vi ska vidare, vi ses."

Nadja hade bara tittat förvånat på Harry och sedan tavlan av honom. Men Harry drog henne vidare och visade Nadja in i rummet med böcker. "Det var det här rummet jag tänkte på när jag sa att Hermione och Luna kunde tas med först, de lär inte komma längre än hit. Att få dem vidare härifrån blir svårt."

"Harry. Vad är det för volymer som finns här? Går det att över huvud taget läsa dem? Och, håller de att ens röras vid?"

"Bra frågor allihopa. Först och främst, alla som har haft tillgång till rummet har bättrat på det. Dessutom, så när en ny bok kommer ut och handlar den om magi, eller på annat sätt berör vårt magiska samhälle så hamnar en kopia här av någon underlig orsak."

"Oj"

"Det går att läsa dem, men bara här. Tas de härifrån så lär dom falla sönder, i vart fall dom som är äldre. Och att läsa äldre skrift kan ju vara i det närmaste omöjligt, men när jag var här första gången fick jag lära mig en sak som underlättar betydligt. Jag vidrör indexboken där, med mitt trollspö och säger vilket språk och vilken stil jag villa kunna läsa så är det fixat."

Nadja bara tittade på honom, så Harry fortsatte. "Eftersom vi är här så." Sa Harry och satte sitt trollspö mot indexboken och sa. "_Twentieth Century English_ nu är allt vi vill läsa på modern engelska. Det håller några timmar, sen är det bara att göra om det."

"Jag förstår att du har två stycken som kommer att göra allt för att få vara här, i evigheter. Kan man äta här."

"Lite olämpligt just här, men det finns bostadsdelar också, inklusive eget kök om man inte vill nyttja slottets resurser, så vi kan ha hela gruppen på en middag här. Den här delen byggde Godric Gryffindor innan slottet var på plats. Han använde det för sin egen familj och genom åren har det bott några här i olika omgångar."

"Skulle du vilja bo här?" Hennes fråga gav inte ifrån sig något av hennes egen fundering. Harry funderade en liten stund innan han svarade.

"Jag vill kunna se solen gå upp och gå ned. Men som tillfälligt kryp in när jag har behov av att gömma mig, då kan jag tänka mig det, och varför inte, vid några speciella tillfällen dessutom. Och Du?"

"Jag? Jag har ju min lägenhet, eller hur."

Harry skrattade försiktigt. "Har jag inte friat till dig ännu? Nä, det kanske jag inte har gjort formellt. Men jag hoppas att kunna göra det. Du talar också som att du inte ser en framtid för oss två, det skrämmer mig en del. Jag förstår om du inte vill ha en _barnrumpa_ jag hoppas jag är lite mer än en sån, trots åldern. Jo Tonks, jag vill att vi har en framtid tillsammans."

"Harry, för det första så är du minst av allt en _barnrumpa_. Dessutom är jag så pass mycket äldre än du att jag ofta funderar på vad du egentligen ser i mig. Du har jämnåriga trevliga flickor som nog gör allt som står i deras makt att få dig, så hålls du med mig. Jag klagar inte, men jag är realist."

"Nadja, Tonks, Dora, du har många namn, men det spelar ingen roll. Bakom dem alla finns DU. Jag har sagt det förut, du är mitt första val. Om du inte säger till mig att du _inte vill_ vara med mig så hoppas jag att du vill vara med mig. De andra, de måste veta, och jag har inte gett dem orsak att tro något annat, än att det är DU och JAG."

"Du, jag och dem, eller hur?"

"Jag sa en gång förut, att det kunde lösa en del praktiska detaljer i framtiden om det blir så. Men det är ju egentligen mer ett problem er emellan. Begär du att jag ska välja att inte umgås med dem, så gör jag det. Du vet att det kommer att bli svårt att vinna de vänner vi kommer att behöva om vi gör det. Håller vi dem som vänner, är risken stor att de blir för nära vänner, om du förstår hur jag menar."

"Som när vi var tvungna att hjälpa Luna?"

"Ja, något sånt, men då gick det bra. Hon behövde inget mer, men som du sa förut, det är nog bara en tidsfråga. Det kan ju tänkas att de hittar någon utanför också, då släpper de oss _frivilligt_."

"Inte Luna, Harry, hon är så in i dig så du anar inte. Stöt bort henne och hon vittrar sönder. Jag gillar henne mer än jag vill erkänna. Jag kan tänka mig ett liv med henne omkring oss, värre är det med Hermione. Hon är starkare, men hon har andra problem som gör det svårt för henne att lämna oss." Harry tittade på henne länge.

"Ett liv med Du, jag och Luna? Alltså inte jag och du, samt jag och Luna, utan _vi tre_?"

"Just så Harry, jag vill inte att du ska alternera mellan oss, alltså du med en av oss, och alternera. Det är jag för svartsjuk för, däremot att vi är alla tre, som då efter . . . ja du vet."

"Vi väntar med att föreslå något sånt, i vart fall som en lösning på sikt. Hittar de _sin egen_ så är det bättre, men om de tvingas ut till någon där de får ett helvete, så tror jag att med din lösning mår vi alla bättre. Och som jag upplever det, så tror jag att det är svårast för dig."

"Vi får se hur det blir. Jo Harry, jag _VILL_ se en framtid med oss två, om det sen blir fler i den familjen så må det vara, men jag vill gärna få vara med dig, jag sa det redan på din dag, då du blev _vuxen_. Det var innan jag visste om pengarna, de är ett skynke framför mig. Jag vill inte att du ska tro att jag är ute efter dem, det är kanske därför jag är så försiktig med att tala om hur mycket jag tycker om dig."

"Jädra pengar, de är bra att ha när man behöver dem, annars verkar de mest vara i vägen."

De skrattade en lång stund båda två.

"Är det något speciellt du vill läsa här nu Harry, eller kan vi titta oss omkring."

"Vi kan titta oss omkring, jag har bara tittat som hastigast här själv så jag vill också se mer vad som finns här."

De ägnade någon timma åt att titta på de utrymmen som fanns. Bostadsdelen var visserligen fullständig, men den var långt ifrån modern. Men med lite arbete skulle den kunna göras fullt användbar. En stor sal visade sig vara en övningshall, han hittade en liten notering som beskrev den. Det var en övningshall som kunde användas vid magiövninger. Väggarna var konstruerade för att absorbera all magi som kom emot dem.

Harry såg hur intresserad Nadja blev av lokalen, han förstod också hur bra den egentligen var, så han sa. "Vi skulle kunna öva många här, riskfritt dessutom. Vänta lite." Han gick bort till väggen och lade handen mot den, så funderade han och rent av frågade slottet och han kunde, fast inte nu, ha en väg in till rummet och att den dörren som nu var till resten av utrymmet inte skulle vara där, eller i vart fall ordentligt stängd. "Jo, det bör gå att få en väg in hit utan att behöva visa de övriga delarna."

"Bra, jag skulle vilja kunna använda den här salen i en del av övningarna jag ska ha."

"Det ska vi ordna, vi väljer att ha en dörr till en trappa i en av DA–salarna, så ser det helt naturligt ut. Ingen ska behöva veta att ni är här."

De hade hållit på att titta igenom de rum som var i närheten och hade tappat begreppet om tid när Harry plötsligt upptäckta att klockan redan hade passerat midnatt. "Oj, nu får vi kommentarer igen. Ska vi se om Hermione är i dagrummet eller ska vi bara smyga oss ner i någon säng?"

"Oj – ja du, här fanns det saker att se på, ändå har vi bara tittat ytligt på allt, en del saker har vi inte ens gett oss tid att titta på alls. Du har nog rätt i att vi får lite leenden, men vi tittar om Hermione fortfarande sitter uppe. Vi behöver ju inte göra nåt väsen av det."

Återigen blev det ett illvrål av Nadja. Hissen upp var nästan lika kraftfull upplevelse som rutschkanan ner. Dörren och korridoren till Harrys rum var fortfarande kvar, den skulle förbli kvar tills han valde att den skulle _försvinna_.

Hermione satt i dagrummet djupt försjunken i lektionsplanering, till sin hjälp använde hon sina gamla anteckningar. Med dem som underlag kunde hon få fram veckans övningar. Första veckan hade blivit en hel del omställningar i de flesta klasserna. Så det som hände var huvudsakligen repetitioner och sammanställningar som skulle vara underlag för just planeringen. Hon hade hållit på större delen av fredagskvällen och hela lördagen, söndagen skulle hon helst ha fortsatt med det, men då hade de gruppträningen. Hon visste hur viktig den var, rektorn hade dessutom sagt att hon kunde avstå den träningen men att hon borde ge den högre prioritet än något annat i skolan. Så hon fick slita med förseningen, hon hade visserligen de första dagarnas övningar klara.

"Oj, stör vi?" Frågade Harry, när han såg att hon ryckte till när de kom in.

"Oh, är det ni. Stör, nä, men jag tappade en hel dags arbete med lektionsplaneringen. Te? – Nä men oj så sent det har blivit, men jag måste göra lite mer på det, ge mig en kvart att avsluta så tar vi en kopp te innan vi går till sängs."

"Vi väntar inne hos mig, vi lämnar dörren öppen i Harrys rum, kom in när du är klar, så dricker vi te inne hos mig."

De lämnade dörren till Harrys sovrum öppen, liksom dörren mellan deras rum, sedan satte de sig ner i soffgruppen inne hos Nadja, Harry _bad_ Dobby om en kvällsservering för de tre.

"Harry, du har inte några lektionsplaner i ordning, borde du inte ha det? Vi har ju sett ungefär vad de kan, borde vi inte lägga upp en plan för vad de SKA och vad de BÖR kunna."

"Kanske, i DA – tog jag det som var mest aktuellt vid vart tillfälle, det finns prioriteter. En av dem är att inte bli inblandad, en är att försvinna vid minsta fara, en mer drastisk är att fly när du inser faran. De är de första stegen, och de gäller för de flesta som grundregel. Sen har vi, försvara dig, defensivt, och försvara dig offensivt. Och sen har vi attack som försvar eller som huvudargument."

"Och det betyder?" Frågade hon.

"Att förstå faran, att inte medvetet göra sig till måltavla. Det är att försöka undvika faran. Men som _vän till mig_ då är den biten redan förverkad. Då är nästa att lära sig att lyda när nån säger till en att _ta skydd_. Det där med att fly, det är också en detalj som kan vara farligt, för en som flyr vänder ofta ryggen till."

"Hur hade du tänkt dig det?"

"Väldigt lite faktiskt, tala om hur de kan tänkas fly, som nödflyttnyckel, som vi använde under juluppehållet, men kanske med ett annat ställe som mål. Och inte _ett_ ställe för _alla_, då skulle det kunna bli rena massmordet om fel personer är där."

"Återstår alltså att försvara sig"

"Ja, överleva tills hjälp anländer – eller slå angriparna. Jag föredrar att slå angriparna, dels vinner vi initiativ, dels får de mindre tillfällen att mörda oss."

"Ligger nåt i det faktiskt, men inte döda dem, som det blev sist har jag förstått. Vi måste hitta ett bättre sätt, dessutom har de nog redan fått reda på hur det egentligen gick till. Då kan de vara mer förberedda på det. Därför bör vi hitta ett nytt sätt."

"Ja, men hur? VI hade bara tur att de inte använde dementorer senast, det kan bli så att de använder dem nästa gång just därför att våra unga knappast har en chans mot dem. Vi måste hitta något sätt att angripa även dem utöver patronus besvärjelsen. Helst nåt som får dem att försvinna helt. Skulle de dödas finns det en möjlighet att de utsugna själarna hittar sina kroppar. Har det inte gått för lång tid kan de fortfarande vara i livet, och de kan återförenas, inget att räkna med, men om några har drabbats under striden så kan det vara det som behövs för att rädda dem."

"Harry, _HELIOS_, har du lärt dig den?

"Hermione skapade ett starkt ljus när vi satt fast i _djävulens snara_, Det var i vår första klass, men nej det har inte blivit av för mig att lära mig den, jag hade faktiskt glömt bort den."

"Ja, men det är den vanliga varianten av den. Det finns en som är betydligt _vassare_. Vi får inte använda den om det inte är mycket speciella omständigheter. Den är som en liten sol, där du vill ha den. Den bränner sönder en människa på några sekunder, tänder eld på stora hus på några ögonblick. Det är ifall vi råkat möta vampyrer som vi har den i beredskap. Det lär vara en av de mycket få besvärjelser som kan eliminera en sån. Och det finns ytterligare en hake."

"Ytterligare en hake, den är förbjuden sa du, räcker inte det?"

"Shack är en av de få jag har sett som kan klara av den med någotsånär effekt, och han kan knappt stå på benen när han har gjort den en stund. Det är värre än femtio hårda dueller i direkt följd. Oerhört krävande. Du vet ju att alla besvärjelser drar energi ur den som använder dem"

"Ok – där försvann vi alla för den då. Du kan den eller hur?"

"Jag vet nog hur det ska gå till, men det jag har fått fram är inte speciellt mycket."

"Ja, då lär ju ingen annan heller klara den."

"Harry, DU, Du bör kunna klara den."

"Shack har åtskilligt mer kraft än jag."

"Nä, det är jag säker på att han inte har. Han uppträder visserligen med mer _pondus_ men han är inte starkare än vad du är. Möjligen, nä inte möjligen, han HAR mer erfarenhet än du har. Men om du verkligen vill och behöver, så släpper du ut mer än du anar. Så jag betvivlar att du skulle vara svagare än Shack. Jag skulle inte ens bli förvånad om du är avsevärt starkare än han."

Harry tittade på henne länge så sa han dämpat. "Tack för komplimangen, men jag har sett honom i arbete. Han håller igen när han tränar oss, annars skulle vi inte ha en chans."

"Harry, senast jag talade med honom så nämnde han att han visserligen höll igen i början, och håller igen med de andra. Men mot dig ger han allt han har, men han undviker att visa det. Han frågade mig faktiskt om jag hade märkt någon skillnad. Jo när jag tänkte efter, så _vet_ jag att du är . . . stabilare i det du gör, självsäkerheten är större och med det kommer fastheten, stabiliteten och inte minst styrkan. Jo Harry, din magi har mognat betydligt sedan i somras."

"Men inte starkare än han väl?"

"Jo Harry, jag tror faktiskt det."

Mer hann de inte fundera på förrän Hermione kom in till dem. Hon såg trött ut.

"Vi ska inte stanna upp så länge." Sa Harry, medan hon satte sig ner och Nadja fyllde hennes tekopp.

"Har inte du några lektionsplaner du måste göra upp Harry, eller du Nadja?" Harry log mot henne och verkade urskulda sig.

"Du vet ju hur det går på DA så vi kör på samma koncept, men jag måste börja föra upp vad vi har gjort. Mer som uppföljning än som lektionsunderlag, men jag har en form av _plan_ redan klar. Har gått igenom den med rektorn redan."

"Så du går till en lektion helt oförberedd?"

"På DA så var jag alltid förberedd, hade alltid minst tre nya saker klara för mig, vad det sedan blev av det, det var ju olika. Lite striktare blir det nu. Men du ser trött ut. Jag förstår att du har funderat på vart vi tog vägen direkt vi kom hit. Och innan du säger något, vi sa att på onsdag skulle ni vara beredda på något." Hon nickade.

"I morgon kväll, ser du till att Luna kommer med dig hit, så ska vi besöka ett bibliotek du sent kommer att glömma."

"Hogwarts biblioteks slutna delar har vi varit i, finns det fler delar av det slutna?"

"Du får se i morgon kväll. En sak säger jag redan nu, inga titlar får lämna den lokalen, läsas där, anteckna går, inte kopiera och absolut inte ta därifrån."

"OM jag får läsa, och göra anteckningar kan jag ju skriva av, då kan det väl inte göra något om jag tar med pergament och kopierar."

Harry tittade på henne en stund, så skakade han på huvudet. "Nej, inte kopiera, lova att du inte ens kommer att försöka kopiera".

"Det är inte lite du begär om jag läser dig rätt nu, så är det något mer än bara _ett bibliotek_ du tänker visa mig. Harry – VAD ÄR DET." Harry kunde se att hon blev mer och mer exalterad.

Nadja tittade på dem sedan på Harry, sedan på Hermione, så sa hon. "Hermione, vad var det du just upplevde?" Hermione tittade storögt på Nadja, riste på huvudet, och sa.

"Det är omöjligt, det är bara inte möjligt. Det står inget om ett sånt bibliotek på Hogwarts, och jag borde ha vetat om det ifall det finns."

"Hermione – VAD VAR DET DU UPPLEVDE ? ? ? " Hon lugnade ner sig.

"Jag vet inte, jag såg som i en inre syn och jag _visste_ att många av böckerna var äldre än skolan, och det var enormt."

Nadja tittade på Harry. "Var det _det_ du tänkte på?" Harry nickade.

"Jag har funderat på en del saker, vi ska testa det här längre fram, men jag tror det handlar om empati i en form långt utöver det vanliga. Jag vet inte heller om det fungerar utanför gruppen. Jag har flera gånger kommit på mig att tänka på en sak och så börjar du Harry prata om det. Och jag tror att du ibland tänker på något som jag börjar prata om. Jo Hermione, det bibliotek Harry _visade_ dig – det finns, vi var där i kväll."

Hermione stannade med tekoppen i handen där den var på väg mot munnen, hon blev som en staty, länge satt hon orörlig, sedan sa hon sakta. "Finns det biblioteket som jag uppfattade det så vill jag få komma dit, var det _DET_ biblioteket du pratade om Harry?" Han nickade. "Ohhh . . . . m m måste jag ta Luna med?" Återigen nickade Harry.

"Men, var finns det då? Det borde stå om det om det funnes här."

"Står det om Salazar Slytherin's kammare i _Hogwarts, A History_?" Harrys fråga överraskade henne. Hon ruskade på huvudet.

"Då är det lika med det stället vi ska till på onsdag, men jag vill ge dig och Luna en möjlighet att titta närmare på biblioteket i lugn och ro själva. Det jag ber om i utbyte är att ni inte nämner att ni har fått en förhandstitt på det. Se så, du är trött och utarbetad, se till att sova nu, vi ska göra det i alla fall."

Efter diverse kvällskyssar gick Harry tillbaks till sin egen säng, Hermione hade stigit upp ett par minuter tidigare. Några timmar senare satte han sig upp, fick grepp om sin blyertspenna och ett anteckningsblock, så började han skriva ner det han hade drömt. Han ville inte missa en enda detalj. Han hade drömt om _stora salen_ i Gryffindor's salar. Den var som _vid behovsrummet_, men åtskilligt bättre. Det skulle bli något att visa Ron.

—

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 19**

Vid frukosten såg Minerva till att komma invid Harry, hon började så smått leda in samtalet på vad som skulle hända under vårterminen. För hans del så kom ju avgångsproven, men dem skulle han inte vara orolig för, de ämnen han borde ta examen i var ju försvar i första hand, men även förhäxnings– och förvandlings – konst, de hade han ju en naturlig fallenhet för. Biologi som växter och djur samt trolldryckslära kunde han vänta med, och sedan läsa på och specialgranska ämnena under sommaren och läsa dem lite före höstterminen. Rektorn hade fått klartecken på att det skulle gå att göra så för Hermione och honom.

Men så kom då det hon egentligen hade funderat länge på. "Harry, när vi pratades vid före kursstarten sa du något om vilka som du ville få hatten att granska igen. Du kanske minns att du lämnade ett stycke pergament hos mig. Jag har det med mig nu."

Hon tog upp pergamentstycket som Harry hade satt ner några anteckningar på.

"Få se nu, du sa visst att du själv skulle få klart för dem alla, Hur visste du det, du sa att du visste?"

"Enkelt, hatten och jag hade diskuterat saken tidigare."

"Aha. Ja du sa ju att du _visste_, det förklarar _den_ saken, men de övriga då. För professor Granger: Skrev du, Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff utöver Gryffindor. Vad grundade du det på?"

"Du vet ju att hon inte släpper en bok utan att ha läst den, _några gånger_, kunskapstörstig, och lägger ner mängder med jobb för det, och hon är en oerhört bra resurs att få fram saker jag behöver veta. Dessutom har hon en pliktkänsla för dem hon håller kära och nära. Man skulle kunna tro att hon saknar respekt för skolregler eftersom hon har följt mig genom mängder med tokigheter och regelbrott här. Men sanningen att säga, hon har hela tiden försökt få oss, Ron och mig, att hålla oss så nära reglerna som möjligt när vi har varit _på äventyr_. Hon har kvalifikationer för att kallas _TROFAST_."

"Ja, du har nog rätt i det, fast Hufflepuff, skulle jag aldrig ha trott själv. Herr Longbottom, då. Du gjorde en antydan om Ravenclaw för honom också men du var osäker på den saken, men hatten gav honom den liksom Hufflepuff."

"Ja, när det gäller växterna finns det ju ingen som överglänser honom, och han läser allt han kommer över i det ämnet. Det som inte framgår av hans sätt, är att han har också börjat förstå trolldrycksläran när han förstod växternas inverkan i det ämnet. Dessutom så är han en klippa, duktig i försvar, och inte minst en mycket lojal kompis."

"Herr Weasley, missade du."

"Egentligen inte, jag ville inte utmåla honom som _feg_. För det är han inte egentligen, men han är oerhört blyg, men också rädd att bli ställd. Jag hade fått _domen_ Slytherin, av hatten. Ron _hatar _Slytherin och att hans bästa vän plötsligt är en sådan, och att själv riskera att bli det. Det kunde han bara inte. Dessutom är jag glad att han inte antog utmaningen för jag tror att hatten inte skulle ha gett honom Hufflepuff, och det skulle ha stämplat honom som mindre lojal. Vilket han egentligen inte är, men ibland kan verka . . . _svår_."

"Ja, det sammanfattar väl det mesta, _om honom_, han är ju inget ljus precis, men en strateg som ingen annan här på skolan, så du har nog rätt i att eventuellt ta ett sådant ämne i framtiden och med honom som ledare. Hmm, jo, det ligger en del i det, när jag tänker på det. Vi har ju hela tiden koncentrerat skolans ämnen på enbart magiska delar, ja, utöver historiekunskapen då, men även den är ju enbart magiska världens historia."

"Ja, Hermiones tankar om ett ämne för båda grupperna som väver ihop oss mugglaruppväxta och magiuppväxta så vi förstår varandras världar bättre är nog ett måste, om vi ska överleva på sikt."

"Ja, det ser vi fram emot, att överleva alltså. Nå så var det ju fröknarna Weasley och Lovegood. Vi ska nog ha ett litet samtal om dem privat sedan. Beträffande fröken Weasley har du skrivit Slytherin och Hufflepuff, men så blev det inte. Slytherin ja, men inte Hufflepuff, vad kan det bero på."

"Ja, jag tvekade på Hufflepuff, men jag tror ändå att hon skulle passa även där. Hon är kanske för upprorisk, och för självständig för hattens syn på saken. Men det hon tror på, det viker hon inte ifrån, så trofast och ärlig i den saken är hon, men att jobba för saken är kanske inte hennes starkaste sida. Vad gäller Slytherin, så ska det tolkas lika mycket som självständig som ärelysten. Ambition, ja utan tvekan, men inte ärelysten, Ron däremot, han är ärelysten, och uppskattar att glänsa."

"Så var det fröken Lovegood, att hatten gav henne mitt hus, det blev jag mäkta förvånad över, kan du förklara det. För du har väl inte gett hatten _order,_ det borde du inte kunna."

"Om jag hade _bett_ hatten om det skulle den nog ha bifallit min önskan, om jag motiverat den nog bra. Men, det krävs ett oerhört mod för att göra som hon gör. Vara _annorlunda_ och stå för det. Ingen här på skolan mer än kanske möjligen jag och Nadja och nu även Hermione, förstår något av vad hon har presterat genom åren. Så för mig är det helt naturligt att hon hör hemma hos _oss_ också. Och beträffande hennes trofasthet och arbetsvilja så råder det inget tvivel om den saken så Hufflepuff är lika självskrivet."

"Det må jag säga, bra ett fel av de som testats, och kanske inte ens det är ett _fel_ utan bara en tolkningsfråga. Grattis Harry. Du bevisade just för mig din förmåga att läsa av folk, du kommer säkert att ha användning för det längre fram också. Har du lärt känna alla i Slytherin redan?"

"Nej tyvärr, jag har haft några sammankomster där, men jag tror de spelar bakom ryggen på mig. Dracos hejdukar Crabbe and Goyle är där, liksom hans älskarinna Pansy Parkinson. Det är de som är de lokala huscheferna nu, eller kanske hon mest, för Crabbe and Goyle är, och har bara varit, lydiga redskap. Så är det Not förstås, han verkar gå sina egna vägar. Nej, de är nog en förlorad grupp de. Jag var inne på att kanske Ginny skulle kunna ta sig in där, men jag vågar inte föreslå det. Jag ska ändå tala med henne om det."

"Det vore ju som att lysa sig vägen i ett kruthus med en sprakande tjärfackla. Ja, det låter ganska farligt, men om du har orsaker du kan svara inför så är det ju något vi kan diskutera. Du sa du ska tala med henne, . . . ska du prata med henne om något annat samtidigt?"

"Ja . . . . . jag ska be henne om ursäkt."

"Det kanske är för sent, men, det är nog nödvändigt."

"För sent för att reparera något handlar det inte om, för det kommer aldrig att bli hon och jag."

"Harry, inte för att jag misstycker om du och Nadja, Black, Tonks, eller vad ni kallar henne, men hon är bra mycket äldre än du Harry."

"Minerva, jag har tvingats bli mogen tidigt, all min ungdomstid som tonåring försvann i samband med att jag blev medveten om att Voldemort jagar mig. Ja hon är äldre rent kroppsligt fysiskt, men jag är äldre än hon i tankarna. Nåja, inte i erfarenhet med varandra så att säga, men när vi resonerar så är det inte hon som vuxen och jag som tonåring. Nej, vi matchar varandra riktigt bra. Dessutom så var vi båda förtjusta i varandra utan att vi trodde oss ha en chans på varandra, nu vet vi bättre om det."

"Så det är _allvar_ mellan er då?"

"Mycket seriöst allvar, jo."

"Det händer mycket här på skolan som vi lärare ser och ibland misstänker, och oftast är det saker vi inte bryr oss om, om vi inte behöver. Men du är lärare också, och har ett visst ansvar emot skolan, hur är det med fröken Lovegood? Hon har setts hos er en del, vill du hellre diskutera det här helt privat så är det förståeligt."

"Hermione och jag har för ovanlighets skull sovplatser i anslutning till vårt arbetsrum som försteprefekter, det var något som erbjöds för mig när jag tänkte avstå från att komma tillbaks i somras. Luna hade ett oerhört traumatiskt jobb julnatten. Det hon upplevde, behövde, och behöver, hon bearbeta. De enda som kan göra något för henne här på skolan är de hon känner förtroende nog att öppna sitt inre för vilket för närvarnade är Nadja och jag själv. Därför har hon tillåtelse att störa oss när hon behöver oavsett tid på dygnet. Det gäller faktiskt också för alla andra som var med, men deras upplevelser var av annat slag."

"Jag har förstått att det hände en del saker då som inte många förstår, hennes respekt hos de övriga eleverna verkar ha ändrats drastiskt."

"Jo, de som hämtades framför dödens portar, de vet vad hon betyder för deras liv. De vet vad hon kan, och gjorde. De har nog berättat ett och annat som betyder något."

"Men Harry, du sa redan före julnatten att hennes jobb var det ingen annan som kunde göra, du satte henne till det, du visste redan då – eller?"

"Jag visste inte att det som hände – skulle hända, men vad hon skulle komma att behöva göra, om det hände – det begrep jag. Det behövs inga övernaturliga krafter för att förstå det."

"Du förstod vad hon kunde, hade ni talat med varandra om det före?"

"Behövdes inte, ibland _vet_ man saker som man egentligen _inte borde veta,_ godtar man det, och följer man de signalerna då kan de visa sig vara bra. Som när jag gick med Tonks, vi kallar henne Nadja när hon är just Nadja, och Tonks när hon är Tonks. Nå, när Tonks och jag gick i Diagongränden och jag ville köpa oss ringar, så fick jag se att jag kunde ha besvärjelser på dem så att de skyddar mig mot mental påverkan. Tack och lov för det. Jag har sluppit Voldemort i huvudet på mig hela tiden jag haft dem på mig."

"Du råkade illa ut när du tog av dem, eller hur?"

"Ja, det var i mitt infall att ta av dem för att känna av hur han upplevde nederlaget som det gick riktigt illa, så jo, jag vet vad de gör för nytta. Det var ett _infall_ av mig att göra det, och det har ju dessutom gett oss en del mer. Så jo, jag handlar för det mesta på _infall_."

"Du borde vara försiktig med såna infall Harry, du vet vad det kan leda till . . . ." Hon behövde inte fullfölja meningen, hon såg direkt på Harry att han förstod, hon ville inte gå djupare i det.

"Ja, jag vet. Sirius skulle ha levt om jag inte rusat iväg till ministeriet. Eller så hade något annat hänt, som kanske skulle ha lett till andras död, _det vet vi inte_. Jag själv höll på att dö nere i Salazar Slytherin's domäner, eller så hade Ginny dött. Hade jag inte rusat iväg då, så hade Ginny inte levt. Draco Malfoy, försökte hjälpa aset att skapa en ny kropp på samma sätt men med mig som kraftkälla. Då spelade inte jag huvudrollen, jag skulle ha dött, men det var Camilia som räddade situationen, jag tror det var tack vare hennes kärlek till mig som räddade mig, hon skulle kanske ha levt men jag skulle ha dött. Voldemort hade lika väl kunnat använda vem som helst till källa, men han valde mig, och vår kärlek, Camilias och min, förhindrade honom att leva, men på hennes bekostnad. Hon dog för att rädda mig och världen. Så, jo jag vet att jag _borde_ veta bättre."

"Oj så tiden har rusat Harry, vi borde prata mer, kanske över en kopp te i kväll?"

"Tyvärr Minerva, inte i kväll, jag håller hov för mitt harem i kväll."

"Harry ! ! ! Te, i kväll ! !"

"Ok – te _hos mig_ i kväll Minerva, direkt efter middagsmålet. Men vi blir inte på tu man hand. Ta ledig klädsel, det kan behövas."

Hon hade inte tid att argumentera mer utan skyndade iväg, men en kort stund vände hon om och tittade skarpt på honom, som om hon ville säga _inga andra Harry_. Men hans ögon skrattade tillbaks. Hans tankar började genast fundera i nya banor, varför bara te, varför inte en komplett middag, för han själv, Nadja, Luna, Hermione och så Minerva. Skulle han involvera även Ginny i det? Det skulle vara ett bra tillfälle att be om ursäkt.

Länge funderade han på att involvera också Neville och då även Ron, men eftersom han inte ville ha med Ron ännu så kunde han inte ta med Neville. Det fick bli enbart Ginny utöver Nadja, Luna, Hermione och Minerva.

Han valde att kalla på Dobby. Sin vana trogen kom han omgående och bugade så han slog huvudet i golvet. Harry hade svårigheter att få honom att sluta upp med den sortens hedersbetygelser. Men efter att artigheterna var avklarade kunde Harry gå igenom hur han hade tänkt sig middagen i Godric Gryffindor's matsal.

En formell måltid skulle det bli, han hade inte tänkt sig så från början, men när Dobby förklarade att det _borde_ vara så, _där_, kände Harry att Dobby faktiskt hade rätt. Dessutom bad Dobby att få hämta _inviteringskorten_. Harry förundrades över att de var så eleganta och det stod dessutom att det var till _hans ställe_.

"Dobby, det står att det är _mitt ställe_ jag sa ju att det skulle vara i Godric Gryffindor's matsal."

"_Sir, Mister Harry Potter_, Sir. Salarna är Harry Potter's salar nu. Slottet bara väntar på att Harry Potter ska ta över. Det är inte tid ännu. Rektorn är sjuk men han är den som bestämmer ännu, men allt som kan göras för att hedra _Mister Harry Potter Sir_, det sparas det ingen möda på.

_._

_._

_Harry Potter har äran att inbjuda_

* * *

_._

_Till en middag i mina salar._

_._

_Den _____/______ Klockan:________

_._

_Vänligen var beredd på att nyttja detta kort som flyttnyckel vid exakt den tidpunkt som anges. Avser du att inte delta, – eller på annat sätt är förhindrad, vänligen vik kortet dubbelt._

_._

.

Han hade bara att skriva i Namnen på de som inbjöds. Och tidpunkten de skulle hålla i kortet. Han förstod att ge vart kort en minuts differens. Dobby tog på sig ansvaret att se till så att alla han hade inbjudit hade inbjudningskortet i samband med lunchen. Sedan var det hög tid att ägna sig åt eleverna.

Eftersom alltfler förstått betydelsen av DA och det arbete Harry redan hade lagt ner var förståelsen och intresset för hans lektioner stort, han hade därför inga problem, att få sina elever intresserade och aktiva. Han förklarade hur det märks när en dementor närmar sig. Han förklarade om ljuset som försvinner, om hur det känns som allt hopp är borta.

"Det behövs ljus, det behövs glada tankar, lyckliga känslor – i allt elände som verkar vara allt som existerar. En som funderar på självmord kan tänkas känna det som att – ALLT HOPP BORTA – . Då är det lätt att ge upp. Det är då allt mod behövs, det är då du måste behålla tanken på den lyckliga händelsen, det är då du MÅSTE kunna uppbringa den. Det är just då, som du måste kunna den enda kända besvärjelsen som finns som kan fösa bort en dementor. Det som behövs är den lyckliga tanken, vetskapen om att du kan och vill leva vidare som avgör om du kommer att lyckas. Är ni flera och någon av er blir så hårt angripen att ni inte själva kan få bort dem, gör då precis allt ni kan för att hålla er mun stängd och borta från dem, för det är den vägen de suger själen ur er, kanske någon annan kan få bort dem om de får tid på sig."

De satt som ljus, ögonen stora som tekoppar, men med sinnena på helspänn. Det fanns ingen av dem som inte visste att Harry redan i tredje året hade motat bort nästan hundra dementorer, och att han på sommarlovet för ett par år sedan hade räddat både sig själv och sin kusin från två dementorer.

Först visade han hur han gjorde, dels åkallade han minnet av när han och Tonks upptäckte att de verkligen älskade varandra, dels kände han en tillfredsställelse att visa upp det, och behovet att lära ut det.

De såg Harrys trollspö röras en aning i hans hand, svagt hörde de även hans _expecto patronum_ och en silverlik dimma verkade formas framför den och på några ögonblick formades den till en mycket tydlig bild av en ståtlig kronhjortshanne med en ordentlig krona. Den var så tät i sin form att det tycktes som att man kunde ta på den.

Då Harry inte hade någon egentlig fara att sända den emot bad han den istället att visa upp sig för eleverna. Vilket den gjorde med stolthet. Och Harry tackade den för dess välvillighet att låta sig demonstreras.

Han var avsiktligt mer ödmjuk inför den nu, när han dessutom nästan _kände_ dess vilja att hjälpa honom. Som om han stod närmare den än han någonsin gjort förut.

Sedan gick han igenom varje del av tankesättet att skapa viljan och behovet av den. Och att de flesta hade olika former av _Patronus_ och att det betydde enorm skillnad om man fick fram en komplett djurbild och inte bara en svag dimma.

Sedan delade han upp klassen i de som hade lyckats förut, några ur DA kunde, det visste han. De fick dock visa att de fortfarande kunde, han kände deras stolthet när de själva fick fram sina djurgestalter.

—

De förvånade blickar han fick vid lunchen bara log han åt. Mest förvånad verkade Ginny vara, ofta kunde han se att hon tittade på honom i smyg. Hade han suttit vid lärarbordet hade han haft svårt att se det. Han såg också att minspelet i hennes ögon ändrades när hon upptäckte att även Luna hade fått en likadant.

Nadja brukade oftast sitta tillsammans med Harry men idag satt hon tillsammans med Hermione vid lärarbordet, Minerva betraktade dem nyfiket. Så undslapp hon en lågmäld fråga i riktning mot Hermione.

"Professor Granger, är det möjligen så att det är fler än jag som fått en inbjudan av professor Potter?" Hon sneglade mot Harry, när hon väntade på svaret.

"Oh, Jag visste inte att du professor McGonagall, hade inbjudits. Men jo, Harry sa något i natt om att han ville prata med mig, och några till."

"_Jag_, inviterade _honom_ till te i kväll, men han sa något om hmmm . . Han sa att han redan hade bokat upp sig, och kontrade med att _bjuda in mig_. Men han sa _TE efter middagen_ då, nu kom det en invitering till middag. Är det många ytterligare?"

"Räkna med att han har sin trolovade med sig, Nadja alltså, och jag och dessutom skulle Luna, oh fröken Lovegood, alltså komma. Men jag har sett minspelet på Ginny också, så jag tror hon fått en inbjuden, men det _vet_ jag inte."

"Är de trolovade? Det visste jag inte."

"De växlade ringar i somras, visst du inte det?"

"Är det verkligen trolovningsringar?"

"Ringarna är nog äkta, men jag tror de firade och gjorde slag i saken under ledigheten vi hade nyligen. Ringarna skaffade de mer som tecken för sig själva och som samhörighet, och nu i uppehållet så gav de varandra löften tror jag, alltså – jag _VET INTE_, jag bara tror det, de har inget sagt."

Nadja var mer än nödvändigt involverad i ett samtal med sin bordsgranne professor Sprout

"Det stod _hans salar_ är det hos er det?"

"I så fall har han döpt om dagarummet, få se, ni och jag, Harry själv och Nadja samt Luna och Ginny, det skulle bli sex personer, det skulle vi klara utan problem. Men jag vet inte vad han har räknat ut, han var så hemlighetsfull när han talade om det i natt."

"I natt?" Hermione såg minen på Minerva, och Hermione anade att hon hade tankar i huvudet som inte ens hon själv hade tänkt, i vart fall inte på länge.

"Han och Nadja tittade in i dagrummet medan jag satt med lektionsplanerna för senare delen av veckan, så han nämnde då att han ville visa mig något och att även Luna var välkommen."

Minerva kunde inte avstå tillfället. "Står de varandra så nära?"

Hermione funderade en stund innan hon svarade. "Vi är tre tjejer, som är avundsjuka på Nadja, både hon och Harry vet om det. Men de hanterar det så bra som de bara kan, och vi försöker respektera att vi är mycket goda vänner. Nadja VET, att om Harry behöver det finns vi där. Men det är mer än så, vi är där för varandra, allihopa. Vi ställer upp alla för varandra, det är det som är så bra med det. Men hur det är med Ginny vet jag inte. Och hur kommer du Minerva in i det?"

Hermione kunde inte missa Minervas både chockerade och samtidigt förlägna leende som under bråkdelar av sekunder avslöjade att hon inte var helt beredd på att avslöjas. Inte för att hon tänkte romantiska tankar med Harry, men de var definitivt varmare än hon hade för någon annan på väldigt många år. Hon förstod det inte själv. Hon hade alltid känt varmt för Harry, nästan som om hon hade _alltid tyckt om honom_.

Hermione fick inget svar och samtalet självdog, mer blev det inte pratat om det, men Hermione undrade vad Minerva egentligen hade i tankarna. Den blicken gick inte att ta miste på, hon hade annat än lärare — elev eller lärare emellan i blicken.

Harry hade olika klasser och innan dagen var över fanns det ytterligare tjugotre som kunde klara en _patronus_ besvärjelse, alltså en som var självständigt uppträdande och var urskiljbar i sin form. Många hade fått fram dimma, så inom kort skulle de flesta klara av det.

Efter lektionerna träffade han Nadja han fick ett litet referat av Hermiones samtal med Minerva, han bara log och förstod att det kunde bli en intressant afton.

De bestämde att Harry skulle transferera dem till matsalen och Nadja skulle vara Harrys värdinna. De gjorde sig i ordning med sina senast köpta högtidskläder, varefter de transfererade sig ner. I kammaren mötte de Dobby, Winky och ytterligare några av slottets husalver. Det blev genast hedersbetygelser till Harry. Dobby presenterade dessutom matsedeln för honom, Harry hade trott att de skulle följa slottets ordinära matsedel, men på den punkten visade det sig han hade tagit fel. Dobby förklarade stolt.

Först skulle de serveras en förrätt som huvudsakligen var paté av lax och laxrom på en tunn skiva bröd, till det en dryck gjord huvudsakligen av solmogna bananer. Efter det en mustig vegetabilisk soppa, med inslag kokta ägg. Huvudrätten sedan skulle vara potatisgratäng till vilket var och en skulle få välja mellan fisk och vitlöksmarinerad grillad filé. Efter det var det en chokladfromage med vispad grädde och maräng. På borden finns både rött och vitt vin, samt mörkt öl och källvatten.

Utanför själva matsalen visades Harry och Nadja på platsen dit gästerna förväntades komma in. Nu återstod fyra minuter tills Hermione skulle komma. Därefter skulle Luna, Ginny och slutligen professor McGonagall komma med en minuts intervall.

Hermione såg förvånad ut när hon såg Harry och Nadja uppklädda i sina aftonkläder. "Harry! Du kunde ha sagt att det var formell klädsel." Hon såg förvånad och förargad ut."

Harry visste att hon måste bort från ankomstplatsen snarast, så han gick fram och kramade om henne samtidigt som han lyfte upp henne och svängde runt med henne så att de kom bort från platsen. "Hermione, din klädsel är aldrig fel, allt du tar på dig blir som högtidskläder. Det är kanske en lite mer formellt för Nadja och mig, men ni andra ska vara som ni är." Sa han och satte ner henne.

Strax kom Luna in och även hon såg mäkta förvånad ut. Lite av samma behandling fick hon, dock sa hon inget om klädseln, hon var själv i Ravenclaw färger, och var varken formell eller enkel. "Välkommen Luna, vi väntar lite på de andra, jag hade tänkt ta er två hit först efter middagsmålet, men sen kom det lite annat emellan och jag ändrade mina planer."

Luna gav Harry en puss på kinden. "Tack Harry, tack för inbjuden, det känns som att det är något speciellt du tänker visa oss."

"Ja Harry, tack för inbjudan." Kastade Hermione in också. "Å, ursäkta om jag verkade vass."

"Då väntar vi på Ginny och sedan på Minerva, sen är alla inbjudna här."

Hermione hade förstått att de som väntades in skulle komma där hon och Luna hade kommit, så hon vände uppmärksamheten dit.

"Välkommen Ginny." Sa Harry när han märkte att hon hade förstått att han var framför henne. Kom över hit." Han sa det medan han sträckte fram en hand och tog hennes och drog henne över till sin plats. "Nu väntar vi bara på Minerva."

Han såg hur Ginny tittade storögt dels på lokalen dels på Hermione, Luna och framför allt på Nadja. Hon skulle just fråga Harry något när han vände sig mot den nyinkomna.

"Välkommen Minerva, vi har två vänner som är elever, men vi kan väl låta bli att säga professor hit och dit eller fröken hit och dit i kväll, kan vi inte det Minerva?"

"Jo Harry, Jag förstår att du har en speciell orsak med kvällen så den får bli din, på dina villkor – om du sköter dig."

"Tack. Välkomna ska ni vara alla. Det stod i inbjudan att jag tar emot er i _mina lokaler_. Det är nog en sanning med modifikationer, men inte helt fel. Vi är i Slottet, eller i omedelbar anslutning till det. Är det någon som vet, eller kan gissa var vi är?" Nadja visste men förstod att frågan inte var ställd till henne.

Då ingen sa något, och till och med Minerva ruskade på huvudet fortsatte han. "Min anfader Godric Gryffindor skapade de här lokalerna i samband med att slottet planerades, och helt nyligen har jag fått förklarat för mig att jag är arvtagare till de här utrymmena. En snabbtur runt om skulle göra oss sena till maten så istället börjar vi börjar med matsalen, så tittar vi till lokalerna sedan. Hermione och Luna ska få tillbringa den tid de kan i biblioteket här, själv har jag lite andra intressen men jag ska inte fördjupa mig i det nu."

Han ledde dem in till matsalen som nu hade tända ljus i kandelabrarna på bordet och i de hängande ljuskronorna runt om i rummet. Det som förvånade Harry nu var att samtliga sju husalver bar en serveringsdräkt. Den var huvudsakligen i vinrött och hade broderier i guld, samtliga hade Gryffindor's lejon på framsidan.

"Välkomna till bords mina vänner. Innan jag glömmer bort det har jag en officiell ursäkt att framföra. Ginny, för lite mer än ett år sedan försummade jag dig efter en speciell dag. För det ber jag om ursäkt. Vidare, ber jag om ursäkt för att jag uppträtt kallt mot dig då du har försökt visa mig din uppskattning. Det mesta av det kommer av att jag fick ett djupt stick i mitt hjärta den natten. Du talade med Dean, det var nog inte menat för mina öron, men jag hörde det. Det innebär att jag förstod att jag aldrig skulle kunna hålla dig i mina armar igen utan att känna – utan att höra – de orden igen, och igen. Tyvärr Ginny, så är det, men jag ber om ursäkt för att jag betett mig dumt efteråt. Jag är dig tack skyldig för att du åtminstone försökte trösta mig på tåget hem, då var jag nära att släppa kontakten med omgivningen för att försvinna bort från allt och alla. Men orden brände i mig ändå. Tack Ginny, du är och förblir min vän, om du accepterar det. Vänringen har du och den står jag för."

Alla, utom Nadja som visste om att han skulle göra det, tittade häpet på honom. Han såg hur ögonen började vattnas på Ginny. Så andades hon in och tog sats. "Harry. Tack. Nä det jag sa, det sa jag i hastigt mod. Jag var svartsjuk på Camilia för jag visste att ni brukade göra saker, jag inte visste vad. Du försäkrade alltid att det var av yttersta vikt att ni gjorde det. Vad ni gjorde den natten vet jag inte, men jag trodde nog annat än det var. Sen, sen blev det som det blev och jag var ännu mer svartsjuk. Och en hel del sårad stolthet hade jag dessutom. När hon dog, jag vill inte säga vad jag kände direkt, för efteråt kändes det så illa. Men just då kände jag att jag var glad att det var hon och inte jag som dog. Sen när jag började förstå då – då var det redan för sent. Hela sommaren försökte jag nå dig förgäves. När du sände pengarna då bröt det ut ett helvete hemma ska du veta. Det var bland det elakaste jag har upplevt någon gång, men det var då jag började förstå varför du undvek mig. Då började jag förstå vad de orden gav för resultat. Det är jag Harry, som har att be om förlåtelse. Kan du förlåta mig Harry?"

"Ja, Ginny, jag kan, och jag ska, förlåta dig de orden och försöka att inte längre kasta dem i ansiktet på dig. Däremot kan jag inte bortse ifrån dem i den händelse att det skulle finans ett du och jag i en framtid. Jag har fått känslobetygelser från er alla här. Ja från Minerva också, jag sa till henne att jag ska hålla hov med mitt harem i kväll, och hon är också här." Han skrattade en stund åt sig själv och dem. "Det är inte så allvarligt som det låter. Men låt oss äta först, så kan vi prata sedan."

—

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Vill du läsa denna så är det upp till dig att göra en Review,  
denna storry är på ca 900 sidor, när jag har tittat på 'hits'  
så är det 'väldigt tomt' på intresse. Alltså kommer jag INTE  
att lägga upp mer på denna om det inte visas intresse för den.**

**Kap 20**

Att Nadja satt närmast Harry var ju naturligt, men på hans andra sida såg Minerva till att med ålders rätt inta den platsen. Därför blev det också lättare för henne att konversera Harry under måltiden.

"Harry, är det verkligen de lokaler som Godric Gryffindor en gång skapade som vi sitter i nu?"

"Ja, det råder inget tvivel om det, dessutom är det tydligen jag som är nuvarande arvtagare till dem. Du vet att slottet har valt att göra saker som jag aldrig trott var möjligt, men nu förstår jag det bättre. Albus sa vid ett tillfälle att slottet har sin egen vilja, och att han som rektor har ett visst inflytande. Men jag har tydligen en fördel, som aktiverad arvtagare verkar jag ha en närmare kontakt än han någonsin har haft."

"Vi har pratat lite, några av lärarna, rektorn och jag. Vi är alla lite äldre, Albus själv är som du har sett bara en spillra av vad han har varit förut. Tyvärr är det nog bara en tidsfråga innan han måste lämna sitt kall. Jag är ju den i hierarkin som lämpligen tar över, men det är inte mitt jobb egentligen. Du Harry, vi har talat om det förut, vi väntar på att du kommer in i den rollen. Ett par år till och jobbet är ditt, du kommer i så fall fram till dess att vara den som är rektor, men med mig som figur utåt."

"Ja, jag har börjat förstå det också, efter det att jag blev _inbjuden_ att komma hit till skolan har mycket hänt. Säg mig Minerva, om jag påstår att du en gång i tiden hade en vän som du kallade för _Jenkins_ trots att han inte hette så. Hur många _nu levande_ tror du kan känna till det? Om jag säger att jag länge har funderat varför jag tycker mig minnas att du kallat mig för det, hur skulle du reagera på det?"

Han såg hur hennes pupiller först expanderade till stora hål för att sedan dra ihop sig till små nålstick innan de åter blev normalstora. Hon andades knappt, hennes blick stirrade på honom. "_Jenkins_ dog innan jag var tio år ens. Du kan omöjligt ha hört mig kalla någon det, jag har inte använt det smeknamnet sedan han dog."

"Minerva, jag sa att du har kallat _mig_ för det. Innan jag började tänka på reinkarnationsmöjligheterna förstod jag inget alls men jag börjar tro att vi var barndomskamrater en gång i tiden. Jag minns inget av hans liv, bara att en söt tjej kallade mig för det. Men det var inte förrän i eftermiddags när du pratade med Hermione som jag såg _dig_ som den söta tjejen, och då började det falla saker på plats. Dessutom insåg jag hur enormt det är att förlora sin själ till dementorerna, då återföds den inte utan är för evigt uppslukad, förstörd, död."

"Menar du att du var den lilla pojken som jag kallade för _Jenkins_. Det skulle i och för sig förklara varför jag tycker som jag tycker om dig Harry, missförstå mig inte. Du har inget harem och om du hade så skulle jag inte ingå i det."

En våg av vördnad svepte in genom honom, det var andra saker som plötsligt genomsyrade honom. Han vände sig mot henne och sa. "Minerva, blunda och håll ögonen slutna nu oavsett vad du känner eller vad du hör. Andas sakta, andas djupt, du sitter hos Godric Gryffindor, tillsammans med Salazar Slytherin, och Helga Hufflepuff är här, Rowena, säg mig vad tycker du om Godric?"

"Snygg stilig. . . ."Hon öppnade ögonen, HARRY !"

Alla tittade på dem efter att Minerva ropat ut Harry's namn. Lugnt sa han. "Du skulle sitta lugnt och stilla, hålla ögonen stängda. Men du bröt förbindelsen, nu är det inte möjligt att ta upp den igen, inte på lång tid."

"Vad gjorde du? Det kändes så verkligt, som om jag verkligen var Rowena, sånt är omöjligt. OMÖJLIGT HARRY!"

"Lika omöjligt som att den jag nu är, en gång var Godric Gryffindor. Lika omöjligt är allt annat. Du godtar att magin fungerar, du lär ut den till andra, nu liksom då. Men du godtar inte att den du nu är, en gång var Rowena Ravenclaw. Jag säger dig Minerva, att våra vägar har varit, och kommer att vara i närheten av varandra fler gånger. Det är egentligen ditt, nåja Rowena's bibliotek vi ska titta på sedan. Rowena skapade inte några egna kamrar utan var tillräckligt tätt allierad med Godric för att ha så gott som fri tillgång till de här lokalerna."

"Du menar allvar Harry?"

"Ja, helt säker på alla detaljer är jag inte, men jag har fått så många _glimtar_ av historien så att jag börjar få en ganska klar bild av skolans första tid."

Harry såg att de var klara att börja med desserten så Harry nickade mot Dobby. Dobby beordrade genast alla personliga alver att ordna med serveringen. Allt hade gått perfekt. Allt han hade bävat för, avseende Ginny hade varit helt i onödan. Några gånger hade hon adresserat honom med helt vardagliga samtal, och enkla frågor om saker hon faktiskt verkade intresserad av. Han hade också sett Lunas blickar när han hade talat med Minerva om så djupa saker, det verkade som att hon var beredd att gå in och stötta honom i hans förklaringar. Han förstod att hon hade en hel del att komma med i ämnet.

Samtalen hade ökat efterhand som faten tömdes. Då kom Dobby fram till honom och viskade att i rummet innanför biblioteket skulle det dukas upp med gott tilltugg, vin och honungsöl, te och kaffe. Harry tackade honom och reste sig.

"Dobby, och ni andra husalver, jag är er stort tack skyldig för en superb afton. Använd gärna den klädsel ni burit i kväll, ja, jag vet att det är en formell gest att avskeda en alv med att ge honom kläder, men jag sa inte att ni fick kläderna, eller hur. Jag sa _bär_ dem gärna, som ett bevis på vem ni tjänar. Jag tjänar skolan, och om ni menar att ni tjänar mig, så tjänar ni skolan. Om jag kommer att vara på skolan längre fram så kommer vi att kunna diskutera den saken närmare. Men bär klädseln med stolthet. Ni tjänar Hogwarts, fria eller genom det magiska bandet som gör att ni egentligen är förslavade, och kallas husalver. Dobby, du som fri alv, du är fri att på mina vägnar, fria de husalver som jag bär mig illa mot. Att fria de som förtrycks av mig, eller av någon i mitt hushåll. Så är min lag, men den kan inte gälla förrän den är min att ge. Låt oss se på biblioteket, som ju var den egentliga orsaken varför jag tänkte visa Hermione och Luna det i kväll."

Först visade han in dem till biblioteket vilket gjorde Hermione stum och lyrisk. "Harry, det är ju större än du visade mig i din syn. Det är fantastiskt."

Han såg att Luna svepte med blicken över hyllorna. "Får vi läsa i dem Harry?"

"Ja, men vi har nyss ätit, och det är omöjligt att göra det utan att få lite matrester på händerna så använd gärna handskydden när ni hanterar dem, de nyare nu, kommer en dag att vara uråldriga de också, om de hanteras rätt. Och Hermione, de får inte tas med, som jag sa i går, tänk inte ens tanken på det. Läs och anteckna gärna, men inga kopieringsformler på dem. De sliter faktiskt på den magi som gör att de över huvud taget finns kvar nu."

"Ah, ja det var en orsak som jag godtar, stycken eller längre delar jag vill kan jag alltså _skriva av_ men inte använda formel på. OK?"

"Ja, det kan du göra, du kan faktiskt gå ännu ett steg. Titta på dem, sida upp och sida ner, lägg minnet i ett minnessoll, så kan du _läsa_ det senare. Du har inget, det gör inget, skaffa ett, eller kanske tre."

"Tre? När jag inte ens har pengar till ett?"

"Tre, du lånar ett, Luna lånar ett och Nadja kan också behöva ett. Se vad det går att få tag i utan att skapa säljarens marknad, de kan vara svåra att få tag i så fråga inte efter alla tre samtidigt. Förresten får du tag i fyra när du håller på så ta det också, jag har visserligen ett, men det kan stå där det står."

"Harry, har du en aning om vad de kostar?"

"En _aning_ jo, men jag _vet_ inte."

"Fem tusen galleons eller mer, per styck"

"Upp till tio behöver du inte fråga, det du kommer under åtta har du halva mellanskillnaden på i fickpengar."

"Harry, ? , Hur menar du?"

"Jo, upp till tio tusen galleons behöver du inte få tillåtelse, du köper dem. Kommer du under åtta tusen så är det bra, anta att du får ett för sex tusen, då är det två tusen kvar till åtta, hälften av det är ditt, att göra vad du vill med, vi ordnar detaljerna sedan, fyrtiotusen galleons till ditt konto som du kan använda för inköpet, det ordnar jag i veckan."

Han såg att hon inte trodde på honom, eller i vart fall tvivlade starkt. "Hermione, vi ser det som en investering, en investering i kunskap, de representerar ett värde som följer prisindex, så det är inte helt fel att köpa dem heller."

Både Nadja och Hermione tittade mållöst på honom. Han förstod att de funderade. "Den jag redan äger ingår i mitt arv och finns i valvet på banken, jag vill inte titta på de minnen som eventuellt finns i den ännu. Men jag vill inte ta bort dem heller."

"Nadja, kan du visa dem hur de lättast ska kunna läsa det som finns här och hur de ska hitta, jag ska visa Minerva en sak, Ginny, vill du vara här eller följa oss?"

"Får jag följa, så gör jag det"

"Han visade dem vägen mot den vanliga ingången och stannade framför bilden av sig själv. "Hej Harry, har du lärt dig något nyttigt här sedan igår? Han såg att Ginny häpet betraktade tavlan av honom, Minerva var inte sämre hon.

"Harry, när fick du det porträttet gjort? Jag har inte hört att du fått ett sånt utfört, och sånt borde höras." Undrade Ginny.

"Vi gjorde det i fredags, det var faktiskt professor Dumbledore som fixade den. Jag bara stod här och talade med bilden av James, du vet han som blev min far. Hej förresten James."

"Hej Harry, dags för presentation Harry, Å sköna dam, så lik Lily du är, är du, nej det kan du ju inte vara. Men hade inte Harry berättat om allt som hänt skulle jag ha trott att du var en dotter till Lily. Men Harry har berättat, du måste vara en Weasley, och då är det Ginny."

"Rätt, James, får jag presentera en av mina damer, Ginny Weasley. En annan av mina damer Minerva McGonagall. Och tre av mina damer, inklusive Nadja som du träffade i går, är i biblioteket, du får träffa dem senare."

"Skojare där Harry, Hej Minerva, kul å se dig igen. Hur sköter han sig – pojken min?"

"Hej James, ja Harry han, ja vad kan man säga, kan liknar dig rätt mycket vilket innebär att det väl inte finns några reglar kvar att bryta för honom. Nä då, han är ett föredöme faktiskt, men som sagt, mest bara för dom som inte vet om _allt_ han gjort som inte var bra. Han är både elev och lärare nu."

"Bra Harry, se till att du sköter dig och inte lär alla andra vilka hemligheter som finns. Håll dem för dig själv Harry."

"Ska försöka med det, men nu ska vi till Godric, han ska få träffa Minerva. Se till att lära dig allt av min tavla så behöver du inte fundera på vad som hänt i världen, sen – du vet."

"Ok Harry"

"Godric, får jag presentera att par av mina damer, Ginny Weasley, och Minerva McGonagall. Mina damer Godric Gryffindor."

"Oh Harry, du spänner över ett stort register, Inte för att jag misströstar över någon av dessa damer, . . . . . Minerva – sa du? Hon du presenterade mig för igår, det var också en av dina damer, eller?"

"Nadja är min dam, min _första dam_, jag kallar de andra för _vänner_. Som du hade Rowena som vän för du hade ju din familj här också, ibland i alla fall."

"Minerva, kan du ha vänligheten att lägga din högra hand mot min panna." Hon tittade på Harry och då han nickade gick hon fram mot tavlan, lyfte handen och satte den mot hans panna, en stund senare tog hon ett steg tillbaks. Hon var helt blek i ansiktet.

"Det är nog fel att kalla dig för Rowena, den du är nu, var aldrig hon, lika lite som den som en gång var jag, är Harry nu, men han är ändå inte jag. Och jag är inte han. Lika lite är Rowena du. Men medge att det ger livet andra perspektiv. Rowena och jag då, du och Harry nu. Det hissnar faktiskt för mig också."

Harry förstod att Minerva behövde få något att dricka, och inte minst sitta ned. Så han ursäktade sig för Godric och ledde iväg damerna. Vid biblioteket tittade han runt lite så valde han en dörr och i rummet den dörren ledde till fanns fåtöljer som såg inbjudande ut, han bjöd damerna att sitta ner. Strax kom även Nadja, hon tittade förundrat först på den ännu bleka Minerva, sedan på Harry. Harry gjorde en avvärjande gest, en han hade lärt sig att aurorerna använde sinsemellan när något inte skulle frågas nu, istället kallade han på Dobby som var framför honom redan innan han fullföljt kallelsen. "Sir."

"A Dobby, du ser Minerva, tror du hon använder cognac?"

"Sir, jag tror jag vet vad hon behöver. Tillåt mig att hämta." Ett ögonblick senare stod han där med en kupa i handen. "Sir." Harry tog emot den, roterade den lite och luktade. "Tack Dobby, perfekt, en sån här tror jag du får förbereda till mig i afton också." Sa han med ett leende. Han gick fram till Minerva.

"Jag tror du behöver ett glas nu Minerva." Han satte sig vid sidan av henne.

"Harry, det känns så underligt, jag vet att du är du, jag är jag, men det känns också som att jag är hon och du är han. Förstår du."

"Minerva, dessa minnen är minnen från flydda tider. De är inte detsamma som här och nu. Men visst respekterar vi varandra, vi har olika kroppsåldrar här och nu, det kunde ha blivit vi två om det hade velat sig – då."

I ögonvrån såg han att Ginny kom emot honom.

"Harry, jag känner mig som om jag inte hör hit, Hermione och Luna, de kan sitta där i biblioteket i evigheter utan att märka om stället skulle rasa in över dem. Det här andra berör ju inte mig och är vad jag förstår ganska _privat,_ vad ska jag göra?"

"Beklagar Ginny, att jag försummar dig igen, vi kommer att vara här en hel del framöver det gör inget om du ser dig om, jag vet att du Nadja också vill titta runt lite, kan inte ni göra det kom hit när ni känner att det är dags." Båda nickade och gick. Harry vände sig åter till Minerva.

"Jag visste inget om det här förrän förra veckan, heller. Det var efter att jag presenterades för Godric som jag började förstå saker mer. Vår tid är inte nu. Men att vi fått veta om varandra så intensivt som vi har, det ger oss också bekräftelse på en hel del annat. Ett tag trodde jag att det skulle finans fyra liknande salar, nu vet jag att det bara finns en till, men den ser lite annorlunda ut. Salazar Slytherin, skapade _Hemligheternas kammare_. De delar jag har sett är långt ifrån allt. Ska titta mer på de områdena senare."

"Harry, när det nu blixtrar till minnesbilder så är det inte du jag ser, det är Godric, men också Helga. Är hon också är med oss också? Vet du något om det?"

"Ja, hon gick just ut".

"Ginny?"

"Nä, Nadja, hon var också förtjust i Godric, och det gör det hela lite komplext. Godric uppskattade både Helga och Rowena. Du har alltid varit som en mor för mig här, men samtidigt _inte mor_, modergestalten kom nog mer av din ålder i förhållande till mig, och att jag alltid saknat en mor. Någon samhörighetskänsla fanns det i alla fall."

"Ja Harry, det här är helt nytt för mig, det är så _skrämmande_ men ändå på något sätt välbekant. Men Albus då, borde inte han också vara med? Men en jag tror borde vara med är Severus Snape, Jag har aldrig förstått att tycka om honom riktigt, med honom känns det som att han _har svikit oss_ men det har han ju inte gjort, åtminstone påstår Albus det."

"Här är det som är underligt, men det stämmer nog också om man försöker fördjupa sig i det. Snape, valde att alliera sig med Tom, varför? Om Snape var en inkarnation av Salazar Slytherin, vilket vi aldrig kommer att få veta nu, men OM han var det. Skulle det då inte vara naturligt om han sökte sig till den som var den _aktuelle arvtagaren_ till honom. Vilket var Tom, som sedermera tog namnet Voldermort."

"Så han ÄR arvtagaren till Salazar Slytherin."

"Han _var_, men när han försökte döda mig hände det en del underliga saker. Albus har sagt att jag fått kunskapen att tala med ormar just genom att han överförde saker från honom till mig i det misslyckandet. Men det är mer intressant. Han överförde oerhört mycket mer. Arvet efter Salazar Slytherin. Det gjorde att jag var _behörig_ i kamrarna när jag räddade Ginny."

Minerva satt tyst och bra tittade förvånat på Harry så han fortsatte.

"På samma sätt som jag är behörig här, som arvtagare men jag är också en inkarnation av Godric Gryffindor, men det gör mig inte till honom. Jag har inte hans minnen, jag har inte hans erfarenhet, kort sagt jag är INTE Godric Gryffindor, i en Harry Potter kropp. Genom att jag accepterat arvet och berört porträttet så transfererades en del förståelse till mig, det ligger i mitt undermedvetna och jag _har en aning_ om saker jag inte borde förstå, eller veta om. Jag kommer aldrig att ha den kontakten med Salazar Slytherin, för till honom är jag bara arvtagare."

"Hur kan du vara det, det krävs ju blodsband till det?"

"Det är här det kommer fram orsaker jag inte hade förstått förut. När Voldemort skapade sig en ny kropp behövde han _MITT BLOD_, just därför att jag har blodsband med Salazar Slytherin, på Lilys sida. Det ingen visste om var att trots att hennes föräldrar trotts vara mugglare så var en av dem inte det. En av dem var som Arbella, häxa utan magisk kraft, ingen visste om det, men hon bar blodsbandet från Salazar Slytherin till mig via Lily. Ingen hade förstått att det var så, men det **är** så, jag har förstått det nu."

"Men Lily var ju mugglarfödd, alla spårningar bakåt visade på det. Det fanns inga magiska i hennes linjer bakåt."

"Av de kända ja, men det fanns en händelse som skedde i det tysta, och som ingen sa något om. Det var det som förde in magin till linjen Evans. Därför blev det så att när Voldemort försökte döda mig, så tappade han sin egen kropp. Därför tappade han också arvsmöjligheten, magin sökte då efter närmast möjliga att ärva den. Snape var ett möjligt alternativ, men han saknade blodsband, trots vad alla trott så hade han inte blodsbandet. Var det brast vet jag inte, men det handlade sannolikt om samma _misstag_ som gjorde att jag ovetande om det hade det bandet, och det krävs inte blodsband för en inkarnation av Salazar, eller någon annan heller."

"Vet du, eller gissar du?"

"Låt oss säga att det _känns bekant_. Jag kan inte bevisa det, men för mig räcker det. Alltså när Voldemort försvann, så _ärvde_ jag rätten att öppna Salazar Slytherin's kamrar, jag ärvde _möjligheten att kunna öppna_ dem vilket innebar förmågan att tala med ormtunga. Men jag är alltså inte en inkarnation av Salazar, som jag är med Godric. Alltså när Voldemort skulle göra sig en ny kropp var han tvungen att hitta en med blodsband med Salazar. Hur han visste att jag hade det förstår jag inte. Men jag tror han förstod det när han fick reda på att det var JAG som kom till Ginnys räddning. Ingen annan än en med blodsband och ormtungeförmåga skulle ha kunnat göra det. Snape, skulle inte ha kunnat. Jag kunde, jag var hans enda _kända_ val."

"Kända val, säger du, kan du nämna någon annan som kunde ha gjort det?"

"Tänk efter, Minerva, det finns eller fanns vid den tiden några till som kunde ha räddat henne, med den enda skillnaden att de inte kunde öppna nergången. Nå, kanske de inte kunde ha räddat henne, men de kunde ha kommit till henne."

"Draco? Jag tror inte han är ättling till honom. Nott, nä. Nej Harry, jag har ingen aning."

"Hennes bröder, de är alla med blodsband på långt håll visserligen, och de har aldrig ifrågasatts som arvtagare heller, men Ginny valdes att _användas_ därför att hon har ett band. Grenen har visserligen medvetet brutit med linjen för länge sedan, men den finns där."

"Harry, det där är väl bara spekulationer."

Hennes röst var knappt hörbar. Harry förstod att måttet var rågat. Därför började han intressera sig alltmer för det som Dobby hade ställt in. samtidigt formade han sina tankar: _VI SAMLAS I RUMMET INNANFÖR BIBLIOTEKET_: .

Minerva verkad följa hans exempel, strax satt de med var sin kopp te och småpratade om lektioner och hur Harry och Hermione borde planera för sina avslutningsprov i slutet av terminen. När de avbröts av en röst som lät _salig_.

"Harry, älskling, hit måste du låta oss komma _OFTA_. Det är ju oerhört att vi inte har fått komma hit tidigare. Här finns ju ALLT. Allt vi har sökt. Och saker du bör titta på också. Oh Minerva, hur är det, du ser så . . . så blek ut?" Det var första gången Harry kunde minans att hon kallade honom för _älskling_, men han tolkade det som att hon tänkte på biblioteket, och inget annat."

Minerva tittade förvånat på Hermione, möjligen därför att hon tilltalade Harry med _älskling_. Men hon kom inte med någon kommentar över det, däremot hade hon fått en fråga.

"Det Harry visade mig var något oväntat, och ovanligt må jag säga. Jag har varit hans elevhemsföreståndare och lärare i snart sju år. Hela tiden har jag känt en speciell kontakt mellan oss. Nu vet jag vad det är, och det gör det hela lite . . . . lite . . . . lite underligt."

"Alltså att han är Arvtagare till Godric Gryffindor, det borde ju inte vara något nytt eftersom han använde Gryffindor's svärd mot basilisken. Att använda det svärdet kan ju ingen göra som inte är en av hans efterkommande. Så mycket har jag förstått av Hogwarts historia i alla fall." Förkunnade Hermione stolt.

"Du har så rätt, men åtminstone jag tänkte nog aldrig på det, då. Jag var för överväldigad av att de båda överlevde, så några detaljer kom jag inte att fundera över." Harry såg att Luna funderade på något och han vände sig mot henne.

"Luna, vad tycker du om biblioteket, du som en sann vän av just kunskap?"

"Det är underbart Harry, det jag känner är bara att tyvärr blir tiden för kort för mig här. Dels har vi ju våra lektioner, våra läxor, sen är det ju ditt sista år, och jag har ett år kvar. Jag har svårt att slita mig härifrån, lova att jag får komma hit fler gånger."

"Året som är kvar, är ett jobbigt år, nästa år kan jag kanske vara här också, mycket talar för att jag blir det. Det kommer att komma tillfällen då du kan sitta här längre tid för att följa upp saker du behöver titta närmare på. Faktiskt, så vill jag att du, förresten ni båda, skapar er tid att komma hit. Jag tror att Nadja och Ginny kommer hit strax också."

Så snart även de satt sig till rätta med en kopp te och några biskvier vände Harry sig mot dem och sammanfattade kvällen.

"Tiden har rusat iväg för oss. Jag tänkte bara visa Hermione och Luna biblioteket i kväll. Samtidigt skulle du och jag Nadja ha tittat på lite andra saker här, vi får göra det nån annan gång. Jag har de sista dagarna upplevt en del underliga saker. Saker som jag inte har haft en aning om förut. Luna, det är väl ditt ämne egentligen, vad kan du säga oss om själars pånyttfödelse?"

Hon tittade en stund på Harry, sedan på de andra, tvekade en stund innan hon verkade bestämma sig. "Hur menar du Harry?"

"En person som dör, kan den komma igen som en ny person, om och om igen?"

"Ok, det här är ju en del av det som gjort mig _annorlunda_ här på skolan, jag har fått lära mig att jag, min kropp, är det enda de flesta tror på som _jag_. Vi säger ju _min fot, mitt ben, mitt huvud_ och så vidare. Vore kroppen _jag_ skulle jag ju säga att benet är _en del av mig_ inte _min sak_. Alltså _jag_ är inte kroppen utan det som styr kroppen. När jag _behöver göra det_, kan jag lämna min kropp och förflytta mig utan den. Det är fortfarande _jag – JAG LUNA LOVEGOOD._ Så inte ens det jag kallar det _astrala jaget_ är det som en gång var något annat. Alltså, den som ska bli _jag_, den som _inkarnerar_ till att bli _LUNA LOVEGOOD_ men var någon annan förut, är alltså en mindre kärna som blev det astrala jaget, som sedan föds i kropp. Nån som förstår vad jag menar?"

Det var bara Harry som inte ruskade på huvudet, han frågade istället. "Alltså, _om_ Godric Gryffindor en gång levat, vilket han ju faktiskt har gjort, så har hans astrala kropp också försvunnit eftersom hans fysiska kropp dött, eller lever den astrala kroppen kvar?

"Omöjligt att säga, men jag skulle tro att han endera _spökar_ någonstans, eller så har hans astrala kropp avklingat, försvunnit om du så vill. Men det finns en kärna som är _odödbar_, den lever vidare, den innehåller ALLA tidigare livs erfarenheter. Den kärnan söker kunskap, livserfarenhet, och vishet. Det är inte alla som ominkarnerar, några söker nirvana, den eviga friden."

"Men om nu Godric Gryffindor's kärna inte gått till det där nirvanat, då skulle någon som lever nu, kunna ha samma _kärna_ som Godric Gryffindor hade en gång i tiden – eller?"

"Jo, men det är inte detsamma som att den personen nu är en ny Godric Gryffindor."

"Skulle du Luna kunna se, på oss exempelvis, om, eller vilka vi varit förut?"

"Harry, det är inte så lätt, dessutom, räkna med att om du ska gå bakåt i din kärnas minnen kommer du att hitta tillfällen som du ångrar att du ens bett om att fått se."

"Inte kan väl det vara så hemskt?"

"Säg inte det. Vi lever nu visserligen lugnt och stilla, men vi befinner oss i en form av krig. Värre krig har det varit. Vad skulle du säga om dig själv om jag påstår att du den 12 maj år 1722 drev ditt svärd genom mitt hjärta därför att du trodde jag varit en otrogen hustru, för hustru var jag till dig då. Men otrogen dig hade jag inte varit."

Harry skulle just säga att han aldrig skulle kunna göra en sån sak när minnen flimrade förbi, minnen av den av blod rödfärgade vita blusen hon bar då. Hon var redan död när han hade besinnat sig. Han flämtade till, och bestämde sig för att vara tyst.

"Harry, det var där, och inte minst _då_. Det var inte något du egentligen kunde göra åt det, en person hade sagt saker på ett sådant sätt att du inte kunde tro annat, avsikten var att förgöra dig, vilket också sedan lyckades. Du Harry. Du här och nu, är inte den där och då. Det är därför vi inte ska minnas. Det är så att vart liv är sitt egna, men var gång endera skapar vi, eller förlöser saker."

"Men så hemskt, var det verkligen jag?"

"Nej Harry, det är just det, det inte var, men. Den som det var då, är du nu, men du är inte han. Jag är inte hon. Men vi har mötts många gånger, faktiskt ganska många av oss har mötts. Du Minerva, har varit min mor liksom du har varit min son."

"Din SON?"

"Ja, våra kroppar bildas till honor eller hanar, men _jagkärnan_ saknar den saken, faktiskt så händer det också att vi kommer i kortare perioder som djur hos dem vi lämnat som kära. Så Harry, Hedvig _kan vara_ någon av de som älskar dig, men inte lever som människa nu. Liksom din Kroksvans Hermione. Det kan vara någon av dina anförvanter som inte kunde leva som människa tillräckligt länge för att se dig växa upp. Sen när du får barn så kan de lämna det djuret och komma som ditt barn. Sånt är faktiskt ganska vanligt."

Minerva kunde inte hålla sig längre.

"Luna, det du säger nu så självklart som att solen går upp och ner, _vet_ du verkligen det där, eller är det bara _gissningar_?"

"Minerva, ingen kroppslevande kan _bevisa något,_ därför kan man inte säga att det _är så,_ bara att det är så jag tror det är. Men när flera personer minns samma sak från tider bortom alla gränser, då är det inte något behov av att bevisa, för oss själva."

"Harry, hatten sa att jag hörde hemma i Slytherin, tycker du inte att det är på tiden att jag kommer mig dit, om inte för att flytta in så åtminstone för att markera min plats där."

"Ginny, jag har funderat på att _be_ dig flytta in där, men det kan jag inte göra, men du bör kunna bereda dig en liten plats där. Och se om du kan hitta en nisch där. Blir jag rektor om några år så vill jag ha dig bland lärarna här. Och som husföreståndarinna för det huset skulle du göra en enorm nytta, för det vi alla kan kalla _vår sak_. Men jag vill inte att du flyttar in nu, det är faktiskt för farligt."

"Farligt? Hur då?"

"Där finns för många som är på Voldemorts sida, skulle du flytta in där får de all tid i världen att överrumpla dig. Det finns en hel del fiendskap därifrån nu. Jag måste vara där ibland för att veta vad som händer, och det händer en hel del som inte ens jag kan komma på vad det är, även om jag gör riktiga visitationer emellanåt."

"Kommer vi att talas vid så här några fler gånger Harry, det var verkligen intressant, kanske borde jag byta elevhem också då, med tanke på det vi kom fram till?"

"Nej Minerva, inte ska du byta elevhem inte. Vi på Gryffindor, vill ha dig kvar hos oss, men du får _le_ lite oftare tycker åtminstone jag."

"Harry, jag ska försöka minnas det. Men då får du också lova mig ett ge mig en, eller gärna fler, orsaker till det."

Harry satt tyst en stund så log han en smula och satte undan sin tekopp.

"Jag ska ha det i tankarna. Nu tycker jag att vi bör tänka på att komma oss tillbaks. Ni kom hit med hjälp av en flyttnyckel, som ju enkelt fungerar även inom Hogwarts, speciellt som det är en av våra egna. Men den är en envägs, och den är förbrukad nu. Jag frågade just slottet om vi får en korridor härifrån upp till Nadjas vardagsrum. Det gick bra, den är färdig inom kort, entrén blir i första rummet som ni kom till. Jag tackar för att ni hörsammade min lilla inbjudan till en enkel måltid och på så sätt lät mig och Nadja att inviga de här lokalerna, i för oss trevligt sällskap."

"Jag som äldste gäst är väl då den som får göra mig till tolk för oss gäster då. Tack Harry. Tack Nadja. För en underbar afton, om ni menar att detta var en enkel måltid bävar vi för en formell ståtlig sådan. Tack igen Harry, för att jag fick komma med er, det har varit underbart för mig att få umgås på ett så fint sätt med er. Låt det inte bli sista gången bara."

"Tack alla för att ni kom, eftersom den nya korridoren som Harry bett om går upp till mitt rum, så låt mig då ledsaga er dit." Nadja hade fallit in i den lite högtravande tongången då deras kväll upplöstes, den hade varit med en strikt inbjudan, och avslutades också på ett lite formellare sätt. Där alla _gästande_ damer tackade Harry med en kram innan de följde Nadja.

När alla hade lämnat biblioteket gjorde Harry ett snabbt besök vid porträtten av Godric Gryffindor, sin far och sig själv, och tackade för kvällen. Så flög marodören in i honom. Damerna var på väg upp, de hade lämnat honom här nere, han visste att korridorens längd skulle ta dem tre, kanske fyra minuter minst. Han transfererade sig till sitt rum, och utförde det snabbaste ombyte han någonsin lyckats med. Han hann precis bli färdig och sätta sig i en fåtölj i Nadjas rum och ha en av läxböckerna att läsa i när han hörde dem närma sig.

När Nadja släppte in dem i rummet blev de mycket häpna, för där satt Harry i enkla jeans och en T–tröja, läxboken öppen och såg ut som att han hade suttit så en bra stund.

"Ah, där är ni ju, jag funderade var ni alla var. Har ni haft . . . Nä jag ska inte vara nyfiken."

Han såg att Minerva faktiskt log, hon var för erfaren och kände James Potter för väl för att gå på Harrys spex med dem, för han hade samma smak för humor. Hon och Luna, verkade mindre förvånade än Ginny och Hermione. För de båda stod plötsligt med sina trollstpön framme."

"Vem är du? Harry är i andra änden på den där korridoren."

"För en stund sedan kallade du mig för _älskling_ nu hotar du mig."

Hon bara ruskade på huvudet, började säga något men avbröts av Nadja.

"VA? – Kallade du honom för _älskling_? När har du börjat med det?"

"Nadja, _ursäkta_, jag var så lycklig, jag hade ju fått både se och uppleva ett verkligt bibliotek, så jag, så ordet slank ur mig för det var den bästa present jag någonsin fått, att få uppleva ett sånt bibliotek. Men, jag menar det också, fast jag har inte, och tänker inte försöka att komma mellan er. Men gå inte för långt ifrån honom, för både Luna och jag finns här och . . . ja, vi är ju här för er båda faktiskt, och eftersom vi vet att han har valt dig före oss, så är det också vår lycka att han är lycklig med dig. Och att ni är vänner med oss."

"Jag skojade lite Hemione, jag tror jag vet var vi alla står i den frågan. Förstod jag Luna rätt där nere, så är vi en själagrupp som ofta möts i liv efter liv, i olika konstellationer, du och jag kan ha varit man och kvinna i ett äktenskap några gånger, eller kanske fiender ibland."

"Nej!" Sa Luna. Och fortsatte. "Ni har ni inte varit fiender, jag tror inte vi, vi som är här nu har varit det. Men det finns de som vi har varit fiender med många gånger. Den ena av dem dog drastiskt i slutet av förra läsåret, Draco, det är en själ som ofta kommit som fiende till oss. Men han är inte den ende."

Hermione gav sig inte. "Harry, vi lämnade dig där nere, vi har inte tagit många minuter hit upp, så sitter du här och verkar ha suttit en stund dessutom. Trixar du med tiden också?"

Harry fick en idé.

"Hermione, du vet hur man transfererar sig självt eller hur." Hon nickade. "Att det normalt inte går att göra det här på Hogwarts är ju bra, men du vet att normala lagar här aldrig har gällt för mig." Hon nickade åter. "När vi transfererar så medvetandegör vi platsen vi ska till – så medvetandegör vi oss att vi är där." Åter nickade hon. "Anta nu att jag medvetandgjorde mig att jag fanns i det här rummet när ni lämnade mig nyss, men att jag samtidigt medvetandegjorde mig att klockan är, var, halv tio istället för som den var, halv elva. Skulle jag då inte komma hit för en timma sedan?"

Nu blev det oerhört tyst, man kunde riktigt höra tystnaden. Alla stirrade på Harry. Stammande började Minerva.

"H. H. Ha. Harr. Harry. Harry – gjorde du det?"

"Nej, faktiskt inte, men jag kom just på det, jag ska fundera på den saken. Säg inget till någon om det, jag måste fundera på den saken och sen, kanske prova."

"Du skrämde mig faktiskt. Men som du säger det, det är ju egentligen lika omöjligt att göra transferering om man nu måste ha en fysisk förklaring på det. Så, varför inte. _Tidvändarna_ fungerar ju, även om det inte lär vara möjligt med mer än åtta timmar med dem."

Hermione fick ett drömmande uttryck i ögonen. "Går det Harry, då måste du verkligen hålla det hemligt åtminstone tills du har besegrat Voldemort, och kanske längre också."

"Kanske aurorerna borde kunna det, tänk om vi kunde komma till en plats där ett mord ska begås, och vara där en stund innan de som ska begå brotten kommer dit. Tänk också på det Harry" Nadja förstår att använda logiken rätt tänkte han.

"Faktiskt jag slog personligt rekord i att byta kläder, och hann knappt sätta mig innan ni kom."

Han kunde riktigt se _hur pooletterna föll _ned, efterhand började alla skratta.

"Var är dörren vi kom genom?" Det var Ginny som hade kommit på att dörren de hade kommit ut genom inte fanns längre.

"Den finns där bara när jag eller Nadja behöver den. Och det är bara om vi själva behöver den, inte om vi tvingas till att begära den, som den kommer att finnas där."

Minerva tittade på Harry med en blick som uttryckte förundran, men samtidigt oro. Sedan sa hon att det var sent och tackade för sig medan hon gick mot dörren, lika gjorde Ginny och Luna. Hermione använde Harrys korta väg till sitt rum via hans sovrum och dagrummet de delade på.

Harry däremot stannade kvar länge.

—

**TBC**


	21. Plats 21 Kapitel 21 till 24

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Del 3**

**Kap 21**

Lektionerna han hade med sina elever på tisdagen gick huvudsakligen ut på stridsduellering, då handlade det inte om det gentlemannamässiga med en omgång var, där man väntade ut varandras förhäxning utan istället att ge fullt ös.

Det handlade om att under så kort tid som möjligt hinna få iväg så många tillräckligt starka förhäxningar eller besvärjelser som möjligt. Samtidigt som det gällde att undvika att själv bli träffad.

För att alla skulle få ungefär samma motstånd valde Harry att möta dem var för sig, och att bara försöka blockera och svara på en nivå som passade respektive elev. Eleverna gav honom en riktig genomkörare, han kände att han behövde det. Även om det tog på krafterna, att göra det en hel dag.

Efter middagen valde Harry och Nadja att gå ner till Gryffindor's övningshall. Han ville lära sig den _helios_ som Nadja hade nämnt. Först sökte de efter böcker där den möjligen kunde beskrivas. Efter att Harry började förstå hur han skulle söka bland böckerna, eller rättare sagt, använda indexboken för att söka så hittade de inte mindre än fem böcker som indexboken hänvisade till.

Den första boken de tittade i nämnde enbart om det förstärkta ljuset som _helios_ var jämfört med _lumos_. Andra boken bara nämnde om att det fanns en _helios_, inget om den. Texten i den tredje boken var en artikel om hur en person hade startat en brand genom att misslyckas med just _helios_. Enligt texten hade han istället för att fokusera tanken på ljuset, tänkt en sol. Den fjärde boken förklarade att den som orsakade skadegörelse med _helios_ skulle bli helt ersättningsskyldig för alla skador. Texten varnade därför alla att över huvud taget använda _helios_, och nöja sig med _lumos_.

Den femte boken var en av formelsamlingarna, i den beskrevs besvärjelsen _helios_, både den ordinära och den kraftfullare. Kontentan av texten var att tanken måste ligga på det starka ljus som är ett direkt solljus. Besvärjelsekastaren måste tänka sig att ljuset kommer ut ur trollspöet. I en variant av den går det att placera ljuskällan på andra ställen, men säkerheten att lyckas är då lägre.

Inget fanns om det Nadja kallade _små solar_ utöver den med olycksfallet, så det enda de hade att gå på var den, men de vågade inte börja med den först utan nöjde sig med grundformen _Helios_. Det tog åtskilliga försök innan det blev ljust som på dagen.

Först kom ljuset ur trollspöet som var grunden för besvärjelsen. Men det var långt ifrån farligt starkt. Hur han än försökte blev det inte så mycket mer. Nadjas var i jämförelse med Harrys bara aningen svagare.

"Det här är ju inte alls vad jag förstod när jag läste. Kanske tänker jag fel, hmmm jag tror jag har det, jag ska prova igen."

Nu blev det annorlunda. Ljuset var så starkt att det antände papper på nära håll, ordentligt varmt var det fortfarande på ett några meters avstånd.

"Vad gjorde du för skillnad?"

"Först hade jag tanken på det solljus som jag ser på sommaren här, men sedan tänkte jag var solljuset kom ifrån, så jag tänkte dess källa, då blev det lite bättre.

"Det må jag säga, ja det kan ju vara den skillnaden förstås. Men nu har du den."

De slog upp i böckerna om vad som var känt om dementorer. Det fanns inga nämnda besvärjelser eller förhäxningar som eliminerade dem, enbart det som motade bort dem. Eftersom en av effekterna var att det blev mörkt, i vart fall om det redan var skymning så var ljus en av de saker de undvek.

"Harry, titta på bilderna, och förresten vad minns du av dem, visst har de någon form av mörk klädsel. Skulle det gå att sätta eld på de kåporna så skulle en sån där solbelysning kunna hjälpa. Skulle tro att de tar en andra fundering på vad de håller på med om de drabbas av stark belysning, solen själv eller din belysning."

"Det ligger något i det, Men vad ska vi då använda?"

"Man borde kunna använda _incendio_ den tänder det som man avser tända, men det borde gå att använda _bluebell flames_ också. De små blå eldarna kan du styra in på dem, det kräver ju lite längre tid, men endera av dem borde gå."

"Problemet med dementorer är att de inte är materiella, både _incendio_ och _bluebell flames_ påverkar ju fysiska föremål, tror du de även är användbara på ickemateriella föremål som dementorernas kåpor?"

"Bra synpunkt, jag har ingen aning. Förresten, hur kändes det med _helios_ det brukar matta den som använder den."

"Jag glömde nog bort det, för jag kände inget speciellt. Men jag måste också lära mig att få det att stråla från andra ställen, annars är jag ju upptagen med upplysande verksamhet, eller hur."

"Ja, men det är nog nu det kan bli kritiskt, du måste tänka ljus, inte sol, när du lägger ut den. Kanske bäst att du försöker med det utomhus. För om du gör misstaget att sätta av en sol härinne så kan det bli väl varmt."

"Ja, det är nog kanske säkrast. Dessutom så har det blivit sent, och efter natten till idag, är jag för trött för att göra annat än att sova."

"Vi tar en kvällsfika, är Hermione uppe så kan vi ta en kopp tillsammans med henne."

De hittade henne som väntat vid skrivbordet med en mängd böcker uppslagna, böcker om trolldryckstillverkning.

"Hej, hur har det gått för er, kommit på något nytt?"

"Nytt vet jag inte, men vi har funderat ut ett nytt sätt att hantera dementorer. Vi måste naturligtvis prova det innan vi vet om det fungerar. Men principen är att få av dem de kåpor de har, bränna av dem helt enkelt. Materiell eld lär de inte ta skada av, men kåporna har de säkert därför att de undviker starkt ljus. Kan vi bränna av klädseln på dem så bör vi kunna belysa dem med _helios_, inte för att jag tror att det bekommer dem speciellt, men det är värt att pröva."

De såg hur Hermione _tänkte_. "Ja, i dagsljus bör de inte tycka om att bli avklädda, men i skymning eller mörker kvittar det dem säkert."

Harry vände sig om och _tände_ sin _helios_ och rummet lystes upp av ett bländande ljus. När han hade gjort det i träningskammaren var väggarna långt ifrån och de absorberade energierna så det hade inte sett speciellt starkt ut. Nu bländades de alla och Harry släckte den raskt.

"Oj, är det den du tänkt använda?"

"Tänkte försöka i vart fall. Det finns några varianter av den som jag ska testa, men vi vill inte prova det inomhus. Den här är så stark att den tänder eld på papper som finns upp till ett par meters avstånd."

"Jag kan förstå det, för den var det starkaste jag sett på länge. Jag kan tänka mig att du bör kunna använda den där mot vanliga dödsätare också. De borde bli så pass bländade att vi har ett övertag i flera minuter. Är det något du fått lära dig hos aurorerna?"

"Nej, det var Nadja som ledde mig in på den, samt att vi letade upp den i formelsamlingarna i biblioteket. Det är restriktioner med den. Den tillhör inte de förbjudna, men den är omgärdad med villkor, åtminstone om man fått lära sig den officiellt. Nu är jag trött och tänker lägga mig att sova, i morgon kväll tar vi ner hela gruppen till övningshallen, och lite annat också. Jag ska be Dobby om en skolmiddag för oss där nere."

De önskade varandra god natt och Harry och Nadja lämnade Hermione med sina böcker.

Som Harry hade förstått så blev Ron mäkta imponerad när han talade med Harrys porträtt, och fick veta saker av James som Harry aldrig skulle ha berättat, det var ett pris han fick betala för att ta ner dem. Tavlorna hade sina egna idéer om vad som var lämpligt och inte lämpligt att säga om Harry till betrodda.

I övningshallen passade Harry på att förklara _helios_ för sina vänner. Utöver Nadja var det ingen som fick mer än sporadiskt ljus ur sina trollspön. Måltavlan som Harry hade frammanat visade hjälpligt hur starkt ljus som de kunde göra. Andra gången han modifierade måltavlan försökte han göra en graderingsskala på den, och försökte få den att klassa energin i jämförelse med solljuset en sommardag.

När Nadja belyste den visade tavlan 0,8 som svar, hon flyttade sig närmare och kom fram till att tre meter ifrån, var hennes ljus enligt tavlan likvärdigt med solstrålningen en sommardag. Hermione var enda av dem utöver Harry och Nadja som fick fram ljus över huvud taget. Hennes värde blev 0,23.

De insisterade på att Harry också skulle visa sitt ljus mot mätaren. Han trodde inte på dess värde för innan den fattade eld visade den värdet 83,7. De hjälptes åt att dränka den brinnande måltavlan med vatten de frammanade. Sen sa Harry. "Det måste ha varit något bakslag i den." Men Nadja hade andra förklaringar.

"Harry, jag sa det förut, nu var du ovan, du ville få upp den till _min nivå_, för du trodde inte du kunde. Men du tog i ordentligt just för att få upp värdet. Du har kraft, men du använder den sällan. Jag, jag kände hur matt jag blev av det jag lyckades åstadkomma, du borde ha blivit helt utmattad av det där."

De tittade på honom och på resterna av den delvis nedbrunna anordningen som låg där. Harry riktade sin uppmärksamhet mot den och med ett lätt _Evanesco_ försvann resterna av skräpet. Han ville tala med rektorn om det innan han ens kunde tro på det.

"Harry, tror du att tavlan av James kan lära oss animagi, han var ju trots allt en av de tre som fixade det själv. Så han om någon borde väl kunna komma med lämpliga tips på hur det ska gå till. Professor McGonagall i alla ära, men hon går ju så långsamt fram, vi har ju inte ens kommit så långt att vi fått vilka djur vi kan bli."

"Hmm – det ligger mycket i det du säger, ska vi?" Alla nickade och de gick till tavlan av James.

Det blev en ganska lång föreläsning, men inget som de kunde börja använda direkt, men några saker han sa gjorde att de förstod professor McGonagalls förklaringar bättre. Harry började dessutom fundera i andra banor när det gällde transformationer, hans övningar med Nadja var ju närstående det där med animagustransformering men ändå olika i sin natur.

Dobby gjorde entré och _anmälde_ att det sena middagsmålet var serverat i matsalen. Det gjorde det naturligt att bryta där, han hade valt att ta middagen ett par timmar senare än den normalt skulle ha varit. Det gav dem mer sammanhängande tid efter lektionerna.

Efter maten var de rörande överens om att de faktiskt behövde ägna tid åt de vanliga ämnena också. Även Harry låg efter och behövde skriva några essäer.

Efter att han sagt god natt till dem alla i Hermiones och hans dagrum gick han in till sitt sovrum _ensam_. Snabbt kallade han fram illusionen av sig själv som sovande, sedan transfererade han sig ner till sitt bibliotek. Han sökte lite på animagustransformeringen, men fann att det var alldeles för mycket att läsa. På vägen till hissen upp till rektorns kontor kom han på att han kunde fråga Godric.

"Hej Godric, visst var du en animagus också, eller?"

"Jo, och James lärde sig helt själv tillsammans med några kamrater har jag hört. Är du också intresserad?"

"Jo, jag har läst på det nu sedan i höstas men inte kommit någon vart ännu. James höll en föreläsning för oss tidigare i kväll, men skam att säga, jag blev inte mycket klokare för det."

"Harry, eftersom du är en inkarnation av mig bör du ha lättare att fånga upp kärnan av det. När den är klar, är resten bara att fullfölja och praktisera. Men det finns lättare sätt, jag har tillträde till min ande i dig, och med den i dig och det jag kunde när den här tavlan gjordes så ska det vara möjligt att friska upp dina kunskaper drastiskt. Sätt din panna mot min panna, och slut ögonen och låt kunskapen flöda."

Harry gjorde som tavlan av Godric bjöd honom. Han kände det som att minnen öppnades, dock var det inte klara minnen som man ser i ett minnessoll. Men det fanns något där, absolut mycket mer än han någonsin hade vetat.

"Nu räcker det, mer blir det inte. Men som du kanske märker, det är inte färska minnen de är ganska gamla, så du ska sova och i drömmarna ska du gå igenom allt jag överfört till dig. Efter det ska du ligga vaken och låta tankarna vandra fritt, så när du kommer på animagus funderingar då ska du verkligen låta dem få fritt spelrum. Det kan ta några veckor innan allt är bearbetat."

"Tack, jag hoppas kunna tala om hur det har gått snart, men nu ska jag upp till Albus och prata med honom en stund."

Han gick vidare och aktiverade hissen upp. Han hade glömt att kontrollera ifall Albus var där eller om han ens kunde ta emot honom. När han kom upp öppnades väggen ut till rektorns kontor. Han var inte ensam.

"Åhh Harry, så lägligt, vi höll just på att tala om dig." Harry kände igen Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Åh – Go kväll professor Dumbledore. Go kväll Sir Shacklebolt. Ursäkta . . . jag . . . jag skulle naturligtvis ha kontrollerat om jag kunde få komma, men jag blev så exalterad tidigare i kväll, så jag glömde att jag inte hade frågat om tid. Jag kan gå tillbaks och komma igen någon annan gång."

"Nej nej Harry, det vi pratar om berör dig i allra högsta grad, faktiskt övervägde jag att be Fawkes att hämta hit dig. Våra underrättelser tyder på att det är ett angrepp på gång den närmaste tiden. Den effektivitet du och din grupp hade i julas har imponerat så till den milda grad att man vill samarbeta med er."

"Samarbeta, ja, men det gör vi ju redan." Sa Harry Men Shack bröt in.

"Harry, larmlistan ni gjorde före jul, den var så konstruerad att den larmade INNAN något angrepp hade gjorts, det gav er ett försprång. Nu behöver vi något liknande. Men då var det ju _eleverna_ från skolan som var _måltavlan_ för larmet, och ni hade gjort den här, alla eleverna var involverade. Men nu är eleverna _här_. Målen är föräldrarna, det gör det mer invecklat. Går det att skapa en larmlista som har hemmen som skyddsobjekt?"

"Det var Hermione och några på Ravenclaw, som ordnade den, jag var bara den som satte beredskapsgraden på den. Vi måste fråga henne, ska jag hämta hit henne?" Han tittade mot rektorn, som nickade.

"Fawkes, hjälper du till?" Det som sedan hände, hände fort, Fawkes flaschade från där han satt till Harrys axel och direkt med honom in till Hermione, som höll på att byta om till nattdräckt, hon hade inte hunnit börja lossa på basiliskutrustningen.

"Ops, sorry, hoppa snabbt in i en dress, vi ska till rektorns kontor direkt." Harry sa det medan han vände sig bort för att inte genera henne mer än han redan hade gjort.

"Klar" hörde han mindre än 30 sekunder senare. Han vände sig om och med Fawkes fortfarande på axeln tog han ett livtag om henne och – så var de åter inne på rektorns kontor.

"Åh, det var snabbt, var du beredd på att komma iväg?" Det var Shack som frågade, för han såg mäkta förvånad ut. Han hade visserligen sett Albus göra något liknande förut, men att komma tillbaks med någon så snabbt, det imponerade på honom.

"Nä – verkligen inte, och han kunde knappast ha kommit olägligare in i mitt sovrum, jag höll på att klä om till nattdräkt. Det måste vara väldigt angeläget med den intensiteten."

"Vi ber om ursäkt, men jag måste ändå gratulera till en så snabb utryckning. Vore ni aurorer skulle ni direkt få löneförhöjning. Harry är skyldig professor Granger något i gengäld som ersättning för intrånget. Nå, vi har ett problem, och det har en hög angelägenhetsgrad."

De förklarade i detalj vad hoten och underrättelserna bottnade i utan att säga något om varifrån informationen hade kommit. När Hermione hade börjat förstå hela innebörden lade hon upp förutsättningen för att kunna nå något resultat alls.

Listan var kopplad till en person, egentligen många personer, men var hade en rad i listan och var person var ett objekt i listan. Vart sådant _objekt_ var man tvungen att träffa personligen, de skulle sätta sitt trollspö mot listan och _presentera sig_. Då knöts de till grundlistan, adressen som dök upp på den listan var också den en delmängd av objektet. Alltså, person och adress var tvungna att korrespondera för att en hotbild skulle kunna identifieras. Var de någon annan stans så reagerade inte listan, om mannen i huset var den som hörde ihop med adressen och han var ute – så var adressen oskyddad. Och hon visste inte om det gick att ha flera namn på samma adress.

"Den andra saken vi behöver är svårare, vi behöver _folk_, ert sätt att hoppa in och göra något och försvinna var en ny erfarenhet för dem, och oss med för den delen. Men att begära att några härifrån ska ingripa vid externa angrepp, nej, så långt går vi bara inte. Men larmlistan, den ger oss en fördel i alla fall. Kan vi få hjälp med den så är det en enorm hjälp."

Harry började fundera på en del saker. Han hade haft DA på torsdagskvällarna, skulle det kunna vara en passande kväll för något. Men, och dessutom, han kunde inte göra ett generellt upprop, för det var ju inte bara hög prioritet, sekretessen var ju ett absolut måste. Om Voldemort på minsta sätt kunde ana att de byggde upp en liknande insatsstyrka som under julen kunde det lika väl vara så att de byggde upp en hel armada av dödsätare – utan att hota någon på en adress, och sedan var det någon som gjorde hotet – och alla kom och mötte välplacerade dödsätare, med en massaker som följd. Harry nämnde den förutsättningen också.

"Dementorer, de kommer att ha med dementorer den här gången." Harry satt och bara stirrade framför sig, så upprepade han vad han nyss sagt. "Dementorer, de kommer att ha med dementorer den här gången. Även om det blir bland mugglare."

Hermione och Kingsley resonerade en stund om hur snart hon kunde ha materialet klart för larmlistan, pergamentet måst ju prepareras en hel del innan det gick att börja sätta dit objekten, namnen. Hon behövde minst veckan på sig. Att hon nu hade tillgång till skolans kemikalieförråd innebar att hon inte behövde smita ut för att skaffa några av ingredienserna så det gjorde att det kunde gå lite lättare.

De bestämde att de skulle träffas redan påföljande kväll för att diskutera lite mer detaljer. Harry bad Fawkes ta dem båda till sitt dagrum. Där väntade Nadja på dem.

"Hoppsan, redan ute på nattliga upptåg, är vi?"

"Hej Nadja, ja Harry bara dök upp inne i mitt sovrum och jag fick mindre än en minut att klä mig innan han drog iväg med mig."

"Men HARRY! Så gör man väl inte. Nå, någon skadad?"

Harry berättade både hur han kom in på rektorns kontor men också resten av det. Han hoppade dock över delen med animagus och tavlan av Godric. Han förklarade att han verkligen var trött nu, alla valde att sova utan att dricka något kvällste.

Vid de tidiga morgontimmarna vaknade Harry av att han badade i svett. Han var dock mycket tacksam att det bara hade varit en dröm. Att åter försöka somna ens om han lyckts torka upp sängkläderna skulle vara lönlöst, istället satte han sig med ett block vanligt papper och en kulspetspenna av mugglartyp. När fem muggar te var slut så hade det blivit en del sidor skrivna.

Han hade skrivit det så precist som han hade drömt det.

Det var lördag en av de första vårdagarna, och det var Hogsmeade. Varken jag eller Nadja hade något behov att vara där. Plötsligt fick jag ett mentalt budskap från Ginny. Hon försökte sända mig ett larm om att Hogsmeade var angripet av mängder med dementorer. Jag talade om det för Nadja och bad henne larma aurorerna medan jag själv fokuserade in på henne och transfererade mig dit.

Men, jag hade ju lärt mig att jag kunde förflytta mig så även i tidsflödet. Visserligen hade jag bara gjort några små försök med tidsdifferansen men de hade lyckats över förväntan. Så i stället för att bara komma över när många redan måste vara dementordrabbade eller på annat sätt skadade, så valde jag att komma dit fem minuter tidigare.

Jag tänkte bereda mig på att möta dem med _helios_ och _extreme helios_ först för att se om det skulle gå att förstöra dem, för det var vad som behövdes nu.

Ginny såg mig, vi vinkade till varandra. Dödsätarna kom och med dem dementorer. Sedan kom en bekymrad Minerva McGonagall in till mig där jag och Nadja satt och drack en kopp eftermiddagste.

Hon berättade att bara ett fåtal av de elever som varit i Hogsmeade hade överlevt. Bland de som var dementorkyssta fanns Ginny och Luna, bland de döda fanns Ron och Hermione. Kvar på skolan fanns lite fler än hälften av eleverna i Slytherin, några få i de övriga elevhemmen, totalt på skolan fanns mindre än hundra elever, av de över sju hundra innan och det var huvudsakligen i de lägsta årskurserna då de inte var tillåtna att gå på Hogsmeadebesök.

Det var när Minerva förklarade hur ovanligt många som de tragiskt hade förlorat som jag vaknade.

—

Han läste sin text många gånger, han försökte hitta vad som kunde ha gått fel. För det var ett budskap, men varifrån förstod han inte.

Skulle Hogsmeade angripas, ja sannolikt. Och mest troligt var det också att det skulle hända när de minst anade det.

"Harry, oj så du ser ut, har du haft visioner igen?"

"Hej, nej snarare en vanlig mardröm, du dog, bara så du vet det, i drömmen alltså, det gjorde för övrigt nästan alla på skolan. LÄS."

Hon läste, en gång, två gånger, tredje gången så tittade hon upp.

"Harry, vet du vad som är felet i den?"

"Nej."

"Vi tar det sakta då, för det kan nog vara här som det är en farlig sak. Det står att Ginny sände dig ett telepatiskt budskap. Du valde att komma dit INNAN något hade hänt. Då _sitter du ju fortfarande kvar här – också_. Alla, eller i vart fall många har sett dig i Hogsmeade, så kommer anfallet, ingen sänder bud på dig. När de fem minuterna har gått, så är anfallet i full gång och ingen vet att du inte kan komma dit längre – för ingen kallar på dig. Därför kommer du inte heller dit, och innan någon annan kom var allt över."

Han satt tyst försjunken i tankar. Så Hermione fortsatte.

"Du försökte i drömmens bild förändra ett händelsemönster som hade hänt när du startade, och resultatet blev värre än det skulle ha blivit annars. Kanske det inte är så lämpligt att gå över vissa gränser när det gäller tidsförändrad verklighet. Du har . . . förresten HAR du provat att göra tidsförändringar i transfereringarna Harry?"

Han skakade lätt på huvudet innan han bara väste fram. "Nej inte än, men jag hade tänkt göra det snart, nu tror jag att det får vara. Men, jag tror vi måste diskutera besök i Hogsmeade i största allmänhet med rektorn och Minerva ganska snart."

"Ja."

En tanke tog form i Harrys funderingar. "Jag ska prova med en sak, jag ska ligga ner och slappna av, du vet ju att med ringarnas hjälp så har jag sluppit Voldermort i huvudet, men jag upplever inte precis tankar men på något vis kan vi sända små meddelanden mellan varandra, tack vare ringarna. Så de SPÄRRAR inte det som kommer mellan dem, eller det jag vill ska få gå igenom. Jag ska försöka nå Voldermort på mina villkor nu, men med ringarna kvar."

Hermione nickade oroligt, men följde med honom in på hans sovrum, hon satte sig i stolen vid sidan av hans säng, och tittade på honom när han låg på rygg och försökte slappna av och fokusera på ett enda mål. Han hade inte tränat på Legilimens men han hade letat upp besvärjelsen när han tvingades motverka den i försöken att stänga Voldermort ute från sig.

Nu hade han rensat ut alla andra tankar, allt var stilla, inga inre funderingar, ingen inre konversation som han annars hade mest hela tiden. Nu hämtade han upp tankarna på att tränga in i kunskapen hos en annan individ. Han visualiserade Voldemorts ansikte framför sig, han tittade in i hans ögon och andades ut ett _Legilimens_.

Först hände inget speciellt, men så kände han hur han om inte sögs så i vart fall lät sig åka in mot det högra ögats pupill, som hela tiden vidgades, eller om han själv krympte, eller om det var både och. Så flög han in genom det svarta hålet som var just ögats pupill, där inne var allt svart. Helt svart. Vid ett litet ögonkast bakåt såg han att det fanns en liten ljuspunkt, det var där han hade kommit in.

Efter en liten passage av ett stort mörkt rum märkte han hur det började ljusna, Där fanns bilder, där fanns sekvenser av händelser, de hängde som draperier i mängder, den ena blodigare än den andra. Han kunde välja att titta på någon av dem, då såg han detaljerna. Han tvingade sig att släppa synen av de han råkade stanna blicken på, han sökte, han visste inte vad eller hur, men han hoppades hitta något som kunde hjälpa till med att . . DÄR. .

Det han såg var något som verkade vara ett rådslag, flera personer föreslog, eller möjligen presenterade lösningar på olika sätt att _komma till rätta med potterproblemet_. Han stannade upp vid det minnet, för minnen måste det vara förstod han.

Ja, där fanns något som påminde om ett dementorangrepp i Hogsmeade. Ja, det skulle vara efter att det varit vinter, och det skulle ha varit lugnt. Där såg han, det skulle vara före påskuppehållet. Men, det fanns flera förslag. En av dem verkade vara, om han förstod rätt, ett angrepp på själva skolan, med . . . med . . . med brev, brevbomber. Brevbombning, hur det skulle gå till i detalj hade den som föreslog det inte bestämt sig för. Men han nämnde att det lämpligen kunde vara mugglarbomber i någon form.

Plötsligt började alla minnesdraperierna rulla upp sig som rullgardiner man släppte upp. Allt blev svart. Harry anade att han, eller något hade väckt Voldemort. Själv svävade han, eller hans mentala jag, omkring inne i Voldemorts hjärna, han skulle inte kunna undvika att hitta honom. Det skulle vara som att skjuta med hagelbössa innomhus och försöka träffa väggar, tak eller golv. Det skulle inte gå att undvika att hitta honom.

Han tänkte åter på sina ringar, kunde de göra honom osynlig, han var tvungen att försöka. Om han lyckades visste han inte, för han hade ju alltid sett sig själv som om han var fullt synlig när han tidigare hade aktiverat osynligheten.

—

Hermione som tittade på Harry och hade sett honom en stund märkte att han aktiverade sin osynlighet, tack vare att hon själv bar en ring så kunde hon fortfarande skönja honom.

—

Han visste att om det hjälpte så skulle han ha högst tio minuter på sig innan han åter blev synlig. Dessutom fick han inte tänka något, han skulle försiktigt försöka hitta ut igen.

—

"Hej Hermione, är DU . . . HÄR?"

"Ja, Harry är på en inre undersökning, han försöker hitta något hjälpbart från Voldemo . . . . "

"Är ni galna! ? ! Förra gången höll det ju på att ta livet av honom."

"Han har båda ringarna på sig, han aktiverade osynlighet nyss." Hon tittade på sin klocka. "1 minut och 47 sekunder nu."

"Jag tycker inte om det. Men jag tror jag måste hjälpa honom nu när han . . TYST." Mentalt koncentrerade Nadja sig : : :

LUNA – LUNA – KOM TILL OSS, SÅ FORT DU KAN

HARRY BEHÖVER DIN HJÄLP.

–

LUNA – LUNA – KOM TILL OSS, SÅ FORT DU KAN

HARRY BEHÖVER DIN HJÄLP.

–

LUNA – LUNA – KOM TILL OSS, SÅ FORT DU KAN

HARRY BEHÖVER DIN HJÄLP.

—

**Kap 22**

"Jag har sänt ett budskap till Luna, men jag vet inte om hon kan ta emot, så jag ilar ut och söker efter henne."

Hon kom inte långt förrän hon blev påsprungen av Luna.

"Vad har hänt?" hennes röst var i falsett.

"Tack och lov att du finns i närheten. Det är ingen panik ännu, men jag tror det är av betydelse att du hjälper honom tillbaks."

De var snart tillbaks hos Harry och Hermione, som åter förklarade det lilla hon själv visste. Luna satte sig vid sidan av Harry, hon lade sin högra hand på hans panna och försjönk i stillhet.

"Hans själ är inte hemma . . . . . . . han har kontakten kvar, bra, eftersom vi inte vet hur det är så är det också riskabelt att söka honom. Har han hamnat inne i Voldemots mentala kropp så kanske han vill hålla sig dold, det mesta tyder på det eftersom hans kropp också är osynlig nu – han vill nog vara osynlig. Är han oupptäckt, och håller sig dold då kan han klara sig länge men försöker vi hitta honom skapar vi en oreda som definitivt avslöjar att Voldi måste göra något, och kanske hittar honom."

"Vad ska vi göra?"

"Jag tror vi inte ska störa honom alls, mer än se till att hans kropp här mår så bra den kan. Vi ska försöka hålla alla störningar borta. Om han börjar vrida sig i plågor då måste vi göra en akut räddningsaktion. Då skulle vi behöva vara fler som går in, men den som inte har gjort det förut, den är till mer onytta än till nytta. Så jag måste nog hålla mig beredd att gå in så snart vi märker någon skillnad."

"Jag ordnar så du inte behöver gå på lektioner, vad eller vem behövs mer här?" Sa Nadja.

"Professor Dumbledore, är nog den bäst skickade, och om det finns några fler så är nog han den som vet vilka som kan. Jag stannar med dem ifall Luna måste gå in hastigt. Då behövs någon som kan tala om vad som hänt." Sa Hermione.

Harrys kropp blev åter synlig. Hermione tittade på sin klocka. "Tio minuter, så gott som på sekunden." Sa hon tyst för sig själv. Medan Luna satt stilla, fortfarande med sin hand på Harrys panna.

"Ingen fara vad det verkar, för det är stillhet i talamus. Skulle han vara i _affektion_ eller _panik_ så är det ett av ställena som jag kommer att kunna märka det på, eller kanske det enda stället _jag_ kan se det på enkelt."

"Vad kan vi göra, nu när han syns?"

"Hans kropp syns, förhoppningsvis tänker han inte på det utan fortsätter att hålla sig stilla. Vi fortsätter att hålla allt lugnt här. Han måste få den ro han behöver, enda sättet att kunna hålla sig dold är att inte öda någon energi alls. Alltså, om han störs här så kommer hans mentala kropp att reagera, alltså att omsätta energi, oavsett var den är, oavsett vad han där försöker göra. Det skulle kunna vara förödande för honom."

—

Harry hade förstått att något hade stört Voldemort, han hade tydligen gjort en Occlumenering, det var det mest troliga. Det innebar samtidigt att han skulle ha total tomhet i tankarna. Därför kunde han inte göra något annat än att hålla sig helt stilla och Occlumenera själv också.

Efter vad som verkade som en evighet började det _ljusna_ omkring honom. Så framträdde bilden av ett rum upplyst av det typiska fackelskenet. Harry blev tvungen att häva sin skrattlust, Voldemort hade blivit pinknödig. Och hade börjat ta sig upp för att göra något åt det.

Harry hade bara att följa med, han tvekade på om det var lämpligt att vara kvar, men han tyckte sig inte ha något större val. All aktivitet han gjorde när Voldi var vaken skulle innebära att han kunde ta direkt aktion mot det, och Harry var medveten om var han fanns.

Samtidigt började han själv fundera i banor han aldrig hade gjort förut. Voldis hjärna, var det verkligen där han var? Eller var det bara en skenbild av den. Han skulle bli tvungen att lära sig mer om det. Skulle han kunna bränna av en sol härinne och komma ut innan den brände sönder honom själv? Han fick ha det som ett alternativ ifall Voldi tänkte bråka med honom. Tills vidare var det bara att hålla sig i total stillhet.

—

De satt stilla och tysta tills Luna sa. "Nu hände något, . . . . han är lugn . . . . . . jo han är medveten om vad han gör och han gör det försiktigt . . . . Nu är allt stilla igen. Jag tror det är ett gott tecken."

Albus och Nadja kom och till Hermiones tacksamhet kom de så tyst att det var knappt att hon ens hörde dem. "Hur är det med honom?" Frågade han stilla. Hermione svarade viskande.

"Luna håller ett vakande öga, eller vad man kan kalla det, på honom. Han hade en liten aktivitet nyss, men är tillbaks i något vi kan kalla kontrollerad stillhet. Luna säger att vi inte bör störa honom så länge han själv verkar ha läget under kontroll"

"Hur länge har han hållit på, varit så där?" Frågade Albus.

Hermione tittade på klockan. "I 37 minuter nu, det är fjorton minuter sedan han blev synlig igen."

"Där var det en liten aktivitet igen, men, nej, stilla igen. Det var som om han, jag vet inte vad, men det var något han verkade göra själv i alla fall. Nu är det helt stilla igen. Talamus är en av de nervcentraler jag lätt kan komma åt att känna av. Jag behöver inte ens gå i trance för att göra det. Det jag kan känna är dock bara _verksamhet,_ alltså om inget rör sig där, så händer inget. Talamus har kontakt med tallkottköttelen som i sin tur har kontakt med själen och, ni vet _silversträngen_. Den kommer visserligen inte in där utan i solarplexus, men det är inte möjligt att känna av något där. Det vore ungefär som att lägga en örat intill en vattenledning och försöka utröna vad vatten är. Så Talamus är lättast att bevaka. Måste jag, så tar jag mig in den vägen och sedan följer strängen till honom."

"Bra. Fröken Lovegood, det verkar som att du vet vad du gör, så fortsätt med det. Men om du måste ge dig in – visst bör jag kunna följa med då?"

"Ja, Oh professor, jo, det bör vara möjligt, men jag vet inte hur, jag har ju inte gjort det tillsammans med någon förut."

"Om du släpper in mig till dig, så bör jag kunna följa med dig, stötta dig och kanske även stötta Harry – om det behövs."

"Tar det lång tid att ordna?"

"Det tar bara några ögonblick, men vi borde börja i så god tid att vi lär oss att samarbeta innan vi tvingas iväg."

"Okej, jag sänker mina sköldar för dig, men så fort du är inne så reser jag dem igen."

"Sköldar?" Hermiones blick visade att hon inte förstod något alls.

"Ja, Hermione. Alla tänker, allt som alla tänker hörs, när du frågar mig en sak så _tänker_ du frågan också. Jag har faktiskt problem att _inte höra_ allt som alla säger om mig. Det är _tack vare_ mina sköldar jag _slipper_ höra vad folk tänker. – Nej – nej jag hör inte ALLT, alla tänker. Det är bara det de _tänker om och till_ mig. Såvida jag inte, – men det gör jag så sällan."

"Kan du _höra_ vad andra tänker??? "

"Faktiskt var jag över tio år innan jag fattade att det inte var så vanligt."

"Inte så vanligt?? – jag har då aldrig hört om det förut."

"Ni får tala om det efteråt. Nå, du släpper in mig fröken Lovegood, så ska jag vara så _diskret_ jag bara kan. Sen få du leda allt, såvida det inte blir strid då vill jag att du lyder mig i stället, och utan minsta tvekan då."

"Harry har förtroende för dig, då ger jag dig mitt förtroende också. Så jag öppnar och ni andra låter bli att tänka på eller om mig en stund – ok"

Albus satte sig bekvämt i en länstol och strax var hans kropp i djup dvala. Luna ryckte till och ett leende spreds över hennes ansikte.

* * *

"Hej Albus, välkommen, vänta, jag måste stänga av de andra."

"Kan du vänta lite så att jag får uppfatta hur det är att vara så."

"Ja visst, jag – vänta – måste bara kolla på Harry lite först . . . . . . jo han är stilla fortfarande. Jag släpper fram alla deras tankar så får du _höra_ hur jag kan ha det ibland."

Strax därefter vällde rösterna in. Utöver de två som satt helt nära, Nadja och Hermione, så var det som att stå i en folksamling där alla talade högt med alla omkring. Urskiljbart var Hermiones _ oj oj – måste vakta på mina tankar om hon verkligen kan höra oss när vi tänker. AJAJ nu var jag där ju. . . .. _ Nadjas var där också, men att _lyssa_ på en innebar att alla andra var ett brus i bakgrunden. Hon flyttade fokus till Nadja. _Sån tur vi har att hon är med oss, hon är så rar och ömsint, ja jag hoppas verkligen att hon lyckas, då ska hon få önska vad hon vill . . nåja . nästan vad hon vill. _ Nadjas röst tonade ner, ur sorlet höjdes en annan ton. _Nu har han gjort något igen, ingen av Hermione, Nadja eller Luna är här och Ron är försenad till frukost som vanligt. Hoppas det inte är något allvarligt den här gången . . Ringen ger ingen vägledning, jo förresten – hade han varit i plågor skulle vi ha känt det._ Även den rösten tonade ner, så sänktes nivån på allt sorl, strax var det bara tystnad, kvar.

"Den sista – det var Ginny, hon tänker ofta på Harry, men hon är inte _kär_ i honom, men grymt förälskad i han. Eller så är hon sån att hon vill ha honom därför att alla vi andra vill det också."

"Det där var en erfarenhet jag aldrig upplevt, det måste ha varit en svår uppväxt att ha allt det där i huvudet hela tiden. Men nu styrde du vilka vi hörde, eller hur?"

"Jo, så har det visserligen varit nästan hela tiden, jag kan ta upp någon person eller någon _röst_ jag känner för och då _hör_ jag den tydligt fast de som tänker starkt om mig, eller är arg på mig, de låter alltid som att de skriker. Så när jag la min hand på Harrys panna och sa att han inte är _hemma_ så var det mer ett skådespel, för jag visste redan när Nadja kallade på mig – Du anar inte så hon skrek Verkligen VRÅLADE ut att jag behövde komma, och att det var Harry. Då genast öppnade jag kanalen till honom och fann – – – inget – – –."

"För en stund sedan _tänkte_ han, fast bara en liten stund. Det var i alla fall tillräckligt länge för att jag skulle hinna förstå vad han höll på med. Hans mentala jag är mycket riktigt inne i Voldimorts själskropp. Men Voldi vaknade, och Occlumenerade sig, vilket innebar att Harry blev rädd och gömde sig, det måste ha varit när han ville vara osynlig, tanken räckte för att ringarna skulle reagera. Sen var han upp och jag tror Voldi behövde gå på toa. Harry tänkte lite granna då, när Voldi hade annat i tankarna. Sen gömde han sig igen. Så är det nu."

"Du skulle ha berättat om din förmåga för mig förut. Du skulle ha kunnat få speciell träning på det."

"Tänk efter Albus. Jag vill inte att någon enda ska veta om det. Du märkte på Hermione nyss. Nej Albus, det här är ingen _gåva_ – det är en _förbannelse_. Och jag har lärt mig leva med den, alla på skolan kallar mig Loony med tanke på att jag är _tokig_. Och det är jag nog också."

"Luna, om jag får säga så," … "Ja visst" ... "Tack, ja vi lärare har märkt att du är rätt ensam, eller i vart fall har varit tills, ja tills i nu i vinter."

"Harry har alltid varit korrekt med mig, Ginny har också alltid varit kompis med mig, även om hon har sina sidor hon också. Nej – nu ska vi koncentrera oss på uppgiften."

"Oh – ja du har rätt. Kan du berätta vad vi gör ifall vi behöver göra något alls?"

"Ifall det blir oro, så öppnar jag kanalen mer, jag har Harrys tankar öppna för mig, så oavsett vad han gör så vet jag vad han _tänker_ om han _tänker _med kroppshjärnan, det han tänker med nu där han är, är en djupare kropp, ett högre medvetande kan man kalla det. Den varken ser eller hör vi. Det finns en betydande risk i det Harry gör. Livsfarlig faktiskt."

"Och det är?"

"Du kanske minns att jag nämnde silversträngen, det är den som utgör hans kontakt med kroppen. Om Voldi inser vad Harry gör – var – så finns det en möjlighet, två möjligheter faktiskt. Den ena är att han helt enkelt _kapar_ strängen som Harry är förbunden med. Det är farligt, åttio procents dödsrisk tjugo procent att han blir nästan som jag."

"Som du? Och den andra risken?"

"Som jag, inte så hårt fixerad i kroppen. Om han skulle hitta tillbaks till kroppen så blir han – han kommer att lätt råka lämna kroppen och vara på ställen långt bort. Ha svårt att _vara närvarande_. Den andra risken är att Voldi helt sonika dräper hans mentala kropp. Då blir Harry en kropp utan mentalt innehåll. Han kommer att, han kommer _kanske_ att kunna prata – men han kommer inte att minnas tre minuter efteråt vad han har hört eller sagt. Men mest troligt är att han då dör inom en eller möjligen två månader. Men det är ändå inte Harry, utan bara kroppen han hade."

"Alltså, vi ska inte oroa Voldemort i onödan."

"Nej, däremot måste jag vara medveten om ifall att Harry börjar _tänka_ då måste jag direkt veta vad han står inför, Har jag tur så är han så pass sensitiv att jag kan sända idéer till honom."

"Hur kan vi hjälpa honom om det krisar till sig, alltså om Voldemort går till angrepp, och hur kan han göra det?"

"Först och främst måste Harry komma ur honom, inne i hans mentala kropp är Voldemort så gott som försvarslös, om han inte själv går över i mentalkropp och går in i sig själv. Då är de i alla fall på lika villkor. Börjar han tänka så får vi se vad han tänker och agera utifrån det. Men högsta prioritet är att _få hem_ honom."

* * *

"Så stilla de är, undrar om de kan prata med varandra, men de är nog kvar för Luna är _här_. Oj så klockan går, jag måste nog slänga i mig något och ta mig till klassen, sänder du mentalt något via ringen om det händer något. Ska jag ge era klasser någon uppgift?"

"Ge våra klasser i uppgift att öva på Patronus och de som kan får hjälpa de som inte kommit fram ännu. Tack, ja du har ju trolldryckskonst och det behöver verkligen övervakas. Vi låter dig veta, på något sätt, om det händer något.

Hermione kom tillbaks till dem vid lunch. Det hade inte hänt något utöver att Luna ibland rapporterade att viss sporadisk men kontrollerad aktivitet förekommit och att det tydde på att Harry var i kontroll men inte kunde, eller mer sannolikt vågade, återvända just då och att de gjorde bäst i att inte störa honom.

Även Ron och Ginny hade kommit för att fråga vad som stod på, de hade känt oroskänslan som inte kunde definieras och det betydde att det var flera som var oroliga. Hermione talade om vad som hänt och höll på att hända, och insisterade på att det måste vara absolut lugn där. Ron skulle tala om för Neville också.

Ännu vid kvällsmålet var det ingen skillnad utöver att Luna hade varit tvungen att bryta en kort stund för egna toalettbesök. Då hade Albus mentala lämnat henne och han gjorde en lite utförligare rapportering utan att bryta löftet att inte blottlägga Luna. Han sa bara att Luna kunde avläsa Harrys mentala aktivitet i Talamus, och det var bästa indikationen de kunde använda på hur han hade det.

"Nadja, fråga med Poppy, om hon har några drycker som vi kan droppa i Harrys mun, så att hans kropp kan svälja dem med hjälp av autonoma systemet det han hjälpa honom från att drabbas av hunger något som skulle kunna avslöja honom där han finns nu."

"Så ni vet var han är?"

"Alla tecken tyder på att han håller sig gömd inne i Voldemorts mentala eftersom Voldemort är vaken så vågar inte Harry röra sig, han måste helt enkelt vänta tills Voldemort sover igen."

Nadja kom tillbaks med två flaskor näringsextrakt som kunde ges till medvetslösa, men de var nödvändigt att kontrollera att de verkligen svalde, och det skulle ges droppvis i munnen.

När det var väl passerat midnatt blev det snabba händelser. Luna skrek till. "Nu händer det något. Sitt och vänta rör oss inte"

Sedan föll Luna ner bredvid Harry.

* * *

"Nu Albus, nu ger vi oss av, var beredd nu. Vi ska inte gå in men vi ska söka oss mot honom. Harry kanske måste få hjälp att komma ut. Jag märkte nyss att han var tillbaks med en tanke, verkar som att Voldi tänker ha roligt, och jag tror inte att Harry kan hålla sig dold i så fall."

"Led oss."

Strax kunde Luna se ett avskyvärt ansikte, hon höll sig dock på avstånd hon kunde se att Harrys silvertråd gick in genom hans ena öga. Hon förstod att han måste ha förminskat sig enormt för att kunna komma in där. Så det fanns inget mer att göra på en stund. Hon började försöka sända _känslor_ till Harry.

Harry, Harry – Jag LUNA HARRY JAG LUNA.

Harry Jag LUNA– ALBUS ALBUS ALBUS

VÄNTAR PÅ DIG – VÄNTAR PÅ DIG.

VI HJÄLPER DIG – VI HJÄLPER DIG.

–

– Luna? –

–

Ja – HARRY VI ÄR HÄR – ALBUS OCH JAG

– var? –

–

UTANFÖR ÖGAT,

–hittar inte tillbaks–

HARRY – DU HAR EN TRÅD

–tråd?–

JA EN SILVERTRÅD

–ser ingen–

DEN FINNS

–var–

SÖK VID DIN MAGE

–

–inget–

VAD GÖR HAN NU

–de ska visst ha förhör–

DU MÅSTE UT

– det är som en labyrint här –

HARRY– TÄNK PÅ MIG

–ja–

TÄNK PÅ ATT DU ÄR HOS MIG

–går inte–

JO DU KAN TÄNKA

–ja–

NÄR DU BESTÄMMER DIG

TÄNK PÅ MIG OCH VAR HOS MIG

GÖR DET BESTÄMT – BESTÄMT

–var är du?–

TÄNK PÅ MIG – INTE VAR JAG ÄR.

–måste fort ut nu–

TÄNK PÅ MIG HARRY – PÅ MIG

TÄNK PÅ ATT DU KRAMAR OM MIG.

JAG LIGGER BREDVID DIN KROPP HARRY

NADJA ÄR MED OSS ALBUS ÄR MED OSS

–

Plötsligt försvann den silvertunna tråd som Luna hade varit så observant på.

HARRY – VAR ÄR DU

–

–

–

–

HARRY – HARRY

–

–

–

–

"Albus nu måste du gå ur mig och ta dig tillbaks – klarar du det? Jag vågar inte lämna platsen här. OM Harry är tillbaks ok – så kalla på mig. Du behöver bara tänka till mig. Som du minns."

* * *

"Åh – Luna, hur gjorde du.?"

"Harry, å – du är tillbaks"

"Det var Luna som ropade och hjälpte mig men hon sa hon var bredvid mig. Men hon verkar ju vara – utslagen. Är hon . . .

"Hon är kvar hos Voldemort." Sa professor Dumbledore. "Jag ska försöka nå henne, vänta lite."

Strax reste sig Luna också. "Harry, så du skrämde mig. Det där kunde ha slutat illa."

"Harry, börja med att besöka toa, du har inte varit där på länge, kom sen tillbaks hit ska vi ha lite te och bröd till dig och oss andra." Sa Albus.

Harry tyckte Albus kommentar var udda, men märkte snart vad han menade. Tacksam att inte ha förlorat mer tid på det gjorde han ifrån sig och tvättade ansiktet också innan han sedan gick tillbaks.

"Innan vi går in på annat. 1.a varningen är att Hogsmeadebesöket före Påsk kommer att anfallas, men jag tror inte att vi kan undvika att ha den kvar på schemat, däremot kan vi förbereda oss på den – det blir dementorer i den. . . .

"Harry. ..

"Vänta Hermione. 2.a varningen är flygbombning, alltså breven vid frukost, kan en morgon vara bomber. De två sakerna verkar vara bestämda. Sen finns det en uppsjö av uppslag. Ja Hermione, vad var det du tänkte säga?"

"Hogsmeade före påsk dementorer, var det inte det du satt och skrev på när du vaknade tidigt.?"

"Ja, jo det måste ha varit något som kom oavsett, men som mjuk dröm, alltså något som kom och bearbetades av mig, samtidigt som den lade in den varningen som du sa."

"Varningen?"

"Ja professor, jag hade kommit på tanken att jag kunde spöktransferera mig även i tid. Alltså som i drömmen. Ginny kallade på mig för att Hogsmeade anfölls med dementorer, jag transfererade mig dit, medan Nadja använde ringen till aurorerna och tog med dem. Jag kom alltså fem minuter _tidigare_ än Ginny kallade på mig. Sen kom anfallet och mitt i striden kom Minerva in till mig här och talade om att nästan alla på skolan var döda eller kyssta."

"Vi kom fram till att eftersom Ginny hade sett mig INNAN anfallet kom, hade hon och andra ingen tanke på att kalla på mig – för jag var ju redan där. – Fast det var jag inte för jag fick inget larm om det. Därför att jag hade visat mig där före anfallet. Det var två varningar i samma. Att INTE transferera genom tiden, och att det blir ett anfall. Det fanns ett _minne_ av hur de höll på att planera det. Nu måste vi dessutom i total hemlighet vara beredda var gång. Därför att även om de planerar anfallet till före Påsk – så kan de slå till när som helst."

"Det där var finurligt, men du bör kunna göra det fast inom vissa gränser. Ta det du beskrev, om du inte tar en bestämd tid, och passerar en viss händelse som är viktig så borde du kunna komma dit direkt efter hon sände meddelandet, då är det i vart fall sänt, alltså det är det viktiga där. Dessutom är det inget som hindrar att vi är förberedda förstås."

"Ja, det borde ju kunna fungera, nu tog det ändå inte så mycket tid att det skulle spela roll att gå tillbaks i tiden för jag transfererade inom femton sekunder från att Ginny larmade, jag sa bara till Nadja, det tog kanske bara tio sekunder. Det borde ha räckt, men alltså INTE passera i tid över en viktig sak som bara _måste_ hända."

"Ja, men det där med flygbombningen lät inte bra det heller. Kunde du få några detaljer.?"

"Nej, den som har uppgiften om det fick _fria händer_ han nämnde om mugglarbomber och brevbomber. Och att lämpligaste tillfället var när postugglorna får komma in."

"Vi får prata mer om det sedan Harry, så kan du kanske lägga det i ett minnessoll så kan vi titta närmare på det. Men nu till allvarligheterna – det var en livsfarlig sak du gjorde Harry. Fröken Lovegood var bestämd på den punkten. Och jag finner ingen orsak att betvivla det. Hade Voldemort kommit på att du var och snokade inne i honom kunde han ha kapat tråden som du faktiskt följde tillbaks. Eller han kunde ha dödat din mentala kropp och det hade varit slutet för dig. Kroppen skulle ha funnits men inte_ du Harry_. Det var livsfarligt, och om du måste göra såna där saker – så måste du ha de som kan hantera det med dig."

"Jag ska ha det i åtanke professor."

"Förken Lovegood, 20 poäng till Ravenclaw för din kunskap och ytterligare 20 poäng för din hjälp."

"Oh – Tack professor."

"Nu när jag tänker på det, din insats i julnatten, det har du inte fått någon kredit för, 30 poäng för var och en av de du hämtade tillbaks. Det var åtta stycken som inte hade överlevt om du inte övertalat dem att komma tillbaks." Han såg att Nadja nickade när han nämnde siffran. "Det blir 240 poäng för dem och tillsammans med de från nu så är det 280 poäng till Ravenclaw. Det var bra att jag fick det påmint, för det var det verkligen värt."

Luna visste att det skulle talas om det när de övriga såg att timglasen nu hade bytt nivå, och så mycket dessutom. Prefekterna skulle säkert tala om varför också, före jul skulle det ha tigits ihjäl, men inte nu, det visste hon.

"Harry, i morgon efter lektionerna, mitt kontor, se nu till att få lite sömn, och inga mer såna där upptåg nu. God natt." Sa Albus medan han reste sig och gick mot dörren.

Hermione lovade att göra ett besök i dagrummet på Gryffindortornet och tala om att Harry var tillbaks i det normala och att inget speciellt hade hänt.

Luna gick tillbaks mot sitt Ravenclaw, hon kom att tänka på vad Nadja hade _tänkt_, där fanns ju ett löfte, ett löfte hon ville att Nadja skulle referera till själv. Och Kanske kunde det innehålla något trevligt, _hm_ vad var det hon _tänkte_, jo "_ Sån tur vi har att hon är med oss, hon är så rar och ömsint, ja jag hoppas verkligen att hon lyckas, då ska hon få önska vad hon vill . . nåja . nästan vad hon vill. _ "

Alltså, _nästan_ vad jag vill, alltså kan vi anta att hon inte vill att _Harry_ ska bli min. Men, han älskar ju henne, skulle aldrig falla mig in i att göra anspråk på Harry så länge han känner mest för Nadja, och han är med henne. Men om jag får vara med dem, då är jag gärna det. De är så mjuka och förstående, jag kanske inte älskar Harry, men han är den enda killen här på skolan som åtminstone inte gör narr av mig. Men jag gillar honom skarpt.

Skarpt nog för att tänka mig honom som min pojkvän. Men, hon kommer aldrig att tala om att jag får önska något alls, men skulle hon, vad ska jag då tänka mig att önska? Det måste jag fundera på, men det måste bli något bra.

–

Nadja visade med all önskvärd tydlighet att hon inte tänkte gå in till sig. Hon såg att Harry verkade ha en fundering över det så hon kommenterade det innan han sa något. "Harry, nu tänker jag inte låta dig göra något dumt. Du såg saker du inte borde ha sett, saker som du kan drömma om i natt och jag tänker inte lämna dig ensam med det. Det får bli hur det vill med annat, men jag tänker sova hos dig vare sig du vill det eller inte.

Harry hade inte sovit lång stund förrän han började vända och vrida sig, snart började han även jämra sig. Nadja sökte sig närmare honom och omfamnade honom, vilket lugnade honom en aning, hon bedömde att det var en vanlig dröm för så snart hon höll om honom verkade han lugnare.

Så höll det på större delen av natten. Hon visste att han ibland hade starka mardrömmar som var just mardrömmar, visioner som Voldemort brukade skicka på honom hade han sluppit länge, var det så att ringen eller ringarna skyddade mot det så var det verkligen väl investerade pengar tyckte hon.

Vid en av sina uppvakningar kom hon att tänka på hur orolig hon hade varit, och hur bra det var att Luna, kunde . . . . ja vad hade hon gjort egentligen. Hon hade visst gjort något, Albus hade sagt att hon var kvar vid Voldemort, alltså måste de ha gjort något där. Den flickan var verkligen värd att vårda och vörda.

Förresten, jo jag hade ju tänkt att jag kunde lova henne en önskan. Det ska hon få, men jag ska inte ha för bråttom, men jag ska inte, jag FÅR INTE glömma bort det. Det är verkligen en hederssak att hålla det löftet, även om hon inget vet om det. Men, förresten, sa hon inte något om att – tankar hörs – om hon inte har sköldarna uppe. Vad menade hon med det, jag ska se om jag kan prata med henne om det någon gång, men det måste bli, när hon själv vill det.

—

**Kap 23**

Eftersom DA hade blivit ett officiellt skolämne kunde inte Harry ta upp det han ville där, det måste ju vara helt betrodda personer han skulle ta upp detta med. Alltså måste ännu en kvalificerad grupp bildas. Han hade nämnt det mest i förbigående när han, Nadja, Hermione och Luna hade diskuterat igenom händelsen dagen innan.

Albus hade bett honom komma med en lista på de han litade mest på av femte, sjätte och sjunde årskursens elever. Han hade tagit fram en skolmatrikel för de klasserna, han kopierade den till sju exemplar. Vid lunchen såg han till att _stridsgruppen_ fick uppgift att samlas en kort stund i DA–lektionssalen.

"Här, här är en skolmatrikel för de tre övre årskurserna. Er uppgift är att klassa dessa i en trovärdighetsklass. Jag vill ha listorna vid middagsmålet. Trovärdig så att du kan lägga ditt liv i deras hand är en femma. Litar du fullt ut på personen, men kanske inte på dess styrka blir det en fyra. Vet du att personen definitivt är vän med, eller arbetar för – fel sida, sätt en etta. En tvåa om du tror det. Alla övriga blir treor."

På kvällen satt han och jämförde listorna mot sin egen, några av de han själv hade fyra eller fem på hade treor av några, de fick passera. Ingen som hade en tvåa eller lägre skulle komma i fråga. Och de som så småningom kom att finnas på det slutliga pergamentet var sådana som hade minst en fyra eller femma. De med enbart treor höll han kvar för att titta närmare på senare.

De namn som blev utvalda var enbart bland de som hade varit med i DA under hösten, men dock inte alls så många han hade trott från början. Han hade också tittat i detalj på listorna, den enda listan som hade lägre siffror, alltså tvåor och ettor, var Lunas. Han bestämde sig för att prata enskilt med henne utan att visa att han särbehandlade henne.

Därför blev det så att han hade _sammanträde_ med dem alla enskilt där de fick förklara varför de fann den eller den betrodd, eller i de fall det förekom, inte trovärdig.

Det blev som han hoppades, Luna hade inte vilja nog att hålla honom i okunnighet om sin förmåga, en bit av den i alla fall.

"Harry, jag _kan_, men jag _vill inte_, läsa andras tankar. Jag gör det när jag måste, men jag undviker det för det mesta. De namn jag satt ett eller två på, det är sådana som jag har allvarliga tvivel på. Det kan ju tänkas att jag misstolkat någon av dem, men det är sådana som jag lärt mig att undvika under min tid här."

"Vill du, så vill jag, att du är nära mig, även i tankarna, jag är, jag tillåter dig att _läsa av mig_ och det är också bra om du _läser av andra_ till och från ofta. Ge mig en vink om jag håller på att ta med någon som inte bör vara med. Det är ju faktiskt livsviktigt för alla oss."

"Harry. Jag _vet_ att både du och Nadja är par, jag tänker inte försöka tränga mig in mellan er. Att vara tredje hjulet är inte heller så roligt."

"Luna, både Nadja och jag är beredda på att du är med _oss_. Alltså inte med _mig_ utan med oss. Vi _tror_ inte att du är intresserad av sex ännu på en tid, det passar oss utmärkt. Som efter jul, då vi var tillsammans alla tre. Natten efter att du kom och räddade mig, för det gjorde du, och det har jag inte ens tackat för, _TACK för att du kom till min undsättning_.

"Jo, natten efter, då vägrade Nadja att låta mig sova ensam, jag har förstått att det var bra att någon över huvud taget var nära mig som gjorde att jag kunde sova alls den natten. Sånt, är också viktigt, inte bara för mig, utan lika väl för dig, för Nadja och för Hermione, och många fler. Jag vill, som jag sa, att du är en av de som stöttar oss, lika väl som vi stöttar dig."

"Jag vet det Harry, men jag vet också att det _svider_ i Nadja när jag kramar dig. Hon är så rar att hon bjuder på det, trots att hon helst inte vill det."

"Det är du som _vet_ jag kan bara gå på det jag hör någon säga. Men jag tror mig veta att du i hennes hjärta är välkommen in i våra famnar. Jag skäms inte för att säga det, jag gillar dig, av hela mitt hjärta som vän, och som kär vän dessutom, men det är Nadja som väcker det romantiska i mig, men det hindrar inte att jag känner det behagligt att krama dig eller kramas av dig. Men, jag kommer inte att smyga bakom Nadja med det. Så det måsta vara ett _vi tre_ om det ska vara något närmare."

"Ja Harry, det är just det. _Tre_ har du tänkt på det, TRE. Ja, tills vidare kan jag tänka mig det, speciellt när det är svårt, och jag tror det kan komma att behöva bli fler tillfällen när vi sover i din fina kammare. Det var verkligen en fin upplevelse."

"Det där du sa nere i valven, att vi hade levt samman tidigare, det var starkt, är det kanske därför vi känner så pass starkt för varandra?"

"En av orsakerna, den största orsaken är nog att just DU ÄR den DU ÄR. Men att vi är en grupp själar som hör ihop gör inte saken sämre. Professor McGonagall är ju nu en som tidigare varit Rowena Ravenclaw. En som var förtjust i Godric Gryffindor. Men Godric var mer förtjust i Helga och nu är Nadja en inkarnation av just henne. Det som gör mig så osäker på mig själv är att jag också tror mig vara en av grundarna."

"VA? Det finns ju bara fyra, kom inte och säg att du är en inkarnation av Salazar Slytherin, för det är ju den enda som är kvar då. Nä Det stämmer inte heller."

"Nej, men jag tror det finns en möjlighet till det, jag är inte säker. Är det så, så förstår jag inte varför vi inte kommit i luven på varandra eller blivit bästisar. Nä, jag tror att det finns möjligheter att en själ kan inkarnera i flera samtidigt levande. Alltså ifall Minerva är av Rowena, skulle då den själen kunna inkarnera i en tid som går parallellt med Minervas, alltså som i mig? I så fall förklarar det en hel del av det jag tyckte mig förstå den där kvällen."

"Hmm, själen, när den inte lever i en person, alltså där själen finns när den inte är någon, skulle den kunna hoppa i tiden. Hmmm det _känns_ ju faktiskt möjligt. Men det innebär ju också att det finns möjlighet att även den som är jag nu, också kan vara någon annan, samtidigt. Eller att Salazar Slytherin kan ha ännu en som är _han_ nu. Oj, det blev något att fundera på."

"Jag ska undersöka lite om det där, det kan vara en öppning om vi får ut något av det." Sa Luna.

"Ja, vi får fundera mer på det, och se vart det leder. Du är i alla fall välkommen att vara nära oss båda, och du vet att Hermione har bett om att komma oss närmare också."

"Ja, det är jag medveten om, jag _vet_ att hon är _trovärdig_ och att du sätter en femma på henne, och det är väl det jag också ska göra för hon är duktig, men en fyra stannar jag vid, inte därför att jag misstror hennes förmåga utan för att jag inte vill lägga mitt liv i hennes händer, för måste hon välja så . . . ja du förstår hur jag menar. Och frågan var ju om JAG skulle lägga mitt liv i en persons händer."

"Jag förstår. Jag tackar dig för din uppriktighet, och jag tror du vet att jag inte kommer att missbruka den."

–

"Ginny, du har satt en tvåa på ett par av Gryffindorhusets elever, vad bygger du det på?"

"Som du sa _tror,_ jag har ingen aning om varför jag _tror_, men jag litar inte på dem, jag låtsas som att jag gör det, och det syns nog inte utåt, men jag vaktar min tunga noga när de är i närheten. Men de är dessutom kompisar med såna som är trovärdiga, vilket gör att vi borde titta på en hel del flera där. Om några _trovärdiga_ talar bredvid munnen vid fel tillfälle så, . . . Ja du förstår nog vad jag menar."

"Bra, kan du vara beredd att ge mig en liten uppfattning sen om vilka de umgås närmare med. Så sätter vi en tvåa på dem också, för säkerhets skull."

–

En vecka senare hade Harry listan med namn klar, han gav den till gruppen och till rektorn. Alla i gruppen skulle bedöma namnen igen. Rektorn skulle göra sina undersökningar. Nadja lät aurorerna kolla utifrån sina register. Två av namnen föll bort. Ett av dem för att aurorerna hade en spaningsuppgift på en av dem. Harry ville veta vad, men det fick han inte, inte ens Nadja fick veta grunden till det."

Slutligen hade hans lista tjugoåtta namn, återigen granskade han dem noga. Så bestämde han sig, han tittade igenom antalet herrar och damer, eller rättare sagt killar och tjejer. Sedan skrev han åter en beställning på ringar, Sjutton klackringar för killarna, och elva sirligare för damerna, alla med samma besvärjelser och som de tidigare Phoenixringarna han hade köpt, var och en med deras egna namn i. Han bad i beställningen att ha högsta prioritet på dem.

Var dag var han orolig, han hade tagit för vana att noga följa frukosten och brevleveransen. Vid minsta tecken på ovanliga leveranser skulle han larma och ge order. Hela hans grupp och de flesta av lärarna visste att det fanns just det som hotbild. Lite hjärtklappning fick han dock när en stor uggla en morgon kom mot honom själv, och den hade ett betydande paket med sig.

"FÖRSIKTIGT HARRY!" Ropade Nadja

"Tack, ja jag ska vara det.

Istället för att med händerna lossa bördan från ugglan lät han magin göra jobbet, och ugglan verkade som om den tyckte att Harry var en osympatisk tölp. Men strax förstod Harry att leveransen var väntad, det var ringarna. Han fyllde i talongen som ugglan hade med sig och ville ha, och fick, i retur innan den flög vidare som om det var av tacksamhet att få komma ifrån en så ohyfsad individ.

Det blev att åter förbereda en middag, en ny middag i Gryffindors kamrar. Återigen fick Dobby komma med inbjudningskorten. Han ville inte dröja för länge så det blev redan dagen efter ringarnas ankomst som middagen skulle vara, en torsdagskväll.

Den här gången hade han tagit sin grupp till försteprefekternas dagrum i förväg, där fick de till sin förvåning en ny aftonklädsel, tack vare att han hade kvar måtten från måttagningen till basiliskskyddsklädseln så hade han kunnat beställa en komplett dress till var och en av dem. Den gick i vinrött, med en del guld. Alla hade en Phenix på vänstra sidan framtill. De blev förvånade men kom snabbt in i dem.

Sedan gick de genom dörren från Nadjas rum till kamrarna. Harry förklarade att de inbjudna skulle komma med femton sekunders mellanrum, så det var viktigt att snabbt få undan den som kommit. Bara visa dem att gå mot matsalen.

Det blev Ron och Neville som blev förste mottagare, Ginny vid dörren där de visades mot nästa ställe, där Hermione tog emot dem och Luna och Nadja som visade dem till respektive plats. Av rent praktiska skäl hade Harry ordnat det så att den som kom först hade längsta vägen till sin plats, och efterföljande kom att ha platsen intill. Så placeringen skulle gå enkelt.

När det var dags började de komma in, först var det lite tvekan innan de började komma i rörelse, så de första kom lite väl nära varandra, men sedan flöt det på bra. Sju minuter senare hade alla kommit. Ingen av de inbjudna hade avstått att komma.

De nyanlända såg mäkta förvånade ut, för utöver Harry som verkade ha värdens plats vid bordet stod även professor Albus Dumbledore med Fawkes på sin axel. Harry flankerades av professor Dumbledore på ena sidan och av Nadja på andra sidan. Även det förvånade dem, då det borde ha varit professor McGonagall i kraft av ålder och tjänsteställning vid Hogwarts och inte Nadja. När Harry såg att alla stod vid sina platser harklade han sig och började.

"Välkomna. Den första frågan ni har antar jag att är den jag borde börja med att svara på först. Men jag ska vänta lite med den. Först, ni vet alla att det råder ett krig ute i vårt samhälle. Ni vet också, att vara Harry Potters vän, innebär att man hamnar på listan över _förstahandsmål_ för de som inte gillar mig. Många av mina nära och kära, eller de som bara har varit nära mig, har redan dött, Cedric är en av dem som råkade vara på fel plats vid fel tid, för nära mig. Därför vill jag också först innan vi gör någonting alls, be dem som inte vill vara minna vänner eller nära mig att ursäkta att jag bjudit in er hit, och att ni kan ta den dörren som finns där." Han pekade på en dörr helt nära bordet.

"Den dörren leder till stora salen, den som inte går nu, erbjuds att stanna kvar, men det handlar då om att med en ed binda sig att inte yppa vad som sedan sägs här, varken nu strax eller någonsin. Alltså, valet är öppet. Någon?" Till Harrys glädje stod alla kvar, han hade inte bjudit dem att sitta ner, han stod dessutom upp själv.

"Då. Välkomna ska ni vara. Några av er är vuxna nog att själva avgöra vad ni vill göra ni andra måste vänta tills ni är vuxna, eller får era föräldrars medgivande. Alla som inte är vuxna, alltså som inte har fyllt sjutton år, är alltså här utan att kunna åläggas med några som helst krav, men tiden går och vissa saker kommer vi inte att klara oss ifrån oavsett ålder, det blir som i julas. Vet vi vad vi ska göra och gör vi det bra kan vi vinna utan att ha några förluster i liv eller skador."

"Framför er har ni ett kuvert med ert namn på. Ta upp kuvertet och titta på sigillet på dess baksida. Ni ser vad det föreställer. Innan ni bryter det ska ni vara medvetna om att ni ingår ett förbund då ni bryter det. Ni unga, er medverkan kommer automatiskt att anpassas till den vuxennivå ni har. Skolan kan komma att anfallas, då är alla här ett mål, och alla måste kunna försvara sig. Några måste veta mer än huvuddelen gör. Alla som bryter sigillet påtar sig ansvaret att inte föra vidare de saker ni kommer att bli delgivna. Att inte behöva strida med tanke på sin ålder är inte detsamma som att inte vara behörig att veta – och sedan hjälpa till att ordna saker."

"Håll nu kuvertet framför er, känn efter – är ni beredda på att bryta sigillet håller ni kvar kuvertet, ni som känner att ni inte vill göra det, lägger ner kuvertet och använder dörren." Till hans glädje var det ingen som lade ner kuvertet. "Jag ser att ni tagit era beslut. Fawkes, en liten sång tack."

Bara några få av dem hade tidigare hört en Phoenix sjunga, rummet fylldes av förhoppning och glädje, när sången tystnade fortsatte Harry. "Tack Fawkes. Ta nu ert kuvert, kom fram hit och öppna kuvertet i andakt, låt den som leder er fram till mig ta ringen. Gå vidare med den fram till mig."

Först kom Anthony Goldstein. Han ledsagades av Nadja som höll hans hand och ledde honom fram till Harry. Harry hade under tiden hållit ut sin hand och plötsligt fanns svärdet i den. Återigen hördes många hastiga andetag. Han höll ut den andra handen och strax fanns svärdskidan med livrem i den handen. Medan han gjorde _klinga in_ och började fästa svärdet vid sin sida sa han. "Ja, Godric Gryffindor's svärd, är mitt nu."

När Anthony och Nadja hade kommit fram till honom hade han åter blottat klingan. Han höll den åter vertikalt, parallellt med sin kropp framför sig och med bredsidorna mot sig och de som var framför honom.

"Tager du Anthony Goldstein emot denna ring i akt och meing att fullfölja det den representerar? Gör du det så säg bra _ja_."

Anthony sa ett kort "ja". Varefter Harry nickade åt Nadja att sätta på honom ringen. När hon hade gjort det sa Harry. "Låt ringen vidröra klingan och säg. _Jag Anthony Goldstein mottager denna ring och ämnar följa dess syfte efter bästa förmåga._"

Anthony gjorde det och ett kort ögonblick kunde man se att både svärdet och ringen fick en blå aura.

Var välkommen Anthony, var så god och sitt ner vid bordet.

Därefter förde Hermione fram Colin Creevey, och en lika ceremoni gjordes.

Luna kom med Dean Thomas. Och Ginny ledde fram Eddie Fawcett. Sedan kom Ron med Hannah Abbott. Åter igen var det Nadja som kom nu med Harry Robins.

Neville förde fram Lisa Turpin nästan lika andaktigt som om de vore på väg fram mot altaret för att gifta sig.

Hermione kom med Justin Finch–Fletchley och Luna med Kevin Entwhistle.

Så kom åter Ron, med Lavender Brown, och Neville, nu inte fullt så andäktig med Mandy Brocklehurst. Nadja hade hittat Michael Corner, Och Ron kom med Megan Jones.

Ginny förde fram Morag McDougal, Neville hade börjat vänja sig och kom nu med Orla Quirke. Ron hade hunnit hitta Padma Patil, medan Nadja stod beredd med Stephen Cornfoot och efter dem stod åter Hermione nu med Seamus Finnigan.

Ron hade hittat den andre av tvillingarna, nu kom han med Parvati Patil, medan Luna nästan svävade fram samman med Peter Peakes, Neville stod på tur med Romilda Vane, och Ginny med Stewart Ackerley.

Att ögonen glittrade på Ron såg Harry, för nu kom han med Su Li, Neville hade hittat Susan Bones, Nadja förde fram Terry Boot, och Hermione ledsagade Leo Shacklebolt och som sista par in kom Luna med Wayne Hopkins.

Efter att allas ringar satts på respektive finger harklade sig Harry igen.

"Så håll så ringhanden ut över bordet. _Välkomna i gruppen, välkomna till ungdomsgruppen av Phenixorden_." Återigen hördes Fawkes drilla en vacker melodi. Sedan började Harry förklara.

"Ringarna har några egenskaper, först och främst: Så länge ni bär dem är ni nästan immuna mot gift, starka och snabba gifter i stor mängd kan fortfarande döda. Medan långsammare motverkas tillräckligt för att klara livet, men giftet i sig självt kan orsaka en svår tid medan det avtar i kroppen.

För det andra, ni är så gott som resistenta mot Imperius och några andra förhäxningar. Den tredje besvärjelsen är osynlighet i upp till fem minuter under en tjugofyratimmarscykel.

Den fjärde fördelen är som flyttnyckel, vid allvarlig fara eller på egen önskan. Men mottagningsplatsen måste vara, men är inte, _defenierad_ i era ringar och därför är den funktionen inte aktiverad ännu.

Slutligen, de medger en form av kommunikation, möjligheten att kunna sända meddelande till och från varandra, korta tankemeddelanden, lättförståeliga den funktionen behöver man öva upp för att kunna bemästra.

Med viljan bestämmer ni hur ringarna ska framträda. Endera fullt synliga, eller helt osynliga däremellan finns ett mellanting, synlig för dem som en gång har sett just den ringen på just den platsen alltså ert finger. Eftersom vi har sett varandras ringar så kommer mellanstadiumet att vara så att vi själva ser dem, men inte övriga."

"Jag är hungrig, låt oss äta så kan vi prata sedan. Dobby, om du vill vara så vänlig att sätta fart på personalen." Han skrattade och han såg att Dobby förstod att han skojade.

Strax kom _Dobbys armé_ fram, och borden dukades med mat, de tjugoåtta nya såg förundrat på husalverna, de få som hade sett någon förut visste att de inte brukade vara uppklädda. Men dessa arbetade i snygga dräkter som matchade Harry och hans grupps kläder. Med den skillnaden att Harrys grupp hade en Phoenix istället för det lejon som husalverna hade.

Maten var som väntat god och tystade effektivt de flesta munnar, bara ett lågmält sorl kunde höras då bordsgrannar hade någon kommentar om något. Serveringen var som i stora salen, husalverna såg till att det fanns mat på borden att ta av för de ätande.

När han själv och de flesta hade kommit till slutet av desserten klingade han på sin bägare med bordskniven. Sorlet tystnade och han ställde sig upp.

"Mina vänner, vår rektor har varit vänlig nog att tacka ja till min inbjudan till en bit mat av skolans servering, eller att tillåta att jag låter er äta här istället för i stora salen. Albus har några ord att säga innan han kommer att lämna oss för andra sysslor. Ordet är ditt professor." Sa Harry och satte sig ner.

"Tack Harry. Vänner, eller om jag får säga KÄRA VÄNNER. Jag har förstått att Harry började skapa en liten kärngrupp för några år sedan, även om idén inte var hans egen utan kravet på kunskap drev andra att be honom om hjälp när det behövdes så skapades en självförsvarsgrupp här på skolan. Angreppet i julas är en tydlig indikation på hur vi kan klara oss gemensamt.

"För att citera en gammal skotsk folkvisa kanske jag skulle deklamera den här, det ger en viss förståelse."

—

'_I tider och oro och fara för staten_

_Åkallar vi GUD och hyllar soldaten._

_När faran är över och fyllda är faten._

_Glömmer vi GUD – Och föraktar soldaten.'_

—

"Det är nog lite så för oss också. I tidigare orostider hade vi, och den existerar fortfarande, _Order Of The Phoenix_. Harry valde, mig ovetande, att skapa en ny gren av den, jag inbjöds när de hade sitt första möte. Han har nu valt att tillsammans med de första vidga gruppen och förhoppningsvis kunna möta de angrepp som planeras mot skolan. Det Harry gör, har mitt och lärarkårens välsignelse och stöd. Just nu är det en skolangelägenhet, men med åren blir det även något av en total angelägenhet, och med den ett kamratskap som är starkt.

"Ni har valt att stanna kvar så här långt, det innebär att ni kommer att få veta saker som det är ett absolut krav på att inte sprids innan det är dags att reagera på det. När det sedan händer något är det viktigt att NI vet att agera och hur, det kan handla om sekunder om vi ska slippa döda och skadade.

"Skulle ni trots allt välja att backa ur, kommer ni inte att kunna nämna något om det ni hört här. Dessutom, kommer ni att känna ett visst behov av att besöka mig för en liten minnesjustering. Jag ska nu dra mig tillbaks, ni ska ha en trevlig afton nu. Fawkes, ta oss till kontoret."

Det blev som ett tomrum, där Albus just hade stått. Hans sätt att lämna dem var verkligen _dramatiskt_.

"Ja, då vet ni det, det finns alltså en _Order Of The Phoenix_. Ni har säkert redan sett på era ringar. När vi inte är här, väljer vi att andra inte ser ringarna. Vi själva vet om dem, därför är mellanstadiet passande, det gör att vi ser dem också till vardags. Då ska jag ta den första frågan som ni kanske undrar över.

"Var är vi? – Ja det är en bra fråga. Faktiskt är vi några våningar under Hogwarts, lokalen eller kamrarna skapades av min anfader Godric Gryffindor." Han hörde hur ett sus undslapp dem. "Ja, många anade det redan när jag var den som räddade Ginny från basilisken för några år sedan. Inte just det, utan att jag kunde använda Gryffindors svärd. Bara en sann ättling till honom lär kunna använda det här svärdet." Harry höll upp sitt svärd till allmänt beskådande.

"Salarna här, är det som egentligen heter Godric Gryffindor's kamrar av kunskap. Därför att här finns utöver den här matsalen också bostadsdelar, övningshall och platser jag inte vill avslöja av personliga skäl. Samt det som Rowena Ravenclaw var involverad i, ett bibliotek som överträffar mycket. De som bäst kan beskriva ett bibliotek är väl de som kan mest om bibliotek, Hermione och Luna. Hur skulle ni beskriva biblioteket?" Hermione var snabbast.

"Harry, _bibliotek_ är inte rätta ordet då det inte gör det rättvisa, du visade mig en vision av ett otroligt bibliotek, och jag trodde att ett sånt var omöjligt. Så visade du mig det som finns här, då insåg jag efter en liten stund att . . att inte ens din vision gjorde den rättvisa. Det är _TOTALT_." Luna andades in och tog till orda.

"Hermione har rätt, trots att jag inte tycker om att erkänna när hon har rätt. Men – det som inte finns i skrift där – det finns inte i skrift. Inte i utgiven bokform i vart fall. Inklusive böcker som skrivits i ett . . . ett fåtal exemplar dessutom, och det har böcker som är tusen år eller äldre."

"Tack, det är nog bästa sättet att beskriva det. Som sagt var, det finns även en övningshall här som är några snäpp vassare än _vid behovsrummet_. Men det är här det, några av er har redan använt det rummet med Nadja som lärare. Men, nu ska vi prata allvar.

"Skolan kommer någon morgon att anfallas på ett ovanligt sätt. Brevbomber. Alltså någon morgon kommer ett antal postfåglar ugglor, eller falkar, eller vad det är. De kommer förmodligen att ha små paket med sig. Redan nu passerar alla brev genom en magidetektor, det är faktiskt rutin sedan ett par år tillbaks.

"Mugglarbomber, små små paket, kan innehålla tillräcklig kraft för att döda en till tre, kanske flera personer vid ett bord. Bäst är om alla vore försiktiga, alltså att vi talar om detta öppet, då skulle ingen bli skadad vid ett sådant anfall.

"Det är mycket sant. Men, jag har gått ett steg längre, jag har gjort en simulering. Jag lät en modell av den händelsen få ett spelrum. Jag lät en grupp planera för det, den andra gruppen fick en förvarning om det. Och den gruppen lät alla eleverna veta om det. Då hände det att minst en av eleverna lät sin far veta vad vi förberedde oss på. Vilket medförde att gruppen som fick utöva anfallet planerade om så att vi ändå blev överraskade. Med fler förluster än vi hade fått helt utan att vi gjort något alls inledningsvis.

"Alltså, ju fler som vet om det, ju större risk är det att fel personer får reda på att _vi vet_. Vi håller på att utveckla ett sätt att omgående skapa en barriär den morgon vi märker att något händer. Men det är bättre att vi vet om en sak som kan komma än att de ändrar på det så att vi går mot fel spår. Dock ska vi inte tro att det är det enda de kan hitta på.

"Dessutom blir Hogsmeadebesöket före påsk en speciell prövning. Vi kommer att ha full beredskap, även om det inte syns, vid alla veckoslut då det är Hogsmeade, även på hemresan före – och återresan efter – påsk också. Någon gång då lär det bli en större aktivitet med dementorer i mängd. Men som sagt, vi arbetar på en ytterligare möjlighet att hantera dem.

Dessutom, aurorerna arbetar också med att höja säkerheten för alla familjer till eleverna här. Det är grunden i det jag har att tala om. Vi behöver träna mer på en del saker. Jag . . . vi . . . " Sa han med en gest mot Nadja. ". . . kommer att i den mån vi kan lära ut mer i DADA och DA naturligtvis att göra det. Men vi kan inget säga som avslöjar vad vi vet. Det skulle, som jag sagt tidigare, visserligen avstyra just det angreppet, men sannolikt på bekostnad av något oväntat som ger dem större fördel.

Det är därför jag har bett er komma hit. Att bli den grupp som kan hjälpa till att så gott det går förbereda alla andra för _möjliga angreppsformer_ utan att för den skull säga vad som är att vänta. Och inte minst att träna oss själva och våra vänner. Nå, vad tycker ni?"

Det blev tyst, oerhört tyst.

Susan Bones lyfte en hand. "Ja Susan"

"Vad är det meningen att vi ska göra, om det blir ett angrepp?"

"Försvara oss så gott det går, det är ju grunden egentligen, men ni kanske minns förra höstens träning i DA, och även de som pågår nu. De allra flesta av er är ju redan stridsgruppsledare, era grupper bör ni försöka känna bättre. Försök att lära er vem som är betrodd och vem som inte är det. Men gör inte det slutgiltiga beslutet om trovärdigheten själva, kom till mig, eller någon av oss ni mötte här när ni kom. Så ska vi undersöka det lite bättre. Det kan bli många att undersöka och det kan bli för många för att hinna göra det bra, så välj bara dem ni vill ge ett större förtroende till. Men det vi säger här och som jag inte ger tillåtelse att prata om, det ska ni inte prata om på platser som vi inte godkänt. Till och med jag har missat på det en gång. Det fanns osynliga i rummet. Det är också en sak som ni ska lära er att tänka på."

"Hur kan man se de osynliga?" Frågade Hanna.

"Hermione, om du har vänligheten att göra dig osynlig, först med ringens hjälp så att ni lär er hur vi kan se varandra och sedan på ett annat sätt."

Hon steg upp och i den rörelsen tonade hon bort, de som tittade på henne, eller där hon fanns, kunde se att rummet bakom hade en linjering som följde hennes kropp, den som tittade noga på henne kunde se även mer detaljer av henne.

"Det enklaste sättet är att göra allt i en färg, exempelvis röd." Harry gjorde den rörelse och andades ut ett svagt _red_ och allt i rummet inklusive han själv, alla andra och ALLT, blev rött, inklusive den tidigare nästan osynliga Hermione.

"Det är en helt ofarlig besvärjelse, volymen av det som påverkas är visserligen beroende av den som gör besvärjelsen. Men det område som omfattas inkluderar även osynliga. Gör den – ofta, titta först, så att ni vet vad som ska finnas, gör allt färgat, se om något nytt dykt upp, om inte, släpp den." Samtidigt försvann Hermione åter och allt återgick till sin ursprungliga färg. Då drog Hermione på sig Harrys osynlighetsmantel, de som råkade titta mot henne just då såg hur hennes linjer försvann totalt.

"Så där, nu är Hermione helt osynlig, tidigare skulle ingen utan våra samverkande ringar ha sett henne. Som jag sa, våra ringar är samverkande, det innebär att det går inte att komma med en egen med lika besvärjelser och tro att den ingår med våra. Nå vem vill försöka hitta Hermione nu?"

Su Li, reste sig upp. "Får jag försöka?"

"Ja visst, var så god."

Efter några tappra _blue_ där några områden hade antagit en blå färg lyckades hon färga in området där Hermione fanns och en skepnad av en person som såg ut som om den hade ett blått lakan över sig framträdde.

"Bravo, där var hon. Återta nu besvärjelserna så att alla färger återgår. Och Hermione försvinner igen så får någon annan prova."

"Men, jag fick ju bara ett litet område du fick ju hela rummet rött, Så stor skillnad är det väl ändå inte på oss. Vi är ju ungefär lika gamla och det har inte varit så stor skillnad mellan oss förut."

"Jag vill inte tala i egen sak och jag vill inte heller att den uppgiften ska spridas utanför det här rummet. Nadja, förklara lite är du snäll."

"Okej Harry. Su, och ni andra, jag är auror, sedan en del år tillbaks, Kingsley Shacklebolt är också det, han har stor styrka i magin. Han har kanske dubbelt till tre gånger min styrka. På en test vi gjorde för några dagar sedan där min styrka i en speciell besvärjelse nådde nivå ett. Där gjorde Harry mer än åttio gånger min styrka. Shack, hade kanske kommit upp i två, kanske mer men absolut inte över fem. Harry har vuxit enormt i sin styrka under hösten. Det är en av de saker han kommer att använda mot dementorerna när det blir dags. Det vi har pratat lite om tidigare, att bränna av deras kåpor är ett led i det han tänker försöka med."

"Åttio gånger? Det är inte möjligt. Jag menar du är ju inte svag precis, det har vi märkt när vi övat. Skulle Harry vara dubbelt dig eller fem gånger skulle det var mycket, men tio än mindre tjugo men åttio gånger, nej det vill jag nog se själv. Jag har ju trots allt varit i samma salar i sex år." sa Dean Thomas

"Dean, ett litet råd bara, utmana inte Harry på duell såvida du inte har en bra orsak att vilja förlora. Jag har sett honom när han verkligen tar i. Han är så stark som Nadja sa, jag hade själv svårt att tro på det innan jag såg när han tog i. Ni vet kanske att vi har träningar med aurorerna, Harry har inga problem att själv klara av tre erfarna aurorer som är figuranter i våra övningar. Faktum är att han inte trodde på det själv heller." Sa Ginny.

"Tack, jag vill inte duellera någon av er på allvar, men under våra träningar behöver vi göra det, då håller jag igen som på lektionerna. Men, nu är det dags att åter finna Hermione. Vem?"

"Får jag?" Det var Harry Robins, en femte årskurs Ravenclaw.

"Ja visst, var så god."

Han pekade än hit, än dit och det blev rött på olika ställen, men inget avslöjade en osynlig Hermione. Nästan allt i rummet hade blivit rött när han gav upp. "Hon är inte här längre." Sa han uppgivet.

"Inte, hon ska inte ha lämnat rummet, men hon har fria händer att vara var hon vill här inne. Vänta lite – var tyst och stilla. . . . . . . . . . Jo, jag tycker mig förnimma henne här inne. Luna? . . . . . " Luna nickade " . . Jo Hon är kvar i rummet. Hermione säg något."

"Hejsan på er." Hördes hennes röst från under bordet. Så hördes hennes skratt.

"Nå, vi vet hur det ska gå till, öva kan vi göra mer senare. Ska vi besöka övningshallen medan Dobby och hans kollegor dukar om här inne. Men innan vi går dit tror jag att Hermione vill förevisa biblioteket."

När Hermione förevisade var det bara hon och Luna som sökte och sedan läste ett stycke i det de hade sökt upp. Det kom flera ord som Hermione skulle söka på, och Luna tog fram volymen och läste högt. Att sedan få Ravenclaweleverna att komma vidare visade sig svårt. Harry blev tvungen att lova att han skulle ta med dem fler gånger och att _de också_ skulle få _läsa_ i volymerna.

Det gick inte att undgå de avundsjuka blickarna som Luna fick av sina husfränder. Nu insåg de att hon verkligen inte var den de trott att hon var. Hon hade till och med tillfrågats av Harry när de trodde att Hermione hade lämnat rummet, hon hade _bekräftat_ för Harry att Hermione var kvar. Hon fick många beundrande blickar också.

"Så, den här vägen om jag får be, nu ska vi till övningshallen. Idag ska jag bara förevisa den med lite mer saker än Nadja använder i kursverksamheten. Är det någon som vill ha en verklig utmaning, eller är det någon som vill ge _mig_ en sak att klara av?"

Mandy och Michael båda 7.e årskursens Ravenclaw, sa nästan simultant. "Harry, första året då lär du ha mött ett troll. Går det att _som övning_ möta ett troll här, _riskfritt_?."

"Riskfritt . . . nje . . . riskfritt är det aldrig att möta ett troll. Men med en testledare som kan kontrollera vad som händer så är ju risken avsevärt mycket mindre förstås."

"Skulle du kunna tänka dig att ta dig an ett troll här? Så vi får se hur det kan gå till."

Harry tittade sig runt lite och övervägde, jo, det verkade vara samtycke, de som inte hade tyckt det från början föll snabbt in i samma tanke. Alltså, de ville se honom mot ett troll. Han hade ju inte tänkt den varianten när han öppnade för något, så nu stod han där.

"Okej, fast det är ju lite fusk förstås, för jag kontrollerar vad som händer här inne. Men samtidigt, tänk på ifall jag inte klarar mig då, hur gör ni då?" Han tittade på Mandy och Michael när han sa det.

"Då får väl _vi_ hjälpa dig."

"Nå, bergstroll ska det bli då, Nadja, se till att ingen annan kommer i vägen, jag tror jag ska göra en av de där starkare sakerna om det behövs. Först och främst, en fråga. Går det att spöktransferera inom Hogwarts?"

"Nej!" Kom det samfällt.

"Inte? Var det inte så att vi övade på det före jul?"

"Jo, visst men då hade du bett rektorn att undanta det rummet."

"Hanna, transferera hit är du snäll."

Hon trodde knappt att hon skulle kunna men gjorde ett försök och stod plötsligt bredvid Harry. "Oooo Det gick ju."

"Nu gör du det tillbaks."

Hon flimrade till men förblev kvar på sin plats. "Ops nä det gick inte, hur kunde jag komma hit men inte tillbaks?"

"Gör ett nytt försök!"

Nu försvann hon till den plats hon tidigare hade haft. "Nu gick det ju, varför och hur kunde det vara så olika?"

"Jag sa att _jag_ är den som har kontroll över de här områdena. Jag visade just på min möjlighet att här inne kunna låta det vara möjligt att transferera, eller inte kunna det. Det kanske ger en uppfattning om vad jag menar med vad jag kan och inte kan. Jag vill helst inte göra det, men en del saker måste upplevas för att förstå.

"Det enklaste sättet för mig att ta hand om ett enstaka troll är ju att ge den en _stunner_. Men skulle det fungera? För de flesta inte, men vi kan prova här. Ett bergstroll fram."

Från bortre vrån av det mörka rummet hördes ett vrål som fick dem att ta ett steg tillbaks. Snart kunde de se en varelse mer än dubbelt så stor som de själva. Stenklubban han höll i sin högra hand såg verkligt _äkta_ ut.

—

**Kap 24**

"Nadja, nu har du kontrollen över hallen och händelserna i den, bara så du vet det. Då ska jag göra en stunner, med styrkan ungefär som den jag hade för ett år sedan. Sen, om inget händer så gör jag en belysning. Räcker inte det så söver jag honom med en stark stunner."

Harry drog iväg en måttlig stunner, och som väntat hände inget mer än att trollet blev irriterat. Däremot när han tände sin _helios_ då backade trollet och skylde sina ögon, men det var redan för sent. Han hade redan blivit blind, förstod Harry. Så han använde stunnern. Sedan tog han tillbaks kontrollen över salen och lät det frammanade trollet återgå till molekyler och försvinna.

Han hade tyckt synd om trollet. Han visste att även frammanade organismer, som trollet i detta fall, hade en form av _jag_, en form av medvetande. Han hade inte transfererat dit en _individ_ av trollen. Så ingen av de troll som fanns hade en aning om vad som hade hänt en av dem. Egentligen var det inte heller en av trollgruppen, men själva trollet var verkligen ett _äkta_ troll.

Hermione frigjorde sig från åskådargruppen. "Harry, _en stunner_ och du stoppar ett troll, det krävs vanligen lite mer än så."

"Ja, hade jag inte gjort den blind så skulle den ha fått mer tid. Men jo nu vet jag att jag klarar av den här typen av troll med _en stunner._ Nå, Mandy och Michael vill ni ha ett eget _troll_ att öva på?" De sa inget, men Harry började fundera på att låta det bli en liten övning av det i alla fall.

"Då gör vi en indelning i grupper. Det kommer sedan att bli era fortsatta grupper. Fyra i vardera gruppen, och valet faller på korten. Korten ger oss en konstellation som är bäst, även om ni direkt kanske inte tycker det så ska ni arbeta in er i den gruppen. Ni ska i princip veta allt om varandra."

Harry ordnade fram ett bord bara genom att _vilja ha ett_ en kortlek fanns redan på plats. Han lyfte av en liten del av den och började dela ut ett kort till var och en av _de nya_.

"Nu finns det kort i nummer två till åtta. Ni med två på ställ er där, ni med tre där . . . och så vidare. Då blir ni sju patruller om fyra i vardera."

Grupperna blev:

Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff 7,

Harry Robins, Ravenclaw 5,

Michael Corner, Ravenclaw 7 och

Padma Patil, Ravenclaw 7

—

Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw 7,

Lavender Brown, Gryffindor 7,

Parvati Patil, Gryffindor 7 och

Peter Peakes, Ravenclaw 6

—

Eddie Fawcett, Ravenclaw 5,

Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff 7,

Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw 7 och

Susan Bones, Hufflepuff 7

—

Colin Creevey, Gryffindor 6,

Justin Finch–Fletchley, Hufflepuff 7,

Kevin Entwhistle, Ravenclaw 7 och

Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw 7

—

Dean Thomas, Gryffindor 7,

Megan Jones, Hufflepuff 7,

Morag McDougal, Ravenclaw 7 och

Stewart Ackerley, Ravenclaw 5

—

Orla Quirke, Ravenclaw 5,

Stephen Cornfoot, Ravenclaw 7,

Su Li, Ravenclaw 7 och

Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor 7

—

Leo Shacklebolt, Hufflepuff 5,

Romilda Vane, Gryffindor 5,

Terry Boot, Ravenclaw 7 och

Wayne Hopkins, Hufflepuff 7

—

Då tar vi en liten övning som kan vara väl så realistisk. Alla förhäxningar kommer att vara som de blir i verkligheten med ett enda undantag. Alla AK's kommer att markeras av en nog så otrevlig förbannelse, men den dödar inte.

Förutsättningen är att vi finns på Tre Kvastar, och ni ska ta er tillbaks till slottet. Ni vet att det finns dödsätare där ute, eller har i vart fall, har funnits.

Dörren med två facklor längst bort i korridoren markerar Grinden till Hogwarts. När vi börjar kommer ni att känna igen er inne på Tre Kvastar, och ni kommer att känna igen er utanför. Alla ni ser, kommer att vara som dem ni ser, alltså dödsätare som agerar dödsätare är klädda som de brukar. Vissa på skolan som vi känner kan ju vara väl så otrevliga när de tror att de kan komma undan med det. Det _är inte dom,_ men det som ni möter, agerar som om de vore dem, åtminstone så som vi känner dem. Smärta, och skador, ja de är äkta, så var försiktiga. Det här kan vara verklighet innan skolterminen är slut. Några frågor?"

"Harry, måste vi?" Det var Eddie Fawcett som frågade.

"Nej, men då lämnar ni tillbaks ringen och går till professor Dumbledore och tar avstånd från oss."

"Det var inte så jag menade."

"Inte, hur menade du då?"

"Du sa vi måste _tillbaks till Hogwarts_, måste vi det, kan vi inte hjälpa till att försvara Hogsmeade."

"Okej, jag förstår, men nästa gång kan det finnas behov av att ta sig tillbaks, kanske för att hjälpa till att försvara skolan. Åh förresten, Ron, Ginny Inga tunnlar, öppna marken gäller, vore det riktigt skulle ni behöva visa på dem."

Harry klappade sina händer och plötsligt stod de på golvet inne på Tre Kvastar. De flesta borden var upptagna, men Harry höjde rösten och sa. "Madam Rosmerta, en omgång honungsöl till oss. Hör upp vänner, ta för er, men håll ihop i era partuller." Han hörde förvånade utrop från dem som nyss hade stått i en tom övningshall. Men efter en stund började saker hända. Hans vänner började ta för sig, honungsölen kändes helt äkta.

Snart började mer saker hända. En professor Snape lade en hand på axeln på Harry Robins och sa. "Ta din patrull och gå." _Det_ om något fick en del att känna kalla kårar längs ryggraden, för han dog ju vid julöverfallet.

Robins blev mycket förskräckt, men så mindes han, så han fick med sig Michael Corner, Padma Patil och Hannah Abbott. De lämnade Tre Kvastar som första patrull.

Utanför dörren blev de åter förvånade, de kunde svära på att de verkligen var i Hogsmeade. "Låt oss komma iväg fort." Sa Hanna.

Efter tre kvarter utan något alls såg de hur några gestalter lösgjorde sig ur dunklet och gick ut i deras väg, de var fortfarande på femtio meters avstånd. Hanna var den som sa. "Inte bra, Harry, vad tycker du vi ska göra?"

"Inte vet jag, men något måste vi nog göra och ganska fort dessutom, för vi har fyra stycken bakom oss som kommer närmare. Så okej, Hanna du svarar för skyddet framåt, du Michael ser till att vi inte får något i ryggen. Så kör vi framåt."

Snart var det full strid, men taktiken att ha skydd och eldkraft visade sig effektiv. Hanna kunde klara både skyddet och göra en del mer. Så efter några få minuter kunde de komma förbi de tre som var framför dem.

Pansy Parkinson som stod med ryggen lutad mot grinden fick inte någon chans, de gav henne tre stunners utan att ens ha pratat med henne.

Medan de stod innanför grindarna märkte de hur fyra andra bara dök upp ur tomma intet utanför grinden. Det var Anthony Goldstein, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil och Peter Peakes. "Hej, hur kom ni hit? Frågade Harry Robins.

"Vi transfererade så klart, snabbaste sättet ju. Hur gjorde ni?"

"Jädrar, glöm de, vi får säkert höra om det sen."

När samtliga var åter i matsalen såg inte alla alltför glada ut.

"Välkomna tillbaks då, en fin övning, eller hur. Bara tre grupper undvek att ge _fienden_ en möjlighet på dem. De transfererade helt enkelt till _målet_. Några kanske tycker att det var fusk, egentligen var det inte det utan snarare kreativitet. Målet var ju inte att ni skulle _ut och slåss._ Utan ta er tillbaks hit. Några av er har lite blemmor, de går över. Nå, var det realistiskt nog i Hogsmeade?"

Efter att de flesta nickade instämmande hörde han några mumlande frågor, han kunde uppfatta. "Hur kunde det vara så verkligt?"

"Det påminner lite om _vid behovs–rummet_ bara det att det är så mycket bättre. Räkna dessutom med att jag kommer att få medhjälpare som ska träna er, både i sätt att undvika att komma i strid men även i många sätt att klara sig om man tvingas in i en. Några fler frågor?"

"Vad får vi säga till våra kamrater, jag menar var vi har varit och vad vi har gjort, i kväll, och vad som kommer att hända längre fram?"

"Det är en verkligt bra fråga. Jag överväger att hitta en tidsförskjutning så att vi kan vara här i några timmar, ni lämnar er vanliga plats och kommer hit, sen kommer ni tillbaks kanske fem minuter efter att ni försvann. Jag får inte göra så nu, men jag hoppas kunna göra det. I så fall skulle ingen märka att ni är borta en stund, ni skulle till och med kunna läsa extra för bättre resultat inför examina, men åter igen, det är Hermiones avdelning."

"Är det meningen att vi ska bli någon form av arméenhet, som soldater?" Harry hörde oron i Susans röst.

"Nej, inte alls, men jag vill att ni som mina vänner ska kunna försvara er enskilt och i grupp. I gruppen som vi bildat vill jag att vi ska vidmakthålla och stärka de individuella inriktningar var och en har. Men tyvärr så ingår dessa saker inte riktigt i Voldemorts världsbild. Han vill inte att någon ska göra något som inte han har begärt. Några har tydligen kunnat flyta omkring under hans vingars _beskydd_ kan det verka, men de visioner jag har haft och jag försäkrar er, de har inte varit behagliga att se, tillräckligt många av dem har jag fått bekräftade för att veta att det inte varit mina egna fantasier. I dem har jag sett att det inte är någon behaglig tillvaro att tjäna honom. Jag _kräver_ inget av någon av er egentligen. Men ska vi alla ha en chans att leva drägligt _måste_ vi samarbeta. Det innebär att göra som i julas – ställa upp för varandra när det behövs. Någon som har någon annan mening om det?"

Återigen var det Susan som hördes. "När alla, eller i vart fall _nästan alla_ ingick i gruppen som ställde upp för varandra kändes det lite _tryggare_. Nu är vi bara några få."

"Några få _trovärdiga,_ några få jag kan dela vissa informationer med ja, några få som vid de kritiska situationerna vet vad som är att vänta, och kan både klara sig själva och rädda många andra. Är det fel av mig att hoppas att kunna få er att överleva?"

"Harry. Jag vet inte vad som fått dig att tro att _jag_ är mer trovärdig än andra som inte är här nu."

"Susan, jag och det jag kallar _min grupp_ har jämfört våra intryck av alla på skolan. Av alla dessa har vi kommit fram till er, som _trovärdiga_. Vi har inte gjort någon som helst bedömning av hur bra ni är att försvara er, men det är min och mina närmastes uppfattning att vi vill hjälpa er att klara av att överleva. Kanske på sikt, bilda vårt framtida samhälle. När Voldemort är borta, och vi växer upp, behöver vi veta vilka som är värda att ha betrodda platser i samhället. Jag aspirerar inte på någon betydande post, men jag vill att den som sitter där gör ett bra jobb, till skillnad mot vad jag har upplevt hittills."

"Ser du verkligen oss som en framtida maktelit Harry?" Nu var det unge Leo Shacklebolt, som lät höra sin röst.

"Ja, faktiskt tror jag att ni här, om vi samarbetar kommer att ha en stark position i vårt framtida samhälle. Men om vi inte samarbetar kommer en mindre grupp som inte är representerad här nu att ta den positionen och sedan kan vi sitta var för sig och svära över det sätt de styr."

"Du tänker på Slytherin eller hur?"

"Att vara i Slytherin betyder egentligen inte att vara _dålig_, makthungrig hjälper förvisso, jag är inte makthungrig, men jag har förstått att många vill att jag ska leda dem, och jag är inte så bra på att låta mig ledas. Så ja, hatten ville placera mig i Slytherin. Gör det mig till en dålig person? Eller är nuvarande konstellation i Slytherin en frukt av en mängd dödsätar – söner och – döttrar som alla har skapat miljön där?

"Jag tror på ett Slytherin i samarbete med resten av grupperna. Men det innebär att vi måste sluta att se husen med fördomar, och istället fokusera oss på individer. Jag hade hoppats kunna hitta åtminstone någon ur Slytherin som kunnat vara med oss i kväll men det är inte för att vi känner dem som _icke trovärdiga_ utan för att vi inte känner dem alls som de inte är här."

"Tänker du kalla oss att träna mer med er?" Frågade Ernie Macmillan.

"Ja, jag hoppas få göra det. Och nästa gång jag kallar er hit, då ska ni vara beredda att det kommer att tas mått på er, och sedan kommer en så bra skyddsutrustning som bara går att köpa att skaffas till er. Det blir några stycken samtidigt, så det kanske inte kommer att finnas i samma kvalitet till samtliga, men någon form blir det. Det finns en hel del saker ni kommer att behöva, en sak jag vill att ni ska ordna så fort det bara går är en eller helst två trollspön i reserv. Det ni själva anser att ni behöver, köper ni. Ni disponerar tusen galleons vardera, Hermione är den som sköter om den saken. Tala om för henne vad ni behöver köpa och hur mycket det kostar. Är det saker ni kan övertala henne att ni behöver på grund av att ni är med här, så får ni köpa det." Harry kunde inte undvika att se blicken han fick av henne.

"Harry! Vi är tjugoåtta personer, det blir lika många tusen galleons varifrån ska de komma? Och va sa du, kroppsskydd, kostar inte de mer än så?"

"Jag har visserligen redan betalt mer än så för ringarna, själv ser jag det som en investering i framtiden. Hjälper ni mig att hjälpa samhället att överleva, så har jag lite mer glädje av att leva utan de pengarna än att dö med dem. Men jag försöker inte _köpa _er, jag försöker se till att mina vänner har bästa möjliga chans att överleva tillsammans med mig. Och jag sa inte att _ni_ _skulle_ _köpa_ skydden."

"En fågel har viskat i mitt öra att du har kroppsskydd av basilisk, är det verkligen sant?" Frågade Hannah Abbott.

"Ja Hannah, det är sant." Ett antal "_wao_" hördes. "I höstas kom vi ihåg att det låg en basilisk och ruttnade nere i vissa lokaler, och vi tänkte att det skulle sannolikt komma att förgifta skolan om vi inte städade bort de resterna, så vi gjorde det. Det skinnet var ännu i så pass gott skick att det gick att göra lite kroppsskydd. Jag är inte den ende som har det, det räckte till fler än ett. Finns det mer av det materialet så kan någon eller några av era också få ett sådant, men tyvärr är den chansen ganska liten. Huvudet och lite mer från det äventyret kommer att hamna i troférummet vid något lämpligt tillfälle. Av säkerhetsskäl blir det bara en naturtrogen kopia av huvudet."

"Varför använder du den inte? Du, har den inte på nu!"

Harry log. "Jo Lisa, det har jag, jag brukar sällan vara utan den. Däremot är det dumt att berätta det för folk. Den ger mig faktiskt vissa fördelar i händelse av en allvarlig trollspöfäktning"

"Va? – Har du den på dig NU, det syns ju inte."

"Det är det som är det fina med den, den är gjord för att kunna bäras till allt. Men jag vet inte vilken form av kroppsskydd som kommer att finnas att tillgå när vi lägger nästa beställning. Om det inte är några fler frågor så kan det vara lämpligt att vi slutar för i kväll."

Harry höll ut sin hand mot dörren. "Om ingen av er har något mer som vi behöver diskutera eller om det inte finns något annat som behöver tas upp så är det nog dags att vi går tillbaks till våra elevhem och våra rutinuppgifter."

Stephen Cornfoot höjde en hand. "Ja Stephen."

"Harry, jag har under tiden vi har varit här fått den känslan att min uppfattning delas av de flesta här. Jag i vart fall känner mig mycket hedrad av att du, eller som du framhåller ni, kommit att involvera mig i den här gemenskapen. En del av dem jag har mött här har jag aldrig tidigare kommit nära, jag förstår att vi tillsammans representerar en bred gruppering av både skolan och samhället i stort. Ja vi har ett gemensamt mål, att överleva Voldemort och hans dödsätare.

"Visst är det lätt att säga att det är ministeriets och aurorernas sak att både hitta dem och ta bort dem från vårt samhälle. Men, som du sa, Cedric var i skolan och han var inte alls inblandad i Voldemorts affärer, ändå dödades han, och jag tror det gick till som du sa. Det ni tre gjorde första året, när ni kämpade för att han inte skulle komma över den där saken, det var också något inom skolan. Han angrep Ginny, här på skolan och då var det flera som bara hade tur att de inte tittade basilisken direkt i ögonen. Även det var Voldemorts verk.

"Tredje året skickade ministeriet hit dementorer i mängd, för att skydda oss sades det, men jag tvivlar allt mer på det, de angrep ju dig och Hermione – eller hur?" Både Harry och Hermione nickade. "Alltså, de angrep skolelever. Inte skyddade de oss. Fjärde året, då hade vi en lärare som var en förklädd dödsätare, så visst kan de komma in i skolan.

"Femte året var ju i sig en katastrof, och det var ministeriets verk. Dessutom angreps ju du _privat _ute i samhället, men av en som representerade just ministeriet.

"Förra året, ja då var det ju åter här inne på skolan en elev dog, att sen Voldemort själv anklagade, dömde och avrättade en elev som misslyckades att döda dig måste väl föras upp på listan över angrepp på skolans elever även det.

"Det finns inget som friköper skolan från att vara en slagplats för dem, de får in sina egna unga på skolan sen har de spelrum här. Jag tycker att det är ett bra initiativ att inbjuda elever från årskurs fem och uppåt som du gjort nu. Men jag tror _INTE_ att ni yngre ska tala om hemma vad ni kommit med i. Det är lätt att någons förälder kan vara i vänskap med någon dödsätare, utan att han vet om vad hans vän representerar. Det skulle kunna innebära en läcka som vi absolut inte har råd med.

"Jag föreslår att vi enas om att INGEN talar med NÅGON ANNAN inte ens våra egna föräldrar om det här. Om vi ens ska prata om något hemma så är det inget mer än vad vi gör i DADA och i DA, som ju är öppet för alla."

Harry hade tittat på Stephen och även låtit sina ögon spela på alla övriga. Till Luna sända han, '_försök att läsa av hur alla tar emot det han säger._' Sedan tittade han mer på henne. Så tyckte han sig känna en förnimmelse av en känsla, _'det verkar som de håller med honom'_. Harry gjorde en liten ögonrörelse och hon svarade med en motsvarande. Han hade uppfattat henne rätt.

"Det var två viktiga saker, får jag sära på dem så tar vi upp dem var för sig?" Stephen nickade lätt. "Vi börjar med det sista. Ja, det är ER, som vi har valt in, det var en mycket bra synpunkt det där. Några av era föräldrar skulle jag vilja prata med samtidigt som ni är med, eftersom de är med i orden också, men vi kan vänta med att berätta för någon.

"Ingen ska strida som inte vill eller får, och det behöver inte vara en orsak för den här gruppen att göra det, det kan mycket väl göras inom ramen för DA. Jag kommer att ta upp _försvar av skolan_ i DA, och det innebär att jag kommer att _be om hjälp att försvara skolan_. Svara själv får enbart de som fyllt sjutton göra, övriga MÅSTE begära tillåtelse hemifrån.

"Däremot behövs inget tillstånd från något håll för att försvara sig själv vid ett oväntat angrepp. Men att delta i stridsgrupper är planerat och då är det något allvarligare. Stridsgruppers försvar, kan man tycka är rent försvar, men även det tyder på att det är något man planerat och övat på. Alltså, även om en försvarsstrid är i stridsgrupp så är det _när vi pratar om det efteråt_ enbart var och en för sig, fast tillsammans med andra.

"Ni yngre får gärna tala om för mig ifall ni vill ha en öppen dialog med era föräldrar, så ska jag se om jag finner_ dem trovärdiga_. Märk mycket noga på skillnaden mellan att inget veta om dem eller att veta att de _är olämpligt_ att prata med dem. För att komma i fråga måste vi finna dem just trovärdiga, alltså _VETA ATT DE ÄR DET_.

"Men som jag sa tidigare, det är inget som hindrar att den här gruppen _vet_ vad som _kan hända_ och vara förberedda på att agera för att rädda sig själva och sina kamrater. Det är därför ni är här, för att vara förberedda och snabbt kunna få andra att göra de rätta sakerna.

"Jag har en idé och den kommer vi att öva lite på längre fram. Men det kräver en del förberedelser och är lite drastiskt. Ni ska, så snart det är möjligt, få lära er att transferera med medföljande." Han hörde att de andades häftigare. "När det är klart kommer vi att ha en liten ceremoni där var och en av er blir _presenterad_ för slottet, det innebär att slottet kommer att känna igen _just er_.

"Det innebär också att just ni kan tillåtas att transferera och göra det med medföljande. Det ger möjlighet för oss att skadade kan föras till sjukhusflygeln direkt mer er hjälp, vilket är det viktigaste, och dessutom kunna flytta personer dit där de kan göra bäst nytta. Vi i gruppen ni mötte här när ni kom hit, har gjort den ceremonin, men det är inte öppet för att transferera fritt inom slottet för det, bara vissa nödplatser är öppna, men vid ett kritiskt läge kan det lätt förändras.

"Hur många är det som kan _reducio_?" Han tittade på de som visade med en _hand upp_ att de kunde den. "En vi behöver lära ut och öva på alltså, kvasten ska alltid finnas med, ni som kan den, börja så fort som möjligt att vänja er vid att alltid ha kvasten förminskad med er. Jag har till och med flugit på min medan den fortfarande var krympt. Det var oerhört svårt, men det gick.

"En liten väska för trolldrycker, måste vi också skaffa till var och en, även den ska vi alltid ha med, förkrympt. Det blir som mugglarsoldaternas tygkompresser som de har mot skottskador som _första förband_. De väskorna ska innehålla stärkande, helande, och blodersättande dekokter, naturligtvis gör vi dem själva.

"Det blev lite mer än jag hade tänkt, men det är nog så viktiga noteringar. Några fler synpunkter?"

Wayne Hopkins höjde handen lite försynt. "Ja Wayne."

"Stephen sa något som jag tror att vi som fick komma med nu instämmer i alla, åtminstone jag gör det. Han sa att han är _stolt_ över att ha fått komma med. Även jag delar den uppfattningen, och jag tror att det kommer att kännas tungt för mig nästa terminsstart när jag vet att ni kommer att fortsätta ha såna här möten utan att jag kommer att få vara med." Flera medhåll hördes spontant.

"Vem har sagt att ni inte får vara med nästa år?"

Wayne och många andra sjundeklassare med honom tittade storögt på Harry. "Får vi det?

"Ja, jag ser inget hinder mot det, Nadja, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny eller du Luna – ser ni något hinder i det?" Alla ruskade de på sina huvuden. "Nä ingen av dem ser heller något hinder i det – Varför skulle det vara ett hinder?"

"Vi utexaminerar ju oss i år."

"Ja – det gör ju jag också, ska göra i alla fall. Det som kan bli ett hinder möjligen, är ju om Voldemort råkar vinna. Då finns det ju hinder förstås. Men det är min uppfattning att han INTE ska få vinna. Men mer om sånt längre fram, men ni som vill är välkomna att fortsätta den träning och de sammankomster vi kommer att ha då också. Något mer"

"Jo Harry, såna där kläder som ni har, får vi också använda sådana?" Det var Romilda Vane som han kände från sitt eget Gryffindor.

"Egentligen är det inget som hindrar er, men jag avråder från det, av en mycket speciell orsak. Vi tog på dem i kväll för att markera att vi redan var inne i en grupp. Vi använder dem inte i resten av skolan. Längre fram kan det bli aktuellt att även ni använder samma typ av kläder som vi har nu."

Hon såg lite besviken ut, men det påminde Harry om att han och hans grupp var tvungen att byta om innan de återvände till _resten av skolan_.

"Harry, kanske jag ska säga några ord."

"Javisst Luna, var så god."

"Vänner, ni har ringarna, ni vet att jag är lite konstig, och har alltid varit det. Sen i julas har ni också märkt att jag är lite, eller ska jag säga, jag _har_ lite förmågor som är speciella. Ringarna hjälper upp det oerhört mycket inom vår grupp. Är det något ni kommer på, att gruppen behöver veta och det är bråttom, så är allt ni behöver göra är att _tänka TILL mig_. Tänk _till_ mig vad ni behöver tala om. Om jag inte är helt blockerad av annat så med ringarnas hjälp kommer jag att uppfatta det. Ni kan även tänka _till_ någon annan också, men jag har lättast att ta emot. Märker jag att det är något sådant på gång så lystrar jag, men framför allt koncentrerar jag mig på att få fatt i Harry."

"Tack Luna. Ja som ni märkte i samband med händelserna i julas så har Luna en förmåga att gå djupare in till var och en av oss än någon annan jag känner. Om man riktar sin tankar direkt mot henne, så kan hon ta emot oss, vi har provat under kvällen om någon av er andra skulle ta emot lika bra som hon, men ingen verkar kunna det. Så är det något brådskande så glöm inte det Luna sa nyss. Sänd era tankar till henne, men även till oss andra."

"Ja Hermione, jag förstår att du hade något på hjärtat du också."

"Ja Harry, jag vill bara påminna om examina i slutet av terminen, Det är inte vi lärare som håller dem, utan personer ministeriet utser, och de kommer inte att kunna ha annat än rena testsvar att gå på när det gäller examensresultaten. Så även om vi behöver överleva för att ha någon användning för dem så har de en livslång betydelse, _om_ vi lyckas överleva. Vi kan inte garantera, men jag hoppas att vi kan komma till en uppgörelse längre fram. De som har fått lägre bedömning än vad som de borde ha kunnat få om inte kravet på skolans försvar dragit ner möjligheterna till studier kanske kan få göra om testen vid ett senare tillfälle.

"Men, om vi får det som vi hoppas kommer Nadjas tid här att utgöra ett prejudikat på att även äldre elever kan gå om klasser, eller varför inte göra några _vuxenklasser_, där vi tar vid där de normala ämnena slutade. En form av fortsatt utbildning, jag fick idén när ni sa att ni inte skulle få komma tillbaks, vilket ni ändå får. Men en fortsättningsutbildning, skulle kunna leda till en del intressanta saker i framtiden. Men vi lever i _nuet_ så glöm inte att läsa på era ämnen. Trolldryckskonsten, inte minst, just i det ämnet kan jag ge extralektioner för de av er som känner att ni behöver det.

"Jag tror jag kan få professor McGonagall att ge extralektioner också, men vet inte säkert om hon ställer upp, men som sagt – jag tror hon gör det om vi ber henne om det."

"Du har så rätt Hermione. Som du säger, vi lever i _nuet_ och det innebär att _vi också_ har våra examensprov att tänka på. Så, om det nu var allt, försök att hålla var torsdagskväll vikt för ett kort möte, och _stora salen_ får duga som mötesplats. Då så, Hermione ta med Luna, Ginny, Ron och Neville till vårt dagrum, använd korridoren till Nadjas vardagsrum härifrån så kan ni byta om där innan ni går ut till övriga ställen. Ni andra kommer med mig."

Att Nadja skulle avsluta raden av elever förstod hon själv. Harry ville inte lämna någon av de nya själva här nere. Stora salen var som väntat tom, så därifrån var det lätt för gruppen att i lämpliga portioner strömma ut utan att skapa uppmärksamhet. Han såg förvåningen i många ansikten när de kom ut i salen, det hade varit bara några meter fram till en korridor och en kort trappa upp, sedan dörren till matsalen. Att den verkliga vägen var avsevärt längre var det ingen som ens kunde förstå. Men när Nadja hade stängt dörren var den spårlöst borta.

"Kan vi gå ner härifrån sedan?" Frågade Kevin Entwhistle.

"I princip – ja. Men det förutsätter att någon kan hitta och öppna dörren. Ser du den?" Han ruskade på huvudet. "Är det _någon_ som kan se dörren vi kom genom?" Alla ruskade på sina huvuden, och ett antal "nej" hördes.

"Finns den där?" Nu kom ett antal jakanden. Men även en del huvuden ruskades. "Nej, den fanns där, nu finns den inte längre. Det är en av de saker som irriterar en del av lärarna att _jag_ kan."

"Harry, menar du verkligen att du kan skapa vägar så där kors och tvärs genom slottet?"

"Det är inget vi pratar om, eller hur."

"Jag förstår, men håll med om att det är – att det vore _coolt_ att kunna det."

"Colin, du skulle utnyttja den till att fotografera i tjejernas dusch, jo jag förstår vad du menar. Låt oss nu försvinna härifrån i lämpliga små grupper."

—

**TBC**


	22. Plats 22 Kapitel 25 till 30

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 25**

Tillräckligt många hade ändå saknats vid middagsmålet för att det skulle märkas. Men de som stod _de saknade_ närmast visste att de var inbjudna till middag tillsammans med Harry, det hade de redan tidigare nämnt, och som Harry också sagt, han tog emot vissa grupper på en _privat middag_ var inte så märkligt. Han hade ett litet samtal med sin grupp och de beslutade att Harry skulle ha fler middagsgrupper.

Han talade med rektorn om det och han motiverade det med att han verkligen ville skapa en rutin att flera grupper saknades vid middagarna. Han hade tänkt vänta längre med det, men nu brådskade det. Salazar Slytherin hade sina kamrar, han var tvungen att snabbt utforska dem. Fanns där en matsal skulle han ha sjätte och sjunde klassens Slytherin på middag där. Det skulle kunna ändra vissa saker.

Första tillfället han _kunde_ göra det var på söndag kväll. Han valde att ha med både Ginny och Nadja, Ginny därför att han ville få in henne i den gemenskapen så snart som möjligt, om inte under året så i efterföljande. Nadja skulle naturligtvis vara med både av tjänsteskäl som av privata skäl.

Han valde att använda den kända vägen ner, Salazar hade helt andra lösningar på lokalernas utformning än sin kollega. Men efter en del letande började de få en struktur på lokalerna. Där fanns vad som kunde önskas av normala bekvämligheter som vilrum, matsal, en form av arbetsrum med böcker och pergament samt inte minst ett väl utrustat laboratorium. Ingredienserna var visserligen av äldre snitt, men många av dem borde kunna fylla sina funktioner väl så effektivt. Han gjorde en mental notering att ta med Hermione hit.

När de hade sökt igenom det mesta så pratade de igenom planen, måndag kväll. Det kunde inte bli hela Slytherin, men om han tog med sjätte och sjunde klasserna så skulle de kunna klara det mesta. Ginny skulle naturligtvis vara med, Nadja likaså, efter lite fundering så valde de att även höra med Luna om hon kunde tänka sig vara med, mest av säkerhetsskäl.

Redan på söndag kväll gjorde Harry sig ett ärende till dagrummet i Slytherin. Som vanligt blev stämningen tryckt när han kom in till dem.

"Prefekterna till mig, övriga fortsätt med det ni höll på med." Sa han och gick mot ett av de mindre belamrade hörnen. När han såg att han hade deras uppmärksamhet harklade han sig och tittade på dem innan han började.

"I morgon middag vill jag att alla sjätte och sjunde klassare skall samlas här, en halv timma före middagen. Några synpunkter på det?" Varken Blaise eller Millicent verkade ha några invändningar. När de inte hade några invändningar var det heller ingen av de övriga prefekterna som hade det.

"Får man fråga vad som är i görningen?" Det var Millicent som försiktigt frågade.

"Oh inget allvarligt, jag tänkte få se er på en privat middag bara, som föreståndare för Slytherin tycker jag att det är på tiden att jag visar mig lite mer. Är det så att det inte passar att vi äter en måltid i Salazar Slytherins privata våning?"

De såg verkligt överraskat på honom och strax kunde han höra Pansys förvånade röst utifrån rummet. "I Salazar Slytherins _privata_ avdelningar? Ingen i skolan nu, har väl tillträde dit."

"Där har du lite fel Pansy, jag kommer att förklara det i morgon kväll. Vet du var dörren dit finns?"

"Inte säkert, men om det var där du gick ner när vi var i andra året, så var det väl i Myrtle's toalett så jag antar att det är där."

"Ja det är en av sätten att komma dit, men jag hade faktiskt tänkt använda en hemlig dörr som finns här inne i morgon kväll. Är det _ok_ att vi äter middag i morgon kväll Pansy?"

"Ja Har . . . hmm . . . Ja professor, det är helt i sin ordning, formell klädsel?"

"Nej, bara klädda som om det vore en vanlig middag i stora salen. Men om du vill att vi, och kanske några fler vänner ska ha en formell middag, så är du välkommen att föreslå det."

Pansy tittade länge på honom innan hon försynt sa. "Nej, inte nu, men du väckte en idé, låt mig få återkomma i ärendet."

Harry _kände_ hennes funderingar, ja faktiskt hon övervägde inte bara en sak utan flera. Han hade verkligen velat ha haft Luna med sig nu, verkligen.

Luna hade inga invändningar mot middag med honom, däremot var hon inte alls så pigg på att sänka sina sköldar. Men hon lovade att göra så gott hon kunde. Ginny såg fram emot att möta dem, nu när hon visste att det också innebar att hon en dag kunde vara den som skulle vara deras _chef_, även om just den saken låg längre fram i tiden. Han hade också sagt att det skulle bli flera, fjärde och femte klassarna redan på tisdag. Han hade fått diskutera en stund med Dobby innan han fick honom att ställa upp. De skulle ändra sin lejonklädsel till något som passade i Slytherins salar.

Harry hade åter skapat en korridor, nu från hans eget rum ner till Salazar Slytherins hemliga kamrar. Han hade dessutom låtit den bli öppningsbar för Nadja. Själv skulle han leda Slytherins lilla skara ner. Skaran var inte så liten, även om de flesta inte var annat än namn på en lista för honom. Inte ens hans jämngamla kunde han bra, de övriga var väldigt anonyma. Han övervägde att låta var och en av dem presentera sig för alla, men så kom han på att många säkert ville avslöja så litet som möjligt om sig själva, speciellt för sina medboende i just Slytherins elevhus. Han förstod dem så väl.

När han kom till deras dagrum kunde han räkna in nästan femtio förväntansfulla elever. Harry tittade på dem en stund och gick sakta längs ena sidan av rummet, så stannade han på ett ställe han tyckte var lämpligt. Han lutade sig försiktigt med ena handen mot väggen.

"Nå, jag antar att ni har vänt upp och ned på det här rummet sedan i går. Var har ni den hemliga vägen ner?" Han såg bara huvudruskningar. "Va? Har ni inte hittat den ännu. Nå om _jag_ _kallar fram den_ kan ni då godta mig som föreståndare för Salazar Slytherins elevhus?"

Nu såg han hur de verkligen funderade. Skulle _han_ ta åt sig att vara deras företrädare, skulle _han_ få deras förtroende, HÄR INNE? Så han väntade, och väntade. Var det Pansy som förde deras talan? Han hade anat det förut. Det var säkert hon som var husets härskarinna. Det var henne han var tvungen att övertyga. "Pansy? Vad säger du, tillåter du mig att vara den som företräder huset av Salazar Slytherin?"

"Harr . . . Professor, jag har ingen talan i det ärendet, du är utsedd av rektorn, det gör det till din rätt att tala om för oss vad vi ska göra och sånt. Men det innebär inte att du har _vårt förtroende_."

"Det är jag helt medveten om fröken Parkinson, det jag frågade var om du tillåter mig att företräda elevhuset."

Hon tittade upproriskt på honom, andades in och sa. "Ja professor."

Harry tittade mot henne och log. "Tack mina vänner. Ni kanske inte tillåter mig att kalla er mina vänner, men jag tar mig friheten att göra det ändå. Vi kommer nu att använda en mycket hemlig gång ner till Salazar Slytherins hemliga kamrar, när jag har öppnat dörren följer ni efter mig. Fröken Parkinson, jag ber dig att se till att alla kommer med och just _du_, säger till dörren _stäng dig_. Är det ok?"

Harry vände sig mot väggen där dörren skulle uppenbara sig bara han _gav order_, korridoren med trappor och allt var redan klara. Bara lite innan han skulle beordra den att öppna sig bestämde han sig att ändra instruktionen.

"Fröken Parkinson, kom hit, sätt din panna mot väggen just _här_, förnim slottet, förnimm dess storhet. _Känner du – känner du hur slottet ger dig vägen ner, du får leda dem ner. Luta dig tillbaks och beordra dörren att öppna sig nu_."

Hon lutade sig tillbaks och tittade på honom med förbluffade ögon. Hon hade nästan tårar i dem. Så gjorde hon som han sa. Hon lutade sig tillbaks och sa med fast röst. "Öppna dig".

Till allas förvåning började väggen skapa en valvformad öppning och en korridor öppnade sig framför dem. Hon tittade ytterst förvånat på honom. Hon tog några stapplande steg inåt korridoren, några andra började följa efter henne. Snart gick de alla efter henne. Harry avslutade med att beordra _dörren_ att åter sluta sig, och att enbart öppna sig när han hade gett order om att göra det, eller när han gett Pansy tillåtelse att uttala kommandot. Pansy skulle åter få öppna den inifrån korridoren och när den åter stängdes skulle den vara stängd tills Harry åter lät den öppna sig.

—

När Pansy kom fram till nästa dörr blev hon villrådig, hon hade inte räknat med att mötas av en stängd dörr, men så kom hon på. "_Öppna dig_" Till hennes förvåning började alla ormarna i dörren att reagera, strax öppnade dörren sig och hon kunde stiga ut i ett nytt rum.

"Välkommen Pansy." Hon blev mäkta förvånad av att finna Ginny där.

"Ginny? – vad gör DU HÄR?"

"Åh Pansy, jag är här i egenskap av värd du vet ju att jag var den första av nuvarande elever i skolan att vara här nere, eller hur?"

"Ja, men . . . men och ni andra. OCH . . . OCH DU Loony . . hmm ursäkta – Luna Du, vad gör DU HÄR? Harry sa att det var för oss i Slytherin"

"Jag tror vi väntar på att Harry förklarar det. Jag välkomnar er hit och ber er följa oss." Både Ginny och Luna gick mot en annan dörr och de kom ut i själva matsalen som var fint dukad och med frukt och honungsöl redan framställt. "Var så goda att hitta er en plats att sitta ner."

Pansy hade lugnat sig och antagit en mjukare attityd. "Tack Ginny." Sa hon och satte sig på den första platsen som inte var tydligt markerad som reserverad. De andra följde efter och snart hade även Harry anslutit sig till dem. Han gick till _sin_ plats.

Borden var placerade med ett bord där han själv och några ytterligare skulle sitta, från det bordet gick tre bord ut, en rakt ut samt två i vinkel från det. Uppifrån skulle man kunna likna det vid bokstaven "K" med bara en kort stapel men med ytterligare en arm emellan de två vinklade benen. Det gjorde att man från samtliga sittplatser kunde ha ögonkontakt med dem som satt vid _huvudbordet_.

Harry satte sig inte utan fortsatte stående, han lät både Ginny och Luna inta sina platser, ögonblicket senare kom också Nadja och även hon bjöds att sitta ner. Så började han sitt lilla anförande.

"Välkomna, en del av er skulle jag knappast ha kallat vänner i höstas, men saker har hänt, många saker. Det är saker som gjort att en del _sanningar_ kan behöva omprövas. Jag vet att ni liksom jag sörjde minst en vän eller nära kär, i slutet av förra terminen." Han såg att han hade medhåll på den punkten.

"Men innan jag går längre på den linjen vill jag förklara några viktiga saker. Jag är alltså rättmätig arvtagare efter Salazar Slytherin, men jag är också arvtagare till Godric Gryffindor. I början trodde jag det skulle bli komplicerat, men egentligen är det inte så. Jag har fått veta att på morssidan fanns en tidigare okänd koppling till linjen Slytherin för många generationer sedan.

"Voldemort eller som han egentligen heter Tom Marvolo Riddle, en föräldralös yngling var följden av en häxa som förälskade sig i en mugglare. Hon förbjöds av sin familj att ha något med honom att göra. Han hade uppskattat det om han hade vetat om det, men hon lyckades få i honom en kärleksdryck och han trodde sig vara förälskad i henne. Det vi vet idag, är att hon hade planer på att avslöja sin börd när barnet var fött. Tyvärr så dog hon i barnsäng. Toms far övergav sin fru och hennes ofödda barn redan då han fick veta att hon var _häxa_.

"Tom växte upp på ett mugglarbarnhem och var inte något omtyckt barn, han hade en del underligheter för sig. När han så småningom insåg vem hans far var, såg han till att döda honom. Längre fram skapade han en image av att vara _fullblodstrollkarl_. Han bytte namn till det ni känner honom som och han såg till att jaga dem som inte kröp för honom.

"Han var alltså blodsättling till Salazar Slytherin. Observera han _**var**_ ättling. En ättling är en som har en kropp av kött och blod. När, ok vi kallar honom Voldemort för han bytte ju namn. Alltså när Voldemort dödade min far, övergick arvet av Godric Gryffindor från min far till mig.

"Sedan dödade Voldemort min mor, efter det försökte han döda mig, men hans kropp upplöstes då. Det, mina vänner, skapade en konstig situation. _Systemet_ – jag har inget bättre ord för det – sökte efter en arvtagare, och hittade _mig_. Jag övertog i den stunden arvet efter Salazar Slytherin, utan att jag visste något om det. Professor Dumbledore trodde länge att det var Voldemorts förmåga att tala med ormar som jag fick genom den missade förbannelsen, men det var en del av Salazar Slytherins arv jag fick.

"När sedan Voldemorts diffusa form började arbeta på att återfå en egen kropp visste han att endast några få kunde vara donatorer av blodet. Ginny, kunde ha varit en, även om inte många visste det. Kanske visste han det, eller så var det en slump att just hon fick Toms dagbok, men hans andra försök att skapa en kropp var ändå med Ginny som kraftkälla. Den första, som jag känner till, var med hjälp av _de vises sten_. Det är en annan historia.

"Familjegrenen som Ginny tillhör tog bestämt avstånd och bröt alla band med linjen Slytherin för många generationer sedan. Skulle det ha inneburit att någon av hennes bröder kunde ha ärvt? Nej, den familjelinjen hade tagit avstånd från Slytherin, men blodsbandet fanns. Alla hennes bröder, och hennes mor, kunde ha varit blodsdonatorer, men det visste inte Voldemort, eller så struntade han i det.

"Han valde MIG när det kom till att restaurera kroppen och blod behövdes, därför att han inom sig visste att jag var den rätte arvtagaren. Det är mycket troligt att han då insåg att jag var arvtagare till Salazar Slytherin, var jag det så var han INTE det. Då borde han ha förstått att han inte kunde, och inte heller kan, ta tillbaks sin arvsrätt så länge jag lever. Men lyckas han ta död på mig så har han blodsband av MIG och kan därför ärva den tillbaks av mig. Det är därför, en av orsakerna, till att han är besatt av att döda mig, det skulle kunna ge honom tillbaks arvet, just genom att han stal blod av mig till sin kroppsrestaurering. Den andra är det att han hatar att ha ett misslyckande _ouppklarat_, han anser att hans möte med mig är ett misslyckande. Det var lite av historien förhållandet mellan Voldemort alias Tom Marvolo Riddle, och mig.

"Tar vi oss en närmare titt på Salazar Slytherin, och vad han representerar så är det _ledarskap_. Det är den andra saken i arvet, ni har själva sett att jag egentligen inte strävat efter något ledarskap, utan snarare påtvingats det, till och med för ert elevhem har jag blivit det, inte blivit erbjuden det utan påtvingats det. Just därför att jag är en arvtagare till det husets grundare, utan att någon visste det.

"Ledarskap, är inte detsamma som att vara våldshärskare. Vi vet att många genom åren har varit ledare som genomgått sin Hogwarts skola just som elever i Slytherin. Framtiden för några av er ligger just nu och väger. En del av er skulle med glädje ha sett mig död bara för någon vecka sedan.

"Många av er vill väl det fortfarande. Men beakta då att ni väljer att följa Draco Malfoys bana. Får ni en uppgift ni inte klarar av – ja då vet ni att ert liv är slut. Det är Voldemorts väg, välj honom och det han representerar så har ni er bana utstakad. _Kryp för hans fötter tills ni inte är till någon nytta för honom längre_.

"Jag erbjuder, ett Slytherin i samarbete med övriga elevhem, ett samarbete i samhället. Ett drägligt liv på lika villkor, frihet för alla, arbetsförhållande efter förmåga, och inte minst ett fritt liv utan att jagas till döds av de som kämpar _mot våld och ondska_, för så är det att vara dödsätare, om inte nu, men framöver kommer det att bli så, svängningen har redan börjat.

"Nu är det dags för att maten serveras i stora salen, så får det vara här också. Nog pratat för en stund, fundera på det jag sa och ta för er."

Med det kom maten fram på borden, Dobby och några av hans medhjälpare såg till att det fanns allt som behövdes.

Harry såg att Dobby granskade honom med ett undrande uttryck, han förstod att Dobby var orolig att Harry inte skulle uppskatta klädseln. Den hade Slytherins gröna färg och med en orm i silver på vänster framsida. Harry tecknade till Dobby att komma närmare honom. "Mycket bra val av klädsel Dobby, mycket utsökt." Varken Harry eller hans vänner använde Phenixklädseln. Dobby riktigt sken av glädje.

Pansy som hade sett till att komma nära _honörsbordet_ försökte höra vad Harry talade om med sina vänner men hon kunde också komma med en och annan fråga eller inlägg i det han pratade med de andra om.

"Harry, du sa du _erbjuder oss_. Men det vi redan har gjort, det kan väl inte göras ogjort – eller?"

"Tack för att du tilltalar mig med _Harry_, Pansy, jag vet inte vad ni, var för sig har gjort. Det ni har gjort det måste ni själva stå för. Den som inte jagas av aurorerna för brottsligheter och har en uppriktig önskan att följa mina regler, alltså inte nödvändigtvis följa mig, men de regler som samhället har och som jag hänvisar till, den är jag beredd att diskutera närmare med."

"Och vi som har dödsätare, levande eller nu döda, som föräldrar då?"

"Söker du, de, ni hämnd, då är spiralen igång. De som bar dödsätarmasker och råkade dö i julas, de angrep våra kamrater, skolelever och deras familjer. Det har fastslagits att alla de, de dog när de försökte begå mord. Ministeriet har friat alla som deltog i att försvara familjerna. Att sedan hämnas, det är att ställa sig utanför lagen. Det är vad som räknas, att vara barn i familjen gör inte barnen till brottslingar."

"Tack Harry. Du vet att jag var ihop med Draco, du kanske förstod att jag var så gott som hysterisk när det blev känt att han dött. Draco var säkert ingen bra människa sett med dina ögon, men jag gillade honom. Klart att jag beskyllde dig för hans död, men jag har också funderat lite. Mina föräldrar uppmuntrade mig att slå för Draco, han var rik. Hans familj är nog den, _var_ nog, för de har berövats det mesta nu, alltså hans familj var nog den rikaste trollkarlsfamiljen, i vår del av världen i alla fall. Men det var inte därför jag gillade honom. Nu är han död, dödad av just den du pratade om nyss. Det kändes starkt när du sa det där till mig, att _jag _kunde öppna dörren hit ner."

"Pansy, jag vet att du har synpunkter på en del saker, jag tänker inte be dig deklarera något nu. Tänk på dig själv, glöm bort dina föräldrars vägval i livet, jag säger inte att du ska förakta dem, bara att du ska tänka på DIG SJÄLV och ditt eget vägval. En sak måste du fundera på och ta med i beräkning, tar du avstånd från deras vägval, då gör du det fullt ut. Du kanske måste finna dig i att vara tillsammans med – som vän med – personer som strävar efter att infånga och ställa dem till svars för de handlingar de redan har begått."

"Det är just det, jag känner inte någon glädje över att behöva _lämna ut dem_, men jag tror jag förstår vad du menar. Tack igen Harry att jag får vara med här i kväll."

"Pansy, det är ju en kväll för Slytherinelever, och du ÄR MED DÄR, eller hur?"

"Harry, det är en kväll med _DIG_. Även om jag inte sitter vid _ditt bord_."

"_Mitt bord_ råkar vara alla borden, de sitter nämligen ihop." Sa han och skrattade. Han såg att Pansy också log en aning.

Han märkte att Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle hade ett mycket mildare uttryck i sina ansikten nu, än när de började måltiden. Hela salen hade bytt atmosfär tyckte han. Han anade att han hade vunnit poänger hos Pansy. Han var bara tvungen att vårda dem, väl. Hon fick inte bli romantiskt intresserad av honom för att sedan bli hätsk när hon märkte att hon inte hade någon chans att vinna honom för sig själv. Därför valde han att prata lite mer med henne också.

"Jo Pansy, vad säger du om att ta ner fjärde och femte årskurserna i morgon middag? Det blir i så fall även i morgon Ginny, som ju också tillhör Slytherin nu, och jag har lite avsikter med att hon lär sig känna de flesta av er. Att Nadja, min trolovade är med tycker jag är helt naturligt, Luna är en mycket nära vän till mig och om jag inte var trolovad med Nadja så kunde Luna ha varit min flickvän, eller Hermione, som ju inte är med oss i kväll, men kanske i morgon, om _du_ bjuder henne att vara med oss."

"Jag, skulle _jag,_ bjuda in _henne,_ _hit_?"

"Du talar om för _mig_ ifall du vill att hon kommer med, så tar jag med henne."

"Varför skulle hon komma med hit då?"

"Som jag sa – samarbete mellan elevhusen."

"Låt inte mig hindra om du vill ha hit henne."

"Du vill inte att hon ska vara med alltså."

"Nej, nej det vill jag inte. Och jag kan väl inte hindra att varken Ginny, ditt ex. eller Nadja ditt nuvarande eller Luna, din reserv kommer med. Men Hermione, det är ju upp till dig."

"Varken Ginny eller Luna är med för att de är mitt Ex eller reserv. Ginny, därför att hon också tillhör Slytherin, Luna därför att hon är min speciella vän, och en form av ambassadör till djupare nivåer. I morgon, samma tid, men fjärde och femte årskurserna, är det ok med dig?"

"Ja Harry, det är det. Kommer du till oss först då också?"

"Nej, mina lektioner och annat gör tidsmarginalen lite för liten för det. Du kommer att kunna öppna dörren till gången även i morgon, utan mig. Men bara den tid det handlar om."

"Det var du som tillät mig att öppna, eller hur?"

"Ja, det var det, och jag har tillåtit dig att öppna den när ni går tillbaks också. Däremot bör du undvika att låta någon vända tillbaks eller att vänta i korridoren när ni går upp. Se verkligen till att de kommer ut ur korridoren, för kommer de inte ut medan du håller dörren öppen, blir de kvar inne i korridoren utan chans att komma ut på någondera sidan."

"Harry, är du verkligen Slytherins arvtagare?"

"Ja, jag är det."

"Jag kommer att vilja prata med dig efteråt."

"Du är välkommen, det är en hake bara, vänskap, ingen romantik, är det ok för dig?"

"Harry, jag har aldrig tidigare tänkt på dig med romantiska tankar, så varför skulle jag plötsligt börja med det nu?" Sa hon med rodnande kinder.

"Det är bra, så länge du kan hålla det på den nivån, är det ok med mig och mina vänner. Men räkna med att du får en hoper med andra på dig, eller med dig och som konkurrenter, om du försöker slå in en kil mellan Nadja och mig."

Nu skrattade hon öppet, Nadja hade hört så gott som allt de hade sagt under kvällen, hon lutade sig en aning fram och sa.

"Pansy, välkommen i klubben."

"Klubben?"

"Klubben som inte kan hålla tankarna borta från Harry." Nu skrattade de alla som satt nära dem, inklusive Ginny och Luna.

Harry hade hela tiden han talade med Pansy fått små små signaler i sina tankar, avsändaren var Luna. "_Hon är ärlig Harry, hon har problem, men hon ljuger inte._"

Däremot fanns det två som han hade sett att gav honom lömska ögonkast. Det skulle bli intressant att se om Pansy sa något om dem senare.

Efterrätten var så gott som slut när Harry reste sig och tog vid där han hade slutat före maten.

"Som ni kanske minns så fanns det en del personer som blev förstelnade en tid när ni endera var i första eller som jag i andra årskursen. Ni har säkert hört om en basilisk. Ja, det var i ett av rummen här utanför som vi stred, den och jag, jag råkade vinna. Jag vann med hjälp av ett svärd som jag kunde använda, men också därför att jag var arvtagare även till basilisken. Tyvärr visste vi inte det då, hade vi vetat det kunde det ha gått till på annorlunda sätt. Men det var då det. I övrigt är det inte så mycket att säga om lokalerna här. Då är jag öppen för frågor."

"Professor Snape, han gillade inte dig, vet du varför?"

"Mycket av det berodde med säkerhet på hans och min fars dispyter när de var elever i skolan. Han såg mig, det har han också sagt, som en avbild av min far."

"Hur kommer det sig att du kan vara både lärare och samtidigt elev?"

"Det ämne jag utbildar i, tar jag själv lektioner i och lär sedan ut ifrån min syn på det. Det visade sig redan under femte årskursen att vi behövde en yngre lärare i självförsvar, eller det som blev att heta Dumbledores Armé. Men det namnet var mest på skoj, behovet var att klara femte årskursens tentamen. Alla som var med i DA tog hem en bra notering där, faktiskt nästan de enda som tog hem en bra notering hade varit med i DA. Några få hade tränats av andra, också det mycket privat."

"Varför kom du till Gryffindor, när du är Slytherins arvtagare?"

"Du kanske inte hörde att jag sa att jag också är arvtagare till Gryffindor. Jag är alltså arvtagare i _båda_ husen. Sen hör det till saken att som du kanske hörde hatten säga efter nyår, att den ville placera mig i Slytherin vid min första sortering."

"Ja, jag hörde det – och har funderat på det."

"Jag hade mött några som blivit mina vänner, de kom i andra hus, jag hade mött en som kom till Slytherin och han hade visat förakt för mina vänner. Det räckte för att jag skulle tala om för hatten att jag _inte _ville komma till Slytherin."

"Det går inte att påverka _den hatten_ det har min pappa sagt."

"Hatten är ett arv från en av skolans grundare. Alltså den är lika gammal som skolan själv. Skulle inte en sann arvtagare till två av skolans grundare kunna påverka hatten? Den sa inget om det till mig då, för jag hade inte åldern inne, men efter i julas talade den om en del saker för mig. Jag har haft den hatten på mig inte mindre än fyra gånger nu, och _samtalat_ med den även vid andra tillfällen. Det var den som förklarade _hur_ jag kunde vara arvtagare till Salazar Slytherin och även till Godric Gryffindor. Dessa båda arvtagare har genom tiderna ofta varit i strid med varandra. Kanske är det menat att jag ska få ett slut på de stridigheterna, genom att de är förenade i samma person. Så – jo jag kunde påverka hatten att placera mig där jag ville vara."

En annan röst hördes. "Vilket hus hör du mest till, om du får välja själv?"

"En bra fråga, men svaret kommer kanske att göra dig besviken. Jag känner det som att jag _står utanför husen_. Ni ska inte uppfatta det som att jag tror mig stå över dem, nej, jag menar att jag inte platsar endast ett av dem. Det är därför jag begärde att få bo för mig själv om jag ens skulle komma tillbaks till skolan, efter Camilias och Dracos död förra året. Jag ville inte tillhöra något elevhem alls.

"Dessutom valde Hermione att också hon ta ett sovrum i anslutning till vårt arbets– och dag– rum. Under sommaren träffade jag en tös som helade mitt brustna hjärta, hon visade sig vara den jag länge hade drömt om. Hon är ju dessutom auror, och skolans ledning och ministeriet hade beslutat sig för att höja säkerheten omkring mig. Så Nadja Tonks blev en lösning eftersom vi blivit par redan under sommaren så godtogs att hon som auror kom till skolan. Jag känner det som att alla elevhusen borde sluta med sina interna kamper."

"Jag blev inte alls besviken, det var ett bra svar dessutom. Tack."

Frågorna hade tonat ut och måltiden var över, Harry lutade sig lite mot Pansy. "Tar du med dem _hem_, igen. Tänk på vad jag sa om att någon kanske vill stanna i korridoren för att komma hit själv. Den kommer i så fall att bli kvar i korridoren en tid framöver."

Pansy reste sig upp.

"Jag som representant för eleverna i Slytherin, tackar dig Harry för den här kvällen. Maten skulle vi väl ha fått ändå i stora salen så att tacka för maten är ju lite torftigt. Men jag tackar för ditt initiativ att bjuda in oss hit i dessa lokaler som vittnar om kraft.

"Jag tackar dig Harry för att du så välvilligt har berättat sanningen där det tidigare har ljugits för oss. Jag för min del vill och hoppas att det inte var sista gången du har oss här. Vänner, låt oss tacka vår husföreståndare med en riktigt saftig applåd."

Ett oväsen utan like bröt ut. Harry förstod att inviten till Slytherins elever hade varit lyckad.

"Vänner följ mig så går vi tillbaks hem nu." Sa Pansy och började gå mot rummet de hade kommit från. "Öppna dig" sa hon mot dörren i väggen, och den öppnade sig. När den siste av Slytherineleverna hade gått ut i korridoren och dörren slutit sig igen hörde Harry hur både Luna och Ginny pustade ut.

—

**Kap 26**

"Vad tror du Luna, är Pansy verkligen på vår sida?

"Ja, faktiskt mer än jag någonsin trott, hon sörjde verkligen Draco, och att hennes far var bland de omkomna i julas fick mig att tro att hon aldrig skulle kunna ens fundera på att ens bli neutral med oss."

"Ginny, vad kände du inför dem?"

"De flesta verkade ju helt 'ok' men det fanns några jag inte vill vända ryggen till. Och ett par stycken som verkligen klädde av mig med blicken. Så, _nej_, jag ska nog vänta med att flytta in dit åtminstone till hösten."

"Nadja, vad tror du kan hända med de som varit nära nog att bli dödsätare, har de en chans att komma lindrigt undan?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte, men ser vi på sympati så är ju det detsamma som åsikt. Visserligen får man, _kanske inte_, ha vilka _åsikter_ som helst, men det blir verkligen svårt att _bevisa_ att någon varit på väg att ta märket. De som tagit märket är ju lite lättare att bevisa."

"Får jag gissa att det finns två med märket redan taget?"

"Får, får du Harry, men du har fel." Sa Luna.

"Jag fick en bestämd uppfattning att Gregory och Vincent redan var märkta."

"De två är märkta Harry, men de är inte de enda, Millicent är en du verkligen ska se upp med. Själv trodde jag Pansy var den säkrast märkta av dem, men hon är den som mest tar avstånd från dem. Hon avgudade Draco, ända tills hon märkte hur kall han verkligen var, det var i samband med Camilias död, men det dröjde till julen innan hon kunde ta till sig det. Jag tror att hennes far hade någon förtrollning över henne. När han dog, då klarnade hennes syn."

"Så Pansy är på vår sida?"

"Det skulle jag inte vara för säker på, men hon är _inte_ på _deras_ sida. Jag tror hon är för försiktig för att komma över till vår sida öppet. Gissar jag rätt, så kommer hon att föreslå en hemlig allians, där hon fortsätter att agera i sin gamla Slytherinstil, men kanske inte så uttalat för Voldemort utan mer för Salazar Slytherin, bli inte förvånad om hon visar intresse för just Salazar och äldre saker här."

"Kan hon på något vis vara en inkarnation av honom, eller någon i hans närhet?"

"Ja, fast inte han själv, snarare en som var hans dotter, men hon har ingen aning om det, hon bara är så fascinerad av just Salazar Slytherin, så när hon insåg att du är arvtagare till honom, då blev du _guldkalv._ Att du lät henne få en ledarroll, och förmågan att öppna portarna du skapade, det var ett lyckodrag Harry. Hon insåg sen att det var _du_ som _gav henne möjligheten_ om än bara tillfälliga möjligheter. Du har henne i handen Harry, var försiktig med henne och du har en bundsförvant där, jag tror inte hon någonsin kommer att gilla Hermione. Men hon är inte den som godtar att man slår ihjäl såna som Hermione heller. Möjligen kan hon komma att acceptera henne."

"Jag blev rädd att hon såg romantiskt på mig det vill jag inte för det skulle kunna ge ett bakslag när hon sen inser att hon _inte_ är min tjej."

Luna tittade på Nadja, innan hon sa. "Hon är öppen för den möjligheten men hon är realist. Hon har sett er två för mycket för att ens tro sig ha en chans på dig Harry. Nä, hon hoppas däremot att det efter Voldemorts slutliga fall blir allmänt känt att hon varit på _din sida_, hon ser _fördelar_ med det."

"På det hela taget så gick det riktigt bra idag då, ni ska ha stort tack för att ni kunde tänka er vara med. Som ni hörde, och som vi sa redan innan, vi behöver ta in fjärde och femte årskurserna också. Dem tar vi i morgon. Sen måste vi ta ner några omgångar till Gryffindors kamrar, från de tre övriga husen. Ska vi göra en korridor från Gryffindor som är öppen på onsdag och ta ner femte, sjätte och sjunde årskurserna, på torsdag är det Phoenixgruppen igen."

"Det blir nog bra det, du kommer med Luna, hoppas jag." Sa Nadja.

"Javisst kan jag vara med, Ginny, det är Malcolm Baddock, han är en fjärdeklassare i Slytherin, den skulle jag inte vända ryggen till i mörk gränd. Han var inte här i kväll, men i morgon kväll kommer han nog, se noga på honom, men som sagt, vänd honom inte ryggen.

"DOBBY!"

"Sir, Harry Potter Sir"

"Tack Dobby, tack för en fin kväll, och som vi sa, i morgon kväll Slytherin fjärde och femte årskurserna och på onsdag kväll blir det femte, sjätte och sjunde årskurserna från Gryffindor och naturligtvis då i Godric Gryffindors salar, vi försöker med att ha borden lika där som vi hade här i kväll, det var en mycket bra lösning Dobby, stort tack, och hälsa mitt tack även till de övriga i din grupp."

"Ska vi gå hem då." Det var en fråga men alla tolkade det som en uppmaning, han gick och de följde efter honom. Snart var de åter i hans och Hermiones dagrum, efter att ha passerat Harrys sovrum.

"Go kväll Hermione, något nytt? Skvaller eller viktiga saker?" Frågade Harry.

"Nä, inget verkligt nytt, bara det att Shack och några andra kommer hit på söndag. Istället för att vi kommer till dem, kommer de hit och ger vår speciella grupp lektioner i att transferera med skadade, det innebär att de ska kunna transferera även med medvetslösa personer utan att de skadas mer av det. Alltså vi som brukar vara hos dem på söndagar blir här också."

"Ok, stora salen, vi använder korridoren därifrån. Vi tar upp det på torsdag kväll. Att ta ner Slytherin var ett lyckokast. Äntligen har de insett att de har varit lurade. Tyvärr för några har de redan tagit märket, men vad de sedan har gjort vet vi ju inte. Har de varit med om att mörda och liknande så är risken att de inte har någon utväg. Begär de själva att komma ifrån, så kan vi ju hävda Snapes handlingar som prejudikat. I så fall kan de få vara villkorligt fria. Men när de blir medvetna om att de då kommer att jagas av andra dödsätare som förrädare, då kanske de kommer att begära att bli inlåsta som Råttan och Nott senior."

"Hur många är det som tatt märket?"

"Tre, som vi tror oss vara säkra på." Sa Luna

"Jo, Hermione, på onsdag äter du middag med oss också. Eller rättare Gryffindors elever femte, sjätte och sjunde årskursen i Gryffindors salar, jag säger så nu för jag har faktiskt två omgångar salar, där nere."

De avbröts av en knackning på dörren. "Det är Pansy, hon kommer att vilja prata med dig en stund Harry. Och även om du vill ha Nadja och mig med så tror jag att du ska prata privat med henne, det kan bli väldigt privat, men det är något du måste ta som husföreståndare för hennes hus. Jag ska förresten gå hem till mig nu. Kommer du med Ginny?"

"Tack Luna." Sa Harry och vände sig mot Nadja och gav henne en ordentlig kvällskyss innan han ropade ett "kom in" mot dörren.

"Ursäkta Pansy, jag var tvungen att avsluta min kyss innan jag kunde bjuda dig att komma in, de andra vågade inte." Så skrattade han ett glatt skratt. "Du kom visst så snart du kunde."

Vi skulle just gå." Sa Ginny, och tog Luna i armen och gick mot dörren. Men Pansy la en hand på Ginnys arm.

"Ginny, Luna. Tack för en fin kväll, Luna, ursäkta allt jag sagt och gjort illa mot dig. Jag kan inte lova att jag inte kommer att göra något sånt igen när vi stöter ihop i korridorerna. Jag kommer inte att öppet beblanda mig med er. Du Ginny, kommer inte att ha det bra hos oss om du kommer dit snart. Måste jag, så byter jag officiellt sida, men som det är nu, är det nästan som att skriva under min egen dödsdom, hoppas du förstår det."

"Jag tror jag har förstått det, jag beklagar din sorg, tänker på i julas."

"Ginny, det du sa nu, det säger du aldrig tillsammans med andra. Du kanske märkte att jag inte låtsades om det vid middagen heller. Att ni vet om det betyder inte att de andra vet att ni vet det. Men ska jag vara ärlig, så hade jag hoppats på det länge. Mor också, faktiskt ända sedan vi märkte att han hade gått med, lurad av Lucius Malfoy så klart. Men tack, jag tror jag förstår vad du menar."

"Go kväll på er alla." sa hon och även Luna sa ett "Go Kväll" innan de stängde dörren bakom sig.

"Stör jag?" Frågade hon, mycket försynt.

"Du sa att du behövde prata med mig och det är väl lika bra att vi klarar av den saken så fort som möjligt. God natt Hermione, god natt älskling." Det sista sa han riktad mot Nadja, och han gav henne en snabb kyss på kinden. "Kom med mig." Sa han och gick mot sitt sovrum.

När Pansy såg att det var hans sovrum, stannade hon i dörren. "Här?"

"Nä – inte _här_. Men kom in, vi ska vidare. Föresten, vi tar en snabbare väg, men jag ska beställa lite te först. Dobby!"

– Pop – "Harry Potter Sir"

"Dobby, te för två, och två kupor, rummet innanför biblioteket."

"Genast Sir"

Han gick mot Pansy, "Tillåter du att jag tar i dig?" Hon nickade.

Hon hade transfererat själv förut, det kunde Harry märka när han transfererade dem båda. Han gjorde sig lös från henne och vek ut ena armen i riktning mot en inbjudande fåtölj. "Var så god att sitt ner."

"Harry, _sånt där går inte_, har inte Hermione lärt dig att _man inte kan transferera inom Hogwarts_. Men tack för trippen." Hon log med hela ansiktet.

"Oj, jag glömde mig, du har så rätt, det går ju inte." Han log han också. "Nå, nu är vi här och det är en bit att gå, så varför inte stanna kvar nu när vi ändå är här."

"Var är vi? Det har en annan stil än där vi åt middag."

"Då var vi i Salazar Slytherins privata domäner. Nu är vi i Godric Gryffindors områden, det andra av mina arv."

"Det är så konstigt Harry, du är så ung, du är lärare, du gör saker här inne i slottet som jag inte ens trott var möjligt. Draco _sa_ alltid en massa saker, så självsäkert. Du _gör_ saker, så naturligt. Det är en viss skillnad. Jag ska stöka av det direkt så är det över, jag märkte på Nadja att jag var avslöjad. Ja, jag bannar dig för att du inte godtog att komma till _mitt_ elevhem direkt, då kanske jag hade haft chans på dig. Då kanske Draco aldrig fått en möjlighet med mig. Men det är gamla äpplen nu, och så gamla äpplen har ruttnat. Nå, jag vill vara din vän Harry. Kanske ska jag säga _er_ vän och med det menar dig och hela din grupp. Men tills vidare, ja du hörde vad jag sa till Ginny.

"Det jag kan erbjuda i retur, är att låtsas vara ovänlig och motsträvig. Jag hade väldigt svårt vid middagen, och jag fick verkligen fräsa ifrån när vi kom tillbaks till dagrummet. Att du bevisat att du är Salazar Slytherins riktiga arvtagare gör det hela betydligt enklare gentemot dig Harry. Men involvera inte de andra för mycket, då måsta jag spela ut mitt Slytherinsätt.

"Men jag ska ta det, kanske inte från början, men lite här och där i alla fall. Jag var tvingad att gå med på att gifta mig med Draco. Tvingad hemifrån alltså. Nu gjorde det ju inte så mycket utöver att om jag inte lyckades få han att ta mig till sig hade jag inget hem. När han dog, dog jag en bit också, men när jag kom hem efter den terminen, var jag som en främling hemma. Den jag skulle fånga att gifta mig med fanns ju inte längre. Det var som att de inte kände mig längre, det var hemskt."

Harry satt bara och tittade på henne, han sa inget men visade att han lyssnade på henne, och hon fortsatte.

"Jag visste inte om jag skulle ta livet av mig eller åka hit. Faktiskt så funderade jag ett tag på att istället för att åka hit, ta mig över till Frankrike och mot Spanien, och sedan vidare längs kusten, hitta någon bodega där jag skulle kunna förtjäna mitt uppehälle enkelt. Ingen skulle sakna mig, men det blev hit ändå. Så – i julas, då var det som att vakna ur en mardröm. Mor håller på att försöka hitta ett mugglarställe någonstans i Spanien. Hennes mor var från Baskien, så hon har lärt sig lite spanska och även jag fick lära mig lite, därför är just Spanien ett alternativ.

"Hon hoppas veta var och att allt är klart när jag slutar skolan. Då ska jag också försvinna från den här vansinniga cirkusen. Det var innan jag _träffade dig Harry_ alltså efter jul. Efter i kväll känns det som att det finns en framtid trots allt. Långt borta men ändå. Jag har inte tatt märket, jag var nästan tvingad att ta det som i somras, men då Draco var död så var allt annorlunda. Jag har aldrig velat ha med _honom_ att göra, men Draco var ju den jag var tvungen att vinna. Jag tackar min lyckliga stjärna att han dog innan jag tvingades in i skiten. Jag har inte varit med på något hemskt, så en ärlig rättegång kan fria mig från eventuella anklagelser. Så jag är inte orolig för det. Men här på skolan har vi, enligt Draco inte mindre än åtta stycken som har märket, hos oss i Slytherin är det minst tre, kanske fyra, jag är inte säker på den fjärde. En i ditt eget hus, två i Hufflepuff och en i Ravenclaw. Men om det är bara tre i mitt hus, då är det ytterligare minst en till."

"Pansy, åtta sa du, och du sa att Draco sa det. Det han sa då, alltså förra året innefattade även sådana som har slutat, och några kan ha tagit märket efter det, eller hur?"

Hon tittade upp på honom med stora ögon. Just då knackade det på dörren. "Ja, kom in Dobby."

"Harry Potter Sir, jag försökte undvika att störa, nu verkar det finnas en möjlighet att komma in med det Harry Potter önskade, Sir."

"Det är bra Dobby, ställ in det här."

"Harry Potter, Sir, sa två kupor, sådana där?" Han nickade mot två cognac–kupor. Harry sträckte sig och tog den ena kupan, roterade den lite och luktade på aromen.

"Utmärkt Dobby. Alldeles utmärkt, tack."

Dobby bugade och försvann därifrån ut i tomma intet.

Pansy tittade på honom. "Kupor?"

"Jag som lärare ska inte bjuda på sprit, det är strikt förbjudet för lärare att göra det. Men nu är du hos _eleven_ Harry Potter. Smakar du cognac så har vi var vår kupa att _lukta_ på under kvällen. Te, och biskvier bara att ta för sig. Var så god."

"TACK. Jag tror jag behöver en, och förstår jag dig rätt lär det inte bli mer än en heller. Jo, det var förra läsåret Draco nämnde om åtta, han sa inga namn, men det ligger i sakens natur att de flesta var i avgångsklassen, men jag tror att några var sjätteklassare. Några sjätteklassare var definitivt klara att ta märket. Så de kan mycket väl ha tatt det i sommar. Men i mitt elevhem har vi, det är jag säker på, minst tre stycken nu. Du fattar väl att Gregory och Vincent är rena råsopor. De tog märket samtidigt med Draco, Millicent Bulstrode är den tredje. Jag är rätt säker på att det finns minst en i Hufflepuff, men tyvärr har de inte gett mig några ledtrådar till vem det är.

"Däremot har de fått _order_ att vara väldigt försiktiga och inte göra något som kan avslöja dem. Du såg så _fromma_ Gregory och Vincent var vid middagen. Jag kommer att fortsätta husera med de andra i Slytherin, jag kommer visserligen att även officiellt inom huset _godta_ dig som huschef med hänvisning till att du verkligen _**är**_ arvtagare till Salazar Slytherin. Det finns det ingen som kan argumentera emot. Att allt det andra bygger på lögner förut, det tror jag de började förstå också, framför allt Millicent, verkade ytterst förvånad.

"Kom in och vänd uppåner på oss några gånger ska du se att det händer saker där. Kom in ganska sent någon kväll och titta på ordningen, den kan behöva en uppryckning. Men, en sak du kanske bör titta närmare på, jag har hittills lyckats hålla de äldre grabbarna borta från de yngre tjejerna, vi i sjuan och även sexorna har tillräckligt med skinn på näsan. Men det är några av femteklassflickorna som är pressade. De kan behöva få uppmuntran att slippa de äldre killarna."

"Tack, det är en sak jag måste göra hör jag. Bra att du sa till, tydligen valde de fel prefekt i Slytherin ändå. Nåja, du verkar ju hålla huset i strama tyglar ändå. Det kan jag stötta dig i, vi hänvisar till Slytherinandan. Du ska få en säkerhetsutgång. Vänta."

Harry gick över till ena väggen och lutade pannan mot den kalla stenen. Så försjönk han i koncentration.

"Pansy. Kom hit – låt din panna vidröra väggen, töm hjärnan på tankar, låt den bli tom på allt, blunda, följ sedan med i tankarna, dagrummet i Slytherin – lite till höger om dörren dit ner. Ännu en dörr, eller mer som en barriär som på Kings Cross, den är endast för dig och behöver du ta med någon så måste du hålla i den och ta med den tillsammans med dig. Inga andra kan komma in där för dem är det bara en slät vägg, _den öppnar sig enbart när du vill av fri vilja, eller är tvingad att fly_. Du kommer inte att kunna tvingas att öppna den, inte ens på det att du vill när du är hotad den fungerar enbart för dig som säkerhetsflykt. Den delar sig en bit in, raka spåret går till sjukhusflygeln, sidogången går till en dörr som du inte kan öppna, bara knacka på, det är i mitt sovrum. Missbruka dem inte."

Han gick tillbaks till sin sittplats, Pansy följde hans exempel.

"Det där Harry, det är inte vem som helst som gör, jag tror att din plats i framtiden kommer att vara här på skolan, som rektor, och jag tror du redan har en del lärare inplanerade. Jag kan tänka mig att du vill ha Hermione, hon är ju redan lärare så det är ju självskrivet. Jag tror du kommer att ha Ginny här också, Nadja, naturligtvis. Luna, hon förvånar mig verkligen. Hon är den vi lärt oss är en flummig sak som driver fram i sin egen värld, men hon är _så närvarande_ så det ger mig rysningar. Henne släpper du inte långt ifrån dig, har jag märkt.

"Ja – för sjutton, Neville bland grönsakerna, han är ju en naturbegåvning – där, men han har växt grymt den senaste tiden den pojken. Hmm skulle kunna tänka mig en framtid med han. Sorry, kom lite på avvägar där. Jag kanske inte vore så dåligt alternativ i skydd mot svartkonster, tänk på det om det blir så att du behöver en som kan om sånt. Jag är ganska ung, men har tvingats lära mig ett å annat, så skolans nivå klarar jag galant."

"Du är skarpsynt märker jag. Ja man måste nog vara det för att klara sig i Slytherin så bra som du har gjort. Det jag kan, det är jag faktiskt ensam om att kunna. Inte ens som arvtagare av två grundare skulle jag ha kunnat göra de där sakerna jag gör. Det finns mer, ursäktar du om jag inte går närmare in på det?"

Hon tittade med stora ögon på honom. Så _väste_ hon fram "Djävla hatt –" så blev rösten mer normal. "– som inte kunde få dig till Slytherin från början. Då skulle jag ha sluppit alla åren med Draco. Jag skulle ha blivit kär i dig Harry, jag menar det, nu är jag bara så imponerad, och förbannad att du är upptagen. Ja jag vet, jag ska inte ens försöka bräda Nadja, eller Luna."

"Pansy, hur djupt kan du tänka esoteriskt?"

"Isovadå?"

"Esoteriskt, alltså sånt där som innehåller själars liv och omliv."

"Inget – men förklara."

"Den som en gång i tiden, för omkring tusen år sedan, var Salazar Slytherin, han hade en dotter, den som då var den dottern är troligen samma som är du nu. Det skulle förklara varför du är så tänd på att veta mer om sakerna, du var dessutom, nä den som var du då, var i lokalerna där vi åt middag. Eftersom jag är arvtagare så ser du mig som den fadersgestalten, men genom att vi är jämngamla så ser du mig som – din hm . . . hm nästan som, käresta, men det är mer en ung flickas fadersgestalts känslor i det.

"Den som var Godric Gryffindor vid samma tid, är den som är jag nu. Jag är alltså inte han, han är inte jag. Men den som var han då – är jag nu. Den som var en liten flicka då, mötte Godric Gryffindor i de här lokalerna också. Mig ser du som din fars vän, men sen blev vi ovänner i några sekler, många sekler."

"Harry, är sånt där möjligt?"

"Jag tror i vart fall det. Jag har fått en del minnen tillbaks, minnen från förr. Den som var jag en gång i tiden har satt de minnena in i mitt huvud, efter det har jag lärt mig en hel del främst om slottet. Det är därför jag kan saker, jag, eller den jag var, var med och danade det här slottet. Slottet har godkänt mig som en av dem som skapade det. Egentligen _den_ som skapade det. Det var just Godric Gryffindor som gjorde det mesta när det gällde själva skapandet, medan Rowena Ravenclaw, och Helga Hufflepuff var idésprutor, Rowena var faktiskt den som ansvarade för biblioteksdelen. Den som var du då, hennes far hade stor känsla för trolldryckskonst."

"Är Salazar också i dig?"

"Det skulle innebära att jag vore schizofren, alltså vore två i samma kropp. Såna finns, men det är ytterst besvärligt, nej han är inte i mig, och jag vet inte om han är bland någon här nu. Möjligen var han i Draco, vi vet inte – och kommer nog aldrig att få veta det heller. Vore det så, skulle det förklara att vi var antagonister, han mot mig i alla fall, det var så det blev, Salazar bröt med oss, och faktiskt gick han till angrepp mot oss vid några tillfällen också. Så det är mycket som skulle förklaras om han var den som var själen i Draco. Även din känsla för honom, han var ju inte din far i den kroppen, så ja även det kan tyda på det."

"Det har blivit sent Harry, du ska ha klasser i morgon, jag kan ju i alla fall halvsova igenom dem, men du ska utbilda. Ta oss till något ställe där jag kan komma tillbaks ifrån."

"Kom." Han tog den redan etablerade korta vägen till stora salen. "Du går själv till ert dagrum, jag går en bit bakom dig. När jag vet att du är ordentligt tillbaks och har kontroll över situationen där inne försvinner jag."

"Det kan vara dumt om du syns med mig, kanske mer för dig än för mig. Men för mig är det inte alls bra heller."

"Det har du rätt i och därför ska vi inte prata. Jag går osynlig. Tack för i kväll Pansy och god natt." Han försvann inför hennes ögon.

"HARRY!" Ropade hon förskräckt.

"Inte ska du avslöja dig att vara ute sent om natten med Slytherins värsta fiende inte. Ta det försiktigt hem nu."

"Ok Harry, du det där var läskigt, ok God Natt Harry, och tack."

Han gjorde som han sa, han gick tyst en bit bakom henne. När hon hade tjugo meter kvar till dörren till Slytherins elevhus, förnam Harry ännu en känslosfär. Känslor fanns, någon behagade vara osynlig, någon med vassa tankar. Han kunde ana att den som kommit till, fanns mellan Pansy och honom. Han var inte säker, men känslan började likna något som kunde föregå ett angrepp av mycket allvarlig art. Han valde att angripa direkt, han tog inte ens fram sitt trollspö, en enkel stunner borde han klara utan den. Han formade tanken och frigjorde den.

"Harry!" Hörde han henne ropa när hon hörde dunsen. Genast stod hon där med sitt trollspö framme, hon tittade i alla möjliga riktningar. Hon skulle just börja fyra iväg mängder med förhäxningar i alla riktningar när Harry lät sin osynlighet falla.

"O Harry – så du skrämdes. Vad hände?"

"Någon tänkte angripa dig. Jag ändrade på det. Vänta."

Allt blev plötsligt rött, de såg ett skynke som låg på golvet, något verkade finnas under. Harry lyfte på osynlighetsmanteln och neutraliserade det röda. Millicent låg på golvet fortfarande med sitt trollspö i den nu slappa handen.

"Hon tänkte angripa dig i ryggen, med något elakt, vad, vet jag inte men elakt var det. Ta av henne trollspöt och ta hand om manteln, den lär väl vara oregistrerad här på skolan antar jag. Väck henne och fråga ut henne vad hon tänkte göra med dig. Kalla sen på Dobby och be honom att hämta mig, jag är ju trots allt elevhusföreståndare, förresten vänta lite. Dobby!"

Dobby kom och Harry förklarade situationen för honom. Han skulle _kallas dit_ så skulle han försvinna sedan skulle han poppa fram och hålla Harry i handen, som att han hade tagit dit Harry. Efter att Harry hade gjort några Accio trollspö mot Millicent och fått fram ännu ett spö, gjorde Harry på ett infall _Point Me dark mark_. Hans trollspö visade högt upp på vänstra armens undersida. I en vanlig kontroll skulle den inte ha upptäckts.

"Bra, då vet vi. Ljug, säg att du hörde någon bakom dig och skickade en stunner i blindo bakåt, och att du viskade så tyst att ingen hörde att du gjorde det."

Harry gjorde sig osynlig, Pansy väckte upp Millicent. "Va fan håller du på med, anfalla mig i ryggen. Djävla tur att jag hörde det typiska prasslet av den där manteln du bar. Va fan handlar det om? SVARA! ELLER!"

"J j j jag såg vart du tog vägen, du gick direkt till Harry. Jag vill veta VARFÖR."

"Jasså lilla du, DU vill veta, eller är det din husse som vill veta kanske. Eftersom du är märkt vet du också att jag inte är det. Vad har du för ORDER?"

Millicent valde att vara tyst. "DOBBY!" Ropade Pansy.

"Fröken – ropade."

"Hämta hit föreståndaren för Slytherins elevhus, det lär visst vara professor Potter det."

"Ja fröken – genast fröken."

Strax hördes hans röst igen. "Fröken – Harry Potter Sir, hon kallade på Harry Potter."

"Tack Dobby. Ah en liten nattlig duell månn tro – det blir extratjänst det. Skura kittlar behövs det någon till hörde jag. Du som håller i trollspöt – berätta vad som hänt."

"Hon skulle just anfalla mig bakifrån, jag hörde prasslet av den dära osynlighetsmanteln, när jag hör en sån bakom mig reagerar jag instinktivt. Hon är en av dödsätarna, det är jag säker på."

"Dobby, kan du vara vänlig att tala om för Nadja att auror Tonks behöver komma hit. Hinner hon kalla på någon till, så kan hon använda plan B för att få hit dem hon behöver."

Genast satte Harry igång med att sända henne bilderna av läget, och att han hade öppnat för henne att transferera både ut och in tillbaks, med medföljare. Han upprepade sin sändning tre gånger och fick en glimt av att hon fattat.

Dobby kom strax tillbaks. "Harry Potter sir, Dobby har framfört budskapet."

"Bra, tala om för rektorn också vad som hänt och fråga om vi ska komma till hans kontor."

"Nå fröken Bulstrode, vad har du att säga om det som hänt då? Är det som fröken Parkinson säger?"

"Jag skulle inte alls angripa henne, det var hon som angrep mig." Hon såg kulan som Harry höll i sin hand, den skimrade i en grällt lysande grön färg.

"Ursäktar du mig om jag inte tror dig?" Frågade Harry med en mycket neutral röst. "Berätta nu vad du verkligen sysslade med, och om den här lyser grönt igen så tar vi andra metoder. Så sätt igång."

Återigen valde Millicent att vara tyst.

"Fröken Parkinson, du sa att du trodde hon var en märkt dödsätare, vad bygger du det på?"

"När vi duschade för någon vecka sedan såg jag någon tatuering på ett underligt ställe att tatuera, jag kom direkt att tänka på dödsätarmärkena."

"Och du har ingen sån själv?" Harry var säker på att hon inte hade det så han höll fram sin kula som behöll sin klara ofärgade nyans. När hon sa ett enkelt. "Nej Sir, jag har inte tagit märket."

Längre hann de inte förrän professor Dumbledore kom linkande mot dem, nästan samtidigt kom även Tonks med Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Bra att ni kom, det verkar som att vi har ett oprovocerat angrepp på en elev här, men det kan också vara ett självförsvar mot en dödsätare. Endera har fröken Parkinson angripit fröken Bulstrode oprovocerat, eller så var det i självförsvar. Jag är böjd att tro på fröken Parkinson då min sanningskula gav utslag för lögn då fröken Bulstrode anklagade fröken Parkinson. Dessutom hävdar fröken Parkinson att det finns ett dödsätarmärke på fröken Bulstrode. Det är ju lätt att kontrollera. Var skulle det finnas?"

Pansy pekade på platsen de nyss hade sett märket på. Då Millicent inte ville gå med på att visa upp sin arms undersida frivilligt bestämde sig Tonks för att använda sin styrka. En enkel viftning med trollspöt så kunde alla se den bekanta dödskallen med en slingrande orm. Rektorn ruskade på huvudet i besvikelse. Skolan skulle ha en elev mindre i morgon. Harry bestämde sig för att med sanningskulan framme fråga om det fanns fler märkta, och kulan visade att hon ljög med sitt "nej". Harry frågade då på namnen och den visade tydligt att hon visste om både Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle. Några fler namn kände hon inte till. Men hon kunde bekräfta att det fanns ytterligare minst tre.

—

**Kap 27**

När Harry redan direkt på plats hade plockat fram de två andra namnen skulle det behövas lämplig lokal för de inledande riktiga förhören. Då föreslog Harry att de skulle använda framlidne professor Snapes bostadsutrymmen.

Harry hade agerat mycket bestämt, även om han inledningsvis bad om ursäkt för sin ålder, men hävdade sin position som elevhusföreståndare. Shacklebolt hade ett flertal gånger tittat på Harrys _sanningskula_ med en min som Harry anade var misstänksamhet.

"Shacklebolt, kan jag få ett ord enskilt med dig." Han gick in till det han visste var Snapes sovrum. Shack följde med honom dit. "Säkra dörren mot avlyssning är du snäll."

"Du hävdar din roll som elevhusföreträdare, då är väl det en enkel sak för dig att göra själv."

"Då gör vi det på mitt vis, vi går vidare." Han reste sig och gick mot väggen som öppnade sig i en portal med en korridor som vindlade sig inåt. Återigen följde Shacklebolt efter honom.

Shack hade sett verkligt förvånad ut när väggen öppnade sig i ett valv, men följde snällt med. Strax var de nere i Salazar Slytherins salar.

"Här är vi ensamma och ingen kan höra oss. Nå, jag vill tala om vad som _egentligen_ hände när Millicent Bulstrode blev _golvad_.

"Jag hade haft en middag här, det var för Slytherin, sjätte och sjunde årskurserna. Här presenterade jag mig för dem som Salazar Slytherins arvtagare, vilket jag faktiskt är. Jag ska inte gå in på allt som vi sa under kvällen, men kontentan av det var att Pansy fattade tycke till mig, som föregångsperson. Hon, liksom många andra, märkte att jag talade sanning, vilket bidrog till att de insåg att de i många år har levt med lögner.

"Pansy kom till mitt dagrum efter kvällen för att prata av sig, jag tog henne med ner till ett annat rum i närheten av det här, men för att komma dit måste jag få hålla i dig och du ska godvilligt låta dig transfereras av mig. Eller gå en lång omväg."

"Det går ju inte att trans . . . Hmmm Tonks tog mig med hit genom att transferera direkt in i Hogwarts, jag var för uppjagad för att ens tänka på det. OK: du har mig, ta mig med."

Harry transfererade dem in till rummet innanför biblioteket. "Ah, Dobby har inte städat undan ännu, han fick lite annat att göra, tur det. Ja det var här vi satt och talade en stund."

"Kupor, drack ni sprit?"

"Hon behövde lite granna, det var en kupa var, och med knappt fyra centiliter i vardera, och som du ser, de är inte ens helt tomma. Så, ja tillsammans med te och biskvier smuttade vi på en kupa var. Kvällen blev lite sen, vi började ju dessutom ganska sent. Men jag började känna en olustkänsla, jag började faktiskt frukta för Pansys liv. Inget jag säger här får lämna det här rummet. Att Pansy och jag talade en stund, det är helt i sin ordning, vad vi pratade om – det är något jag inte kommer att prata om."

"Det förstår jag, vare sig det var era privata förhållanden eller annat, gör inte något, men har det betydelse för utredningen vill jag gärna höra det."

"Detaljerna saknar egentligen betydelse för utredningen, men det gav mig orsak att frukta för hennes liv, så jag _skapade_ en nödutgång från Slytherins dagrum för henne. Hon kan alltså öppna en dörr, inte lika som den jag gjorde inne i Snapes sovrum utan som barriären på stationen. Men med den skillnaden att bara hon kan komma igenom och hon kan ta med någon hon måste rädda, alltså så fort hon kommer genom barriären är hon säker. Vi ska gå den väg vi gick härifrån, men låt mig berätta färdigt först.

"Föresten, du verkade inte _tro_ på min sanningskula. Något du vill säga om den?"

"Den verkade lite _för praktisk_. Men den gav oss i alla fall några resultat. Den ser inte ut som våra egna, den ser inte ut som någon jag sett förut i alla fall. Så, nej jag skulle inte lita på den."

"Det gör du väldigt rätt i, jag styr själv hur den ska göra. Du kanske märkte att jag ställde frågor som bara kunde besvaras med _Ja_ eller _Nej_. Eftersom jag själv redan visste svaren så var det enkelt att använda den. Låt oss säja att jag på det sättet minskade misstankarna mot ett vittne som är hotad till livet."

"Din rackare, ja du frågade ju bara sådana frågor du direkt kunde avslöja som sant eller falskt. Att ta fram märkena på de där andra två var ju enkelt. Så du _visste_ redan att de hade märket. Hur?"

"Shack, jag har mina orsaker att inte nämna det, det spelar egentligen ingen roll heller, jag fick henne att tro att det var en sanningskula och att hon avslöjade dem utan att hon kunde hindra det. Det räcker för att skydda de jag behöver skydda, men du har en gissning på Pansy, hon bekräftade det jag redan visste. Ska vi fortsätta på hur det sedan hände?"

"Ok, fortsätt."

"Vi kom upp till s_tora salen_ där skulle vi gå åt var sitt håll, men jag kände en djup olustkänsla. Jag vågade inte låta henne gå till Slytherins själv, så jag talade om att jag skulle gå osynlig en bit bakom henne. Hon tyckte nog att det var överdrivet, vi var ju trots allt _inne på skolan_. Men jag gick en bit bakom henne. Här är nästa sak som är _hemlig_ jag är vad några kan kalla _empifat_ alltså jag kan alltså läsa av känslor. Det är något jag trodde att _alla_ kunde.

"Men, jag funderade en hel del på Pansys _känslor_. Så dök det upp en störning i dem. Från hennes riktning kom andra känslor, hemska känslor, faktiskt, jag blev rädd, mycket rädd att misslyckas att skydda henne. Jag förstod att någon var osynlig mellan oss.

"Jag fokuserade på en stunner och de känslor som jag antog försökte _döda_ Pansy. Så släppte jag iväg min stunner, utan att använda trollspöet, alltså jag riktade inte med något trollspö istället fick känslan styra den. Den träffade."

"I anklagelsen sades det att det var fröken Parkinson som _golvade_ Millicent Bulstrode. Varför har ni hittat på den varianten?"

"Om det är känt att jag ens anade en närvaro av en osynlig skulle det bygga på det som hände första dagen på årskursen, då jag kände av personer i vårt dagrum. Jag har behov av att vissa inte vet om det. Det ger oss, eller i vart fall mig en fördel. Dessutom vore det dumt att låta det bli allmänt känt att Pansy och jag var ute i korridoren nattetid även om det är i helt _korrekta_ ärenden. Alltså, innan Pansy fick återuppliva henne tittade vi efter dödsätarmärket, när vi fann det fanns det all anledning att göra sak av det. Jag vill att ni även försöker ta reda på vilken förhäxning hon hade i sinnet, för det var ingen snäll sak.

"Det är ok för mig om det verkligen behövs att den verkliga versionen blir känd, men vår sida vinner på om jag kan få behålla hemligheter om våra möjligheter."

"Det är i sin ordning Harry, nu när jag vet om det ska jag se till att Pansy inte pressas på den punkten. Bra att jag fick veta om det i förväg, det hade varit dumt om det kommit som en överraskning. Har du fler hemligheter?"

"Inte i den här frågan, men jag har en hel del hemligheter, många av dem är tillsammans med många elever. Vi måste kunna försvara oss när vi blir anfallna, för det kommer vi att bli, som du vet."

"Ja jag vet det, lycka till med sånt Harry. Men var försiktig."

"Ja, så försiktigt det bara går att vara, som du märker, vilket ju är orsaken att du är här". Harry reste sig upp och började gå, så vände han sig lite om. "Förresten, det här är Godric Gryffindors lokaler, eller _mina_ lika som de andra vi var i nyss. Trots vad många kan tro så är jag rättmätig arvinge till båda dessa grundare av Hogwarts. Det och några övriga småsaker gör att jag har lite andra möjligheter här på skolan, faktiskt mer än professor Dumbledore har, vilket sticker i ögonen på många. Jag försöker att inte använda det mer än nödvändigt. Som exempel, Nadja, eller Tonks som du känner henne mer som, har presenterats för slottet och _jag_ kan tillåta henne att transferera både in och ut här, liksom jag kan det själv. Nå, Pansy och jag gick den här vägen, som vi går nu, till stora salen."

Återigen kom Harry ut i stora salen, och dörren slöt sig bakom dem. varefter de gick den väg han och Pansy tidigare hade gått. Han vände sig om och nickade försynt. "Här var jag själv då jag gjorde det." Så gick han sakta framåt. "Hon föll här," ännu några steg, "Här var Pansy." Så gick han vidare in till Snapes lokaler.

Dobby stack en bit pergament i hans hand. "Harry Potter Sir, ett meddelande till Harry Potter Sir." Varpå han försvann innan någon hann fråga honom något. Harry tittade på pergamentet.

_Harry, ett enda ord kom i mina tankar, __Sectumsempra__. Det verkar som att någon ville använda det ordet i en förhäxning för att – DÖDA – och det var i din närhet. Den bild jag fick var som om någon angreps, slogs med ett vasst svärd. Skulle någon hittas så skulle en som använder svärd granskas. DU Harry, skulle man titta mycket närgånget på, med tanke på det svärd du nyligen visat. God Natt och lycka till._

–_L–_

"Vänta, jag vill ställa några frågor till Millicent Bulstrode, nu vill jag att så många som möjligt ser på sanningshalten i svaren. Jag kommer att göra en del påståenden, och förväntar mig bara ett ja eller nej. Så det ska bli lätt att hitta sant eller lögn i det."

Tonks hämtade in Millicent och satte ner henne i en av stolarna.

"Millicent, du satt tillräckligt nära för att hörda att Pansy sa att hon ville prata mer med mig under kvällen. Du visste från början att Pansy inte hade tagit märket, som du har gjort. Nu misstänkte du att hon skulle avslöja några av er. Du avsåg helt enkelt att döda henne. Men jag förstod inte varför hon skulle huggas ner med svärdsliknande angrepp. Jag började förstå sammanhanget och nu har jag mediterat på det. _Jag skulle anklagas för det_.

"Alltså Millicent Bulstrode, avsåg du att döda Pansy med _**sectumsempra**_ som ju gör att offret ser ut som det huggits ned med svärd. Ett JA – eller ett NEJ. – SVARA för en tystnad är detsamma som ett JA.

Millicent blundade, och teg. Harry fick en mental signal. '_RÄTT HARRY, DET VAR SÅ.'_

Han märkte tydligt att Luna _skrek_ det till honom. Hon var med honom nu. Hennes kropp låg i sin säng, men LUNA var med honom, såg allt, hörde allt, och kunde läsa av alla hon tittade på.

"Det var alltså avsikten att jag skulle misstänkliggöras för dådet. När du golvades, då var du bara sekunder ifrån att döda. JA eller NEJ."

Återigen var Millicent mycket tyst. Och Harry lyssnade inom sig istället. 'RÄTT IGEN HARRY.'

Harry koncentrerade sig en stund. "Kanske vi ska undersöka vad den förhäxningen gör, jag får inte skada elever eftersom jag är lärare. Men en naturtrogen avbildning av dig bör kunna fungera, om den har en emotionell koppling till dig också, så du verkligen _känner_ vad kopian utsätts för, så har jag ju inte _skadat_ någon elev."

Återigen samlade han sina tankar, riktade sitt trollspö mot ett ledigt område i rummet. Strax fanns där en ytterst naturtrogen kopia av Millicent. Harry riktade sitt trollspö mot kopian. Så fokuserade han på svärd som hugger vilt. "_**Sectumsempra"**_ Synen var kväljande, Millicent skrek vilt, och vred sig i smärtor. Men var fysiskt oskadd. Kopian däremot föll ihop blödande med delar av kroppen liggande fritt bredvid sig. Kopian _dog_ och Millicent tystnade.

"Så där skulle Pansy ha sett ut några sekunder senare om hon inte hade reagerat. Nu vet vi vad vi behöver veta." Harry vevade med sitt trollspö och resterna av de blodiga massorna försvann. Shacklebolt var nästan lika blek som Millicent var. Tonks hade redan vänt om och gått ut ur rummet. Det hade varit så dramatiskt, och visade hur nära döden Pansy hade varit den kvällen. Det var en sekvens han avsåg visa sin grupp, även Pansy skulle få se den, kanske till och med tillsammans med dem.

När Millicent åter hade stängts in i ett av de små rummen vände sig Shacklebolt mot Harry.

"Hur visste du vad som var på väg att hända. Det du anklagade henne för var ju träff direkt. Din _sanningskula_ visade du inte, du ljög din rackare men du träffade visst rätt ändå. När lärde du dig en så där grym sak?"

"Har aldrig gjort den förut, jag visste inte ens om den förrän vi kom tillbaks hit." Han höll upp pergamentet, men såg till att han höll tummen över '–L–' Shacklebolt försökte dra åt sig pergamentstycket, men Harry höll hårt om det. "En av mina hemligheter." Sa han svagt.

"Nu vet vi att det var ett avsett mord, och att jag skulle beskyllas för det. Kanske skulle hon lägga blodspår till min dörr också. Nu är det att fortsätta jaga dödsätare här på skolan, för nu har tydligen kriget börjat här."

Shacklebolt och Tonks lämnade skolan och med dem tre elever från Slytherin. Harry valde att göra ett sent besök där. Bara några få satt uppe. Bland dem var Pansy, hon försökte förklara varför hon hade varit ute, men också att hon hade blivit attackerad, vilket ju inte var helt sant.

"Jag ser att ni är uppe sent. Som det är just nu behövs det en ny prefekt på damsidan. Finns det fler alternativ än du fröken Parkinson?" Alla verkade ruska på huvudet.

"Då kommer jag att ta upp det med rektorn i morgon. Två manliga elever visade sig också ha anslutit sig till Voldemort. Då skolans policy är att inte ha dödsätare bland eleverna så har de redan nu flyttats över till egna små rum på annat ställe."

"Tog aurorerna med dem?"

"Ja, När det gäller Millicent Bulstrode, så var hon bara några få sekunder från att släppa en dödlig förhäxning. Nej det var inte _AK_. Men en som tar längre tid och är blodigare och avsevärt plågsammare. Fem sekunder senare Pansy och du hade varit ett blodigt lik nu."

Han såg hur färgen i hennes ansikte försvann. Han förstod att hon ville falla in i hans armar och gråta, av tacksamhet att han räddade henens liv. Inte för att det bekom honom att han hade gjort det, men han kunde _läsa_ hennes känslor, _han räddade mitt liv – jag har en livsskuld till honom_.

"Fröken Parkinson jag ska följa dig till sjukhusflygeln, så kan du få något lugnande och sova lättare."

"Tack, jag tror det behövs, tack jag gör gärna det."

"Gör dig klar då så går vi, jag vill själv komma till mitt rum så fort som möjligt. Ni andra, se till att komma i säng."

När de kommit garanterat utom hörhåll, hörde Harry hur Pansy började samla sig för att säga något. Han förekom henne. "Pansy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, vet hur det gick till i kväll. Han är den ende av dem jag talat om det för, och jag tror han kommer att behålla det för sig själv. Jag kommer att tala om för rektorn och för Nadja. Luna vet det redan, hon har lite speciella förmågor, du kan tryggt lita på henne och hennes diskretion. Dessutom, den officiella versionen är att du avvärjde hotet själv, alltså, du har ingen skuld till mig."

"Harry, jag _har_ det, jag skulle ha varit död om du inte hade följt efter, om du inte hade gjort vad du nu gjorde. Jag kunde gott ha sovit i min egen säng i natt, men jag tog erbjudandet för att kunna få tacka dig för mitt liv Harry. Ta det för vad du tycker det är värt. Jag tillhör dina trupper nu, öppet eller i hemlighet helt enligt ditt beslut Harry. Jag kan till och med ta Hermione i hand och försöka vara vän med henne – för din skull. Ta med henne i morgon kväll på middagen."

"Nej, i kväll blir det faktiskt, så är det du med fjärde och femte klasserna men med, Nadja, Ginny och Luna. Din reservutgång har fått en dörr till i sovsalen, till höger om din säng. Den är lika som den i dagrummet de fungerar som på plattform 9¾, men nu finns det dessutom ett litet rum omkring fem meter in, spartanskt möblerat, men där kan du sova säkert, om du känner behovet."

"Harry, är det många som har såna där speciella saker i slottet?"

"Nej, du behöver det, då har du det du behöver, se så, jag ska tala om för Poppy vad du varit utsatt för så tar hon hand om dig. Vi ses till frukost lite senare."

Hermione satt uppe och väntade på honom. "Ok, en kort redogörelse då, för jag ser att du är trött, det är jag också."

"Ok, du vet att Dobby hämtade Nadja, som Tonks. Hon hämtade Kingsley Shacklebolt, och de tog med tre elever som hade tagit märket. Det efter att Pansy nästan blivit dö . . . "

"PANSY? Av vem? Dig?"

"Nej, hon är på vår sida, Millicent Bulstrode, försökte döda henne. Men jag lyckades avvärja det, officiellt vsr det Pansy själv som löste det, du får höra mer om det senare. Pansy är hos Poppy nu."

"Blev hon . . . blev hon mycket skadad?"

"Bara mentalt, av att hon fick veta att hon var sekunder från att bli ett blodigt lik, ja, men inte fysiskt. Så – låt oss sova nu."

"Harry, tänker du sova ensam?"

Han funderade en stund så sa han. "Ja, det är nog inte någon fara, fast kanske du . . . men ok, jag är lite väl trött för att ens fundera. Kom då."

Han vek upp överkastet på sängen, kallade fram sitt svärd, så lade han klingan blottad längs sängens mitt. Och lade sig själv på ena sidan om svärdet med de flesta kläderna kvar på. Hermione förstod vinken och gjorde lika. Harry hade redan somnat innan hon drog det tjocka överkastet över dem båda.

–

"FRUKOST SLÖFOCKAR" ropade Nadja till dem. Hon tittade nogsamt på när hennes _beringade_ började stiga upp ur en säng där det låg en annan kvinna också. Så såg hon att de var klädda och när hon såg svärdet mellan där de hade legat smälte hennes hjärta. Harry hade behövt Hermiones stöd, men samtidigt ville han visa att det fanns _gränser_. Dessutom var de fortfarande klädda. "Hade ni problem i natt Harry? Jag såg själv vad som kunde ha hänt, _jag_ mådde verkligen dåligt av det jag såg. Men – se till att duscha och komma i rena kläder nu, så syns vi nere på frukost." Hon vände och gick in till sitt rum och lät dem sköta sig själva.

Harry såg till att han passerade nära Luna på väg till sin egen plats, han viskade ett kort "tack" när han gick förbi henne. Hon visste vad han menade. Han fick tillbaks ett glatt. "Go morron Harry, glad att se dig så pigg och fräsch."

Helst hade han satt sig ner vid Slytherins bord, men både han och Hermione hade blivit tillsagda av Albus att sitta vid lärarbordet om det inte var något speciellt som hindrade det. Det skulle ge dem mer lärarstatus, inte minst bland lärarna.

Nattens händelser var det allmänna samtalsämnet, han såg att många blickar vandrade upp mot honom, allteftersom nyheten om vad som hade hänt spred sig runt i salen.

Det var inte så vanligt att Albus själv åt sin frukost i stora salen, idag gjorde han det. När han såg att borden var så fyllda de skulle bli, kallade han på elevernas uppmärksamhet och reste sig upp.

"Vänner, i natt togs ett ovanligt beslut. Det togs strax efter att en elev var sekunder från att bli mördad i ett bakhåll. Att växa upp har sina sidor, några utvecklar reflexer och instinkter. Många erfarna dödsätare har försökt döda Harry Potter, men misslyckats. I natt var det ännu en som misslyckades i sin avsikt att döda, men nu var det tilltänkta offret en i samma elevhem som den hon tänkte mörda. Fröken Parkinson gav också hon prov på hur viktigt det är att lita på sina instinkter.

"Fröken Bulstrode avsåg döda henne på ett mycket otrevligt sätt. Hade hon lyckats med dådet skulle det ha skyllts på andra personer och vi skulle ha haft en mycket otrevlig mordutredning här på skolan. Men som det nu blev istället, avslöjades fröken Millicent Bulstrode som dödsätare som tagit märket. Under förhören som hölls direkt kunde hon inte undvika att omedvetet bekänna att även två andra med namn givna personer i hennes elevhus var i samma situation. Alla tre har nu egna små rum på annat ställe i väntan på utredning och rättegång. Därför måste en efterträdare till Fröken Bulstrode som prefekt utses. Vi tror det går att vänta ännu några dagar med det.

"Det beslut som togs i samband med den händelsen är att SAMTLIGA elever kommer att förhöras med början idag. De elever som vet med sig att de har tagit ställning att följa Voldemort kan redan nu packa sina saker och anmäla sitt ställningstagande till vakthavande auror vid stora ingången. De som inte kommit dit på eget bevåg utan kommer att avslöjas under förhören kan räkna med bryskare hantering.

"Elever som inte fyllt vuxen ålder, alltså sjutton år, kommer att avvisas i samråd med respektive föräldrar. De som har tagit ställning, men överväger att ändra sig gör bäst i att direkt efter frukost anmäla sig till samma ställe. Jag poängterar att en uppfattning inte är detsamma som att ha utfört några dåd, de som vill ompröva sina riktlinjer har rätten att göra det.

"Elever som har tagit ställning så mycket att de har tagit märket, kommer inte att vare sig undgå upptäckt eller kunna gå kvar på skolan. Du som känner med dig att du är en av dem, gå inte till någon lektion, utan gå direkt till vakthavande och tala om det förhållandet.

"Jag poängterar ännu en gång, att ha tagit märket i sig är ett ställningstagande, att däremot utföra dåd det är det brottsliga i det. Men vi på skolan ska inte ha elever som visar att de tar avstånd från riktlinjer som våra grundare har anammat. Det finns de som har en uppfattning om vad en av grundarna står för. Jag ska förtydliga den punkten en aning.

"Salazar Slytherin, var en person som hade _ambitioner_, och han tog gärna på sig _ledarroller_, ja han blev ibland osams med de övriga grundarna. Han var i konflikt med dem tidvis. Han hade synpunkter om det som kan kallas rasrenhet, han hade, _sägs det_, inte speciellt god tolerans med andra arter av levande individer. Däremot var han inte en som uppmuntrade att tortera eller döda oskyldiga, inte heller uppmuntrade han att tortera eller döda de som inte hade föräldrar som _båda_ var magikunniga. Att han däremot inte ville att de skulle få gå här på Hogwarts är en sak, men det är långt ifrån att mörda dem. Notera också att dessa uppfattningar var aktuella för omkring tusen år sedan. Mycket har ändrats genom åren. Ondska, liksom att _döda för nöjes skull_, var _inte_ Salazar Slytherins ledstjärna.

"Om ingen har några frågor så återgår ni till det ni höll på med."

Nu blev det verkligen uppståndelse, Harry kunde se att det var flera stycken som såg tagna ut. Han kunde inte avgöra om de vara besvärade för egen del eller om de besvärades över att det nu var uppenbart att elever kunde tänkas åtminstone försöka döda andra elever.

"Professor." sa Harry och lutade sig mot Albus. "Ja, Harry."

"Jo, för att vi inte ska särskilja någon enda här, så hoppas jag att även jag och Hermione också blir kallade till förhör, men försök få det att inte störa våra lektioner för mycket. Och när jag tänkt färdigt på det så kom jag på att det vore bra om _alla_ förhörs på samma villkor, alltså alla lärarna också. Då kan eleverna inte ha synpunkter om det. Vi ska vara medvetna om att det har varit två lärare som varit _farliga,_ en som hade Voldemort i huvudet och en dödsätare som använde trolldryck för att likna Moody. Hur vi ska se på Snape? Jag avstår från att kommentera hans situation. I mångas ögon var han ju trots allt, _en av dem_."

"Du har så rätt Harry, jag ser till att det blir så."

"Ta med _all_ personal, Madam Pince, Madam Pomfrey och all annan personal så blir det en korrekt genomsökning, gör vi en hel del så är det bäst om vi gör den verkligt komplett."

"Bra tänkt Harry, ja jag ska ordna så det blir så."

Efter en del stoj lugnade det ner sig i salen. Harry sa till Hermione och Nadja "Lunch hos oss i vårt dagrum." Sen gick han ner i salen och sa till vardera Luna, Neville, Ginny och Ron "Lunch hos Hermione och mig." Sedan gick han till Pansy och sa samma sak till henne.

Aurorerna som arbetade i flera grupper kom snabbt igenom avgångsklassen då det var mest troligt att om det fanns någon med märket, så var det bland dem. Redan vid lunch fanns det två elever, en från Ravenclaw och en från Hufflepuff som inte hade märket men som enligt undersökningen sympatiserade så starkt med Voldemort att de även utförde diverse uppgifter för honom, även om det gick via olika dödsätare. De hade dessutom inte anmält sig själva som en märkt från Hufflepuff hade gjort.

Harry hade som vanligt bett Dobby om en lunch i dagrummet, nu för åtta personer. Det blev ett förvånat uttryck på Ron när Pansy kom. Han började knorra lite men Harry gav honom en blick och han tystnade. "Nadja, jag hade tänkt visa vad som var på väg att hända med Pansy, men jag förstod på dig att det kanske var en dum idé." sa Harry och tittade mot Pansy.

"Nje, det kan faktiskt vara en bra idé att åtminstone den här gruppen vet om det. Försök att . . . nä förresten förklara _allt_ istället. Tydligen finns det redan för många som känner till den angreppsformen, då bör vi också känna till den, men vi behöver ju inte använda den."

"Tack. Välkomna, Pansy, det här är den grupp du kan lita helt på. Och jag har fått klart för mig att du är på vår sida då bör du veta att det finns _vänner_ här. Det finns fler, men det här är en lite mindre grupp och den räcker till att börja med. Vi börjar med att äta, medan vi kan, sen ska vi prata en stund innan jag visar er vad som kunde ha hänt."

"Harry, börja med att visa, för de som kommer att kasta upp, har chansen att hinna äta lite efteråt. Äter vi först, och kastar upp, så är lunchen bokstavligt bortkastad." Luna hade realistiska uppfattningar som alltid.

Harry hämtade fram ett minnessoll, så tog han fram minnet från då han anklagade Millicent Bulstrode och hela vägen igenom. Innan han tog med dem in i minnet varnade han dem för att det skulle bli lite häftigt. Det blev det också. Neville behövde tas om hand, till allas förvåning var det Pansy som hjälpte honom.

När alla hade någorlunda färg i ansiktena igen började Harry förklara de avvikelser som fanns från den officiella versionen, han poängterade att de fick veta det för att de inte skulle ha några hemligheter för varandra. Dock utelämnade han det som Luna hade hjälpt honom med. Hon fyllde i istället.

"Jag hade lite svårt att sova, det händer rätt ofta, några av er vet det. Jag kom på att jag lika väl kunde göra en astralvandring och se mig runt lite. Det händer faktiskt att jag gör det ibland. Det är en av orsakerna varför jag tycks veta lite mer än andra. Så jag var ute, jag tittade efter Harry, tänkte som vanligt se att han hade det bra, men han var inte där. Jag sökte honom, och började se lite annat. Som astral så ser jag auror mer än personerna själva, jag ser liksom de _astrala personerna_. Därför kunde jag se att Millicent smög omkring, under en mantel som jag kunde se, ja jag har sett er under Harrys mantel några gånger så jag vet hur det fungerar. Millicent var alltså ute som osynlig, hon smög omkring nära här.

Jag blev orolig att hon tänkte mörda Harry när han kom tillbaks. Så jag höll mig i närheten. Hon verkade tröttna för hon drog sig närmare Slytherins områden. Det var då jag kom att tänka på att Pansy hade sagt något om att prata mer med Harry efter middagen. Hon höll sig undan och verkade vänta. Det dröjde säkert en timme innan jag _kände_ att någon kom, sen såg jag att både Pansy och Harry kom, Harry en bra bit bakom, men hans aura var annorlunda, jag förstod att han använde ringen för att vara osynlig. Jag var inte säker på om han skyddade eller undersökte henne. Jag kunde inte göra något, jag som astral har mindre kraft än en liten vindpust.

Så såg jag att Millicent sjönk ihop, hade jag tittat på när det hände skulle jag kunnat se energin som fällde henne men just då tittade jag på annat. När jag såg vad de sedan gjorde förstod jag att Harry var tvungen att agera bestämt. I astral form så _känner_ man saker eller kanske bättre, man _känner till_ saker. Även om man inte förstår dem. Så var det nu, jag kan inte förklara det, men jag visste vad Millicent skulle göra, men jag visste inte hur det skulle bli, jag tänkte mig några rispor, men jag kände hennes mordiska signaler.

När Harry sedan talade med Kingsley, så lät jag mig _vakna_ då kunde jag skriva ett dokumentet som jag bad Dobby ge till Harry. Efter det återtog jag min astrala utomkroppsliga tillvaro igen. Sen försökte jag läsa av Millicent genom att vara så nära henne jag kunde, faktiskt så nära att jag som astral var delvis i hennes fysiska kropp. Ja, jag kände av vad hon hade tänkt göra. Så försökte jag signalera till Harry att _bevisa_ det. Och ni såg hur det gick till."

"Tack Luna", sa Pansy och öppnade sin famn utan att tränga sig på. Luna öppnade sin och de kramades länge.

"Hermione, jag är den du borde ha stöttat i natt, men du visste ju inget om mig då." Sa Luna.

"I kväll äter jag middag med nästa omgång i Salazar Slytherins matsal, nu med fjärde och femte årskurserna. De jag _behöver_ ha med mig är Du Ginny och Luna. Den jag _vill_ ha med mig är du Nadja, tro inte att du slipper undan. Pansy som företrädare för elevhuset är självskriven. Ja, jag säger företrädare. Det är hon som haft dem alla i herrans tukt och förmaning efter att Draco försvann. Millicent höll en ganska låg profil, de flesta trodde att Pansy var en dödsätare och hon spred skräck i de flesta av dem. Det fanns dock några som var dödsätare och de visste att Pansy inte var det. Men de höll sig tysta för att inte avslöja sig själva i onödan.

"Pansy och jag har pratats vid, och jag har en mycket stark uppfattning att jag inte är lurad, Pansy är uteslutande på vår sida. Öppet om jag vill det, dolt om vi så önskar. Nu har hon inte avslöjats som någon Voldemortssympatisör av aurorerna, så det innebär att hon inte är den många trott. Så det är ju inte så stor mening med att hon ska hållas borta från oss. Jag menar att vi behöver henne, hon behöver oss. Jag kan naturligtvis styra själv, men ni vet ju hur jag är, för eller emot att Pansy är öppet med oss, med mig kommer hon i vart fall att vara om det så ska vara bakom kulisserna. Ron, Neville vad säger ni?"

"Jag har aldrig gillat Slytherin och vore det inte för att du redan har visat mig din _min_ så skulle jag säga några saker, men du har visat på en del saker som faktiskt tål att tänka på. Nej jag avstår att säja 'ja' men jag säger inte nej." Ron var ovanligt mild.

"Jag tycker du har visat oss att hon borde ha varit med oss redan från början. Men då visste vi ju inte något om hur det var." Sa Neville.

"Hermione?"

"Din bedömning Harry, den är inte alltid den rätta, men nu tycker jag att du har visat att du har ett förtroende och, ja jag ger ett 'ja'."

"Ginny?"

"Jag har inte så stor förmåga som många andra har, men jag gillar dig mer och mer för var dag som jag ser dig Pansy. Ja, jag ger ett 'JA'."

"Luna?"

"Du sa det Harry, vi behöver henne, hon behöver oss. Så ett klart 'JA'. Till er andra, Pansy är på vår sida. I går kväll sa jag _hon kanske inte är på vår sida, men hon är definitivt inte på deras sida_. Nu vet jag att hon är på vår sida."

"Nadja, du kanske har lite detaljer som vi andra inte ska ha del i, men har du något emot det?"

"Nej Harry, ju fler säkra på vår sida ju bättre är det, och jag för min del hyser inga tvivel om Pansys lojaliteter. Hon kanske inte gör vad som helst för oss i gruppen men för dig Harry offrar hon livet – det _känner_ jag, så min enda orsak att säga annat är för att hon kanske försöker bräda mig, lyckas hon med det, då vet jag också att min charm inte räckte. Och i så fall ska det bli verkligt intressant att se striden mellan de övriga intressenterna."

"Nadja, du behöver inte vara orolig, ja jag vet att jag _känner_ för Harry, och jag känner mycket starkt, och som du sa, behövs det offrar jag mig för han, och för han, betyder även för hans familj så räkna in dig själv i det. Jag tror jag vet varför jag känner för Harry, och han har rätt. Vi är lika gamla, men jag ser i honom en farbror, som egentligen var _en fars vän_. Fråga mig inte om det men det är bara så." Luna hjälpte till.

"Nadja, du vet det där med Harry som en inkarnation av Godric Gryffindor. Draco var troligen, vi vet ju inte men jag säger _troligen_ en inkarnation av Salazar Slytherin. Anta att han hade en dotter, anta sen att den dottern lekte med Godrics och Rowenas barn. Anta vidare att den dottern har en inkarnation i Pansy. Då skulle hon gilla den som är Godric nu. Där har du det."

"Så inte alla är för, men ingen är emot. Ron, känner du för att byta åsikt när du hört de övriga?"

"Det sitter hårt inne, sex och ett halvt år är svårt att ta bort. Men ja, jag kan tänka mig att ge ett 'ja' även om det bryter mot det jag känner inom mig. Men jag kanske kan lära mig att det finns bra personer i Slytherin också."

"Tack Ron. Alltså alla är för, att du kommer med i vår vänkrets Pansy. Jag har inte hunnit ännu, men inom dagar kommer jag att ha en ring till dig. Hermione, visa Pansy ringen. En sådan ring beställer jag, när du ska _få_ den gör vi en liten ceremoni, det är lite av en ed att ta emot den. Men frågan är _vill DU_ vara med i gruppen Pansy?"

Hon blev så paff att hon inte förstod att svara. "Vill du?" Frågade han igen.

"Ohhh ja naturligtvis, . . . jag fattade inte att jag ens frågades, . . . naturligtvis vill jag det."

"Nu får vi ila vi håller på att bli sena till lektionerna." Sa Hermione, och alla fick bråttom att sig komma iväg.

—

**Kap 28**

Albus hade synpunkter på att Harry fortsatte med sina _privata_ middagar, nu när det hade blivit nästan krisläge.

"Om jag låter Voldemort påverka mina handlingar så har han ju redan vunnit."

Harry och Luna hade talats vid lite i samband med hennes klass DA–lektion. De kunde sova tillsammans alla fyra om hon behövde det. De kunde i vart fall fundera över det.

Kvällen med fjärde och femte årskurserna blev i stort sett en upprepning av den föregående men med något högre imponeringsgrad, vilket Pansy verkade uppskatta. Hon agerade lite av Harrys förlängda arm utan att överdrivet markera det.

Harry gav särskilt mycket uppmärksamhet på Malcolm Baddock, vilket han verkade uppfatta. Han harklade sig och riktade sin uppmärksamhet mot Harry.

"Professor, får man fråga en sak?"

"Det, kära Malcolm, är en av orsakerna för den här middagen, att vi ska ha chansen att räta ut våra frågetecken. Så naturligtvis är det tillåtet att fråga. Vad funderar du över då?"

"Du sorterades till Gryffindor, trots att du är arvtagare till Salazar Slytherin, hur kunde det gå ihop?"

"Du kanske inte tänkte på att jag har TVÅ arv av våra grundare. Jag har alltså arv även på Gryffindor."

"Men varför, jag menar hur kunde du _välja själv_?"

"Var det inte så att hatten _konverserade_ med dig?"

"Nä, inte mycket. Den bara sa …. "

"Nej, säg inte vad den sa till dig. Det är _din hemlighet_. Vill du ändå tala om det så gör vi det privat, det är din sak, din helt egna sak."

"Ja professor."

"Vi behöver inte vara så formella nu, jag vill bara ge dig rätten att ha din konversation med hatten för dig själv. Du får naturligtvis, om du vill, prata öppet om det, jag ville bara ge dig möjligheten att inte berätta det för alla."

"Okej, Hatten sa bara. P_assar ju bra i_ sen skrek den ut _Slytherin_."

"Jag förstår, som du kanske hörde vid min _omprövning_ så talade hatten högt, vilket jag hade bett den om att göra. När jag satt med hatten första gången hade den en lång diskussion med mig. Jag ska tala om varför det blev som det blev.

"Jag är uppväxt bland mugglare som hatar allt vad magi heter. De känner till om magi, men hatar det och mig i synnerhet. Jag hade vad ni skulle kunna kalla en bedrövlig uppväxt. Den första födelsedagstårta jag någonsin fått efter att mina föräldrar mördades innan jag var två år gammal, var på min elvaårsdag, jag fick den av Hagrid, som tvingade mina fosterföräldrar att låta mig läsa brevet från Hogwarts. Det var han som talade om för mig hur mina föräldrar dog, när jag fyllde elva alltså. Hagrid ledsagade mig in i magivärlden, med _vänlighet_.

"Sen på stationen mötte jag vänliga människor, de första vänliga jag någonsin mött utöver Hagrid, så långt jag kunde minnas. Jag mötte Ron och några till. Så kom Draco Malfoy. Det första han gjorde var att _håna_ dem jag mött som vänliga. Jag tog avstånd från honom då direkt. När sedan hatten försökte få mig till Slytherin så sa jag till den, _vad som helst utom Slytherin_. Jag kan säga det direkt, hatten gillade inte mitt tilltag att protestera. Men den följde min begäran. Därför blev det Gryffindor. Efter jul blev det lite annat men det vet ni ju hur det är."

"Så du kunde alltså välja vilket elevhem du skulle komma i?"

"Ja, jag trodde alla kunde det, men det måste finnas möjligheter att vara i det hus man begär också."

"Sa inte hatten att du kunde vara i vilket hus du ville?"

"Den sa så jo, men Ravenclaw hade nog inte varit öppet för mig första gången."

"Hatten gav mig inga alternativ, är jag _dömd_ då?"

"Dömd?"

"Dömd att vara på du vet vems sida"

"Menar du Voldemorts sida?"

"JA."

"Nej, både rektorn och jag har poängterat att Voldemort INTE följer Salazar Slytherins linje. Att vara sorterad till Slytherin innebär inte att man måste följa den onda vägen, faktiskt finns det dödsätare i alla husen. Den förrädare som förrådde mor och far var den de då hade som vän, i Gryffindor. Har jag förstått rätt har aurorerna hittat ännu en dödsätare här på skolan och den var inte i Slytherin. Så, nej det är ingen som _dömer_ någon till det. Det är ett eget val. Det är också därför som det är möjligt att i rättegång anklaga och döma de som väljer att följa en bana som innebär att bryta mot lagen."

"Tack. Finns det någon från Slytherin som du har som vän Harry?"

"Den frågan är lurig, men jo, det finns det. Sa jag inte inledningsvis att jag kallade er alla för _mina vänner_?"

"Det var kollektivt trams, har du någon alls du kallar vän, och som kallar dig vän Harry, alltså från Slytherin".

Pansy bröt in. "Harry har vänner i Slytherin, han har vänner där som han verkligen kan kalla vän, och som har honom som vän. Jag är en av dem, andra får tala för sig själva."

Harry rördes i hjärtat, hon valde att ta ställning öppet. Ginny föll in.

"Malcolm, Harry är inte den ende som har vänner i Slytherin, jag har vänner bland er, men vilka, det är deras sak att avslöja om de vill. Våra hus har haft fiendskap länge och som Harry sa, vi måste sluta med det och börja samarbeta för att vårt magiska samhälle ska kunna överleva på sikt. Beakta att med Voldemorts härjningar så kommer det andra samhället att börja först ana oss, sedan hitta oss – sen jaga oss. De är mer än 15000 mot var och en av oss. Vi har inte en chans mot dem i en öppen konflikt. De klarar sig bra utan oss, men vi _behövder_ _dem _för att klara oss. Så Voldemorts sätt är vägen till undergång för oss alla."

"Vad vet du om det?"

"Malcolm, för det första har hon rätt, för det andra så är det många saker som behöver ordnas. Men du verkar vara _insatt_, ge mig din uppfattning hur vår framtid bör se ut." Sa Harry.

Där slutade Malcolm att argumentera, istället sa han bara. "Jag är här för att lära mig, och det verkar som mitt elevhem har spårat ur."

"På vad sätt?" Frågade Harry

"Ja, det verkar inte finnas någon som kan ta sig an att vara föreståndare för vårt hus, tre elever har hämtats av aurorerna, förre husföreståndaren dödades som dödsätare. Det är väl att spåra ur."

"Så du godtar inte mig som elevhusföreståndare då?"

"Ingen annan gör det heller!"

"Jasså, det förvånar mig, men jag tänker inte be er alla att svara öppet här, men det är min bestämda uppfattning att jag har stöd av, vad tror du Luna, hälften eller mer? Ska vi säga fjärde till och med sjunde årskurserna eftersom jag inte har talat med de yngre ännu."

"Mellan tummen och pekfingret skulle jag gissa på tre för, en emot, en neutral, vilket gör att '_för_' överväger."

"Är du någon sorts spåkärring som professor Trelawney utger sig för att vara?" Återigen tog Harry initiativet.

"Luna är min vän, hon är duktig på att läsa ansiktsspel, jag är inte dålig på det jag heller, men hon är bättre. Och vad beträffar professor Trelawney så har hon sina tillfällen då hon verkligen _kan_. Men jag som elev, har ungefär samma uppfattning om hennes förmåga. Men, hon lär ut sätten, vilket är en viss skillnad från att förmedla gåvan – vilket inte går. Jag kan visa på hur man talar med ormar, men det innebär inte att du lär dig."

"Malcolm," sa Pansy, "jag kan inte verifiera tre – ett – ett, men jag _vet_ att många, faktiskt de flesta av de som var med i går, inte längre sympatiserar med Voldemort, de som möjligen gjorde det, tre som ni vet, är borta nu, de övriga ger Harry sitt stöd, även om de inte erkänner det för vem som helst. Jag till exempel ger Harry mitt stöd, vilket förvånade mig själv att jag skulle komma att göra. Men han är den förste som talar sanning, han _ÄR_ arvtagare till vårt hus grundare. Det gjorde mig övertygad att han företräder mitt hus, och mig. Han har visat att han är _värdig _det också."

"Du har ju förrått vårt hus Pansy." Harry skulle säga något men Pansy hann före.

"Du tror du har några poänger att vinna på det, visst kan vi diskutera saken men då ska vi diskutera den med sakfrågor. Jag ställer upp på den diskussionen. Men bara om vi gör det utifrån korrekta fakta och inte utifrån hörsägner och fraser för att värva dödsätare. På vilket vis har jag förrått vårt hus Malcolm?"

"Du fraterniserar ju med Gryffindor, det är väl att förråda om något!" Nu hoppade Harry in.

"Du säger _'fraterniserar'_ det ordet kan ha innebörder som vi tolkar olika, av er som är här nu skulle jag tro att några inte ens vet vad ordet betyder, några lägger ytterligare inslag i det än det egentligen har. Ska du som använde ordet förklara vad ordet betyder för dig!"

"Att du och hon hånglar eller mer med varandra."

"Har du sett oss göra det, om inte kanske du bör läsa lite mer ordkunskap. Därför att jag inte alls har hånglat med fröken Parkinson. För övrigt betyder ordet fraternisera umgås förtroligt med, bli förtrolig, vilket betyder att hon kan säga saker till mig som hon inte vill att andra ska höra. Liksom jag kan ge henne informationer jag inte delar med vem som helst. Det kan jag göra med henne därför att hon vet mycket om elevhemmet och hon är min ställföreträdare i det.

"När det gäller ordet hångla, så innebär det omfamna och kyssas, romantiskt. Ibland som ersättning för, eller som förspel till petting vilket är även det en ersättning för eller förspel till ett regelrätt samlag. Du menar alltså att fröken Parkinson och jag skulle ha sådana anspelningar. Tillåt mig då säja att jag redan har bytt ringar med Nadja här, och jag har inga som helst planer på att bedra min käresta. Det var beträffande orden fraternisera och hångla.

"Beträffande att hon skulle ha förrått ert hus, det är snarare tvärt om. Hon försöker rädda det, krafter har funnits en tid att helt enkelt ta bort huset Slytherin från skolan. Det är just därför att det har förpestats med för många lögner beroende på att för många av eleverna där har varit indoktrinerade. Jag ska ge en förklaring till ordet för de som inte vet vad det betyder, det betyder i klartext _hjärntvättad_. Alltså för många elever som sett till att hamna i Slytherin har varit hjärntvättade hemifrån. De har levt på lögner, vidarespridit dem till de yngre och så har det varit – för länge. Ska huset överleva – ska vi magikunniga få överleva måste det bli sanningar.

"Upplever du det som att jag far med osanning, kanske du ska tala om vad du fått höra hemma så kan vi ta och bryta i de sakerna. MEN, aurorerna har kommit förbi sjätte årskursen i dag, och börjar med femte årskursen i morgon och kanske hinner med även fjärde årskursen. Är du här efter den kontrollen, ska vi se till att det blir tillfälle där vi kan diskutera saken vidare."

"Varför skulle jag inte vara kvar här efter den kontrollen? Hotar du mig på något vis?"

"Nej, jag har ingen orsak att hota. Dessutom känner jag inte för det heller. Som elevhusföreståndare och som lärare kan jag tilldela extratjänst för saker jag anser att är i behov av den typen av tillrättavisning. Det är inte bara min möjlighet eller rättighet utan även min skyldighet. Nej, det jag åsyftade var att om du är så indoktrinerad eller på annat sätt är i tjänst hos Voldemort, så är det deras sak att avgöra tillsammans med rektorn OM du ska vara kvar här. Vad jag _tycker_ eller _tror_ har inte med det att göra."

"Så om jag tycker att halvblod och mugglarfödda inte borde få gå här, blir jag utsparkad då?"

"Det var en konkret fråga, vi skulle kunna ta en dialog om det. Men jag kan inte _kasta ut dig,_ inte på några som helst grunder. Däremot om det finns de som har den _åsikten_ kanske vi ska öppna ytterligare ett hus, för dem som har den uppfattningen. Vad jag kan, och den rätten har jag, är att tvinga dig att inte argumentera för den åsikten inom skolan. Nu _ber_ jag dig att om du tycker så, inte argumentera om det. Vi kan ha synpunktsdiskuteringar för dem som vill, men det ska vi inte göra nu."

"Hur kommer du att göra om jag blir kvar här? Jag går i fjärde nu, och har tre år kvar. Om jag inte, som du hotade med, blir utsparkad i morgon."

"Först, nu gjorde du en sak som vid ett annat tillfälle skulle ha renderat dig en veckas extratjänst, inget hot, bara en information. Du _påstod_ en sak du vet att jag inte har gjort. Det är en av de saker som har indoktrinerats till en del att göras automatiskt. Några gånger glömmer den som tilltalats att bemöta den falska anklagelsen. Det har ingen betydelse vem som anklagas vid en sådan provocering. Men nu är ni mina gäster och jag har inga som helst avsikter att dela ut reprimander, däremot kan jag tala om vad som skulle ha hänt för samma sak vid andra tillfällen.

"Vi tar det här året först, men jag kommer att samla hela Slytherin och ge några riktlinjer om någon vecka. Då kommer det att finnas regler för en hel del saker. De kommer även att innehålla regler om sexuella kontakter, det jag vet sedan tidigare är inte så trevligt att veta om. Åsiktsprovoceringar är en annan sak jag kommer att reglera hårt."

Malcolm slutade att argumentera, istället satt han tyst.

En flicka i femteklass tittade på Harry och verkade ha frågor i sinnet.

"Du verkar fundera över något Mindy, något du kan fråga här, eller vill du ha ett enskilt samtal vid senare tillfälle?"

"Senare helst."

"Du vet att du också kan vända dig till Pansy, så hjälper hon dig, endera direkt eller så kallar hon på mig. Du kan också vända dig till någon av dem du ser här." Harry höll ut armen mot Nadja, Ginny och Luna. "de har alla mitt förtroende " Hon tittade med stora ögon på dem alla, nästan som att memorera deras ansikten, sen sa hon bara.

"Tack, tack, jag förstår."

Efter en stunds ytterligare småprat tittade han på Pansy och han frågade henne om hon tror det var dags för att gå tillbaks. Hon nickade lätt bara.

Harry reste sig och började åter berätta om saker han hade varit med om, han visste ju vad han hade fått för frågor kvällen innan och täckte in de frågorna direkt i sitt anförande. När han var klar hade ingen några fler frågor att komma med, så avslutade han med.

"Tack för att ni varit så tålmodiga och jag hoppas att ni nu åtminstone kan försöka genomskåda lögnerna som ni har fått lära er. Har ni frågor eller synpunkter tar jag dem på vanligt sätt, som jag sa till Mindy här nyss så har jag fullt förtroende för Ginny, Luna, Nadja och Pansy, i den händelse ni kommer på något ni känner att ni måste prata om. Endera kan ni tala med dem direkt eller så talar ni om för dem att ni vill tala med mig så hittar de mig så snart det går. När Pansy för er genom korridoren försök att inte komma på avvägar, det är ytterst få som kan öppna dörrarna på vardera sidan av korridoren och att bli kvar där kan bli väldigt ensamt."

Pansy tog med dem tillbaks och när Mindy, som gick sist var ute i korridoren stängde Harry dörren.

"Puh" – sa Luna.

"Var de svåra?" Frågade Harry.

"Malcolm, han var bångstyrig, jag tror inte han blir kvar, men det beror nog på hur han tänker då. Han har ingen fast åsikt, men han vill _synas_, snarare bråkar han för bråkandets skull. Vårdslös, skulle jag kunna tänka mig, jag har sett honom förut, han klär av de flesta tjejerna med blicken och fantiserar om hur han ser dem utan kläder, han bara fantiserar och ganska bisarrt dessutom."

"De övriga, några _speciella_?"

"Nä, förvissade är nog det bästa jag kan säga."

"Nadja, ta Ginny du, så tar jag Luna, du är fortfarande öppen för transferering, mitt sovrum."

Strax efteråt drack de te med Hermione. Ginny ursäktade sig, hon hade en essä att skriva i trolldryckskonst sa hon, och försvann.

"Vänner, Luna har lite svårt, jag har pressat henne lite för hårt några dagar. Senaste natten var redan den svår, hon behöver vårt stöd. Vi kan vara i _kammaren_ men vi måste ta det försiktigt."

Nadja, tittade en stund på honom, sedan på Luna. "Jag tror jag förstår vad du menar Harry, det syns faktiskt utanpå också. Jag tror till och med att vi ska använda tidvändaren så vi får den tid vi behöver.

Det blev en ovanligt lång natt för dem alla. Många och långa samtal behövdes och inte minst en mängd kramar kors och tvärs. Som vanligt var de klädda i mysdresser när de gjorde den formen av avstressning. När gryningen kom så valde Harry att transferera Luna till hennes sovsal, båda osynliga naturligtvis. Han försvann hem till sig, så snart han såg att allt var som det skulle hos henne.

Harry hade funderat länge på hur han skulle göra med sina Gryffindors, en direktkorridor som från Slytherin, han bestämde sig att det fick bli så. Han invigde Hermione hur och var han planerade att den skulle börja, respektive sluta. Hon skulle få bli den som ledde ner dem, hon och Neville.

–

Hermione satte sin hand mot platsen och den sjönk in genom väggen, lika som barriären på plattformen, det öppnade barriären. Neville gick igenom och gick före dem och när sisten lämnat dagrummet följde Hermione efter, i och med att hon inte höll barriären öppen så blev den åter till solid vägg. Luna hade fått en behövlig ledighet för kvällen.

Återigen blev det presentationer och en hel del tal om vad som hade hänt genom åren, han _krävde_ av dem att tills vidare inte starta något bråk med Slytherin. Naturligtvis fick de försvara sig, men inte starta någon form av gruff. Han förklarade hur viktigt det var att få igång ett samtal och samarbete mellan husen, det var ett absolut krav om de skulle ha minsta chans att vinna _kriget_.

Naturligtvis blev det även en liten demonstration i övningshallen, han lät Ron och Neville visa på övningsmål, med några av sina offensiva möjligheter. Harry kände att han ville prova något han hade funderat på. När han var liten hade han sett en kulblixt, han hade kommit ihåg det bara för någon vecka sedan, efter det hade han länge funderat på vad det var och om den kunde återskapas magiskt.

Han lät ännu ett övningsmål dyka upp i bortre delen av rummet, så började han tänka på kulblixten, dess ursprung, dess energi. Hur den skulle uppträda, trollspöt i rätt riktning, _'relámpago'_ väste han fram, han ville inte att någon skulle höra hur han uttalade besvärjelsen. Men resultatet blev bättre än väntat.

Luften kändes plötsligt mycket konstig, håret reste sig på de flesta, framför allt på dem med långt torrt hår. Sedan fräste det till och en lysande gul boll av ren energi rusade mot målet som pulveriserades helt, dånet när energin upplöstes fick många att falla baklänges.

"V v v v v va va var de det där??" Harry hade aldrig sett Hermione så förvånad.

"Det kallas för _kulblixt,_ ganska känt fenomen bland mugglarna faktiskt."

"Harry, kulblixtar kommer ut åskväder. Den där skapade _du_. Hur gjorde du?"

"Så här." sa Harry men nu viskade han sitt _relámpago_ så tyst att Hermione inte hörde vad han sa trots att hon stod vid sidan av honom, och var beredd på att höra vad han sa. Han hade sänt iväg ännu en, nu mot Rons redan misshandlade mål som också det totalförstördes. Harry var glad att han hade skapat bara _döda_ mål för den här demonstrationen.

Medan Hermione kippade efter luft koncentrerade Harry sig på en vanlig åskvädersblixt. Så riktade han in sig på Nevilles mål. Braket och ozonlukten gjorde de flesta mycket tagna. Han var faktiskt ganska fundersam själv. Han förstod att Hermione tänkte fråga ut honom under kvällen, hon och Nadja skulle _kräva_ en förklaring. Men nu avbröt han vidare demonstrationer.

"Ta _hem_ dem nu Hermione."

"Ska du inte visa biblioteket?"

"Behövs inte, de som är här nu vill mest vara i övningshallen. Men, om någon är intresserad kommer det att finnas fler tillfällen."

"Ok Harry."

Hon hoade ut över gruppen och _beordrade_ dem. "Nu tar vi oss tillbaks till vårt dagrum, följ mig."

Harry tog med sig Nadja och de följde med till dagrummet i Gryffindortornet. Han kände lite nostalgi, han hade bott där i sex år, men nu var han _gäst_ i _sitt eget_ dagrum. Nej föresten inte _sitt eget_ han hade ju ett mer eget. Flera _mer egna_ faktiskt. När han några minuter senare gick ut den _normala_ vägen hörde han. "_HARRY — HARRY POTTER —_ Det var verkligen länge sedan, vilken väg kom du in?"

Han vände sig förskräckt om, men lugnade ner sig, det var ju _'Tjocka damen_'. "Hej, ja, det var verkligen länge sedan, hur jag kom in? Har du sovit eller blundar du numer?" Harry behagade skoja med henne. "Faktiskt så kom jag in bakvägen, ingen skugga över ditt jobb. Du borde veta vid det här laget att jag har lite fördelar här på slottet numer."

"Ack ja — ack ja — tre årskurser gick inte ner till middagsmålet, så kommer du ut utan att ha gått in. Ack ja — ack ja. Vad är det för nytta med att jag försöker sköta mitt jobb – när du har bakdörrar att komma igenom."

"Ingen fara _My lady_ ditt jobb är ohotat, även jag ska se till att det förblir så."

"Tack Harry Potter, det var faktiskt roligt att se dig, kom gärna och hälsa på ibland, om inte annat för att prata en stund. Men se så – iväg nu, jag ser att du verkar jäktad."

När Harry hade satt ner sig i _sitt_ dagrum började _förhöret_.

"Harry, vad gjorde du där nere?"

"Hermione, du såg vad jag gjorde, själv märkte jag att alla såg vad jag gjorde, så du är inget undantag."

"Var har du lärt dig den där Harry, den var verkligen mäktig, jag har aldrig sett ens någon av de andra aurorerna göra något liknande. Kan du förklara det du gjorde?"

"Okej då. Jag mindes en upplevelse från då jag var liten, det var just en kulblixt. Sen kunde jag inte släppa tanken utan jag har haft malande i huvudet i några veckor, så när Ron och Neville höll på att demolera de där figurerna jag manade fram så kom jag på att jag kunde ju prova med det jag funderat på. Det gick faktiskt bättre än jag trott."

"Du gjorde två olika typer, hur gick du till väga?"

"Först fokuserar jag alla tankar på den form av blixt jag vill åstadkomma, sen släpper jag iväg den. Den blev faktiskt lite mer än jag ens hade hoppats på. Jag kan försöka lära ut den när jag har förstått den helt själv."

"Harry, var försiktig med den – för den dödar, den är visserligen inte klassad, men du _vet_ att den dödar, använder du den så avser du döda. Det är en tanke du bör ha – så var ytterst försiktig om du ens har den i tankarna under en _fredlig_ duell."

"Tack – jo jag är fullt medveten om det. Jag bara undrar om det var enbart fysisk energi i den, eller om den även innehöll _magisk_ energi. Finns det en magisk variant, skulle den mycket väl kunna användas mot dementorerna, jag har lite mer att prova innan jag vet."

"Ja, det bör vi ju kunna hjälpa till med på _centralen_, vi har lite olika mätutrustningar där. Vi har det i åtanke på lördag. Bra att det gick bra ändå, med allt. De verkade mycket positiva, men det är ju _gamla bekanta_ till dig allihopa."

"Harry, kan jag eller någon annan komma igenom som vi gjorde i kväll, någon annan gång?"

"Nej, Hermione, den var tillfällig, korridoren finns kvar, fast jo, nästa gång med tredje och fjärde årskurserna då kommer du att kunna aktivera den igen. Jag har samma förhållande för Pansys nödutgång, när hon känner nödbehov då kan hon komma ut i en korridor som mynnar ut i sjukhusflygeln, eller så kan hon knacka på hos mig . . . "

"Har HON en egen väg till ditt sovrum HARRY?" Nadja blev tydligen lite förvånad.

"Dörren in till mig kan hon inte öppna själv, bara påkalla min uppmärksamhet, den skapade jag innan hon utsattes för mordförsöket, jag anade att hon var i livsfara. Är hon skadad kan hon komma till sjukavdelningen, behöver hon vår hjälp kan hon komma hit, men inte ut till oss utan min hjälp. Utgången från deras dagrum ner till den matsalen öppnar sig som en valvportal och hon kan bara öppna den när jag har _gett tillåtelse_. Men hon tycker det är mäktigt att _hon_ får göra det. De andra har säkert försökt _kommendera upp_ den utan att lyckas, när hon vet att det ska gå, så öppnar hon den. Det stärker hennes status hos dem. Nu är det nog inte så många som är ute efter hennes liv längre. Hur det är med Nott, vet vi inte, men han klarade tydligen testet för han är kvar."

—

**Kap 29**

Dagarna gick fort och återigen var det en _privat _middag i _hans sal_ nu för Phoenix–gruppen. De skulle ta mått, dessutom skulle han annonsera söndagens övningar för dem. Men först skulle de komma ner. Han hade gett dem en tid till stora salen. Med Ron och Neville vid ingången som _portvakter_ var det lätt att bara släppa in de rätta personerna, Luna och Ginny vid den _nya dörren_. För att visa de anlända på vägen in. Nadja och Hermione nere i salarna tog hand om dem när de kom ner dit.

Ron tittade in och ropade till sig Harry.

"Det är en som säger att du har kallat på honom."

Harry gick ut och såg ett välbekant ansikte. Han räckte fram handen och sa. "Go kväll, välkommen"

"Tack för att du kallade på mig Harry. Lät som att du hade affärer du ville diskutera." sa Henry

Harry ledde Henry undan en bit varefter han sa med låg röst. "Ja, det finns saker vi ska göra affärer med, några rustningar, kroppsskydd alltså, så bra det går att få dem, med tanke på att det är också ungdomar som växer. Dessutom, hur har det gått med basiliskens material."

Henry såg lite avslöjad ut, men svarade sanningsenligt, så långt Harry kunde bedöma. "Materialet har jag satt undan men det känns att ha det utan att fritt kunna använda det, men det jag har lovat, det håller jag."

"Bra, vi tar mått på många i kväll, men först en som ska vara som våra första, en dammodell, den rustningen vill jag att ska vara klar ganska snart." Henry nickade. "Bra, Luna, Ginny. Jag blir lite sen, när alla har kommit så gå ner och börja förbereda dem på söndagens träning. Det vi ska göra tar bara några minuter."

Han drog med sig Henry ut i ankomsthallen. "Vänta här, jag är strax tillbaks." Varefter han ilade iväg mot Slytherin, strax fick han fatt i Pansy. "Ursäkta jag stör, men du har besök, kom med mig."

Han gav ingen tid för frågor, Pansy dröjde bara ett mycket kort ögonblick, reflexen att ignorera Harry hade vuxit sig stark under många år, men det blixtrade till i hennes sinne, och hon var honom i hälarna innan hon själv hann förstå.

När de kom upp till ankomsthallen sa Harry i förbifarten. "Henry, den här vägen, kom med." Pansy förstod inget alls.

Strax var de i Harrys och Hermiones dagrum. "Får jag presentera, Henry McNeman, den bäste när det gäller kroppsskydd. Han tar mått på dig och inom kort har du liksom vi andra ett eget kroppsskydd av basilisk. Henry, Pansy Parkinson är den som kommer att vara ägaren till det arbetet. Pansy, jag har ju inte frågat dig, men jag vill att de jag har nära mig ska ha bästa möjliga, accepterar du?"

"Harry, du frågar om saker som är så självklara, klart jag accepterar. Jag tackar på förhand dessutom."

Efter några minuter så var måttagningen klar, de gick åter mot ankomsthallen. "Pansy, den som besökte dig var en budbärare som gav dig ett bud, ingen behöver veta vad eller från vem, lycka till."

Eftersom Ron och Neville var borta från dörrarna förstod Harry att de redan hade samlats där nere. "Den här vägen, jo förresten jag kommer att vilja låta tillverka en omgång kläder av speciellt typsnitt för de personer du tar mått på nu, jag vill alltså ha måtten för alla dessa precis som förra gången." När Harry kom nära dörren formade den sig igen.

"Narturligtvis Harry, den här dörren har jag aldrig sett förut, trots att jag gått här också. Vart leder den?"

"Den leder dit vi ska nu, till Godric Gryffindors kamrar, vi avser äta middag där, och vi tar den tid det tar att ta måtten, jag ger direktiven där nere, vi är strax där. Men, alla dem du gör är på min bekostnad. Det finns inte basiliskskinn så det räcker till alla förstår jag, men om det är skinn av drake förstärkta med ömsat basiliskskinn så blir de väl nästan lika bra som de övriga, eller hur?"

Henry tittade på Harry med stora fundersamma ögon, det syntes att han funderade, innan han svarade. "Den jag har tagit måtten på, Parkinsons, den skulle vara som de första, bara basilisk. Hur många övriga är det fråga om?"

"Hur är kvalitetsskillnaden mellan enbart basilisk och drake med ömsat skinn från basilisk?"

Återigen tittade Henry fundersamt på Harry. "Drake finns det många olika kvalitéer av, så något kommer det att skilja mellan dem, men om de beläggs med det ömsade skinnet kommer de att komma upp till . . . skulle säga nittio till etthundrafem procent av bara basilisk. Men det beror också på, emot vad. Det skiljer på vad olika skinn av drake motstår, och jämfört med basilisk så är drake klart underlägsen men kompletterade med det ömsade skinn som du säger så blir de samverkande. Så sammantaget vill jag påstå att de är jämngoda."

"Bra, glöm inte vilka vi har som motståndare. Allt som handlar om bättre funktion är ok, och tala inte om kostnader med dem själva."

"Harry, det handlar alltså om tusentals galleons, hur många talar vi om?"

"Det är tjugoåtta utöver den första. Om du säger tre tusen per styck eftersom det kommer att gå åt lite drakskinn också, så är det nästan nittio tusen. Om det räddar _ett_ liv så är det värt det. Men du behöver ju inte ta mer än det egentligen kostar, Albus rekommenderade dig, och överlever vi så har du ju många potentiella kunder kvar. Räddar skydden många liv så är det verkligen ingen diskussion om det – eller hur?"

"Jag tänker inte fråga om du har råd med det. När Albus sa till mig att du ville ha några fler rustningar så räknar jag med att det finns _täckning_ för det."

"Täckning finns det, jag tar ut dessa ungdomar till ett krig de inte förtjänar. I julas dog några av de våra, de hade inget skydd, de hade själva sett till att vi hade en form av larmlista för alla eleverna, och den gav larm och alla i DA och nästan alla övriga som fick vara med reagerade, och vi _tog bort_ ganska många dödsätare. Nu kommer dödsätarna sannolikt att räkna med starkare skolungar än de trodde var möjligt då. Men det är dödligt allvar och jag vill göra allt jag kan för att bidra med det som går. Dessutom, högsta sekretess råder. Alla namnen ska vara hemliga. När du tar mått, ge den som kommer ett beställningsnummer, och strunta i att sätta namn på beställningen. Så ser vi till att alla eleverna behåller sitt nummer."

"Du är verkligen framsynt Harry, ja jag ska göra som du säger. Det gäller alltså även hon nyss, jag sätter HP på den, och levererar den vid sidan av, ja den ska ju komma först dessutom."

De hade kommit fram till borden och Harry gick fram till sin plats, vid hans plats fanns nu även plats för Henry. Sorlet tystnade och Harry inledde.

"Vänner, idag har jag en viktig person med mig, han är den bäste när det gäller kroppsskydd. Det är professor Dumbledore som har rekommenderat honom. För en tid sedan gjorde han mitt kroppsskydd, nu är det meningen att han ska ta mått till era, men jag måste fråga först. Är det någon som _INTE_ vill ha kroppsskydd, jag bär alltid mitt. Mitt är som jag sa senast av basilisk, den jag dödade när jag var i mitt andra år här på skolan. Det finns inte basiliskskinn i den mängd som behövs för den sorten till alla, men Henry gör det bästa möjliga utifrån det som går att uppbringa. Så det blir skinn av drake som kompletteras med ömsade skinn av basilisk, det gör att de skydden kommer att vara jämförbara med skydd av enbart basilisk. Var det någon som inte vill ha något, så räck upp en hand nu. Ingen – bra."

"Henry, vi kommer att sända in de här ungdomarna till dig så kan du höra med dem om deras specifika önskemål och ta de mått du behöver. När alla är klara äter vi en bit mat. Ron, är du vänlig och visar på _ankomstrummet,_ behövs det bord och stolar så ordnar du det, eller talar om för mig vad som behövs. Hermione, hann ni börja tala om söndagens träning?"

"Nej, vi höll just på att sätta oss när ni kom. Vad höll dig, var det något du kan tala om?"

"Senare, då så. Välkomna tillbaks. Det som är nytt har ni inte kunnat undgå att märka. Jag som föreståndare för Slytherin har tagit ner dem till Slytherins matsal på middag, jag ha klarat av fjärde till sjunde klasserna, och kommer att fortsätta med dem ända ner till första och andra klassen. Jag kommer att ta ner alla klasserna efter hand och som ni märkte igår, så var några med då också. Nästa vecka inleder vi med Ravenclaw, sjätte och sjunde årskurserna, värd för dem är väl lämpligast du Luna, du får samla dem i ert dagrum. Du vet väl om den hemliga dörren bakom en av bokhyllorna. Jag ska visa dig om du inte vet. Jag kan tänka mig att biblioteket här kan vara intressant.

På tisdag, få se nu vem kan vi ha som värd då, Susan?" Hon nickade." Okej, Susan Bones, är er värd på tisdag, Hufflepuff sjätte och sjunde årskurserna, vi pratar om detaljerna senare."

Ron kom tillbaks. "Allt är klart att börja."

"Bra, alltså Henry gör det bästa av vad som han har i lager, eller kan skaffa, han utövar ingen välgörenhet så det kommer att kosta, men om det räddar livet på någon enda av er, så är det värt det, åtminstone för mig. Fundera inte i termer av '_har jag råd_' eller '_har mina föräldrar råd_' vore det så . . . så skulle . . . så skulle jag ha undersökt den saken diskret redan tidigare. Det här ligger utanför de summor jag nämnde att ni _kan_ använda för personligt bruk som hjälper er i er nuvarande funktion. Se så, kom iväg nu, en inne och en utanför på tur och se till att ni verkligen får de _rätta måtten_ att sitta på rätt ställe nu. Oh en sak till – Henry är visserligen en _man_ men han är yrkesman och professionell. Det kommer att tas mått på HELA er. Ni får ett nummer av honom, det är ert beställningsnummer, och när grejerna börjar komma så är de märkta enbart med det numret. Det är en form av sekretess för att så få som möjligt utanför här ska veta om vilka _ni_ är."

Under tiden som Henry tog sina mått och fick var och ens uppgifter om hur de själv tyckte om olika saker för den så var det mest småprat.

"Harry, häromdagen visade du en sak du inte förklarade, en ganska _mäktig_ sak om jag får säga min mening. Tror du att det finns möjligheter att _lära ut den_. Och inte minst – vad var det för något?"

"Ni som inte var med i går, alltså i går hade jag Griffindorelever på middag, alltså några av er här. Jag har kommit på en _boll_ av koncentrerad energi, än så länge vet jag inte vad typ av energi det är, vi ska undersöka den senare. Är det enbart fysisk energi, så duger den enbart mot fysiska saker, men är det som jag hoppas, så kommer jag att kunna definiera vilken form det ska vara. Lyckas jag forma det som en boll av magisk energi hoppas jag kunna eliminera dementorer med den. Den är inte färdig nog att definiera eller presentera, än mindre att försöka lära ut."

"Men – när den är det, kommer du att förklara den då?"

"Du får räkna med att den kommer att räknas som dödlig, alltså den kommer säkert att vara förbjuden att använda i fredliga dueller."

"Men i strid mot dödsätare bör den kunna vara _nyttig_.

"Innan jag glömmer det, På söndag klockan åtta på morgonen samlas vi i stora salen, så går vi hit. Det blir utökad transfereringsutbildning, avsikten är att ni ska kunna transferera med medföljande, även medföljande som är skadade och inte vid medvetande.

Det är en viss skillnad att ta med någon som _kan själv_ och en som är medvetslös, och kanske livshotande skadad. Då kan det bero på er färdighet om personen överlever eller inte, mer om det vid själva utbildningen, jo förresten, de som klarar den utbildningen och är under sjutton år får ett intyg '_använd magi – som om du vore vuxen_'. Dessutom ingår alltså fullständig transfereringslicens till skillnad från den ni har nu, som bara gäller vid nödsituationer. Tala om det här även för de två som nu är på mätning.

Dessutom, har det väl inte undgått någon, de flesta av oss har ju redan varit på _förhör_. Det började i måndags kväll, då jag hade middag med Slytherin. Under middagen började det klarna för många att Salazar Slytherin inte alls hade samma uppfattning eller grundsyn som en viss Voldemort. När de började inse att de levat på lögner en längre tid började vissa lojaliteter skälva.

Efter själva middagen ville Pansy prata med mig, ja faktiskt Pansy ville prata med mig. Det vore mycket ofint av mig att berätta ens vad vi talade om, än mindre vad vi sa till varandra. Men det jag kan säga er är att hon är lika mycket på vår sida som någon av er. Jag började frukta för hennas liv under tiden jag talade med henne. Och som det visade sig, så var min oro väl grundad.

Hon har fått godkänt av oss sju att vara _vår vän_. Ni känner henne inte, men jag kan garantera er, att jag inte tvivlar på hennes lojalitet. Den som förrådde min far och mor, var hemmahörande i Gryffindor så ska jag gå på historia, så ska jag inte lita på någon. Är det någon här som har något emot att jag tar med henne hit, ni kommer att möta en helt annan Pansy än den ni tror er känna?"

Jag ser några miner, och jag håller med er, vi säger så här. Ni möter henne och hälsar på henne, kanske pratar med henne en stund. På lördag kväll så tittar jag. Finns det då några röster som menar att jag får välja mellan henne och er, så tänker jag på det då. Vi behöver henne bland oss, hon har så gott som hela Slytherin i sin hand. Möjliggen kan det finnas några kvar som passerat aurorernas kontroll, som vi inte har på vår sida, men de är i vart fall inte på den andra sidan nu. Men stöter vi bort Pansy, så tappar vi en ambassadör som vi så väl behöver där."

"Harry, om _du_ ger henne ett OK – varför ska vi då behöva fundera på saken?"

"Det kan finnas de bland er som fortfarande har sådana fördomar mot Slytherin att ni inte ens kan tänka er samarbeta med dem, jag vet ju inget om det, jag ger er ett val."

"Harry. Jag talar för mig, men jag tror mig förstå att alla här litar på dig, och din grupp. Har ni redan godtagit henne så är det helt ok med mig. Är det någon som har någon annan uppfattning?"

"Tack Morag, det var starkt, jag tackar för förtroendet och i det här fallet ska det inte finnas några tvivel på utgången. Alltså alla är om inte för, så är ingen emot? – Bra. Det är några kvar att måtta innan vi kan börja äta, är det någon annan som har några saker att ta upp eller fråga om?"

"Hogsmeade, när får vi komma dit, professor Dumbledore verkar ha glömt bort att det brukar vara tillfällen att vi kommer dit, är det långt borta?"

"Det har ju bara gått ett par veckoslut efter nyår, det hinns – det hinns. Däremot ska vi diskutera med Ollivander. När vi har transfereringslicenserna klara ska vi se till att ni kommer dit i tur och ordning för att skaffa reservtrollspöna."

"Transferera – dit, varifrån då. Kom nu inte å säg att vi kan göra det härifrån. Och om vi kan komma ut härifrån, hur ska vi komma tillbaks?"

"Mycket bra synpunkt. Nå vad är den första grunden som gäller vid transferering?"

Det tittade på varandra alla såg mycket frågande ut. "Susan! Vad är det du absolut måste göra _innan_ du startar, tänk på förra veckan."

"Tro att jag kan."

"Ja, fast helst inte bara tro. VETA ATT DU KAN, är det absolut viktigaste. För börjar du tvivla på dig själv, börjar du tänka på allt som kan gå fel. – DÅ om inte förr kommer du att skada dig, eller helt misslyckas. ALLTSÅ, säger jag att vi transfererar så gör vi det. VARIFRÅN, det återstår att se. Det finns faktiskt ett alternativ, till det. En permanent tvåvägs flyttnyckel, som går alternativt dit och hit skulle också lösa det. Notera att jag sa att när ni har licensen klar, jag sa inte att vi skulle transferera. Någon mer fråga?"

"De där kroppsskydden vi tar prov på, hur bra är de?"

"Det beror alldeles på vilket material som finns tillgängligt och som passar just ert skydd. Nu är det så många samtidigt så han måste ta tillvara allt material han har, och nyttja det där det gör bäst nytta. Förstod jag honom rätt kan det bli en mängd modifieringar, huvuddelen blir någon form av drake men även det är ju ett utomordentligt material, på det läggs ömsat basiliskskinn. Det har inte gjorts så förut, det kommer att innebära att i grunden är det drakskinnets kvaliaté och styrka, på det kommer en del av basiliskens skydd. Sammantaget kommer det att kunna vara aningen svagare eller starkare än ett skydd av enbart basilisk. Så de är _jämförbara_.

"När vi hämtade resterna av basilisken och han gjorde mitt skydd så hade han inte något basiliskmaterial alls i lager, så det basiliskmaterial som kommer, är från skolans basilisk."

"Menar du att det kan bli så bra skydd till alla oss?"

"Ja."

Den siste som hade måttats kom tillbaks tillsammans med Henry.

"Oj, det där var många det Harry, men jag tror det var det antal du sa. Är det någon som inte varit in till mig?"

"Nej det var alla. Låt oss äta. Dobby, dags för MAT."

Peter Peakes, en från Ravenclaw i samma klass som Luna och som satt nära henne frågade diskret, men inte mer diskret än att de flesta i närheten hörde det. "Fick inte ni ta mått, ni om några borde ju fått ta mått?"

"Peter, _vi_ har redan kroppsskydd, men tack för omtanken."

"Oj, det har du aldrig sagt något om, vilken sorts drake är ditt skydd av?"

Luna log försynt. "Shhh Peter, säg det inte till någon annan, men det är basilisk."

Pater blev stum en stund, faktiskt så avstannade samtalen omkring dem också. "Har _ni alla_ den sorten?"

Harry förstod att det skulle komma att sprida sig hur det förhöll sig. Att tala om det nu var bästa tillfälle.

"Hör upp – det kom en fråga här uppe, en som säkert kommer att sprida sig som ringar, den kan även ge upphov till några rykten och även felaktiga slutsatser. I höstas bestämde vi oss för att städa upp, ja ha – jo det sa jag visst förut ja. Nåja, basilisken vi städade undan rönte ett visst intresse för min vän Henry här. Det finns mycket på en basilisk som kan användas och han vet ju hur de är och vi diskuterade inledningsvis i rektorns kontor. Han tänkte då att det möjligen kunde räcka till små inslag i ett kroppsskydd av ordinärt material.

Sen fick han se tanden, då såg han lite _tagen_ ut, för att uttrycka sig milt. När vi sedan kom ner till _aset,_ för ett dött djur som legat en tid är ju ett as. Ja, då såg han verkligen salig ut. Nå, det som hände var att han bedömde att det kunde bli kroppsskydd till hela gruppen och lite mer. Alltså hela den första gruppen och bland dem som redan är avtalade. Men när inte basilisk räcker kan man komplettera drakskinn med ömsat basiliskskinn, den kombinationen gör skydden i en del fall _BÄTTRE_ än av enbart basilisk.

Det är absolut dumt att berätta om de här skydden för andra. Som ni också märker gör jag allt för att alla ska ha det bästa som finns tillgängligt till alla.

Henry, hur lång tid tror du det dröjer innan de här beställningarna kan komma att börja levereras?"

"Knappast i morgon, men några kan börja bli färdiga i slutet av nästa vecka eller i början av den påföljande, och jag ska se till att de inte blir liggande utan kommer iväg så fort som möjligt. De flesta kommer att bli _nästan_ lika effektiva som av hel basilisk, medan andra blir mer effektiva. Det är det bästa vi kan göra."

"Det låter bra. Vid våra möten kommer jag att tala om numren på de som har kommit. När ert kroppsskydd kommer så blir det en liten påklädningsövning. Vi ska inte bli för sena i kväll. På söndag alltså, klockan åtta på morgonen. Om alla har ätit färdig . . . Nä vi väntar femton minuter ytterligare."

"Harry. Kan vi inte använda pengarna från ministeriet till det här, inte är det du som ska stå för dem själv, det känns så _fel_ att du ska göra det. Jag har hört att det var du som köpte elevhussymbolerna till alla i räddningsgruppen i julas också. När jag fick min, tänkte jag inte så mycket mer på det, men sen när jag började inse att det var inte en, inte tio, inte hundra, men nästan två hundra. Och jag _VET_ vad de kostar nu. Harry, jag skäms att ens ta emot det du erbjuder, men jag tänker inte avstå. Däremot tycker jag att Ministeriepengarna ska täcka kostnaden."

Nu blev det ett väldigt kackel. Efter några minuter slog Harry gaffeln i muggen och salen tystnade.

"Hur många minns det jag har sagt om ringar och kroppsskydden?"

Flera förslag på vad ringarna kunde göra kom. Många visste hur kroppsskydden kunde rädda en person. Till slut höjde han rösten en aning.

"SEKRETESS – mina vänner, sektetess. Alltså, börjar det någon form av diskussion om de pengarna så kommer frågan om VARFÖR – VILKA – VAD. Sen vet alla vilka som är med här, det utmålar era anhöriga, era flickvänner, era pojkvänner som måltavlor för våra fiender. Nej detta måste vara något som så få som möjligt vet om."

"Men Harry, har jag en uppfattning om siffror så är du uppe i . i . i . i . över två hundra tusen galleons, har jag tio så känner jag mig rik."

"Jag tänker inte gå in på att räkna siffror. Jag vet ungefär vilka nivåer jag rör mig i. När vi lämnade skolan i somras så kunde jag inte se någon framtid alls, det enda jag kunde hoppas på var att få dö snabbt. Ett tag övervägde jag att göra det själv för att slippa pinas av Voldemort, för jag vet att hans sätt att underhålla sig inte uppskattas av offren.

"Men så hände saker och jag fick livslusten tillbaks, ni vet nog en del av det, om jag kunde skulle jag offra allt jag har om jag kunde få mina föräldrar tillbaks, eller Sirius, eller Cedric, eller Camilia, fast då skulle det bli konflikt, men förstå mig rätt. Alltså, jag känner det inte som att jag offrar något, utan jag investerar, i MITT EGET LIV. Om jag har er till hjälp, då har jag en bättre möjlighet att vinna mot Voldemort. Om jag kan göra så att ni inte skadas eller dör så är det värt allt. Tänk er in i mitt liv efter att Voldemort är besegrad, och kanske tio eller fler av er är döda, vilket skulle ha kunnat undvikas om ni varit utrustade rätt och tränats rätt. Hur ska jag kunna leva med en sån sak – om jag inget gjort NU?

"Nej – jag hoppas innerligt att ingen ska dö, i julas tappade vi några, var det mitt fel – delvis. DÄRFÖR ATT, jag hjälpte till att ordna listan och en del andra saker, men jag vet att om vi inte hade gjort det hade många fler dött, andra visserligen men fler, på vår sida. Hade de som nu dött _använt_ det de fick, hade de nog funnits med oss här idag. Därför vill jag att ni liksom jag och hela den här gruppen ALLTID använder de skydden ni får. Alltid innebär även här i skolan.

"Pansy höll på att bli mördad, hon var några få sekunder ifrån att bli det. Hade hon då burit ett skydd som ni kommer att få, skulle hon kunnat vända sig om och försvarat sig trots ett överraskat anfall av den arten. Den besvärjelse som var på gång att användas är en föga känd sak, men den skär sönder offret som om den hackats med ett vasst svärd. Minst nittio procent av angreppet skulle ha klingat av tack vare ett kroppsskydd.

"När alla har sina hemliga gångar hit ner klara så kan vi nyttja dem, men nu är det bara stora salen som passar för oss, den är tom nu så vi kan gå tillbaks. Tack för i kväll."

"_**TACK.**_**"** Hördes det i korus.

"Nadja, Ta upp dem och portionera ut dem från stora salen i lämpligt antal små grupper. Jag ska prata lite mer med Henry och med Albus. Jag kommer till ditt rum när jag är klar där."

"Okej Harry, bli inte för länge bara, vi har lite att prata om."

—

**Kap 30**

"Harry, du vet väl att Pansys far dödades i julas, han var definitivt en dödsätare. Tror du det är klokt att hon är så involverad i gruppen?"

"I det här fallet så går jag på dels min egen uppfattning och den _känsla_ jag hade när jag pratade med henne. Men även Lunas uppfattning, hennes bedömning stämmer överens med min egen. Pansy sa att hennes far dog, och att det var något som släppte inom familjen då. Så det är nog snarare till vår fördel."

"Menar du att hon _uppskattar_ att han dödades?" Nadja såg förvånad ut.

"Varken hon eller hennes mor uppskattade förhållandet att han bekände sig, och sin familj till den gruppen. Nu är de _fria_, även om det kommer att bli svårt för dem. Du sa inget om det när jag frågade om hennes _anslutning_ till oss."

"Harry, du och jag kan diskutera saker, men vi gör det privat. Då hade du tagit med henne till oss, det syntes lång väg vad du hade bestämt. Att där komma med funderingar som går emot dig, Harry det kommer jag aldrig att göra. Om det är så att det finns argument som klart tyder på att du har missat något kan jag komma att be att få prata privat med dig, men inte kommer jag att säga emot dig när andra hör på. Nu tänkte jag inte heller att hennes far var bland de döda dödsätarna."

"Jag hoppas du inte tar illa upp att jag har _vänner_ som är tjejer. Den enda jag ser som min _flickvän är du,_ det är med dig jag ser en framtid. Pansy, såg du inte, Neville och hon _tittar_ på varandra, hon är verkligt _varm_ för honom."

"Menar du allvar nu?"

"Ja absolut, han är knappast medveten om det ännu, men han uppskattade när hon hjälpte honom spontant. Jo, jag tror det är något att hjälpa på traven. Så _hon_ är ingen konkurrent till dig, hon kommer nog att _gilla_ mig som vän och _äldre bror_ men knappast mer än så, inte nu längre."

"Vad menar du med '_inte nu längre_'?"

"Hon vet nu att jag inte är hennes val, förut såg hon mig som tvåa efter Draco. Hon sa inte något som tyder på det, men jag började ana att hon hade haft den tanken mot sin vilja ända sedan vi möttes i skolan. Hon bannade _Hatten_ för att den inte placerade oss i samma hus. Då skulle Draco inte ha haft en chans på henne. Så jo, hon har haft romantiska tankar om mig. Men jag tror att hennes sikte är enbart inställt på Neville nu."

"Det känns bra, föresten Minerva sa att ni borde börja kunna finna era animagusdjur nu inom kort, hon ville ha en av lördagarna med er. Det innebär att vi måste avstå en lördag med aurorträning."

"Det kan inte bli i övermorgon, det måste bli nästa lördag i så fall. Ja jag har tyckt det varit lite trögt, vi har ju övat och övat utan resultat länge nu. Fast det har ju varit så mycket annat också. Hur går det för dig då, har du haft någon framgång?"

"Du vet ju att det är annorlunda för oss naturliga metamorfagos, Vi tänker inte lika, vi måste lära oss att tänka om. Men har jag förstått rätt är du på gränsen till båda nu. Du kan ju ändra både hår, händer och ögonfärg, när du bara kommer över den där tröskeln är nästan allt möjligt."

"När Pansys kroppsskydd kommer, då får hon _ta emot_ ringen samtidigt. Jag vill ha representanter för alla hus. Luna, som du sa, vi behöver henne avsevärt mer än hon oss, även om vi tydligen är de som kan stötta henne. Eftersom Susan skulle ta ner hennes hus på middag så passar det väl att hon är deras. Då har vi ambassadörer för alla husen."

"Ja Susan är ok. Om Pansy tittar på Neville så finns det en möjlighet att Ron kan finna något i Susan, och omvänt. Hermione och Ron verkar ju inte komma längre."

"Det innebär alltså att vi mer och mer involverar Susan i det inre arbetet då. Ja, inte mig emot, vi kan ju titta på hur de ser på varandra."

"Harry, vad _kan_ Luna _egentligen_?"

"Nadja – jag vill absolut inte ha några hemligheter för dig. Men det är hennes hemlighet att berätta. Hon _ljög_, eller möjligen sa hon inte hela sanningen, när hon sa att hon var ute astralt. Det hon gjorde var att hon . . . "

"Harry, du sa det är hennes hemlighet att berätta, då ska du inte . . . "

"Nadja, du och jag ska inte ha hemligheter, jag ska säga så mycket jag kan utan att missbruka ett förtroende. Alltså, Luna har en förbannelse som hon kallar det, det dröjde länge innan hon kunde få tyst i sitt huvud. Hon _hör_ allas tankar men de är som att stå mitt i en folksamling som alla talar högt. Hon _hör_ men kan omöjligt höra _vad_ de säger. Inte utan att hon fokuserar på en person, eller med träning på några. Eller att någon tänker om eller till henne. Då är det som att det skriks mot henne."

"När du var i Voldemort senast då riktade jag mina tankar mot henne, och du – hon var på väg till oss när jag skulle hämta henne. – Visstja – påminn mig att hon har en önskan hos mig. Fråga inget om det är du snäll. Så det var därför hon kunde komma så fort."

"Hur det kom sig att hon _visste_ vet jag inte men hon läste Millicents tankar när jag _visade_ vad som kunde ha hänt. Hon _läste_ hennes tankar och _sände_ till mig. Det är också genom att sänka sina sköldar och följa Pansys tankar som hon _vet_ att Pansy är med _oss_. Jag skulle ha trott på Pansy även utan Lunas bekräftelse, för jag kände det som att hon var naturligt ärlig vid vårt samtal. Lunas bekräftelse gör det bara bättre. Däremot, finns det inget som säkrar oss mot förändrade lojaliteter eller andra liknade saker hos någon."

"Du gillar Luna – eller hur?"

"Ibland önskar jag att jag som hon kunde – läsa tankar. Jag _känner_ att du känner oro, jag förstår inte orsaken. För mig är du min flickvän, min dejt, min blivande fru hoppas jag. Att jag inte har friat än beror nog mest på att jag inte kan känna en total lycka med Voldemot hängande över mig. Luna, ja jag är mjuk inför henne, mjuk därför att hon är så sårbar, hon _vet_ att hon sårar dig när hon så väl behöver en kram av någon av oss och du bjuder mig att krama henne. Hon vill inte såra dig – men hon vet att hon behöver någon som kan hålla om henne och som inte direkt stoppar händerna innanför trosorna – om du förstår hur hon menar."

"Hon vet att jag känner det _svårt_ att se er, ändå gör hon det."

"Tänk dig att du är så nere och att du inte ser någon utväg alls, så finns det någon att hålla om, någon som bryr sig – någon som tänker snälla tankar om dig. Någon som kan hålla om dig utan att tänka '_OJ OJ HOPPAS INGEN SER MIG NU_' Men istället för att _tänka det_ skriker ut det. Där har du hennes situation. Hon har ingen annan, vore jag _ledig_ skulle hon göra allt för att jag skulle se henne som min flickvän. Hon vet att jag ser _dig_ och ingen annan som det, det är också därför hon vågar hållas om av mig. Hon vet att jag kan hålla om henne utan att tänka _dåliga_ tankar."

"Glädjs du åt att hålla om henne?"

"Att hjälpa henne, det gör jag utan att känna det besvärligt. När jag märker att det jag gjort har hjälpt, då blir jag glad att jag kunnat hjälpa, så ja jag glädjs när jag hållit om henne och ser att hon mår bättre av det."

"Hur skulle du reagera om hon vill bli intim med dig"?

Harry blev tyst, han funderade en stund, nästan för länge.

"Jag skulle nog . . . jag hoppas det är en hypotetisk fråga, jag skulle nog titta på henne och tala om att om hon insisterar måste vi sluta vara så nära varandra. Om det inte vore för '_oss_' skulle jag kunna tänka mig romantiskt med en hel del andra också. Men nu _vet jag om dig_, det ställer alla andra utanför."

"_Tack älskling,_ men anta att jag är med, och hon vill mer än . . . att hon vill . . . . vill bli _kvinna_. Skulle du då kunna tänka dig det?"

"Oj oj – skulle du puffa på mig att göra det, så skulle jag nog försöka försäkra mig om att du verkligen menar allvar, om du gör det, så skulle jag se det som två stora komplimanger. Från henne, därför att hon ger mig det förtroendet, från dig för att du också gör det."

"Skulle du tycka om det?"

"Spontant så här så tänker jag inte ens tanken, Nu när du har frågat så har jag tvingats tänka. Det är ett ansvar, ett stort ansvar att göra det, hon har ju aldrig gjort det förut så det är en _invigning._ Skulle jag ställas inför _kravet_ som du beskrev det, så skulle jag vilja att det sker _fint._ Och att det blir ett fint minne för henne. Då skulle jag kunna uppskatta det, men du skulle behöva vara med också."

"Hur skulle du uppfatta det om hon och jag hjälper varandra till . . . till njutningens höjder, skulle du tycka illa om det?"

"Nej, inte om vi överväger att gå in i en djupare relation på tre, då skulle jag kanske tycka att det är intressant och kanske vilja blanda mig i ibland. Är det något ni två har pratat om eller är det bara vilda tankar?"

"Bara vilda tankar, men jag är realist, jag tror inte den saken ligger långt borta. Men absolut inte så länge vi är kvar på skolan. Luna är elev, du är också lärare. Jag är egentligen här som auror. Du och jag är vuxna och officiellt ihop. Jag ville väldigt gärna veta din åsikt om den saken."

"Du har frågat mig, om henne, jag är fullt nöjd med dig, jag behöver ingen annan, men som du säger, jag vill inte göra någon ledsen och alla andra är så att säga _normala_ Luna är speciell och oerhört sårbar. Jag vill inte att hon ska gå under. Men det får inte bli på vår bekostnad. Hur ser du på samma sak du frågade mig?"

"Från början var jag mycket kritisk att hon kom så nära oss, men jag märkte också hur skör hon är och hur stor nytta det gjorde att hon fick komma nära oss. Och jag har börjat gilla henne allt mer. Vi kan ju inte ha hemligheter för henne vad jag har förstått, möjligen _lyssnar_ hon på oss nu. Hej Luna, det vi gör nu är något vi _måste göra,_ vi båda sänder dig våra kramar. God natt och sov gott nu. Jo, jag kan tänka mig det om det är ok med dig, och det är mer för din och hennes skull än för min egen del, för jag vill inte heller se henne gå under."

"Det är bra, och som du sa, så länge vi är på skolan är det ett måste att vi är försiktiga."

"Ska vi bara sova nu eller?"

"Det är fredag i morgon, vi är ju hos mig i morron kväll, det är bättre där, så vi sover. God natt Harry."

Vid fredag lunch hade aurorerna haft förhör med alla i skolan. Några hade de haft allvarliga samtal med, en av dem var just Malcolm Baddock, men han blev kvar. Några hade fått strikta regler vad de fick och inte fick göra på sina föräldrars begäran. De som _visade god vilja_ fick vara kvar, de flesta gjorde det. Några hade ombetts att sluta vid skolan.

Redan på eftermiddagen när Harry och Tonks var hos aurorerna gjorde de i ordning för att testa Harrys _nya_ besvärjelse. Efter att ha smulat sönder två mätare avbröt de, istället skulle han beskriva hur han gjorde, efter en mängd försök och demonstrationer lyckades Kingsley få iväg något som liknade den som Harry gjorde, men den var synbart mycket svagare. Han var dock den ende som lyckades med något alls.

Aurorerna satte upp mål som de försökte skydda med sina magiska sköldar, inget försök reducerade förstörelsen av Harrys energibollar. Nadja insisterade på att de skulle mäta Harrys _helios_. En tredje mätare, den sista de hade riggades upp. Nadja fick åter prova ut sitt avstånd för att den skulle visa '1'. Kingsley pressade upp siffran till 2,5, Harry försökte undvika att utöva den besvärjelsen, han visste vad han behövde veta. Några besvärjelser hade han så oerhört mycket större styrka i än han kunde förstå.

Han övertygades dock att han inte kunde förstöra även den, och gjorde han det så skulle de bli oerhört förvånade. Mätaren stannade på 89. Alla trodde det var fel på den, men samtidigt hade Harrys upplysning varit så stark att det bländade ordentligt det korta moment han hade låtit den vara aktiv.

När de provade på _vanliga_ besvärjelser som Expelliarmus, var Harrys styrka inte nämnvärt lägre än Kingsleys, vilket i sig var högt för en skolelev. Det var bara de två typerna av besvärjelser som Harry var vida överlägsen med. Båda var energiomvandlande eller energiradierande. Kingsleys ville även prova Harrys Reducto som också den är energiradierande. Återigen var det tydlig skillnad till Harrys favör. Harry antydde att han kände sig trött och försökte få ett tidigare avslut.

Harry och Nadja hade en fin afton och var en aning oalerta när de kom för lördagens träning som i huvudsak gick ut på ren stridsduellering. Efter att ha mött fyra stycken en mot en och sedan två mot en och slutligen alla fyra mot Harry hade alla blivit utmattade. Vid två mot en kunde Harry hålla dem i upp emot fem minuter innan han lyckades utmanövrera någon av den och att sedan klara av den siste var enkelt för honom, men efter det fanns ännu ett par att klara av, vilket gick på ungefär samma sätt.

När det blev fyra mot en, då blev det en jämn kamp som slutade än i Harrys favör men ungefär lika ofta var det aurorerna som vann. Att de inte tyckte om att Harry var dem överlägsen gick inte att missa. Men både han och de övriga glömde inte varför han tränades. Dessutom hade de redan antagit honom att fortsätta som auror, men det hade de inte talat om för honom. De ville att han skulle söka som alla andra, och prövas. Men allt var ändå redan klart, hela hans grupp var välkomna till dem.

På söndag morgon hade de bestämt tid vid Hogwarts yttre grind vilket var det närmaste man kunde transferera till, normalt i alla fall. Därifrån gick de i procession upp mot slottet. Gruppen hade inte hunnit samlas i stora salen det var ännu några minuter kvar tills tiden var inne.

Harry öppnade dock vägen ner, och började släppa ner dem efter hand som de kom. Av aurorerna var det bara Kingsley som inte förvånades över den nya dörren i Stora salen. Harry blev riktigt glad när han såg att Neville verkade se till att han kom nära Pansy, på eget bevåg och hon verkade märka det också.

Harry visste att Luna redan hade _känt av_ alla aurorerna och godkänt dem. Alla i Harrys grupp visste att de inte kunde lita fullt ut på aurorerna som grupp. Någon bland dem kunde avsiktligt eller oavsiktligt läcka saker. De som var med Kingsley var i vart fall pålitliga, därför kunde han fortsätta.

Att både Kingsley Shacklebolt och Leo Shacklebolt, tittade extra mycket på varandra hade Harry väntat sig, men ingen av dem gjorde min av att känna igen varandra. De hade tydligen lärt sig vissa spelregler redan tidigare.

"Välkomna igen, tillåt, mig att presentera Kingsley Shacklebolt, den av aurorerna som kan anses vara ledare för den grupp som jag arbetar med, eller om de själva får säga det, den grupp som arbetar med Harry, mig alltså. De har hållit mig i träning sedan i höstas, halva fredagarna och hela lördagarna och även söndagar. Men på söndagarna har det varit hela inre gruppen, så vi har blivit bekanta med varandra. Kingsley och hans mannar och några från ministeriet kommer nu att titta mer på era färdigheter i transferering och framför allt transferering med medföljande.

Avsikten med dagen är att ni alla ska kunna transferera med upp till två vuxna som är vid medvetande och kan transferera själva men behöver er hjälp då de är för svaga av skador. Dessutom ska ni kunna transferera med en medvetslös skadad vuxen. Det är inte alla vuxna som transfererar som ens kan ta med dött material, än mindre vuxna levande människor eller djur.

Dessutom kommer de att pröva er på en del magiutövning och en del regelkunskap. Det jag har förstått av er så finns det ingen som ska behöva vara orolig för den delen. När allt är klart kommer ni att få tranfereringslicens där ni har inskrivet att ni är behöriga att transferera med två medföljande. Dessutom kommer de som är under sjutton år att även få ett medgivande att använda magi på vuxnas villkor.

"Kingsley, aurorer, ministeriepersonal. Den här gruppen som ni ser här, är en del av skolans DA–elever, utvalda för att de är prövade och godkända som extra trovärdiga. De har mer information om vad vi kan förvänta oss vid olika tillfällen. Deras uppgift är att vid vissa förutsättningar snabbt leda övrig DA–personal och skolans övriga elever, endera till skyddade utrymmen eller i försvar.

"Dom har redan vissa extra fördelar. Några av er kan tillåtas bli förvånade, jag hoppas få visa er några av de konster de kan. En förhäxning som vi är oerhört rädda för är den som kan få någon av oss att vända sig mot den egna gruppen, därför har vi värderat den faran så högt att vi eliminerat den förhäxningen.

"Tillåt oss ett prov. Ingen av _oss_ får utföra en Imperius förbannelse, men peka på en eller två eller tre elever, om de är frivilliga att prova på hur det känns att utsättas för den så kör vi. Välj att de ska göra något enkelt som märks. Ni som blir _frivilliga_ undvik att göra det ni _ombeds_ att göra. Jag vet att ni aurorer gillar att slå vad, jag lovar tio galleons till den av er som kan få någon av dessa att falla in under Imperius förbannelsen, och utan att ni sätter emot."

"Alla vuxna tittade på varandra, från början verkade det som att de inte avsåg att pröva dem, men så tog _vi ska nog visa honom känslan_ över och så började det. Det blev lite funderingar och resonemang men till slut kom de vuxna fram till vilka tre av dem som utdela förbannelsen. De utsedda fick själva utse tre _frivilliga_ försöksoffer. Harry parade sedan ihop besvärjare och offer.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lee Brown och George Corner blev de som skulle prova sin förmåga mot tre skolelever. Lisa Turpin, Eddie Fawcett och Harry Robins var de som skulle utsättas för det.

Harry pekade på Lisa Turpin och sedan på Kingsley Shacklebolt, Kingsley tittade på Lisa. "Beredd?" Hon nickade. "_Imperio_" _GÖR FEM ARMHÄVNINGAR – GÖR FEM ARMHÄVNINGAR – GÖR FEM ARMHÄVNINGAR._ Lisa bara tittade på honom och ruskade på huvudet. Kingsley verkade inte gilla det, "_**Imperio**_" _GÖR FEM ARMHÄVNINGAR – GÖR FEM ARMHÄVNINGAR – GÖR FEM ARMHÄVNINGAR._ Lisa fortsatte att titta på honom och bara ruskade på huvudet.

"Shack för mig verkar det som att Lisa inte faller för din charm. Lisa, märkte du något alls?"

"Jag tror, men är inte säker på att han ville att jag skulle ner på golvet och göra armhävningar, men det kände jag inte för, inte nu i alla fall."

"Shack, var det armhävningar du försökte få henne att göra?"

"Ja, och jag är mycket intresserad av hur du kunnat lära ut att så till den milda grad nonchalera en Imperius förbannelse, jag vet att du kan kasta av den. Men jag aldrig upplevt detta förut. Bra gjort."

"Tack. Tack Lisa, tio poäng till Ravenclaw. Var så god Eddie Fawcett och – få se nu George Corner."

Det blev likadant igen och ytterligare tio poäng till Ravenclaw. Sedan var det Lee Brown och Harry Robins, som hade en mental duell, som inte var speciellt svår för Robins och ännu en gång fick Ravenclaw tio poäng. Både Lee och George var helt förstummade, aldrig hade de varit med om liknande. Återigen blev det Shacklebolt som förde talan.

"Harry, att du kan, betyder inte att alla kan, menar du att alla här klarar det?"

"Ja, vi gör det, alla utom en men även det kommer att ändras snart. Ni vet att gruppen ni tränar på söndagarna har ringar, du vet vad de ringarna kan. OK – ALLA på en gång. OSYNLIGA." Till allas förvåning blev alla utom Pansy, osynlig. "Ursäkta Pansy, men du kommer också att kunna snart. TILLBAKS." Alla blev åter synliga.

"Alla har ringar utom Pansy vars ring är på gång. Henens _bakgrund_ känner vi, vi vet också att hon är med oss, lika pålitlig som alla andra, Den här utbildningen är viktig för henne också, så jag vill att hon också är med nu. Hon från Slytherin, och Susan Bones från Hufflepuff, kommer att fortsättningsvis ingå i den inre kretsen så att vi har representanter i alla husen. Däremot vet jag inte om de är intresserade av och om ni vill att de är med på söndagsträningen. Helst skulle jag vilja ha hela den här gruppen med i träningen, vi har en bra övningshall här. Jo, jag ska bara säga det också, alla här vet om det. Ingen som inte är sjutton år får jag ta med i planerade strider. Ingen här har fått tillåtelse att fråga hemma. Däremot är det tillåtet för ALLA i skolan att försvara sig själva.

"Så, då är jag klar med min presentation om ni har något att säga innan vi går in i övningshallen så gör det gärna här. Tala om för mig hur ni vill att övningshallen ska – vara, så ordnar jag det. Inom hallen kan jag ta fram enormt verklighetstrogna övningsobjekt. Jag kan dessutom låta hallen avbilda kända platser, flera platser samtidigt vid behov. Det är bara en liten detalj.

"Om jag replikerar _Läckande Kitteln_ och någon transfererar därifrån till _sjukhusflygeln_ här. Och sedan tillbaks då är det stor risk att den kommer att hamna i den riktiga _Läckande Kitteln_. Därför måste vi ha returplatser som man använder när man ska tillbaks hit. Jag replikerar alltså sjukhusflygeln med Poppy och allt, kanske en aning vassare Poppy, men hon kommer att agera som den verkliga Poppy. Alla replikerade personer kommer att ha ett väl synligt rött 'R' i pannan. Så när ni transfererar till sjukhusflygeln så måste ni tänka på den replik vi har här, vi ska alla gå in dit först och se ut den plats vi ska ha som _landningsplats_.

"Om vi hinner gör vi en riktig övning, då kommer det att finnas fiender som agerar med nog så svåra förhäxningar, men alla utan bestående men."

Ministeriepersonalen satte igång att förklara skillnaden mellan att transferera själv och tillsammans med någon som också kunde och med någon som inte kan, eller rent av är motsträvig. Att få med någon som kan transferera själv men som vägrar, krävde en teknik de inte tänkte gå in på.

De berörde även hur man bäst kunde undvika att en redan skadad skadades mer vid transfereringen. Det fanns besvärjelser som hjälpte den skadade att kunna flyttas. Efter en stunds teori och innan de skulle börja med praktiska övningar annonserade Harry ett litet avbrott FRUKOST. Dobby och hans kamrater var beredda och genast fanns maten och allt övrigt på borden.

Medan de åt förklarade George Corner att när de var klara med alla utbildande övningar och skulle prova mer _på riktigt_ då ville han ha en demolerad _Tre Kvastar_ och _sjukhusflygeln_ som mål, kanske en del strid på plats, som inte direkt riktade sig mot de övade, om de inte blandade sig i.

Harry fick tänka – länge – på saken. För utbildningen med utbildningsobjekten tog en lång stund efter lunch. Medan Harry såg på när några mycket skadade personer transfererades ett tiotal meter kom Luna fram till honom.

"Jag känner att rektorn riktar sina tankar mot mig och ber mig tala om för dig att han vill besöka oss."

"Transferera till honom och ta med honom hit. Eller – gå till stora salen och ta med honom den vägen. Du väljer själv."

Luna försvann, hon hade transfererat sig till avsatsen utanför professor Dumbledores dörr. Bakom henne gapade tomheten av den rörliga trappan som inte fanns där nu. Hon knackade på, och välkomnades in.

"Professor du kallade."

"Ja, faktiskt gjorde jag det, men jag har för mig att jag även nämnde mitt ärende."

"Ja, naturligtvis, Harry välkomnar dig, ska vi gå dit eller får jag visa att jag _kan_ transferera med personer?"

"Transferera INOM slottet?"

"Hmm Harry sa att jag kunde – och han har sagt att om jag vill skada mig eller inte lyckas så ska jag tvivla på min förmåga, så JA, jag _KAN_ transferera inom slottet, åtminstone nu, en stund."

"Då ska jag vara din börda, ta mig till Harry då."

Luna gick fram och tog tag i rektorns händer med sina egna, plötsligt genomfors hon av en storhet, en värdighet, men även ödmjukhet. Hon höll ett ögonblick bara för att _känna_ sedan koncentrerade hon sig – och de försvann."

"Elegant må jag säga, det var länge sedan jag blivit transfererad av någon, oftast är det omvänt. Harry, skulle jag ha kunnat transferera mig själv hit?"

"Nej, inte hit, i resten av slottet jo, men inte hit eller till Slytherins kamrar, de är undantagna, såvida jag inte har öppnat dem. Det har jag nu för oss som övas. Jag _kunde_ ha öppnat hit för dig, men du visste inte vilken plats du skulle välja, Jag kunde ha gått upp efter dig, men jag behövs här."

"Hur går det för er?"

"Väldigt bra, över förväntan faktiskt, men tiden far iväg lite för fort. Alla torde vara klara med licensen redan före middagen, vi räknar med att göra en realistisk övning efter maten. Aurórerna och ministeriefolket blev helt perplexa då de inte kunde utsätta någon av tre provade för Imperius förbannelsen. Vi ville själva prova om ringarna hjälpte, och jag må säga att de verkligen är viktiga. Ingen här kände minsta intresse av att göra som besvärjaren önskade. Så, de är verkligen bra. Har du hört något från Henry ännu?"

"Inte mer än att han är oerhört imponerad av dig, han sa till mig efter att du gått att han skulle leverera all utrustning till självkostnadspris. Han kommer inte att ta ut ett enda dugg mer för dem än det kostar, eller har kostat honom. Det är, Harry, en oerhörd sak, Henry är inte känd för att vara välgörare, men inte heller ockrare. Men att gå ner till att inte få ut något för sig själv, det är stort Harry, tänk på det efteråt. Ge honom den uppmärksamhet han så väl behöver."

"Ja, det lovar jag att jag åtminstone ska försöka komma ihåg att göra. Jag vill göra det också. Snart är det middag, får jag erbjuda en middag med oss i kväll?"

"Tack gärna Harry, nu ska jag mingla runt lite och se hur det går för _mina_ elever, för det är _mina_ Harry, du bara _lånar_ dem en tid. Sen – sen kan det bli dina, några av dem i alla fall."

"Ja Albus, det är _dina_ elever och de är mina framtida vänner, de jag ska ha ett vuxenliv med, kanske jag får deras barn som elever här om jag överlever och om vi vinner."

"Harry, vi ska vinna, och DU ska överleva, det är du värd. Och du har så rätt, de här kommer att vara föräldrar till framtida elever, dina elever Harry. Tack för att jag fick komma." Sa han och gick för att titta närmare på övningarna.

—

**TBC**

Berätta gärna vad du tycker, det som är bra , extra bra, mindre bra - uselt.

Det är bara att trycka på knappen review

-Smargden-


	23. plats 23 Kapitel 31 till 40

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 31**

Vid middagsmålet deltog Albus. "Jag tackar aurorer och ministeriepersonalen för att ni så välvilligt ställer upp och hjälper till så att ungdomarna kan få så bra träning som möjligt. Ni unga, jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna tacka er alla för det ni gör och har gjort. Tacksamhet är ord, de som kommer att veta om vad ni gör har alla anledning att känna samma sak. Det har nämnts förut, i julas visade ni hur det går att vinna över de som sätter skräck i vårt samhälle. Det jag vill säga är, att står vi ensamma, då kan vi aldrig vinna. Se till att vårda er vänskap, nu och i framtiden. Ni vet alla att jag har _alltid_ funnits här på Hogwarts, men så är det inte i ett längre perspektiv.

"Min plats kommer en dag att gapa tom även den. Av er som är här nu, ser jag en framtid som den nya personalen här på skolan. Jag har förstått att aurorerna redan ser Harry som en av dem, och kanske inte bara honom, utan hela hans första grupp, ser jag rätt så tittar de på hela den här gruppen som en potentiell förstärkning. Om ni gör så, att ni i framtiden utbildar er så att ni klarar aurorernas krav, och även kan skolans ämnen så är ni både goda lärare och goda föredömen och jag kan med glädje se er framtid an.

"Några av er kommer att sitta i ministeriet. Jo, jag ser tvivlande miner, men så är det, ni sitter inte här därför att ni är _ja–säjare_ eller dagdrivare, ni VILL, ni vill ha ett bra samhälle, därför kommer ni att finnas där saker händer. _Det går inte att transferera inom Hogwarts_ – undrar om den sanningen måste revideras. Här kommer en sjätteårselev in till mig, utan att passerat den lösenordsskyddade roterande trappan, hon erbjuder mig att bli transfererad inom skolan till platser jag inte kan komma till själv. Hur tror ni det känns för en gammal rektor?

"Det skulle kunna vara deprimerande, men nej, det är nya tider, jag är helt säker på att den sanningen kommer att gälla igen inom kort. Harry har visat mig och många andra att han har ett arv, eller rättare sagt _några_ arv från skolans grundare. Skolan är en institution så den kan han inte ärva, men ett par av skolans grundare är han helt klart arvtagare till, denna och den andra kända kammaren är arv från skolans grundare, och han använder dem som sina egna, de är utanför själva skolan. Det finns ännu en av grundarnas arvtagare här om jag inte har förstått det hela fel, men det är inte min hemlighet att avslöja.

"En gammal rektors dröm är att veta att det finns de som tar över och gör det med en anda som är minst lika bra som den som avgår, vilket jag kommer att göra i och med detta läsår. Ni får veta det, men berätta det inte för någon annan. Minerva tar vid, men även hon kommer att stiga åt sidan om några år. Ni mina vänner är de som ska se till att skolan lever vidare. Det finns många vuxna som skulle kunna komma i fråga, men den rektor som är utsedd att efterträda Minerva är ung, och han behöver unga lärare, inte gamla stötar som försöker ta över. Så vänner, gott arbete och håll ihop. Tack Harry, för att du delar med dig."

Lee Brown steg upp när Albus satte sig, det verkade som att det skulle bli en längre talarrunda än Harry trodde.

"Tack, tack för att vi fick komma hit. När jag tillfrågades om vi kunde ställa upp med de där nödlisenserna för transferering i julas så gjorde vi det mer för att få tyst på tjatet. Nu vet vi bättre, det som hände var en väckarklocka även för oss. När vi tillfrågades inför den här delen var de flesta av oss på ministeriet positiva, det jag har sett har definitivt varit en ögonöppnare.

"Jag har haft problem att få vuxna att kunna transferera, så kom jag hit till skolan lite före jul, varenda en av eleverna kunde det helt utan problem, inte en enda skada. De hade blivit lärda av en annan elev. Hur tror ni det känns för en erfaren lärare i ett svårt ämne, att bli utklassad av en skolelev?

"Först blev jag mycket stött, det gick naturligtvis min ära förnär men sen började jag se vem läraren var. Han hade hundratals elever och alla i sin hand, ni var med, och många fler. Ja ni har alla heder av honom, det ni nu har gjort idag är egentligen ofattbart, vore det för ett halvt år sedan skulle jag inte ens ha trott på det om jag fått höra om det. En annan sak som vi bistår med, tillåtelsen att använda magi som vuxna, gör det med ansvar, jag är fullt medveten om att ni är mer vuxna än många som är äldre. Det har varit med stor tillfredsställelse som jag har sett transfereringsövningarna och andra övningar som ha bedrivits parallellt.

"Vi har också blivit medvetna om hur viktigt det är att ni alla får ha era hemligheter för er själva. Därför kommer era licenser inte att bokföras öppet, utan under hemliga nummerkombinationer. På era dokument kommer namnen att finnas, men inte på våra journaler, där är det bara numren och en uppgift om att personen ingår i ministeriets personalrulla. Det mina vänner innebär att ni officiellt har statusen av att vara _på uppdrag av ministeriet,_ men var försiktig med den uppgiften också. Låt inte fel personer veta det. Jag kommer att be herr Potter att redovisa tiderna ni lägger ner på tillfällen som detta, så utgår det ett arvode, litet men ändå, som ett bevis på att ni gör det på uppdrag för oss."

Hannah Abbott räckte upp handen och gjorde Harry uppmärksam på henne. "Ja Hanna"

"Tack professor Dumbledore, det var rörande ord, tack för förtroendet. Tack herr Brown, jag hörde inte er titel, men ni sa att vi skulle få _betalt_, inte för att jag tackar nej till pengar, men jag vet, vi talade om det förut, Harry är den som har rätt till de pengarna, som kompensation för de hundratusentals galleons han redan lagt ut på oss."

Hon fick medhåll av hela gruppen. Lee tittade storögt på Harry. "Hundratusentals?" Hermione som satt på hans andra sida sa.

"Du kan få en detaljredogörelse, jag har hand om bokföringen. Men grovt kan du uppskatta om du räknar in våra ringar, de är verkligen inte billiga, kroppsskydd till alla, fast de har inte kommit ännu, men de ska komma med början i nästa vecka, kvalitén blir drake med inslag av basilisk, och åtta helt av basilisk, fyra minnessoll för att lättare kunna ha riktiga psykologiska efterarbeten när vi varit ute för något dramatiskt, eller om någon behöver visa något som inte är så lätt att beskriva. Kostnaden för kroppsskydden vet vi inte ännu, men det blir uppskattningsvis någonstans mellan åttio tusen och några hundra tusen bara för de tjugoåtta, till det kommer ett värde av åtta kroppsskydd av basilisk. Trettiosex ringar, jag ska inte säga hur mycket de kostar per styck, men själv skulle jag inte ha råd med en, Harry har köpt till oss alla. Ungefär etthundraåttio amuletter för femhundra galleons styck. Ja det har blivit en smärre förmögenhet."

Återigen tittade Lee förvånat, men nu var det många fler som hade hört och blev tysta. Lee stammade fram en fråga till Harry.

"Harry hu . . . hur kan . . . hur kan du det? belöningen för de ni fångade, nåja – belöningen för de som inte kan fortsätta som dödsätare lär ju ska finnas som en fond, så det är inte de pengarna. Hur är det möjligt?"

"Jag råkar ha några galleons, och om de finns kvar men jag dör, så har jag ingen användning för dem. Dessutom har jag upprättat ett testamente, i flera steg, så det är redan klart hur det kommer att förfaras med dem om jag dör. Men om det bara är hälften eller inget kvar men jag får leva med mina vänner så är det bättre än att jag dör med allt guld oanvänt. Så jag har definitivt ett egoistiskt motiv med att utrusta er så ni har bästa chans att överleva. Hur ser ministeriet på sina aurorer, tilldelas de kroppsskydd eller är det upp till var och en att skaffa om de har råd?"

"Harry – du trampar på ömma tår nu, nej ministeriet utrustar inte aurorerna med kroppsskydd."

"Det är något de borde göra, Shack, hur många är ni ute på fältet?"

"Tyvärr Harry, jag kan inte säga den siffran, men skulle vi använda kroppsskydd skulle vi ha användning av i storleksordningen mellan sextio och det dubbla. Och tänk inte ens på det Harry."

"Ni _borde_ tänka på det, mister jag en enda av mina vänner på grund av att jag inte gjort det jag kunde ha gjort, så får jag leva med det resten av livet. Så det finnas all anledning att även ni börjar tänka i de banorna. Som ett exempel, en auror som dör i strid, dens familj får en del pengar. Anta att en auror mindre dör, hur många kroppsskydd räcker det till? Anta sen att två eller tre färre dör inblandade i strid, så är det en ren vinst. Nej, jag tänkte inte i termer av att jag ska betala dem."

Nu var det George Corner som stirrade imponerat på Harry. "Får jag citera dig officiellt Harry. Det där var det bästa jag någonsin har hört. Med den argumentationen kommer vi att kunna beställa kroppsskydd till ALLA aurorer."

"Ge Harry pengarna som min skulle kosta. För jag har redan en, av bästa kvalité." Sa Tonks.

George Corner tittade nu på henne. "Har DU, kroppsskydd, på dig nu?"

"Ja, vi är sju stycken som har kroppsskydd av basilisk på oss nu, ja."

"Av . . . av . . . av _basilisk_?

"Ja, av samma basilisk dessutom. Den som Harry dödade när han var tolv år gammal."

Nu såg George Corner verkligen förvånad ut. "En basilisk som räcker till . . . till sju skydd, dödad av dig Harry. . . . Som tolvåring?"

"Hur många den räcker till vet jag inte, men åtta skydd har jag redan beställt men eftersom det inte räcker till så många som jag beställde i torsdags så blir de en komposit av drake och ömsat basiliskskinn med inslag av ren basilisk, det blir ett skydd som är jämförbart med ett av enbart basiliskskinn, faktiskt beroende på viken typ av drakskinn som är tillgänglig kan det bli bättre än bara basilisk.

"Ska du beställa kroppsskydd till aurorerna så rekommenderar jag den bäste av tillverkarna, _Henry McNeman_ är den ni bör prata med."

Ännu mer förvånad blev George. "Är det verkligen _HAN_ som gjort era?"

"Ja, och alla de som ska komma också, så ja, varför välja någon som inte är bäst?"

"Jag må då säga, till er alla, Harry månar verkligen om er."

Nu var det Kingsley som höjde rösten lite.

"_Tack för detta goda mål._

_I morgon är jag lika snål."_

"Skämt åsido, ska vi hinna med någon tillämpad övning i kväll så är det dags att lyfta på rövarna. Ni _kan_, det vet jag, men övning behövs. Vi – åtminstone jag, kan tänka mig att vi bryter för i dag. Och istället planerar för en fullskalig övning nästa söndag."

Efter några snabba överläggningar bestämdes det så. Nästa söndag skulle bli enbart fullskalig övning, en stridstaktisk och i den transferering av skadade, både markörer och kanske äkta skadade. Harry skulle tillsammans med Albus fundera på vilka delar av skolan som kunde ingå.

Alla fick sina transfereringslicenser, liksom bemyndiganden att använda magi för de som inte hade åldern inne. Ett omfattande tackande och klappande på axlar avslutade söndagens verksamhet.

Harry och Albus dröjde lite. Ron, verkade ha ögonen på Susan och gick nära henne, Pansy gick hand i hand med Neville. Det hade varit en _givande_ dag tyckte Harry.

"Harry, jag kunde inte undgå att höra om pengarna, det är ju enorma belopp du lägger ut. Borde inte belöningspengarna kunna täcka de där kostnaderna?"

"De kunde, men då försvinner pengarna från dem som verkligen behöver dem, nä ändra inget. Överlever jag, och behöver fylla på i kassan efteråt, då får det bli en sak att ta upp då. Nu får inga utgifter hindra det som hjälper till överlevnad."

"Nästa söndag, en stor stridsövning, blir det hela DA eller bara den här gruppen?"

"Vi gör det bara för den här gruppen, men kanske jag under veckan utökar den en hel del. Utan att tala om att det är skillnad i gruppen, jag vet inte riktigt ännu. Men jag skulle vilja ha Poppy och hennes hela sjukhusflygel involverad. Kan du tala med henne om att vi har en särskild avdelning där nästa söndag? En kopia i övningshallen för de skapade markörerna, de har ett 'R' i pannan, de kan man inte ta ut från hallen. Så de måste transfereras till en kopia av sjukhusflygeln i övningshallen. Men vi kan komma att ha riktiga skador på oss själva också, de måste till Poppy. Poppykopian kan också hela, men verkan av en helande dryck där slutar liksom att fungera när de lämnar rummet. Det som är _botat_ förblir botat. Men mediciner som är _skapade_ där försvinner men det som gjorts utanför och tagits in dit, eller gjort med ingredienser som hämtats utifrån och tillverkats där inne, behåller sin verkan."

"Hmm – om du låter dem dricka starkt där inne, och de blir onyktra, går det ruset ur den när de lämnar rummet?"

"Ja, fast inte momentant, tre till fem minuter borde det ta för kroppen att balansera upp förändringen, såvida jag inte själv _skapar_ drycken eller kallar dit den någonstans ifrån, då är det _äkta vara_, den går inte ur."

"Harry, var försiktig med den typen av _'prov'_ även om verkan inte sitter i längre än man är i rummet så kan det skapa vissa känslor som _inte_ släpper. Jag ska tala med Poppy, men du bör kanske _utöka_ hennes avdelning lite, för det kan ju finnas andra sjuka eller de som är skadade av annan orsak också."

"Ja, jag ser till att . . . hmm . . . deras ringar är inte aktiverade som flyttnyckel. Om jag gör en _permanent_ speciell avdelning som dessutom är öppen för transferering för hela phenixorden och vår grupp – skulle det vara något?"

"Det skulle nog hjälpa Harry, men du måste väl på något vis kunna identifiera alla som ska få tillgång till det. Kingsley nämnde att Tonks hade transfererat in honom direkt in i Hogwarts, hur gick det till?"

"Först, vilket är viktigast, alla i den första gruppen har _du_ presenterat för slottet, och jag kunde öppna för henne men det hjälper att hon som en gång i tiden var Helga Hufflepuff, är Nadja–Tonks nu. Helga och Godric hade rätt mycket ihop liksom Godric och Rowena, exakt hur mycket kommer jag nog aldrig att få veta, men Godric var tillsammans med dem rätt mycket."

"Men det var DU som gjorde det möjligt för henne, eller hur?"

"Ja, det behövdes just då, jag skulle kunna göra ett motsvarande rum i en _ny_ avdelning i sjukhusflygeln, för phenixgruppen, men att vi presenterar rummet för dem vi _godtar_. Då skulle vi kunna aktivera ringarna som flyttnyckel till det rummet också. Eftersom det inte finns en _öppen_ väg från den avdelningen till den övriga delen så är det bara som ett nödfall den kan användas. Poppy kommer att kunna se vad som finns där inne och vad som händer. När någon kommer in så kommer hon att få veta om det, sedan kan hon gå emellan, och om _hon_ eller jag eller _du_ öppnar dörren ut från den delen kommer de att kunna komma ut till övriga delen, eller transferera ut därifrån, för de som kan det. Hon måste också kunna ta in personer dit, exempelvis om hon får hjälp från St Mungo's."

"Ja Harry, det är mycket att tänka på, men gör det som du finner bäst så blir det nog så bra det kan. Är du klar så kan vi gå."

"Ja, ska vi ta _hissen_ upp till ditt kontor nu? Det var länge sedan jag använde den."

"Med mitt gamla hjärta är det nog bättre att ta en lugnare väg, låt oss ta samma väg som de övriga."

—

På måndag lite före lunch gjorde Harry ett besök hos Luna i Ravenclaws dagrum. Han var inte riktigt säker på hur han skulle göra gången därifrån. Han hade ju sagt att den hemliga gången skulle finnas bakom en av bokhyllorna, då måste det bli så.

Med lite trixande lyckades han få till en av bokhyllorna så att den gled åt sidan och visade en antydan till en öppning, det fick duga. Han lät Luna röra vid bokhyllan och det som skulle bli öppningen in till korridoren med sin hand.

Hon var redan presenterad för slottet och allt verkade bra, det skulle gå fint. "Luna, biblioteket där nere, du kan behöva använda det någon gång. Den här öppningen är lite för _demonstrativ_ för att smyga ner. Till höger om din säng, där är en barriär som på King's Cross du kan gå igenom den när du vill, du kan även ta med någon du litar på. En avstickare går upp till en lika dörr i mitt sovrum som Pansy har där, du kan knacka på den, men inte komma ut själv. En gren går till sjukavdelningen, bara som säkerhetsåtgärd. Men huvudkorridoren mynnar ut i biblioteket där nere."

"Harry" Sa Luna med ett ansikte som strålade. "Menar du att jag får gå ner själv?"

"Ja, jag vet inte men jag tror det var dig Albus syftade på med _ännu en arvtagare_. Om det är du och om det är efter Rowena Ravenclaw, då är biblioteket mer ditt än mitt om du förstår mig. Det är inte _ditt_ inte mitt heller, men _vårt_. Att användas efter bästa förmåga. Men vi vet inte hur det är, så vi ska inte gå på gissningar, vi kommer att få klarhet så småningom. Men det vi nu gör det gör vi utifrån det vi _vet_. Ta aldrig med fler än du kan hantera dit ner, får du problem – sänd mig dina tankar så kan jag hjälpa dig."

"Harry, hur ska jag kunna tacka dig?"

"Genom att nyttja möjligheten på rätt sätt, när du tar med någon måste du själv vara i barriären, eller stå i ditt rum och hålla in din hand in i den på ett inbjudande sätt. Du kommer inte att komma igenom om du tvingas till det, måste du fly, då öppnar den sig för dig enbart, eller om du _räddar någon_ då kan du dra med den också.

"Se så, bestäm med dem du tar ner i kväll, ungefär en halvtimma före middagen i stora salen, du använder gången bakom bokhyllan när det är många. Vi tar ett litet samtal och äter först så kan vi titta runt efteråt. Vi kan ta halva styrkan var så visar du biblioteket och jag tar övningshallen. Så skiftar vi på halva tiden. Försök att undvika alla porträtten, de är bara generande."

"Okej Harry, och massor av tack. Då ses vi där nere sedan, det ska bli kul."

Harry hade talat med Hermione och Nadja om kvällen, han kunde se hur det lyste i ögonen på Hermione att få visa, eller åtminstone att hjälpa till att visa biblioteket. Hon sa inget, och Harry undvek att ens nämna det, att Nadja skulle vara med ifrågasattes inte. Innan han och Nadja skulle gå ner själva tittade han forskande på Hermione. "Hrm skulle inte du vara med Ravenclaw i kväll, sa inte hatten att du kunde det?"

Hon tittade upp på honom. "Luna var inte med oss, så jag blir inte med dem heller, dessutom har jag massor av jobb som jag ligger efter med." Sa hon och Harry märkte att hon hade bestämt sig för att avstå i protest.

"Ditt val, men ok, det ligger något i det. Sitt inte uppe för länge bara." Sa han och följde Nadja genom korridoren till Godric Gryffindors nedre områden.

Han lät Nadja ta emot dem när de kom ner, några av dem hade ju varit nere förut några gånger, nu var det som en examenstest för dem att verka förvånade de också. För dem som Harry redan hade haft blev det upprepningar för, men de märkte att han hade ett annat ordval och var inte lika detaljerad.

När han beskrev _hotbilden,_ som han kallade det, så försökte han vända på förhållandet och sa.

"Jag måste försöka sätta mig in i var vi är sårbara. Skulle jag vilja angripa skolan och skolans elever, hur skulle jag lättast kunna göra det?

"Det är en fråga jag har grunnat på länge, jag har kommit på några saker. En av de mest ömtåliga situationerna är lektionerna med djur, då är eleverna lite för långt ut från själva slottet för att det ska kännas bra. En annan detalj är vägen till och från samt i Hogsmeade.

Sen finns det en mycket svag punkt som jag känner oro för. Om jag ville angripa några specifika personer, så vore det praktiskt om jag kunde få någon sak som är effektiv till en plats mycket nära dem. Hur skulle jag kunna göra det? – Någon som kan hjälpa mig med det?"

"Ja Anthony."

"Postugglorna, men de är väl kontrollerade, tycker mig ha hört ryktats om det för en tid sedan. Eller var det bara på Umbridge tid här?"

"Ja – posten på mornarna, skulle det komma _ovanligt många_ brev, eller kanske oväntade större brev. Hur skulle jag göra det om jag vore den som ville skada?

"Jo se till att alla jag vill komma åt får post samtidigt, då skulle det kunna bli många som öppnar sina brev samtidigt och då skulle jag kunna lyckas. Men om någon öppnar först och det blir en explosion så kanske andra inte rör sin post. I det fallet måste jag se till att alla breven känner av ifall något annat brev exploderar, då måste de också utlösas.

"Därför är det ytterst viktigt att tänka sig för innan man börjar öppna ett större brev som man inte väntar sig. Skulle jag vara den som gör en sån sak skulle jag även försöka få det att se ut som att det kommer från någon som mottagaren känner. Alltså, att det är en välbekant avsändare garanterar inte innehållet."

"Kontrolleras de inte?" Frågade en annan röst.

"Nej, inte på vad de innehåller, bara på magi, för att undvika oönskade flyttnycklar eller otillåtna föremål med besvärjelser på."

Harry sa inget men det var redan rutin att alla postfåglar oavsett vilken typ de var, kontrollerades noga efter Harrys lilla _försök_. Det skulle vara en hemlighet tills vidare.

"Kan de verkligen göra något farligt med annat än magi då?"

"Jo, men är vi uppmärksamma så borde det inte vara någon fara alls."

"Jag har hört rykten om ett bibliotek, som ska vara något utöver det vanliga, kommer vi att ha möjlighet att få se det?"

Harry log invärtes, Stephen Cornfoot var en av de som verkligen uppskattade böckernas värde. "Jasså det har spridit sig, undrar vem som viskar mina hemligheter. Ja, Luna kommer att visa det, men det är ytterst viktigt att ni följer alla hennes anvisningar. Hon har redan erfarenhet av det, de av er hon har förtroende för får följa med henne till det igen, om det sköts på ett bra sätt. Tro inte att ni kan söka på saker ni _inte_ bör söka på utan att jag kan se det, efteråt."

"Har. . . har Luna möjlighet att komma hit själv?"

"Ja, efter i kväll har hon det, tills vidare i alla fall. Som jag sa, de hon uppfattar som värdiga att läsa där får hon ta med ner dessutom. Men tro inte att ni kan påverka henne till det. Känner hon det som att hon _drivs_ till att ta med någon ner så öppnar inte barriären alls, inte för någon. De som kommer ner med henne, har enbart tillträde till ett av rummen innanför och biblioteket självt. Tänk på det om ni kommer ner. Och jag poängterar, det är absolut förbjudet att använda kopieringsmagi, det påverkar bevarelsebesvärjelserna och kan förstöra hela biblioteket på bara något tiotal år. Läs och skriv av, det är ok, dessutom, tänk inte ens på att ta med någon enda bok ut. Behandla nya böcker lika försiktigt som om de vore de äldsta. Det är faktiskt så att de behöver bättre vård än de äldre för att klara de kommande fem hundra åren, för de har så dålig grundkvalité."

"Att Luna får komma ner själv, är det för att ni har . . . . hmm . . . . du förstår vad jag menar va?"

"Nej, jag förstår inte vad du menar Terry, känner du för att förklara dig?"

"Harry, du förstår vad jag menar, ni är sällan långt ifrån varandra."

"Aha, du menar att jag skulle ha något ihop med en elev – jag som lärare ihop det med någon elev. Det skulle innebära avsked för mig. Jag kan anta vad du menar, men Luna och jag har inget romantiskt ihop, men vi har många saker vi gör gemensamt. Du kanske minns det som sades om Luna i samband med tacksägelserna och minnesstunden i samband med händelserna i julas. Det jag sa i DA före julledigheten, att Lunas jobb om det behövdes är en sak hon är ensam i skolan om att kunna göra. Tro mig vänner, Luna är skolans bästa resurs i vår säkerhet och vårt försvar. Ni har sett henne som flummig och diffus, ja nästan som mentalt underlig."

Han kände inom sig att han skulle – TA DET LUGNT –

"Luna, jag vet, att det är svårt att höra beröm om sig, jag om någon vet det. Luna får komma hit själv av några orsaker, för det första så har hon visat att hon _kan_ hantera det som behövs för att kunna göra det. För det andra, för att hon har mitt fulla förtroende. Hon kan och får, ta med enstaka besökare ner, men inte grupper, därför att hon har för mig visat att hon kan det."

Terry skruva på sig och försökte släta över. "Det var inte så jag menade Harry."

Återigen hade Harry en räv bakom örat, han lyfte upp sin lilla kula som tydligt hade något som såg ut som rök som rörde sig inne i den och med en klar grönaktig färg. "Terry, den här tycker inte att jag bör tro på dig nu. Men vi struntar i vad du menade. Ni vet ändå alla att Nadja och jag är ett par. Luna, Hermione, Pansy och en mängd andra är mina vänner."

"Pansy – är du VÄN med PANSY?"

"Ja, jag är det, och jag vet att flera andra är det också, alltså ur andra hus. Många av er kanske blev förvånade när hon blev kvar efter aurorernas förhör. Jag visste att hon inte ens skulle ha problem med dem. Hon är öppet med på vår sida nu, egentligen har hon varit _mot_ Voldemort hela tiden, men haft lite svårt med mellanliggande personer. Hon var uppriktigt förälskad i Draco, vilket kanske märktes. Men allt det är bakom oss nu."

"Hon är inte med i DA, då kan hon väl inte vara, hm . . . ok"

"DA, lades officiellt ner vid årsskiftet och blev istället ett skolämne."

"Menar du att DA inte finns längre?"

"Nej Ronald, DA existerar inte som klubb längre. Det är ju bättre att det är för alla än en liten grupp bara, eller hur."

"Ja, fast . . . det var roligare när det var lite utanför."

"Kanske det, men professor Dumbledore bestämde hur det skulle vara, då gör vi så."

"Kan vi återuppta den gamla gruppen och ha lite extrautbildningar, jag lärde mig mycket mer i den än någonsin tidigare."

"Är jag sämre att lära ut nu än tidigare?"

"Nej, men du är formellare nu, det gör stor skillnad."

"Det kan bli bättre, men jag har väldigt mycket att stå i också. Ska vi dela i två grupper ena börjar i biblioteket med Luna, den andra, med mig i övningshallen." Det var inte en fråga utan en artig tillsägelse.

Luna visade dem i biblioteket ungefär på samma sätt som hon och Hermione hade gjort tidigare. Själv tog han in sin grupp i övningshallen.

"Den här hallen kan göra det mesta som _Vidbehovsrummet_ kan, och en hel del mer. Är det någon som har några idéer om vad ni vill prova på?"

"Om den kan göra det, hur skulle det kunna se ut i stora salen en morgon om det kom en brevbombsattack?" Harry funderade en stund innan han svarade.

—

**Kap 32**

"Stora salen, en morgon, breven kommer, många är bomber. Okej. Där på åskådarplatserna bakom er, gå upp där, och gör inget. Bara se på."

Harry koncentrerade sig på hur stora salen kan se ut en vanlig morgon. Så förändrades övningshallen plötsligt. Nästan alla skolans elever fanns där, han lät salen börja några minuter innan postugglorna kom. Alla skulle få chansen att känna igen sig själv och sina olika vänner.

Ugglorna kom, många var de, många fick brev, en del brev var avgjort större än andra, stämningen var uppsluppen, så kom tryckvågen av en explosion starkare än någon någonsin hade upplevt, omedelbart efter det kom en serie med lika starka, fler än tjugo gånger vibrerade luften, ett par gånger dunsade något i den osynliga sköld Harry hade satt upp framför dem.

Några hann se att bollen som hade kommit flygande mot dem och slog i skyddet egentligen var ett huvud som hade tillhört Shannon Lee Phillips, en tredjeårselev från deras eget hus. Det skreks ute i salen, skrik av yttersta smärta som strax ebbade ut och alla visste att _ytterligare någon dog_. Åskådarna skrek, de ville ut och hjälpa de skadade. Men Harrys sköldar höll dem på insidan. Paniken var nästan lika stor på insidan som på utsidan.

Harry lyfte händerna och i en rörelse så stoppade allt precis som det var mitt i alla rörelser i stora salen. "Stopp, det är en förevisning _hur_ det kan hända, allt där ute är frammanade organismer, alla finns, men de skulle aldrig kunna lämna rummet, allt kommer att försvinna innan vi lämnar det här skyddet. Var tysta och stilla nu, så låter jag det fortsätta. Det är visserligen mycket ruskigt, men av syner jag har sett genom Voldemorts ögon har en del varit värre." Och i det fortsatte kaoset i _stora salen_.

"Titta noga på vilka som har klarat sig, vilka platser som har mest skador, titta noga på hur några kommer igång med att hjälpa de som skadats"

Harry hade bara låtit slumpen avgöra var detonationerna skulle finnas, och vilka som kunde hjälpa till efteråt. Han höjde tempot avsevärt för att kunna hinna med en slutsummering.

Strax blev salen återställd, alla skadade och döda satt åter upp, men nu var alla tysta. Harry lät sköldarna falla och den äckliga lukten av briserat sprängämne och lemlästade kroppar dröjde sig kvar. _R–Albus_ hade rest sig och började tala.

"De som nu hände _kan hända,_ hade det hänt i verkligheten så hade vi kunnat räkna in tjugofyra direkt döda femtiosju skadade så svårt att de behöver minst en vecka i sjukhus med intensivvård, av dem dör ytterligare elva, inalles trettiofem döda, fjorton som har minst en arm borta, tjugoåtta blinda. Detta är ett reellt hot, som alla bör vara uppmärksamma på. Förevisning slut." I och med det tonade alla i salen ut och bara försvann, därefter försvann själva salen.

Harry såg att många var vita i ansiktena, några stöttades av sina kamrater. De var verkligen medtagna.

"Det där var exakt vad som kan hända, tyvärr. Skulle det finnas minsta misstanke att det är något som påminner om det här så dyk ner under borden utan att ens fråga. Några gånger för mycket är bättre än att få huvudet bortblåst. Men nu är det lika bra att vi tar det lite lugnare, låt oss gå in på tre kvastar och ta en chokladdryck det behöver ni visst."

Plötsligt fanns _Tre kvastar_ framför dem, Harry gick före dem in och _beställde_ varm choklad. Han hade förberett med Dobby om att ha det klart, han hade räknat med att demonstrera dementorer, men nu behövdes det choklad ändå. Efter en stund inne på en frammanad _Tre Kvastar_ var det dags för skifte mellan grupperna.

När biblioteksgruppen mötte övninghallsgruppen stannande de tysta. Trots chokladen så såg de ut som vandrande lik i ansiktena.

"Vad har ni gjort? Vi hörde något som verkade som om du provade något kul igen." Sa Luna.

"Han har bara sprängt sönder halva skolan i stora salen en frukost. Det värsta är att det _kan hända,_ nu vet vi, men, men jag undrar om vi klarar det även om vi vet om det. Det var hemskt." Sa Stephen Cornfoot.

"Ni bad om det – jag tänkte en stund på det sen fick verkligheten forma hur det kunde bli, så ja, det var realistiskt jag hoppas verkligen att jag slipper se det i verkligheten."

Efter lite diskussion ville Harrys andra grupp ha en lika förevisning. Han bävade för att se det en andra gång, men han var tvungen att klara av det. Salen fick sköta sig själv när den hade fått alla värdena. Det blev nästan en identisk upprepning. Han bestämde sig för att visa Hermione sedan. Nadja hade följt den här gruppen till Luna först, men nu ångrade hon att hon inte stannade kvar i biblioteket. Bland eleverna fick hon inte visa något, hon viskade i Harrys öra och bad att få en _Cheering Charm_ så diskret det bara gick. Han lade sin högra hand på hennes axel och snart märkte hon att det verkligen hjälpte.

När Albus–repliken hade haft sin avslutning med nästan identiskt resultat blev det åter choklad på _Tre Kvastar_, det behövdes verkligen.

När alla samlats i matsalen igen sammanfattade de kvällen, Harry tackade för uppmärksamheten och uppmanade dem till fortsatta studier, och allmän vaksamhet.

Padma Patil, harklade sig som ett tecken på att hon tänkte säga något. "Harry, Luna – när jag hörde att du Luna skulle ta oss till en middag mer er så blev jag tveksam, men det har varit en bra kväll. Även om din visning Harry, var i djärvaste laget, men jag håller med dig, du försöker visa oss verkligheten som den kan komma att se ut. Nu vet vi vad du talar om, och jag kommer att lyssna till var stavelse du säger. För fy tusan så äckligt du visade oss det. Men tack också för det du gjorde efter den, det var nyttigt. Tack ni båda och Luna, ska du ner till biblioteket, nämn det för mig, jag kommer gärna med."

"Tack Padma, ja jag ska tänka på det, och när jag har sett era ansikten så är jag glad att jag slapp vara på Harrys förevisning. Jag märkte på den andra gruppen att de vitnade när de hörde smällarna igen."

"Du behöver bara komma till Hermione någon kväll så kan vi titta på det i ett minnessåll, jag tänkte visa henne och Poppy vad vi kan vänta oss. Är det någon nu som behöver en _Cheering Charm_ i så fall säger ni till nu. Om det är någon av er som känner tendens till svåra mardrömmar, prata med Luna, så kan hon ta med er till mig, så gör vi en behandling med hjälp av ett minnessåll, det är en av de effektivare metoderna. Man extraherar de minnen som är svåra ut ur sig. Man glömmer dem helt enkelt. Men vet att det är något i _ämnet_. Sen tittar man på det i minnessållet, då vet man igen, men man betraktar det på ett annorlunda sätt. Man _vet_ utan att det tränger sig på."

Alla tänkte klara sig, de gjorde avsked och Luna tog med dem tillbaks till dagrummet i Ravenclaw. Harry och Nadja tog vägen till sig själva.

"Hej, tillbaks redan?" Sa Hermione när de kom in till dagrummet.

"Ja, de klarade inte av mer. Du ska få se, så får du en aning om vad de har upplevt."

Utan att ens ta fram sitt trollspö kallade han på sitt minnessåll. Han lyfte ut minnet av den första förevisningen. Sen bjöd han Hermione att se det själv. Medan hon var i minnessållet kallade Harry på Dobby och beställde _tre kupor_. Dobby tittade på honom och försvann, snart var han tillbaks med kuporna, fyllda med lagom mängd. Men han såg länge på Harry.

"Tack Dobby, vi är alla lärare, och har åldern inne. Så det är ingen fara alls, och vi behöver varsin, stanna en stund och titta på Hermione när hon är klar med minnessållet, så förstår du."

Harry fick rätt, hon var lika vit i ansiktet som alla andra hade varit.

"Harry, menar du att du visade _eleverna_ det där?"

"Ja."

"Det var ju vidrigt!"

"Ja, det var det, men jag satte alla parametrar för hur det kan tänkas bli. Inget av det är _min styrning_. Blir det en brevbombsattack som har tjugo bomber så är det mest troligt att det blir som jag visade. Och om några fler är observanta så kan det hjälpa. Se så, Dobby har tagit in var sin kupa till oss."

"De var vidrigt, kan det verkligen bli så där?"

"Ja, med de förutsättningarna kan det bli så, men det är ju inte säkert att det blir något sånt heller, det kan komma något vi inte alls är beredda på. Det finns risk att vi blir väckta av Luna om det är någon av hennes _adepter_ som behöver själslig vård, jag har lovat dem att komma om de behöver. Så det är bäst att vi försöker få lite vila medan vi kan."

Trots förutsättningen blev det en lugn natt. Däremot blev de äldre Ravenclaweleverna oerhört nervösa när en uggla kom med ett stort paket och siktade in sig på Harry. Genast han såg att det kom från Henry blev han lugn och tecknade till dem att det var en väntad leverans. En andra uggla kom till Harry Den hade ett mindre paket, nu kände Harry igen den ugglan, han behandlade med omsorg, skrev på pergamentstycket den ville ha i retur. Därefter gav den sig också iväg.

Han skulle träffa Susan på Hufflepuffs dagrum i samband med lunchen, hon skulle, om allt gått som planerat, redan ha förberett dem på kvällens evenemang. Han hade inte så mycket tid mellan sina egna lektioner och dem han försökte följa med i där han själv var elev. Var gång han satte sig ner med några minuter över tänkte han på animagustransformationen. Han behövde hitta _sitt djur_. Han hade haft flera olika idéer men ingen hade fastnat i honom. Att bara göra om en hand till en tass, det var egentligen inte samma sak, för han var ju sig själv hela tiden då.

Han hade _känt_ om en hund som Sirius skulle passa honom, men det stämde inte, han fick liksom _ingen kontakt_ Det var en av de saker Minerva hade poängterat. De behövde ha kontakt med det djurets inre känsla, den var tvungen att överensstämma med honom själv. Det fanns två sätt, det ena vara att hitta det inre djuret i sig själv. Det andra sättet var att hitta ett djur och se till att finna ut dess livsmönster och sätt, och göra om sig själv till det, en mycket svårare stil för det innebar även att ändra personlighetskänsla. Därför var det första att föredra, att hitta djuret inom sig självt. Det var det han försökte göra.

Hermione hade sagt att hon började känna _hornugglan_ inom sig, det som felade var rovdjursdelen av ugglan, Harry hade provat nästan alla fåglar han kom på, den han mest kände för var en snabbflygande falk, men de passade inte riktigt i hans mönster ändå.

När de var säkra på sitt djur, skulle de träffa ett sådant djur. Helst ett djur i frihet, de skulle försöka charma ett sådant djur att komma som vän till dem. Han skulle behöva ha det klart till på lördag. Han rycktes ur sina funderingar av Nadja.

"Harry, tänker du bli kvar här när dina elever ska ha lektion med dig som lärare?"

Han hade bara att ila iväg.

Senare lyckades han pussla in några ögonblick med Susan innan de var tvungna att skynda till lunchen.

Återigen blev det i stort sett en repris på det han tidigare gjort, Hufflepuff var inte kända som några bokmalar därför valde Harry att bara visa _att_ biblioteket fanns. Övningshallen visade han också, utan att göra några större arrangemang där.

Det blev ändå en del diskussioner och frågor när de var där. Ett par av dem hade hört vad han hade gjort kvällen innan. De menade att det visserligen hade hörts vara _starkt_, ändå hade det varit en mycket nyttig sak. De hade pratats om det hela dagen, Hufflepuff–arna _ville se_.

Harry slöt sina ögon och bävade, vad hade han ställt till med? De begärde och han kände sig tvungen att tillmötesgå dem. Återigen byggdes åskådarplatsen upp han motade upp dem dit.

"Det som kommer att hända, är en förevisning med frammanade individer som är sammanställda av magi. De finns där, de känner, de upplever, men till skillnad från er och mig, de kommer att försvinna när vi är klara, dessutom kan de inte lämna det här rummet. Ni som känner att ni kommer att må illa, sätt er ner innan ni faller. Det är en så realistisk sak att det är verkligt för dem som upplever det. Ni är dock bara åskådare. Jag nämnde att om det blir ett angrepp med exploderande brev så tror jag att det kommer mellan tio och tjugo brev, det kan komma ETT, eller många fler. Det kan till och med bli så att det aldrig kommer att hända.

"Samma förutsättning som i går, omkring tjugo brev, jag ger hallen förutsättningen att göra det utifrån en realistisk händelse, _jag detaljstyr __**inte**_ det som händer, om ni talar med de som var här i går, så har de två olika versioner därför att de hade två olika förevisningar, de var delade i två grupper. Samla er nu så får vi det överstökat."

"Harry, jag har sett det redan, jag har lite annat att göra stör det om jag pysslar med det en stund så kommer jag tillbaks sedan?" Sa Nadja. Harry förstod henne så väl.

"Nej, du har ju redan sett det så du kan gott göra det du behöver, vi ses sedan."

Med det tonade hallen fram och eleverna strömmade in. Han hade råd med mer tid på dem eftersom det var bara en grupp. Så kom han på att han inte hade tänkt på det tidigare. Han höll upp händerna och allt i hallen frös till stillhet. "Vänta lite." Sa han och gick ut i matsalen igen. "Dobby, kan jag få choklad till alla om en stund? Alltså lika som i går fast alla samtidigt nu."

"Ja. Harry Potter Sir. Ska ske. Dobby behöver några minuter att ordna det på men Harry Potter ska inte behöva vänta lång stund efter att ni är klara, kanske inte ens behöva vänta alls. Harry Potter Sir."

"Tack Dobby, vi håller på lite längre med det idag än i går, så pratar jag lite innan det blir Tre Kvastar där inne. Tack Dobby, och tack för en fin servering och som vanligt god mat."

Harry gick tillbaks till sin plats och _släppte loss_ händelserna i stora salen. Det såg ut som en helt vanlig dag, så kom porstugglorna och lite efter det bröt _helvetet_ loss. Skriken inne bland åskådarna var värre än från salen. Harry hörde flera dunsar och han förstod vad som hade hänt. Han lät dock allt fortsätta.

Han själv noterade nu en sak han hade missat de första gångerna. Hufflepuffeleverna var överrepresenterade bland de som hjälpte andra. Det kunde bero på att Hufflepuff hade klarat sig bättre än de övriga, men det kunde också bero på deras situation, de var varken bokmalar eller ambitiösa eller _modiga till strid_ de var de som blev över, tyckte många. Harry tänkte en stund, han skulle ta vara på den erfarenheten och arbeta på den.

Uppröjningen av eländet i stora salen hade gått så långt att han tyckte att det räckte. Han tog till sig kontrollen och allt tonade om, alla satt åter på sina platser, men allt vara totalt stilla. Han förstod att det skulle ta en stund innan alla åter kunde stå upp. Först tänkte han hämta ner Poppy, men så kom han på, han kunde ju använde hallens Poppy.

"Vänner, en replik av Madam Pomfrey kommer strax in, ni kan skilja henne från den _rätta_ genom att hon har ett "R" i pannan, det är en sak jag har för att skilja _äkta_ personer från de som skapas här inne. Hon har allt hon behöver för att hjälpa. Visa henne till de som har svimmat och se till att de får den vård de behöver innan vi går vidare, hallen i sig är stoppad, tills vi är klara här inne."

R–Poppy kom och hade med sig luktsalt, hon svängde med sitt trollspö och uttalade en del besvärjelser som de flesta aldrig hade hört förut, några kände de dock igen som _Cheering Charms_ det var många som ville ha det även av de som inte hade svimmat. Så snart alla var uppe och R–Poppy hade gjort sitt tog Harry bort det skydd som omgärdade åskådarplatsen. Då föll ytterligare några som tidigare var på gränsen. Lukten som vällde in över dem gjorde sitt. Återigen blev det jobb för R–Poppy som fortfarande var kvar.

När de sista åter var på benen och allt hade stabiliserat sig, så släppte han loss salen igen. Åter reste sig R–Albus och förklarade resultatet. Efter det fick Harry en diskret signal från Dobby, allt var klart att fortsätta.

"De flesta av er behöver nu en mugg varm choklad, den serveras inne på Tre Kvastar, låt oss gå över dit." Just som han sa det formades allt om så att de var på gatan utanför och hade bara att gå in.

"Choklad till mina vänner." Ropade Harry när han och några ytterligare hade kommit in. Han hörde viskningarna bakom sig, det var ett ovanligt stort _Tre Kvastar_ det behövdes för att rymma dem alla. Ingen tänkte på att all choklad var färdig att servera direkt, normalt borde det tagit minst några minuter att få så många färdiga samtidigt.

Efter en stund märkte Harry att några av _gästerna_ i hans sällskap pratade med Madam Rosmerta och strax ställde hon fram ett par glas med något som inte kunde vara annat än whiskey. Då de satte händerna i fickorna ropade Harry. "Det är mina gäster Rosmerta, så jag bjuder på det." Justin, Wayne och Megan tittade förvånat på honom.

"Harry, vi har beställt det själva, då är det vi som står för det, men tack för erbjudandet."

"Jag insisterar, därför att – titta på Madam Rosmertas panna så ser du ett "R", vilket betyder att vi är inne på en _kopia_ av Tre Kvastar, lämnar du pengar här försvinner de. Dessutom, det du köper att dricka, är . . . förresten – gör som jag säger så förklarar jag det lite senare."

När alla verkade klara med sin choklad och de som fått lite mer var klara med det också stod Harry upp.

"Då är vi klara här, ni tar helst med era muggar tillbaks till matsalen. Så reser ni er upp, så går vi." De övriga gästerna började tunnas ut och var inom några sekunder borta. De som inte hade stigit upp märkte strax hur stolen de satt på tunnades ut och de sjönk genom den och föll ner på golvet, borden försvann liksom väggar och allt, hallen var åter tom på annat än de själva.

Megan hade tagit med sitt glas whiskey också, hon stirrade förvånat på sin tomma hand när hon hade passerat dörren till hallen, muggen med lite choklad kvar i fanns, men inte glaset med sprit.

"Megan, det är helt i sin ordning, jag ska strax förklara." Han väntade tills alla åter hade satt sig ner.

"Så där ja, jag tar det sista först så jag inte glömmer det. Alltså, chokladen och muggarna kommer från skolans vanliga kök, det är saker som har _tillförts_ salen och därför finns de kvar, whiskeyn som några ville passa på att köpa fanns bara där inne, verkan av den försvinner. Hade ni druckit er fulla där inne skulle ni strax börja nyktra till. Däremot, de hjärnskador en fylledrickning orsaker, de är lika permanenta om de sker här som utanför. Det var därför jag insisterade på att ni _inte_ skulle betala, chokladen däremot kommer som jag sa, från skolans kök och finns därför kvar.

"Hur var förevisningen, jag märkte att några av er var lite trötta och föredrog att vila istället, . . . men det tänker jag inte säga något om till andra. Ja det var kanske en lite väl dramatisk förevisning, men den var helt i stil med och ungefär identisk med den i går, det som skiljer är detaljer bara. Det jag själv såg var att ert bord verkade klara sig bättre idag och därför var det också fler av er som hjälpte andra, jag vet inte om någon av er märkte det. Det kan ha varit så igår också, men jag är inte säker. Ah där har vi dej Nadja, har det gått bra för dig?"

"Ja det har gått bra, jag har kommit så långt att jag hinner bli klar i kväll. Hur gick det för er?"

"Tack bra faktiskt . . . fast de ser lite medtagna ut. Det som skedde var alltså hur det _kan_ se ut om det händer. Om det händer att det kommer något som ser ut som det som var nu, dyk ner under borden, som jag sa igår, bättre att ha gjort det ett par gånger för mycket än en gång för lite. Någon som har något att tillägga eller fråga?"

Frågorna om ifall posten kontrollerades besvarade Harry lika undvikande som tidigare gånger, i övrigt var det bara att försöka komma över de hemska de hade sett. Susan hade fått _signalen_ av Harry, den som betydde att _hon_ skulle fråga de sina om de hade något mer till Harry, eller om de skulle gå tillbaks.

"Harry, är det något mer, eller kanske vi ska gå tillbaks till oss och försöka smälta det vi varit med om. Håll med om att det var i kraftigaste laget. Du ska i alla fall ha tack som bjöd in oss också, jag kan inte säja hur de andra kommer att göra, men jag ska vara mer öppen för alla andra hus, och sen får vi se hur det går. Tack igen Harry."

"Susan, jag skulle behöva byta ett par ord med dig innan du leder upp dem." Han gick en bit ifrån de övriga. Susan följde efter. "Susan, du vet hur plattformen till perrong 9 och ¾ fungerar, till höger om din säng har du en likadan barriär, den kan bara du öppna. Korridoren där leder till sjukhusflygeln, men en avstickare går till mitt sovrum, nej ta det inte fel, du kommer inte ut själv men du kan göra mig uppmärksam på det, så öppnar jag. Det är ifall du behöver hjälp, det kan tänkas att du eller några andra får problem att sova, ta med dem till oss så hjälper Hermione, Nadja och jag till att lugna ner sinnet. Den är dessutom din _privata_ förbindelse in till _vår grupp_. När Hermione säger att vi ska träffas så kan du använda den vägen."

"En hemlig gång för mig till dig, du är då för romantisk Harry."

"Du kan komma att ha användning för den några gånger, du är ju trots allt vår ambassadör i ditt hus, och vi har ibland träffar inne hos oss. Nu vet du om den. Det var den jag ville tala om bara, har du något du vill fråga om?"

"Den här vägen vi gick i kväll, är den alltid öppen?"

"Nej, bara när jag har gett den tillåtelse att aktiveras. Ska vi gå tillbaks då?"

"Ok – tack, det är nog lämpligast."

Susan tog med sig de sina och återvände, Nadja tittade på Harry och skakade på huvudet."

"Harry, de såg mer än tagna ut, vad gjorde du med dem?"

"Inget speciellt, bara som i går, men de slapp få ett huvud smällandes i frontskyddet. Jag ska inte säga det, jag har inte sagt det – men det var några som svimmade så jag fick ta in R–Poppy, alltså hallens egen lilla Poppy–kopia. Eftersom allt hon gjorde var momentant så fungerade det på dem. Det är läskigt, egentligen skulle vi ha lärarna på en förevisning men jag törs inte begära det."

"Jag förstår dig så väl, jag är i vart fall glad att det inte var så att du tryckte på dem din lilla skräckupplevelse, de begärde faktiskt den själva. Jag tror vi ska uppmuntra till en sak, att vi samlas i inre gruppen lite. Jag vill att Neville och Pansy ska få mötas några gånger utan att de begär det själva. Nu har alla utom ditt eget hus en egen privat gång hit, eller hur?"

"Det finns en från Gryffindor också, men det är bara jag som har använt den. Jag tänkte på dem i dag, vem ska vara ambassadören där? Klart jag vill ha tjejer till det, men . . . "

"HARRY!"

"Jag retas bara, faktiskt är det så att Hermione blev den naturliga men hon bor ju inte där. Jag vill inte ge den enbart till Ginny. Ron med Hermione tror jag inte längre på. Det vi kan uppmuntra är ju Neville med Pansy som du säger. Jag märkte att det finns en möjlighet med Ron och Susan, så om vi försöker med hela gruppen, Susan vet hur det är med kroppsskydden. Vi kan ha ett litet möte i morgon kväll, gruppen inklusive Pansy, men alltså inte Susan ännu. Så har vi ringen till Pansy och rustningspåsättning på henne. Susan har redan sin ring, jag vill undvika att skriva på ögonen att Pansy har _bättre_ kroppsskydd än de övriga, men våra behöver inte vara bättre än de andra, men de är definitivt smidigare. Jag tror det finns en källa till avundsjuka i det. Det är därför viktigt att Pansys skydd är på henne minst en vecka innan de övriga skydden _börjar komma_."

"Jag tror jag förstår hur du menar, det ligger nog en del i det. Skulle de få för sig att du favoritiserar Pansy före dem så . . . ja, det är nog inte bra.

"Jag visar Ron, Neville och Ginny vägen från Gryffindor hit ner och gör om dörren på vår sida så de måste be att vi öppnar den, och att den går till dagrummet. Så har vi en privat väg för alla husen. Jag ska visa dig alla gångarna och dörrarna och du har tillgång till dem du också."

"Det blir bra, i morgon alltså, men efter en middag i stora salen, vi bör synas där ibland. Jag säger till Pansy och Luna, du får säga till Gryffindors. Nu går vi upp, eller ska vi stanna här nere?"

Harry tittade på henne en stund och nickade lätt mot övningshallen. Och började gå sakta, när han märkte att Nadja också kom med väntade han in henne. Innan han öppnade dörren funderade han en stund, så öppnade han och höll upp dörren för henne.

"Harry, det är ju underbart."

Nadja kände igen korridoren till rummet de hade använt på _The Rose and Crown Hotel_. Inne i rummet var det föreberett med en flaska champagne och två glas och något som såg ut som ett förkrympt sabel.

Harry tog flaskan med vänster hand, höll den i ungefär fyrtiofem graders lutning ifrån sig. Den lilla sabeln tog han med höger hand, han lät eggen glida lite mot flaskans förtjockade del vid dess öppning. Han tittade noga att klingan inte hindrades av korkens strängning. Han drog klingan aningen tillbaks och med ett bestämt _hugg_ lät han klingan slå an på flaskans hals just där den vidgade sig i den grövre delen, sabreringen gick utmärkt. Vid puffen som blev sköts alla eventuella glasflisor bort och kvar blev en ren öppning. Han fyllde åtskilligt med den gyllne vätskan i båda glasen.

"Älskling, önskas det lite av husets goda?"

"Oh . . . Harry . . . du är då för skön, så romantiskt av dig. Tack gärna."

De smuttade på sin dryck och hade en trevlig stund för sig själva.

—

**Kap 33**

Der var en god stund senare och med en tom flaska och avsevärt avslappnade från dagens stoj som speciellt Harry hade lyckats släppa tankarna på sin tidigare förevisning.

"Harry, ska vi stiga upp och göra oss presentabla och gå upp, inte för att jag vill det, men jag tror vi _bör_ göra det?"

"Du har nog rätt i det, när vi gått ut härifrån så tar vi det lite lugnt så hinner värsta ruset gå ur oss innan vi kommer upp. Tack för att du föreslog det, jag behövde det verkligen."

"Du var inte så svår att övertala, och det var du som valde _platsen_ du valde den väl tycker jag. Jag ser redan fram emot fler tillfällen."

"Vi kan ju ha det i åtanke, jag är inte svår att övertala. Men nu ska vi se om det är lugnt där uppe. Jag behöver hitta mitt animagusdjur också. Går det inte självt måste vi nog _tvinga_ fram det med magi, det var väl det Minerva hade tänkt sig. Det ska ju gå att göra någon besvärjelse som tvingar fram det djur som är mest lämpligt."

"Eller med hjälp av en trolldryck, vad skulle du _vilja_ bli för djur då?"

"Jag vet inte, dels tycker jag om Fawkes, men att bli en Phoenix är väl att sikta över horisonten. Den är ju så speciell, magisk dessutom. Men jag gillar att flyga, så en fågel skulle vara praktiskt, men det skulle vara bra med en som passar i mugglarvärlden också, det skulle vara bra att kunna _smälta in_ i miljön. Men en katt, den är ju också speciell, men jag kan nog inte tänka mig att vara katt. Hund som Sirius, men jag har inte känt någon koppling alls till hund. Räv, passar bra in i naturen, men jag kan ju bli skjuten om jag knycker för många höns. Orm, det skulle inte passa mig det – i Slytherin skulle jag förstås bli populär. Så jag har ingen aning."

"Du måste bestämma dig, det är ju ditt inre som ska passa med det djurets livsstil. Tittar vi på fåglar och praktiskt, så har ju små fåglar lätt att smälta in i de flesta miljöer. Men de kan ju lätt falla offer för större fåglar och katter. En större fågel som ändå är vanlig är ju skata och kråka. Inget märkvärdigt alls med dem, men de smälter in och de _flyger_. Fyrfota, ja det skulle se ut med dig som räv inne i ett samhälle, det går ju inte, som hund, ja i koppel, men du i koppel – nej det går inte. Orm sa du, ja men det är ju samma där, ormar är inte speciellt vanliga bland folk, men praktiskt att slinka ur en cell om du skulle hållas fången, så överge inte den tanken. Ett _magiskt_ djur, det är ju synnerligen ovanligt men inte omöjligt."

"Skulle jag kunna kombinera två olika djur, för att ta ytterligheter, Phoenix och orm?"

"Ytterligheter är det väl, men i en del naturfolks berättelser finns det bevingade ormar, så varför inte. Du skulle först kunna bli orm, sen Phoenix och sen kombinera de två."

"Kan man bli fler än ett djur, det visste jag inte."

"Klart man inte kan, men när började _du_ följa sådana regler Harry, så sikta du på Phoenix och orm för att sedan kombinera dem."

"Okej, i morgon går jag upp till Albus och pratar med honom och ser om Fawkes har några synpunkter på det. Ska det bli en Phoenix så är det ju lämpligt om jag får _kontakt_ med Fawkes. Avråder han så är det ju inget att tänka på."

"Bra idé Harry, då får du ju i alla fall prova om det kan gå. Nu har vi nog blivit så pass klara i knopparna att inte Hermione kan avslöja oss, ska vi se om hon sitter uppe och väntar.

Hermione var inte ensam, hon hade flera stycken på _besök_. Hon hade plockat fram tre minnessoll. Susan hade tagit med sig fem stycken och de höll som bäst på att organisera minnen och prata igenom förevisningen.

"Harry, på tiden att komma nu, jag har sett vad du visat dem, nästan lika som . . . ja illa nog ändå, jag ska inte göra det värre. Nu får du hjälpa till."

Nadja tog med sig Megan Jones till sitt rum för att hjälpa henne. Harry tog hand om Wayne Hopkins, Susan följde med Megan till Nadja för hon ville se hur Nadja skulle hantera det. Justin Finch–Fletchley som var i tur hos Hermione valde att gå med Wayne till Harry.

En god stund senare satt alla tio i Hermiones och Harrys dagrum. Harry hade hämtat Poppy, hon var förberedd på ärendet, hon hade redan haft några besök av samma orsak. Hon delade ut små glasflaskor med trolldryck, så de skulle kunna sova utan drömmar.

"Hermione, ni måste fylla på lagret så snart det bara går, jag har gjort slut på de sista jag hade. Harry, du måste ha visat saker som ligger långt utanför vad de tål. Vad har de sett egentligen?"

Innan Harry hann svara föste Hermione över ett av minnessållen mot henne. Harry sa inget och Poppy gjorde en djupdykning in i minnet hos en av eleverna. När hon kom ut tittade hon strängt på Harry.

"Hur kan något sådant ses, jag har inte haft en enda skadad, och som det såg ut skulle jag haft . . . det hektiskt för att vara mild. Hur – Harry HUR?"

"Madam Pomfrey, jag har ett rum som kan lite av varje, allt som syntes var en form av animering, eller skådespel, frammanade kopior. Ja de plågades en stund, men jag hade stängt av det mesta av deras smärtkänsla, de agerar som att de har den smärta som de visar, jag vet, men det behöver ses, för det kan bli verklighet och då är det viktigt att alla gör rätt."

"Ska _alla_ se det?"

"Jag orkar inte det, jag har sett det tre gånger nu och det är tre gånger för mycket, jag vill inte bli blasé för det. Jag måste kunna reagera _om_ det blir verkligt."

"I vilket fall som helst, Susan, du kan ta med dig dem tillbaks, dela upp doserna till fjärdedelar och fördela dem till alla som behöver. Du har så det räcker till de där fem och ytterligare elva, sov gott nu. Harry, du måste tänka på effekterna. Hermione, tjugofem uppsättningar _INNAN_ du gör en enda förevisning ytterligare, och då _ska jag vara med_. Så jag kan ta hand om dem direkt."

"Tack Susan, ursäkta att jag stannade en stund för att ordna med lite saker innan jag kom upp. Madam Pomfrey, två hus har sett det, två kvar, men bara sjätte och sjunde årskurserna. Men kanske det räcker som det varit, jag får sprida frågan så kanske det räcker om de pratar med varandra."

Poppy gick tillsammans med Hufflepuffeleverna. Så snart dörren stängts vände sig Hermione mot Harry. Hennes ögon såg inte milda ut.

"Harry, du borde veta bättre, de var ju för fasiken rena vraken när de kom. De kommer att ha mardrömmar länge men de jag hjälpte med minnessållet mår i vart fall bättre nu. Du får inte ha så realistiska förevisningar. Säkert kommer du att höra från rektorn om det någon dag snart."

"Säkert i morgon, om inte han säger något får jag väl ta upp det själv, jag ska ändå dit. Hur har det gått för dig med animagustransformeringen, har du hittat ditt djur ännu?"

"Jag vet inte säkert, men jag hoppas du kan låna mig Hedwig lite, jag ska försöka med en uggla som hon. Du då, har du kommit på något?"

"En kungsboa . . . "

"EN ORM – HARRY, EN ORM?? ??" Hermione såg förskräckt ut.

"Nåja, kanske inte till att börja med, det är egentligen inte Albus jag ska prata med i morgon, det är Fawkes, om jag _kan _bli en Phoenix så är det Fawkes som blir förebilden."

"Harry, en orm, är ju egentligen inte så konstigt när jag tänkt färdigt, men en Phoenix. Harry, det är ett magiskt djur. Det är ytterst ovanligt att bli magiska djur."

"Det är därför jag ska besöka rektorn, _vägledning_. Nu är jag trött, God natt, sov gott."

Nadja följde Harry mot hans sovrum, när hon stängt dörren vände hon sig mot honom och de förenades med en lång kyss som skulle ha utlöst hångellarmet, om inte Harry redan hade koppalt ur det. Han tänkte inte koppla tillbaks det heller.

Onsdag morgon och frukost, att en del av eleverna såg dystra ut kunde alla se, de några av dem satt vid Ravenclaws bord men de flesta tillhörde Hufflepuff. Harry fick många blickar både från eleverna men även från lärarna omkring sig.

Två bord blev märkbart tystare och flera elever lade ifrån sig besticken och var tydligt spända när postugglorna kom. Nervositeten lade sig inte förrän flera minuter efter att de flesta breven, som verkade ha varit helt normala, var omhändertagna. Även Harry andades ut.

"Det märkts tydligt att något har hänt dem Harry."

"Ja, det går inte att undvika, även de yngre märker spänningen de äldre har. De har nog pratat om det, så det är ju ingen hemlighet. Jag hoppas inget värre kommer istället. Jag är inte alls förvånad om ryktet om det jag har gjort spridit sig utanför skolans krets. Föresten i kväll efter middagen samlas vi hos oss, det är dags att Pansy får sin ring och kroppsskydd. Jag säger till Ron, Neville och Ginny och visar dem vägen ner till vårt dagrum."

"Kan de sedan bara kliva in hos oss?"

"Nej, de kan _knacka på_, men någon av oss, du, jag eller Nadja måste öppna. Kortvägarna från de andra husen är personliga till respektive, Luna, Pansy och Susan, de dörrarna är i mitt sovrum, egentligen inte av någon speciell orsak mer än att om det händer saker någon natt så är det ingen som hör en knackning i dagrummet. De vet att jag inte är där på dagarna, och de korridorerna leder egentligen till sjukhusflygeln men har avstickare hit. Pansys har också ett litet rum ifall hon känner behov av att kunna sova säkert. Du vet att hon är den mest utsatta."

"Vi borde ha en DA aktivitet och göra trolldrycker för att täcka den förbrukning du orsakat. Har du något förslag?"

"Annonsera om extrautbildning på examensnivå, så sätter du upp ett antal olika trolldrycker som ska göras, så kommer det nog att finnas villiga som vill öva."

"Ja, det var ju en idé förstås, förslag på dag, eller kväll kanske?"

"Torsdag, det innebär att de flesta i den stora gruppen säkert kommer med, vi kan ju också nämna om att vi kommer att ha en ordentlig övning där aurorerna är involverade nu på söndag. Vi sa ju att vi vill ha så många som möjligt med på den. Det vill säga, femte årskursen och över förstås, eller varför inte alla som _får_ göra Hogwartsbesök. Det kan innebära en del som blir skadade på riktigt också. Det får inte bli farligt men det skulle lära dem saker som de verkligen behöver veta. Jag vill att alla på skolan ska ha någon form av amulett, en amulett som är personligt knuten till respektive person så att den är _värdelös_ för alla andra, den ska kunna aktiveras som transportnyckel, in till slottet. Jag ska jobba på det."

"Torsdag, extra trolldrycksövning alltså, öppet för femte årskursen och uppåt men inte över trettio stycken, ja det får det bli."

Harry tittade efter Albus men han hade som vanligt valt att inte ha frukost med dem, så Harry bestämde sig för att titta in till honom mellan förmiddagens två kurser.

Hermione valde att be Neville, Luna, Pansy och Susan att sätta upp anslagen om extra trolldrycksträning på torsdag kväll i respektive dagrum. Samlingen skulle vara i stora salen direkt efter middagen.

Harry skrev en del brev, kopierade, till alla i hans Phoenixgrupp. Ingen middag på torsdag, men han påminde om övningen på söndag, han hoppades att de kunde komma med på trolldrycksträningen. Dobby skulle fördela dem vid passande tillfällen under dagen.

–

När han skulle gå till Albus märkte han att det var kort tid, men han hoppades hinna få lite vägledning.

"Professor Dumbledore, jag håller på att försöka hitta mitt animagusdjur utan att tvinga fram det med magi. Jag har känt efter på många olika, jag upplever det som _naturligt_ att flyga, så en fågel är mitt första val. Sirius var hund, och att kunna spåra som en hund är inte helt fel heller, men då tror jag mer på natur än i stadsmiljö och då är jag mer inne på räv, men ibland känner jag att _kungsboan_ jag mötte på zoo för många år sedan är på något vis frestande, men boaormar här i England är ju inte så naturliga. Men helst skulle jag vilja vara Phoenix, men det är väl utanför alla möjligheter. Jag hoppas få lite vägledning, kan jag få det?"

"Det var väl genomtänkta argument. Har du inte känt något speciellt för någon av dem?"

"Jo, för Fawkes, men att begära att bli animagus med ett magiskt djur, är ju lite väl magstarkt ändå."

"Nä, varför det Harry, jag har visserligen hört om dina förevisningar, men det är ju inte att vilja skada utan att försöka undvika skador, även om det är magstarka förevisningar. Nä Harry, ditt hjärta är rent från att vilja skada någon. Jag ser inte att du behöver undvika att försöka finna Phoenixen inom dig, sök den i stället. Fawkes, är det inte så som jag säger?"

Fawkes svarade med en vacker drill, Harry gick fram och smekte honom och försökte _känna_ hans inre, och något verkade finnas där, något han kände som bekant.

"Tack Fawkes, tack professor, nu måste jag ila, tack."

"Ingen orsak Harry, du är alltid välkommen, mer än välkommen."

Harry blev återigen förvånad, utanför dörren var hans dagrum, igen. Det besparade honom dock tre minuters promenad, och han var åter inom den tidsram han hade.

–

Direkt efter lunchen såg Harry till att han träffade Ginny, Ron och Neville i Gryffindors dagrum. Harry lät dem alla tre bli presenterade för barriären, som han hade gjort om den gamla hemliga dörren till. Han hade också gjort om korridoren lite, så nu var huvudstråket till sjukhusflygeln och med en avstickare lika som de övriga med den skillnaden att denna mynnade i försteprefekternas dagrum istället för i Harrys sovrum.

Efter middagen satt han och Nadja och småpratade lite i hennes rum, de hade bytt om till Phoenixklädseln. Dörrarna till Pansy och Luna var redan öppnade, även i dagrummet var dörren till Gryffindors öppnad. Strax började de höra rop inifrån Harrys rum, och han hämtade Pansy och Luna. Sen kom även Hermione med Neville och Ron. Ginny skulle bli lite sen hade hon sagt. Då de såg Nadja och Harry uppklädda vände de om för att byta även de, Luna gjorde dem sällskap, de var strax tillbaks.

Harry funderade en stund så bestämde han sig att de kunde vänta en stund, en god stund om det skulle behövas. Han skulle ge henne den tid hon behövde, en gång, kanske två – men inte fler gånger.

"Kommer inte Susan?" Frågade Ron.

"Inte idag, nu är det Pansys _invigning_, den är bara för oss ännu. Nästa gång blir det Susan som tas in i gruppen om _hon_ vill."

"Harry, jag har hört att du haft lite dramatiska förevisningar för ett par av husen, vad är det du har gjort, jag fick aldrig riktigt klart för mig det." Sa Neville undrande.

"Neville – akta dig för att fråga om det, risken är att han _låter dig se_ det, jag gjorde det misstaget." Sa Hermione och såg tagen ut.

"Det finns ett minnessåll som har en tydlig sekvens av det." Sa Harry som redan hade handen lyft för att ta emot det minnessåll som kom flygande genom luften. "Neville, Ron, Pansy, Luna ni har inte sett det, kanske ni vill veta vad de andra talar om. Bara att besöka mitt minne, var så goda."

"Jag _borde_ nog avstå, men jag behöver nog se det ändå." Sa Pansy med tvekande röst.

"Jag _vet_ vad det är och avstår." Sa Luna bestämt.

Strax efter att de tre hade gått in i minnessållet kom Ginny, hon uppmanades att göra de tre sällskap, därför kom hon in i Harrys minne av den första demonstrationen ungefär när postugglorna kom in. Hon hade inte hört förutsättningen därför blev hon bryskt väckt. Det var en mycket medtagen kvartett som lämnade Harrys minne. Den som först sa något alls var Pansy.

"Fyyyy faaaan Harry, det där var grymt, men jag förstår mycket väl vad du menar nu, när du säger att du är rädd för ett sånt angrepp. Att höra att många dött, att se några ligga i sjukhussängar omplåstrade, det är illa, men att se dem bokstavligen sprängas i luften. Harry, _näää fyyy faaaan_, visste jag inte bättre så skulle jag – så skulle jag – nä. Jag vet att du behöver visa det som _kan hända_ så att vi är förberedda på det. Men hur kan vi mildra resultatet av en sådan attack? Finns det över huvud taget något försvar mot en sån där sak??"

Harry hade sett att Neville och Pansy hade _råkat_ hamna nära varandra i soffan, deras händer hade hittat varandra. Han såg att Luna också hade sett det.

"Det ni såg, var den första förevisningen. Jag hade räknat med att det skulle bli dementorer som skulle bemötas på olika sätt. Men så började de prata om just brevattack, så begärde de att om möjligt få veta hur det kunde gå till. Det var så det började. Det var inget jag hade ens tänkt från början. Nu har ni sett det i alla fall. Det är Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff, de två sista årskurserna som varit med om det."

Nadja kände sig manad att styra upp handlingen, de var ju trots allt i hennes rum, även om det var Harry som vanligtvis hade initiativet ville hon gärna ta ett steg upp på initiativstegen. Det var ju lite av den kvinnliga känslan att konkurrera om en kille, även om Harry alltid försäkrade henne om att han hade bara ögon för henne, så kände hon sig inte helt utan konkurrens, främst från Hermione. Luna litade hon helt på, trots att hon visste att Luna var den farligaste konkurrenten. Pansy hade varit en uppdykare, hon skulle inte skrivas av men det verkade som att Neville hade fångat upp hennes intresse. DET, det var bra det, det skulle uppmuntras.

"Pansy, välkommen . . . jag tror det är så att vi i kväll ska ta in dig i kretsen mer konstruktivt. Jag har frågat, och du har ett 'OK' på att vara med på vår grupps träning, ifall du vill. Det har förut varit bara på söndagar, och lär väl fortsätta att vara så med tanke på att vi har andra studier dessutom. Vi frågade alla förut och nu frågar jag. Är det någon som har ändrat uppfattning, om inte så har alla gett ett 'JA' på att Pansy kommer in i vår inre krets. Någon däremot?"

Ingen sa något alls.

"Ingen, alltså alla är _för_, då kan vi fortsätta. Harry kör igång."

"Tack. Ursäkta att jag satt i tankar, på lördag så har vi en dag med Minerva, animagustransformationen, vi ska ju helst ha hittat våra inre djur till dess, jag försöker kanalisera det jag har valt, det jag tror jag ska kunna. Men det tittar vi mer på då. Välkommen Pansy, du vet att vi har våra _vänringar_, det är dags att du får din nu.

_Pansy Parkinson_ du har funnits vara värdig att kallas vår vän i en inre krets bland vänner, vänner för vilka vi inte har hemligheter, inte så många i alla fall. Det kan ge en del förmåner men också skyldigheter, skyldigheterna skrivs inte ner på något pergament utan kommer inifrån. Gruppen består nu av oss i detta rum, vi har våra inre dispyter internt, du har kanske inte undgått att det finnas meningsskiljaktigheter, men de får inte komma emellan vår vänskap och vårt gemensamma mål. Första målet är att bli av med Voldemort, det andra är att inte behöva frukta hans dödsätare, eller andra som kan tänkas terrorisera oss.

Tager du Pansy Parkinson emot denna ring som ett bevis på att du helgar våra syften och stiga in i gruppen med ärligt uppsåt?"

Pansy hade känt det djupt i sitt hjärta, Harrys grupp hade visat förtroende för henne, något hon verkligen ärligt uppskattade. Livet hade återvänt till henne, nu fanns det äntligen en tro på framtiden.

"Ja. Jag, Pansy Parkinson tager med öppet hjärta och ärligt sinne emot den ring som erbjuds mig att bära som bevis på min plats i gruppen. Min avsikt är att värna och kämpa för gruppens mål och efter bästa förmåga hedra gruppen och dess syften. Jag hörde inget om total lydnad, vilket jag verkligen uppskattar, jag kommer ändå att lyssna på gruppen, dess ledare och andra efter anvisningar och efter bästa förmåga göra det som åläggs mig, även om det kan hända att jag ibland frågar _varför_. Tack för ert förtroende, jag hoppas att ingen någonsin ska behöva ångra det."

Nadja tog fram ringen, hon höll den framför Harry, som redan hade svärdet blottat. Harry lät svärdet beröra ringen och alla såg det kortvariga blå skimret som omgav den. Nadja förde sedan ringen mot Pansy och tog henens högra hand och satte ringen på plats. Så viskade hon till Pansy.

"För ringen till svärdet."

Pansy gjorde som Nadja sa och åter kunde det blå skimret ses. Harry saluterade med svärdet i liten salut och gjorde _klinga in_ vilket såg mäktigt ut, han hade tränat en del på det nu. Klingans motsatta sida från eggen lägger han mot sin vänstra hand som han håller vid svärdslidans öppning, så drar han svärdet så att dess spets kommer till handen, under några få ögonblick är klingan stilla medan han med vänstra handen för svärdets spets in i öppningen. Därefter trycker han i en jämn rörelse ner svärdet. Sedan tog han Pansy i en stor omfamning.

"Välkommen Pansy. Ta nu var och en i famn så fortsätter vi om en liten stund."

"Tack Harry. Tack ALLA."

Pansy gick kramrundan runt. När hon var klar med det tog Nadja hand om henne hon vinkade med sig Hermione, så gick de in i Nadjas sovrum. Harry visste att nu skulle Pansy kläs om, när hon kom ut så skulle hon ha sitt kroppsskydd av basilisk på sig, dessutom en lika klädsel som de hade. Han hade beställt en till vardera Pansy och till Susan. Till Susan hade han varit tvungen att be att få se hennes beställningsnummer. Måtten var nämligen även de bara markerade med beställningsnumren.

När tjejerna åter kom ut var de klädda som Harry tänkt sig. Pansy riktigt sken av glädje. Harry såg att Neville också var stolt och nöjd.

Harry förklarade ringarnas funktioner och att han skulle ta med henne till platsen som flyttnyckelfunktionen skulle aktiveras till.

Dobby kom in med något som såg ut som drinkar, men det var pumpajuice som var lite spetsad med andra söta drycker, och en fylld kaka. När han dukade fram såg Harry att Dobby dukade för nio och de var enbart åtta, en gäst ytterligare skulle alltså komma. Harry koncentrerade sig, tidigare hade han behövt minst lägga handen på någon vägg för att _känna _slottet, men det var en tid sedan nu, oftast räckte det med att han koncentrerade sig.

Professor Dumbledore var kvar på sitt kontor men förberedde sig för att göra något, Harry förstod.

"Gör er i ordning, vi får strax besök. Dobby har dukat för en fler än vi är. Jag misstänker att Albus Dumbledore behagar göra oss den äran."

"Du är uppmärksam Harry, det är bra. Ja du har nog rätt i vem det kan tänkas vara. Du har väl inte talat om det vi gör idag?"

"Nej, inte några detaljer men att Pansy kommer att bli med oss vet han om, och han tyckte det var en bra idé dessutom. Jag har funderat på en sak, utöver mig har vi fyra från Gryffindor, men bara tre från de övriga husen tillsammans, när Susan kommer med. Vi kanske skulle fundera på någon ytterligare, har vi några på förslag? Ginny, Hermione , någon annan?"

Ginny tittade på Harry med en min som varnade. "Tänker du försöka para ihop mig med någon så kan du lägga det på hyllan direkt Harry. Jag är inte på humör för att ens tänka i de banorna, absolut inte nu."

"Det är 'ok' Ginny, du hade nog en bra orsak att komma lite sent, och jag sa ju inget om det heller. Jag har ställt till nog med oreda för dig för att ens försöka ursäkta mig. Är det något du behöver hjälp med så vet du att du kan tala med oss andra. Ibland är problemen större i ens egen sinnesvärld än för alla omkring. Men du har en poäng där, ja jag tänkte i banor av att vi i framtiden bör kunna vara så jämna par som det bara går."

"Harry, du kan rätt mycket, är det möjligt att du kan fixa något där Pansy och jag kan _prata_ om en del saker utan att störas av andra."

"Bra Neville, det där visar att du är en sann Gryffindor. Modet att nämna det du sa gör att jag gärna ska hjälpa er. Vi talar om det enskilt på tre sedan. Oj så det kliar i sinnet att ge Gryffindor tio poäng för det du gjorde, men det är utanför skolämnet. Bara modet du visade var värt det, men det skulle favoritisera eget hus."

"Neville, JAG ger dig 10 poäng till Gryffindor, för visat mod." Sa Nadja.

"Tack Nadja. Det va—"

Mer hann inte Neville säga förrän en eldröd flamma bländade de flesta det korta ögonblick den fanns, sedan var Dumbledore där.

"Ah Albus, så praktiskt att du kunde komma, jag hoppades att du skulle ha tid att titta in. Då är alla samlade, låt oss njuta av den kaka som Dobby har förärat oss."

"Harry, du trodde väl inte att jag är helt utanför allt som händer redan eller – nej jag vet att du respekterar att jag håller lite koll på dina tilltag. Fortsätter du som du börjat så kommer slottet snart att vara ihåligt som en ost av bättre kvalité. Glöm inte att återställa de som du inte längre använder, annars kommer någon annan elev någon gång i framtiden att hitta dem och _du_ har en ny _Harry Potter_ som är ute och undersöker hemliga gångar under en osynlighetsmantel om nätterna.

"Jag har förstått att du, fröken Parkinson, också har fått en Phoenixring, Harry här valde just att ha Phoenix som ordenssymbol, kanske med Fawkes som förebild. Faktiskt har Fawkes redan godtagit att vara den förebilden. Utöver er här finns det alltså . . . tjugoåtta ytterligare om jag inte minns fel. Jag hälsar dig välkommen i gemenskapen också, Pansy. Det finns en äldre gren av Phoenixorden – kanske kommer ni att ingå i den med tiden, eller så kanske några av de äldre kommer att ansluta sig till er. Med tiden kommer jag att ge Harry alla detaljer så får han leda den i framtiden när vi äldre inte kan mer.

"Det är kanske dags för din välkomsttrudelutt, Fawkes."

Med det fylldes rummet av Phoenixsång. Harry som hört den sången några gånger kunde inte heller undgå att känna vördnad inför det den representerade. Det som förvånade de övriga var när Fawkes flög över och satte sig på Harrys axel och fortsatte sin sång.

Harry började känna en underlig rysning genom hela kroppen, det fanns något som, han kunde inte förklara det, men det var som om kroppen och hela han började acceptera något. Han lät bli att motarbeta känslan och plötsligt för ett kort ögonblick sved det till i hela kroppen, som om hela kroppen plötsligt brände sig, så var det över.

ELLER?

Allt hade blivit så stort, eller han så liten. Så såg han, Fawkes stod bredvid honom, han såg rakt in i ögonen på Fawkes, men inte med två ögon som var riktade rakt fram utan synfältet var — hela varvet runt.

Det som sedan hände var han inte beredd på heller, en ström av känslor, bilder och förklaringar utan ord, som ett pussel som kom i form av korta bilder omväxlande med känslor, så annorlunda. Han förstod, han VAR EN Phoenix.

Paniken slöt sig inom honom, visserligen var han glad för han förstod vad han hade gjort men nu var fel tid. Han ville vara människa igen. Medan han fortfarande hade sin form som Phoenix koncentrerade han sig på att tacka Fawkes, för han förstod att han hade ett finger, eller rättare, en fjäder med i det.

Nu försökte han se sig som människa igen, men inget hjälpte. Så hörde han Luna säga till Albus – "Jag tror han vill tillbaks till människoform igen nu."

Albus tittade lite på henne varefter han sände en ljus blixt från sitt trollspö mot den ena av Phoenixarna, Harrys Phoenixform tvingades tillbaks till hans mänskliga form. Även det med ett ögonblick av intensivt brännande smärta.

"Oj, tack, jag kunde inte komma tillbaks själv, jag tror det var Fawkes som fick mig att känna Phoenixformen och jag släppte den fri. Jag tvingade den inte, den bara kom själv."

"HARRY – DU BLEV EN Phoenix!" Nadjas glädje lyste i hennes ögon, alla andra var också påverkade av stundens extas.

"Harry, finns det _inga regler_ som gäller dig? En Phoenix, som animagusform. Du store." Hermiones ögon lyste även de, hon gladdes uppriktigt med Harry.

"Var det inte så att Dobby hade ordnat med en kaka, just nu behöver jag några minuter för att gå igenom det jag har i tankarna." Harry drog sig mot bordet, han hade huvudet fullt med tankar, den sträng av intryck han hade fått av Fawkes, fanns där, men de måste tolkas, det skulle bli ett digert jobb. Just nu var han tvungen att försöka tänka igenom dem så att de fastnade i hans mänskliga forms hjärna.

"Vi sätter oss och avnjuter en läcker kaka och låter Harry samla tankarna, att bara komma över i sin djurform är en oerhörd upplevelse, är det dessutom en av de mer sällsynta så är det en enorm upplevelse, och ni kommer säkert att uppleva något liknade framöver själva. Men det är en sak ni måste tänka på, håll det hemligt, få även aurorerna att begripa att detta är saker som inte ska skrivas i register som alla kan läsa. Jag ska göra det jag kan för att hela Harrys grupp ska få privilegier som ingen normalt skulle ens tänka på att ge mig, men vi lever i bistra tider nu. Det innebär att det finns ett ansvar som är stort i gruppen också."

Han tittade lite extra på Nadja när han sa det och menade att hon som mest vuxen av dem skulle styra i den riktningen.

De tog för sig av kakan och småpratade en stund. Albus verkade intressera sig för Pansy en del, det var tydligt att han inte visste så mycket om sakerna som hände i Slytherin, i vart fall verkade det så.

"Det var verkligen annorlunda. Det första som jag reagerade på var att jag såg hela varvet runt, ändå kunde jag liksom titta specifikt på vad jag ville, dessutom kom det en ström av bilder och känsloyttringar från Fawkes, jag tror det är Phoenixars sätt att kommunicera, och jag har inte lärt mig det ännu. Jag kan det säkert som Phoenix, men jag är inte riktigt en Phoenix ännu." Sa Harry.

"Harry, inget är omöjligt, bara man är övertygad om att man _kan_ göra det. Det du gjorde är ett bevis på det. De förevisningar du haft bör ge dig en tids fundering på _hur_ det kan gå att göra något åt det du visat. Jag kan inte, och får inte, säga något. Men du har varit med om att ändra saker som annars skulle ha skett. Du ska också veta att om man förändrar det som är menat att ske, så händer saker så att det mesta ändå kommer att hända. Men kanske inte på samma sätt. Det jag just nu tänker på är Sirius, han hade fångats in, _vi vet_ att han var oskyldig. Men i det läget brydde sig inte ministeriets personal om det, utan avsåg att fullfölja ett tidigare beslut, att ge hans själ till dementorerna. Han lyckades komma ut ur den fällen, och fick leva ytterligare ungefär ett år. Det var nog menat att hans tid var ute. Så om det är menat att ett antal personer ska omkomma, så kommer det att ske, på något sätt någon gång."

"Tack, jag tror jag förstår, jag ska försöka komma ihåg det, om det värsta ändå händer. Om jag kan bli animagus med Phoenix som form, kommer jag då även att ha magiegenskaper som en Phoenix?"

"Det mesta tyder på det, men du måste lära dig dem innan du kan tillämpa dem, det kommer då att vara behövligt för dig och Fawkes att _tala_ er samman en tid, sen bör du kunna det. Du har ju redan enorm potential inom magin. Jag har hört att de saker du förstår grunden i är du oslagbar på."

—

**Kap 34**

Harry vände sig mot Albus och utvecklade en av sina funderingar. "Jag har funderat på en sak, om jag jämför med materiella saker, som batterier, lampor och trådar till dem. Batteriet är alltså _kraftkällan_, trådarna går upp till lampan, som lyser när hela kretsen är ihopkopplad. Tittar vi lite större på det så finns det kraftstationer som skickar ut ström, om det blir en _kortslutning_ längs trådarna så strömmar all kraft ner i marken. När jag gör den där _åskan_ som en vanlig blixt så ska det också vara en form av sluten krets. Vanlig åska, den är jag skyddad från om jag har ett nätgaller framför mig och det nätgallret leder ner blixten i marken.

"Hur ska jag kunna göra en form av galler som jag kortsluter en besvärjelse eller förhäxning som är på väg mot mig med. Jag kom på de här funderingarna när jag försökte komma på om det fanns magisk energi i min blixtkula. Vanlig energi kan jag alltså avleda mot mark, då borde det ju gå med magisk energi också?"

"I grunden måste det ju gå, det är i alla fall inget jag kan, men prova dig gärna fram, kan du få fram ett sånt skydd som dessutom är tillräckligt _bred_ i sin förmåga att ta olika energiformer så bör ett sånt skydd kunna stoppa det mesta."

"Jag tänkte ett par steg till i det där också, om man kortsluter en elektrisk ledning så blir det strömrusning och om det inte finns någon strömbegränsare, eller skydd i form av en säkring som går sönder så händer det saker. Om det är lika med magisk energi, och om det är en förhäxning som trollkarlen så att säga _håller i,_ skulle det då bli en _rusning_ även på magisk energi, jag menar, skulle det tömma en trollkarl på kraft?"

"Oj Harry, får du till det där, då ligger du skyhögt över normalkompetensen av trollkarlar. Du får prova det, det kan gå."

"Tack. Har vi hört något från _de som spanar_?"

"Oh, jag höll på att glömma. Fröken Parkinson, på fredag direkt efter lunch, några från ministeriet och några aurorer vill träffa dig."

Alla såg hur Pansy stelnade till, spänningen tätnade och det blev alldeles tyst.

"Oh ursäkta, det handlade om, fast jag skulle inte få berätta det egentligen, men som jag förstår så kommer ingen av er att ha en lugn sekund tills det är förbi om jag inte säger varför. Det är helt i sin ordning, Kingsley Shacklebolt förvarnade mig för jag blev lika fundersam. Millicent Bulstrode var ju dödsätare, fem tusen galleons för vardera är ju belöningen. Det handlar om att lämna över belöningen."

"Det är Harrys pengar, han räddade ju dessutom mitt liv, så inte ska jag ha de pengarna."

"Innebär det att du vill röja Harrys hemlighet, han _bad_ ju dig på något sätt att ta _ansvaret_ för att hon kunde gripas. Om du nu vill ändra på det så kommer det att bli nya förhör och undersökningar. Det kommer att dels avslöja Harrys möjligheter, och kanske en del andra saker också som inte borde bli allmänt bekant."

"Nej – nej – hjälp Harry, det är ju _dina pengar_. Hur ska jag göra?"

"Om du inte mår illa av det så fortsätter vi som vi har sagt förut. Du var i din absolut fulla rätt att fälla henne med en _stunner_. Du skadade henne inte, det är bevisat att hon avsåg döda dig, du har inget att frukta från rättvisan. Så ta du emot pengarna".

"Du kan få dem av mig efteråt. _För det är dina_."

"Hhhrm – det kanske inte är så lätt, det blev liksom ringar på vattnet. Först var det alltså fröken Bulstrode. Det resulterade direkt i ytterligare två. Under natten gjordes det ett snabbt förhör och i gryningstimmarna kunde det göras tillslag mot deras familjer. Där greps ytterligare nio personer som hade någon form av samling. Till det kom ytterligare två som aurorerna hittade på skolan vid förhören. Allt detta _med anledning av_ fröken Bulstrodes gripande. Totalt är det fjorton personer, sjuttio tusen galleons, fröken Parkinson – sjuttio tusen galleons."

Nu blev det definitivt tyst. Länge.

"Harry – _det är dina pengar_ – och nu är det ännu viktigare att det är dina. Är det viktigt att dina hemligheter är säkra så bestämmer du hur du vill hantera det. JAG tänker inte ta ifrån dig de pengarna som tack för att du räddade livet på mig."

"Ta emot pengarna, våra hemligheter är värda våra liv. Jag tror inte ditt liv kommer i mer fara för att du tar emot pengarna. Kanske du skulle komma mer i fara om det blev känt att det var jag som räddade dig. Så ta du emot pengarna."

"Okejdå – men då kommer jag att ta undan lite för att kunna spendera som att jag har pengarna, om jag tar undan fem tusen då, och Hermione tar hand om resten då kan jag ju säja att huvuddelen är donerad till gruppkassan. Då får du ju ändå pengarna för jag har förstått att pengarna där kommer från dig. Eller om ni alla tar tusen var, och resten till Hermiones kassakista, då kan alla känna sig rika. Då kan jag lämna fyra tusen till mor så hon kan ordna för oss vi har det faktiskt lite bistert nu. Professor, skulle det vara ett möjligt alternativ sett med en vuxens ögon, alltså att jag säger det öppet?"

"Harry, vad säger du?" Harry nickade lätt. "Pansys mor får en möjlighet att ordna för familjen, du har ett par systrar var det inte så?" Pansy nickade. "Jag tyckte mig minnas det jo. Jo, det ser dessutom bra ut, jag föreslår dock att ni talar lite diskret med Shack först och talar om att du tar de fem som ju var för den _du_ fällde för att skydda gruppens hemligheter, och att resten fördelas och går till _gruppkassan_. Det kommer han att gilla. Föresten, ni har förbaskat snygga dräkter, det skulle se rätt bra ut om ni hade dem på er – för ni kommer väl alla hoppas jag, sa jag det, det är på mitt kontor, fredag direkt efter lunch. Eventuella lektioner har ni fritt från."

"Fredag efter lunch, rektorns kontor, vi alla. Ok. – Klädda så här?" Frågade Harry.

"Ja, ni tränas ju på ministeriet, de känner till den stora gruppen dessutom, så ni avslöjar ju egentligen inget, i vart fall inget mer än många redan vet, eller gissar. Ni kan ju bortförklara klädseln med att ni vill vara _husneutrala_ och att Phoenixen gäller för _hela skolan_."

"Då träffas vi här och byter till de här kläderna innan vi kommer, se till att ingen sitter direkt framför _min dörr_ i ditt kontor, vi kommer den vägen så slipper vi gå genom skolan så här, det är inte riktigt dags för det ännu."

"Ja Harry, det kan bli en upplevelse för dem, först så ser de er komma ut där, sen när väggen åter är stängd kommer de att veta _att_ ni kommit men de kommer inte att minnas _hur_ ni kom." Albus skrattade länge. Strax skrattade alla, men det var bara Harry utöver Albus som exakt visste varför de skrattade.

Vid lunch på torsdag lutade Minerva sig mot Harry och viskade försiktigt i hans öra. "Grattis"

"Till vad?"

"Rektorn nämnde om det i går kväll."

"Aha, jag kan behöva en hel del hjälp. Men ja, jag blev själv förvånad. Nu på lördag, då hoppas jag att jag kan göra det i båda riktningarna själv. Ska vi hålla till i _mina_ lokaler?"

"Vet inte om det är så bra det, jag har några fler som också kommer att vara med."

"Det gör inget om andra är med, _min_ lokal har jag redan presenterat, så den är känd och mina _arv_ av grundarna är inte heller någon hemlighet, däremot kanske vi i min grupp ska vara lite försiktiga med hur vi pratar inom oss, tack för varningen, men _mina_ lokaler är det okej att använda. Möts vi här i salen efter frukost?"

"Nej, i min lektionssal direkt efter frukost, det är så sagt till de andra. Men vi kan gå därifrån om du vill, efter att alla har kommit. Vi är i vart fall mest borta från oväntade besök om vi är i dina lokaler. Vet du hur det är för de andra – nej förresten, vi sparar all diskussion tills då."

"Jag kommer att ta med Pansy också, hon är ju med i vår inre krets nu."

"Jag blev mycket illa berörd av överfallsförsöket på henne, det var verkligen bra att du lyckades förhindra det. Både för hennes skull men också det som kunde ha hänt dig om förövaren hade fått fortsätta med även efterarbetet. Det som det ledde till var ju dessutom perfekt, vi fick _orsak_ att göra den stora granskningen, det var något vi länge hade velat göra. Nu fick vi en perfekt anledning till det."

"Ja, det har faktiskt blivit en bättre anda nu, kanske lite beroende på att jag har haft alla husens äldre årskullar på middag. Och jag ska fortsätta ner i åldrarna."

"Men – inga fler _demonstrationer_ av den sort du har haft med några, jag har hört om dem."

"Jag tänkte ha en exlusivt för lärarkåren."

"Nej Harry, det blir inget av med det. DU – mår inte bra av det. Jag hörde med syster Pomfrey, hon har berättat för mig när jag frågade henne varför så många reagerade så starkt när postugglorna kommer in på mornarna nu, hon hade fått en presentation i ett minnessåll. Det räcker för oss att se det i ett sånt då slipper du se det igen – och igen. Harry, detsamma gäller de elever du absolut vill visa det för. De andra kan sköta om det åt dig."

"Tack, det var ett bra förslag. Jag ska ha det i tankarna och om det är någon som vill se det så ska vi ha ett framme. Oj – nu börjar jag bli sen."

Trolldryckstillverkningen på torsdag kväll gick över förväntan. Förvånansvärt många hade kommit från Slytherin, men alla husen hade bred representation. Alla arbetade i god anda med varandra och med sina objekt, och bara ett fåtal av dem blev underkända, men de som råkade ut för det började om och med Hermiones förklaringar så kom även de igenom och kunde leverera en fullgod produkt.

Hermione hade en stor börda med sig till Syster Pomfrey som blev förvånad att hon fick lagerpåfyllningen så snabbt och i sådan mängd. Det var inte bara det hon hade beställt. Hermione hade varit med tillräckligt många gånger för att veta vad som behövdes.

Eftersom fredag eftermiddag och lördag inte skulle vara aurorträning så skulle det bli en fredagseftermiddag med lite tid över för Harry och Nadja. De hade en liten diskussion, de ville skapa tillfälle för Neville och Pansy att mötas, men även ge en öppning för Susan och Ron. Men att inte bjuda med vare sig Hermione, Luna eller Ginny skulle ge fel signaler. De bestämde att de skulle diskutera saken med de andra utan att nämna sitt egentliga syfte.

Harry lyckades få ett par minuter med Pansy under förmiddagen.'

"Pansy, jag tänkte på det där med tusen till var och en av oss, ja, det är ju ok, men Susan Bones kommer att komma in i gruppen inom kort, formulera något i stil med att till var och en i _Harrys grupp_ eller så. Då kan även senare medlemmar omfattas. Jag kan tänka mig att hela stora gruppen, den vi tränade transferering med omfattas. Då skulle ingen vara förfördelad, jag har visserligen gett dem tillgång till pengar att köpa den _utrustning_ de själva kommer på att de behöver, alltså de talar om vad de behöver så skaffar vi det. Men att få pengarna i hand, det är annorlunda det. Du _kan_ säja att det är din lilla '_jag ber om ursäkt handling_' som du tycker att du vill göra."

"Harry, det är _dina_ pengar, jag har ju redan dribblat bort nog mycket av dem."

"Pansy, gör som jag föreslog, måste vi sedan tala om hela sanningen – så då tar vi ställning till det då, men ta du det jag föreslog, jag stöttar dig helt på det. OK?"

"Okej Harry. _DJÄVLA HATT_"

"Pansy, vi har det som vi har, du är okej, och jag tror att Neville är en väl så bra man i hushållet jämfört med mig, ni har mig som vän, Nadja och jag försöker finna en lösning för att ni två ska få chansen att träffas gemytligt och pratas vid."

"Bra, ja han verkar rar, tror du jag har chans med honom?"

"Ja, det _vet_ jag att du har, bara ni får chansen att talas vid. Han kan bli lärare här om några år, du också, det kan_ jag_ lova."

Längre hann de inte prata innan de blev tvungna att ila åt var sitt håll.

–

Hela gruppen åt sin lunch hastigt och när Harry reste sig, reste sig hela hans lilla grupp nästan simultant. Hade de varit de enda som steg upp tidigt hade det märkts, men tydligen var det många som hade sysslor de skyndade till så ingen verkade titta på dem. Att Hermione och Nadja gick samtidigt från lärarbordet med Harry var ju dessutom nästan rutin.

Ron och Neville hade sina Phoenixdresser hos Harry, Ginny och Luna hade sina hos Hermione, det hade blivit så att Pansy hade sin hos Nadja.

När de sedan samlades i Harrys rum förklarade Pansy att Harry tyckte att hela den stora gruppen skulle kunna få lika mycket, det skulle ändå räcka till alla – bara det att Harrys pengar i kassan inte skulle få den mängd som hon tyckte behövdes.

"Hermione, du har väl ganska god kontroll på kassan eller hur?"

"Jo, hur så?"

"Jag säger ju alltid att du inte ska prata siffror, så vi gör inte det nu heller. Pansy menar att femtio tusen är en summa som påverkar kassan betydligt. Om jag säger en siffra som är tio gånger större, har vi mer eller mindre än det i kassan nu?"

"Harry, vi har – DU HAR mer i kassan än den summan, och det vet du."

"Det är pengar vi kan använda till nyttosaker, så om JAG ber dig Pansy, att dela ut de pengarna som jag föreslog så kommer det till mångas glädje hoppas jag. Och till er andra, det är jag som föreslagit att Pansy ska säja att hon menar att det är hennes _förlåtmigpengar_ som delas ut med tusen galleons till alla som är med i hela gruppen, och att det är Hermione som administrerar dem."

"Harry, skulle vi kunna tänka på en trevlig kväll efteråt?" Nadjas replik hade de redan bestämt.

"Ja, inte mig emot. Jag har ju dig, jag kan tänka mig två olika situationer. Alla här bjuder in den de vill gå med så ser jag till att vi har en fin kväll. Jag vet precis ett ställe vi kan besöka, och det är ett verkligt ställe. Fundera på det tills vi är klara hos rektorn, så pratar vi om det efteråt. Jo, det andra alternativet är att det är bara vi, möjligen om Susan vill komma med, hon ska ju ändå bli med när hennes kroppsskydd kommit. Alla klara då?"

De följde efter Harry i en ganska lång och vindlande korridor och slutligen var de inne i lilla rummet innanför rektorns expedition. Harry pekade på figuren som öppnade dörren.

"Där, den där figurinen är den som öppnar dörren dit vi ska. Är det någon som tror sig ha kraften att öppna så prova före mig. Det är bara den rättmätige arvtagaren som kan få den att reagera." Ingen av dem brydde sig, de visste att det var bara Harry som skulle kunna påverka den.

Just innan han skulle beröra den tvekade han, istället höll han ut sina händer och strax fanns svärdet och svärdsskidan i hans händer. Han gjorde _klinga in_ och satte svärdsremmen om midjan. Återigen tvekade han. Han tänkte på två av svärden de övade med, och _bestämde _att han ville ha dem. Han gav dem till Ron och Neville. Strax hade Ginny sin florett också. Hermione och Nadja fick var sin stav. Luna fick en lykta, Pansy fick en falk som såg ut att vara av metall, den satte sig på hennes högra axel. Harry betraktade dem och nickade, så sträckte han ut handen. Öppningen till rektorns kontor kom plötsligt.

"Professor, Harry Potter med grupp anmäler sig som befallts."

Det blev stora ögon som betraktade dem. Länge. Av leendet som spelade i rektorns ögon förstod han att entrén var perfekt i tid och att attributen var rätt balanserade.

"Välkomna, lediga, var så god och sitt." Han gjorde en inbjudande gest mot stolar och fåtöljer. Att sitta i fåtölj med svärd visste de var dömt att misslyckas, däremot stolar gick bra. Utöver Kingsley Shacklebolt och två andra aurorer kunde Harry se tre för honom okända personer. Albus började en presentation. Efter hand som han sa namnen reste de sig upp och satte sig sedan.

"Får jag presentera, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Nadja Black, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, och Neville Longbottom. Alla i avgångsklassen. Dessutom har vi de två damerna i sjätte klassen Luna Lovegood och Ginny Weasley. Från ministeriet har vi Kassaförvaltaren Joseph Anthony, förste revisor Leonard Tincher och vice sekreteraren Thomas Hunsaker. I den här viktiga uppgiften har de en skyddsstyrka, av tre aurorer som ni redan känner."

Joseph reste sig upp harklade sig och försökte se viktig ut.

"Tack, det var i vart fall en praktfull entré ni gjorde. Avsikten med ärendet är att ministeriet har funnit att alla kriterier finns för att tillerkänna fröken Pansy Parkinson den fastställda belöningen för agerande som leder till infångandet eller eliminerandet av en dödsätare. I första läget var det en som hon själv konfronterades med. Men då den händelsen direkt ledde till ytterligare två, som i sin tur ledde till nio och sedan ytterligare två så sätts dessa ihop med den första, så begreppet '_leder till_' uppfylls i detta ärende. Summan blir då sjuttio tusen galleons. Vilket är en så stor mängd guld att det är opraktiskt att föra den med sig hit, och det skulle också rendera i besvär för mottagaren. Därför är dessa pengar ersatta med en revers och ett intyg. Att innehavaren namngiven till Pansy Parkinson har denna summa på ett konto i Gringotts trollkarlsbank."

Han lämnade över handlingar som hon inte visste vad de betydde, så hon visade dem för Albus, som tittade på dem en stund varefter han nickade godkännande.

"Harry, en del som motsvarar belöningen för en av de här kan jag möjligen tänka mig behålla, men resten gör ju mer nytta om fler kan använda dem. Som du brukar säga, vad har jag för nytta av pengarna om jag dör med dem. Nä se till att alla i gruppen, hela gruppen, inte bara vi som är här nu, får – säg ett tusen galleons vardera, det som blir över lägger vi i gruppens kassakista. Lever jag när kriget är över, och om det finns något kvar då, då kan jag tänka mig att vara med och dela."

"Tack Pansy. Du gör rätt i att behålla en del så att din familj kan komma på fötter, det var ju inte deras fel att det blev som det blev. Och med en så pass stor summa pengar så tror jag att många kommer att uppskatta din gest. Till ministeriet kan jag bara framföra vårt tack för generös bedömning av de som kunde gripas efter förhören."

Joseph hade gjort stora ögon igen. Han stod framför en ung flicka som just tackat nej, nej _givit bort_ sextiofem tusen – en enorm summa egentligen. Han saknade ord, men försökte ändå. "En generös flicka, och om jag har förstått det hela rätt så utbildar ni er tillsammans för att bättre kunna försvara er själva och skolan. Det är verkligen frikostigt att donera så mycket pengar till den verksamheten. Vi kan bara önska er lycka till. Det har varit intressant att göra er bekantskap, beaktande varför så hoppas jag att det inte var sista gången vi har samma orsak att komma på besök."

Harry drog sitt svärd, gjorde de nödvändiga rörelserna vid tavlan och dörren kom åter på plats. När alla i Harrys grupp var inne lilla rummet rörde Harry åter på figurinen och dörren försvann.

"Ingen där ute kommer att minnas vare sig hur vi kom dit eller hur vi försvann. Det ska bli verkligt roligt att prata med Shack på söndag. Härifrån kan vi ta oss ner till _mina_ kamrar, utöver mig är det bara Nadja som gjort det förut, det kan vara en upplevelse, det är nämligen den _riktiga_ vägen dit. Ska vi?"

"Harry, den är ju häftig, jag ska försöka att inte skrika lika mycket nu, Men jag kan ta den först så ropar jag upp när det är klart för nästa."

"Okej – då kör vi, det är alltså den ordinarie vägen ner."

Nadjas rop hördes, hon skrek – men inte så mycket som första gången. Så kom hennes "NÄSTA" upp ur djupet. Sedan blev det allmän rutschkana ner. När de var samlade på nedre plan blev det lite prat med porträtten, de var faktiskt ganska nyfikna. Harry bad Dobby om en omgång te i rummet innanför biblioteket.

"Nå, har någon funderat på något för i kväll? Jag hoppas kunna utverka ledighet för oss. Vi kan nyttja övningshallen till att imitera även trevliga saker, och ändå är vi helt säkra här på skolan, trots att vi upplever det som att vi är på en bättre restaurang. När maten kommer från köket så kommer vi att förbli mätta på den, till skillnad från frammanade saker."

"Jag behöver inte bjuda in någon att gå med om du Pansy kan tänka dig vara min _dejt_."

"Tack Neville, jag är gärna din dejt, men jag har inga kontanter trots att jag plötsligt blev rik." Sa hon och ställde sig bredvid honom.

"Jag hade tänkt fråga Susan att vara med oss i kväll, vi har ju sagt att vi ska ta in henne mer i gruppen och det vore ju ett lämpligt tillfälle." Sa Harry.

"Hermione, det är upp till dig, jag har sagt det förut, jag tänker inte tjata."

"Tack Ron, jag vet inte hur jag vill ha det, jag är nog inte redo för något stabilt, men jag är inte upplagd för lösa förbindelser heller, jag kan gå för mig själv, eller Luna, om du inte har, eller vill ha, någon dejt, kan ju vi gå som par trots att vi _inte_ dejtar."

"Ja, det var ju en bra idé, det gör jag gärna."

"Ron, Ginny, ni är ju syskon, men visst kan ni gå _i par_ fast ni inte dejtar heller, men sen kommer då – om hon vill alltså, Susan. Men har ni någon ni vill bjuda med så säg det."

"Jag har en som jag kan tänka mig." Sa Ginny

"Ok, någon du kan nämna?"

"Ingen fara, han är med i stora gruppen, Peter Peakes, kursare och huskompis med Luna.

"Ron, om Susan kommer med och hon inte har någon dejt att ta med, är det ok för dej om jag puffar ihop er för en kväll?"

Ron stirrade på Harry och första tecknat i ansiktet var på väg mot en katastrof, så vände det.

"Jo, om det är ok med henne så, jo jag kan bli hennes kavaljer i kväll."

"Ok, nästa fråga, ska vi hitta ett ställe ute i _verkligheten_ eller ska vi använda salen och få mat från Dobbys kokkonst?"

"Vad hade du tänkt dig för ställe då, om vi ska vara ute?" Frågade Hermione.

"En mugglarrestaurang i London, eller något annat trevligt ställe ute, men jag skulle vilja höra med Susan först, så vi vet vilka vi blir. Jag ska se om jag kan hinna få några ord med henne mellan ett par av hennes lektioner. Vi träffas i dagrummet eller här, transferering, härifrån till dagrummet går från nu till i kväll, låt oss träffas trettio minuter före middagen i vårt dagrum, är det ok?" Alla nickade instämmande.

"Ron, Neville vill ni öva i hallen – vill ni ha något att öva mot?" de bara skakade sina huvuden.

Harry tonade ut så var han borta. Han hade börjat träna på att göra transfereringsövergångarna långsamma, då blev de helt ljudlösa. Helst ville han materialisera sig inne på dagrummet i Hufflepuff, men han hade lovat att inte använda den förflyttningsformen inne på skolan så att det syntes utanför den kända gruppen. Susan visste det naturligtvis, men huvuddelen av eleverna i hennes hus visste det inte.

Däremot hade han tur, för när han var på väg dit såg han hur hon försvann runt hörnet på en annan korridor, på väg mot växthusen. Hufflepuff hade växtkunskap på eftermiddagen på fredagar, han hade glömt det. Han skyndade iväg och hann precis fånga upp henne innan hon skulle gå in.

"Susan, jag har tänkt att min lilla grupp skulle ha en sammankomst i kväll, kanske med en middag ute på något mugglarställe, eller om vi inte får _permission_ att lämna skolan gör jag en avbildning i övningshallen och ber Dobby ordna en fin måltid. Det skulle vara med egen dejt om man har någon, Ginny har en dejt i Ravenclaw, jag har ju Nadja. Hermione tar Luna som dejt, fast det är ju inte en dejt men de kommer bra överens. Vad känner du för det?"

"Du sa inget om Ron och Neville, eller Pansy."

"Oh, Neville tog mod till sig och frågade Pansy, som sa ja, Ron har ingen dejt och då jag frågade honom så . . . Jag frågar dig nu först. Vill du gå med oss, har du någon dejt du vill ta med?"

"Om jag inte har någon, kan jag inte komma med då?"

"Vill du komma med och godtar att ha Ron som dejt för den här kvällen, så verkade han om jag läste honom rätt – vilja det, men ogilla att jag frågade det."

"Jag har alltid trott att det var klart mellan honom och Hermione. Men ja, det är lite kort om tid att prata nu, jag blir sen till lektionen. Men jo, jag kommer gärna med, och hälsa Ron att jag accepterar hans dejtfråga och svarar ett 'ja' på den."

"Tack. Jag kommer in med dig och talar om att jag behövde prata med dig, jag är ju trots allt lärare. När du är klar med lektionerna, titta in till vårt dagrum direkt så kan vi prata om platser och klädsel å så innan du går tillbaks."

Det hade tagit mindre tid än han hade befarat, nu skulle han till rektorn, han tänkte att han kanske skulle bli tvungen att transferera sig förbi spärren när han inte hade något lösenord, men när han kom närmare den så öppnade den sig så snällt. Han tittade förundrat och tänkte på förra gången, då när Hermione hade tagit med honom. Även då hade de öppnat sig utan att han hade hört något lösenord.

"Harry, välkommen. De har gått, så jag är ensam nu, för det var väl det du funderade över just?"

"Faktiskt inte, men det är bra att de har gått, det jag funderade över var den där spärren längst ner, ska man inte ge ett lösenord till den _innan_ den öppnar sig. Jag kom just på att jag inte har behövt ge något lösenord till den sedan . . . sedan jag kom hit i somras."

"Grattis, där har du ännu ett bevis på att slottet har accepterat dig, men det var väl inte därför du kom hit."

"Jag hoppas få klart att vi får göra _en kväll på stan_. Jag har tittat lite när vi varit i London och jag tänkte ta med några på en restaurang där."

"Vilken om jag får fråga?"

"Det är en som har lite franskt över sig. La Trompette, den ligger ungefär nio kilometer från centrum av London på 5 till 7 Devonshire Road. Så vi kan transferera till Läckande Kitteln och därifrån tar vi oss till tuben gröna linjen till _Turnham_ sen är det tre minuters promenad."

"Till den restaurangen kan ni ta flamnätverket, det finns ett rum med en nod i där, ni kan göra det härifrån. Ni skulle kunna transferera er direkt dit om ni hade varit där förut, så ni känner igen stället. När ni har mer erfarenhet av transferering till okända platser så skulle ni kunna använda anvisningstexten som hjälp, men sådant kommer ni att lära er efter hand. Det var platsen, vilka ska det bli?"

"Jag och Nadja, Hermione och Luna, Ginny och Peter Peakes som är klasskamrat med Luna, Neville och Pansy och slutligen Ron och Susan Bones. Vi blir alltså tio stycken totalt.

Jag har mugglarpengar så det ska räcka och bli god marginal över. Dessutom fick jag ett plastkort från banken, de sa att det fungerar som när jag skriver på pergament i juvelerarbutiken fast bland mugglare, men jag har ingen erfarenhet av sånt så jag vill inte använda kortet."

"Harry, har de gett dig ett kort, det visste jag inte. Det innebär att du anses som prioriterad kund av dem, högt prioriterad dessutom. Jag skulle tro att Hermione är den som är lämpligast att lära dig hur korten fungerar. Var rädd om kortet, du fick väl en sifferkod som du ska ha tillsammans med kortet också. Ha aldrig den koden så att andra lär sig den eller ser dig använda den. Det är den som säger att det är DU som använder kortet. Och om du tappar bort kortet måste du tala om det för banken direkt. Annars kan dina pengar försvinna innan du ens förstått något alls.

Hinner du, så prata med Kingsley Shacklebolt, och låt han transferera dig dit, boka borden när ni är där, låt sedan Kingsley visa dig saker som du bör känna till där. Sedan kan du transferera från dina områden direkt dit med Nadja och Hermione. Så återvänder ni och tar två var. Då har ni sex stycken där sedan kan Nadja och Hermione återvända för att hämta de tre sista. På så sätt slipper ni vara ute mer än nödvändigt. Under de förutsättningarna ger jag min tillåtelse."

"Tack professor, Varken Susan, Peter, eller Pansy är presenterade för slottet, så för dem kan jag inte öppna att transferera in utifrån, Pansy har viss kontakt med slottet nu, och för henne kan jag öppna vissa platser inom slottet. Får jag ta in henne till rummet och aktivera hennes ring dit, och göra samma med henne som vi gjorde? Men inte nu, det måste bli senare."

"Ja Harry, men du ska också få lära dig en sak ytterligare innan du gör det. Att tillföra någon till slottet är en sak, men det krävs lite mer för att ta bort någon. Alla lärarna har igenkänning på slottet, jag vet att Minerva har bra kontakt, avsevärt bättre än många av de övriga. Men ändå inget i jämförelse med dig. Jag _borde_ ha mer kontakt med slottet än du, men det har jag inte, fast jo, på en del punkter har jag fortfarande det. Det är som rektor för skolan som jag har en del privilegier kvar."

"Är det någon _sista tid_ vi måste passa eller kan vi vara ute så länge vi känner för det? Vi har faktiskt en dag, en hård dag, med Minerva i morgon. Jag ska kontakta Shack och han ska få visa mig, men vi behöver inte köra med hämtningsförfarandet. Jag gör en replik i övningshallen, vi studerar den i detalj, sen övar vi ett par gånger mot repliken. De övriga kan sedan transferera direkt dit själva medan jag, Hermione och Nadja tar med Susan, Pansy och Peter, och när vi ska tillbaks kan alla sikta på Hermiones och mitt dagrum."

"Det var verkligen bra tänkt Harry, då känner de till stället, perfekt."

"Jag kom just på att, när vi kom in förut blev de visst lite förvånade. Sen när jag öppnade dörren ut igen kunde jag inte undvika att se deras miner. Det jag sedan tänkte på var att efter en liten stund skulle de minnas att vi varit där. Kommit, varit och försvunnit – men HUR KOM VI – HUR FÖRSVANN VI? För de borde väl glömma allt om den öppningen om jag har förstått allt rätt."

"Ja Harry, det är ju det bästa av det, de såg det och imponerades, men sedan minns de inte hur ni kom. Det bekom dem märkbart. Räkna med att Shacklebolt kommer att fråga en del saker. Det var faktiskt en brilliant entré ni gjorde."

"Jo, professor, jag tänker visst en hel del. Skulle det vara möjligt att göra så att stora salen där vi äter frukost blir en replik av en lika sal en våning under, där vi själva sitter. Skulle det vara så att ugglorna går mot våra repliker istället för att söka oss _själva_? Eller kanske bättre, i det ögonblicket jag inser att det är bombning, skapa den repliken exakt som den verkliga men med den skillnaden att vi är i skydd."

"Det jag säger nu Harry, har jag aldrig sagt. Du tog upp en sak förut, Nadja har en tidvändare, den är testad och fungerar, din tanke på att transferera tillbaks i tiden är _rätt_, men farlig. Lika farligt är det med tidvändaren, men det skulle ge er tid att förbereda när ni vet att det kommer ett angrepp. Kan du då gå tillbaks, göra den replikeringen och få alla i skydd – UTAN ATT NÅGON SER ER och ifrågasätter. Då ska det kunna hända – det som skulle ha skett, men de drabbade skulle vara kopior. Lös det Harry, och du har en stor fördel. Men som jag sa, det här med att röra sig i tiden, det är regler så starka att det också är farligt.

"Anta att du, istället för att byta ut alla mot kopior, stoppar allt, får undan bomberna och alla vet vad som höll på att hända, egentligen hände, men du gjorde om så att inga bomber small, ingen blev skadad. DÅ – DÅ kommer rekylerna och de blir definitivt inte roliga att uppleva. Så när du förändrar verkligheten måste du låta det som hänt – hända. Men kanske på ett annat sätt, förstår du?"

"Som med Sirius, han drabbades av dementorerna innan vi använde tidvändaren – så när vi räddade honom så hade han redan drabbats av dem, han var redan död så att säga. Att vi räddade honom ändrade bara lite på tidsordningen?"

"Det ändrade på en hel del Harry. Dels kunde han skriva ett nytt testamente . . . ta det lugnt, han gjorde det. Det betyder en hel del för er. Remus vet hur det är och han har inga invändningar. Vingfåle, lever ännu vilket ju i sig inte spelar så stor roll när det gäller vad som hände. Det viktiga i den aktiviteten var Sirius och Du och Hermione. Ni två skulle ha dött, eller möjligen varit varulvar och kanske dödade senare tillsammans med Remus som varulvar, alltså allt blir inte som det var, men det viktiga för helheten hände ändå."

"Vad för mening var det att Sirius skulle dö?"

"Det vet vi inte, men någon mening har det, tänk nu lite längre. Vi spelar med att Sirius överlevde ministerieincidenten.

"A. Sirius skulle ha blivit frikänd. Därför skulle du ha levt med Sirius, sedan, du skulle möjligen ha drabbats av hjärtesorg med Camilia som kanske skulle ha dykt upp ändå.

"B. Om du hade bott med Sirius i somras så skulle du aldrig ha blivit ihop med Tonks. Du skulle sannolikt inte ha tränats med aurorerna som det blev. Säkert skulle er larmlista inte ha kommit till stånd.

"C. Flera familjer inklusive Grangers skulle ha varit utraderade. Kanske, men bara kanske, skulle ni ha varit tillsammans endera hos Grangers eller på Grimmauld Place. Hade ni varit hos Grangers, hade ni inte haft en chans att överleva någon av er, alltså inte Sirius eller du heller.

"Så att ändra på det som redan hänt eller SKA hända, det är inte alltid rätt. Men om du kan skapa kopior som drabbas — innan det har hänt, så kan det vara så att den händelsen aldrig skulle ha ägt rum och du räddade den från att hända.

"Tittar vi på händelsen när ni räddade Sirius, så räddade ni Remus och er själva samtidigt. Ingen av _er_ har ju dött för det, så att DU Harry skulle leva men vara _ensam då _var tydligen en viktig sak. Tänk på det när du också tänker på att personer du försöker rädda ändå dör, då eller senare. Så tveka inte på att försöka, men följ reglerna."

"Men Hermione och jag skulle ju ha dött om jag inte hade lyckats jaga bort dementorerna just då. Alltså vi måste väl också ha drabbats av dem i det läget, eller hur?"

"Nej – ni dog aldrig där men var oerhört nära, möjligen skulle ni ha kunnat göra det om du inte hade gjort det du gjorde, men händelsekedjan vad gäller er bröts aldrig, ni räddade er själva INNAN ni drabbades. Till skillnad från det som hände senare. När Hermione snurrade på tidvändaren så hade Sirius redan utsatts för dementorerna, Vingfåle var redan avrättad. Hans död var inte så viktig, hans liv eller död var en _bisak_ i just den episoden, liksom Cedric var en _bisak_ vid Voldemorts restaurering, hans liv skulle möjligen ha kunnat räddas av en tidvändares ingripande, men hade man hindrat dig också från det som hände, skulle säkert något allvarligare ha hänt istället. Men nu har så mycket hänt efter det, så att nu gå tillbaks och inte låta honom följa med skulle ställa så många saker på ända att risken är att vi förändrar mängder av saker till sämre än det blev."

—

**Kap 35**

"Alltså, om jag kan _frysa_ tiden när jag ser att ugglorna har bomber, och under att allt är fruset för alla utom mig, skulle jag då kunna byta ut alla mot kopior, så skulle alla räddas, men om en enda bomb smäller, är risken att de som dödas av den, dör på annat sätt ändå, har jag fattat rätt då?"

"Ja – ungefär så ja, och med tanke på den där drömmen du hade angående överfallet. Då när du _gjorde fel_, DU vet, vad som kommer att hända. DU VET INTE vilka som skadats eller dött, inte i det skedet. Du skulle kunna gå in tidigare och säga att du fått en vision om ett kommande anfall. Det skulle kunna rädda många, många som är _bisaker_ i ett sådant angrepp. Medan den eller de som SKA avsluta sina liv där ändå kommer att göra det. Skillnaden är att de som är _bisaker_ överlever. Många av de vi älskar, kan komma att överleva tack vare en sådan sak, kanske hela _kriget_ kan vändas tack vare en så oväntad detalj. Så sluta aldrig att försöka, sluta aldrig att älska de du har kära."

"DET ÄR VÄL INGA _BISAKER_ ATT NÅGON DÖR." Skrek Harry.

"Se så, tänk, vi vet inte – vem som ska leva – vem som ska dö – när. Men om det är meningen att någon speciell ska dö, kanske är det den personens inre som VET att den har andra uppgifter, då är det också meningen att den ska _byta skepnad_. Det vi kallar – att dö. Sirius kropp dog, men hans själ lever vidare, han _vet_ vad som händer, kanske vet han vad som kommer att hända också."

"Jag kan inte tro att han skulle vilja dö, inte när det fanns möjlighet att bli frikänd. Nej, det kommer jag aldrig att tro."

"Vi måste skilja på två mycket viktiga saker. Vi i våra kroppar, vi har en mycket kroppsegoistisk syn på livet, för det är ju vårt liv – eller hur. Men det stora som styr, det har andra viktigare kunskaper, och var gång en person ska födas har det föregåtts av planering. Planerats vem som ska födas, vilka livsuppgifter den personen ska ha, vilka gamla saker som måste lösas, oförrätter som måste förlåtas, problem som ska lösas. Band som ska knytas och återknytas. Det innebär ju också att liv, som vi känner det, måste släckas för att det ska gå att ta ett nytt.

"Minerva berättade något för mig, det gläder mig att ni fann varandra i hennes livstid. Att du och Tonks fann varandra är ju bra, riktigt bra. Att ni också har involverat fröken Lovegood och fått resten av skolan att respektera henne är en enastående prestation. Ha en riktigt trevlig kväll, ni behöver inte ha någon tid att passa, men gå inte ut på andra ställen, ta er direkt tillbaks till skolan när ni är klara."

"Tack professor, vi får nog tillfälle att prata mer om de här djupa sakerna, men nu börjar jag bli sen, speciellt om jag ska hinna få fatt i Shacklebolt och ordna med besöket och bordsbeställningen."

Tiden var knapp men han lyckades att finna Shacklebolt.

"Harry, jag har sett mycket, men den entré ni gjorde tog verkligen priset. Det går redan enorma berättelser här hur ni kom in. Ja ja – jag förstår, ingen av oss skulle komma ihåg hur ni kom, det är just det som är det häftiga. Enligt det som sägs här nu av det vi tre sammanställt av det vi kommer ihåg. Ni _måste ha_ kommit ut ur väggen. Likaså lämnade oss ut genom väggen, då det sista vi minns är att ni gick mot väggen. Och det var verkligen mäktigt hur ni uppträdde, ministeriefolket de var djupt rörda, och hade svårt att sluta fråga Albus mängder med frågor efteråt. Att han bedyrade att det var helt er egen stil och han inte hade styrt något alls. Harry, om du, ni, inte var berömda förut så är ni det nu. Men – jag pratar gärna hur mycket som helst om det, men du verkar ha eld bakom dig. Du har säkert något du vill mig, jag har det lite trångt med tid, men det kanske kan hinnas med ändå."

"Tack, ja jag har ont om tid. I kväll ska vi _göra stan_ det blir på en restaurang som jag själv hittade. Albus menar att den har avdelningar som är bara för oss, det är en som har lite franskt över sig. La Trompette, den ligger ungefär nio kilometer från centrum av London på 5 till 7 Devonshire Road. Albus sa att du kanske kunde visa mig den."

"Harry, hittade du den restaurangen helt själv – är du verkligen säker på det? Vet du vem som äger den?"

"Ja, jag hittade den själv, inte för att jag har varit in i den, men när vi har varit i London så har jag också sett lite ute på stan emellanåt. Reklam i tidningar och så, men jag tror det var en artikel i en tidning jag läste. Och jag har ingen aning om vem som äger den."

"Du har ju en hel del _intressen_ om jag har förstått det rätt. Du kanske läste i handlingarna när du var på banken, du har en del aktier, de är fördelade i små bolag. De bolagen har andelar och aktier i olika saker."

"Och att jag har det, det vet alla?"

"Nejdå, tidigare hade banken ett uppdrag att sköta om dessa aktier genom arvets förvaltning. Nu har du själv gett dem det uppdraget. Gringotts har ett antal _revisorer_ som inspekterar deras hantering, det är deras sätt att svara upp inför kunderna att allt sköts bra. Jag är en av dem och min del i det hela är huvudsakligen att bevaka så inte brottslig verksamhet stöds oavsiktligt. Dessutom, vad vi ser, det talar vi aldrig med andra om, nu orienterar jag dig lite eftersom du tydligen inte visste det själv."

"Okej, då förstår jag, jag tyckte de kunde fortsätta tills jag själv vet mer, och framför allt tills jag har mer tid."

"Jag råkar veta att du har ägarintressen i ett antal ställen, just den här råkar jag komma ihåg därför att det är ett kombinerat ställe. Det betyder att du kan transferera in, eller använda flamnätet, eller komma med flyttnyckel. Dessutom har de rum som är enbart för _oss_. Men i de _öppna_ delarna är det också mugglare, därför är utövande av magi där inte tillåtet.

"Exakt hur stor ägarandel du har törs jag inte spekulera i, men både Potter och Black lär du ha fått ärva och La Trompette är representerad i båda, det skulle inte förvåna mig om totala ägarandelen är mellan sjuttio och åttio procent.

"Jag har en synpunkt på besöket, tänk lite själv Harry. Du är _högvilt_ när det gäller media men framför allt när det gäller Voldemort. Tänk nu att du kommer dit och beställer bord. Det kommer att gå som löpeld att _Harry Potter med sällskap_ kommer att dinera i London. Endera blir du omringad av media eller av _hans_ dödsätare."

"Ja det är ju en tanke förstås, men om jag ändrar lite hårfärg och så, då borde jag passera obemärkt om jag dessutom kallar mig James Evans."

"Det borde i vart fall hjälpa. Men glamor finns det de som ser igenom, så vi får hoppas att ingen märker det nu, så kanske ni inte råkar ut för något, _vi_ kommer att vara alerta medan ni är där. Jag ska visa dig stället."

"Säg inget där om _mitt ägande_."

Harry koncentrerade sig på sitt hår, sakta tonades det svarta ner och en brun nyans trängde fram, snart var han mellanblond. Shack såg märkbart förvånad ut när Harry dessutom hade blå ögon istället för de gröna. Det yviga skägget på hakan gjorde förändringen nästan total, strax var hans ansikte dessutom fårat.

"Det där har du lärt dig bra Harry, grattis. Du skulle egentligen registrera dig som metamorfagus, du vet hur det är. Är det Tonks som lärt dig det där?"

"Ja, det är hon som lärt mig hur jag ska kontrollera det, jag är inte så bra som hon på det, men det kommer så sakta. Det där med att registrera, det hoppas jag kunna vänta med, genom att du vet det så har jag i vart fall inte hemlighållit det för _er_. Dessutom hoppas jag bli klar med min animaguskontroll i morgon."

"Oj, animagus och metamorf, vilket djur är det du har hittat i dig Harry?"

"Jag vet inte om det var jag som hittade det eller om det var Fawkes som drev fram den, det är Phoenix."

"Waoov du är då verkligen utanför normalerna Harry, har du lyckats med någon transformering ännu?"

"Snarare drevs jag till en, och när jag lät mig följa med i känslan blev jag plötsligt jämnstor med Fawkes. Albus fick _tvinga_ tillbaks min mänskliga form, för jag kunde inte själv. Men jädrar så det sved vid övergångarna."

"Jag tror det går över, fast med den formen vet man aldrig, det är ju en eldfågel. Ska vi ge oss av nu, så vi hinner med allt. _James_."

Han tog med Harry till restaurangen och med lite pusslande så kunde Harry få en bordsreservation men tyvärr inte ett bord för alla tio, det blev ett bord för sex personer och ett för fyra. Han såg på en namnskylt på jackan att den som han resonerade med hette Demetri Cornfoot. Harry undrade om det möjligen var så att Stephen i Ravenclaw var hans son.

Sedan visade Shack Harry en del dörrar som han påstod bara syntes för trollkarlar och häxor. Om en mugglare såg någon som gick genom en av de dörrarna skulle han glömma det nästan genast. På andra sidan av dörrarna fanns lokaler som hade olika syften, där var platser för de som transferande dit, och rum för de som lämnade platsen. Båda hade öppna spisar för flamnätverk och platser markerade för inkommande transfereringar, och för de som kom med flyttnyckel. Allt för att undvika kollisioner och andra olyckor. Det fanns också rum som Shacklebolt inte visade, men han sa att det var lokaler som kunde _hyras_. När besöket där var klart tackade Harry för hjälpen och önskade återseende på söndag.

Harry uträttade ett par små ärenden innan han transfererade sig till sitt dagrum, eftersom ingen var där gick han ner till _sitt_ bibliotek.

"Dags att börja diskutera kvällen, jag har fått beviljat att vi kan ta oss till London, bord är beställda allt är klart. Susan kommer med, och Ron, det är ok med henne att ni har en dejt, i vart fall för i kväll. Först kommer jag att göra en replik av stället i övningshallen, när alla vet hur det ser ut där så transfererar vi oss dit, och när vi är klara samma sätt tillbaks.

"Bara några problem. Varken Peter, Susan eller du Pansy är presenterade för slottet och jag kan alltså inte öppna något i slottet för _inkommande_ till er. Däremot vi som gjorde ceremonin, för oss kan jag öppna. Så Nadja, jag och en till måste ta er som medföljande. Vi använder vårt dagrum att transferera från och sedan tillbaks. Alla här kan ju ta medföljande, så jag ska ju inte behöva fråga, men jag gör det ändå. Neville, hur är du på att ta medföljande?"

"Lite osäker är jag väl, men jag har aldrig missat vid övningarna, så jag tror det ska gå."

"Harry, jag har ju transfererat inom skolan när vi övade så jag borde väl kunna själv."

"Ja Pansy, jag kan öppna vissa platser för förflyttning _inom_ skolan, men för att _komma in_ utifrån så måste personen vara blodsidentifierad med slottet för att det ska gå att ordna. Vi andra är det och jag har tillåtelse att få göra det med dig också. Men jag gör aldrig en öppning längre än behövligt, så på återvägen behöver jag vara ungefär en halv minut före er andra. Det är lite av det ansvar jag måste respektera i den möjlighet jag har."

"Vad är det för typ av ställe vi ska till Harry?" Frågade Ron och Harry såg hur ängslan skymtade i Rons ögon.

"Det är ett ställe som försöker vara lite franskt i sin framtoning. Det gick inte att få ett bord för alla tio, det blir två bord istället. Det är i en liten alkov i anslutning till stora salen. Någon som hört talas om _La Trompette_?"

"Harry –_ La Trompette_ är ju ett ställa som _rika_ går två och två till." Ron tittade på Pansy och när hon sa _rika_ såg Harry hur skräcken syntes i Rons ögon.

"Ja _VI är rika,_ nyss hörde jag tydligt hur vi alla fick tusen galleons var av Pansy, så visst är vi rika. Visserligen har vi inte det guldet i fickan, men det gör ju inget. Det jag tänkte på när jag var där, var hur vi skulle klä oss, jag tittade in till Madam Malkins – klädnader för alla tillfällen och hon är förberedd på att vi kommer, faktiskt alla tio uppsättningarna är klara att hämtas snart, jag ordnar det. Om alla har med ett rent underombyte så ska vi kunna göra dusch och ombyte här om ni damer tar Nadjas sida så tar vi grabbar Hermione och . . . . " Pop

"Harry Potter Sir, ett paket expressleverans, det är kontrollerat, det gör vi med allt nu."

"Tack Dobby, det är kroppsskydd från Henry, eller hur?"

"Ja Sir, Harry Potter Sir, det är kroppsskydden från Sir Henry, fem uppsättningar är det. Det torde vara för Peter Peakes, Lavender Brown, Orla Quirke, Susan Bones och Lisa Turpin. Harry Potter Sir."

"Tack Dobby, perfekt faktiskt, oerhört perfekt. Ginny, tala om för Peter att han ska se på beställningsnumret innan han kommer hit, Susans vet jag faktiskt. När det gäller hans kläder för i kväll, hoppas jag att min uppfattning inte är alltför skev, jag hann aldrig få hans beställningsnummer för att få hans mått. Men Madam Malkins sa att de hade nästan allas mått, och vet av erfarenhet hur vi växer, så hon trodde inte att det skulle vara några problem med det. Jo föresten, det är eleganta kläder i mugglarstil. Dobby, kan du kontrollera om min beställning hos Madam Malkins är klar, eventuellt vänta in den, och sen ta den till mitt sovrum."

"Ska bli Sir, Harry Potter Sir, Dobby ska hämta Harry Potters beställning så snart den är klar och ta den till Harry Potters sovrum. Sir."

"Då gör vi en liten ändring i planerna, vi frågar Susan och Peter om de vill komma med i inre gruppen. Susan i första hand därför att hon blir Hufflepuffs ambassadör. Peter för att han är Ginnys dejt." Harry vände sig markerat mot Ginny innan han fortsatte. "Ginny, är det allvarligt eller är det bara på _prov_, för i så fall kan vi vänta lite med honom."

"Hmm . . . han verkar nog allvarlig, men nej jag ser det mer som _prov_ som du sa. Så jag tycker vi särbehandlar Susan, och Peter får följa med _som min vän_. Och inget mer, jag förbehåller mig rätten att känna efter lite mer först."

"Ginny," sa Luna. "Ta det försiktigt med Peter, han är rätt –ok– men han har lätt att fladdra med sina lojaliteter när det gäller tjejer. Han är ju i min klass och jag har inte kunnat undgå att lära känna honom. Och allt han säger är inte helt inifrån, mycket ligger närmare . . . hmm . . . ska vi säga _andra kroppsdelar än hjärtat_, om du förstår vad jag menar."

Ginny tittade på Luna, hon hade lärt sig att lita på henne, speciellt efter att de börjat jobba i grupp, men det här var första gången hon sa något om andra till henne.

"Tack Luna, jag har haft den känslan många gånger om honom också, men jag vet ju inte så säkert. Han är väldigt rar när han sätter den sidan till."

"Ja, och ibland så menar han det också, men det är bara så svårt att veta när han gör det, och hur länge det ska gälla. Men jag tycker om dig, och jag vill inte att du ska drabbas för hårt när, för det är mer _när _än_ om_, han kommer på att han vill byta ut dig mot någon annan."

"Okej, då gör vi på annat sätt. Båda två får sina kroppsskydd nu _innan_ vi gör en kväll på stan. Vi säger att jag har _hyrt_ kläderna, så Ginny, om du sedan kommer på att hitta någon annan så är det helt i sin ordning. Vi ska dessutom inte göra alltför stort väsen vare sig av Pansys _penningpåse_ eller _den inre gruppen_ i kväll. Vi väntar med invigningen av Susan och gör det, om allt går vägen med hennes känsla för det, vid ett senare tillfälle. Vi ses i vårt dagrum så tidigt som möjligt efter att Peters och Susans lektioner är över för dagen."

"Du har haft en jäktig eftermiddag, ska du ta det lite lugnt en stund?" Frågade Nadja.

"Jag har egentligen en del saker att göra. Men det kan ju vänta lite. Hade du tänkt något särskilt?"

"Visst finns det saker jag vill att vi ska göra, men ibland behöver man bara _vila_ också. Så jag föreslår att vi bara lägger oss och dåsar en stund."

"Hermione, väck oss när ni är klara, vi lägger oss i mitt rum och vilar en stund."

"Okej Harry, men jag vill egentligen fråga dig om den här staven du satte i min hand. Den var verkligt elegant, men vad gör den?"

"Tyvärr inte mycket, men originalet till den, den ska du försöka skaffa, ni båda föresten borde skaffa dem. Ollivander är nog den som kan få fram dem, om någon alls kan. Kanske han kan själv eller att han vet någon annan som kan tillverka någon ny."

Nu blev även Nadja intresserad. "Vad kan originalen göra då?" Frågade hon.

"Det ett trollspö kan, men avsevärt mycket mer och kraftigare. Hermione, har du inte läst om Bolos från Mendes. En Grek som levde för ett par tusen år sedan. En av hans tankar var att materiella saker hade samband med magiska företeelser. Han skapade därför en stav, i vilken han försökte arbeta in så mycket han någonsin kunde. Det är själva _orginalet_ efter den kom det några ytterligare som förfinade arbetet. Men en stav av den där sorten är för stor att använda till vardags, så trollspöt vi använder nu är en billighetsvariant av den stora _Staven_. Sedan utvecklades även den stora trollstaven i grace och funktion. Men fråga gärna Ollivander om han kan få fram en, det går inte från början att definiera hur den ska användas och vad den kan göra. Det är sådant som användaren måste lära sig tillsammans med den."

"Visst har jag läst om _han och dem,_ men aldrig kunde jag tro att _DU_ visste om dem, så jag tänkte inte ens i den riktningen. Du förvånade mig verkligen Harry. Det finns inte många fungerande av dem. Men som jag förstår att du avsåg när vi gick in, vi skulle _imponera_. Och jag tror faktiskt att de blev det."

Luna hade sett lite _drömmande_ ut en stund och hennes svaga röst överraskade dem.

"_De blev imponerade, otroligt imponerade dessutom, först hur vi kom in, så hur vi såg ut. Skulle vi kunna få se oss ur deras syn så skulle du förstå det också. Så kom Harrys 'anmälan' när han sa som han gjorde. ALLT vi gjorde imponerade grymt på dem. Sen när vi gick därifrån, och lite efteråt. Då hade de glömt exakt hur vi kom in, men imponeringsgraden steg dramatiskt med det också. De minns från Harrys 'anmälan' tills vi åter gick ut. Det de inte kan minnas är varifrån vi kom in, och vart vi gick ut"_

"Luna, tack." Pansy sa inte mer, men de andra förstod att hon tackade för att hon involverades i Lunas förmåga att veta mer, än sånt som syntes och hördes.

"För söndag nu, jag har inte bestämt mig för om det ska vara stora gruppen eller fler, på sätt och vis skulle jag vilja ha många, många fler med men det innebär att vi måste avslöja lite om vad vi planerar för motdrag och det skadar oss själva, så jag tänker nog stanna vid stora gruppen. I morgon har vi animagus med Minerva hela dagen här nere. Ni kan gå in i era _hemliga personliga _korridorer, från en till fem meter in kan ni transferera ner hit. Jag har inte frågat Susan om hon har _lekt med tanken_ på animagustransformering, jag frågar henne vid tillfälle i kväll. Pansy du hade redan lärt dig transferering första gången jag transfererade dig märkte jag. Jag förstår att ni hade _privata_ lektioner ni också. Vi har inte pratat om det förut.

"Visserligen är vi intresserade av att veta vilka som tränade och vad, men det är upp till dig att tala om ifall du vill prata om det. Men nu frågar jag – har du redan kunskaper i animagustransformering?"

"Oj Harry, jag hade inte ens tänkt i de banorna, men jo, jag berättar gärna för er vilka som varit med och vad de försökte lära oss. Av tidsskäl, kanske vi tar det senare, animagus, jag är rätt säker på att jag har det på gång. Något med _katt_ är jag, fast större än vanlig huskatt, och definitivt mindre än lejon. Jag är visserligen inte säker, jag har ibland funderat om _bat,_ fladdermus, skulle vara min väg, men jag tror det mindre och mindre.

"En fladdermus tycks inte vara något man önskar, men jag har tänkt hur den skulle hjälpa mig. Det behövs bara omkring åtta millimeters springa för att komma igenom, alltså lätt att komma in eller ut ur ställen jag skulle vara instängd i, eller vilja in i. Obemärkt kunna hänga någonstans och med enorma öron _höra_ saker jag annars aldrig skulle få veta. Blir jag hungrig så räcker det med att fånga insekter. Vingar som skulle föra mig förbi murar eller vatten, så jag skulle aldrig behöva vara instängd. Så blir jag det så är det ok med mig. I er grupp skulle jag kunna vara era öron utåt."

"Bra, du är naturligtvis med i morgon, Minerva sa något om några ytterligare som hon gärna ville ha med. Det innebär att vi inte ska ventilera våra _Phoenixsaker_ och kanske vi också ska titta noga vilka de är innan vi ger ut för mycket av oss själva. Förresten, kanske det är lika bra att vi också möter Minerva där hon tar emot de andra, i sitt klassrum, direkt efter frukost."

"Ja, då så. Först nu erat dagrum så snart klasserna är klara, ombyte under – _lånekläder_ får vi där, sen efter frukost i morgon." Sa Ron.

"Japp, Vem hämtar Peter, du Ginny eller Luna. Luna kan informera honom om det som gäller och så kan de komma hit tillsammans. Glöm inte att han ska ha beställningsnumret med sig. Susan vet att komma till vårt dagrum direkt efter lektionerna. Nu tänker jag vila några minuter, ni andra gör som ni vill."

Harry somnade och sov tungt, han visste att allt var lugnt, dessutom hade han Nadja tryggt vid sidan av sig. Dobby kom och hade ett paket med sig. Strax började det komma fler personer. Susan var en av dem, hon hade gått direkt som det var sagt. Femton minuter senare var det fullt stoj. Både Susan och Peter fick sina kroppsskydd och de skulle också få hjälp att passa in dem när de satte på sig dem första gången.

Ron och Neville hjälpte Peter att komma in i sitt skydd. Samma sak hände i Nadjas rum, där var det Susan som fick hjälp. Efter att alla var nyduschade och nyklädda i eleganta kläder, smoking för killarna och lång aftonklänning för tjejerna, samlades de i dagrummet.

"Välkomna det är lite trångt här, vi går ner till mina lokaler istället." sa Harry och ledde dem ner från sitt sovrum.

"Välkomna, jag kom på att vi kunde ha behov av att koppla av lite. Jag har fått rektorns tillåtelse att vi gör ett besök i London. Jag har sagt det förut till de andra men jag tar det igen för er, Susan och Peter. Vi kommer att transferera oss ut härifrån, det är en mycket väl bevarad hemlighet att det går att göra det. Fast egentligen går det inte heller. Men varför ska några regler gälla mig nu, när de inte har varit så förut. Alltså, att vi transfererar ut och sedan tillbaks igen – det har ingen med att göra.

"Pansy, Susan och du Peter, ni var inte med om de saker vi gjorde i höstas, därför har inte ni samma möjligheter som vi. Så ni kommer att tas med av någon av oss. Du Neville skulle ta Pansy, Susan väljer du att transfereras av Nadja eller Ron?"

"Jag är ju din dejt i kväll Ron, så om du känner förtroende att ha mig som börda så är det ok med mig."

"Jag har klarat av alla testerna utan problem, så det är ok för mig." Sa Ron.

"Bra, Ginny, du är yngre, men det ska väl inte vara några hinder, Det kan väcka viss uppmärksamhet om du har en med dig, men är det ok med er så är det ok med mig." Sa Harry. De båda nickade, de hade ju tränat och prövats tillsammans.

"Som det alltid har varit så är slottet blockerat för transferering, men eftersom jag är arvtagare till två av grundarna så har slottet också godtagit mig som någon form av _en som bestämmer_. Så jag kan och får ge tillåtelser till transfereringar. Jag lämnar det naturligtvis aldrig öppet därför går det normalt inte att transferera i Hogwarts. Men jag öppnar ett par minuter när vi ska iväg. Jag kan komma både in och ut själv och jag ska in först, sedan kan ni som är klara komma in.

"Det första vi ska göra är att öva lite granna. Vi _går till_ en kopia av restaurangen, där ska vi möta en kopia av Kingsley Shacklebolt, som ska visa er platsen att transferera in, liksom ut, det är viktigt att tänka på att det är _enkelriktad_ trafik, det är en hel del personer i rörelse och det gäller att omedelbart efter att man kommit dit gå ifrån ankomstpunkten.

"Vi kommer också att gå runt i hallens kopia så vi gör oss hemmastadda. Efter det gör vi ett besök i _den fina_ världen. Skulle något inträffa som gör att vi måste iväg genast, då är aurorernas högkvarter stället ni ska sikta på. Återigen, Pansy, Susan och Peter, ni måste då förlita er på era dejts, om ni inte kan det så välj _Läckande Kitteln_ eller _Tre Kvastar_. Stället vi ska till är ett kombinerat _mugglarställe._ Det innebär att många magiker använder stället också, alltså öppen magi är inte tillåten där, vare sig för personal eller för besökare.

"Ginny, Luna, Peter, ni är lite underåriga, och jag vill inte drabbas av era föräldrars ilska, vet ni med er att vin är mot era föräldrars önskan så låter ni bli. Vi kommer inte att ta in starkt. I fall ni vill, fråga gärna vad olika rätter innehåller, så är det ok, men fråga INTE OM PRISET, i vart fall inte den här gången. Oh, jag höll på att glömma, tyvärr fick jag inte **ett** bord för oss alla, det är två bord sex på ena fyra på det andra. Någon som har något att fråga om?"

"När måste vi vara tillbaks?" Det var Ron som undrade.

"Jag fick fria händer på den punkten, men vi som har morgondagen bokad, vi kommer inte att bli för länge ute. Ni måste dessutom komma inom en mycket snäv tidsram tillbaks till skolan med mig. Missbrukar vi förtroendet finns det två dåliga alternativ som kan inträffa. Den ena är att vi som grupp anfalls, på grund av att ni är med mig, den andra att ni som enskild blir kidnappad, också det på grund av mig. Så vi ska hålla ihop. Väljer ni att komma med ut tillsammans med mig har ni också valt att komma tillbaks med mig. Men så länge vi finner det lämpligt att vara kvar så stannar vi. Men de stänger halv elva, så det är det senaste."

Han ledde dem till övningshallen och innanför dörren möttes de av R–Shack som tog hand om dem. Han övade med dem tills han var helt säker på att ingen skulle göra fel. De provade så långt att de till och med beställde in mat, som var av hallens tillfälliga varor.

"Så här långt tycker jag att det ser väldigt realistiskt ut, utom en sak – gästerna. Det kommer att finnas en annan kategori gäster än de som är replikerade här nu. Annars har ju allt gått förträffligt. Nu, innan vi ger oss av på riktigt, är det någon som har något att fråga om?"

—

**Kap 36**

De gjorde en neutral entré, deras klädsel stämde väl överens med övriga gästers. Harry hade valt att återta sitt normala utseende, alla de övrigas utseende skulle ju ändå märka ut honom, och det skulle röja hans möjlighet att förändra sig. Det var Nadja som var den som förde dem nu, och hon sa att en vän till henne hade beställt borden.

Det var visserligen två bord men de var tillräckligt nära för att de skulle kunna säga saker mellan sig utan att störa andra omkring. Matsedeln kom in, de diskuterade en liten stund sedan beställde de. De började med ett stycke bröd med något i fiskväg på, därefter lammfilé och som avslutning glass. Till det skulle de ha mineralvatten och ett vinglas som de fyllde med röd Bordeaux av Petits Châteaux. De beställde in tre flaskor av den.

Det var mer _att vara ute_ än att det var speciellt extra, maten var god, förvisso. De hade i vart fall trevligt, det var inte så stor omsättning på gästerna, de kom, de satt, och satt kvar.

De hade just börjat med glassen när Luna tittade upp och gjorde Harry uppmärksam.

"Känner du detsamma som jag?"

"Knappast detsamma, men min känsla av oro steg faktiskt nyss. Har du något du kan säja till mig?"

"Vi _bör_ höja vår beredskap, kanske till och med tänka på en evakuering istället för att lugnt lämna på _normalt_ sätt."

"Nadja, beredskapshöjning." Harrys agerande väckte hans grupp, de vid det andra bordet lutade sig över också.

"Något galet?"

"Ja, något är inte bra, Luna bekräftar det också. Ron, Ginny, Neville – om jag säger _evakuera_ då gäller att ni direkt tar er dejt och använder ringens flyttnyckel till Hogwarts, ni kommer ju till sjukhusflygeln. Förbered Poppy på att eventuellt ta emot skadade. Ni får absolut inte tveka på att utlösa den. – Stanna där sedan, få bud till Albus, han vet vilka som ska larmas. Luna, försök ge mig allt du kan om det krisar, men stanna inte längre än du är säker här. Hermione, du får, om du vill hjälpa till att skydda stället, men tveka inte på att evakuera om det krisar sig. Nadja, vad du gör vet jag, du vill och har det dessutom som _jobb_, att skydda mig, men vad du gör, ställ dig inte framför mig. Kan du göra en illusion av oss sittande här vid borden?"

"Ja, det ska jag kunna, men det kan bli svårt att göra det samtidigt som vi sitter här, och utan att andra ser både illusionen och oss."

"Om vi sitter oerhört stilla, så gör vi oss osynliga, ser det då ut som att vi sitter kvar?"

"Nej, illusionen är en halvmateriell sak som kommer att störas av våra kroppar."

"Okej, förebered hastig reträtt, jag går och betalar, håller er samlade och absolut ni som _dejtar,_ vid minsta tecken på oro så evakuerar ni utan att fråga, bara dra. Men innan vi gör något mer, jag ska göra magi här, jag ska göra _Prosonos_ på alla. Det ska hjälpa våra skydd att hålla mugglarvapen från oss, men framför allt huvudet är oskyddat, en pistolkula i huvudet är ingen kul grej.

Stillsamt pekade Harry på dem alla i tur och ordning med sin käpp. De som inte visste det förut blev förvånade. Det tog visserligen dyrbar tid att göra det, men Harry menade att det var det enda att göra, han skulle just göra det på sig själv när Luna sa. "Det kommer osynliga".

Istället för att fullfölja skyddet på sig själv beordrade han "_evakuera"._

Han undvek att skrika ut det, de förstod ändå. Efter ett par sekunder var de bara fyra. Han såg att de sex kommit iväg och innan han hann säga mer kom första skottsalvan.

Harry kände hur det brände till på bröstet, han flög baklänges och han var inte ensam om det. Alla fyra försvann spårlöst.

Harry såg att de andra också antagit osynlighet, det brände som eld på bröstet, men det kändes inte djupt. De andra som såg ut att ha mindre plågor, samlade sig snabbt. Harry märkte att det hade blivit allmän oro i lokalen. Han riktade sin uppmärksamhet mot det han trodde var angriparna som var osynliga på något sätt.

Snabbt kom det fyra aurorer in genom entrédörren det kunde bara sluta på ett sätt. Harry kom hastigt på fötter, han skulle just färglägga huvuddelen av salen när han hörde besvärjelserna av många _Avada Kedavra._ Aurorena skulle inte ha någon möjlighet att klara sig.

Harry tog en chans, han transfererade sig närmare dörren men också till en minut tidigare. Det brände illa i bröstet på honom, men han hade tiden på sig, nu skulle han kunna bygga upp det där nätet av magisk energi som han hade funderat på i flera dagar nu. Aurorerna kom in, han hörde de första stavelserna i _Avada Kedavra._ Själv hade han inte bestämt något han behövde säga, bara tanken och viljan att det skulle ske. Där fanns den. Så kom han på – den skulle ju ha en förbindelse mot planeten själv, han skulle aldrig hinna bygga upp en sådan kanal.

De gröna energierna träffade hans nät, han kände hur de brände in i honom, för han själv var förbunden med sitt nät. All energi kanaliserades in i honom. Han hade bara att möta den, han behövde möta de illasinnade energierna och städa ut de negativa formerna och göra om den till ren neutral magisk energi. Men han kunde inte avleda den.

Hela rummet försvann för hans syn, allt var bara vitt, gult, grönt men även blått och guld, det sved, det brände. Han höll emot, han kände att _ringen uppmande_ honom att evakuera, men han höll emot. Han kände att det började bli risk att kan inte kunde hålla i all energi han tog emot. Då började det mattas av, strax kom det inget mer. Han hade klarat första persen, gallret höll, men han måste leda av energin nu innan han . . . . . . han orkade inte mer.

—

Nadja hade sett hur Harry försvann, men hon såg också att han redan stod vid ingången, så såg hon Kingsley Shacklebolt komma genom dörren till matsalen där Harry nu stod, hon hörde besvärjelserna och förstod att det skulle bli svårt för någon av dem att klara sig, kanske Harry skulle klara sig då han inte syntes.

Det som hände förbluffade henne, hon såg hur Harry höll ut sitt trollspö och hur det glittrade till framför aurorerna. De gröna energierna fick det Harry hade skapat formligen att lysa, först grönt därefter fladdrade färgerna i alla kulörer. Energilinjerna förstärktes hela tiden. Det var något som inte var bra, hela Harry glödde också.

Nadja kunde räkna till sex linjer som gick mot Harrys _vad det nu var._ Allt som sändes dit verkade han ta emot. Så slocknade den ena energilinjen efter den andra. Snart var de alla släckta. Dunsarna fick henne att förstå att de som hade haft ena änden i kanalerna måste ha domnat av.

Hennes tankar var nu bara på Harry, han måste vara skadad, mycket skadad. En hand lades på hennes axel, en mjuk hand: "Han lider, men han kände ingen annan möjlighet att rädda aurorerna. Han kommer snart att försvinna till skolan. Jag drar dit för att förbereda och tala om vad som hänt, kom efter när ni kan, du och Hermione." Med det försvann hon.

—

"ALARM – Harry KOMMER STRAX– och han är skadad." Sa hon innan hon ens sett efter vilka som fanns där. Så såg hon Poppy, de övriga sex diskuterade med Albus.

"Professor, Harry kommer strax – han är ÖVERLADDAD med energi. Han har tagit emot minst sex AK's och massor av m . . . ."

En glödande Harry dunsade ner på golvet. Poppy skyndade mot honom men hejdade sig när Albus skrek, "STOPP! Levitera honom så får vi något bekvämare in under honom! Vad ni gör, RÖR HONOM INTE! Håll avståndet! Poppy, kan du se om han har mer skador än ett visst överskott av energi?"

Osäkert höll hon sig på så stort avstånd hon kunde, medan hon förde sitt trollspö i hans närhet. Hon höll på en god stund innan hon ruskade på huvudet med ledsen min. "Han har blivit skjuten med många skott, men de har inte gått in i honom, men de har varit tillräckligt kraftiga för att slå sönder några av revbenen och han har inre blödningar. Inget av det borde normalt vara allvarligt, men jag vet inte. Det kan vara mer skador än jag kommer åt att se. Det får inte dröja länge innan jag måste behandla honom."

"Jag känner hans oro för att skada oss, han har inte kraft nog att tala, men han hör oss. Bra Harry, tänk TILL mig så talar jag om vad du vill. Nej, jag vet inte hur det ser ut där nu, jag tog mig hit före för att försöka förbereda för dig. De sex du skickade iväg, de är här oskadda. Du har trasiga revben, det är nog det och inre blödningar som känns. Poppy säger att de inte får vänta för länge innan hon måste behandla dig. Du måste neutraliseras innan hon kan göra något. VAD gjorde du?"

"Säg honom att tala om vad som hände." Sa Albus.

"Vi anade att något inte var bra, några kom osynliga och sköt på oss. Harry gjorde något, det är det jag försöker ta reda på – vänta. Ja Harry, . . . . . Okej . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jag vet inte – de var kvar när jag tog mig hit. . . . . . . .energi som behöver dränera? . . Har du något förslag? . . . . . . . . . . okej. Ja jag ska fundera lite.

Professor, Harry kan inte göra så mycket, han är helt slut, men han behöver få väck energierna. Har du något förslag?"

"Ett sätt är ju att utomhus göra en del starka besvärjelser, men att få ut honom är riskabelt. Det enda _lätta_ sättet jag kommer på är att ladda upp kristaller. Jag får ta mig runt och skaffa några, tror du jag kan transferera ut och in i kväll?"

Hon nickade. "Harry menar att det kan komma att behövas en hel del av dem. Jag saka hämta min lykta, jag är strax tillbaks."

Hon hade knappt hunnit gå förrän Hermione kom in. "Hur är det med honom?"

"Han lever, och om vi kan få ut lite energi ur honom så kan vi bota hans inre skador också. Vad hände egentligen?"

"Jag tror Harry misstänkte mugglarvapen, just genom att han själv använt dem. Dom kom osynliga, sex stycken var de, de hade helautomatiska vapen. Harry hade hunnit ge nästan alla Prosonus, han skulle just till med sig själv när han istället sa till _de sex_ att evakuera. Han hade knappt hunnit säga det innan skottsalvorna kom.

"De var så kraftiga att vi for häftigt bakåt, vi osynliggjorde oss, jag tror de trodde att vi använde flyttnyckel för att komma undan. Men ungefär samtidigt som vi började fatta vad som hänt, kom Kingsley Shacklebolt och ytterligare några aurorer in. Harry försvann, till dörren där aurorerna kom, jag begriper inte hur han kunde hinna dit, nästan som att han var där innan han hade börjat ta sig dit . . . . om han inte gjorde det, . . . . han måste ha gjort det, han måste ha stulit lite tid där.

Nå, han var borta vid dörren och aurorerna kom in, de möttes av Avada Kedavra från alla dödsätarna samtidigt. Jag vet inte _vad_ Harry gjorde, men han bröt alla AK's, tog upp energin i sig och höll den så att han måste ha sugit en hel del energi ur dem. UR ALLA SEX."

"Bra, då vet vi vad vi har att hantera. Det är en stor hjälp. Hur gick det i övrigt, några andra som skadades?"

"Inte allvarligt i alla fall, det är stor röra där nu, minnesjusteringar på mugglarna – och på en del trollkarlar och häxor med för den delen. Dessutom blev det förvånansvärt lite skador på restaurangen. Shacklebolt ledde de första förhören direkt, han frågade rakt ut alla gästerna efter hand om de var dödsätare eller tjänade Voldemort. Det var då det bröt ut en andra strid, den gick snabbt över, för Nadja och jag använde våra pistoler.

Luna kom och hade med sig sin lykta. "Harry, här är lyktan jag fick i går, jag antar att du kan ladda upp den lite, eller hur? . . . . Bra, jag ställer den bredvid dig, så där ja."

Alla stirrade på Harry när han försiktigt sträckte ut armen och fick tag i lampan. Han höll länge om den. "Tack, nu är det lite bättre. Har ni mer jag kan ladda upp, så kom in med det, Pansy, kom hit med din fågel, _Hermi_ era stavar, Ron – Neville era svärd och din _tandpetare_ Ginny. Kom hit med dem – så kanske de blir något av dem."

När de kom in med sakerna höll Harry om dem, ibland slöt han ögonen och såg ut som om han sov men så rörde han lite på händerna som höll om det han höll på att _ladda upp_. Ju längre han höll på ju mindre _lyste_ det om honom. Lite senare kom Dobby med en kartong.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Sir. Kristallerna, det är de kristaller som gick att uppbringa vid den här tiden, allt är inte av utsökt kvalité men de _är_ kristaller."

"Tack Dobby, tack, lägg dem så att jag kan ta dem utan att vrida mig."

Poppy tittade på honom ofta, men både hon och Harry förstod att han fortfarande var för mycket uppladdad för att någon skulle komma för nära honom.

Professor Dumbledore, tog chansen när det var slut på oladdade stenar. "Harry, vad gjorde du?"

"Jag såg ingen annan möjlighet att rädda aurorerna, dödsätarna hade valt vår stridstaktik, osynlighet. Jag visste ungefär var de fanns, dessutom förstod jag att de flesta hade skjutit upp all ammunition och skulle ta till magi, dödsmagi. Jag hörde början av besvärjelserna, då fanns det ingen tid att förlora. Jag _stal_ en minut, det gav mig tid att börja forma mitt galler. Jag skulle ha behövt mer tid att skapa dräneringslinjen ner mot mark, jag hann inte ordna den. Jag tog emot allt som kom, men det filtrerades ner till rå energi som inte var destruktiv. Jag tror jag kortslöt dem också, den var ju konstruerad att göra det, fast mot mark."

"Tog du ALL energi ur sex trollkarlar . . . . "

"Fem trollkarlar och en häxa professor." Sa Nadja som just hade kommit in. Harry, Shack har vissa synpunkter, först är han skitförbannad på mig för att du blev skadad. Sen är han ytterst tacksam, och ifall du tänker överleva så kan han klara det, så gå inte och dö – det är hans hälsning. JAG är visserligen tacksam att du räddade livet på mina arbetskamrater, men jag tycker inte om att du riskerar ditt eget liv för det. Jag vill inte förlora dig, ingen av oss kan ens tänka tanken att vara utan dig Harry, så se till att bli bra nu. Vi har animagusövningar i morgon – då ska du vara med, så se till att hela dig nu. Poppy, tala om för honom hur han ska göra, tala om för honom hur han ska forma energin för att hela sig. DU gör det ju med magi, då bör han kunna göra det också."

"Ja Poppy, det var en idé, kan du tala om för Harry hur han ska göra för att göra så att energin helar?" Kommenterade Albus.

"Ja, det borde gå, men han måste lära sig på hela områden först, så han vet hur han ska _känna_ när det är helt, sedan kan han avgöra vad som är trasigt och hur det ska vara."

Nadja verkade lite irriterad, hon gick fram mot Harry, hon höll fram sin hand omkring en halv meter från honom. "Harry, du har kontroll över magin du har, ta den, känn den, och framför allt _håll i den_, för nu tänker jag komma in och krama om dig."

"Nadja, han har trasiga revben och inre blödningar som jag måste få laga, och det börjar bli hög tid att hans överskottsmagi tas om hand så jag kommer åt honom. Kan du krama honom, då tänker jag laga honom, men var försiktig med honom, pressa inget mot hans bröst."

"Jävlar – det glömde jag ju. Vi fick ju Prosonus av dig alla vi, men du hann visst inte göra en på dig själv. Dom sköt dig i bröstet med ett helt magasin, och _du lever_, O så glad jag blir, att du _i alla fall lever_. Vi klarade oss rätt bra, tack vara din besvärjelse. Ja, jag ska vara försiktig med dig."

Hon lutade sig fram, det brände lite när hon nådde honom, men strax utjämnades nivåerna och hon kunde hålla sin kind mot hans, mer vågade hon inte eftersom hon inte visste hur illa skadad han var.

"Han är din – en stund, Poppy – gör honom hel igen."

"Harry, du ska få en glad nyhet. Alla sex som angrep oss plus fyra ytterligare som fanns där är inburade." Hon såg först tvekan sedan glädjen i hans ögon.

"Stilla Herr Potter. Nu är det JAG som bestämmer – en stund."

Hon förde sitt trollspö över honom, hämtade trolldrycker som hon trugade i honom och emellanåt mumlade hon besvärjelser, medan hon svängde runt trollspöet. Harry blev allt tröttare han slöt ögonen och dåsade in.

"Han lämnar oss. Han är inte så skadad att hans liv skulle fly, men han håller faktiskt på att dö. Det känns nog illa, och vävnaden innanför hans skydd har chockskador yttre delen av bröstet har redan dött, det märktes inte tidigare det var så pass färsk skada att jag inte såg det. Det är nog så att hans skydd höll för kulorna men den kraft de hade slog sönder honom innanför, men han har lämnat oss."

"N E J – – N E J – "skrek Nadja

—

*** AN: ***

Ägandeförhållandet till La Trompette är annorlunda i verkligheten än i min uppdiktade version. De rätta ägarna är Nigel Platts–Martin & Bruce Poole i ett partnerskap. Öppettid för middag Mån till Lö är 18:30 — 22:30

Grundpris för middag exklusive dryck är ungefär 32.5 £

Restaurangchefen heter. Mathew Hough

Hemsida på nätet: http:// www . latrompette . co . uk /

(förhållandet för detta gällde 2005 när jag skrev det – hoppas att länken inte trasas sönder, lagt till mellanslag omkring punkterna för att försöka lösa det.)

* * *

—

**Kap 37**

—

"N E J – – N E J – "skrek Nadja

"HARRY – HARRY lämna oss inte, du behöver inte lämna oss STANNA KVAR . . . . HARRY." Hermione blev ifrån sig.

"Hans kropp svarar inte längre på mina åtgärder, jag kan inte göra mer än jag gör, men just nu är han döende. Jag måste frigöra de delar som är förstörda och få honom att _klara sig utan dem_ den tid det tar att få ny vävnad att växa fram. Om han _slutar att dö_ så kan jag reparera honom, men det kommer att ta tid."

—

Luna hade redan lagt sig på en av sjuksängarna. Pansy satte sig vid sidan av henne. Hon skulle se till att Luna fick den ro hon säkert behövde. Hon mindes vad det sades att Luna hade gjort vid julangreppet.

Harry kände hur sömnen ville svepa in honom, han hade ju alltid förut tvingats ta sömndryck, så han förstod att han hade fått det nu också. Allt blev diffust, så släppte det, han såg Luna komma mot honom, hon ropade. Han kunde inte höra vad hon sa, men han väntade in henne. Han förstod att hon kunde visa honom runt där han var nu.

"Harry, du får inte lämna oss. Jag såg att du släppte kontakten med kroppen. Du är utanför kroppen nu, du är astral Harry. Det är så här det är, låt oss gå runt lite. Men oj, du är verkligen magisk nu, jag har sett andra trollkarlar här ute, de glittrar lite och det är magin som gör att det glittrar, du formligen _lyser_ av magi Harry."

"Det är ju bara tillfälligt, medan den laddning jag neutraliserade laddar ur sig. Sen är jag som vanligt igen."

"Harry, den magi som _inte är din_, den ligger kvar i kroppen, det här är _den verklige Harry._ Det kan tyckas att _här ute_ är flummet medan verkligheten är _där kroppen är_. Det är faktiskt tvärt om. HÄR är verkligheten, den avspeglar sig sedan ut till kroppen. Det är HÄR som du gör magin Harry, du tror du gör det med kroppen, med den här kroppen, _astralkroppen_, den är normalt helt tillsammans med kroppen av kött och ben, då tror alla att det är den massiva kroppen som gör det."

"Håller jag på att dö nu?"

"Ja, men det är inte nödvändigt att dö. Poppy helar kroppen så gott hon kan. Du vet hur kroppen ska vara, du kan _bestämma_ hårlängd, hårfärg, färg på ögona, längden på kroppen och annat. DU KAN – bara du inser att du kan – bestämma att kroppen ska bli hel igen."

"Jag vill inte dö."

"Bra Harry, då behöver du inte dö heller. Jag ska se till att du inte villar bort dig. Poppy håller på att göra vad hon kan för kroppen, men under tiden är ju risken att du i astral form kommer på att du hellre vill gå vidare, eller kanske försöker dej på något som gör att du riskerar det här livet – också. Det är många som dör så – i onödan. De hade ingen som kunde ta hand om dem här."

"Är det här som jag kan träffa mor och far och Sirius?"

"Nej, fast ja, om de inte hade gått vidare. _De_ har i alla fall gått vidare, så dem kan du inte träffa här. Camilia försvann redan innan vi lämnade skolan, hon försvann snabbt, hon ville inte komma i vägen för Voldemort här."

"Brukar han vara här?"

"Ytterst sällan, men han _kan_ komma i den här tillvaron han också. Jag har sett hans astrala form, och redan tidigare var hans magistyrka mindre än din. Däremot är han självsäkrare och använder snaskiga sätt vilket gör att många tror att hans styrka är större än den egentligen är. Han är åtskilligt svagare än Albus."

"Skulle det vara möjligt för mig att slå honom här? Vad skulle hända i så fall?"

"Oj, ja i princip skulle det vara möjligt, och skulle du slå ihjäl honom _här._ Då skulle hans inre dö och sen är kroppen bara ett tomt skal. Ja Harry, om du har kroppen väl skyddad så skulle du kunna slå hans fysiska kropp när hans astrala är i den. Då skulle han inte kunna komma åt dig för han skulle inte förstå vad han har emot sig. Men kommer han på vad du gör kan han också hitta på saker här, så utmana honom inte – i onödan, just nu behöver du styra alla krafter på att hela dig."

"Jag tyckte mig höra att det blev nya infångade, det känns ju i alla fall som en välsignelse."

"Harry, nu ska vi _jobba_ på att reparera din kropp. Du vet att du har Phoenixen i dig. Det betyder att _du kan hela_ både dig själv och andra. Bara du låter den kunskapen komma upp inom dig. Först nu måste du hitta Phoenixen och låta den känslan ta över. Skulle du transformera dig så kommer du att kunna höra mig, och jag kan fortfarande _läsa_ dig. Så vi kan fortsätta att prata."

"Har du sett Fawkes här?"

"Nej, det har jag inte gjort. Men jag tror han kan komma om du kallar på honom. Men nu ska du försöka själv. Du har gjort det förut och det är bara att göra om det. Egentligen är det inte nödvändigt att du ändrar dig, huvudsaken är att du _känner formen_ för då kan du använda magi för att hela dig."

Harry försökte göra som hon uppmanade honom, han försökte minnas Fawkes sång och hur han följde den formen. Efter en liten stund hade han hittat minnet, och följde det.

— På sjukavdelningen —

"Luna gjorde något tidigare, jag tror hon är mentalt med Harry nu, hennes kropp är avslappnad, hon andas lugnt, jag känner i hennes hand att hon är lugn. Jag tror hon är med Harry, annars skulle hon vara orolig eller ha kommit tillbaks."

Paniken omkring Harry lugnade sig lite när Pansy sa att Luna också var _ute_. Efter det kunde Poppy fortsätta med sin behandling. Med några vikningar av sitt trollspö fick hon av Harrys kläder och sedan kans kroppsskydd, och de underkläder som var närmast kroppen. Då såg alla hur illa det verkligen var. Inga kulor hade trängt igenom, men skyddet var mjukt och all energi de hade, avsatte sig i Harrys kropp.

Ett stort område var som fyllda påsar med blod, Poppy markerade området som var dött, med ett antal besvärjelser så lyfte hon av den döda huden. Ginny vände sig om och mådde illa. Neville var inte långt ifrån att göra som hon, men verkade klara sig. Nadja försökte byta tankar och gjorde rent efter Ginny.

"Det känns, men han borde inte uppleva smärtan nu, kan han bara låta bli att dö, så ska vi klara han." Sa Poppy mer för att ursäkta det hon gjorde än något annat.

— _I astrala världen —_

Det sved till, han trodde att han skulle bli Phoenix igen, men inget hände, jo något hände, men inte där han var, förstod han.

"Jag tror de gjorde något som inte var så bra nu, kanske nödvändigt men inte så roligt att uppleva. Det gjorde ont ända hit. Om jag lovar att vänta stilla här, hittar du mig igen om du tittar efter vad som händer och hör efter vad jag har för chanser att klara mig. Jag vill trots allt leva."

"Jag skulle kunna det Harry, men risken är att jag inte hittar dig igen, dessutom är det möjligt att jag inte klarar av att komma ut igen, om jag ser att de gör något plågsamt. Så för bådas vår säkerhet stannar jag med dig. Du _får_ hålla om mig om du känner för det. Vi två som astrala vi upplever varandra som materiella så vi kan hålla om varandra, vi kan till och med vila så. Jag tror faktiskt att vi borde göra det, lägga oss ner och bara hålla om varandra och sova, du sover och jag håller mig minst halvvaken medan du vilar dig."

"Jag är faktiskt trött, är det riskabelt för mig att sova, kommer jag någonsin att vakna om jag somnar?"

"Farligt, ja om ingen vakar över oss, alltså om vi håller om varandra och gör oss medvetna om varandra så kommer vi att väckas om någon av oss rör sig, det gör att vi vaktar på varandra. Då är det ok att sova."

Harry manade fram ett mjukt underlag och något som såg ut som ett tält över dem sedan lade de sig ner och nästlade sig in i varandras armar. Luna satte sina läppar mot Harrys, och han svarade lätt på kyssen. Så sa hon, "bra, vi ska vila, sov nu, Harry min vän."

— _Tillbaks till den materiella världen —_

"Jag tror han är stabil nu, han är visserligen i koma men han lever. Och läget är stabilt. Jag har fått bort all vävnad som är oåterkalleligen död, nu behöver han vila och reproducera det som är borta. Tryggast vore jag om han kunde tala med mig. Men som Pansy sa, så länge Luna är i dvala så har hon kontroll på den sidan. Tänk att det skulle dröja tills Harry gjorde något allvarligt innan vi upptäckte hennes förmåga. Hon är verkligen en ängel den tösen."

"Hon uppskattas av alla nu, nåja de allra flesta i alla fall." Sa Peter som hade suttit tyst men reste sig upp.

Peter var försjunken i tankar; Allt detta var nytt för honom._ Alltid när Harry hade försvunnit till sjukhusflygeln så hade han kommit ut hel och frisk. Ingen hade någonsin kunnat visa hur det gick till när han verkligen var skadad. Nu kunde han själv se, och det var verkligen inte vad han hade väntat sig._

_Det hade sagts att Harry var en som ville framtona sig själv. Även om han hade förstått att det var elakt förtal så visste han bättre nu. Harry hade visserligen varit bestämd när han sa att de skulle evakuera._

_Han hade just lärt sig vad det innebar att ingå i Harrys närmaste krets. Visste vad det kunde innebära att inte göra som Harry sa. Han skulle aldrig tveka på att lyda Harry igen, de andra hade visserligen klarat sig bättre men det berodde på Harry, kom han just på. Harry hade avbrutit besvärjelsen som skulle ha gett honom själv ett fullgott skydd, bara för att få honom själv, Pansy och Susan i säkerhet._

Hans tankar avbröts för han kom just på att han stod bredvid Susan, han sträckte ut sin hand och höll om henne, hon verkade uppskatta det. Han märkte att Ron, som verkade helt förlamad, stod på hennes andra sida. Själv lutade han sig mot hennes öra och viskade. "Håll om Ron, jag tror han behöver det, du behöver det också."

"Tack Peter, se på Ginny, ta hand om henne."

"Jag ska göra det, inte för att jag tror hon uppskattar det så mycket nu, men jag ska försöka. Tack."

"Jag måste till högkvarteret och rapportera, jag kommer tillbaks på direkten." Sa Nadja. Professor Dumbledore nickande frånvarande.

Hon aktiverade sin flyttnyckel och var borta.

— _Tillbaks till astrala världen —_

Luna låg inkrupen med Harry som sov i hennes famn, det kändes tryggt, för han andades lugnt och stabilt. Även om han var astral så hade han koppling till kroppen, silverträngen fanns kvar, det hade hon kontrollerat ofta.

Hon låg och funderade på hur hon skulle kunna lära Harry att komma ut i astral form av egen vilja. Hon tänkte sak för sak hur han skulle göra, och omedvetet, medan hon tänkte på det, gjorde hon det själv. Så märkte hon att hon lämnade sin kropp. Hon var ute astralt, men så kom hon på, där låg hon ju tillsammans med Harry. Hmmm hon var ju redan ute astralt tillsammans med honom, hon var ju ute med honom för att han inte skulle villa bort sig och dö.

_Hur kunde hon vara ute ur sig själv som var ute redan_???

— _Inne på den materiella sidan —_

"Hej, vad händer?" Ropade Ginny. Sedan såg alla det, från Harrys händer strålade ett gyllengrönt ljus som gick som i en båge för att slå emot hans kropp, mitt på bröstet och magens övre delar. Plötsligt blev ljuset intensivt för att sedan dö bort.

Poppy kom springande, "VAD HÄNDER?"

"Vi vet inte, men han sände ut någon form av energier som gick som i en båge från händerna till mitt på magen."

Hon förde sitt trollspö fram och åter över honom, flera gånger om, hennes ansiktsuttryck blev alltmer fundersamt. "Är han mycket sämre?" Frågade Hermione.

"Nej, tvärt om, skador jag inte lyckades hela direkt utan hoppades trolldrycken skulle bota under natten, är helt läkta nu — nå kanske inte helt läkta men de är avsevärt mindre nu. Gjorde han det själv?"

"Det kom då från hans egna händer." Sa Susan.

"Ni behöver inte sitta kvar här, timmen är sen och ni har egna sovkamrar."

"Vi stannar, om vi får. Vi ska vara så försiktiga vi kan."

"Ja, ni får stanna. Jag har förstått att Harry har lite speciell kontakt med er, så jo, ni får stanna."

Både professor McGonagall och professor Dumbledore hade varit in till dem ofta. Nadja var också tillbaks. Shacklebolt hade insisterat på att komma tillsammans med henne. Han hade tittat på Harry och sedan pratat med Poppy, professor McGonagall och professor Dumbledore. Efter det såg han inte alls glad ut. Innan han gick ut beordrade han att omedelbart få veta om Harrys tillstånd ändrades i någon form.

Plötsligt började Harrys händer glimma igen, åter gjorde det färggranna ljuset bukter, nu flammade färgerna mer än förut, dessutom vandrade de över hela hans mag– och bröst– region. "Han gör det igen." Sa Poppy och stirrade förbluffat på skådespelet.

"Det är fler färger nu, förra gången var det bara en och stabilare, det flammade inte som nu. Oj, så starkt det är, undrar vad som händer – är det något farligt Poppy?" Frågade Nadja.

Poppy hade redan varit framme med sitt trollspö men kunde inte få fram något användbart. Hon ville inte heller störa det som hände. "Nej, jag kan inte få fram vad han håller på med, men det verkar på kroppen att den håller på med en oerhört forcerad helning. Gör han det jag tror han gör så . . . så kommer han att vara återställd på några minuter."

"På minuter? – Oh – lova att det är sant. Det minskar nu, men oj så fint det var. Vad kan du se?"

"Alla inre organ är hela, dessutom har han gjort rent inne i sig där det fanns rester av tarminnehåll, allt inom honom är helt nu. Jag kan med säkerhet säja att nu är det bara hans inre jag som fattas, sen är han så gott som ny, fast han måste ju regenerera skinnet förstås. Det kan ta några dagar."

— _I astrala världen för en liten stund sedan —_

Men nu, nu kunde hon göra ett besök i sjukrummet. Knappt hade hon tänkt tanken så var hon där, Hon tittade och förstod, för hon kunde känna allas tankar, alla kretsade de kring Harrys skador, som var allvarligare än någon hade trott från början. Det var av högsta prioritet att han försökte göra egen helning så snart han bara kunde.

Hon tog ett steg tillbaks och tänkte samtidigt på den astrala kropp som låg tillsammans med Harry, så vaknade hon igen, jo hon var kvar med Harry. Hur skulle hon kunna få honom att hela sin materiella kropp så fort som möjligt.

Hon märkte att Harry rörde sig oroligt. Det tydde på att det var besvärligt för hans kropp i sjukrummet. Hon måste _tvinga_ honom att agera.

"Harry, nu har vi vilat färdigt, hur känner du dig?"

"Oh, det var skönt att vila, kan vi inte fortsätta en stund till?"

"Harry, vi älskar dig, det vet du, jag tror att du älskar oss och livet självt, tillräckligt mycket för att missunna de där dödsätarna glädjen av att ha lyckats döda dig, eller hur?"

"Är det så allvarligt?"

"JA, tyvärr. Vi måste göra helning av dig, du själv måste minnas din hela kropp, oskadad och hel, du måste tänka på samma sätt som när du ändrar ögonfärg och hår, eller som när du ändrar kroppen lite. Tänk att levern är hel, _tänk_ att mjälten är hel. Tänk, att alla tarmarna fungerar som de ska, TÄNK Harry, tänk att din kropp är hel. Tänk så att DU VET att din kropp är hel."

…

"Har du tänkt?"

"Ja jag tänker."

"Vi försöker med en sak som är lite annorlunda, vi _kan_ men vi bör låta bli, att besöka din skadade kropp. Istället bara tänker du på den härifrån. Lyft dina händer och tänk att du riktar dem mot din kropp. Tänk – _hela kritiska skador_ – så när du har den tanken, att du helar kritiska skador, riktar du åter tanken mot din kropp och släpper iväg energin, men inte för mycket, som ett skott, utan mer långsamt, håll på en stund. BRA – fortsätt – mer – ja så fortsätt . . . fortsätt . . . . . bra, minska ner nu. Och avsluta, så . . . jättebra. Hur känns det nu?"

"Inte så ont faktiskt, det var ju inte ens svårt. Hur är jag skadad, vet du det?"

"Ja, de sköt på oss, ett helt magasin minst, de var sex stycken och vi var fyra, så jag tror att minst två, kanske tre sköt på dig Harry. Eller så sköt alla på oss alla, jag vet inte. Men du hade satt ett skydd på oss, men inte på dig själv. Ditt kroppsskydd var kanske inte avsett att ta upp kraften av skotten. En träff skulle du klarat med bara sveda, men ett helt magasin, eller kanske två . . . möjligen tre. Innanför ditt skydd fick du chockvågsskador. Det slog ihjäl en massa skinn på bröstet, ungefär från naveln och upp till halsen nästan två decimeter brett. Poppy har tagit bort allt dött skinn, det ser läskigt ut. Du måste reproducera det, men det är inte det viktiga. Det är levern och mjälten och en del av tarmarna. Dessutom, att göra rent efter det tarmarna har läckt ut. Det Harry är det viktiga just nu."

"Jag håller alltså på att dö."

"Bara om du inte kämpar Harry, när du sände den där helande till dig själv _härifrån_ då hjälpte det, sa du. Så nu koncentrerar du dig på _gör rent där det är smutsigt inne i mig – i dig alltså – GÖR RENT INNE I MIG_. Det är det du ska koncentrera dig på nu. Ok ?"

Harry lyssnade på henne och försökte forma tanken att _göra rent inne i sig själv_, så höjde han åter sina händer, nu lät han energin öka sakta och tillta i styrka, han höll i tanken på att göra sig ren.

"Bra Harry, fortsätt så där, det är bra. Så ja, håll i det en stund, försök _känna_ hur det verkar, du _bör_ kunna känna verkan i det du sänder ut. Jag menar inte att du ska känna hur din kropp reagerar utan hur magin du sänder gör sitt jobb. Du bör kunna känna när allt orent är borta. Bra, du kan nog tona ner lite nu. Och byt till att _hela skadorna_ igen. Tänk på att reparera det som är trasigt, och försök _känna_ hur magin reagerar, du bör kunna känna det. När du lärt dig känna det, då bör du också kunna känna hur du reparerar allt som är fel. Du bör till och med kunna rikta energin till hela kroppen och hitta sådant som är sjukt eller skadat."

Harry gjorde som hon sa, han tänkte inte ens själv, han var så ledsen att han kanske skulle dö, så han lät henne styra allt han gjorde, det blev som hypnos, allt hon sa gjorde han utan att ifrågasätta något.

"Hur känns det nu?"

— _Åter till sjuksalen —_

"Harry har helat sig själv, den farliga delen är över nu. Hoppas Luna kan få honom att komma tillbaks snart, så vi kan fråga vad han gjorde. Och lite annat också, krisen är delvis över. Innan han är tillbaks i sig själv kan vi inte vara för säkra." Sa Poppy till professor McGonagall som var inne hos dem.

"I I I i i i i i i i Vad gööööööör han ? ? ? ?

"Ser ut som att skinnet spricker, överallt, I I i i i i visste jag inte bättre skulle jag säja . . . jo jag säger det . . . . han håller på att bli orm. Titta – . . . "

Harrys armar drogs in i kroppen, benen gick ihop, huvudet krympte, bålen krympte hans gamla skin var dock kvar i samma storlek som förut, trots att det alldeles innan hade varit smidigt var det nu torrt och sprött. Samtidigt som bålen krympte så växte han på längden, han blev mer än dubbelt sin längd, omkring tre gånger så lång som han varit innan, men bara lite grövre än hans överarm var när han var människa.

Alla stirrade på en orm – en KUNGSBOA.

"Vem var det som sa att han var en Phoenix, han är ju orm." Sa professor McGonagall.

"Han blev en Phoenix häromdan." Sa Nadja som stirrade häpet på ormen som hade ersatt Harrys plats i sängen.

"Fröken Parkinson, hur är det med fröken Lovegood?"

"Hon andas stabilt, hon vilar lugnt. Hon har haft några små aktivare rörelser i händerna men inget som verkat vara i oro. Jag påstår att hon har saker under kontroll där hon är. Jag är inte säker, men jag tror att det är hon som styr honom.

— _åter igen, i astrala världen en stund innan —_

"Jag tycker det känns bra, men det är svårt att _känna efter,_ fast före det vi gjorde så kändes det att det var _fel_. Så jag tror det gjorde nytta. En tanke slog mig, jag ska ju bli Phoenix, som jag sa förut, _orm,_ kanske inte är helt fel det heller. Ormar ömsar skinn, skulle jag kunna bli orm och ömsa skinn, skulle det hjälpa?"

"Harry, du har då idéer, men varför inte, vi kan ju på ett enkelt sätt träffa en orm, känner du någon speciell, jag vill inte till Nagini, alla andra är nog ok. Tala om var vi kan hitta de så ska jag försöka ta oss dit."

"Jag minns inte vad djurparken hette, men det var i närheten av där vi bodde som jag pratade med en _boa constriktor_. Det är den enda jag känner till."

"Håll i mig och tänk på den, så – bra, då far vi. Bry dig inte om människorna omkring oss. De är materiella, de ser inte oss. Se, här är ormen, ska du prata med den Harry."

"Inte kan väl den höra mig när inte mugglarna kan det."

"Prova."

_** Ormtungeprat **_

"_Hej, känner du igen mig, det är några år sedan nu, det var jag som fick glaset att försvinna?"_

"_Hej, jo visst minns jag det, en sådan sak händer inte så ofta, men nu är du inte som vanliga människor – eller hur?"_

"_Nej, egentligen ligger jag skadad, nästan död. Jag ska försöka göra om mig så jag blir som du, kan du hjälpa mig?"_

"_Hjälpa dig att bli som jag? – Hur kan jag göra det?"_

"Luna, hur ska han göra för att hjälpa mig?"

"Harry, följ de tankar jag ger dig, säg och fråga som du känner att jag sänder dig, okej?"

"Ok."

"_Jag måste få lära mig hur din kropp fungerar, och hur du känner för olika saker och hur du tänker. Då kan jag forma om mig."_

"_Hur kan du göra det?"_

"_Det är mitt arv, att jag är lite underlig, som exempelvis att kunna vara här utan att de andra människorna ser mig. Att jag måste lära mig det är för att jag behöver byta skinn. Mitt gamla skinn blev skadat, därför måste jag göra ett nytt, ganska fort dessutom."_

Harry väntade en stund medan han '_lyssnade'_ på Luna_._

"_Du kanske kommer att märka att jag kommer in i dig, hindra mig inte, jag kommer bara på ett kort besök, för att känna hur det är att vara du. Efter några minuter lämnar jag dig och sen ska jag försöka ändra mig."_

"_Ja, det kan jag väl gå med på, som gentjänst för att du tog bort glaset, även om friheten blev kortvarig så var den det roligaste som hänt på hela min tid här. En sak vill jag att du försöker göra sedan, kom och hälsa på mig ibland. Det är så sällan det kommer någon jag kan tala med."_

"_Men det kommer någon?"_

"_Jo, det händer att en konstig figur kommer, han har en egen orm med sig, Nagini. Vi har blivit lite av kompisar."_

"_Jag förstår, Naginis herre är en bekant till mig."_

"_Oj, då vet jag inte om jag vill hjälpa dig, han är ryslig."_

"_Jag sa inte att han är min vän, jag sa att det är en bekant. Att jag är nästan död nu beror på det senaste mordförsöket på mig, som han ansvarar för."_

"_Försöker han döda dig?"_

"_Ja, det började han med när jag var riktigt liten, sen har han försökt många gånger, senast för några timmar sedan."_

"_Då ska jag hjälpa dig, kom igen."_

Luna ledde honom att _smälta samman med_ ormen. Harry tänkte inte, han gjorde som Luna styrde honom till. När hon sa "_forma dig som Konfius, han heter så, bara forma dig som han." _Så gjorde han det, då gick det lätt att känna ormens struktur, tankesätt och kroppsfunktion.

Harry lämnade _Konfius_ och fanns bredvid honom, nu som orm.

"_Det där gjorde du bra, jag skulle kunna ha dig som sällskap här ibland. Jag kände lite av din människoform när du var i mig. Kan du omvandla mig till människa någon gång så skulle det vara roligt,_ _Det får vi ha på framtiden. Lycka till nu."_ Sa _Konfius._

"Harry, jag tror att det är säkert att gå tillbaks nu, men kanske ska du återgå till din människoform först."

"Tack Luna, ja det har verkligen varit en annorlunda upplevelse. Tror du att du kan ordna så jag lär mig komma ut när jag själv vill?"

"Ja, Harry, jag tror faktiskt det. Kanske ska vi lära flera det också. Nu, nu ska du tänka på din kropp som du kallar din biologiska kropp, tänk på den, ta ett steg tillbaks, NU. "

Luna såg hur Harry _sögs_ tillbaks i in sin kropp. Själv gjorde hon detsamma.

"Nu är vi tillbaks. Å, tack Pansy, jag tror jag vet vad du har gjort och varför. Mycket bra initiativ, och kanske det som räddade Harry när allt kommer omkring."

"Luna – ge inte bort äran av det du har gjort."

"Pansy, om någon hade stört mig, då kunde jag ha tappat bort Harry, och då hade vi förlorat honom, han var faktiskt riktigt nära att gå ifrån oss. Han ville inte lämna oss, men han var inte säker på vart han skulle ta vägen. Nå allihopa, hur har det gått här?

"Harry helade sig själv, det blev nästan som fyrverkerier från hans händer, och så blev han hel och ren sa Poppy som undersökte honom."

"Sen blev han ORM." Sa Hermione.

"Hur gick det, kunde han ömsa skinn, kanske har han ett skinn som är helt nu."

"Jo, det är _helt_ men det är ormskinn han har. Hela han har ju ormskinn."

—

**Kap 38**

Syster Pomfrey undersökte Harry – noga. Det enda _fel_ hon hittade på honom var skinnet, det var helt men hade gröna fläckar och var definitivt av samma typ som ormar har, han hade helt enkelt missat en omvandling.

Det som kanske inte var fel, men ändå annorlunda, Harry var större, han hade helt enkelt blivit _större_. Bredare över axlarna, grövre armar och ben, kraftigare händer och nästan en decimeter längre.

Harry å sin sida sa inget om att han behövde använda det skinnet för hans människoskinn, skulle ta några dagar att växa till sig. Det skulle det göra även utan att det var omvandlat på honom. Det kunde bli kul dessutom att vara i samma färg som en_ boa constrictor_.

Han var trött, det hade tröttat honom en hel del, det han hade gjort innan han träffade Luna. Han log inom sig när han tänkte på vad de skulle märka på sakerna han hade bäddat in energier i.

"Poppy, nu vill jag gå till mitt rum, så jag kan vila. Jag har en ansträngande dag i morgon så jag behöver all vila jag kan få. Jag vet att jag sover bättre i min egen säng. Snälla."

"Om du lovar att . . . . inte hitta på något, utan gå direkt i säng o inte anstränga dig."

"Tack, ja det ska jag göra. Ni kan alla komma med till vårt dagrum och ta en kopp te innan ni går var till sitt, vi måste i vart fall resonera om vad vi kan säga till vem. Vi tar min smygväg, Nadja led oss du."

"Okej Harry, men innan du går ut så att någon annan ser dig så ska jag göra några besvärjelser på dig. Det är bara några illusioner, så att du ser ut som _vanligt_."

När de kom fram till dagrummet blev det lite stoj ändå. "Klockan är åtskilligt förbi midnatt och natten är kort om vi inte gör något åt det. Jag för min del avser sova en lång natt, jag erbjuder er att göra mig _och Nadja_ sällskap. Vi har ett rum som vi använder när vi vill sova lite extra länge."

Av ren nyfikenhet ville alla vara med. Hermione och Luna visste vilket rum det var, och att det skulle bli en tidvändarhantering igen. Nadja expanderade kedjan som skulle omsluta alla som skulle vara med, så stod de vid ingången till rummet. Hon snurrade timglaset åtta varv. När alla bilderna slutade snurra tog hon av kedjan och de steg in i rummet.

Harry manade fram mysdresser till alla som inte hade det förut. Han ändrade lite i ena sidan av rummet, det blev ett litet pentry där, så kallade han på Dobby. Och bad honom se till att det fanns förfriskningar och tilltugg där, och att de skulle ha väckning.

"Här är vi för oss själva. Jag, Nadja, Hermione och Luna vet hur det här rummet fungerar. Ni som inte har varit här förut, ska veta att det är ett rum för att stilla oroliga sinnen. Det är tillåtet att kramas, pussas och en liten aning mer. Men gå inte längre, inte nu i alla fall. I det här rummet ska det vara så att behöver man en kram – ska man kunna få det. UTAN att det handlar om romantik eller sex. I det här rummet ska alla kunna ta emot en kram utan att få andras händer innanför byxorna – om ni förstår vad jag menar. Här ska man kunna _slappna av._ Är det någon som har några frågor?"

"Harry, när ska vi prata om vad som hänt?"

"Jag tänkte att vi sover först, så kan vi tala om det i morgon. Det kommer att vara en lång natt. Och vi behöver vila, jag behöver det i alla fall."

Sedan lade han sig till rätta nära ett av hörnen. Snart kom Nadja och lade sig invid honom. Luna och Hermione lade sig nära men inte så nära att de störde. Alla var trötta och de förstod vad Harry menade med att vila, och koppla av under ansvar. Snart var det snarkningar lite var stans. Några viskningar kunde också höras. Neville och Pansy verkade i vart fall ha en del att prata om, men snart hördes även Nevilles välbekanta snarkningar.

Att de fick sova så pass länge som det blev hade ingen egentligen räknat med, de fick lite av _jetlag_ genom att så pass många timmar tillfördes dem. Den inre klockan kom att gå lite fel. De fick gott om tid att prata under frukosten de hade i dagrummet.

"Vi talar inte om detaljerna i det som hände, med andra än de som verkligen har med det att göra. För oss själva så blev det ungefär så här.

"Vi kom till restaurangen, så långt var det ingen _obehörig_ som visste något. Under det att vi satt där kom det in några vi inte visste att var dödsätare, någon av dem kände igen mig, och gick ut en stund för att rapportera att jag fanns där.

"De hade inte räknat med att Shacklebolt skulle göra en så drastisk utfrågning av alla som fanns där, och så snabbt. De hade nog räknat med att det skulle finnas en mängd blodiga lik att ta hand om, då skulle de försvinna i mängden. Dessutom, så hade det lagts en antitranfereringsbesvärjelse över rummet, så även om de försökte försvinna så, gick det inte för dem.

"Nå, det kom alltså sex stycken som skulle använda en form av minikulsprutepistoler, de blev sannolikt förbluffade när sex av oss bara försvann, de visste vem jag var och koncentrerade tydligen skotten mot mig. Hade de skjutit mot huvudet hade jag inte haft en chans alls. Nu stoppade mitt kroppsskydd kulorna från att gå in i mig.

"Men den energi de hade slog trots det in en bit i kroppen. Skinnet på bröstet och en del saker innanför gick sönder. Jag skulle ha dött utan hjälp, av dels Poppy, och inte minst av Luna. Poppy fixade så mina skador inte blev värre, hon var tvungen att ta bort allt som hade _dött_ på mig. När såna där kulor går igenom en kropp så är all vävnad omkring hålet dött på grund av den energi som kulan lämnar ifrån sig.

"När jag var i dvala så hade min själ redan lämnat kroppen, jag var på väg att dö. I det skedet träffade jag Luna – eller rättare sagt Lunas själ. Hon tog hand om mig så att jag visste att kämpa. Det var hon som vägledde mig så att jag kunde sända helande energi till mig själv. Utan henne skulle jag inte ens ha kommit på idén.

"Sedan diskuterade vi det borttagna döda skinnet på framsidan av mig. Vi kom på att ormar ömsar skinn. Så hon tog mig till en orm jag känner, och den ormen lät mig in i sig, på det viset blev jag väldigt medveten om hur en orm _är_. I samband med det ömsade jag skinn, men människokroppsskinnet är fortfarande borta, det kommer att ta ett par dagar för det att återskapas, under tiden använder jag det här skinnet.

"Nadja kommer att göra så det inte syns något ovanligt. Sen om några dagar så bör jag kunna vara som vanligt igen. Men vi ska möta Minerva om en stund, jag vill att vi väntar med att visa något av det vi håller på med om det inte är så att alla är pålitliga. Vi kan till och med strunta i att följa med om det är fel personer där, det gäller mig i vart fall."

"Jag tycker det var en perfekt grej du gjorde att vi fick vila ut som vi gjorde. Fast rummet borde kunna användas mer än . . . nåja, det var i vart fall mysigt att sova som vi gjorde. Tack Harry. Hoppas det inte var sista gången du bjöd in oss. Jag kommer gärna utan att du blivit nästan dödad." Sa Pansy.

"Tack Pansy, ja, jag kanske ska bjuda in till myskvällar, men beakta att jag och Nadja är lärare, ni är elever. Oavsett vad vi gör _eller inte gör_ så är det inte lämpligt att nyttja rummet om det inte är någon extrem orsak till det, som i natt. Så räkna inte med så många tillfällen här.

"Nå – en sak vet vi i alla fall, kroppsskydden stoppar pistolkulor, men de är inte garanti att överleva trots det, men utan skulle jag inte ha klarat det. Ni som hade skydd och dessutom fick ett magiskt tillfälligt skydd klarade er bättre, så kombinationen hjälper bra. Jag måste fundera om jag kan göra den besvärjelsen mer permanent."

"Luna, var det verkligen du som fick Harry att hela sig. Poppy skulle behöva lära honom hur en hel kropp är innan han skulle ge sig på skador, hur gjorde du?" Frågade Hermione.

"Jag gick ut ur kroppen i astral form när jag märkte att Harrys aura försvann, då visste jag att det var kris. Jag hade inte tid att vänta på att höra vad som var fel. Jag hann ifatt honom där ute, och kunde göra honom sällskap. Han frågade om jag skulle gå tillbaks hit för att se hur illa det var, men jag vågade inte för jag var rädd att inte hitta honom igen. Vi talade en del, men han behövde vila, så vi vilade.

Då tänkte jag på hur jag skulle lära honom att gå ut i astral form själv senare. Det var då jag _råkade_ gå ut ur min astrala form, alltså ett steg två. I den formen dubbelastral eller vad det kallas gjorde jag ett besök i sjukrummet och började förstå hur allvarligt det egentligen var.

Jag väckte honom, då var jag så oerhört rädd att om han sov längre skulle astralkroppen också dö. Jag var oerhört rädd för det. Så jag _tvingade_ honom att verkligen försöka hela sig, jag visste lite vad han skulle styra till. Så gick det till. Det där med ormen, har ju du Harry berättat själv. En sak vill jag säja om det: Pansy, gjorde en sak som kanske ingen tänkte på, men jag kan tänka mig att hon indirekt var den som räddade livet på Harry nu."

"Luna – jag gjorde ju inget." Protesterade hon.

"Jo, om någon hade stört mig, hade jag dragits bort från Harry, jag kanske inte skulle ha kunnat komma ut igen, och om jag kunnat, kanske jag inte hade hittat honom. Så Pansy du gjorde det absolut rätta, du såg till att ingen störde mig. Jag är också säker på att jag _kände_ att jag hade någon som skyddade mig, min kropp alltså, det gjorde att jag kunde vara trygg."

"Tack Pansy. Tack Luna. Tack allihopa. Nu vet ni hur det är att vara _Harry Potters vän_. Jag är glad att ingen annan blev skadad."

"Harry, det finns ett par saker ytterligare du bör förklara för oss."

"Ja, Hermione, du har så rätt. Då när vi blev beskjutna gjorde vi oss osynliga momentant. Jag tror de sex som sköt trodde vi använde flyttnyckel, de första hade ju gjort det. De tappade dock intresset för oss. Jag skulle just göra allt i riktning mot dem rött när jag såg Shacklebolt komma in tillsammans med några till. Han hade ju ingen aning om osynliga mördare. Jag hörde A_va_ . . . då hade jag ingen annan tanke än att rädda Shacklebolt och hans mannar.

"Det är nu som det kommer några intressanta idéer, stal jag en minut. Jag ska förklara. Jag transfererade mig innan Shacklebolt hann stoppa den formen av magi där. Jag gjorde en dubbel sak, dels till platsen vid dörren, dels i tid, jag flyttade mig tillbaks i tiden en minut. Jag såg hur vi blev beskjutna, man jag kunde inte göra något åt det, för det hade ju redan hänt och ingen hade dött. Däremot hann jag före deras AK's mot aurorerma. Det är en mycket viktig sak när man stjäl tid. Man får inte bryta en redan skedd händelse. Gör man det kan andra saker hända – fråga inte mer om just det.

"Men i alla fall, jag stal en minut, jag började förbereda en besvärjelse som jag redan tidigare hade funderat på, och har talat med Albus om. Avsikten var att jag skulle ha förankrat den ner i jord. Men det hann jag inte, istället var det jag som tog emot all magi som de sände mot aurorerna, genom att nätet jag byggde upp ledde till mig. Jag insåg inte det förrän jag kände hur det brände i mig. Men det går över. De säger ju att allt som inte dödar – det härdar."

"Harry – du transfererade genom tiden. Du har talat om det förut, men du kan göra det alltså."

"Jag gjorde det."

"Hmm, jag undrar – kanske det är där som nyckeln ligger."

"Hur menar du Luna?"

"Jo Harry, när du började bli starkare i din magi märkte jag att du hade förändrat ditt sätt att göra. Du använder _känslan,_ på något vis låter du ditt _astrala jag_ utföra det magiska, och kanalisera det genom den materiella kroppen. Så långt tror jag du hänger med. Men som jag sa, jag gick _ut_ ett steg till. Tänk om det är så att, jo alltså när man är i astral form är man inte låst i rummet, man kan gå genom tjocka väggar, hur enkelt som helst. Men om nu man släpper tiden när man gått ytterligare ett steg ut. Skulle det vara så Harry, då använde du ditt andra överjag när du stal tiden. Fundera på det."

"Luna. Att ingen förstår sig på dej har jag vetat länge, men jag förstår också nu att vi andra saknar den insikten som du tydligt visar att du har. Du hindar folk att dö, du får Harry att hela sig själv när ingen annan lyckas, du förklarar oförklarliga saker som om det vore söndagsnöje. Luna – jag är avundsjuk på det du kan, och gör." Sa Susan.

"Jag hade alltså tagit upp magin från sex stycken och det innebar att jag var som en överladdad kondensator – farlig för alla i min närhet, tills jag blivit av med det mesta av det. Tack Nadja för att du fick mig att ta mig samman då."

"Den där skölden du byggde upp, är det något du kan lära ut?" frågade Pansy.

"Jag måste själv kunna förklara den innan jag ens kan tänka mig att lära ut den. Men den har sin egen farlighet. Om den inte är kopplad till mark så blir du själv övertankad."

"Det jag säger nu, får inte spridas. KLART?" Alla nickade. "Alltså de som sände sina dödsformler mot mina kollegor, de blev helt tömda på magi. Harry dränerade dem, han tömde dem helt tomma på all magisk gnista i dem. En mugglare har mer magi i sig än de har nu. De kan svänga ett trollspö hur mycket de vill – det händer inget ändå. Om det är permanent vet vi inte ännu. Men så långt jag vet så var det så i alla fall, jag kommer att få veta mer om det senare i dag. Men tills vi vet, träna aldrig med det _nätet_ den som _drabbas_ kan bli skadad för livet."

"Det är en sak som är ett måste en tid framåt. Harry, prova din styrka mot saker och inte mot personer ett tag, du vet inte din styrka nu, och hur den kommer att vara. Jag kan inte avgöra helt, men om du förut var en medelmåtta så är du idag många gånger starkare _magiskt_ än professor Dumbledore.

"Jag har tittat en del på hur personer ser ut astralt för det är ju där magin arbetar. Jag har försökt lära mig hur stark magi en person kan ha, utifrån hur hans eller hennes astrala ser ut, kalla det _auran._ Det är inte samma sak, men man kan likna det vid en _aura_ när den är samman med den fysiska kroppen. Se det så här, om Dumbledore kan lyfta hundra kilo med en Leviosa–besvärjelse, så lyfter en som är dubbelt stark inte två hundra utan fyra hundra, det ökar med mer, lika så en som är tre gånger starkare så blir det tre gånger tre, alltså nio hundra kilo.

"Harry, jag vet inte säkert men du har mer styrka än två Dumbledore mer än tre säkert, kanske mer än fyra Dumbledore och så kanske, du börjar förstå vad jag menar med att vara försiktig en tid." Förklarade Luna.

Harry började fundera, kunde det ha varit så att hans galler sög ur dem all magi och då den inte var kopplad mot jord gick det in i honom. Oj Oj. Skulle det ha resulterat att han tog upp deras kraft och adderade den till sin egen, då var det bäst att inte lära ut för det skulle kunna missbrukas.

"Oj, är det så då måsta jag tänka mig för och kanske öva lite innan jag använder någon magi alls. Tack för varningen, jag vill verkligen inte skada någon. Ska vi gå till de andra och se om det blir någon animagusträning idag."

"Innan vi går Harry, du ska inte gå omkring så ormskinnet syns."

"Få se nu, vilka var det som skulle med till Minerva idag, Susan? Peter?" Båda ruskade på sina huvuden. "Okej då. Då ska ni ha en bra dag så ses vi i morgon om inte före. Tack för i går kväll."

"Tack, det är vi som ska tacka, det var en fin kväll, ända till . . . Ja du vet. Tusen tack i alla fall."

Nadja använde en besvärjelse som fick Harry att se _helt normal_ ut. Sedan gick de till Minervas lektionssal, de var lite tidigt ute i förhoppning att de skulle få ett par minuter _privat _med henne, men det var redan flera där.

"Ah Harry. Oj du ser ju hur pigg som helst ut, hur känns det?"

"Å, god morgon professor McGonagall, det känns riktigt bra. Madam Pomfrey släppte ut mig i natt under förutsättning att jag tog det lugnt. Men eftersom jag skulle vara här idag så behövde jag mer tid på mig att vila. Så jag tänkte till.

"Så kom jag på att han som skulle åka jorden runt på åttio dagar fick en dag extra. Så vi transfererade oss först till Frankrike sedan vidare steg för steg bort till Japan och sedan till Hawaii och vidare till Kalifornien och vidare tillbaks hem hit. Själva resan runt tog bara någon timmas tid men eftersom vi tjänade en dag, så vi har haft en extra dag att vila oss på."

Hermione skulle just protestera men Harry tittade skarpt på henne så hon avbröt sig. Ingen annan ville säga något för de visste att Harry drog en liten vals, men den var faktiskt _nästan_ sanning, de hade haft en extremt lång natt.

Minerva tittade forskande på honom, hon såg gnistorna som spelade i Harrys ögon, då kunde hon inte hålla sig. Hon förstod att han skojade, men ville samtidigt ge något som de andra skulle få fundera länge på.

"Oj Harry, ja det var ju praktiskt, vi kan ju göra sådant som mugglarna bara kan fantisera om, det var fyndigt Harry, men gör aldrig mer än ett varv, det är dumt att gå för långt tillbaks i tiden."

Harry såg att hennes mungipor hade svårt att hållas strikt. De skulle sedan prata om det privat förstod han. Men tills vidare så gällde den _sanningen_ för de utanför Harrys grupp.

"Ni är alla tidiga, men de jag förväntar mig komma är här nu, så då kan vi ju börja. Ni har alla uttryckt önskemål om att få hjälp med animagustransformering. Jag har också förstått att eftersom ni alla har önskemål om att det inte blir alltför känt, men eftersom det finns restriktioner med det så kan jag inte låta det vara hemligheter. Är det någon här som känner att ni inte vill fortsätta med de förutsättningarna så är det bara att lämna oss."

Alla tittade på varandra, och Harry såg att de som var där också var med i hans stora grupp. Han var nöjd, han trodde sig kunna tala för de flesta av dem.

"Mina vänner, Minerva, jag tror att det är helt i sin ordning för oss alla. Jag föreslår dessutom att vi fortsätter i stora övningshallen, alla här känner till den."

"Bra Harry, du känner de kortare hemliga korridorerna bättre än jag gör, så visa vägen du."

Harry riktade sin tanke till Luna. '_Luna – du gör det. Sätt handen på väggen till höger om dörren vi kom in genom, så säger du – DÖRR – det ska bli skoj att se dem när du gör det.'_

Luna skrattade. "Det är inte bara Harry som kan sånt, kolla här." Sa hon och gick mot platsen som Harry hade nämnt. "DÖRR".

Till allas häpnad förvandlades ett stycke av väggen till en dörr. Hon öppnade den och en korridor avslöjades. Att säga att de blev förvånade var att underdriva. Harry lät de övriga gå före och när han gick in så lät han dörren återgå till slät vägg.

Hermione slöt upp bredvid honom. "Harry, inte kan man komma tillbaks i går, om man tar ett varv runt jorden som du beskrev."

"Shhh – säg det inte för högt. Minerva märkte att jag skojade. Hon _vet_ att vi _stulit tid_, men för de andra så är det upp till dem att få fundera. Det kommer att talas om det i en mindre grupp."

När de kommit på plats blev det genomgångar. Ingen hade kommit så långt att de kunde omvandla sig själva. Några hade identifierat det djur de trodde att de kunde bli. Harry tittade lite noggrannare på vilka det var. Kanske skulle han komma på någon amulett till dem. Beroende på vilka djur de blev skulle det vara bra att veta om det.

Där var, utöver han själv och Nadja, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, Kevin Entwhistle, Leo Shacklebolt, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Padma och Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Romilda Vane, Ron och Ginny Weasley, Ronald Winn.

Själv Hade han två djur på gång. Det som förvånade honom var att han hade kunnat behålla ormens skinn när han gick tillbaks till sin mänskliga form. Det var något han skulle ha i åtanke. Kanske skulle han kunna göra andra partiella transfereringar, som gälar, om han behövde vara under vatten. Kanske det fanns flera saker som kunde tänkas, bara behovet fanns.

Han lyssnade med ett halvt öra när Minerva resonerade med de övriga, han hörde några lite mer än andra. Plötsligt hörde han hur alla lät undslippa ett "Ohh" Så kom Minervas röst. "Bra – mycket bra fröken Granger. Om jag inte hade sett dig göra det skulle jag ha trott att det var Harrys Hedwig som kommit in här. Ska du försöka flyga ett par varv, så bra . . . . och tillbaks och återta din mänskliga form."

Harry blev glad för Hermione, men lite stack det i honom. Hur skulle han kunna skilja dem åt? Han måste granska dem i detalj, men det fick bli senare. Han såg att hon kom emot honom.

"Harry – jag gjorde det, jag klarade det."

"Grattis Hermione, när jag sen klappar om och smeker min Hedwig, så vet jag inte om det är du eller hon. Akta dig så du inte hamnar i hennes bur bara." Han sa det och skrattade. "Jag ska tänka på det nästa gång jag ska sända ugglepost."

"Harry, skärp dig. Ja, jag valde Hedwig som förebild, men jag tror inte vi är absolut lika. Du kommer att kunna skilja oss åt. Jag kommer i vart fall att kunna det. Ska du försöka?"

"Jag tror inte jag är klar att göra det ännu, jag är inte så pigg som jag kanske ser ut att vara. Mycket av mina tankar upptas av det jag lärde mig under det jag var ute ur kroppen. Jag tror vi ska försöka lära oss det i hela gruppen. Du vet att mina _åskbollar_ är oerhört mycket starkare än någon annan klarar, liksom min _helios_."

"Ja, du förvånar oss verkligen med dem, hur gör du – som inte vi gör?

"Jag tror det har att göra med _källan_, källan till energin ligger inte i oss själva utan vi _kanaliserar_ energin, vi _styr den_. Om jag säger så här; tänk dig ett stort hus, till huset kommer en kraftig elkabel, den fördelas till varje lägenhet, och i varje lägenhet _vet man_ att inte ta för mycket ström, för då går säkringen. Jag har inte lärt mig om säkringar så jag tar all kraft jag behöver. Eller när jag ska göra dem så tar jag energin som den är och sänder ut den. Men de saker jag lärt mig att göra här i skolan, de sakerna är jag medveten om min begränsning i."

"Jag förstår vad du säger, men jag förstår inte sambandet, huvudsaken är att _du gör_ det."

"Det är ändå inte allt, när vi är _som vanligt_, då är den del som var utanför kroppen, när jag var som sämst, inne i kroppen och det är den som jag gör saker med. Eftersom den vanliga kroppen gör som _det inre jaget_ så tror vi att vi gör saker med vår fysiska kropp. Men den är bara en biologisk robot som styrs av det inre jaget. När det inre jaget gör magi, så sker det egentligen i astrala världen, och återspeglas här ute. Det skulle lika bra kunna ske utan trollstavar eller trollspön och ord. Vår tanke och övertygelse ska räcka. Det är där mina tankar är och därför är jag inte fokuserad på att bli djur just nu."

"Harry, du börjar ju bli som Luna."

"Tack för komplimangen."

"Harry, det var ingen komplimang."

"I mina öron lät det som en."

"Vad innebär det konkret?"

"Inget speciellt egentligen, bara en förståelse, det i sig brukar göra saker lättare och effektivare. Så kanske det är så med magin också. Förstår jag dess väsen, eller hur den fungerar, så borde det vara lättare för mig att få den att göra som jag vill."

"Om det är Luna som _lärt dig _det där, så är det väl inget som tyder på att du kommer att kunna bättre. Hon är väl inget _ljus_ precis, när det gäller magi."

"Det Hermione är de flestas uppfattning, men det jag har sett av henne är att hon aldrig — tänk dig det, aldrig — hon har aldrig misslyckats när det gällt. Hon _vet vad hon gör_, men ofta gör hon så att de flesta tror att hon _nästan misslyckas_. Hon är inte skolans etta i sin årskurs av misstag. Du har bättre bokkunskap än hon, men hon är vida överlägsen de flesta på skolan när det kommer till andra saker."

"Harry, före i julas, så sa du att du satte Luna på ett jobb som ingen annan kunde klara – om det behövdes, och hon gjorde vad ingen trodde var möjligt, och när du behövde så var hon där också. Hur visste du?"

"En del saker kan inte förklaras, man _bara vet_."

"Och nu vet du att Luna är den som kan förklara _magin_, som ingen annan har förklarat den för oss."

"Ja. Jag . . ."

"POTTER! Din tur att försöka."

"Professor, jag känner mig inte så alert, jag behöver några dagars vila ytterligare, jag var ju trots allt ganska vissen i går kväll. Ni får säkert höra det, eller läsa det i tidningen snart, jag och nio av mina vänner blev liksom angripna i går kväll. Fyra av oss blev beskjutna, av olika orsaker blev jag mest illa skadad, så nu vet ni det."

"Ja Potter, att du ens är på benen idag är jag mycket förvånad över. Jag såg ju trots allt hur illa det verkligen var. Har du någon fundering på vad form du kommer att anta som animagus?"

"Jag har några idéer, men jag är inte säker. Jag sa det förut, räv är ju tillräckligt vanlig för att det ska vara lätt att _försvinna i mängden_. Men räv är mycket iögonfallande i en folkmassa, så jag vet faktiskt inte. Liten fågel kanske, eller varför inte en stor fågel."

"Harry, som representant för Slytherin, så föreslår jag att du överväger orm, kanske en basilisk, fast då skulle jag ju inte kunna se dig i ögonen förstås, så ta en snällare sort."

"Tack Pansy, ja – varför inte? Men ingen skulle kunna prata med mig, fast om _du_ blir orm så kan vi ju prata ändå."

"Potter, bryter vi för att gå till lunch i stora salen eller hade du tänkt något annat?"

"Vi kan gå till stora salen, det finns en kort väg härifrån nära matsalen, är det redan dags?"

"Alla har haft sina genomkörare, och en har lyckats hela vägen själv. Flera har hittat sina djurformer. Faktiskt är det bara du Harry som inte försökt. Kanske jag kan få ett ord med dig innan vi går till lunch."

"Ja visst, Hermione, Luna, visa vägen upp för de andra. Det är väl okej om Nadja blir med."

"Ja, det är din integritet, inte min. Du verkade inte så intresserad av vad de andra gjorde. Hade du mer intressanta saker för dig?"

"Ja faktiskt. Jag funderade på magins väsen, det hände mycket efter att jag kom tillbaks från restaurangen. Jag vill fundera på det själv innan jag ventilerar det för mycket med andra. Fungerar det som jag börjat tro, så är det något jag måste ha med i en läroplan i framtiden, men till att börja med måste jag lära min grupp det."

"Kan du nämna det lite granna för mig Harry?"

"Jag vill hellre visa, låt oss duellera. Men inget som skadar, jag tänker inte använda nätet heller."

"Harry, du är inte stark nog för att duellera nu, så nära efter skadan."

"Använder du stunners, eller total bindning, eller vad du vill som du tror jag kan _träffas_ av, så skadar det mig inte. Jag tänker bara värja mig, däremot kommer jag att ge några frammanade objekt lite annat. Nadja är du med som sakkunnig?"

"Javisst, inga problem, ska jag ta bort illusionen nu så Minerva ser dig som du verkligen ser ut?"

"Ja, gör det." Nadja viftade lite med sitt trollspö och åter framträdde ormskinnet på Harry.

"Harry, vad är det där, det ser ju ut som ormen i går natt"

"Ja, om jag hade försökt transformera mig så skulle illusionen ha släppt och det blivit för kraftig överraskning för dem. Jag bestämde mig för att behålla skinnet, för det täcker skadan, den läker på ett par dagar. Då kommer jag att vara _normal_, igen."

"Harry, menar du att du redan animagustransformerar och kan göra det bara . . . hmmm . . . delvis?"

"Jag behövde ha ett skinn där Poppy tog bort det som var dött, så jag behöll ormskinnet på hela mig, men nu ska vi duellera. På din sida sätter jag dessutom två stycken som är som Lucius Malfoy, dem ska jag avväpna och slänga iväg. Två stycken Bellatrix Lestrange som jag också ska avväpna och göra ofarliga. Dig ska jag inte angripa med annat än möjligen lite kittlingar."

"Harry, du behöver inte ta i mer än jag. Jag har faktiskt lite mer kraft än jag ser ut för."

"Minerva, jag lovar dig, vore ni fem dödsätare mot Harry, och det gällde livet, så skulle jag fortfarande tycka synd om dödsätarna om Harry släpper loss sig på dem. Tänk på att han utmanövrerade sex stycken med en besvärjelse han aldrig tidigare hade gjort. När vi tränar, han och jag, hos aurorerna klarar han fem av dem till _hugget som stucket_, och då är Harry försiktig med dem. Mot dödsätare, där han slåss för livet, då, då behöver han inte hålla igen."

Minerva tittade förvånat på Nadja så sa hon knappt hörbart. "Hur är det möjligt?"

"Kanske för att Harry har börjat förstå magin i sin grund. Nå – ska ni börja nu så jag får lite lunch snart."

"Här Nadja, ta mitt trollspö, kasta den till mig om jag inte klarar mig utan."

"Harry . . . "

Men striden var redan igång, Harry höll sig undan _dödsätarna_ genom att han flyttade sig så snabbt att han knappt syntes, så började han blockera deras angrepp. Minerva skrek ett "NNNNNN EEEEEE JJJJJ" när hon hörde dödsätarnas dödsförbannelser och såg de gröna energierna som omöjligt skulle kunna missa Harry.

—

**Kap 39**

Innan de hunnit fram fanns inte Harry kvar, men istället glimmade det till när dödsförbannelserna slog emot ett hinder.

Minerva fick fullt jobb med att klia sig, hon förstod att hon blivit träffad av Harrys besvärjelse. Strax efteråt försvann först två, sedan obetydligt efteråt de två andra dödsätarna baklänges med sådan kraft att de slog i bortre väggen så hårt att de krossades till oigenkännlighet. Han befriade Minerva från besvärjelsen.

"Tack, Minerva, du behöver inte försöka mer, du vet vad du såg, du behöver ju inte skrika ut det precis."

"Harry, jag gjorde flera stycken _Finite Incantatem_ men ingen av dem hjälpte. Du sa inget alls, det släppte, och utan trollspö dessutom. Harry, vad håller det på att bli av dig? Har blivit av dig?"

"Jag fick ett tips om att vara försiktig. Jag gav dig en så svag kittlingsbesvärjelse jag bara kunde, jag gjorde _Protego_ som eget skydd. Jag satte ett tillfälligt nät med enkel avledning som skulle stoppa de där dödsförbannelserna. Dessutom transfererade jag kors och tvärs i tiden. Jag ville prova, och det gick. Som avslutning gjorde jag två snabba _Expelliarmus_, och visserligen brukar den som träffas få en liten _knuff_, men jag blev varnad, jag gjorde bara måttliga _Expelliarmus_, men ingen vanlig skulle ha överlevt det. Så, ja, jag är lite för stark nu."

"Vad är skillnaden Harry?"

"Jag vet inte om det är permanent eller om det kommer att gå över. Men det är möjligt att den magi som de sex inte har kvar, är i mig nu. I så fall är jag så som jag var förut plus upp emot sex andras styrka. Vilket, om jag förstått det rätt, motsvarar mer än trettio gånger vad jag var förut. Det skrämmer. Men det ger också en trygghet, nu kan jag i vart fall se en framtid, bortom Voldemort. Har jag den här styrkan och möter honom så har jag faktiskt en chans."

"Det var dödsätramagi som du fick Harry, det kan inte vara bra."

"Minerva, Harry. Magi är magi, vapen i sig är inte onda, magin är inte ond, men den som utövar den kan använda den i onda syften, det är alltså inte så att Harry behöver bli ond för det, kanske tvärt om, slipper frukta det onda. Jag är hungrig, vi hade en lång natt."

"Ja – lång natt ja. Det var en rolig sak du sa, flera kommer att leta den boken och läsa den, och några kommer att tro att du hade en extra dag."

"Vi hade det." Sa Nadja.

Minerva såg ut som att hon hade träffats av ett plötsligt skyfall. "En . . dag . . .extra???"

"Nästan en dag extra i alla fall, åtta varv på en tidvändare."

De såg hur Minerva pustade ut.

"Lunch" sa Harry och började gå, medan han gick så tänkte han på sitt _normala skinn,_ bet ihop och återtog det. Det sved där det fattades skinn. Han koncentrerade sig på sin metamorf och _tvingade_ fram nytt skinn. Strax kände han hur svedan minskade och minskade, för att slutligen försvinna. Han var hel igen, det kändes skönt.

"Harry," ropade Nadja. "Ska jag inte fixa ditt utseende igen, _innan vi går upp_."

"Tack för det Nadja, men det behövs inte, jag hade inte lust att vänta ett par dager, så jag tvingade fram mitt normala skinn."

"Du gjorde vad?"

"Jag tänkte på det vi pratade om förut, med metamorfus så borde jag kunna _skapa om mig,_ vilket ju också innebär att jag _borde kunna_ göra mig hel. Det gick. Oj . . . . Minerva om du ursäktar, vi skojade om en sak för en tid sedan, om jag _kan_, ställer du upp på det?"

"HERR POTTER, VAD HAR DU NU HITTAT PÅ?"

"Nä, förresten, vi ska inte slå sönder den hemligheten, den är för värdefull att förstöra."

"Fler hemligheter Potter?"

Harry sa inget, han bara tänkte på hur Nadja ser ut som _Tonks_ så tänkte han dels kroppsformen och samtidigt kläderna, i ett ögonblick av _virrvarr_ försvann Harry och istället fanns 'Tonks' där Harry nyss hade stått.

"Hejjj – vart tog _gullpojken Harry_ vägen, var han inte här nyss." Sa Harry med en röst och tonfall som var mer 'Tonks' än hur Tonks normalt lät.

Både Nadja och Minerva stirrade förvånat på Harry. Nadja som ju var den som avbildades men som samtidigt var den som kunde _ta sig friheter_ med Harry, gick fram och kramade honom, samtidigt kände Harry att en av hennes händer kollade på känsliga ställen. Så tog hon två steg tillbaks, och stirrade ännu mer förvånat på honom.

"Harry, hur djupt lät du det gå?"

"Hm . . jag tänkte inte på att göra det _delvis_ så jag tror inte ens en läkare kan skilja oss åt. Jag tror det har göra med insikten som Luna lärde mig när vi var i _gränslandet_. Jag gör det inte med den begränsade aspekten av mig själv längre. Kanske kan jag klara att förklara det längre fram men inte nu. Det fattas en _Harry_ här, ska du göra om dej Nadja."

"Ohoj Harry, ska jag spela du under lunchen, då måste du bli _Najda,_, för _Tonks_ är inte här nu. Det ska bli kul, men bara på ett villkor Harry, att du efter lunch – från din _Nadjakropp_ transformerar till något animagusdjur."

"Okej."

Som vanligt satt Hermione, Nadja och Harry nära varandra vid lärarbordet. Efter en stund tittade hon extra mycket på dem båda. Så sa hon med mycket svag röst. "Har nu bytt _personligheter_ med varanra? Nadja du pratar som Harry brukar, och du Harry pratar som Nadja vanligen gör . . . . Näääää . . . . Harry, har du lyckats?"

"Shh . . . inte så högt. Sa den som föreställde Nadja. Ja, jag märkte att jag kan mycket mer nu, än förut. Jag _tvingade_ fram nytt skinn på mig, det gick på några sekunder, och där nere, det som normalt är en smärre knuff vid en avväpning blev något jag inte kan beskriva. Vi får prata mer om det här privat senare."

Minerva och Albus hade dock hört dem och tittade nyfiket i deras riktning. "Albus, jag tror vi har två nya animagusar klara, och därtill en metamorfagus. Albus får jag presentera dig för en alldeles förtjusande _Harriet Potter_. Som väl är det rätta namnet för Harry i den formen. Frågan är bara vad Nadja ska heta som Harry."

"Oj – det var verkligen raskt, jag såg honom på sjukavdelningen i natt, då trodde jag att han skulle bli där minst tre dagar. Hur gick det i förmiddags?"

"Jag duellerade med Harry, och jag är glad att jag är på samma sida som han. Han lovade att vara snäll med mig. En tid framöver måste han avstå från alla typer av besvärjelser som riktas mot andra. En enkel avväpning som han gör nu är dödande."

"En enkel Expelliarmus är dödande säger du. Hur då?"

"De övningsmål han tog fram i hallen for bakåt med sådan kraft att de slogs sönder när de for i väggen som var flera meter bakom dem."

"Är han så stark?"

"Han sa han gjorde en medelmåttig, den var kraftfullare än någon jag någonsin sett. Jag rekommenderar att du tittar på hans kapacitet i övningshallen i eftermiddag, men se till att du inte ställer dig framför hans trollspö, men förresten, han använde inte trollspö heller."

"Jag ska kanske göra det. Ja, det är nog lika bra att göra det så snart som möjligt. HARRY, är det passande att jag kommer med ner under eftermiddagen, jag skulle behöva öva lite i hallen, kanske kunde vi göra något tillsammans."

Harry som såg ut som Nadja nickade lätt, Nadja som såg ut som Harry, svarade. "Ja visst, det går bra."

Innan det blev dags att gå ner så lyckades Nadja och Harry komma undan tillräckligt mycket för att skifta tillbaks till sina respektive utseenden. De hade kommit på att det kanske inte vore så bra att vara tvärt om, när de kom ner, för Harry skulle vara med Albus i hallen, medan animagusträningen skulle göras i ett annat rum.

När alla åter var nere så såg Harry till att han kom först i kön till Minerva. Han skulle prova en av animagusdjuren. Han koncentrerade sitt sinne på Fawkes, han gjorde flera försök att hitta och känna Phoenixformen, så fanns den och han lät den strömma fram genom sig. Åter kändes den nu välbekanta brännande smärtan som var över på ögonblicket.

Nu bredde han ut vingarna, slog med dem ett slag, två slag – sen tog han i – han flög. Det var en känsla av frihet, Frihet att kunna flyga fritt själv, det skulle bli skönt att kunna flyga fritt ute sedan. Han önskade så att Nadja också skulle lyckas med något, helst något så de kunde vara tillsammans i luften också.

Så kom han på vad han tidigare hade funderat på, en bevingad orm. Han hade inget sådant djur att lära sig från, så han försökte forma sin boaorm kombinerat med Phoenixens vingar. Vingarna var ju en sak, men som Phoenix hade han också egenskaper förstod han. Han riktigt kände att det fanns _kraft_ i den formen. Kanske var det ändå så att man först måste ha kraften och sedan hitta formen.

Han slutade tänka Phoenix och började tänka orm med Phoenixens förmåga kombinerat med ormens, han tänkte en del basilisk när han tänkte orm. Men den dödande blicken skulle han _kunna stänga av_ eller rättare, han skulle vara tvungen att fokusera på den blicken för att den skulle bli aktiv. Utan det skulle han inte vara farligare som orm än vilken orm som helst.

Medan han flög runt där kände han hur fågelkroppen förlängdes, vingarnas form ändrades, en del av fjädrarna på kroppen övergick i en annan form av skinn, ormskinn. Vingarnas fjädrar ersattes av stora väldigt tunna hudflikar. Flygtekniken blev annorlunda och innan han hann kompensera höll han på att störta, men då han förstod den teknik som behövdes vann han åter höjd och så kunde han flyga lika fritt som innan.

Han skulle just gå in för landning när han hörde varningsskriken. "SE HONOM INTE I ÖGONEN, BLUNDA OM NI MÅSTE – DET ÄR JU BASILISK HAN ÄR."

Istället för att göra en buklandning tvingade han tillbaks Phoenixen och så kunde han kvittra en liten trudelutt, som signalerade till alla att ormen inte längre fanns där. När han stod upp som sig själv igen kom frågorna från så många att han inte kunde urskilja dem. Det blev Minerva han lyssnade till.

"Herr Potter, vad menar du med att göra dig till en flygande basilisk? Den kan ju döda om man råkar se in i ögonen på den."

"Jag är medveten om det, jag tänkte på att den förmågan kan komma väl till pass, men det är inget som kommer spontant, jag såg till att just den biten ska vara inaktiv om jag inte _vill_ använda den. Det innebär också att jag _kan_ transformera enbart mina ögon, det innebär att jag kan döda med bara att se mina offer i ögonen."

"Du håller ju på att förvandla dig till något . . . . otrevligt Harry." Han hörde avskyn i Hermiones röst.

"Ja Hermione, tänk dig, att nu får _skönheten och odjuret_ ett par nya ansikten, _Potter och Tonks_."

"Skoja inte Harry, det där var avskyvärt."

"Nej Hermione, det var det inte. För det första är basilisker inte avskyvärda, men de har ett sådant utseende som vi – som _vi_ – inte uppskattar. Och jag håller med dig om att det inte är ett kramdjur. Men det kan vara det som skiljer mellan förlust och seger i kampen mot Voldemort. Medan jag var i den formen så kände jag en del av de förmågor som de besitter. För det första är det inte _själva ögonkontakten_ som är farlig, utan _ormens avsikt_ vid ögonkontakten. Dessutom är de gränsöverskridande, kanske så att de finns både materiellt och i en annan dimension samtidigt. Jag ska prova lite av dess förmåga nästa gång jag stöter på dementorer. Jag som flygande orm tror att dementorer smakar gott. Pansy, fick du som du ville nu, jag blev ju orm. En sån orm som du sa dessutom."

"Skoja inte Harry, jag började säga vid lunchen idag att jag måste be om lov att ta hit min orm som jag har hemma, en boa constriktor. Jag sa att mor inte vill ha den hemma längre, då alla katter hon skaffar bara försvinner, hon menar att min orm tar dem. Varför säger jag det Harry? Jo, för att jag ska försöka övertala dig, att som just den boaorm jag såg dig som i går, vara _min orm_. Och komma med till Slytherin som min orm. Naturligtvis ska det finnas lagom stora hål så att _ormen_ oftast kan vara på rymmen."

"Pansy, ska du ha Harry som husdjur, nej så kan du väl ändå inte ens tänka." Sa Neville.

"Neville," sa Harry. "Egentligen är det en utmärkt idé, Det skulle verkligen vara intressant att se de andras miner om Pansy kom in med en orm där. Alltså en _orm_ som keldjur just i _det huset_. Och som hon sa, med några små hål kan jag ju _rymma_ ganska lätt, och så kan jag komma in och enkelt kontrollera saker där, vilket det finns behov av att göra för det _ingår_ ju i mitt jobb, att ha tillsyn där. Så Pansy, fortsätt med det, så får vi se hur det utvecklar sig."

"Du Harry kan väl ha insyn där utan att vara _orm_. Jag menar att osynlig transferera in och så." Sa Hermione.

"Sant, men det är ändå bara korta sekvenser. Skulle jag behöva övervara en timma eller mer så kan inte ens jag göra det utan att riskera att avslöjas. Tänk bara ifall de gör en colorering, då syns jag ju och det skulle definitivt avslöja mig. Bättre då att vara där _öppet_ men förklädd. Dessutom är det ju en av orsakerna med just att kunna transformera sig i djurform, som du också kan eller på det sätt som Nadja kan."

"Ja, dels att kunna vara förklädd, men även att nyttja andra arters överlägsenhet på vissa områden, som Pansy sa; som fladdermus ha möjlighet att kunna rymma och komma förbi hinder samt att kunna lyssna där det skulle vara omöjligt i vår normala form."

"Tillbaks till ordningen. Herr Potter, kan du inte ens en enda gång hålla dig till ordningen. ETT djur, är det meningen att man ska ha som animagusdjur, ETT NORMALT djur. Inte uppdiktade djur —"

"En bevingad orm finns i det vi kallar mytologin i Centralamerika, så de har funnits, och kanske finns de fortfarande. Att vi inte har dem här betyder inte att de inte finns." Luna hade avbrutit Minerva, det förvånade dem alla.

"Under alla förhållanden så är en bevingad orm INTE vanlig här. Då har vi två som transformerat sig. Vem ska försöka härnäst?"

Harry skulle just börja gå till övningshallen när Pansy tog ett steg fram. Han ville ge henne sitt stöd, men han var nyfiken också.

"Ja Fröken Parkinson, har du alla detaljer klara nu? Du vet att du ska kunna, tänk på ditt djur, det djur vi fick fram i förmiddags. Inte de du hoppades på utan det som _finns inom_ dig, tänk på det djuret och låt den ta form."

Pansy försökte – och försökte, under några ögonblick flimrade hon en aning men djuret framträdde inte.

"Oohh så nära du var att lyckas, ge ditt djur frihet, låt den tona fram, ge den utrymme, det handlar om magi, så du måste också tänka på de besvärjelser som ska göra att du kan förändra dig. Tänk på ditt djur igen, ge det utrymme, tänk på besvärjelsen och hur djuret framträder . . . . . BRA, håll i, _känn_. Så då kan du tänka dig människa igen, så inte djuret får _för mycket frihet_. Tillbaks . . . Så jättebra, fröken Parkinson."

Harry hade sett det hända, hon hade blivit en stor svart katt, nåja katt kanske inte var rätt ord, en svart jaguar var mer rätt, det var en _panthera onca_. Han hade sett det, men nu måste han skynda iväg. När han vände sig för att gå såg han att Albus också hade tittat på Pansys förvandling.

"Så där Harry, då är ni ännu en animagus i din grupp, din omvandling var ju inte precis vanlig den heller, var försiktig med hur du använder den. Den var faktiskt dyrkad som en av gudarna, bland annat i kinesisk mytologi. Men – ska vi se vad du kan göra nu."

"Ja, jag behöver nog en hel del träning innan jag ger mig i kast med att forma magi igen. Jag kan börja med att försvara mig mot det du kan tänka dig mot mig. Jag ger dig full kontroll av övningshallen. Det innebär att du kan ta fram i princip allt du kan tänka dig. Det enda jag hittills inte har fått fram som riktigt naturtroget är dementorer, de kommer, men de är inte alls lika förfärliga som i verkligheten. Ta fram troll, jättar, varulvar, ja vad du vill. Jag behöver veta själv, vad jag klarar. Sen får vi se om det är permanent eller om det kommer att försvinna, vilket ju är mest troligt."

"Menar du att du är så pass stark i magin att du stoppar troll och jättar själv?"

"Jag stoppade ett bergstroll här för en liten tid sedan, men det var ju lite fusk, jag gjorde den blind utan att jag hade avsett det, så jag tyckte synd om den så jag gjorde en stunner, och den föll. Sen lät jag hallen ta bort den igen. Men ja, jag stoppade ett _bergstroll själv._"

"Och det var _innan_ den här extra styrkan?"

"Ja, efter nyår var det i alla fall, efter att jag diskuterat en del magi med Godric Gryffindor, så har min utövning av magi faktiskt stärkts ganska avsevärt. Det jag diskuterade med Luna när jag var . . . . var i koma, har också det verkningar som gör att jag kan göra magin skarpare. Dessutom tillfördes jag extra energi vid restaurangöverfallet."

"Vad är det hon lärde dig som gör att du tror det?"

"Godric försökte tala om för mig att magin sker i en parallelltillvaro, men att vi förmår kanalisera den till oss. Det Luna lärde jag mig var att jag är _också astral_. Och att det är i det astrala jag gör magin, och den transformeras och verkar både DÄR och HÄR. Vi försöker göra all magi vi lär oss med vår materiella kropp, nu _vet_ jag att jag ska öppna mitt mentala och göra magin i min astrala tillvaro, och jag låter den verka fullt ut där, och återspeglas hit. På det ska jag vinna minst en enhet, kanske fler, på alla mätskalor."

"Harry, lär en _elev_ ut sådant här?"

"Nej, inte ännu, hon har lärt _mig_. Jag tyckte det verkade riktigt, och jag vet att det fungerar. En sak är jag säker på, blir jag någonsin lärare här, så vill jag vara kollega med Luna. Blir jag rektor, kommer jag att se till att ha henne anställd här."

"Är det inte en allmän uppfattning att hon är lite _udda_?"

"Före jul var det väl inte många som skulle lägga sitt liv i hennes händer, men efter det hon gjorde, och det hon gjort tillsammans med _den stora_ gruppen, är det inte många som tvekar på att lyssna till henne längre. Hennes renommé har ändrats betydligt de senaste veckorna. Jag trodde jag visste något innan, men efter i natt, så förstår jag henne ännu mer."

"Ska vi kanske börja med den där mätaren som ni använde förut, det skulle vara ett riktvärde om du började med den."

Harry manade fram mätaren och allt var på plats, så tänkte han på den _helios_ han brukade göra, och försökte nu göra den svag. Ljuset bländade och han blev tvungen att avbryta innan han ens nått någon styrka alls tyckte han. Mätaren blinkade "OL" vilket innebar att även den frammanade mätaren hade överbelastats.

"Hur högt kan den mäta Harry?"

"Två hundra, om jag minns rätt."

"Det var starkt, för starkt för att vara bra, långt mindre brukar för vanliga kännas mattande, hur känner du dig av det?"

"Det underliga är att jag aldrig har känt någon avmattning, inte mycket i alla fall. Ska vi prova mina sköldar, alltså vanliga sköldar som vi får lära oss här i skolan. Gör dina starkaste förhäxningar mot mig så ska vi se hur länge de kan hålla."

"Mina starkaste?"

"De starkaste du kan. Förresten jag låter rummet ta fram några repliker av dig, de kommer att matcha den styrka du har, så får de bombardera mig. Det bör ge en ledning av hur bra skydd jag kan skapa, utan att göra gallret. Jag tar fram två repliker av dig, och _ger dig kontrollen_ över hallen, så kan du mata på med olika saker."

Strax var Harry inblandad i en duell han inte hade tänkt sig. Albus Dumbledore såg gammal och skröplig ut, de frammanade replikerna skulle vara såsom han själv var. En Dumbledore, var snabb, med två blev det dubbelt, hans tanke hade varit att undvika allt som _kastades_ mot honom genom enbart kroppsrörelser och att ducka men han blev snabbt varse att han inte skulle klara det många minuter, så han satte upp sin sköld med ett _protego_, så satte han en skärm även kring den _äkta_ Dumbledore.

Det behövdes kanske inte, men de besvärjelser och förhäxningar som studsade från hans sköld for i alla riktningar. Vanligen skulle en sköld hålla bara för några få besvärjelser från en medelgod trollkarl, men Albus Dumbledore var ingen medelmåtta, ändå höll Harrys sköldar i nästan fem minuter. Det trots att Albus hade manat fram ytterligare fyra repliker av sig själv, Harry hade alltså sex stycken motståndare av Albus styrka, och kunde ändå hantera situationen genom att bara värja sig.

"Fantastiskt Harry, gå till motattack nu, gör en _expelliarmus_ på en av dem nu . . . OJ . . . gör nu en till men så svag du bara kan . . . SVAG sa jag. En till, det minsta du kan, MINDRE, en till, och igen MINDRE. Harry, om det där var det svagaste du kunde, gör då aldrig någon _expelliarmus_ mot personer du inte måste döda."

"Jag har förstått det, jag kanske kan bli mjukare med träning, men i den besvärjelsen ligger att jag tvingar till mig en sak, därför måste jag med viss styrka _vilja ha_ hans trollspö annars kommer inget att hända. Men lägger jag en sköld framför en motståndare så borde han inte hinna undan sin egen förhäxning när den studsar tillbaks."

"Ja, det är ju också ett sätt att låta motståndaren göra illa sig själv. Men om det kommer dödsförbannelser då?"

"Jag har funderat på det, _gallret_, som du minns jag pratade om, jag använde det i förmiddags, men jordat, det stoppade i vart fall dödsätarreplikernas _AK's_. Det galler jag gjorde som jag INTE jordade stoppade också dödsförbannelserna, dessutom kortslöt jag dem, det gjorde jag inte med dem i förmiddags. Med lite mer träning och fundering på hur de egentligen fungerar skulle jag kunna lära ut dem, men jag törs inte."

"Inte?"

"Nej, att jag själv blivit ett monster är nog illa, tänk om det blir fler som kan dränera andra på kraft? Nej, det får räcka med att jag kan dem, jag har ett jobb att sköta, sen ska jag försöka bli av med den onormala mängden, men jag hoppas att den tonar ner själv. Gör den det, då kan jag använda den i en strid, då tar jag så mycket som jag behöver och slår ut det som ska slås ut, sen är det bara att vänta tills jag blir _normal_ igen."

"Tror du att den kommer att klinga av?"

"Till viss del är jag säker på, men jag kommer nog aldrig ner i min gamla nivå. Men så länge vi inte vet om de som dränerades kommer att återfå sin magi måste jag låta bli den vid alla träningar. Jag vill ju inte skada några av _de våra_."

"Minerva sa att du också transfererar i tid. Du nämnde det också i samband med överfallet i går. Hur gör du det?"

"Transferering är egentligen ganska banalt, det finns en astral aspekt av mig själv, den är vanligtvis bunden i den här materiella kroppen. Därför är vi också låsta i _rummet_. När vi transfererar så frigör vi oss från kroppen och med astralkroppen placerar vi oss på det nya stället, vi liksom projicerar oss dit genom att _tänka_ oss till den platsen, sedan _kallar_ vi på kroppen dit istället för att låta vår astrala del komma tillbaks till kroppen. Allt det där det gör vi utan att normalt veta hur, men tack vare Luna vet jag det nu. I den astrala tillvaron kan man också gå ut ur sig, då frigör man sig också från tidsflödet. Det innebär att jag med den andrastegsastrala kroppen kan placera mig i den tid jag vill, så kallar jag dit den vanliga astrala kroppen, som i sin tur kallar dit kroppen. Då kan jag vara på samma ställe, eller ett annat – och i en annan tid."

"Harry, du låter bli att lära ut det där. Skulle någon få för sig att börja röra sig så, kan vad som helst hända."

"Ja, jag är mycket medveten om det. När jag använde mig av det på restaurangen så tänkte jag på att, _det som har hänt, måste få hända._ Det som inte har hänt, men som jag vet ska hända, det kan jag _bryta_ med. Därför väntade jag med att ingripa tills dödsätarna började angripa aurorerna. Det hade inte hänt när jag ingrep. Hade någon av de andra blivit skadad, kanske dödad, då hade jag inte låtit det hända – fullt ut."

"Hur menar du att du skulle ha gjort då?"

"På något sätt så att skadan hade reducerats – inte uteblivit. Inga andra gäster kom heller till skada, den enda som blev skadad då var jag själv, jag visste bara inte hur mycket."

"Bra, mycket bra Harry, du nyttjade tiden rätt, du interfererade _inte_ med händelserna i tidsflödet. Gör du så, så kan du även fortsättningsvis göra det du gör. Men var försiktig när du gör det, rubba inte saker som måste hända, i vart fall – inte för mycket."

—

**Kap 40**

Inför middagsmålet hörde Harry med rektorn om han kunde få ett personalmöte direkt efter måltiden. Han ville dessutom ha med representanter för alla husen.

Det blev utöver honom själv syster Pomfrey och de övriga lärarna inklusive Nadja och Hermione, Pansy för Slytherin, Susan för Hufflepuff, Luna för Ravenclaw och för Gryffindor hade Ron, Neville och Ginny valt Ron som sin representant.

"Som vi och professor Dumbledore vet, kommer vi att ha en större övning med aurorer i morgon. Uppspelet är att eleverna från och med klass tre är på besök i Hogsmeade. Där kommer ett anfall av dödsätare med stor insats av dementorer, en mycket otrevlig händelse, som sannolikt planeras till nära före påsk. Vi vill öva evakuering av Hogsmeade, med våra elever. Vi är sju, snart åtta, som på vissa villkor kan transferera in till Hogwarts utifrån, och med två medföljande, som inte är alltför skadade. Dessutom avser jag skapa flyttnycklar till ytterligare tjugoåtta personer, de kommer att få transferera ut ur Hogwarts, men använda flyttnycken in.

"All den trafiken sker till ett speciellt rum som vi håller på att sätta upp i sjukhusflygeln, alla flyttnycklarna kommer att vara personligt låsta till respektive elev som får dem, ingen annan kommer att kunna använda dem. De har ytterligare en spärr, en mental spärr som gör att de bara kan nyttja dem när de _känner_ faran, eller är beordrade att använda den av _behörig_ person, känner de på något sätt att de inte _borde_ så kommer den inte att svara på deras begäran att använda den. Vi vill ju inte ha in dödsätare i skolan men samtidigt vill vi få hem våra elever.

"I morgon kommer vi att öva evakuering av skolans elever från Hogsmeade, det finns mycket som måste klaffa. Platsen för övningen kommer att vara här på skolan. I stora salen finns en öppning ner till några normalt okända lokaler som har diverse möjligheter. Där kommer det att finnas en replik av Hogsmeade. Eleverna som ska gå till Hogsmeade går genom den dörr som finns i stora salen, men vanligtvis inte syns. För dem kommer det efter en stund att se ut som de är vid skolans grindar, sedan är det vägen till samhället och allt vad det innebär.

"Vi _kan_ få skadade, dem måste vi ta hand om på normalt sätt. Men vi kommer även att ha skademarkörer, men dem hanterar vi enbart i själva övningsområdet. Syster Pomfrey har sett hur realistiskt jag kan ordna övningarna, så hon kommer att vara beredd på både kroppsliga skador och emotionella. I övningsområdet _kan_ en elev råka se en replikerad kamrat _dö._ Den som är med i övningen tänker inte alltid på ifall det är en replikerad kamrat eller en _äkta_. Jag lovar er, det är verkligheten vi försöker göra mindre illa än den kan bli, genom att förbereda oss.

"Jag hade tidigare tänkt öva enbart en mindre grupp elever, ett trettiotal bara, men nu tar vi vart hus enskilt, vi börjar med Hufflepuff direkt efter frukost, följt av Ravenclaw. Efter lunch så börjar vi med Gryffindor och avslutar med Slytherin. Det ni ska tala om, _ge order om_, är att ALLA, ska äta frukost i morgon bitti. Då kommer det att ges anvisningar hur det ska gå till.

"Någon som har något att fråga om?"

Alla hade suttit tysta mer förvånat förstummade än av hänsyn och intresse. När Harry tystnade började det höras grymtningar som kunde indikera på _nymodigheter_ och att som nyinsatt i lärarkåren komma med _omöjligheter_. Men innan någon ens hade hunnit komma till att riktigt ifrågasätta Harrys påståenden eller hans ledarroll harklade sig rektorn och tog till orda.

"Harry har föreslagit den här övningen för mig tidigare och fått den godkänd både från högsta arurorledning samt från mig själv. Han har visat mig vad han har gjort för att förbereda våra elever på att kunna överleva även i svåra lägen. Han tillfrågades om han höll på att skapa en armé. Visserligen är det lite av en insatsstyrka, som vi alla märkte i julas så har även inte alltför drivna ungdomar som vet vad de ska göra en stor möjlighet att försvara sig. Visserligen råkade några omkomma då, men som ni också vet, tog de inte den utrustning Harry hade sänt dem, med begäran att den skulle användas direkt.

"Nu har den grupp som Harry har koncentrerat sig på, övat en hel del. De är i årskurserna fem till sju, de som är minderåriga har ministeriets bemyndigande att använda magi som vuxna. Vidare har de fullständig transferingslicens, och har med ministeriets personal som kontrollanter blivit godkända att transferera med två personer som medföljande, och att transferera med medvetslösa skadade. Harry har alltså utbildat dessa elever i årskurserna fem till sju till den kunskapen, fått ministeriet att kontrollera och licensiera dem."

Att det blev många förvånade och uppskattande blickar mot Harry märktes tydligt, Albus fortsatte.

"Det är den kunskapen som ska övas under så realistiska former som möjligt, tillsammans med att skolans elever ska lära sig vad de bör göra i händelse av ett sådant angrepp. Jag föreslår, Harry, att du också gör en åskådargrupp, så vi lärare och övrig skolpersonal får möjlighet att se hur övningen går."

"Jag satt just och funderade på det själv. Ja en åskådargrupp — men de måste _hålla sig ur vägen_ för de som övar. Jag ska prata med Shack om det direkt vid frukost i morgon. Alltså åskådarna samlas vid lärarbordet, Nadja, kan du bli ciceron för dem?" Nadja nickade och tittade fundersamt på honom.

"Något du undrar över?"

"En tanke slog mig, om Luna och Colin också kommer med i _åskådargruppen_, så kan de dokumentera själva övningen, alla fyra omgångarna. Visserligen kan vi inte publicera det nu, men efter påsk så bör vi kunna ha både ett eventuellt riktigt angrepp och övningen att skriva om. Med bilder från övningarna kan vi dessutom skapa ett utbildningspaket som vi kan använda vid senare tillfällen."

"Bra. Jag tror vi ska ha alla husambassadörerna i den där åskådargruppen också, alltså alla ni som inte har sitt hus i övning är åskådare, när ert hus övar är det ju ni som för ert hus till övningen. Så ni kan dels förmedla de andra husens händelser och samtidigt bilda en referensgrupp som kan utvärdera saker som är bra och vad vi bör undvika. Naturligtvis måste vi ha en slutlig genomgång av allt, vid något senare tillfälle. Luna, sök upp Collin och be honom utrusta sig med _mängder_ av film. Ni kanske skulle ha såna där _Omnioculars_ som fungerar som inspelningsapparater. Då får vi rörliga bilder också. Jag har en, Ron, du och Ginny har väl också sådana. Kan ni tänkas låna ut någon av dem?"

"Ja, det kan jag göra. Ska Ginny ingå i resten av Gryffindors eller har du andra uppgifter för henne?"

"Jag tror hon och Neville får fungera som _rådgivare_ i alla grupperna, jag får tala med dem under kvällen. Vi kanske bör talas vid i kväll, alla husambassadörerna, Ginny, Syster Pomfrey, Nadja, Albus och kanske kommer Shack också. Kanske du Nadja kan prata några ord med honom och höra om han har behov av ett samtal med oss under kvällen. Så får vi se om jag går runt till de som är huvudmålet för övningen under kvällen. Det var vad jag hade att orientera om angående morgondagen. Jo en sak bara, den här övningen är inte ett tillval, det är ett obligatorium, för alla som får gå till Hogsmeade."

"Då vill jag bara passa på att nämna några saker som har blivit akut. INGEN av er lärare får på något sätt utsätta Harry för behovet att använda magi mot någon av er, eller mot någon elev. Alltså, ingen får kalla upp Harry som _frivillig_ eller på annat sätt kalla upp honom mot någon annan där magi kommer i fråga. Han ska inte behöva utsättas för behovet att förklara varför han inte ska göra det. Jag hade inte tänkt förklara så mycket, men om någon vill ifrågasätta mitt beslut så inbjuder jag att titta på mina minnen av dagens eftermiddag. Harry vet själv ungefär vad han kan göra och vad han måste avstå ifrån, men det kommer att visa sig med tiden hur det blir. Men tills vidare alltså, ingen ska riskera att någon kommer till skada."

"Kommer till skada, nu tar du väl ändå i Albus. Så _hemsk_ är väl ändå inte herr Potter."

"Professor Flitwick, om herr Potter, gör allt han kan för att göra en avväpning av dig så svag han någonsin kan – och ändå gör den, så räkna med att vi kommer att tala vackert vid din gravsättning. Det vill säga, om vi hittar något som är kvar att gravsätta."

Flitwick tittade fundersamt på Albus och viskade fram. "Du brukar inte fara med osanning Albus, men det du sa nu får mig att fundera."

Harry höll ut sin högra hand vid sidan av sig, en blå flamma började brinna där. "Professor Flitwick, kan du vara så vänlig att släcka den här elden."

Fundersamt tittade Flitwick på Harry, så tog han stillsamt fram sitt trollspö, riktade in sig och undslapp ett nonchalant _finite incantatem_ men inget hände. Han tittade fundersamt och tog ett fastare tag om sitt trollspö: _**finite incantatem.**_ Inte heller nu hände något. Harry släckte lågan och tog in handen.

"Luna, ska du hålla fram din hand och lägg först en skyddsbesvärjelse på handen och tänd sedan _blue fire_ så får vi se om han klarar _en ordinär students magi_."

Luna förstod vad Harry menade, hon tänkte sin astrala form och lät det Harry nämnde hända, inte heller hon använde något trollspö, vilket var ytterst ovanligt att hon visade sig kunna. Flamman som slog upp var lika varm som Harrys hade varit.

Återigen tittade Flitwick på Harry sedan på Luna, så riktade han in sig mot Lunas eld sa ett bestämt _finite incantatem,_ men inte heller nu hände något. Han tittade ännu mer fundersamt och tog ett ännu fastare tag om sitt trollspö: _**finite incantatem,**_ men med samma usla resultat. Harry höll ut sin hand och släckte lågan.

"Jag tror," sa Albus "att våra elever har kommit lite längre i magins inre väsen än vi någonsin trott vara möjligt. Harry har mer kraft än många av oss kombinerat, lägg sedan till kunskapen om magins väsen och resultatet är lite nytt för oss alla. Det fröken Lovegood just gjorde var att demonstrera hur en normalstark person kan göra stark magi när personen ifråga känner just _magins väsen_. Jag var i en övningshall där en avbildning av mig kunde replikeras. Harry höll sig fredad från sex stycken av mina repliker utan att ens anstränga sig. När jag sedan sa till honom att avväpna dem . . . nej, du vill inte veta hur det såg ut efteråt."

Nadja tittade på Albus och sedan på Flitwick så sa hon. "Jag har sett Harry i strid innan han _råkade_ ta upp styrkan från sex andra. Han var bra innan, nu har han nått insikter vi andra inte anar, dessutom har han magisk styrka som vi inte heller kan ens tänka oss. Jag har sett honom i jämförelse med mina kollegor vid våra träningstillfällen. Problemet nu är att Harry inte är van sin nya styrka. Det är därför vi ska vara försiktiga. Det hände alltså så sent som i går kväll. De flesta av er kanske hörde att vi blev angripna igår, och att Harry hamnade på sjukavdelningen. Det ni inte vet, utöver några få av er, är att Harry höll på att dö. Det var enbart tack vare Luna och Pansys stöd till Luna som vi ser honom här idag."

"Harry, jag sa ju åt dig att inte anstränga dig, så får jag höra att du inte har gjort annat än ansträngt dig. Du kan bara inte ha fått allt skinn att återbildas redan."

"Tack Poppy, du såg ju att jag hade skinn i går."

"Ormskinn ja. Och du var dessutom så svag efter all inre blödning och alla skadorna."

"De skadorna helade jag ju mig från _innan_ jag fick dig att släppa ut mig. Och jag hade en lång natt att ta igen mig på."

Poppy fnyste. "Lång natt – så pyttsan heller, det var långt efter midnatt när du kom dig iväg efter allt tjatet att sova bättre i egen säng."

Harry såg hur det glittrade till i Minervas ögon. "Jag ifrågasatte också Harrys kondition i morse, men som han nyss sa, han hade en lång natts vila; han förklarade för mig och några till, hur hans grupp — för de var alla lika pigga — transfererade sig först till Frankrike, sedan vidare öster ut till Japan och tillbaks via USA. Och genom att komma den vägen vann de ett dygn som han med _runt jorden på åttio dagar_. Han kom tillbaks på åttio dagar medan han själv hade rest i åttioen dagar. Alltså han vann en dag att passera det som kallas _datumlinje_, och i riktning österut. Så jo, han och hans gäng hade faktiskt en extremt lång natts vila."

Det var nog bara Harry som såg minspelet mellan Albus och Minerva. Han lät dem hållas. Ingen annan sa något heller. Men professer Dumbledores beslöt att övningen skulle hållas och att Potter var _in comand_ ifrågasattes inte längre.

–

Vid frukost nästa morgon rådde en förundrad stämning. Att husambassadörerna hade varit kallade till ett möte med skolans personal, visste alla i respektive hus. Det var också välbekant att Harry hade gått runt länge och pratat några ord med en del personer i alla husen. Många såg också att det vid lärarbordet fanns ännu fler personer, de kände alla igen några av dem som aurorer. Nu tog ryktena ännu mer fart, det syntes att många skruvade oroligt på sig.

Alla var på plats, Albus slog gaffeln mot sin bägare och klangen ljöd ut över salen och sorlet tystnade. Han reste sig och började.

"Vänner, vår lärare i konsten att försvara sig själv enskilt och tillsammans med andra har tillsammans med aurorer och ministeriet bett att få hålla en stor övning. Den kommer att äga rum i dag. Några av er har fått specialuppdrag, ni vet vad som förväntas av er. Ni övriga ska lära er hur det _kan gå till_ om det skulle komma till ett angrepp.

"Förutsättningen är att ni är på ledighet i Hogsmeade, och ett angrepp kommer medan ni är där, eller längs vägen dit eller därifrån. En del elever har fått mycket speciella flyttnycklar för att kunna hjälpa till att evakuera skadade till vår sjukhusflygel. Men även att ta med elever som behöver komma undan.

"Idag kommer elevhusen att övas individuellt. Utöver de av er som redan fått speciella uppgifter gäller att ni ska vara i era elevhus när ni inte övas. Övningen är inte ofarlig, men om ni gör precis det ni ska göra, så ska inget hända er, i vart fall inget som inte kan botas.

"Den som leder hela övningen är professor Potter, med assistans av sin närmaste grupp. Aurorernas uppgift är _inte att skydda er, _de är med enbart för att stötta och bedöma de som verkligen jobbar. Om det skulle inträffa att det blir ett anfall mot er som övningen försöker visa, så är det bra att tänka på vad man kan och inte kan.

"Harry bad mig påminna om att även om det inte går att transferera in till skolan, så kan man mycket väl tänka sig en plats, varifrån man ser att grindarna till skolan är _säkra,_ och att sedan transferera dit. Alla som var med i julas har sina licenser kvar för att göra det vid nöd, och nöd är det om ni angrips. Den här övningen går INTE ut på att ni ska slåss mot någon. Alla som lyfter ett trollspö, är att betrakta som _tillåtet mål_ för de som representerar de anfallande. Professor Potter, har du något att tillägga?"

Harry reste sig upp. "Egentligen inte, men jag vill ändå redan nu tacka ministeriet, aurorerna och inte minst alla som erbjudit sig att hjälpa till med att i den mån de kan, hjälpa sina kamrater. Det elevhus som ska övas, går härifrån ut genom en dörr här i stora salen, ni kommer där att känna igen vägen och samhället.

"Idag är allt ni beställer, eller köper, GRATIS. Men tyvärr, det är som det falska guldet, de sakerna försvinner när ni lämnar övningen. Så om ni går in på exempelvis skämtbutiken och innehavaren säger en summa, titta på personen och säg. — _Tack det ingår i övningen_. Då kommer de att tacka er för affären. Men som sagt, allt ni _köper_ kommer att försvinna i samband med att ni kommer tillbaks hit, men fungerar som vanligt medan ni är kvar i övningen.

"Det elevhem som övas, kommer att ha första och andra årskurserna kvar i sina elevhem, ni kommer att kunna se delar av vad som händer med era kamrater. En liten varning här, det kommer att finnas elever från ALLA elevhemmen i övningen, men det är bara de speciellt övade och de från ert elevhem som är _äkta_ personer, de övriga är repliker som skapar övningen. Ni kan komma att se kamrater dö. Men bara de som inte kommer att äta middag i kväll, har skadats, de personer som har ett R i pannan är repliker som är till för att _övas med._ Mugglarna kallar sådana personer som har fått påmålade skador för _skademarkörer_. Jag låter dessa repliker vara skademarkörer, och få skador som minsann är _äkta_. Så gråt inte för mycket före middagen, de är enbart magiskt formad materie, hur levande de än ser ut att vara.

"Om det inte är några frågor till mig så vill jag att de jag pratade med i går kväll stannar kvar, oavsett vilket elevhem ni tillhör.

I övrigt kommer ordningen att vara Hufflepuff direkt nu, efter dem under förmiddagen blir det Ravenclaw. Efter lunch börjar vi med Gryffindor och avslutar med Slytherin.

"Under det att övningen pågår, är hela skolan stängd. Ytterdörren är låst, era respektive elevhus kommer inte heller att öppnas vare sig inifrån eller utifrån, så se till att ni är på rätt sida om dörren när övningarna börjar. Alltså: Alla som jag har bestämt med, samt Hufflepuff, sitter kvar ni andra går till era elevhus nu."

När alla hade gått stängde Harry dörren till salen med en handvinkning, det som därefter hände fick några att svälja en extra gång. Platsen där dörren fanns, eller rättare _hade funnits_ var väggen var helt slät, istället fanns en dörr som påminde om slottets ytterdörr, nära där den förra dörren hade funnits.

"Så där, nu är _vägen till Hogsmeade_ klar, var så goda att ha en förhoppningsvis trevlig men framför allt en _lärorik_ stund. Kom ihåg det vi sa, att ni som kan och får transferera, gör det i möjligaste mån för att slippa vara måltavlor längs vägen, och kom ihåg att först se efter om det är säkert vid grinden till Hogwarts. Ni som ska evakuera andra, tänk på att transferera in till sjukhusflygeln, alltså kopian till den om _offret_ har ett –R– på pannan, men använd flyttnyckeln om det är en _naturlig_ person. Neville och Ginny är enbart med som rådgivare, så har ni något ni känner att ni behöver fråga, så ska de kunna hjälpa er. Ingen annan kommer att interferera såvida det inte händer något fel. Jo förresten, nödsignalen _röda gnistor_ ska endast användas för verkliga personer som är skadade, alla övriga _nödsignaler_ är **vita** gnistor. Och lycka till."

Därmed var övningen i gång. Aurorer och ministeriefolk visste var de skulle vara och hade redan förflyttat sig dit. Husambassadörerna hade placerat ut sig, de arbetade tillsammans med den extrapersonal som var med. Nadja tog hand om lärarkåren och ledsagade dem och berättade om Harrys utrymmen som var arvet efter Godric Gryffindor. Några hade hört om det men bara, Minerva och Albus hade varit ned förut.

Från den sidokorridor som Harry hade gjort för _övningsledningens_ personal och åskådargruppen kunde man se det mesta av vägen till Hogsmeade, även omgivningarna omkring hade man en god överblick av. Naturligtvis skulle inget hända förrän de hade varit ute minst en halv timma, kanske lite mer. När allt kom igång skulle det mesta hända mycket fort.

Även Harry _gick ned i_ själva övningen, alltså där de som övades fanns, han gick också in på _Tre Kvastar._ Stämningen var hög, kanske lite högre än vanligt. Han såg repliker av både Luna och Hermione där, han skymtade även Ron. Den verkliga Neville såg han också och drog sig närmare honom.

"Hej Harry, hur går det?"

"Hej Nev, jo tack än så länge är det lugnt. Allt är dock _förprogrammerat,_ eller ska vi säga att linjerna och huvuddragen är satta, och att begränsningarna vad gäller skador, också har dragits upp. En sak är jag lite rädd för, det är om hus kollapsar och delar av dem ramlar ner på _de våra_, då kan det bli riktiga skador. Om du ser att något sådant håller på att inträffa så dra dig inte för att _i tankarna SKRIKA på mig_ direkt."

"Okej Harry, jag ska säga det till alla med ringar. Det känns lite pirrigt, men visst ska väl jag också evakuera andra?"

"Ja, om det är riktiga personer med riktiga skador, men inte annars. Vill du _öva_ så vänta till efter lunch, då kan du öva med Gryffindors övriga elever."

"Okej Harry. Uuh – vad kallt det plötsligt blev."

"Vet du varför?"

"Dementorer?"

Harry nickade. "Då har det börjat. Lycka till." Med det lät han sig upplösas, med sin långsamma transferering så inte minsta ljud hördes och hans övergång från att vara helt synlig till att vara _borta_ var klar på några sekunder. Neville stirrade efter honom avundsjukt, han hade aldrig lyckats bli så tyst i sina övergångar.

Strax tonade han fram sig inför ögonen på lärargruppen, så förklarade han i stora drag hur det han hade planerat skulle hända.

"Vi är inom skolan, faktiskt inne i skolans mest skyddade områden, så hit ska inga _riktiga fiender_ kunna komma, dementorer eller vanliga. Därför är dementorerna här, liksom alla andra fiender _skapade_ men de är bara attrapper. Jämfört med riktiga dementorer är kylan de åstadkommer är inte deras verk, det är kamrarna som ordnar med det. Det som låter som viskningar i våra huvuden, det är riktade viskningar från kamrarna själva. Inte alls lika hemskt, men bra nära måste jag säga. Dessutom är de reagenta på _patronusbesvärjelsen._ Så är det någon som gör den så ska de vika undan."

Strax kunde åskådarna se hur det började _hetta till_ utanför Tre Kvastar. Både äkta elever och replikerade sprang som yra höns innan Ginny skrek. "IN PÅ TRE KVASTAR – NU DIREKT." Det verkade få dem i rörelse. Men några _dementorer_ fanns för nära dem för att det skulle vara bra.

Det hon inte skulle göra kom ändå nästan automatiskt, hennes arm med trollspöt i hand svängde ut. Harry hörde hennes Expecto patronum. Han hade aldrig sett henne utföra den förut. Hon hade sagt att hon kunde. Hon hade visat den för professor McGonagall, hon i sin tur hade sagt till honom att Ginny kunde utföra den.

Nu blev han minst lika förvånad som lärarna han var med, utom professor McGonagall då, som visste vad som skulle komma. En silvrig figur formade sig framför Ginnys Trollspö. Hon hade format den efter det bästa minnet hon hade. Då, när hon såg Harry strida mot basilisken. Där framträdde Harry med svärd i hand, så rusade han fram mot de dementorer han manades mot. Med svärdet svängande i yviga rörelser for patronus Harry fram mot dementorerna och till allas förvåning tog de skada av hans svärd. Han formligen klöv dem.

Nu förstod han att det skulle komma frågor, så han gjorde en ny transfereringsförflyttning. Nu till gatan, han manade på de som beundrade Ginnys patronus, att komma in på Tre Kvastar medan de ännu kunde. "Det där får du förklara själv sedan Ginny, men jag tror det är på sin plats för mig att säga TACK för komplimangen."

"Harry, oj, nej, vad har jag gjort?"

"Ingen fara Ginny, men sannolikt får vi några frågor om det sedan. Se så, fortsätt nu." Sa han och började gå längs gatan. Tankarna ville dock inte lämna hans sinne. Ginnys patronus med formen av honom hade _förstört_ dementorer. Kunde det vara så att han kunna vara så nära dementorer utan att gå under och på så sätt kunna slå dem med _sitt svärd_. Han skulle lägga det på minnet, men han ville inte vara så nära dem.

Han gjorde ett snabbt hopp till grindarna för att se hur det gick där. Tyvärr var det inte så lysande val av plats, men nyttigt. Han hade valt att _kliva ut_ ett tiotal meter före grindarna, vilket _råkade_ vara den plats där fyra dödsätare redan hade placerat sig.

—

**TBC**


	24. Plats 24 Kapitel 41 till 50

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 41**

Naturligtvis skulle även han ha kontrollerat att platsen var säker att använda, men nu var han där han var, han hörde just ett varningsrop. "Akta HARRY De är bakom dig." Han gjorde snabbt den förstärkta skölden med att bara _tänka_ ett _protego_. Han visste att den skulle hålla. Så han gick lugnt fram mot eleverna vid grinden. "Är ni alla oskadda?"

"Nej, vi har två tredjeårselever här som har blessyrer." Harry tittade på dem och på de omkring, ingen av dem var av hans speciella grupp, skadorna såg inte snälla ut, han fattade ett beslut. Han höll ut sitt trollspö, sände iväg fyra små eldkulor som träffade var sitt mål. Smällarna och tryckvågen som resultatet från Harrys magi förskräckte alla tolv eleverna vid grinden.

"Håll er i närheten, försvara grinden, men måste ni så överge den. Se hela tiden till att ni kan komma innanför den när det behövs. Jag kommer jag att ta våra skadade till sjukavdelningen."

Harry höll ut sina händer och de två skadade lyftes upp mot hans händer. När de kom så han kunde hålla om dem gjorde han det och försiktigt försvann de från platsen och inför Poppys ögon tonade han fram i tillvaron igen.

"Här har jag några som råkat komma i mer strid än de borde ha varit. Ta hand om dem för mig är du snäll."

"Lägg dem i de två sängarna där, jag har redan tre andra, en med lättare brännskador två med lite sämre tur, men de ska vara klara till lunch."

"Tack Poppy, du är allt en ängel." Sa Harry och försvann.

Han valde att materialisera sig i den alternativa sjukhusflygeln. Där var det mer aktivitet, hela tiden kom det in nya skadade i olika skadestadier. Alla hade sitt –R– i pannan. AlternativPoppy skulle naturligtvis inte ta emot _äkta_ människor, de som kom dit med sådana skulle hon genast säga till _transportören_ att han hade valt fel avdelning.

Harry gjorde att par snabba vändor på Tre Kvastar och butikerna runt om för att se om det fanns några _äkta elever_ kvar någonstans. Efter hand som han kontrollerade så återställde avdelningarna sig till att vara den tomma övningshallen.

Vid ett av de ställena råkade det vara en av skolans elever som hade hittat en av replikerna som han hade kommit väldigt _nära._

"Hmm det där är kanske inte riktigt det jag hade tänkt mig med de här övningarna. En sak kan du vara glad för, om en oreplikerad person som hon skulle ha blivit gravid, så skulle du tvingats ta ansvar för det. I det här fallet så kommer det inte att gå så långt. En annan aspekt av det, den person i verkligheten som är replikerad i den där flickan är INTE den du har varit med, och ofreda inte den personen eller säg något om det du har gjort här. Dessutom fyrtio poäng avdrag för Hufflepuff, för det du gjorde med henne, samt ytterligare tio poäng för att du avvek från övningen. Se så, iväg tillbaks till stora salen nu."

Harry förstod att han måste lägga till ytterligare en sak som de replikerade _inte_ fick göra. Resten av återställningen gick utan intermezzon. Alla samlades åter i stora salen. Det Harry såg först var det uttryck lärarna hade. Några av dem verkade verkligt tagna, men även förundran kunde han se.

"Ordning" Sa Albus, "Det var den första delen av en sådan här övning. Själv är jag imponerad av gruppen som Harry hade gett speciella uppgifter. Att vid så unga år behärska att ta hand om skadade på ett så professionellt sätt är inte bara ett plus för skolan, det är också en bra kunskap ni bär med er i livet. Ute på ett par ställen såg vi några smärre trollspöfäktningar. Vi vet att de frammanade fienderna inte är äkta dödsätare, det innebär att de inte gör sina dödsförbannelser, men det är också det enda som skiljer de äkta från de frammanade. Mot de här replikerna så visade ni er ha en mycket god förmåga att freda er, i vart fall så länge ni inte var personellt övermannade. Ni som skulle transportera skadade, vilket ju egentligen var målet för dagens övning, skötte er superbt.

"Jag ska, för att bespara tid, låta alla andra framföra sina iakttagelser när alla husen har gjort sitt. Professor Potter, har du något att tillägga?"

Medan alla hade pratat med varandra och Albus hade talat till dem hade Harry bett slottet att återställa dörrarna i Stora Salen.

"Egentligen inte, men jag vill poängtera, replikerna är repliker, och lika _levande_ som er huvudkudde. Några såg mig _döda_ fyra stycken dödsätare lite _bryskt_ då, när jag tog med två av era kamrater till sjukhusflygeln. Hur de mår nu vet jag inte, men de var inte de enda där. De kommer troligen att vara tillsammans med er vid lunch igen. Jag passade på att öva mig själv att dela upp min lilla magikula i flera olika delar och rikta dem mot flera mål simultant. Jag ser det inte som att _döda_ personer när jag eliminerar replikerade saker. Jag kanske kommer att behöva nämna det fler gånger."

"Då är det väl dags att byta grupp då. Ni som inte ska fortsätta att vara med går tillbaks till ert elevhem. Vi sparar frågorna tills vi har stora genomgången vid middag. Fröken Lovegood, ska du hämta ner de dina."

"Ja Porfessor." Sa Luna och gick hon också.

"Ni andra, har ni sett något jag måste ändra i upplägget?" Frågade Harry.

Ingen sa något på en god stund, så Nadja började. "Det jag sett själv och hört under den här delen är allt så bra det bara kan bli under kontrollerade former. Det är så nära verkligheten så jag var ett par gånger nära att hoppa in och hjälpa ungdomarna. Så jag tycker i vart fall att det är bra."

"Harry, behåll samma förutsättningar, på ALLA punkter, så får vi se sedan."

"Hmm – på ALLA punker? Albus."

"Ja Harry, på ALLA punkter. Det ska vara samma förutsättningar för dem."

Lunas elever började komma in i salen, de satte sig tillrätta på sina normala platser.

Återigen omplacerade Harry dörrarna med en handvinkning, även nu var det många som svalde en extra gång. Han hade memorerat det han sa till den första gruppen, så lät han det minnet komma fram.

"Så där, nu är _vägen till Hogsmeade_ klar, var så goda att ha en förhoppningsvis trevlig stund och framför allt en lärorik stund. Kom ihåg det vi sa, att ni som kan och får transferera, gör det i möjligaste mån för att slippa vara måltavlor längs vägen, och kom ihåg att först se efter om det är säkert vid grinden till Hogwarts. Ni som ska evakuera andra, tänk på att transferera in till sjukhusflygeln, alltså kopian till den om _offret_ har ett –R– på pannan, men använd flyttnyckeln om det är en _naturlig_ person. Neville och Ginny är enbart med som rådgivare, så har ni något ni känner att ni behöver fråga, så ska de kunna hjälpa er. Ingen annan kommer att interferera såvida det inte händer något fel. Jo förresten, nödsignalen _röda gnistor_ ska endast användas för verkliga personer som är skadade, alla övriga _nödsignaler_ är **vita** gnistor. Och lycka till."

Luna ledde sina huskamrater ner till det _hon visste_ var övningshallen men trots att hon försökte tänka på att hon var i just övningshallen så föll hennes uppfattning hela tiden till att hon var på väg till samhället, och sedan inne i Hogsmeade. När hon gick in i Tre Kvastar kunde hon inte längre få sitt medvetna förstånd att acceptera att allt var en skapad illusion.

Det var där hon tänkte fel, det var inte alls illusioner, de var _repliker_, vilket definitivt inte var detsamma som illusioner. Hade hon istället valt att tänka dem som repliker kanske hon hade klarat det. Hon fick snart hjälp, det –R– som de hade i pannan hjälpte henne tillbaks på rätt tankebana.

Snart minglade hon runt med många av dem, de flesta kände hon redan, men hon märkte snabbt att de inför henne aldrig skulle kunna utge sig för att vara de _riktiga_. Här skulle hon ha en helt annan möjlighet än sina kamrater. Hon började till och med testa sin förmåga att skilja replikerna från original. Alltså repliker från riktiga personer

Hon märkte att det inte ens var någon _sport._ Frånsett att skyltdockor inte rör sig var det nästan lika stor skillnad mellan riktiga personer och repliker som mellan människor och skyltdockor. Men hon var ju där och skulle agera som om det var _på riktigt_, så hon vände sig mot den som stod närmast henne vid serveringsdisken. Det var en av replikerna, men han fick väl duga så länge.

"Hej, jag heter Luna." Sa hon och tittade på honom.

"Hej Luna, du kan kalla mig för Ariel Henry, trevligt att råkas." Sa han med en utländsk brytning.

"Dig har jag inte sett här omkring förut."

"Kan ju bero på att jag kommit hit alldeles nyligen från . . . annat ställe.

"Oj, så du har hemligheter för mig."

"Ja och faktiskt, men meningen är att vi ska ha en kontakt med varandra, min uppgift är att förbereda lite bara."

"Så häftigt, men hur kommer det sig, du är väl bara en av Harrys repliker?"

"Det var lättast det, minst med frågor. Får jag bjuda på lite att äta kanske?"

"Ja tack." Sa Luna innan hon mindes att allt är bara tillfälligt, men det gjorde inget, hon skulle kunna äta hur mycket som helst utan att behöva tänka på figuren.

"Rosmerta, får jag till två kuvert, special, och en flaska rött."

"Ska bli Herr Henry."

Medan de väntade på att få maten serverad började Ariel berätta om sig själv. "Jag kommer alltså ifrån en paralellvärld till er, vi behöver komma i kontakt med varandra en del. Det ni gör här det påverkar även oss, och omvänt."

"En parallellvärld?"

"Ja, normalt brukar vi aldrig mötas men du har haft för vana att besöka det du kallar _astral_ tillvaro. Vi kan också besöka den astrala tillvaron, vår värld är lite mer _diffus_ än er. Ni kan nå astral ickemateriell form från er fasta tillvaro, medan vi gör omvänt, vi förtätar oss."

"Ni vadå?"

"Som jag nu, jag har förtätat min diffusa form, . . ."

"Jösses! Jag . . . jag ser . . . du har ju en aura, kraftig dessutom. DU är ingen replik . . . eller ???"

"Du såg det, ja, jag är en _levande_. Men inte som ni, här har jag tagit mig in i en av dessa magiska former, men mitt naturliga utseende är lite annorlunda ert, så nu är det ingen som märker mig. Det budskap jag ger dig nu är att förbereda din vän Potter på ett möte, med mig. De första tillfällena måste bli i astral tillvaro."

"Förbereda?"

"Ja, du måste ta med honom ut igen, ge er tid att möta mig där. Nej nu måste jag lämna den här manifestationen – tills nästa möte, förbered honom."

Luna såg hur auran försvann. Nu förstod hon, den hade inte haft någon aura när hon tittade på honom först. Sedan hade han haft, men nu var den åter borta. Det var en _död_ replik igen.

Maten kom in, det var många små rätter som fanns på en tallrik som var indelad i många delar. När Rosmerta hade lämnat dem fortsatte han att prata, men nu var rösten annorlunda och innehållet i hans tal var också _ytligt_. Luna märkte genast att en replikerad var nästan som en robot.

De hade kommit en bit in i måltiden när Luna kände de kalla kårarna på ryggen. Hon hade hört om det förut, och i viss mån märkt lite av det i sitt andra år på skolan.

"Oh – så kallt det blev." Sa hon med oro i rösten. Hon hade helt glömt att de höll på med en övning. Att han saknade aura hade hon nästan glömt, hon var helt inne i tankarna om vad den som var i repliken hade sagt.

"Det påminner om såna där otrevliga dementorer, men de ska väl inte finnas här, det måste vara något annat." Hon kom plötsligt ihåg.

"Jo – de finns här också. Jag måste nog hjälpa mina skolkamrater, det har varit rysligt intressant att tala med dig, tack för allt. Kan vi ses igen?"

Hon märkte ett konstigt flimmer, innan han svarade, "Jo, kanske förr än du anar."

In kom några fjärdeklassare som säkert hade varit vid skämtbutiken. "HJÄLP DÖDSÄTARE – DEMENTORER hela gatan är full av dem, ropade de om vartannat.

"Vi måste tillbaks till skolan sa Luna. Ni vet rutinerna. Ni som kan, men bara själva, sätt igång. Ni som kan ta andra, eskorterar de mindre till grindarna, men se till att de är säkra innan ni tar er dit. Själv måste jag kontrollera att det inte är några kvar ute."

Hon trängde sig fram till dörren och gick ut, flera yngre från hennes hus fanns där, de var inga repliker, de hade blivit involverade i en regelrätt strid, men de var för unga, bara några få av de lite äldre var där. Hennes tanke var att de yngre måste komma undan. Hon kunde göra rätt stark magi, hon koncentrerade sig i första hand på sköldar.

Så röt hon ut direktiv till dem som kunde ta medföljande, flera av dem hade skador. "Få dem till skolans sjukavdelning – FORT – använd flyttnycklarna, kom tillbaks och hämta fler så länge det finns några kvar här."

Ju färre som kunde ge offensiva förhäxningar ju modigare blev dödsätarreplikerna. Luna tvingades till offensiven för att hålla tillbaks dem. Ju fler som hämtades ju mer tvingades hon agera för att hålla ner de som angrep. Strax märkte hon att hon fick hjälp. Det var han, Ariel, som kom ut och han var rätt bra, märkte hon. Strax var det bara hon, han och en av de yngre kvar. Den av hennes kamrater som tog med den näst siste hade sagt – 'ta Lynn Tincher Luna, han är den siste. Hon skulle just ta tag om Lynn och aktivera sin flyttnyckel för att komma i säkerhet när tre snabba kraftskurar kom. Den första förstörde hennes sköld, den andra kastade lådorna de hade tagit skydd bakom, mot henne med sådan kraft att hon tappade sitt trollspö men även greppet om Lynn som träffades av en låda i huvudet, och hon sjönk ihop.

Luna blev plötsligt kall, hon märkte att det var krisläge. Först fick hon fatt i sitt trollspö, så kastade hon sig mot Lynn, och landade på händer och knän så att hon täckte henne. Så slöt hon sig om Lynn och aktiverade sin rings flyttnyckel. Det sista hon såg var hur något slog in i Ariel, han skulle omöjligt kunna klara det, men hon var redan borta innan hon kunde veta säkert.

Hon reste sig och leviterade Lynn, "PORTAL" ropade hon och förde in Lynn till Poppy, som redan var i fullt jobb. Så snart hon hade lämnat av sin börda tänkte hon _Tre Kvastar_ och så stod hon inne på Tre Kvastar, ett lugnt och stillsamt ställe, inga elever, inga dödsätare, och inga _repliker._ Många ögon riktades mot henne, och hon insåg att hon hade kommit fel.

"Sorry, fel adress." Sa hon och aktiverade åter flyttnyckeln i sin ring för att komma tillbaks in i Hogwarts, varefter hon tänkte på REPLIKEN AV _Tre Kvastar_ – där var det däremot livat. Striden från gatan hade nått dörren. På insidan var det några som hela tiden sände förhäxningar utåt, medan andra försökte skydda den så gott det gick. De som kunde transfererade mellan att vara ute och agera utifrån och in för att pusta ut.

Hon sände sin tanke till Harry – '_Kanske du ska städa lite här Harry, det verkar ha blivit lite för hett här vid Tre Kvastar. Så Harry, det är mer strid än bra här_.'

Efter en liten stund lugnade det sig, så hörde hon några utrop från dörren. "Det är Harry som kommer, dödsätarna flyr neej – Ohh . . ." Lite efteråt hördes explosionen, sedan var det tyst i flera minuter.

Återigen började Harry gå igenom området och återställa det till en tom övningshall igen. Allt eftersom han återställde områdena så manade han eleverna att gå tillbaks till stora salen. Han kände sig olustig – orolig. Han förstod inte varför. Övningen hade gått bra, nästan bättre än väntat, visserligen fanns det även svårare skador på elever, men inget som skulle bli bestående. Ändå hade han en mycket olustig känsla i magen.

Tydligen kände Nadja av honom, eller om det var deras två ringar som spelade in, för hon kom och höll om honom. "Vad är det som grämer dig?"

"Jag vet inte, det borde inte vara de skador vi fick, det är något annat jag inte förstår."

"En sak kan jag glädja dig med då, det är bara du som känner av det. Alltså skulle våra _vänringar_ skapa det så skulle jag också ha känt det, vore det Luna så skulle du veta att det var hon, eller hur?

"Ja, jag är rädd att det är något allvarligare."

"Voldemort?"

"Kanske, i så fall riktar det sig mot mig, kanske han just nu angriper personer jag tycker om, utan att jag kan göra något åt det."

"Harry, en tanke slog mig. Anta att Voldi _vet_ att du överlevde attacken i går kväll, men att du ligger skadad inne på sjukhusflygeln. OM – han tror det så kan han ju försöka få in något genom fönstren där. Det är ju en sak han kan tänka sig."

"Ja, det är ju en möjlighet, men HUR?"

"Dödsätare på kvastar högt upp i luften, som släpper något i stil med mugglarbomber. De skulle eventuellt kunna vara charmade att själva styra in sig på sjukavdelningens fönster, och kanske stora salens fönster också."

"Ska vi lägga en extra försiktighetsåtgärd nu direkt. Vi kan ju alltid kalla det för en övning i övningen om inget händer."

"Jag tror det kan vara en bra idé Harry."

"Vilka har kraft nog att lägga samma skydd som jag lade på Grangers bil men på hela slottet?"

"Harry – om någon är det du, men tvivlar du på att du kan klara det så ska du inte räkna in någon alls. Jag tror faktiskt att hela slottet är lite för stort även för dig. Men du brukar ju kunna göra det mesta. Kan slottet själv ersätta fönstren med solida väggar?"

"Hm – vänta." Medan de hade pratat hade de kommit upp i stora salen. Harry stannade och funderade en stund. Han satte handen mot väggen och försjönk i tankar. Så vände han sig mot Nadja. "Kalla hit all personal i skolan. Alla elever, alla lärare, alla från sjukavdelningen, biblioteket alla, glöm inte Hagrid." Medan Harry hade pratat hade dörrarna återtagit sina normala positioner. "Jag kommer att vara upptagen en stund." I det försvann Harry i vad som syntes vara in i den solida väggen.

"HH AA RR RR YY!!! ". . . . . . utropen kom från många håll samtidigt.

"FÅ HIT ALLA, ALLA FRÅN ALLA ELEVHEMMEN OCH ALL ÖVRIG PERSONAL OCKSÅ – NU!" Nadjas ORDER hördes högt och tydligt. Så vände hon sig mot Hermione. "Ta dem du behöver, evakuera sjukavdelningen, ta med dem hit, i sina sängar om det behövs. ALLA, även Poppy ska med. Ron, få hit Madam Pince från biblioteket. Neville Du ser till att professor Sybill Trelawney kommer hit. Hon brukar hålla sig för sig själv om hon inte beordras hit, men nu SKA hon hit, om du så ska slå ut henne och BÄRA ner henne."

Nadja hörde "Ja Nadja" efter hand som hon delade ut sina order. Allt fler av de övriga lärarna började intressera sig för vad hon höll på med. Albus närmade sig henne.

"Vad händer?"

"Nu övning i övningen, förutsättningen är '_FLYGANFALL MOT SLOTTET_' exakt vad som ska ske vet jag inte riktigt mer än att minska antalet platser vi måste skydda. Alla ska samlas här, så ska vi sedan göra det som behövs."

"Var är Harry?"

"I slottet."

"Ja – men var i slottet?"

"Ursäkta men han är bokstavligen 'I' slottet. Han smalt ihop med väggen efter att han sa vad jag skulle ordna. Han sa att han skulle vara upptagen en stund. Finns det något sätt att få det jag säger att höras över HELA slottet?"

"Vad ska jag säga – bara jag som rektor kan få ut det."

"Säg att ALLA ska samlas i Stora salen OAVSETT vad de håller på med." Luna – meddela Harry, om du når honom, att det Albus säger inte berör honom." Luna nickade, och sände sitt budskap till honom.

"Du bör ju också kunna sända till honom, faktiskt bättre än vad jag kan."

"Okej då."

Stora salen började fyllas, Nadja höll sig intill professor Dumbledore så hon fick tillfälle till en diskret dialog med honom.

"Harry och jag tror det att ett angrepp mot skolan är förestående. Harry försöker nu få slottet att försegla sig."

"VA? – försegla sig?"

"Ja, vi vet inte säkert, men vi gör det som en övning i själva övningen, blir det inget så var det bara en övning, blir det ett angrepp så, ja då är det bra om det har lyckats. Jag tror Harry vill att alla ska gå ner i de skyddade delarna, men han får ge besked om det när han kommer tillbaks."

"Hur har ni tänkt det?"

"Vi har inte tänkt alls, utöver att få alla fönster att bli solida väggar, men Harry _är ett_ med slottet nu, om jag förstod det rätt. Jag väntar på att han ska — "

Ut ur väggen kom Harry, "För många, för svaga punkter, för att ens försöka försegla det, PANSY, LUNA SUSAN, RON – HITÅT – " Ropade Harry. Medan han fokuserade på slottet, kom husambassadörerna mot honom. Den nu välkända extra dörren i salen hade åter kommit på plats.

"Nadja, Luna, Pansy, tillsammans kan ni förmå nödutgången att öppna sig. Jag har inte nämnt om den förut. Prata med porträttet av Godric Gryffindor och förklara hur det ligger till. Med hans hjälp kommer ni att _veta_ var ni har den och hur ni kan öppna den. Men gör det inte förrän det absolut behövs. När ni har gått ner så försluter jag alla vägar ner. Det är så mycket berg mellan slottet och salarna att det är helt säkert där nere, de är konstruerade för det här."

"Och du tänker göra vad då om jag får fråga?" protesterade Nadja.

"Skydda slottet. Tänk inte ens på att _inte_ gå ner, _ni tre_ är den union som behövs. Om det skulle gå så illa att jag inte kan hålla skadorna borta."

"Vika behåller du med dig själv här uppe?" Frågade Albus.

"Ingen!"

"HARRY! Du må ha styrka, men du är bara en, och även du har begränsningar. Tillåt åtminstone oss aurorer att hjälpa dig." Sa Tonks som skiftade till sin Tonksform.

"NADJA! – DU behövs där nere tillsammans med Luna och Pansy. Pansy som själadotter till Salazar. Du och Luna som själaformer av Helga och Rowena. Minerva _kanske_ skulle kunna ersätta Luna, men DU behövs.Ni behövs som grupp. Här uppe kan jag, hoppas jag, klara mig och jag behöver inte tänka på någon annan. Måste jag så tar jag den tid jag behöver för att komma undan, och lämnar slottet åt sitt öde. Jag har ett trumfkort kvar, husalverna under ledning av Dobby. De får försvara sitt hem. Skolan är deras HEM. Ahh Hagrid – så bra."

"Harry – va äre fråga om?

"Ursäkta Hagrid, men jag tänker göra en krympning av dig så du kan komma med ner i skydd. OCH SÄG INTE EMOT – jo förresten du får välja, endera tar jag dig till Hogsmeade, eller krymper dig."

"Jag tänker inte smita undan. Naturligtvis ska jag hjälpa till att försvara skolan."

"Bra, då är du med och skyddar de minsta eleverna – HAGRID – pass på." Harry höll sina handflator mot honom och mer tänkte än sa ett _reducio_. "Så där, nu följer du med de andra lärarna. SÄTT FART; Följ era husambassadörer. DOBBY!"

"Harry Potter Sir. Vad önskas Sir."

"Dobby, det här är en övning, – men jag har en orolig föraning om att det kan hända saker. Hela skolans personal ska evakueras till salarna där nere. Ni husalver ska också se till att ni är skyddade, efter att ni har kontrollerat att ALLA andra är där nere. Kan ni, så vill jag att ni hjälper till att skydda slottet."

"HUR?" Var Dobbys fråga.

"Att hitta och kontrollera att alla är nere, det kan ni bättre än mig. Det jag fruktar kan hända är att Voldemorts folk flyger högt över skydden som ligger som en ostkupa över slottet. Alltså, de kan flyga över slottet på rätt stor höjd. Där kan de släppa mugglarbomber och de kan vara gjorda så de styr sig själva mot vissa ställen. Kan ni få de bomberna att smälla väldigt högt upp i luften eller — istället för att gå mot skolan — få dem att hamna långt vid sidan av, så är det bra. Tror du att ni kan det?"

"Ja – det ska vi kunna göra." Svarade Dobby stillsamt, sedan mer övertygat. "JA – Harry Potter Sir, det ska bli Sir."

"Bra Dobby. Men var försiktig, det är farliga saker."

"Harry, vi är åtta aurorer utöver Tonks — hur vill du använda oss?"

Harry tittade på dem och skakade på huvudet. "Om en enda bomb som jag är rädd för kommer ner och exploderar, så får ni inte finnas i närheten."

"Du då?" Sa Shack.

"Jag har lite extra att komma med ifall det blir så. En möjligen, två av er, kan jag tänka mig klara av att skydda, men det är max. Du kan komma med mig, och det är mer för att du ska se vad som händer än att du ska kunna göra något. Och håll dig tillräckligt nära mig så att inte behöver leta efter dig, för det är livsfarligt om det blir det vi anar."

"Sir – Harry Potter Sir – Slottet är tömt, alla har kommit hit."

"Tack Dobby. Så se till att gå ner nu, där nere är Nadja, Luna och Pansy, de som sköter om det som händer. Albus, vill du gå med dem eller riskerar du livet att vara här uppe?"

"Har jag möjligheten att transferera mig Harry?"

"JA, även dit ner, men hur det blir när det börjar kan jag inte lova, det kan också bli totalstop för det."

"Jag stannar kvar här då. Hur har du tänkt dig?"

"Astronomitornet, där har jag bästa uppsikten."

Harry riktade sin tanke mot Luna. '_Är ni nere nu, ute ur korridoren ner?_'

Han tyckte sig höra hennes svar, '_Ja Harry, dörren är stängd, alla är inne._'

'_Tack, då stänger jag den, så får vi hoppas att inget går snett._'

'_Lycka till där uppe – försök att hålla oss informerade._'

"Jag kommer att transferera en del, det kan hända att jag greppar er och flyttar oss om jag behöver, ibland kanske också ett par minuter i tid för att hinna göra vissa motdrag, så jag måste ha er nära mig. Om ni kommer ifrån mig, transferera er till Hogsmeade utan att ens tänka något annat. Nu ska vi upp."

Harry tog ett resolut grepp om dem båda. Och med ens var de på slottets högsta plats som var avsett för personal. "Faw . . " Mer hann inte Harry säga förrän Fawkes satt på hans axel. "Fawkes, jag vill se om något är på väg hitåt, kan vi se det om jag gör om mig till en lika som du? Kan du hjälpa mig att komma så vi kan se det?" Harry kunde inte riktigt förstå kvittret som Fawkes svarade med.

"Han säger att du förstår honom bättre som Phoenix och att han kan visa dig, bara du tranformerar dig."

Harry såg Shacklebolts förvåning när han insåg vad Albus just sa. Det förstärktes när han såg två Phoenixar innan eldskenet bländade honom – och de var borta. Lika plötsligt, ett par minuter senare, flammade det till igen. Först var där två eldfåglar, sedan var Harry åter där.

"Harry, du är större, jag tyckte det var något som var annorlunda med dig." Sa Shack.

"Det kommer minst två _skvadroner_ – för de _rider_ ju. På kvastar visserligen Så visst är de kavalerister då. Nåväl, min föraning var befogad."

"Hur många och vad har de att komma med?"

"Det är två grupper om vardera fem personer, som vi har sett. Naturligtvis är de personer med magiska förmågor, de kan, liksom vi, förminska saker och de _kan_ transferera sig även som flygande. Det innebär att de kan mycket väl ha mängder av tillräckligt stora bomber, för att smula sönder hela slottet. Dessutom kan de vara många fler än de vi hittade."

"Ska vi ta hit kvastar och möta dem i luften?"

"Nä, visst kan jag ta bort alla som sitter på kvastar inom några mils radie, men det skulle kunna drabba oskyldiga också. De får visa vad de avser göra först. Om det blir anfall så finns det bara en lösning: försvar, men jag vill inte bli ställd inför för många samtidigt. Jag vill inte låta dem få in en enda träff. Först ska jag göra en liten illusion – var tysta en minut tack."

De såg att Harry koncentrerade sig och plötsligt stod de i tomma luften.

"Så där ja, vi ser varandra, men ingen annan ser oss. Slottet är kvar, men det ser ut att finnas där borta nu, alla djuren är undanfösta, det var det som tog den mesta tiden att göra. Nu kan vi bara vänta och se."

"Hur ska du ta hand om dem hade du tänkt, Harry?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt ännu, de var som jag sa två grupper om fem, dessutom bör det finnas minst en ledare, och säkert någon eller några på lite avstånd från dem. Om jag kallar in deras kvastar, så lär de ju inte kunna flyga så bra längre. Dessutom, anti–flyttnyckel och anti–transferering, då kommer de inte undan heller. Alternativet är en reductor som kan få deras bomber att explodera där de finns. Kan bli ett fint fyrverkeri det. Jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna ta dem levande, någon som har något förslag?"

"Först Harry, om de är så högt upp att de är utanför skydden så lär du inte nå dem, vare sig med att kalla in kvastarna eller reduktorförbannelsen, även om din är starkare än min. Jag tror vi behöver få hit några kvastar så vi kan komma upp och möta dem." Sa Shack.

"Vi kanske ska vänta med kvastarna, jag tror Harry har en å annan överraskning på den punkten. Men hur skulle vi kunna ta dem levande, om vi så hade kvastar att komma nära dem med?"

"Det förstås, men vi skulle i vart fall kunna mota bort dem."

"Jag skulle kunna kalla in bomberna, men det är en risk jag inte tänker ta. Finge vi bort bomberna så skulle de kunna teleporteras till en fängelsehåla, men så länge vi inte vet vad de har mer, så är det inget alternativ."

I nästa sekund hördes några skrikljud som följdes av enorma brisader. Bombfällningen hade börjat. Tack vare Harrys illusion föll bomberna över skogen, delar av illusionen försvann. Harry satte genast igång att vidmakthålla den, men nu med delar som raserats och börjat brinna.

—

**Kap 42**

"De har gjort sig osynliga! Skicka på _RÖD_ på dem så vi kan se dem – fort. Då inget hände hur de än skrek ut sina besvärjelser, tröttande Harry på dem. Nu måste ni vara tysta och stilla." Sa han och fokuserade på aurorna, som Luna hade påtalat. Han behövde inte söka på så stora områden, ovanför illusionen av slottet räckte. Men han måste ha missat någon för plötsligt hördes ljudet av fallande bomber mycket närmare.

Han hade hunnit se att de hade lämnat området med illusionen och svärmade in över dem.

De bomber som redan var på väg ner hade kommit för långt och var för många för att han skulle hinna med dem alla. Men ingen hade hunnit träffa när han försvann. Inom loppet av några sekunder slets luften sönder av brisader.

Albus förstod att några hade träffat slottet, därefter syntes de som flög, både Albus och Shack började sända besvärjelser mot dem, men avståndet var mångdubbelt för långt. Men strax började de upplösas i våldsamma explosiner där de fanns, bomber på väg ner exploderade innan de hade nått halvvägs.

Shack hade räknat till åtta stycken flygande som upplöstes i enorma explosioner i luften, de två sista kunde han inte se. Så hörde både han och Albus det fräsande vinande ljudet. Det kom rakt uppifrån. De satte igång att rikta sina reduktorförbannelser mot de två fallande bomberna, som de kunde se var på väg mot dem.

Plötsligt stod Harry vid sidan av dem. Han tittade på de fallande bomberna och riktade sina händer mot dem. Så syntes det att de bytte riktning, farten ökade och de började komma högre och högre de hade fått nya mål.

Två kvastar med hög fart började göra undanmanövrar och efter dem kom en bomb mot dem var, och inom kort fanns det inte längre något avstånd emellan dem och jakten var över.

"Oj, där kände jag mig billig." Sa Shack.

"Det var olustigt, men jag tror vi kunde ha kommit ihåg oss och flyttat på oss, som Harry sa.

"Du kanske, men jag var för paralyserad för att komma på något."

Rester av personer hade regnat efter att de anfallande hade upplösts av sina egna bomber.

Harry riktade in sig mot ett område en bit därifrån, sedan gjorde han en inkallning av en kvast, men innan kvasten hade kommit ända fram till dem avbröt han den och lät den falla ner, varefter den verkade rycka till. Den som hade suttit på den försökte kalla in den tillbaks, men Harrys _energiknuff_ hade redan gjort sitt. Det som for tillbaks till dess ägare var bara ett moln av damm.

Den som hade suttit på den hade ingen möjlighet att göra något, varken transferering eller flyttnyckeln fungerade inom det fält som Harry hade skapat. Han ville inte att de skulle kunna transferera in och släppa sina bomber och försvinna.

Den dova dunsen lät kuslig, den betecknade slutet på ett liv.

"Oj." Var det enda Shack kunde säga på en lång stund. Albus stod bara tyst och försökte se allt som hände. Harry som var orolig att det skulle komma fler gjorde regelbundna coloreringar i alla riktningar.

"Är vi klara?" Frågade Albus efter flera minuter.

"Vi väntar en stund ytterligare." Svarade Harry. Så mindes han. '_Luna, första anfallet, inga personskador på vår sida. Slottet har träffats på ett par ställen tyvärr. Vi väntar en stund till._'

'_Bra Harry, jag har försökt följa er, du har mitt stöd – du hade ingen annan möjlighet, du gjorde mer än någon annan kunde ha gjort._'

Så transformerade Harry sig igen och med en röd flamma var han borta. Några minuter senare vara tillbaks igen.

"Det är fler på inkommande, men nu flyger de enskilt och med mycket luft emellan varandra, jag tror de är sju stycken. Nu ska jag se vad jag kan göra med dem innan de kommer för nära. Hejdå på en stund." Sa han och var borta.

Tio minuter senare så var han tillbaks hos dem.

"Nu är de omhändertagna, jag behövde inte döda dem. Men det kan bli lite svårt att prata med dem, de är liksom lite osamarbetsvilliga. De är utanför stora porten. Bomberna dumpade jag i havet. Nu ska vi bara kalla in den där kroppen som sitter ihop, sen städa området från _skräp_." Sa han och gjorde ett _Accio corpus_ varpå en mycket död kropp kom upp till dem. Sedan gjorde Harry några "_Scourgify_" med båda armarna utsträckta framför sig.

"Nu rensade du bort resterna av dem Harry, ingen kommer att kunna identifiera dem efter det."

"Ingen skulle ha kunnat göra det innan heller, nu besparar vi dem mycket arbete, dessutom behöver inte ministeriet räkna in några dödspengar för dem. Shack, det här liket får du ta hand om. Du känner igen han va?"

"Jösses, ja nu kommer några i vart fall att ha synpunkter, men ingen kan väl annat än dra ett streck över vissa tveksamheter nu. Käre Lucius Malfoy är ett minne blott. Egentligen hade det varit bra om han hade kunnat erkänna allt han varit med om. Men han hade väl kommit undan igen så det är lika bra att det blev så här. Tack Harry."

"För vad då?"

"För att du gjort det du gjort. Jag fattar vad som kunnat hända om du inte hade gjort det du gjorde nu. Det var inga små bomber de hade. Slottet, även med sin magiska kraft skulle inte ha haft mycket att sätta emot."

Harry tog ett tag om dem båda – och så var de i stora salen igen. Den såg inte så rolig ut, två ordentliga hål var uppslagna i väggen. Bordet, där eleverna från Slytherin brukade sitta, fattades det flera meter av. Ena änden av Hufflepuff's bord var också slaget i trasor.

"DOBBY."

Det dröjde innan Dobby kom, han linkade och det syntes att han hade blivit primitivt omplåstrad.

"Ursäkta Sir, det gick inte så bra, de var svårare än vi anade. Dobby måste straffa sig. Sir" Sa han och började slå sig i det redan skadade huvudet.

"S T O P P, – Dobby, Du, ni gjorde ert bästa. Hur gick det för de övriga?"

"Sir, vi lever, men slottet skadades. Vi kunde inte klara vårt jobb sir."

"Dobby – se till att alla som skadats får bästa vård. SÄTT IGÅNG MED DET. När du är återställd talar du om det för mig. Se till att bli återställda."

Åter började det knaka och rista i själva slottet, ljuset kom åter in. Täckningen för fönstren försvann, dörren ner kom åter på plats. Så sände han: _Luna, nu kan ni komma tillbaks. _Han satte han sig ner och slöt ögonen.

—

— _Simultant i skyddsrummet —_

I salarna dit Harry hade beordrat alla var irritationen över att ha tvingats dit, utan mer motivering, stor. Att sitta i _skyddsrummet_ utan att få veta något alls, var mer än många tycktes klara av.

Att det var en övning hade inte hindrat frustrationen att växa hela tiden. Dramatisk blev den när allt riste och explosionerna både hördes och kändes hos dem. Efter en påfrestande lång tid sa Luna. "Första anfallet är avvärjt utan personskador på vår sida." Då ökade kommentarerna ännu mer, frågorna började bli alltmer aggressiva. Professor McGonagall lade en hand på Lunas axel och adresserade henne.

"Om det var från vad som händer där ute ska du ha tack för det beskedet, vad kan du mer säga mig, som du inte sa till de andra?"

"Professor, Harry mår uselt, han tvingades döda – igen. Han kämpar med att behålla huvudet kallt för att kunna fortsätta, men han behöver oss när det är över. Han har situationen någorlunda under kontroll, men han är ytterst skör. Vi skulle behöva hålla om honom nu, men det skulle störa honom trots hans behov av vårt stöd. Och naturligtvis, eftermiddagens planerade övningar måste ställas in."

"Vad är det som egentligen händer?"

"Han ville inte göra ett dödligt angrepp på dem innan det var _bevisat_ att de hade mordiska planer mot oss. Det är dödsätare som flyger högt med magiskt transporterade bomber, stora nog att krossa taket på stora salen eller andra ställen på slottet. Jag tror vi kommer att ha lite städjobb när vi kommer upp. De som kom därefter skulle ha utplånat hela Hogwarts och alla oss inne."

"Är det möjligt att det kunde ha gått så?"

"Den frågan ska du ställa till Albus och Kingsley när du träffar dem, men jo, det är vad som höll på att hända. Harry hade blivit så illa berörd att han rent av mådde illa efter den andra övningen. Först trodde han att det var något han sett eller gjort, det blev några riktiga skador på mina husvänner då. Men så pratade Nadja med honom, så kom de att anta att Voldi kunde tänkas kasta in bomber på sjukhusflygeln genom fönstren, i tron att Harry var där, efter att han hade skadats i fredags kväll. Då bestämde de sig för att göra den här _övningen_. Han ville egentligen inte oroa oss andra."

"Så han slåss mot dem alla själv?"

"Nä, han slåss inte mot dem, han _undanröjer_ dem, men de var listiga så det överrumplade honom lite. Hans svårighet är att dels hitta dem dels att _ta bort_ dem. Svårigheten att _ta bort_ dem är mer att det dödar dem."

"Hur . . . ."

"Vänta! – – – – – – – – – – – – Oj, ja men det är bra ändå."

"Vad händer?"

"Harry arbetar för att hindra nästa attack."

"Vad gör han och vad gör de andra?"

"Han försöker hindra en mängd dödsätare som kommer från olika håll att nå fram till slottet. Han har fullt upp, för han vill inte döda fler. Låt oss hoppas att han inte måste göra det med fler."

"Kan vi hjälpa honom?"

"Säg inget till de andra, inte ännu. Vänta istället tills du kan prata med Albus, han vet mer. Få dem lugna, jag behöver i vart fall lugn för jag försöker stötta Harry nu."

Minerva sökte upp Hermione. "Stötta fröken Lovegood, hon har fullt jobb med att stötta Harry. Fråga henne inget, bara sitt med henne och håll om henne."

"Är det allvarligt?"

"Harry kommer att behöva er alla. Just nu kan du stötta fröken Lovegood, hon behöver det också. Bara sitt med henne, men säg inget om hon inget säger."

"Okej."

Minerva gick runt bland lärarna och insisterade på att de skulle vara lugna och ingjuta lugn i eleverna. Hon nämnde försiktigt att det INTE var bara en övning utan blodigt allvar. De hade lite svårt att godta att unge herr Potter skulle vara så pass mäktig att han själv skulle klara anfall av den digniteten.

—

Luna gick fram till Nadja och berättade vad hon kunde säga, Harry hade just sänt till henne att de skulle komma upp.

Över sorlet hördes Nadjas förstärkta stämma.

"LYSTRING; Saker har hänt där uppe, vad som hänt vet vi inte ännu, men jag kommer strax att få besked. När vi går upp, ska ni gå stillsamt, inget stoj. Gå direkt till era sittplatser om de finns kvar, lunchen kan bli ännu mer försenad. De besked som kan ges kommer att ges samlat."

—

När alla satt, några på tillfälligt frammanade bänkar, sig reste professor Dumbledore och harklade sig. Så tittade han sig runt och började stillsamt.

"Vänner, för någon timma sedan samlades ni här för att äta lunch, men professor Potter insisterade på att han hade dagen till en total övning. Han _beordrade_ att ALL personal skulle evakuera till skyddsrummet.

"Om han inte hade gjort det utan suttit tillsammans med oss för en stilla lunch skulle huvuddelen av oss ha varit döda nu. Det första som hände var att Professor Potter gjorde en illusion av hogwarts en liten bit ifrån, samtidigt som han fick slottet att inte synas. Det gjorde att första anfallet kunde klaras av, men samtidigt med det föll också illusionen och Hogwarts blev åter synligt. Efter att ha upptäckt att de anfallit en illusion kom de över mot Hogwarts, men då visste vi vad det handlade om.

"De var tio stycken som dessutom var osynliga, så bomberna syntes först när de hade mindre än hundra meter kvar. Bomber värre än vid flyganfallen mot London var på väg mot oss.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt och jag kunde se att minst tjugofem bomber tvingades till brisad i luften genom Harrys förhäxningar mot dem. Och det var runt om på många ställen samtidigt.

"Några bomber lyckades de ändå få igenom Harrys intensiva försvar. Som ni ser så är det ställt utom all tvivel, att det skydd skolan har inte skulle ha stoppat bomberna från att radera ut Hogwarts helt, med alla oss här inne, nu blev det lite skador som går att reparera.

"Resultatet blev inte det Voldemort förväntade sig, aurorerna håller på att röja upp och sammanställa vad som hänt, och inte minst, hade kunnat hända. Vi måste också kunna skydda oss mot överraskande angrepp av den sorten i framtiden. Hur det ska kunna ske vet vi inte.

"Det är helt klart att skolan och alla i den i dag har räddats av två samverkande saker. Först samtalet mellan auror Tonks och Harry Potter; samtalet berörde vad Voldemort kunde tänkas göra som åtgärd för det misslyckade mordförsöket på Potter med sällskap i fredags kväll. Och det andra, på att Potter vid striden i fredags kväll råkade göra något som gav hans krafter en _troligen tillfällig_ höjning av ansenliga mått. Tack vare det kunde Potter möta dödsätarnas angrepp utan att vara alltför nära dem. Tyvärr fanns det varken tid eller möjlighet att bemöta dem försiktigt. Deras egna bomber blåste bort dem från tillvaron. Vi kommer aldrig att få veta vilka de var.

"De som angrep i första vågen flög mycket högt i skydd av osynlighet, När de hade angripit illusionen av Hogwarts hände något som gjorde att de styrde in mot själva skolan och tiden att handla blev obefintlig. Då många bomber föll fanns bara en sak att göra. Det som då gjordes fick deras egna bomber att brisera och efter det fanns ingen möjlighet till identifiering av dem. Visserligen kom några av bomberna igenom, men bara några få av dem. Den som ledde angreppet var den nu framlidne Lucius Malfoy.

"Efter dem kom ytterligare ett flertal, de kom från olika håll och eftersom händelseförloppet var startat så behövde vi inte vänta på att se dem släppa några bomber. Det gjorde att de kunde mötas på större avstånd och det gav oss, _alltså Professor Potter,_ mer tid att möta dem enskilt. De kommer att förhöras på ministeriet, så småningom.

"Faran är alltså över för den här gången. Professor Potter är upptagen med åtgärder ute, all tidigare planerad verksamhet i form av evakueringsövningar är inställda. De övningar som hann genomföras har gått förunderligt bra, många erfarenheter har kunnat dras av dem. Harry bad mig framföra sitt djupa deltagande till er som råkade komma i strid och blev skadade. Han sa från början att det inte var avsett att ni skulle strida. Men vid en riktig attack så är det inte så att det går att komma undan så lätt, så ni gjorde alla ett gott jobb.

"Nu har jag pratat nog, ni som inte har plats vid Slytherin eller Hufflepuff ni hittar platser vid andra bord, låt oss äta en försenad lunch, middagen kommer att vara lite sen den också."

De som inte fick plats vid sina ordinarie bord letade sig andra platser.

—

"Harry, du har petrifierat dem, de är så förstelnade att man kan tro de har mött basilisker." Kingsley Shacklebolt hade varit helt ställd när han ledde omhändertagandet av de tillfångatagna dödsätarna. All sju satt på sina kvastar med händerna om de grepp de hade att hålla i, det var omöjligt att få dem att slappna av. Ögonen var öppna och det stela ansiktet lyste av förvåning.

"Det fanns inget annat jag kunde göra, utom att döda dem, och jag har haft nog av att döda nu. Det var inte ens en strid förut, de hade inte ens en minimal chans när jag hindrade dem att totalförstöra slottet."

"Harry, jag sa att vi behövde komma nära dem. Albus höll inte med, jag må då säga att det var det mäktigaste jag någonsin sett. Ditt inkallande av Malfoys kvast, det övergår allt jag kunnat drömma om. Du vill inte använda magin förstår jag. Tonks sa något i fredags natt att du _råkade_ dränera de som försökte döda er på restaurangen. Kan du säga vad som hänt?"

"Okej, jag hade funderat på ett galler som kunde skärma av magiska angrepp. Den ska egentligen förbindas i jord, men jag glömde det i hastigheten. Allt gick in i mig. Och det är restverkan av det som gör mig farlig en tid nu om jag gör magi mot någon."

"Ah det förklarar en del, men inte allt. Du blev skjuten, eller rättare du blev _be–skjuten_ sen var du bredvid oss och kunde spärra dödsförbannelsena som vi inte hade kunnat undvika där vi var. Hur hann du dit?"

"Transfererade mig dit."

"NÄR?"

"När jag såg er komma in och att ni möttes av en mängd AK's."

"Harry, i det läget kunde ingen transferera för jag hade lagt en antitransfereringsbesvärjelse över lokalen _innan_ vi gick in."

"Jag har hela tiden trott ni gjorde det _efter_ att ni kom in."

"FÖRE – vi gick in. Om du såg oss komma in, då kan du inte ha transfererat dig."

"Jag gjorde det i alla fall. Dessutom, till en tid innan ni kom in, det gav mig tid att bygga upp skyddet framför er."

"Harry, vi stannar där, vi pratar om det här senare. Okej?"

"Okej för mig. Tonks vet vad som hände, och hur."

"Det är just det, hon sa du _stal tid_ och att du transfererade efter att vi kommit in. Vi tar det senare."

"Bra, är det tillåtet för mig att lägga mig att vila, eftermiddagens övningar har jag inget intresse av att fullfölja som jag känner mig nu. Jag tror Albus redan har meddelat resten av skolan att de övningarna inte kommer att genomföras."

"Naturligtvis, jag har ingen aning om vad du gjorde med de andra, men de lever i vart fall och det finns bot för dem? Du behövde inte döda dem, och du gjorde det inte. De första, där fanns inte en sekund att förlora Harry. Du gjorde det absolut rätta. Du ville inte angripa det vi inte visste med säkerhet var ett angrepp mot oss. Jag skulle aldrig ha väntat så länge på att försöka plocka ner dem från skyn, men med svåra förluster bland de mina. Du väntade och försökte undvika att skada oskyldiga, du har inget att klandra dig för Harry. Absolut inget."

"Tack, men jag kunde möjligen ha tagit Lucius levande."

"Harry, hur många gånger har han inte varit fängslad, och ändå var han fri och var bland den farligaste fienden vi har. Så gräm dig inte, du gjorde vad jag ville göra, men inte kunde."

"Tack. . . . . Shack."

"Ja."

"Försök håll det hemligt och rör inte upp allt damm i hörnen för det. _Jag_ _transfererade_ inom det antitransfereningsområde du hade skapat. Det kan finnas en förklaring till det. Men jag hade utgångsplatsen för min transferering inte bara där vid dörren utan en minut INNAN jag lämnade platsen jag fanns på. Jag fanns där inne, osynlig – tack vare min ring, samt synlig _innan_ jag hade transfererat. Jag fanns där I DUBBEL UPPSÄTTNING. Den minuten jag _stal_ gjorde det möjligt för mig att hinna skapa skyddet framför er."

"Harry – det är omöjligt." samtidigt som Shack sa det dök det upp ännu en Harry bredvid där han fanns "Det är fullt möjligt Shack." sa den nya Harry och så försvann den första av dem.

"HARRY – VAD ÄNDA IN I GLÖDSVEDDA ? ? ?"

Lugnt svarade den _nya Harry_, "det är fullt möjligt för mig, och var det redan före fredagen, att kunna transferera till inte bara en ny plats utan även genom tiden."

"Finns det INGA regler för dig Harry?"

"Jodå, men jag har lärt mig förstå magins väsen, det gör att jag gör magin annorlunda, effektivare skulle jag säga. Jag följer magins kraftlinjer och låter dem göra jobbet istället för att _tvinga_ fram min vilja och kraft ur mig själv. Tänk dig en älv, så kommer vattnet till ett vattenfall. Nedanför fallet finns samma mängd vatten som ovanför, det rinner lika mycket. Sedan behöver du tända en lampa, då behöver du trampa en cykel med generator för att få lyset. Jag låter det fallande vattnet göra jobbet och det ger mycket mer."

"Harry, låt mig komma till dina klasser när du ska förklara det där."

"Efter att Voldi är borta ska jag kunna hjälpa er. Nå vad tyckte du och ni andra om min evakueringsgrupp när de jobbade?

"De var suveräna Harry, oerhört bra, fast de övriga hade lite för hög ambition att försvara även replikerna. I stridens hetta så tänkte de nog inte på att det var repliker, så de hjälpte till att försvara platserna och de gjorde det oerhört bra. Det är en helt ny generation som kommer att komma ut från Hogwarts i framtiden, ja redan i sommar faktiskt. Redan efter att du började med 'DA' blev det skillnad. Tror du _din grupp_ är beredd att bli aurorer när de slutar skolan?"

"Ni får erbjuda dem om ni vill, men låt mig då också ge min syn på _det jobbet_. Det är inte så enkelt, och jag har lite synpunkter som jag vill ventilera samtidigt i så fall."

"Något du inte tycker om i kåren?"

"Nä, men den styrning ni har haft genom de år jag varit i kontakt med er. Så finns det tillfällen då jag haft mina synpunkter. Som i mitt femte år bara som exempel, då höll jag på att bli fråntagen rätten att vara trollkarl. Bara därför att en på ministeriet hade sänt två dementorer mot mig på Privet Drive. De angrep både mig och min kusin. Det var med ett nödrop jag lyckades få fram min patronus, men för det blev jag anklagad och närapå fälld för att jag hade försvarat mig. Så, jag har mina synpunkter mot de som bestämmer över er. Ni är trots allt i tjänst på ministeriet, och _ska lyda_ ledningen där."

"Den synpunkten Harry, håller jag med dig om. Men du vet också om att många av oss har vad som skulle kunna kallas _dubbla lojaliteter_. Vi har Albus som första chef, men det är lite diskret och det kan ibland innebära att vi till synes lyder ministeriet. Du kanske märkte att jag diskret gjorde litet ingrepp när ni avslöjades det året. Du har säkert räknat ut att den enda som kunde ha gjort det var jag. Ja vi har dubbla lojaliteter. Det ska din grupp också ha. Jag ska säga dig att jag är oerhört stolt att Leo har inviterats till din grupp. Det enda han har gjort hemma är att han frågat diskret _vad jag tror om dig_. Och det för att han vet om mitt jobb och litar på mig också. Men tro inte att han sa något om att han hade gått med i din grupp."

"Alla i gruppen har blivit inbjudna att vara med, ingen av dem har _sökt själv_. Jag kom på att vi behövde en trovärdig grupp som kunde ha mer information och förbereda mer än skolan totalt. Förhoppningsvis ska ingen annan veta för mycket heller."

"Bra, jag hoppas du kommer med till kåren i sommar. Jag _vet_ att det är andra som _rycker_ i dig och det är nog på skolan du ska vara sedan, men det är en bra sak om du innan dess har en _bakgrund_ som auror. Även om det bara är någon månad. Vanligen tas aspiranter in och går tre år. Fortsätter vi som vi har börjat, så kommer din lilla grupp att kunna utexamineras som aurorer redan samtidigt som ni utexamineras från Hogwarts. Visserligen kommer ni att ha begränsade kunskaper och erfarenheter i det byråkratiska, men det ett marginellt problem."

"Ska den stora gruppen komma med på aurorträning om söndagar?"

"Varför? Vi kan komma hit lördagar och söndagar och utbilda er här. De gånger det är mer praktiskt att vi är hos oss så transfererar vi dit härifrån. Det innebär att vi kan ha båda platserna tillgängliga. Hur låter det?"

"Ska vi diskutera det i eftermiddag?"

"Du ville vila, orkar du det så är det helt i sin ordning för mig."

"Trött är jag inte, jag är bara så illa berörd av att jag behövde döda så många. Så jag ville komma undan, men det hjälper mer att ha annat att göra. Så okej, jag annonserar att vi ska ha genomgång av det vi har gjort. Då går jag till lunch, kanske du ska ha lite mat också."

—

**Kap 43**

Harry och Shack kom in till stora salen medan lunchen fortfarande var i full gång. Det sorl som alltid finns i en folksamling dog bort, tystnaden blev total. Harry stannade och tittade sig runt. Han såg Albus och undrade i sitt inre om något var fel. Men innan Harry hunnit avsluta sin tanke bröt en applåd ut, den höll på länge, alla ställde sig upp och fortsatte att applådera. Harry kunde inget annat göra än att gå upp till lärarbordet där hans plats var ledig. Hermione och Nadja makade åt sig och det blev ännu en plats. Harry manade fram en stol och bjöd Shack att sitta ned. Själv lyfte han händerna och applåderna avtog.

"Tack. Ni har inget att tacka mig för, jag försöker bara klara mig själv. Jag såg Hogwarts som mitt hem när jag kom hit för några år sedan. Jag hade varit för mig själv i hela mitt då kända liv, här fick jag mina första vänner. Men jag lärde mig också att det finns de som har annan uppfattning. Förut trodde jag att alla som dog nära mig berodde på mig. Kanske är det delvis så, men jag har också förstått att Voldemort var ganska snabb på att döda massor med folk före min tid också. Alltså, endera vill personer träla under honom eller så vill man leva i frihet och ha ett drägligt liv. Jag har fått den uppfattningen att vi här inte är de som krälar under honom, det innebär att vi alla är i risken att drabbas av hans vrede. Så vi är inne i det tillsammans. Och tillsammans ska vi också övervinna honom och hans anhang.

"Tyvärr kunde jag inte klara av att hindra alla bomberna från att skada skolan, men sånt går att laga. Men husalverna är det sämre med, de försökte också på min uppmaning hjälpa till, många av dem är nu skadade, så ha förståelse om det kommer att vara upp till er själva att städa och ordna i era sovsalar och dagrum. De kommer att koncentrera sig på att bli återställda och hålla mat på borden när det är dags för det.

De som hade särskilda uppgifter i övningen stannar kvar här för lite utvärdering efter att vi har ätit färdigt."

"Harry!" Unge herr Nott steg upp i det han sa Harrys namn.

"Ja Theodore."

"Harry. Jag är väl inte den som du hyser störst förtroende för. Pansy är lite mer nära dig och hon verkar ha ett förtroende som jag inte har. Förtroenden mellan varandra inom vårt hus är väl inte heller de allra bästa, vi är så gott som alla _var för sig_, med några enkla konstellationer där vi tror det gagnar oss själva. Men som jag sa Pansy verkar lita på dig, det hon säger är seriöst och inget _O–så gullig–han–är–trams_ utan mycket konkreta och sakliga skäl för att lyssna på dig. Hon har i vart fall övertygat mig att du är värd att lyssna på. Vad det blir av det, är ju sen en annan sak.

"Du var den vi trodde skulle förstöra för oss när vi märkte vad som hände efter jul, istället har du visat att du gör allt du kan även för oss.

"Jag inbjöds till middag med dig tillsammans med mitt hus. Jag fick den uppfattningen att du menar vad du säger, du försöker hålla det du lovar.

"Rektorn har nyss talat om vad som höll på att hända med skolan och alla oss här inne. Spåren här talar sitt tydliga språk. Vi har kunnat se att det är bara två träffar de fått in här, men de är nog så skrämmande. Det innebär att jag erkänner min magiska skuld till dig Harry. Den magi som bjuder mig att veta att jag är skyldig dig mitt liv. Behöver du ett trollspö så säg bara till. Min uppgift i livet är nu att betala tillbaks den skulden, vare sig jag vill eller inte, så kommer jag att göra allt för att skydda ditt liv eller dö i min strävan att göra det. När jag lyckats med att rädda det, så kan vi diskutera saken igen.

"Jag har inga dolda lojaliteter, visserligen har jag fått reda på att du såg till att Anthony Not, _min far,_ hamnade i aurorernas förvar redan när vi kom hit i september. Men nu vet jag också, vilket jag inte visste tidigare, att han försökte förgifta er. Det gav ju dig all rätt att göra det du gjorde.

"Jag är inte den som ställer mig under en som Voldemort. Att far gjorde det var hans sak, många av våra fäder och mödrar har faktiskt blivit lurade till det, och väl där finns det bara en väg ut – döden.

"Så Harry, mitt trollspö har du att beordra. Däremot svär jag dig inte evig trohet. Jag har en skuld att återbetala, det är inget märkligt med det. Tack Harry för att du räddade skolan och mitt liv liksom allas våra."

Harry svalde, och tittade på honom med stora ögon, så svalde han igen och började gå mot det som var kvar av Slytherinbordet. Han höll ut sin hand och styrde upp mot Theodor som greppade Harrys hand i ett fast grepp. Direkt efter handskakningen höll Harry isär sina armar i en inbjudan till omfamning. Theodor tog omfamningen efter en viss tvekan. De höll om varandra en god stund. Harry lösgjorde sig och återvände till sin plats vid lärarbordet. Innan han hunnit fram brakade ännu en hiskelig applåd lös. Han fick vänta en god stund med lyft arm innan det tystnade så han kunde göra sig hörd.

"Theodor, övriga vänner. Nu råkar det vara så att vänner emellan gäller inte det där med den livsskulden. Så visserligen tackar jag dig för de betygelser du ger mig, men någon livsskuld har varken du eller någon annan här i salen. En enda skulle det kunna vara, men den är också avskriven för många år sedan. Men de som _inte_ anser sig vara min vän de omfattas alltså inte av vänskapsbandet som löser från den skulden, men ni kan lösa er skuld genom att lägga en bronsknuting i skålen som just nu finns utanför DA–lektionssalen." Sa Harry och började sätta sig. När en upprörd röst hördes från någonstans i salen.

"EN KNUTING! – VÄRDERAR DU INTE VÅRA LIV FÖR MER ÄN SÅ HARRY?"

Harry avbröt sin rörelse att sätta sig och tittade ut över salen, så harklade han sig på sitt vanliga sätt.

"Viken värdering jag har spelar ingen roll, jag tänkte ni föredrar Voldemorts prislista, och mig veterligt finns det inga mynt med mindre värde. Det går ju trots allt nästan femhundra knutingar på en guldgalleon." sa han så högt och tydligt han kunde utan att skrika, sedan började han åter sätta sig.

Skrattet som brakade lös när de flesta i lokalen hade förstått vad Harry sa blev förlösande, och dräpande för den som hade frågat. Harry förstod mer än han kände igen Malcolm i Slytherin. Hans arroganta påstående fråga slog tillbaks på honom själv mer än på Harry som fick stöd från de flesta runt Malcolm också.

Lugnet återvände så sakta och med det ordningen, många valde att komma förbi Harry när de gick ifrån den försenade lunchen. De flesta sa bara ett _tack_ och menade det verkligen. Några hade längre meningar och sa att de var glad att just Theodor hade sagt vad alla hade tänkt.

Så småningom tunnades det ut alltmer. Harry ursäktade sig och bad de övriga att ge honom några minuter, han skulle bara besöka sjukavdelningen och se hur läget var för de skadade.

Det första han såg var den trasiga väggen, där hade det satts upp en bit tillfälligt skydd där. Där fanns fler skadade än han hade räknat med, vid var och en stannade han och frågade vad de hade drabbats av. Oftast hade de varit för exalterade för att minnas att _inte_ dra fram sina trollspön. Elev med trollspö i hand var tillåtna mål för de replikerade fienderna. De mindes det lite för sent och menade att de hade sig själva att skylla. Däremot berömde de dem som hade hjälpt dem till sjukhusflygeln.

Harry visste vad han hade gjort med sig själv så han lät sina händer vandra över de skadades kroppar. De flesta märkte han att han kunde _göra något åt,_ då lät han energin flöda. Han bad dem att inte säga till någon om vad han hade gjort. När han gick tillbaks till stora salen var det bara två som han inte hade kunnat bota helt, de behövde långsammare självläkning, han hade däremot gjort så de skulle bli klara under natten.

Gången ner och evakueringsgruppen hade blivit ganska känd nu, men ingen hade sagt mer än att det hade blivit så att de hade blivit just _evakueringsgrupp_. Att Harry åter satte dörren ner på plats väckte ingen märkbar förvåning längre. Många högst främmande saker hade på några få dagar blivit _normala_ i Harrys närhet. Hans middagar i salarna hade först varit ytterst märkliga men efter hand hade eleverna vant sig med att Harry hade lite _möjligheter_ med slottet självt. Snart var den stora Phoenixgruppen samlad.

"Beträffande själva övningen, det var väl en realistisk övning med en enda skillnad, vad kan det ha varit?"

"Att vi inte behövde känna oss hotade om vi inte hade våra trollspön framme. Men det var det ju svårt att komma ihåg, Ravenclaw speciellt hade svårt att låta bli att hjälpa oss och de repliker vi skulle jobba med. Hur är det med dem?" Sa Orla Quirke, en femte årskursare ur Ravenclaw.

"Nu är det bättre med dem. De var vid gott mod, men de sa också att de hade glömt sig."

"Visst glömde de sig, men jag må säga att de verkligen bet ifrån sig ordentligt." Kommenterade Kingsley Shacklebolt, och fortsatte.

"Vi har inte hunnit sammanställa allt. Egentligen ska vi inte ha den här genomgången nu, det är ett svepskäl för att säga det vi avser erbjuda.

"Harry har samlat er till den här gruppen, ni har en Phoenix som symbol. Ni är unga, vi äldre har också en liknande sammanslutning men vi har varken ringar eller som jag vet att ni snart kommer att ha, _kroppsskydd_ av absolut högsta kvalité. Bara det att tala om att ni har det, ifall ni skulle göra det, kommer att imponera på er omgivning.

"Ni har gjort en _ed_ har jag förstått, jag tänker inte fråga vad den innebär, men som jag känner Harry så har den inte ett enda element av att _lyda honom_, men om ni ändå följer honom så har ni valt en ledare som ni kan vara stolta över.

"Vi äldre har som några redan vet Albus Dumbledore som ledare i en liknande grupp. Det innebär, för exempelvis mig — som också är auror, att jag i min yrkesroll måste ha lydnad till ministeriets regler och ledare. Ibland är det så att ledaren inte är den som _bör_ lydas, då blir man tvungen att göra något som _ser ut som_ att man följer de anvisningarna, men ändå gör det _rätta_.

"Har jag förstått Harry Potter rätt så är det något sådant han uppmanar er till också. Ibland måste man gå vissa _omvägar_ för att nå de _rätta_ målen.

"Jag representerar alltså aurorkåren och jag inbjuder er alla att komplettera era studier med några ämnen. Tonks kan ha en till två timmar extra med er, dessutom läser ni på kvällarna. Vi kommer att öva på söndagarna, hela den här gruppen, på samma sätt som Harry och hans mindre grupp redan har gjort länge.

"När Harry utexamineras till våren så utexamineras han också som auror. Det gäller hela hans lilla grupp, som det är nu. Vissa ämnen ligger de efter i och kommer att göra det, så de kommer att ha hälften tjänst och hälften studier. OM – de väljer att _ta jobbet_.

"Det samma gäller er, men för er, eftersom ni ligger så pass långt efter dem i övningstid och kunskap, en fjärdedel tjänst och tre fjärdedelar studier. Alltså för er som är i sjunde klass nu. Fortsätter ni med den extra utbildningen nästa år kommer de som då utexamineras att ha samma som Harrys lilla grupp har nu.

"Harry har bett att få beröra det här med _dubbla lojaliteter_. Jag försäkrade honom att det egentligen inte är något problem. Alla ni kommer inte att fortsätta som aurorer, men om ni har tid i kåren så vet ni också en hel del som ni har med er i andra jobb längre fram. Dessutom är det en stor merit på alla jobb som ministeriet administrerar, så om ni offrar en tid på det, så har ni avsevärt större förutsättningar i andra yrkesval också.

"Vi hoppas få några av er kvar i kåren, samtidigt som vi ger er fördelen av detta, eftersom ni stödjer det vi alla hoppas på, en tillvaro utan Voldemort eller andra med liknande intressen. Har du något att tillägga Harry?"

"Tack, nej du fick med det jag hade i tankarna. När det gäller skolan; saker är under förändring, inom några år kommer många tjänster här att ha nya namn, jag själv ser skolan som ett hem, ett första eller ett andra ska jag inte gå in alltför djupt i just nu. Men jag har alltså också erbjudits att ha en aurortjänst parallellt med ett jobb som lärare här. Jag ser inget skäl att avböja det. Skulle jag få er som kollegor där, så kan jag inte glädjas mer."

Förvåningen lyste i allas ögon, Ron hade ofta nämnt om sitt intresse att bli auror, nu fanns det inom räckhåll, men hans tvivel trängde fram.

"Om vi inte klarar alla ämnen som krävs för att komma in som auror — hur går det då?" Frågade han.

"Antas ni nu, vilket vi erbjuder, så är ni antagna. Det som händer är att ni får uppgifter efter förmåga. Det finns många jobb inom kåren. Det vi har sett hittills av er har imponerat enormt, vilket gjort att vi har kunnat ta det här beslutet. Naturligtvis är det av yttersta vikt att ni inte nämner något om det här utanför gruppen."

"Auror på riktigt? Redan när jag slutar skolan om drygt två år?" Frågade Leo.

"Ja för er som går i femte klass nu; klarar ni det studietempot och träningarna parallellt med de övriga ämnena — som, vad jag har förstått, kommer att vara mer omfattande än nu — så kommer ni att vara klara med ungefär tre fjärdedelar när ni utexaminerar. Men, och det gäller alla, det är tuffa studier ni har framför er."

Ett sorl ökade, det var förståeligt, det var nytt för många och väldigt frestande.

"Kommande söndag, då gör vi utvärderingen av dagens övning, ni funderar till dess. Till dess, tack för att vi fick komma, det har varit vårt nöje att få arbeta med er. Till nästa söndag bör ni, ifall ni accepterar vårt erbjudande, också fundera på vilka typer av saker ni är bra på och vad ni känner att ni vill fördjupa er i. Som exempel; strid, duell, psykologiska funderingar, att bota skadade under strid, förhör. Den typen av inriktning kan ni fundera på. Harry. Tack."

"Tack själv, tack till ministeriet för att vi har fått det stöd jag trodde var omöjligt att få. Är ert stöd hela vägen uppifrån måste jag omvärdera en hel del personer. När det gäller mig så har jag bara ett huvudmål framför mig, allt annat kommer i andra hand. Det är att vinna över Voldemort, att undanröja honom ser jag som viktigast. Tyvärr, så har jag svårt att undvika _rå hämnd._ Jag försöker att välja bort allt som har hänt och se framtiden an och det innebär att jag måste se det som ett krav att han elimineras, för att vi ska kunna ha en framtid. Skulle jag ha minsta känsla av hämnd när jag möter honom, är risken att jag blir av samma sort som han — det är min stora rädsla. Jag ser er redan på fredag, om inte förr. Tack för att ni har ställt upp för oss."

"Vänner innan vi skiljs för nu, så bokar vi in torsdag. Då är det en del kroppsskyddstillpassning för de skydd som har kommit."

Uppbrottet blev lite av ett antiklimax. Alla gick mot sitt, Harry såg aldrig att Nadja talade lite hastigt med Hermione och Luna innan de gick. Nadja valde att gå sist tillsammans med Harry, det var naturligt för honom att vara siste som lämnade lokalen.

"Välkommen in i kåren." Sa hon till honom och gav honom en kyss på kinden. Jag fick inget säga, men jag har vetat det i en veckas tid nu."

"Vi som inte skulle ha några hemligheter för varandra, och så har du hemlisar för mig."

"Den här hemlisen fick jag ha, den är utanför protokollet. Jag hoppas att åtminstone du accepterar."

"Jag tror att vi får en total acceptans. Hur det kommer att gå sen, hur hemligt det kan vara, är inte så säkert, men jag tror det finns en liten sak med det. Om det blir så att alla är med, så kommer det att bli officiellt; det gör att alla vet _en_ orsak varför vi kan samlas. Det kommer att hjälpa till att hålla Phoenixdelen hemlig. Frågan är ju om det blir andra som vill _ansöka_ att få komma med."

"Det blir inga sådana Harry, vi behöver inte fundera på det, i vart fall inte på en tid framöver."

"Det är något i det som inte är _normalt_. Varför skulle aurorerna nu plötsligt vilja ha skolelever accepterade inom kåren utan tester dessutom. Det är något som inte är rätt här. Vet du något mer som jag inte vet, så tala om det."

"Harry, de har sett din grupp, oss, en hel termin. Det är mycket mer värt än hur många prov som helst. Vår grupp, på träningarna ska jag låta _er_ vara de som agerar, jag är med som en av oss, utan att använda mer än ni kan. Det är _er_ de har värderat, de är helt överens. Ni ÄR BRA. VI – VI är bra. Så det är inga problem för dem att ta er. Det som kommer till sedan är kurser i _lag och rätt_ och en hel del byråkrati."

"Men ändå, det ska väl vara tre års studier för det."

"För vanliga skolelever ja, men din grupp är inte _vanliga skolelever_ Harry. Ni är väl utbildade, ni känner för varandra, ni har en vilja att ta bort såna som Voldemort och hans anhang."

"Jag kan förstå att de godtar stridsgruppen, men stora gruppen då?"

"Den är det lite annat med. Men återigen, de har ditt förtroende, de gör allt för dig, de är verkligt duktiga Harry. De är inte lika drillade som lilla gruppen, men de har vilja, mod, förutsättning. De ligger inte alls så långt efter. Men det finns en sak till, de är _din grupp_. Det innebär att de har dig. Du har pratat om att jag inte ska känna mig _köpt_. De – de köper dig, genom att ta in HELA DIN STORA GRUPP. Men samtidigt vet de att de kommer att ha dugliga personer. Som du hörde så sa han att de förväntar sig att många av dem kommer att ha andra jobb längre fram. Det innebär att de kommer att _komma upp sig_. Det kan bli sådana som bestämmer hur stora anslag arurorkåren ska. Det Harry, är viktigt om man ska en fungerande enhet. Som det har varit i många år nu, så har anslagen varit för små. Så det är planering på lång sikt."

"Ska vi avböja?"

"Du gör som du vill naturligtvis. De andra kommer att följa dig. Men ska du vara rektor, så kan du inte ha alla med dig här. _Jag tror_, att du också kommer att ha nytta av en tid i kåren. Kommer du med nu, och blir lärare först och rektor längre fram, så kommer du att ha god nytta av att vara involverad i kåren. Jag tror, att de vill utvidga Hogwarts att även omfatta aurorskolan. Med några utvidgningar lite här och lite där så skulle de få plats. Så jag tror på det Harry."

De hade kommit till försteprefekternas dagrum, medan de hade pratat om aurorernas erbjudande. Där förskräcktes han av förödelsen. Stora delar av ena väggen var öppen rakt ut. Det var dessutom kallt där då vinterkylan hade fritt spelrum i det som för bara några timmar sedan hade varit ett gemytligt ställe.

Två husalver var redan igång med restaureringen, stenblocken som var delar av väggen leviterades och det såg ut som att de renades på något sätt. Sedan fördes de tillbaks till sina platser och fogades till en solid vägg med hjälp av husalvernas magi.

"Harry" – sa Luna – "professor Dumbledore bad mig framföra att han ville se alla lärare och övrig personal i personalrummet innanför stora salen, få se nu när var det – jo – klockan tre."

"Tack, jag förstod att det måste bli ett krismöte, vi måste väl också reparera alla skador, det måste nog ha högsta prioritet nu. Nä inte högsta, men näst högsta."

"Vad kan ha högre prioriterat än att laga slottet och komma igång igen då?"

"Att vi inte blir överraskade av ett nytt anfall."

"Ja – det förstås. Men ingen blev väl skadad, tack vare dig Harry."

"Jo tyvärr."

"Va – jag har inte hört om någon." Sa Hermione.

Harry tittade i tystnad på de husalver som var i arbete med reparationen, de såg inte ut att ha drabbats. "Hur många av er blev skadade, och hur illa?"

"Sir. Tolv av oss kan inte arbeta en tid nu, ytterligare tjugonio har olika blessyrer, men kan arbeta. Sir"

"Tack, kan jag hjälpa er på något sätt?"

"Tack Sir, men nej jag tror inte det. Vi tas om hand vid St. Mungo's sjukhus. Några är kvar, men vi som kan fortsätta arbetet är tillbaks så snart vi har blivit ompysslade. Sir"

Harry kunde se hur Hermione nästan sjönk ihop, hon hade helt glömt sina skyddslingar. Vad kunde de ha gjort som blivit så skadade?

"Hur kom det sig att ni blev skadade över huvud taget? Ni borde väl ha kunnat klara det utan skador?"

"Sir, de där _äggen som kom_ var inget vi kände till om från början, vi skulle få dem att inte träffa skolan. Att de skulle skada skolan förstod vi efter att Dobby hade talat om vad som förväntades av oss. Men vi var för nära, och vi tog dem bort för kort, och medan de som blev skadade och inte kunde använda sin magi så föll andra. Det är därför som skolan blev skadad. När sedan Harry Potter Sir kunde skydda skolan från dem blev det lättare för oss. Sir."

"Kommer alla att bli återställda?"

"Ja Sir, men för några kommer det att vara en tid de inte kan vara så effektiva. Sir."

"Tack. Vad heter du?"

"Vad jag heter Sir? – Jag heter Vikki. Sir" svarade den förlägna husalven.

"Tack Vikki, hälsa dem alla från mig att de gjorde ett utomordentligt arbete, jag skulle naturligtvis ha förklarat bättre hur farliga de var. Tala också om för mig om jag kan göra något för dem som är skadade."

"Tack Sir, det ska jag tala om för dem, de kommer att bli glada för det, men Sir, vi klarade inte vad vi skulle ha klarat."

"Ni gjorde vad ni hade möjligheter till. Vikki, jag skulle ha varit tydligare i hur farliga saker det var."

"Tack, Sir."

"Nadja, tror du de menade allvar med att vi får bli aktiva aurorer när vi är klar med skolan?" Frågade Hermione.

"Ja, jag övertygad om att de menar allvar. Ni är bra, ni har mer, mycket mer, att lära er för att bli _självständiga_ aurorer. Men det är sånt som kan komma efteråt, ni är formidabla som grupp, verkligt formidabla. Sånär som på en sak."

"Ops – och det är?"

"Ni har för lätt att dyka ner i känslornas avgrunder. Men det är något som gör er till BRA människor. Jag tror inte någon vill ha er okänsliga. Så egentligen är ni inte lämpliga som aurorer, ni är förbaskat bra, men ni mår illa av både att se det som dödsätarna har gjort med sina offer och att ni själva kanske måste döda, igen. Men kan ni vara med en liten tid, och sen bli lärare här om något eller några år, då har ni lättare att argumentera om allvarliga saker och ni har kamrater i kåren. Det är något ni kommer att ha nytta av. Se bara på Kingsley och Albus, eller Albus och mig och alla andra som du lärt känna."

"Tar de oss andra bara för att få med Harry?" Frågade Luna.

"Några kanske ser det så, men inte Kingsley, inte jag, inte heller de som har sett er. Men några kanske gör det. Stora gruppen, den antas nog mer som _aspiranter_ och ur den kan de _erbjuda_ en hel del andra _bra_ jobb inom ministeriet, för dem som kanske inte blir så bra aurorer. Det finns en del där som absolut inte blir bra aurorer, men jag ser bättre jobb för dem inom andra avdelningar på ministeriet."

"Vad skulle vi ha att komma med som ni inte redan har – förutom Harry." Frågade Luna.

"Och DU – om någon frågar det. Däremot så BÖR du inte se en framtid där. Du BEHÖVS visserligen där, men det kommer att göra dig till ett vrak om de utnyttjar dig, vilket de kommer att göra. Så för din egen skull hoppas jag att du får ett annat bättre jobb, så kanske vi _får låna_ dig när det verkligen behövs." Luna _kände_ att Nadja verkligen menade det hon sa.

"Kanske det. Kanske det. Om vi överlever ja, idag var det egentligen ganska nära. Tack Harry, du ser fundersam ut. Något mer du funderar över?"

"Ja, men jag förstår inte varför. Hermione, du funderar över något – eller hur?"

"Du vet hur jag får och skickar post till mor och far. I det här brevet nämner de om saker som de troligen har skrivit i ett tidigare brev, men jag undrar om jag fått det, för jag borde känna igen det. Så jag tror det är något brev som inte har kommit fram. Det jag funderar på är _varför_."

"Hermione – hur länge sedan är det du fick ditt förra brev?"

"Två veckor, jag brukar få dem i samband med middagen på lördagar så igår fick jag ett, det är i den som de nämner en del saker som de säger att de berättade i förra brevet. Men det kommer väl nån gång."

"Det är något som inte är bra nu. Jag fick en oroskänsla före luchen. Det är mitt på dagen för oss. Men det är sen natt för dina föräldrar. Jag borde inte ha en oroskänsla för det här överfallet på slottet längre. Jag _vet_ att det kan komma fler, men _han_ vet också att jag vet det. Men det är de saker jag _inte vet_ som ger mig oroskänslor. Och om _han_ är exalterad över något han avser göra för att få mig att _flippa ur,_ så kan det vara något som påverkar mig _trots _ringarna. Så vad kan det vara?

"1: Privet Drive, men nej. Den tror jag inte på.

"2: Bakers, det skulle beröra mig illa. Men jag tror inte det är det heller.

"3: Kvar finns den som har högsta prioritet i Voldemorts tänkande.

"Nadja, berätta vad du vet om hur en flyttnyckel fungerar."

"Oj, jag är inte så bra på den, faktiskt vet jag bara hur jag ska använda den. Det är restriktioner för dem ska du veta. Innan du ens kan tänka dig få utbildning på den, är det personkontroll, fast om dej vet de ju allt redan. Men innan du ens får försöka med den, måste du godta att alla såna du gör ska registreras. Eller så får du _dispans_ för vissa ställen. Som de hos oss har generell dispans för sjukmottagningen på St. Mungo's för skadade och ett ställe på ministeriet för fångar som tas in. Albus har säkert en dispans för slottet, annars vore det konstigt. Våra vänringar till exempel, går ju hit. Så tyvärr Harry, jag vet inget mer än det."

"Hermione, du har väl läst in dig på dem, eller hur?"

"Lite har jag sett om dem. Det finns flera olika sätt, en av dem är att den som skapar en flyttnyckel känner mottagningsplatsen väl. Då kan han eller hon använda vilket föremål som helst. Ett annat sätt är att man använder ett föremål från platsen man vill komma till. Då aktiverar men nån form av historik. Så fanns det några andra sätt, men de är för invecklade för ha betydelse här vad jag förstår. Jag hade ju redan förstått grunden i alla fall."

"Få jag låna brevet, Luna kom – vi ska göra en liten astral projicering, jag måste ha din hjälp med det. Nadja, Hermione se till att vi inte störs."

Harry föste undan ett bord, satte de två fåtöljerna sida vid sida och satte sig själv i den ena samt manade Luna att sitta i den andra. Han satt där och höll i brevet med slutna ögon.

"Luna, led mig, få mig att komma ut och kom med själv."

"Okej Harry. Andas lugnt – långa, riktigt långa andetag. Tänk inte på något, du hör annat här i rummet, men slut det ute, lyssna bara på mig. Lugna fina andetag, minns du, du har ett inre rum, . . . Nä Harry du slappnar inte av. Du är ju mer spänd än fiolsträngarna. Kan du inte be Fawkes om hjälp istället."

"Nej, men du gav mig en idé. Vikki, tala om för professor Dumbledore, att vi har gjort en liten utflykt och vi får absolut inte eftersökas, jag räknar med att vi är tillbaks i tid tills mötet. Är professor Dumbledore ensam, tala då om för honom att jag gör en liten _tidsutflykt_. Tala också om för honom: _ja – jag ska vara försiktig_."

—

**Kap 44**

"Harry, vad tänker du göra?" Frågade Hermione oroligt.

"Jag tänker göra det omöjliga, Jag tar er med – ifall ni inte motsätter er det. Vi ska till den plats där det där brevet skrevs – igår den här tiden. Även om det kan tyckas att vi får all tid vi behöver snart – så är det bråttom nu, jag förklarar sedan, kolla tiden nu och kom ihåg den, det är av absolut betydelse. Är det någon som vill stanna kvar?"

De ruskade på sina huvuden. Hermione var angelägen, det rörde ju hennes föräldrar. Nadja ville inte _överge_ honom, det var ju både _jobb_ och hennes fästman. Luna _kände_ vad Harry ville, och hon visste att han ansåg att hon behövdes, nästan desperat mycket. Så hon tänkte följa med, inte för att hon ville, utan för att Harry _behövde_ henne.

"Bra, håll om mig, bara håll, det kommer att ta en stund, jag måste omsluta er i min magi så att vi _blir ett_. Först ska vi vara osynliga, sen ska vi dit, väl där måste vi hitta ett ställe vi kan vara på utan att någon märker oss. Håll kvar om mig tills jag säger att vi är klara."

De kände hur ett kraftfält mötte deras egen personliga sfär, eller som Luna ibland hade sagt, hennes kokong. När den bubbla, som en kort stund buffades med deras egna fält, plötsligt trängde genom, erfor de en gemenskap som de inte hade gjort förut. De var inne i Harrys inre högst personliga. De var alla _en_. Så kände de hur de fångades av något de bara kunde likna vid en mindre tornado. De virvlades runt men höll krampaktigt om Harry och varandra.

Hermione hade svårt att vara tyst, men Luna gav henne några '_tyst, Harry behöver koncentrera sig'_. Ytterligare en stund fortsatte virvlandet. Vinterkylan byttes mot en värme som ingen av dem hade upplevt naturligt. Ljuset hade bytts mot mörker. Så avtog virvlandet för att upphöra helt, men det kändes som att det fortfarande gick runt.

"Stå nu alldeles stilla, tills vi hinner ifatt oss själva. Det var lite tungt ska jag säga. Har jag gjort rätt, så finns vi på en ö i Söderhavet, på en tid som motsvarar det vi hade _igår_ om vi räknar utifrån där vi satt i vårt dagrum för en stund sedan. Vi har en form av paralelltillvaro en stund, vi finns här, men vi syns inte. Jag måste skaffa mig lokalinformation för att kunna ge oss möjlighet att finnas utan att synas av andra. Nu är vi i ett magiskt rum som finns i anslutning till dina föräldrars vardagsrum, detaljerna får jag ordna med senare." Han manade fram sittplatser och bord till dem.

"Varför vi hade bråttom är för att om vi väntade så länge att något _hann hända_ så skulle det redan ha hänt _innan_ vi försökt ändra på det. Det innebär att vi skulle behöva göra om saker som redan har hänt. DET – är farligt. Därför var det så viktigt att vi kom _iväg_ så fort som möjligt. Nu däremot, har vi tid på oss.

"Om inget hade hunnit hända _innan_ vi gav oss iväg, då är det helt fritt att interferera med vad som ska, _som eventuellt ska_, hända. Skulle det däremot redan ha hänt så är det tveksamt om jag skulle våga ändra på det även om personer har blivit dödade. Jag skulle ändå försöka göra det jag kan, men så att verkligheten förändras så lite som möjligt.

"Harry, är vi verkligen _tillbaks till igår_?" Hermione hade på gränsen till panik i sin röst. Det var _för mycket_ för hennes intellekt att godta.

"Ja, räknat från där vi satt i vårt dagrum, så är vi _tillbaks till igår_. Men nu är vi i _nuet – för oss här_. Det är därför jag var bestämd, Albus får absolut inte söka efter oss, – för vi finns inte i hans universum just nu. Dessutom, vi kan skaffa oss information, men vi får inte göra något som förändrar saker som ska hända, det vill säga saker som redan har hänt. Fram till den tidpunkt vi lämnade vårt dagrum, så har vi ett dygn som kan vi använda till att skaffa kunskap. Men för personer som ingår i vår krets så ska vi undgå att ses, eller blanda oss i.

"Som när vi gjorde det i tredje året Hermione, allt vi interfererade med i vår _dubbeltid_ var sådant _vi visste skulle hända._ Nu vet vi att vi inte har fått något besked eller något alls härifrån. Så nu kan vi inte göra det som inte är gjort. Om något illa skulle ha inträffat innan vi _lyfte_ så _borde_ vi ha minst ha _känt_ det. Alltså, jag är vid gott mod på att vi ska förhindra ett eventuellt angrepp här."

"Hur skulle de kunna hitta makarna Granger's här, de har ju dessutom gjort Fidelius, så ingen ska ens behöva veta att de finns, än mindre _var_."

"Sant, men de vet om Hermione, de vet förmodligen att hon har föräldrar som hon får brev av. Ett brev är borta, jag använde det senast sända brevet som PSI–spår, det gjorde, hoppas jag, att jag hittat platsen där de är."

"PSJ–vad?"

PSI–spår, det är ett fakiskt spår som gör att mediala personer kan avläsa en saks historia, eller hitta tappade nycklar, ringar och liknande. Fokuserar jag på ett föremåls plats när det gjorde en viss sak, i det här fallet, när det brevet skrevs, då har jag ett spår till den platsen. I tid skulle det dra lite längre tillbaks, men det behövde vi inte."

Både Hermione och Nadja såg ut som fågelholkar där se stod med sina munnar öppna. Luna började en liten försynt förklaring.

"Alla saker, precis allt finns, hur ska jag säga det? – ALLTID. – Alltså, allt finns alltid, men vi är låsta i ett tidsflöde, nåja ,efter att mött Harry så måste jag nog lära om. Alltså, vanligtvis är vi låsta i vårt tidsflöde, men allt finns hela tiden. Den som har möjlighet att _känna_ genom tidsflödet kan _känna_ saker när de hänt, om det så är hundratals år emellan, för är det inte ens ett ögonblick i tid. Det Harry gör är egentligen inte så konstigt, inte mer än att flytta sig, oss, mellan olika platser. Harry, om du skriver ett kort brev. Du talar om att ett brev saknas, fråga om det förra brevet skrevs på samma ställe som det senaste brevet. Om inte, be dem förklara VAR det saknade brevet skrevs. Att de fått ett brev med en Phoenix kan väl inte störa eller?"

"Bra, men du Hermione ska skriva det, tala om att vi håller på att undersöka var brevet kan ha försvunnit. Fråga också om de har några planer på att göra något annat än att vara där de brukar vara. Be inte dem att skriva vilka planer de har, bara om de avser göra något annat än _det vanliga_. Jag som Phoenix kan ju dessutom _lyssna_ på vad de säger sinsemellan när de svarar. Du skriver att eldfågeln väntar på att ta med deras svar tillbaks till dig."

Nadja hade tittat på både Luna och Harry medan de pratade, hon önskade _så_ att hon kunde förstå det de pratade om. PSI–spår, att ALLT fanns ALLTID, tidsflöden och annat. Hon skulle ha ett djupt samtal med dem när de kom tillbaks. Hon kände starkt för dem båda, visserligen såg hon Harry som _sin_, men han förstod Luna på ett sätt som hon aldrig räknade med att förstå själv – men hon tänkte försöka.

Hermione skrev sitt brev, hon svarade också på det senaste och förklarade att det saknade brevet hade gjort dem alla, men främst Harry, oroliga. Eftersom det nu var lördag i den tid de var, så måste hon tänka sig för hur hon skrev. Hon kunde inte säga något om angreppet på skolan, det skulle ju komma i morgon. Nämnde hon om det och det skulle hända att ett angrepp här kom innan dess så kunde det inverka på händelserna som redan gått bra. Hon blev virrig av blotta tanken på att hon visste om vad som skulle hända. Men hon kom igenom och hon lät de övriga läsa brevet och hon fick godkänt.

Harry växlade över till sin Phoenix, tog brevet i ena klon, och strax var han hos paret Granger. De blev ordentligt överraskade av eldfågeln De hade sett en sådan förut vid ett av besöken på Hogwarts, därför trodde de att det var samma fågel. Så upptäckte de brevet. Penny, Hermiones mor, började läsa och såg en aning konfunderad ut.

"David, det verkar som det är något fuffens nu igen. Senaste brevet kom fram, men inte det förra. Nu verkar det som att de är oroliga för att det är något som är som det inte ska."

"Vad ska egentligen kunna hända, ingen vet ju om oss längre, än mindre var vi finns. De är nog överspända. Skriv att vi har det bra, och att de kan ta det lugnt."

"Hon frågar om vi planerat att göra något annorlunda den närmsta tiden, det där midnattseldspelet som vi fick inbjudan till, är inte det något annorlunda?"

"Nej, det tror jag inte, det är ju sånt de har gjort i åratal, och vi är ju med på lite av varje här, så något _annorlunda_ har vi ju inte planerat."

"Då svarar jag att allt är som det ska vara här, och att vi inte har något speciellt planerat. Hon skriver att hon vill att jag skriver svar på det här på samma ställe som jag skrev det näst senaste brevet. Men det är ju lite svårt då jag skrev det brevet på den där båten, fast jag signerade det här, så jag skriver det här i vardagsrummet som vanligt."

Penny satte sig vid en skrivpulpet i vardagsrummet och skrev några rader och fyllde på med fler när hon ändå hade chansen att få iväg ännu ett brev. Så snart hon var klar förde hon det hopvikta arket mot fågeln. Harry greppade pappret med sin ena klo och försvann som i en eldsflamma.

Tillbaks hos sina vänner lämnade han Hermione brevet och förvandlade sig tillbaks till sin mänskliga form. Så berättade han vad han hade fått höra.

"Luna, tror du att du kan gå över i trance och gå det där extra steget och försöka se hur de fick den där inbjudan. Jag skulle så gärna vilja veta om den där båten, men det måste vi nog lämna åt sidan. Helst skulle jag vilja göra dig sällskap för att se själv. Men jag tror att i frånvaro av dig så måste jag vara här. Händer det något så måste jag vara beredd att lyfta ut oss, du kommer ju tillbaks till din kropp, men jag får inte flytta oss i tid så länge du är utanför dig."

Han såg hur Luna verkade fundera en stund så sa hon ett enkelt "Okej, men fixa en bekvämare sittplats till mig först."

Harry ändrade hennes enkla stol till en behaglig fåtölj. Så gjorde han lika med de övriga sittplatserna.

"Skulle du behöva kalla på mig, så måste du _tänka alla tider – till mig nu_. Åtminstone var tid tills för . . . Hermione, när skulle förra brevet vara skrivet tror du?"

"Få se nu, ett brev i veckan, jag får det på lördagarna, alltså torsdag eller fredag i förra veckan, men det kan också ha skrivits så tidigt som på måndag eller kanske tisdag. Jag sänder mina på söndagar och jag tror de får det dagen efter."

"Okej Harry, du kommer aldrig att veta exakt i vilken tid jag är, och jag kan inte gå i och ur hela tiden så du måste i så fall försöka tänka _hela tiden från förra måndagen till fredag förra veckan_. Det är nog den tiden vi har att spela med. Jag ska försöka titta på den där platsen hela tiden från det brevet skrevs till dess vi kom dit. Ge mig nu lugn och ro en stund."

Lunas andning gick över i en regelbunden långsam rytm. Hennes anletsdrag blev avslappnade, Harry hade försökt se hennes aura, men misslyckades. Från rummet de hade, syntes Granger's vardagsrum och det var intressant att se dem efter att eldfågeln hade lämnat dem. Hermione hade svårt att inte kunna gå in till dem, men hon var realist och förstod att Harry hade så rätt i att det var farligt att ändra saker som redan hade skett.

"Harry, om vi får reda på att de har dödats _innan_ vi lämnade vårt dagrum, vad kan vi göra då?" Hon hade tydliga tårar i ögonen.

"Först så måste jag _veta_, sedan _veta hur_. Sen måste jag se om det går att hitta en möjlig orsak till att de kunnat överleva. Har någon _konstaterat_ att de är döda, då är det mycket svårare. Jag funderar på en besvärjelse jag försöker minnas, som kräver medverkan från den som ska vara _originalet_ och den tar en god stund att genomföra.

"Det skapar exakta kopior med alla minnen och funktioner hos originalet. Dessutom finns det en länk mellan kopian och den som kopierats så att om det är jag så kan jag sitta i säkerhet och låta kopian ströva omkring. Jag ser det den ser och upplever vad den upplever. Jag kan till och med styra den. Det var delar av den jag gjorde av Millicent när Pansy höll på att dödas. Men den fick aldrig några minnen, inte blev det några övriga _finesser_ med den heller, bara så att Millicent upplevde kopians känsla.

Gör man den helt igenom, så kommer kopiorna inte att kunna skiljas från sina original annat än genom auraseende, då kan man låta kopiorna dödas och originalen lever, men det måste kunna _förklaras_ på ett sånt sätt att man _inte ändrar det redan skedda_."

"Harry, säger du att vi inte kan rädda dem om de är . . . om de har . . . du vet . . . innan vi kom hit?"

"Vi utgår nu från att inget hänt innan vi lämnade dagrummet, är det så, då har vi all tid i världen att rädda dem _igen_. Men vi ska försöka göra det utan att göra dem misstänksamma. De har det nog illa som de har det. Har något hänt, något definitivt, innan vi kom oss iväg så försöker jag ändra på det skedda, men jag _vet_ att det bara köper oss lite tid."

"Förklara dig, det borde ju inte vara så svårt för oss att skydda och rädda dem, vi är ju redan här."

"Sant, du minns att vi räddade Sirius. Men, när du snurrade på tidvändaren så hade Sirius redan drabbats av dementorkyssen. Han _köptes lite tid_. Jag är visserligen tacksam för det, men det är saker vi inte får röra i för mycket. Ändrar vi det som skett så måste vi tänka på att vi kanske också ändrar på det vi tror har hänt oss själva."

"Hur då?"

"Vi vet hur det gick på Hogwats för det vi uppfattar som för en liten stund sedan. Anta nu att vi gör något här två timmar _innan_ det som _ska_ hända på Hogwarts kommer att hända. Då kan saker ändras där och kanske skolan blir totaldemolerad. Kanske jag inte ens kommer på att få ner alla i skydd. Kanske vi alla dör där. Nej Hermione, jag är oerhört rädd för att ändra en verklighet jag känner som _överkomlig_."

"Så om mor och far dör, så kan du tänka dig att se på när de dödas?"

"Hermione, nej, jag kommer aldrig att låta mig se på att någon av _de mina_ dör om jag kan göra något åt det, vare sig jag är i rätt eller fel tid. Däremot, som på restaurangen: vi var skadade, jag var skadad, men jag levde, alltså kunde jag förbereda ett skydd jag inte hade kunnat göra utan att ha stulit tid. Finns det minsta möjliga chans att hålla ut att de lever tills vi _får_ göra något åt det så blir det lätt, men fram tills att vi lämnade dagrummet måste jag vara oerhört försiktig. Låt oss hoppas att Luna kommer med besked att de lever åtminstone fram till den tid som har passerat innan vi kom."

"Visst kan väl hon också se det som kommer att hända om hon kan flytta sig i tiden – men om allt som finns redan hänt, då kan hon ju också tala om hur vi ska göra – eller hur?"

"I princip ja, men på samma sätt som jag nämnde att vi inte _får eller bör_ göra något som förändrar det som redan har skett så blir det som hon ser av framtiden också beroende av vad alla gör, eller gör olika. Så framtiden är inte exakt som man kan utläsa den. Saker kan ske annorlunda än vad ödet hade tänkt sig. Då kan den få ta omtag och det som _skulle ha hänt nu_ istället kommer att få en ny chans om kanske en vecka eller hundra år eller så."

"Harry, du har pratat för mycket med Luna, det här är ju inte riktigt klokt. Här är vi, tillbaks i tiden, och pratar om att göra om saker som kanske måste repeteras om hundra år för att vi gjorde fel nu."

"Så är det i verkligheten, förstår du vad jag menade att Luna är modig som vågat visa sig som hon är – kunnig, utöver vad andra ens kan gissa. Jag har börjat förstå en del saker själv och det är ju bara en skrapning på ytan mot vad hon har lärt sig förstå."

"Harry – se till att mor och far klarar sig nu. Kan du flytta dem tillbaks i tiden, så att vi vet att de kan överleva det här kriget?"

"Visst skulle jag kunna det, men om de överlever tack vare det eller dör i den andra tiden på grund av att jag gjorde det – det kommer vi aldrig att få veta, utan att ta steget. Men det kan alltså också innebära att du aldrig mer får se dem, de kan _komma bort_, så att inte ens jag kan hitta dem igen."

"Gör vad du kan."

"Naturligtvis gör jag, vi, det."

Nadja hade varit tyst, så lyfte hon på ena ögonbrynet och tittade på Harry, på ett sådant sätt att han inte kunde låta bli att fråga. "Vad är det?"

"Å, bara det att vi måste hålla koll på rummet, om någon dyker upp där inne så kan det vara för bara några ögonblick, eller för längre tid. Om de exempelvis kommer hit ett par timmar innan och tänker hålla dem fångna tills de får _order_ att döda dem, eller att _han_ kommer hit, så måste vi veta när och vad vi kan göra."

"Sant, hoppas Luna vet svaret när hon kommer tillbaks."

De fick en lång väntan men Luna skakade liv i sig, hon såg en aning skärrad ut. "Vatten!" Var det enda hon sa, på en lång stund.

När Nadja hade manat fram ett glas vatten började Luna sin redogörelse.

"Det dröjde en stund, men så hände det. Lucius Malfoy, var den som kom, han var där tio sekunder eller mindre. Kanske bara för att försäkra sig om att han vara på rätt plats tror jag. Det kan ju inte bli han som kommer eftersom han ju inte lever längre. Men fram tills anfallet finns han ju till.

"Så länge jag kunde följa tidsflödet fram till ett dygn efter att vi kom så hände inget. Däremot gav David och Penny sig iväg till något evenemang. Jag blev villrådig, skulle jag följa dem eller vara kvar. Jag följde dem. Så länge jag följde dem så har inget hänt dem. Så vi kan dela upp oss. Två av oss följer dem och sedan möter dem på evenemanget, två stannar här.

"Av praktiska orsaker bör Harry och jag vara på olika ställen. Så om Hermione och jag tar evenemanget så är ni kvar här. Harry håll mig i dina tankar, måste ni till oss så kommer jag att sända till dig, så håll dig alert. Nå, det är i vart fall _mitt förslag_."

"Det är kanske bättre om jag följer med dig Luna, jag har ju större befogenheter och han agera utifrån aurorstatus. Skulle något kritiskt och kanske mycket tråkigt inträffa så är inte Hermione tillsammans med sina föräldrar. Jag vill att ni inte är samtidigt på samma ställe just nu. Visserligen vill jag inte, och får egentligen inte heller överge Harry, men jag ser det inte som att överge nu. Så Luna, du och jag följer efter Hermiones föräldrar, som vi brukar tydligen. Medan Harry och Hermione håller den här platsen under uppsikt."

"Luna, såg du hur David och Penny fick den där inbjudan till midnattsevenemanget?"

"Nej Harry, jag hade för mycket annat att hålla ögonen på, så tyvärr inte. Men om Nadja och jag tar oss ut och tittar runt lite redan under dagen, så vet vi mer om platsen och vad det är för saker som brukar hända på den festen."

"Ja, jag uppfattar det som två möjliga saker som kan komma att hända. Det ena är att det blir en typ av mugglaröverfall när de är ute. Men det skulle inte ge samma hemska vision till mig som ett utdraget torterande blir. Så jag tror mer på att de ska _vara ute_, så att det kan förberedas något tills de kommer tillbaks. Det ligger dessutom mer i Voldis taktik. En glad afton som övergår till en mardröm.

"Så visst kan de ha förberett, så att de vet att det är fritt att komma in här, medan paret är ute. Skulle tro att de vill samordna händelsen vid Hogwarts med att de _kommer hit_ och att de gör själva angreppet när de återvänder. Men för att ingen ska kunna komma ut till festplatsen genom en flyttnyckel hit så blockerar jag allt som är _utgående_. De kommer in, men inte ut. Varken med flyttnyckel eller transferering. Dessutom gör jag ett dräneringsnät runt om i rummet."

"Innebär det att inte vi kommer ut heller då?" Frågade Nadja.

"Ni går ut genom vår dörr på baksidan. Men från vardagsrummet, Där vi antar att de kommer, Luna, var exakt kom Lucius?"

Luna pekade på en plats nära den skrivpulpet som Penny hade använt när hon svarade på Hermiones senaste brev. "Där, bara lite bakom den stolen, ungefär samma ställe som vi kom på."

"Bra, då kan jag göra _buren_ lagom stor där inne, inget _magiskt_ ska kunna komma ut ur den. In ska det gå men inte ut ur den. Det som kommer in med exempelvis flyttnyckel ska inte kunna komma mer än någon meter, försöker de med magi så kan de skapa en kortslutning så de blir ofarliga. Vi får hoppas att de inte gör något utanför. Ska vi försöka vila nu?"

Harry gjorde redan nu den bur som skulle hindra allt magiskt att lämna det de hade beräknat var den kritiska platsen. Den skulle vara helt transparant för mugglare och omagisk materia. Därefter valde de att en skulle hålla vakt och bevaka området kring skrivpulpeten, ingen skulle få överraska dem, medan de vilade. De skulle bytas av att hålla vakt.

Deras inre klockor signalerade att det skulle bli kväll, men ute började det ljusna. Dygnet var tolv timmar fel, full dag hemma var midnatt här. De hade kommit vid sin normala tid en bit in på eftermiddagen, det innebar några få timmar till gryningen, men de hade _råd_ att tidsmässigt ta en sovmorgon.

De lät dagen komma, Harry transfererade sig först till Hogwarts där han hämtade sin osynlighetsmantel och sedan till Läckande Kitteln där han hämtade mat till dem, som de kunde behöva under dagen. Värmen var det som besvärade dem mest, men med några besvärjelser så blev det lite bättre. Luna och Nadja letade sig ut och samlade så mycket uppgifter de kunde om det evenemang som skulle vara på natten. De var inte borta så länge innan de kom tillbaks och redogjorde sina iakttagelser.

"Det är rester av en mycket gammal tradition, det sades allmänt att det var helt nyligen man slutat att tillaga människor vid den festen. Fast riktigt säker på att det helt hade upphört kunde man inte vara. Det lät som att det händer många saker runt om där insynen från andra är liten. Traditionen att äta människokött är djupt rotad, numer ska det endast vara kött av svin.

"En båt skulle komma för att hämta upp öbor och ska föra dem till huvudön Viti Levu och en plats nära Suva som tydligen ska vara någon form av samhälle. Men jag vet inte om de har planerat att åka med den eller vara med på något på den här lilla ön. Vi är alltså på en riktigt liten ö bredvid en annan liten ö som de kallar _Beqa_, som i sin tur ligger söder om en större ö, som vad jag förstod var den där _Viti Levu_. Alltihopa heter visst Fiji."

Nadja fortsatte. "Det finns en samling hus en bit bort härifrån, de heter något i stil med _Lalati_. Det ska visst vara något där i natt också, så det kan ju vara den de avser att vara på, men vi bör vara beredda på att de tar sig till stora ön. Det jag kunde se av allt så kan jag tänka mig att tillbringa en tid här. Jag gillar de manliga polisernas klädsel." Sa hon och skrattade. Luna beskrev dem klädseln för de andra. De hade vita kjolar, som skottarnas kiltar, men utan mönstren. Och Luna fortsatte med. "Fast de har mindre kläder under _kilten_ här." Det fick Hermione att rodna lite.

De bestämde sig för att vänta. Ju närmare de kom den tid de hade lämnat ju bättre blev det, men det blev också mer kritiskt. De hade kunnat växla om att transferera ut till en avskild plats, där de kunde bada av sig sin svett. De kläder de hade var definitivt inte anpassade för klimatet. De vågade inte ta av sig sina kroppsskydd i mer än korta stunder för att tvätta av sig. Dagen led mot sitt slut. Hermione hade lidit, hon hade haft svårt att förlika sig med att inte få ta kontakt med sina föräldrar, de var ju så nära. Men både Harry och Nadja var bestämda på den punkten. Inte ens Luna hjälpte henne att övertala Harry att få bara prata lite med dem. Men det var mycket viktigt nu att absolut inget gick fel.

De kunde se hur Penny och David gjorde sig i ordning, Harry hade övervägt ifall han skulle göra Nadja sällskap att spana på paret. Men Nadja hävdade att han behövdes tillsammans med Hermione. Det var de som kunde bli nyckeln till framgång. Om något hände före _tid NOLL_ så skulle de försöka avstyra allt som kunde leda till död. Efter att tiden för dem hade passerat brytpunkten kunde de helt enkelt transferera paret tillbaks till det rum de hade upprättat.

Klockan hade blivit sex på kvällen och paret Granger lämnade huset. Tätt följda av Tonks och Luna, som höll sig dolda under Harrys osynlighetsmantel.

—

**Kap 45**

Luna och Nadja följde efter Granger's när de gick ombord på den lokala båten som förde dem först till Waisomo som var längst i norr på den ö som var omedelbart väster om där de hade hamnat.

Nadja sa till Luna. "Vi måste avstå osynligheten men först ska jag göra en besvärjelse på dig, sedan använda min naturliga förmåga. Skulle jag _ryta ut – EVAKUERA – då ska du ta närmsta eller helst båda Granger's_ och använda ringen till Hogwarts. Jag hoppas slippa göra det och absolut inte före _tid noll_."

Efter att en del gått av och många fler stigit på, så blev det en lite längre sjöresa. Nu var kursen nordlig för de hade den nedgående solen i väster. Några timmar senare gick de i land för att kliva på en redan överfull buss som förde dem till ett litet ställe som enligt ortsskylten hette Mau.

Där gick alla från bussen mot en större folksamling. Eftersom både Luna och Nadja nu liknade alla andra där, så var det enkelt för dem att smälta in i mängden.

På så sätt kunde de vara nära paret Granger utan att väcka uppmärksamhet. Som osynliga skulle det ha varit omöjligt att inte bli knuffad och buffad, och att sitta som osynlig på åskådarplats skulle inte ha gått, då alla _tomma_ sittplatser var eftertraktade.

Mörkret var kompakt och att det över huvud taget syntes något alls var tack vare en mängd facklor. Så tändes fyrfaten upp runt det som nu syntes vara en arena. Det som sedan började tog både Luna och Nadja med häpnad, förmodligen var Penny och David också lika tagna av upplevelsen.

Trummorna var ihåliga trädstammar och trummpinnarna var grova som basebollslagträn. Rytmen, tempot och intensiteten som kom av mängden gjorde att det upplevs med hela kroppen mer än att bara _höras_. Därtill kom uppvisningsdansarna. Barfota och med enbart ländklädsel av bast som hängde ner till anklarna, prydda med snäckskal i olika färger kring midjan. Så höftrörelserna, det gjorde att bastkolarna såg ut som brusande vattenfall.

—

— _Hos Harry & Hermione —_

"Först ska jag utöka storleken på _buren,_ jag låter den bli nästan identisk med hela rummet. Kan jag fördröja ett ingrepp tills vi _kan_ vara här, rent tidmässigt, då är det bättre." Sa Harry och började ändra på de nätverk som bara han själv kunde se.

Harry och Hermione hade långtråkigt, de hade inget att göra mer än att bevaka det de menade var ankomstplatsen för de som eventuellt skulle komma. De fördrev tiden med lite småprat. Så kom det sig att Hermione berättade vad som hände mellan henne och Ron, då när alla trodde att Harry hade rymt, eller möjligen blivit tagen av Voldemort.

"Alla var ju upprörda, de tjatade hela tiden om att vi skulle visa de brev vi hade fått av dig. Eftersom vi inte hade några att visa upp, så trodde de att vi ljög för dem. Ron sa något om att vi skulle låta dig sköta dig själv, när du trots allt visade att du inte ville veta av oss. Det var då det sprack mellan oss, för jag talade om hur mycket du betydde för mig. Efter det kunde vi inte prata utan att skrika om det längre."

"Så du gillar inte honom mer?"

"Som med du och Ginny skulle jag kunna tänka mig. Du gillar Ginny, rätt mycket. Men skulle du komma i hennes famn så finns det där hon sa där som en frätande syra. Nåt sånt är det mellan Ron och mig också. Jag gillar honom som vän, men absolut inte mer."

"Hur kommer jag in i den bilden då?"

"Harry, det är så konstigt. När jag är med dig så här känns det absolut perfekt. Jag har inget behov av att pussas eller mer. Men när jag är ifrån dig, då känns det så tomt, så tomt. Då känns det som att jag saknar att vara i din famn och då känns det som att jag saknar dina armar omkring mig."

"Ifall det blir så att vi kommer att vara i kammaren, du, Luna, Nadja och jag. Hur kommer du att göra då? Jag menar, det är ju ganska nära varandra man kan komma att ligga då."

"Harry, så länge du och Nadja håller ihop, så kommer jag inte att tränga mig emellan, men jag kommer inte att slå dig på fingrarna om du tar på mig. Och försöker du göra mer, så kommer jag inte att protestera då heller. Men jag har förstått att jag _inte_ bör söka det själv, jag kommer nog inte att försöka förföra dig. Inte så länge jag har förtroendet att vara vän med er båda. Men – behöver du mer än du får med henne, så _får_ du prata med mig, kanske jag kan hjälpa dig om du har behov av — _det_."

"Det är bra, jag ska ha det i minnet, jag har absolut inga tankar på att lämna Nadja, hon är det jag haft i tankarna så gott som direkt jag mötte henne för några år sedan. Men då tänkte jag kanske inte i romantiska banor, eller som familj. Men hon är den enda jag faktiskt tänkt _familj_ med. Med Ginny var det hormoner och kyssar, med Camilia kom jag in i nästa fas så att säga."

"Hade du velat ha mig om jag hade hittat dig på Privet Drive i somras?"

"Då – ja då var jag verkligt nere. Jag skulle ha utnyttjat dig, gjort med dig det jag ville, men utan tanke på kärlek. Du skulle ha kunnat få mig till din pojkvän då, men jag skulle nog inte ha upptäckt _kärlek_ med dig."

"Men du skulle ha legat med mig?"

"Ja."

"Utan att älska mig?"

"Då, då var jag inget bra sällskap för någon."

"Men med Nadja fann du den?"

"Snarare så att vi upptäckte den tillsammans under sommaren. Och du har rätt, första dagarna var det mer att vi stöttade varandra än ren romantik. Förvisso så gav vi varandra våra försäkringar att vi verkligen kände för varandra, men hur vi trodde på varandra vet jag inte. Varför skulle _hon_, en äldre auror, gilla en bortskämd pojkspoling som jag? Eller för henne, varför skulle en _så fin yngling_ välja en ful äldre kvinna, när det fanns så många både vackra och duktiga jämnåriga tjejer? Lite av det problemet hade vi båda."

"Nu när vi vet lite mer om varandras tankar, rent hypotetiskt, skulle du kunna tänka dig ett liv med mig?"

"Rent hypotetiskt sett, jo, därför att jag ser det som ett kort liv. Jag har Voldemort framför mig. Förrän det hindret är borta så är alla sådana tankar som ett långt familjeliv uteslutet för mig."

"Harry, det där var fusk, ett långt liv är det vi talar om."

"Hermione, jag har aldrig de senaste åren ens haft en tanke på vad jag ska göra nästa vecka än mindre på nästa månad eller nästa år. Jag har sagt till Nadja att jag _vill se ett liv med henne som familj_. Men hon vet också att jag inte ser mig själv i ett långt liv. Det är faktiskt bara de sista dagarna jag har börjat ana en möjlighet att ha en chans i ett möte med honom."

"Harry med den styrka du har finns det väl inget som kan hindra dig från att vinna över honom."

"Det vi är här för nu, är en av de saker han har som övertag över mig. TERROR – Hermione, att angripa där ingen förväntar sig, eller med sådan styrka att de vinner trots alla försök att hindra dem. Som Hogwarts som för . . . faktiskt ett par timmar sedan. Att jag kunde avstyra det betyder inte att jag skulle ha kunnat avstyra ett lika angrepp på Diagongränden _samtidigt_. Det betyder, att han har ett övertag. Dessutom, det jag kunde _ana_ när jag var inne i hans inre, var något långt värre."

"Värre . . . . . "

Längre kom de inte, för i det ögonblicket hördes röster från vardagsrummet. Harry tittade på klockan, ännu var det fyra minuter kvar till _nolltid._ "Vi måste vänta tysta nu. Vi har visserligen försäkrat oss om att inget får hända, men om de inte upptäcker det förrän det är _fritt fram_ för oss så klarar vi oss. De lyssnade på det som hördes från rummet.

—

"Vad ska vi göra nu?" Harry kände igen rösten men kunde inte placera den.

"Vi måste vänta lite, vår kontakt ska komma hit, det är bara han och Lucius som vet vad som ska förberedas, så vi väntar en stund."

"Vad ska vi göra under tiden?"

"Vi slår oss ned. Kanske har det något gott i barskåpet."

"Rör inget sånt, du vet hur _han_ ser på det nöjet när vi har ett jobb att sköta."

"Okejrå, men innan vi drar ska jag kolla om det finns nåt som är värt att ta som _varuprov_."

"Sen ja, men nu slår vi oss ner och väntar."

—

"Bra, det kan ge oss den tid vi behöver, de är visst tre stycken och väntar på fler." Viskade Harry till Hermione.

Han höll hela tiden ett vakande öga på sin klocka, så tänkte han; _Luna, här har det kommit banditer, allt lugnt de bara väntar nu. Låt inte Granger's komma tillbaks hit innan jag gett ett 'ok' till det._

Så kände han som tankar som kom till honom. '_Bra Harry, hoppas du kan läsa mig nu, jag har ytterst svårt att koncentrera mig. Här är allt – ok – jag hör av mig innan vi släpper tillbaks dem._'

Så viskade han till Hermione. "Jag tror Luna sände tillbaks att det är "ok" hos dina föräldrar. Det innebär att vi om några sekunder ligger i _plustid_ det innebär att vi _kan_ ingripa utan att vara rädd för bakslag. Oh – äntligen. Men vi väntar också på vem som ska komma."

Det blev ytterligare femton minuters väntan innan ytterdörren öppnades. En mörkhårig och mörkhyad person med kinder som stod ut en aning syntes när han kom in i vardagsrummet.

"Var är Lucius, och vilka är ni?" Sa nykomlingen.

"Lucius dök aldrig upp och vi fick order att ge oss iväg utan honom. Du skulle ge alla anvisningar som behövs. Så ska vi ta med dem tillbaks, helst levande, sa _han_. Men är det inte bara att ta dem och dra?"

"Det är inte riktigt så enkelt. Det tog tid innan jag hittade huset och kunde eliminera vissa saker som fanns här. Det var ju tack vare brevet som jag kunde hitta platsen, så jag har inte haft många dagar på mig. Men nu är det klart. De väntas inte tillbaks förrän vid elvatiden i morgon. Så vi har all tid vi kan behöva på oss."

"Kommer det några fler som ska _jobba med saken_?" Frågade en av de tidigare inkomna.

"Det kan väl inte komma fler, flyttnyckeln är ju här, och det är bara jag härifrån som är inkopplad på fallet."

"Jag tyckte mig höra något om vampyrer förut. Har ni sådana här och ska någon av dem involveras?"'

"Jo vi har några _vamps_ som är kända här, men jag tror inte de är med i den här operationen. I så fall skulle objekten ha varit _inbjudna_ till ett annat ställe, då kunde de ha blivit _huvudrätten_. Så, nej – jag tror inte _han_ har tänkt sig den lösningen i det här fallet."

—

Harry tyckte att det räckte nu. Han kunde vara tillbaks till Hogwarts i tid till mötet och han hade ingen lust att låta mer tid gå i onödan. Så han började åter modifiera sina nät. Därefter transfererade han sig på det långsamma sättet som var helt ljudlöst. Han avstod dessutom från att göra sig helt materiell, varför hans kropp såg transparant ut. Så sa kan med en aningen nasal röst.

"Festen är slut mina herrar. Ni är under arrest. Lägg ifrån er era trollspön, och alla övriga magiska föremål. Allt ni säger kommer jag att använda emot er. Att göra motstånd är att bekänna en synd som straffas med döden."

Reaktionen var ögonblicklig och total. Fyra trollstavar riktades mot hans spöklika kropp. Innan minsta besvärjelse hunnit lämna någon av dem var Harry redan ett steg vid sidan av var han hade varit. Därifrån sände han de svagaste små _stingers_ han kunde förmå sig att ens tänka. Han skulle bara _reta_ dem att sända iväg några tyngre förbannelser. Det räckte också.

Strax var kortslutningen ett faktum. Det luktade fränt av bränd magisk energi i rummet. Harry gick hela tiden omkring och tittade på dem. Det var inte dödsförbannelsen de hade sänt, då hade det gått fortare, men han hade ingen brådska, kortslutningen var ett faktum. Om det så skulle ta timmar så skulle de dräneras på ALL magi de kunde ha. Han hörde utropet från Hermione.

"Akta RYGG" – Men varningen hade kommit för sent. Harry for genom rummet och missade med en hårsmån att hamna inne i sin egen bur och slog in i väggen med ett brak samtidigt som hans trollspö for i en vid båge mot ett av de öppna fönstren.

Hermione blev skräckslagen, hon hade tydligt hört att han som kom in inte hade några medarbetare, ändå stod det två stycken vid fönstret. Hon visste att Harry kunde konster och han hade sagt att de andra inte skulle blanda sig i förrän de var helt säkra på inte själva råka illa ut.

Som det såg ut nu så var Harry visserligen i underläge, men inte utslagen. Det var en vanlig avväpningsbesvärjelse, den tar man inte mer skada av än det som händer av att man slår sig när man far baklänges. Harry såg inte ut att ha skadat sig för han reste sig upp. Han hade visserligen blivit av med sitt trollspö, men det borde inte spela någon större roll.

Hon bestämde sig för att vänta lite. Behövde hon så skulle hon göra sig osynlig, sedan transferera in till honom och använda ringen som flyttnyckel till Hogwarts, men just nu skulle hon vänta och se. Hon såg att de två från fönstret började röra sig, först den ena in i rummet medan en av dem fortfarande bevakade rummet från fönstret. Sedan kom _hon_ in också, Hermione såg att det var en kvinna, en mycket vacker kvinna. Hon skulle lyssna så hon visste hur hon skulle agera.

"Ser man på, ser man på – är det inte den som _han_ så gärna vill ha. Potter, var det inte så? Harry Potter?"

"Och vem är det som frågar?"

"Oh ursäkta Jag är Leopold. Leopold Winzlow, det här är min syster Cassandra." Sa han och log, ett leende som visade två extremt utväxta hörntänder. Harry ryste, han hade två vampyrer framför sig.

"Jaha, antar jag rätt om ni har fler år än jag har månader som livstid, kanske mångdubbelt det?"

"Din iakttagelseförmåga är god. Ja det stämmer, vi ingår i ett litet samhälle här i trakten. Men vad gör oss den äran att se _er_ här, ja jag kunde inte undgå att en kort stund se din väninna. Så länge hon inte gör något förhastat är hon inte i någon omedelbar fara."

"Vad tänker ni göra, det lät som han där," Harry pekade, "inte hade några fler _medhjälpare_ i den här _operationen_. Så hur kommer det sig då att ni är här?"

"Ah, nej det var korrekt, vi har inget gemensamt med honom, utöver möjligen att vi har gemensamma bekanta. Det som intresserar nu är _du_. De fyra som ligger där, du verkar ha stängt in dem i någon form av energibur. Men den har tydligen försvunnit nu. Har den det?"

Harry övervägde ett kort ögonblick innan han svarade. "Nej, den finns kvar. Den syns inte när den är i vila."

"Ta bort den."

"Tyvärr så kan jag inte det nu, du kanske minns att du valde att ta av mig mitt trollspö. Men ge tillbaka det till mig så ska jag eliminera den."

"Bra försök, men tyvärr kan jag inte bevilja din begäran."

"Ja, då får du nog försöka ta bort den själv. För du har valt att ta över ansvaret för mitt trollspö. Men, just nu börjar jag bli irriterad. Du har gjort intrång i en fastighet som jag betalar hyran för, alltså är det i min fulla rätt att arrestera dig. På samma sätt som jag redan har arresterat de här fyra. Allt du säger kommer jag att använda emot dig. Vänligen ge tillbaks mitt trollspö och erkänn dig att vara arresterad. Så slipper jag döda dig."

"Det var mäktiga ord från en försvarslös dödlig. Jag har levt längre än fem hundra år, och är odödlig. Du menar att _du_ ska kunna göra något åt det? Jag måste ge dig ett erkännande för ditt mod. Du vet nog inte hur du kan ens skada mig."

"Jag ids inte ens bry mig om det, du har redan gått för långt. Du får tre sekunder på dig att ge dig. ETT – TVÅ – TRE. Farväl." Sa Harry och Leopold stirrade in i Harrys nu mycket speciella ögon.

"Cassandra, var det så? Står du din bror så nära att du hellre gör honom sällskap än att diskutera saken och erkänna dig arresterad?" Harry höll ut sin hand varpå hans trollspö materialiserade sig i handen.

"Imponerande må jag säga. Jo jag är Cassandra Winzlow, Leopold talar för vår ätt, men han har inte stöd för det i vår grupp. Vi har våra schismer, han har tyvärr lite för mycket auktoritet för oss andra. Vi måste endera ta en öppen strid eller följa hans infall. Jag har inget emot att diskutera, men jag erkänner mig inte arresterad."

"Vad hade ni för orsak att komma hit i kväll då?"

"Vi visste att den vi kallar _han_ har ett intresse i två personer här, och att några hade för avsikt att komma hit. Vi vill hålla kontroll på vad som händer i trakten. Släpper vi in _honom_ i vårt område så tror jag och de flesta av oss att det är början till vår undergång. Så har vi sådana som min bror, de menar att vi har allt att vinna av en allians med _honom_. Så vi ville bara hålla oss underrättade vad som händer. Vad representerar du då, som har sådan makt att du släcker liv bara genom att titta på oss."

"Jag släckte inte ett liv, jag avstår det när jag kan göra det. Jag är beredd att låta dig ta din bror och lämna mig. Jag skulle kunna begära en gentjänst för att jag låter honom leva, men risken är att ni bara tackar för mig om jag dödar honom. Men nej, jag dödar inte i onödan. Han är bara förstelnad och kommer att vara det länge. Bot finns i vårt samhälle, det är bara att fråga oss så kan vi hjälpa till. Naturligtvis kan vi begära att han ska bindas vid en ed att han inte får störa oss igen."

"Du svarade inte på vad du är för en som har den makten."

"Sant, jag svarade inte på det och det var egentligen inget konstigt, jag hade ett av mina trollspön osynligt, så att göra en förstelningsförbannelse var enkelt. Om ni inte är allierade med Voldemort så kan vi tänkas diskutera en framtida, om inte allians och samarbete, så i vart fall en samexistens."

"Jag hörde ingen besvärjelse."

"Jag behöver inte uttala dem högt."

"Vem är du?"

"Din bror kallade mig Harry Potter. Ja, jag ÄR Harry Potter. Den som ska eliminera Voldemort, eller som han egentligen heter Tom Marvolo Riddle. En halvblodstrollkarl, en bastard egentligen, som själv dödade sin värnlösa far som hans mor fick enbart genom att hon fick i honom en kärleksdryck."

"Du har verkligen självförtroende, vad skulle du göra om jag dödar dig här och nu?"

"Dö – förmodligen, för du sa '_om jag dödar dig_' för vad du egentligen menar är att '_du försöker – döda mig_' vilket ju inte är detsamma som att du lyckas. Som jag sa, jag bjuder dig samtal och samexistens ifall det går att lösa, jag kommer inte att godta att ni använder våld eller dödar. Jag känner en varulv, han ser till att han är ofarlig och håller sig inlåst när hans farliga tid är. Så visst bör det kunna ordnas med frivilliga donationer av blod tillräckligt för er att kunna överleva. Om inte, så måste ni förstå att ni kallas parasiter, och parasiter är ett problem man hanterar."

"Du har självförtroende Harry. Vad gör du om jag finner dig värdig att bli min för en tid då, jag skulle till och med kunna göra dig odödlig, då skulle vi kunna älska varandra i evigheter."

"Älska med, är kroppars agerande. Att _älska_ är inget man kan skapa, inget man kan köpa. Nej, jag har redan gett bort mitt hjärta till en dödlig. Även om jag inte hade gjort det skulle jag inte frestas av ditt erbjudande, för jag skulle inte vara annat än en leksak för dig."

"Hur blir det med min bror, ska du väcka upp honom?"

"Nej, men du får ta med honom tillbaks till er koloni, väljer du att lämna honom så måste jag anse att han avsåg att döda mig, vilket gör att jag kan, utan att han får lida alltför mycket, avsluta hans mångsekellånga lidande, helt enkelt döda honom, så att hans själ får frid."

"Du kan inte döda honom, många har redan försökt och misslyckats."

"Jag lovar dig, jag kan göra honom till aska här och nu, men gör jag det och du är kvar, så drabbas även du av samma öde.

"Jag gav honom tre sekunder att bestämma sig, han var lite mer arrogant än vad du är. Men du naggar på den tid som jag behöver till annat. Du får fem sekunder att ta din bror och försvinna eller riskera att din grupp och min kommer på kant med varandra. Du och din bror kommer naturligtvis att inte finnas längre."

"VÄNTA!"

"Jag tänker inte vänta länge."

"Jag, och huvuddelen av min grupp har inget intresse i att komma under _honom_, när du nu har stoppat min bror, så får du göra fortsättningen med honom. Nej jag vill inte låta dig mörda honom, men han är en mycket stor risk för vår grupp. Han angrep dig, du har försvarat dig och det är din fulla rätt att göra det du tycker med honom."

"Då tycker jag att du ska ta honom tillbaks till er grupp. Tala om att han lever, kan ni själva bota honom är det ok, annars sänder du bud till mig, så ska jag lära dig vad du behöver och hur du ska använda det. Sen bör din grupp förstå att jag och min grupp inte är ute efter att utplåna er, så länge ni inte dödar."

"Jag tar den lösningen, jag tror på det du säger, att du har makten att döda oss båda utan att jag kan värja mig mot det. Jag såg hur enkelt du gjorde med honom, så jag tvekar inte på att godta ditt alternativ. Däremot kan jag inget säga om hur min grupp kommer att reagera. Är det godtagbart för dig?"

"Ja, ta din bror och återvänd."

Cassandra gick fram till sin bror och tittade på honom i alla möjliga riktningar, han var totalt förstelnad, men han var tydligt levande. Hon tittade på Harry med en frågande blick, så han sa lugnt.

"Han lever, och kan göra det ganska länge. Förresten, en vampyr i det tillståndet kommer nog att överleva väldigt länge, en trollkarl eller en mugglare bör klara några månader eller så."

"Jag behöver hjälp att få med honom. Får jag hämta några av de mina?"

"Om ni gör minsta ansats av att angripa mig så kom ihåg att det är det sista ni gör. Hur lång tid behöver du?"

"Tio minuter, så är de här."

"Tio minuter – ok."

Medan han väntade så tänkte han till Luna; '_Vi har haft lite besök här, förklarar mer sedan. Vi evakuerar till Hogwarts om ungefär tjugo minuter, men jag tror ni måste ta paret hit först så de kan packa sina saker. Jag ger besked om när. Hur har ni det?_'

"Hermione, när vi är klara så gör vi en total evakuering av det allt här. Du kan redan nu göra en syn av vad du tror om det. Kan vi få med allt, eller ska dina föräldrar komma hit och packa själva?"

Harry märkte Lunas tankar inom sig. _Här är det, om inte lugnt så i vart fall underhållande. Det är snart dags att börja äta. Jag ska tala om det för Nadja._'

"Harry, vad ska vi göra med dom där?" sa Hermione och pekade på de fyra som ännu var medvetslösa på golvet.

"Vi tar dem med oss tillbaks. Om inte Nadja kan göra en flyttnyckel som går till aurorernas fängelse, så kan jag ta dem till en fängelsehåla i Hogwarts. Sen kan jag ju _råka_ glömma dem några veckor eller så."

"Varför låter du vampyrerna leva, de angrep dig ju?"

"Voldemort vill ha dem på sin sida, jag tycker att det är bättre om de är _emot_ honom. Så att låta dem leva är första steget på det."

"Jag litar inte på dem."

"Inte jag heller, men jag tror att hon, Cassandra, kan komma att bli någon vi har på vår sida framöver. Och om inte, så spelar det egentligen mindre roll. Nu ska vi få dina föräldrar tillbaks till skolan. Sen får vi ordna med resten efteråt."

Cassandra och fem av hennes grupp kom efter bara fyra minuter, de kom artigt. Först kom _hon själv in_. "Jag är här nu, jag har fem stycken med mig. Kan vi komma in?"

"Ja, ett ögonblick bra, Hermione, stanna i vår del en stund är du snäll. Nu kan ni komma in."

"Harry Potter, det här är min grupp, jag säger inga namn, de saknar betydelse för dig och de dina. Då tar vi med Leopold och ger oss av."

Harry kände en olustkänsla när de gav sig av, något var inte som det skulle, genast omgav han sig själv med det dränerande nätet, han skärmade även av deras egen speciella del av lokalen. Så skrek han till Hermione. "Platt ner på golvet och gör absolut ingen magi."

Så hörde han hur dödsförbannelsen uttalades. Han hade gallret till skydd, men han flyttade sig ändå. Tre av dem hade kommit tillbaks, nu tvekade inte Harry längre, han lät dem komma in i rummet. Sedan hade de ingen möjlighet att skärma sig. Solljuset gjorde sitt med dem, det var över på mindre än en minut. Han gjorde några saker i rask följd. Han skyndade till fönstret där såg han att Cassandra låg utslagen på marken. De övriga verkade förvånad över det starka ljus som hade kommit ut ur fönstren på huset.

"Hermione – LIGG KVAR!"

Sedan flög den bevingade ormen ut. Nu var han inte längre villig att gå varsamt fram med dem. Han använde den dödliga synen mot de övriga två männen. Han ville veta om basiliskens dödssyn också drabbade odödliga vampyrer.

Tyvärr kunde han inte avgöra om de hade dött eller om de bara var skendöda. Cassandra började jämra sig. Harry återtog sin mänskliga form.

"Dina vänner – om de nu var vänner, är döda eller kanske bara borta från förnuftet en tid, tre av dem är i alla fall bara aska nu. Jag kunde ha gjort samma sak med de här också, men jag ville inte skada dig. Av någon orsak trodde jag på din vilja att leva vidare. Vänd hem nu och tala om att de som kom med valde att angripa mig, vilket de naturligtvis inte borde ha gjort. För om en minut kommer de av er som är kvar här att förintas."

Cassandra förvandlade sig till en fladdermus och fladdrade iväg. Och som Harry hade lovat, en minut senare sken ett ljus starkt som solen själv. De vampyrer som var förstelnade, eller om de var döda, började vittra och var snart borta.

Harry gick tillbaks in och tog bort alla näten. De fortfarande avsvimmade dödsätarna förminskade han och satte i en bur han manade fram. Med ett par städningsbesvärjelser försvann resterna av de tre vampyrernas aska också.

Han satt tillsammans med Hermione i vardagsrummet, det var dukat för sex personer. Han _tänkte_ till Luna. '_ta hit dem, till huset, vardagsrummet_'.

Några snabba förflyttningar och paret Granger tittade sig runt, något förvånade men också ganska upprörda, därefter började protesterna komma.

"Är det nu dags igen, det skulle inte gå att hitta oss? Vad är det som har hänt?" Harry lät dem prata på utan att lyssna särskilt till frågorna.

"Först och främst. Drick lite kaffe, sen har ni femton minuter på er att packa. Ta bara det ni anser är det nödvändigaste, och privataste. För sen kommer andra att packa allt som är kvar. Om tjugo minuter är vi härifrån.

—

**Kap 46**

På Hogwarts dit de anlände med hjälp av ringarna blev det mer förklaringar. Det var med bara ett par minuter tillgodo, som Harry kom till det utlysta mötet. Han var något dagvill nu. Här på skolan hade det inte ens gått en timme sedan han försvann. Själv hade han varit borta mer än ett dygn.

Professor Dumbledore tittade på sin personal, på aurorerna, på ministeriepersonalen och slutligen på Harry innan han började.

Först berättade Dumbledore hur han och Kingsley Shacklebolt hade fått vara med Harry. Och hur de hade upplevt själva anfallet från den höga platsen de var på och hade utsikt över hela närområdet. Så vände han sig en aning mot Harry och fortsatte.

"Tack vare att vi lydde en elev och lärarkollega efter några ögonblick av tvekan, så har vi varken skadade eller döda. Skolans lokaler kan repareras – Ja Harry."

"Professor, vi har skadade. Många av husalverna blev skadade, då de med sin magi motade bort de första bomberna som riktades mot själva skolan. Jag hade inte förklarat tillräckligt bra hur farliga de kunde vara, därför var de för nära platserna de briserade på. Nej, ingen av dem är död, men många kommer att behöva ha sjukledigt några dagar, några av dem kanske blir borta från sina plikter någon vecka."

"Oj – ja ursäkta min försumlighet att inte tänkt på dem, eller ha frågat dem. Hur är det med dem?"

"Senast jag mötte någon av dem var de vid gott mod och höll på med reparationsarbeten."

"Bra, de skador, utöver stora salen och andra som jag vet om, är att två av växthusen är totalt bortblåsta, möjligen kan det finnas växter som går att rädda därifrån. Finns det fler skador? Ja Hermione."

"Jag har inte hunnit se så mycket av det, jag kom just tillbaks, men jag har fått uppgift att det i södra längan av Slytherin och i flera av lektionssalarna för trolldryckstillverkning finns flera stora sprickor. Inget har rasat samman, men sprickorna är oroväckande och min uppfattning är att det är för riskabelt att ignorera dem. Jag kommer att ta mig en närmare titt på det så fort jag hinner. De måste naturligtvis åtgärdas men de har inte högsta prioritet."

"Minerva."

"Två våningar i Gryffindortornet är till hälften borta, ett stort hål gapar öppet rakt ut. Flera av elevernas privata saker är endera förstörda eller ligger utspridda dels inne och delvis utomhus. Tills vidare kan jag inte tillåta någon att vistas i Gryffindortornet. Ett par av de oskadda husalverna håller på att samla in allt som spritts ut. Därefter ska de separera dem till respektive ägare. Senaste uppgiften jag fick om det, var att de preliminärt skulle bli klara med insamlingen medan det fortfarande är ljust. Inom samma tidsrymd ska de också ha bedömt eventuella risker för mer förstörelse, innan kvällen ska de ha byggt upp några tillfälliga väggar."

"Så illa, det var inte bra, mer?"

"Ja Poppy."

"Det är kanske inte så farligt hos mig, men fyra av fönstren är helt borta, glasskärvor finns överallt men det ordnar jag ganska snart. Nya fönster behövs innan kvällen, eller egentligen någon täckning, men det räcker nog med en magisk blockering tills vidare. Men det jag tänkte mest på var att någon bör titta på strukturen så inget av det har skadats."

"Ja, fönstren får vänta några dagar, strukturen likaså, men tack, vi måste naturligtvis undersöka det också. Något mer?"

Då ingen hade några fler skador att rapportera vände Albus sig mot Harry. "Jag misstänker du har mer att berätta."

"Sedan det som professor Dumbledore berättade hände, så har det gått olika lång tid för de flesta av oss. Alltså från det ni hade som senaste lunch har jag och några fler upplevt ännu ett dygn. Sju vampyrer har jag mött. Sex av dem är utspridda som aska nu, den som fortfarande lever heter _Cassandra_. Hon och hennes bror träffade jag när jag höll på att oskadliggöra fyra dödsätare som avsåg göra något sadistiskt med paret Granger. Cassandras bror Leopold anföll mig överraskande bakifrån. Han och Cassandra hade olika uppfattningar om hur saker ska göras och om de ska alliera sig med Voldemort eller inte. Hon menade att de som grupp går mot sin undergång om de väljer Voldemort. Hon kan redan nu rapportera till de sina att de som valde att angripa mig inte längre finns. Fyra dödsätare har Tonks tagit till aurorernas högkvarter. Paret Granger bor nu tills vidare på skolan —"

"Bor på skolan, det visste jag inget om. Borde jag inte ha fått veta om det, _professor Potter_." Harry märkte att Albus inte uppskattade att få veta en så pass viktig sak tillsammans med övriga lärare, så han beredde sig på en förklaring.

"Albus, för mindre än trettio minuter sedan jag fanns på en liten ö i Söderhavet, närmare bestämt Fiji. Jag har just varit där i ett helt dygn, efter att vi åt lunch här efter att skolan blev bombad. Där hade jag just, i strid dödat sex vampyrer, tillfångatagit fyra dödsätare och räddat paret Granger från ett otrevligt bakhåll. Jag har faktiskt inte haft tid att prata om något alls, deras framtid i synnerhet."

Harry förstod att det var mer än de flesta kunde förstå. Det var inte allmänt känt att han _stal tid_ som han kallade det.

"Harry, _gjorde du något _– du vet vad jag menar?"

"Jag var noga med att _inte_ påverka något som borde vara opåverkat. Jag höll noga ordning på den tid jag lämnade och den tid jag kunde börja göra något i. Fram till dess gjorde vi bara nödvändiga undersökningar."

"_Gjorde vi_? Du var alltså inte ensam."

"Ja, som jag sa, _några av oss_, jag hade dem jag bäst behövde med mig, jag hade en auror och en lärare och den elev som har bäst möjlighet att hjälpa mig i kritiska situationer."

"Jag förstår. Ni har alltså evakuerat paret Granger, och placerat dem här en tid. Du sa du dödade sex vampyrer i strid, hur?"

"De tål inte solljus. Så det var egentligen enkelt. När det gäller dödsätarna så gjorde jag en liten bur för dem, bara det att burens galler var förbundet med _Guaia._ När de försökte kasta besvärjelser på mig så låste deras magi i gallret, och de tålde inte den saken så nu är de visserligen levande, men inte _magianvändande_. Guaia tog tillbaks det de missbrukade."

"Vi kan tala om de detaljerna sedan Harry, är det någon som har några övriga frågor eller saker ni vill ta upp i samband med angreppet?"

"Potter, hur kom det sig att du kunde förutspå anfallet på skolan. Visserligen borde jag ha förstått tecknen, men jag var upptagen med annat. Och det du sa, att du varit borta i ett dygn sedan lunchen. Det är utanför alla möjligheter Potter. Kan du förklara varför du kommer med så huvudlösa påståenden och be sen om ursäkt för ditt okontrollerade utlopp av fria fantasier."

"Sibyl, om professor Potter säger att han upplevt ett dygn mer än oss andra, _då har han gjort det_. Nej, det var ingen lögn. Jag anses vara en av de dugligare på att se om en person ljuger, och jag kunde inte se tillstymmelse till lögn i professor Potters redogörelse. Finns det kanske fler här inne som upplevt samma sak som Potter har gjort?" Sa Albus.

"Ja, jag och två ytterligare var med Harry och hämtade hit mina föräldrar. Jag såg hur Harry angreps av en vampyr, men jag hade fått _ORDER_ att ligga i skydd när han angreps andra gången. Det kan tyckas märkligt att jag skulle ligga i skydd och _överge_ Harry när det är farligt. Men jag vet att om han utöver att möta fiender också ska oroa sig för oss andra så hämmar det honom, vi har övat tillsammans tillräckligt mycket för att känna varandra och jag har sett nog av Harrys magi för att lyda _**alla**_ order han ger i strid."

"Det är nog så sant det, och sa han att du skulle göra så, så var det absolut rätt av dig att lyda."

"Professorer, kollegor, ministeriepersonal och aurorer, jag lärde mig saker för en tid sedan. Jag har lovat att inte redogöra för hur det går till, men jag är som de flesta magiutövare inte låst i rummet, vi transfererar. Jag har också möjligheten att kliva ut i annan tid än den jag lämnar. Jag har också lärt mig att ifall jag kliver ut i en tid som har varit så är det av yttersta vikt att jag inte på minsta vis påverkar det som redan hade hänt intill dess jag kommit ifatt den tid som redan har varit. Ja – jag kan flytta mig i både rum och tid. Men jag tänker inte förklara hur det går till."

"Sibyl, jag är bara en gammal lärare, jag har trott mig vara mer skicklig än alla elever. För några dagar sedan skulle jag försöka släcka en liten enkel magisk eld i professor Potters hand. Det var omöjligt för mig. Potter bad då en elev, en sjätte års elev från Ravenclaw av alla husen, att göra eld i sin hand, alltså lika som han själv hade gjort. Hon satte elden i sin hand. En eld som var omöjlig för mig att släcka. När jag gjort mina försök, viftade Potter sin hand och elden upphörde. Om du tycker det är uppseendeväckande att professor Potter gör förutsägelser mer distinkta och givande än du gör, så kan du förstå hur vi andra känner oss."

"Jag försöker inte utmanövrera någon enda, jag vill inte stövla in på era områden, jag är här för att lära mig, men tiden har lagt andra saker framför mina fötter. Jag låg bara för några dagar sedan på sjukhusflygeln och jag var mycket nära döden. Men döden var inte redo för mig just då. Jag har en länk från Voldemort. Min ring hjälper mig att hålla honom utanför mina tankar. Men jag har lärt mig att något sipprar genom ändå. Inte tillräckligt mycket för att jag ska kunna veta detaljer. Men jag har lärt mig att lita på mina känslor.

"Efter att bomberna hade fallit här och vi fått lite lunch i oss började jag åter känna en mycket ospecificerad oro. Med lite analys bestämde jag mig för att det handlade om ett angrepp på Hermiones föräldrar. Eftersom jag inte visste var de fanns, mer än någonstans i _The Pacific_ eller vad vi kallar Oceanien så var det lite osäkert om vi skulle kunna hitta dem i tid.

"Jag hade ett nyskrivet brev från dem i min hand. Jag fokuserade på det PSI–spår alla saker har, jag ville _känna_ platsen där det brevet skrevs. Efter lite meditativt arbete så kunde jag transferera oss dit, jag och tre ytterligare. Vi hade ingen tid att förlora här, vi lämnade den tid som var aktuell, och då vi kom dit ett dygn innan, gav det oss tid att undersöka och planera. Vi höll oss borta från alla som kunde vara viktiga för händelser som skulle inträffa. Jag var oerhört rädd för att något skulle hända dem, innan vi hann ifatt vår egen tid, men vi hade tur. Allt började nästan samtidigt som angreppet på skolan men de som kom väntade på något, så vi väntade med dem tills vi kom ifatt tiden. Jag vet nu att Lucius Malfoy förväntades delta i angreppet där, och förmodligen väntade de på honom. När han inte kunde komma så startade operationen utan honom, kanske en aning fördröjd. Det kan vara hans död här som försenade dem en aning, vilket gav oss den tid vi behövde där.

"När vi sedan hunnit ifatt den tid vi lämnade, då var vi åter i aktuellt tidsflöde, då kunde vi ingripa. Vår största fara under tiden vi var där var att paret Granger's skulle angripas och kanske skadas innan vi kom till _tid noll_, alltså den tid vi kunde ingripa i. Men vi hade tur. Att någon kunde hitta dem beror till största delen på att förra brevet till Hermione aldrig kom fram, det försvann på vägen.

"Mina vänner det har hänt lite, för er de senaste timmarna – för mig lite mer än ett dygn. På den tiden har jag orsakat elva människors och sex vampyrers död. De som bombade skolan pulveriserades av sina egna bomber genom att jag fick dem att brisera hos sina bärare. Det kommer inte ens att rapporteras namneligen vilka de tio var som omkom, det finns inget kvar av dem. Däremot föll Lucius Malfoy så illa att han råkade omkomma. Ytterligare sju styckan som skulle bomba slottet är arresterade, när de så småningom förhörs kanske vi får reda på vilka de övriga omkomna är. En vampyr som angrep mig från ett bakhåll gjorde jag oförmögen att röra sig själv, jag lät hans anhöriga hämta honom. Tre av dem valde att anfalla mig i lönndom. Nu är de alla sex förvandlade till aska. Så det känns lite avslaget."

De tittade på Harry och såg helt oförstående ut. De valde att inte kommentera något av det. De hade redan lärt sig att normala regler inte gällde för Harry och de han omgav sig med. Att han hade fått alla, dem själva inkluderade, i skydd och helt tydligt lyckats avvärja ett mycket allvarligt angrepp mot skolan räckte som bevis för att vara försiktiga med vad de skulle säga. Om inte rektorn, som tydligen hade sett mer än de själva hade gjort, och inte protesterade, så fanns det ingen orsak för dem att _göra bort sig_. Hur otroligt det än lät, så kunde det kanske vara möjligt att Potter hade gjort det han sa att han hade gjort.

"Först behöver vi alltså någonstans att härbärgera Gryffindor några dygn." Sa Minerva

Albus tittade på Harry. "Är det något du kan hjälpa till med?"

Minerva blev förvånad, men så mindes hon. De övriga slutade andas. Rektorn frågade Harry om han, HAN, kunde ordna för att ta hand om en fjärdedel av skolans elever. Det var ju något som borde fördelas bland alla husen.

"Ja, det borde gå, men jag föreslår att vi låter samtliga elever sova i skyddsrummet de närmsta nätterna. Vi använder kortvägen från stora salen. Det kan bli lite trångt, men i övningshallen kan jag göra ganska mycket. Men jag måste först undersöka om det går att göra så, ge mig en kvart."

"Tror du det blir nya attacker i närtid?" Frågade professor Flitwick

"Inget jag vet, men jag tror det är bättre om det är stilla i de skadade områdena. Det är lättare att kunna reparera magiskt då. Sprickorna i Slytherin och hela tornet i Gryffindor måste åtgärdas de närmaste dagarna. Bäst är ju att kunna göra det utan att behöva vara rädd att skada någon under arbetet. Det kan behöva rivas en del för att åter bygga upp säkert. Det här skulle kunna vara ett perfekt tillfälle att skapa ytterligare ett eller två hus. Ifall vi låter de som ska till femte årskurs välja linje redan där, då kan de två nya husen vara ett för dem och ett för _äldre_ studenter som går på _fortsättningsstudier._ Alltså, vi har ju de som går dels avancerad kurs och de som går ordinarie. Det skulle innebära att vi kan ge dem som går ordinarie kurser mer tid och bättre utbildning än nu. Samtidigt som det inte försämrar för de som går avancerad linje."

Nu blev det rabalder, alla pratade i munnen på varandra. Men så höjde professor Sinistra rösten och tystade ner de övriga. "Det ligger en hel del i det professor Potter nämner. Vi är ju visserligen så invanda att ha bara sju årskurser här. Men ändå behövs det mer utbildning i många speciella ämnen. Hur menar du Harry, vad har du tänkt dig."

"När jag stod högt uppe just innan flygbombningsanfallet fick jag en tanke på att slottet kunde ha en gren till, det såg så naturligt ut med en borggård och två eller tre torn ytterligare. I de längor som då blir kommer flera olika grupperingar att kunna etableras. Det som idag är DA, vilket egentligen är en mer praktisk gren av DADA, _Defense Against Dark Arts_. Medan DA är _Defense Association_ vars mål egentligen var att klara av grundstudierna när vi hade en påtvingad lärare som inte avsåg lära oss tillräckligt för att klara vår examen i DADA.

"Det som DA nu utbildar är också försvar, eller rättare:_ självförsvar_. Det är både med och utan magi, och är inriktat på att lära sig att _överleva_. En utökad verksamhet skulle kunna ge sjunde årskursen ett val, många kommer inte in på våra striktare kurser. Som exempel kan jag nämna att för att komma in på aurorskolan krävs det betyg från sjunde årskursen i trolldryckskonst, men för att få tillgång till sjätte och sjunde årskursen där krävs det, åtminstone var det så förut, _högsta betyg_ i femte året. Men med en utökad praktisk tanke skulle flera olika linjer kunna etableras. Vi har magisk sport som exempel, aurorerna kan tänkas lägga ett par års utbildning för kommande aspiranter här. Det finns fler, en sjukhusdel med utökad forskning kring bot av olika svåra fall, eller varför inte en vård och omsorgs–linje. Magiskat hantverk av olika slag bör ju också kunna finnas. Det är visserligen bara tankar, men det skulle ge oss fler val."

Harry såg att Kingsley Shacklebolt, som var aurorernas representant där tittade på honom länge, lite väl länge enligt Harrys tycke. "Något fel i det?" Frågade Harry.

"Egentligen inte, men om de är _bara_ skolelever, så kan vi inte ställa _våra_ krav på dem. Men om de tecknar sig som aspiranter, utan anställningskrav så har vi ju möjligheten att ha ett större urval. Och som du har visat oss Harry, det handlar mer om motivation och lärarkänsla än strikta teoretiska kunskaper. Jag har sett att ni övriga lärare inte riktigt har förstått professor Potters kapacitet.

"Att vi är här från både ministeriet och aurorerna och deltar i den här övningen är inte beroende av att professor Dumbledore vill visa eleverna olika saker. Det är för att professor Potter _ÖVAR_ sina speciella elever. Normalt kommer eleverna från skolan till ministeriet och tar sina transfereringsövningar och licens där. Nu råkar det vara så att professor Potter har utbildat så gott som alla elever vid skolan, ner till femte årskursen i transferering. INTE en enda har blivit skadad under den utbildningen. Det mina herrar – och damer, är mer än vad som händer när de tar sin utbildning vid ministeriet. Där är det normalt med omkring fem procent skador under den utbildningen.

"Professorer av Hogwarts, det här har ni inte hört om förut, men det skadar inte att ni får veta det. Harry, och HELA hans mindre grupp är redan antagna som aurorer. Men vi kan inte tvångsenrollera dem, de måste ju _söka tjänst_ hos oss, men vi räknar dem redan som kollegor mer än som möjliga aspiranter. De saknar en del ämnen, men de är redan kvalificerade att delta i uppdrag och på aktiv tjänstgöring, TILLSAMMANS med minst en erfaren auror, som svarar för det de saknar som exempelvis procedurer vid gripande och möten med mugglare."

Det hade blivit andlöst tyst, av alla lärare så var det bara rektorn som visste hur mycket Harry hade gjort, och inte minst avsåg att göra, med sina grupper.

"Jag hoppas att vi som är i sjunde årskursen nu, kan ordna så vi har en veckoslutssamling även nästa år, det finns önskemål om det. Vi kan se det som en början. Naturligtvis är det inte nödvändigt att allt det där är klart till hösten. Men det kommer att kosta, det innebär att vi också måste se efter inkomster. Om vi har en tvåterminskurs i avancerad trolldryckstillverkning så borde vi få tillräckligt med prima varor som kan säljas."

"Vilda planer för en elev, låter som du håller på att ta över skolan och omvandla den till en industri." Sa professor Vector.

"Ja, kanske det. Men det är lätt att _räkna ut_, att om vi ska ha en kunskap om det som verkligen har hänt genom åren, så måste vi ha modernare kunskaper i historia, den måste dessutom korrespondera med verkligheten. Det finns faktiskt en värld utanför den magiska också. Det finns personer i den magiska världen som inte vet hur ett batteri i en ficklampa fungerar, och _det finns de som inte vet vad en ficklampa är också_." Det sista sa Harry betonat för han såg minerna på sina lärarkollegor.

"Det finns personer i vår värld som tror att de ickemagiska, de vi kallar _mugglare_, är en sämre ras. Faktum är att vi bygger våra rikedomar på deras arbete, vi äter vår mat och tycker att vi har det bra, men tittar vi på hela vägen den mat vi äter har färdats innan den når oss så är det _tack vare_ mugglarna vi har något att äta alls.

"Dessutom, skillnaden mellan oss magianvändare och mugglare är mindre än de flesta tror, det är ungefär lika stor skillnad på de flesta av er och mig, som mellan er och mugglarna. Ändå är det ingen skillnad alls – utöver hur vi använder magin.

"Det är inte så länge sedan jag hörde om en sak ur _mugglarkunskap_ jag trodde var ljug, men jag blev tvungen att ändra uppfattning. I en av kurserna här på Hogwarts får man lära sig att tandvärk hos mugglarna botas genom att mugglaren går till endera smeden eller hovslagaren som använder ett don och hammare för att slå ut den trasiga tanden.

"Nå, det var kanske så ute på landsbygden för några hundra år sedan. Men vi lever i en föränderlig tid, alltså mugglarvärlden förändras till skillnad från vår som verkar gå kvar i samma spår vi gjorde när jag var ung, hmmm hmmm när _Godric Gryffindor_ var ung vilket var för ungefär tusen år sedan.

"Så, vi måste förnya oss, vi måste undvika att komma på kant med mugglarvärlden. Vi har hållit vår tillvaro dold för dem, det kan vi fortsätta med. Kanske ska vi förtydliga den biten vi SKA hålla den gränsen även i fortsättningen, men det är inte för att de är sämre än oss utan för att vi ska ha en chans att fortsätta existera.

"Är det något mugglarna är rädda för så är det allt de inte kan förklara. Om någon religiös ledare får en aning om oss kan den personen jaga upp stämningar som kan göra det omöjligt för oss att samexistera. Det vi minst av allt vill ha är ett krig med dem. Jag har hört siffran 5 000 men när jag tittade på en någorlunda färsk siffra från befolkningsstatistiken lärde jag mig att de är minst 20 000 mot var och en av oss, vi har inte en chans i en sådan konflikt. Men för att kunna samexistera med våra gränser måste vi känna till mer om dem än vad den här skolan verkar förstå.

"Så det jag vill åstadkomma är en förståelse för vår plats i ett samhälle som har gränser, och att vi kan, i de fall vi _tvingas samarbeta_, också göra det."

"Det var tunga ord det, när tänker du dig att det ska vara så?" frågade professor Vector.

"Knappast inom den närmaste tiden, om jag ens kommer att få se den inriktningen. Jag har liksom en viss Voldemort framför mig. Man har trott att hans kraft varit stor. Jag tror mig veta att han har hittat ett sätt att kombinera alla sina dödsätares krafter till sig, det i sig gör ju hans kraft enorm.

"Det jag inte vet, är om han behåller kraften från de dödsätare som _råkar_ dö. Jag råkade bli lite starkare på grund av ett litet misstag som höll på att kosta mig livet, men om han tar kraft av dem eller om han bara _lånar_ vet jag inte."

"Menar du att han kan använda _andras_ magiska styrka?" Kingsleys ansiktsuttryck visade stor oro.

"Jag _vet inte_ men jag har haft några drömmar som jag inte tycker om. Det kan vara så att då han _märker_ dem så sammanfogar han dem i någon form av magiskt nätverk, det _kan_ innebära att alla dödsätare tillfälligt kan använda energi ur det nätet. Det dröjde innan jag började ens överväga den möjligheten. Men nu tror jag att det ligger något i det. Hur mycket nätet kan hjälpa vet jag inte, men det _kan_ vara så."

Albus harklade sig och daskade högra handen lätt i bordet. "Mina vänner, åter till det akuta, reparationerna av Hogwarts. Är det något våra husalver klarar, eller behöver vi kalla in de som kan bygga med magi?"

"Det jag har sett av skadorna i Gryffindor är att de är annorlunda än de skador jag sett förut. Vi vet ju att slottet är som ett _levande väsen_ sannolikt är det format av magi. Men där skadorna fanns verkade det som att magin fattades. Jag förstår inte riktig men ska jag gissa så skulle jag säga att bomberna har slagit ut _magin_ och att det är därför som väggarna har rasat. Har du Harry något att säga om det." Minerva tittade uppfordrande på honom.

"Det ligger en hel del i det du _gissat_, slottet är _ett väsen_, en del av Guaya. Det är också _Guaya_ som är källan till vår magi. Men skadas Guaya så skadas magin där. Explosioner av den grad som orsakade skadorna på slottet slog ut delar av Guaya där.

"Det är ungefär som att låta en tung hammare krossa ett finger på oss själva, vi slår ihjäl den delen av oss. Jag fick själv större delen av bröstet sönderskjutet för ett par dagar sedan, då _dog_ delar av mig, de delarna var Poppy tvungen att ta bort, därefter kunde jag forcera en tillväxt.

"Jag tror, _alltså jag TROR,_ att de områden som skadats måste avlägsnas, _renas_ och sedan bör man kunna rena och återplacera stenarna och foga in dem i det magiska fältet igen. Liksom att det magiska fältet omsluter och tar till sig materialet igen, det kan komma att ta lite tid, men jag tror det är så det måste gå till. Jag tror också att det behöver vara någon eller några som känner Guayas väsen som ska göra det om det ska bli bra."

"Du talar om Guaya – vad är det?" frågade George Corner från ministeriet.

"Jag skulle kunna berätta hur mycket som helst, men du skulle ändå inte förstå. Jag sa till en elev för några dagar sedan när han hade synpunkter om Sibyls ämne, att jag kan mycket väl visa hur jag talar med ormar, men han kommer ändå inte att kunna göra det själv.

"Sibyl, du utbildar i _hur_ man gör, du kan aldrig _ge_ _någon_ _gåvan_ att utläsa framtiden till någon, utöver någon av dina blodsättlingar. Så George, Guaya är källan till min och de flesta andras magi. Säger jag att det är planeten själv, då kanske du tänker på bergen, på marken du går på. Det är så mycket mer, så mycket annorlunda."

Nu tittade alla på Harry, de satt tysta en stund, det var Albus som bröt tystnaden.

"Det Harry försökt säga förut är att han har _hittat källan_. I och med att han gjorde det förändrades hans magi drastiskt, jag tror mig förstå vad Harry upplever. Skillnaden är bara det att _jag förstår det_, han _upplever det_. Harry, jag tror att du skulle kunna göra en hel del nytta i reparationsarbetet, men du behöver vila. Jag har redan haft kontakt med de som har hand om trollkarlsbanken. Då vet ni vilken kategori av individer jag tänker på. De är mästare på att bygga i och med sten. Hur är det med husalverna, har de möjlighet att hjälpa till?"

"Ja, jag tror de har kontakt med kraften och Guaya på ett sätt som vi inte riktigt har gett dem erkännande för, jag tror det blir det, men jag ska själv också delta i det så mycket jag kan. Jag _vet att_ slottet är skadat och jag behöver vara i kontakt med det en tid, liksom du professor."

"Ja Harry, vi gör det gemensamt, vi börjar så snart vi kan med det, och du tror du får plats med alla där nere?"

"Ja, jag ska se till att det finns plats för alla i lokalen där nere. När det blir kvällning så motar vi ner _de små gangsterns_ vi har. Så låter vi slottets spöken hålla bevakningen. Det får bli en senare middag och en tidig _tapto_ i kväll. ALLA ska ha sina nattkvarter där nere de närmsta nätterna."

"Hur gör vi med trolldryckslektionerna om det pågår reparationsarbeten där?"

"Hermione, innan vi kvällar så ska vi titta närmare på Salazar's labb, jag tror du ska kunna hålla lektioner där några dagar. Det kan faktiskt bli intressant för _vissa_ elever att en elev ur Gryffindor är samtidigt lärare i trolldryckskunskap och håller lektionerna i Salazar Slytherin's privata delar av slottet."

"Hur ska vi komma ner dit, jag ska väl inte ta in alla i Slytherin's dagrum heller?"

"Nej, – men förresten, varför inte? Du, jag och Pansy tittar i genom allt det i kväll. Du vet ju vika ingredienser ni behöver, låt eleverna först samlas utanför den vanliga lektionssalen du talar om vilka ingredienser de ska ta med ner. Sen låter du Pansy leda dem ner och håller du lektionen. Albus, är det tillåtet för oss att _låna_ fröken Parkinson till det? Hon kommer att missa några lektioner men får extra duvning i trolldryckskonst istället."

"Det måste bli en fråga för hennes huschef."

"Tack för den passningen. Någon annan som har synpunkter på att hon kommer att tappa tid i något ämne hon behöver?"

"I så här allvarliga stunder tror jag att det är nödvändigt att vara _flexibel_. Men Harry, för bara några dagar sedan hade du en del dramatiska förevisningar, hade det något samband med det som hände nu?"

"Ja, jag tror faktiskt det. Det blev tidigt känt att vi förberedde oss att möta morgonposten. Att komma med _tung bombning_ över hela skolan när vi satt i stora salen under en lunch skulle ha varit förödande. Så JA, jag tror de gjorde en viss omplanering. Med mig upptagen här skulle de dessutom kunna ta paret Granger utan min inblandning. Skulle jag trots allt överlevt demoleringen av skolan så skulle de ha knäckt mig med dem, för de vet att jag känner för Hermione och hennes föräldrar.

"Resultatet är ju inte så farligt, de husalver som skadats kommer att bli återställda, slottet kan lagas. Elva dödsätare tillfångatagna, en namngiven och tio anonyma är döda, vampyrerna på andra sidan jorden kan vara en risk, endera blev de skrämda att vara med Voldi, eller så vill de hämnas sina kamrater."

"Då avslutar vi mötet nu. Middagen blir två timmar senare och i samband med det försluter vi alla övriga lokaler under natten. Maten kommer att vara _lättlagad_ några dagar. Så återgår ni till övrig verksamhet."

Harry kände sig helt slut. Men det fanns intressanta saker som hade sagts under mötet, nu visste alla lärarna att han och hela hans stora grupp var klara att bli auroraspiranter, och hans mindre grupp såg de som kollegor, oj. Nu skulle han ta med Hermione och Pansy ner till laboratoriet i Slytherin's kamrar.

—

**Kap 47**

Gryffindor's elever hade fördelats till de övriga elevhemmens dagrum under dagtid. Därför blev det inte så märkvärdigt när Harry och Hermione kom till Slytherin.

"Pansy, ska du ta ner Hermione och mej till Salazar's kamrar."

"Harry, . . . . " sa hon men av Harrys blick förstod hon att _hon_ skulle göra det.

"Ja, följ mig bara." Sa hon och gick mot platsen där hon brukade öppna väggen. "ÖPPNA DIG" sa hon tydligt. Och dörren formade sig. Varpå hon gjorde en inbjudande gest till Harry och Hermione, som gick in och Pansy följde efter och hon lät dörren stänga sig.

När dörren slutit sig hade de en stund på sig innan de kom till nästa dörr, Pansy började samtalet.

"Harry, du kunde ju ha gått ner själv från ditt ställe, vad är det som händer?"

"Slottet har skador, trolldryckssalarna har så stora sprickor att de måste lagas, det kan ta några dagar, och då kommer vi att hålla de lektionerna här nere. OM du inte säger ifrån, så kommer DU att vara dörrvaktare och hjälplärare, du missar lite i övriga lektioner, men de andra lärarna har sagt att du kan ta igen det du missar."

"Ska _jag_ ta ned alla till trolldryckslektionerna?"

"Jag tycker det kunde vara en intressant utveckling, det ger dig lite _status_ bland de andra eleverna. Du sa du vill vara lärare framöver. Jag tror att ni två bör kunna läsa på tillräckligt bra för att kunna tenta i mästarprovet helst, i sommar. Skulle någon av er klara det så har skolan en _behörig_ lärare i er. Klarar ni det båda, då har skolan två duktiga lärare. Men, vad säger du?"

"Som du sa, det kan bli _intressant_, så ja. Hermione, för en tid sedan sa jag att jag _inte_ kunde tänka mig att vara _vän_ med dig, tolerera ja, men inte _vän_. Jag . . . äsch . . . ångrar – vad är det för ord. Hermine, _får jag_ räkna mig som . . ._ din vän_?"

Hermione tittade förvånat på Pansy och sedan på Harry och tillbaks på Pansy, varpå hon höll ut sina armar inbjudande.

"Pansy, visst har du gjort och sagt saker som jag skulle ha kunnat mörda dig för. Men saker har hänt och ibland har vi alla gjort saker vi inte riktigt förstått själva heller. Harry har tagit dig till sig och till oss. Jag har inte hans förmåga att förstå folk, men jag litar på dig när han gör det, och ja, jag tar dig gärna som vän."

De omfamnade varandra länge, Harry såg att det fanns tårar i Pansys ögon och han _kände_ att det fanns lycka i utstrålningen från dem. De skulle nog komma bra överens.

"Harry – vad var det du sa om att ta _masterexamina_, redan i sommar, krävs det inte flera års studier för det?" Hermiones röst darrade av upphetsning inför den möjligheten.

"Jo, vanligen läser de som avser ta den alltifrån tre till fem år. Men, om ni två koncentrerar er och det mesta av er tid på det så kommer ni att kunna göra det. Tänk mycket noga på det jag nu säger. _Tänk er att ni förbereder er och jag tar in er och ger er en termin extra_ i slutet av den här terminen. Och att ni kan koncentrera er enbart på det ämnet, ni har alla böcker och ingredienser ni behöver. Då bör ni kunna klara det. Känner ni att ni trots det behöver mer tid, så kan ni få det också. Vad säger ni?"

Pansy förstod inte mycket, men hon hade förstått att vid restaurangöverfallet hade Harry sagt något om att _stjäla tid_. Hon hade förstått att Harry hade gjort något _extremt_, så hon bara tittade på Hermione som andades lite häftigare.

"Ja Harry. Du skulle veta det, och kunna besöka oss, men kanske inte kunna det heller, för när vi gått ur den vanliga tiden så _stannar den liksom kvar_. Vi bara försvinner, och du blir med oss hela tiden, sen kommer vi tillbaks när vi hinner ifatt den _normala tiden_. Ja, det skulle kunna vara en möjlighet.

"Men jag tror det skulle kunna leda till lite, vad brukar du kalla det, lojalitetskonflikter. Pansy och jag här med dig i sex månader, utan kontakt med någon annan, Harry, jag ska inte hyckla, jag kommer att vilja ha dig innan ett par veckor har gått. Vi kanske ska ta en större grupp, Nadja och – JA Pansy, Neville också."

"Skulle du vilja ha med Ron? Hermione." Sa Pansy och tittade forskande på henne.

"Nej, Harry räcker för mig, och har han Nadja med sig, så vet jag att jag måste hålla mig lugn. Men hans sällskap ger mig, kalla det _frid_, . . . något i den riktningen är det i alla fall. Är han ensam, då vill jag . . . äsch skit i det. Men absolut inte Ron."

Pansy skrattade högt. "Visste du om det Harry, hur många av oss har du i ditt garn? Ja, Neville är ok för mig. Harry känner du för att ha någon annan, så viska det i _mitt_ öra först. Nev är ok, vi har inte kommit så långt på vår väg, så ja, jag kan tänka mig ett halvår extra med studier, om han vill vara med så är det ok med mig. 'ÖPPNA DIG'. " sa Pansy när de kom fram emot korridorens dörr.

Harry ledde dem in till de två laboratorierna som fanns där, med lite handfasthet kunde han förmå salen att vidga sig tillräckligt för att få in även de största klasserna.

"Dobby" – pop — Innan Dobby hann börja med alla hedersbetygelserna sa Harry "Dobby, hur är det med alla husalverna?"

"Sir – Harry Potter sir, inte så bra med en del. Sir"

"Hur allvarligt är det? Var finns de?"

"Alla kommer att återhämta sig, men det kommer att ta lite tid. Magin i delar har förstörts, det kräver återläkning på annat sätt. Sir."

"Jag förstår, framför mina ursäkter att jag var oförsiktig med att inte bättre förklara hur farliga de sakerna var som de släppte ner på oss."

"Ja Sir – Dobby ska framföra Harry Potters hälsning Sir. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med mer?"

"I morgon kommer den här salen att börja användas av professor Granger och fröken Parkinson istället för de vanliga salarna. De behöver möbleras. Finns det möbler i något förråd som kan passa, tar vi dem i första hand, i annat fall ta från lektionssalarna där uppe."

"I morgon – inga lektioner i de normala trolldryckssalarna, bänkar och stolar, kittlar och förrådsskåpen hit. Ska se Sir."

"Förrådsskåpen, jag hade tänkt att de tar med de ingredienser de behöver för lektionen och återställer det efter lektionerna, är det inte besvärligt att flytta förrådet?"

"Nej sir, vi ordnar det, det innebär att vi kan arbeta utan att det kommer saker som stör. Sir."

"Tack Dobby, mycket bra. Då så, då behöver ni inte ens gå in i de salarna. Vi säger till i matsalen att trolldryckslektionerna är flyttade och att de som ska med går till ingången till Slytherin's elevhem där de blir mötta."

"Dobby ska ordna det, Harry Potter Sir. Något mer? Sir."

"Hermione?" Hon ruskade på huvudeet. "Inte nu Dobby, men om professor Granger behöver något, är det då bara för henne att be om det?"

"Ja Sir, professor Garnger behöver bara kalla på mig så ordnar vi det som behövs."

"Dobby – är det några trolldrycker som vi kan göra, eller något annat, som kan hjälpa dem som är skadade nu?"

Harry såg att han hade träffat rätt med den frågan. Dobby skulle ALDRIG be om hjälp till dem. Men han kunde inte heller ljuga.

"DOBBY, VAD kan vi göra? TALA OM DET!!"

"Några små trolldrycker, de är visserligen ovanliga men, jo jag tror professor Granger _kan_ göra dem, de skulle hjälpa. Dobby kan ta fram receptet och ingredienserna. Sir" Sa Dobby med öronen hängande av ödmjukhet.

"Hermione, tror du att du får in det i kursplanen, trolldrycker som kan hjälpa våra husalver när de har blivit skadade."

"Ja Harry, det är en sak jag gör med glädje. Det ska bli verkligt intressant att få hjälpa till med det. Dobby, tveka inte på att tala om ALLT som kan hjälpa er."

"Fröken är för snäll, Dobby ska tala om, Dobby ska ta fram de ingredienser som behövs och recepten, de flesta saker finns redan i skolans förråd, men några måste till. Dobby vet bara inte hur . . . —"

"Dobby, är det pengar de kostar?" Frågade Harry. Han märkte att det var så utan att Dobby ens svarade.

"Hermione har hand om kassan, hon ger dig de fullmakter du behöver för att köpa det som behövs, tveka inte ALLT som behövs skaffar vi. Kom till henne med de rekvisitioner du behöver få påskrivna."

"Ska se Sir."

"Då borde allt vara klart här för i morgon. Vad tror du Pansy, de kommer att vara _dina gäster_. Jag _ber dig_ gå inte ner utan bra orsak, men du kommer nu att ha fri tillgång till den här korridoren, åtminstone så länge vi ska ha utbildningen här nere. Vi kan ju också göra så att du först tar ner dem till Hermione, sedan går du till din lektion, men går ifrån så att du hinner hit ner och ta ut dem igen. Då förlorar du inte så mycket i dina ämnen. Jag _kan_ ge Hermione egen väg ner, men det här är mycket _roligare_." Sa Harry och alla tre skrattade.

När Pansy skrattade mindre sa hon. "Jag tror inte de andra lärarna uppskattar att jag kommer för sent till alla lektionerna, och ska gå ifrån tidigare också."

"Jag tror de kommer att förstå, de vet nämligen om den här lösningen redan. Och har godtagit att du kan bli frånvarande helt, men kommer du några få minuter sent så – ja, märker du att det är några problem så prata med mig om det."

"Okej Harry. Hermione, jag hoppas kunna få _hjälpa_ dig på några lektioner också."

"Jadå, det finns faktiskt behov av det ibland, så jo jag tror vi kan klara det bra. Och du – tack för att du bjöd in mig som _vän_. Jag var lite skeptisk till dig förut, men det var mest för att jag inte kände dig som jag gör nu."

"Det känns – ska jag säga dig. Jag tror mig ha förstått att ni har gjort mycket som svetsat er samman, jag har svurit på Hatten att den placerade Harry fel, nu vet jag – det var MIG den placerade fel, jag skulle ha fått vara med er istället. Men – då i första året, då blev det nog som det skulle vara, jag var nog för mycket Slytherin då. Nu är jag det också, men med öppna ögon. Det ska bli kul att jobba tillsammans med dig _Mione,_ kalla mig gärna för _Kin_ eller _Kins_, om du känner för det. De smeknamn jag haft förut vill jag inte veta av längre, de minner om mörka tider."

"Flickor, de mörka tiderna är inte över, men med samarbete ska vi försöka att vinna över dem och sprida ljuset omkring oss. Jag ska skaffa all litteratur jag kan i ämnet trolldrycksmagister så kan ni börja titta i dem och överväga ett antal komprimerade studietillfällen. Nu ska vi till vårt dagrum – håll i mig." De anade vad han skulle göra och tog var sitt stadiga tag om honom. Han höll om dem också, och på några ögonblick virvlade det runt lite, så var de i försteprefekternas dagrum.

Nadja och Kingsley Shacklebolt hördes från Nadjas område, så de gick dit.

"Ah – där är ni, har ni inspekterat de nya lektionssalarna?" Frågade Shacklebolt.

"Ja, och Harry utvidgade dem så de rymmer dem som kommer, Dobby lovade att ordna dit fler bänkar och stolar. Dessutom kommer det att bli en del nya trolldrycker också, avsedda som helande till husalver." Förklarade Hermione.

"Det var en god nyhet, bra, jag förstod vid mötet att det fanns de som var ganska illa däran." Sa Shacklebolt.

"Det är ju bara så svårt att få dem att begripa att vi kan hjälpa dem också, liksom de slavar för oss. Även om de är magiska varelser så är de individer som hjälper oss, och då är det vår förbaskade plikt att hjälpa dem när vi kan." Sa Hermione något upprört. Så fortsatte hon.

"Men vad . . varför sa du det där att vi redan godkända som aurorer? Det skulle ju vara hemligt sa du."

"Du gjorde VAD?" Frågade Nadja.

"Nadja." Sa Hermione, "han gjorde det för att ta ner de äldre lärarna till skoskaften. Harry fick massor med erkännande där, det var inte för att de, vi, är bra, utan för att Harry har lärt oss så bra. Jo Harry, vi har varit med och tränat hos aurorerna, men det är DU som har fört oss dit. DU har LÄRT OSS grunderna för det vi sedan har åstadkommit. Och lärarna blev verkligen satta på plats. Nadja, du missade faktiskt en föreställning, som var värd att vara med om."

Harry ville byta samtalsämne, så han sa. "Shacklebolt, det kanske vore bra om vi kunde få iväg ett brev till Fiji, Cassandra Winzlow, där vi talar om att vi _ber om ursäkt_ att hennes bror anföll mig, Harry Potter, ur ett bakhåll. Framför allt bör det framgå att de fick komma och hämta honom, då han fortfarande var i liv, förstelnad men inte obotligt. Därefter måste det klart och tydligt tryckas på att de återigen anföll mig när jag vände ryggen till, de hade gått iväg en kortare sträcka med Leopold innan de kom tillbaks. Tre av de fem som hämtade honom vände tillbaks och anföll unisont, även det oförvarnat och i lönn. Då råkade de omkomma i den strid som följde. Vi talar om att vi inte har något otalt med dem alls, men väljer de att försöka hämnas då _lovar jag att _inte tveka på att söka upp alla från den och näraliggande grupper och radera ut dem helt."

"Harry, _hur tänker du_?" Hermione såg förskräckt på honom.

"Mörka tankar, kan man tycka. Vampyrer är visserligen individer de också, men med vår syn på saken är de _parasiter_. De är inte så välkomna i våra samhällen. Samma gäller varulvar och du vet vad jag tycker om en speciell varulv. Jag har sympati för den där Cassandra, men det är bara för att hon verkade resonera ungefär som Remus gör.

"De har sina behov, om det skulle gå att ordna så de kan täcka de behovet utan att någon tar skada av det så menar hon att det borde gå att samleva med vanliga människor. Nej, det jag menar är att visa dem att de ger sig in i ett krig om de väljer Voldemort, och då är de inte annat än bekämpningsbara mål. Just nu, måste de inse att jag först klarade av den av dem som överraskade mig, sedan tre av dem samtidigt trots att de försökte anfalla mig utan förvarning. Kan jag skrämma dem till neutralitet så räcker det för mig. Jag vill definitivt inte ha dem hit på hämndaktioner. Och kommer de, då svarar jag. De _är odöda_. Jag tycker inte om det, men det är de som börjar, _började_. Två gånger dessutom."

"Ja Harry, jag förstår dig. De kom faktiskt till mina föräldrars hus. Han den där – hennes bror, han kunde ha dödat dig om han hade valt en annan besvärjelse. Det skrämde mig. Jag hade mitt trollspö redo ifall han tänkte göra något mer, men när jag såg ditt lugna utseende så förstod jag att du hade situationen under kontroll."

"Nadja, hur är det med _de fyra_?"

"De är omhändertagna, en är härifrån två är från Warszawa. De tre har märket, den siste var helt okänd för oss. Han var _inte märkt_. Så vi vet inte om han är dödsätare, eller bara lokalt värvad i ett uppdrag."

"Var det någon som sa något om att de inte har någon magisk signatur längre?" Frågade Hermione.

"Vi aktade oss noga för att nämna något om det. Det var faktiskt en del idiotiska kommentarer om att han värvar mugglare nu. Men du kanske bör veta att de första sex, de från restaurangen, de mår inte bra nu, det verkar som att det är tatueringen som gör dem sjuka." Svarade Nadja.

"Eftersom tatueringen, eller _märket_ i sig självt är magiskt, _eller en del i ett magiskt närverk_, så kan det vara så att de inte kan hantera magin längre. Endera tillförs de magi, eller dräneras ännu mer. Men det kan också vara så att magin fräter sönder dem." Kompletterade Harry. Och Nadja fortsatte.

"Ja, något är det och de har kontinuerlig övervakning, två gånger har antiflyttnyckelbesvärjelsen reagerat, men det har inte gått att komma fram till vad som varit flyttnyckel. Det kan vara märket i sig, det skulle förklara hur de ibland kan bara försvinna. Kanske skulle Severus ha kunnat lämna Hogwarts redan inifrån sitt rum, men han valde att inte nämna det för någon. Alla kontrolleras för all form av magi innan de stängs in på Azkaban. Men skulle märket vara deras flyttnyckel så förstår jag att det kan vara svårt att komma till rätta med det, fast det verkar vara långsökt. Men det bryr _vi_ inte oss om nu. Harry, kalla på Luna och Dobby."

"Något särskilt du tänker på?" Frågade Hermione.

"VILA, vi ska ha middag lite senare, men om vi beställer väckning av Dobby, till om _en minut_ så tar vi fyra tidvändaren och vilar ut ordentligt. Ni andra kan ju vänta en liten stund om ni inte har något speciellt för er, vi kommer ju strax tillbaks."

"Ja, det ska du inte behöva föreslå en andra gång." Han valde att kalla på Luna först. '_Luna – – – kom till oss, du kan ta din egen väg om du är i ditt dagrum eller sovsal, vi ska till kammaren och vila.'_ "Dobby."

"Sir – Harry Potter kallade. Sir."

"Dobby, vi tänker _stjäla lite tid_ igen, det innebär att när vi försvinner in dit, försvinner vi bakåt i tid några timmar, vi tänker bara vila oss. Jag vill att du väcker oss en minut efter att vi försvunnit, då kan vi behöva lite te och några biskvier. Kanske någon smörgås."

Harry gick bort till _Lunas dörr_ och öppnade den, strax kom en trött Luna, det syntes lång väg att hon var trött så hon knappt kunde hålla sig uppe.

"Tack Harry, jag förstår att vi ska få ta igen lite förlorad sömn, det behöver jag verkligen."

"Bra, kom, men Nadja, du kan stoppa ner tidvändaren igen, vi tar det på mitt sätt, jag vill inte komma tillbaks till före bombanfallet, det måste vara efter att det är över." Sa Harry och drog med sig Hermione och Luna till Nadja som redan började stoppa ner tidvändaren, strax hade de gott om tid att vila sig.

Han tog dem in i rummet och till en tid som var lite efter bomanfallet. Han behövde inte tänka klockslag, det räckte på händelser han kände till.

Så puffade han några kuddar bättre på plats och lade ner sig. Nadja var snabbt på plats bredvid honom. Tätt följd av Luna som lade sig bakom Nadja och lämnade Harrys sida ledig för Hermione, som såg sin chans.

Luna tittade en god stund på Harry innan hon lade ner sig helt. Han märkte att hon hade tankarna i djupa funderingar, så han frågade henne.

"Vad funderar du på, jag känner att det inte har med våra kroppar här att göra, utan något annat, som jag inte får grepp om?"

"Harry, när vi gick in till rektorns kontor för att Pansy skulle få _belöningen_, då satte du en lykta i handen på mig. Då kändes den inte något alls, det kunde ha varit ett nyinköpt ämbar av mugglartyp. Sen, när du hade hållit i den efter att du blivit överladdad, då är det en helt annan känsla att hålla iden. Vad är det? Vad gör den?"

"Ah . . . inget allvarligare, vi går igenom de sakerna tillsammans. Jag tror de har blivit lite speciella. Kanske mycket speciella, vi låter dem vila så hinner de stabilisera sig något."

"Harry, menar du att våra stavar blivit mer än bara repliker?" Hermiones ögon riktigt lyste i det svaga skenet de hade från facklorna som satt i sina hållare på väggarna.

"Jo, mer än repliker är nog rätt ord. – Låt oss vila nu."

Nadja hade organiserat platserna så att hon själv skulle ligga bredvid Harry hon förstod att de andra två tänkte försöka få plats vid hans andra sida. Hon blev något förvånad när hon märkte att Luna utan att tveka lade sig hennes andra sida varvid Hermione nästlade sig in nära Harry på hans lediga sida.

Nadja märkte att Harry hade redan hade somnat och att Hermione drog undan sin hand när hon märkte att Nadjas arm redan fanns runt Harry. Något förvånad blev hon att finna sig själv omhållen av Luna. Hon lade sin fria hand på Lunas hans hand som höll om henne själv, strax somnade hon själv också.

Luna hade märkt tankespelet som Nadja hade haft, hon hade också märkt att Hermione var uppriktigt tacksam mot Harry, hon _kände_ att Hermione ville vara nära Harry, men av känslor mer som hennes _saknade större bror_ än av andra känslor, som hon ändå visste att Hermione hade för Harry. Hon skulle just sända tankarna till Nadja när hon märkte att hon hade somnat. Så hon lät sig själv invaggas i sömnen också.

—

Harry kände att han höll sin hand på något mjukt. Han hade inte riktigt vaknat ännu, han var i det där stadiet då han förstod att han sov, men var samtidigt medveten om det mesta omkring sig. Han började erinra sig den senaste tidens händelser. Det var fortfarande söndag. De hade haft en stark övning i Gryffindor's salar.

Sedan hade han motat ner alla dit och försvarat skolan från bombangreppet, sen hade han tagit med sig några och gått tillbaks i tiden och i slutskedet på det haft en konfrontation med några vampyrer och hämtat Hermiones föräldrar till skolan. Sen hade det varit ett möte, ett tröttsamt möte. Efter det hade Nadja tagit med dem och låtit dem vila. Han hade sovit, flera timmar, han hade varit långt borta i Söderhavet i ett dygn, och ändå – det hade bara gått några få timmar.

Han kände att hans hand vilade på något som måste vara ett kvinnobröst, visserligen var det kläder emellan, men vems bröst? Han lät handen vara mycket stilla, så lyssnade han efter ljud, och han tänkte på hur han hade lagt sig. Så kom han på. Han måste ha _sin Nadja_ bakom sig, alltså är det Luna, eller möjligen Hermione som ligger framför honom. Så kom han på.

'_Luna, – är du vaken?'_

'_Ja – Harry jag är vaken, märker att du också är det – hur mår du nu?'_

'_Tack bra, jag behövde verkligen den här vilan. Måste fråga, ligger du kvar på andra sidan om Nadja. Så det fortfarande är Hermione jag har framför mig?'_

'_Ja – varför frågar du?'_

'_Jag vaknade kanske för att jag kände att jag håller min hand på ett mjukt bröst. Jag håller handen mycket stilla, vill inte röra mig.'_

'_Hermione är vaken, hon – tänker – hon vill att du kramar henne, men hon är för skraj att ens röra sig hon också. Men Nadja håller också på att vakna. Du BÖR INTE krama hennes bröst, hon vill det nog, men Nadja kommer att bli ledsen om hon får reda på att du gjort det.'_

'_Jag funderade länge på om det kunde vara Nadja, men jag kom på att som jag ligger har jag henne bakom min rygg. Tack för hjälpen, förresten hur mår du då?'_

'_Tackar som frågar, jag var trött så jag höll på att gå i bitar, men nu är det ok. När vi kom in här kändes det så underligt. Jag kände dina tankar från . . . från tre av dig Harry, här inne och två du där ute, vi finns ju både här och där samtidigt. Vi kan inte gå ut ur rummet på ännu en stund. Skulle tro att det är minst en halv timma innan Dobby kommer för att väcka oss.'_

"God morgon på er alla, jag hör på era andningar att även ni är vakna. Jag tror vi har ännu en stund på oss innan vi blir _väckta_, det vill säga – att vi är tillbaks i rätt tidsflöde. Vi kan bedriva den tiden med att tänka efter vad vi har gjort, och hur. Jag tror att du Nadja och du Luna vill veta vad som hände i stugan, ni vet den korta versionen."

Ett samfällt "_**Go morron**_" hördes från de övriga tre. "Jo, det vore ju trevligt att få veta." Hörde han Nadja säga från en plats bakom ryggen.

"Hermione, ursäkta." Sa han och tog bort handen. Han snurrade om och gav Nadja en lätt kyss på munnen istället.

"Vad ursäktade du dig för?" Frågade hon, när läpparna blev lediga.

"Jag märkte var jag hade min hand vilades." Sa han och blev lite röd om kinderna.

"Du sov när den kom dit den var eller hur." Sa Nadja i ett försök att ge honom en ursäkt."

"Jo, fast jag höll den kvar stilla tills jag förstod att ni också var vakna."

"Harry, ska vi använda det här rummet ofta på det här sättet, alltså när vi inte kan gå ut till oss själva där ute i en tid som redan har varit så måste du nog ordna med ett badrum med toa också. Det börjar bli lite – ska vi säga _pressande_." Sa Hermione.

"Okej, vänta lite, jo, en toalett som är ledig är Myrtle's. En _kort_ väg dit, dörren är där borta." Sa Harry och pekade.

Hermione sa inget men skyndade iväg. Luna kom också på benen och traskade efter.

"Äntligen ensamma." Sa Nadja och kramade om Harry. De låg länge i en lång kyss som de inte bröt förrän de hörde Hermiones "Hhrmmm . . stör ja?"

"Nädå, jag måste nog också gå." Sa Nadja och lämnade Harry.

"Tack Harry, Tack för i gå. . . för i när då förresten . . . men tack för att du inte glömde mina föräldrar, för att du gjorde ditt bästa för dem. Jag älskar dig för det. I går käll . . . nä, när vi gick in hit. Då ville jag . . . Då kände jag det som _vi hör ihop_ på något sätt, men mer som bror och syster än som romantiskt par. I morse när jag kände din hand, det var så fridsamt så . . . så skönt. Du höll handen så mjukt det kändes som att vi . . . som att jag, skulle kunna ligga så i evigheter. Tack Harry – för att du finns."

"Det är lugnt Hermione, vi är inne i det här tillsammans. Du vet att om du insisterar på mig så sårar du Nadja, eller hur?"

"Sårar å sårar, ja jag vet. Men jag behöver också någon att hållas om av. Även om jag inte tänkte romantiskt i . . när vi la oss, så kändes det tryggt, som en familj. Förstår du?"

"Ja, kanske. Hur känner du egentligen för Ron? Under sommar lovet, ville jag skriva lite annorlunda till dig än jag gjorde, men jag ville inte in mellan dig och han, inte nu heller för nu vet jag att mina känslor för Nadja är besvarade, då ser jag inga andra alternativ."

"Men ni har Luna lite närmare er."

"Ja det har blivit så, ingen av oss känner annat än – ett behov att stötta henne, så ja, vi har tagit in henne nästan som en vuxen dotter mer än som tredje part i en relation."

"Det där Harry, tror du inte riktigt på själv. Men du frågade om Ron. Jag har väl ungefär lika fina känslor för honom som du har för Ginny, fast de är baserade på lite andra grunder, tycker mig minnas att vi redan har klarat av den diskussionen. Så – nej det blir inget mellan han och mej. Det är liksom förbi, och det beror inte på dig Harry, möjligen om vi ska ha in dig i det så var du den _utlösande faktorn_, men inte orsaken."

"Okej, det är inte min sak att rota i era förhållanden. Jag tänker inte sätta någon turordning på dej och Luna heller, jag ser min eventuella framtid i familj bara med Nadja. Kommer Luna att bli kvar med oss så hanterar vi det då, skulle du insistera på att vara med i en _storfamilj_ med oss i ett sådant läge, så är det något vi måste ta ställning till den dagen. Jag själv, är flexibel, men jag tänker inte välja den vägen om det sårar Nadja. Då väljer jag, och då är det Nadja jag stannar med.

"Jag har tänkt på hur det kan bli om jag dör och _han_ fortsätter, det är ingen trevlig tanke. Skulle jag dö också om jag lyckas få bort honom. Då är det ekonomiskt ordnat för er. Men om jag överlever hans död men inte Nadja, du eller Luna, då kommer jag att sörja er mycket. Om Nadja inte överlever men du _och_ Luna gör det så har jag ingen prioritering på vilken av er jag ska fråga först. Och _nu_ tänker jag inte tänka i de banorna heller.

"Skulle vi inte haft Voldemort att oroa oss för så kunde situationen ha varit en annan redan nu, då skulle den här typen av _behov_ säkert inte funnits och vi skulle inte haft såna här sammankomster."

"Jag förstår dig Harry, om han överlever dig, då har vi ingen framtid heller, så se till att överleva Harry. Men skulle Luna och jag bli kvar med dig utan Nadja, så tänker vi göra allt för att ta hand om dig."

"Ja, . . . jag försöker naturligtvis, och med allas er hjälp hoppas jag vi ska klara av det. Hur är det med dig nu?"

"Det är okej med mig Harry, bara jag ibland kan få vara _omhållen_ som var när vi sov, så ska jag klara mig vidare. —"

"Det får du Hermione, jag hade ett litet samtal med Luna nu, jag är inte så begeistrad av det, ska du veta, men ibland finns det saker man känner att man ändå _bör_ göra. Så ja, jag kan tänka mig fler såna här tillfällen med oss fyra, vi kan tala mer om det senare. Harry – Luna kommer strax, då är det din tur att gå till Myrtle's, hon väntar på att få skälla ut dig, för att du inte hälsat på henne, som du tydligen har lovat.

Luna kom tillbaks och Harry kände också han att han behövde gå undan en stund, trots hotet om konfrontationen med Myrtle.

—

**Kap 48**

När alla fyra åter var samlade så började Harry och Hermione berätta hur det hade gått i huset. Nadja visade tydlig att hon inte tyckte om hur Harry blev överrumplad av vampyren Leopold i första drabbningen. De blev förvånade över att han kunde använda basiliskens förstelningsförmåga utan att döda.

Längre hann de inte förrän det knackade markant på dörren. Utan att ens invänta svar öppnades den och Dobby visade sig.

"Upp slöfockar!" Utropade Dobby, sen föll öronen och han började ursäkta sig på det allvarligaste.

"Dobby – Dobby – vad är det för fel?" Frågade Harry oroligt.

Snyftande stammade Dobby fram"Do . . Dobb . . Dobby för s. Dobby försökte . . försökte skoja som Harry Potter Sir. . Men Dobby kallade master för – slöfock – det är inte master Sir. Dobby måste straffa sig Sir."

"Dobby! Du ska inte straffa dig, Det var det roligaste jag hört på länge. Och jag behövde det verkligen, höra dig säga det, var det absolut häftigaste jag hört på länge."

"Dubby kallade master för – slöfock – och det är inte master. Master arbetar dubbla skift, räcker inte tiden till så fördubblar master tiden. Master är _inte_ slöfock."

"Dobby, du minns att jag behagade skoja när vi hade middag, och det gjorde Dobby tillbaks till mig nu, det betyder att Dobby visade mig på bästa sätt att Dobby är VÄN med mig. Dobby arbetade för Malfoys förut, magiskt bunden, då var Dobby tvingad att tjäna. Det Dobby sa nyss, gjorde att jag VET att Dobby är VÄN med mig, det sätter jag mycket stort värde på. Vi ska naturligtvis inte alltid skoja så, men ibland gör vi det. Tack Dobby."

"Är mina gäster kvar?" Frågade Nadja för att få slut på betygelserna.

"Ja fröken Nadja, gästerna fröken Parkinson och herr Shacklebolt är kvar fröken.

"Tack."

De gick ut ur rummet och återförenade sig med sina gäster.

"Harry, hur lång tid har ni varit borta nu?" Frågade Shacklebolt

"Oj – jag tänkte inte i klockslag, men vi var tillbaks till lite efter att bombanfallet var över. Jag vågade inte låta oss komma till före det."

"Och under den tiden du nu var tillbaks så var du också tillbaks och var i Fiji?"

"Jaa – det tänkte jag inte på, men jo – det stämmer."

"Det innebär att om någon hade försökt lokalisera dig nyss, så skulle du ha varit på TRE ställen SAMTIDIGT. Vet du vilka konsekvenser det skulle kunna få?"

"Inget jag kan komma på om jag gör det på rätt sätt. Det vi gjorde nu var enbart att vi vilade, helt ensamma, och bara vi som är lite utarbetade."

"Det ni gjorde i Fiji, anta att ni hade fångat dem några timmar tidigare, då hade ni _bevisligen_ varit HÄR _samtidigt_. Anta nu att du skulle ställas till ansvar för de döda vampyrerna, om det nu skulle vara så att det skulle gå till rättegång. Det kan alltså inte ha varit du, eftersom du var här. Eller så var du inte _här_ eftersom du bevisligen var _där._ Du har berättat vad du har gjort, men anta att någon annan som är ute i olaglig hantering, de kan ju skaffa vilka alibin som helst. Var försiktig med det där. Nu har du redan talat om det i ett större sammanhang, det var inte så lyckat. Men ge mig nu en _ed_ på att inte lära ut det där."

"Någon _ed_ på det ger jag inte, men mitt löfte, att jag INTE kommer att ge den tekniken allmän kännedom. Vi är några redan som känner teorin bakom den, det kan tänkas att det bland dem finns någon eller några som också utvecklar tekniken. Men ingen av oss kommer att göra den allmänt känd. Jag kan tänka mig att lära någon auror det också. Men tekniken kan inte användas för att ändra på något. Däremot kan man _stjäla sig tid_ för att skaffa sig kunskap. Allt som har hänt när jag lämnar en plats, måste få hända. Om det är något jag absolut känner mig tvungen att ändra på måste jag se till att det som _hände_ får hända men på ett modifierat sätt."

"Jag förstår dig, men jag tycker inte om att det är möjligt att göra som du gör. Men som du sa, eller gjorde, ni stal ett dygn och använde det till att skaffa er underlag, och helt utan att störa händelserna som redan hade hänt. Jo, jag förstår att du har lärt dig att använda det under ansvar. Men lova mig att du inte använder det utan att _våga_ berätta för mig vad du har gjort. Okej?"

"Ja Shack, det kan jag lova. Jag skulle kunna lära dig hur det går till, men bara om du _lovar mig_ att inte _missbruka_ det."

"Det var en variant av det förstås. När du har lärt Tonks det, då kan vi diskutera om jag ska kunna det. För du har säkert redan lärt ut det till fler."

"Han har inte _lärt ut det,_ inte ännu, men vi har diskuterat teorin bakom det, och vi är några stycken som var med då. Så jo, vi vet ungefär hur vi ska göra. Det vill säga _om vi vågar_." Sa Hermione.

"Shack, jag ska berätta om de där sakerna som Pansys eskort hade när hon fick hämta _belöningspengarna,_ vill du vara med?"

"Ja — faktiskt, det kan vara intressant. Jag antar att vetskapen om de sakerna och deras egenskaper stannar inom en begränsad grupp."

"Luna, kan du hämta, Ron, Nev och Ginny, vänta lite. Du Pansy hämtar din fågel, Luna, du tar med din lykta, och säg till pojkarna att ta med sina svärd och till Ginny att ta med sin _tandpetare._ Nadja, Hermione – ni tar med era stavar. Sen samlas vi här igen."

"Okej."

"Nej förresten . . . Gryffindors, det går inte. Strunt i grejerna, det gäller för er andra också – få dem bara att komma hit så löser vi resten härifrån. Kom hit utan sakerna."

"Okej." sa Luna igen, och gick."

"Harry, du skickade den yngsta att hämta alla, var det av någon form av dominans i valet av henne. Du kunde ha skickat Luna till Ravenclaw, mig till Slytherin och Hermione till _Puffarna_. De kan ju vara var som helst."

"Bra påpekande, men jag tänkte inte alls så. Jag tror inte heller Luna uppfattade det så. Luna har den bästa möjligheten av er att hitta dem alla, eftersom de kan vara var som helst i Slottet. Men ni två, kan hämta era stavar.

Efter en stund kom Luna tillbaks med _svärdbärarna_. Hon hade inte sagt något om orsaken att de samlades. Det te som Harry hade bett Dobby om tidigare kompletterades så att alla fick del av förtäringen.

Nadja gav dem en ytterst kort resumé om hämtningen av Hermiones föräldrar, utan att nämna något om tidsstölden. De skulle ju ändå snart veta om att hennes föräldrar var på skolan. Hermione berättade lite om förändringarna för trolldryckslektionerna. När frågorna började beröra de båda stavar som Hermione och Nadja hade, valde Harry att börja.

"Nå, ni frågar om stavarna, ni fick alla var sin sak då när vi skulle _imponera_ —"

"Imponera . . . var det ert syfte så lyckades ni över förväntan." skrockade Kingsley Shacklebolt. Och Harry kunde fortsätta.

"Som jag sa, ni fick var sin sak, en sak som jag förstod kunde vara något som skulle symbolisera era inre känslors flöden. Ta Lunas lampa som exempel, den kan lysa i mörkret, inget märkvärdigt med det. Men vill du Luna, så belyser den så att alla du vill, ska se det _**du**_ ser i lampans sken, allt som är osynligt, allt som har illusoriska besvärjelser syns för dig som de är i verkligheten. Den som använder trolldryck för att utge sig för att vara någon annan — syns som den verkligen är.

"Men då, när du fick den, då var den enbart ett stycke materia, den skulle på sin höjd kunnat lysa som en omagisk lampa.

"Den kan lite mer också, det är saker du måste hitta själv, men den ska ge dig möjlighet att lysa på öppningar till andra dimensioner. Genom de öppningarna ska du kunna gå själv och ta med dig andra. Men vänta med att utnyttja den möjligheten. Jo, du kan även _tända mörkret_ med den. Alltså, att inom dess radie skapa ett totalt mörker. Samtidigt som du, och de du har presenterat lampan för, kan se allt som finns även inom mörkret.

"Hur det kom sig att den har fått de nya förmågorna beror på att när jag var överladdad var jag tvungen att avsätta magi i saker. Så i lampan, som jag fick först, avsatte jag allt jag kunde komma på." Luna, liksom alla andra, var förstummad.

"Ron, ditt svärd . . . . du kommer nog inte att gilla det här, men gör det, jag ska bli med dig de första gångerna. Det enda du har i tankarna, nåja, kanske utöver vissa saker då, är spindlar. Jag kunde inte hitta något annat än spindlar. Så ditt svärd är _The Spider_. Det ger dig förmågan att skifta form till en spindel.

"Den ger dig också förmågan att _kasta nät_ och det mindre lustiga som du måste lära dig att inte använda av misstag, _bite — spider bite_. Använder du det så förlamas den du träffar, men den personen börjar också lösas upp inifrån. Som spindlarna gör med sitt offer, de injicerar sitt gift, det dödar inte, bara förlamar, och enzymet i det börjar sedan duplicera sig självt i offret, och det löser upp aminosyrorna i kroppen så att spindeln kan suga i sig _sin mat_.

"Det du kan ha användning för är att med _The Spider_ i handen så behöver du inte längre vara rädd för spindlar, varken stora, eller många. De kommer inte att göra dig någon skada. Du ska också kunna hålla en mindre grupp säker från många spindlar, även många stora spindlar.

"Att svärdet fungerar bra som svärd, har du förhoppningsvis redan förstått. Neville, ditt svärd är något i den stilen det också, men med den skillnaden att det inte är en spindel. Det är en orm, jag vet inte varifrån du har _orm_ i dina tankar, eller hade då. Men _orm_ blev det, ingen farlig — inte ens giftig. Den enda orm jag kom att tänka på var den boaorm jag mötte en gång. Det innebär att du och jag kan skifta till en _lika_ orm.

"Det var det jag tänkte på när Pansy sa det där om mig som hennes _keldjur_. Hon sa det först efter att jag hade gjort det, men det fanns i tankarna. Du, Neville kan vara den orm som kommer som hennes keldjur. Du kan alltså genom små sprickor som finns i slottet försvinna ut ur din sovsal, och hitta vägen till Pansys. Hon kan i sin tur ta med dig till sitt _speciella_ rum, där kan ni prata ostörda. Det var ju det du bad mig ordna för en tid sedan. Betrakta det som _fixat_." Han såg att både Pansy och Neville blev röda om kinderna.

"Tack Harry", sa de nästan samtidigt.

"Pansy, du funderar säkert på din fågel. Den är av en bronslegering, den ser silvervit ut, men den är av en bronslegering som är silvervit. Du har redan märkt att den kunde flyga, men då var det bara med hjälp av kortvarig magi. Nu kan den flyga, jorden runt om det behövs. Den kan _se_ och eftersom den är en — ska bli en — del av dig själv så kan _du se det den ser_. Du kan alltså _begära – styra_ den att endera flyga, eller placera sig. Du kan sedan se och höra allt den ser och hör. Men, tyvärr bara i realtid.

"Eftersom den _är ett_ med dig kommer även du att kunna inta dess form, eller kanske bättre uttryckt, _bli i den_. Du kommer alltså att _kunna_ övergå att _vara den_. Flyga till någon plats och där återta din egentliga form. Ni _är ett_ men ändå var för sig. Alltså, när du har kontemplerat in den i dig. Det innebär också att du kan anta en bronsform. Du kan alltså låta dig bli som en staty, helt av metall. Du kommer att kunna se och höra, och vara nästan osårbar. Med lite träning ska du också kunna göra dig som mobil metall, alltså att din statyform kan gå omkring." Han såg att Pansy verkade vilja fråga om något.

"Vad menade du med 'realtid'?"

"Realtid, eftersom du är den – och den är du, så innebär det att om du flyttar dig i tid, kommer den också att göra det. Det kan inte vara så att den är i en tid och du i en annan. Dessutom – den saknar minne. Du måste själv minnas det du vill minnas av det du sett med hjälp av den."

"Harry, min _värja_, den sa du inget om när du pratade om Ron's och Nev's svärd. Kan den göra lika som deras, var är det för djur eller insekt du ska ha mig till?"

"Ginny, jag känner din känsla, den är inte så trevlig. Men – nej. Fladdermus kanske skulle ha varit ett bra djur, med tanke på din vida berömda förhäxning. Men nej, den ger dig ingen förvandlingskonst. Däremot kommer det att bli intressant att se de som ljuger om – eller – till dig. Du ska också kunna _tvinga_ någon att berätta enbart sanningen, med hjälp av värjan. Jag är osäker på om du kommer att _känna_ bakomliggande sanning när någon ljuder för dig. Var det bättre?"

"Efter Ron's och Nev's så väntade jag mig att kunna bli fladdermus, men det du sa, det kan nog komma till oerhörd nytta det också. Så TACK Harry. Ursäkta att jag var vass. Jag blev skitförbannad för Ron's spindel, jag vet att han är hysteriskt rädd för dem. Det var bara en skyddsreaktion inom familjen."

"Ginny, med det svärdet kommer han att inte bli paralyserad av skräck för spindlar längre. Det som gemensamt gäller för era svärd är en annan sak. Ni har sett hur jag _tar fram_ mitt svärd. Ni kommer att kunna göra lika, det behövs inget trollspö för det, ni kommer att _vara ett_ med era vapen, men kanske dröjer det en tid innan ni blivit det fullt ut. Dessutom, ska ni tala om för ert vapen att ni _tränar_ när vi har träning. Det kommer att göra klingan på svärden och spetsen på din florett skyddade från att skada någon.

"Nå, vad har vi kvar. Jo Nadja och Hermione – stavarna. Att de kan göra ljus är ganska självskrivet. Är någon av er ute i naturen och behöver friskt källvatten – så borde det räcka att stöta den i marken och _tänka VATTEN_, för att få en fin källa. Ljus och mörker, men hur mycket vet jag inte. Åska, regn, snöstorm och såna saker ingår också. Dessutom en mängd saker, men vad det är för något måste ni komma fram till själva, några kan vara lika men långtifrån alla.

"Ni hörde vad jag sa om svärden och floretten, de är gemensamt för alla sakerna, ni måste kontemplera med dem, _bli ett_ med dem. När ni har gjort det då kommer ni att _växa ihop med dem_, nästan bokstavligt. Det innebär att ni aldrig behöver _släpa dem med er_. De finns _inom_ er. Ni bara håller fram handen och _begär_ att er sak ska vara där – så är den det också. Fågeln, kommer inte i handen, den ska sitta på axeln.

"Det kan komma att ta några veckor innan allt hunnit komma igenom, men det är i vart fall huvuddragen av var sak. En del saker kommer ni att komma underfund mer efter hand.

"När jag började förstå att jag hade så mycket magi att jag var farlig och var tvungen att bli av med den, avsatte jag så mycket jag kunde i var sak. Så var och en av de sakerna har mycket magi bunden i sig, de kommer att utvecklas _med er_, ni ska också ge dem _av er själva_.

"Avsätt era tankar i dem, då kommer de att få mycket av er personlighet. Jag måste också nämna, en stor del av dem kommer ur mitt inre; när jag satte av energin i dem var jag tvungen att blanda med av min egen. Därför kommer ingen av sakerna att kunna skada mig, er, eller dem jag hade som vänner då när det hände.

"De är naturligtvis personliga, bara ni själva kan använda dem, med ett undantag, _jag_. De är _skapade_ av mig och det innebär att jag och mina ättlingar, tillsammans med er och era ättlingar, är de enda som kommer att kunna hantera dem. För alla övriga är de _livlösa_. Ni bör ha kommit dem så _nära_ att ni kan ha dem med er vid träningen på lördag."

Efter Ginnys inlägg hade det varit andlöst tyst, efter att Harry också tystnade dröjde det innan någon sa något alls. Shacklebolt blev den som först sa något.

"Harry . . . . vet du vad du har skapat?"

Alla tittade förskräckta på Shack. Harry skakade tyst på huvudet. Så andades Shack in och sa med knappt hörbar röst.

"Otroligt starka artefakter, saker som det kommer att skrivas om i sekler framöver. Är de vad du sa så kommer de naturligtvis att bli omtalade med tiden. Men som vi sa förut, behåll sanningen om dem för er själva, gör som Harry sa, _väx ihop_ med dem. Harry, måste du också _växa ihop_ med dem för att kunna använda någon av dem?"

"Nej, _om_ jag skulle behöva någon av dem så är det bara ytterst tillfälligt, men . . . och det är väl _avigsidan_ som jag också måste säga, _min själ_ . . . eller ska vi säga _min magi_ . . . ligger inbäddad i dem; det innebär också att ni kommer att _lära känna mig ännu bättre_, ni kommer att förstå mig på ett nytt sätt, _ni kommer ALDRIG att BLI JAG_, men ni kommer att ändå känna mig på ett nytt sätt. Med det sagt, så kan det vara på plats att lämna utrymme för att _lämna tillbaks_ ifall ni inte vill ha dem kvar. Och det är bäst att ni gör det _innan_ ni börjar kontemplera med dem." Ron såg ut att gå i taket när Harry sa det sista.

"HARRY! Kom aldrig ens att tänka idén att jag vill lämna tillbaks det jag fick, av DEN ORSAKEN. Att jag är rädd för spindlar är ju känt och som du sa, kan jag bli av med det så är det bra, det kan faktiskt vara livsviktigt.

"Pansy, jag har varit . . . och ÄR nog fortfarande förbaskat envis. Jag har varit och är fortfarande reserverad mot Slytherin, och alla där. Jag har inget emot dig personligen. Du har visat att _du kan ha_ vänner i Gryffindor, jag vill inte vara sämre. När Neville har visat att han vill vara mer än vän med dig så vill jag inte vara ovän med dig. Så _här är jag_." Sa han medan han höll fram hälsningshanden samtidigt som han höll ut vänstra armen. Tydligt visade det att det var upp till Pansy om hon kunde tänka sig skaka hand eller byta en kram.

"Ron — tack! Jo, jag har dig gärna som vän, och eftersom du och Nev är vänner så känns det ännu bättre om jag också kan vara vän med dig. Det gör det lättare att göra något tillsammans." Sa hon och kramade Ron ordentligt. Hon gav honom också en puss på vardera kinden, till Rons stora förlägenhet, men också glädje.

Luna tittade förvånat på Ron, Pansy, Ginny och sedan på Neville, hon tittade sedan på Harry. "Harry, minns du när vi talades vid när vi fick våra ringar. Vi berättade lite av våra inre tankar för varandra. Jag tror det kan vara idé att vi tar en funderare igen. Jag tror jag har lite saker jag skulle vilja ventilera. Vi skulle kunna göra det här och nu, men vi är inte ensamma."

"Bara du och jag?"

"Nej — vår grupp." Sedan sände hon till Harry i sina tankar. '_Harry, det har blivit Pansy och Nev, men Ron känner mycket djupt för Pansy, mer än Neville gör. Han har sina känslor mer för Ginny, men har inte vågat visa dem. Det finns mer_.'

"Okej, Shack, har du något du vill diskutera eller fråga någon av oss, eller kan vi mötas igen vid middagen."

"Jag har en del jag måste diskutera med rektorn om. Så — tack för att jag fick vara med en stund. Det var verkligen lärorikt, det ska bli verkligt intressant att följa er framtid. Dessutom så ska jag säga hur det känns för en gammal auror som tidigare sett framtiden som mörk och hopplös. Nu finns det ett ljus, ett hopp.

"Harry, vi har inte tagit in dig och dina grupper till oss i någon form av _visa god min mot han–som–överlevde_. Ni är förbaskat bra, men det är också förbaskat egoistiskt av oss. Utan er ser vi ingen chans att vinna. Du ensam är den som kan vinna – men inte ensam. Det innebär att **vi behöver dig**. _Du behöver dina vänner_. Så resultatet av det blir att vi tar in ALLA som du har med dig. Vad vi sedan, när allt är över, kan använda var och en till tittar vi på då.

"Du — ni, kommer att ha en mängd friheter som är hårresande för många, men Harry, gå inte för långt i att utnyttja det. Det är därför som vi hittills också har bistått ALLT ni har begärt och önskat. Tänk noga innan du begär något framöver, för blir det för mycket så kan det just — _bli för mycket_."

"Tack, tack för uppriktigheten. Då förstår jag också bättre varför ni har varit så välvilliga. Jag ska . . . vi ska, inte nämna _orsaken_ till andra. Men jag ska vara mer observant på vilka som blir med, jag vill inte att vi ska tappa någon på grund av bristande förmåga. Alla ska känna att de kan och får göra nytta, men på olika nivåer."

"Bra — då ses vi senare, lycka till — med allt." Sa Shack och gick mot dörren. Harry _kände_ att Luna ville att han skulle prata, hon kunde _sufflera_ men Harry skulle prata.

"Pansy, då är du _**vän**_ med alla här. VÄLKOMMEN — ska jag väl säga igen då, för nu är du vän på riktigt med alla här. Jag har inte kunnat undgå att se att . . . _känna_ . . . det inte många vet är att jag är något av en _empifat_. Jag upplever andras känslor, det är inte detsamma som att läsa tankar. Jag försöker skärma det, men ibland kommer de fram. Du minns överfallet på dig, det var tack vare just den _förmågan_ som jag förstod vad som höll på att hända.

"När du och Ron gav varandra era vänskapsbetygelser blev jag lite fundersam. Jag var av den uppfattningen att det var _klart som vatten_ att det var du och Neville som var det framtida paret. På mig kändes det som att du helt nyligt tvekar mellan Ron och Nev. Vänta, säg inget, inte någon av er — inte ännu.

"Ron, på dig kändes det som att du _nästan_ är svartsjuk på Nev. Det innebär att om Pansy _känner för dig_ så besvaras de känslorna. Nå Neville, var ligger din håg då om du öppet skulle deklarera dina känslor mellan Pansy och Ginny, och alltså säg inget ännu.

"Du kvar Ginny. Jag vet att du har minst sagt _blandade_ känslor för mig, du vill ha mig i dina armar, men samtidigt så är jag inte den du _planerar ett hem_ med, alltså är det inte mig du ska gå ut med. Jag sa det förut, det är bra om vi inom gruppen kan hålla våra relationer med minsta möjliga friktion. Jag är väl inte den bästa förebilden, men jag säger det igen — jag vill inte se någon av er gå under. Jag har bytt ringar med Nadja Tonks, varken Luna eller Hermione dejtar med någon, och de är _nära oss_. Även om vi kan sova invid varandra så är det bara det.

"Om du Ginny, kan tänka dig att svara _ja_ om Nev frågar dig så frågar jag dig Neville, är det hellre Ginny du dejtar än Pansy, om hon gärna dejtar Ron? Det här var lite att tänka på, så jag vill att ni är ärliga i första hand mot er själva. Och jag _känner_ vad ni tänker, och jag förstår att ni inte vill såra någon av de övriga. Så endera pratar ni öppet, eller så ger ni mig små lappar. Jag tror allt ligger i en knut. Om du Ginny _inte_ känner för Nev, då vill inte Ron _bräda_ honom. Så jag frågar dig först. KAN — du tänka dig att _gå ut_ med Neville?"

"Harry — det där var fräckt. Jag har väntat hur länge som helst på att han ska fråga mig. Men — ja, på en så konkret fråga — när jag ändå inte kan ha några hemligheter — så kör i vind då. JA jag kan tänka mig att dejta _Nev_."

"Neville, har jag rätt i att du är mycket glad att Pansy _sett dig_ men att du hellre går med Ginny?"

"Harry, förra gången vi pratade så här så övervägde jag att fråga, men – sen blev det inte så och sedan gick bara tiden. Ja Pansy, jag tycker om dig, men Ginny är lite högre upp på stegen inom mig."

"Pansy. — Jag vet att du har sagt en del om att du gärna _går ut med mig_, men att du också vet att det är saker som _ligger i vägen_. Jag såg tidigt att Du och Nev kunde tänka er varandra och du gav honom stöd när han behövde. Men när Ron gav dig famnen då förstod du, att du egentligen hellre gick med honom än Nev, utan att för den skull kassa Nev. Du skulle, vad jag förstår, inte ha _bytt_ utan att Nev kommit med ett förslag att ni skulle bryta. Har jag rätt?"

"Du har läst mig många gånger Harry, jo jag går mycket gärna med Ron, faktiskt ser jag en bättre familjeframtid med honom än med dig. Du _frestar_ mer, du har makt, du är skön att titta på, du gör kul saker, du är '_bara du_' och det ger en tjej krypningar ska du veta. Men jag tror jag har bättre chans att leva lugnt och fridfullt med Ron än med dig. Nev – bli inte ledsen, du är ett stöd till en som behöver det, och blir du med _Ginn_ så hoppas jag att du är _vän_ med mig ändå."

"Då är det du Ron, var det på gränsen till en kärleksförklaring du gav Pansy nyss? Och kan du tänka dig att Nev _går ut_ med Ginny, även om hon gör det mot din vilja, är det bättre om det är ok med hennes bror."

"Harry, ibland är det en välsignelse att andra säger det man själv önskar. Jag skulle aldrig _ha frågat Pansy ut,_ inte så länge hon dejtar Nev. Ja, jag skulle ha tittat och hoppats att jag var han. Nev är ok för Ginny vad det rör mig, så länge han håller sig till överkroppen. Pansy, jag har i flera år trott att jag och Hermione skulle komma ihop igen, men jag tror inte på det längre. Och säga att jag tar det som blir över är inte sant. Jag har, utan att jag har förstått varför, tänkt annorlunda om dig en tid. Ja, hade jag att välja mellan _Mione_ och dig idag så skulle jag välja dig Pansy."

"Luna, Hermione, Nadja — något att tillägga?"

De tre skakade på sina huvuden. "Då Nev, ormen i svärdet kan komma till god nytta ändå. Och som spindel Ron, kan du komma fram där en orm skulle ha kunnat. Pansy har ett litet privat rum ifall ni behöver någonstans att pratas vid. Ginny och Neville, det blir ett litet rum några meter ner i gången från Gryffindor som ni använde ner till _mina_ salar. Det står till ert förfogande. Men missbruka det inte. Ron, missbruka inte Pansys rum heller."

"Det känns lite konstigt det du just gjort Harry, du har liksom föst ihop oss utifrån det du uppfattat. Inte mig emot egentligen, men det känns på något vis som att det är något vi fösts till." Klagade Ginny.

"Ja, jag förstår det. Det är lite ofint av mig att göra så där också, men ponera nu att varken du, Nev, Pansy eller Ron hade kommit på det där. Du som känner för Nev tror att han är nere i Pansy, ni skulle aldrig komma på att ens försöka, för inte skulle du vilja spräcka det. Ron skulle göra sina tappra försök med Susan, vilket kanske skulle gå hem, medan han samtidigt skulle avundas Nev för Pansy, som också skulle avundas Susan och så vidare.

"Det är söndag nu. I fredags var vi på restaurang. Den egentliga orsaken var att ge er alla en möjlighet att avstressat bekanta er, och då var det Neville och Pansy som nyligen hade funnit varandra. Det har verkligen hunnit hända mycket på kort tid. Vi måste göra om det någon fler gång, men då ska jag lägga på skyddet på oss _innan_ vi tar oss härifrån."

—

**Kap 49**

"Vad kommer att hända, vi kan ju inte sova i Gryffindor, säger Minerva. Här hos er är det ju också trasigt, Neville sa att det hänt en del vid växthusen också." Sa Ron.

Nadja förklarade de närmaste dagarnas ändringar och att _alla_ skulle sova i skyddsrummet, alltså Harrys övningshall. Det skulle bli lite trångt, men det skulle gå. Alla lektioner utom de vid växthusen skulle gå som vanligt, men trolldrycksläran skulle vara på en reservplats. Det var det som Harry, Hermione och Pansy hade tittat på innan de kom.

Efter det blev det bara lite småprat, om olika kursers innehåll. Så höll det på tills rektorns röst hördes över hela slottet, när de normalt skulle ha börjat gå till middagsmålet.

"Middagen kommer att serveras i stora salen om två timmar. Efter det kommer alla att gå till samma plats ni var på när bombanfallet pågick. Då det inte är finns duschar i den mängd som behövs så bör ni också vara klara med det och ta med ett nattombyte då ni kommer till middagsmålet. Mer direktiv ges när alla är samlade. De som avser läsa kan ta med ett par böcker."

"Jaha, då vet vi det." Sa Neville, "Hur lång tid kommer det att vara så?" Frågade han utan att vända sig till någon speciell.

"Om allt går bra, ett par dager, men ingen vet riktigt." Svarade Nadja eftersom hon såg att Harry satt försjunken i tankar. De satt tysta en stund, varefter Harry reste.

"Jag ska ner och göra i ordning, det måste skiljas på killar och tjejer, och dessutom bör det ordnas mellan årskurserna, husen blandar jag. Men det måste till toaletter så det räcker. Det kan vara svårare för slottet att ordna med det, vi ses vid middagen." Sa han och bara försvann.

—

Alla satt tysta vid borden när Harry kom upp genom dörren han brukade ordna till stora salen. Istället för att sitta ner gick han till Albus.

"Vi behöver prata, vi går till Gryffindortornet."

Utan kommentarer följde Albus med, och Minerva såg efter dem med bekymrad min.

Harry var tyst under promenaden och Albus gjorde heller inget försök att få veta vad det handlade om, men flera olika problemelevers upptåg kretsade i hans tankar. När kom till _feta damen_ blev de stoppade.

"Jag kan inte släppa in er, det är helt stängt. Stängt för reparation."

Harry tittade på henne, en stund innan han sa. "_My lady_ jag lovade dig fortsatt jobb, men släpper du inte in oss så flyttar jag dig till att bevaka soprummet – utan lösenord." Hon skulle just protestera när det riste och en öppning bildades vid sidan av henne.

"Det där var egentligen dumt av mig, för slottet behöver all energi det har för att klara sig. Men jag vill inte hålla på att bråka i nödlägen. Tiden vi vann kan vara mer viktig än den energi som förlorades, framåt."

Snart såg de bedrövelsen, dagrummets golv var delvis borta, ytterväggen likaså. Det gick också att se att sovrumsväggarna på ett par ställen saknades. Flera husalver arbetade frenetiskt att få stenarna på plats och återställa allt som hade skadats. Att de förvånades, och irriterades av besökarna _kände_ Harry mer än att han _såg_ det. Men han började också förstå orsaken.

"Albus, slottet är skadat, slottet _blöder_. Ingen har kunnat stoppa det, stenarna som sätts på plats kommer att ramla loss igen innan natten är över. Alverna sätter tillbaks dem och slottet tappar dem. Om tre dagar så börjar mer att falla sönder, och innan veckan är över har allt rasat samman."

"_Magin_, är det magin som läcker ut Harry?" Sa Albus med en sorgsen röst.

"Ja, skadorna är så att _magin_ sipprar ut, här och på några ställen ytterligare. Vi måste offra den här delen av slottet för att klara resten."

"Hur då? Finns det ingen möjlighet att lösa det?"

"Kanske, de som är bra på att bygga med sten, både ovan och under jord är de som har banken. Om de har samma magi som slottet själv, då bör de kunna lösa det. Om det är på ungefär samma sätt det var på mig, Poppy tvingades ju ta bort det som var dött på mig, innan det kunde läka. Är det så här så kanske de tar bort ytterligare sten, som vi tycker att är oskadade, för att komma till _oskadat_ område. Alternativet är att jag låter slottet skapa en skiljelinje för den här delen. Därefter nyttja all energi som finns här till att _kasta ut_ allt skadat material, och därefter ersätta det med friskt. Men, ska det lyckas måste det ske före gryningen, därefter ligger slottet på en farligt låg nivå."

"Alvernas jobb är alltså helt i onödan." Trots att orden formade en fråga, så hörde Harry att Albus mer _konstaterade_ det än frågade.

"Ja, tyvärr. Jag föreslår att du _beordrar_ dem att evakuera allt ur den här delen av slottet. Med ALLT menar jag ALLT. Och att det måste gå undan. Var sekund vi förlorar är viktig."

"Alternativet är att vi förlorar hela slottet, så, ja då gör vi det. HUSALVER. Nya direktiv. Hela Gryffindortornet ska evakueras. ALLT som kan flyttas, ska flyttas. Elevernas personliga saker, till en av lektionssalarna på första våningen, därefter sängar, och övriga möbler fördelas i de närmaste lektionssalarna. Det är viktigt att ALLT materiel som kan räddas flyttas, och det är bråttom. Ta in ALLA alver som inte nödvändigtvis behövs för mat och annat som inte kan dröja. Tvätt och städning – får vänta. Rapportera till professor Potter när det är klart."

Harry började direkt att ge slottet anvisningar att inte tillföra Gryffindortornet mer energi, bara försöka hålla ihop det till evakueringen var klar.

Ordningen i stora salen var helt främmande för Hogwarts, all kvällsmat, alla fat, bestick och muggar fanns på samlat på ett par bord, var och en fick hämta själv. Det som förvånade dem var baljorna med vatten, diskborstar och avfallstunnor. Hermione var i full färd med att instruera alla prefekterna att låta sina _adepter_ själva diska sitt _kuvert_, alltså sina bestick, sin mugg och tallriken. Det var _otänkbart_ för många att ens tänka sig en sådan sak, sa ett par av prefekterna.

"Tråkigt om de har den inställningen, men, det är inget jag tänker bryta med, det är _er sak_ att se till att det fungerar."

"Medan de åt kom Dobby. "Sir. Harry Potter Sir. Evakueringen är klar. Sir".

"Tack Dobby, se till att inte en enda husalv eller person finns där, tillbaks till mig och rapportera, Tornet kommer att falla ihop, när du är tillbaks."

"Ska ske Sir, ingen får finnas där Sir, Dobby ska kontrollera. Sir".

Harry var tacksam att han hade fått Dobby att minska antalet 'Harry Potter. Sir' till bara 'Sir'. Såna här gånger vann det verkligen _tid_. Eter bara ett ögonblick var Dobby tillbaks, Harry stod redan med båda händerna och pannan mot väggen. Bredvid honom stod Albus Dumbledore bekymrad, även han hade sina händer mot stenväggen.

"Sir – allt klart Sir, igen finns där."

"Tack Dobby", sa Harry. Braket som därefter hördes tystade allt småprat och övrigt slammer i salen. Tystnaden som sedan rådde var verkligt skrämmande.

"Vänner, en ståtlig del av Hogwarts finns inte längre. Det ni hörde var Gryffindortornet som kollapsade. Förhoppningen är att vi inom några dagar har lyckats reparera övriga skador effektivt. Ett normalt slott har inte samma konsekvens som Hogwarts som är ett _levande väsen_. Gryffindortornets skador var så omfattande att slottet tappade mer energi än det kunde ersätta. Likna det vid att ni själva blöder så att allt blod försvinner. Skadan kan vara liten, men ni dör ändå på grund av blodbrist. Hogwarts höll på att förblöda sin _magi_. Alternativet var alltså att _amputera_ det som var skadat. Slottet hade redan lidit så stor förlust att även om skadorna på Gryffindortornet hejdades skulle det ändå inte räcka att reparera övriga skador. Genom att vi _tog tillvara_ energin därifrån så kan övriga skador nu repareras. Slottet är _räddat._ Gryffindortornet kommer att byggas upp igen, men när vet vi inte ännu. Under natten kommer det att falla stenar lite här och var, det är _döda_ stenar, stenar som fått så stor skada av sprängningarna att de dött. Slottet själv kommer att regenerera andra stenar i deras ställe. Ät nu i lugn och ro."

"Är du säker på att Gryffindortornet kan återuppbyggas Harry, det krävs ju rätt mycket för det." Hermione verkade tagen av beskedet att _hennes_ Gryffindor var borta.

"Vi diskuterar det på ett möte senare. Det finns saker som är viktigare än att bygga upp det just nu."

"Vad skulle det vara?"

"Hermione — trolldryckerna — de som helar våra alver, i första hand, slottets överlevnad i andra hand."

Harry såg hur konflikten och förvåningen pågick i Hermione. _Harry sätter alvernas helning i högre prioritet än slottets överlevnad, det gjorde inte jag, men han har ju rätt_. Hon samlade sig innan hon sa.

"Harry, det där _borde_ ha varit _min_ replik, men tack för att du tänker på dem. Det känns ju så konstigt, det har hänt så mycket på så kort tid, det känns faktiskt som att det har _gått så lång tid utan att det gått tid alls._"

"Hermione, —_ inte här_."

"Du har rätt."

Harry hade sett att Minerva hade tittat på honom en lång stund, han tyckte inte om hennes blick. Han förstod att hon tänkte ge honom en omgång. Så han förekom henne.

"Minerva, anta att jag sitter i en ensam koja, jag har täljt konstverk av kvistar jag har hämtat i skogen. Så plötsligt kommer en snöstorm, det bli kallt. Den mängd ved jag har inne tar slut. Under natten kommer jag att frysa ihjäl. Jag vet att jag kan ta mig därifrån i morgon — om jag överlever till dess. Jag hade tänkt sälja mina konstverk, eller behålla dem själv. Men de räddar mitt liv om jag eldar upp dem. Hur skulle du göra i en sådan situation?"

Harry såg att hon förstod att han skulle ha något med slottet att göra med den liknelsen, men hon kunde inte komma på någon annan lösning själv — än att elda med dem.

"Slottet var _jag_ i den liknelsen, Gryffindortornet var konstverken. Den magi som slottet hade lagrat i den delen behövs för att överleva utan den delen. Skadorna var så omfattande att magin läckte ut snabbare än den kunde återfyllas. Så genom att använda den magin och att ta bort området som läckte, kan slottet räddas. Det gällde att rädda _slottet_ — eller att förlora det."

"Att säga – jag förstår – är inte helt korrekt, för jag förstår ändå inte. Albus protesterade inte så det är väl korrekt ändå. Men Harry, du har farit fram värre än alla elever kombinerat, DU har raserat Gryffindortornet helt. Det kommer att vara något att skriva om i skolarkivet. Även, om det var för att rädda Hogwarts."

—

De dagar som följde var det återställande av de skadade områdena. Slottet hade själv frigjort sig från de partier som var _döda_, det hade resulterat i att flera stenblock fanns lite här och var, de transporterades ut till ett upplag av husalverna.

Hermione hade fått in både ingredienser och recepten av Dobby, han hade fått rekvisitionerna ordnade, det innebar en förändring till det bättre i deras återhämtning. Dessutom fick Hermione husalvernas _förlåtelse_ för försöken att sätta kläder på dem under tidigare år. De hade lärt sig att hon inte förstod bättre.

Slottets helning gick långsamt, naturligtvis hände inget på Gryffindortornet. Harry förstod att det skulle ta lång tid innan slottet hade energi i tillräcklig mängd för att återställa det, men en tanke började ta form i hans sinne.

På torsdag kom besked att Harry och hans grupp skulle till ministeriet, på fredag, det innebar _förhör_. Gruppen, Harry, Luna, Hermione och Nadja hade kallats till ministeriet för ett slutligt avslut på bombanfallet och hämtningen av Hermiones föräldrar. Kingsley Shacklebolt vittnade om bombattacken. Shack lät sitt minne av händelsen spelas upp. Han hade varit försiktig nog att stoppa _innan_ Harry berättade om, och visade, hur han kunde _kliva runt i tiden_.

Efter att alla hade sett hur effektivt Harry hade avstyrt huvuddelen av anfallet började några av ministeriets personal ifrågasätta om han inte hade varit _för_ nitisk, han _borde_ ha tagit dem levande. De kom inte längre med det, så de fortsatte för att eventuellt återkomma till den saken.

Därefter blev det _räddningsaktionen_. Harry och hans grupp hade redan under vilostunden efter att de kommit tillbaks pratat sig samman. De förstod att de skulle komma att förhöras. Samtidigt som de gjorde det gick Harry igenom sitt minne systematiskt. När de transfererade ut och små, små partier av vad de hade gjort och så småningom upplösningen. Så de skulle säga precis som det var – utöver tidsaspekten, om de frågades om _tid_ mellan olika saker skulle de ge vaga uppgifter om det.

Harry var ju den som hade träffat vampyrerna på närmare håll, så det blev han som _ombads_ visa sitt minne därifrån. Det gick lätt för honom att koncentrera sig på det förlopp de har diskuterat.

Vid uppspelningen märkte han att ingen noterade de korta förändringarna i tid, ingen ifrågasatte heller något. Så det gick smidigt. Han hade ju _inte ljugit_. Allt _av betydelse_ fanns med. En sak upprördes dock utfrågarna av, Harry hade _krympt_ fångarna.

Hur de än försökte så blev det funderingar över differensen mellan minnessållsvisionen från Harry och detaljer i händelseförloppet. Kingsley började ana att hemligheten med Harrys möjlighet att _stjäla tid_ naggades i kanten, han funderade på hur han skulle kunna hejda vidare utfrågning när Harry plötsligt tog över initiativet.

"Ni begär att alla detaljer ska deklareras. ALLT som har med händelsen har vi välvilligt stått bi med. Men det finns saker i anslutning till det som inte har betydelse, och därför ska de inte nämnas heller. Vi är i KRIG med en ondskans hantlangare. Under _krig_ gäller vissa speciella lagar.

"Jag har en viktig fråga att ställa. Var under hanteringen försvann brevet från paret Granger?

"Någonstans längs den kedjan finns en länk som inte är trovärdig. Alltså, ministeriet som har lovat total säkerhet är i sig själv inte trovärdigt.

"Alltså — med hänvisning till lagen om skydd av känslig information hemställer jag att samtliga i rättsadministrationen här förhörs om sin lojalitet, samt att alla uppgifter rörande det som nämnts här inne skall klassificeras som information som _inte_ får hanteras av andra än de som har säkerhetstestats. Vi har berättat hela sanningen här, vi har berättat hela sanningen _inklusive_ alla detaljer för Kingsley Shacklebolt i hans funktion som aurorernas företrädare. Han kan intyga att vi inget har förtigit, och alla icke nämnda detaljer saknar egentlig betydelse. Härmed hemställer jag att _förhören_ avslutas."

Det hade blivit andlöst tyst när Harry _anklagede_ ministeriet för att på ett eller annat sätt gå Voldemorts ärenden. Att han dessutom begärde förhör med sanningsserum även om det bara skulle vara en fråga – lojaliteten, var hårresande för dem alla.

Plötsligt kände Harry att Lunas tanke slingrade in sig till honom. _'Bra, du fick dem att –tänka– på just lojaliteter, du har rätt, släpp inte ut någon härifrån utan att ha fått igenom det. Det finns en märkt och ytterligare två som går HANS vägar, en av dem under tvångsinverkan. Så stå på dig Harry.'_

Han sände tillbaks, _'Tack Luna'._

Flera muttrade att det var det fräckaste de någonsin hade hört. Harry började misstänka att några hade insisterat på just det här förhöret för att _skaffa information_. Trots att Albus Dumbledore satt som ordförande så förstod Harry att Albus inte kunde göra annat än hålla sig till protokollet och det innehöll inget som kunde hjälpa honom. Han måste ta risken att _göra bort sig_.

Snabbt omgärdade han hela sin grupp med det energidränerande skyddet. Sedan satte han _låsning_ på alla dörrar och energigaller även på dem, därefter riktade han sig till Albus.

"Albus Dumbledore. Jag har i detta övertagit kontrollen av den här lokalen. Jag uppmanar alla som avser _försöka_ göra något mot mig eller mina vänner att avstå. Den som överträder det får skylla sig själv. Jag _**avser inte**_ skada någon, men inne i det här rummet ska jag ta fram den som är i sådant förbund med Voldemort att den har tagit märket. Jag avser frigöra den som är låst under någon annans kontroll, samt avslöja en som också går Voldemorts vägar utan att för den skull ha tagit märket.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, ingen kan nu transferera in eller ut härifrån, inte använda flyttnyckel heller. Hur måste du göra för att få in tillräckligt med sanningsserum hit?"

"Det är ett farligt steg du tog. Har du rätt så klarar du dig, har du fel, så räkna med att ha en besvärlig tid. Hur – dörren är ett bra sätt."

"Bra, stanna på insidan, beställ högt och tydligt det du ska ha och be dem som vaktar utanför att skaffa det hit. Vi väntar med allt annat tills detta är klart."

En stund senare hade Harry åter låst dörren efter att ha haft den fri. När sanningsserumet kom tog han åter initiativet.

"TYST! Vi ska nu ta _hela_ varvet runt. ALLA här ska vara med, och jag vill på det bestämdaste varna alla från att på ett eller annat sätt försöka förgripa sig mot någon tills vi är klara, jag drar mig inte från att angripa alla momentant för att klara av detta.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt! Du ska först fråga mig om mitt mål är att bekämpa Voldemort. Sedan frågar du mig om jag har minsta tanke på att efterträda honom i någon form. Avslutningsvis frågar du om jag har försökt dölja något som _behövs_ för att veta vad som hände när vi hämtade familjen Granger.

Luna Lovegood, om jag frågas något annat – oavsett vad – än de frågor jag godkände, tysta mig.

Albus Dumbledore, sköt om att administrera trolldrycken i den mängd som behövs för respektive person. Efter att jag är klar, så väljer du den ordning som du vill. ALLA ska förhöras, och endast frågor som anknyter till lojaliteten ska ställas.

Harry hade varit tvungen att ta ner gallerskydden omkring sig själv och hans grupp när Albus skulle administrera sanningsserumet. Medan Albus stod med ryggen mot ledamöterna och höll fram ett glas vatten, som han hade droppat tre droppar serum i, mot Harry så hände flera saker samtidigt.

Ett grönt ljus fladdrade till. Många skrek, ett av borden virvlade upp och stötte omkull Albus. Återigen syntes det som ett nätgaller av energi. Harry hade inte haft någon möjlighet att göra annat än blockera energin med nätet, han visste att han förmodligen skulle överladda sig igen, men han måste rädda Albus.

Harry kände hur energin flödade in, det var långt ifrån så starkt som förra gången. Nu var han dessutom inte skjuten och nära döden. Han hade _full kontroll_, nu kunde han _känna_ att det inte var _en persons_ energier som kom, utan en persons plus energi ur ett helt nätverk. Den som hade använt dödsförbannelsen kunde inte bryta den, därför genomfors han av avsevärt mer än han kunde hantera, och när han själv var tömd föll han medvetslös och Harrys kontakt med nätet upphörde.

Albus hade slagits omkull av Lunas hantering av bordet, det kanske skulle ha stoppat besvärjelsen men inte helt säkert. Den kunde lika väl ha passerat vidare bredvid och istället träffat Harry. Det tog tid att konstatera att Tarrant Bruce hade dödsätarmärket på sin arm. Det var först efter att Harry hade insisterat på ordentlig sökning som det hittades dolt under magisk kosmetika.

Efter det började det antydas att Harry trots allt var mer insyltad i Voldemorts inre krets än han antydde. '_Harry, behöver du så avslöjar vi min hemlighet. Du ska inte behöva utsätta dig för så nedriga påståenden.'_ Han kände Lunas stöd. Och tänkte till henne. '_Nej Luna – om inte för annat så ska jag sätta dem på plats. Din hemlighet är det bästa vi har så håll den så hemlig det bara går. Jag bävar, för din skull, för en framtid där det blir allmänt känt vad du kan. Så – nej jag tar vad som helst från dem för att hålla din hemlighet säker. Vi måste snabba upp det här — hjälp mig nu.'_

"Vi hinner inte gå igenom alla. Jag tänker på er, den, eller de jag pekar ut ska testas. Albus Dumbledore, och Kingsley Shacklebolt får göra likadant. Vi kommer att hitta fler, efter det så bör vi kunna återgå till den normala ordningen igen." Sa Harry och började titta noga på dem alla i tur och ordning. Under det att han gick från den ena till den andra signalerade Luna till honom.

När han var klar pekade han på först på Ian Hawking sedan på Stephen Green så sa han. "Jag har en uppfattning att dessa två borde ha annat jobb. Jag har varit nog så frispråkig med dödsätare och dödsätarsympatisörer här. Allt jag försöker göra hindras effektivt av ministeriet genom att för många har fel lojaliteter. Gör nu förhöret avseende lojaliteter på dem, och de som Albus och Shack pekar ut, så vi blir klara med det någon gång.

De skulle just avsluta förhören med Ian Hawking, som av allt att döma var under mentalt tvång, då Harry nästan skrek ut frågan. — "Tog du förbannelsen frivilligt för att kunna skylla på det?"

"Ja." Kom svaret innan någon hade hunnit reagera. Harry pustade ut.

"Vem stod du under"

"Cornelius Fudge."

Harry hade anat det förut, men han hade inte haft någon möjlighet att få det undersökt. Nu hade det kommit nästan automatiskt.

" Albus, Shack, se till att vi får komma _hem_. Hem till Hogwarts. Slottet behöver oss."

"Harry – du tog ännu en AK hur känner du dig?" Shacklebolt lät verkligt orolig.

"Det är ingen fara med mig. Jag har en högre botten nu, och jag är inte skjuten. Dessutom var det magi från enbart en person nu. Så – jo jag är lite överladdad men inte farligt. Tack för omtanken."

Både Albus och Shack tittade runt på alla, så sa Albus. "Jag ser ingen jag känner behov att förhöra, men om någon av er insisterar på att Harry ska genomgå testen så kör vi den, men min uppfattning är att han behöver uppsöka sjukavdelningen på Hogwarts efter att han hejdade den där dödsförbannelsen."

Amelia som hade varit protokollförare höjde rösten.

"ORDNING. Albus, ta eleverna tillbaks till Hogwarts, och kom sedan tillbaks. Shacklebolt, Ta hand om fångarna. Övriga sitter kvar några minuter."

Harry vände sig till sina vänner. "Ministeriet har spärrar mot transferering, men de är för svaga för att motstå mig, håll om mig så tar jag oss till vårt dagrum." Så tittade han upp mot Amelia. "Madam tillåts vi ta oss direkt till skolan härifrån?"

"Ja, — men . . . ni skulle inte kunna." Harry och de han höll om hann inte höra mer än "Ja" förrän de var borta. Larmet gick naturligtvis, för Harry brydde sig inte om att gå runt det. Ingen skulle kunna, men någon hade ändå gjort det — transfererat ut ur – eller in i ministeriet. Harry hann aldrig se Shacklebolt's leende.

—

Hela Harrys grupp satt i dagrummet, aningen uppskakade. Harry hade fått Dobby att bygga upp en tillfällig vägg så att rummet kunde användas. Hermione hämtade några exemplar av _Daily Prophet._ Du kanske _borde_ titta på de här artiklarna Harry, du har varit så upptagen så jag har velat hålla dem borta från dig. Men med tanke på dagens uppskakande avslöjanden kanske du _borde_ titta på dem.

Harry ögnade igenom dem och återigen fanns det artiklar av Rita Skeeter, flera av dem berörde honom själv. De var blandningar av några få faktiska händelser som sattes tillsammans med andra, också de verkliga händelser, men på ett sådant sätt att syftningarna gav helt felaktiga slutsatser. I det blandades rena lögner. Ju mer Harry läste ju mer förbannad blev han.

Slutligen kunde han läsa om Camilias öde, men nu var det vrängt på ett nytt sätt. Det stod inte ordagrant, men både Draco Malfoys och Camilias död skulle ha berott enbart av honom. Det fanns inget om att Draco hade lurat Camilia och sedan dragit in Harry i Voldemorts nya försök att skapa en ung vacker kropp i utbyte mot det spektakel som blev resultatet av kroppsskapningen på kyrkogården två år tidigare.

De kunde alla se hur det började glimma omkring Harry, hans magi började nå en nivå där det behövdes något extremt.

"Jag kommer snart tillbaks, men det finns något jag måste göra nu."

Det sista han hörde, innan han försvann, var hur de alla ropade efter honom.

Han hade funderat på det en gång förut, men då förstod han inte hur det fungerade. Nu var han säker på att kunna ordna det.

Han hade transfererat sig till en plats flera tusen meter upp i luften ovanför Hogwarts. Där började han med att låta sig ha fritt fall en stund. Han tippade huvudet nedåt och inledde en hisnande dykning. Farten inspirerade honom alltid. Han förde händerna framåt och med handflatorna nedåt och med händerna som roder bröt han dykningen. Han hade så hög fart att han nu kunde flyga parallellt med marken, ytterligare en tippning med händerna och han var nu i stigande mod, farten minskade och han vände mer uppåt.

Han kände att fartvinden avtog för att upphöra helt, i det ögonblicket han var helt stilla övergick han att vara Phoenix. Det hade varit befriande att få göra det. Nu skulle han göra nästa sak på agendan.

—

**Kap 50**

Efter att ha haft den befriande flygturen hade han glidit ner till en öde glänta i skogen, där återtog han sin mänskliga form och försvann lika plötsligt som han kommit.

Harry hade tagit för vana att först kontrollera astralt att platsen han valt var _säker_, därefter tonade han fram sig helt ljudlöst. Han valde dessutom att använda ringens osynlighet en stund. Nästa åtgärd blev att lägga skyddsnätet runt omkring sig. Det skulle vara mobilt, därför kunde han inte jorda det. Så släppte han sin osynlighet och satte kurs mot sitt verkliga mål, Gringotts**.**

"Oh Harry Potter, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Griphook? – var det så?" Sa Harry och fortsatte när han såg att goblinen nickade. "Sir, jag skulle vilja tala med han jag pratade med i somras. Ursäkta att jag inte lade namnet på minnet då, jag var lite för _påverkad_ av orsaken till mitt besök då. Men det kan ha varit något i stil med _Rosack_".

Harry hade varit noga med att visa en stram men korrekt hållning. Hans gester hade varit så små han kunde göra dem, han visste att även små gester kunde betyda något i _deras_ kroppsspråk.

"Jo, det var direktör Rossakk, ett ögonblick så ska jag se om han har möjlighet att ta sig an er herr Potter."

Lite senare kom Griphook tillbaks. "Den här vägen herr Potter."

Efter att ha blivt visad in till samma kontor nu som vid förra tillfället, hälsade Harry på Rossakk med en avmätt bugning. Det var en av de få saker han hade han lärt sig i historielektionerna, att man hälsade på gobliner med just en avmätt bugning.

"Ah Harry Potter, så oväntat, vad kan vi stå till tjänst med?" Frågade Rossakk.

"Det var egentligen en sak jag ville få hjälp med inledningsvis, men så dök det upp en personlig orsak, så när jag kom in erinrade jag mig ytterligare en sak. Jag tar dem i ordning. Hogwarts blev illa åtgånget vid ett anfall i söndags. Läget är stabilt, men delar av slottet ligger i ruiner. Jag förstår att det finns de som är bra på att bygga med sten bland dina bekanta. Min tanke var att vi kanske kunde träffa någon eller några och diskutera ett samarbete."

Rossakk, satt en stund försjunken i tankar, Harry anade att det kunde vara så att han just då hade ett menatlt samtal med någon eller några. Så tittade Rossakk upp. "Jo, det skulle kunna gå att ordna ett möte. Handlar det enbart om att _köpa ett arbete_ eller något mer?"

"Den del av slottet som nu är borta vill vi naturligtvis återuppbygga så snart det går, men jag har lite vidgade planer, så ett utvidgat samarbete är vad _jag_ önskar."

"Jag förstår, professor Albus Dumbledore har nämnt något om det i veckan. Det andra ärendet, det personliga?"

"Jag har ju er som administrativ handläggare av mina värdehandlingar, om jag har förstått det rätt så betyder det att jag äger andelar, aktier, i en del olika företag. Nu har jag ett behov av att göra något åt lögnerna i _Daily Prophet. _Att gå upp på redaktionen och hota dem är dels inte min stil, och det skulle bara göra saken värre. Enda möjligheten att ordna det är att _äga_ tidningen, och klara ut vilken riktning tidningen ska arbeta utefter. Alltså, jag vill att ni, för min räkning köper upp så att jag äger minst sextio procent men helst upp emot nittio eller mer av tidningens andelar."

"Oj, vi hade just uppe att _sälja ut_ de andelarna men avstod då de värderades för lågt. Så egentligen är det rätt att köpa, om det samtidigt innebär att tidningen kommer att lyftas. Köper vi upp många andelar snabbt, och tidningens anseende ökar, kan vi sedan sälja av en del men ändå behålla majoriteten och samtidigt ha gjort en smärre vinst." Harry kunde se att Rossakk satt och räknade på det, så lyfte han blicken.

"Vi bör kunna köpa upp nittiotvå procent, sju procent har du redan, det gör ett totalt ägande av nittionio procent, den sista procenten är inte förhandlingsbar. Skulle tidningen sedan öka i värde skulle du kunna avyttra en stor del och få tillbaks minst lika mycket som du betalt. Så det är både en god affär och en lösning på huvudproblemet. Och det tredje?"

"Jo, jag är bara vanlig enkel magiker utan egentlig uppfostran, helt utan erfarenhet eller kunskap i seder och bruk. Jag skulle vilja lära mig att _inte göra bort mig_ i möten som det här. Jag _vet_ att ni pratar hövligt _med_ oss _kunder_, men jag skulle vilja nå upp till att kunna umgås på ett likvärdigt sätt med er, kunna göra mig förstådd och inte av misstag förolämpa någon genom att röra ett finger på fel sätt. Det är mitt tredje behov."

Harry såg hur Rossakk ändrade sitt sätt att röra ansiktet. Han tittade forskande på Harry. "Harry Potter, det där var en märklig begäran. Kan du förklara grunderna till din begäran lite bättre."

"Sir, jag är uppväxt bland mugglare som hatar allt vad magi heter. Min mosters man . . . vad han skulle kalla er vill jag inte ens tänka på, mig och mina vänner kallade han hemska saker. Så jag visste inget när jag träffade en husalv första gången. Jag har lärt mig att olika grupper har olika uppfattning och olika sätt att förstå saker. Jag exempelvis förstår inte ens husalvs tankesätt på att _vara fri_. Jag har en fri husalv som vän, Dobby. Han är en vän, och han hjälper mig att förstå husalvernas situation och sätt. Sir, jag skulle uppskatta om jag kunde lära mig att också inför er uppträda korrekt. Om jag skulle ha en bjudning för några, hur skulle jag tänka och hur skulle jag göra för att kunna invitera exempelvis er Sir."

"Harry Potter, frågar du efter en kurs i _vett och etikett_ vid kontakt med goblinska samhället?"

"Enkelt uttryckt — Ja Sir."

"En underlig begäran, men ja, jag ska se vad jag kan ordna på den punkten. På något sätt har du berört en sträng i mig. Ja, men nu har jag en motbegäran."

"Motbegäran? Sir?"

"Det har inte undgått oss att en ny minister i ministeriet kommer att utses. Att NI, herr Potter, åstadkommit det har inte heller gått oss förbi. Det är så att den förre ministern försökte utmanövrera oss för att själv skaffa sig tillgångarna vi hanterar för våra kunder, det kanske är mindre känt, men så är det. Ett gott ord i vår riktning på ministeriet kan behövas."

"Ja, _den förre_, den var ju en som försökte få bort mig också. Men jag lär knappast ha någon inverkan alls i ministeriet, jag är ju bara en skolelev."

"Herr Potter, om några dagar _äger_ du en tidning och bestämmer vad som ska stå i den."

"Jag kanske kommer att _äga_ den, men det som ska stå i den kommer jag inte att bestämma. Däremot ska jag på alla sätt jag kan, få dem att skriva enbart det som är sant. Jo, jag kanske också kan påverka en viss inriktning, så jo på något sätt bör jag kunna få med det."

"Med rätt minister i ledningen och med de rätta sätten kan vi komma med några fler saker, men vi måste se hur det blir först. Alltså, inom några dagar kommer någon av våra _byggmästare_ att kontakta dig. Vi skaffar fram de behövliga andelarna i tidningen och sänder dig ett dokument som visar att du ensam kontrollerar den. Och på något sätt ska vi ordna med dítt tredje behov. Vi ser fram emot ett fortsatt gott samarbete herr Potter."

Harry förstod att audiensen var över, han kände sig nöjd med det han hade fått uträttat. Sen gällde det: _hur_ skulle han närma sig tidningen? Så kom han på LUNA. Eller egentligen inte Luna utan hennes far. Men först skulle han vänta på ägardokumentet.

Innan han återvände till dagrummet gjorde han ett kort besök hos aurorerna, han ville ge Kingsley Shacklebolt tid att förbereda ingripandet mot Rita. Inget skulle göras förrän det var dags att besöka tidningsredaktionen, även där skulle det rensas.

—

"HARRY!" utropades det när han lät sig tonas fram. Han återvände bara några ögonblick efter att han hade lämnat dem. Nu skulle han vara tvungen att inte blanda sig i något alls under den närmaste tiden. Så han talade om att han hade behövt besöka banken och aurorernas högkvarter. Så tittade han på Luna.

"Luna, du kanske ska skriva till din far och förbereda honom på ett litet möte med mig om några dagar."

"Kan jag tala om för honom vad du vill prata med honom om?"

"Inte just nu, men efter att vi har gjort det så kan vi tänka på några fler saker, saker som vi kan ha nytta av."

"Harry – vi har ju lovat varandra att inte ha några hemligheter för varandra." Sa Nadja och gav honom en kyss på pannan.

"Ni ska få veta det, men några dagar ytterligare vill jag ha det här som en liten hemlis. Och just nu är jag . . . LUNA – inte fuska."

Luna skrattade, "Harry, sorry. Jag hann se en del, innan du stängde mig ute, Du är rätt bra på det nu. Men av det jag hann se, så är det fantastiskt. Hermione, Nadja. Det är helt i sin ordning och jättebra faktiskt."

Harry såg, och kanske kände han att Nadja upplevde något av att vara utestängd från _sin Harry_ och att Luna fick vara med och veta något hon inte fick. Så han övervägde några få ögonblick.

"Okejdå, just nu sitter jag på banken, vi pratar om ekonomi, men egentligen _makt_ utan att vi säger det på det sättet. Jag ber, vilket är detsamma som att jag _ger order_ till, Rossakk som hanterar mina fonder, att köpa upp _Daily Prophet_. Jag tänker inte lägga mig i så mycket vad de skriver, bara se till att de håller sig till sanningen. Jag ska få besked om några dagar. Då kommer jag och aurorerna att besöka huvudkontoret. Rita kommer att avslöjas som oregistrerad animagus och att hon dessutom utnyttjat den formen i sin yrkesroll. Det innebär att hon kommer att avslöjas och arresteras på plats. Det är därför jag vill att Lunas far ska vara med. Han vet mer om tidningar än vad jag gör. I samband med det tänkte jag att vi kanske ska ha en liten del _härifrån_, där vi kan tala om sanningar som har hänt."

Harry såg hur det glittrade i Hermiones ögon. "HARRY! Det är fantastiskt, men, du skulle ha kommit på det för många år sedan. Då när hon var som värst."

"Då — då visste jag inte om min finansiella situation. Men nu tycker jag att det är lämpligt. Dessutom, kommer vi att kontrollera HELA personalstyrkan på tidningen. Ministeriet håller nu på att ruskas om ordentligt. Jag gjorde ett hastigt besök hos Shacklebolt också för att förvarna honom om tillslaget mot Rita.

Shacklebolt talade också om för mig att de höll på att klassa hela ministeriet i trovärdiga och icke trovärdiga nu. Alla trovärdiga tar ett förhör mot sig under inverkan av sanningsserum. Alla övriga får en månads uppsägning men att de lämnar kontoret direkt. Just nu är det Amelia som fått uppdraget att verka som minister intill dess nyval kan hållas. Så Hermione, många doser sanningsserum kommer att behövas, så sätt igång med tillverkningen. Jo, det var så sant, ingen träning det här veckoslutet, kanske inte nästa heller."

"Du har då legat i Harry. Tack, ett tag var jag lite orolig att du tänkte vända upp och ner på tidningen – men det kommer du ju att göra också – men på ett lagligt sätt." Sa Nadja och Harry såg hur hon hade lättats av det han sa.

"Ja, jag är inte totalt obildad, men under _förhöret_ fick jag en _känsla_ av att förhöret var enbart för att skaffa information till Voldemort. Jag blev inte kvitt den känslan. Så därför började jag bli tveksam till alltihop där. Jag hade inget annat val än att ta över kontrollen av salen. Jag fick klart av Shacklebolt efteråt också. Jag hade inte skadat någon och avslöjandet gjorde att många saker kunde sättas i verket."

"Harry — du avsatte ministern med en enda fråga." Hermione hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt när hon sa det, men så blev hon plötsligt orolig.

"Hermione, det är helt –ok– du gjorde en utpressning mot Rita. Hon höll sin del, du höll din. Det handlade inte om _vinning_ det du gjorde. Du hindrade henne från att skriva lögner. Jag har pratat om det och det är ordnat också. Du var underårig, du _tyckte synd om henne_ tillräckligt mycket för att _inte vilja sända henne _tillAzkaban. Ingen skuld vilar över dig, bara du _inte förnekar_ det."

"Tack, jag har faktiskt funderat över det flera gånger. Det har legat som ett mörkt moln över mig ibland. Då tänkte jag inte på att utpressning var ett brott, eller egentligen – jag tänkte inte på att det var utpressning jag gjorde."

"Vi var unga då, men nu kan det ordnas upp. Hon kan inte heller stämma dig för det och försöka kräva dig på pengar för utebliven inkomst. Hon har arbetat, under annat namn men varit försiktig med vad hon skrivit. Jag tror vi ska gå till rektorn, jag har lite att prata om med honom, det är bara bra om ni är med, inte för att ni behöver men kom med ändå."

—

En vecka hade gått efter restaurangbesöket, skottskadan, och allt efter det. Lektionerna i örtlära hade huvudsakligen varit försök att rädda vad som kunde räddas av allt ur två växthus. Det var även här alverna hade varit sysselsatta. Gryffindorelevernas tillhörigheter hade klarat sig förvånansvärt bra, bara några få saker hade gått sönder mer än som kunde repareras, men det hade tagit tid att sortera dem till respektive elev.

Rutinerna hade kommit igång, några hade knorrat i början när de själva fick hämta sin mat från ett _matbord_. Mer hade det knorrats över att de skulle diska sitt _kuvert_ själva. Men, eftersom var hade sitt kuvert i en box så betydde det att dåligt diskat efter måltiden var smutsig talrik att lägga maten på, så efter bara en dag diskade var och en sina redskap noga. Det som alla märkte mest var att duchvattnet var bara _nästan_ jumet, bara liten aning över _riktigt kallt_.

—

"Kom in." Sa Albus när Harry knackade på ekdörren till rektorns kontor. "Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Jag har diskuterat några saker som kommer att innebära några ändringar. Det som i första hand berör skolan är att jag besökte Gringotts tidigare idag . . . nä — jag sitter där nu, och resonerar om en del saker. Rossakk lovade att en av deras konstruktionstekninker kommer att ta kontakt med mig, jag tänker på återuppbyggnaden av Gryffindortornet. Med deras hjälp kan det vara — kan vara, om slottet och de har magi som korresponderar — uppbyggt på kort tid."

"Harry – det där med att du är på flera ställen samtidigt, det är praktiskt, men tänk på att du _åldras_ den tid du upplever. Som du håller på så är du snart ett år äldre än du är enligt alla dokument. Men det där du sa om Gringotts, det var intressant. Ja, det är en bra lösning. Jag vände mig till byggsidan av deras samhälle tidigare, men jag var tveksam på deras respons."

"De vill säkert ha betalt också, visserligen har jag lite resurser, men det är väl knappast min sak att kosta på den saken."

"Harry – det är skolans sak att göra det, och vi ska nog komma överens, bara vi träffas."

"Jo – jag har också tänkt på att utöka skolan, om ett torn ytterligare sätts upp så blir det utrymme för två längor. Skulle vi kunna sätta upp tre torn kan vi få plats med fyra, faktiskt fem längor till. Men kommer slottet att kunna involvera det i magin, jag inte säker på det."

"Vi börjar med att få upp det som är raserat, så får vi se om det kan bli någon utbyggnad senare."

"Nästa sak som jag har funderat på, nu när vi ändå har blandat ut Gryffindoreleverna på andra dagrum, kunde det vara läge att omstrukturera ännu mer. Skulle vi kunna ha ett dagrum, ett stort, med flera avdelningar i, mest med tanke på ämnesstudier. Sen många sovrum, utan hänsyn till tidigare sortering."

"Det skulle möjligen kunna gå men inte mitt under ett läsår, så du kan gott fundera på det, men inte försöka sätta det i verket ännu på en tid. Beträffande händelsen på ministeriet, så lyckades ni verkligen sätta igång en omrörning i den grytan."

"Det var inte vi som satte igång det, det var de själva som kallade dit oss. De ville visst veta _sanningen_ så vad bråkar de om, de fick ju veta det."

"Med råge ja, Amelia Bones är mycket tacksam, hon och många andra. Ditt initiativ med att alla trovärdiga deklarerade genom att låta sig förhöras om sin lojalitet under sanningsserum, den var bra. Helst ville Amelia Bones och Kingsley Shacklebolt förhöra alla på ministeriet, men de tvingades godta kompromissen att de som inte ville slutar direkt men med den månads betalning. De håller som bäst på att organisera helt nya rutiner nu."

Albus tittade en stund på dem och suckade, innan han åter tog till orda.

"Jag förstår att det var ytterst nära att hela slottet kollapsade trots att det inledningsvis såg ut att vara bara mindre blessyrer. Jag skulle tro att en enda träff ytterligare skulle ha varit kritiskt. Så tack Harry, tack för att du räddade slottet och alla oss i det."

"Ingen orsak, jag såg det som att göra allt för att rädda mitt eget hem. Jag ser inget behov av mig själv eller min grupp här under veckoslutet, kan vi ta lördagen ledig, alltså om vi försvinner i kväll och kommer tillbaks under söndag."

"Vad har du tänkt dig?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt ännu, men endera i värmen Västindien eller långt upp i midnattssolens område, eller heter det _polarnattens_ område den här årstiden. Får jag tillåtelse att göra något så ska jag undersöka ett par platser, och så får vi diskutera vad vi kan göra. Det handlar om en grupp om åtta nu. Jag, Nadja, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Pansy Neville och Ginny."

"En lite annan gruppering än sist?"

"Ja, det har blivit så."

"Vad är alternativt för Västindien?"

"Barbados, eller egentligen ett ställe lite söder om Barbados, _Smugglers Cove_. Och med en flyttning härifrån så ligger vi ungefär fem timmar senare och då har vi en fin kväll med solnedgången över Caribiska sjön. Så har vi en fin lördag och ännu en fin kväll, för att återkomma under söndagen."

"Och alternativet med midnattssolen?"

"Inte så mycket midnattssol egentligen det är vinter där också. På gränsen mellan Norge och Sverige finns det ett enkelt ställe _Storlien_, därifrån går man på skidor nästan rakt söderut. Där brukar svenska militärer öva att sova i snögrottor. Den här årstiden är det nog lite för tidigt för dem så vi måste nog gräva ut en egen, men med lite magi kan vi göra den jättefin. Blir det snögrotta så tar vi oss härifrån tidigt på lördagsmorgonen och startar skidåkningen under förmiddagen."

"Det låter kallt."

"Ja, det är lite, lite ovanligt, men inte helt fel. Det kan vara bitande snöstorm utanför grottan men inne i den så är det uthärdligt."

"Kan ni tänka er ta ett lugnt och avkopplat veckoslut på slottet. Bara ta det lugnt, ni har faktiskt rört om en hel del. Det kan tänkas att det kommer ett oväntat besked endera dagen och då finns det ingen tid att förlora. Så jag insisterar på att ni är kvar, och upprätthåller _beredskapsgrad _3. Jag rekommenderar att hela Phoenixgruppen gör det, men minst du Harry tillsammans med Nadja – som Tonks."

"Oj, det betyder att något stort är i görningen. Kan vi få möjlighet att förbereda oss på vad det handlar om?" Frågade Harry, med allvarlig min.

"Egentligen inte, men jag ska säga vilken typ av uppdrag det handlar om. Med kort varsel kan ett antal platser behöva undersökas, och kanske _säkras_. Vilka och varför får jag inte nämna, jag kan göra det men skulle jag någon gång behöva svara på frågan att jag _inte_ hade talat om det så är det bäst om jag inte har gjort det. Så fråga inte. Men om det blir så — så är det en _bra sak_."

"Okej, vi stannar då, vi får göra den utflykten en annan gång." Sa Harry och steg upp. Alla lämnade rektorns kontor och gick tillbaks till Harry och Hermiones dagrum.

Det hade inte hunnit repareras där, de stenblock som slottet hade _släppt ifrån sig_ hade tagits bort, men inga nya hade kommit som ersättning. Besviken satte Harry sina händer mot slottsväggen och försjönk i tankar. Omedvetet började hans tankar sammanfogas med slottet, slottet mådde illa det rådde det ingen tvekan om. Han började ge ifrån sig av sin överloppskraft.

De andra stirrade förvånat på Harry, runtomkring där hans händer berörde väggen gnistrade det av en blå aura av energi. Han stod så en lång stund. Luna mjuknade i sig själv så sa hon.

"Han sänder energi till slottet, kom — låt oss förena oss med honom, tänk på den starkaste magi ni någonsin gör, tänk ända fram till den punkt ni ska säga besvärjelsen, men istället låter ni energin flöda in i slottet. SÄTT IGÅNG!" Sa hon och satte igång själv.

De andra förstod inte så mycket men försökte. Strax stod alla åtta med händerna mot väggen och lät sin energi flöda in i själva slottet. I början hade det känts underligt men efter en stund kände de hur de förenades med slottet självt, deras magi blev _ett_ med slottet — och varandra. Harry kände hur de andra fanns med i nätverket som bildades, så föddes en tanke inom honom. Han skulle – göra det, strax innan alla var helt utmattade _stötte han till_, han hade ingen bättre tanke på det.

Alla utom Harry låg utslagna på golvet, de hade låtit sig tömmas helt och gett slottet av sig själva, de hade ju fått så mycket av det, så det var bara lite _återbetalning_. Men de hade också känt smärtan och chocken innan de föll. De oroades av tanken_ att de blivit av med all sin magi_, var deras tid som magiker över nu? Djupt i fjärran hörde de Harrys uppmaning.

"Upp på benen, så gå vi in i kammaren och vilar där."

Han hjälpte dem upp på benen och ledde in dem, han fick gå några gånger. Hans sju vänner var i sämre kondition än han själv var. De hann inte mer än sjunka ner på de mjuka mattorna förrän de sov, sov tungt.

Han själv ville inte sova när alla andra var så oskyddade så han satte sig tillrätta med en kopp te och några biskvier. Han hörde hur det _riste_ och knakade i slottet. Han kände sig nöjd, han _kände_ att slottet _log_ med honom, för första gången på snart en vecka. Han visste vad han skulle göra, i samband med middagsmålet.

Plötsligt hördes rektorns röst — "Alla som är i dagrum eller på andra ställen, stanna där ni är. Ni som är i korridorer och på andra liknande ställen, ta er kortaste väg till närmaste dagrum, och stanna där tills jag säger till om middag, tack för er samarbetsvilja."

Harry satt och dåsade när Luna satte sig bredvid honom. "Det där var inte nödvändigt Harry, men tack. Som grupp kommer vi att kunna hjälpa varandra avsevärt bättre nu, men du måste varna alla. Du själv är inte längre lika stark som du var tidigare, men vi andra är åtskilligt starkare än vi förstår.

"Det ska bli intressant att prova sedan, men . . . om det Albus tänkte på blir verklighet så kommer det att betyda saker som måste göras snabbt. Men Harry, jag vet hur Nadja och du har det . . . har det ekonomiskt. Om det blir så kommer du att vara fattig, jämfört med henne. Vi kan tvingas _säkra_ hela _Malfoys_ alla platser och tillgångar. Dracos mamma har hittas död. Och de enda arvingarna som kan komma ifråga är Beatrix eller Tonks, men säj inget ännu. Det kan bli så att Beatrix får det och då är _vi_ ute ur det."

"Hur kan det bli så?" Frågade Harry, som inte förstod hur det kunde vara så.

"Andromeda – Bellatrix och Narcissa var systrar. Bellatrix måste komma till ministeriet för att kunna _få arvet_ det vill säga _halva_ arvet om det inte finns något testamente från henne. Adromeda är Tonks mor. Alltså Draco dog före Lucius, Narcissa ärver sin man och sedan dör hon. Det innebär att systrarna Bellatrix och Andromeda ärver hälften vardera, om inte . . . " Luna tystnade för hon hörde att det började röra sig i kammaren.

Hermione kom till dem. "Harry, vad gjorde du? Det känns så konstigt."

"Senare Hermione, inget farligt såvida du inte försöker använda din magi. Jag ska förklara sedan, till alla samtidigt. Väck mig när alla är vakna."

Hermione och Luna tog över _vakten_. Och Harry somnade innan de ens hunnit blinka.

—

**TBC**


	25. Plats 25 kapitel 51 till 60

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 51**

Harry vaknade av sig självt när han hörde röster runt omkring sig. Han visste behovet att berätta vad han hade gjort, och varför och utan att vänta för länge.

"Vänner, ni kände säkert av något när vi hjälpte slottet. Då flätade vi våra medvetanden omkring varandra, vi upplevde varandra. Albus nämnde det för en tid sedan, vi kan låta förena oss så — om vi vill. Gör vi det så är det inte reversibelt, vi kan hjälpa varandra på samma sätt som vi hjälpte slottet. MEN – och det är ett mycket stort MEN. Om en dör, kan övriga känna så starkt att de glider in i samma död själva. Det är därför jag har undvikit att ens nämna om det. Och jag kommer att motverka alla försök att åstadkomma ett så starkt band mellan oss.

"Men när vi hade det tillsammans med slottet så passade jag på att fördela lite av min extragrund, som jag fått utan att försöka få det. Det innebär att ni alla nu bör göra magi på en nivå som motsvarar kanske fyra gånger förut. Alltså som det förklarades för mig förut, det ökar exponentiellt. Det är inte bara ur de sju jag har fått energi i mig, jag har också fått energi ur deras nätverk.

"Det är, _tror_ jag, så att alla med dödsätarmärket ligger i ett nätverk av energier. När jag _tappade_ han under rättegången, då var jag både stark och hel, jag kunde känna av nätverket och hur det arbetar. Jag har fått ungefär tre gånger så mycket som den som råkat länka sig mot mig — alltså ur deras nätverk. De krafterna är fördelade i hela nätverket — utom — den farligaste, för han matar inte ut något till nätet, bara tar.

När vi var i nätverket med slottet kunde jag _puffa_ överloppsenergi in i er, jag försökte styra det så det inte skadade er, om allt gick rätt har ni nu plats för dubbelt med energi mot vad ni hade före. Så nu ska ni inte göra några som helst magiutövningar mot någon person innan ni lärt er, er nya styrka. Sen ska vi träna på magi utan att använda trollspö, och även att använda de saker ni fått."

"Cooooollll" Hörde Harry Ron säga. "Först trodde jag att jag blivit av med all magi, och så får jag veta att jag är _meeer_ än någonsin förut. TACK Harry. Men det är nog sant som du säger, vi är farliga nu — farliga därför att vi inte vet vad vi kan."

"Ja, jag vet hur det kan kännas. Sköldar kan ni göra hur mycket ni vill, men alla besvärjelser som innebär någon form av kraft _mot_ någon kan vara dödlig nu. Innan ni duellerar mot någon alls måste ni öva mot repliker. Det kan i sin tur ta några dagar då alla sover där nere nu. Låt oss gå till stora salen, det drar ihop sig till middag."

Stora salen började fyllas, det var rutin nu, alla tog sina _kuvert_ och tog för sig från serveringsborden. Det behövdes lite mer tid i jämförelse från förut, alla skulle hämta på samma ställe och det innebar köbildning. Lärarna och prefekterna kunde hämta sin mat från ett eget bord, det gjorde att de slapp köa lika mycket.

Harry, Nadja och Hermione satt vid lärarbordet. Luna hade inte hunnit komma fram till serveringsbordet när Filius Flitwick, Ravenclaw's huvudperson gick fram till henne. Harry tittade på Nadja och Hermione, båda hade sett samma sak, oron lyste i deras ögon. När Luna lämnade kön och följde med Flitwick mot dörren reste sig också Harry. Han gensköt Flitwick och Luna så de kom samtidigt till dörren.

"Luna, ska vi följa med?" Luna tittade med tomma ögon på Harry. Han såg hur tårarna var på väg fram.

"Tack Harry, om en stund, men jag går med själv först, men om en stund vill jag gärna att ni kommer, främst Nadja och du, men ta gärna med Hermione. Ät själva och om du kan, ta med några skivor bröd till mig. Ge mig fem minuter, så kan ni komma med – komma med vart professor Flitwick?"

"Rektorns kontor fröken Lovegood."

"Okej – vi kommer." sa Harry och gick tillbaks.

"Vad handlar det om Harry?" Frågade Hermione innan Harry hann sätta sig.

"Vad är det som händer när en elev hämtas till rektorns kontor – om man inte har gjort något dumt?" Han såg skräcken i Hermiones ögon. Nadja verkade också påverkas.

"Neeeejjj – hennes pappa har ju tidningen. Han har ju haft några artiklar som inte varit speciellt Voldsemortvänliga, är det priset. Stackars Luna."

"Vi ska till rektorns kontor om några minuter, få i er det ni hinner, gör ett smörgåspaket var att ta med, förresten – Dobby! – en _mipak_ till Luna, och extra kvällstugg till fyra personer. Till mig i rektorns kontor om ungefär sex minuter."

"Ska ske Sir. Ett paket middag till fröken Luuna, fyra nattmat till er alla. Ska ske Sir." Sa Dobby och såg lycklig ut att få hjälpa sin hjälte.

"Mipak?" Sa Hermione.

"Middagspaket – ett paket med ett middagsmål." Svarade Harry. Han såg också på Nadja att hon log. Harry hade redan börjat använda en del av aurorernas slang

"Fyra?" Sa Nadja, och fortsatte strax. "Vi tre med henne?"

"Ja, jag är inte säker, men endera är han död eller saknad, eller så är han på sjukhuset. Är han där så kommer hon att få komma dit, och vi följer med, men håller oss i bakgrunden. Hon behöver allt stöd nu, vi har lovat henne det och vi ställer upp."

"Naturligtvis ställer vi upp." Sa de i korus.

"Hermione, ett par smörgåsar tar du med, så hon får något i magen direkt, hon kommer inte att äta ännu på en stund."

Harry manade fram en flaska som han fyllde med pumpajuice. Hermione hämtade lite bröd med pålägg som hon packade ner. Strax var de på väg mot rektorns kontor även de. Där mötte de utöver rektorn, Flitwick och Luna även Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lunas ögon var röda av gråt, Harry kände det som att hon var på gränsen till sammanbrott. Att de knappt hunnit komma in innan hon kastade sig om halsen på honom och grät ut mer, styrkte den känslan.

"Potter, Tonks, Granger. Herr Lovegood ligger allvarligt skadad på St Mungo's sjukhus. Tyvärr så är utgången mycket mörk, det handlar om tid, inte möjlighet. Jag räknar med att ni stöttar fröken Lovegood fullt ut."

"Naturligtvis stöttar vi Luna – fullt ut. Nadja och jag, kan om vi tillåts även ta förmyndarskapet för henne. Men vi är inte där ännu. Finns det något jag kan göra för att rädda honom så kommer jag inte att tveka. Men för att ha någon möjlighet så måste vi veta vad som har hänt." Sa Harry.

"Sant – det var ett överfall på tidningen under eftermiddagen. Det mesta blev sönderslaget, eller rättare sagt förstört genom magi. De övriga använde sina nödflyttnycklar för att evakuera så dem är det ingen fara med. Men herr Lovegood har skurits, till synes inte allvarligt, såret i sig själv är inte kritiskt, men kniven var förgiftad. Med ett gift vi inte har något motgift till." Svarade Shack.

"Här gör vi ingen nytta, vi måste till sjukhuset. Shack, var med och håll om oss. VAR i sjukhuset finns han?" Harrys vänner hade varit med förut, när Harry sa något om att _förflytta_ då gjorde de direkt omfamning.

"Fjärde våningen, auroravdelningen." Mer hann ingen annan höra innan alla fem tonade ut sig helt ljudlöst. Kvar var Albus och en mycket förvånad Filius Flitwick.

"Al . . Alb . . Albus . . Vad gjorde de?" Stammade Flitwick efter en stund.

"Jag antar att Harry inte gav sig tid att gå ner till grinden där alla andra transfererar ifrån."

"Men . . . . Men det går ju inte att transferera till eller från Hogwats, Det vet ju alla." Flitwick, var verkligt skakad.

"Mister Potter är inte så noga med vad andra kan och inte kan. HAN – kan, men vanligtvis brukar han inte göra det, bara när ingen oinvigd ser på. Men nu ansåg han att det var brådskande. Men säg inte det där till någon annan, ingen har med det att göra."

"Naturligtvis Albus, men han transfererade, trots att det inte går, men HUR, det var ju ljudlöst och med fyra medföljande. Hur . . HUR Albus?"

"Ja, han är duktig på det där, han försvinner utan minsta ljud, och han dyker upp lika ljudlöst också. Och hur många han kan ta med vet jag inte, men det såg inte ut att bekomma honom. Vi får nog höra mer om det innan kvällen är över. Låt oss gå till matsalen."

—

Harry och hans medföljande tonade stilla fram i hörnet på ett sjukhusrum. Efter några få ögonblick hade de fyra trollspön riktade mot sig.

"Bra att ni är alerta, men vi är behöriga, var vänlig ta undan era leksaker, innan jag tvingas göra dem oanvändbara. Jag är Harry Potter, och jag är här med dottern till herr Lovegood, med oss har jag en lärare i trolldryckskonst vid Hogwarts samt två aurorer."

Efter några order från Kingsley Shacklebolt besinnade vakterna sig. Shack tvingades göra en kort förklaring att herr Potter kunde transferera lite bättre än många andra. Luna skyndade fram till sin far där fick hon en kram och en kort förklaring av vad som hänt.

"Shack, se till att få fram alla detaljer om giftet, vad som behövs för att göra ett motgift. Och vad över huvud taget som kan hjälpa. Luna, vi måste göra en sak, din vänring, den ska inte kunna tas av, den är knuten till dig. Men om jag har tur, kan den användas till alla med blodsband till dig. Nu är det viktigt att du verkligen är dotter till din far, och inte något _hysch hysch_. Leonel Lovegood, jag tänker göra en mycket riskabel sak, hur det går vet jag inte, men för att det ska ha en chans att lyckas måste Luna absolut vara dotter av dig, finns det minsta tvivel om det avstår vi. Men är du helt säker, då kan vi prova en sak och det kan vara avgörande. Finns det något som kan vara tvivel?"

Leonel tittade frågande på Harry, efter en lång stund skakade han på huvudet. "Nej, om hon inte är dotter av mig så har vi varit grundlurade, och det tror jag inte om min hustru. Så, nej jag har inget tvivel om det. Luna är dotter av mig. Vad är det du tänker göra?"

"Vänta. Luna kom hit." Sa han medan han höll ut sin hand, och svärdet materialiserade sig där. "Luna, ringen är din, men du är dotter av din far, blodsbandet ger dig möjlighet att låta din ring gå över till din far, det är lite eder vi måste göra – men det ska gå. _Hoppas jag_. Är du beredd att göra det?"

"Harry – du behöver inte fråga – JO jag gör allt för att rädda min far."

"Okej, första kravet nu är att från att vi börjar måste ringen hela tiden vara i kontakt med svärdet. När jag säger till tar du av dig ringen och för din fars finger till den. Du måste _tänka_ att du _överlåter_ den till din far. Du Leonel, de här ringarna vi har, de är _vänringar_ i en större grupp. När du tar emot ringen så måste du i dina tankar godta alla andra med sån här ring – som din vän oavsett vem det är. Du måste godta att arbeta för samma mål som vi, _att bekämpa Voldemort och hans anhang_. Fungerar det så fungerar det, jag kan inte ge dig ett löfte om att giftet motverkas, men jag hoppas det, om inte annat så kan det köpa oss tid."

"Harry Potter, när du begär det så lyder jag det från mitt hjärta, inte som tvång utan som vilja, inte för min skull utan för din och din saks skull."

"Bra, det är nämligen den inre känslan som är viktig, men dessutom måste du ta din dotters plats – en tid, hur länge vet jag inte. Det är hennes ring du övertar . . . . Ja Shack, vad kom du fram till?"

"Här inför alla?"

"Ja, det hjälper oss inte att hålla något hemligt. Berätta ALLT."

"Som jag sa förut, det är ett av gifterna som Voldemort fått utvecklat, ingen vet något motgift. De som kommit in förut har levt mellan två och tre veckor. Sista veckan med svåra smärtor som inte kunnat hållas tillbaks ens med de starkaste smärtstillande drogerna."

"Tack , vi har alltså en vecka på oss att hitta någon bot. Hermione, be att få titta på alla journalerna på de tidigare offren, minst ett par stycken, titta efter sårförändringar, och andra saker som patienterna har upplevt. Se sedan till att vi får prover med oss, blodprover från normalt blod och helst också några hudbitar från såret, där det kan finnas mer rester kvar. OM de har möjlighet att få fram tvättlapparna de använde då de tvättade såret så ska de med också. Hjälp henne att få de sakerna Shack."

"Leonel, Luna. Nu ska vi verkligen hoppas att ni är far och dotter."

"Harry, vad händer om vi inte är det?" Luna lät orolig.

"I bästa fall, ett avbränt finger. I något sämre fall en obrukbar hand, men eftersom det inte handlar om tvång eller falskhet så tror jag att inget alls händer. Men du kommer att må skitdåligt en tid och det kommer att dröja innan ringen åter accepterar dig igen. Men vi ska inte tvivla nu, det är vår chans att lyckas om inte Hermione kan lyckas med sitt sedan."

"Harry – det är ju farligt – det du . . . hmm, Harry." Sa Luna och kramade om honom, och fortsatte. "Hoppas ringen fungerar."

Harry gick fram mot sängen, han höll svärdet i stram _givakt_ en stund och det blå skimret omslöt både svärdet och Harry. Så fällde han fram klingan.

"Luna låt ringen vidröra klingan, säg sedan. _Jag Luna Lovegood, lämnar med gruppens medgivande tillfälligt över min ring, till min fader för att med gruppens medgivande hjälpa honom i en livsfarlig situation._ När du sagt det låter du ditt finger glida ur ringen, men se till att den hela tiden är i kontakt med svärdsklingan. Du Leonel vidrör sedan ringen med någon del av någon av dina händer, och säger. _Jag Leonel Lovegood mottager härmed denna vänring av min dotter Luna som är av mitt blod, att bära och vårda den under den tid den givits mig och att uppfylla dess syften efter bästa förmåga._ Om allt gått bra så långt, så utan att släppa ringen för du in det finger du avser bära den på. OM – du skulle känna att något är fel så avbryt genast, och du Luna tar tillbaks ringen med orden – _JAG HADE FEL – URSÄKTA MIG._ Men jag tror inte den saken blir aktuell, men ifall – kan det vara bra att veta."

Nadja hade stått vid sidan av en stund, hon gick fram och satte en hand på Leonels hand och med den andra tog hon om Lunas. "Jag representerar _vängruppen_ jag ger er vängruppens medgivande. Lycka till."

Leonel kunde se Nadjas vänring, liksom Lunas och Harrys. Han tittade från Nadja till Harry och till sin dotter. "Hur många?" Frågade han.

"Lite mer än trettiofem." Svarade Nadja stilla.

"Nadja – Harry, om det inte går vägen, ta hand om min dotter."

"Leonel, din dotter är vår vän, och vi kommer att . . . om det behövs, ta in henne som dotter till oss. Både jag och Harry är att betrakta som vuxna och har inga problem att sörja för henne och ge henne av vår kärlek. Hon är redan som min syster så det är inga problem." Nadjas ord verkade lugna honom en del.

Luna började, ringen och hon skimrade i den blå auran när hon hade läst sin ed. Leonel läste sin del, ett par ord blev fel men ersattes av motsvarande och innehållet blev ändå ungefär det Harry hade föreläst. Även han omslöts nu av den blå auran. Allt hade gått bra, ringen formade sig.

"Välkommen i vänskapsgruppen Leonel". Sa Harry och fortsatte. "Nu kan ni ta in era händer. Nu ska vi se om ringen accepterat dig fullt ut. Tänk att du är osynlig – _så här_." Sa Harry och blev osynlig.

"Du syns som ett skimmer." Sa Leonel.

"Bra, det innebär att du nu har ringens egenskaper. Det kan tänkas att det är ett gift, då bör du ha en stor chans att klara dig. Men ringen botar inte giftet, den bara håller dig vid liv under det att giftet renas ur kroppen. Om giftet inte renas ur kroppen så . . . så är det kvar. Är det som Shack sa så är det förenat med plågor. Det Hermione ska göra är att försöka hitta ett motmedel. För det behövs blodprov av er båda. Dessutom behöver vi få lite av skinnet där du skadades, för att förhoppningsvis finna ut vad det är".

"Harry, ni är skolelever, ni har inte ens gått ut skolan, nog borde väl de här veta vad som finns och inte finns."

"Pappa — Låt oss försöka. Ge oss det erkännandet."

"Herr Lovegood, jag bad din dotter skriva till dig för att be att jag skulle få träffa dig, det var för några timmar sedan. Jag hade inte tänkt att det skulle bli så här snart och under de här förhållandena. Jag behöver dig för att sköta om tidningen. Så se till att klara dig."

"Harry redaktionen ligger i spillror, ingen försäkring kan bygga upp den på nytt. Och jag, med de erfarenheter de har här – har ingen framtid. Så jag och någon tidning är inget att hoppas på."

"Tidning eller inte tidning så har du en underbar dotter, så du ska se till att inte lämna henne ännu på en tid. Vi ska göra allt vi kan för att hjälpa dig."

"Harry, tack. Ja, jag lovar att inte släppa greppet i förtid, men om det är som Shacklebolt sa – så är det inte mycket som går att göra."

"Shack har haft fel förut — eller hur Shack!"

"Shacklebolt, är ute med Hermione Harry." Sa Luna och fortsatte. "Men pappa, Harry har rätt. Bara för att det för ögonblicket inte ser ut att finnas hopp så behöver det inte vara hopplöst för det – även om jag inte förstår hur, så ska vi i alla fall försöka."

"Herr Lovegood, vad beträffar tidning så finns det en tidning som väntar på dig. En tidning som idag har _dåligt innehåll_ och som bör förbättras."

"Ja – jag vet att min tidning inte har så hög status, men den har det jag vill att den ska ha, och många vill ha det så. Den är ju inte så stor, men den har varit – som en trevlig vän. Har varit, men nu är det slut med den."

"Vad säger du om att ha den som en del av _The Daily Prophet?_"

"The Daily Prophet? Nä den är visserligen stor, men nej det skräpet är inget jag vill befatta mig med, eller de med mig förstås."

"Inte ens om _du_ bestämmer vad som får stå i den?"

Leonel tittade som förhäxad på Harry, han svalde några gånger och gjorde en djupt inandning. "Som _chefsredaktör_? Hur skulle jag kunna hamna där?"

"Genom att se till att överleva det här Jag behöver rensa en del där. Till det behöver jag dels folk som _kan tidningar_ men också folk som är ärliga. De får skriva vad skit de vill om mig – _om det är sant_. Men de _bör inte_ skriva det som är av vikt att hålla hemligt med anledning av vårt pågående krig. Är du intresserad?"

"Klart jag är – men hur ska vi komma dit?"

"Jag är lite före i resonemanget nu, jag ville inte ta upp det här förrän det är helt klart, men jag har gett banken uppgift att för min räkning köpa upp tidningen, det bör vara klart om ett par dagar. Sen är det _jag_ som bestämmer vem som ska jobba där och tidningens inriktning."

"HARRY – du är . . . du är . . . _hopplös_. Men som jag sa till min dotter när jag såg glimten i hennes ögon när hon berättade om dig. Hon kunde valt sämre vänner. Eller sällskap."

"Leonel, vänskap är inget man skaffar eller kan köpa. Vänskap är något man gör sig förtjänt av, och Luna har verkligen förtjänat det."

"Harry – det är ömsesidigt, och glöm inte att jag är din vän nu, ringen du vet. Den _känns_."

"Harry, jag har försökt att _sända till dig_, men jag kommer inte igenom nu. Det var nog ringen som gjorde det möjligt för mig att nå dig förut. Jag känner mig faktiskt _naken_ utan den."

"Då ska du ha den kvar." Sa Leonel och började ta den av sig.

"N E J !" Skrek tre röster samtidigt som Luna stoppade hans händers försök att ta av ringen.

"Herr Lovegood." Sa Harry med allvarlig röst. "Det är sant att det är Lunas ring, och att det känns – att vara utan den. Men kan den rädda livet på dig så är det värt det. Tänk _aldrig_ tanken att ta den av dig förrän jag säger till."

"Ok . . ." Längre hann de inte förrän Hermione och Shacklebolt kom tillbaks.

"Jag har det jag kan få tag i, men vad ska vi göra med det? Jag har inte _masterexemen_ och jag vet inte vem som ska kunna hjälpa oss med det?"

"Jag har en idé, men den är lite långsökt, men den är värd att prova. Shack, har du hört om . . . . nej förresten – det har du inte. _Förflyttning_." Sa Harry och hans vänner omfamnade varandra och honom. Varvid de bara försvann.

"Leonel, har du sett någon som transfererar så där?"

"Inte minsta ljud, men . . . ska det gå att transferera till och från hit?"

"Nej. Det är just det, det ska inte gå. Dessutom går inte larmet heller. Det borde ha utlösts, men inte när Harry gör det. Just innan vi kom hit, var vi inne på Hogwarts, rektons kontor. Harry tog oss direkt därifrån och hit, han tog oss alla fem.

—

I försteprefekternas dagrum pustade de ut ett ögonblick. Harry bjöd dem att sätta sig ned.

"Vad vet vi? Hermione, kan du sammanföra diagnoserna så det går lätt att presentera dem?"

"Oh – de har reparerat vår del färdigt, så bra. Ge mig några minuter så ska jag skriva några punkter. Har du någon idé?"

"Nej de har inte lagat slottet, det har inte ens hunnit bli trasigt. Vi är i tiden mellan att vi åkte hem på jullåvet och själva anfallet. Dagarna före anfallet, alltså då Snape omkom. Han bör finnas här på skolan och vi bör _vara på annat ställe_. Om någon känner till något om det så är det han."

"HARRY! – – vad har du gjort?" Utropade Hermione upprört.

"Jag lät oss lämna _normaltiden_ för att ge oss mer tid att forska, och valde att först höra med professor Snape, medan han fortfarande lever."

"Ja, han kan veta vad det är, och om det finns ett botemedel så är det han som kan ha det, eller receptet på det. Men Luna hann inte äta, låt henne få i sig lite först. Så sätter du samman det du vet." Sa Nadja lugnt.

—

Skolan var tyst och öde, deras steg ekade när de gick mot trolldryckslaboratorierna. De hoppades att professor Snape var inne, och att han skulle vara tillmötesgående.

"Kom in!" Hördes en bister röst som svar på deras knackning på dörren.

"POTTER? . . . Är det inte ju–– . . . Granger? . . . . Lovegood? . . . Är det–– . . Tonks? . . . "

"Professor — vi har visserligen redan stört, men får vi _störa mer_?"

"Ni får . . . Kom in och stäng dörren, så kan ni framföra ert ärende."

"Professor, en person har blivit förgiftad och vi hoppas kunna få tag på ett motgift. Det är en person vi högaktar och vill rädda." Sa Harry, och ansträngde sig för att ha en stabil röst. Det var svårt att hålla tankarna borta från att mannen framför honom skulle vara död om ett par dagar.

"Det finns många olika gifter, vad vet ni om det?"

Hermione läste upp sina anteckningar, och försökte undvika att tänka på att de iakttagelser hon hade var från långt gånga fall. Och man hoppades att det var samma gift.

"Det finns ett motgift, men det är inte färdigt, det måste tillverkas till respektive offer, och det tar två månader att framställa det. Döden inträffar mellan två och tre veckor efter kontaminationen. Eftersom motgiftet är baserat på blod från den förgiftade, efter att personen har förgiftats, så finns det ingen möjlighet att ha motgiftet klart i förväg. Och när det redan är ett faktum — går det inte att hinna få färdigt ett motgift. Men ni ska få en kopia på receptet." Sa han och gick ut i ett annat rum.

"Han talar sanning, och vi ska få en korrekt kopia." Sa Luna, så tyst hon kunde. Snape kom strax tillbaks.

"Här, de flesta av ingredienserna kan ni hitta i labbets förråd, men bry er inte . . . . förrän ni läst igenom _hela_ beskrivningen. Se så, ni har fått vad ni har begärt. Ska jag få lite vila nu."

"Tack professor." Sa Harry och de skyndade ut.

De gick tillbaks till dagrummet. Hittills hade det gått bra, men alla hade sina tvivelsmål.

Hermione läste, ibland sa hon några sammanställningar av vad hon hade läst.

"Det är baserat på tre olika spindlars gift . . .

"Fyra växter och fem svampar . . . .

"Är avsett för att offret ska plågas och veta att ingen bot kan ordnas. . . "

Hon lyfte ansiktet från boken. "Snape har varit med och utvecklat det, han skulle bara veta . . . . nä vi får inte nämna det, inte ens tänka det. De flesta av ingredienserna är det inga problem med, men det finns . . . . det finns _detaljer_ som är lite . . . . _känsligare._ Och dem kan jag inte säja om de går att skaffa fram."

"Hermione, om det går att köpas för pengar, så finns det gott om den varan."

"Jag tror inte du går ut på Diagongränden eller till Svartvandrargränden, eller några andra ställen för att skaffa blod från en just förlorat sin oskuld. Men den måste ha förloras i kärlek och tillsammans med en hon själv älskar, dessutom måste hon älska den som ska räddas, — och älskas tillbaks av den. Jag tror vi spricker på det."

—

**Kap 52**

Harry såg hur Nadja tittade utforskande på Luna, och på honom själv.

"Jag är oskuld, jag älskar min far, och som jag sa_ jag gör vad som helst för honom_, inklusive det."

"Men det måste ske med en du älskar." Repeterade Hermione.

"Det — är det inga problem med för mig. Ni vet att jag älskar er alla, men Harry, är den enda mannen här. Men det stod inget om att det måste vara en man som gör det, men det är väl underförstått."

"Luna, för en tid sedan hjälpte du Harry, då tänkte jag en tanke, _du får önska dig vad som helst — nästan vad som helst_. Jag tänker inte lägga några hinder i vägen för att rädda din far, men gör du det, vill jag att du ska tänka att du gör det med _oss_ inte med _bara_ Harry. Och att du känner det så också, för jag är också med dig. Harry, älskar du Luna tillräckligt mycket för att magin i det ska täckas in?"

Harry hade redan förstått att det skulle komma, nu blev det påtvingat. För att det skulle involvera magin i det _måste_ det ske av just _kärlek_ inte som en uppoffring.

"Ja, på det att vi involverar henne _tillsammans med oss_. Jag kan inte tänka mig att av _kärlek_ till någon annan — bedra dig, att involvera henne med oss, det kan jag uppbåda _äkta kärlek_ till men inte som _alternativ_ till dig. Jag måste också hålla alla tankar borta från att vi gör det för att _rädda_ honom. Har vi de tankarna — när vi gör det — är fungerar nog inte magin i det. Och då är det lika _ogjort_."

"Okej, det var den känsliga ingrediensen, sen är det den svårare. Phoenixtårar — givna för ändamålet. De kan alltså inte _köpas_."

"Vi får be Fawkes, bistår inte han – kan det finnas ännu en möjlighet. Så jag tycker att för Luna och hennes far har vi inget annat val än att försöka.

Hermione såg miserabel ut, hon försökte hålla de övrigas argumentering utanför sig. Hon insåg att för att få ingrediensen måste Harry _älska med_ Luna. Luna skulle få . . . det hon inte skulle få . . . .

"Nadja, om _de_ gör det, då blir ni på tre, och det innebär att det kommer att vara två och en utanför. Skulle man kunna göra en fyrklöver så kan man ju alltid _hjälpa varandra_ — i par. Vi skulle också bli en _stabilare enhet_."

"Hermione, det är knappast mig, eller Luna du försöker vinna. Du vill _dela Harry_ med oss. Jag vill inte dela honom med någon. Men jag gillar Luna, jag _tror_ Luna gilla mig, båda gillar vi Harry, och han gillar oss."

"Harry!" Sa Hermione. "Hur mycket gillar du mig — i jämförelse med Luna?"

"Ungefär lika mycket, men det finns en skillnad, Luna gillas av _både_ Nadja och mig. Och Luna gillar oss båda. Det gör det lite _komplicerat._ Kan du gilla — ÄLSKA — Nadja — Luna — och mig, och de älskar dig, så blir det annorlunda. Jag kan leva med att ni är tre som gillar varandra och mig men det får absolut inte bli något försök att få mig _vid sidan av_. Kommer ni överens så är det ok med mig. Som jag sa förut; andra kommer att ha synpunkter, men det kan bli praktiskt med barnpassning och liknande. Den som har sista ordet i det är du min älskling." Sa Harry och kramade Nadja.

"Nadja." Sa Luna med en aning darr på rösten. "Jag är innerligt tacksam för ditt erbjudande, och jag kommer med glädje att hjälpa till med den ingrediensen. Hermione älskar oss båda, _på sitt sätt_. Jag tror hon kommer att växa in i en grupp och jag tror hon kan vara _nyttig_ i en konstellation som vi överväger att bilda.

"Att du . . . Att DU och Harry, tar in mig är stort för mig. Skillnaden med att ha _bara mig_ med eller att ni har Hermione och mig med, är faktiskt inte så stor. Det är faktiskt bara en fråga om kvantitet. Harry kommer att älska dig lika mycket, kanske mer. Skulle ni komma i gräl, så kan vi mildra smällarna mellan ner."

"Det är nytt för mig, men när jag har vilat ut med er så har jag känt mig trygg, jag har inget emot att gå längre och ger er tre min kärlek. Det har jag egentligen redan gjort utan att skriva det på näsan på någon. Ja – jag känner familj med er och har det gjort en tid. Men jag har inte _tänkt sex_ med . . . med andra än Harry, men jag kan tänka mig att prova. Men att som familj – älska er alla är inte främmande för mig."

"SUCK — " Sa Nadja – och fortsatte. "Ni är goa, ni skulle båda kunnat vara den som Harry tänker sin framtid med, den som blev först av oss att förklara sin kärlek till honom svarade han ja till, och han är så rar och ärlig. Harry — ditt hjärta är stort. Kan du älska oss likvärdigt?"

"Likvärdigt kommer det inte att bli, Camnilia kommer alltid att finnas inom mig. Hon är död. Jag kommer inte att dra upp henne, inte i några jämförelser, men nu när vi diskuterar så vill jag nämna även henne för hon var min första _riktiga_ kärlek. Cho var en kort dejt med en kyss, nä en puss bara men min första på munnen faktiskt. Jag sörjde Sirius mycket, Ginny höll mig ovanför en farligt låg nivå jag hade. Så kom profetian som skrämde skiten ur oss båda, jag försökte hitta utvägar, och . . . hon tålde inte att känna sig övergiven. Så sen sörjde jag henne, Camilia visade mig vad kvinnor kan, och det påverkade mig.

"När hon dog – då dog en del av mig också, såren efter Sirius bortgång öppnades. Du Nadja helade dem. Tack vare dig kunde jag lämna både Sirius och Camilia bakom mig och minnas dem med glädje. Då förstod jag också att det var _dig_ jag hade drömt om, utan att veta det. Så Du är den som har namnskylten på dörren i mitt hjärta.

"Luna och Hermione, er båda har jag gillat också, men jag kan inte säja att jag har älskat er länge. Gillat, ja men älskat – romantiskt? Jag har väl haft några våta drömmar, men inte så jag har tänkt mig en framtid med er. Inte förrän på senaste tiden och då i ett större hushåll. Behöver jag välja, så har jag redan valt. Jag kan tänka mig att leva i ett storhushåll med er tre. Och älska er alla tre, men _som jag ser det nu_ Nadja är alfahonan, för att göra en vargjämförelse."

Harry såg glimten i Nadjas ögon och hon tog steget för att komma nära nog att krama om honom. "Tack Harry, på de villkoren kan jag tänka mig att vi gör en storgrupp.

"Gott, just nu finns vi på Hogwarts, det är snart jul. Sen går det ganska fort. Jag föreslår att vi pratar med Dobby och sen tar vi oss ytterligare längre tillbaks, och _låser in oss_ i ett rum som är förseglat. Där tillbringar vi den tid vi behöver för att göra motgiftet färdigt. Och när det är klart tar jag oss till sjuksalen just efter att vi lämnade den. Du Hermione, tillsammans med Luna läser på och memorerar allt som behöver göras.

"Så skaffar vi alla ingredienser vi kan skaffa – och för tre eller fyra uppsättningar. Ni gör tre eller fyra satser samtidigt, kanske med någon dags fördröjning. Skulle något haverera med en – så har vi reserver. Den speciella ingrediensen måste skapas på rätt tid, så det är inget vi kan _fuska_ med. Dessutom ska jag ge Dobby ett brev med en uppgift han ska lösa."

"Alla var överens, Dobby vidtalades och han verkade lite hemlighetsfull, Harry började ana att Dobby redan visste om vad Harry och hans damer hade varit med om, i Dobbys tidsföljd. Nu började också andra så saker få sin förklaring. Dobby skulle förse dem med den mat de behövde och han skulle också se till att Rektorns förmåga att _veta_ vad som hände i olika ställen i slottet inte skulle interferera med motgiftstillverkningen.

—

:A/N

Att beskriva två månaders trist verksamhet med att hantera en trolldryck hoppar vi över. Att få fram de speciella ingredienserna, blev inga problem. Inledningsvis hade Dobby varit förundrad. Harry och hans grupp fanns _bevisligen_ i två uppsättningar i slottet. Två uppsättningar av olika _mäktiga_ Harry Potter och grupp. Dobby blev den ende som visste om det och hade en tid där han tvingades vara nästan dubbel själv för att hålla isär den, de, han högaktade.

:

"Harry tog oss direkt därifrån och hit, han tog oss alla fem."

"Jag gjorde vad?" Frågade Harry när han hörde Shack säga något om honom.

"Jasså – kom du inte iväg. Jag höll just på att tala om att du kunde ta dig in och ut trots transfereringsspärrarna som finns här."

"Jasså – dem, de är inga problem, jag lirkar oss igenom dem. Men nu ska Luna och Hermione behandla patienten. Det kommer att ta resten av dagen, och natten, och lite mer än så."

"Behandla . . . Finns det ett motgift då?"

"Egentligen inte, av flera orsaker."

Harry ledde undan Shack till ett hörn och gjorde en skärm som han ljudsäkrade innan han fortsatte.

"Det jag säger nu får du inte referera till någon. Du får veta det som huvudauror, för att jag ska kunna säja att jag inte håller hemligheter för _kåren_. Lovar du?"

"Självklart, det ingår i mitt tidigare löfte till dig Harry."

"Jag tog oss till dagarna för jul, där hämtade vi receptet från professor Snape. Sen har det tagit oss två månader att tillverka det. Det går inte att göra det i förväg för att offrets blod, efter att personen har drabbats ingår som en av de tidigaste ingredienserna. En av sakerna ungefär mitt i processen är oskuldsblod. Och det måste vara från en som älskar offret, och skapats tillsammans med en som kvinnan i fråga älskar och älskas av den som gör det med henne. Sedan i slutet ska Phoenixtårar tillsättas, och de måste vara _givna för _ändamålet. Så, ge inget annat offer något hopp."

"Harry – menar du att någon av dem offrat sig? — och . . . och du?"

"Som jag sa, vi behöver inte gå in på detaljer, men nu handlar det om att Lunas pappa ska överleva. Och, ja Luna älskar sin pappa, hon älskar mig, och jag älskar henne — tillräckligt mycket för att vi tror att magin ska räcka. Jag älskar Hermione ungefär lika mycket som jag älskar Luna, mina känslor för Tonks, Nadja, de består ändå — vi älskar också varandra."

Phoenixtårar — Fawkes?"

"Nej, jag grät själv, som Phoenix, och gjorde det villigt.

"Harry, lyckas du med det där, då vet jag inte vad jag ska säga."

"Du behöver inte säga något. Det är bättre om du inte säger något till någon. Jag talar om det för dig, därför att jag ska vara _ärlig_ mot systemet, däremot litar jag inte på ministeriet _därför_ ska mina möjligheter inte föras vidare.

Hermione stoppade in huvudet till dem. "Harry, Dobby är här med ett kuvert till dig."

"Tack _Hermi_." Sa han och tog ner skärmväggen och besvärjelsen.

"Sir. Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby kommer med det Harry Potter bad Dobby ordna." Sa Dobby och lyste som en sol, samtidigt som han viftade med ett kuvert.

"Tack Dobby, gick det bra?"

"Sir. Det gick alldeles utmärkt, Sir. Inga problem alls. Sir. Dobby är glad att kunna hjälpa Harry Potter Sir."

"Hur är det med slottet nu, jag har inte hunnit titta på det — på en tid?"

"Sir — Harry Potter har verkligen _legat i_ och Harry Potters damer med honom. Harry Potter arbetar mer än någon kan förstå. Dobby hjälper mycket gärna till Sir."

"Slottet Dobby – hur är det med slottet?"

"Slottet – slottet är det bättre med nu än för . . . för någon timma sedan. Sir. Att Harry Potter tänker att det är _länge sedan_ förvirrar kanske några. Sir. Slottet mår mycket bättre efter det Harry Potter och hans vänner gjorde före middagen. Sir"

"Tack Dobby, Var snäll och tala om för Ron, att vi har situationen här _under kontroll_. Säg samma sak till rektorn. _Att vi tror vi har läget under kontroll – vet, gör vi om några dagar._"

"Dobby ska säga till dem. Sir." Sa Dobby och försvann med det typiska _popet_ husalver gör.

"Har ni gjort första behandlingen klar, så vi har ett par minuter ledigt?" Frågade Harry

"Ja, såret är smörjt och han har fått första dosen medicin, nästa dos om en timma."

"Bra, då ska vi göra om ringceremonin. Du ska få tillbaks din ring nu Luna."

"Behöver han inte den — jo visst behöver han den nu. Jag kan vänta en tid till."

"Han ska få sin egen ring, nu."

"Leonel, nu är det dags att lämna tillbaks ringen till Luna, men det ska gå till på ungefär liknande sätt."

"Nu – redan, det är ju bara minuter sedan du lät som att det var livsviktigt att jag har den. Men jag förstår inte, det skulle ju inte finnas något motgift, ändå kommer ni in med det efter knappt en minut."

"För några innehåller några minuter mer än för andra. Låt oss inte gå in på det _nu_. Du kanske kan få reda på mer senare, men inte just nu. En av ringarnas förmågor är att få offret att överleva. Det är därför jag ville du ska ha den på dig. Här har jag en annan ring, en till dig, din egen – om du godtar den. Det är några eder att ta emot den men om vi har en _vän_ som är _chefsredaktör_ på tidningen så är det till nytta för vårt mål."

"Harry. Luna – vad var det ni sa förut, _låt oss försöka_. Visste du då att ni kunde _hämta_ ett motgift. Varför Harry, gav du mig inte _min_ ring direkt utan fick mig att låna min dotters ring? – Varför Harry."

"Leonel, Hermione, viska i Leonel's öra hur lång tid det tog oss att göra det vi måste göra. Och du Leonel, skriker inte ut någon fråga, utan bara lyssnar på vad Hermione säger."

Kingsley Shacklebolt gick fram till Leonel. "Leonel, du känner mig – Harry säger saker som jag har svårt att tro på, men jag har aldrig kunnat beslå honom med en lögn. Och jag är rätt bra på att veta om någon ljuger. Ibland vägrar han att tala om hela sanningen, men det han säger, det är sant. Det samma gäller hela hans grupp. Du _bör_ inte fråga för mycket, gör bara som han säger.

"Hermione, tala om för honom, var vi fick receptet – och när. Och var och när vi, ursäkta, _ni_ tillverkade det."

När Hermione viskade till Leonel syntes tvivlet i hans ögon. Men han var böjd att godta det hon sa, om än med förundran. När Hermione reste sig upp sa Shack.

"Jag har sett Harry i aktivitet, jag trodde inte mina ögon, så jag förstår dig. Men jag har ingen orsak att betvivla honom."

"Då så," sa Harry och han lät svärdet åter finnas i hans hand. "Leonel Lägg din hand så att insidan på ringen ligger an mot klingan. Bra, håll nu fast ringen mot klingan med den andra handen. Säg _Luna min dotter, härmed återlämnar jag denna ring till dig, jag tackar för lånet_." Han gjorde som han blivit tillsagd.

"Luna, ta den hand du inte har ringen på och överta fasthållningen av ringen, och säg. _Tack, jag mottager härmed min ring och hoppas den gjort nytta där den har varit._ Sedan för du in det finger du ska ha ringen på in i den. När du känner att den format till sig kan du lyfta upp den."

Luna gjorde sin del, det tog nästan tio sekunder innan ringen åter reagerade och Luna andades ut.

"Varför dröjde den Harry? Tänkte den inte kännas vid mig?" Frågade hon med en nästan skrämd röst.

"Tänk efter. För ringen och dess bärare, alltså den tillfällige bäraren hade det gått några minuter, för dig – ringens rätte bärare har det gått över två månader. Den tidsskillnaden måste ringen känna av i dig. Den måste känna att du inte under den tiden hade _brutit_ mot dess ed. När den slutligen hade _känt av dig_ godtog den dig igen."

"Vad skulle ha hänt om den inte hade godtagit mig?"

"Låt mig först säga så här. Skulle du under tiden du varit utan den ha brutit mot löftet du gav när du tog emot den, då skulle jag inte ha låtit dig ens försöka ta emot den igen. Men den skulle sannolikt ha varit _död_ för dig."

"Löfte – till dig Harry?" Undrade Leonel.

"Ja till mig. Men egentligen till _vår gemensamma sak_. Då fortsätter vi. Jag Harry Potter, erbjuder dig Leonel Lovegood att ingå i vår grupp, vårt mål är att bli av med Voldemort och hans hantlangare samt andra med liknande rättsuppfattning. Inget löfte du ger – ger du gentemot mig utan till hela gruppen och dess syfte. Godtar du att vara vår vän, vän med mig och alla övriga vänner att låta personliga synpunkter vila och ställa gruppens behov före personliga intressen. Löftet innebär inget _lydnadslöfte_ bara att verka i våra syften. Kan du tänka dig ge en ed på det så ska jag nu lämna över din egen ring som identifierar dig i gruppen."

"Harry, jag har inga problem att lova det. Tror du jag skulle begära någon jag inte litar på att ta hand om min dotter? Harry, jag är vän med dig – och de du har som vän."

"Även om det råkar vara personer som har dödsätare som föräldrar?"

"Litar du på dem, så räcker det för mig."

"Shack, det skulle förvåna mig mycket, men jag frågar dig också, bara för att få det gjort. Ser du något hinder att jag tar in Leonel i gruppen, du vet att Nadja har tittat i era register på de övriga."

"Nej Harry, du gör ett bra val, Leonel är en jag litar på, det finns inget på honom som jag vet om, skulle det finnas så _borde_ jag veta det, så han är ok ur den aspekten. Jag kan till och med tänka mig att hans nödflyttnyckel går till oss som din och Nadjas gör. Men det löser vi sedan."

Harry gav den senaste ringen till Hermione. Du får vara hans ciceron.

Ceremonin påminde en del av den då den stora Phoenixgruppen bildades, återigen steg Nadja in och gav _gruppens_ godtagande av den nye medlemmen. Och eftersom Leonel var i sängen gick Harry fram till honom istället för omvänt. Harry förklarade ringarnas förmågor, och att de skulle aktivera flyttnyckeldestinationen senare.

"Luna, Hermione, jag lämnar er här för att tillsammans vårda och hela Leonel. Hur var det en dos i timmen, se till att ni får sova också. Jag kommer tillbaks senare och ser hur det går. Jag tror jag behöver göra en sak på slottet, innan alla gått ifrån middagen. Nadja – kom."

—

Harry och Nadja var tillbaks på Hogwarts, middagen var inte avslutad och de allra flesta fanns kvar. Harry och Nadja tittade ett ögonblick på varandra och nickade i samförstånd. Det var länge sedan de hade ätit en riktig middag. De tog för sig ordentligt båda två.

De övriga lärarna började stirra på dem, det var ju inte mer än några minuter sedan de hade ätit färdigt. Men varken Harry eller Nadja brydde sig om dem.

Professor McGonagall lutade sig mot Harry och viskade en fråga i hans öra. "Hur tar Luna det?"

"Tar vadå?"

"Att hennes far bara har någon vecka kvar . . . för hon vet väl hur det är?"

"Ja — hon vet hur det är. Hon och Hermione har just ägnat två månader att brygga motgiftet. De vårdar honom nu."

"Ägnat två månader? — jag har inte märkt att de har gjort sådant."

"Skulle tro det, eftersom hon gjort det sedan Luna hämtades av professor Flitwick. Det ska du inte berätta om. Men Luna tar det bra, hon och Hermione kommer att sköta om Leonel resten av dagen, hela natten och stor del av morgondagen. Det som händer sedan kommer att vara lite svårare. Det är stor sannolikhet att hans njurar redan har slagits ut av giftet. Men sånt klarar mugglarna av så då borde vi klara det också."

"Harry, menar du att ni . . . att ni har . . . _stulit tid_ igen?"

"Ja, det och lite annat _tok_ dessutom. Vi blev tvungna att besöka en giftexpert. Besöka honom innan han dog. Där fick vi receptet och motgiftsreceptet avseende det gift som Leonel råkade ut för. Motgiftet _är omöjligt_ att tillverka på normalt sätt. Nadja och jag har faktiskt inte ätit här på över två månader nu. Alltså enligt _vår tidsföljd_."

"Du är omöjlig – men tack. Tack för att du talar om för mig."

"Får Hermione stanna kvar på sjukhuset och hjälpa Luna?"

"Jo, det får hon, jag ska ordna så hennes lektioner omflyttas. Så om hennes hjälp är avgörande så ska inget här hindra det."

"Hennes insats har varit det som gjort det möjligt för oss att ens kunna hoppas."

"Bra Harry, jag vill gärna tala med henne när hon kommer tillbaks."

Harry såg att många började gå mot platsen där de diskade sina kuvert. Det var nu han var tvungen att försöka. Han reste sig upp. Förstärkte sin röst med en besvärjelse innan han sa. "**Jag . . . Slottet, behöver hjälp**." Så avbröt han sin förstärkta röst. Han hade uppmärksamheten, så fortsatte han med sin vanliga röst.

"Tidigare i dag gjorde jag och mina vänner en liten sak, det har visat sig att det var vad slottet behövde för att komma i någorlunda balans. Efter det har jag tänkt på hur vi har det här i matsalen nu, och hur slottet strävar att försöka reparera sig självt. Naturligtvis görs allt sådant med magisk energi.

"Slottet har i generationer samlat på sig och har kunnat hjälpa oss alla. De gånger jag har behövt skaffa oss olika vägar kors och tvärs har det gått bra, jag har varit försiktig med _hur_ jag har farit fram. Men bombanfallet blottade några tidigare okända faktorer.

"Jag själv blev beskjuten för en liten tid sedan, madam Pomfrey blev tvungen att ta bort en del av mitt skinn för det hade _dött_ av besjkjutningen. Slottets väggar består av stora stenblock, vi skulle kunna tro att de stenblocken är _död materia_. Men så är det inte, stenarna har egna liv, mycket långsamma men ändå _liv_.

"Det som hände var att många stenar _dog_, de fanns ändå kvar och där läckte slottet mängder med magisk kraft. Så mycket att vi blev tvungna att tillåta slottet att _dra in_, den mängd av energi som fanns i det trasiga Gryffindortornet,som hade drabbats hårdast . Därefter rasade det strax samman. Det räckte sedan nödtorftigt till för att göra sig av med _såren_.

"Efter det har slottet försökt samla energi tillräckligt för att _hålla ihop_ och efter hand få nya och _levande_ stenar på de platser där hålen gapat tomma. Våra husalver har dels vårdat de sina, många av dem skadades då de försökte hålla undan bomber som jag inte hann med, och dels hjälpa slottet att organisera byggelementen.

"Det vi gjorde var att vi _gav _av vår energi till slottet. Det resulterade i en något plötsligt tilltagen aktivitet. Det var då när ni skulle stanna i dagrum och motsvarande. Det jag vill att ni bistår med är _er hjälp till slottet_. Det skulle kunna hjälpa slottet enormt mycket.

"Kan ni tänka er att hjälpa slottet?"

Det blev — dödstyst, innan flertalet av Harrys stora grupp gjorde sina utropanden av. "JA". Men de var bara ändå ett fåtal av alla i stora salen.

"Här försöker slottet skydda er, och bistå hela vårt samhälle i generationer. Och när slottet behöver lite stöd, då ställer de flesta av er inte ens upp. Jag skäms." Sa han och satte sig ner.

—

**Kap 53**

Först blev det så tyst i salen att andningen av var och en kunde höras flera meter. Därefter bröt sorlet ut. En kvinnostämma skar plötsligt genom sorlet.

"Vi Slytherin — Vi ställer upp bakom Harry Potter i hans försök att hjälpa slottet." Harry såg att det var Pansy, och hon hade verkligen hela Slytherin med sig.

"Tack Pansy. Ja vad mer var att vänta. Ni visar att ni är att räkna med i nödens stund." Harry såg att ett rött huvud sköt upp högre i mängden av Gryffindor, han kände igen Ron.

"Gryffindor — Låt oss inte vara sämre vi. Vi skulle naturligtvis ha varit först att stödja Harry. Vi är dock god tvåa."

"Tack Ron – Tack Gryffindor."

Stephen Cornfoot för Ravenclaw skrek ut. "Ravenclaw Visst hjälper vi Harry – Visst hjälper vi slottet – ge mig ett –JA–."

Det "**JA**" som dånade ut höll nästan på att bräcka trumhinnorna på alla vid lärarbordet.

"Hufflepuff – visst är vi med – även om vi kom sist, sist kom vi men vi är ändå med – eller hur?" Sa Susan Bones med en fullt hörbar röst som ändå lät lite sprucken. Hufflepuffarna dånade ut ett "Ja" som inte låg Ravenclaw långt efter.

Harry reste sig åter upp. "Då vill alltså alla husen hjälpa till. Lärarna hjälper naturligt vis också till. Det är inte så konstigt egentligen, och det är inte svårare eller _riskablare_ än att använda trollspöt för en enkel besvärjelse.

"Sök upp ett lämpligt ställe på en vägg eller golvet, allt är _slottet_. Träinredning ger ingen kontakt. Ni koncentrerar er på ungefär samma sätt som när ni ska göra en besvärjelse, välj en av dem ni vet att ni kan, och som kräver en del _kraft_. Bygg upp energin inom er, ni håller händerna och er panna mot stengolv eller stenvägg. Så _tänker ni_ på hur ni _ger_ slottet den energin, och _släpper iväg den_.

"Gör ni rätt kommer ni att känna en _kontakt _med slottet självt. Ni kan upprepa det så länge ni vill, alltså inom ramen för er kraft naturligtvis. Ni bör känna er som efter en ordentlig trollspöfäktning. Ni kan göra det här och nu, eller på era dagrum, i duschen. Förresten dusch — har ni märkt att det är ont om varmvatten. Det är en av de saker som är resultatet av slottets låga energireserv. Gör det här _gåvorna_ av energi till slottet så ofta ni känner för det, det kommer att behövas **MÄNGDER** av energi en tid framåt.

"En av de saker slottet kan returnera med är mer varmt vatten, men slösa inte med det förrän slottet är tillbaks i normal drift, jag talar om när det är så. Tack för er hjälp."

"Det där var tydligt Harry, tack. Jag förstod inte själv hur det stod till. Jag förstod att något var fel, men jag har inte någonsin hört talas om något liknande."

Harry såg att Albus var verkligt rörd. Dessutom _kände_ han att slottet _pustade ut_, många — oerhört många hade redan satt igång. Donationerna var inte små, de elever som kände kontakten kände också _behovet_ och de _**gav**_, och gav igen, och igen. Mängden gjorde att slottet genast kunde administrera en positiv stimulans. Alla i slottet kände sig redan bättre till mods.

"Harry, jag såg att både du och Nadja _verkade hungriga_, när åt ni senast?" Harry såg att Albus tittade underfundigt på honom.

"Åt, gjorde vi för några timmar sedan, ganska många timmar faktiskt. Men _åt här_, det är mer än två månader sedan."

"Är det av den här händelsen som . . . som Dobby hindrade mig några gånger. Jag fick så konstiga värden på mina instrument. Jag har varningar knutna till dig och några andra. Råkar du ut för något otrevligt går det larm. De utrustningarna uppförde sig mycket konstigt i höstas. Dobby sa till mig att _absolut inte_ göra något av det, och strunta i alla konstiga värden. Om det inte var nu, så är det någon gång längre fram."

"Jo, han sa något om det, och det var först efteråt jag förstod vad han sa om att vi, jag och min grupp _arbetar dubbla skift – mer än någon förstår._ Det var Dobby som såg till att vi hade mat under tiden. Vi var helt för oss själva, två månader tog det att göra _jobbet_."

"Så han kommer att klara sig?"

"Ja, vi är ganska säkra på det, jag tror att botemedlet blev rätt, sen får vi se om kroppen kan bli av med det också. Nu är det bara att hoppas."

"Tack, vi behöver honom."

"Jag stjäl, jag har stulit honom av er. Han är min nu."

"Harry – så kan man väl inte göra."

"Vi har redan gjort det. Märk väl att för världen så skulle han dö. Vi har räddat honom, han är vår."

"Harry!"

"Han har redan en av våra ringar, han är _vår_."

"Nå Harry, vi får väl se hur det blir, huvudsaken är att han klarar sig."

"För Lunas skull gjorde vi det, och dessutom behöver jag honom, och kommer att ta hand om honom så fort som möjligt. Han kommer _inte_ att bygga upp sin tidning igen."

"Inte? Det förvånar mig."

"Nej, den kommer att _leva kvar_, men under ett annat tak. Du får veta mer, när det är klart. Men jag tänker vända upp och ner på några fler platser. Hur gick det på ministeriet efter att vi försvann?"

Nu skrattade Albus högt. "Det du gjorde var suveränt. Och när jag ändå påminns om det så ska jag väl tacka för att jag slapp få den där förbannelsen i mig, jag skulle bestämt inte ha klarat av den så, tack. Det som hände efter att ni försvann. Det var rent kaos. Att ni transfererade ut som ni gjorde att larmet löste ut, vilket gjorde många nervösa innan det blev klart _varför_ larmet gick––"

"Hon sa ju att vi fick."

"Ja, men du hann inte höra att hon fortsatte att, skulle säga att du inte kunde, men sa att du inte skulle kunna. Men Kingsley Shacklebolt försäkrade att han hade fullt förtroende för dig och din grupp. Han bedyrade att du höll honom underrättad om händelser som han inte avsåg att avslöja under några som helst omständigheter.

"Han till och med sa att om han skulle tvingas att avslöja något skulle hans liv försvinna och att han hade gjort den eden för sig själv just för att han litar så på dig och det du gör. Han sa till dem att du ska kunna känna dig helt fri att _bikta_ dig för honom. Och att om han skulle vid något enda tillfälle misstro eller finna att du _borde spärras in_ skulle han ta itu med det direkt. Men till dess har du hans absoluta förtroende. Det räckte också för de flesta i rätten. Det som sedan hände i ministeriet. Ja Harry, du har verkligen gjort revolution. Tänker du på en framtid inom politiken?"

"Bara på så sätt att jag tänker se till att en minister _fungerar_, får vi fler som _den förre_ så kommer den inte att bli långvarig. Det är allt jag tänker bry mig."

"_Harry?"_ Hörde Harry en röst inom sig. Luna kände han så väl att han visste att det inte var hon. Någon annan hade aldrig tidigare _talat_ till honom så.

"_Vem?"_ Tänkte Harry tillbaks mot den som hade sänt tankar till honom.

"_Harry, det är JAG, Pansy. Jag tyckte jag kände att det borde gå. Så jag koncentrerade mig på ringen, och – till dig – det verkar fungera."_

"_Hej Pansy, ja det gör det. Luna har kunnat det med mig länge och jag tror att vi ska kunna det alla. Åtminstone vi i den inre gruppen. Har du provat mot Ron?"_

"_Nej inte ännu. Harry! Du, Nadja och Hermione gick ut förut. När du och Nadja kom tillbaks hade ni andra kläder på er, . . . andra kläder och ni såg – annorlunda – ut."_

"_Oj, kanske var det därför de tittade så på oss."_

"_Det och att ni först äter, så går ni ut, och kommer in igen i andra kläder och börjar äta igen. Det har hänt något. VAD?"_

"_Berättar mer sedan, men Lunas far blev förgiftad och skulle ha dött om vi inte gjorde något."_

"_Stackars Luna. Kommer han att klara sig nu?"_

"_Vi tror det — _

"Harry – du sitter och drömmer. Vi har försökt prata med dig en stund." Protesterade Nadja

"Sorry, jag var just i ett samtal. Vi missade en sak när vi kom tillbaks, det finns de som såg oss gå ut och att vi kom tillbaks nästan direkt, men i andra kläder."

"Jädrar, det måste vi se upp med när vi gör så där. Vi satte ju på oss andra kläder innan vi gick till . . . Ja du vet."

"Ja – vänta . . . " "_Pansy, ursäkta jag blev lite upptagen här. Säg till Ron, och de andra att samlas hos oss efter maten."_

"_Vi ska ju ner till dina salar direkt – alla ska ner ju."_

"_Visst ja, få dem att vänta ett ögonblick innan de går ner då."_

"_Ok"_

"Nadja, kommer du ihåg att vi sover nere i _skyddsrummet,_ vill du vara så snäll att ta hand om nergången, jag måste få ett par ord med qvartetten."

"Qvartetten?"

"Ron och Pansy samt Neville och Ginny."

"Okej."

"_LUNA! Kan du – höra – mig trots avståndet?"_

"_Klart och tydligt Harry. Något problem?"_

"_Vi bytte kläder, innan vi gick ner till Snape. Vi glömde att byta tillbaks. Det märktes här, kanske det märkts hos er också. Shack vet vad vi har gjort, kanske din far vet det också – jo det vet han. Tala om för dem att – inte ifrågasätta att kläderna ändrats ifall någon säger något, tala om det för Hermione också."_

"_HARRY – skit också – men nu förstår jag varför jag inte hittar ett par saker jag borde ha haft med mig. Jag tänkte inte heller på det. Jag tror det är bäst att du ordnar så vi tar oss tillbaks till då vi bytte kläder och hämtar tillbaks våra – nukläder – så att vi har dem i kväll. Ju kortare tid de hänger där ju bättre är det."_

"_Ja – det har du rätt i, jag ska prata om det med Nadja. Tack, hur går det för er?"_

"_En helare och två sköterskor har protesterat mot det vi gör. Men Shack hade sagt åt aurorerna här att VI — Hermione och jag — var högsta aktoritet, oavsett vad sjukhuset hade för idéer. Så det går bra. De har föreslagit oss, kan du tänka – föreslagit oss – att i morgon göra – blodrening."_

"_Blodrening? Njurarna är alltså utslagna."_

"_Ja, de säger att det är så. De säger att efter en tid så kan han ta emot en – donerad – njure men det är ingen idé ännu, inte så länge han måste medicinera. Men han lever, och vi tar allt sånt som kan behöva göras, senare."_

"_Lycka till – jag måste gå."_

"_Tack Harry – Innerligt tack för det du gjort och för två fina månader."_

"Vad tänker du på Harry, du blev så vackert röd om kinderna?" Harry såg den underfundiga blicken Nadja gav honom.

"_Nadja, Luna tackade för två fina månader."_

"_HARRY?"_

"_Ja, det verkar som att hela gruppen kan det nu, åtminstone vi som har mer magisk kraft, eller kan använda magin bättre. Titta på Ron, Titta på Neville och på Ginny. Pansy maskerar det bättre."_

"_Jag hör dem inte, gör du det?"_

"_Nej, den man – sänder till – är mottagare."_

"_Bra, det här kan vara nyttigt i framtiden, för det är väl bestående?"_

"_Ja, men det är tack vare ringarna, Luna sa ju att hon hade försökt sända till mig när hon inte hade ringen på sig. Då kunde jag inte ta emot. Så det är säkert tack vare ringarna."_

"_Spelar ingen roll vad det är som gör det Harry, det är bra, och kul. Var det så här du gjorde nyss?"_

"_Ja, det var Pansy som adresserade mig i ett prov – och det fungerade. Jag pratade nyss med Luna, så avstånden verkar inte spela roll."_

"Ni ser så drömmande ut, är det något särskilt ni tänker smyga er till i natt?" Frågade Minerva dem.

"Nå, ursäkta, jag åtminstone var försjunken i mina egna tankar." Svarade Harry. Medan Nadja stammade fram ett "N– N– Nejdå."

Harry skulle just berätta för Ron, Pansy, Neville och Ginny om Lunas pappa, när han hörde rektorns röst. "Potter! – Mitt kontor så snart du kan." Istället för att stanna och förklara sa han hastigt. "Nadja vet allt om det, be henne förklara och tala om att Albus ville mig något."

"Ja professor." Sa Harry när han tonade fram sig inne på rektorns kontor. "Så snabbt jag kunde, Sir."

"Harry, så snabbt du kunde på normalt sätt, var vad jag tänkte mig, men nu är du ändå här, du har besök.

"Jag – besök? Sir."

"Ja, här inne Harry." Sa Albus och ledde Harry till ett annat rum. Där på ett bord fanns något som såg ut som en miniatyr av Hogwarts. Samt tre personer, hmmm, tre stycken _hobgoblins_.

"Får jag presentera; Harry Potter, en elev som också är lärare i självförsvar. Och en som har visat sig ha lite speciell förbindelse med själva slottet, långt mer än jag har själv. Han kan förklara en del. Harry, de här är de som Rossakk, har rekommenderat. Kvarrig, Svikkigr och Ljigrik. De är alla duktiga på helheten och har sina speciella delar som de är specialister på."

Harry gjorde en avmätt bugning, han var noga med att inte le med synliga tänder. Kanske överdrivet men han visste inte hur kitsliga de var. Han hörde, eller kände att Albus skulle fortsätta.

"Vi har kommit fram till att slottet är byggt av _levande_ element och en del av de elementen skadades vid anfallet. Harry och hans vänner började, sedan har alla eleverna och lärarna följt hans exempel och _gett_ slottet av sin magi. Det är läget vi har just nu."

"Ni vill alltså ha Gryffindortornet uppbyggt så snart som möjligt, var det så ni tänkte er?"

"Ja Gryffindortornet, men också alla mindre skador, kanske skadorna ska tas först och sen Gryffindortornet."

"Sedan – talades det om en _utbyggnad_."

"Ja, men här är det kanske bäst om Harry förklarar sig."

"Err . . . Jag tänkte mig tre olika alternativ. Jag förstod att skolan kan få mer och fler linjer. Dels behövs några _förberedande_ grunder för mugglaruppväxta, såna som jag och Hermione. En kort introduktion en tid före den egentliga skolans början. Sedan, efter femte året, dela in i flera grundlinjer. Två årskurser för aurorerna kan mycket väl involveras här. Kurser för såna jobb som Bill har på Gringotts, kan det väl behövas fler av, och en hel del mer.

"Om det blir ett torn till så kan två sektioner anslutas till det nya. Gör man ett eller två torn ytterligare så finns det plats för ännu fler sektioner. Det var min grundtanke. Tänker vi sedan på att vi står vid ett krig så skulle det kanske vara bättre att förstärka sektionerna som finns, och kanske göra fler och bättre skydd framför entréer att börja med. Sen vet jag inget om kostnader och resurser."

"Sammanfattningsvis, först reparera de mindre skadorna och samtidigt kontrollera för strukturskador. Därefter Gryffindortornet, och efter det förstärka närskyddet. Samtidigt titta på möjligheterna att bygga ut som herr Potter nämnde. Blir det bra?"

Harry tittade på Albus och nickade instämmande.

"Ja, det är den ordning vi har som arbetsordning." Förklarade Albus.

"Prioritet, alltså hur många ska vi engagera?"

"Om vi tänker oss Gryffindortornet återuppbyggt inom tre veckor, är det för snabbt?" Undrade Albus.

"Tre veckor, tills Gryffindortornet är tillbaks. Kan klara det på en, men ge oss fyra. Så hinner vi göra det bra. Det är mer för materialets skull än för vår. Det tar lite tid att assimilera de nya elementen så även om tornet står där i morgon – så är magin i det inte _mogen_ förrän efter några veckor."

"Fyra veckor säger vi. Eventuella tillbyggnader bestämmer vi under tidens gång, vi har lite mer tid på oss när skolan är tillbaks i sin normala ordning."

Kvarrig Tittade extra på Albus, Harry såg att Kvarrig och de övriga hade haft ett utbyte av tecken en stund.

"Rossakk, bad mig framföra ett önskemål."

"Det Rossakk har önskemål om lyssnar jag gärna till." Sa Albus med ett tonfall Harry inte hade hört förut.

"Han nämnde att så gott som alla här på skolan har ett, och i några fall fler, valv hos oss. De kontakterna skulle främjas om han kunde ha en mindre filial här. En filial som kanske bara är öppen en dag kanske varannan vecka. Det herr Potter nämner passar också in i det Rossakk nämnde, en liten kurs i _förståelse_ mellan oss. Utvecklar vi det finns det ett intresse att vi har del i en av de längor herr Potter nämnde om. Vi har också skolor och utbildning. Samordnar vi så finns det utbyten som kan vara till ömsesidig nytta. Men samarbete i någon större omfattning ligger i så fall långt bort i tiden. Men det var det vi skulle framföra."

"Harry, vad säger du. Tror du på ett Hogwarts i samarbete med goblins? Jag nämnder det för dig, eftersom jag tror du kommer att ha mer tid i skolans framtid än jag någonsin kommer att få."

"Jag har inget emot det, visst kommer det att knorras mellan grupperna. Men det är sådant vi måste kunna klara ut, en bankfilial här, det tror jag definitivt är positivt. Inte bara för att ordna med pengar,

"_H A R R Y! – sjukhuset annfalls. Vi behöver hjälp."_ Han hörde Lunas panikröst inom sig.

"URSÄKTA – Sjukhuset är under anfall – " mer sa inte Harry förrän han försvann.

"TROLLSPÖN FRAMME – FÖRFLYTTNING – OSYNLIGA" ropade Harry. Och visste vad hans grupp skulle göra. Han fortsatte. "Sjukhuset anfalls."

Ljudet av luften som fyllde platsen där sex personer just funnits var öronbedövande. Harry hade gjort en ögonblicklig utgång därifrån. Popet från en person var en sak men det samtidiga från sex personer var något annat.

Däremot gjorde han en långsammare utgång, dels för ljudet men också för att undvika att avslöja deras ankomst. Genast märktes det att korridoren var en av de oroliga områdena.

"Nadja, håll min rygg fri. Luna, behövs det så använd ringen till Hogwarts med din far. Pansy, Ron – säkra korridoren. Använd uteslutande _stunners_ och sköldar. Måste ni döda någon, så tveka inte, men tänk på att det ni bommar, det kan slå in väggar där det normalt knappt skulle skada färgen.

Hermione, hjälp Luna och hennes far. Neville, Ginny försök rädda så många skadade ni kan."

Harry gjorde några snabba transfereringar, med Nadja i direkt kontakt med honom, för att se hur allvarligt det var på olika ställen. I ankomsthallen fanns det två dödsätare som systematiskt verkade avrätta dem som fanns där. Han såg att de hade hunnit med några redan – han hade ingen annan möjlighet än att spärra dem med sitt gallernät. Han visste, men han måste.

De var två, men det kom mycket, det sved i honom. Han märkte att han hade kontakt i nätet – han riktigt såg hur energin flödade till honom från dels de två men från ytterligare åtta stycken. De var tvungna att vara helt nära förstod han.

En idé formade sig i honom, han försökte strypa tillförseln mot honom. Han kunde se att energin gick långsammare. De två som var låsta mot hans nät skulle hålla ut aningen längre men de övriga åtta kanske skulle komma så lågt att de blev lättare att hantera.

Med en annan del av sitt medvetande fokuserade han på: SPÄRR mot flyttnyckel och SPÄRR mot transferering. Han riktigt såg hur en stor del av energin han tagit emot gick ut som en våg från honom. När spärren gått ut kom han på, Ginny, Nevil och Luna – ja hela hans grupp, han sköt ut små strålar av energi som skulle ackreditera dem till blockeringsnätet.

Han kände att han skulle ha svårt att ta emot mer, men hans styrka var ändå överväldigande. Han skulle inte våga göra så mycket. Men något måste han ändå försöka. Luna hade visat hur den astrala sidan fungerade, där spelade fysiska väggar ingen roll. Han måste: Han blundade, andades tre långa djupa andetag. Han _såg – allt fanns där, men på ett annat sätt. Ja – han formade tio stycken stunners. Tio mycket starka stunners. Målen skulle söka sig fram ut genom gallret in i nätverket. Två till de närmaste sedan de övriga åtta._ Mörkret omslöt honom, han kunde inte mer.

—

**Kap 54**

"_Harry? Ah du är vaken, bra. Tack för att du kom. Att ni kom."_

"_Luna, hur gick det? Var är jag? Och när är det?"_

"_Harry, vi klarade oss skapligt tack vare er, tre aurorer, två av dem var patienter, den andra en av vakterna. Sju av sjukhusets personal, sex övriga patienter eller besökande. Inalles sexton döda. De flesta skadade kommer att bli helt återställda, några kommer att ha livslånga men."_

"_Nadja och ni andra?"_

"_Alla vi är oskadda. Tack vare att ni kom så snabbt var det många liv som sparades. Aurorerna verkade inte ha så stor framgång innan ni kom."_

"_Och jag då, jag förstår att jag har varit utslagen, jag vet inte om det är några omkring mig heller, har inte velat öppna några ögon ännu."_

"_Okej Harry, du är kroppsligt oskadd, men som förra gången, överladdad. Anfallet var i fredags kväll, det är måndag eftermiddag nu. Och vi är kvar på sjukhuset."_

"_Varför är vi, ni kvar?"_

"_Harry, ingen tänker lämna dig oskyddad. Vi har den här korridoren och ingen kommer in som inte ska vara här. Hermione och Nadja var mycket bestämda på den punkten. De till och med hotade att ta strid mot aurorerna om det. Men aurorerna valde att backa, för de hade sett Hermione ta hand om två dödsätare. Harry – vi är lite mer än starka nu."_

"_Tack Luna, jag ska se om jag hittar Nadja."_

"_Nadja? – är du här någonstans?"_

"HARRY! – oh sorry, Väckte jag dig?"

"_Jag skulle ju svara så här. Ursäkta mig."_

"Det är okej Älskling. Vilka av dina kollegor var det?"

"Aha du vet det redan. En av dem har du träffat på träningen, men inte de två andra. En av helarna, två sköterskor, två biträden och två av stödpersonalen från sjukhuset. Dessutom, som du kanske redan såg, fyra i väntrummet och dessutom två patienter. Shack tillhör de mer allvarligt skadade, men han kommer att bli återställd.

"Alla blir inte återställda vad jag har förstått."

"Du vet mer än du ska, det är sant. Några kommer att ha blessyrer i framtiden. Hur mår du då?"

"Känns som det är myror i hela kroppen. Vad hände?"

"Du vet att du dränerade igen – eller hur?"

"Ja. Två samt fler ur ett närverk."

"Det var nog tur det för dödsförbannelserna slutade fungera för dem. Jag har hört sägas att flera av dödsätarna skrek ut sina förbannelser och inget hände. De kunde bara klara av lågnivåförhäxningar. Men Hermione glömde sig, eller egentligen hade hon inget annat val än att reagera snabbt. Hon skulle avväpna två stycken. Jag tror hon tänkte på dem båda men med en besvärjelse slängde hon iväg två dödsätare rakt genom tegelväggen. De formligen exploderade mot väggen och ett stort hål blev följden."

"Så hon gjorde inte som jag sa."

"Var glad för det du. Den auror som tog över befälet efter Kingsley tänkte mota bort oss härifrån. Men då sa Hermione lugnt: 'Över min döda kropp.' Så tittade han på resterna av de två, så backade han och _gav oss_ den här korridoren. Alltså det är fullt av skadade i rummen bredvid men _vi_ håller korridoren. Både Ron och Pansy demolerade de andras sköldar och slog ut dem utan problem. Men sen hände något, ingen kunde transferara längre, alltså ingen utöver oss. Att säga att de blev imponerade av oss är att ta i i underkant. Det här är saker jag har fått berättat för mig."

"Jag ville inte att dödsätarna skulle få rymma, jag hade en klar bild av att vi kunde ta dem. Därför la jag en spärr för både transferering och mot flyttnycklar. Bland de sista sakerna jag hann göra innan det svartnade för mig var att akreditera oss till spärren. Jo, jag tror jag skickade iväg stunners genom dödsätarnas eget nätverk, men då var jag redan långt bortom vad jag kunde hantera."

"Var det dina sfärer av energi som var spärrarna? De såg fina ut, jag såg dem. Jo, det måste det vara, för plötsligt var alla dödsätarna inte bara de som kom iförda masker utan även två som var sjukhusets personal medvetslösa. Inga återupplivningar fungerade. De är för övrigt fortfarande utslagna. Det var när ett biträde nämnde att det fanns _skadade_ inne i deras personalutrymmen som vi fattade misstankar. Jodå, de hade märket de också. Så jo, du måste ha träffat alla i närheten. Hur mår du – egentligen?"

"Inget vidare, sexton döda – varför? Jo för att jag kunde skapa fram ett motgift. Nu vet _de andra_ att jag har möjligheten att göra _det omöjliga_. Någon här måste ha meddelat att vi kommit med ett motgift. DE – vet att det inte går, såvida inte . . . Och vi har gjort det."

Längre än så hann de inte vara i enskildhet förrän Harry hörde en mängd röster. Alla ville veta hur det var med honom.

"Det känns som jag tror det skulle kännas om jag låg på ett myrsamhälle i skogen, och alla biter mig samtidigt. Eller om tusen getingar anfaller mig kontinuerligt. Det känns i hela kroppen." Så hörde han Hermiones röst.

"Harry, du varnade oss, jag glömde mig. Jag skulle avväpna två dödsätare, jag såg att jag hade en öppning att göra det. Jag _råkade_ tänka på dem samtidigt, och två enegistrålar gick samtidigt och . . . och de . . . där är . . . de är HARRY, _vad_ är vi nu?"

"Hermione, och ni andra. Vi är inga monster, men vi har lite högre magisk nivå än de flesta andra. Vi lär oss att hantera det efter hand. Ni tillsammans ska se till att jag inte spårar ur och blir näste diktator. Även om jag skulle hålla lagar och förordningar till punkt och pricka, så kan jag ju gå till ytterlighet med det också, så att alla som säger emot _försvinner_. Nej, det är er uppgift att hålla mig på rätt sida i en svår balans. Det kan också hända att jag bränner ut mig i förtid. Så vi måste leva i nuet och på ett sätt att vi inte ångrar att vi inte har haft skojigt också."

"Harry, vi kunde lägga sköldar de inte kom igenom ens med sina dödsförbannelser, jag _tänkte _solitt stål. Och skölden blev det också, nästan alltså, jag såg igenom den från min sida, men jag tror inte att de kunde se mig."

"Jag känner ingen fara med att ni har lite mer kraft i era formler än många andra. Inte så länge vi har våra ringar, men det kan vara bra att inte släppa kunskapen om gallret fritt. Egentligen skulle vi göra en _puffning_ till när vi kommer tillbaks. Jag har lite för hög nivå nu. Får ni ett steg till så kan det gå utan problem. Påminn mig när vi är tillbaks till slottet. Nu vill jag ha mina kläder."

"Harry – du är inte utskriven ännu, du kan väl inte bara göra så heller."

"Jag skrev just ut mig, jag ska se till Shack och de övriga aurorerna nu först, Föresten Ginny har du försökt hela någon med dina besvärjelser?"

"Nej Harry, jag har inte sett det som att jag är _personal_ här."

"Du kanske skulle prova, mer för din skull än för andras."

"Menar du att det är bättre även på den . . . Ja för tusan det måste det vara. _Nev kom._" Med det försvann de två.

"Luna har jag _tänkt med_, er har jag pratat med, men inte Pansy, var är hon?"

"Harry, jag sa ju att _vi_ håller den här korridoren, det betyder att vi _håller_ korridoren. Minst en är hela tiden vid dörren, just nu är det Pansy." Sa Nadja, och fortsatte. "Men jag kan lösa av henne." Så försvann hon.

"Hej Harry, kul å se dej vaken. Om du inte alltför många gånger har svarat på hur det känns – kan du svara mig också."

"Hej Pansy. Kul å se dej också. Jag hör att ni skött er bra."

"Harry, du ska se vilka blickar aurorerna ger oss, nästan så att de är rädda för oss. Men ja, vi skötte oss bra. Vi hade fullt jobb med att skydda oss själva och andra. Det var det vi koncentrerade oss på. Ibland lyckades vi slå ut nån. Men mest såg vi till att andra inte blev skadade. När vi kom var det ren kaos. Jag tror inte någon blev skadad eller dödad efter att vi blev inblandade. Vi har pratat lite om fortsatt träning, men de tänker inte duellera mot oss – förstår inte varför. Men, de sa något om _dämpningsfält_. Men det märker vi när det blir dags."

"Skönt att höra att vi gjorde nytta, hörde också att det fanns dödsätare bland personalen här. Det var nog de som talade om att . . . att vi hade skaffat ett motgift. Nu – var är mina kläder, hit med dem och sen ut med er."

Harry höll ut sin vänstra hand och _tänkte_ _– accio kläder_. Och ut ur ett skåp kom hans kläder, han hade bara att samla in dem. Ron motade ut Ginny och Pansy samt försökte mota ut Hermione.

"Nix, jag stannar" Sa hon. Däremot stod hon vid fönstret och tittade ut över Londons förort, solen syntes genom molnen, och den värmde lite svagt. Det varken Harry eller Ron märkte var att reflexen av Harrys kropp syntes tydligt i fönstret. Hon stod kvar och tänkte drömmande på två underbara månader. Tack vara Luna hade Nadja tagit med även henne i den absoluta inre kretsen med Harry. Det var visserligen inte _deras grej_ att vara med mer än en och att det var bara en av motsatt kön. Men de utvecklade en känsla av djup gemenskap som var mer än kroppsligt begär.

Hon kände sig nöjd, men också skrämd – skrämd av den magiska kraft hon hade visat prov på. Hon hade omedvetet tagit i allt vad hon kunde, när hon skulle avväpna dödsätarna och samtidigt råkat tänka på dem båda samtidigt.

Hon hade hört om Harrys träning, att något liknande skulle hända henne låg långt utanför hennes vildaste fantasi, men nu var det verklighet. Alla åtta hade enorm styrka nu. Ja, kanske det, en gemensam styrka för specialuppdrag. Inom sig kände hon som en tanke. _'Du kan vända dig om nu'_.

"_Hermione, tänk till mig, Harry – och jag hör dina tankar som du sänder till mig."_

"_HARRY!"_

"_Skrik inte, det räcker med att du tänker i normalt läge, men du riktar tanken till den av oss du vill."_

"_Harry, kan vi prata så här?"_

"_Ja, det är tack vare ringarna, minns du inte att Luna sa att hon hade försökt sända till mig men att jag inte uppfattade henne när hon inte hade ringen på sig."_

"_Jo, men – att vi andra också kan, det förvånar mig – men det är nog bra."_

"_Hermione, hur känner du dig? Jag hörde att du hade gjort lite drastisk avväpning."_

"_Harry, jag mördade dem. Men det var inte meningen. Och det var grymt."_

"_Du hade inte tid att fundera. Men om du känner det så, kan jag tala om för dig att om de hade varit kvar i livet kanske jag hade gått över gränsen. Alla dödsätare i närheten matade ut till deras nätverk som jag dränerade utan att ha gjort mig tid att jorda. Om de två hade varit kvar i livet är det möjligt, ja faktiskt mycket troligt, att jag hade fått i mig för mycket. Jag kom ju riktigt nära gränsen som det var. Hermione, när du dödade dem räddade du livet på mig."_

"_Harry – är du säker?"_

"_Säker, nä, bara helt övertygad om det."_

"_Harry, tack, men jag kommer att behöva stöd en tid, jag har redan drömt mardrömmar om det."_

"_Det är okej Hermi, vi kommer alla att behöva det, hela gruppen."_

"Vad står ni och himlar med ögonen för." Sa Ron och såg ut som att han trodde att Harry och Hermione varit invecklade i djupare tankehångel. Vilket var _nästan_ rätt.

"Ron, visa mig till Shack och de andra."

När Harry såg Shack förstod han vad Nadja hade menat. Han var bandagerad nästan helt. Bandage på båda benen, båda armarna och även huvudet. Bröstet däremot var öppet. Öppet för att inte något skulle växa in i den hud som höll på att bildas där.

Han kunde inte låta bli. "Nadja, varför har du inte använt din stav?"

"Den är kvar på skolan. Och på vad sätt skulle den kunna hjälpa?"

"Hur mycket har du kontemplerat med den?"

"Ett par gånger, förra veckan."

"Hämta den – transferera härifrån och tillbaks hit."

Två minuter senare stod Tonks där med sin stav.

"Bra, koncentrera dig på bröstet nu, _tänk_ att huden läker, titta på huden och tänk att den läker. Se så, stöt nu staven en aning i golvet medan du tittar och tänker hur det läker."

När Tonks stötte staven i golvet blev det först en ljusblixt som från en modern kamera, därefter fanns ett blått skimmer som löpte från stavens kristall ner mot bröstet. Tonks stod där och _tänkte_ medan hon höll om staven och _kände_ hur den förenade sig med henne. Hon sände helande energi via staven.

"Harry, ska jag hämta min stav också?"

"Ja Hermione, gör det, gå sen runt på samma sätt. Ta reda på vad de har för skador och använd staven lika som Nadja hmm . . . som Tonks gjorde nyss."

En timma senare var det kaos utanför korridoren. Pansy hade svårt att hålla personalen utanför. De krävde att få komma in. Hon kände sig tvungen att kalla på Harry.

De fick bilda en mindre grupp som skulle komma in och undersöka patienterna igen. Shack fick inte klartecken att komma upp, men många andra blev utskrivna. Vad som hade hänt ville de naturligtvis veta. Men Harry sa bestämt att det var saker som inte skulle bokföras. Personalen såg dock att två av Harrys häxor hade trollstavar vilket tydde på ett samband. Ingen sa något om att två Phoenixar hade varit synliga, Fawkes och Harry hade gråtit på många ställen.

En Hogwartsmiddag i korridoren med Dobby och Vikky som husalver väckte en viss förundran, men Harry var hungrig och det verkade de andra vara också.

När de hade ätit färdigt sa Luna. "Harry, pappa kommer att klara sig, de säger att giftet är neutraliserat nu. Däremot måste han resten av livet komma in minst en gång i veckan, helst två, för att rena blodet. Det blev som vi fruktade, njurarna packade ihop. Det finns en möjlighet, eftersom jag är hans dotter så kan en av mina njurar flyttas över till honom. Vi ska göra det om några veckor."

"_Vänta lite med det, eftersom vi befarade det har jag funderat, vi diskuterar det med chefshelaren här sedan."_

"_Vad tänker du på?"_

"_Vi kan ju duplicera saker, jag tänker på att — när din ena njure är frilagd, då borde jag kunna duplicera den, och de flyttar den, så gör jag en ny kopia, som de också flyttar över. Det innebär att du får behålla båda dina, och han får två friska."_

"_Kan du det Harry?"_

"_Vet inte – jag har inte provat förut, men varför inte. Men de måste vara frilagda jag kan inte skapa den utanför dig. – Vi diskuterar det senare."_

"Hur såg det ut på Hogwarts nu?" Frågade Harry.

"Jo, vårt dagrum är helt nu, flera andra ställen är också helt eller nästan klara, men inte Gryffindortornet, de har inte ens börjat med det ännu. Men, det har ju bara gått en dag sen de började. Vattnet är klart mycket varmare nu." Svarade Ginny, hon hade varit där en del under dagen.

"Ska vi diskutera sakfrågor nu Harry. Först transfererings– och flyttnyckel– spärren du la, hur länge kommer den att finnas? Vi och även sjukvårdspersonalen behöver kunna komma in och ut."

"Kan ta bort den nu ifall ni vill."

"Okej, bra, vi ska resonera om det senare, de behöver komma igenom, men om du kan, så kanske du kan öppna vissa platser, då är de tacksamma om du behåller skyddet. Nästa sak, de dödsätare som är kvar i livet, de har bara svag magi kvar, de två som du hade framför dig är som vanligt helt tomma. Men det var i fredags de blev medvetslösa av något som påminner om en _stunner_, men de är fortfarande medvetslösa om inget har hänt den senaste timmen. Kan du tänka dig att _väcka upp dem_?"

"Luna borde kunna, men visst kan jag det, när Shack är på benen igen. Till dess kan de gott vara nersövda. Jag är faktiskt less på dem, dessutom känner jag mig trött. Kan du ordna så att vi kan lämna sjukhuset och ta oss tillbaks till skolan."

"Harry, mår du inte bra, du kanske inte skulle ha stigit upp redan. Du har ansträngt dig när du gått runt bland aurorerna, vi, de är ju mina kollegor, är tacksamma för det du har gjort, men JAG är orolig för dig. Jag vill inte att du _bränner ut dig_. Men visst, jag ska fixa så vi kommer tillbaks."

"Jag går och vilar under tiden, säg till när vi kan komma iväg."

"Javisst, vila du så ordnar vi med det som behövs."

"LUNA!" Hördes Hermiones röst ut i korridoren. Alla utom Ron rusade in till Harry's rum.

"Luna, han slocknade direkt, lite för snabbt för att det ska vara bra. Ser du om det är något fel?"

"Han är ute astralt, spontant måste det vara, strängen är kvar, och kroppen ser ut att vara intakt. Ge mig ro, så ska jag se om kan hitta honom."

Nadja ändrade Harry's säng så Luna fick plats bredvid honom, efter några lugnande andetag slöt hon ögonen, ett par minuter därefter syntes det som en förändring av hennes framtoning.

—

Snabbt följde Luna Harrys silvertråd, det var inte första gången hon hade gjort det, men då hade hon Albus som stöd. Nu hade hon ingen aning om vad hon skulle möta. Sträckan var lång, avsevärt längre än hon kunde förstå. När hon kom till en skimrande hinna som stod rätt upp tvekade hon. Det såg ut som om det vore ett par centimeter brett med vatten som _bara fanns där_.

Harry's silversträng försvann in där. Hon tvekade, kunde hon, om hon kunde så skulle det vara bra. _"Nadja, kan du läsa mig?"_

"_Luna? – är du . . . har du hittat Harry?"_

"_Nej, bra att vi kunde nå varandra. Hans silversträng försvinner in genom en hinna av något. Jag tänker följa efter. Jag ville bara kolla om vi kan nå varandra, innan jag går igenom."_

"_LUNA – gör inget farligt – snälla."_

"_Jag ger inte upp, finns han där och jag kan leda tillbaks honom så ger jag inte upp. Jag har ett trumfkort för att få honom tillbaks."_

"_Ett trumfkort?"_

"_Ja, ett trumfkort, du minns den känsliga ingrediensen, jag är med barn Nadja, jag tror inte Harry tänker överge sitt barn."_

"_LUNA – vi gjorde ju besvärjelserna mot det. Du borde inte vara det."_

"_Jag ÄR det, i vilket fall. Och jag skäms inte för det heller. Så jag tänker leta efter honom om jag så ska gå till världens ände för att hitta honom. INGET kan hindra mig."_

"_Bra, försök hålla kontakt med oss."_

"_Ja, jag ska prova att komma igenom nu, på andra sidan försöker jag nå er igen. Om vi inte får kontakt, se till att jag, att min kropp inte störs, inte Harry heller. Vi måste ha absolut frid nu. Hörs jag inte om en stund så vänta tryggt."_

"_Okej Luna – lycka till och träffar du honom så säg att vi alla älskar honom."_

"_Okej, nu går jag igenom . . . . . ."_

—

Oron i Nadja syntes, hon berättade för de andra vad de hade sagt – utom att Luna var gravid. Det var glädje i det också. Visserligen skulle Luna bli först av dem att ha ett gemensamt barn . . . såvida inte . . Hon skulle prata med Harry om det.

Det blev en lång väntan, eftermiddagen övergick i kväll som övergick i natt, och i morgon och i förmiddag. Oron hade nått max under natten, därefter kunde ingen göra något annat än att vila, och hålla vakt i omgångar. Nu var de lika alerta som de hade varit förut. Ginny vägrade att vara kvar på skolan. Eftersom hon hade tagit med sin värja och bar den fullt synligt gjorde Ron och Nev lika med sina svärd. Pansy hade sin fågel med sig, den satt på hennes axel mest hela tiden.

Ibland kunde metallklangen höras när Ron och Nev använde sina klingor i _träningsmod_. De gjorde bara små övningar mest för att känna sina vapen bättre. De började också _låta det försvinna_ för att sedan när någon sa _'en guarde'_ så skulle det farm så fort som möjligt. De började bli duktiga på det. Ginny ville inte vara sämre hon, hon blev faktiskt aningen bättre än de båda på att direkt använda sin klinga.

Aurorerna som var kvar hade lärt sig att inte säga något nedlåtande, de inbjöds direkt till en duell _om saken_, om de sa något opassande. Vilket de raskt backade ur. De hade sett vad ungdomarna kunde och det räckte för dem. Det var ju inte utan att det hade pratats mycket om dem hela hösten.

Helaren som skulle undersöka Harry tvinades bakåt av ett skyddsfält som ingen förstod. Det var enbart Harrys närmaste grupp som kunde komma närmare än tre meter från hans nu förstorade säng. Ginny och Neville som hade viss baskunskap att söka skador kunde inte hitta några alls. Därför fortsatte den nervösa bevakningen av korridoren. Aurorerna hade tidigt insett att ungdomarna menade allvar när de sa att de inte vek en tum från Harry.

Hermione hade gett sig på skyddet som Harry hade gjort. Hon sökte med sin magiska _känsla_ och trodde sig finna Harrys signatur i något starkt magiskt som följde sjukhusets ytterväggar. Hon försökte hitta vad Harry hade _tänkt_ när han skapade det. Så märkte hon att hon var _vän_ med fältet. Harry hade ackrediterat henne, inte bara henne utan hela gruppen. Det var därför de var de enda som kunde transferera genom.

"Nadja, om vi förenar våra krafter så kommer vi att kunna styra fältet att öppna vissa områden. Harry ackrediterade oss till det vilket gör att vi borde kunna modifiera det avseende platser. Om vi tittar var de ska kunna komma in, då bör vi kunna styra fältet att öppna de platserna."

"Ja, det ligger mycket i det du säger, och de börjar bli irriterade här nu att fältet är så hårt spärrande. Det hindrar dem i deras verksamhet. Inkommande skadade kan inte komma in där de är vana. Vi måste ordna det så fort som möjligt, men en måste stanna med Luna, Pansy blir kvar vid dörren."

"Jag kan stanna med Luna, jag är ändå inte så bra på den där typen av saker."

"Bra Neville, om Luna säger något eller om det blir oroligt sänd mentalt till någon av oss direkt." Sa Nadja.

Med Nadja i ledning gick de runt och fick reda på vilka platser som skulle vara öppna. Det var två typer av platser, en var för privata som kom, besökande eller de med smärre blessyrer. Dessutom de som aurorerna satte flyttnycklar på, och sjukvårdsakuten som också kom in med skadade. Personalen fick ändra från sin tidigare plats till samma som besökarna skulle få använda.

Det tog Hermione en god stund att hitta de övrigas magiska signatur och involvera dem i sin egen. Därefter blev det ett allmänt ruckande på Harrys skydd, de kunde se att det var oerhört starkt men följsamt när de manade det att lämna just de områden de kommit överens om. Fyra timmar senare var det mycket utarbetade ungdomar och en auror som flämtande kom till sans. Nadja stapplade ut till yttre posterna, där hennes aurorkollegor fanns. Hon sa att de nu kunde prova de ställen de brukade använda.

Vinky satte genast fram varm choklad och smörgåsar till dem alla, hon manade på dem att ta för sig. Tisdagen hade passerat utan någon förändring varken hos Luna eller Harry. Oron fanns där, men alla hade tilltro — även om den sviktade ibland.

"_Nadja, kan du höra mig nu?"_

"_LUNA var är du?"_ "Luna finns med, vänta."

"_Jag är utanför skimret igen. Harry är fortfarande kvar på andra sidan. Vi har inte hunnit göra så mycket mer än bara träffas och pratat lite. Det finns fler här, de vill ha ett rådslag med oss."_

_Inte hunnit gjort mer än . . . Det har ju gått . . . det är tisdags natt mot onsdag nu. Mer än ett helt dygn har ni varit 'borta'."_

"_Oh nej då, en kvart kanske, en halvtimma som högst."_

"_LUNA – HÄR har det gått ett dygn. Ska det pågå länge då måste ni tillbaks hit och sköta om kropparna, minst en gång i er tids timma, helst var halvtimma."_

"_Jösses, tur jag gick tillbaks då. Jag ska förklara det för Harry och de andra. Jag går in igen nu."_

"Du milde – vi har olika tidsflöden. För Luna har det gått högst en halvtimma sedan hon gick efter Harry. De ska visst ha någon form av möte."

"Varför kan ingenting vara _normalt_ omkring Harry?" Ron verkade stolt men också förvirrad. Stolt över att han nu var en av de åtta kraftfullaste magikerna, nå — en av de tio kraftfullaste magikerna.

"Vill du backa ur, och lämna tillbaks krafterna". Skojade Ginny med honom.

"Nej, det vill jag inte, men . . . det _känns_."

"Jo, det gör det. Men vi har ett krig där ute. Våra krafter var det Harry som fixade, han tryckte kraften in i oss, av det han själv hade fått. Han sänkte sig själv åtskilligt då." Luna hade berättat för Ginny hur Harry hade gjort.

"Ginny, Harry var ändå avsevärt starkare än oss efter det."

"Ja Ron, det var han, men inte starkare än vi kombinerat. Nu har han blivit upptryckt igen. Och han vill trycka upp oss också."

"Och varför vill han det?" Neville förstod inte orsaken.

"Därför att han vill att vi ska kunna stoppa honom från att bli . . . från att bli en ny svart häxmästare. Om vi tillsammans har krafter som gör att vi kan besegra honom, så är det hans garanti för det."

"Spelar ingen roll, Harry kommer aldrig att bli en mörk häxmästare. Någon som vet varför?" Sa Neville övertygat. Alla ruskade på sina huvuden.

"Han har Phoenix som animagus, han skulle aldrig kunna ha det och bli mörk."

"Neville – ängel, tack. Men det finns ännu en orsak varför. Någon som vet?" Nadja log när hon sa det. Men återigen ingen ville ge något förslag.

"Harry älskar, han älskar oss alla, er också pojkar, fast han kanske älskar oss flickor på ett annat sätt. Speciellt Luna." Nadja log när hon sa det, men hon tänkte inte tala om _hemligheten_.

"Varför just Luna?" Hon såg Hermiones tvivlande ögon.

"Därför att hon är skörast av oss allihopa. Han försäkrar mig att jag är alfahonan i vår familj. Men det är Luna som är skörast, det är henne han kommer att hålla om när det är svåra tider. Han vet att vi klarar oss, men Luna, hon är skör. Men _hon är vår räddning_. Hon är den som klarar det vi inte kan. Luna vet att jag ibland har funderat på att _begära min Harry för mig själv_. Men jag vet att det skulle krossa henne. Jag älskar henne också, dig också Hermione. Fast jag älskar Harry på lite annorlunda sätt, och jag kommer aldrig mer att fundera allvarligt på det. Vi är familj nu, fullt ut."

—

**Kap 55**

"Familj fullt ut är ni va, släpper ni in oss?" Frågade Ron och höll om Pansy.

"Inte in i familjen, men som familjevänner är både du och Pansy med och du Neville och Ginny också. Men familj, det är vi fyra, jag med Luna och Hermione tillsammans med Harry. Vad vi gör privat – det är våra egna affärer."

"Tillåt oss att tycka att det är lite – udda – men jag tänker inte lägga mig i det." Sa Pansy. "Och jag tror inte någon annan av oss heller tar illa upp. Jag vet att både jag och Ginny har haft våra synpunkter kring Harry. Men jag vet att jag har ett mycket lugnare och bättre liv med Ron än med Harry. Och jag tror Ginny också känner på samma sätt med Neville. Så ni behöver inte känna er ställning som våra _män_ vara i fara. Harry är inte den som skulle gå bakom ryggen på någon av er, och vi tänker inte försöka något heller, eller hur Ginny?"

"Det fanns en tid jag trodde och hoppades på att Harry och jag skulle bli ihopa igen. Men några ord ur min mun förstörde det. JAG VET Hermione, hade jag inte gjort det – så . . . Det skulle ha varit mycket som vore annorlunda då. Mycket, och säkert mycket sämre. Så, nej jag är inte spekulant på honom, men jag tänker inte neka till att en som Harry får det att krypa på ryggen på en tjej. Jag förstår er så väl."

"Men visst kan vi tänka oss att mysa i kammaren om vi får, jag tänker inte neka han en kram eller så. Det är ju det kammaren är till för, att kunna koppla av. Att få en kram av någon man kan tycka bra om utan att få hans händer innanför byxorna. Så jo, så långt tycker jag att det är okej."

"Kammaren ja, när vi kommer tillbaks så ska vi ha en stund där och efterarbeta överfallet här, Harry och jag pratade lite om det förut. – vänta."

'_Ja Luna.'_

'_Jag var oförskämt burdus nyss, jag talade om att en halvtimma för dem var ett dygn här, då blev de upprörda. De hade ingen aning om det, de håller på som bäst att planera en annan form av möte, vi kommer snart tillbaks – det vill säga, snart med våra tidsbegrepp."_

"Bra, Luna sa just att det inte dröjer så länge innan de kommer tillbaks. Jag förbereder de andra på att vi drar direkt vi har Harry och Luna tillbaks. Men det kan dröja från några timmar till ett halvt eller ett dygn."

Det tog inte så lång stund, bara tre timmar. Ändå var det lite efter frukost på onsdag. Nadja hade förberett det mesta på sjukhuset. Hermione med Ginny och Neville hade återgått till skolan och förberedde där. Hermiones föräldrar var fortfarande på skolan, de bestämde att även Leonel skulle vara där en tid.

Hermione och Nadja hade tillsammans med honom kommit fram till att hela Phoenixgruppen kunde få utbildning i politiskt vett och etikett. Och hur man hanterade tidningsreportrar. Han visste vad Harry hade sagt om den _stora_ tidningen. Han tänkte titta efter lämpliga aspiranter.

Visserligen skulle journalister ha mer skolor, men varför skulle inte han kunna ge dem tillräcklig baskunskap för att de skulle kunna vidareutveckla sig själva. Skulle han vara chefsredaktör så borde det vara bra med medarbetare som man kunde lita på.

Redan innan lunch ville Albus och Minerva ha en redogörelse för vad som hade hänt, alltså med Harrys syn på saken. De hade redan fått många olika referat som inte helt stämde överens med varandra. Den stora frågan var _varför så många elever kunde vara så överlägsna i jämförelse med vuxna_.

Harry berättade vad han hade gjort när de stöttade slottet. Han sa också att han planerade ännu en _buffning_ på dem. Både Albus och Minerva verkade vara motståndare till det, så Harry förklarade.

"Jag gjorde mig av med några enheter där. På sjukhuset tvingades jag att dränera igen. Det var bara två, men där blev jag säker. I sjukhuset fanns det många fler dödsätare. Jag kände tydligt nätverket och att det fanns åtta ytterligare och att de var mycket nära.

"Jag dränerade dem så mycket jag vågade, men jag höll mig också alert, jag kan nu minska av kanalen och jag kan skicka besvärjelser och förhäxningar ut i nätverket så länge jag är förbunden med det. Däremot tror jag inte att Voldemort kan, fast det kanske han kan, det är ju hans nätverk, alltså skicka tillbaks mot mig. Men jag hoppas jag märker det innan det blir för allvarligt."

Harry förklarade vidare hur han förhindrade all in och ut gång just för att hindra dem att fly.

"Harry, du sa att du avser _buffa_ på de andra så de kommer ännu högre, varför?" Minerva såg orolig ut.

"Jag har funderat på det själv, ska jag eller ska jag inte. Men om jag fördelar ut en del, så har jag plats för mer, jag måste vara dränerande för att nå deras nätverk, men de gjorde ett mycket bra jobb att stoppa ytterligare dödande på sjukhuset, så jo jag vill ge dem ännu bättre möjlighet. Jag har en baktanke med det också. Två egentligen."

"Och det är?" Frågade Albus, nästan orolig.

"Det första, jag ska ha några som kan hålla ner mig om jag blir för _ivrig_. Spårar jag ur ska de kunna hålla tillbaks mig. Den andra är mer egoistisk. Skulle en minister få för sig att jag är _ett hinder_ så ska de veta att det finns ytterligare sju, som kan radera ut dem ifall de gör något mot mig utan orsak."

"Det var en synpunkt så bra som vilken annan, två bra orsaker faktiskt. Men är du inte orolig att någon av de andra spårar ur? Makt korrumperar som du vet."

"Nej, Ron är väl den jag tvekar på, men med Pansy så är han säker. De två tillsammans är en maktfaktor, men om Pansy tror jag att hon vet tillräckligt om maktmissbruk för att gå i den fällan. Neville och Ginny, dem är jag helt lugn inför. Men vi fyra, jag och mina damer, vi klarar dem – om vi någonsin skulle behöva."

"Harry, du sa 'du och dina damer'. Är du med alla tre?"

"Ja Minerva, det har blivit så. Vi är _familj_, vi kommer säkert inte att få bli _lagligt_ gifta, men vi kommer att deklarera att vi är just _familj_. Behövs det kommer vi att gifta oss, alltså jag med dem alla och skiljas i tur och ordning där våra barn kommer att födas. Då kommer de att födas _inom äktenskapet_. Att vi sedan skiljer oss igen någon vecka senare måste ju godtas. För vi kommer inte att göra _permanenta_ äktenskap om vi måste gå på, _två i par_." Minerva såg förskräckt ut.

"Är du intim med . . . med fröken Lovegood?" Harry förstod att Minerva nämnde just henne därför att hon var dels _inte vuxen_, men också därför att Harry var att betrakta som lärare medan Luna var elev.

"Ja, med hennes faders välsignelse dessutom. Jag har anat, men jag är inte säker. Hon kan vara en dryg månad redan—"

"MED BARN?" Utropade Minerva.

"Som jag sa, jag är inte säker. Vi gjorde besvärjelsen mot det, men först efteråt. En av ingredienserna i motgiftet var blodet från en just förlorad oskuld. Vi diskuterade det och kom fram till att vi måste försöka. Och vi har botat herr Lovegood. Barnet är ett kärleksbarn, om det nu är ett. Men jag har märkt andra signaturer på Lunas magiska utstrålning den sista tiden."

"Vet . . . vet herr Lovegood . . . om det?" Harry kunde se att Minerva var i upplösningstillstånd.

"Han vet hur brygden måste tillverkas, han hade ett långt samtal med oss fyra. Han vet vad vi var tvungna att göra. Han vet också att vi gjorde det av kärlek dels mellan varandra i hela gruppen samt att vi alla älskar honom. Det räcker visserligen att oskulden älskar offret, men det är inget som hindrar att vi alla älskar honom också. Han sa just att; 'O_m det blir barn av det så är det ett välkommet barnbarn_'."

"Men om hon är gravid hur kommer det att gå med studierna då?" Minerva hade lugnat sig lite.

"Jag har tänkt på det, vi flyttar oss tillbaks till tiden efter Voldis tidigare fall, på ett ställe där vi kan studera och samtidigt går hon tiden ut. Vi stannar en liten tid ytterligare. Hermione och Pansy läser trolldrycksmagisterexamen, och när vi kommer tillbaks tar de sina examen. Då har vi två behöriga redan i höst. Dessutom kan vi träna i många fler ämnen. Så Luna och Ginny kan ta sina slutexamina tillsammans med oss i år. Allt det utan att ni ens märkt att vi har varit borta."

Harry såg att Albus blev fundersam.

"Harry, för en del år sedan var det en som påstod sig vara missionär, och hade ett par barn som behövde studera, och fick mig att hjälpa till med böcker. Nu förstår jag, jag kunde inte förstå, alla värdena på mina instrument för _hur det var med Harry Potter_, de visade på _utmärkt_, under en tid, medan de i övrigt visade _uthärdligt_. Nu börjar jag förstå. Minerva, _Liljan_ är den flickan vi undrade så mycket över. Liljan Luna och Hermione läste naturligtvis samma böcker, tillsammans med Harry, och hade hjälp av Tonks. Och resten av hela gänget. Jo för tusan. Ni har redan gjort det Harry."

"Albus, menar du att du _vet_ att de redan har varit iväg?"

"Ja, _vi_ vet det, du var själv med och hjälpte till med studieanvisningarna Minerva. Det var då Harry, du lärde dig känna Fawkes, breven kom med en Phoenix, du själv. Att du inget sa, du kunde ju redan då ha förvarnat om en del saker som vi borde ha sluppit."

"Det är just det, man måste undvika att förändra det redan hända. Att vi brevväxlade och fick studiehjälp störde inte så mycket. Tänk om vi hade mötts, hur skulle ni ha reagerat när vi kom hit? En sak kan ha blivit ett resultat av det. Alla vi fanns i samma tid som vi var där som _familj_. Som magiska så hade vi band med oss själva. Det finns en möjlighet att vi redan då formade våra band. Gjorde att de fanns där utan att vi visste om dem. Men det betyder att vi _ska_ göra det. Vi talar om det vid ett möte vi har i kväll. Eftersom vi kommer att komma tillbaks mycket nära den tid vi lämnar så kommer ingen att märka något utöver att vi möjligen är några år äldre. En sak bör ni redan förbereda en ändring av. Ginny och Luna flyttar över till årskurs sju. Allt annat är ju _som förr_. Nåja utom några saker, vi kommer att vara några år äldre när vi kommer tillbaks."

"Det är helt i sin ordning och att brevväxla med mig går bra, eftersom du redan har gjort det så vet jag det. Lycka till. Och hälsa alla att ni gjorde väl ifrån er vid försvaret av sjukhuset."

—

Hela gruppen hade samlats hos Harry och Hermione, Dobby och Vinky serverade dem en måltid som de så väl behövde, trots att de hade ätit när de var på sjukhuset var de så gott som utsvultna. Dobby hade förklarat att även alverna tvingades paketera allt de skulle ha med sig och använda flamnätet. Det var först då som de började förstå hur effektivt Harrys skydd var.

Nadja började tala om att de skulle _debrefa_ sig med tanke på striden vid sjukhuset, och att de skulle bli tvungna att _vila ut_ i kammaren. Harry gjorde en gest av att vilja säga något viktigt. Alla visste att han skulle göra det, eller anade det i alla fall.

"Jag har några förslag. Ni vet att ni gjorde förbaskat bra ifrån er. Vi kommer att prata om några detaljer kring det senare. Ni märkte att ni hade krafter avsevärt mer än tidigare, jag _vill_ lyfta upp er ännu ett snäpp.

Det är två orsaker. Ett, jag vill inte vara starkare än er kombinerat. Ni ska kunna ta ner mig om jag går över styr. Det är nästan ett oåterkalleligt krav på det. Den andra orsaken är egoistisk. Om vi får en minister som spårar ur, så ska han inte tro att han kan bli av med _ordningsmakten, mig alltså_ bara genom att ta bort mig, för det finns ytterligare sju som hindrar honom. Det var det. Ni vet hur det går till, och det gör inte ont.

Nästa sak, är lite mer udda. Vi fyra vet det, men inte ni andra. För att skaffa motgiftet behövdes det vissa ingredienser. Blod från en just förlorad oskuld. Luna var oskuld då. Visseligen gjorde vi besvärjelser för att undvika följder, men för att magin skulle fungera så gjordes den först efter att ingrediensen hade använts. Lunas magiska signatur har ändrats den senaste tiden. Jag tror att vi är med barn. Luna – har jag rätt?"

Det blev andlöst tyst. Tills Luna svarade.

"Ja Harry, jag är med barn."

"Nej Luna _du_ är inte med barn, _VI_ är med barn Luna. DU, Jag, Hermione och Nadja. Jag tänkte att vi alla, hela gruppen tar oss till ett behagligt ställe för ett antal år sedan. Ingen Voldemort, inga dödsätare att frukta. Där stannar vi en tid, och där läser vi vad vi behöver. Barnet, eller barnen om vi så vill, föds, och vi sköter om dem en tid. Naturligtvis vill vi ta med dem tillbaks hit, och det kommer vi att göra.

"När vi kommer tillbaks och i vanlig ordning alldeles efter att vi lämnat här, så har vi läst de saker vi behöver. Ginny och Luna ni tar examen samtidigt med oss övriga. Jag har redan pratat med rektorn om det, han godkänner det.

"Pansy och Hermione tar utöver de vanliga slutproven även trolldrycksmagisterexamen. Ginny och Neville kan ta helarexamen och i övrigt vad vi vill studera, jag räknar med två till tre år. Jag har funderat på några varianter av fortsättningen, dem pratar vi om senare.

"Här finns det en möjlighet – men ingen av oss vill nog det, jag vill inte det i vart fall. Nadja, skulle du insistera på att inte följa med, så skulle vi vara jämnåriga när vi kommer tillbaks, men jag vill ha dig med."

"Naturligtvis tänker jag följa med Harry." Sa Nadja bestämt.

"Ja, du kommer att vara lite av lärare också. Vi kommer att läsa på _distans_ jag, som Phoenix, kommer att vara _postbud_. Alltså i morgon bestämmer vi oss. Om vi gör det så har vi ett dygn eller den tid det tar, att skaffa all litteratur vi behöver. Albus håller redan på att fylla en låda med böcker vi kan behöva."

Tre dagar senare hade de packat allt, pengar skulle de ha. Inget av mynten fick ha ett präglingsdatum senare än 1980. De skulle inte ta några risker med det. De räknade in tre tusen galleons per person och med åtta personer blev det en ansenlig mängd pengar. Harrys Canadensiska guldmynt fanns redan på plats. Dessutom skulle de ha med amerikanska dollar, även här blev det att kontrollera var sedel så den inte var för ny, det skulle bli vissa komplikationer om deras pengar var gjorda senare än aktuellt datum.

De kunde inte räkna med att hämta mer pengar i den tid de fanns, och att hoppa mellan tid var inget som någon ens ville tänka på. Böckerna fick inte heller ha tryckdatum senare än samma år som pengarna. Inte något fick ge minsta antydan till att de var från vad som skulle kallas _framtiden_ för dem som fanns där de skulle vara.

Harry och Nadja hade ordnat ID–handlingar för dem. Även det krävde ett tidshopp så att dokumenten blev tidsenliga. Harry hette James Harry Evans. De övriga fick namn som kunde spåras till familjer, som hade bott i England men emigrerat i olika riktningar. När Hermiones föräldrar hörde om planerna blev det lite diskussioner, _kunde de_ – kunde de följa med? Harry hade redan övervägt den möjligheten, Hermione skulle kunna vara tillsammans med sina föräldrar.

Luna nämnde det för Leonel, han tyckte också det kunde vara en bra idé, han hade aldrig haft ordentlig tid att umgås med sin dotter. Nu skulle han kunna få den tiden. Harry förstod att det skulle bli elva som lämnade Hogwarts, eller kanske mer riktigt, gjorde en tidsresa. Även paret Granger och Leonel fick ID–handlingar som skulle hålla för en prövning. Harry hade tvingats ta Nadja bakåt i tiden för att ordna med alla registerhandlingar. En kontroll skull visa att handlingarna var utfärdade för dem, den tid de antydde.

Några saker gjorde de av säkerhetsskäl. Hermione kontrollerade noggrant att inga naturkatastrofer, flygolyckor eller liknande hade inträffat på platsen Harry hade föreslagit, Barbados. Där pratade man engelska, och det hade varit en engelsk koloni från 1627 och ända fram till 1966. Harry hade också kontrollerat i listan för arvet. En fastighet där tillhörde Potterfonden. Han hade blivit enormt fundersam när han tittade på detaljerna. Han förstod att de hade redan ändrat mycket. Men det var saker han inte kunde nämna om till andra.

Hela gruppen med Ron och Pansy samt Neville och Ginny hade bestämt sig att komma med. Harry märkte att det var inte bara Luna som tänkte ha barn där, kunde en kunde alla. Han hade inget emot det egentligen. Harry studerade kartor en stund och sedan gjorde han en långdistanstransferering.

—

Han kunde på ort och ställe kontrollera hur det såg ut, han försökte titta i tidningsarkiven på bilder av samhället och skaffade sig en uppfattning om hur det såg ut. Det var då han kom på det, ett så underbart hus. Priset var överkomligt. Han tittade noga på tidningens datum. Han bestämde sig, eller rättare han hade bestämt sig redan innan.

—

Han gick vägen upp emot husets grind, skylten "For sale" fanns kvar. Han öppnade grinden och gick vidare mot huset. En hund skällde, en äldre herre kom honom till mötes.

"Jag är spekulant på huset, kan man tänka sig att få göra litet besök?"

"Det går alldeles utmärkt, men är inte ni lite ung för att göra sådana affärer?"

"Kan tyckas, men jag har min farfar bakom mig, jag råkade bli föräldralös i ungdomen, jag har några vänner från där jag växt upp. Passar huset så blir det köp. Vi behöver fem sovrum. Vi är tre par och två ensamma tjejer, som ska bo här." Sa Harry och han såg att den äldre mannen såg missbelåten ut.

"Det ligger lite ensligt, det finns många bättre ställen närmare samhället." Sa mannen.

"Det här passar oss förträffligt. Oh – vad var det där som . . . Så kul . . . ett hus med spöken. Hustomtar, jag har alltid hoppats få se sådana, blir de kvar? Blir de det så tvekar jag inte."

"Jo, de blir kvar. De kan vara lite _lynniga_. Men de har varit till mycket god hjälp. Så det är inget hinder då att huset har små _vättar_?"

"Nej inte alls, har de namn, och hur kallar man på dem?" Harry hade sett att det var vanliga husalver, han visste inte om mannen ändå var en trollkarl.

"Man säger deras namn bara, så kommer de."

"Bra, eftersom våra möbler kan komma först om två månader, med båt så vill jag gärna att möblerna är kvar. Kostar det extra då?"

"Faktiskt hoppades jag på frågan, jo tusen dollar extra då lämnar jag allt som det är. Jag har redan tagit undan allt jag ska ha med mig."

"Tjugofem tusen för huset och ett tusen extra för inventarierna. Det tar jag. Jag ska ordna fram det, i morgon? – blir det bra? Amerikanska dollar eller guld?" Nu vaknade han.

"Guld?"

"Ja som i guld galleons."

"Jag har inget emot guld, två galleons per dollar alltså femitiotvå tusen då, det blir utmärkt."

"I så fall, så hittar jag ett annat ställe. Och talar om för folk att det här huset är _hemsökt_. Nej tio dollar per galleon är mer likt en ärlig kurs. Och eftersom du försökte köra upp mig på det så kan jag tänka mig att två tusen galleons är ett lämpligt pris – som högst."

"Två tusen femhundra."

"Två tusen."

"Två tusen fyrahundra."

"Två tusen."

"Två tusen trehundra"

"Okej då två tusen tre hundra galleons, för rubbet." Sa Harry i ett försök att avsluta.

"Tvåtusen fem hundra. Med husalverna"

"Nä två, annars beordrar jag husalverna till dig och tar med mina egna."

"Så – du har egna husalver, i så unga år. Men låt gå för det då två tusen galleons i morgon den här tiden."

Harry gjorde en snabb runda för att se det mesta. Han skulle visa minnet från det, han hade ju bestämt redan men han ville ha de övrigas godkännande, _innan_ han medgav att han redan hade avtalat om det. Han skulle ha tvingats betala avsevärt mycket mer om han först skulle ha växlat till dollar. Men han spann vidare.

Innan han lämnade Barbados och _forntiden_ kostade han på sig att besöka fastighetsarkivet och en del andra instanser. Det gav en del nyttigheter eller rättare sagt, aningar bekräftades. Han var nu mer motiverad att fullfölja affären än tidigare. Han återvände till sin egen tid och hämtade den extra summa från banken, varefter han återvände till dagen efter _forntiden_. Han gick mot husets grind, hunden som skulle skälla var tyst – för tyst. Det var fortfarande över trettio meter kvar till grinden.

Han valde att skapa en osynlig reflektorsköld som böjde sig runt honom. Han var skyddad runt om. En bil kom bakifrån, han slappnade av en aning. Han tyckte att ljudet från bilen kom för mycket rakt bakifrån, han valde att flytta sig till en halv minut längre fram i tiden, samt nyttjade ringen. Bilen hade just passerat och stannade. Ut rusade fyra stycken unga män. Harry hörde hur de ropade frågor i stil med "_vart försvann han_?" Ringens osynlighet var en god hjälp. Harry lyssnade och kom fram till att ungdomarna hade tipsats att en ung herre skulle komma nerlastad med pengar vid ungefär den här tiden.

Så det var den typen av affärer mannen sysslade med. Först gjorde Harry några _stunners_ de var så lätta att slå ut, det var nästan så han skämdes. _Accio trollspö_ gav resultat. De var trollkarlar. Kanske var de en avläggare från pirattiden. Så kom Harry på att, affären i sig själv var bluffen för att någon skulle komma med pengar. Men han visste att affären var överenskommen. De hade visserligen inte gjort något bindande avtal men det fanns inget som hindrade honom från att kalla fram en sådan utifrån gårdagen.

En stund tänkte han gå tillbaks i tiden, men nej för mannen hade tiden gått till nu. Alltså måste det ha hänt. Harry passade på att krympa ungdomarna som avsåg hoppa på honom. Buren han manade fram gjorde han totalt rymningssäker, med fyra isoleringsceller bredvid varandra. Ingen animagustransferering kunde ske i den, och alla spärrar mot magi satte han också på den. Faktiskt ingen aktivitet alls, när burdörren var stängd.

Han leviterade bilen och placerade den innanför staketet. Han hämtade bilnyckeln och behöll den, varefter bilen smälte in i omgivningen att den inte syntes. En bil skulle han behöva, tackar som bjuder.

Gången upp mot huset kändes trygg nu. Han var osäker på om mannen skulle finnas där eller inte. Men han fanns, och som Harry anade han hade inte samma uppfattning som dagen innan, han verkade mycket återhållsam och oförstående. Men för att inte avslöja sig alltför mycket höll han god mig men skyllde på ålder och dåligt minne.

När Harry ställde buren, med de utslagna ungdomarna i på spiselhyllan, vitnade mannens ansikte betydligt.

Utan att verka bry sig lade Harry fram köpekontraktet han hade ordnat medan han gick upp emot huset. Två påsar med tusen galleons i vardera placerade han där också.

"Jag kan inte erinra mig att vi ska ha kommit överens om något." Sa Joshua Collums, som Harry visste att mannens namn var.

"Spelar så liten roll, om du minns eller inte. Skriver du inte på hamnar du inne i buren du också, så skriver jag på i ditt ställe, och sen dumpar jag er i havet. Du tänkte skinna mig, liksom du tydligen har gjort med några tidigare. Jag tvekar inte, ni avsåg döda mig och mata fiskarna med resterna. Så jag har inga skrupler att låta er försvinna. Så skriv på nu – om du vill leva länge nog att se myntet falla i golvet." Sa Harry och slängde upp en knuting i luften. Naturligtvis hade han ingen tanke på att skada mannen, men det visste ju inte han. Och de hade kommit överens om en summa.

Myntet föll som i ultrarapid och Joshua såg det så också, sannolikt fladdrade hans liv förbi i hans inre syn. Han valde att skriva på. Det Joshua inte märkte var att det inte stod galleons utan US Dollar på kontraktet. Men priset var omräknat till det så det spelade inte någon större roll.

Som avslutning tvingade Harry med Joshua Collums till samhället och in på fastighetsarkivet. Där lade han åter fram påsarna med pengar, kontraktet och så vände han sig till Joshua Collums. Harry hade hållit Joshua distraherad tillräckligt länge för att ta av honom två trollspön samt tre andra magiska föremål, helt utan att Joshua märkte något.

"Visst kom vi överens om summan i går, och att jag skulle komma med den idag." Joshua nickade. "Visst är det du som har skrivit namnteckningen som säljare." Åter igen nickade han. "Det står i kontraktet att du är ägare till fastigheten. Är det så?" – nu nickade han inte. "Vem äger den då?" Frågade Harry, men han visste det redan. Det var han själv, eller rättare sagt, den fond Harry så småningom skulle ärva. De på fastighetsarkivet visste vem som var ägare och kunde enkelt konstatera att Harry hade blivit utsatt för ett bedrägeriförsök. Istället ordnade de fram hyresavtelen som den ordinarie ägaren hade försett dem med. De var ackrediterade handläggare av uthyrningen.

Joshua Collums hämtades lite senare av polisen, med Harrys uppmaning att de skulle undersöka även en del tidigare försvinnanden som kanske kunde bindas till honom. Kvar hade Harry fyra banditer, dem tänkte han förhöra senare. Av dem skulle gruppen lära sig det mesta om öns undre värld.

Harry fick det jäktigt, det fanns mycket att göra medan han var kvar i _forntiden._ Han behövde ha alla handlingar klara för huset. Det var visserligen hans men egentligen inte i _den_ tiden. Därför måste han _hyra huset_, för det skulle just vara _uthyrt_.

Han hade fått hyresavtalet klart, han kallade sig _James Evans. _Stället var betydligt större än vad det hade förevisats, de handlingar han hade läst antydde det också. Däremot var inte allt tillgängligt för honom därför att det fanns andra som bodde där också. Huset Harry skulle ha tillgång till hade tre våningar över mark och två under, i fyra mindre bungalows bodde servicepersonal. Bland annat en gårdskarl, två unga tjejer, mulatter som hade uppgifter huvudsakligen inomhus, samt en som var trädgårdsskötare och fiskare. I en av husets avskilda delar bodde en _husa_. Hon var den som skötte om allt, en form av vicevärd.

Harry hade inte sett någon av dem när han besökte huset för att _köpa_ det. Han _visste_ när han gick dit andra gången att det var hans eget. Första gången däremot hade han bara anat det och att den som ville sälja det var ute i andra ärenden. Han förstod bara inte vilket, eller hur allvarligt det var innan han fullföljde sin del av det.

Harry förklarade för husan att han skulle komma dit tillsammans med sin familj. Han nämnde också att _familjen_ bestod av tre par och två extra flickor som var mycket goda vänner med honom och hans dam.

Medan han talade med Mari Gilbrandsen om hur han hade tänkt sig mindes han. Han nämnde även det för Mari. Mari nämnde i sin tur att det ibland hände saker i huset utan synbar anledning och hon frågade om husfolket skulle störas av det. Harry försökte lirka ur henne vad hon menade. Till slut sa han rent ut: "Den som hade försökt _sälja_ huset till mig var trollkarl." Han såg hur Mari pustade ut.

"Är master James bekant med sådana?"

"Jag såg husalver, så jag antar att Mari också kan några konster, det stör mig inte. Det kanske till och med kan underlätta i arbetet."

"Är master _trollkarl_ själv måhända?" Harry nickade.

"Bra, då behöver vi inte smyga om sådana saker. De övriga i masters _familj_, är de bekanta med förhållandet?"

"Ja, när vi ändå är inne på den formen av tillvaro, jag skulle uppskatta om det kan ordnas med lärare i några ämnen. Trolldrycksmagister är det två av min familj som önskar läsa till. Dessutom de övre klasserna i normal magiskolning är önskvärd. Jag har fått löfte från Hogwarts skola i England att få utbildningsanvisningar därifrån, och i de fall jag behöver böcker, skulle de hjälpa mig med det."

"Jag kan lägga några goda ord när jag har mött personerna ifråga, när kommer ni att flytta in?"

"Inom ett par dager borde vi kunna komma. Det finns en del _praktiska_ saker att ordna först."

"Ni är så välkomna. Faktiskt, han som hyrde tidigare var en otrevlig typ. Men, han betalade hyran och vi är städslade att jobba här av de som äger stället, och vår uppgift är att se till att allt är som det ska vara med huset. Jag har fått besked att master har betalt hyran för lång tid framåt, så om inget förstörs så är allt som det ska vara. Vi ska ha några sammankomster där ni talar om vad ni vill ha för service, husalverna är de som sköter om husets renhållning och köket, jag och flickorna sköter serveringen. För att hålla matvaror i huset behövs pengar som husfolket håller, alltså en form av hushållskassa. Vi kan diskutera storleken av den och den klass ni vill att huset ska hålla, sedan sköter vi alla inköp. Dessutom kommer det att komma räkningar på el och bränsle. Så var beredd på att det kommer mer utgifter."

"Jag förstår, men era löner ingår alltså _i hyran_." Hon nickade. "Beräkna en hushållsbudget utifrån vad gäller min familj, elva personer. Vi kommer att hålla en ganska låg profil, god och näringsriktig mat, ibland lite mer _påkostat_. Vad gäller gäster, så kan det bli med tiden, men just nu vet jag inte vilket schema det kan bli. Vår huvudsakliga avsikt med att bo här är, lugn och ro."

"Det ska nog bli bra med det, någon tid med anpassning och vi kommer säkert att trivas med varandra. Flickorna och de andra som bor i bungalowerna _vet om_ magi, men är inte utövare själva. Så det är fritt fram att använda magi på ägorna och i huset. Då önskar jag master och herrskapet välkomna"

—

Nästa sak var att gå över till aktuell tid minus ett par dagar, där skulle han göra en sak. Visserligen kände han en viss tvekan inför det, men han avsåg tillbringa ett par dagar med att ögna igenom alla tidningarna, från den tid de skulle flytta in, tills den aktuella tiden, däremot undvek han att besöka huset nu. Eftersom han _tänkte flytta alla tillbaks,_ så hade det egentligen inte hänt, även om det _fanns något i tidningarna om dem_. Skulle det finnas några beklagliga saker avsåg han _planera om. _Han kände det som att han behövde veta. Allt verkade vara helt lugnt, inga stora svarta rubriker. Nu skulle han tillbaks till Hogwarts

—

Eftersom de skulle vara borta så länge, och Leonel behövde sjukhusvård varje vecka så bestämde Harry att de måste göra transplantationen innan han kunde komma med. Därför transfererade Harry både Leonel och Luna till sjukhuset.

När Harry, Luna och Leonel resonerade om saken med en av helarna så avråddes en transplantation av Lunas njure, när de upptäckte hennes graviditet. Harry insisterade på att de skulle förbereda för det, alltså göra anpassningstestet som skulle avgöra om en transplantation skulle kunna ske utan komplikationer. Testresultatet visade att en transplantation kunna göras med nittiofem procents resultat. Helaren fortsatte att avråda.

Harry talade om vad han tänkte försöka. Nu syntes en annan lyster i helarens ögon. Harry anade att han hade givit dem en idé för kommande operationer.

Både Luna och Leonel förbereddes för magisk operation. Även Harry kläddes i skyddande klädsel. Han var inte beredd på sin reaktion när Lunas skinn öppnades och han kunde se delar av hennes inre, men han svalde kväljningarna och koncentrerade sig på uppgiften.

När en av Lunas njurar var frilagd, _kopierade_ Harry den, och kopian transplanterades. Sedan gjorde han ännu en kopia, som också transplanterades. Lunas njurar förblev kvar oskadda.

Tre timmar senare och med en Phoenix som gråtit över tre sår var båda patienterna klara. Harry fick lära sig några enkla skanningar han kunde göra för att undersöka de nya njurarnas anpassning och eventuella avstötningstendenser. Dessutom skulle de ge akt på hans eventuella gultoning; om han började se gul ut var de tvungna att komma tillbaks direkt.

Harry bad dem vänta ett ögonblick varvid han tog med Leonel två dygn tillbaks, i Tonks lägenhet. De fick tid att resonera omkring olika saker, Harry förklarade att avsikten var att låta tiden gå två dagar och så skulle de tillbaks till då de just lämnat sjukhuset, så kunde helaren åter kontrollera och se om det verkade fungera.

De första dygnen var mest kritiska. Harry gjorde som han hade fått lära sig, och han märkte inga fel, och när de återvände till sjukhuset i nästan samma ögonblick de försvann förklarade Harry att det nu hade gått två hela dygn för Leonel, och att han borde kontrolleras igen. Allt verkade fungera utmärkt.

De var samlade och klara för avfärd, Harry började med att ta bagaget till husets vind dagen efter att de skulle komma själva. Sedan tog han först sin _familj_, därefter sina vänner, för att avsluta med Hermiones föräldrar och Lunas pappa.

De skulle vara borta från alla problem med Voldemort och hans dödsätare, de skulle äntligen få ta en tids vila.

—

**Kap 56**

Harry hade _lämnat av dem _alla i stora salen, de satt i fåtöljer och soffor. Han hade just kommit med paret Granger och Leonel Lovegood. Mari Gilbrandsen höll just på att servera dem thé.

"Välkomna, jag har hyrt det här huset en tid framåt, för att vi ska kunna ägna oss åt oss själva en tid, men också för att kunna studera. Mari här har lovat att hjälpa oss med någon som eventuellt ställa upp om vi inte reder oss själva. Kan hon inte själv så kan hon möjligen hitta någon som kan hjälpa oss i hennes ställe.

"Om jag har förstått saken rätt så har det här stället anor från långt bak i tiden. Nuvarande ägare låter hyra ut det och jag är den som hyr det nu. Mari här är _husa_, hon har hand om huset för husägarens räkning och är den som ger oss service. Vi ska skapa ett schema som blir styrande för måltider och annat. Alla inköp för hushållet ordnar hon, med hjälp av två pigor, som jag inte vet namnen på ännu. Två män arbetar också här. Om det inte är av någon speciell orsak ska vi hålla oss borta från köket och inte bråka för mycket där.

"Vi har studier att ägna oss åt, men också träning, vi måste hålla oss i form, så vi inte degar till oss. Det kan lätt bli så om vi inte skapar en rutin även för det. Den här ön har ett underbart klimat, badvattnet är förvisso inte alltid det bästa på den här sidan om ön, för här har vi Atlanten. Det går bra att bada här också, men tar vi oss tvärs över till västra sidan så har vi det varma härliga Sargassohavet.

"Den här gården omfattar ett ganska stort område som är omgärdat och fritt från kringströvande obehöriga. Därför måste grinden alltid hållas stängd. Dagtid kan den öppnas men då signaleras det att den har använts och någon tittar efter vad som eventuellt kommer, vi själva har naturligtvis en nyckel som gör att vi inte besvärar andra med den signalen.

"Platsen har mycket svaga magiska skydd, de är minst hundra år gamla och knappast något att räkna med. De kommer att förstärkas bara vi blivit mer hemmastadda med strukturen av magin här.

"Mari har sina områden på det här våningsplanets norra del, i alla sovrummen finns det en signalknapp, trycker vi på den signaleras det hos henne och i köket vem som kallat på betjäning. Den ska inte användas om det inte är så att man är sjuk i sitt rum, eller av någon liknande orsak inte kan ta sig ut själv.

"Huset städas och hålls i ordning av de två _pigorna_ samt i viss mån av husalverna. Allt under övervakning av Mari, våra sovrum bäddas och ordnas, _om vi har stigit upp i tid_. Sover vi för länge så förblir rummet ostädat. Sängkläder byts med jämna mellanrum, en gång i veckan eller när de ser ut att behövas.

"Barbados, är som jag sa en ö, den är en av de mer östliga öarna av den Västindiska ögruppen. En av de närmare öarna är St. Lucia som ligger väst nordväst härifrån. Huvudorten på ön heter Bridgetown, den finns på västra sidan, ungefär sydvästlig riktning härifrån. Det närmaste stället är Bathsheba som ligger någon mil söder ut.

"Sovrummen tänkte jag fördela så att min familj har ett, Neville och Ron delar på ett medan Ginny och Pansy delar på ett . . . . Va, inte . . . . Om Ginny och Ron byter plats, blir det bättre? . . . Jag förstod det, jag bara skojade. David & Penny har ett, och Leonel får ett enkelrum. Bredvid min familjs sovrum finns det rum för _mor och barn_, vilket kan bli aktuellt längre fram.

"Ja, det är ju det som orsakar den här utflykten. Vi befinner oss alltså inte bara på en annan plats, utan även i en annan tid, 1985. Vi har lämnat 1998 bakom oss, och finns nu i en tid där Voldemort är utan kropp. Det vi vet om honom är inte mycket, men han lär knappast vara oss till besvär. Jag tittade på 1982 men det här huset kunde jag inte komma över förrän nu, och det här är en av de verkligt få som passar våra syften, vi kan _bygga ut_ om vi finner orsak till det.

"Jag har räknat med att vi är kvar här den tid det tar för våra barn att bli så pass gamla att de kan skötas av husets personal under veckorna, då kan vi återvända till skolan, och vara här något under kanske vart annat veckoslut. Tiden är också satt så att det medger en del studier på _magisternivå_.

"Jag har bett Mari att ha en middag till oss, och hålla öppet för tilltugg under kvällen. Frukost vid åttatiden. I morgon ska vi ägna oss åt att packa upp och titta på var vi ska ha olika typer av utbildning. Biblioteket här är inte så omfattande, men inte heller föraktligt. Ja David, vad undrar du över?"

"Vår praktik, alltså i London. Om vi blir här i tre år, då borde den kunna avvecklas så hyran för den slipper betalas."

"Sant, men det gör inget, vi kan vara här i tio år, utan att det kostar ens en månad extra. För när vi kommer tillbaks så har det inte gått ens _en dag_ där. Dessutom så ordnades allt det redan innan ni evakuerades till Fiji. Alltså så att det inte kostar er något alltså. Er praktik finns kvar, men är så att säga, satt i malpåse."

"Jag förstod att en i _din familj_ skulle ha barn. Vi har förstått att _vår dotter_ ingår i _din familj_. Har du gjort _vår dotter_ _med_ _barn_ också?" David lät lite aggressiv på rösten.

"Nej pappa, han har inte gjort mig med barn. Det som hänt är naturligt, och det var mer en fråga om när, inte _om_. Det är väl bara ni som inte vet det nu. Leonel Lovegood, Lunas pappa, blev förgiftad, vi bryggde ett motgift. En av ingredienserna var av den typen att en befruktning mycket väl kunde ske. Och vi ser det inte som en uppoffring, visserligen skulle det inte ha blivit ett barn nu om det inte hade varit det som orsak. Men det är inte Luna som är med barn. VI — Luna, jag, Nadja och Harry är med det barnet. Vi är _en familj_. Och när vi har ett barn på gång kan vi lika gärna ha fler, så jag planerar i vart fall att ha barn nu. Så ja, ni kommer också snart att bli morfar och mormor. Det är inget _på gång_ ännu, men det ska minsann inte dröja." Sa Hermione i skarp ton.

"Vi ska inte hetsa upp oss nu David, jag tror ungdomarna inte är så _unga_ längre. Vi ser tiden an, det kanske kan bli en fin tid här. Eftersom Harry säger att rysligheterna inte finns här så bör vi kunna få en fin tid vi också, låt oss njuta av den." Sa Penny, och höll om sin make.

Luna satt bredvid sin far och de såg ut att ha kommit i samförstånd. Han levde, och han kände det som att det hade kostat hans dotter att bli gravid. Han kände det som att _han hade orsakat det._ Han var visserligen tacksam, men det kändes ändå som att det kommande barnet var på grund av honom. Han skulle älska det som sitt eget, inget skulle få hindra honom att älska det. Luna hade visserligen kunnat tänka sig vara intim utan en så _fin_ orsak, men han skulle ändå ta lika stort ansvar för barnet som Luna. Han var trots allt _lycklig_, hand hade fått en _andra chans_.

Nadja satt för sig själv, hennes tankar for runt, _några år,_ det skulle bli en riktig semester. Hon hade tänkt föreslå Harry att de två skulle ha gjort en tid, _lite mer tid än Lunas_, så att hon skulle kunna få ett barn _före Luna_. Men det var inte längre aktuellt nu. Men hon skulle inte förlora mycken tid. Tydligen avsåg Hermione göra lika. De kanske skulle göra _gemensam sak_ av det. Hon sneglade på Ron och Pansy, hon anade att åtminstone hade Pansy tankar i samma riktning.

Neville såg avkopplad ut, Ginny kunde hon inte förstå, hon såg mer fundersam ut. Däremot såg hon att det hade börjat glittra i Penny's ögon. _Oj_ — tänkt hon, vad har Harry nu ställt till med. Så kom hon på en sak. _Luna ska ha barn, Hermione tänker ta ett också, liksom jag. Det innebär att vi, om vi gör det ungefär samtidigt, kommer att ha stor mage samtidigt och Harry blir tvungen att . . . NEJ, jag ska vänta ytterligare några månader. Jag ger dem tiden nu, så har jag honom för mig själv en tid sedan._ Så lyssnade hon på Harry igen.

"Tidigare hörde den här ön till England, då omfattades den av vår administration, våra aurorer hade befogenhet här. Efter självständigheten tappade, vi, befogenhet att göra något alls här. Eftersom myndigheten som skapades inte vet något om vårt magiska samhälle så har ön blivit ett paradis för dem som på ett eller annat sätt _vill hålla sig undan_. Jag håller just nu fyra fångar, de försökte råna mig för några dagar sedan, sett i aktuell tid.

"De finns nu i en form av _stasis_, det innebär att när de väcks upp så är det som att det gått bara någon sekund, sett med deras kroppsfunktioner. Till skillnad från oss, den tid vi är här _lever vi_, det vill säga vi åldras. Jag tänkte, men det kan vi diskutera mer om sedan, att vi stannar här _kontinuerligt_, i ungefär tre år. Måste vi, av någon orsak, kan jag ta oss tillbaks till _vår normaltid_, alltså då vi lämnade Hogwarts – nyss.

"Men varje sådant hopp i tid har sina risker, så jag tänkte undvika dem helt, under tiden vi blir här. Jag tänkte mig tre, möjligen fyra år. Därefter, återgår vi till Hogwarts, och fullföljer vårterminen. Men var dag äter vi middag här, alltså – tidshopp igen. Men där äter vi vår middag här inte var kväll utan var lördag eller varannan lördag. Alltså var kväll i _vår gamla Hogwartstid_ medan besöken här blir varannan vecka. En månad, trettio dagar, blir då ungefär ett år här. På ett halvår, ska vi kunna avverka så pass mycket tid att vi kommer i fatt."

"Harry, några av förstaårseleverna kan det ha varit, jag menar ÄR det _våra barn_? Har . . . vi alltså redan gjort det, eller hur?" Hermione verkade förlorad i tidskonsekvenser.

"Ja, jag tror vi redan har gjort det. Jag vågade inte börja titta närmare på det, men jag tror det finns saker som kommer att hända som gör att det blir _helt nya förhållanden_."

"Kan du nämna vilka förhållanden du pratar om?"

"På sätt och vis har det redan hänt, vi kommer att utöka det här stället – ordentligt. Men för oss har det inte hänt ännu, alltså kan vi ändra på det. Gör vi det kommer vi att _glömma bort_ detaljer, men säkert kommer något annat att hända istället. Kanske något som inte är bra."

"Så vi fortsätter alltså?"

"Den som vill tillbaks till Hogwartstid, och Hogwarts säger till så tar jag den – de dit. Jag erbjuder er att vara kvar med mig. Jag erbjuder att vårt barn Luna bär, får födas och växa upp i lugn och ro. Utan att bryta Lunas skolgång. Den som vill tillbaks nu, säger till. Vi kommer ändå att åter mötas där oavsett om vi är här, på heltid eller deltid."

"Harry, Luna. Jag ser det som min _plikt_ att som morfar stanna kvar _hela_ tiden. Ni kan hoppa fram och tillbaks sedan, men jag blir kvar och kan vara _husfar_ för alla barn som blir kvar. Jag förstod att ni kommer att hälsa på ofta, så egentligen får jag möta min dotter oftare än jag fått tidigare. Så ifall ni gör som du föreslog nyss, så är åtminstone jag kvar med barnen och här verkar det finnas de som hjälper till."

David och Penny tittade på varandra, så började Penny förklara sig. "Det kanske inte är så dumt förslag. När vi kommer tillbaks till vår gamla tid då är vi jagade av Voldemort igen, så egentligen är det ganska fridsamt att vara här. Men Harry, du har inte sagt något om pengar. Ett så här fint hus _kostar,_ dessutom är det personal och personal _kostar_. Med en snabb huvudräkning handlar det om trettonår. Dessutom kostar mat och andra saker vi kan behöva göra, hur ska vi få tag i de pengarna?"

"Jag är fullt införstådd med det, hyran är betald för flera år framåt. Mari kommer att presentera hushållsbudgeten om ett par dagar, gården har självhushåll avseende många saker, en del av produktionen säljs och annat som behövs köps. Men vårt uppehälle här, är på min bekostnad, ni är mina gäster och behöver vi göra större inköp så ordnar jag det också. Men vi har inte så stora marginaler, framför allt under de första åren, då när vi inte hoppar emellan. Krisar det så kan vi göra ett par hopp och skaffa mer.

"Men det är rätt, vi ska se om vi hittar något vi kan skaffa inkomster på utan att vi blir slavar under det. Tiden här, är till för att _må bra._ Risken är att när vi kommer tillbaks så är det en tid vi kanske inte klarar, då ska vi ha haft en tid med varandra i harmoni."

"Det känns _fel_ att leva av andras pengar, så på något sätt vill jag försöka bidra med vad jag kan. VAD – kan vi bidra med? Skulle det hjälpa om vi också stannade här _hela_ tiden?" Undrade Penny.

"Vi vet att ett barn är på gång, vi har hört att någon ytterligare kan förväntas välja att ha barn, så det kommer att behövas hjälp i huset. Och _ja_, när vi återgår till Hogwarts och Hogwartstid, så har vi kanske huset fullt av barn, vem vet. Då kommer vi att känna oss maktlösa och kluvna att behöva lämna våra barn bakom oss. Även om vi i vår tid kommer _hem_ var kväll, medan det _hemma_ har gått två veckor mellan våra besök. Så att ha er kvar skulle vara en mycket stor hjälp. Överväger ni det så har ni flera årslöner att räkna in. Kan ni avstå att inte ha så stor lön och att vi skippar skatten, så ska det kunna gå ihop och räcka till en del fickpengar också. Men här måste jag höra med min _familj_ vi är ju fyra som ska bestämma vem eller vilka som ska passa våra barn när vi är _på jobbet_."

'_Hermione, Luna, Nadja – jag försöker adressera er samtidigt – är det någon som hör mig?'_

'_Hej Harry, jo jag hör dig, och jag sänder till er alla också.' _Det var Hermione.

'_Harry, Hermione, er hör jag, Luna hör du mig?'_

'_Jag hör er, Penny har planer som jag inte ska skvallra, men hon vill stanna hela tiden, och det är Okej för mig att hon är barnpiga – känns det som nu.'_

'_Okej med mig också.'_ Hörde han Nadjas tankar inom sig.

"Jag tror att vi kommer att hitta lösningar som passar alla. Nu tar vi och hittar våra rum och ställer in förstahandsbagaget. Medan vi ordnar med det kan det sedan bli dags för en kvällsmåltid. Så får vi ta några dagar att lära oss vardagsrutinerna här."

Harry hade redan tidigare gjort vissa förändringar i det rum han hade valt till sig och sin _familj._ Det var det enda rummet som hade anslutning till en egen toalett och dusch. De andra hade två toaletter och två duschar i korridoren. De andra rummen hade alla dubbelsängar, men Harry hade förstorat dubbelsängen i deras rum så den blev tillräckligt stor för alla fyra, dessutom fanns tre mindre sängar i rum som hade dörrar från det stora rummet. Om någon behövde sova enskilt gick det bra. Men efter motgiftstillverkningen hade de flera gånger sovit tillsammans alla fyra.

Gonggongen förkunnade att middagen var serverad. Så alla samlades åter, nu i stora matsalen. När alla hade satt sig till bords kom Mari in, i hennes släptåg kom två flickor, de kunde vara aningen äldre än Harrys grupp, men knappast uppe i Nadjas ålder. Harry såg att de tittade på honom men även på Ron och Neville med blickar han förstod var _mätande_. Han märkte att Mari ordnade flickorna på var sida om sig.

"Mitt herrskap, jag hälsar er välkomna till er första måltid här. Det är mitt jobb, och det håller jag hårt på, att svara för att allt sköts som det ska. Det innebär att måltiderna är mitt ansvar. Ni får ha synpunkter, ni får beställa vad ni vill ha för meny. Kan jag inte det, eller att ni vill ha det lagat på ert speciella sätt, så tala om detaljerna för mig. Till min hjälp i köket har jag två husalver, och här i matsalen serverar Giorgina och Fiodora. Det är också de som har hand om rummen, och hjälper där jag säger till.

"Ni kanske har sett den väl tilltagna simbassängen, i anslutning till den finns ett rum för motion, där kan man även njuta av en sauna. Fiodora är duktig massös, hon kan ge både avkopplingsbehandling och hjälpa stela muskler och sådant som behöver sin behandling.

"Behöver ni guide, vilket ni naturligtvis ska ha, när ni besöker övriga platser här på ön, åtminstone den första tiden, så är Giorgina den ni ska tala med. Hon har också tillgång till familjens bil och båt. Varken bilen eller båten kan ta alla samtidigt, så jag föreslår att ni nyttjar den i mindre grupper. Giorgina är också duktig med sax och smink. Varför hårklippning och sådant inte är något problem.

"Gomez Pezzotti och Scott Swainson är de två männen som ni kan se ibland, de sköter utsidan av huset och om något större behöver lagas inomhus.

"På kvällarna finns det frukt och dryck i vardagsrummet, behövs det tyngre förtäring, hör gärna med husalverna, eller, om det inte är för sent, med mig. De heter förresten, Diemine och Rosemaria de lystrar även till kortformen _Die_ och _Ros_.

"Behöver ni fråga om något så säg bara till. Då flickor, kan ni servera vårt herrskap."

Maten var _främmande_ men uppskattad, därefter satt de på en eftermiddagsveranda och såg solen gå ned över kullarna i väster. Harry var lite besviken att det inte var eftermiddagssol ut över havet. Men han förstod att det inte skulle gå att ha både morgon och kvällssol över havet. Det hade sagts att östra kusten var mindre het än den västra, och ville man så var det enkelt att ta sig tvärs över.

Alla verkade uppskatta platsen, men det hade ju inte ens varit en natt, han såg själv fram emot sin första _riktiga_ _familjenatt_. Skillnaden skulle egentligen inte vara så stor, men när han tänkte tillbaks till _oskuldsnatten_ så var det lite annorlunda när han visste att det kunde, och blev, barn. Nu var han säker på att åtminstone Hermione tänkte vara öppen för det, det kittlade hans sinne.

*** — ***

En hård bankning på dörren och ett besked:

"FRUKOST OM EN HALVTIMMA".

Det var ord och inga visor det, han hade hunnit se att det var Giorgina. Han hörde att hon väckte alla. Han hade en halv timma på sig — trodde han. Men han blev _anfallen_. Och när han sedan kvicknade till blev det en mycket snabb dusch, det var ändå med ett nödrop han kom _i tid_ till frukosten. Han såg att Mari höll alla borta från bordet, för att släppa fram _husets herre_ först. Harry gjorde en mental notering om det, det fanns kanske _regler _som han borde följa.

Resten av dagen blev att mer handgripligt plocka upp allt som Harry redan hade tagit dit, eftersom allt hade varit krympt i ett par omgångar blev det en ordentlig mängd. Hans _vanliga _attachéväska rymde också tillräckligt mycket för att det skulle ta en stund att packa upp den. De hann också med att se mer på området innanför muren. Harry passade på att titta närmare på bilen. Han fick hjälp av Nadja att undersöka den. De fann inget de ansåg vara anmärkningsvärt, varför Harry krympte och osynliggjorde den. Nu skulle den kunna stå där ett tag.

Husets källarvåning intresserade honom, två våningsplan visste han om, men han förstod att på något sätt måste det finnas ännu fler, eller om det fanns utrymmen vid sidan av huset. Hur han än letade kunde han inte hitta en enda passage till något fördolt. Utom möjligen, en dörr som var låst och inte alltför framtonande. Han övervägde att tvångsöppna den med sin magi, men det var hans andra dag i huset, och han visste. Allt han inte hade nyckel till, och som var låst, var utanför hans avtal. Så han avstod. Tids nog skulle han ta reda på det. Han kunde ju fråga, det var det inget som hindrade.

Han hörde plask och stoj, som han gick emot. Där blev han _ställd._ Ginny, Pansy och Luna badade — utan kläder, HELT UTAN kläder. Han skulle just vända om och gå då Hermione drog honom närmare poolen.

"Harry, gör oss sällskap, det är så skönt med ett bad nu." Hon sa det, men så kom som ett eko från poolen. "Kom Harry, det är så skönt."

Hermione hade redan börjat klä av honom, och när han tittade mot henne såg han att hon också var klädd som i paradiset. En stund senare var alla ungdomarna i vattnet. Ron var den som de hade svårast att få med, men när Pansy resolut hämtade honom och såg till att han kom med som de övriga så kunde han inte stå emot.

När ungdomarna var klara i poolen strosade Leonel dit, han simmade längd efter längd, men halvvägs till nästa kortsida började han känna krampen. Han försökte nå långsidan för att hålla sig där tills det gick över.

Men innan han hunnit halvvägs plaskade det till vid sidan av honom. Sedan fick han bogsering. Han kunde andas ut, han hade fått hjälp. Fiodora satte hans hand på bassängkanten sedan dök hon ner och fick på något sätt fart upp. Han tyckte hon såg ut som en delfin när hon bröt ytan och vände sig i luften så att hon hamnade sittande på kanten.

"Jag drar dig i vattnet dit bort, så tar jag in dig till massagebänken, okej?"

"Du räddade mig – du bestämmer." Sa han, och tänkte på att han inte heller var klädd, _det får gå som det går_, tänkte han.

Fyrtio minuter senare kände han sig som ny. _Mycket ny_. Hon kunde verkligen ge massage, först hade det gjort ont, men efterhand hade hon fått de krampande musklerna att mjukna. Sedan hade hon fortsatt med armar, nacke och rygg. Han hade också märkt att hon hade sett hur han reagerade, men utan att med en min genera sig. Hon hade varit tyst hela tiden, men slutligen sa hon.

"Du verkar må bättre nu. Du saknar – visst?"

"Saknar?"

"Alla de andra . . . de är . . . tillsammans."

"En av dem är min dotter, jag har det fint."

"Du saknar, jag ska tala med Mari, fråga om jag får . . . hjälpa."

"Hur menar du?"

"Enkelt, du behöver, jag finns här . . . varför inte? Men hon måste säga att jag får."

"Du är ju för ung, inte ska du behöva . . . med mig. Du har väl en egen pojkvän . . eller hur?" Han såg hur hon ruskade på huvudet.

"Du kommer att bada här, i kväll. Jag hjälper dig . . . Men bara lite. Okej?"

"Jag kan komma, bara för att du inte ska vänta på någon som inte kommer, men – nej – jag ska inte förstöra något. Men visst kan vi prata en stund om det är okej för dig."

"I kväll, efter att jag är klar i matsalen." Sa hon och skyndade iväg.

Lunchen var en lättare måltid, mest bestående av frukt och en kall soppa. Harry passade på att fråga Mari om rummet innanför dörren han hade hittat. Det var för enkelt, det var vinkällaren. Mari bestämde en tid med honom, hon skulle visa den.

Under slutet av måltiden utannonserade Giorgina att hon avsåg ta med de som ville med till Bathsheba på en runda bland butikerna. Det blev Harrys_ damer_ och Pansy som ville följa med. Ginny ville få komma med vid något senare tillfälle. Neville hade förstått att det fanns en växter värda att se på ön, han förstod bara inte hur han skulle _hitta_ dem. Men för tillfället valde han att stanna med Ginny.

Ron kom på en lösning att se sig om. Han grenslade sin kvast. Sparkade av och drog osynlig rakt upp. Så styrde han rakt väster ut, och var nere vid havet på den sidan efter bara några få minuter. Där landande han och förminskade kvasten varefter han åter gjorde sig synlig. Nu spatserade han längs en väg som gick något hundratal meter från den stranden. Solen lyste och allt var _fridfullt._ Bra för att par dagar sedan hade han varit, _ja faktiskt, i strid, i strid för sitt liv._ Här var allt bara fridfullt. Det var så ofattbart, ännu mer ofattbart kände han det, när han kom på att egentligen så var han hemma i _kråkslottet_ och skulle fylla fem år i sommar.

Harry hade ett första _förhör_ med sina fångar, en i taget. Han såg till att de inte hade minsta _hopp_ att rymma, eller att ljuga. Han visste grunderna för hur sanningskulan fungerade så han gjorde en invecklad besvärjelse. Han ville att de skulle känna panik, och rädsla utöver det vanliga om de ljög. Det skulle bli intressant att se hur det fungerade.

Han började lite försiktigt med hur de kände Joshua Collums. Det visade sig att de själva hörde hemma i Miami Florida, men gjorde uppdrag åt Joshua emellanåt. Som exempelvis att muddra någon som var full med pengar. Ett par gånger försökte de avstå från att tala sanning. Harry riktigt myste då. Det var ingen tortyr, han skadade ingen, utöver möjligen att han skrämde dem mer än han själv anade. Eftersom de förhördes enskilt så visste ingen av de andra vad någon hade sagt. Harry vävde fram en struktur.

Barbados var inte enbart hemsökt av lycksökare, många fridsamma magiutövare hade också märkt att ön saknade magiskt styre, alla skötte sig själva. Så länge ingen gjorde någon annan något så fanns det ingen som la sig i verksamheten. Det fanns visserligen aurorer på andra öar runt omkring, och de kunde ibland göra lite insatser när deras egna medborgare hade haft problem på Barbados.

Magisamhälle fanns egentligen inte på ön, men många magiutövare. Många höll sin kunskap hemlig, även för andra magiutövare. Andelen av dem antogs vara avsevärt högre på ön än i samhällen där det fanns strikta regler. Det fanns alltså heller inga regler om magiutövning, utöver att inte visa att man gjorde det, inte för någon. Det var inte lag utan en rutin för att skydda sig själv.

Han fick också en god uppfattning om magisstrukturen i övärlden i stort, men också hur det var med magiskolor på fastlandet. I Salem verkade en av de mer kända skolorna finnas.

Bilen tillhörde Joshua, men den var överförd på _huset_ för att inte märkas så väl. Mer hann han inte göra med dem innan det närmade sig middagsmålet. Han kontrollerade om de behövde något, de hade ju varit ute ur stasis någon timma vardera. Men då inget var överhängande lät Harry det vara till senare. Han skulle be Mari att hantera bilen sedan, men även det fick vänta.

Flickorna hade kommit tillbaks från sin utflykt och var talföra. De hade sett så mycket nytt, men priserna var högre än de hade väntat sig. En hel del kläder som passade klimatet hade de köpt. Giorgina hade tagit med sig en del turistbroschyrer också, i dem kunde de nyanlända se vad som erbjöds. De skulle ha gott om tid att bekanta sig med platsen. Pansy frågade efter Ron, men ingen visste var han fanns.

Eftersom ingen visste så sände hon med tankarna. _'Ron – vi är tillbaks, var är du?'_

'_Oh – jag är på stranden och tittar på . . . på havet. Jag kommer tillbaks bara jag hittar något skyddat ställe att ta mig tillbaks ifrån.'_

"Ron är på någon av stränderna och tittar, han sa, att han tittade på _havet_. Men jag undrar om han hittat annat att titta på." Sa Pansy.

"Nog finns det att titta på, om man vill." svarade Hermione, och fortsatte. Jag hittade några fina postkort jag tänkte skicka till . . . men så kom jag på, att det ju inte går, så jag lägger dem i mitt eget album."

Svårigheten vara att _inte tänka_ i termer av att _bjuda dit_ bekanta från Hogwartstid, som exempelvis Molly och Arthur, eller någon annan i bekantskapskretsen, för de själva fanns ju i _nutid_ och hade många år kvar till de var ifatt dem de hade lämnat bakom sig, eller framför om man så ville. De var _strandsatta_ och om de inte skulle vända tillbaks till _rätt tid_ så skulle de ändå bli tvungna att höra av sig men inte före att de försvann från Hogwarts.

De fick inte ens skriva brev till sina _gamla_ vänner, för de hade ju inte blivit vän med dem _ännu_. Ginny hade lite svårt att förlika sig med att hon fanns på ett annat ställe som treåring. Allt hade blivit så overkligt när det sattes i relation till deras normala tankesätt.

Rutinen började stabilisera sig, efter middagsmålen följde en sittning med samtal i samförstånd, och en del enklare familjelekar. Ron hade missat att få med sitt trollkarlsschack så det blev att spela med ett av husens uppsättningar. Spelbord och pjäser var av vit respektive blå halvgenomskinlig kristall, ett mycket påkostat arbete.

Harry hade _förhört_ sina _fångar_ i omgångar, de hade fått utföra sanitet och fått mat att äta. Han hade visserligen låtit dem förstå att de var utanför lag och ordning, Någon gång hade han erbjudit dem att lämnas till polisen i Florida, tillsammans med en bekännelse. De hade inte varit speciellt tilltalade av den lösningen. Två av dem hade till och med övervägt att godta att lämnas till vampyrerna. Harry hade haft god fantasi när han talade om möjliga alternativ. Han visste dock att han inte kunde blanda in någon annan i deras vistelse här, allra minst Cassandra och hennes, _nu levande_, bror. Men det visste inte hans fångar något om.

Han hade fått ganska god uppfattning om förhållandet i magivärlden tack vare dem. Under tiden han hade sina kontakter med dem verkade de alltmer sympatiska. Han lät Luna finnas med några gånger, och hon kunde bekräfta hans uppfattning. De var trots allt medvetna om att de hade utfört grova brott och kunde inte räkna med ett frigivande. Deras bakgrund var inte den vackraste heller, saknad av ingen, älskad av . . . möjligen de horor de kunde betala ibland. Men inte egentligen älskade av dem heller.

De hade diskuterat det flera gånger gemensamt. VAD – skulle de göra med dem?

—

**Kap 57**

Det blev Mari som vid ett tillfälle råkade höra deras funderingar och kom med ett förslag som var så utanför vad alla i Harrys grupp kunde tänka sig, men hon förklarade, och så blev det alltmer tilltalande. Men fångarna skulle individuellt godkänna det innan de valde den lösningen. Fast lösningen krävde visserligen en del ombyggnader.

I gruppen bestämde de att de hade två egentliga möjligheter med dem, endera följa Maris förslag eller göra en minnesförändring och avmagifiera dem. Harrys galler förbundet i jord, samt att de gjorde en besvärjelse som höll ut på tiden, en enkel levitering skulle räcka. Efter det skulle de kunna släppas ut, exempelvis där de hörde hemma, eller egentligen var som helst.

Efterhand som dagarna gick etablerade många rutiner sig. Många gånger valde de också att leka i poolen, innan de strosade till sina respektive rum. Efter de första dagarnas förlägenhet hade de tagit för vana att inte bry sig om badkläder, inför varandra normaliserades det till att bli naturligt. Penny däremot föredrog tidiga timmar vid poolen. Det kunde bero på vissa svårigheter att anamma den klädstilen, men hon kunde ibland göra de andra sällskap om än med _inre_ protester.

Magiträningen blev de tvungna att komma igång med. Leonel var den enda av de äldre som var magiutövare utöver Mari. Han erbjöd sig att sparra dem, och han lovade att vara försiktig så de inte skadades. Han förstod inte alls varför de skrattade åt honom. Så Harry erbjöd att de ställde upp på några prov.

Harry satte upp en sten, stor som ett huvud på en pelare som var lite mer än hundra meter bort från dem. Varefter sa han; "Se nu till att få bort den där stenen, utan att skada pinnen den vilar på."

Leonel log lite. "På så stort avstånd kan det bli svårt att nå den över huvud taget." Han provade med många olika besvärjelser. Men stenen, den låg kvar.

"Ginny! Om det där vore en person med ett automatvapen som ser ut att ska börja skjuta på oss, vad skulle du göra då, säg inget – bara göra det!"

Hon lyfte inte ens sitt trollspö, hon bara höll ut handen och ögonblicket därefter föll stenen isär i små, små bitar. Leonel stirrade förstummat på henne, och på platsen där stenen hade funnits, och tillbaks till Ginny.

"Reductor?" Frågade Harry med låg röst.

"Nej, _accio_ kombinerat med _waddiwasi_, med rätt balans så vet inte föremålet vad det ska göra utan slits i stycken kan man säga. En reductor kanske skulle ha skickat iväg den långt bort och kunnat skada någon oskyldig som jag inte kunde se."

Harry såg att Leonel knappt trodda sina öron. "Leonel, du får ursäkta, men det kommer kanske att ta en tid innan du vänjer dig. Du känner din dotter, och vill naturligtvis inte skada henne, _ingen av oss vill det_. Men kan du tänka dig att använda de starkaste stunners du kan uppbåda mot henne? Eller, välj vem du vill av oss. Vi ska enbart göra sköldar i försvar, och inget offensivt."

En timma senare gav Leonel upp. "Det lönar inget, jag kan beskjuta era sköldar hur länge som helst, de sviktar inte ens. Inte för någon av er, att du Harry, är lite starkare har jag förstått, men hela gruppen. Det förstår jag inte."

"Jag valde att du skulle få börja med din dotter, det var nämligen hon som lärde mig. Efter det har vi alla höjt vår magiska bas avsevärt. Jag tror att vi alla, var för sig, har högre nivå än Albus och Tom sammanräknat nu. Men med den skillnaden att Voldi stjäl dessutom kraft genom sitt nätverk, vilket gör det hela lite _orättvist_."

"Min dotter – mer än Albus . . . mer än Albus och Voldemort kombinerat, du skojar Harry — säg att det inte är sant."

"Hela gruppen är individuellt, alltså var för sig, i ungefär den nivån. Det Luna lärde mig var att använda och att _**förstå**_ magins väsen. Kombinerar vi det med styrkan då är vi ganska duktiga faktiskt. Men, en mus klarar sig mot en atombomb, under vissa förutsättningar."

"En mus har väl ingen chans mot en atombomb Harry." Sa Leonel, och småskrattade.

"Nä, inte om den är där bomben briserar. Men om den är på ett annat ställe, eller om bomben inte briserar. Då klarar den sig, eller hur?"

"Det är ju sant förstås."

"Det jag menar är att vi är kraftiga som bara den, men vi måste skaffa oss kunskap om hur vi ska använda styrkan, samt rutin. Sen är det ju inte hjälpt om vi inte hittar Voldi, när vi är klara för det."

—

De närmade sig slutet av sin första vecka tillsammans, och hade börjat sammanställa en lista på saker de absolut behövde skaffa. En av de sakerna var just ett _dämpningsfält_. Hermione hade inte hittat något om ett sådant i någon av böckerna. En annan sak de absolut måste skaffa var några _träningsattrapper_. Små _bollar_ som kunde programmeras till olika typer av träningsobjekt. Hermione hade gjort en boklista, hon var bestämd, om böckerna hade _för sent_ tryckår skulle hon göra om dem till _egna anteckningar_ och förstöra originalen, men hon _skulle ha dem_.

Det skulle bli dags för första brevet till Hogwarts. Så blev det att Harry skrev sitt första Hogwartsbrev. Hans handstil var det ingen som kände igen, där — nu. Alltså James Harry Evans, missionär som blivit kvar efter kolonialtiden hade upptäckt att dottern _Liljan_ kunde använda magi, och de behövde få frågor besvarade och en del hjälpmedel. Han skrev att han hade fått rekommendation att en Albus Dumbledore kunde vara en som kunde knyta de kontakter som kunde behövas. Då avståndet var lite för långt för vanliga brevugglor skulle en Phoenix användas som postfågel istället. Phoenixen skulle göra en resa var månad som mest, den skulle vänta på svar, om det inte drog ut på tiden.

Så blev det att Harry besökte Hogwarts _för första gången_ trots att han hade gått där mer än sex år. Han tyckte det var trevligt att se Albus, men han såg också att de åren som skulle komma hade tagit ut sin rätt på honom. Han blev vän med Fawkes som lovade att hålla hans hemligheter i säkerhet. Albus skulle inget få veta, och eftersom Fawkes lovade att inte bistå Albus med information om dem, talade han om för Fawkes var de fanns. Annat skulle ha varit att inte skapa ett förtroende dem emellan. Albus svar till dem, hade en ton av förvåning, men också förståelse. Han lovade att hjälpa till så gott han kunde, en lång rad böcker rekommenderades. Han lovade också att ha en del material klar till nästa brevbyte.

Att som privatperson _lagligt_ skaffa träningsattrapperna visade sig omöjligt. Dämpningsfält hittade de inget om. Trots att de hade avsett att _inte_ gå tillbaks till _Hogwartstid_, verkade det som att de ändå behövde göra det. Alla gånger han besökte den så förändrade det _saker där_, de hade _memorerat_ slutfasen de hade där, och det skulle bli svårt nog att återuppliva det utan att hela tiden ändra förutsättningen. Men, ändå, träningsattrapper och dämpningsfält var något de verkligen behövde. Hermione lämnade sin boklista, det var också något de alla verkligen behövde. De kom överens om att Harry skulle ha med sig Hermione och Nadja på återbesöket.

—

De tonade ut sig i dagrummet på Hogwarts, Harry kastade automatiskt en blick på klockan och kalendern, han hade börjat hålla den aktuell när han började hoppa i tiden. Mindes han rätt var det bara en minut sedan han _senast_ var där. De bestämde att de kunde behöva några timmar på sig så resten av dagen fick det bli, de skulle åter mötas i dagrummet.

Nadja skulle direkt till aurorernas högkvarter och _rekvirera_ fem övningsattrapper, och försöka få klarhet i hur de kunde få med ett dämpningsfält. Hermione skulle till Diagongränden och söka böcker. Harry bestämde sig för att läsa igenom pappren han hade fått på födelsedagen, de som i detalj berättade om de olika företagen och fastigheterna.

Han blev förvånad att han inte hade förstått allt så bara ett halvt år tidigare, men då hade allt varit nytt – för nytt. Nu upptäckte han att bland företagen fanns det aktier i ett rederi, inte många, men ändå. Harry log när han såg det. Han bestämde sig för att titta närmare på det företaget. Först använde han metamorfförmågan så ingen skulle känna igen honom. Sedan begav han sig till Företagsregistret där tittade han noga på ägarfördelningen och märkte en underlighet. Även en James Harry Evans ägde aktier i det företaget, han förstod att det hade funnits orsak att köpa in sig. Han skulle följa det noggrannare när han var tillbaks.

Så kom Harry på, kvastar. De kunde behöva en uppsättning, inte bara till sig själva utan även till sina kommande barn. Därför köpte han upp lagret, det blev bara så. Tolv likvärdiga Åskviggar, de var lite senare än hans tidigare. Nio skulle fördelas, de övriga skulle vara i reserv. Han gjorde ett snabbt överslag. Fem tjejer, två barn var blev tio, och dessutom några olyckor med dem så kunde det behövas reserver därför köpte han femton enkla men stabila nybörjarkvastar.

Nu kände Harry att det var ett bra förslag Nadja hade sagt när hon föreslog att Harry skulle ha ett valv under namnet James Harry Evans. Nu behövde han bara sätta valvsnumret på notan och godkänna köpet. Ingen kunde se att det var _Harry Potter_, som hade handlat.

Det blev en ordentlig börda, istället för att bära omkring på det även förkrympt transfererade han iväg med det, ända till _deras tid och plats_. Han valde att lägga paketet i ett rum han visste var tomt, därefter tillbaks igen. Han måste ha missat lite för butiksinnehavaren stirrade på honom. "Något fel?" Frågade Harry försiktigt.

"Inte alls egentligen för du är ju kunden och har köpt dina saker. Men det är så att vi har betalat ganska dyrt för att få lokalen transfereringssäker, och vad jag tyckte mig se var att du just transfererade dig ut, och tillbaks. Normalt skulle det ha varit så att om någon försökte skulle den studsa tillbaks ungefär som du gjorde, men du borde ha haft dina saker kvar. Men det har du inte. Du måste ha dumpat dem och kommit tillbaks, men du hann knappt försvinna förrän du var tillbaks. Därför vill jag fråga; Transfererade du ut och tillbaks?"

"Jo, det gjorde jag. Jag ber om ursäkt att jag störde. Men jag märkte inget hinder och eftersom jag har godkänt betalningen så såg jag inget hinder för mig att lägga allt hemma, och genast komma tillbaks. Stör det?"

Harry tyckte inte om att någon pekade med trollspön mot honom, framför allt inte från så nära håll. Han gjorde en enkel _protegosköld_ men med mycket energi i den, och att den följde kroppen helt. Därefter tittade han på butiksinnehavaren och visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga. Han behövde inte fundera, utropet av '_stupefy'_ gjorde det hela enkelt. "Sorry." Sa Harry lugnt, och tittade på det förvånade biträdet när han föll ihop, av den reflekterade besvärjelsen.

Genast kom ytterligare tre rusandes mot honom, även de med sina trollspön framme. "Stå stilla och lägg un . . . _dan trollspöt_ . . . . om du har något." Fortsatte de när de såg att Harry inte hade något i händerna. När de hunnit närmare kom frågan. "Vad är det som händer?" De tittade vasst mot Harry, som de naturligtvis inte kände igen. Innan något mer hände kom det in två aurorer dessutom.

"Jag har inte gjort något, jag tror han försökte göra något mot mig. Men han missbedömde nog sin förmåga." Svarade Harry lugnt.

"Väck upp honom." Sa en av butikspersonalen, medan han tittade mot Harry.

"Nej, det innebär att jag måste göra magi här inne. Och jag förstår att det inte vore så lämpligt. Så gör det ni som är hans kollegor, det var faktiskt inte jag som gjorde något, ni kan be någon av aurorerna kontrollera trollspöna." Inom sig kom Harry på att han nog måste skaffa ett trollspö av medelmåttig kvalité att kunna visa i situationer som denna. Han undrade om en frammaning kunde _skapa_ ett enkelt trollspö, han försökte.

Han visste inte vilket material han skulle mana fram för själva spöt, men minnet av basilisken, som ju var _hans_ gav att ett uträtat revben fick bli stommen, eftersom han inte kunde komma på någon kärna transfererade han in några hår av sig själv. Det skulle inte kunna vara någon kraft i det, men det kunde vara något att visa upp om han tvingades till det.

En snabb gest med trollspöet av en av aurorerna väckte butiksbiträdet. Han medgav direkt att det var han själv som förhastade sig. Harry behövde inte visa upp _sitt nya_ trollspö, han var glad för det. Eftersom det talades om att han hade transfererat blev det ändå trollspöundersökning, för transferering krävde magiutövning.

Harry slöt ögonen, lät trollspöt ligga tvärsförs på den öppna handen som han höll fram mot den auror som hade uppmanat honom att visa upp sitt trollspö. Harry tittade lite försiktigt hur det nya spöt såg ut, det var bättre än han hade vågat hoppas på.

En auror som Harry hade sett vid ett träningstillfälle under hösten tog emot Harrys nya trollspö och tittade förundrat på det. Redan när han greppade om det lät han höra en vissling. Varpå han bara sa. "Oj, det var ovanligt."

Efter att ha konstrat några gånger med sitt eget trollspö mot det sa han. "Transfererning två gånger den senaste timmen, inget annat. Ett ovanligt arbete, må jag säga."

"Ingen stunner?" Frågade den andra auroren.

"Nej, inte ett spår av någon sådan, inte ens under dagen."

"Vem är du?" Frågade den auror som hade ifrågasatt.

"Evans, James Evans."

"Jag känner ingen med det namn . . . . Edward, var det inte så han hette, den där som Tonks var ihop med innan hon gängade sig med den där Potter."

"Jo, Hmm var inte han densamma som Potterpojken?"

"Det verkar vara populärt namn det nu för tiden. Nå pojk, du har väl något som styrker det du sa, visa upp det!"

Harry hade inte annat att göra än att visa upp sitt nu _gamla_ ID–kort.

"Ursäkta om det har gått ut, jag har inte tänkt på att förnya det. Men det är i vart fall det jag fick innan jag emigrerade."

"Emigrerade?"

"Ja, jag är bara på tillfälligt besök."

"Vart transfererade du, jag försökte se några spår på det, men det var omöjligt att följa dem."

"Hem så klart, och eftersom mitt hem har några fina besvärjelser så är det omöjligt att hitta för dem som inte är invigda i det. Men, nu har jag varit tillmötesgående nog. Jag har köpt några kvastar, betalningen har godkänts och verkställts. Han där," Harry pekade på biträdet, "tänkte göra en besvärjelse på mig. Men det verkar som han misslyckades med det. Jag känner mig krängt av den här utfrågningen. Får jag gå nu?"

"Vi har inget mer mot dig än att du transfererade från och tillbaks hit, vilket inte borde gå. Därför är vi intresserade vem du är."

"I så fall, adjö." Sa Harry och gjorde en hypersnabb utgång vilket resulterade i en ordentlig _bang_, istället för det nästan diskreta poppandet som vanligen var fallet. Men, han materialiserade ljudlöst sig igen ett par steg ifrån, men osynlig med hjälp av ringen.

"Han försvann men jag har i vart falla hans trolls . . . VA?" Sa han när trollstaven försvann ur hans hand.

"Vem är han?" frågade den andre.

"Vad heter han?" Frågade de butiksbiträdet.

"Det sa han inte, men han godkände betalningen med ett valvsnummer, och betalningen verifierades direkt. Så det borde gå att fråga på Gringotts. Valv 7397."

"Tack, förresten varför försökte du söva ner kunden när betalningen var godkänd?"

"Han transfererade härifrån och tillbaks. Det är inte tillåtet."

"Var står det?"

"Det står ingen stans – men vi har stället skyddat, då ska man inte få göra det heller."

"Hur mycket var beloppet på?"

"Hm tio tusen fyrahundra tjugofem Galleons Sir."

"Återför då 2600 Galleons, som skadestånd för försök till övergrepp utan orsak. Vi dubblar beloppet för var protest. Passar det inte så överklaga, och kanske skadeståndet sjunker men bötesbeloppet kommer att göra det olönsamt att överklaga. Kom låt oss gå till banken. Så kan vi samtidigt se om skadeståndet kommit in som det ska." Sa den talföre auroren och drog med sig den andre och gick mot dörren. När de var ordentligt utom hörhåll sa han som hade hållit i Harrys nya trollspö.

"Vi får väl inte döma ut skadestånd heller."

"Nej, men det vet inte han, och han skulle drabbas av böter, högre än skadeståndet. De pengarna skulle gå till ministeriet, inte till vårt kontor. Du vet väl vem det var som var kunden, eller hur?" Sa den talföre.

"Evans?"

"POTTER, för tusan det LYSTE HARRY POTTER, om alltihopa. Inte för att jag gillar han speciellt mycket, men han är _en av oss_."

"Du menar . . . Han som dom sköt på restaurangen för en tid sedan?"

"Den samme."

"Okej, Du har banne mig rätt. Det där trollspöt han hade, jag skulle kunna ge en årslön för det."

"Var det så bra? Jag såg dig inte göra något med det."

"Nä, jag är nog glad att jag inte gjorde det, för då tror jag att jag skulle ha försökt konfiskera det."

"Jasså – varför?"

"Jag skulle inte vilja skiljas från det. Det var dessutom _obegagnat_. Det visade två transfereringar, men _absolut inget annat_. Det visade vad _ägaren_ ville visa. Och det radierade styrka och kraft, men även egen vilja. Som sådana där saker man bara har hört talas om i sagorna."

"Det styrker _Harry Potter–teorin_. Så vi frågar inget på banken då?"

"Jo, vi ska kolla att hans skadestånd kommit in, sen kan vi sända honom ett kort där vi talar om varför."

"Varför gillar du inte honom?"

"Det var i oktober, jag var en av _figuranterna_ i hans träning. Det är inget personligt, man jag gillade inte att bli sopad i golvet av en sjuttonåring. Jag och en till, vi hade inte en chans. Jag respekterar och högaktar honom, och ska jag ut på ett farligt uppdrag finns det ingen jag hellre vill ha med mig. Men det betyder inte att jag _gillar_ honom."

"Aha – du hoppades på Tonks, din rackare."

"Nåja, det också då. Men ändå . . . ."

"Så var det alltså, han _brädade_ dig. Är du säker på att du hade fått henne om han inte hade hittat henne?"

"Nej, men efter det försvann alla chanser."

"Men du – vad ska han med så många kvastar till, nästan trettio stycken?"

"Hade alla varit racerkvastar skulle jag kunnat tro att det handlade om något – du vet väl att Hogwarts blev bombat från kvastar. Men de flesta var ju nybörjarkvastar. Bästa kvalité visserligen men nybörjar . . . Inte Harry's stil . . . såvida han inte . . . Nä, jag förstår inte heller."

Harry hade hört delar av deras meningsutbyten han valde att släppa osynligheten för det hade gått ganska lång stund och han ville ha lite tid kvar.

"Hej, ursäkta att jag var osympatisk nog att försvinna från er, men jag tröttnade faktiskt på han i butiken. Vad behöver vi klara upp? Ni verkar ha löst _brottet_ redan."

"Harry?"

"James, James Evans," han sänkte rösten, "när jag ser ut så här. Men ja, ni gissade rätt."

"Du transfererade rakt genom en transfereringsspärr. Hur är det möjligt?"

"Du vet striden på sjukhuset? Jag och min grupp. Vi är aurorer i det mesta utom på pappret, som ni så vänligt påpekade. Och ja, vi kan lite mer än de flesta. Jag märkte inte ens att de hade ett spärrfält, hade han inte bråkat skulle jag ha gett honom ett _riktigt spärrfält_ men det lär dröja länge innan jag ens överväger det nu.

"Som den på sjukhuset som inte ens goblins eller alverna kom igenom?"

"Nåt i den stilen ja. Föresten, tack för _skadeståndet_. Jag höll på att skratta när ni förklarade er efteråt, och det skulle ha varit förargligt att bli avslöjad så. Avslöjad som osynlig alltså. Och jag beklagar djupt att jag stal Tonks för dig. Det har visat sig att vi har varit förälskade i varandra i mer än tre år innan i somras, så det var nog _rätt_ som hände ändå. Jag beklagar, och att jag sopade mattan med er, tja – du får gärna ta över allt utom mina damer och vänner, och möta Voldemort i mitt ställe."

—

**Kap 58**

"Jag vet – jag vet – jag vet . . .men sånt där _känns_."

"Så sant, kvastarna nybörjarkvastarna, de är för att utbilda rena nybörjare, barn alltså, de _bättre_, de är till oss vuxna."

"Ska du utbilda nya på Hogwarts?"

"Kanske – vem vet hur det är nästa termin."

"Harr . . . James, det där trollspöt du visade mig, vad är det för material i det?"

"Uträtat baseliskrevben samt hår från en kraftfull magiker, kanske den kraftfullaste genom tiderna."

"Jag visste det, den är . . . den är så . . . _fantastisk_. Är det hår från _Merlin_?"

"Nej. Eller, kanske jo, men i vart fall från en som en gång i tiden lysstrade till namnet Godric Gryffindor. Men jag vet inte om det är så att Godric en gång i tiden var Merlin."

"Godric Gryffindor, en av grundarna, ja det må jag säga, har du fått tag på ett trollspö med hår efter honom så är det inte att undra på att det är en mäktig sak."

"Jag ska inte retas, alla på skolan, nåja, kanske inte alla, men de flesta vet att jag är en som en gång i tiden var just Godric Gryffindor, och håret är av mig själv." Sa Harry och höll fram sitt nytillverkade trollspö.

Båda kände andäktigt på trollspöt. Harry _kände_ deras längtan att få prova det. Han hade inte tänkt att det ens kunde vara så förut. Han började fundera i banor av att lämna ifrån sig det men då skulle han vara utan det i tretton år, innan han var tillbaks här nu. Han bestämde sig för att göra många nya när han kom tillbaks till Hogwarts eller senare.

"Fråga mig, om någon vecka, jag kanske kan tänka mig att göra mig av med det, eller göra något till. Orsaken är ganska enkel. Jag vill se om en _vanlig_ trollkarl kan skapa stålskölden som vi gör för att blockera dödsförbannelserna. Klarar det här trollspöt att göra det _av sig själv_ då ska jag se vad jag kan göra till fler av er. Påminn mig, jag har så mycket för mig så en vecka för mig känns som mängder med år. Men nu måste jag ila om jag ska hinna med allt. Tack för hjälpen." Sa Harry och ilade iväg i riktning mot Ollivanders.

"Ahh . . . Herr Potter, angenämt, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med? Frågade den gamle mannen i butiken när Harry hade kommit närmare.

Harry tittade på honom och undrade hur det kom sig att han kunde känna igen honom trots förklädnaden. Eftersom det inte fanns några andra i lokalen svarade Harry.

"Goddag herr Ollivander, när jag ser ut så här så kallas jag Evans, James Evans. Men för all del, låt gå för Potter nu så länge inga andra är här inne. Jag har ett trollspö som jag skulle vilja ha klassificerat." Sa Harry och höll fram det nu intressanta trollspöet. Ollivander höll vördsamt i den

"Ett elegant arbete, men inte något av mina. . . . Hmm . . . . Mycket intressant . . . "Ollivander rörde spöt i luften och den efterlämnade ett spår av blå stjärnor. "Verkligen intressant herr . . . Evans."

Harry tittade tyst på herr Ollivander när han granskade trollspöt. Han förstod att Ollivander försökte komma fram till vilka material det bestod av, men inte minst vem som hade tillverkat det.

"Den bär förvisso tecken som gör att andra skulle säga att jag haft ett finger med i dess skapande, men jag _vet_ att jag aldrig har sett det här arbetet förut. Materialet känns som orm, men en orm i den storleken. – Ja det måste det vara, ett revben av Hogwartsbasilisken som på något sätt har rätats ut, men kärnan går jag bet på."

"Kan du säga något om hur spöt kan uppföra sig?"

"Nej, det beror helt på kärnan, men jag skulle påstå att den är starkt suggestiv, det kommer att, _höra ihop med,_ den som det ska arbeta ihop med. Jag kan tänka mig att den som har det kommer att tycka om det. Kan du säga något om kärnan?"

"Hår av mig själv."

"Oj, får jag prova det med några enkla besvärjelser?"

"Ja visst, gärna."

Herr Ollivander gjorde några transformeringar, och några besvärjelser, alla med fullgott resultat.

"Märkligt, den korrigerade ett par av mina avsiktliga misstag. Helt enastående, du sa det var hår av dig själv. Vem har tillverkat det?"

"Jag behövde ett trollspö som inte var _Harry Potters_. Så jag manade det med material från basilisken och hår av mig själv, jag gjorde det för mindre än en timma sedan."

"Vet du någon som vill köpa en gammal trollspötillverkares bod, en bod som har varit här sedan trehundra åttiotvå – före vår tideräknings början, för nu blir jag utan jobb när skoleleverna börjar trolla fram sina egna trollspön, för du gjorde den väl utan att använda något annat trollspö också, kan jag tänka mig."

"För det första så kommer jag möjligen att göra några till, till mina barn. Om aurorerna kan ha nytta av ett par så kan jag tänka mig att de kan ha några om det kan rädda liv. Annars är jag inte inkräktare på ditt område. Jag manade den med tanke på hur du skulle ha gjort det. Så som du sa, andra trollspötillverkare kanske skulle säga att det var ditt arbete, jag hoppas jag inte förolämpat dig med det."

"Nej, inte så länge du låter dem passera här, så jag får lägga dem i mina askar och veta att _de kommer från mig_ då tar jag det istället som en komplimang."

"Det får alltså _godkänt_?"

"Ja, med beröm godkänt. Gör du fler kom gärna förbi med dem så jag får känna på dem."

"Tack, jag ska ha det i åtanke. Jag kanske inte kan komma in med dem direkt, men jag ska ha det i tankarna att även om det tar ett tag att komma in, så ska jag göra det."

"Något annat?"

"Egentligen inte, vad kostar det?"

"Det var trevligt att få lära känna det. Skulle jag ha det till salu, – kan tänka mig mellan hundra och två hundra galleons."

"Oj!" Ropade Harry. "Jag betalade ju bara sju galleons för det du sålde till mig. Och det är ett mycket bra trollspö. Hur kan det här vara så mycket dyrare, jag har ju inte ens ansträngt mig för att göra det. Det kostade mig inget, och ändå – det priset. Jag förstår inget."

"Ditt trollspö, det du köpte av mig, det har jag gjort. Det du gjorde, det gjorde du med magi av mycket speciella saker. Basilisken dödade du själv. Den magi du lade in i det, jag tror inte du är medveten om det själv, men det är inte bara materialen, det är känslan i det. Det kommer aldrig att följa en ond person, den kommer aldrig att skada någon i ondska. Ett trollspö med en fjäder av Phoenix borde inte heller kunna skada någon, men det finns inte den magiska känslan i vanliga trollspön. Det Harr . . . Herr Evans. Det är mäktig magi det. Ha en god dag herr Evans."

Harry förstod att det var dags att avvika. "Tack herr Ollivander, jag kommer inte att börja i branschen, jag har fullt upp ändå, men tack för hjälpen." Med det gick Harry vidare. Han skulle se till att _säkra_ ett antal av basiliskens revben, visst skulle han göra fler trollspön, sju ytterligare ganska snart, eller egentligen för flera år sedan. Han skulle just kontrollera hur det hade gått för Nadja med dämpningsfältet när han hörde inom sig.

'_Harry, kan du tänka dig komma till bokaffären, Flourish & Blotts, jag har lite av ett problem här.'_

'_Okej Hermione, vad typ av problem är det?'_

'_Jag har hittat böcker, men det krävs ministeriets skrivna tillstånd att få köpa dem.'_

'_Aha. Be dem vänta en stund, jag tar vägen via ministeriet.'_

Harry hade aldrig tidigare tänkt nyttja sina möjligheter, men nu började han tänka lite annorlunda. Han materialiserade sig i entrén i sin normala skepnad. Varefter han gick till säkerhetsdisken och fick sitt _gamla_ trollspö registrerat. Samt att han begärde att få tala med tillförordnade ministern.

"Hur du bokat tid?" Frågade häxan innanför gallret.

"Ja" svarade Harry.

"Då är det andra våningen tredje dörren. NÄSTA."

När han kom innanför dörren blev han fundersam, hur skulle han göra. Han hade ju inte bokat någon tid, men nu gällde det att smida medan järnen fortfarande vara varma från _förhöret_.

"Ursäkta, är Amelia inne?" Han valde att använda hennes tillnamn istället för den mer högtravande titeln eller efternamnet. Han hoppades att det skulle gå lättare om det verkade personligt.

"Ja, hon kom just in. Men hon väntar besök, så bli inte länge."

"Tack, ett par minuter om allt fungerar."

Harry gick rakt på, tre snabba knack på dörren och utan att vänta gick han in. Det var en stor risk, men han hade inte tid. Kanske skulle han inviga henne i det stora, han funderade. Ja – kanske, det kunde vara det som behövdes.

"Ursäkta att jag tränger mig på, men jag har ett behov som är lite plötsligt. Jag behöver fri tillgång till att köpa de böcker jag behöver, dessutom behöver jag ett _dämpningsfält_ och fem träningsattrapper. Tonks håller på att försöka få fram dämpningsfältet och attrapperna, men böckerna sitter fast."

"Potter, så oväntat, men välkommen. Jag får strax ett besök, och jag uppskattar om du är kvar. Efter det så står jag till ditt förfogande en stund. Blir det bra?"

"Jag blir bara lite förvånad. Vad förväntas jag göra?"

"Först enbart lyssna, det _kan_ bli lite presentationer först, men efter det enbart lyssna. Sedan kommer frågor att ställas, svara absolut ärligt om du tillfrågas – oavsett av vem."

"Låter lätt, men jag misstänker att jag kommer att _vilja säga något,_ men jag ska försöka sköta mig."

"Räcker för mig. Säg mig nu varför behöver du så mäktiga saker som ett dämpningsfält?"

"Jag och min grupp behöver träna, ingen vill duellera mot mig, eller några av mina vänner efter att vi rensade på St. Mungos sjukhus. Vi behöver träna, och med ett dämpningsfält kan vi träna med mindre risk för svåra skador."

"Låter riktigt, men de är dyra, och vi har bara ett själva."

"Hur är slitaget på dem, om det är i drift i tretton år, har det påverkat funktionen av det?"

"Inte nämnvärt."

"Hur stort blir det nerpackat, och hur svårt är det att montera upp det?"

"Det var en bra fråga. Bara jag som tidigare chef på avdelningen och Kingsley Shacklebolt, vad jag vet, kan montera upp det utan svårighet. Vad beträffar storleken, fyra stora bördor, efter att de har krympts. Men att köpa ett går inte, de måste beställas och det tar ungefär ett halvt år att få det. Men ni kan ju komma hit, det har ni ju redan gjort."

"Amelia, om jag får säga så, jag behöver det för tretton år sedan. Susan var nära att vara med i min närmaste krets, vi gillar henne, hon är inte den som gärna går i strid, överfallet på restaurangen, var lite för starkt för hennes smak. Min grupp finns nu i en annan tid, och om vi kan få låna dämpningsfältet härifrån, kommer det tillbaks om några dagar, efter tretton års användning. Jag erbjuder dig att komma med och installera det, och när trettonår har gått, kan vi ta oss dit och ta ner det, om ett par dagar från nu."

"Harry. Ja privat vill jag att du kallar mig för Amelia, men vid representativa tillfällen använd gärna titeln. Menar du allvar, ta mig tillbaks i tiden?"

"Ja, om du väljer att låna ut det och att följa med och montera det, så kommer du att få veta en hel del mer. Du kommer inte att ha varit borta någon tid alls, mer än möjligen timmar innan vi har kommit iväg."

"Är Tonks här?"

'_Nadja, hej, var är du?'_

'_Hej Harry, aurorernas högkvarter, verkar omöjligt att få loss dämpningsfältet. De har bara ett.'_

"Ja, Tonks är på aurorernas högkvarter just nu."

Amelia skickade några bud, och begärde att Tonks skulle visas upp till henne.

"Harry, säg inget nu. Vi tar in Tonks först, så tar vi det andra besöket när det kommer." Ett par minuter senare tittade Tonks förvånat in.

"Ah Fröken Tonks, så vänligt att titta in. Säg mig, vart tänkte du ta dämpningsfältet?"

Hon tittade frågande på Harry. Han nickade.

"Till vårt läger, Barbados, men – inte i nutid Fru Bones. När vi kommit ifatt tiden, så kan vi komma tillbaks med det, och ni har inte ens hunnit sakna det."

"Det är alltså—"

"Fru Minister – det väntade besöket frun."

"Bra, ta in dem. Tonks, Potter, sitt, var tyst och vänta, men _lyssna_."

Fyra personer kom in, de satte sig kring ett konferensbord. Varefter de satte igång att förklara vikten av sitt eget arbete. Harry såg att Shack var en av dem och när han skulle framföra sina argument började Harry förstå sin roll i det. Det fanns mängder med argument för att öka personalstyrkan, och att tillåta omkostnaderna att öka.

Sedan blev det munhuggning en stund. Fru Bones ropade ut. "Herr Potter, kan vi få höra dina argument i det vi just har diskuterat."

Harry reste sig och lommade fram mot huvudplatsen vid bordets kortände.

"Fru Bones, Minister, övriga intressenter. Jag har bara lyssnat med ett halvt öra men det jag har hört kan jag sammanfatta med några få detaljer. Ni samarbetar inte. Ni är för många som slåss inbördes. Ni ägnar mycket stor möda på att hitta argument för att höja er egen avdelning, men var är argumenten som gagnar oss utanför ministeriet?

"Aurorerna, en polisstyrka, den behövs javisst. Men för vad? För att gripa små banditer, och ungdomar som använder trollspön utan att vara vuxna. Vad ni behöver är en mindre krigsmakt för ni, ursäkta, **vi är i krig med Voldemort**. Om vi pungslår aurorerna så de har varken personal eller resurser, vad har ni då för mål egentligen? Jo, ni stödjer Voldemort. Medvetet eller omedvetet. Jag har fått en del blodspengar, var enda knuting, var enda sikel, ja varenda galleon har jag avsatt för att skaffa dem som hjälper mig den bästa möjliga utrustning som går att skaffa för pengar. Därför att om jag dör med pengarna kvar, vad har jag då för nytta av dem, nä, just det. Jag spenderar dem så gott jag kan, får jag leva, kan jag leva utan dem, och förhoppningsvis får jag leva med mina vänner. Då – då har mina pengar kommit till min nytta.

"Ni, ni behöver sätta allt ni kan undvara på att bygga upp en grupp bland aurorerna som kan ta sig an dödsätarna på så sätt att de söks upp och oskadliggörs. När det är klart kan ni fundera på hur de överlevande ska bygga upp ett fungerande ministerium som fungerar på lång sikt utan att det infiltreras av nästa omgång dödsätare. Det är vad jag har kommit fram till beträffande era diskussioner. Fru minister."

"Tack Herr Potter. Var så god att återta din plats."

Harry såg att hon log, trots det stränga yttrandet. När han satte sig såg han att Nadja log varmt med hela ansiktet. De satt tysta och fortsatte att lyssna. Samtalet hade nu fått en helt annan inriktning. Harrys besked att de som inte stödde aurorerna verkade _för_ Voldemort hade verkligen tagit skruv. Efter ytterligare en halv timma gick de. Och fru Bones kom tillbaks till dem.

"Suveränt Harry, det var vasst, knivskarpt som en ny skalpell. Nu kommer ingen att våga eska mer resurser än ett minimum. Så kom alltså frågan men den vet jag ju svaret på, hur kan jag hjälpa er. Hur har ni det, förresten? Så bruna ni har blivit, är det _därför?_"

"Ja vi har varit i solen flera dagar, faktiskt en bit över en vecka redan."

"Så det är alltså _sant_. Ni har alltså en _bas_ där."

"Ja, Barbados tappade ministeriestyre 1966 i november. Då de blev fria från England. Så ja, det är en bra plats. Alla sköter sig själva."

"Men kan inte Voldemort hitta er där?"

"Vi är där, inte nu, utan 1985, vi kommer alltså att vara där ungefär trettonår innan vi kommer ifatt _nutiden_. Då, då kommer det att bli svårare."

"Varför, eller kanske mer hur, kan ni komma dit?"

"Varför, ingen Voldemort, och vi vill föda våra barn i en lugn tid. Hur, jag har lärt mig transferera genom tiden, men jag har lovat Shack att inte lära ut det."

"Och du kan ta med mig dit för att sätta upp dämpningsfältet, och sen ta mig tillbaks hit, utan att jag har förlorat tid?"

"Ja, det kan jag."

"Och när ni kommer till _nutid_ då får vi tillbaks det ni har lånat?"

"Ja, vi kanske behöver påminnas av dig någon dag efter att du kom tillbaks, för dig har det inte gått tid, men för oss har det gjort det."

"Då så, jag ger order om att fältet ska plockas ihop för att användas vid en speciell _demonstration_. Och du sa fem attrapper, kommer även de tillbaks kan du låna alla tjugofem."

"Tack." Sa Harry och Nadja i korus.

Amelia satte igång att ge order. Shack kom tillbaks.

"Allvar? Vi ska ju träna Harrys grupp, ingen av oss gör det utan dämpfält nu. Och alla träningsbollar?"

"Ja Shack, de kommer tillbaks, nästan direkt. Tro mig, jag förstår det inte själv, men jag tror på Harry och Tonks. Jag kommer själva att vara med och montera det."

"Okej – du är fortfarande chef på vår avdelning. Men om vi ska gå på det Harry sa om, minimera resurser så ligger vi just nu nära det han sa om att stödja den andra sidan."

"Shack. Om några dager, kommer jag, och mina vänner tillbaks. Vi har då varit borta lite mer än tre år. Under den tiden kommer vi att vara i hård träning."

"Jag tyckte du sa trettonår?"

"Ja, det är lite magstarkt att komma tillbaks tretton år äldre, vi nöjer oss med att det tar oss tre till fyra år, under en tidsperiod av trettonår. Ju mer du frågar ju krångligare blir det. Vi kommer tillbaks ungefär fyra år äldre. . . .Vänta."

'_Ja Hermione.'_

'_Kommer du snart?'_

'_Jag är hos ministern nu, vi kommer snart.'_

"Jo, Hermione försöker köpa några böcker vi behöver, men de vägrar att sälja dem till henne utan ministeriets godkännande. De kommer att, transporteras till Barbados, alltså exporteras. Kan hon få ett bemyndigande att köpa det vi behöver?"

Amelia tittade en stund på Harry. Sedan nickade hon. "Låt gå." Hon reste sig upp och ropade in sin sekreterare. "Ta ett brev."

"_Till Hermione Granger._

_Innehavaren av detta certifikat, Hermione Granger_

_Är bemyndigad att inköpa den litteratur som finns att tillgå._

Ordna med ministeriets sigill, så bekräftar jag det.

Skicka det sedan till henne på snabbaste sätt, hon är i Diagongränden just nu."

"Dämpfältet och träningsbollarna är klara för hämtning om tre timmar. Ska bli intressant att se när jag får tillbaks dem." Sa Shack.

"Jag har lite saker att ordna ytterligare, kan vi _lämna_ från aurorkontoret istället för från Hogwarts?" Frågade Harry Nadja.

"Ja visst, säger du till Hermione?"

"Ja."

"Då ses vi på aurorkontoret om tre timmar, vad behöver jag ha med mig?" Frågade Amelia.

"Stannar du en vecka eller två, så kan du ta med en baddräkt om du ska bada på allmän strand. Kläder för varmt klimat. Lite personligt ombyte bara, annars finns det mesta på plats. Men inget som kan knytas till tid efter 1985. Tänk på ID–kort eller Pass också."

"Stanna flera veckor – jag kan inte vara borta mer än någon dag som högst."

"Du kan stanna ett år om du vill, och vara tillbaks här minuten efter att vi lämnade härifrån."

"Nu går det runt igen. Men okej, kanske tar jag dig på orden och stannar ett år, bara för att som minister hålla koll på er. Om jag kan komma tillbaks som du säger."

"Ett år, ja varför inte, varför inte. Du väljer när du är där, men sikta på en liten semester på två veckor, vill du stanna längre, så kan du göra det. Tillbaks kan du komma när du vill, eventuellt stanna hela tiden ut, och vara tillbaks i realtid men då måste du tänka på att inte komma tillbaks hit medan du fortfarande är här. Sånt kan stöta på komplikationer."

"Det är så nedrans svårt att veta vem som är vem när man är dubbelt i samma tid." Sa en ny Harry från ett annat ställe i rummet.

"Iiiii – vad händer?" Nästan skrek Amelia ut.

"Ta det lugnt." Sa den nya Harry, ungefär samtidigt som den första försvann. "Det var bara jag som transfererade mig tillbaks ungefär tjugo sekunder. Då kanske du förstår vad jag menar. Svårigheten är att den första personen _inte_ vet varifrån den nya har kommit för den första personen har inte vetskap om det som kommer att hända senare. Men den _jag _som satt i soffan skulle inte kunna veta om jag inte hade väntat tills jag visste vad jag skulle göra. Alltså jag bestämde mig för att göra det, och väntade tiden tills jag visste att jag hade bestämt mig att göra det, därför visste jag det.

"Men före jul, då visste vi inte vad som skulle hända julnatten. Men när vi kommer från föregående tid då vet vi, men vi får inte, vi får absolut inte påverka det som _redan har hänt_. Alltså går jag tillbaks till julnatten nu, så vet jag vad som kommer att hända, men jag _får inte ändra på det._ Andra saker kan då hända, och många saker kan sedan ändras till något vi inte har räknat med."

"Harry, det där var läskigt."

"Jag vet. Tre timmar, jag har en del att pyssla med, och jag kan ta med brevet till Hermione."

Med en kyss separerade Nadja och Harry, varefter Harry valde att ta _tjänstevägen_ ut, alltså han gick tillbaks till receptionen, varifrån han sedan transfererade till Diagongränden och gjorde Hermione sällskap. Hon stirrade glatt på dokumentet, innan hon visade upp det. Efter det visades hon dessutom in till en sidoavdelning. Hon hade många fler böcker med tillbaks än hon hade räknat med. Det var helt ok för henne att använda aurorernas plats att ta sig _hem_ ifrån. Harry tvingades åter dela upp _förflyttningen_ i två omgångar. Nu började han med Hermione, hennes böcker samt träningsattrapperna, och hämtade Nadja, Amelia och dämpningsfältet i andra omgången.

—

**Kap 59**

Tillbaks på Barbados blev det lite förklaringar, ytterligare en _gäst_ hade anlänt, Harry hade klarat ut för alla att de inte fick nämna något som låg _bortom_ aktuell tid. Därför var det lite besvärligt ibland att tala om _viktiga_ saker, därför hade de tidigt insett behovet av ett rum säkrat från avlyssning.

Inget rum i huset ansågs vara tillräckligt bra för det, därför började Harry planera ett _redskapsannex_ för bland annat alla kvastarna. Där kunde de också ha ett enkelt rum som de visste var säkert eftersom de själva hade gjort det mesta. De hade inte kommit så långt på det när expeditionen till _Hogwartstid_ återvände.

Det blev lite rusch för att få till ett bekvämt gästrum. Amelia fick ett rum i en annan flygel, då det annars skulle bli överbelastat i den första delen där ungdomarna hade majoritet. Penny nämnde att hon kunde tänka sig att hon och David flyttade till samma länga, just med anledning av tillgången till duschtid. Harry föreslog att även Leonel kunde flytta till den längan. Det skulle ge de vuxna en bättre gemenskap.

Kvällen ägnades åt avkoppling, det vill säga för de flesta utom Hermione. Hon _bara måste_ plocka upp och _inventera_ alla nya böcker. Men det höll ju inte på så länge. Harry började på att spinna på en idé angående sina fångar. Han tyckte han hade vad som behövdes för att genomföra en rättegång, en _ärlig_ rättegång.

En normal förflyttning från England till Barbados skulle ha medfört en extremt lång dag, men med Harrys _tidsförändring_ hade han styrt att dagarna inte skulle ruckas för mycket Därför hade de inte haft så lång tid på sig efter att de kommit _hem_. Amelia verkade mer positiv än Harry hade vågat hoppas på.

Därefter följde en vecka av fortsatt bygge på annexet, som också fick inrymma en _träningshall_. Med tjugofem meters radie blev dämpningsfältet en väl tilltagen area för stridsträning. Aromerna vid trolldryckstillverkning kombinerat med den obefintliga vädringen i källarlokalerna gjorde att Pansy och Hermione begärde en del av annexet till labb för sina behov.

Harrys nyinköpta racerkvastar rönte stor uppskattning speciellt hos Ron och Ginny, Pansys ögon lyste också. Först när alla insåg att Harry _tilldelade_ dem en var började de inse att han talade allvar. Att ungdomarna skulle ha en var ju förståeligt, till det gick det åt åtta kvastar. När Harry satte en kvast i händerna på Amelia och Leonel, tvekade de.

"Amelia, du har den bara när du är här. Det är, det som kan skilja mellan liv och död.

"Nu ska alla lära sig flyga på dem. De är _snabba_ men man måste inte flyga snabbt. Man _måste inte_ flyga akrobatiskt. Att komma undan rakt fram, är första målet. Därefter är det bra om man kan titta bakåt och byta riktning för att komma undan angrepp. Men glöm inte att det går att ha sköld bakom sig när man flyger. Gör dig osynlig om du är i svårighet. Gör som Ron. Dra RAKT UPP OSYNLIG. Är det inte möjligt att komma _hem_, så ta er till något ställe som är säkert.

Se till att ha kvasten krympt med er, helst alltid, men absolut när ni lämnar det här stället. Öva gärna på att känna igen er från högre höjder. Fem minuter räcker ringens osynlighet. Det finns andra sätt också, dem ska vi öva på längre fram. Hermione, jag vet att du inte är någon fantast på att flyga. Du kan tänka dig att transferera dig ganska högt upp och byta skepnad, och flyga _normalt._ Det gäller för övrigt dig också Ginny, liksom du Luna och du Nadja, förresten Pansy, du bör också kunna öva på det men ha kvasten i reserv. Jag har tillämpat det själv förut —"

"Är ni . . . är ni animagus allihopa? Frågade Amelia överraskat.

"Nej, inte riktigt alla ännu, men vi är på gång. Hemma i England skulle vi behöva registrera oss, men vi bor på Barbados nu."

"Harry, förstod jag det rätt är ni _på Hogwarts_. Och det är i England."

"Sant, men om vi _måste_ registrera oss, så stannar vi kvar här, för gott."

"Ja, ja – det är ju också ett sätt att se det på. Men jag _vet _att just din grupp har _konstiga rättigheter_."

"Ja, jag har fått lära mig det också, jag har funderat på att få skapa en intern avdelning hos er, där vi _sköter oss själva_. Naturligtvis _fru minister_, så ska vi hålla oss till de flesta lagar och regler, men det finns mängder med saker som borde vara _hemlig kunskap_, alltså vad vi kan och som är till gagn för vårt uppdrag. _Officiellt_, kan vi vara fristående aurorer, eller andra medhjälpare inom ministeriet. När vi behövs, då _finns vi_."

"Se till att gå ut skolan, gör bra ifrån er. Då kan ni vara lärare på skolan eller var tusan ni vill, _officiellt_. Får jag bara ha några av _mina_ bland er. Som kan rapportera att ni sköter er så ska vi se hur vi ska ordna det."

Harry såg att Amelia verkade gilla tanken på en _egen organisation_, som hade kvalitéer utöver det vanliga. Så han kommenterade det han trodde hon kunde tänka.

"Vi kommer inte att _lyda_ under någon annan än oss själva. Naturligtvis är vi en resurs. MEN, och det är ett stort _MEN_, i det. Känner vi att ministeriet styrs av en som, _**den förre**__,_ så kan vi sätta igång en egen kartläggning och kanske störta den regimen. Däremot är det inte min mening att vi ska sitta högst upp. Jag har bara en vilja när det gäller ministeriets styre, att den fungerar utan sidostyrning, fast det kanske inte heller var helt sant, men utan sidostyrning och att den gagnar folket."

"Det där låter egentligen bra, mycket bra faktiskt."

—

Några dagar senare blev det lite diskussioner när Amelia ville besöka Bridgetown, ingen hade varit på ön tillräckligt länge för att vara säker på alla rutiner. Men hon skulle naturligtvis få komma dit. Harry _vägrade_ släppa iväg någon helt utan att någon ur hans grupp var med _som säkerhetsstyrka_.

Ingen av de vuxna visste om ungdomarnas telepatiska konversationer. Leonel hade anat det några gånger, Amelia hade reagerat på att Harry visste exakt var Tonks och Hermione var, men hon hade slagit funderingarna ut hågen. Harry visste att om någon av de unga var med, så skulle _alla_ kunna vara insatsberedda.

Det blev Neville och Ginny som skulle följa med Leonel och Amelia. Deras lokala guide skulle naturligtvis ta dem dit de ville komma och visa dem till rätta. Men innan de fick ge sig iväg begärde Harry att få se Amelias pengar. Hon blev lite stött, men hon gjorde som han sa, hon lade fram ganska många amerikanska dollar.

Harry tittade på dem, tog dem alla och började sortera dem. Det blev inte många han sköt tillbaks till henne.

"Kom med mig, de här, de _konfiskerar_ jag. De är dina när du återvänder." Så viskade han. "De är inte utgivna ännu. Jag ska byta ut dem till pengar med årtal som har passerat."

Han såg hur hon bleknade en aning. Men reste sig och följde efter honom under det hon sa. "Oj, det tänkte jag inte på. Hur ska jag göra med resten jag har rätt mycket med mig. Jag hoppas kunna stanna ett år, som du erbjöd."

"Inga problem, jag gör ett litet besök i en senare tid och växlar dem till äldre pengar. Jag har två saker jag måste se upp med när det gäller pengar. En sedel som är _nytryckt_ nu, får inte vara för sliten, och ingen får vara färskare än aktuellt datum. När det gäller att fräscha till dem kan vi använda magi. Men datumet de är tillverkade, det får vi inte ändra."

Harry hade tagit med henne till det rum han använde som kontor. Där tog han fram sin egen väska, ställde kombinationslåset rätt och öppnade den.

Han räknade hennes för nya pengar. Dem satte han i ett fack, därefter räknade han upp motsvarande mängd i aktuell valuta och räckte henne dem.

"Harry, hur klarar du att hålla reda på allt?"

"Jag missar också, som när Tonks och jag hade just ätit innan vi hastigt lämnade Hogwarts matsal vid en middag. Så kom vi tillbaks, ett _par minuter senare_, ordentligt hungriga och i andra kläder. Vi hade varit borta lite mer än två månader från att vi gick tills vi kom tillbaks. Vi tänkte inte på det, men andra såg det."

"Var det då ni gjorde . . . botemedlet?"

"Ja. Det var det."

"Hur länge kommer ni att stanna här?"

"Planeringen nu är att vi ungdomar, omkring tre år kontinuerligt, sedan kommer vi att hoppa framåt veckovis tills vi kommer till Hogwarts terminsstart, då är ju våra barn på skolan, de känner oss, visserligen ser de att vi är yngre än de sett oss, men vi känner inte dem. De får inte visa någon, inte ens oss att de känner oss. Ett par tillfällen kommer de att få komma hem då ska vi också vara hemma, här alltså. Sen kommer julnattshändelsen. Jag vet inte om jag klarar att . . . veta att de våra ska dö, utan att göra något åt det. Jag får inte, men jag vet inte hur det ska gå till."

"Blir det någon kvar med barnen när ni hoppar framåt i tiden, för de är väl kvar hela tiden?"

"Ja, Leonel, David och Penny planerar att vara kvar hela tiden."

"Aha, jag förstår. Harry, sett ur din synvinkel, har sakerna vid julnatten redan hänt?"

"Ja, de har hänt. Jag vet det. De döda är redan begravda. Flera veckor har gått. Jag kan rädda dem, och historien ändras, men till vad?"

"Harry, vad sägs om vi, jag, tar bort minnet från julnatten från er, fram till efter det har hänt, _igen_?"

"Det är en lösning, men jag har tänkt att vi använder ett minnessåll, vi har några. Fast, dem måste jag hämta hit."

"Vi kan tala om det längre fram, ikväll ska jag turista mig, jag står för Neville och Ginnys kostnader i kväll. De är ju med som min säkerhet sa du. Det känns lite tokigt att ha _skolelever_ som beskyddare."

"Jag förstår, men jag lovar dig, vi kan överraskas, men får vi bara vara med från början, så klarar vi av det mesta. Vi kar övat på att strida i stridspar, och som stridsgrupp. Pansy, är lite ny i det, men hon är inte svagare. Vi är dessutom, mig veterligt, de enda som gör sköldar som stoppar dödsförbannelserna, och som slår igenom alla deras sköldar med våra stunners."

"Jag tror dig Harry, jag hörde vad Ron och Pansy gjorde på sjukhuset. Det är bekräftat att de räddade minst femton liv. Utan att ta något själv, jag hörde om Hermiones, _misstag_. Hon är förlåten av alla. Förresten, för dem ska ni ha mer pengar, och sen var det elva plus sju plus tre. Harry varför kan du inte jobba för oss så slipper vi de där kostnaderna. Trettiotre stycken Harry det är etthundra trettiotre tusen. Hundra tjugotre till dig och tio till Hermione."

"Låt oss gå tillbaks, krig kostar, det här stället kostar också, i tretton år. Men det är en utgift som jag måste ta för att ha en chans i slutliga striden. Jag har betalt i förskott för många år, men det kommer att vara löneökningskompensationer och andra prisjusteringar som jag måste räkna med. Men får jag inte leva efter mitt möte med Voldemort tänker jag leva före det."

De möttes av. "Vi trodde vi skulle behöva söka er i oändligheten. Är ni klara nu?" Frågade Nadja.

"Ja, vi blev tvungen att göra lite valutajusteringar. Vi har kontrollerat våra detaljer innan vi kom hit. Men nu är det ordnat, så det inte ska hända någon olycka. Ha nu en trevlig kväll."

Giorgina tog med dem till husets bil, och skulle guida och hjälpa dem under kvällen.

Hermione satt försjunken i sina nya böcker, Pansy hade hittat en gammal bok som handlade om trolldryckstillverkning. De hade båda börjat titta på kunskapskravet inför magisterexamen som de skulle ta när de kom tillbaks.

Luna hade lockat med Penny och David ut på altanen och hade ett djupt samtal med dem. Det lämnade Ron ensam eftersom Harry och Nadja satt försjunkna i _vad det nu var_ tysta och stilla.

Ron hade inget annat för sig än att ta fram sitt svärd och för första gången pröva det Harry hade sagt att han kunde bli, _bli spindel._

Plötsligt fanns han lågt, mycket lågt. Han såg upp under stolar och bord. Skrämmande lågt, han såg skarpt rakt fram, fruktansvärt skarpt rakt fram. Men samtidigt såg han omgivningen runt om. Genast ilade han iväg hittade rummet där Harry och Nadja satt i en soffa. Han hittade en gardin han klättrade upp på. Han _visste_ hur han skulle hantera alla åtta benen. Han visste, att när han lämnade den lättklättrade gardinen satte han av en silkestråd stark nog att fånga upp hans fall, om han tappade greppet.

Harry hade haft rätt, han var inte rädd för spindlar, hade inte varit det efter att han hade kontemplerat med sitt svärd några gånger. Han gick försiktigt på taket, det var ovant att se allt upp och ner. Från början klistrade han fast sin säkerhetslina var decimeter som efter hand blev halvmeter. Han måttade in sig att vara rakt ovanför Harry.

Han matade ut tråd som han klistrade fast runt omkring sig, på så sätt byggde han en egen borg. Sedan snurrade han en kula på trådändan, varefter han satte _limtråd_ på kulan och började mata ut tråd samtidigt som han siktade noga.

—

'_Känns det bra Harry?'_

'_Jo, egentligen fantastiskt bra. Egentligen tur att Luna blev gravid, jag skulle aldrig ha kommit på det här annars. Hur det än går så har jag i vart fall fått leva också.'_

'_Harry! Inga tankar på att du ska förlora. Luna sa när du vilade på sjukhuset att hon går till världens ände för att hämta dig. Så se till att vilja leva också.'_

'_Jodå, det här hjälper ska du veta. Jag tycker visserligen inte om att du ska behöva dela mig med andra. Det är dig jag vill ha ett liv med.'_

'_Jag vet Harry. Du vet också att både Hermione och Luna skulle ha kunnat vara dem du sa det till, om inte du hade hittat mig gråtande utanför din dörr.'_

'_Sant, mycket sant. Och så mycket skulle ha kunnat vara annorlunda, Penny och David — borta. Kanske Hermione också, eller Hermione och jag — borta.'_

'_Det är det jag menar, vi alla tre skulle ha kunnat vara din, var för sig. Eller kanske Pansy, om ingen av oss hade haft mod att fråga tjing på dig.'_

'_Ja, Pansy är helt okej, utan er skulle hon mycket väl kunnat vara mitt val.'_

'_Och Ginny, har du kommit över hennes . . . hennes ordval?'_

'_Kanske, jo kanske det, men nej, inte helt. Hon skulle inte ha varit mitt val efter det. Som vän är hon okej men inte som livskamrat.'_

'_Harry, jag tänker vänta en tid med att ta ett barn, jag vill verkligen ha barn och helst före de andra, men nu är Lunas först därför kommer jag att vänta lite. När Luna och Hermione är höggravida då kommer jag att ha dig för mig själv en tid. Så jag kommer visserligen att bli några månader efter dem. Du vet väl a—'_

'_Vad gör du med mina glasögon?'_

"Jag gör inget med — du — de svävar i luften."

"Mina glasögon, jag behöver dem för att kunna se vettigt."

"De svävar uppåt. De helt enkelt svävar uppåt, de sitter upp emot taket.

—

Eftersom Ron hade aktiverat osynlighet var han själv och allt som var i kontakt med honom då han aktiverade den osynligt, alltså även hans silkestråd och de som han satte fast glasögonen med. Nu behövde han bara följa trådarna tillbaks, det var enkelt nu när de satt fast. När han var tillbaks i gardinen släppte han osynligheten. Men behöll naturligtvis spindelformen.

Harry lyfte handen och _kallade in_ sina glasögon. Vilket medförde att både trådarna Ron hade satt fast dem med och en del trådar och fästen ytterligare följde med, utöver en del av takets färg. Efter en stund rungade ett glatt skratt ut över rummet följt av ett "RON, kom hit."

Strax var Ron nere på golvet och transformerade sig tillbaks till människa. "Master kallade:" Sa han med en djup bugning. Harry kunde inte annat än fortsätta skratta.

"Ron, det där var baske mig det bästa skämt jag varit med om på länge. Hur kändes det, jag menar du som varit hysteriskt rädd för spindlar. Var det okej?"

"Harry, det var lite läskigt i början, men snart hade jag lärt mig hur jag skulle använda synen, jag ser runt om, men oerhört bra framåt, fast bara ungefär fem meter, jag ser längre bort också, men det är så smått att jag inte uppfattar detaljerna där. Det kändes osäkert att klättra, eller kallas det gå upp–och–ner i taket. Men det gick. Det jag tänkte på var _möjligheten att kunna hämta en nyckel._ Eller något i den stilen. Jag tror osynligheten fungerade också, du såg mig inte Nadja, fast du tittade rakt på mig."

"Nu när jag vet att det var du och du säger osynlig förstår jag vad det var jag såg, Det såg ut som ett flimmer. Men en spindel tänkte jag mig inte som du. Men det är sant, osynligheten fungerade. Får vi se den?"

Ron visade dem sin omvandling. Han kände att det inte tilltalande när de försökte ta upp honom. När han återtagit sin mänskliga form förklarade han. "Som spindel, så hade jag inget förtroende för era stora händer, jag var oerhört rädd att jag i panik skulle försvara mig, det skulle kunna ge otrevliga sår. Jag kommer att behöva tid på mig som spindel att lära mig det."

"Jag tror Neville har provat sin orm några gånger. Ginny kan bli fladdermus bara hon kommer igenom animagustransformeringen. Hermione är en avbildning av Hedwig när hon är fågel, Luna är en korp. Nadja som falk och jag som Phoenix, nästan alla av oss kan flyga. Pansy som stor katt kan jag visserligen ta med men hon kan flyga som _sin fågel_, du kan mycket säkert flyga _med_ henne, som spindel. Men som spindel borde du kunna skicka upp en tråd i luften och följa vinden, eller låta den utsläppta tråden fastna i något, så spänner du upp den och sätter fast den på din sida. På så sätt kan du bygga en bro för dig över avgrunder.

Neville vet vi inget om ännu, men som orm är han för stor för en fladdermus. Det vore egentligen väldigt bra om vi alla kunde flyga _naturligt_. Men som hund är du suverän om vi behöver spårningsförmåga. Pansys _katt_ är nog bra den också, speciellt här nere. Ni båda kan ta er genom naturen och följa något spår som ingen annan av oss.

Vi kanske kan komma att behöva det framöver. Förresten Ron, har ni pratat om _barn_ har ni planerat något, vi blir ju kvar här en tid och sedan lite hastigt tills de är i åldern vi var när vi började skolan."

Ron rodnade grymt, tvinnade händerna och tittade på allt utom Harry och Nadja. Så började han stamma fram ett kort. "J j j jo då, pratat — det har vi gjort."

"Bra Ron." Svarade Nadja. Du vet att vi, Luna, Hermione och jag tänker ha barn, kanske flera, Ni måste inte vara här, men vi ser mycket gärna att ni är det. Så här blir det rent konkret. Vi har barn här, vi är med dem och utbildar oss under tre till fyra år. Sen kan vi hoppa, jag vet att Harry sa att vi kan vara på Hogwarts och hoppa tillbaks hit _var kväll där, men vart veckoslut här._ Det skulle innebära att vi känner våra barn på Hogwarts samtidigt som vi ser dem växa upp.

Det tror jag inte är så lämpligt så jag kommer att föreslå att vi kan hoppa från veckoslut till veckoslut, möjligen med en av oss stannande under veckan, så skiftar vi. Så kan det vara tills de börjar i de skolor de ska till. Sen när vi kommer tillbaks till Hogwarts så känner vi åter våra barn. Det är en metod jag tror mer på. Det innebär att vi kommer att vara här först tre år eller lite mer, sen hoppar vi lite i tiden, en tid, sen kommer vi tillbaks till den tid vi lämnade Hogwarts. Vi kommer att vara äldre, mognare och ha bra möjlighet att göra väl ifrån oss, alltså er, på slutprovet." Nadja verkade målmedveten. Harry fortsatte.

"Vi som lärare måste ju vara där men ni som bara elever, ni kan skolka till examensproven, om ni vill, men det kan vara praktiskt att vara där för vi kan ju ha missat saker i vår syllabus, då är det bra om vi har varit med om genomgångarna på skolan, även om vi redan kan det mesta."

"Sallabus?" Sa Ron.

"Kunde ha sagt _kunskapskrav_ också, men när man frågar efter just det så heter det syllabus, och det är menat att samma ska gälla för alla ställena så man har jämförbara utgångslägen att bedöma betygen, både mellan skolor men också mellan åren. Därför är just syllabusen en av de viktigare sakerna vi behöver, en från _vår tid_."

'_Harry, vi måste prata!'_ uppfattade han Lunas begäran.

—

— _Samtidigt med Harry, Ron och Nadjas samtal —_

Luna hade suttit och pratat med David och Penny en stund. Skickligt hade hon balanserat samtalet på gränsen mellan den magianvändande delen av samhället och hur saker utfördes. Hon förstod att det var nu eller aldrig.

Luna förklarade vidare: "Energin, den bara finns, finns i olika former, som till exempel vatten. Vatten kan ha olika temperatur, olika aggregationsform, alltså gasform som ånga, eller flytande som vatten, eller fast som is, alltså i naturligt tillstånd. Sen finns det något som heter _plasma_, men det är ett onaturligt tillstånd i vår miljö.

"Dessutom kan vatten ha olika temperatur, vilket vanligen hör ihop med aggregationsformen, alltså vatten med temperatur mellan noll och hundra grader Celsius är flytande. Men om man dessutom tillför nästa parameter _tryck_ så kan även den saken förändras. Det finns vattenånga i luften, ungefär tio till femton gram vatten i form av ånga finnas det i vanlig rumsluft, alltså per kubikmeter. Det innebär att ett tänkt rum som är fyra gånger fem meter och tvåmeters höjd är fyrtio kubikmeter. I det rummet finns det alltså fyrtio till sextio gram vatten.

"Men det var lite vid sidan av, alltså vatten, kan även ha olika fysiska _nivåer_, det kan finnas i en sjö högt upp i bergen, eller vara i havet. Det tycker man inte är så konstigt men det är en viss skillnad på det, därför att energin är detsamma som massan gånger höjden, kanske skulle det delas med två, men skit i det, alltså _**höjden**_ där något finns är _**energi**__._

"Så bygger man ett kraftverk, låter vattnet från sjön _**pressa**_ mot något, då har vi _**tryck**_, så byts höjden via tryck till rörelse, som är en annan form av energi, massan gånger hastigheten gånger hastigheten eller massan gånger hastigheten i kvadrat. Du ökar hastigheten till det dubbla, så fyrdubblar du energiinnehållet. Men det var en annan parantes. Alltså rörelsen, en axel snurrar, och den axeln får magneter att röra sig vid metalliska trådar, det knuffar elektroner som i sin tur knuffar andra, och alltihop sitter samman i ett nätverk av kablar.

"På så sätt får vattnet i en sjö högt upp i bergen ditt tevatten att bli varmt när du använder en elektrisk uppvärmning av vattnet. Du har alltså låtit vattnets _**lägesenergi**_ förvandlas till _**värmeenergi**_i din tekanna. Hela den där kedjan förstår kanske inte alla, men många ser det som hur naturligt som helst.

"Men när jag använder mitt trollspö för att hetta upp mitt tevatten, då förstår ni inte. Det är ju hur enkelt som helst, jag låter _**en annan energigorm**__**omvandlas**_ till den fysiskt mätbara energiformen. Men eftersom ni inte är vana det, så ser det som magi. Vilket vi ju också kallar det, men det är ju hur naturligt som helst.

"Så hör det till saken att ni knappast förstår hur atomkraften fungerar, ni vet att den fungerar, och då godtar ni det. Så är det med oss som använder magin också, alltså de flesta av oss. Vi uttalar våra order som vi kallar besvärjelser, pekar med vårt trollspö och godtar resultatet.

"Det som egentligen händer är både mer komplicerat men även enklare. Vi helt enkelt kanaliserar en energiomvandling. Men för att kunna göra det måste vi godta att det fungerar, då kan vi träna upp oss i att använda den. Det är det vi får lära oss på Hogwarts, och en del andra platser. Förutsättningen för att ens kunna börja är att vi, som jag sa godtar magin som grund, eller som i Hermiones fall, inte förnekar den.

"Tack vare att ni aldrig övertygade henne om att konstiga saker inte finns, så behöll hon sina sköldar genomskinliga. När hon fick veta att det fungerar så godtog hon det direkt. Hennes sköldar, jo hon har dem, de flesta har dem kvar, ja så gott som alla har dem, men de kan vara olika täta.

"Era, liksom de allra flesta ickemagiska, är helt kompakta, ogenomskinliga. Det är därför som ni inte emitterar någon magisk signatur, vilket alla magianvändande gör. Det är därför vi kan känna igen varandra. Det är också en fara med det, vi kan nästan aldrig gömma oss. Så här enkelt kan jag ta reda på var finns Hermione." Luna satte sitt trollspö löst i den öppna handen. "Point me Hermione" Sa hon och trollspöt vred till sig och pekade in i huset. Varpå Luna fortsatte:

"Alltså det fungerar när jag känner eller har mött en person tillräckligt mycket för ha att assimilerat personens magiska signatur. Eftersom allt har, alltså all materia, har temperatur, läge och rörelse så har det energi. Skillnaden mellan ickemagiska och magiska är att vi magiska som jag sa emmiterar en viss mängd energi, man skulle kunna säga att vi läcker som ett såll. Vilket ju är sant. Men eftersom energin finns och vi har utrymme för den så tar vi också upp energi hela tiden.

"När vi gör av med mer än vi tar upp så känner vi oss utmattade, och kan behöva vila en stund. Eller om vi tar ut oss till ytterligheten så kan vi till och med förlora medvetandet, sånt händer men är inte så vanligt. Ja, om vi bortser från Harry då, när det verkligen har gällt så har han inte sparat på krafterna.

"Varför säger jag det här? . . . Jo – därför att ni inte är mer annorlunda än oss än som om vi skulle ha läst en bok om matematik och förstått den, medan ni inte kan matte alls. Alltså, en förståelse, en kunskap. Vill ni, så kan vi, skapa den förståelsen, vi kan alltså skrubba era sköldar så de blir transparanta."

"Så . . . så vi kan göra som ni gör?"

"Kanske inte på samma nivå som Harry och vi i gruppen men som min pappa eller hon som kom nyss, Amelia, de är vanliga. Jag har alltid varit lite udda därför att mina sköldar har varit, knappt synliga. Jag har alltså, hur ska jag förklara det? Jag har aldrig varit så starkt förankrad i tillvaron, nästan så att jag svävat omkring lite vid sidan av. Men när jag mötte Harry och vi kunde jobba på det lärde jag mig att förstå min situation och efter det är jag mer medveten om det jag kan och gör."

"Vad skulle det innebära konkret om vi skulle lyckas med det du sa?"

"Att ni får det vi kallar, en magisk signatur. Det i sin tur innebär att ett trollspö känner igen er, en kvast, alltså en magisk kvast, känner igen er. Vilket är ett måste för att ni ens ska komma igång. Sen måste ni bli inskrivna på en skola för häxor och trollkarlar, efter det får ni köpa ett trollspö, och sen börjar skolan."

"Men, hos er tas man in när man är elva år, vi är ju långt över det."

"Om vi håller skola här, vi ska ändå fortsätta lära oss. Behövs det så kommer vi att ordna hit någon som kan bli er lärare. I vår skola har vi grundbetyg och avgångsbetyg. För att få vara aktiv magiutövare måste man ha kunskaper motsvarande grundbetygen, alltså godkänt i fem ämnen. Hermione klarade exilent i tolv ämnen, bäst i skolan genom . . . . jag tror det var genom tiderna. Sen efter det, läser vi två år i ämnen vi klarat galant eller exilent. Vissa ämnen behövs det exilent för att få fortsätta på högre nivå.

"Nu ska Hermione och Pansy läsa dels slutfasen i högstadiedelen och samtidigt magisterexamen i trolldryckslära. Jag och Ginny har egentligen ett år ytterligare men genom att vi läser här tänker vi ta slutexamina tillsammans med de övriga. Ni skulle kunna vara med på grundexamen och få era fem betyg, då är ni fullt accepterade i magivärlden."

"Låter ju bra, eftersom vi hoppas kunna stanna här hela tiden så skulle det ju vara möjligt förstås. Är det svårt?" Penny verkade intresserad.

"Jag skulle kunna säga att det är jättesvårt, för det är det, men inte svårt egentligen, svårigheten är att öppna sig tillräckligt mycket för att sköldarna ska börja släppa ut, och att ni sen kan ta upp. Det kan ta en tid för systemen i er att komma igång efter så lång tid av stillhet. Det kan till och med komma att göra ont på många ställen i er. Det är ungefär som träningsvärk orsakad av för mycket soffliggande och att sen tvingas göra något. Det kan kännas, och det kan vara motigt men det går. Jo, det hjälper inte att försöka förstå det, det är bättre att inte försöka förstå utan bara öppna känslan för det."

"David, visst kan vi försöka, det skulle vara både nyttigt att kunna för vår egen säkerhet men också att kunna känna det vår dotter känner. En del saker skulle vara så mycket lättare för oss då."

"Men du hörde, det kan vara farligt också."

"Jag kanske ska poängtera att för flyttnycklar, alltså såna där saker som gör att man kan plötsligt vara på ett annat ställe ska fungera så måste de känna av en magisk signatur, om man ska kunna aktivera dem själv. Alltså är ni tillsammans med Hermione, eller någon annan magisk, så kan ni följa med, men har ni egen magisk signatur så kan ni aktivera en sådan själva. Alltså inte göra dem men aktivera. Alltså vid fara kan ni plötsligt vara i säkerhet. Det är så Harry gjort våra ringar. Men oj . . . . . Vänta jag måste prata med Harry."

—

**Kap 60**

'_Kom till blå grottan, Nadja, Ron och jag är här.'_ svarade Harry på hennes tankefråga. Hon ilade iväg.

"Harry. Våra ringar, flyttnyckeln i dem vart går de nu? Jo Hogwarts, men var där ? ? ? i solid sten? – är vi _presenterade_ för slottet nu? — Nej. Vi är inte ens elever där, vi kommer att betraktas som inkräktare."

"Du har så rätt, Men nu är jag här, jag skulle ha beställt fler ringar. Din far har _vår vänring_. Men jag tänkte på fyra omgångar _parringar._ Och en omgång _familjeringar_."

"Fyra omgångar parringar. Okej, låt mig se, Ron och Pansy, Nev och Ginny, Ni två har ju redan ringar, skulle jag och Hermione bli ett par, tja — på sätt och vis är vi ju det. men det blir tre, tänker du på David och Penny, så är de ju redan gifta men de är dessutom mugglare." _Än så länge,_ tänkte hon.

"Jo jag tänkte på dem, familjeringarna fyra stycken till min familj, vi fyra alltså. Ron och Nevs familjer ja."

"Harry —"

"Du fuskar, jo, jag tänker på din far och Amelia, Luna."

"Ja, jädrar i det, jag har hållit sköldarna uppe för att inte snoka. Men du har rätt. KUuuuuul. Han behöver det. Det var en nyhet. Jag har också en nyhet."

"Tvillingar?" sa Nadja.

"Nä, men jag försöker övertala Hermiones föräldrar att låta mej bearbeta deras sköldar, lyckas jag, vilket jag tror jag kommer att göra, så kommer de att behöva ta examen när vi kommer tillbaks till skolan. Det innebär att vi kommer att ha vuxenelever i grundkunskap."

Hon skrattade länge, innan hon kunde säga. "Vi har ju tre professorer här, så får ni lära er från grunden att ha nybörjarelever."

Nadja och Harry skrattade också, så fortsatte hon med allvarligt tonfall. "Andas inte en stavelse om det här till Hermione. Lyckas de så kommer de att överraska henne med trollspö i hand." Alla nickade.

"Hur ska du göra?" Frågade Ron.

"Ni vet att jag ska leda er alla ut i den första av _världarna_ bortom vår normala. Det är dit jag måste ta dem, där ska vi tillsammans jobba på förståelse och sköldreducering. Måste jag, så ska jag göra en liten brygd. Jag såg några växter en bra bit från huset när vi tittade runt på området.

Peyote borde normalt inte finnas här, men det fanns några stånd, tiden är rätt så inom en månad, kanske veckor så kan vi samla några knoppar av dem. På ett av de skuggigare ställena såg jag något jag måste läsa in mig på innan jag vet säkert, men jag tror det var en av de svamptyper som kan användas.

Det är alltså sista utvägen, jag tänker försöka utan droger först." Får jag bara deras sköldar lätt transparanta så kommer resten att komma naturligt."

"Luna, innebär det att vi kan lära vilka mugglare som helst att bli — som oss?" Frågade Ron.

"I princip ja."

—

— _Samtidigt för de som var på utflykt —_

Efter att de parkerade helt nära en kyrka, St Marys, hade de en fin promenad in emot stadskärnan. Amelia avsåg köpa lite passande kläder. Det var stor skillnad mellan Londonklimatet och det här paradisstället som hade en balanserad temperatur som låg lite under trettio grader nästan konstant. I vindstilla områden inne på centrala ön kunde det förstås bli _hett_ men det fanns nästan alltid en vind från havet som balanserade klimatet bra.

Hon och Leonel hade strosat en stund och blev så småningom hungriga. Ginny och Neville hade inte ägnat så stor möda på sig själva, utan att verka alltför övervakande hade de inte låtit minsta detalj gå dem förbi. Det innebar att Ginny plötsligt pekade på en ung flicka med sin värja.

Hur hon kunde ha flyttat sig från bakom Amelia till fem meter framför den flyende flickan och med värjan i hand mot flickans bröst förstod ingen, men ögonblicket efter stod Neville med sitt svärd pekandes mot strupen på en ung man.

Flickan hade Amelias handväska, den unga mannen hade, påstod Neville, Leonel's plånbok innanför sin skjorta. Det blev lite uppståndelse, Giorgina som hade varit lite vid sidan av gick fram till Ginny.

"Vems är väskan?" Frågade hon.

"Min!" Skrek flickan.

"Min, det finns ID–kort i dem som bevisar det." Sa Amelia.

"Då är det enkelt. Vad påstår DU att det finns i den?" Frågade hon flickan.

Giorgina tog under milda protester handväskan, öppnade den och sökte hastigt, så tog hon upp ett fodral som innehöll ID–kort och lite annat. "Du heter?" Frågade hon högt. Amelia förstod att det var ett skådespel för publiken.

"Amelia Bones." Sa hon med lite förhöjd röst.

"Gott, samma namn som står här." Sa Giorgina och höll upp det för att de omkringstående, de närmaste i alla fall, kunde se att det verkligen var så. Så vände hon sig till Leonel. "Du, beskriv din plånbok."

"Svart, trevägs, ID–kort som visar vem jag är finns synligt. Leonel Lovegood står det på det."

Hon gick fram till grabben som stod stilla, fortfarande med Nevilles svärd obehagligt nära ansiktet. Hon kände över hans skjorta och där fanns något som mycket väl kunde vara en plånbok.

"Är det din?" Frågade hon honom. Han nickade jakande. Men Giorgina slet upp skjortan och tog plånboken och inspekterade det ID–kort som fanns synligt. Även det höll hon upp för de närstående att se.

"Tydligen är det så att ni inte bara stjäl, ni ljuger också. Stöld bestraffas första gången med förlust av hand. Lögn med förlust av tungan."

Så tog hon upp en kamera, och fotograferade dem först var för sig därefter på en bild där de var sammanfösta.

"Nu vet jag vilka ni är, drabbar vi samman igen, då är det en gång för mycket. Ta undan svärden, försvinn ur min åsyn." Fräste hon mot ungdomarna.

"Se så, se till att inte låta någon komma för nära er, och om det inte går att undvika, så håll rätt på era saker. Bilderna kommer jag att lämna till polisen senare. Att blanda in er, även som brottsoffer är mindre lämpligt. Det jag kan säga är att de turister jag guidade drabbades av dem, skulle vi ha lämnat dem till polisen nu, då skulle ni också ha registrerats, det vore mindre bra. Ni är trots allt invandrade utan att ha kommit lagligt. Så länge ni inte har varit i papperskontakt med myndigheten kan ni alltid vara turister."

Neville och Ginny hade märkligt nog lyckats eliminera sina vapen utan att någon reagerade. Inköpen som Amelia gjorde var det hon verkligen behövde men hon förstod att det borde gå att hitta andra ställen. Men hon skulle ju se och hon hade fått se. Efter att de tänkte äta en bit mat på The Schooner så avstod de när de kom nära nog, alltså när de märkte hur övriga gäster var klädda. Istället åkte de hungriga tillbaks mot det de nu kallade hem.

Men lite utanför Bathsheba, bad Amelia att de kunde föröka hitta ett lagomt fint ställe att äta på. Det blev så att de stannade vid ett mindre ställe längs vägen. Efter att ha tittat på matsedeln rekommenderade Giorgina dem att välja någon av pizzorna. Försiktigt viskade hon.

"Det är en av de få rätterna som vi vet att ingen tar i med händerna efter att det lämnat ugnen." Både Ginny och Amelia nickade förstående. Det blev som Giorgina föreslog, fem pizzor med fyra öl och en coca cola. De skulle inte komma hem utsvultna i alla fall.

—

Deras utflykt hade givit några erfarenheter de skulle ha nytta av, Bridgetown var inget bra alternativ vare sig för romantisk middag eller att handla nyttosaker. Dessutom var det priser som var anpassade för turister, dollarstinna turister.

Arbetet med annexet fortskred och var nu inne på slutfasen. Hermione hade ägnat stor möda att skapa skydd för hela den delen de skulle använda i sin träning. Omkring övningsplatsen hade de byggt en palissad. Nadja hade visat Harry hur de kunde hjälpas åt att lägga flera lager med illusioner på utsidan. Resultatet blev att palissaden såg ut som den övriga muren som omgärdade husets ytterområde.

Ingen kunde ana att den dolde ett område av hundra gånger hundra meter. Tillräckligt stort för att innehålla både annexet och stridsfältet. De kunde dessutom flyga ostört där eftersom den magiska skyddsbubblan gjorde det nästan oändligt stort.

De hade äntligen ett rum som de hade som eget. Ett rum där de kunde prata om saker som skulle komma att hända. Några saker som Harry hade sett när han bläddrade i tidningsarkivet nämnde han om för Nadja när de två satt för sig själva och resonerade om saker de skulle vara tvungna att tänka på. En av dem var en tropisk storm som skulle komma att slå hårt mot den del av ön de fanns på.

Egentligen inget allvarligt, bara att se till att fönsterluckorna fungerade, och eventuellt förbättra dem. De kunde ju skylla på att det, kändes säkrare så. Så fortsatte Harry.

"En annan sak, det där besöket i Bridgetown, jag har fått höra att de är identifierade. Eller rättare sagt, deras inblandning i en mer organiserad liga är klarlagd. Vi kommer troligen att drabbas av dem. Riktigt hur har jag ingen aning om just nu. Jag överväger att läsa mer i tidningarna men det styr oss in i händelser som vi inte gör av oss själva. Jag vet att det inte stått något om dödsfall, bränder eller sånt avseende oss.

"Men jag har funderat, vi har ju förhört fångarna en tid nu. Deras skuld är klar. De har straff efter rättegångar i Florida, om de skickas tillbaks dit, grova straff, kanske dödsstraff, men minst några livstidsdomar. Så för dem är det inget alternativ. Det jag har känt av deras känsla när vi har förhört dem är att de är ångerfulla, de är inte onda, men jag känner inte för att släppa dem fria.

"Vi kan ju inte ge dem amnesti, men det känns lite tveksamt att lämna dem till myndigheterna med en bekännelselista också, det skulle synliggöra oss själva mer än önskvärt. Om vi ger dem en rättegång, där tre av dem plus fyra av oss, Nadja, Pansy, Luna och Hermione, sitter som jury, Amelia som domare, Leonel som försvarare, jag som åklagare, med Ginny som åklagarbiträde. Ron och Neville vakter, Penny och David administrativ personal.

"Det kan låta som att rättegången är redan uppgjord, och det är den ju. Men vi håller den så blir den i vart fall genomförd. Att de har gjort det de har gjort råder det ju ingen tvekan om. Frågan är mer hur de uppfattar situationen. Genom att vi låter dem sitta med som jury mot varandra så märker vi deras attityd också.

"Påföljden alltså; tror vi att de vill fortsätta sin brottsliga bana, så skickar vi dem resolut till Florida. Är de ångerfulla men inte vill ha med oss att göra . . . tja, de kan ju vakna upp på olika ställen St Helena, Falklandsöarna, som exempel. Eller varför inte i tidigt artonhundratal, som slav. Möjligheterna är många."

"Men i verkligheten tänker du i första hand göra _VAD_?" Frågade Hermione.

"Förvandlad till hund, hundar, här. Vakthundar."

"HARRY – – Menar du allvar? Det är ju . . . det är ju . . . ju vidrigt." Protesterade Ginny och Hermione nästan simultant. Men det var Hermione som hördes mest.

"Javisst, gärna till Florida med dem, tillsammans med mina förhörsprotokoll. Vi struntar i rättegången då."

Efter det utbrottet återgick samtalen sedan till normala saker, som planering av sjukvård, inför nedkomsterna. På den punkten bestämdes att Harry skulle hämta deras egen Poppy. Hon skulle ju ändå om några dagar, i hennes tid, veta om det.

Harry satte sig ner med en anteckningsbok, den skulle aldrig få lämna det rummet. Han skrev ner detaljer han mindes från när de hade lämnat Hogwarts som grupp. Det var till det ögonblicket gruppen skulle komma tillbaks. Så långt var allt i sin ordning.

Det som berörde honom själv var att den extratid han var där, då rullade klockan. Gruppen var inte där, och var den inte där när han var där, skulle den få komma tillbaks då, eller en tid senare, enligt Harrys tid där?

Han var tvungen att notera allt, om någon frågade efter dem, eller om han hade mött någon av dem där. Hade han mött någon, då måste de tillbaks, hade någon frågat efter dem och de inte var där, så var de inte. MEN han var tvungen att veta detaljerna längre fram i tiden.

Han märkte att Nadja tittade på honom, så han la ner pennan och frågade. "Något du funderar över?"

"Egentligen ja, sen en tid tillbaks. Det måste finnas ännu en förrädare i en inre krets."

"Säker?" Hon nickade, "Har du inte tänkt på det själv Harry? – ditt ärr, ditt blixtformade ärr."

"Ja, vad är det med det, alla vet ju om det."

"Det är just det Harry, de visste om det INNAN du kom till skolan. Hela magivärlden visste om det, och att du hade överlevt. Att du överlevt, var väl okej, på sätt och vis, alltså att de visste att du hade överlevt. Men vem talade då om ärret?"

"Albus, kanske?"

"Det finns ingen orsak att lämna ut ett så signifikant signalement på dig, speciellt inte av Albus, som ju anade att han fanns kvar. Nej, knappast Minerva heller, hon var ju med att lämna av dig. Kvar är Hagrid. Inte för att han skulle vara förrädare, men han kan ha sagt det. OM INTE – VEM?"

"Ingen aning." Sa Harry samtidigt som han började fundera. Skulle han? Kunde, det visste han att han kunde. Men skulle han våga_?_ Det fick vänta.

"Harry, det som inte gör något är om du vid nästa tillfälle tillbaks i England besöker tidningsredaktionen och läser om det, försök att hitta när uppgiften om _ärret_ först dyker upp i någon tidning. Det kan till och med vara så att det står en uppgift varifrån den kommer. Om inte – vem talade om det? Det kan vara viktigt att veta.

"Du har banne mig rätt, det är ju sånt där som jag bara inte har tänkt på själv. Men när vi är inne på det. Vi måste nog tänka på att finnas här officiellt. Jag hyr ju stället, och snart kommer det väl någon som frågar vem jag är. Så det är bäst att vi börjar fundera på att komma hit officiellt."

"Vet du något om hur länge Amelia tänker stanna. Om jag förstod referatet rätt så använde Leonel sitt ordinarie ID–kort. Han borde ha, vi borde ha, sett till att lägga undan alla gamla handlingar. Både han och Granger's har ju riktiga att använda här. Men Amelia, hon har inget extra. Men det är nog bäst att vi blir officiella mugglare här. Alla på ön är endera här privat, med mindre eller större båtar. Medan vi ska bo här i, tänk efter, trettonår minst, kanske längre ändå."

"Ja, vi är här kontinuerligt först några år sedan gör vi kortare hopp som inte märks utåt. Så du har rätt, vi blir här länge. Våra barn kommer att vara öbor. Hur är det med utseendet, visst kan jag väl modifiera mig lite. Och ha det som ett permanent utseende, ja som James Evans när jag är i England."

"Du sa inte hemma."

"Nä, vi måste börja tänka på det här som hemma."

"Nu när vi är ensamma en stund, hur hade du tänkt dig med dina fångar?"

"Ok, jag har funderat, med dem som hundar, Ron som hund, utan att de vet om det, och våra övriga djur dessutom tänk bara Pansy som stora katten. Skulle djuren kunna bli rangordnade så de fyra står under dem i rang, så skulle vi kunna ha fyra bra vakthundar som vi dessutom kan göra människa av igen och prata med."

"Är inte det att gå utanför mänsklighetens ramar Harry."

"Jo, men om vi kommer fram till att de är pålitliga, och ifall de vill, eller i vart fall godtar, det. Men jag har redan lämnat tanken på det."

"Varför det nu då, idén är faktiskt inte alls illa."

"Vad ska vi göra ifall de efteråt skulle tala om vad vi gjort. Och att förändra minnet på dem efteråt, då är vi verkligen utanför råmärkena. Nej, däremot ska vi skaffa hundar och kanske några ormar."

"Ormar?"

Ja, både Nev och jag kan ju prata med dem, de kan ha sina områden nära murarna, de är oerhört bra väktare. Pratar vi med dem så tror jag att de kommer att vara hos oss och hjälpa oss, naturligtvis ska vi se till att de har fri tillgång till mat. Även hundarna måste ha ordentligt med mat, men också god hantering, ormarna de sköter sig själva rätt bra."

"Ja, det ligger något i det, jobba på det. Men fråga Amelia om hur länge hon blir här, det har betydelse för hur vi ska planera."

"Jag tror, hon och Leonel kommer bra överens. Så bra att hon kanske stannar hela tiden även hon. Hon vet att hon kommer tillbaks till _sin_ tid, men om hon kan ha en fin tid med Leonel här, och kanske det blir smått även där. DÅ, då kommer hon att stanna hon också. Jag är rätt säker på att Hermione kommer att bli _förvånad_ om en tid. Vårt barn, hennes, kommer att bli rätt nära Pennys."

"VA ? de . . . planerar de ett barn till?"

"Planera, vet jag inte, men jag tycker mig känna, och se, en annan livsgnista omkring henne. Du vet att Luna jobbar med dem, eller hur?

"Jo, Penny har börjat ana en känsla när hon tar i Lunas trollspö. De är inte framme ännu, men på riktigt god väg. David, går det trögare med. Luna säger att det han inte kan se och ta på, tror han inte på heller. Så där kommer det att krävas jobb."

"Ja, jag anade att det kunde vara så.

"På tal om tid, och personer, och seriöst kunnande. Pigorna som vi kallar Fiodora och Giorgina. De är unga och tilltalande, framför allt Fiodora, är ganska intresserad av att _hjälpa_ lite extra när hon ger massage. Ja Harry, du får också massage efter en del träningspass, så du borde ha märkt det."

"Hon har inte varit, hmm hur ska jag formulera för att inte säga fel nu . . . hon har då inte givit mig anledning att undvika henne."

"Hur menar du?"

"Hon är duktig på det, ja. Jo, jag har märkt att hon går, ska vi säga, rätt nära gränsen, till vad en kille kan stå ut med utan att hetsa upp sig för mycket. Men jag tror inte hon försöker spräcka något. Hon verkar mer vilja hjälpa. Leonel fick några omgångar av henne innan Amelia kom. De blev aldrig intima men han fick närgången massage. Och det handlade enbart om att hon ville hjälpa honom. Nåja, det är vad han sa när han frågade mig om henne."

"Han frågade VAD?"

"Det började med att han fick kramp när han simmade. Sen hade de en kväll med samtal. Hon sa, okej allt är som Leonel berättade. Alltså hon sa att hon hade frågat Mari om hon fick hjälpa honom ur ensamheten. Han var ensam utan att han kanske tänkte på det. Mari hade visst sagt att hon fick göra allt hon ville utom att bli intim fullt ut. Så senare tillfällen efter sin kvällssimning har han fått fullständig massage. Men det är det ingen som har något med att göra. Och allt var innan Amelia kom hit."

"Alltså, de är unga, de behöver hitta män åt sig. Alltså, de kommer att sluta här, eller ta hit killar. Förresten, jag är säker på att Giorgina redan har en kavaljer som besöker henne regelbundet."

"Vi kanske ska prata med dem, eller ta reda på hur de är bekanta innan vi säger något. Vi kan prata med Ginny, Pansy och Ron om det, det är ju de som har de bästa öronen. Kanske några fåglar i träden runtomkring kan bidra till det också. Vi gör en träningsgrej av det. Ska du lägga upp det.?"

"Ja, vi gör en aurorträning av det. Ska jobba på det. Alltså Giorgina fullständig övervakning en månad?"

"JA. Jag ska prata med Mari om det, alltså inte nämna att det är därför utan att vi behöver träna, och att vi kommer att använda dem som objekt, att vara skydd till dem utan att de vet om det, alltså både inom så väl som utanför området. Alltså Mari själv, pigorna och gårdskarlarna. De ska inte ta för givet att de alltid har livvakt, utan att de ibland kan ha det. Vi vill veta ifall vi blivit upptäckta och i så fall när och hur, de ska aldrig låta sig beröras av ifall de sett någon, bara göra en liten notering som de lämnar till Mari, som i sin tur lämnar den till oss. Då ser det seriöst ut."

"Bra idé Harry, kan faktiskt bli kul, kommer du själv att agera?"

"Klart jag kommer att göra. Gör klart i förutsättningen att alla som våra objekt kommer i kontakt med ska ingå i uppgiftsresultatet. Vi kan dela in i stridspar så de kan jobba i de par de vill jobba i. Jag kan tänka mig att Nev gärna jobbar med Ron, kanske med Ginny också, men jag vet inte säkert om det."

"Varför inte?"

"Orm och fladdermus, går inte så bra ihop, jag har inte sett att Nev har fått fram något djur ännu."

"Jag tror han håller på att börja ana vad det blir."

"Vet du något?"

"Inte säker, men jag tror det handlar om ett stort kattdjur även hos honom. Tänk dig Pansy och Nev som panter och pantera. De skulle ha blivit ett fint par."

"Ja verkligen, jag hoppades på dem också. Jag tror hon har en liten, kanske en ganska stor förälskelse kvar i honom."

"Men hon sa hon valde Ron."

"Hon sa, ja. Jag tror, det här är inget jag vet, men jag tror, att Pansy är så flexibel att hon tar den som blir över av oss tre."

"Hon sa hon föredrog Ron före Nev."

"Ja, därför att Nev äntligen fick upp ögonen för Ginny, som haft honom i tankarna länge. Och hon ville inte såra Nev genom att säga att han var hennes första val."

"Hon är verkligen rar den flickan. Utan henne skulle Ron inte haft någon dejt här, och förmodligen endera stannat kvar, eller fallit för Fiodora som säkert skulle ha gått fullt ut med honom. Men Neville är inte hennes första val."

"Inte?"

"Harry, DU är hennes första val."

"Jag är inte med i tävlan, och det vet hon."

"Ja, men hon ger sitt liv för dig, om du ber henne, och säkert utan att du frågar också."

"Fram tills Voldemort är borta förstår jag era synpunkter på det, men när han är borta ska alla slå den tanken ur sinnet. Om jag så ska hugga huvudet av han med svärdet så ska han bort. Men det är fel sätt, försöker vi så, då kommer han tillbaks inom en tjugoårsperiod. Nä hans själ måste någonstans för att renas."

"Fram tills Voldemort är borta Harry, ja fram till dess får inget komma i vägen för ditt möte med honom. Är det några saker vi måste göra under vägen fram?"

"En sak måste vi se till att fungerar, och i värsta fall hjälpa det på traven. Tävlingen, trofén som flyttnyckel, den måste vara en tvåstegs. Jag vet att det pratades om det efteråt, hur kom det sig att det var en tvåstegs. Som jag förstod det så borde den nya ha ersatt den första. Alltså, där kan det finnas en sak vi har gjort. Du är där, i jobbet. Om vi lyfter ut dig därifrån ett ögonblick, så kommer du härifrån in, och fixar den. Så skiftar vi tillbaks igen, ingen, inklusive du själv kommer att märka något."

"Ja, det är en livsavgörande sak, Den måste vi sätta upp på agendan. Något mer _viktigt_?"

"Jag tänkte på basilisken, men jag kommer ihåg hela striden, så den gjorde jag då. Men vi ska se till att de som blev förstelnade inte blir mer skadade än de blev. Kanske hindra några från att komma i vägen för den. Kanske jag måste jobba på det. Hmm kanske ska jag, JAG ska titta på dem först med förstelningsblicken, jag kan ju divergera den. Jag skulle kunna se utan att skada och i de fall de just ser genom glas, får de fortsätta. Annars förstelnar jag dem och ser till att basilisken inte äter upp dem, som den ju borde ha gjort, om den handlat självständigt."

"Ja, det är också en viktig händelse."

"Trollet, nä behövs inte det tror jag inte har några tveksamheter. Vi får fundera och skriva upp ifall vi kommer på mer. Men kanske jag ändå ska vara i bakgrunden där."

"Ja eftersom vi är här, så har saker hänt som vi säkert har varit inblandade i."

"Ja, då när Hermione och jag använde tidvändaren, då hade saker inträffat som vi märkte sedan att det var vi själva som gjorde. Den mest drastiska saken var när jag motade bort alla dementorerna från oss själva. Fast när det hände trodde jag att det var någon annan som gjorde det."

"Ja, det är just sådana saker som du vet med dig att har varit lite underliga, saker som kanske berott på att vi har stöttat dem sedan."

"Ja, Nadja. Ibland undrar jag om tid egentligen finns, eftersom jag kan, så kan säkert ni också flytta er i tid, och när vi kan det så borde ju tid, alltså olika tid, inte vara mer skiljt än platserna är i rummet. Man skulle kunna kalla det _rumstid_."

"Nu börjar du bli lite djup Harry."

"Nje, du vet att Luna har talat om för oss att vi kan frigöra oss från kroppen. Hon har dessutom varit tillsammans med mig utanför det vi kallar våra kroppar Hon försöker ju lära oss att komma ut själva dessutom. Jag har lyckats några gånger att komma ut när jag har provat. Jag är inte så stabil på det, men jag lyckades ju komma mig ut och invadera Voldi en gång. Så jo jag är på god väg att kunna hantera det. Det som förundrat mig när jag har varit ute är att jag måste tala om för mig själv att jag inte har min kropp med mig."

"Men du har ju inte det heller."

"Precis, vad är då 'JAG'? Kroppen eller det som lämnar kroppen?"

"Nu börjar du bli som Luna, du ska inte umgås så mycket med såna där Harry." Sa Nadja och började skratta.

"Frågan är vem som är mest fel ute av oss, hon eller alla andra. Jag har börjat tro att hon är den som har mest rätt. När jag lämnat kroppen så har jag haft känslan av att det är JAG, som är jag. När jag har sett min kropp så är den just MIN KROPP, lika mycket JAG som att mina kläder skulle vara jag."

"Hur stämmer det överens med att man föds och man dör Harry?"

"Det kanske vi ska fråga Luna om, men nej, vi låter henne fortsätta med sina lektioner med oss, så kanske vi kan börja förstå. Att det fungerar som hon hittills sagt, det är jag helt på det klara med utifrån det jag har sett själv."

"Hur är det mellan dig och Ginny nu?"

"Vi _uthärdar_ varandra, hoppas jag i vart fall. Men när du frågar, hon har varit lite . . . . hmm . . . lite kort skulle man kunna säga."

"Ja, hon har gått mycket för sig själv. Hon har en snabb tunga, som inte alltid väntar på order från förnuftet. Undrar om det var så bra alternativ att ta med henne hit."

"Kanske inte det allra bästa, men att ha lämnat henne skulle ha varit förödande när vi kommer tillbaks. Några som kommer att bli stressade blir Fred och George Tänk dig, hon kommer att vara ett par år äldre än dem utan att de kan göra något åt det. En annan sak som kan komma att påverkas är åldersrelaterade funktioner som exempelvis vad man får göra vid sjutton år, och vad man får göra vid tjuguett, där det är åldersmagin som styr och inte dokumenterad födelse och där det är magisk koppling till personen i fråga."

"Oj det hade jag inte tänkt på. Men du, du hoppar ju i tiden, Om du hämtar en massa mugglarpengar som du tar med hit. Sätter dem på banken och får ränta på dem. Skulle det vara lagligt?"

"Oj, alltså jag tar ut pengar och växlar dem guldtackor som har ett stämplingsdatum som är äldre än tiden vi är i nu. Här göra om dem till pengar som jag sätter på banken. Så finns de igen . . . nej då måste jag ha dem på ett konto jag tog ut dem ifrån. Hur blir det då, kommer de att finnas sedan efter att jag har tagit ut dem som de gör om jag inte tar ut dem nu?"

"IIIiiii ii i Harry, är du säker på att . . . Nej jag klarar det inte. Nu går det verkligen runt för mig. Vi gör nåt annat istället." Sa Nadja och lutade sig över och inledde med lång kyss.

—

**TBC**


	26. Plats 26 kapitel 61 till 64

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 61**

Dämpningsfältet hade kommit på plats och var i full drift. De tjugofem träningsattrapperna gjorde nytta. De var åtta stycken och de hade bestämt att de skulle ha minst en timma hård träning var dag, därför tvingades de dela in _stridsfältet_ i rutor om tio gånger tio meter längs ena sidan. Då kunde de träna mot en eller flera bollar samtidigt.

Amelia ville naturligtvis också vidmakthålla sin egen färdighet varför hon också ofta deltog, det fanns ju två platser över. Även Leonel gav övningsattrapperna jobb. Alla ställde in attrapperna utifrån sin egen förmåga. Harry använde vanligtvis fem samtidigt, Nadja var uppe i tre, medan Ginny, Neville, Luna och Ron ibland kunde klara fem minuter mot två. Hermione hade ännu inte tagit sig an två samtidigt.

Ginny hade hållit ut de fem minuter de var ställda till, hon var visserligen helt slut, men hon hade klarat sig nästan helt oskadd, en förhäxning hade bränt till på vänstra armen. Amelia hade beundrat Ginnys strid en stund och när den var över ville hon själv prova Ginnys motståndare. Den striden varade inte längre än tolv sekunder.

Två ytterligare gånger startade hon upp dem, den längsta tiden hon stod var nitton sekunder. Efter det tittade hon länge beundrande på Ginny innan hon sa; "Ginny, du stod fem minuter mot dem, har du på något vis ändrat inställningen på dem efter att du gjorde det?"

"Nej, hurså?"

"Jag har flera års erfarenhet som auror, jag klarade inte ens en halv minut, du är ju bara skolelev, och står fem minuter utan att bli besegrad. Hur är det möjligt?"

"Tja . . . övning kanske. Men jag har en bra lärare, vi har förvisso olika uppfattningar i en del fall, men han **är** en bra lärare. Neville och Ron de klarar mer än två minuter de också. Men idag hade jag nog mer tur än vanligt. Luna är duktig hon också det är sällan hon åker ut före tre minuter. Hermione, hon är inte så snabb, en klarar hon bra, men två, hon har faktiskt inte vågat prova det ännu. Hennes problem är att hon inte tror sig klara det, och att misslyckas med något är hennes värsta fara. Jag tycker hon är för noga med sina besvärjelser, det gör henne lite långsammare, men hon har oftast bäst träffresultat, faktiskt i nivå med Harry."

"Menar du att ni alla, ja så när som Hermione då, klarar flera minuter mot dessa?"

"Ja, Harry, han håller på att komma upp att hålla tiden ut mot fem samtidigt . . . "

"FEM? – SAMTIDIGT?"

"Ja, men bara Harry, när jag klarar mina fem minuter mot två, fyra gånger av fem, ska jag prova med tre. Och Hermione skulle ledigt klara tre också om hon kunde slappna av lite mer, och bara låta det flyta i sina rörelser."

"Hur länge har ni hållit på så där?"

"Vi hade lite övningar förra året, men inte något i den här stilen, det började när vi fick vara med Harry och träna med er."

"Vad skulle du säga om jag erbjuder en duellträning mot mig?"

Ginny skrattade. "Vem skulle träna, jag eller du?"

"Jag förstår, men okej då, om jag skulle få träna, skulle du kunna gå med på det?"

"Nej."

"Varför?"

"Har ingen lust att se dig dö."

"Bara vanliga enkla besvärjelser och avväpningar"

"Spelar ingen roll, men i dämpningsfältet, kan vi ta en match, fast den kommer att vara ojämn, till din nackdel."

"Jag har ju flera års erfarenhet. Så det är nog omvänt, jag trodde dämpningsfältet var till för att minska skadorna enbart."

"Ja, just det, minska skadorna från att vara dödliga till att vara hanterbara. Men okej, dämpningsfältet står alltid på max, så ska det vara annars ställer jag inte upp. De första fem minuterna tänker jag inte göra annat än att värja mig, därefter, startar jag."

"Du har då självförtroende, men som du vill."

Harry hade sagt till dem alla att de var så mycket starkare än alla andra att de inte skulle låta sig provoceras till dueller. Ginny hade först uppfattat att Amelia verkade imponerad av hennes förmåga. Men sen verkade det ha gått över till något i stil med att, måste hävda sig. Själv hade hon försökt undvika duellen. Men nu skulle den bli av.

Eftersom det var flera av dem som var vid stridsfältet undgicks det inte att se vad som var på gång. Pansy och Hermione sa inget men gick direkt till labbet för att komma tillbaks med en uppsättning flaskor och burkar, och för att visa vad de menade, även en bår. Vadslagningen var redan i full gång.

"Vore det inte för att du har bett om det skulle jag ställa upp på din sida Amelia." Sa Nadja, och fortsatte. "Men då skulle jag ju överge mina vänner, så nej inte mot någon av dem.

"Det är helt i sin ordning, vem har du satt på då?"

"Vadslagningen har kommit av sig, oddset är 1 till 1 på att Ginny vinner."

"Ett till ett på Ginny, på mig då?"

"Ingen har hittills satt något på det, så det är enbart pengarna tillbaks på vinst för Ginny. Om någon skulle sätta på dig och du mot all förmodan skulle vinna så har de potten."

När duellen kom igång gjorde Ginny som hon sa, fem minuter höll hon allt som kom emot henne borta från sig, endera med motbesvärjelser, sköldar eller korta transfereringar. Efter att de fem minuterna hade gått sa Ginny "En stinger var femte sekund, tills du ger upp"

Sen kom de; "Första . . . . . andra . . . . . tredje . . . . . fjärde . . . . .femte." Alla träffade, Ginny såg att Amelia inte gillade det, det gjorde ont, väldigt ont förstod hon. Att fortsätta så skulle vara rena tortyren. Så istället för en stunner valde hon en total bindning av kroppen, snabbt uppföljt av en levitering. Varefter hon gick fram och tog trollspöt av Amelia. Sedan avbröt hon bindningen och leviteringen.

"Ditt trollspö min minister." Sa Ginny medan hon räckte fram trollspöt. "Jag kunde inte fortsätta att plåga dig med de där vassa sakerna, men de är en av de få besvärjelser som vi törs göra mot våra vänner. Törs betyder, törs att göra utan att vi skadar varandra. Och jag ville ju inte ta ut dig direkt jag började offensivt."

"Gratulerar. Jag var lite fundersam då förut när ni skulle vara livvakter, men jag har börjat förstå vad Harry menade med att ni behöver dämpningsfältet. De där som du skickade på mig kändes mer än vanliga utan dämpningsfält, avsevärt mycket mer. Hur har ni kommit upp i en så otrolig styrka?"

"Harry har lite speciella förmågor, det är han som har hjälpt oss."

"Det är ändå ofattbart, jag har förstått att ni verkligen är bra, men inte hur bra. Efter mina förluster mot de där attrapperna trodde jag faktiskt att du hade manipulerat dem. När du sa att du skulle ta fem minuter med att bara undvika mina angrepp då var jag övertygad att ha dig nere inom en minut. Du verkade ha alla de andra på din sida."

"Knappast på min sida, men de vet vad jag kan, och jag tror mig vara över medel, inom gruppen. Ingen i gruppen är under någon annan känd, vad gäller styrka och förmåga. Det vi saknar är viljan att skada eller döda."

"Det är inget att sakna heller."

"Det är så vi tycker också, men vi måste sätta det i realitet när vi duellerar, dödsätarna, de tvekar inte att döda. Vi kan hålla inne en förhäxning om vi tror den kan skada för mycket eller drabba någon oskyldig. Det är en skillnad, vi måste ha i åtanke den dagen vi ställs inför dem"

"Då måste ni göra som Hermione gjorde, göra det som måste göras."

"Tack minister." Hördes Hermiones röst.

"Jag är inte minister ännu, faktiskt så är jag inget alls i den här tiden, men jag förstår, vi kommer tillbaks till vår tid och då är läget lite normalare. Jag trodde inte att en grupp ungdomar skulle kunna ha den kapacitet ni över lag verkar ha, men jag är överbevisad. Jag ska inte tvivla på vad ni säger. Ni kanske vet att Harry har fått en del privilegier på ministeriet för sig själv och för andra. Jag ska medge att jag var tveksam att fortsätta med dem, men blir jag minister sedan, då kommer jag att stödja er fullt ut."

"Tack!" Sa Luna, nästan drömmande.

"Harry, jag tänker på en sak, jag tror det finns en möjlighet. Hermione hämtade en del böcker, jag tittar också i dem, i en av de äldre står det om en sak som påminner om dödportalen på ministeriet. Det är en dimensionsportal. Din gudfar, Sirius, hans kropp är ju inte hittad. Det antas att han är död. När du var nästan död, då var du ju med mig på andra sidan, du minns . . . eller hur?" Harry nickade. "Hur upplevde du dig då, död eller levande?"

"Levande. Fast annorlunda."

"Ja, Minns du mötet du var på, då när du var borta i flera dagar, efter anfallet på sjukhuset. Då var du i en annan dimension. Jag kom dit också, vi kunde komma dit kroppslösa. Sirius fick med sig sin kropp dit, därför vet han inte att komma tillbaks. Och skulle han komma så har han kroppen kvar där och är alltså kroppslös här. Skulle vi kunna gå in i den dimensionen som portalen i ministeriet leder till, så skulle vi kunna växla ut Sirius med kropp när han är på väg in där. Så håller vi honom exempelvis här, sen gör vi ett skådespel av det när vi hämtar ut honom när vi är tillbaks i rätt tid."

"Luna, du vet att öppna mina öron. Vi har tid på oss, det har inte hänt ännu. Så vi kan planera den saken. Naturligtvis vill jag att vi gör ett ordentligt försök att lösa det, och som du sa, det är inte konstaterat att han är död. Bara att han föll in där, och att ingen tidigare har kommit tillbaks, vad vi vet."

Längre kom de inte innan Ron av alla sa; "Vällingklockan ringde, det betyder LUNCH".

Vilket gjorde att alla diskussioner avtog och de stängde ner annexet vilket betydde en del låsningsbesvärjelser. Det var det område som bara de hade tillträde till. De hade börjat lära sig ganska bra att hålla samtal om sin normalvärld till enbart annexet. När de var i övriga delar måste de vara i nuet.

Parallellt med det hade Nadja börjat få in spaningsresultaten. Gruppen hade satt stort värde på övningstillfället.

Ingen av pigorna eller gårdskarlarna hade gjort någon återrapportering att de hade sett något märkligt. UTÖVER, att de hade sett att en hund ibland hade letat sig in på tomten. De undrade hur de skulle göra med den. Frispringande hundar var ett problem.

Här blev Harry tvungen att tala om för Ron och de övriga att de skulle vara mycket aktsamma på gårdskarlarna, och att inte utsätta sig för risken att skadas på grund av just det. Till husan gav Harry stränga direktiv. Inga djur, vilda, tama eller några alls fick skadas, varken på tomten eller i tomtens närhet. Det gjorde att Mari funderade hur Harry menade, kringströvande hundar var ett problem.

"Visa mig på dem så ska jag ta hand om det. Behövs det så gör _jag_ det som behövs. Jag har en viss förmåga att konversera med olika djur, jag har räknat med att det ska finans både hundar och ormar som vaktar på tomten i framtiden."

—

Det började bli dags för nästa brevkontakt med Hogwarts i den tid de fanns. Nadja hade hjälpt Harry med den invecklade besvärjelsen som gjorde att de som såg honom tyckte sig se någon som de var bekant med. På så sätt kunde Harry strosa runt och skaffa information om olika saker de behövde veta, men framför allt köpa ingredienser till labbet. Pansy och Hermione hade gjort en diger lista på han skulle skaffa.

När Harry tittade på listan förstod han att det skulle bli saker han inte fick. Därför bad han att de skulle ha ett samtal med Amelia. Om de återvände till normaltid så var Amelia tillförordnad minister, och hade därför befogenhet att godkänna beställningen. Samtidigt ställdes frågan på sin spets. Skulle hon, _ville hon_, fortsätta vara med dem eller skulle hon stanna kvar i normaltiden?

Hon bad om en timmas respit med svaret. Vart hon försvann var det ingen som tittade efter. Men Harry noterade att Leonel inte heller syntes. När alla åter var samlade sa Amelia att hon mycket gärna stannade hela tiden med dem. Därför blev det en del saker som skulle ordnas även för henne. Hon skulle ha ID–handlingar som gjorde henne till möjlig invandrande. Eller som Harry redan hade för sig själv, han var långtidsturist.

Vid några av besöken han hade gjort i residenset hade han fått sina handlingar klara. Han hyrde ju ett hus på långtidskontrakt, han hade rätten att härbärgera besökande, men bara upp till nittio dagar utan att de hade några visum. Han hade också fått med sig ansökningshandlingar för de övriga. De skulle fyllas i och sedan stämplas i London. Sedan kunde han ta med pappren tillbaks. Naturligtvis avsågs det att de skulle fyllas i, i London. Men om de fyllde i dem här så kunde de stämplas i London efteråt.

Amelia skulle i normaltiden ordna med tillståndet för att köpa alla behövliga ingredienser. Hon skulle också ta med en rekvision för att skaffa ingredienser för ministeriets räkning, det skulle underlätta mycket framöver.

"Harry." Sa Hermione. "Hör med Poppy, om hon har några böcker om tropiska sjukdomar. Vi har nog inte fått några ännu, men det är lika bra att vara förberedda på det."

"Okej, det ligger en hel del i det, jag ska höra med henne. Något annat från —"

"Kanske något som är kul också, det är visserligen härligt med sol och bad, men hur länge har vi varit här nu? Ett par månader? Jag tror Harry, att en fest med riktiga festdeltagare skulle vara trevligt." Äntligen förstod Harry vad det var Ginny saknade.

"Ginny. Jag vet inte hur du tänkt dig, du är bjuden att vara med. Inget tvingar dig. Jag kan ta med dig tillbaks till Hogwarts, du vet att vi är tillbaks om högst någon dag senare. Men att det för oss här har gått längre tid. Vill du till Hogwarts, så fixar jag det utan diskussion. Men du kan inte komma tillbaks sedan, det vet du."

"Du kommer att besöka Hogwarts fler gånger. Då kan jag ju komma med tillbaks."

"Nej. Är du med här, så är du, annars inte. Det är i alla fall ditt val."

"Nev, stannar du?" Frågade Ginny. Neville nickade, han skulle stanna.

"Nev, om jag inte stannar, hur gör vi då?"

"Jag kommer att vara kvar här, i flera år. Så även om det gått en dag för dig så lämnar du mig för flera år, så räkna inte med ett en kyss i går för dig är detsamma för mig. Går du så går du från mig också."

"Det som händer rent märkbart utöver relationer, är att du blir kvar i årskurs sex. Medan Luna går ut sjuan i sommar, alltså sommaren efter att vi är tillbaks. Valet är ditt Ginny." Sa Harry med så neutral röst han bara kunde.

Samtidigt hade han redan börjat tänka i tankar om vem Neville skulle vilja ha som dejt i den tid han skulle vara kvar. Tankarna föll på Susan. Han kunde inte hålla sig.

"Amelia, om Ginny inte vill stanna, då har vi en plats ledig. Tror du att du vill tillbringa den tiden med din brorsdotter Susan, ifall hon känner att hon vill komma?"

Amelia hade märkt den stämning som blivit när Ginny nämnde att hon ville ut. Tystnaden som blev efter Harrys fråga var märklig.

"Harry, Ginny är inte ute ännu. Susan är, som du sa förut, ingen stridis. Så jag vet inte. Men visst skulle det vara trevligt att få umgås en tid med henne."

'_Ginny! Vi kan tänka till varandra, det vet du. Vad är det som är fel?'_

'_R O N!'_

'_Okej, på vad sätt?'_

'_Ni ska ha barn, du ska ha tre . . . hur skrattar man så här . . . . Pansy –har redan ett på gång, ifall du inte visste. Men RON, han lovar att vända upp och ner på Nev ifall jag blir med barn.'_

'_Vill du stanna? Vill du vara med Neville? Och ha en framtid med honom?'_

'_Jo, det vill jag, alltså stanna, Men Nev och jag glider isär alltmer så vi har nog ingen gemensam framtid. Men som du vet, barnen är här i bortåt elva år eller mer, de är vuxna medan vi inte är lastgamla. Trivs vi inte kan vi börja om var för sig, men vi har tills vidare bestämt att inte ha barn.'_

'_Okej, stanna då. Så får vi prata med Ron, du skulle ha tagit upp det här i något av våra möten, nu börjar de titta på oss.'_

"Alltså, Ginny, du blir kvar. Men ändå, Susan kan göra ett besök hos oss om du vill Amelia, säg för en tid av en månad eller så. Det skulle ge er en tid tillsammans."

"Det, Harry, skulle vara underbart att få göra."

"Jag tror vi ska ha ett samtal, innan jag gör besöket till Hogwarts. Vi har sagt förut att vi ska vara öppna och ärliga inför varandra. Som det är nu så har vi ett problem, och det efter ett par månader.

"Jag vet att det kan komma att bli tjatigt, och ibland långtråkigt, för att inte säga rent förfärligt jobbigt.

"Det är tre år, sedan gör vi några hopp under en tid. Det ska ge oss utbildning som vi behöver. Jag tar det igen; Hermione, trolldrycksmagister, avancerad och akut vård. Pansy, trolldrycksmagister och en del som inte är helt klart ännu, möjligen avancerad kurs i försvar mot svartkonst. Nadja, en del, ganska mycket faktiskt som lärare, men också avancerat försvar mot svartkonst samt en del fördjupade studier i förmågan att kunna spana osynligt. Neville avancerad odling av magiska växter, avancerat självförsvar, samt medium akutvård och stridsfältsbehandling av skadade. Ron, avancerat självförsvar, avancerad ledning av gruppers insättande mot förskansade fiender. Luna, och Ginny resten av årskurs sex samt årskurs sju. Samt akutvård för Ginny samt fortsatt forskning och arbete i mystikens inre för Luna. Mig själv, ja träna och lära mig allt jag kan för att överleva mitt mål, att överleva Voldemort.

"Det är min plan, eller rättare sagt, _**det var**_ våra planer när vi tog oss hit. Vi drevs att göra den här saken efter att vi löste ett kraftfullt problem, min grupp blev med barn. Inget vi skäms för, och det var av en orsak vi tar allvarligt på. Det gav oss den här möjligheten. Att kunna leva och ha familj oavsett Voldemort, behöver vi kan vi ha några år helt i lugn och ro. Vi är samtidigt här, liksom i den vanliga tiden där blir jag fem år i år. Vid elva börjar jag skolan, dit är det sex år, Voldemort blir förkroppsligad på sommaren i slutet på mitt fjärde år, då är det 1995. Vi har alltså tio år helt utan Voldemort om vi vill. Men vi kan förstås avstå, vad det innebär förstår vi.

"Nå, vi, i vart fall min familj avser att ta en tid och skaffa barn här. Jag har förstått att några till har samma önskan. Eller hur Ron?"

Ron blev rödare än en tomat. Men han nickade.

"Alltså, då har vi er kvar, i vart fall Pansy, som alltså tar den tid som behövs. Neville går i par med Ginny nu. De har samma planer, men Ron. Du har visst haft synpunkter på deras privatliv. Varför?"

"Hon är min lillsyrra."

"Okej. Jag tar med Ginny och Neville en tid till en tidigare tid så när de kommer tillbaks hit så har de barn som är två år äldre än dina, och du är hennes lillbrorsa. Blir det bra?"

Färgen försvann från Rons ansikte. "NEJ!" Nästan skrek han.

"Jag ser bara två lösningar, endera av er försvinner härifrån, eller så sväljer du några gånger och ger dem svängrum. När jag kommer tillbaks till Hogwartstid kan jag ta ett samtal med Molly där jag talar om att hon blir farmor 1986, genom dig. Eller bara att hon blir farmor genom dig snart. Hur ska jag göra Ron?"

"Hon är min lillsyrra Harry."

"Okej, jag och Ginny försvinner till någonstans, och kommer tillbaks om ett par minuter, och hon är fem år äldre än du. Blir det bra?"

"Nej, jag ska försöka, Luna var ju först och hon är inte äldre än syrran."

"Bra, alltså ge inga kommentarer, varken till henne eller Neville då? Ska vi säga att du tar en liten _**ed**_ på det och att om du bryter den får de två duellera mot dig – utan dämpningsfält."

Ron ruskade på huvudet. "Jag ska försöka utan ed Harry. Jag har varit ett arsel mot dig Nev, ursäkta mej."

"Okej Ron, du vet att jag älskar din Ginny, och jag är visst okej för henne, men det irriterar att du lägger dig i."

"Då stannar jag kvar här Harry, men bara om du lovar att om det behövs ta Nev och mig till någonstans en tid, för att komma tillbaks hit med att par ungar som är så där en fyra fem år äldre än RON. Tänk att få slänga i ansiktet på han att han ska skita i vad jag gör, just för att jag har ungar som är äldre än han är."

"Okej, ni vet att vi behöver varandra för att klara uppgiften, er uppgift är att hålla undan dödsätarna så att jag kan koncentrera mig på huvuduppgiften, när vi kommit så långt. Till det behöver vi vara samspelta. Det ska vi träna på här, utöver våra studier. Vi kan göra det utan att behöva vara rädd för överfall var dag. En sak du nämnde Ginny var fest. Jag håller med, vi kommer att behöva det. Frågan är bara när jag ska hämta hit, några gäster. Det innebär att vi inviger dem i vårt spel. Att vi däremot har lokala fester med andra ska vi kunna göra enkelt. Någon emot att Amelia får en liten tid med Susan?"

Ingen var emot mer än att Ron verkade en aning nervös, efter det gjorde Amelia sig redo att göra ett kort återbesök. Harrys brev till Albus var redan klart. Han skulle leverera det som Phoenix, allt annat skulle de göra i Hogwartstid. Amelia skulle träffa Susan, och erbjuda henne att följa med.

Både Albus och Susan nämnde Harrys solbränna, han hade blivit gyllenbrun utan att han hade tänkt på det. Det skulle innebära att hela gruppen skulle vara utöver lite äldre även helt solbrända. Han tänkte inte göra något åt det visserligen skulle de träffa sina barn men de skulle inte annonsera ut familjeförhållandet.

Inköpen på apotekeriet blev lite av en händelse i sig när Harry visade intyget från ministeriet om rätten att köpa allt han önskade. Hos Ollivander blev det lite diskussion igen.

"Goddag igen herr Potter, glömt något?"

"Kanske inte glömt, men allt går så fort så jag hinner knappt med. Jo, jag vill köpa några trollspön, de ska vara så neutrala som möjligt. Det första jag köpte den kostade sju galleons, är det standardpris eller?"

"Det var en av de dyrare herr Potter, hmm har det hänt någon _olycka_?"

"Olycka –?– nej, inte vad jag vet."

"När ni var inne för någon timma sedan, då var ni inte lika mörk i ansiktet som ni är nu. Dessutom, då verkade ni inte ha något behov av nåra trollspön. Dessutom har ni bytt kläder."

"Herr Ollivander, när jag var in förut, så var jag om jag nu inte minns fel, här i egenskap av Evans, James Evans. Han är blekare än jag är. Och han behövde inga trollspön jag däremot behöver trollspön i mängd. Skulle det vara möjligt för mig att få köpa . . . säg femtio stycken av varierande kvalité."

"En ovanlig begäran herr Potter. Men jag måste nog höra med ministeriet för en så stor beställning, det är restriktioner på dem."

"Jag förstår. Säg, visst finns det en butik för magiska tillbehör inklusive trollstavar i Bombay i Indien, i New York, i Salem, i Hong Kong, jag tror inte det blir några frågor till ministeriet från dem. Kan inte vi två göra upp våra intressen utan ministeriet, som visserligen har en bättre regim nu än förut, så finns det andra möjligheter. Jag hoppades kunna vända mig till den bästa." Sa Harry och började dra sig mot dörren.

"Herr Potter, naturligtvis ska vi klara av det, men femtio stycken, kan jag få en fingervisning om varför?"

"Ja, jag tänkte använda några av dem själv i min utbildning, risken är ju att jag bränner ut dem. Dessutom, kommer det att gå åt ett tiotal till mina barn om ett par år. För att hitta de som går bäst för dem behövs det ett stort urval. Så istället för femtio så kan jag öka till ett hundra stycken."

"Dina barn, men det är knappast aktuellt nu, de kan väl inte börja i skolan förrän om elva år tidigast. Jag kan inte erinra mig att Harry Potter, ska vara i den situationen, sånt borde det höras om."

"Just därför ska det inte höras. Just därför ska de börja sin utbildning i en skola där de börjar vid en annan ålder. Just för att inte komma in här i Diagongränden och annonsera att de är nära relaterade till mig."

"Ge mig en halv timma ska jag ha en kartong av blandande kvalitéer klara, ett hundra stycken fem galleons styck blir fem hundra."

"Tack." Sa Harry och betalade.

—

**Kap 62**

Efter att Harry var klar hos Ollivander och innan han skulle träffa Amelia hade han en viktig uppgift att lösa. Det blev ännu en tidstransferering. Men nu var problemet hur han skulle lösa det.

Men för att inte göra för stort väsen av det valde han rummet han mindes från hans första år, rummet där han mötte Voldemort. Han förstod att det skulle vara tomt, och det var det. Först flyttade han sig i till utkanten av Hogsmeade där gjorde han sin förflyttning i tid, därefter med Phoenix flamtransport in i slottet. Nästa sak han var tvungen att göra var att presentera sig för SLOTTET. Han var ju inte ens elev ännu.

Men det gick över förväntan, mottagningsrummet vid sjukavdelningen skulle upprättas, men tas bort strax innan Albus — om några år — skulle skapa det på nytt. Om någon råkade hamna där skulle slottet själv öppna passagen ut till resterande del samt ge larm. Harry hoppades att behovet aldrig skulle uppstå, men om, så skulle rummet vara klart.

De hade resonerat en hel del om hur de kunde förklara för Poppy och övertyga henne att inte berätta incidenten till någon alls. Det var Amelia som hade kommit på att de skulle skriva brevet på ett av ministeriets dokument. Gjordes det i hennes ämbete så blev det helt korrekt, men det daterades inte, och hade inga kända namnteckningar.

I rummet lämnade han brevet till han hade skrivit Poppy.

_Bästa Poppy,_

_Det här är något du inte visste om tidigare. Inte ens rektor Albus vet om det heller. Och det är oerhört viktigt att det förblir så. Det är ingen skolangelägenhet och berör därför inte heller skolan. Ingen du kan fråga kommer att kännas vid de du kan få in här. Alla är hemliga och på hemligt uppdrag, men om något har gått väldigt fel behöver vi din hjälp — mycket diskret._

_Den som kommit in är naturligtvis allvarligt skadad. Behöver du mer hjälp så kalla på Fawkes och be honom hämta — __**Blacky**__ — som är vår phoenix. När du förstått att Fawkes är med oss så hoppas jag du förstår att vi är på samma sida som Dubledore, även om han inte vet om vår verksamhet._

_Du ska absolut inte försöka komma på vem som har kommit för att få din hjälp._

_Jag garanterar dig, när tiden är rätt kommer du att förstå allt och få förklaringar på hur det hänger ihop._

_Intill det här brevet finner du åtta Kanadensiska gulddollar. De är var för sig en flyttnycklel. Det räcker att någon håller i den och säger — __**Bados.**__ Då kommer den eller de som är i kontakt med den att transporteras till vår sjukavdelning, tar du med vår patient tillbaks till oss ska vi hjälpa dig att komma tillbaks hit._

_Tack på förhand_

_James_

—

Efter det var det samma resa tillbaks men i omvänd ordning, nu gick han in till Tom på Läckande Kitteln för något att dricka. Amelia skulle komma dit när hon var klar. Hon kom tillsammans med Shacklebolt.

"Hej Harry, oj, jag börjar förstå vad Fru Ministern säger nu. Hur har det gått för er, fungerar allt?"

"Ja, dämpningen är helt i sin ordning, och attrapperna är perfekta, men de är ju lite svaga förstås. Helst skulle de ha simulerade AK–förbannelser också. Såna som kunde slå ut opponenten men bara för en stund, men ha samma genomtränglighet som vanliga AK's. Gör det något om vi klarar av det under tiden vi har dem?"

"Nej, alla förbättringar är ju till det bättre, hoppas jag."

"De är lite svaga, Ginny klarade fem minuter mot två samtidigt för några dagar sedan, Harry behöver fem samtidigt för att komma upp i varv." Skrattade Amelia.

"För svaga, då var de för svagt ställda."

"De var ställda på max, jag klarade inte tjugo sekunder själv." Sa hon men var nu mycket allvarlig.

"Fem minuter mot två, i max läge? Ginny?"

"Ja, och hon blev inte utslagen, de har satt dem till fem minuters intervaller. Hon stod tiden ut, mot två samtidigt. Det är flera som står länge . . . mycket längre än mig, mot två. Så, jo de behövs."

"Är de så bra? Alltså utom Harry."

"Efter att jag såg på Ginny, så trodde jag något var skumt. Jag utmanade henne. Hon vägrade att anta den utanför dämpningsfältet. Hon hade bestämda synpunkter på det. Sen trodde jag att hon skojade. Hon sa hon skulle enbart värja sig i fem minuter, därefter gå offensivt, var femte sekund."

"Hur länge höll hon ut?"

"Efter fem minuter och tjugofem sekunder, sen slutade hon plåga mig. Hon gav mig fem _stingers_ de var mycket starkare än jag någonsin känt, ändå var vi i ett dämpningsfält med max dämpning. Därefter totalband hon mig och hindrade mig från att falla, hon ville inte plåga mig mer sa hon."

"Ginny? Tog ut dig . . . som hon ville?"

"Ja Shack . . . som om jag vore en mugglare."

"De är alla lika duktiga, aningen olika bra på olika saker, men de är grymt bra."

"Och du kommer att fortsätta vara med dem?"

"Ja, när jag kommer tillbaks om några dagar, då är jag nog tretton år äldre än jag är nu. Jag kan förstås komma tillbaks några ögonblickpå besök innan dess."

"Shack, jag har fyra smågangsters som jag inte riktigt vet vad jag ska ta mig till med. De försökte stjäla pengar av mig, men jag är säker på att jag skulle ha dumpats i havet om de hade lyckats. Jag har deras bekännelser på att det inte var första gången heller."

"Du får väl lämna dem till rättvisan då, så är du av med dem."

"Det är lite problem med det, det är tillbaks för mer än tio år sedan. Kommer de fram här, så är det så länge sedan det hände, trots att det bara gått ett ögonblick för dem. I Florida kan det bli många livstidsdomar. Vi ska ha en rättegång snart, frågan är; har du användning för dem?"

"Som vad?"

"Inte vet jag."

"Att sätta brottslingar som auror – nej det tror jag inte på. Du får hitta på något annat att göra med dem."

"Okej, något annat som har hänt?"

"Du menar den sista timmen?"

"Ja – något iden stilen ja, eller den senaste månaden – för oss. Det är så det är, jag kan sitta här, resa mig och försvinna för att tona tillbaks så du aldrig sett mig försvinna, under tiden kan jag ha upplevt ett år eller mer, bytt kläder och blivit fet, eller smal, solbränd eller blek. Det känns lite – ovant."

"Harry, du är inte ensam om det. Jag upplevde det samma när jag kom in på kontoret, som att det hade gått flera veckor, det hade inte ens gått en timmas tid, vad var det, fem minuter efter att vi försvann – så var vi tillbaks. Men för mig är det mer än fyra veckor. Det går runt men det betyder att det verkligen fungerar."

"Sen måste vi till civila ministeriet och fixa några ID–handlingar och pass och såna saker. Men det måste bli tidigare."

"Samtidigt som det är helt fantastiskt så är det absolut tvunget att hålla det hemligt. Tänk om fel personer skulle börja med det."

"Vi har kommit på saker som vi måste ha ett finger med i spelet på, av den enkla orsaken att vi redan har haft det."

"Som exempel?"

"Som att Min fru, Nadja, räddade livet på mig efter tredje uppgiften."

"Tredje uppgiften?"

"Ja, då trofén blev en flyttnyckel. Av naturliga skäl blev den säkert en envägs när de gjorde om den. Det som hände sedan är att den fungerade som en tvåvägs. Ingen förstod hur det kunde komma sig, jag förstår nu. Nadja som jobbar där, har då ingen roll i det, men Nadja från nu, hon ska kontrollera att trofén är, eller blir, en tvåvägs flyttnyckel. Helst skulle vi vilja ändra på det helt, men det är utanför våra val. Det som hände, ska få hända även om jag inte vill det."

"Sirius död på ministeriet?"

"Skillnaden är bara att han aldrig dog. Men jo, där kommer vi att se vad vi kan göra. Det vi vet är att han försvann, vi tror att det är en portal till en annan dimension det innebär att han fortfarande finns, lever. I vart fall ska vi försöka. Men han kan inte komma tillbaks innan nutid. Vi har satt det på _'att göra'_ listan."

"Måste du låta Voldemort restaurera sig?"

"Ja tyvärr. Jag vågar inte låta något så allvarligt som inte gått helt på tok ändras. Visserligen är det tokigt, men vad händer om det inte får hända som det blev. Allt blir annorlunda, vilka kommer att dö istället? Nej jag törs inte ändra för mycket."

"Men Sirius, törs du ändra för?"

"Okej, han är min gudfar. Han har redan dött, men han har fått en tid tack vare att jag redan varit med om att ändra verkligheten för honom. Förra gången visste jag inget om tidlås, men nu vet jag en del mer. Alltså vi köpte honom något år extra. Då hade jag inte sett honom dö, eller som det var, dementorkyssas. Nu vet vi att han passerat genom den där portalen. Ingen kropp, ingen aska, han är inte död. Ingen har visserligen återkommit därifrån. Men vi ska öppna en passage tillbaks i rätt ögonblick. Han kommer fortfarande att försvinna, men kommer tillbaks i nutid."

"Men alla vet ju att han har dött, han har ju till och med dödförklarats."

"Sant, men ingen kropp har hittats. Och jag har inget emot att arvet jag fått av honom går tillbaks."

"Så ni är på väg att försvinna igen då?"

"Ja vi ska till Hogwarts först och se att allt är okej där, innan vi lyfter."

"Ha en fin tid då båda två, det låter som att ni i vart fall inte ligger på latsidan hela tiden." Sa Shack och skrattade. Varvid de gav varandra stora kramar varefter Harry och Amelia gick till platsen där man transfererade ifrån. Där försvann de helt ljudlöst.

Lika ljudlöst tonade de in i tillvaron igen. Harry hade valt dagrummet, då det var den plats där det var minst sannolikt att någon annan fanns. Amelia gick till Albus, för att förklara sin avsikt. Harry gick till sjukhusflygeln för att träffa Poppy.

"POTTER!" Ropade hon ut förskräckt, "Vad är det, vad har hänt?"

"Inget allvarligt, hoppas jag. Har du tid några minuter, kanske en timma eller så?"

"Till vad?"

"Tja, har du böcker om tropiska sjukdomar, barnsjukdomar, andra ovanliga saker så är det bra om du tar dem med. Kanske lite klädombyte, lite kläder för varma trakter. Visserligen blir vi borta en tid, men vi är tillbaks som jag sa, om några minuter."

"Harry, endera blir vi borta länge eller så blir vi inte borta länge, så enkelt är det."

"Ja, precis så enkelt är det. Vad tycker du om min solbränna?"

"Solbränna? Man blir inte solbränd från en dag till nästa, förresten för några timmar sedan var du ganska blek, VAD HAR DU RÅKAT UT FÖR?" Nästan skrek Poppy ut.

"Solbränna. Men ta med de böcker du har om tropiska sjukdomar och om barn och deras sjukdomar, vi ska nämligen ha barn."

"Harry, vad har du ställt till med? . . . Med vem?"

"Om du inte skriker ut det, ska jag tala om det."

"Ja just Nadja, ni är ju som ler och långhalm. Men Luna och Hermione är sällan långt ifrån heller. Vem Harry, vem?"

"Luna, Hermione, Pansy, Nadja, och säkert Ginny också."

Poppy satte sig, färgen försvann från hennes ansikte. "Harry, en, två, kanske tre men sen nej Harry vad har du ställt till med?"

"Du får reda på mer bara du kommer med till oss. Det är bättre än du befarar. Dessutom behöver vi din hjälp med skador vi får i träningen."

"Jag kan inte lämna Hogwarts utan att någon kommer istället för mig."

"Vi talar med rektorn om det, han vill nog ha ett och annat ord med i det. Men så kom då. Böckerna vill vi under alla omständigheter låna. Helst att du kommer med också, både för vår vård, för barnafödandet men också för att utbilda."

Harry lyckades få med Poppy till rektorns kontor. Både Amelia och Susan hade kommit dit, de var inbegripna i ett intensivt samtal. Poppy ställde sig vid sidan av för att vänta på att de skulle bli färdiga, Harry drog med Susan åt sidan.

"Susan, har Ron pratat med dig, om . . . om . . . om hans . . . hans . . . era relationer?"

"Du menar om han har sagt något om att vi dejtar?"

"Ja."

"Jag tror inte vi dejtar längre. Det var du som bad mig att komma med, jag kom med på din middag Harry. Ron hade ingen dejt, jag hade ingen. Så det passade. Sen det som hände, nej, jag såg det aldrig som en dejt heller. Varför frågar du?"

"Jag sa att han skulle prata med dig, men han stod tydligen över. Han och Pansy är par nu, och Amelia hoppas du kommer med till oss på ett besök. Det verkar lite konstigt men vi kommer att vara på ett fint ställe några dagar. Många går i par, är det någon du mycket gärna vill ha med dig på en semester i värmen några dagar?"

"Hur många dagar – är några dagar Harry?"

"Vi är tillbaks här, om några ögonblick eller ett par. Men borta är vi så länge ni vill, jag tänkte några veckor att börja med."

"Jag har slutat fundera på logik när det gäller dig Harry. Jag antar att jag inte blir din dejt. . . nej jag förstod det . . . men jo. Jag har ett svagt öga för Stephen Cornfoot, men jag vet inte om han känner för att vara iväg med mig. Men får jag bjuda med någon så är han den jag kommer på först."

"Okej, leta rätt på honom, kommer ni så långt att ni känner att ni vill tillbringa en tid tillsammans, så få med honom. Ta med er era böcker, det blir tid att läsa också."

"Harry, du är vacker i din solbränna. Jag ska skynda mig tillbaks, jag vill inte bli akterseglad. Och jag kommer gärna även utan sällskap."

"Okej, men det kan bli lite ensamt för du blir i så fall den enda singeln. Även om ni bara är kompisar så kan det vara passande att känna gemenskapen tillsammans med någon vän. Säg bara att du har rektorns tillstånd att ta med någon på en utflykt."

Medan Susan var ute tittade Harry på Albys och Amelia som ännu inte verkade ha noterat de nyinkomna på kontoret. Strax blandade Harry sig i det också så det blev ett litet resonemang mellan ministern, Harry och Albus. Harry visste att Albus hade placerat Harry i tiden, men Albus visste också att inte blanda då med nu. Harry kände att frågan måste få komma ut, det var nu eller aldrig.

"Professor, jag måste få fråga en sak. Natten mina föräldrar dog, då togs jag om hand av dig. Vad hände efter det, men innan jag kom till Dursley's. Vad hände då, i detalj?"

"Du överlevde, men du hade tagit skada, du fick vårdas på S.t Mungos några dagar, sedan var du på Hogwarts ytterligare en kort tid innan du var i skick att lämnas till Dursley's, varför frågar du?"

"Vi kom på att det tydligen finns en som berättade om mitt ärr, det som skulle identifiera mig för vilken dödsätare som helst, utan att jag hade en aning om något alls. Oavsett vilka besvärjelser som fanns, så skulle jag ha kunnat möta en dödsätare, eller sympatisör, som direkt skulle ha vetat vem jag är. När jag tänker på det så är jag förvånad att inte det hände dessutom. Fast när jag tänker efter, det hände att underliga personer, som vi mötte ibland, hälsade mycket artigt på mig, men ignorerade Dursley's"

"Ja Harry, det är en allvarlig sak, men uppgiften slank ut, väl ute var det bättre att hålla tyst om det än att försöka dölja det som redan sipprat ut. Jag är medveten om det. Det var många som besökte dig där, så vem som helst kan ha pratat om det, även tidningar var där. Så då, just då, var det många som inte tänkte på den saken. Jo jag hörde att det hände att häxor och trollkarlar mötte er ibland."

"Då förstår jag, vi tänkte att ni borde ha hållit en sån info borta från alla. Men det spelar ju inte någon roll nu längre."

"Hur har ni det, där ni är Harry?"

"Varmt, på det viset är det skönt. Men vi är lite isolerade. Det har redan gnagt lite mellan några. Att hämta folk härifrån till en fest, är ju lite väl drastiskt. Men i värsta fall kommer jag att arrangera min stora grupp till några sammankomster. För att vi inte ska vara borta så länge härifrån i den här tiden måste jag vara kort var gång jag är här. All tid som går nu, måste vi komma tillbaks senare."

"Du lär dig hålla rätt på det hoppas jag. Amelia, hur tycker du ungdomarna sköter sig?"

"Utmärkt Albus, verkligt fina är de. De sköter om sina plikter, de tränar både magi och kunskaper. Jag är faktiskt imponerad av dem. Både viljan och förmågan. De är en verklig resurs Albus. Jag hoppas ministeriet får dem till sig."

"Nje . . . Skolan behöver bra lärare även i framtiden. Så den saken ska vi nog diskutera vid ett antal tillfällen."

"Nåja, jag har ju möjligheten att påverka dem en tid nu, dessutom har vi redan dem i lönerullan, även om de inte har så hög lön ännu."

"Ni har vadå?" Hoppade Harry in med i deras argumentering.

"Ni är på våran avlöningslista. En galleon i veckan, en halv galleon extra vid heldagsträning."

"Tack, jag ska påminna de andra att föra daglista, vi blir där några år."

"Harry, du får gärna föra daglista, men kom ihåg att skriva datum också, Datum innan vi tog in er gills inte." Sa Amelia och skrattade.

"Nåja, Neville och Ginny skötte sig bra, när de var livvakter till en besökande minister."

"Det Harry, var bra. Det handlade inte om liv, men det var ändå bra att slippa bli av med reskassan."

"Professor, jag tog med vår Madam Pomfrey hit, vi behöver lära oss en hel del akutvård, eller kanske benämnt stridsfältssjukvård. Dessutom en hel del om barns hantering, födselhantering och så. Visst kan väl Madam Pomfrey komma med oss, som lärare, en tid i vart fall."

"Albus, jag behövs här. Annars vore det intressant att se vad Harry nu har ställt till med."

"Ja, ställt till med, är ju bara förnamnet som många säger. Tjänstgörande ministern har redan varit där för att övervaka vissa arrangemang en tid och vad jag förstår avser hon fortsätta med det. Jag för min del har inget emot om du tar ett par dagar, eller mer att hjälpa dem tillrätta. Och som de tränar kan dina yrkeskunskaper vara det som skiljer mellan liv och död för dem."

"Vad har han ställt till med?"

"Här . . . är knappast rätta platsen att diskutera det, men om du inte är motsträvig till det, packa gärna en väska med det nödvändigaste för ett par veckor. Reser du, kan du inte komplettera saker medan du är borta, inte härifrån i alla fall." Sa Harry

Knackningen på dörren avbröt dem, Susan och Stephen kom in, båda med välfyllda väskor. Stephen såg förvånat upp på Harry, men han sa inget.

"Är alla klara? Madam Pomfrey, visst kommer du med?" Hon nickade. "Fem minuter, eller behöver du mer?" Först nickade hon och sedan ruskade hon på huvudet. "Fru Minister?" Hon nickade också. "Susan, Stephen, kul att ni har lust att komma med, när vi kommer fram vill jag att ni inte frågar något alls. Vi ska ha ett samtal tillsammans med Madam Pomfrey, om var vi är men också _när_ vi är, när vi är där. Dessutom vill jag prata lite annat med er, innan jag släpper er fria. Okej?"

"Okej Harry" Sa de i korus.

"Bra, det jag kan säga nu, är att vi flyttar oss i tiden. Vi är borta härifrån så länge vi önskar, våra kroppsfunktioner rullar på, vi blir äldre för var dag som går, men vi kommer tillbaks hit några minuter efter att vi _lyfter_, som jag kallar det. Ni kan välja att stanna från ett par dagar till flera år. Vi själva kommer att vara borta i nästan fyra år, under det som är en tolvårsperiod." Harry såg att de sannolikt inte trodde honom så han vände sig först mot Albus men sedan mot Amelia.

"Det är som han säger, det låter hur tokigt som helst, men jag vet att det är sant. Känner ni väldigt mycket för varandra kan ni ta ett års semester, och läsa under tiden. Sen kommer ni tillbaks och gör slutexamen och har fina avgångsbetyg. Jag själv kommer att vara där hela tiden." Den drömmande blicken i hennes ögon undgick inte Harry. Så fortsatte hon.

"Faktum är att jag helst just nu skulle vilja titta närmare på alla förstaårseleverna." Hennes blick försvann ännu mer i fjärran.

"Amelia, du menar väl inte . . . . . " Men rektorns röst räckte inte för att avsluta meningen. Susan förstod inget alls. Men Harry började lägga ihop saker. Han mer än anade, nu. Så tittade han mot Albus.

"Professor, har det någonsin varit så att mugglare har blivit magianvändare?"

"Att säga aldrig är ett stort och starkt ord, men låt mig säga att jag aldrig har hört om det. Hur så?"

"Penny, Hermiones mamma, börjar visa tendenser att få ett trollspö att lyda nu. David, Hermiones pappa, har en bit kvar, men Luna har honom under hård träning."

"HARRY – menar du att Luna gör häxor av mugglare?"

"Vi vet magins grund, därför vet vi att det inte är någon skillnad mellan magiker och omagiker. Alltså mer än att spärrarna är aktiva på mugglarna. MAJANS SJÖJOR. Det som vi inte skulle få veta något om."

"Ursäkta – maja och vilka spärrar talar du om Harry?"

"I Den Heliga Boken, alltså mugglarnas bok BIBELN. I den talas det om en orm, och ett äpple, Äpplet skulle de inte få äta. Men ormen lurade henne, och hon lät sin man äta av det också. Efter det sattes vakter ut för att hindra dem att äta av ett annat träds frukter också. Det talas om Majans slöjor där. Det är nog inte samma slöjor, men det är ändå något i den vägen. Så jo, när vi har visat att mugglare och magiska är lika så kommer argumenteringen om renrasiga magiker att rasa samman som ett korthus."

"Kanske, kanske inte, men är det som du säger, så kan det vara ett oerhört stort framsteg för kommande förståelse och långvarig fred, så småningom."

Poppy måste ha slagit rekord i utryckningstävlingen. Redan innan fyra minuter hade passerat stod hon i dörren med en väska i handen.

"Bra, då är vi alla klara att besöka mitt paradis. Några ord innan vi lyfter. Det är en ö med ett underbart klimat. Ännu bättre är det genom att det inte finns någon Voldemort. Det är faktiskt sant. Vi går helt enkelt tillbaks i tiden till i mitten av 1980–talet.

"Eftersom jag kan flytta oss genom tiden så kan vi också komma tillbaks i ungefär samma ögonblick vi befinner oss i, just nu. Detta efter att vi har varit på platsen i en vecka eller i många år. Tiden går, för oss, alltså är jag där i ett år, så är jag ett år äldre, trots att jag bara varit borta en sekund härifrån.

"Vi har ett annex i anslutning till huset, i det annexet har vi ett rum, det är enbart där vi talar om saker som inte är aktuella i den tid vi finns. Det är enbart där vi talar om Hogwarts och Voldemort. Jag kan säga det redan här, vi har blivit lite av naturealister, omkring poolen. Men det är enbart där. Jag ser att ni inte har kvastar med er, då ska ni låna där, och ALLTID ha dem med er förkrympta, helst alltid vilket innebär även inne på området, men ett absolut krav om ni lämnar inhägnaden.

"Med era ringar kan ni vara osynliga i fem minuter. Det kan vara det som skiljer mellan liv och död, så tänk på det. I övrigt, det finns underbara stränder och fina tillfällen till avkoppling, men även till studier och träning. Stephen, du kommer att bli förvånad över biblioteket vi har. Prata med Hermione om det.

"Jo, vi har en husa, i huset är det hon som bestämmer. Jag hyr huset med personal och allt, men det är hon som bestämmer inomhus. Till sin hjälp har hon två pigor och två husalver. En av pigorna hjälper oss med exempelvis massage, vilket är livgivande efter hårda träningspass. Det är också de som är chaufför och lokal guide. Utomhus jobbar två gårdskarlar, som har diverse sysselsättningar.

"Det var väl det mesta, alltså INGET PRAT om saker som har hänt i vår nuvarande tid annat än när vi är i rummet på annexet. "Okej. Jo, en sak ytterligare. Skulle jag av någon orsak inte kunna flytta tillbaks er, så kommer ni tillbaks automatiskt, om ungefär trettonår. Då så, håll i allt ni har, tänk på allt ni har, och håll om mig. Hejdå – för nu – Albus."

Med det tonade gruppen ut från rektorns kontor. Kvar fanns han och Fawkes. "Det är underligt Fawkes, så han kan göra. Det skulle vara intressant att besöka dem, oväntat. Kan du försöka finna dem? . . . Jasså inte. Men jag tror ändå att jag ska skriva ett brev, som du ska veta om. Ett akut brev, som du ska ta till honom men bara om det behövs." Albus skrev sitt brev och placerade det så Fawkes lätt kunde ta det. Albus hade förstått nu att den Phoenix som hade kommit förut var just Harry själv och de två fåglarna hade haft ett utbyte så Fawkes visste säkert var och när Harry fanns.

—

Återigen hemma tonade Harry fram gruppen. Snart var de omgivna av de nyfikna, som vanligt hade det inte ens gått tid, sedan Harry och Amelia lämnade dem. Nu fanns det ännu fler med. Harry såg direkt hur Ron ryggade tillbaks när han såg Susan. Som i sin tur hade hunnit förstå situationen, hon skulle ge honom en liten vink, hon gick direkt mot honom.

"Hej Ron, o så kul å se dig igen. Att du inte sa att du skulle på semester, det hade varit så roligt att få komma med." Hon lutade sig fram som för att kyssa honom på munnen. Ron blev stel av skräck, men i sista ögonblicket gav hon honom en mycket kort kindpuss, varpå hon fortsatte till Pansy.

"Hur går det för dig, har du lyckats fått ordning på honom? Jag hoppas att allt går bra för er." Hon höll ut armarna inbjudande för Pansy att ta en kram, vilket hon gjorde.

Hon hade varit med när Ron hade haft dejt med Susan. Pansy visste att trots att det gått månader för dem så var det bara ett par dagar sedan Ron och Susan hade varit par — för Susan. Hon förstod att Harry hade pratat med Susan, dessutom kom hon inte ensam.

"Tack Susan, här är det ljuvligt, visserligen latar vi inte oss hela tiden, men det går ingen större nöd på oss heller. Välkomna, ska ni vara, för . . . ni kommer väl som par eller?"

"Vi kommer som vänner, men vi kan säga att vi dejtar på prov några dagar, så får vi se hur det blir. Harry sa att jag skulle känna mig ensam om jag inte hade någon med mig. Så jag gjorde som han sa, bara lydde order." Sa hon och skrattade. Presentationer var överflödiga, alla kände redan varandra.

"Skönt att vara hemma igen, men vänner, som ni ser har jag ytterligare gäster med mig nu. Madam Pomfrey, ska undervisa botande av sjukdomar men främst hur man botar akuta skador i strid. Hon ska också lära oss om spädbarnsvård. Det jag inte sa innan vi åkte var att jag ska bli far. Vi pratar mer om det senare, men orsaken att vi är här är just det. Så Poppy är den jag hoppas kommer att ta hand om oss i det skedet. Men fram till dess, eller en tid i vart fall, utbilda oss.

Susan och Stephen, är här i första hand som gäster en tid, de kommer att avgöra om det blir någon vecka eller längre senare. Ni är naturligtvis välkomna. Jag har en liten ordningsfråga på det, men jag antar att ni vill ha varsina rum . . . . till att börja med, ändrar ni er så säg bara till. Vi övriga har rum för, ja som ni förstår, parvis.

Madam Pomfrey, är det okej om vi säger Poppy här, du får ett rum i samma del som fru ministern Amelia. Där bor även Lunas pappa Leonel samt Hermiones mor och far, Penny och David.

"Hermione, Pansy, här är er beställning. Nadja, kan du ta hand om de här trollspöna. Ollivander ville inte sälja dem till mig utan att få klart från ministeriet. Jag kontrade med att jag istället köper dem i andra länder, då gick det, inte utmärkt, men det gick i vart fall.

"Ginny, Neville är ni snälla och visar Susan och Stephen till rummen, så får de välja av de lediga i vår korridor. Ron, är du bussig att visa Madam Pomfrey tillrätta."

"Poppy, skulle jag ju kallas, sa du. Tack för att du bjöd in mig, även om det bara är för att utnyttja mig. Men det kan vi resonera om senare. Ron, visa mig det jag behöver veta."

Harry såg att Leonel hade kommit och Amelia följde med honom ut. Bara lite efter att Ginny och Neville hade dragit iväg med Susan och Stephen. Innan Hermione och Pansy tog hand om sitt paket mötte Hermione Harry med en riktig munkyss, hon hann precis komma in före Nadja som avlöstes av Luna. Några korta meningar om hur det hade gått för honom byttes. Luna och Nadja tog hand om alla trollspöna. Själv satte Harry sig ner för en stunds vila.

—

**Kap 63**

"Master Harry." Det var husan.

"Ja, Mari, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Nya gäster Sir."

"Ja, nya gäster, två nya ungdomar, kanske kommer de att vilja sova delat, eller så ändrar de sig. Vi får se, samt en äldre dam, en sjuksköterska."

"Hushållsbudgeten har redan spruckit Sir."

"Egentligen inte, ifall vi räknar på det vi sa förut, utslaget på det antal personer vi då var, och tar hänsyn till hur många vi är nu. Och räknar om hur mycket det då blir, eller hur."

"Räknar vi så, då går det utmärkt. Gör vi det?"

"Ja, jag förstår att Mari för bokföring. Jag har inget emot att det kostar om det ska smaka. Jag har också förstått att era uppgifter baserar sig på några få heltidsboende och möjligen några besökande ibland. Behöver du ta in mer personal?"

"Det är beräknat på oss fyra plus en, men att vi istället klarar oss på fyra, men kan ta in ett par extra ibland. Som det ser ut nu så lutar det åt minst en ytterligare på heltid. Det är kostnader som inte ligger inom den tänkta personalbudgeten."

"Vad har du för förslag?"

"Ytterligare en tjej inomhus, skulle hjälpa, ni nyttjar ju Giorgina ganska mycket ute, samt Fiodora, det innebär mindre tid inne. Husalverna är de som drabbas, de jobbar, men jag vet hur de har det. Så en tjej till inne är det som behövs, två skulle göra det riktigt hanterbart."

"Vad innebär det i pengar?"

"Av hyran är tjugofem procent vår lön. Så dela hyran med fyra, dela det du får där med fem. Två sådana delar ska du räkna med. Du betalar inte till mig eller oss, utan till den du betalar till. Det är därför jag inte kan säga några siffror. Jag vet hur mycket lön vi har, men det finns andra kostnader i samband med det, så pengar får du prata med den du hyr av. Men godkänner du det, så talar jag om att vi har kommit överens om det."

"Då är vi överens Mari, de två nya ungdomarna kanske inte stannar, men det kan tänkas att de väljer att stanna de också, liksom det kan hända att de inte ens kommer att vilja dela rum."

"Är det masters önskan, att de _ska_ dela rum?"

"Visst är det praktiskt om de gör det, ett rum mindre att göra vid var dag. Visst är det trevligt om de blir par. Men, jag driver dem inte att gå ihop. Susan som hon heter, hon är en mycket mjuk och fin tjej. Stephen är en fin kille, i hans rum kommer det nog att finnas en del böcker framme. Om de kommer att vilja lära känna varandra så märker vi det, vill de inte, så är det deras sak."

"Naturligtvis, några riktlinjer för dem jag föreslog anställa?"

"Ja, det bör vara sådana som vi inte får problem med, de ska vara förtrogna med magi, de behöver inte kunna utöva det själva, men vi ska kunna göra det trots dem. Jag är en ung man, naturligtvis tycker jag att vackra flickor är mer tilltalande för ögat än . . . sådana som är osnygga. Men bättre med de som fungerar än de som enbart har ett utseende som tilltalar reklambranschen. De ska naturligtvis inte vara här för sina kroppars skull, det är Mari som ska ha användning för dem. Så jag hoppas att det inte är fel om jag överlåter valet till Mari. Däremot gör det inget om Mari låter det se ut som att det är jag som bestämmer. Det kan ju bli så att någon av dem inte gör som Mari väntat sig. Säg då bara till mig, så talar jag om att anställningen har upphört."

"Sina kroppars skull, menar master horor?"

"Något i den stilen ja."

"Ingen av de vi har nu har väl . . . har de?"

"Mig har de i vart fall inte stört. Av det jag har hört så är Giorgina mycket duktig på att ta mina gäster till olika ställen runt om på ön. Och en ängel efter ett ordentligt träningspass är Fiodora, hon är duktig på massage, och jag har inte märkt att hon varit speciellt blyg eller obehörigt närgången. Så nej, jag har inget att beklaga mig över."

"Om det blir två killar jag vill anställa då?"

"Motivera det väl så kan det beviljas. Är det bara därför att de är pojkvänner till pigorna, så är jag tveksam till orsaken."

"Två damer som jag har i tankarna är änkor, efter trollkarlar. De är inga ungdomar, men de är vad man skulle säga, robusta. Tar jag in dem vill jag ha dem på långtidsavtal, alltså mellan oss. Samtidigt låter jag de två vi nu har få betjäna er mer personligt, men hjälpa till inne när det finns tid till det."

"Det låter bra det. När kommer de?"

"Master måste prata med kontoret där hyran regleras, och beställa ytterligare personal, säga att du vill ha två personer ytterligare, så får jag besked, då presenterar jag dem för master."

"Då ber jag att Giorgina tar mig dit i morgon. Kanske Ginny och Luna tar hand om våra nya gäster på en tur på ön samtidigt."

"Det bokar jag in, jo jag hörde om ingripandet de två gjorde förut. Det imponerade på mig. Master får ursäkta, men är ni alla så erfarna?"

"Alla kan överraskas, men har vi en möjlighet att hinna reagera, så är vi bra, det vill säga vi som har varit här en stund, vi har ganska mycket erfarenhet. Ja vi ska inte bli tagna hur lätt som helst. En av avsikterna med att vi är här, är just att vi tränar oss. Nadja, en av mina damer, är i sitt ordinarie jobb något av vad man kan närmast kalla polis. Den dam som jag hade med mig förra gången, Amelia, henne kan man gott kalla polischef. Så jo det är dugliga personer och pålitliga."

"Alla utövar magi?"

"Alla utom Hermiones mor och far, ja. Men det är nog bara en tidsfråga innan de har lärt sig också."

"Så många magiska, på samma ställe, och så mäktiga som master, det är ovanligt. Kan master säga något om orsaken?"

"Orsaken är egentligen enkel, vi ska föda barn, vi har valt ett avskiljt område, ett ställe vi tror att vi kan vara borta från alla tjuvar och banditer. Dem har vi nog av i jobbet. Alltså, för att få lugn och ro, att i det lugnet kunna låta våra barn växa upp. Är det passande för Mari?"

"Vi hade en hyresgäst förut, det var ingen snäll person. Jag vet inga detaljer, men det hände att han beordrade oss till andra platser ibland, varför vet jag inte. Jag har förtroende för Master, och masters familj och gäster. Vi hoppas att master Harry med familj och gäster blir kvar här länge."

"Själv räknar jag med att mina barn ska växa upp här. Det innebär minst tretton till tjugo år."

"Det låter bra det. Nu måste jag se till köket, och säga till om att ordna rummen. Tack master."

—

Den som blev mest aktiv den närmsta tiden var Poppy, när hon kom på att hon hade intresserade elever, så växte hennes iver att lära ut. När de hade en sjukvårdskunnig person nära, kunde de också gå mer offensivt i sina stridsövningar. Attrapperna tilläts göra mer skadliga förhäxningar, resultatet uteblev inte heller.

Ingen ville naturligtvis skada sig, tidigare hade det varit mer sveda och lättare blessyrer, nu blev det verkliga skador. Det i sin tur gav Poppy fler utbildningsmöjligheter. Susan och Stephen kom bra överens, och uppskattade träningstillfällena som bjöds, fast de märkte att hela Harrys grupp hade kapacitet som de inte förstod.

Vid ett av samtalen de hade sa Harry att de själva bestämde hur länge de ville vara kvar. Han tänkte inte fråga var vecka utan det var helt upp till dem själva att avgöra. Han tyckte att det verkade som de, Susan och Stephen, gick bra ihop, men de fortsatte att sova åtskilda.

Det hade blivit nästan rutin att två gånger i veckan besöka västra kusten. Första gången gjorde de en snabb flygning osynliga. Det var då de hittade ett ensligt beläget ställe mellan Black Bird Rock och Cookram Rock som låg vid Maycock's bay. Det var branta stup ner mot en kort strand, den var långtifrån idealisk för solbad eller simning. Men den låg så till att de kunde transferera direkt dit. En av dem gjorde det först osynlig, och om den personen inte kom tillbaks direkt, följde övriga efter. För då fanns det ingen inom synhåll.

Lite söder om deras plats fanns det andra som letat sig ner till stranden från områden som Maycock, Bromefield, Checker Hall och Babbs med flera. Stranden blev bättre ju närmare, det kom ett vattendrag som rann ut i havet där. Låg vinden fel kunde cementfabrikens rök och damm göra det mindre angenämt, men sånt lärde de sig snabbt att undvika, det fanns flera ställen att välja på.

Harry hade också sett till att de lärde sig hitta hem när de var i luften på kvastar. Ett sätt att öva var att flyga lågt och transferera sig till 3000 meters höjd, och där först lokalisera sig och dyka ner till lämpligare nivå. 3000 meter var egentligen väldigt högt, 9000 fot, (som flyget använder som referens). Han hade fått lära sig att 4000 meter och över var klart olämpligt utan andningshjälp som syrgas eller tryckkabin.

Deras normala flyghöjd var 2500 fot, då kunde de se marken och saker de behövde känna igen och ändå vara så pass osynliga från marken att det var nästan riskfritt att vara synlig. Den egentliga risken på större höjd var det kommersiella flyget som på sin väg till flygplatsen, ibland kom väldigt nära över Less Beholden som var området där Huset och dess område fanns.

Efter några övningar blev det ganska lätt för dem alla att komma ner rätt, för kom de bara ner mot det inte fullt så kuperade området mellan Cambridge och Chalky Mount så var det att komma rakt mot The Potteries där de hade annexet.

Inflygningen nattetid, vilket de också måste behärska var något svårare. Då tog de sikte på landprofilen som syntes bra tack vare alla elljusen. Distriktssjukhuset som låg en bit i norr och Bruce Vale var två av riktpunkterna de använde vid nattlig inflygning. Harry lät också montera en lanterna som gav tre blinkningar varannan minut. Den var så svag att de bara kunde se den när de var mindre än två kilometer ifrån.

En sak grämde Harry, fångarna, det måste komma till ett avslut med dem. Han hade inget val, det måste bli av, även om det skulle visa på honom själv. Han hade tänkt ha en rättegång, och få dem dömda. Men han hade ingen laglig auktoritet på det. Kvar fanns bara ett val, sätta av dem i Florida, där de, enligt dem själva, var efterlysta.

Han arrangerade trots det en rättegång. Amelia skulle sitta domare, han själv skulle vara åklagare, Leonel skulle agera försvarsadvokat. Sju av hans övriga vänner och gäster skulle vara jury. Han hade tidigare sagt att de själva skulle vara med i juryn, nu skippade han det.

I annexet ordnade de hastigt en lokal som kunde göra anspråk på att åtminstone likna inredningen på en rättssal. Allt var på plats Harry hade dessutom förändrat sitt utseende, han såg ut som en mycket äldre herre med grått hår.

Sedan tog han fram fångarna en efter en och satte dem med kedjor i respektive stol för de svarande. När det var klart började Harry sin plädering.

"Ni har under en tid förhörts avseende er avsikt här, det är den vi ska förhandla här. Det ni har erkänt avseende andra gärningar kommer att användas som karaktärbeskrivning som syftar till att rätten ska förstå era handlingar bättre.

"Den tolfte december 1984 körde ni mot en ung man, i avsikt att köra på honom bakifrån för att länsa honom på de pengar han då förväntades bära med sig. Ni har erkänt den handlingen, och signerat det erkännandet. Påpekas att förhören är gjorda under inverkan av påtvingad sanningsberättande.

"Det som framkom vid förhören var att ni avsåg dumpa kroppen i havet, levande eller död. Av det menar jag att er avsikt var att döda.

"Bevisen finns och det innebär att skulden egentligen inte behöver bevisas. Frågan är påföljden; dödsstraff för avsikten att döda är passande."

Leonel reste sig. "Det har ålagts mig att tala för dessa unga män. Vad jag har förstått efter att ha läst igenom de förhören är att de har vilseletts. Ja, de har erkänt sin avsikt i handlingen, men de kunde av någon orsak inte genomföra handlingen. Därför blev det planerade dådet aldrig genomfört. Det innebär att rätten inte har att ta ställning till ett genomfört brott utan enbart försök till brott. Därför torde åklagarens eskande om dödsdom inte kunna finna genklang.

"Sant är att mina klienter avsåg utföra ett brott. Men de lyckades inte utföra det. Härav begär försvaret att åtalet ogillas och mina klienter försätts på fri fot."

Återigen steg Harry fram. "Bästa domare, ledamöter av juryn, dessa åtalade har enligt förhören tidigare varit med om att utföra brott liknande det som de här är åtalade för att försökt göra om brott av samma omfattning de tidigare har utfört. Att försätta dem på fri fot torde enligt bevisen vara oresonligt. Sant är att dödsdom för ett brottsförsök kanske är en ytterlighet, men ska de verkligen sättas på fri fot för att kunna göra nya försök, då det har visat sig att det inte var en engångshändelse.

"Att vi inte har med de tidigare fallen i åtalet är för att de offren saknar representation här, och att de har framkommit under förhör under tvingade former. Åklagarsidan hemställer att de inte ska få tillfälle att göra om sina tidigare handlingar. De är olagliga invandrare på ön, ett enkelt sätt att lösa problemet är att återsända dem till sitt ursprung. Men med en alternativ dödsdom här, så att om de åter återvänder så behövs ingen ny rättegång. Då är dödsdomen klarlagd."

Amelia harklade sig innan hon sa. "Har försvaret något att invända?"

"Nej fru domare."

"Ärade jury, träd ut och diskutera, för att återkomma med ert utslag. ÖVRIGA sitt ner."

Mindre än en kvart senare kom juryn in.

"Har juryn kommit till ställningstagande?"

"Ja fru domare."

"Hur lyder ert utslag?"

"Skyldig!"

"Är juryn enig?"

"Juryn är enig."

"Är juryn för dödsdom?"

"Juryn är för en dödsdom, då det framgår att det inte var ett engångstillfälle, och även om det aktuella försöket inte lyckades, så har de tidigare genomfört mord på just det sättet."

En röst förklarade; "De åtalade reser sig upp."

Leonel manade på dem att resa sig.

Amelia riktade sig mot de åtalade. "Ni har förklarats skyldiga till tre fall av mord, vilka ni tidigare har utfört, samt ett försök att genomföra ännu ett. Härför dömes ni att plikta med era liv. Domen ska verkställas senast inom en vecka från idag. Förstör de åtalades trollspön."

Nu var det Ron's tur att träda fram. Han tog ett trollspö i sänder och knäckte dem över en stolsrygg som stod lägligt placerad. När spöet var knäckt kunde han ta bort trollspöets magiska kärna. Fyra gånger upprepade han proceduren fyra gånger fylldes rummet av magisk energi som frigjorde sig.

Därefter tog han var trollkarls trollspörester och satte resterna av dem utom dess kärna i de åtalades respektive högra jackficka.

"För bort fångarna." Avslutade Amelia med.

Nadja och Hermione löste kedjorna från stolarna, Nadja förblindade dem med en enkel besvärjelse, varefter de motades att gå runt några varav i en cirkel. Varefter Harry tog över dem en i taget och satte dem tillbaks i stasis.

När fångarna var undan så pustade alla ut. "Amelia, tack, jag vet att det är långt ifrån en riktig rättegång. Men nu hoppas jag att de drar sig för att komma tillbaks hit. Jag ska se till att de hamnar i Florida. Helst på ett sätt så att den lokala polisen får upp ögonen på dem. Jag hade olika idéer om hur de skulle kunna vara till nytta, men det känns inte riktigt heller. Tack alla ni, det var bra att vi kunde göra det.

"Vi hade ju bestämt att vi skulle ha dem att uppfatta det som en dom mot dem för att ifall de känner att de kan ta sig hit igen ska de kanske tänka en andra gång. Nu ska jag bara ta dem till Florida, men för några månader sedan. De har varit i stasis mesta tiden här så om de skulle komma dit i nutid skulle det fattas tid för dem. Jag ska helt enkelt droppa dem i något av polisens korttidsceller. Men utan våra dokument."

Harrys utflykt till Florida och december gick förvånansvärt enkelt, alltså att komma dit. Nadja hade lagt en illusionsbesvärjelse på honom så att han inte skulle synas, vilket ju ändå skulle ha varit nästan uteslutet, för han skulle flyga sin kvast på 4000 meters höjd och transferera sig kortare sträckor till ovanför nästa ö på färden, för att spara flygtid.

Steget från Barbados till ökedjan skulle vara en av de längre. Därför började han sin flygning i nordvästlig riktning tills han såg en ö resa sig i fjärran. Då gjorde han det första av en serie hopp. Han visste inte säkert om han hade gått för mycket rakt väster eller för långt i norr, Det kunde vara St. Lucia om det var rätt, annars kunde han räkna med att få se Kingston på St. Vincent eller om han gått för mycket norr, det skulle inte göra så mycket för han skulle ändå komma förbi Martinique.

Men när han kunde skymta en ö i söder och en i norr var han säker, det var St. Lucia. Nu var det bara att göra några snabba hopp förbi Martinique, Dominica och sedan Guadeloupe. Där gjorde han hjälmbesvärjelsen och steg till 7000 meter för att få syn på Puerto Rico. När han såg den stora ön var det ett ögonblicksverk att snabbt komma dit, och åter vara nere på hanterbar höjd, och släppa hjälmen.

Efter att ha hoppat från östra kanten av Puerto Rico och flugit så långt ut över havet att han nästan tappade synen av Puerto Rico lyckades han efter lite sökande hitta den lilla ön som var halvvägs till Dominikanska republiken som var den östra delen av en större ö. Han hade bara att följa den, istället för att hoppa, vilade han sig lite med att flyga. Han följde den norra kustremsan, här måste han välja, endera gå mot norr och fortsätta söka öarna som var mindre och låg mer utspridda än de första på hans resa. Det andra alternativet var mer lockande för honom. Såg han ingen ö att fokusera på kunde han flyga tills han såg dem, det skulle vara svårt att missa Cuba.

Därför valde han att fortsätta förbi Haiti, innan han var ute över vattnet tittade han på sin kompass, han skulle hålla 275 grader. Det var den riktning han hade haft över den senaste stora ön, och det skulle föra honom strax utanför Cubas norra kust. Han skulle vara uppmärksam på kustremsan, för när den svängde av rakt i väster och de oändligt många små öarna tog slut skulle han själv vända rakt mot norr.

Han hade hjälp av några utspridda öar som låg i hans riktning, sedan blev det en lång flygning över det nästan öde Straits of Florida. Ett par fartyg som låg i hans väg utgjorde lämpliga transfereringsmål, alltså luften ovanför dem. Det gjorde sträckan synnerligen kort.

Randen av öar vittnade om att han var rätt. Västra utposten av dem skulle vara Key West, men dit skulle han inte. Miami, var inte heller hans mål. Tampa eller Orlando längre upp skulle passa hans syfte bättre. Därför följde han Floridas västra kust uppåt. Han hittade viken där Tampa skulle finnas, men den fanns inte. Då började han undra, hans karta var från . . . han mindes inte om han hade kopierat av en från 1990–talet eller en från 1980–talet. Kunde en stad bara inte finnas?

Efter en del letande bestämde han sig att söka vidare norrut. Han kunde ha tagit fel och gått in i en bukt för tidigt. Och efter ytterligare omkring 50 miles så var han säker på att han hade tagit fel, för nu stämde hans karta bättre.

Han hade inte räknat med ett så otroligt överbefolkat område, det var ju bostäder överallt. Han hoppades att Nadjas besvärjelse fortfarande skulle vara aktiv, och han gick ner till 500 fots höljd, härifrån kunde han se mer detaljer. Tampa hade han redan övergett, nu flög han sakta i nordostlig riktning mot det han trodde var Orlando.

Han såg Plant city och kom mot Lakeland, där han såg den första tendensen till polisstation. Han gick ner ytterligare och blev säker, där fanns en polisstation. Den var belägen längs en lokalgata men det fanns inget ställe att träda fram på, men han aktiverade även osynligheten i ringen.

Eftersom ingen gick varken in eller ut tvingades han själv öppna och stänga dörren. Ett ding–dong hördes och strax var det aktiviteter i lokalen. Efter ett par ögonblick startades något Harry inte hade sett förut och strax fanns det något som såg ut som rök någon decimeter på golvet.

Efter bara några ögonblick riktades fyra trollspön mot den plats han fanns. Då märkte han att röken slingrade sig omkring hans ben.

"Stå absolut stilla, och ge dig tillkänna!" Sa en av de fem poliserna i rummet.

Harry kände att det inte fanns mycket annat att göra mer än att göra som han beordrades. Han lät sin osynlighet falla, och fullföljde med en viskning som gjorde att Nadjas besvärjelse på honom släppte. Ingen i lokalen verkade förvånad över att någon hade varit osynlig.

"Håll tomma händer högt, och tala om vem du är och varför du kommer in osynlig."

"Min avsikt var att avlämna ett par . . . hm fångar, men nu vet jag inte om det är så passande. Ni är inga vanliga poliser, en trollkarl skulle möjligen kunna finnas bland polisen, men fyra, eller fler på samma polisstation dessutom. Det är för mycket för att vara en slump. Och jag tror inte att Polisen i Florida har trollkarlar officiellt på sin lönelista."

Harry hade inte lyft sina händer, och de verkade irriteras över det.

"Lyft händerna eller vi — "

Fyra samtidiga stunners var på väg mot honom, när de var nästan framme tonade han ut för att snabbt tona in igen. Samtidigt gick en våg av energi ut från honom, det var långtifrån så starkt som på St. Mungos. Men det skulle effektivt hindra dem från att transferera själva. För poliserna såg det ut som att deras besvärjelser gick rakt igenom Harry. Det han hade gjort var bara ett litet hopp på några sekunder i tiden. Han fanns inte där när de passerade platsen där han hade stått och åter stod.

"Det där var en aggressiv handling av er. Ta ner era trollspön och visa lite hyfs, så kan vi samtala. Kanske skulle jag hämta ett par av mina vänner, men vi kan ju försöka komma överens ändå. Alltså — vem jag är, spelar absolut ingen roll. Jag är inte någon ni behöver bry er om, men vi kanske ska ha ett litet samarbete framöver, om jag tycker att ni är trovärdiga. Alltså, hur kommer det sig att det finns fyra poliser som är trollkarlar här ute?"

Striden var inte slut, fem poliser mot en ung person som de inte visste vem det var, kunde bara sluta på ett sätt. Poliserna gav sig inte förrän de var besegrade. Harry valde det lättaste sättet, han gick mot dem. Det innebar att de snabbt höll ut sina händer och riktade sina trollspön mot honom, vilket var en naturlig reaktion. Han hade sett den förut, han hade visat den för Ron, och de hade tränat på att de själva inte skulle göra så.

Fyra transfereringar i plats och tid gjorde att det såg ut som att fyra stycken James Evans helt enkelt tog de fyras trollspön ur händerna på dem. Han gjorde en frysningsbesvärjelse på var och en av dem, då slappnade deras grepp och Harry bara tog deras trollspön. Varefter han åter stod där han hade stått.

"Mina herrar, jag erbjöd mig att diskutera saken, men istället är ni aggressiva. Notera nogsamt att jag inte har gjort något styggt mot er, bara värjt mig själv. Nå, hur kommer det sig att ni har så många trollkarlar på samma ställe?"

"Vi ställer frågorna här mister smart!"

Harrys tålamod var slut, med ett av de tillvaratagna trollspöna som redskap hämtade han sex stycken vattenbägare, de fylldes ur den vattenflaska som fanns i rummets bortre hörn, de leviterades fram. Det som inte syntes vara att Harry dessutom förflyttade tre droppar till fem av dem från en av flaskorna han hade vid sitt bälte. Den sjätte muggen höll han nogsamt ögonen på. Han tog den muggen själv.

"DRICK!" Sa han skarpt. Eftersom ingen av dem gjorde ens en antydan att ta någon mugg sa han igen. "DRICK! Det är ert vatten . . . drick eller jag blir aggressiv."

Nu drack de alla. Efter ett ögonblick riktade Harry sin blick mot den som inte hade använt något trollspö.

"Är du också trollkarl?"

"Ja."

"Är ni fler magianvändande?"

"Ja, två män och två kvinnor ytterligare."

"Vilka är era uppdragsgivare på magisidan?"

"Magiska ministeriet. Vi är poliser i magivärlden"

"Vet de civila myndigheterna om det?

"Bara de högsta cheferna, som också arbetar för ministeriet."

"Har du fler lojaliteter?"

"Nej, jobbar som vanlig polis, men med särskild inriktning på magisidan också."

Så vände han sig till de övriga i turordning. Med sin fråga; "Har du fler lojaliteter?

Samtliga svarade "Nej."

Harry lät verkan av sanningsserumet tona ut innan han fortsatte.

"Jag ber om ursäkt, man jag var tvungen att veta. Jag har själv inget emot er, och jag, kan man säja, jobbar, för den rätta sidan. Jag har varit i klammeri med rättvisan då jag tvingades försvara mig magiskt innan jag hade åldern inne. Då vet ni det, men det är inte — här förresten, era trollspön, stoppa undan dem, jag vill inte skada er. Alltså, jag har med mig några fångar, de har en dödsdom över sig om de återvänder till mitt ställe. De är från Florida, men valde att försöka muddra och dumpa mig. Vilket jag naturligtvis inte uppskattade. Den som hade lejt dem är överlämnad till polisen på ort och ställe."

"Dödsdom? Är de dömda någon annan stans?

"Egentligen inte, jag hade en fingerad tillställning. Så de ska veta att de inte är välkomna tillbaks. Dessutom har de sina brutna trollspön i höger jackficka. Så egentligen är det bra att ni är magipoliser."

"Vem är du då? Som har makten att avväpna fyra stycken dugliga trollkarlar samtidigt."

"Mitt namn skulle inte ge dig någon ledtråd, och det skulle vara dumt för mig om mitt namn skulle dyka upp i handlingar där jag inte borde vara. Har ni sanningsserum, så kan ni förhöra fångarna. Tyvärr har jag inte raderat deras minne. Men det är lite diffusa saker ni kan få ur dem. Och tyvärr, så kan ni dessutom hitta var de tillfångatogs.

"Men jag råder er att inte söka vidare på det. Märker jag att någon börjar stryka runt knutarna då tvingas jag försvara mig, på riktigt. Jag vill inte döda eller låta personer fullständigt tappa minnet. Jag kan göra det om jag måste. Det uppdrag jag har är av största betydelse för framtiden. Ingen regering kommer att kännas vid mig ifall ni frågar. Så gör det inte, för jag kommer att få reda på det, och då kommer jag tillbaks."

"Var har du fångarna?"

Harry tog fram sin bur, tog ut och släppte dem ur stasis en efter en och de fördes till en cell i korridoren innanför.

"Så där, då har ni dem. Vad ni gör med dem är er sak. Men kommer de tillbaks till mig, då kommer de att försvinna för gott."

"Hotar du dem till livet?" Frågade den som Harry förstått var chef på stället."

"Nä, inte hotar, bara lovar. Dessutom behöver en som försvinner för alltid inte — dö. Nå, det jag tänkte diskutera på sikt var utbildning, skolor för unga, vad finns det att välja bland?"

"Du som är så kunnig behöver väl inga skolor." Harry märkte att det fanns arrogans kvar.

"Sant, men jag sa att jag ville diskutera. Att jag råkade välja just er polisstation för att dumpa mina fångar var ju hoppas jag bara en slump. Men nu när jag vet om er, så är jag intresserad av magisamhället och dess struktur."

"För att angripa det? Du visade ingen tendens att säga något om dig själv."

"Sant, men jag är inte ute efter att angripa något, såvida det inte är styrt av korrumperade individer. Hur är det på den fronten? Har ni ett ministerium som är vettigt?"

"Jo, det är okej, men landet är stort, och hur det ser ut högre upp vet ju inte jag, bara som jag uppfattat det, så är det väl som vanligt. Var sköter sitt och försöker att hålla sig borta från alltför stora skandaler. Så, jo de är väl okej."

"Bra, för att inte överraskas i rygg av dina skjutglada så satte jag en antitransferering över stationen, jag låter den finnas kvar så får du avgöra om du vill att jag ska ta bort den nästa gång jag kommer på besök, är det ok."

"Jag tar bort den när jag vill sedan."

"Bra, Jag tittar in igen om exakt tre månader." Sa Harry, han tog en tändsticka och raspade eld på den och bara tonade bort. Varefter han åter tonade in i tillvaron, men nu som osynlig, och tre månader senare. När han såg att inga obehöriga fanns i lokalen släppte han sin osynlighet.

"Goddag, tre månader går snabbt, ibland." Varpå han blåste ut den fortfarande brinnande tändstickan.

Den man han hade lärt känna som chef stirrade på honom.

"D d du . . . du tände . . . en tändsticka . . . när du försvann. Kom inte och säg att det är . . . . att det är samma . . . samma tändsticka." stammade han fram.

"Jo, faktiskt är det så. Jag hoppades du skulle komma ihåg den. Jag gjorde det bara för att undertrycka det jag säger."

"Du . . . du är lite . . . märklig.

"Vi nöjer oss med det, okej. Hur gick det, jag lovade att ta bort antitransfereringsbesvärjelsen, ifall du ville det. För jag antar att ni vill kunna ta er in och ut själva."

"Ja tack, ta gärna bort den."

"Du skulle ju ta bort den själv sa du."

"Okej, jag kunde inte — nöjd?"

"Hur gick det för fångarna?"

"Fångarna . . . Hm . . . 14, 16, 12 och 8 år men hade du påvisat deras aktiviteter på Barbados för Joshua Collums så kunde de ha fått livstid, alternativt dödsstraff. Varför valde du att inte påstå de sakerna? Förresten du var imponerande med tändstickan, ett tag trodde jag faktiskt att det var samma tändsticka. Men sen återvände förståndet, men jag må säga att det var verkligt snyggt gjort."

"Då skulle det ha bevisats, jag skulle visserligen kunna ha gjort det. Men de visste inte från början vad Joshua ställde till med, och sen var de fast. Joshua är inlåst ganska länge nu, så det är okej. Jag är nöjd att jag slapp släppa dem fria, eller låsa in dem för alltid."

"Såvida du inte konspirerar mot mig, mitt land eller något i den stilen så ska jag försöka hjälpa dig. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Okej, om ett antal år kommer det att finans barn, jag har ansvar för flera familjer, det innebär att några barn kommer att behöva utbildning. Alltså, i magi, internatskolor är ett behov, samt att de kommer att vara utlänska elever. Vid vilket år börjar de sina studier? Och var finns skolorna?"

"Internatskolor, då ska eleverna vara minst nio år, helst elva. Om de kan bo hemma så kan de börja vid sju år. Det finns en här i Florida, en på ostkusten högre upp, Salem, två i mellanvästen och ytterligare en på västkusten. St. Thomas har en också, företrädesvis för övärlden."

"Det är bara internatskolor som är intressanta."

"Så finns det ju en utanför Rio de Janeiro, Brasilien. Det ryktas om en i Santa Cruz i Bolivia, men den tar troligen in enbart sydamerikanska indianer. Hur det är med den i Rancagua, Chile vet jag inte. Kan du tänka dig i Europa så har du tre stycken med Hogwarts i Skottland sen en långt i norr och en i södra Frankrike. Vad beträffar internat, så vet jag att Hogwarts är enbart internat. Salem, de har visst både internat och dagstudier. De övriga vet jag inte något om."

"Tack, det dröjer ju några år innan det är aktuellt, så jag hinner nog både besöka skolorna och se vilken eller vilka som kan bli aktuella."

"Du får ursäkta, men det känns så dumt att inte veta vad du heter. Har du ett namn du kan ge mig? Själv heter jag Gregor McGonagall." Harry kunde inte annat än andas in vilket avslöjade att han reagerade på namnet. "Så ett bekant namn?"

"Säger du ett kvinnonamn som jag känner igen ska jag tala om mer."

"Jag har en kusin i England på Hogwarts, Minerva. En annan kusin, fast han kan ingen magi förstås, men kusin är han och han är polis utanför London, Jamie McGonagall. Han är bror med Minerva, räcker det?"

Harry vände ut vänster hand och en vägg växte fram, han omslöt dem helt med den.

"Tack, jo jag känner Minerva, hon är som du sa lärare på Hogwarts och . . . ibland vet jag inte hur jag ska säga, men hon är en riktig Gryffindor. Men jag vet inte om hon är företrädare för Gryffindor eller inte . . . ännu."

Polismannen stirrade förvånat på Harry. "Ännu, i betydelsen ha blivit?"

Harry nickade. "Ja, i betydelsen ha blivit, hon är det längre fram i tiden. Och med det börjar du ana att jag har lite förmågor som inte ska nämnas. Därför ska mitt namn inte heller nämnas. Men kalla mig Evans, James Evans. Och, det var samma tändsticka."

"Du milde, varför har jag inte hört något om någon som kan det då? Förresten, två personer kan jag tänka mig, men den ene kan jag nog utesluta, för jag skulle säkert ha varit död om det var han. Den andre är Dumbledore, från Hogwarts. Men jag tvivlar på att ens han skulle kunna göra det."

"Du har rätt i att Voldemort säkert skulle ha dödat dig om det var han, men han tappade sin kropp för en tid efter hans försök att mörda Harry Potter. Vad beträffar Albus Dumbledore, nej. Han har inte heller mina möjligheter. Han är däremot en bra lärare, och hans fågel, eller om han tillhör fågeln, ibland undrar jag vilket, Fawkes. Han är fin."

"Så du är ingen av dem, men du är . . . . från framtiden?"

—

**Kap 64**

"Vi lämnar den frågan öppen, om jag vet vad framtiden bär i sitt sköte betyder det inte att jag är därifrån. Jag skulle kunna vara från forntiden också, om nu tid existerar. Men, jag tar bort antitransfereringsspärren jag satte upp. Är det något annat du vill eller behöver, innan vi möts nästa gång?"

"Nej James, men kom gärna på besök emellanåt, jag kan ha nytta av din bekantskap. Det har varit intressant att träffa dig, tråkigt att jag inte kan få lära känna dig också. Men du har säkert dina skäl."

"Kanske någon gång längre fram i tiden, då när saker inte längre behöver hållas hemliga. Men en sak bör du ha i sinnet, Voldemort är inte besegrad, han är bara tillfälligt okroppslig, det betyder inte att han är ofarlig, men han är inte lika farlig som innan, eller vad han kan bli då han lyckas skapa sig en kropp igen."

"Och du vet att han kommer att lyckas med det?"

"Låt oss säga att jag är övertygad om det."

"Vad kan man göra åt det?"

"Skulle jag säga något om det skulle saker som är . . . . nej, det enda jag kan säga är att han inte är slutligt besegrad."

"Du vet alltså hur det kommer att gå?" Harry kände att han utsattes för en mild form av avläsning.

Han blundade och omslöt den andras tankeprob. Han hade förtroende för honom, han skulle inget säga, men han kunde visa. Han visade Voldemorts förkroppsling. Varefter han släppte ut inkräktaren, som nu var askgrå i ansiktet.

"Du har upplevt det, men jag förstod att jag inte ska ha sett vad jag sett, och jag ska inte fråga. Någon gång kommer jag att höra om det, då ska jag inte tvivla på det. Tack."

Harry kände att han behövde hem och fort dessutom. Han gjorde ett hopp upp i luften samtidigt som han lät sin Phoenixform framträda och i en eldsflamma var han försvunnen. Med bara en liten justering i tiden var han hemma.

—

Han fann lägret i upplösningstillstånd. Efter en stund började han få bilden klar för sig. Hermione, Susan och Ginny hade följt med när Giorgina skulle till Bridgetown för lite inköp. Sådant var rutin, olika personer brukade följa med beroende på vad man hade för sig.

Bilen de åkte i hade blivit påkörd i en korsning. Giorgina, svävade mellan liv och död, vad de visste. Hermione var mycket illa skadad och var i koma. Ginny och Susan hade smärre blessyrer. Det var Ginny som hade gett besked med tankesändning. Det var mindre än en timma sedan det hade hänt. Alla uppförde sig som yra höns tyckte Harry.

"Poppy, har du akutväskan klar?" Hon nickade. "Bra, eftersom Hermione är i koma så når jag inte henne. Luna kom med du också, vi siktar på Ginny. Så får vi söka Hermione därifrån. Förflyttnin— Vänta, vi söker rätt på olycksplatsen först, Poppy håll den bästa helande trolldrycken du har redo. Förresten, ge mig den. Jag tar mig till sekunderna innan, och ser till att hon dricker den då. Hon ska inte dricka den innan. Men jag kan se till att hon har den i munnen och sväljer i rätt ögonblick. Gör jag rätt så kan jag göra det två gånger, så att Giorgina sväljer en också. Förresten fem doser behöver jag, först nu. Jag ser till att alla har drycken i munnen och så ser jag och säger till när de ska svälja. Då ändrar vi inte historien, ingen är ju död ännu.

Harry fick flaskorna, och försvann. Först sökte han genom deras resa tills han fann kollisionen. Efter det återvände han tillbaks till två minuter före, och inne i bilen. Då talade han om att han var tillbaks i tiden till dem. Han kunde inte hindra olyckan, bara ge dem en ärlig chans att överleva. Han förklarade att de skulle ha drycken i munnen och invänta hans 'NU' innan de svalde.

Han såg lastbilen, höll ut innan han skrek. "NU!" Därefter lämnade han bilen själv, inte ett ögonblick för tidigt. Efter det återvände han till Poppy och Luna.

"Nu har de alla fått dosen. Jag är säker på att de hann svälja i ungefär samma ögonblick som de träffades av lastbilen. Nu ska vi söka upp den på sjukhuset. Vi söker rätt på Ginny, hon är lättast att hitta för mig, just nu i alla fall. Förflyttning."

Luna hade varit med förut, Poppy imiterade Lunas omfamnande av Harry. Strax tonade de in osynliga ett par meter vid sidan av Ginnys bädd inne på Queen Elizabeth's sjukhus i Bridgetown, även Poppy blev osynlig genom att Harry höll om henne när han aktiverade osynligheten. För ögonblicket var det folktomt, så Harry släppte osynligheten. Själv gick han till dörren och höll den säkrad. Poppy skannade under tiden av Ginny.

"Hon är okej, hon kommer att vara hel innan morgondagen, vart nu?"

"Luna, kan du känna Hermione, Susan eller Giorgina?"

"Jag tror vi har Susan nära oss, de andra känner jag inte."

"Okej, vi måste se ut som sjukhuspersonal."

Harry gjorde en del transformeringar. Poppy fick ett stetoskop med öronpluggarna bakom nacken och lyssnarkoppen i bröstfickan. Luna och han själv bara vita rockar liknande den som Poppy hade.

"Så, låt oss söka Susan."

De gick ut ur rummet och hamnade i en korridor. Harry motade fram Luna först, hon gick mot vänster och stannade vid andra dörren.

"Här, men hon är inte ensam."

"Okej, tack."

Harry öppnade dörren och de gick in. För att upptäcka en sköterska som pysslade om Susan.

"Hur mår patienten?" Frågade Harry.

"Mycket bättre nu än när hon kom in. Båda de här flickorna som kom in för en stund sedan verkar . . . verkar hela sig själva. Vilka är ni?"

Harry gick fram mot den sjuksystern, men hon blev rädd och började backa undan. Harry hade inget val, han måste. Och han gjorde det. Hon lugnade sig betydligt. Han hade obemärkt sänt en besvärjelse som verkade ungefär som en mild dos opium, med den skillnaden att den inte hade några biverkningar och var inte vanebildande, om man inte visste om att man fick den.

"Se så, vi vill ingen något illa. Vi är vänner med de här flickorna. Vi vill faktiskt att du skriver ut dem ganska snart. Låt säga om ett par timmar. Vi kommer tillbaks då. Men hjälp mig att finna de övriga två som fanns i bilen."

"Följ mig." Sa hon, och började gå.

"Poppy, kolla henne, jag kommer tillbaks."

Harry följde efter sjuksystern till en disk, där pratade hon med några av sina kollegor och strax vände hon sig mot Harry och sa.

"Deras skador var så allvarliga att de togs direkt till stora sjukhuset uppe vid Black Rock. Det jag just fick veta var att utgången för dem är oviss."

"Back Rock, har du någon karta här?" Hon ruskade på huvudet. Och Harry gick tillbaks till Susans rum, där han fann de övriga två.

"Ett annat sjukhus. Jag måste föröka hitta Hermiones magiska signatur och låta den leda mig. Det blir en långsam och långvarig transferering, men håll bara i, låt mig få tänka på allt jag behöver, det blir svårt ändå. Förflyttning."

Återigen försvann de. Harry lät sig fångas av känslan på Hermione när hon gjorde magi, han visste att det skulle gå. Systern hade sagt 'uppe vid' så han lät sig drivas norrut. Jo, känslan tätnade, den fanns där, så hittade han den, men den var oerhört svag, och sviktande. Han skyndade, han måste.

De stod i ett rum med en säng och en mängd apparater. En apparat pressade luft in i henne, och släppte ut. Hon hade mängder med sår som visserligen var öppna men de blödde inte. Han började gråta, och han lät det komma, så omvandlade han sig, Phoenixen gick runt och grät, han grät inifrån sig själv.

Plötsligt slogs dörren upp tre vitklädda personer rusade in. Någon skrek, "Få bort fågeln från henne." Men Luna hade redan spärrat vägen för dem, eller rättare sagt, spärrat deras förmåga att röra sig, och att skrika. Poppy gick bort, och stängde dörren och låste den.

Alla tårarna av en Phoenix gjorde sitt och Hermione verkade redan bättre, Harry, som Harry, stod vid sidan av sängen. Poppy skannade av Hermione och ägnade en lång stund att hela inre organ och få revben att passas samman och snabbt fästa ihop. Harry såg att Poppy närmade sig gränsen för utmattning, men innan dess lutade hon sig tillbaks och såg lättad ut. "Hon har skador kvar, men inte värre än att de fortsätter läka, tack vara trolldrycken."

Luna hade suttit på golvet lutad mot en vägg och försökt göra vad hon kunde. Hon märkte att Harry adresserade hennes tankar med frågan om Giorgina. _'Harry, jag vet inte om vi klarar henne. men hon . . . . hennes kropp finns två rum till vänster härifrån. Ska vi ha en chans att rädda henne måste hennes kropp helas mirakulöst, och snabbt. Hon själv är redan utanför och på väg bort. Jag har fått henne att inte ha för bråttom. Hon har lovat att vänta på mig en stund_.' När hon hade sänt färdigt ruskade hon liv i sig och reste sig upp.

"Då måste vi skynda oss. Giorgina behöver oss och det är bråttom." Sa Harry och drog iväg dem. I sista ögonblicket innan de vände vidare i korridoren, frigjorde han de ur personalen som hade stått stilla.

Inne på Giorgina's rum såg det lite annorlunda ut, men det som var mest alarmerande var en bildskärm som visade ett rakt streck, på Hermiones rum hade den varit med periodiska svängningar upp och ner. Dessutom lät apparaten illa.

"Jag har inte kraft att klara henne Harry, hon är för svårt skadad. Harry, jag har inte kraft att en få igång henne."

Paniken i Harry var nära, han handlade mer på instinkt än på kunskap och förmåga. Det trollspö han tidigare hade gjort själv, men nästan glömt, höll han fram mot Poppy.

"Poppy, ta den här, jag ska stötta dig, men du måste göra det du måste. GÖRA DET DU MÅSTE. Jag ska stötta dig." Sa han och innan någon hann göra något annat hade Harry lagt sina händer på vardera sidan om Giorgina. Energichocken fick henne att lyfta flera decimeter, tre gånger gjorde Harry det innan apparaten tystnade och kurvan visade sig. Den var skrämmande ostabil även för Harry. Därefter ställde han sig bakom Poppy och satte sina händer på vardera sidan om henne. Åter sa han. "GÖR VAD DU MÅSTE NU!"

Han lät sin energi flöda, dessutom kände han det han inte hade känt förut. Han gjorde helande magi, men det var Poppy som styrde det, men energin var hans. Han stöttade Poppy, men energin som kom ur trollstaven hämtade sin kraft ur honom. Han hade inte tänkt så när han gjorde trollstaven, men allt stämde. Kärnan var ju av honom själv, och han var närvarande så det var ju ganska naturligt.

Poppy som märkte att hon hade fått hjälp, kände att hon kunde klara det och när hon märkte hur Harrys trollspö verkade hjälpa henne kände hon inga gränser för vad hon kunde göra.

Luna hade, så fort de kommit in, blockerat dörren. Och därefter försatt sig i den trance hon måste vara i för att ens försöka komma ut. Att forcera en sådan sak brukade göra det svårare, och det var sällan det hjälpte. Men hon kände pressen på sig. Fjärde försöket slappnade hon av lite och lyckades.

—

"_GIORGINA!_" Ropade hon och ilade runt och sökte. Hennes känsla drog henne mot en samling hyddor en bit bort varför hon skyndade dit. En av hyddorna kändes mer viktig än de övriga. Där satt Giorgina i vad som såg ut som samtal med en tidlös kvinnlig skepnad som var nästan genomskinlig.

"_GIORGINA, å sån tur att jag fann dig, skulle du inte vänta på mig_?"

"_Jag är ju här, jag har inte gått längre, det här är min mor's mormor. Hon var häxa. Hon säger att jag inte får komma ännu_."

Skepnaden som Luna hade sett verkade ta mer form i Lunas ögon när de tittade mot varandra. Ett ihåligt ljud som saknade all form av normal röst nästan väste fram. "_Du har stor magi, som kan komma så här, valet är hennes att göra, inte ditt, inte mitt. Men som hon sa, hon är inte redo att kliva över gränsen nu. Men ingen av oss kan bestämma, vi får förklara och be. Men valet är helt hennes eget. Vem är du min vän?"_

"_Jag är Luuna Lovegood, jag är lite annorlunda. Att vandra så här har jag alltid gjort. Det dröjde länge innan jag förstod att det inte var vanligt. Tala om för ditt barnbarns barn, att vi gärna har henne kvar med oss. Vi vill att hon hjälper oss mer, och det är som hon sa, inte hennes tid ännu. Jag tror kroppen börjar bli så helad nu att den kan ta emot henne igen. Det var verkligen trevligt att få göra din bekantskap, my lady._"

"_Luuna . . . . Luna . . . . Ja Luuna låter faktiskt mjukare, du är en ovanlig person – men något är fel . . . . kanske inte fel, men oerhört ovanligt, med dig. Vad? Hur? Hur kommer det sig_?"

"_Kan det vara att jag finns i två upplagor i den här tiden, jag är vad du skulle kalla en tidresenär_."

"_Oerhört stor magi. Ta väl hand om dig mitt barn, och jag ska försöka få Giorgina att fatta rätt beslut. Ta väl hand om henne också, min vän. Kan du, så ta med henne och besök mig — i min tid — ta med de du har med dig. Se så_."

När skepnaden vände sig ifrån Luna tycktes hon åter nästan försvinna, men Luna kunde fortfarande se formen av henne. Hon såg att Giorgina och hon verkade samtala, själv kunde hon inte uppfatta något av det. Hon hade bara att vänta.

Luna väntade länge, mycket länge, innan Giorgina reste sig upp och vände sig mot Luna som höll fram handen för Giorgina att ta, vilket hon gjorde.

"_Kommer du med tillbaks_?"

"_Ja, jag förstod att jag borde stanna kvar ännu en tid. Hit finns det tid att komma när som helst senare. Men tiden i kropp är tydligen viktig. Så låt oss gå. Förresten, du var inte med i bilen, är du också nästan död_?"

"_Nej, jag är varken död eller nästan död. Jag kan komma hit ändå, jag är en skuggvandrare. Men det får du inte säga sedan. Alla som kan det är just skuggvandrare. Jag kan lära dig om du vill._"

"_Jag har ingen magi, så varför skulle jag kunna det_?"

"_Ingen magi? – du har massor av magi. Innan du tar steget tillbaks, kan vi titta på dina sköldar. De är genomskinliga, du borde kunna göra magi. Är det ingen som har försökt visa dig_?"

"_Nej, alla har sagt att jag inget duger till_."

"_Det ska vi ändra på. Se bara till att komma tillbaks till oss, ska du se att vi ska ändra på det. Ska vi_?"

"_Okej, jag vill nog leva ändå, men ett tag var jag på väg att släppa greppet och gå vidare_."

"_Du hade nog inget val, din kropp var bortom all räddning, men du drack väl av trolldrycken som Harry bjöd er_?"

"_Jag hann nog inte få ner mycket av den, för när han sa NU så guppade det sen small det, mer vet jag inte_."

"_Då förstår jag, Hermione var visserligen mycket skadad, men hon levde och skulle ha fortsatt leva även utan det vi gjorde med henne. Ska vi hoppa in i våra kroppar nu? Tänk på din kropp, och ta ett steg bakåt, den är precis bakom dig och när du tar steget tillbaks så återförenas vi_."

—

"Hon är tillbaks Harry, så otroligt. Hon är tillbaks, jag trodde vi var utom alla möjligheter. Hon är med oss Harry." Ropade Poppy extatiskt

"Du är duktig Poppy, det är en kombinerad sak mellan det du gjort med kroppen och det Luna har gjort — bortom kroppen."

"Harry, jag hade inte ork att stoppa en mindre blödning. Ja, jag har styrt det men det är DU, som gjort JOBBET. Du borde vara helt utmattad, jag har gjort vad det skulle ha tagit sex helares totala kraft att göra, och all kraft har kommit från dig. Jo jag märkte det, och så länge jag kunde känna dina händer krama mig vågade jag fortsätta. Så det är DU Harry som gjort det."

"Nu käbblar vi inget mer om det, Luna, hur är det?"

"Bra Harry, hon såg ut att återvända, är hon okej?"

"Jo. allt är okej, tack och lov. Nu kommer det svåra, att få ut dem utan att vända upp och ner på hela ön. Vi vänder tillbaks till stugan och planerar lite." Luna släppte dörren fri precis innan Harry tog dem med tillbaks till stugan.

—

Där blev det allmän utfrågning. Hermiones föräldrar var naturligtvis hyperoroliga. Mari och Fiodora gick också fram och åter i oro. Amelia var i upplösningstillstånd, liksom Ron och Stephen. Alla frågade i mun på varandra innan Harry lyckades fösa ihop dem.

"Situationen är allvarlig, men inte livshotande — nu. Värst var det för Giorgina, hon var faktiskt död när vi kom in på hennes rum, men det hade inte varit länge så vi satte igång att behandla henne. Hon levde och vår Poppy menade att hon kan skrivas ut direkt, när vi lämnade henne.

"Hermione var illa däran, men är nu i ungefär samma situation som Giorgina, inte sämre än hon kan skrivas ut. De båda är på sjukhuset uppe vid Black Rock.

"Susan och Ginny var i jämförelse med Hermione och Giorgina nästan oskadda. Men efter vårt besök där så är de också klara att komma hem. De togs till ett mindre sjukhus, Queen Elizabeth's sjukhus.

"Problemet nu är hur det ska förklaras. Vi blev tvungna att försvara oss mot personalen. Genom att hålla dem blockerade medan vi arbetade. Jag föreslår att du Nadja med hjälp av Amelia . . . och Mari är de som hämtar hem dem. Mari, visst finns det finns väl pengar i hushållskassan till Taxi, tala om hur mycket som går åt så fyller jag på sedan."

"Harry, jag behöver prata med dig, och kanske kolla dig också, för du gjorde av med enorma mängder energi. DU, borde vara mer död än levande nu."

"Jag kan erkänna att jag känner mig lite trött, så jag tror jag ska lägga mig att vila. Väck mig om jag behövs någonstans. Amelia, behöver du så vet du hur du hanterar mugglare. Men det är dumt att behandla hela personalstyrkan. Kan Mari komma på en bra förklaring så är det bättre. På ön finns det både gammal och bra magi, som det kanske kan förklaras med."

"Harry, vi fick en inbjudan, Giorgina's mor's mormor, bjöd in mig med grupp, alltså oss, till sin tid. Jag tror det kan vara en intressant utflykt. Vi talar mer om det någon annan gång." Men Mari tittade extremt på Luna nu, och frågade.

"Träffade du Mokana? Oj, hon var en av de som avrättades för snart hundra år sedan."

"Var hon häxa?"

"Jo, hon var en av de värsta sa de, men jag tror hon var en av de bästa, en av . . . kanske den dugligaste av dem alla."

"VOODOO?" Sa Penny frånvarande utan att rikta sig till någon.

"Det kallades så då, en del av det var materiella saker, men det fanns även magi med i det. Alla mörkhyade som fanns här på den tiden var slavar, några lyckades rymma. Naturligtvis fanns det magikunninga bland dem. Men på vår ö var det sällan någon kunde hålla sig fri någon längre tid. Mokana höll sig själv, och en hel grupp fri många år, men de hittades genom att några angav dem, för löfte om frihet. De blev säkert fria, för ingen såg dem igen. Men det kan vi prata mer om senare, nu ska vi hämta hem de våra."

Harry somnade med kläderna på, men Luna fann honom och lyckades ordna så han kunde sova bättre utan att han vaknade av hennes hantering, själv lade hon sig varligt vid hans sida, snart sov även hon en välförtjänt sömn.

Både Harry och Luna fick senare veta att det hade blivit nästan upplopp på sjukhusen efter deras besök. Patienter som var döda enligt övervakningsutrustningen var plötsligt helt oskadade. Amelia tvingades använda en av de mindre trevliga förhäxningarna.

Hon förändrade minnet på en av de högsta ansvariga på sjukhuset, så att han kunde förklara för de övriga att flickorna var skademarkörer i en övning, men att de hade kommit fel på grund av en felaktigt rekvirerad ambulans. Att utrustningen signalerade som den gjorde berodde på att patienterna hade försetts med simulatorutrustning som simulerade deras tillstånd. Besöken av Harry, Poppy och Luna förklarades med att de ingick i övningsledningen och avsminkade skademarkörerna. Bara ett fåtal av personalen behövde få en personlig minnesförbättring. Det var de som hade sett Hermiones och Giorgina skador på riktigt nära håll. De skulle aldrig kunna tänka sig att det var sminkade skador. Nej, för dem var det verkliga skador.

Efter en tid hade ändå de flesta glömt vad som hade hänt. Företaget som ägde lastbilen hade tvingats ersätta den skadade bilen, och flickorna fick ett skadestånd som inte var föraktligt. Giorgina noterade att det motsvarade tre årslöner för henne. Hermione fick lika mycket, medan Ginny och Susan fick hälften av deras belopp.

Harry hade naturligtvis fått tillbaks sitt speciella trollspö, men Poppy hade insisterat på att de skulle prova några olika förtrollningar med det. Hon lärde också Harry en hel del, för honom, nya användningsområden för det. Hon hade förstått att det var just Harrys magi som verkade, hon bara kanaliserade den.

Giorgina och Penny provade ut sina egna trollspön, Hermione använde sina egna anteckningar från de första skolåren och blev lärare för dem. Hon hade två väldigt intresserade elever. David hade inte visat några magiska talanger alls. Vid ett tillfälle hade Luna sagt till Harry.

"Jag tror du har tryckt upp Giorgina en hel del, och Poppy åtminstone en aning."

"Kan ha hänt när jag väckte upp hennes kropp tillbaks till liv igen, och kanske Poppy fick lite när vi samarbetade, all kraft gick ju genom henne."

"Hon har mer än Amelia, Stephen och Susan och de flesta jag har sett, alltså utöver oss själva, och jag är säker på att Poppy har mer nu än hon hade när jag tittade på henne för något år sedan."

"Kan ju ha varit något sånt, men det finns en annan mycket underlig sak. Varför försvann inte Hermione till Hogwarts? Ringen borde ha gjort det."

"Det har du rätt i Harry, men jag tror jag har en lösning på den saken, nu när du nämner det. Ringarnas flyttnycklar är aktiverade men står i någon form av _stasis_. En vanlig flyttnyckel den är skapad på något ställe och har en mottagningsplats. Ringarnas flyttnyckel är skapad, eller kanske mer riktigt _aktiverade_ på mottagningsplatsen. Det betyder att för att flyttnyckelfunktionen i ringen ska fungera måste mottagningsplatsens magi vara aktiv också. Eftersom platsen på Hogwarts nu inte har den magin, så fungerar inte heller flyttnyckeln." Svarade Luna med blicken i fjärran.

"Ja, det är ju en trolig orsak, det innebär att jag ska kolla om den fungerar på kommando nästa gång jag är där efter att vi evakuerade hit."

—

Efter att tiden gick blev det åter ren rutin, resorna hade naturligtvis blivit annorlunda, och inte längre lika avkopplande. Strandbesöken var en av de få tillfällen som de lämnade Less Beholdens område. Luna arbetade intensivt med David och Fiodora, men ingen av dem lyckades tunna ut sina sköldar tillräckligt för att få magin att läcka igenom, som var det absolut första steget.

Tiden gick fortare än ens Ginny trodde den kunde. På Luna hade det börjat synas en bula på magen. Att Hermione tittade på den och kände på sig själv gick inte heller andras ögon förbi. Susan hade haft ett ingående samtal med både Hermione och Luna. Det syntes på henne att hon smittades av situationen, hur hårt hon frestades sa hon aldrig högt.

Hade de varit på Hogwarts så hade de sett att snön ersatts av skirt landskap och våren hade gjort sitt antåg. Men på Barbados märktes inte sådant, enda sättet för dem att se tidens gång var kalendern. Stephen hade kommit långt i sin läsning, tack vare att gruppen hade sett till att få med kunskapskraven för årskurs sju, var det lätt för Nadja att stödja dem i läsningen. Mesta energin lades ändå på att Ginny och Luna skulle komma ifatt de i årskursen före dem. Hermione ledde dem i de vanliga ämnena, Neville hade naturligtvis hand om växtkunskap. Men då det inte fanns något växthus som täckte deras behov blev det mest teori. Försvar mot svartkonst var det Harry och Nadja som tillsammans skötte om, med lite hjälp av Pansy.

De hade också börjat iordningställa tre växthus som skulle hjälpa dem att klara de praktiska övningarna, men också att förbättra möjligheterna till självhushållning till många trolldrycker de tillverkade.

Harry hade regelbunden brevväxling med 1985 års Hogwarts. Det blev så att trolldrycksläraren gav uppgifter och kontrollerade resultaten av de prover som kom tillbaks med phoenixposten. På så sätt kunde de göra de mer avancerade recepten och få dem klassificerade. Harry visste att det inte var professor Snape som var trolldryckslärare, och han hade inte träffat personen heller, men namnet Horace Slughorn tyckte Harry att han hade ett minne av.

Allt fanns ju i de böcker de hade, bara man sökte. Så ofta blev det Hermione som förklarade. Nadja kunde visa det som behövde visas, de flesta saker i vart fall. De satte ner på ett dokument de saker de inte lyckades med själva. De frågorna skulle sedan sändas till Albus i den tid de fanns. Så kunde de få svar tillbaks.

Efter fyra månader på plats började Poppy prata om att komma hem, Harry förstod att hon behövde tillbaks, om inte för gott, så i vart fall på ett återbesök.

Neville hade ägnat mycket tid på naturstigar och botaniska trädgårdar, allt med Feodora som guide. Han var stolt för det resultat de hade uppnått, men det fattades ändå en del nödvändiga exemplar. Det hade krävts stor övertalning att få till en expedition till Brasilien. Eftersom Feodora hade baskunskap i portugisiska var hennes medverkan nödvändig. Att resa dit på mugglarsätt var inte heller passande då det skulle behövas resehandlingar som skulle sätta myndigheters ögon på dem.

Därför blev det en hemlig expedition. Eftersom både Feodora och Neville var självskrivna, valde Ginny att insistera på att vara med. Dessutom blev det så att Nadja och Harry skulle vara med som säkerhet. Ingen sa det men alla förstod ändå att Ginny skulle vara med för att inte släppa Neville för nära Feodora.

Ingen visste hur det kom sig, men alla hade på känn att Feodora fungerade som en magnet på alla karlar. Och Ginny erkände inte att hon definitivt var svartsjuk, sannolikt mer på det hon trodde hände, än det hon visste.

När de hade kommit så långt i planeringen att det kom till färdsätt blev det lite ändringar Gomez Pezzotti visade på kartan att var mycket mer praktiskt att hålla väster om Trinidad och välja Venezuela i stället för Brasilien, då de hade pratat om att använda den större båten. Men det skulle ändå bli flera dygn till sjöss innan de ens kommit halvvägs. Kostnaden för bränsle till båtresan skulle bli betydande. Men ändå inte ens halva kostnaden mot om resan skulle gå till Brasilien.

Därför återstod bara ett färdsätt: kvastflygning, med transferering. Men med kartans hjälp valde de ändå Venezuela. Slutligen valde Harry att avstyra hela den expeditionen.

"Neville, skriv ner vilka växter du vet finns på Hogwarts, så ser jag till att vi får dem därifrån. Sen, efter att vi har dem, så kan vi leta fler, naturligtvis ska du få göra din expedition, men vi väntar lite med den."

Med det försvann också möjligheten till en omväxling i rutinen. Harry förstod att det drog ihop sig mot ett avgörande, några kanske skulle lämna dem, andra skulle bli kvar. Efter olyckan hade det blivit omöjligt att hålla hemligt för Mari, Fiodora och Giorgina att Harry och därmed hela hans grupp var extremt ovanliga. Han hade därför övertalat de övriga i hans grupp att låta honom involvera de tre i den inre kretsen.

På stormötet resonerades det om nästa återbesök, alltså ett besök i _Hogwartstid_, som de kallade 1998 för. Poppy lovade att komma tillbaks för att fortsätta utbilda dem, bara hon fick vara hemma någon vecka. Stephen hade också intresse av att vara tillbaks några dagar. Harry tvingades förklara.

"Var timma jag, eller någon annan härifrån, är på Hogwarts går den tiden. Det innebär att vi tvingas komma tillbaks så mycket senare. Vi ska vara här några år, och komma tillbaks alldeles efter det vi lämnade Hogwarts. När jag är tillbaks så innebär det att jag inte kan komma tillbaks innan det ögonblicket. För att inte riskera att jag krockar med mig själv. Eller att jag möter samma person på flera olika ställen så gott som simultant.

Alltså Poppy, anta att du nu ska, vill, vara tillbaks på Hogwarts i två veckor. Det innebär att när två veckor på Hogvarts har gått, så är vi också där och har redan varit vår tid färdigt här. Då kan du omöjligt komma tillbaks till här och nu, igen. Ett besök på Hogwarts kan inte vara mer än delar av en timma.

Helst vill jag helt undvika dessa besök, men ibland måste vi, då gör jag dem så korta som möjligt, och koncentrerar så mycket jag kan till samma besök. Där ser det ut som att jag är oerhört energisk och inte vilar en sekund.

Vi skulle kunna vara tillbaks alla en stund, för att exempelvis äta en middag, gissa om vi är solbrända, Luna din mage skulle kräva svar. En hel del frågor skulle komma. Måste vi, så gör vi det någon gång. Alltså för att nollställa tiden vi är kvar där, så att säga, men behovet av det finns inte nu. Tänk på att om våra barn finns på Hogwarts, kommer de att känna igen oss som solbrända, de har redan fram tills nu haft svårt att inte komma fram till oss och berätta att de är våra barn. Ju oftare vi kommer tillbaks solbrända, ju svårare blir det, även för oss, för nu vet vi att de finns de där, så finns de där. Jag har börjat fundera i andra banor, jag är dessutom säker på att det inte är så lämpligt om de går där."

Inte? – Varför?" Frågade de andra i munnen på varandra.

"Hogwarts står inför en ombyggnad, skulle tänka mig att den blir stängd en tid, några veckor eller så. På sikt kommer vi sannolikt att ha en hel del aktivitet här, och jag för min del räknar med att våra barn kommer att ha mer än tredje årets förmåga när de skulle ha börjat på Hogwarts, då är det enbart slöseri med tid för dem. Så, nej jag tror inte på Hogwarts för deras del. Kanske ett par år in, säg efter att de har sina OLW klara, och som förberedelse på nästa del."

"Ska vi utbilda dem här?"

"Ja, jag tror det blir bästa lösningen. Men nu tillbaks till ordningen, den som återvänder för mer än den korta tid ett besök är, kan inte komma tillbaks till här och nu. Så fundera på det de som vill tillbaks nu. Jag vill inte på något vis tvinga någon att vara kvar. Jag kan när som helst släppa av någon i Hogwarts. Vi andra kommer tillbaks obetydligt efter, men med olika lång tillvaro här."

"Harry," sa Stephen, "jag har funderat på olika alternativ, Susan och jag är mycket goda vänner, och skulle säkert kunna bilda en stabil familj, men vi älskar inte varandra. Vi respekterar varandra så mycket att vi inte hycklar med något sådant. Men är vi här längre och trycks mot varandra så kommer vi snart att hamna i samma säng, och som jag sa, utan att vi ändå älskar varandra. Det jag har försökt slå ur mina tankar är den växande känsla jag har för Giorgina. Det är mer vad jag tror är kärlek, jag har sett till att inte strula till det för mig, eftersom jag vet att våra vägar kommer att skiljas. Men för var dag som går, kommer jag närmare då jag måste deklarera det. Vilket jag ju faktiskt gör nu.

"Om mina känslor är det minsta besvarade så har jag två alternativa önskningar, endera att jag stannar här för gott eller att Giorgina får följa med till Hogwartstid och bli där när vi vänder dit."

Det blev tvärtyst när Stephen tystnade. Bara Giorginas andhämtning hördes. Hon vände sig mot honom och gick de få stegen fram till honom. "Du har inget sagt, varför?"

"Som jag sa, jag är inte härifrån, inte ens från den här tiden. Jag vet att jag ska tillbaks. Harry kan inte låta mig stanna, jag skulle räknas som försvunnen där, i den tiden. Visserligen skulle jag komma ifatt, men vem skulle tro mig, om jag kommer tillbaks som tretton år äldre, och påstår att jag är jag?"

"Jag menar det du sa om . . . om hur du ser på mig."

"Jag vet ju inte vad du tycker, och så länge jag inte ser en enda möjlighet för oss två så törs jag inte bli djupare involverad. Jag kan ju alltid tänka mig att du föraktar mig, då slipper jag gråta över utspilld whisky."

"Du har sant i att jag bara är här för att passa upp på er, eller egentligen på master, men han har gjort det tydligt att alla hans gäster ska likställas med honom. Så därför har jag märkt lite av er andra också. Efter olyckan har jag kommit närmare er och har börjat titta på er på annat sätt än som dem jag ska tjäna. Ja, jag vet att master har flera än en, det stör mig inte det minsta, utöver möjligen att han inte verkar bry sig om fler.

"Ni är alla mycket . . . . mycket sympatiska, och jo, jag har tittat lite på dej, för jag har märkt att du är . . . . att du är . . . fin, och ganska, ensam."

"Ohåj, då har vi intertidsrelaterade förbindelser, men okej, tveka inte om ni känner att det är äkta kärlek. Vi ska göra ett kort besök i Hogwartstid. Några saker behöver ordnas, Ollivander är den som har trollspön. Penny, och Giorgina behöver prova om det finns de som passar dem bättre än dem de redan har. Förrådet av ingredienser behöver fyllas på, dessutom, tänkte jag investera i några omgångar kläder som passar damer med stor mage. Jag kan ju ta några medföljande, två platser är alltså reserverade. Poppy, vill du se att allt är som det var för ett par minuter sedan på Hogwarts så får du gärna följa med. Men stannar du där, så är du inte med här sedan. Några övriga synpunkter? Ja Poppy."

"Jag följer med tillbaks, är allt som du säger så hämtar jag bara lite material och fortsätter här. För jag tror det kan behövas. Harry, du bör också tänka på att skaffa lite barnutrustning."

"Ja, det förstår jag, men den kan jag hämta i nutid —"

"Harry", sa Luna, "mammakläder finns att köpa här också, det behöver du inte tänka på att hämta hit, vi kommer att behöva ganska många omgångar av dem." Där slutade hennes möjlighet att prata för hon började fnissa hejdlöst.

"Ja, jo det är ju sant, då så säger vi så, barnsaker och passande kläder skaffar vi här, då passar de också bättre till klimatet här . . ."

"Ja, Fiodora."

"Jag har i och för sig ingen pojkvän, men det Giorgina gör påverkar mig också, vi gjorde en ed med varandra för många år sedan. Eller tänker du bryta den Giorgina?

"Nej, han har ju precis sagt det han har sagt, något annat vet ju inte jag, men om jag ska någonstans så går jag inte utan dig, eller mot din vilja. Jag vet vad vi gjorde, och det står jag verkligen fast vid.

"Oj, ja men vi kan diskutera det mer efter ett kort besök. Du Stephen kan väl stanna någon månad ytterligare och reda ut de sakerna.

"Ja Harry, nu när jag har sagt det så är det sagt, så får vi se hur det blir med det längre fram.

"Okej, det finns en annan sak Mari, jag har sagt till om mer personal, men jag har inte märkt att du tagit några till anställningsintervju ännu. När vi nu har Giorgina och Fiodora, till så mycket annat än de från början var tänkta för så föreslår jag att de får andra uppgifter närmare oss, och du tar in ersättare för dem också. Jag vill gärna ha dig kvar som chef i huset."

"Passar mig master, jag har tänkt på det, men inte velat säga något. De har blivit till väldigt lite hjälp inomhus den sista tiden. De två andra ska komma på onsdag i nästa vecka. Då föreslår jag att vi innan dess gör vissa omflyttningar. Jag behöver två bungalows till de fyra nya. Det innebär att Giorgina och Fiodora måste flytta ut senast på tisdag. Det låter kanske lite speciellt, men jag kan fösa ihop gårldskarlarna till den ena och Giorgina och Fiodora delar på en, så får fyra nya dela på två. Då är det två i alla, stugorna. Men jag tror jag får svårt att övertyga männen att flytta ihop. Det är risk att de då kommer med synpunkter vi inte vill ha."

"Synpunkter? Som vad?"

"Som att de helt enkelt tar jobb på andra ställen. Egentligen är det i lönevillkoret egen bungalow."

"Okej, jag förstår. Det finns ju plats i stora huset för er, du Mari har ju ett rum, visst finns det fler rum där, eller?"

"Jo, det finns det, men de rummen är för tjänstefolk. Det kommer de nya att veta om. Ska Giorgina och Fiodora vara annat än just tjänstefolk, så kan de inte bo där. Ska de vara i tjänst måste de ha lön. Men jag har ju inte tjänster för dem. Fyra skulle jag få ha inne, två nya, och ytterligare två nya. Då finns det inte lön för ytterligare två. Jag måste dessutom officiellt avskeda dem, för att få in de två som master sa nu."

"Oj, är det så krångligt, och lön måste ni ha om ni bor gratis och tas in i utbildning? Ingen annan har det, utöver Poppy då som jag betalar själv, för hon är här som sjuksköterska och lärare." Harry såg hur flickorna drog sig undan lite. Han väntade ut dem, de kom tillbaks.

"Master, vi båda sänder det mesta av vår lön till våra familjer, alltså våra föräldrar, de bor i området utanför Bridgetown, ni skulle nog kalla det slummen, men det är hus som håller vädret ute, många bor sämre. Vi tjänar inte mycket, men det har räckt att hålla svälten borta. En stor del av lönen är mat och någonstans att bo. Tidigare har vi bott lyxigt. Jobbet har varit bra, och master och master's gäster är underbara att jobba för. Men att avstå lön, det kan jag inte. Jag tror inte Giorgina heller kan tänka sig att sluta ge till sin familj." Giorgina ruskade bekräftande på huvudet."

"Mari, vi tar in de två du har talat med. Giorgina och Fiodora, ni flyttar ihop i ena stugan, de två ny nya får dela på den andra. Mari, du talar med dem lite om behovet att bo i par. Ni jobbar kvar, men får lite andra uppgifter – också. Uppgifter ingen annan har att göra med, mer än vi som är här nu. Ingen av de nya behöver känna till det vi talar om här. Mari och jag ska naturligtvis ha lite fler privata samtal, ni två tillsammans med Luna och Hermione, fortsätter med er häxutbildning. Penny och Giorgina ni kommer med och får prova ut era egna trollspön, ni tar naturligtvis med dem ni redan har. Poppy, du kommer med, gör dina ärenden medan vi gör våra i Diagongränden. Neville, du och jag gör en stöldräd i växthusen på en tid som inte interfererar med något annat, men inte nu. Vi gör lyftet om två timmar, härifrån då förbereder ni er på det.

"Hermione, Pansy, er inköpslista behöver jag få reviderad, eller så ska vi tre göra en annan utflykt i den här tiden, men till Cypern, vi behöver gälgräs. Vi ska nämligen ha lite undervattensövningar om någon vecka. Jag vill inte gärna ta med fler än tre på en tidstransferering, så passagerarutrymmet är tyvärr fullsatt nu. Men, är det någon som absolut vill kliva av, så säg bara till, jag vill absolut inte tvinga någon att vara kvar." Harry såg att Ginny skruvade på sig.

"Harry, är du arg på mig?"

"Varför tror du det Ginny?"

"För att jag inte är så säker på att jag vill vara kvar, jag stannar mer för att bli klar med utbildningen som du vill ge Luna och mig. Så vi kan gå ut skolan direkt vi kommer tillbaks. Nev och jag har visserligen gemensamt rum, men jag tar helst ett eget rum, eller om du Susan kan tänka dig att ha mig hos dig, med var sin säng förstås. Nev är en bra kompis, men vi blir inte . . . inte mer. Så, nu är det sagt."

"Mari, visst kan vi ordna om rummen så det passar redan i eftermiddag?"

"Ja master, det ordnar jag med alverna."

"Tack, Harry." Sa Ginny och hon lät lättad på rösten.

Harry såg att Neville såg rådvill ut. För inte länge sedan pratade de om gemensamma barn, nu var han ute i kylan.

"Nev, hur är det, du blir väl kvar ändå?"

"Harry . . . visst, det kom lite plötsligt, men inte oväntat. Men jag tror jag ska citera Stephen: det är skönt med ett eget rum. Det ska nog bli det."

"Okej, jag har en del att ordna med innan jag ska iväg. Om ingen har något mer att förvåna mig med så ses vi som ska till Hogwarts här om två timmar. Oh, Luna du kanske kan hjälpa Giorgina, med kläder som kan passa i London den här årstiden." Hon nickade och gick mot de infödda.

—

**TBC**


	27. Plats 27 kapitel 65 till 67

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 65**

Återigen valde Harry dagrummet som plats, där lämnade han av Poppy innan han tog med Penny och Giorgina till Diagongränden där han ledde dem via bokhandeln och apotekeriet, där Harry lämnade sina beställningar sedan gick de till Ollivander.

"Oh, herr Potter igen, något fel på leveransen?"

"Nej, herr Ollivander, inte alls, i vart fall inget vi vet nu. Men jag hittade två damer som kanske kan hitta ett spö som passar dem bättre."

"Hmm . . . äldre damer jag inte känner igen. Är det någon som fått . . . Herr Potter, inget skumt nu. Varför skulle dessa damer, jag inte känner ha nya trollspön?"

"Som jag sa förut Herr Ollivander. Måste jag hämta hit ministern själv? Eller ska du tvinga mig att skapa affärsrelationer i KINA? Den här damen i fråga är min väninna Hermione Grangers mor, tidigare mugglare, numer häxa under utbildning."

"Tidigare mugglare – nu häxa? Herr Potter, mycket har jag hört om dig, men det finns gränser."

"Penny, använd magi, vänd upp och ner på den där stolen." Inför en mycket förvånad Ollivander gjorde Penny som Harry sa.

"Herr Ollivander, fru Granger utbildas under överinseende av Fru ministern själv, samma sak gäller min nya väninna Giorgina här. Jag behöver nog inte demonstrera mer, börja du Penny."

Ollivander började, nästan motsträvigt, betjäna Harrys damer. Penny hittade en lite kortare, bara 9 tum, av ebenholts, med kärna av enhörningshår. För Giorgina blev det en lång och prövande provning.

"Märkligt, allt talar för att du också ska ha ett kort spö, men jag har några udda som egentligen är tänkta för extremt storväxta, vänta ska jag hämta. . . Så här, 18 tum, lärk från ryska Sibirien, växlad med mahogny från vår gamla koloni Barbados, kärnan är även den dubblerad, lite från en Rumänsk Drake och manhår av Testral från Hogwarts, den är lite stor till fröken, men ge den en sväng."

Giorgina, höll den som hon hade lärt sig när hon provade i Harrys lager. Håret reste sig rakt ut på henne. Hon riktigt . . . ångade av energi. Ollivander höll på att kollapsa av överraskning.

"Perfekt, den är helt perfekt." Sa Giorgina och Ollivander instämde

"Enastående, enastående så späd fröken, och så . . . så mycket energi. Manhår av testral, kombinerad med hjärtsträng av drake. Låt mej få veta hur det går för fröken Giorgina i fortsättningen herr Potter."

"Ja, jag ska komma ihåg att nämna det ibland. Hur mycket kostar de båda tillsammans?"

"Det blir nio galleons för den ena och sex galleons och tio sikler för den andra, det blir femton och tio tillsammans."

"Här är sexton galleons."

"Då är det sju sikler tillbaks, Tack för affären herr Potter."

"Tack själv Herr Ollivander, och bli inte förvånad om jag kommer ofta, jag jobbar lite på högvarv."

Nästa etapp blev tillbaks till apotekeriet. Där bad innehavaren om ursäkt, och bad att få ytterligare femton minuter. Harry gick under tiden till bokhandeln där han kunde hämta fyra av de fem böckerna Hermione hade beställt, en ordentlig trave pergament och fjäderpennor, samt bläck. Efter det bad han att få se vad som fanns av kartor, magiska kartor och kartor som beskrev magiska oråden i olika delar av världen. En liten praktisk resehandbok som beskrev de flesta större orters flamnoder, och stadsdelar med magiska faciliteter.

Harry betalade och hade fortfarande tid över varför han stannade till vid sportaffären, det blev en låda quiditch utrustning, och en mängd kvastvårdspaket. Sedan blev trolldrycksingredienserna hämtade.

"Jag vill inte stanna så lång tid här, alla minuter här är dyr tid. Därför tar jag oss till Hogwarts, så får vi se hur det har gått för Poppy."

—

"Harry, du sa visserligen att vi skulle komma tillbaks, alldeles efter att vi lämnade härifrån, naturligtvis trodde jag dig inte, jag har till och med svårt att tro att vi är tillbaks till då du sa, men nu märkte jag att det är som du säger. Jag har plockat ihop en hel del saker jag tror mig kunna behöva under några år hos er. Det blev en del, en hel del, faktiskt."

Harry såg, fyra stora kartonger. Redan nu förstod han att det skulle bli en persontransport och en materialtransport. Det kändes underligt, han hade varit borta från slottet länge, ändå inte, ett par minuter bara, utöver tiden i Diagongränden alltså. Utanför sjukavdelningens dörr nästan krockade han med Minerva.

"Harry, så solbränd du har blivit, Oh fru Granger, hur står det till?

"O professor, McGonagall, tack bra, jag har just varit hos Ollivander och skaffat mig mitt trollspö, det ska verkligen bli skojigt att börja använda det."

"TROLLSPÖ? POTTER, TROLLSPÖ fru Granger, trollspö? Kan du förklara tack."

"Professor, fru Granger är häxa, häxa under utbildning visserligen, men häxa är hon."

"Hon är . . . hm . . . var åtminstone . . . mugglare tidigare."

"Ja, men hon är med mig — och min grupp nu, där är det roligare om hon är häxa."

"Det är omöjligt Potter, mugglare är mugglare och häxor är häxor. Ursäkta uttrycket fru Granger."

"Ingen fara professor, jag är inte mugglare, så jag tar inte åt mig."

"Och Potter, en för mig okänd inne på Hogwarts en presentation kanske?"

"Oh – ursäkta, missade det i hastigheten, en av mina väninnor fröken Kseniya, Giorgina Kseniya. Också hon häxa under utbildning, Hennes mors mormor var den bästa häxan på sin tid. Giorgina — Professor McGonagall, en av mina favoritprofessorer och biträdande rektor, och huvudansvarig för mitt elevhem, det vill säga innan jag bytte."

"Potter, du har inte bytt. Fröken Kseniya, vilken årskurs är du i, var?"

"Åh, hmm jag skulle kunna säga att jag är kursare med Penny, oh ursäkta, med fru Granger."

"Med . . . Potter, var vänlig att förklara, hela förhållandet."

"Det är lite kort om tid, men kort sagt, Hermiones föräldrar slutar att vara mugglare, de och några vänner till oss får utbildning i magi, till ungefär årskurs sju. Så vi kommer att ta examina i slutet av terminen. Jag kommer att be dig om lite hjälp framöver också, då kommer du att få veta mer detaljer. Men till dess, vi har bråttom just nu. Men lämna gärna det här brevet till rektorn, ni kan läsa det tillsammans."

Minerva visste att Harry var på långtidsutflykt och att det han sa var aningen vasst, men han hade sannolikt mer kort om tid än hon kunde förstå. Så hon lät honom passera utan att kräva mer förklaring av honom. Han hade ju redan gjort så mycket mer för alla än hon förstod att kunna ta till sig.

Strax hade Harry samlat alla och allt materiel i dagrummet, med två snabba transfereringar var allt på plats i tid på Barbados, han höll på att missa tiden, men han kom rätt efter en liten korrigering. Åter igen blev det att ta rätt på nyanlända varor. Hermione blev lite ledsen att en av böckerna inte fanns med. Men, det var inte en bok som var lagervara, så hon förstod att de måste lära sig hitta andra platser. Harrys kartor visade på att han redan hade tänkt i samma banor.

Giorginas trollspö väckte stor förvåning. Harry hade ännu ett ärende han skulle uträtta varför han ursäktade sig, han skulle bli borta i någon eller några timmars tid. Strax var han osynlig inne på polisstationen utanför Tampa, Florida. Han brukade välja att anlända osynlig, för att kontrollera att inga obehöriga fanns där innan han lät sig synas.

"Ursäkta min anspråkslösa entré, Gregor, men hur har du det med tid över?

"Å James, välkommen, just nu, är det lite besvärligt. Jag ska vara på ett möte om tio minuter och hur länge det tar vet jag inte. Var det något särskilt?"

"Skulle behöva en guide i magivärlden här i trakten. Jag behöver hitta ett ställe jag kan bli bekant med. Ibland behöver jag komplettera min utrustning, och andra såna där saker, som böcker och ingredienser till trolldrycker. Ja – du vet – dagligvaror."

Gregor tittade på Harry en lång stund sen sa han. "Jag ringer ett samtal, så får vi se om jag hittar någon som har tid med dig." Så ringde han, och Harry hörde hur han talade om vad Harry behövde. Han hörde också samtalets avslutning. "Då är du här om ett par minuter då." Så vände han sig mot Harry.

"Jodå, jag hittade en som kan visa dig vad du behöver." Strax kom en vacker dam in genom dörren.

"Ah, Marion, så bra att du kunde komma. Marion det här är Evans, James Evans. James, det här är min fru Marion. Det hon inte vet om det du sa du behövde veta om, är inte värt att veta. Marion, ta hand om han, en sak bara, kommer ni i någon situation, lita på honom. Han kan mer än han ser ut att kunna."

Harry hälsade med handskakning på Marion, samtidigt kände han hennes forskande tentakler omkring sitt inre. Harry beslöt att åtminstone just nu stänga till. Han hörde en plötslig flämtning när han gjorde allt svart för inkräktaren, men han lät henne ha fri reträtt, varpå han beklagade.

"Ursäkta, men det där var lite för plötsligt för att vara artigt. Säg mig vad ville du veta?"

Marion var röd som en solmogen tomat, hon hade blivit inte bara avslöjad utan även utslängd.

"Ursäkta James, min man ger mig dig i mina händer och säger att jag ska lita på dig, en främling, även för honom. Nej, jag har lärt mig att vara försiktigare än så. Men vad behöver du veta?"

"Jag vill hitta en bokhandel för magiböcker, ett ställe där jag kan köpa magiska plantor, och ingredienser till trolldrycker och salvor, och när jag ändå håller på att räkna upp, en lärare, en lärare som kan lära ut kunskaper till magisterexamen i trolldryckstillverkning."

"Oj, det var inte lite det. Gregor, du säger att han är pålitlig, hur pålitlig?"

"Totalt, han har hemligheter han behöver hålla strikt hemliga, men det han säger, det kan vi lita på, det kanske inte är en hel sanning, men hans syften är helt i vår linje, jag hoppas ni kommer överens. James, om ni två inte kommer er i slagsmål hoppas jag att vi får se dig på middag i kväll."

"Tack, det kan jag acceptera, om, jag får ta med din fru och visa henne mina fruar och begära deras tillstånd."

Marion syntes chockad men tog det som ett skämt och skrattade. Gregor svarade bara. "Jag måste iväg, red upp det där ni, endera kommer ni överens — eller så James, så får du leta i en annan landsända."

"Tack Gregor, jag förstår vinken. Jag ska vara snäll pojke. Marion, en detalj."

"Många hemligheter James?"

"Jo, ganska många faktiskt. Vi kan skylla dem på mitt uppdrag för att kalla det något enkelt. Nå jag sa hemma att jag blir borta ett par timmar som högst. Jag behöver lära mig hitta i ert magiska samhälle."

"Vi går hem till mig först, så använder vi flamnätet därifrån, är vi inte ute härifrån om ett par minuter blir vi haffade."

Det var redan andra poliser på antågande när de öppnade ytterdörren, men ingen sa något till dem.

—

Harry följde med Marion, då hon inte pratade förstod Harry att hon funderade, han försökte sätta sig in i hennes situation. Visserligen såg Harry ganska ung ut, han var ju inte mer än sjutton och ett halvt år. Ändå påstods han ha kvalitéer som gjorde att han kunde hantera situationer om de skulle uppstå. Så han kände det nödvändigt att öppna sig lite.

"Marion, ett fint namn, men du funderar på mig, och vad jag kan om det skulle behövas. Alltså, hur farligt är det att vara ute här?"

"Jag skulle kunna säga, inte farligare än på andra ställen, men det är väl inte hela sanningen. Vi har haft en del otrevliga händelser här. Min man är inte säker på om det är magiinblandning eller om det är enbart mundungs."

"Mundungs?"

"Ah – inte amerikan alltså, såna som inte kan magi, var det."

"Okej, mugglare alltså. Är det något speciellt du kan nämna om det?"

"Du är engelsk, jag tyckte mig höra det, men jag var inte säker. Det har varit fyra dödsfall, offren har varit torterade, och sedan dödade. Alla på olika sätt, men ändå säger min man att de har saker som gör att han vill sätta dem i ett sammanhang. Inget tyder på att det är magivärlden som är inblandad. Här är det, som vi bor alltså. Pass på, grannarna är lite . . . hm . . . nyfikna, men de vet inget om vår magi."

"Alltså ska vi komma ihåg att jag måste gå härifrån efteråt."

"Ja, det är en av sakerna vi måste tänka på, nu går vi in." När de hade kommit in och dörren stängts fortsatte Marion. "Du transfererar, eller hur?"

"Jodå, inga problem."

"Då sätt din hand på min axel och följ mig. På tre, ett, två å tre."

Harry gjorde som hon sa och hon var lätt att följa, han hade bara att låta henne styra.

"Det där gjorde du bra, bättre än jag trodde faktiskt. Nu är vi lite utanför Atlanta, i en del av Druid Hills det ser ut som ett vanligt område för vanligt folk. Men vi ser det lite annorlunda. Här på Oakdale Road hittar vi alla butikerna. Du ser skyltarna och du behöver bara gå in där du ser skyltarna för det du behöver. De omagiska ser bara vanliga privata hus."

"Som en lång affärsgata, butik för äldre böcker kan jag tänka mig titta på som prov, sen får jag strosa lite mer längre fram."

"Okej, det finns fyra affärer för böcker, men menar du med äldre saker som du normalt inte hittar på vanliga ställen?"

"Du menar, _menar jag svartkonst_? Ja, jag menar äldre böcker om svartkonst."

"Jag förstod av min man att vi kunde lita på dig."

"Ja, därför talar jag om vad jag söker. Att skydda sig mot svartkonst är lättare om man vet vad olika saker gör, och vad det kan motverkas av. Hade jag haft dolda avsikter, så skulle jag naturligtvis inte fråga öppet om det."

"Eller så skulle du det, för att ge oss just den förklaringen."

"Jag gillar ditt sätt att resonera. Det påminner om en auror jag hört om. Alastor Moody."

"Känner du Alastor? Om han garanterar dig då litar jag på dig."

"Han känner inte mig, men jag känner honom, en del i alla fall."

"Så det är alltså ingen ide att jag frågar honom om dig då?"

"Nej, ingen kommer att kännas vid mig, det uppdrag jag har gör att jag är helt på egen hand."

"Och det ska jag tro på, trots att jag inte fick kontrollera dig själv. Även om min man litar på dig ska du inte tro att jag gör det. Alltså du _vill komma till ett ställe där de säljer svartkonst_. Och det menar du att jag ska hjälpa dig med?"

"Ja tack, om det är möjligt."

"Du har då självförtroende. Och vad hade du tänkt hitta där då?"

"I första hand en bok, eller fler. Det ena jag behöver veta är grunderna i en kroppsrestaurering, det andra är hur en person kan överleva sin egen död."

"De där sakerna hör ihop, eller hur?"

"Ja, för några år sedan försvann Voldemort, många tror han dog. Låt mig bara säga att jag har mycket starka skäl för att anta att han avser komma tillbaks. Jag kommer inte att kunna hindra det, men jag vill, om det går, göra hans restaurering på något sätt mindre lyckad. Om det finns något sätt jag kan lyckas förändra förloppet så att restaureringen inte är hållbar, eller om det finns något sätt att efteråt reversera förloppet."

"Du menar att du tänker vara med när han gör sin, vad kallar du det, restaurering. Varför skulle du vilja vara det, om inte för att stötta honom?"

"Se på mig, jag ska inte kasta ut dig, om du stannar vid att se om jag ljuger. Gott, bra, håll där, så. Jag, kommer utan egen vilja att finnas på plats genom handlingar som ligger utanför min vetskap eller förmåga att hindra. Det jag avser försöka är att vara förberedd och därför om det går, förstöra möjligheterna för honom att lyckas fullt ut. Jag är helt och hållet emot honom och hans anhängare. Jag är på ljusets och kärlekens sida. Så, nu kan du släppa. Bra. Fick jag godkänt?"

"Det där kunde du kontrollera rätt bra, mycket bättre än en i din ålder borde kunna. Vem är du egentligen? Säg mig och jag ska hjälpa dig."

"Jag vill kunna lita på dig."

'_**Luna**_**.**'

'_Skrik inte Harry, jag hör dig klart och tydligt_.'

'_Jag håller på att skaffa mig kunskaper om lokala ställen som motsvarar Diagongränden. Polischefen där jag lämnade fångarna har en fru, Marion, som visar mig runt. Men, kan jag lita på henne, hon litar inte på mig. Kan du känna mig tillräckligt för att komma, lite osynlig, vi ska inte avslöja oss ännu.'_

'_Harry, jo jag kommer in några meter bakom dig. Oh, jag lyckades ljudlöst. Jo Harry, få henne att tänka.'_

"James, jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna lita på dig, du vet inte hur du ska kunna lita på mig, alltså springer vi runt varandra, utan att någon vågar öppna sig."

'_Hon är okej, åtminstone så långt jag kunde nå in i henne. Men du har två andra osynliga två meter bakom er, de håller sina trollstavar framme, och – ja de avser angripa er, få er att komma i gräl och angripa varandra, de har redan sått misstron på dig i henne.'_

'_Tack Luna. Jag tar det härifrån, jag måste färga in stället, så ta dig härifrån.'_

'_Jag tar mig hem nu, hej så länge.'_

Harry formade sin tankesfär, jo där fanns en som försökte påverka honom. Men tack vare ringen och att kraften i angreppet var så svagt hade han inte märkt av det. Han kunde inte använda antimagigallret. Istället viskade han försiktigt.

"Marion, strax kommer allt omkring oss att bli rött, bakom oss har vi två som inte vill synas. Var beredd när jag säger till, så stannar vi och vänder oss om, då färgar jag in allt. Då kommer de att synas. Så får vi se efter vad de vill. Okej?"

Marion tittade förvånat på honom, men hon nickade. Varpå hon tydligt sa. "Här framme ska du kunna se det." Hon stannade och lyfte vänster arm vände sig lite och pekade.

Samtidigt blev allt rött, inklusive två medelålders män helt nära dem. Två samtidiga stupefy hördes, och energin ur två trollspön var på väg mot dem. Harry gjorde som inne på polisstationen, utöver att han nu involverade Marion i samma sak. Hon hade själv inte sitt trollspö framme, hon blev överraskad av det plötsliga angreppet.

Ännu snopnare blev hon när hon kände hur hon upplöstes avsevärt mycket mer än vid en normal transferering. Hennes tankar slutade när hon såg hur den magi som var avsedd för henne gick rakt igenom hennes kropp, utan att hon kände annat än energiformen av det. Hon var så överraskad att hon inte märkte något alls förrän Harry sa.

"Ni är under arrest, fäll era trollspön, minsta magi ni gör förvandlar er till mugglare. Fäll era trollspön sa jag."

Den ena av dem fnös, "Skulle inte tro det, stupefy."

Nätet var på plats, jordat och klart. Magin var inte så stark som AK–förbannelsen, men det räckte, kortslutningen var ett faktum. Gallret runt dem syntes tydligt medan energin flödade. Den andra mannen började långsamt rikta sitt trollspö nedåt.

Marion bara stirrade. "James, vad händer?"

"Vänta, DU DÄR, släpp ditt trollspö!" Sa Harry och pekade på den som hade börjat rikta sitt spö nedåt. Han lydde.

"Marion, det verkar som att vi måste tillbaks till stationen. Kommer du in där själv? Eller har de transfereringsspärr där?"

"De har spärr, för dem som inte arbetar där, och de har bara ett ställe som de kan komma in på."

"Då tar jag med dig också. Ta hand om deras trollspön." Harry hade tagit bort buren när energin dog ut och den andre släppte sitt spö. Därefter gjorde han männen blå varefter allt det röda försvann.

"Marion, mina händer kommer att vara upptagen att hålla männen, du får själv hålla om mig. Vad du än känner, släpp mig INTE, jag har ett annat sätt att transferera, och det innebär att det går att stanna i ett mellanskikt, släpper du mig där, kan det bli svårt att hitta och hämta in dig."

Marion tittade frågande på Harry, men gjorde som han sa. Han iddes inte ens gå fram till männen utan drog dem till sig med magi. Det var mer övertygande på de anhållna. Mjukt och försiktigt tonade de ut, och polisstationens insida började synas, då Harry inte såg andra än poliser där lät han dem tona fram.

"Marin, ska du förklara varför vi har tagit en dessa män."

Marion som kände de poliser som var där började sin berätta, men hon kunde inte ge någon förklaring till hur James hade gjort. När de frågade honom blev han tvungen att försöka bortförklara en del.

"Sir, Gregor McGonagall, bad sin fru att visa mig runt lite granna. Med en så betydelsefull person var jag naturligtvis mer på min vakt än annars. Ingen kommer att bekräfta det, men jag har Brittiska samväldets aurorkår bakom mig. Men som jag sa, frågar du så känns de inte vid mig. Och just nu var jag inte ute på annat än att skaffa mig lite lokalkännedom.

"Vad beträffar mitt försvar så gjorde jag oss transparenta. Det är ett av de få sätten man kan klara sig mot dödsförbannelsen, därför brukar jag nyttja den när jag inte är helt säker på vad som jag har framför mig. Jag hörde visserligen att det var stunners, men jag har sett tillfällen där det har blandats in AK's bland normala duellbesvärjelser.

"Alltså, jag kunde skydda oss båda, på ett säkert sätt. Därefter uttalade jag – ni är arresterade, fäll era trollspön, minsta magi gör er till mugglare. Som är benämningen på magilösa i mitt språk. En lydde, den andra inte. Den kan ni radera minnet på och släppa ut på gatan, eller låsa in honom om ni kommer på vad han har gjort."

"Det var ju en redogörelse som inte säger mycket, men jag har sett dig förut, jag tänker inte bråka med dig. Marion, var det verkligen de som började?"

"Ja, det var det. James sa att de var osynliga bakom oss, vi stannade och vände oss om, James gjorde att vi kunde se dem, då angrep de oss och James tog hand om dem som han sa. Du vet var jag finns om det är så att jag behövs, är det okej om vi fortsätter det vi höll på med. Här förresten, här är deras trollspön." Sa hon och räckte fram dem. Han som tog emot dem nickade.

"James, det är väl lika bra att du tar oss tillbaks till dit vi var, så fortsätter vi guidningen." Harry höll ut sin hand och tog hennes handled, varpå de mjukt och försiktigt bara försvann.

"James, det där var inte ett verk av en ung tonåring, vem, eller vad, är du?"

"Marion, det är okej, vi ska komma överens. Det jag sa är sant som du kunde se, och det var inget jag fejkade. Här och nu är inte stället för att avslöja hemligheter. Men jag har skaffat mig underlag att lita på dig, det innebär att du kommer att få veta rätt mycket mer. I utbyte mot att hjälpa oss."

"Oss?"

"Ja, det du inte vet, är att alldeles innan vi tog hand om de två osynliga hade jag en vän att besöka oss. Av den vännen fick jag veta att du är på samma sida som vi."

"Jag såg ingen."

"Nej, du såg inte det två männen heller, trots att de fanns. Vänta,"

'_Nadja, Hermione, Luna – jag är bjuden på middag, ja Luna, hon du såg är värdinnan, men hon är hustru till värden, polischefen. Jag vill gärna ha er med, men de vet inte om er ännu, men när jag bjuder dem till oss, kommer de att få veta mer. Jag blir kvar på middag, och det gick bra med de två osynliga, de är i häktet nu. Okej med er?'_

'_Okej Harry – sköt om dig. Och stanna inte ute för länge bara.'_

"Marion, Gregor bjöd ju in mig på middag, jag accepterar. Vad beträffar det här stället, så kan vi återkomma till det längre fram men vi kan gå runt lite och strosa om det passar dig, visa mig det du tycker jag ska se."

De gick runt lite när de var ungefär mitt på Oakdale road pekade Marion in på en gata, "återvändsgränd" sa hon medan hon drog med Harry vidare.

"Det är där inne, som du hittar det du frågade efter, men var beredd på att bli muddrad eller indragen på något mörkt ställe. Du verkade ju bättre på att försvara dig än jag någonsin kunnat ana, men ta det verkligen försiktigt om du går in där. Och – drick inget på någon pub eller så, framför allt inget som någon vill bjuda på."

Hon sa det medan hon bokstavligt, släpade Harry vidare mot Decator road som de korsade, längre fram svängde gatan lite åt höger. Efter att sedan ha passerat sex hus på vänster sida kom de fram till en korsning. Harry såg att gatan de gått på slutade tvärt ungefär 100 meter längre bort, efter ytterligare en tvärgata. Deras enda möjliga fortsättning var att ta vägen till vänster, som Marion tydligen redan förberett att göra.

"Där inne, gå inte dit om du inte verkligen har ärende dit."

"Något riktigt skumhål?"

"Nej tvärt om, Den här regionens Magiska ministerium finns där, men är dolt. Går du där och snokar så har du ögonen på dig. De egentliga husen är längre bort, på andra sidan nästa gata, men den där biten är de lite speciella med. Har visst att göra med när de har preparerade bilar som plötsligt ska . . . ja, ja, det där är ju också hemligheter, som du inte behöver veta."

Harry skrattade. "Tack, ja det kan jag ju undvika, jag är ju trots allt olagligt här, jag har inget visa men jag avser ju inte vara här mer än på besök. Att få visa kan vara lite besvärligt för mig, för var jag än försöker, så finns jag ju inte."

De gick under tystnad på Emory Road, förbi Oxford Road. Så stannade hon ett par meter efter att de korsat Oxford Road.

"Där nere om vi hade gått Oxford ner, kunde vi ha tittat på golfbanan, det är vad mugglarna ser. I verkligheten är det fyra fullstora quidditchplaner. De syns inte förrän man gått in på klubbhuset och fått titta på skissen över platsen. Kanske något vi kan offra någon söndag på. Men nu går vi vidare."

Vid Cornell roade svängde Marion vänster, hon stannade för något pep på henne. Hon tog fram en liten dosa. "James! Nu tar vi en förflyttning hem, jag leder nu, för vi ska hem till mig." Harry nickade och lät sig föras.

Strax var de hemma hos Marion, Harry kände igen platsen de hade varit på lite tidigare.

—

**Kap 66**

"Gregor kommer strax hem, du kan gott sätta dig och vänta, jag förbereder lite i köket."

Harry satte sig i en fåtölj som såg skön ut. Han slöt ögonen och började vila, samtidigt som han mediterade på det han hade varit med om under dagen. Så hörde han. _'Harry, hur är det_?' Han skulle just svara högt när han kom på att det var Luna som hade tankesänt till honom.

'_Tack bra, jag sitter och vilar bara, Gregor, Marion's man, ska snart komma hem. Jag räknar med en mängd frågor då_.'

'_Okej, Hur verkar de_?'

'_Faktiskt mycket bra. Jag tror vi kommer att komma överens ganska bra när jag kan ta med dem till oss. Gregor är på väg in nu_.'

'_Okej – kram på dig, alla hälsar_.'

"Ah, James, så bra att du är kvar. Du ställde till det igen alltså."

"Gregor, jag accepterade din inbjudan att stanna på middag"

"Okej James, vad vet du om de där ni tog in?"

"Faktiskt inget alls. Mer än att de försökte fälla oss direkt när de avslöjades."

"Okej, de jobbar för ministeriets avdelning för . . . ja, vad det heter behöver du inte veta. Men, de handlade inte på ministeriets uppdrag, de har, eller numer, hade andra uppgifter. Nu är de under granskning för saker som är grova. En sak kommer du nog att tvingas berätta om. HUR I HELSIKE KAN DU GÖRA EN TROLLKARL MAGILÖS?"

"Den uppgiften har jag tvingats edsvära mig på att inte avslöja. Skulle brottslingar komma på den kan du ju själv tänka dig resultatet. Orsaken är att det egentligen är oerhört enkelt att göra det, när du kan. Jag får inte ens prata om teorin omkring den."

"Om du krävs på den. Vad händer då?"

"Det blir bråk."

"Okej, jag tänker inte insistera. Hm, . . . det luktar gott från köket, måste nog tala om att jag är hemma."

Gregor gick dit Harry anade att Marion fanns, efter en stund kom han tillbaks. "Hon ger oss tre kvart, att pratas vid innan hon vill se oss i matsalen, kom."

Han gick före Harry till något som såg ut som ett litet kontor. När de båda var inne stängde han dörren. Sedan gick han fram till ett litet skåp och hämtade två glas och en flaska. Han hällde upp i glasen något som Harry förstod var whisky "Four Roses" stod det på flaskan.

"Så James, vad har du att berätta?"

"Jag har ju berättat allt jag har att berätta." Sa Harry men höll fingret för munnen, han tittade efter ett papper, och fick fatt i en penna. Så skrev han; '_vi pratar lugnt vidare, men jag SKA berätta, men inte här_.' Medan han fortsatte att tala. "Det som hände var ju att Marion och jag blev störda av några som inte var riktigt nyktra."

"Okej, Hur gick det, fick du rätt på allt du behövde hitta?"

"Jag fick så pass mycket klart för mig att jag kan gå vidare på det, med lite mer hjälp kanske. En sak, när jag nu blir bjuden så här måste jag få bjuda igen. Ganska snart dessutom, kanske redan i morgon eftermiddag."

Harry läste på pappret, Gregor hade svarat. _'tror du rummet är avlyssnat_?'

"Det ser jag fram emot, men du bor väl inte helt nära."

"Det är alltid en möjlighet jag ser som realistisk. Men det ska inte hindra att vi kan mötas."

Harry hade byggt upp sitt energifält. Nu formade han det att följa alla avlyssningslinjer, mugglarutrustning eller magiska. Så sa han, "Har du en karta här ska jag visa dig."

Gregor pekade på väggen bakom Harry, en stor karta över Florida med Tampa och Orlando väl synliga.

Harry tittade på kartan och frigjorde magin. Därefter gjorde han två snabba transfereringar, och var tillbaks.

"Fyra personer sitter nu förstelnade på två ställen inte alls långt härifrån. Dessutom ligger det en besvärjelse så att alla som försöker göra något med dem inom 24 timmar blir också drabbade. Det var de som höll på med avlyssning av bland annat ditt hus."

"Fyra personer sa du, och du har oskadliggjort den, så snabbt? Hur gjorde du det?"

"Jag lät min magiska signatur följa med allt ljud vi gjorde, sen hade jag bara att skicka på energifältet som sökte sig längs min signatur. Sen hälsade jag på hos dem. Just nu är det fritt från avlyssning. Jag är lite mer än en ordinär tonåring, i en ärlig duell, skulle jag nog inte tillåta mig att förlora. Jag står mig rätt bra i en duell. Så jag känner mig inte särskilt orolig.

"Jag och min grupp är på ett hemligt ställe, vi ska lära oss en mängd saker och klara av att lösa något som några kanske skulle kalla problem, vi ser det inte så. När ni är med mig där, ska jag berätta mer, fram till dess tar vi det lugnt med frågor. Jag kanske ska kolla av resten av huset från avlyssning också."

"Ja, gör gärna det, har du något emot att visa mig, resultatet av det?"

"Du ska naturligtvis till och med hantera det. Så visst, men inget ännu på en stund. Deras kumpaner ska fastna också. Du kanske ska kolla hos alla dina kollegor, och nere på kontoret. Det var mugglarutrusning helt igenom."

"Du sa de är förstelnande, hur förstelnad är de?"

"Tillräckligt för att de ska vara borta länge. För att hitta boten kan du söka på basilisk." Harry höll fram sitt alternativa trollspö. "Den här är lite speciell. Den är gjord av en basilisk jag dödade när jag var tolv år. En av de speciella egenskaperna den har är just att kunna förstelna som en basilisk gör, eller döda på samma sätt."

"De är alltså totalt förstelnade?"

"Ja."

"Och hur återupplivar vi dem?"

"Det går, men jag vet faktiskt inte. Men jag kan ta reda på det, vänta.

'_Hermione, kan du prata med Poppy och få receptet på hur man återupplivar en som är förstelnad av en basilisk_'

'_Okej Harry, fast det kan dröja en stund. Jag hör av mig_.'

"Okej, jag mediterade på det så det kommer väl upp till ytan om en stund. Håll papper och penna i närheten. När jag får upp det så är det bara för en kort stund."

"Du upphör inte att förvåna mig, jag skulle egentlig—*RING*—en ursäkta."

Telefonen ringde igen och Gregor svarade och pratade sedan på ett sätt som inte sa något för den som hörde bara ena sidan av samtalet, Harry förstod att han inte borde höra något alls av det så han öppnade dörren och gick därifrån. Han gick tillbaks till fåtöljen han suttit i innan. Han hann inte mer än sätta sig förrän Gregor kom efter honom.

"Nu är det konfirmerat, dem du och Marion kom in med jobbar för ministeriet, de var också, de är bland dem vi har sökt. Så länge de var på ministeriet så troddes de vara utanför brottslig hantering, nu vet vi bättre. Det blev känt nu i alla fall, de du tog in, ingår bland dem vi sökt länge. Det är en liga som för in droger. Det pågår ett mindre krig, knarkkartellen mot polisen."

"Varför smög de på oss då?"

"Du är en främling här, det innebär att du måste undersökas. Sannolikt råkade de där två se Marion och dig, eftersom de vet vem Marion är så blev det intressant att veta vem du är."

"Och jag hann inte mer än synas här, så hände saker. Hoppas jag inte satt någon av er i fara för det."

"James, i fara har vi varit, alla poliser är i fara. Såvida vi inte, såvida vi inte hjälper den andra sidan. Det du, ni gjorde visar oss med all tydlighet att det inte är bara vanliga poliser som har fler än en husse. Så det var en bra vägvisare, nu kan vi hänvisa till dem, när vi vill titta närmare på någon. Men du själv kan behöva maskera dig när du rör dig ute själv."

"Okej, jag hittar nu till Druid Hills, och det som finns där får jag väl lära mig efter hand. Jag ska tänka på att sminka mig lite så jag inte känns igen."

"Säj mig, hur kommer det sig att du kan så mycket trots din ålder?"

"Har haft bra läromästare, samt mycket goda vänner."

"Det räcker inte, jag har själv rätt bra utbildning, och tillhör de, utan att skryta, mest skickliga. Nå, ministeriet har, och det vet du säkert redan, några som kallas hitwizard, vilket i själva verket är oerhört dugliga på att eliminera sådana som man vet om, och har haft en hemlig rättegång mot, när de dömts till döden. De är nog snäppet över mig. Men det jag såg dig göra på kontoret första gången vi möttes . . . det har jag inte kommit över än. Du var plötsligt fyra stycken, som samtidigt tog trollspöna från mina män. Det var magi bortom det jag förstår. Kom inte och säg att du bara haft bra lärare. James, du är, och det vet du, avsevärt mer än någon annan. Vad?"

"Gregor, sa jag inte att vi tar det lugnt med frågor, tills vidare. Jag sa till din fru att hon fick godkänt. Du fick det förut, jag tror du märkte att ni fick sanningsserum i vattnet ni drack. Jag frågade viktiga saker och ni fick godkänt på dem. Men alla frågor av den typen tar vi på ett annat ställe. Berätta istället om knarkkriget."

"Jag tror vi gör lika där, alltså jag ska inte berätta om det. Jag kan nämna att det är problem, droger väller in i USA, mycket av det kommer in via Florida. Det är huvudsakligen ett . . . mugglarproblem, för att använda din benämning på dem. Men vi har orsak att misstänka att en del av det har magisk hjälp."

"På vad sätt skulle det kunna vara?"

"Magiska sätt, väskor som inte är vad de syns vara, eller att personer helt enkelt kommer in över gränser, som du gjorde och tydligen gör, genom att transferera."

"Oj, får man inte det?"

"Jo, men bara till inresemyndigheten, alltså vissa godkända klareringsställen. Vi försöker spärra gränsöverskridande transfereringar, spärra går dåligt, men larmen går. Som i eftermiddags då hade någon transfererat in till där ni var, men innan någon från ministeriet var där var det en långdistanstransfering därifrån, så den är väl någonstans längre in i landet nu. Det vill säga, utom när du kommer in. Hur fasiken gör du?"

"Mjukt. Men där i Druid Hills, det var en av mina vänner som hjälpte mig lite, hon kom från mitt läger, och tog sig tillbaks inom en minut."

"Får jag tala om det?"

"Kanske bäst om du låtsas att du inte vet något om det. Måste vi, så blir det ju så att jag måste identifieras också. Det kan vara mindre bra."

"Hmm . . . ljudlöst gör du det också, för att inte säga att du inte verkar störas av antitransfereringsfält, synnerligen, ja extremt proffsigt må jag säga. Hmm dags för mat tror jag. Låt oss se om Marion har gjort i ordning något." Sa Gregor och började gå ut till verandan, Harry följde snällt med.

"Välkommen till bords James, Gregor gjorde sig fri från jobbet lite tidigare idag för att ge oss lite mer tid. Så välkomna till bords. Hoppas det smakar."

Först serverades en soppa, Harry hade inte sett dess like, så han frågade om den. Han ombads att försöka tala om vilka ingredienser som fanns i den.

"Bönor finns det en hel del av, svarta bönor ser det ut att vara. Lök, hmm vanlig lök och ganska mycket vitlök, morotsskivor är det också. Det är vad jag får fram, men det måste vara rätt mycket mer också."

"Jo, det är nästan en nationalrätt, svartbönssoppa. Jag kan räkna upp allt, men du fick med de större ingredienserna, det är lite kött med också. Utöver det är det en mängd olika kryddor, och en verklig långkokare, Jag började med den igår, tio timmar har den kokat, på svag värme."

"Den är lite ovan, men angenäm." Sa Harry, ovan var sällt, men den var inte alls illa.

Efter soppan kom ännu en rätt, det tog lång stund innan Harry hade lyckats analysera några ingredienser. Rökt lax, var det första han kom på. Den fanns i en sås som var lite tveksam, men han kom på att det kunde vara gräddfil med ägg i. När han hade kommit fram till det blev han säker på det, dessutom var det små pärlor som knäcktes i munnen. Han kom på att det måste vara romkorn. När det kom till att gissa fick han rätt på dem men.

"Du missade senapen, fransk senap från Dijon, men det andra lyckades du bra med. Normalt skulle det vara ägghalvor med laxrom på, men då hade det blivit för lätt." Sa Marion och skrattade. Som avslutning serverade hon en kall chokladpudding med maräng och vaniljsås.

Medan Marion dukade undan frågade Harry om han kunde hjälpa, men hjälperbjudandet avvisades bestämt. Gregor och Harry satt kvar på verandan. Då det ställdes fram ytterligare ett glas som Harry förstod skulle innehålla starkt ursäktade han sig och hämtade det ännu inte urdruckna whiskyglaset han hade.

"Jag är inte så mycket för starkt, med min magi är det dumt att inte vara klar i knoppen. Jag kan en hel del, men även lätta saker jag gör kan döda, och det vill jag inte. Ta exempelvis en avväpning där du får motståndaren att flyga bakåt samtidigt som du får in dennes trollspö. Gör jag en sådan, då slås personen helt sönder om det finns en vägg inom 25 meter bakom honom. Vi har provat med attrapper, så därför är många vanliga besvärjelser inte möjliga för mig."

"Har du så starka formler?"

"Ja, tyvärr, men det är också kanske min räddning, någon gång i framtiden."

"Makt, ger mersmak. Känner du inget begär av att bestämma över andra?"

"Bestämma, gör jag redan, men på ett mjukare sätt hoppas jag. Jag har en grupp som jag vill att ni ska träffa. Jag vill nämligen ha er som mina ambassadörer här. Ser du, nu bestämmer jag igen. Alltså, jag har träffat er, jag litar på er, och hoppas kunna ha ett fortsatt samarbete med er, få er med i min grupp, så att säga."

"Ledare av naturen? James."

"Kanske, men jag nämnde om ett uppdrag, uppdraget är mitt och enbart mitt. Men vägen dit kantas av saker som kräver en del andra saker. Så på sätt och vis är jag ledare, och bestämmer. Så ja, du har rätt i att jag vill bestämma. Men, du lär dig mer om det senare. Är någon av er animagus?"

"Nej, animagus är ytterst ovanligt. Varför frågar du?"

"Det sitter en fågel, titta inte nu men tredje palmen från vägen, uppe i lövverket sitter en fågel som verkar titta hitåt, lite för mycket. Tänkte ni hade vänner som var animagus ifall ni också var det. Vänta lite."

'_Nadja, är ni alla där, jag tror jag har en animagusfågel här, jag vill bara kolla att det inte är någon av oss_'

'_Harry, bra att du hörde av dig, nej det är ingen av oss, vi är alla här_.'

'_Bra, det finns larm för inkommande långdistanstransferringar, så varna de andra. Luna satte av larmet när jag bad henne om hjälp förut. Jag bjuder in dem till oss i morgon så får ni möta dem. Förbered de andra på det. Något jag behöver veta nu?_'

'_Nej, ta hand om dig_.'

Harry koncentrerade sin förmåga på att känna känslor och riktade den i så smal kanal han kunde i hopp att den skulle nå fram. Han bestämde sig för att det var mer mänskliga känslor den fågeln besatt, än en normal fågel. Han var säker. "Det är ingen av mina vänner. Men en animagus är det. Den bevakar vad vi gör, du som är polis, finner du dig i det?"

"Vad kan jag göra? Skjuta ner den?"

"Du kan be mig hämta hit den!"

"Hur ska du kunna göra det härifrån?"

"Be mig, eller låt bli."

"James, kan du hämta in den där fågeln som sitter i palmen där borta."

"Ja visst, vill du ha den levande, vid medvetande eller hur, nä jag tänker inte döda den."

"Ta hit den på det sätt som går."

"Okej, accio animagus."

Och en flaxande fågel kom mot dem, det syntes att fågeln förgäves försökte komma undan. Innan den hunnit komma fram fanns en passande bur till den. Utan att ens ta i den for den rakt in i buren, faktiskt rakt in genom burens galler utan att den verkade ta skada av det. Väl inne i buren var den fast.

"Var så god, en . . . okej, en fågel som du kan ha i bur tills den dör av ålder, kanske om femti år eller så. Eller sälj den till zoo."

Harry hade klassat den som korp. Det kunde vara någon art han inte kände igen, men det liknade en korp. Fågeln skrek en mängd ljud, Harry låtsades inte om att han genom sin egen animagusform förstod fåglars allmänna språk. Han tänkte inte översätta svordomarna. Normalt var fåglarnas konversation en form av bilder och känslor som de sände men de akustiska lätena var mer artspecifika, därför var det svårt även för Harry att förstå huvuddelen av fågelns skränande.

"Den verkar inte gilla fångenskapen. Men vad gör man med skadedjur, jo man gör sig av med dem, eller hur. Slänger du hela buren i vattensamlingen här bakom blir det tyst, men bind ett snöre i buren så du kan ta upp den efteråt, så slipper vi förgifta vattnet."

Och fågeln skrek ännu mer. Harry gjorde grimaser så att Gregor skulle förstå att Harry bara skrämde animagusen.

"Vill du veta vad det är?

"Ja, det kanske inte vore så illa. Men hur?"

"Först ser vi till att vårt samtal inte hörs av honom." Harry höll ut handen och ett blått skimmer glittrade över buren varpå det blev väldigt stilla i den. "Så, nu vet den inget om vad som händer mer. Det finns flera olika sätt att få fram saker, det lät mest som svordomar om jag ska tolka fågelläten som mänskligt tal, så lät det väldigt illa. Ett sätt är att tvinga fram den mänskliga formen, och där tvinga honom att prata. Ett annat sätt är att gissa. Min gissning är att den inte är härifrån. Gissar jag vidare så, du minns vad vi talade om nyss. Jag tror han är ute efter dig."

"Ute efter mig?"

"Ja, Jag tror det är en manlig individ vi har att göra med, och det den ville göra var att hitta ett lämpligt sätt att få dig död på utan att väcka misstankar om mord."

"Men —"

"De kallas lönnmördare. Jag vet inte, men jag tror, att det är en lejd mördare från Sydamerika."

"Ska jag anta att det du tror är relevant, så mycket att jag kan ta det för fakta. I så fall, hur vet du det?"

"En väldigt bra slutledningsfråga. Jag tror du kan ta det för en reell möjlighet. På frågan hur jag kan veta, jag vet ju inte, men jag gissar. Och ibland gissar jag rätt bra. Men du kan ta reda på det själv senare. Ifall du kan få liv i han."

"Har du . . ."

"Nej, jag dödar inte annat än som sista utväg i ett självförsvar. Hmm fast jag har avslutat det några vampyrer skulle kalla liv utan att det egentligen hade behövts. Jag räknar inte vampyrer som riktigt levande. Fast, de är nog det ändå. Men de anföll mig först, några gånger."

"Du säger de och att de anföll dig. Och att du . . . hur dödar man en vampyr utom att slå en träpåle genom hjärtat på dem?"

"Jag har sätt, men jag ska inte visa det här och nu. Men jag har inga problem med vampyrer. Bråkar de så eliminerar jag dem."

"Okej – okej, jag ska inte fråga. Förstå mig att det känns dumt, jag borde vara överlägsen dig och här sitter jag som en novis inför dig. Ingen jag någonsin har hört talas om har den förmåga du visar upp. Jag borde vara rädd för dig, spärra in dig och tala med ministeriet om dig. —"

"Men, du gör det inte, därför att du inte tror det är rätt väg att gå. Blir det allmänt känt vad jag gör och inte gör, kan du komma i klammeri för det, då det är känt att du är bekant med mig."

"Men, jag vill inte göra på annat sätt ändå, det kan vara helt fel, men jag har sett dig i verksamhet och vet att du kan, och kan en hel del mer än du visat upp. Du har inte visat mig några tendenser att rida på det. Du har berättat på ett sätt som jag tror på, vad du avser att göra. Jag hoppas kunna få lite hjälp i knarkkriget i utbyte."

"Ordna så att jag får en identitet här, förresten vi pratar om det hos mig, kunde ni i morgon?"

"Ja, ungefär samma tid i morgon, men eftersom vi sen inte blir kvar hemma, låt oss mötas på stationen så slipper grannarna se något."

"Okej, stationen i morgon eftermiddag. Nu ska jag bara tacka Marion för en fin middag och en utomordentlig guidning. Sen går jag ut och går gatan bortåt och sedan in i skogen. Buren, den kan du hålla undan så länge. Han är i stasis, inget händer honom, alla livsfunktioner och allt är i en nolltid. Gör ingen magi mot honom eller buren, den håller sig intakt i flera månader. När jag släpper honom ur stasis fortsätter det som när han sattes där. Tack för i afton"

Harry hittade Marion inne, hon hade gett honom och sin make utrymme för samtal. Harry tackade henne med uppriktigt både för den fina guidningen och den goda maten. Han hälsade henne välkommen till sig redan nästa dag.

Gregor följde med Harry till polisstationen, Gregor tyckte det var en bra plats att försvinna ifrån.

—

Harry märkte att det fanns en situation i gruppen när han kom tillbaks. Det var inte så sent men solen hade gått ner och det innebar att det var mörkt, becksvart där det inte var upplyst på elektriskt eller magiskt sätt. Det gjorde att de flesta satt med sina göromål.

Ingen verkade överdrivet engagerad i hans återkomst. Vanligen brukade de svärma omkring honom för att få nyheter. Han insåg på allas sätt att de måste ha haft en uppgörelse medan han var ute. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra, men då ingen verkade bry sig om honom gick han ut för att inte störa de övriga. Möjligen var det en ursäkt för att själv komma undan, för han misstänkte att han själv, var inblandad i, eller orsak till uppgörelsen.

Han hade lärt sig att förmågan att känna andras känslor var något han inte kunde blockera, lika lite som andra kunde hindra dem att signalera sitt tillstånd. Allt tydde på att han var djupt inblandad. Han ville vara för sig själv en stund.

Han hade en favoritplats, trots att han inte hade haft så många möjligheter att nyttja den. En av husets ventilationskanaler på taket utgjorde en perfekt sittplats långt borta från allt. Han hade sett den en dag när han hade flugit runt och inspekterat olika saker. Enda möjligheten att komma dit var att transferera eller flyga.

Stjärnorna tindrade vackert, han satt och tänkte på astronomilektionerna, här skulle det vara perfekt att läsa in det han hade tappat tidigare.

Dagen hade varit tröttande så det stod inte på förrän hans ögon stängdes och tankarna flöt iväg på sina egna vingar. Ett ögonblick berörde han minnet av Camilia igen. Någonstans inte så långt bort hade hon växt upp. Det skulle ha kunnat vara så annorlunda, om inte . . . Resten av tankarna övergick i dröm.

Det gick fort, han satt på sin Åskvigg, Camilia satt bakom honom, glatt pekade hon och ropade i hans öra. "Där ligger Florida, varmt, fuktigt och dyrt. Där passerade vi in till Georgina, där är den magiska administrationen för hela östra USA. Men styr ut mot kusten, vi ska följa den uppåt."

Harry gjorde som hon sa, det gick så rysligt fort. Hennes arm ändrade sig och åter ropade hon i hans öra. "Det var syd och nord Carolina lite hastigt Virginia och du kommer knappt att hinna se DC, som knappt någon vet vad det är, District of Columbia där USA's residens finns, kallas också för huvudstad. Vidare uppåt, så kan du se nästa häxkittel, New York. Men vi ska vidare."

Återigen pekade Camilia frammåt men nu på höger sida. "Håll ut och runda den där udden och styr sedan 250 grader och sakta ner ordentligt, sen är Boston rakt fram, det är dit vi ska."

Harry såg landtungan som ett trasigt ankare när han var utanför den. Ett bra riktmärke tyckte han. Han valde också att gå ner betydligt i höjd. Då såg han flygplatsen på landtungan. Han hade visserligen en kompass monterad på kvasten, men landningsbanan hade en siffra "25" målad, vilket betydde att den låg i 250 grader. Han hade först trott att det var en högst obetydlig sandrevel, men den var bebyggd med mängder med hus, på den sida som vette mot fastlandet, en mindre hamn såg han också. Sedan tittade han rakt fram.

Nu var det Camilia som styrde genom att vrida på hans axlar, hon styrde dem in mot en inre vik, det var där Harry såg den riktiga flygplatsen. Med den på höger sida styrde Camilia mer vänster och efter att de kommit in en bit över land såg Harry att de styrde mot ett område med parker. När de kom närmare märkte Harry att parken till höger om dem var en park, medan den under dem var en kyrkogård.

"Gå ner lägre" hörde han samtidigt som Camilia puttade honom lite bakifrån. "Och sakta ner mer."

Förbi några villor, och förbi ännu ett grönområde, han såg en liten vattensamling framför sig när Camilia plötsligt ville gå ner ännu mer och hon svängde honom helt åt höger. Så pekade hon på ett hus som hade två takfönster och två gavelfönster med brutet tak över taksidan som vätte mot dem. Nedre planet hade tre fönster i deras riktning. Vid sidan av fanns något som påminde om den lilla byggnad han själv ofta hade varit i under den senaste sommaren, han och Nadja.

Vid minnet av Nadja försvann bilden av huset, han var inte längre på någon kvast. Istället satt han och kelade med Nadja på en av deras utflykter. Kastet mellan de två visionerna var så hastigt och starkt att han inte kunde behålla bilden utan öppnade ögonen. Det var becksvart, så när som på några stjärnor.

Det hade varit så verkligt, han hade tittat på stjärnorna innan, de hade flyttat sig betydligt från då till nu. Det måste ha gått timmar, timmar som han hade varit borta.

Han kände behovet att skyndsamt komma in till en klossett, han transfererade sig lite hastigt ner till invid poolen, för att använda den toa som fanns där. INVID skulle han, men i hastigheten missade han kanten med ett par meter, så att istället för att stå med fötterna på fast mark gjorde gravitationen sitt och innan han hann reagera så sög han in första kallsupen.

Från att ha varit totalt avslappnad till att plötsligt stå på bottnen av poolen och ha andats in vatten var förändringen så total att när han åter reagerade så hade han fått ännu ett andetag med vatten i sig. Förtvivlat försökte han nå ytan för att få luft, huvudet blixtrade, återigen såg han visioner från minnen ur livet. Bland de tankar som genomströmmade honom fanns vad spelar det för roll. Det var det sista han var medveten om innan mörkret åter omslöt honom.

—

**Kap 67**

Ur mörkret hörde Harry hur någon närmade sig honom. "Harry! Försök inte smita." Han kände igen Luna, men hon var skirare än normalt, ja hon var både som vanligt och skir. Han bestämde sig, han drömde fortfarande. Så han slöt ögonen och avsåg fortsätta sova.

Luna godtog inte det, istället fick han de lenaste läppar han någonsin känt över sina. En kyss som han aldrig upplevt maken till. Men hon nöjde sig inte med en kyss. Hon förde hans ena hand till sitt venusberg, han förstod vad hon menade, han lät ett finger söka sig in i springan, det var som att den hade ett eget liv. Ett liv som tvingade Harry att, nåja kanske inte tvingade utan snarare drog honom att vilja göra mer. Men tröttheten var ändå överväldigande, flera gånger var han på gränsen att somna, så plötsligt mindes han.

"_Luna, vad försöker du göra_?"

"_Hålla dig kvar så du inte lämnar oss_."

"_Vad händer_?"

"_Vi hittade dig livlös i vattnet_."

"_Jag är alltså inte död ännu_?"

"_Kan de andra få fart på kroppen kan du klara dig, Jag tänker inte överge dig. Dör du, tänker jag inte återvända heller, då blir jag här med dig._"

"_Inte får du göra det, tänk på barnet, tänk på de andra_."

"_Bra Harry, tänk på oss du också, varför försökte du dränka dig föresten_?"

"_Vad du än kan tro, du vet att känna tankar, det var faktiskt en olyckshändelse. En riktig förbannad olyckshändelse. Men jo, jag tänker på er också, jag är glad att du väckte mig_."

"_Bra, jag tror att du kommer att överleva Harry, men medan vi är här. Vi diskuterade lite medan du var ute. Jag sa inget, men Ginny vet, fast kanske hon bara anar. Hon har ett jobb att göra, och du måste hjälpa henne. Hon kommer nog att begära av dig att du ska göra saker med henne. Du får inte vägra Harry. Du får bara inte vägra att göra det, det är saker hon absolut måste göra_."

"_Kan du säga vad_?"

"_Jag skulle kunna, men då blir det diskussion om det, du ska inget veta, bara –lyda– henne. När hon kommer och begär att du ska ta henne med på en tidsresa, då är det hon som bestämmer, okej_?"

"_Ska jag gå med på –allt– hon säger då_?"

"_Hon har saker att göra, säger jag nej, kanske allt går åt helvete. Säger jag JA, kan det bli – komplicerat. Men gör som hon ber om utan att fråga. Vill hon förklara så lyssna, och lyssna noga. Det viktiga är att hon får göra det hon måste göra Harry. Och ju förr hon får det gjort, ju förr händer det som måste hända, det vi diskuterade tidigare i kväll. Och – det – det ska du få veta om efter att ni gjort det ni ska göra. Det är allt du behöver veta om det — nu. Så, det verkar som de har kroppen igång nu. Kom in i den och sätt fart på den._"

Återigen blev allt mörkt, men nu glimmade facklor och det kändes som att bli överkörd. Så började han förstå, han hängde med fötterna upp och huvudet ner. Hermione höll för hans näsa och blåste i hans mun. Hon tvingade sin luft in i honom. Poppy lät någon magisk besvärjelse regelbundet pressa på bröstet.

Han var tillbaks i kroppen, men det var ingen trevlig upplevelse. Han började minnas varför han hade haft så bråttom. Tidigare var det bara toanödig han hade varit, nu kunde han inte hejda de kraftiga kräkreflexerna. Det bara sprutade ur honom, Hermione som var upptagen med att få luft in i honom överraskades helt. Hans vomering riktigt sköljde över hennes ansikte, vilket ledde till att henens reaktion som var så gott som ögonblicklig, varpå strålarna möttes dem emellan.

När det var tydligt att Harry åter andades själv ändrade Nadja på sin besvärjelse som höll honom så att vattnet skulle ha en chans att komma ur honom med Hermiones hjälp. Efter det blev det att använda magi för att snygga upp.

Harry kände hur illa han mådde med anledning av hur det hade blivit och försökte undvika att visa för mycket närvaro. Istället försökte han koncentrera sig på att andas långa andetag. Vilka ofta framkallade hostningar och vattenuppstötningar, och mer kräkningar.

Poppy såg till att, trots Harrys protester, föra honom med hjälp av levitering till den del av huset hon hade fått göra i ordning till sjukavdelning. Trots att han var hemma i eget hus hamnade han på sjukavdelningen med Poppy som chef.

En vaktlista ordnades, Nadja, Hermione och Luna skulle turas om att sitta vid hans säng. Inget skulle lämnas åt slumpen. Harry var glad att de ägnade honom uppmärksamhet, även om det hade varit bättre om det hade varit under andra omständigheter. Han kände att han betydde något i djupet för dem. Utan att han visste det på annat sätt kände han även Ginnys närvaro ett par gånger.

Han låg i ett tillstånd av att kroppen sov medan sinnet och tankarna var fria till annat. Han tänkte många tankar på vad han hade gjort, på vad han skulle göra. Så kom han fram till att han egentligen hade ställt till en jäkla röra för dem alla.

'_Harry, visst är det en jälka röra, men det är inte ditt fel. Vårt barn, det är det bästa jag upplevt hittills. Visserligen blev det påtvingat, men jag ångar absolut inget, du får inte önska bort det Harry. Du vet kanske inte det, men när du önskar, är det som långsam magi. Du får inte önska det ogjort. Du får inte önska livet av dig själv, eller nån annan du inte vill se död heller. Tyvärr verkar det inte hjälpa mot Voldi._'

'_Så Luna du är här och läser mig som en öppen bok. Nej, jag önskade inte livet av mig själv. Men kanske kom det en fläkt av nostalgi, jag drömde att Camilia flög med mig på min kvast hem till hennes hem i Boston. Hon visade mig var hon bodde, då såg jag barnens lekstuga där, då mindes jag Nadjas och mina stunder i en liknande när jag hjälpte Bakers. Då försvann bilden och jag vaknade och behövde till toa. Jag missade transfereringsplatsen och hamnade över poolen istället.'_

'_Harry, det var ingen dröm, det var en UKU_.'

'_UKU?'_

'_UtomKroppsligUpplevelse. Jag tror du var ute på den turen med henne. Skulle du göra en kvastresa dit tror jag du skulle se samma plats du såg i visionen. Jag är ofta ute på såna upplevelser_.'

'_Skulle hon vilja kalla mig till döden_?'

'_Absolut inte Harry, hon kanske bara ville visa dig var hon bodde. Tänkte du på henne innan du somnade?'_

'_Jag tror faktiskt att jag berörde henne i tankarna innan jag somnade.'_

'_Det kan ha varit det som kallade henne till dig.'_

'_Kan du prata med henne?'_

'_Nej, hon passerade ut ur de nivåer jag kommer till. Du däremot kan ha mött henne på andra nivåer än jag känner till. Sa hon något annat?'_

'_Nej, inget alls. Det var som om allt var som vanligt en dag vilken som helst.'_

'_Då, då har hon det bra, annars skulle hon nog ha sagt något som påninde om hennes sista ögonblick. Harry, vila nu. Du behöver vilan, vi skulle ju ha besök i morgon sa du.'_

'_Okej Luna, det finns så mycket jag är skyldig er alla, dig, Hermione och Nadja allra mest, kanske Ginny en hel del också. Jag uppskattar verkligen er och jag kan inte längre tänka mig att vara utan någon av er. Ändå känns det så fel. Ni ska inte behöva dela er man med någon annan, men hur ska jag någonsin kunna skilja mig från någon av er, nu? Luna, det är svårt för mig.'_

'_Harry, livet är underligt, Nadja är väl den som fångade dig och har mest rätt på dig. Jag har första barnet med dig, det är ett annat band. Hermione, Harry, du anar inte hur nära hon vara att tappa det barnet i olyckan. Harry, ingen av oss, och tänk på att jag VET vad de andra tänker, åtminstone ibland, ingen av oss vill ha det annorlunda nu. Vi har vuxit ihop till en familj. DU, sa det från början. Du har inte mej, eller Hermione, eller Nadja. Vi alla har varandra. Det är en viss skillnad på det. Sov nu, och vila.'_

Harry lät sig drivas mot ännu en stunds vila. För honom verkade det som ett ögonblick tills solens ljus åter lyste så starkt ute att det var fullt dagsljus inne också. "God morgon älskling." Hörde han Nadja säja.

"Oh, redan morgon, god morgon själv älskling. Så jag ställde till det i går. Jag hoppas du förstår att det inte var avsiktligt jag hamnade i poolen så där. Är alla okej?"

"Harry, Luna talade om det för oss redan under kvällen medan Poppy skötte om dig. Alla är okej, Poppy sa att vi hann få liv i dig innan det hade gått för lång tid. Känner du dig okej också?"

"Har ju inte hunnit göra annat än sova, och det har jag klarat. Jag tror jag fick någon släng av tråkiga minnen i går kväll, så jag kände det som jag ville sitta för mig själv en stund. Sen när jag skulle ner så var jag visst inte riktigt vaken när jag transfererade mig ner från min sittplats."

"Harry, vi hade ett samtal i går kväll. Ja du vet det, men vi talade om en hel del saker du inte ska veta ännu, så fråga inte. Vi talade om en del annat också. Du minns att Ginny frågade om du var arg på henne. Tänk Harry, något inom dig gör att du aldrig ler när hon ser på dig. Hon känner det Harry, du känner känslor, vi alla känner varandras stämning. Visst kan vi tolka lite fel, men du gentemot Ginny, det är något som inte är bra."

"Okej, Luna sa att jag ska hjälpa Ginny med något, och att jag inte får vare sig protestera eller neka henne det."

"Det Harry, är en annan sak, och det pratar vi inte om heller. Det är något i ditt sätt gentemot henne. Jag tänker inte bjuda in henne till vår familj. Luna sa att hon inte heller vill vara en familjemedlem, får hon inte dig för sig själv så är hon hellre utanför. Men hon vill vara vän med dig Harry. Du låter henne inte vara det. När gav du henne en kram senast?"

Harry ruskade på huvudet innan han svarade. "Valentine för drygt ett år sedan när hon fick örhängena."

"Du har kramat många andra mängder av gånger efter att du blivit med oss Harry, men inte henne, börjar du förstå vad jag säger?"

"Ja, jag börjar förstå. Men jag vet inte vad jag kan göra åt det, om det är något inom mig, för det är inget jag gör medvetet."

"Just det Harry, det är inget du gör medvetet. Dessutom gör du det avsevärt mycket mer än du själv märker. Om du inte gör något åt det kan Ron komma att bryta med oss, och därmed även med Pansy, eftersom hon säkert stannar med oss. Då behöver henens barn en ny far, vi är inte förtjusta i att du ska bli den, men hon har inte så många andra att välja på, och vi har ansvar för henne."

Harry började förstå att det kanske var han själv som var orsaken till den olustiga stämning som hade börjat spira. Han kände sig ännu värre.

"Hur kan jag göra Nadja, vad ska jag göra?"

"Börja med att försöka, verkligen försök, le, trots att hon ser på dig, eller ännu hellre, le, när hon ser på dig Harry. Vi tre, har kommit överens att ta in henne med oss tillfälligt, du ska inte ha intimt med henne, men ni ska samsas och vi tänker vara domare. Redan i morgon, räknar vi in henne i familjen. Tänk på det, hon är familj och ska ha kvällskram, och morgonkram. Ni får pussas, om ni vill. Vi vill inte att hon blir med i familjen, men måste det bli så, då tar vi det. Det är så extrema förhållanden för oss så jag fattar inget alls. Alltså, går ni längre än att pussas, så tar du in henne i familjen, hon vet det också."

"Men jag vill ju inte ha henne i familjen."

"Före Velentins, då var hon ditt ALLT Harry, hon kunde ha varit den du bildar familj med. Nu är det annorlunda. Kunde du älska henne då, så kan du åtminstone vara vän med henne nu. Men som Luna sa när hon kom in som riktig familjemedlem, då när vi behövde hennes blod till botemedlet, så sa hon angående Hermione. En extra är en extra, ännu en är egentligen ingen större skillnad. Det gäller i lika hög grad nu, vi är tre tjejer Harry, en fjärde är ingen större skillnad egentligen. Är du inte snäll börjar vi ta in killar också. Nev är en bra kille, men tyvärr han är uppsugen av en av pigorna nu. Det gick inte en dag efter att Ginny flyttade ut från Neville tills en annan flyttade in. Feodora, hon är tydligen oerhört duktig och intresserad av växter hon också."

"Så nu är det Susan och Ginny som är singlar?"

"Ja, . . . men tro inget. Vi ska ha gäster i eftermiddag sa du. Du ska ge anvisningar för det. Så ska du godta Ginny som vän. Lika god vän som Luna var efter jul. Sen har hon ett uppdrag som du måste hjälpa henne med. Dessutom ska du inte stöta bort Susan. Hon är inte med i inre familjen, men hon är okej. Faktiskt så är hon riktigt söt. Men, stridsgruppen Harry, det är något vi måste tänka på. Vi i den har styrka långt utöver andra, Ginny är redan med i den, så vi ska ha henne kvar i gruppen, kalla det av säkerhetsskäl. Varken Stephen eller Susan, har vår styrka. Neville är, och kanske kommer att förbli, ihop med Feodora, hon kanske kan bli häxa. Nev tillhör gruppen vilket gör att Feodora kommer att vara ett extrahjul. Stephen och hans piga är ju lite utanför den gruppen. Men de kommer att veta lite för mycket. Men nu är de här, och vi måste göra det bästa av det. Så se till att komma på benen nu, du har mycket att stå i. Säg till så hjälper vi dig."

"Okej, lika bra att jag börjar med en ordentlig dusch, och rena kläder. Så ses vi vid frukost."

"Bra, jag ska se till att vi väntar in dig."

Harry hade fått något att tänka på. Det första han var tvungen att göra vara att tänka igenom sina tankar kring Ginny. Det var inte lätt. Men han måste, det insåg han, för de hade haft rätt. Redan vid frukost måste han försöka tänka på det. Vid frukost skulle han först förklara sin olycka kvällen innan. Därefter så utförligt som möjligt berätta om sina erfarenheter i USA. Florida och Atlanta, som han först trodde låg i Florida, men som han efter kvällens dröm, eller vad det var och efter att ha kontrollerat, drömmen hade varit korrekt Atlanta låg i Georgia. Att det var så tydligt skrämde honom. Han förstod att han någon gång inom närtid skulle göra en kvastresa som skulle vara så lik den han gjorde som möjligt. Så kom han på, hon kanske ville bli begravd hemma. Det var något han inte fick glömma. Kanske skulle han bli tvungen att kalla fram henne igen.

Frukosten hade passerat, han hade kommit förbi alla detaljer om sitt besök, nu skulle det planeras för eftermiddag och kväll.

"Mari, jag tror inte de avser stanna över natten, men om de känner för det, visst finns det plats och kan ordnas på kort varsel?"

"Ja, master, det går."

"Bra, Vi ska inget säga om andra tider. Jag var lite väl frikostig med demonstration förut, men vi får se hur det avlöper. Vi är tyst med det, och frågar de så är vi försiktiga med svaren. Jag tror en liten tid vid träningsarenan kan vara lämplig. Han är ju mugglarpolis men också en del av östra regionens magiska polisstyrka, främst då det handlar om brott som interfererar med mugglarvärlden.

"Marion hann jag aldrig få riktigt klart för mig vad hon sysslar med, men hon var väl informerad om deras ministerium. Hon kan vara en som jobbar där, eller som . . . . som en reporter. Vi lyssnar på vad hon säger, men jag hoppas du Luna kan snappa upp något som vi missar. Du är ju så bra på att tyda kroppsspråken.

"Amelia, nämn inget om din nya titel, inte nu, den gäller ju inte förrän om många år. Tänk på det du var 1985 på våren. I övrigt så ska det ju gå bra, vi får se vad de själva vill göra också. Mari, medan jag kommit ihåg, jag vet inte om jag kan ta med husalver på tidsutflykter, men om det går, är vi betjänta med två fria alver som jobbar för mig?"

"Ja, de alver som är här är också fria, fast kanske inte som vi kallar oss själva fria. Men de har full rättighet att säga upp sig om vi . . . ja om vi inte sköter oss. Så jodå, ett par alver till kommer väl till pass som master utökar hushållet och ger personalen andra uppgifter."

"Tack Mari, du vet att du bestämmer, men säg bara till mig om vad som behöver ordnas så ska jag se till att det blir så, om det står i min makt."

"Ja master, jag vet det."

Harry märkte det nästan elaka leendet Ginny inte kunde dölja för ett kort ögonblick. Men att fråga om det lät han bli, istället valde han Luna.

'_Luna, försök att ta reda på Ginnys funderingar, hon har något extremt på gång. Jag vill inte bli överraskad av något hon gör. Jag vet att jag måste reda ut saker med henne, men hon har något i tankarna som inte jag vill upptäcka när det redan är över_.'

'_Okej Harry. Jag ska kolla, men om det inte är något som berör oss illa säger jag inget om det, det handlar lite om min moral i konsten också_.'

'_Jag förväntar mig inget annat heller. Är det inget som angår oss, så har jag inte med det att göra. Men jag fick en uppfattning att det har med oss att göra. Och något som kanske är – extremt speciellt_.'

'_Ja, Harry det är extremt, påminn mig när vi är ensamma_.'

'_Tack, okej_.'

"Jag ska göra ännu ett besök till hogwartstid, om Dobby tror han kan följa med i tidstransfereringen så vill jag att han och, i första hand Winky, eller om han har förslag på någon annan, fast då måste jag köpslå med Albus. Men jag vill ha Dobby och en till med hit. Är det någon som har ärende samtidigt?"

Ingen visade att de hade något behov.

"Ingen – vänta jag är tillbaks på ögonblicket."

Harry höll det han lovade, det blev också som han hoppades. Dobby blev överförtjust att följa med. När det blev klart att Winky också var medbjuden, förklarade Harry att om de hade något intresse för varandra så var det helt i sin ordning att utveckla det. Winky blinkade och tittade skyggt på Harry, men det kom efter hand, hon kunde visst tänka sig att vara mer än bara arbetslojal med Dobby.

Harry visste hur Winky såg på friheten och det var lite tveksamt hur det skulle gå, Harry tittade speciellt på Winky när han förklarade att de måste göra någon form av bindning. Den skulle inte vara som det normala, men en form av magiskt kontrakt skulle de ge varandra. Dobby och Winky förband sig att vara knutna till Harry Potter som master, men med en kontraktsuppsägningsmöjlighet, på en månads ömsesidigt varsel.

Harry, som master skulle se till att de hade bra förhållanden, Dobby och Winky skulle utföra uppgifter som husalver normalt utförde. I tjänst skulle de ha två sikler i veckan vardera, eller om de gjorde eget hushåll skulle de tillsammans ha fem sikler. De skulle ha minst en dag i veckan som de kunde planera egna aktiviteter till. Master skulle därtill svara för alla saker som passande kläder. Kläder blev en stötesten, tills Harry förklarade att deras kontrakt inte följde normala bestämmelser. Därtill skulle de se kläderna som arbetsutstyrsel, lika som i hans kamrar på slottet.

Både under kontraktstiden och all tid efteråt skulle de vara bundna avseende tystnad om det de hört, sett eller på annat sätt fått vetskap om. Det avsåg gentemot all personal som Harry inte hade ackrediterat som behöriga. Dobby och Winky verkade nöjda med att de hade kontrakt, det var inte som vanligt, men det var ändå en bindning som innebar en trygghet. En trygghet Winky hade saknat länge. Den innebar också att de fick sin magi förankrad vilket enligt Dobby var en nödvändighet för deras överlevnad på längre sikt.

"Det här mina vänner är Dobby och Winky. De är mina, såtillvida att de tjänstgör med mig som master. Dobby, Winky, vi är på en ö, i ett område som kallas Västindien. Den här ön lyder inte under brittiska magiministeriet. Platsen här hyr jag. Officiellt heter jag James Harry Evans. Men kallas möjligen för Harry. Tiden är lite förvrängd och det kommer att vara lite underligt för de som har möjlighet att känna av var en person finns. Vi är alltså tillbaks i tiden, vi är på Barbados 1985. Det innebär att ni inte får prata om saker som hänt efter den tid vi har här nu. Som exempelvis Voldemorts aktiviteter eller andra saker, som hänt senare. Inte heller får vi blanda oss i saker som vi vet kommer att hända.

Här finns utöver dem ni känner sedan förut, Amelia Bones, tjänstgörande minister i vår normaltid. Mari Gilbrandsen, hon är husa, jag hyr huset, hon bestämmer över själva huset. Hon har två husalver till hjälp, de har sin bindning till huset och henne, inte till mig eller oss. Dessutom har hon Fiodora Grazie och Giorgina Kseniya till hjälp. De har kommit vår grupp närmare, så nära att de snarare ingår i gruppen med oss. Gomez Pezzotti och Scott Swainson är gårdskarlar, de känner inte till något om varifrån eller närifrån vi kommit.

Mari, Dobby och Winky kommer att hjälpa till i hushållet, och kanske det är så att de ska fokusera mer på oss, och den service vi tidigare har fått av husets alver. Och dessutom hjälpa till med husgöromål i övrigt. Dobby och Winky är fria alver, men har en kontraktsbindning med mig. De har en veckodag att göra vad de själva tycker de behöver göra.

Dobby, Winky, senare idag får vi besökare, tänk på att jag inte är Harry Potter. Utan James Evans. Besökarna känner inte till något om tiden bortom nu.

—

Dagen fortsatte med en del planering för besöket. Hermione sammanställde studiebehovet de alla hade. Fortsättningen på sjunde årskursernas studier hade gått förvånansvärt bra. Nadja kunde hjälpa till då böckerna inte nådde ända fram. Det gällde i stort sett allt utom trolldryckslära och kunskap och skötsel av magiska växter.

Däremot behövdes en riktig studieplan och någon som kunde hjälpa dem med . Så mycket hade Hermione kommit fram till efter att ha tittat i böcker och definitionen på vad magisterexamen betydde. Det fanns ett reellt behov på den punkten.

Stridsteknik, och magitillämpning i strid var en annan sak de behövde se över. Men att kunna skapa realistiska övningar var något de behövde diskutera. Genom att Poppy hade kommit hade de en lärare i akut omhändertagande av skadade, och även fortsatt utbildning på vårdsidan.

Magisk sport, var något Ron förde upp. Kunde de:

A. Titta på sport i USA, och,

B. Kunde de på något vis komma med i själva utövandet?

Dagens kontakt med Ginny hade inte gått så illa som Harry befarat. Han hade lett mot henne när han sa sitt _'god morgon'_, och hon hade lett tillbaks. Ofrivilligt märkte Harry att hon slappnade av betydligt av det. Sedan hade det verkat nästan som att de var vänner.

Innan Harry skulle hämta gästerna blev det tal om att Nadja skulle göra honom sällskap, och att de skulle ta med var sin gäst. Men det föll när Harry påminde dem om transfereringslarmet som gällde internationell transferering, till USA. Därför blev det Harry som skulle hämta gästerna själv.

—

Framtoningen inne på polisstationen utanför Tampa, Florida hade börjat bli rutin för Harry. Eftersom hans framtoning var ljudlös och han valde att tona fram långsamt var det ingen som märkte att han plötsligt fanns där. Han gjorde även en notera–mig–inte besvärjelse, vilket fick honom att bli ännu mindre främmande.

Det var först när han gick fram till Gregor & Marion som någon över huvud taget märkte honom.

"Lugn dag idag Gregor?" Frågade Harry, han visste att inte ens Marion som stod invid Gregor skulle mer än knappt märka hans närvaro.

"Jo James, en lugn dag idag. Vi är klara, är du, ni?"

"Ja vi är klara, Marion, får jag önska er välkomna och ta er med till mig?"

"Oh – James. Tack gärna."

Harry gick runt dem och tog om dem med vardera armen bakifrån, så att han höll om dem båda och alla tre var på så sätt vända åt samma håll. Hans besvärjelse infattade nu även dem och ingen såg därför hur de på några ögonblick bara försvann.

För att några ögonblick senare tona fram på ankomstplattan de hade som angöringsplats när de transfererade sig till huset. Där väntade mottagningskommittén.

Där blev det allmän presentation, den tog ganska lång tid. Genomgående för dem alla var att ingen sa var de gick i skola. Harry forcerade fram frågan alla hade funderat på.

"Jo, för att kunna ordna för natten så var det en fråga vi inte hade diskuterat tidigare. Det kommer att vara sent och mörkt innan kvällen är över. En transferering i mörker kan vara, en aning riskabel. Önskar ni stanna över natten?"

Den frågan hade de själva inte heller tänkt på, men efter några snabba meningsväxlingar bestämdes att de ändå skulle ta det säkrare alternativet och stanna över natten. Efter det blev det en allmän visning av huset och områdets omfattande trädgård, som Neville och Fiodora gemensamt redogjorde för. Harry förde dem sedan vidare till annexet, där han förklarade.

"Här brukar vi träna stridsteknik och duellering, och annat som vi behöver större utrymmen för att göra. Vi har inte tänkt ha någon förevisning eller så, men om det är någon som känner för att testa oss i en vänskaplig duell, eller se någon av våra smärre övningar så är ni välkomna att be om det."

"Vänskaplig duell? Hur vänskaplig?" Frågade Gregor.

"De flesta av oss ger möjligen bara kittling, att börja med, kanske någon stinger, de känns, men skadar inte. Och möjligen att bjuda på lite konstlad sömn, utöver att försvara sig själv alltså." Sa Harry och tänkte på sin stridsgrupp. Han hoppades att ingen av de övriga skulle involveras.

"Dig har jag sett i aktion, men hur är det med er övriga? Någon som vill visa mig något?"

Ett steg framåt tog först Ginny, tätt följd av Ron, Neville, Nadja, Pansy och Hermione. Luna tittade en stund på honom och följde de övriga med ett steg fram.

Susan tittade på Penny, Poppy, Stephen, Leonel och Giorgina som alla stod kvar, varpå hon sa; "Vi som inte klivit fram, vi har precis börjat öva, så vi är inte representativa."

"På vad sätt?" frågade Gregor nyfiket.

"De som klev fram, är duktiga och jag påstår att de alla är snäppet duktigare än de du någonsin har träffat tidigare, nåja, mig undantaget då. De som inte steg fram, bland dem finns det de som 2.a årskursens elever skulle utmanövrera. Några av dem har inte haft trollspö mer än någon vecka."

"Om du själv skulle jämföra dem mot dig, hur skulle du bedöma chanserna för de här?" sa Gregor och gjorde en gest mot Nadja och Hermione.

"Mot Nadja har jag vissa svårigheter fortfarande, hon har många års erfarenhet inom aurorkåren. Hermiones besvärjelser är så korrekta att jag har svårt att värja mig för dem."

"H . . James, du tar ut oss båda samtidigt utan att du ens anstränger dig, så nedvärdera dig inte. Men, jo vi är ganska duktiga alla i den här gruppen. Vi har haft träning en dag i veckan i ungefär ett halvt år, samt en mer koncentrerad träning här de senaste månaderna. James, är duktig, men han saknar lite rutin mot riktigt mordiska banditer, men mot oss andra, som inte vill skada honom, klarar han sig bra." Sa Nadja med ett leende.

"Uppriktigt sagt, jag tror du inte har en chans mot någon av dem. Vi kan ju träffas fler gånger då vi håller på med träning. Då kan du vara med och se själv vad vi går för och om du vill komma med själv. Men jag tror vi går vidare."

Harry förde dem till labbet. "Här har vi vårt labb, det är här vi gör de trolldrycker, salvor och liknande som vi behöver. Det är också här som vi övar oss för vår examen som vi läser för. En del av oss läser bara för slutexamen i skolan, men Hermione och Pansy ska ta magisterexamen i ämnet. Till det behövs någon som kan utbilda dem, eller i vart fall, handleda dem i deras studier." Harry tittade extra mycket på Marion, han hade förstått att hon hade lite kontakter.

"Ja, James, du tittar på mig som att jag ska säga att jag är den du söker. Men det är jag inte. Jag kan ganska säkert hitta en som kan hjälpa er, men jag måste tala med henne på rätt sätt. Det kan också krävas att jag blir med när hon kommer hit, det är min mor. Kan jag erbjuda henne avkoppling i Västindien, i utbyte mot lite lektioner, så tror jag att det kommer att lyckas. Skulle det vara tänkbart för er, låt säga att hon har ett antal timmar lektion i veckan och så har vi lite tid för avkoppling. Men hon kan inte ge samma fina utbildning som en av de riktiga instituten."

"Vi erbjuder husrum och måltider, i utbyte mot lektioner, och mängden ska vi nog komma överens om, vi behöver även utbildning för de mindre erfarna också. Bra, är hon duktig på växter, så vi kan ha magisterexamen även i det ämnet tror du, Neville skulle behöva det."

"Nä, och hon kan inte ge magaisterexamen i trolldsyckslära heller, men hon kan hjälpa lite. Vad beträffar växter, kanske inte så bra på det, men något, men varför inte skriva in sig som gäststudent på trädgårdsskolan i Atlanta. Det är visserligen inte gratis, men man får den bästa utbildningen där. Utbildningen varvas en del med elevarbete. Eleverna utför en ganska stor del av anläggningens arbetskraft, men det räknas som praktikarbete. Nästa intagning är i början av augusti. Tre år studier, sista halvåret är det mest prov. Dessutom är det prov var och varannan månad, missar man två av dem i rad, då har man svårt att komma igen. Men, det är den enda möjligheten jag ser."

"Neville, då vet du, vi planerar för det. Du, och Fiodora, om hon vill. Får du henne till din nivå till dess, så kan ni båda räkna med mitt stöd. Du i vart fall Neville ska jobba för det."

"Tack Ha . . . James, ja jag hoppas kunna klara det, det blir nog lite tufft att vara ifrån er, men det ska nog gå om jag kan komma hem emellanåt."

"Gästelever kan få ha registrerade flyttnycklar, men då de är internationella måste en från ministeriet inspektera den, innan den blir registrerad och godkänd." Sa Gregor, med myndig stämma.

"Marion, hjälper du oss med lite prospekt på den skolan och deras kurser, en annan kurs vi också tittar på är avancerad medicin med inriktning på akuta skador, det jag tänker på är stridsfältsskador både mugglar och magi. Är det också möjligt i Atlanta?"

"Det ska nog gå att komma in där också, men Gregor, kan jag nämna om den i Arizona?"

"Du har ju redan nämnt den, så fortsätt bara."

"Tack, okej, ni måste komma in i Atlanta först, ett år där, och om ni gör bra ifrån er, så kan ni söka till Arizona, Alltså till Black Mountain. Får ni två år där, då har ni världens bästa praktik och läroplats. Men, det är mycket jobb innan ni ens har en chans att komma med där. Ni kan också endera fortsätta i Atlanta eller söka till någon av praktikerna på andra ställen. Vilka är det som är intresserade av det?"

Ginny, Luna och Susan höll upp en hand vardera.

"Marion, visst finns det väl en . . . hm . . . speciell avdelning inom . . . inom mugglarnas underrättelsesystem, som använder magikunniga? Finns det någon magiutbildning, för sånt arbete, Luna är redan nu mycket duktig på extraordinära tillämpningar."

"Ja, men det är inte menat att någon ska känna till om sådant, så hur har du fått reda på det?"

"Jag har förstått att det i engelska ministeriet finns en avdelning de kallar de omnämnbara. Vilket är ungefär det samma som hemlig verksamhet. Det vore konstigt om inte ni också skulle ha något sådant här."

"Självklarheter, ja där satte du mig på att avslöja att vi har. Men du kan inte söka dit, de har sina egna scouter ute för att hitta de förmågor de är intresserade av, och de som kommer in, de slutar inte. Det är inte bra att komma in där och sen begära att sluta. Men det finns också linjer för avancerad laborantutbildning, en av grenarna där är just trolldrycksmagister."

"Okej, Hermione och Pansy, ni kan söka trolldrycksmagisterkursen. Eftersom ni inte har slutbetyg, kanske det måste till intagningstester. Är det möjligt?"

"Alla sökanden börjar med intagningstester. När ni får prospekten, kan ni läsa lite om vad som behövs för att komma in, det är på den nivån mor kan hjälpa. Se bara till att ni kan det, så är det inga problem. På växthusen brukar det alltid finnas plats, de har en annan variant av kunskapstester. De antagna får uppgifter, klarar de av dem utan hjälp så klarar de av det, tar de hjälp klarar de inte av det. Och om de klarade det, så bockas punkten av. Ju fortare man kommer igenom det, ju fortare får man ta examensproven."

"Okej, och på sjukvårdssidan?"

"Blir man antagen så är första månaderna enbart lektionsstudier, varvad med praktik på naturtrogna dockor. Efter det är det mer lektionsutbildning, men nu varvas det med att biträda på vårdavdelningar, inte akutmottagning, bara eftervård. Här kan det också hända oväntade saker. Gör man rätt på dem, så går man vidare. Det är alltså oförberedda prov under utbildningen. Året därpå är det mer praktik men även lite lektionssal, nu först läggs akutvård in, först enbart besök där, sedan även att biträda där. Tre till fem år, är den beräknad att ta. Ju snabbare man klarar proven längs praktiken, ju snabbare når man målet."

"En viktig fråga slutligen, hur påverkar en graviditet utbildningen?"

"Oj, det är så, jag undrade, naturligtvis stör den, men med lite anpassning så ska det gå att genomföra ändå. De flesta lektioner upprepas, några gånger, det beror på att man arbetar i grupper. Så, jo det ska gå, även om det kan vara påfrestande. Jo förresten, det kräver ju att den som har små barn kan ha någon som tar hand om passningen, och att man då bor nära."

"Jag hoppas damerna som kommer att ha barn kan bo här, att alla kan bo kvar här. Det är i vart fall så jag hade tänkt mig det."

"De flesta sitter i grupper länge om kvällarna och läser tillsammans, så det skulle inverka negativt på studierna, att inte vara med i gemenskapen."

"Om jag kan lösa det så att mina vänner kan komma till och från, efter den gemenskapsdelen skulle det gå då?"

"Inte för att jag ser att det är möjligt, men kan du det, så skulle det gå, jo."

Marions och Harrys resonemang tonade ut, efter att hon lovat att så snart som möjligt skaffa fram materialet. Samtalet slutade mest därför att vällingklockan klingade, vilket var den signal som kallade till måltiderna.

—

**TBC**


	28. Plats 28 kapitel 68 till 70

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 68**

Harry såg att Dobby och Winky hade valt att använda Hogwarts dräkter vid serveringen. Det var på Dobbys inrådan som Mari hade gått med på att låta alla husalver hjälpa till mer aktivt vid måltidsserveringen. Det var första gången Harrys grupp såg Die och Ros på nära håll. Harry hade själv haft många husmöten där de hade varit med.

Naturligtvis blev det en del berättelser under kvällen. Gregor blev utfrågad en del om knarkkriget. Han berättade en lång stund om många händelser och olika saker, men Harry märkte att Gregor egentligen inte hade sagt ett enda ord, som hjälpte Harry att förstå hur stridsgruppen kunde användnas. Allt hade varit på mycket allmänt hållna nivåer, inga namn, inga platser, inge egentliga tekniker, men Harry hade inte avbrutit honom.

"James, i går när vi pratades vid ville du att jag skulle ordna identitet till dig. Vi skulle berätta lite mer för varandra i kväll. Så nu är ju ett bra tillfälle. Vi lämnade många frågor obesvarade i går med hänvisning till i dag. En av frågorna jag har, och som du verkade kunna tänka dig att prata om är din förmåga, att göra, det omöjliga."

"Det är egentligen väldigt enkelt. Vi i gruppen håller på att lära oss magins inre väsen, det gör att vi kan både fler och effektivare saker. På tal om det, Poppy, Gregor behöver receptet för att bota några från basiliskens förstelning."

"Finns det basilisker här?" Utropade Hermione.

"I Florida, har de några som behöver boten."

"Okej." Sa Poppy och gick för att hämta fram och göra en kopia på det hon använde för att återuppväcka eleverna i Harry's 2.a år.

"Du märkte att jag kan böja tidslinjerna lite, det är ju inget omöjligt i sig, tidvändaren fungerar ju, visserligen bara några få timmar. Men jag har lärt mig det lite bättre. Dessutom har jag också lärt mig att inte blanda mig in i saker som har hänt. Alltså saker som har konstaterats hänt, får jag inte ändra på. Innan jag kunde börja närma mig er så var jag tvungen att följa era tidlinjer fram till dess vi flyttade oss hit.

"Just genom att vi blandar in er i våra händelser, så påverkar vi er. Innan vi gick till den här tiden hade allt hänt er, och allt annat vi blandar oss i, har egentligen hänt, i min tidräkning. En del saker som vi blandar oss i kommer naturligtvis att ändras. Om ni exempelvis hade varit döda om ett par år, och jag genom att veta det och ändrar på det, så skulle andra saker kunnat hända istället. Men jag vet det jag vet, men måste hantera det på ett mycket försiktigt sätt.

"Jag skulle kunna hindra att folk dör. Jag kan gå tillbaks till när J. F. Kennedy mördades och förhindra mordet. Men – då skulle allt som hänt efteråt förändas, och jag kanske inte skulle finnas på grund av att ett par andra människor möts och gifter sig istället för mina föräldrar. Allt skulle kunna vara annorlunda, så jag försöker undvika att ändra viktiga händelser som har hänt. Vi vill bara ta tiden vi har här för att utbilda oss, men vi förstår att sånt kostar, om inte i guld så i gentjänster.

"Det jag gjorde inne på kontoret mot de fyra, var helt enkelt fyra snabba tidstransfereringar. Jag medger att det måste ha sett effektivt ut."

"Jo det vill jag lova, du vet att ingen av dem bråkar med dig heller. Du har fått _status_ inne hos oss. Men om någon frågar om dig, så är det ingen som ens har sett dig. Ni är alltså här både från en annan plats, säkert England, men inte England av idag."

"Av idag, är kanske lite malplacerat det håller jag med om. Och vi går inte djupare in på detaljerna. Vi går alltså på Hogwarts, eller jobbar där, eller på andra ställen. Amelia tillexempel, representerar lag och ordning, chef för det faktiskt. Så vi har två aurorer med oss, därför kan vi säga att vi har laglig rätt.

"Vi har dessutom regelrätt brevkontakt med Hogwarts, men enbart brevkontakt, då personmöten skulle interferera med kommande händelser. Studierna behöver vi, vi kommer att vara här en tid, så varför slösa bort den. Jo, när det blir så att en del brev kan komma att behöva utväxlas, bli inte förvånad om en Phoenix är postfågel."

"En Phoenix, har ni en Phoenix som postfågel?"

"Ja, det är mest praktiskt så, med tanke på att Hogwarts är på andra sidan atlanten."

"Är det månne rektor Dumbledore som bistår med hans Phoenix?"

"Fel på flera punkter, först du sa _hans _Phoenix. Glöm den termen när det gäller en Phoenix. Ingen äger en Phoenix, det är snarare tvärt om faktiskt. Nä, följeslagare är bättre ord att välja. Och nej, det är inte Fawkes. Vilken det är och var den hör hemma behöver vi inte fördjupa oss i. Dessutom, ingen har en Phoenix som budbärare, en Phoenix är ens vän. En Phoenix, kan hjälpa till, vilket fågeln i fråga gör."

"Det är alltså din vän vi talar om."

"Nej, jag har ingen Phoenix som följeslagare, eller som personlig vän om jag inte räknar med Fawkes, som det inte är. Däremot har jag vissa kontakter, som vi inte heller bör gå närmare in på. Men för att återgå till brevskrivningen. Vi har behov av kontakter, därför är jag intresserad av att det etableras en regelbundenhet i det."

"På vilket sätt ställer du, ni, upp på min sida i det vi håller på med?"

"Vi ska inte blanda oss i något som påverkar saker, vi betraktar det som händer nu, som redan hänt, det vet du. Vi nämner inte så mycket om det, och jag uppskattar om du inte heller målar upp det inom din grupp, och utanför den så är det absolut olämpligt att prata om det. Men, för att svara på din fråga. Det jag anser att vi kan göra, det gör vi."

"Och det kan omfatta?"

"Som jag sa, om ni ingår i min grupp så kan du visserligen inte räkna med ett heltäckande skydd, men kan jag göra något så gör jag vad vi kan. Som du märkt så brydde jag mig om att du dels var avlyssnad, dels den som bevakade dig. Ur den bör du kunna få ut något, men du måste be mig om hjälp att väcka honom."

"Hur kan det vara så?"

"När jag söver någon, i exempelvis en strid vill jag inte att den ska kunna väckas upp. Om de försvinner med en distansaktiverad flyttnyckel så ska de märka att de har en mycket svårväckt medlem av sin grupp. Därför använder jag en mycket speciell form av stasis. Tänk på att vi är här för att skaffa oss utbildning och inte minst låta några barn komma till världen. Den framtid vi har kanske är kort, den tid vi stjäl att vara här, är kanske den tid vi får, innan vi ställs inför vår final. Klarar vi oss, så har vi möjligheter att se en framtid. Vi kommer inte att finnas här bestående."

"Okej, jag förstår – tror jag. Jag tror att du ville ha oss hit för att kolla oss lite närmare. Stämmer det?"

"Både och, jag har min uppfattning klar avseende er trovärdighet. Men ska vi samarbeta så är det viktigt att hela min grupp också är överens med mig och det verkar vi vara. Det betyder att vi förhoppningsvis kommer att ha fler träffar, där vi mer inriktar oss på utbildning och verklighetens krav. Kan du komma på något sätt att få oss registrerade som invånare, så skulle det naturligtvis underlätta en hel del. Vi kan använda våra brittiska identiteter i botten. Men bäst är det om vi kunde undvika att använda dem. De har visserligen en förankring i verkligheten, men vi vill inte exploatera dem alltför mycket."

"Okej, jag ska se vad jag kan göra åt det. Marion, tror du att du kan titta om du hittar någon mapp, du kan skapa, och hänga in ett familjeträd i. Av det jag sett i kväll så finns det två vuxna par att bygga på; Nadja, Neville, Susan och Luna på ena grenen, Hermione, James, Ronald, Ginny på den andra. Det tar hand om åtta av er, Sen är det Pansy och Stephen och ni två lokala. Vi skulle behöva slå isär dig Leonel och Amelia till två singlar, änka och änkeman. Så skulle ni fyra som är över, kunna vara barn i respektive äktenskap, och du Leonel, om du haft en fru tidigare, och med henne fått brunetterna här, innan du fick Pansy och Stephen. Medan Amelia har Nadja, Neville, Susan och Luna. Då skulle det kunna ordnas med respektive tillhörighet. Vi lovar inget, men vi tittar in i det, det kan ta ett par dagar innan något är ens i närheten av en möjlig väg. Går det så är det sedan mycket som måste klaffa. Ni måste dessutom lära er att tilltala varandra med rätt förnamn utan att staka er. Med magi kan man se relationer, det kan medföra att ni måste göra magisk adoption. I den familjekonstellationen."

"Okej, vi ska försöka lära oss, bara jag får ett namn som börjar med Harry så blir det lättare."

"Några gånger har ni varit på väg att säga det har jag märkt. Vi ska titta på det, men det är okej, jag förstår att ni normalt använder det namnet. Men inte riktigt ville släppa fram det, men det är okej. Det är bra att vi inte lär oss att använda det. Jag tror mig veta ungefär vilka ni är, även om jag inte riktigt förstår hur."

"Vad tror du dig veta Gregor?"

"Jag var inne på spåret av Harry Potter, beakta att min kusin Minerva är en av Hogwarts lärare. Jag var faktiskt över lite efter Voldemorts fall. Namnet Harry Potter, nämndes många gånger. Leonel, din tidning är kanske inte den mest spridda, men ett och annat exemplar når oss också. Så jag är ganska säker på att du är den Harry Potter som nämndes. Det innebär att du skulle vara bara några få år, nu. Det skulle inte gå obemärkt om det kom ut att du är här, nu. Så vi kommer inte att säga annat än James Evans. Och det tycker jag att ni ska fortsätta med själva. Ska ni vara här och nu i flera år kan ni gott och väl använda det namnet mellan er själva också."

"Tack, Gregor. Ja, du har räknat ut det, ja, det stämmer faktiskt. Vi lämnade vår tid vid Hogwarts för att komma hit enbart för barnafödande. Men vi avser använda tiden att utbilda oss samtidigt. Vi får alltså inte blanda oss i saker som enligt vår tideräkning redan har hänt. Det är speciellt för saker som berör oss, därför får det inte märkas att vi är här. Kan jag hjälpa er i ert krig, utan att Harry Potter, blir inblandad så tänker jag göra det jag kan. Jag sätter det inte som betalning för de tjänster vi får, men naturligtvis uppskattar vi den hjälp som vi kan få, vi behöver den verkligen."

"Det där var verkligen något jag måste smälta, Harry Potter, som min vän." Sa Marion och verkade verkligt tagen.

"Ja Marion. Jag är lite utanför det som kan väntas, men nu är vi här en tid. Det börjar bli lite sent, men kanske ska vi höra Marion, vad sysslar du med? Det är en fundering jag har haft."

Marion tittade runt på dem alla, så slöt hon ögonen en stund innan hon började. "Jag är en av de som skulle kunna kallas onämnbara, i din hemmiljö James. En del kallar mig för skuggvandrare, men det är inte helt rätt benämning. Men en av mina färdigheter är att kunna se andra platser utan att vara där. Jag har hjälpt CIA för en del år sedan. Men naturligtvis är det inte något vi pratar om. Ingo Swaan blev för frispråkig och fel personer började göra _hån_ av oss så CIA blev tvungen att lägga ner den avdelningen. Fast . . . ja , du förstår kanske att så viktiga informationskanaler dumpar man inte utan att se till att ha dem kvar på något sätt, så det inte syns."

Luna tittade på Marion medan hon pratade. Så sände hon till Harry. '_Det är bara lite av hennes verklighet. Jag tror hon och jag kan ha ett gott samarbete. Hon läser inte tankar, men hon på något vis vet mer än hon kan förklara själv._'

'_Tack Luna, jag ska prova sända till henne, följ henne och se om hon kan läsa mig_.'

'_Okej Harry_.'

'_Marion, det är Harry – James, som sänder tankar till dig. Kan du uppfatta mig, så tänk svaret, till mig._'

Marion kunde inte hejda sig, hon vände sig förvånat mot Harry. "Harry – James – Vad gjorde du. Var du inne i mitt huvud?"

"Nej, Marin, men jag fick en idé, jag helt enkelt koncentrerade min tanke mot dig. Du kunde alltså läsa mig."

"Jag hörde dig på ett onormalt sätt, som om du var inne i mig."

"Har du erfarenheter av att någon är inne i dig?"

"Nä, inte vad jag vet, men det var den känslan jag fick, det var så klart."

"Du är sensitiv, det var därför jag försökte. Vi kan lite konster vi också. De andra kan kanske mer än jag kan på många sätt, jag tar på mig att visa vad vi kan klara av, naturligtvis fuskar vi. Susan hämta en kortlek, sätt dig med Marion, så blandar ni korten, tar fram kort och tittar på dem så att jag omöjligt kan se dem." så sände han resten till Susan. '_men i verkligheten sänder du till mig, vilka kort ni tar fram, sänd till hela gruppen_.'

Det blev lite taskspeleri, det fanns inget bättre ord för det. Först gjorde de som Harry föreslog, sen började Ginny svara innan Harry hann, Stephen och Ron var inte sämre de. Det blev allmän utdelning av kort, sen sa alla andra vilket kort respektive hade. Naturligtvis imponerade det oerhört på Marion, hon blev faktiskt riktigt exalterad. Harry kände sig tvungen att avslöja lite av hemlighten.

"Marion, Gregor, det är naturligtvis fusk. Vi har köpt en form av vänringar, de ger oss en viss möjlighet att sända meddelanden mellan oss. Susan såg de kort du såg, hon sände till oss. De flesta av oss kan alltså utbyta meddelanden utan att andra märker det. Jag visar det bara därför att ge er tanken på att skaffa något liknande."

"Ja, det var lite väl lätt för er att klara det så utomordentligt. Men till att börja med blev jag överraskad, sen började det bli lite för bra. Då blev jag misstänksam. Så era ringar, som inte syns, kan göra det. Måste vara bra ringar, och en bra tillverkare av dem."

"Ja, de blir naturligtvis inte tillverkade förrän om många år. Men de fungerar bra även nu. Vår individuella maginivå hjälper ju en del också. Marion, jag tror Luna här, kommer att uppskatta om ni tittar lite på ett samarbete, ni verkar ha samma intresse. Luna, se om du hittar något i litteraturen som bara du kan komma åt, om hur du kan skapa, och inte minst, ta bort, portaler till andra platser. Skulle vi kunna kombinera det med en flyttnyckel, som använder en annan dimension under själva förflyttningen så borde vi kunna komma mellan respektive skolort och här hemma, enkelt."

Nu tittade Marion med uppspärrade ögon. "Dimensionsportaler, det pågår forskning omkring dem, menar du att ni skulle vara kapabla att skapa såna portaler?"

"Ja, det är egentligen inget nytt, svårigheten är att tvinga ner dem i, exempelvis en flyttnyckel. Men att öppna till andra dimensioner är inget märkvärdigt. Jag var själv nyligen i en annan värld, jag hade varit där vad jag tyckte en kvart, kanske en timma, men så kom Luna och letade efter mig, jag hade varit borta hela dan. Därför tvingades jag lämna det möte jag var med på i förtid."

"Oj, jag förstår att det finns mycket som är outforskat fortfarande. Men jag har en fråga som just dök upp i mitt sinne, sen tror jag att jag i vart fall behöver vila. Det är rätt sent också. Allt det ni har visat er kunna, är det allmän kunskap, i er tid?"

"Bra fråga, hade det varit det, skulle jag ha tvekat att erkänna det. Men nej, det är inte allmän kunskap eller förmåga. Jag kom i kontakt med en besvärjelse som jag inte får ens nämna teorin bakom, men den gav mig enorm maginivå. Jag var inte svag innan, men efter det blev jag, tänk er elektriciteten i vägguttaget, jämför den sedan med en kraftfull högspänningsledning. Se vanliga magianvändare som vägguttaget, i den jämförelsen är jag som kraftledningen. Ja faktiskt en ganska rättvis jämförelse. Förmågan att kunna göra så, är strikt klassificerad. En del av det har jag kunnat förmedla till en del av min grupp. Tyvärr inte till alla, men jag jobbar på det.

"Vi kommer att kunna se mer av sådant framöver när vi kan träna tillsammans, Gregor, jag tror att din magiska grupp, kan behöva lite hjälp också, tror du att de kan vara motiverade för lite hjälp?"

"James, efter det du har visat dem, så skulle de . . . ja, jag kanske inte ska använda det uttrycket här, men de skulle naturligtvis inte förlora en sekund om de fick chansen att bli tränade av dig."

"Okej, efter lite mer tid ihop, kanske de kan tas hit till träningsbanan, och visa vad de går för och så kan jag se vad de kan hjälpas med. Men er två vill jag definitivt hjälpa. Har ni tid i morgon eller måste ni tillbaks hem direkt."

"Förmiddagen i morgon kan vi, men jag måste vara tillbaks i jobb på stationen redan klockan ett."

"Okej, god natt då, Dobby." Dobby fanns genast på plats.

"Master kallade."

"Kan Dobby vara så vänlig och visa våra gäster tillrätta, och om de har några önskemål om nattskaffning, hjälpa dem med det."

"Naturligtvis master. Följ mig." Sa Dobby och ledde iväg dem.

"Det gick ju smidigt ändå, tror du vi avslöjade för mycket?" Sa Amelia och såg lite fundersam ut. Luna svarade henne.

"Kanske en aning, men de vet nu vilka vi är, alltså varifrån vi kommer, om inte exakt årtalet, de kommer att hjälpa oss, på alla sätt de kan. Hade de inte fått veta, skulle de ha varit tveksamma att ge oss nya identiteter, nu förstår de vikten av det. De, främst Marion, kommer att göra allt och en hel del mer för att se till att vi får äkta identiteter här. Så äkta att när vi kommer tillbaks till Hogwarts kan vi använda oss av dem om vi vill. De kommer att ge oss rätt, nåja, lite bättre, ålder i vart fall. Jag är alltså nu född 1981, nu i sommar skulle jag vara bara fyra år, sätt att jag sätts till att fylla sjutton i sommar, det innebär att jag ska vara född kanske 1967 och vara, oj, 29, enligt legget, när jag kommer tillbaks. I verkligheten är jag alltså tre till fyra år äldre än ordinarie 17, alltså 20 till 21. Men det är en sak vi får fundera på då, problemet här, är att vi behöver vara här, eller rättare sagt, i USA och utbilda oss, utan att väcka uppmärksamhet. Det kommer vi att få hjälp med nu, det är jag mycket övertygad om. Och det var de sista sakerna som var det som fick hennes tvekan att släppa."

"Bra, har vi ingen annan lösning, så kommer ni att ha Phoenixtransport till och från era skoltillfällen, men ni ska ha era rum ändå, man vet aldrig när de kan behövas. Nu tar vi också och nattar oss, i morgon bitti så börjar vi med full stridsberedskap, alltså skyddsdräkter och attribut på."

—

För Gregor och Marion var det, en märklig syn, de ungdomar som eftermiddagen innan hade varit så frimodiga bar nu en något vassare min i sina ansikten, klädseln var betydligt annorlunda. Pansys metalliska fågel på hennes axel gjorde ett visst intryck. Lunas lykta tycktes malplacerad, Hermiones och Nadjas stavar, fick nyfikna blickar. Det var första gången Amelia hade sett alla utrustade också. De hade inte under hela tiden de varit på Barbados använt vare sig sina attribut, eller kroppsskyddet. Ron, Neville med sina svärd och Ginny med floretten, märktes också.

"Oj. Är det så där ni ser ut till vardags?" Frågade Gregor i riktning mot Harry, innan Marion hann säga något.

"Det är faktiskt första gången vi har klätt upp oss, sen vi kom hit. Det är så här vi ska se ut, om vi är stridsberedda. Kroppsskydden som ni kanske inte noterade, är de bästa som går att få tag på. Vi ska göra en gemensam stridsövning innan vi går in på enskilda saker. Men det blir efter en god frukost det. Hur gick det att sova?"

"Bra, men det dröjde innan jag kunde få tankarna att lugna sig." Sa Marion.

"Bra, det blir bättre med tiden. Se så, jo, om du kan tänkas komma upp med någon släktkalender till oss. Kanske vi ska diskutera några faktiska detaljer också. Luna är verklig dotter till Leonel, Susan är brorsdotter till Amelia. Hermione är dotter till Penny och David. Ron och Ginny, är som det nästan syns, syskon. Det gör inget om jag är föräldralös men med någon av dem som målsman genom avtal."

"Ja, det var ju en bra vinkling, kan Pansy och du vara, om inte syskon så åtminstone kusiner, och att ni båda är föräldralösa, så skulle det underlätta en hel del faktiskt. Jag funderade en del under natten. Med det så skulle jag kunna få ihop det riktigt bra. Jag måste kontrollera några viktiga dokument, men är det som jag tror, så kommer ni att få så bra identiteter att ni till och med har ett gammalt hus, jag minns inte om det var i Nebraska, men någonstans där ute finns det en övergiven gård.

"Familjen har dött ut, men eftersom det fanns magi på gården, alltså något övernaturligt, så har den blivit kvar, och ägorna har arrenderats ut till närboende. Kommer ni tillbaks så är ni arvtagare, till gården. Eftersom ni dessutom endera på lite konstiga vägar är släkt med varandra eller att ni är syskon, så valde ni att komma tillbaks tillsammans. Gården kan behöva rustas lite, men då är ni i vart fall äkta amerikanare. Skulle det hjälpa?"

Harry tittade lite på henne, länge, innan han sa. "Jag tror det är tusenfallt bättre än jag vågade hoppas på." Jag kan ju köpa gården om det behövs så jag verkligen kommer att äga den."

"Det går inte, men du, hmm, ni, du och Pansy då, väljer ni att ni är syskon, kommer ni att äga den på riktigt. Det finns förvisso en liten familjefråga. Men löser vi den, så är stället definitivt ert."

"Är det något med att dra ut ett svärd ur en sten eller så?"

"Nä, konsten är bara att komma in, och bli kvar inne."

"Okej, kan vi dels komma in, och sen bli kvar inne och förbli vid liv, så är det vårt?"

"Ja, ungefär så är det."

"Ja–ha syrran, vi ska se till att vi är syskon då. Vi får väl prova det, forska på det så gör vi ett försök så snart som möjligt. Eventuellt sen måste vi officiellt omstrukturera oss, medan vi är där, för att vara tillbaks i respektive familj här. Privat kan vi organisera oss där också. Om vi kommer att överta stället."

Efter frukosten gick de samlat till övningsarenan, Harry hade efter att han blivit ensam funderat fram ett scenari som kunde tänkas vara så realistiskt som möjligt. Det innefattade mugglarvapen och stridsmagi. Först en grupp på tolv angripare med fyra automatvapen, övriga med stridsmagi. När alla var samlade där, förklarade han förutsättningen.

"Det vi vet är att dottern till en affärsman hålls som gisslan. Vi vet att hon inte kommer att leva dagen ut, om hon ens lever nu. Gruppen som håller henne är desperata, de har dödsdomar vilande på sig. En eller flera döda' sett ur deras synvinkel gör ingen skillnad. De är både magianvändare och mugglare, så vi kan räkna med både mugglar– och magi– vapen mot oss.

"Magiska skydd mot magivapen, är ett måste, förnya dem så ofta ni kan, undvik att döda, men tveka inte om ni måste. Alla som verkar rikta sin uppmärksamhet mot något annat än oss, kan tänkas försöka döda gisslan. Följaktligen är det högsta prioritet att bekämpa dem. Ron, någon plan?"

Harry sände Ron en sammansatt bild av stridsterrängen, ungefär som en rekognosering skulle ha resulterat i. Ron tittade på Harry en stund medan han sammanställde tankebilden han hade fått. Det var första gången han hade fått en så sammansatt överföring. Först måste han ta den till sig själv, därefter förstå problemet. Så började han försiktigt.

"Så långt vi vet finns det en gisslan, men det är inte omöjligt att det kan finnas ännu fler. Dessutom, måste man tänka på att det vi uppfattar som gisslan, kanske inte är gisslan, utan en som är tillfälligt förändrad fiende. Det innebär att vi också måste sätta gisslan ut stridbart skick. Visserligen kan vi, så länge vi har full dominans, fråga om saker, men innan vi vänder ryggen till måste även gisslan vara utslagen, visserligen på ett ofarligt sätt.

"Som Harry sa, vi vet inte om vi möter magi, eller mugglarvapen. Det kan vara som på restaurangen, så den besvärjelsen Harry gjorde på oss då är viktig. Glöm inte att göra den på gisslan också, om det är möjligt. När vi går in . . . Harry, hur ska du agera, som övervakare eller deltagare?"

"Övervakare, med möjlighet att ingripa om det inte går bra för er."

"Okej, alltså, Luna, du koncentrerar dig på allmän spaning efter de som kan försöka med bakhåll. Ginny, jag och Pansy, försöker på offensiva sidan. Hermione, Neville gruppsköldar, Susan, Stephen närsköldar vid behov och första sjukvård. Nadja, du hjälper till där det behövs. I första hand offensivt, och du försöker tillsammans med Luna hitta och leda oss till gisslan. Fiodora, Giorgina ni hjälper Poppy, och Poppy, ni håller er utanför själva striden. Leonel, Amelia. Ni ser till att hålla övningen borta från åskådarna och åskådarna borta från riskområdet. Det är grunden i det, intill dess vi eventuellt överraskas, gäller att alla ser upp, och sätter upp skydd vid första kontakt.

"Okej, Ron, Gisslan har tagits, gör vad ni kan, för att dels fånga bovarna, men framför allt, rädda gisslan. Och det har framförts hot från bovarna att de dödar gisslan om någon blandar sig i, några frågor?"

"Ja, en. Finns det människor, kanske såna som är våra vänner, bland våra motståndare, eller är det bara övningsattrapper?"

"Bra fråga, men utgå från att det är som om det är på fullt allvar, era motståndare försöker verkligen döda er, så ni har fria händer att försvara er med de möjligheter vi normalt har. Du vet regeln, ingen onödig tortyr, inget onödigt dödande, det gäller alltid."

Ron grupperade dem för skydd och verkan, Hermione och Neville höll flankerna skyddade så att de även hade ett skydd framifrån. Pansy och Ginny gick mellan dem. Alla var superskärpta.

"Ron, låt oss stanna ett par minuter, se till att ingen stör oss. Att ingen stör mig framför allt." Hon tittade på honom och sände. _'Ron, jag ska söka astralt, det ger oss stora fördelar om vi vet läget._'

'_Okej Luna. Ursäkta att jag inte bad dig innan_.'

'_Det är okej Ron, håll dem stilla bara_.'

"Vi stannar här ett par minuter, håll ögon och öron öppna. För säkerhets skulle så lägger jag en antitransferering över stället, så slipper vi bli överraskade, stridsgruppen kan transferera igenom den. Vi väntar på Lunas spaning." Efter en liten stund var hon tillbaks bland dem.

"Du hade rätt, det finns tre i gisslan, alla tre är satta i medvetslöshet. Två av dem är i ett inre rum, medan en av dem sitter bunden ute. Jag tror, men här tror jag bara, att den ute, är en av deras egna. Det är svårare att känna av, de där attrapperna, vanliga människor, de är lättare. Det finns ingen chans att jag kan hitta några banditer på känslan av de där känslolösa sakerna. Men, de syns, och jag såg tjugo av dem.

"Framför huset finns det två grupper med fem i vardera, en grupp på vardera sidan. Framtill på huset är det sex stycken och fyra är inne.

"Ron, jag tror det vore en god idé att vi tar oss in i huset med två stycken först. Det finns sköldar runt stället, vanlig transferering ger säkert larm, liksom ifall vi går in normalt. Jag kan ta oss in via en dimensionsöppning, och om jag tar ut de två av gisslan som är inne och får dem i säkerhet först, så tar jag och försöker få loss den utanför sedan. Får jag ut dem, så kan vi ta resten efteråt."

"Okej, ni hörde, ny plan. Vi håller platsen, Hermione, Neville, Pansy. Triangel och fullständig gruppsköld uppe, kontinuerligt. Övriga kvar inne i skydd. Luna, vem vill du ha med dig?"

"Tre, Nadja för skydd, Ginny och Susan för att ta med gisslan. Nadja, börja med att förstärka skyddet mot mugglarvapen på oss." Ron tittade på henne en stund så nickade han.

"Okej, högst fem minuter, och inga risker. Okej?"

"Okej," sa Luna och fortsatte till de som nu var bredvid henne. "Ni håller er så nära mig ni någonsin kan, helst bör ni hålla er i mig också. Det är inte ofarligt, faran ligger i att: A, ni kan tappa taget och flyta iväg i någon dimension vi passerar. B, det finns invånare av olika slag i andra dimensioner också. Okej, då drar vi, håll er i mej nu."

Luna vred lite på sin lampa och strax försvann hon och de. Det blev en nevös väntan för de övriga. Efter de första fem minuterna började det sväras och allmän oro grasserade. Så efter åtta minuter var de tillbaks. Nu med två extra, en äldre dam och en ung flicka.

"Vad vet vi om gisslan?" frågade Nadja.

"En flicka som mycket väl kan vara den här, enligt beskrivningen jag fick av Harry. Jag glömde faktiskt att tala om hennes signalement tidigare. Hur ser den på trappan ut Luna?"

"Väldigt lik den här." Svarade Luna snabbt.

"Tror du att du kan hämta den på trappan utan att riskera något?"

"Ja, men jag tror den också ska vara nersövd medan vi evakuerar henne. Jag tror det ska gå att ta de flesta med överraskning, om vi gör det försiktigt och med en i taget."

"Vi kör på det, men alla är beredda på ett snabbt ingripande." Sa Ron.

"Nadja, du håller uppe skyddet, Ginny du söver gisslan, Susan, du tar in henne, UTAN att ta i henne, använd levitering. Alla klara?"

"Susan, du måste hålla i både mig och flickan och tappa inte taget medan vi rör oss." Sa Luna och tittade lite vasst på Ron.

Alla nickade och Luna reglerade lampan och åter försvann de. Bara en liten stund efteråt var de tillbaks, nu med ännu en ung flicka. Hon var förvillande lik den som Ron hade fått en mental bild av.

"Vi måste ta reda på om någon av dem är rätt person, Den sista här skulle jag tro är en av deras egna, Nadja, kan du söka efter flyttnycklar och andra saker av magisk natur på dem?"

Hon nickade och började avsökningen, strax fanns det en penna, ett trollspö. "Den där ringen, den signalerar magi, dels en spårningsbesvärjelse, men flera saker på den är dolda bakom någon form av döljande besvärjelse. Dessutom så är det förenat med livsfara att försöka ta av henne den, så rör den inte."

Ginny blandade sig i. "Har du några antiflyttnyckelmanschetter med dig Nadja?" Hon ruskade på huvudet.

"Kanske kan jag hindra henne, att rymma." Sa Hermione med ett elakt leende.

"Hur då?" Undrade Ron.

"Jag lägger en bur runt om henne. Eller kanske runt oss, för ska vi förhöra henne så bör vi också vara inne i den."

"Okej, Ginny, du blir förhörsledare, vi väcker bara en i taget. Nadja, kolla de två övriga på samma sätt. Hur stor bur kan du göra Hermione?"

"Tillräckligt för de tre och några av oss."

"Okej. Harry. Vi har hämtat ut det vi tror är gisslan, och en som vi skulle tro var gisslan men vi tror det är en av gisslanövervakarna. Ska vi lämna dem eller fortsätta?"

Harry ropade ut några kommandon, och alla övningsattrapperna återgick till sina vilolägen.

"Vänner, Gregor och Marion. Det där gick så mycket bättre än jag någonsin hade räknat med. Den stridsövning som kunde ha blivit uteblev. Men att hämta ut gisslan var ju huvuduppgiften. Att ni dessutom fick med en av deras barnsoldater, och som ni sa den som övervakade gisslan, var ju en liten bonus. Som Luna föreslog, ni skulle ha kunnat hämta ut huvuddelen på det där sättet. Enormt praktiskt måste jag erkänna. För er som inte såg det som hände, kan jag kort sammanfatta det med att Luna tog med sin grupp genom en annan dimension och där det var säkert, öppnade hon dörren och drog in dem hon hämtade ut."

"Det gick ju lätt, nästan för lätt Harry." Sa Nadja.

"Ibland ska man inte förakta det som är lätt, men Hermione, du sa något om en bur, förklara dig."

"Harry, du får inte ens nämna teorin om det du gör, min är av ungefär samma kaliber. Så jag ska inte nämna om hur den arbetar, men det är omöjligt för något levande att komma igenom den." Så sände hon. _'Harry, jag tror det är ungefär samma som du gör. Den ska i vart fall hindra livsenergi att komma igenom. Den kopplar det inte till mig, den bara neutraliserar det som försöker ta sig igenom. Det kan bero på att det är både positiva och negativa poler tätt invid varandra._'

'_Okej, inget vi ska testa på oss själva i vart fall, Kanske skulle det inte heller ha fungerat på attrapperna, eller möjligen kunnat förstöra dem. Vi talar mer om det senare_.'

"Ska vi ta om scenariot igen, men nu med traditionella metoder?" Frågade Harry. Efter en stund beslutades de att göra om fritagandet. Ron samlade gruppen.

"Okej, då säger vi så att vi har spanat och kommit fram till att gisslan finns på trappan. Men att vi ändå avser söka igenom stället. Och som vanligt så ska vi inte riskera något. Det gäller att så snart vi börjar, så måste vi säkra allt som går att säkra. Flyttnycklar; jag vill att alla ska ha en flyttnyckel som går hit ut. Dessutom ska ni ha en extra vardera. Att sätta på de som slås ut, på så sätt får vi bort dem från möjligheten att återuppta striden."

Föreberedelserna satte igång, flyttnycklar i mängd iordningställdes. Hemma skulle det ha varit olagligt, men här var det inga förbud. Nya skydds– och maskerings– besvärjelser sattes på alla. De skulle ha stridsövning, det skulle gå fort, och gisslan skulle räddas.

De började lika som första gången, med flankskydd och framryckning. De ignorerade de två grupper som fanns ute på sidorna, de skulle bara fördröja inbrytningen. Hermione och Neville höll kraftfulla sköldar på deras båda flanker, men de gick omlott framför dem så även deras direkta front var skyddad. Ginny och Pansy gick på helspänn för att vara beredd att börja med nedkämpande besvärjelser så fort de kom inom synhåll.

Efter att de passerade ett buskbevuxet område var de på trettio meters avstånd och genast började besvärjelser fräsa genom luften. Både Pansys och Ginnys försök att fälla dem på verandan gick inte så bra. Bovarna hade sköldar som var bättre än väntat.

Pansy stoppade upp ett ögonblick varefter hennes fågel gjorde en snabb flygning, dess angrepp räckte för att distrahera dem, varpå Ginnys stunner hittade hem. Därefter fortsatte fågeln rakt genom fönstret. Varpå Pansy plötsligt var borta. Det blev oro tills Luna ropade. "Hon är okej, fortsätt!"

Barnet på verandan började ropa, "Bra, hjälp mig härifrån. Dom tänker döda mig." Ginny visste vad hon visste och fällde även henne, vilket dessutom var enligt planen.

"Till verandan, hon ska ut!" Ropade Ron, och de avancerade vidare.

"Pansy har den verkliga gisslan ute." Sa Luna.

"Ginny, byt av Hermione med skölden, Hermione, blända dem istället, bränn dem. Du också på din sida Nadja."

Både Nadja och Hermione tände helios, på respektive sida. Susan och Stephen bombarderade med stunners. Några som kom ut på trappan fälldes snabbt av Ron. Från första konfrontation tills allt var över hade tagit mindre än två minuter. Ingen av dem själva hade några skador, det var innan de såg Pansy.

—

**Kap 69**

Ingen av dem själva hade några skador, det var innan de såg Pansy.

Pansy, eller det de trodde var Pansy, var egentligen damen som vaktade den verkliga gisslan. Skillnaden dem emellan var tydlig, men ingen hade varit beredd på att Pansy hade tagit med vakten. Själv fanns Pansy en bit vid sidan av, helt oskadd.

Harrys order ekade ut genom området, och övningsattrapperna återställde sig till sina normala viloplatser.

"Jag har inte sett en enda besvärjelse eller förhäxning nå fram till er, jag har inte fått något besked av att någon var i närheten av att träffa er, som feadback från attrapperna. Gregor och Marion, vad tror ni, får vi godkänt?"

"Harry, vad kunde vi se? Att de gick in och hämtade gisslan. Det är sant, men visst, ett par av besvärjelserna syntes vara spektakulära, annars såg man inte mycket av er förmåga. Men det kan ju också vara för att ni är, just överlägsna."

"Det är just det, som är det svåra, vi försöker träna oss, men för att få motstånd som är passande, behöver vi hjälp. Full förstörelse, det kan vi göra mot attrapperna. Men de tänker inte, dessutom känner vi varandra lite för bra. Vi behöver träna mot främmande. Vi kan använda duellarean, för där har vi dämpfältet. Tyvärr kan den inte ställas in att bara gälla oss. Vi har till och med provat att använda trollspön som är avsiktligt reducerande, vi bara bränner sönder dem."

"Menar du verkligen att ni har den styrkan att ni har det besvärligt?"

"Ja, det är faktiskt vårt problem. Vi tränar intensivt på att kunna begränsa vår styrka. Vi kan begränsa vad vi använder genom en mental kontroll vi har lärt oss. Känner du för ett prova din förmåga mot någon av oss?"

"Marion, vad säger du, ska vi ta en parduell med dem?"

"Ja, varför inte, du sa förut, inget som skadar, annars är allt tillåtet – eller?"

"Vi har visserligen vår briljanta Poppy, som klarar det mesta, men ingen av oss känner för att skada någon. Så inget som skadar, vi brukar använda stingers, de svider utav bara den, en kort stund. Men det skadar inte, ett märke som sitter i några timmar, men försvinner spårlöst sedan, det är de värsta vi gör när vi har vänner som motståndare."

"Utan dämpningsfält då, ge oss fem minuter på att förbereda oss."

"Okej, jag kan delta på vår sida, men det är lite fel, valet är ert bland Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Ron och Neville. Vill ni så är naturligtvis Nadja och jag även valbara, men vi är att par snäpp högre i svårighetsgrad än de övriga."

"Ni är många fler här, varför får vi inte välja någon av dem?"

"Det är vi som jag nämnde som är stridande, i vart fall ännu så länge. Ni kanske ska tänka på att vi inte gärna utsätter Luna för risker, hon är längre in i en graviditet än Hermione, som kanske inte heller borde riskera något."

"Jag är inte hindrad av det som Luna är, men du har rätt i att jag ska tänka på det, så en duell, är kanske inte det bästa för mig. Tack H . . James."

"Just det där måste ni tänka på, med tanke på det du sa James, om att hålla er till oskadliga besvärjelser, så borde ni kunna bemästra det där också. Nå Marion, ska vi våga oss på något?"

"Ja, visst kan vi det. Vad sa du James, ni skulle använda enbart oskadliga, vad gäller för oss då? Samma eller?"

"De ni väljer som motståndare får svara för sig själva, men beakta att även oskadande besvärjelser kan kännas. Oh – en sak, besvärjelser och förhäxningar som studsar tillbaks från våra sköldar är inte våra besvärjelser, så om ni gör en skadande och får tillbaks den – så är det inte vi som är orsak till den, vilka väljer ni?" Marion såg villrådig ut men hon verkade överväga alla inblandade."

"Nadja . . . och jag tror – Ginny . . . kan vara två vi kan tänka oss en fredlig duell mot, trots det du sa om henne förut."

'_Harry, Marion tänker använda imperius, den är oskadande – men hon kommer att bli förvånad, det är fusk att informera de andra. Men det borde gå rätt fort_.' Det var Luna som hade läst Marion.

'_Ska bli skoj att se jag tror Nadja tänker avvakta lite, jag fick den känslan från henne_.'

"Ginny, Nadja, våra vänner valde er, undvik att slå ut dem direkt så kanske ni får några variationer som inte attrapperna ger oss. Ni har alltså fem minuter på er att tala er samman och planera er strategi. Dob– "plop" –by"

"Master kallade."

"Kan vi få lite förfriskningar här, iste och limejuice och biskvier blir nog bra."

"Genast Master."

"Harr . . . jädrar, . . ." Hermione vände sig undan.

"Hermione, vi vet hur det är, de vet mer om oss än vi tror, men de är på vår sida och ska hjälpa oss. Ron kallade mig för Harry hela tiden utan att ens tänka på det förut. Nu är det ofarligt, vi kommer att ha många fler problem av den sorten längre fram. Vi hinner lära oss, du ville något."

"Tänkte på Dobby, han verkar så, så, . . . så slavstyrd."

"Jag tror det är för våra gästers skull, och en del för de andra alverna. Han kan nog inte kalla mig för annat än Harry Potter Sir eller Harry, därför tvingar han fram ett Master, när vi inte är ensamma. Jag ska prata med honom om det. Hur känner du dig?"

"Bra, men det är lite ovant ska jag säga. Men ska vi dessutom gå i skola här, så måste vi ha det i åtanke. Jag har läst lite, och funderat. Vi är här i en form av dubbel tid. Vi åldras, vilket betyder att vi även lever våra liv här och nu. Skulle vi kunna sakta ner, vårt åldrande nu eftersom vi finns här i två upplagor, så skulle det ge oss fördelar. Men det skulle också vara säkrare för oss när vi kommer tillbaks, vi skulle till och med kunna vara här längre utan att det syns på oss. Grunden till det finns i en ganska komplicerad formel som jag måste läsa lite mer på. Men ska vi göra den måste vi förena alla våra krafter i en gemensam besvärjelse."

"Menar du att vi kan bromsa vårt åldrande?"

"Ja, det kräver en hel del kraft, vi kan inte göra det med någon som är gravid. Det finns två sätt, den ena är att avgränsa området, det andra är att göra det på individer. Jag tror vi kan göra det om vi går ihop med våra krafter om det. Det handlar inte så mycket om hur många som omfattas, som hur många som bidrar med kraft. Och jag tror jag ska kunna komma fram till hur det ska gå till."

"Ja, jobba på det, det kan behövas. Nå, nu ska det bli skoj att se dem. Hur lång stund tror du våra gäster får vara med?"

"Tills Ginny eller Nadja, tröttnar."

— Ginny & Tonks —

"Ginny, innan vi går ut förbättrar vi skyddet mot omagiskt material."

"Det är ju magiduell, varför ska vi tänka på omagiska saker då?"

"Det är just det, anta att någon av dem leviterar upp grus och sand, som den andre sänder iväg magiskt mot oss. Vi sätter även ögonskydd på oss, det får dem säkert att fundera. Har du någon idé på hur vi ska behandla dem?"

"De är våra gäster, och mycket av vad som kommer att hända här och framför allt med vår utbildning kan hänga på att vi inte gör illa dem. Som Harr—"

"James, Ginny, James, vi våste lära oss det, även när vi talar oss emellan, som med mitt Nadja–Tonks. Ursäkta jag avbröt dig."

"Okej, som James sa, stinger, den känns, ibland utav helsike, men kortvarigt. Vi försöker göra dem så svaga vi kan, men vi ska skydda oss helt, dom ska inte få in en enda träff. Du, börja med att lägga en transfereringsspärr över området, men öppen för oss. Då kan vi hoppa mellan bäst vi vill, men inte de."

"Okej, lägger den det första jag gör, jag gör en ganska stor bubbla. Så de inte känner att den kommer upp. Ska vi fokusera på honom först och ta henne sedan?"

"Tvärt om, jag tror hon är mer oberäknelig och kan mer, han är nog starkare, men hon verkar ha en och annan överraskning i beredskap för oss. Så vi börjar med att lägga tystnad på hennes kläder, det bör räcka för att tysta henne, lägger hon tysta formler så hjälper det inte, men får vi in en och hon fortsätter så vet vi om det sedan."

"Du har rätt där. Vi låter det inte bli alltför iögonenfallande, men det vi gör med känsla det gör vi mot henne först, men vi ska inte tänka på det, bara göra det."

"Tror du hon läser våra tankar?"

"Nej, men hon gör nog ungefär som Harry, känner känslor. Det innebär att om vi tänker det då kanske hon känner att vi valt henne. Och hon kan ta det på fel sätt."

"Okej, Dags att gå ut nu."

—

Det blev Harry som hälsade duellanterna.

"Kombattanterna saluterar varandra." Ginny och Nadja bugade sig artigt utan att komma så djupt att deras kontroll av motståndarna minskade. Gregor och Marion gjorde motsvarande, varpå alla rätade på sig. Harry fortsatte.

"Kombattanterna, går undan från varandra . . . . . Kombattanterna vänder sig om. BÖRJA."

—

Ginny var beredd och riktigt sprutade iväg stingrar snabbare än någon av de övriga hade sett henne göra. På mindre än en sekund var nio energiknippen snabbt på väg mot Marion och Gregor som blev synbart överraskade. Det hördes svordomar när några av dem träffade. Det var bara Ginny och Nadja som såg att huvuddelen av dem gick mot Marion.

Nadja gjorde något som inte verkade ha någon synbar effekt alls. Ginny repeterade sin snabba serie av stingrar, ännu några svordomar bekräftade att åtminstone några träffade. Även nu var de fördelade med tyngdpunkten mot Marion. Ett energiknippe var äntligen på väg mot Ginny och Nadja, bara för att fortsätta vidare för Ginny och Nadja fanns plötsligt på vardera sidan om Marion och Gregor. Strax var det tydligt att Ginny och Nadja valde inkallandebesvärjelsen (accio) då de inom ett par ögonblick hade sina motståndares trollstavar.

"Tjugoåtta sekunder, och det var egentligen ingen riktig fight. Jag beklagar, stingrarna känns men de skadar inte. Vad säger du Gregor, är vi värda att ha som bekanta?" Kommenterade Harry.

"För tusan, den där jäntan är inte att leka med, vi trodde vi valde de svagaste av er, en var åtminstone rätt eller hur?"

"Hm, Du menar Nadja, men hon har flera års erfarenhet som auror, tveksamt om hon skulle kallas svag. Nä hon tillhör de mer erfarna av oss, kanske inte den starkaste, men den mest erfarna är hon utan tvekan. Alltså utifrån dem vi nu pratar om. Ginny, är tillsammans med Luna de två yngsta, av de födda, jag kan inte säga . . . nej jag tror inte någon de ni valde är svagast av oss. Luna, Hermione, Neville, Pansy tillsammans med Ron och Ginny, är nog ganska jämbördiga, olika men jämbördiga, då de alla har olika personlig stil mer än styrka. Så Ginny var väl inget tokigt val, ur den synvinkeln."

"Nadja hann ju inte få iväg en enda besvärjelse mot oss. Jag kände i vart fall inget från henne." "Inte jag heller." Kompletterade Marion direkt.

"Försökte ni transferera?" Frågade Nadja.

"Nä, men ni gjorde det, så det kan inte ha varit det." Kommenterade Gregor.

"Den ligger kvar ännu, bara vi i stridsgruppen kommer igenom den, inte ni. Vi väntade oss en längre strid, men vi ville inte plåga er. Vi bestämde från början att vi skulle använda transfereringstekniken. Och att ni inte skulle kunna det, så därför var Ginny tvungen att bombardera er med stingrar, så att jag fick den tid jag behövde för att lägga antitransfereringen, och vi lyckades."

"Du la en antitransfereringsbesvärjelse över oss i en duell – oj oj det tyder på självförtroende, och inte minst rutin och förmåga."

"Ja, vi tyckte det skulle vara en lämplig sak, men en sak som inte kom till användning var en skyddsbesvärjelse mot omagiskt material som vi lade på oss själva i förberedelsen. Men den hade vi klarat oss utan. Som . . James sa, det var egentligen ingen strid, i vart fall ingen jämn. Var och en av oss klarar ett styrkeförhållande upp till fyra mot en. James, en del fler, men som grupp, så ska det mycket till innan vi möter vår överman." Marion tittade på Harry innan hon kommenterade.

"Jag försökte göra en sinnesförändring på Ginny, vi skulle få er att angripa varandra. Men jag fick aldrig tid nog att komma igenom med den. Det skulle ha förändrat situationen, om jag hade fått igenom den."

Ginny ruskade på huvudet, innan hon sa. "Duellen är över, du får en fri, bara du inte vill att jag ska skada någon. Det du inte vill få på dig själv ska du inte försöka få mig att göra mot någon annan, men – du får den fri."

"Menar du att jag får försöka med imperius mot dig? Utan att du tänker försvara dig."

"Det är inte för att jag tror mig klara det, utan för att jag vet att du skulle ha gjort det i onödan, var så god att pröva. Som orientering, du vet att det är lättare att få någon att göra det den själv kan tänkas göra, än något som är motbjudande. Så ta något enkelt."

Marion lyfte sitt trollspö, besvärjelsen kom, 'ge James en puss' Ginny kände budskapet, och sände den till gruppen innan hon sa. "Att ge James en puss, det har jag inget emot, men just nu avstår jag. Jag tror att du märkte att jag inte ens behövde kämpa mot den, så är det med många besvärjelser. Vi är rätt motståndskraftiga."

"Marion, jag tror vi har en grupp av mycket trevliga personer här. – Nå skämt å sido, James eller det du egentligen heter. Ni vet vilka vi är, vi ska göra det vi kan, på vår sida, och utan att väcka några misstankar så kan åtminstone två av er bo hos oss som våra utlands–bekanta men vi ska kolla mer, och jag hoppas att vi får komma tillbaks fler gånger. Du sa något om att träna oss. Jag ser fram emot det.

"Okej, kanske någon härifrån kan besöka er lite längre, för säkerhets skull. Det jag såg senast tyder på att saker är i görningen hos er. Vad sägs om att vi kommer upp några stycken ganska snart, kanske redan i morgon?

Marion och Gregor tittade på varandra och nickade.

"Jag ska titta närmare på det, och vi tackar för erbjudandet. Vi kan mycket väl acceptera det. Ni skulle vara hemma redan under förmiddagen idag, men varför inte lämna det åtsidan en eller ett par dagar, ni kommer ändå tillbaks sekunderna efter att vi försvann. Alltså, den tid ni är här, kommer ni sedan att vara hemma också. Men jag måste kontrollera att inget har hänt som inte borde ha hänt, medan ni varit borta."

"Kan du förklara det där så att vi förstår."

"Okej, för att ni inte ska ha försvunnit så kommer ni tillbaks bara sekunder efter att jag tog er därifrån. Det innebär att ni kommer att finnas dubbelt. Och en andra vända i tid som redan har passerat för er egentligen. Anta nu att ert hus anfalls medan ni är här. Då anfölls ett tomt hus, så kommer ni tillbaks till i går, och när anfallet kommer så kan ni bli dödade, eller så blir anfallare mötta och en strid uppkommer. Då kommer en annan händelseutveckling att inträffa. Sånt måste vi undvika så mycket det går."

En mycket fundersam Marion tittade på Harry/James och viskade fram; "Du menar alltså allvar med att . . . med att du kan . . . " hon fullföljde inte frågan."

"Tänk så lite som möjligt på det, Och när ni är hemma igen så glöm att ni varit här en tid medan det gått bara sekunder för dem hos er. Men glöm för den skull inte att ni har varit här."

"James," Sa Marion "ni är inte samtida, med oss, eller hur. Det var sanning det där du sa, att du är HARRY POTTER. Vi trodde att ni försökte skoja med oss på den punkten. Vi tänkte se när det brast för er."

"Marion och Gregor, ja, vi sa det redan i går, vi är vad man kan kalla tidsresenärer. Men vi finns, även i den tid vi nu är i, men egentligen är vi lite yngre. Från vilken tid vi har kommit lämnar vi därhän. Frågan om varför vi är här, är lättare att svara på. Saker gjorde att vi . . . att en av oss i gruppen blev gravid av orsaker som vi valde att ta, men att stanna i vår tid för att föda, och inte minst växa upp — kändes lite fel, därför gör vi en paus i den här tiden som är lite lugnare. Samtidigt tänker vi utbilda oss i allt vi kan. Vi kommer att stanna borta i tre till fyra år. När vi kommer tillbaks kommer vi att vara så mycket äldre, och det har vi blivit över natten för dem omkring oss i vår egen tid. Den tid vi är här kan vi fördela så att om vi tycker det behövs kan vi hoppa fram något eller några år."

Gregor såg mycket fundersam ut. "Vi har talat om det här förut — har vi inte? I vart fall, det går alltså att flytta sig i tiden, är det något ni tänker lära ut?"

"Nej! Det finns några saker som jag inte får lära ut ens inom den här gruppen. Kanske kommer ett par av de övriga att komma på hur det går till, det är ju inget jag kan hindra, eller hur. Men vi kommer absolut att förhindra att den kunskapen läcker ut."

"Men den vore ju ett absolut bra hjälpmedel i polisarbete."

"Och hur många korrupta finns det inte inom kåren, och någonstans måste beskrivningen finnas i någon bok, och böcker sprids, så nej. Dessutom, anta att ett mord har begåtts — tänker ni sen förhindra att mordet sker? I så fall kommer många tidsparadoxer att hända, och såna saker kan ställa till med betydande systemfel."

"Men ni använder det inom gruppen — eller hur!"

"I viss mån — ja. Men när vi går tillbaks för att blanda oss i, så är det mer för att skaffa information, om hur vi kan skaffa bevis, och var vi ska leta bevisen. Och i de fall som vi kan interferera så kan vi göra det, som exempelvis om vi vet att ett mord kan komma att ske. Då kan vi förstärka skyddet, eller kanske byta ut offret mot en docka. Den som sen utför mordet kanske inte uppfattar att det var en docka. Men om han redan hade dödat INNAN vi blandade oss i, då är det viktigt att veta om mordet har bekräftats. Har det bekräftats, då måste det få ske. Men som jag sa, om mördaren inte har bekräftat att hans offer verkligen dött, och dessutom inte på något sätt har meddelat någon annan, då är det inte bekräftat för omvärlden."

"Verkar vara svår gränsdragning där, men jag förstår. Jag ska inte fråga om mer det."

"Då går vi tillbaks in, kanske lite avslappning och behagligt ångbad kan passa."

Det blev Amelia och Leonel som blev informell värd och värdinna under resten av dagen som gästerna tillbringade med de äldre i gruppen.

Ron och Neville presenterade en sak de hade smugit med en tid. Det var en avancerad pilkastningstavla. Bara det att pilarna måste skapas och ges fart mot respektive mål. Alla tävlande fick var sitt mål på den magiska måltavlan. Alla målen hade tio ringar och var ring hade en faktor från ett till tio. När målet visade sig, startade nedräkningen från tjugo och räknade ner till — NOLL. Var pil som träffade rätt mål, fick poäng, tidsfaktorn multiplicerades med träff–faktorn. Så en pil som träffade mitt i prick (10) på tiden (14) fick alltså poängvärde 140. Det var upp till var tävlande att få iväg så många pilar som möjligt. Därför var de första pilarna viktiga att träffa rätt, då tidsfaktorn i dem var hög.

Inledningsvis var det bara Ron och Neville som lyckades få iväg några pilar alls, men efter några instruktioner så kom allt fler igång. Att börja med var målet satt att vara i STILLA mod. Men det var ändå svårt att komma över fyra pilar och ens femtio poäng totalt per omgång.

Efter middagen kunde varken Greger eller Marion hålla tankarna på annat än att vända tillbaks hem. Harry gjorde en rutinkontroll att inget hade hänt som skulle störa deras paralelltid.

Det blev ett allmänt kramande och löften om återseenden och att vara försiktig varefter Harry tog dem båda om livet – och efter ett ögonblick var de tillbaks på polisstationen. För en betraktare hade de inte ens varit borta alls.

Harry följde med Gregor och Marion till deras bostad, han ville se hur det var igen, dessutom hade han en fågel att undersöka. Avlyssningen av paret störde honom också. Han ville se om fler hade fastnat i hans nät, men allt var lugnt och stilla. Faktiskt skulle inget alls hända de kommande dagarna, det visste Harry nu.

–

När Harry var åter i sin grupp samlades de för ett rådslag. Det hade kommit en del möjligheter för dem alla. Harry valde tillfället.

"Ginny, vi har bett varandra om ursäkt och förlåtelse för en tid sedan, eller om vi ska vara bokstavliga, om en tid. Men jag har nog inte levt upp till det. Jag har uppmärksammats på det. Då först märkte jag att jag faktiskt kommit så långt i att stöta bort dig från mig att jag gör, förhoppningsvis gjorde, det omedvetet.

"Vi har pratat om det förut, så jag ska inte dra upp det igen. Men DU måste hjälpa mig när du märker att jag gör det. Ge mig en vink. Jag vet att jag måste få det ur mig, inte av ett tvång utan jag vill verkligen få det ur mig. Jag tror mig veta att jag kan lägga mitt liv i dina händer, lika väl som jag skyddar och värnar om dig lika mycket som någon annan.

"Du förstår vad jag menar, så snälla säg till mig när jag gör fel igen – ok?"

"Harry, ja jag har tagit illa upp. Mycket illa upp faktiskt. I början tänkte jag inte så mycket på det, men med tiden har det blivit svårare och svårare. Tack för att du tar upp det. Jag har inte bett någon om det, men jag är tacksam att det kommit upp. Ja, jag ska nämna när jag känner att du särbehandlar mig negativt."

"Tack – okej, då har vi haft Marion och Gregor på besök. Som ni märkte trodde de oss inte först, nu är de säkert inne på att det var verkligt. Det innebär att vi kan se fram emot ett samarbete, och få prospekt på utbildningar. Jag vet några av era uppfattningar om stolthet och inte minst envishet när det gäller pengar.

"Nu är ni inte hemma, det innebär att ni är helt utlämnade till mig. Det innebär i sin tur att det är mitt ansvar att se till att allt ni behöver finns. De kostnader som utbildningarna kommer att föra med sig, de ska tas från den budget jag har satt upp för den här tidsresan. Avstå nu inga möjligheter bara därför att ni känner er för stolta för att använde mina pengar. Ni har era egna pengar, och det är tillåtet att betala tillbaks det ni anser att ni själva bör stå för – när vi kommit tillbaks och allt har ordnat upp sig.

"Tänk på att om vi inte vinner över Voldimort så har ingen av oss någon användning för något guld alls. Allt ni kan tänkas utbilda er hjälper er själva och vår grupp. Och inte minst – tack för ert deltagande med Marion och Gregor. Vad har ni för uppfattning om dem, och annat?"

Det blev en fortsatt diskussion om olika framtidsmöjligheter. Mest intressant blev huset Marion nämnde om. Om det kunde bli så att de kom ifråga, kunde det vara en intressant variant. Harry hade inga större förhoppningar om det. Att han skulle kunna bokföras som syskon med Pansy, trodde han inte på. Inte för att han inte ville, men tanken var honom så avlägsen att han helt slog bort den. Slutligen valde de att vänta tills Marion hade mer information om arvet, och om alla studiemöjligheterna.

—

**Kap 70**

De följande dagarna var fortsatt träning, mental träning var något de enades om att alla behövde. Alltför många hade kunskap såväl i passiv som aktiv tankeläsning. Tekniken för skydd fanns, men den behövde de både grundkunskaper och träning i. Det blev Amelia som tog sig an den utbildningen.

Harry tog för vana att göra regelbundna besök hos Gregor och Marion, mest för att se att inget otrevligt hände dem, det var i vart fall den orsak han gav dem. Hans egentliga syfte var att upprätthålla kontakten och förankra den bättre.

Efter ett par veckor hade de en mängd broschyrer som visade på en mängd skolor och andra utbildningscentra i både USA och Canada men även skolor i Central och syd – Amerika. Den på St Thomas var rätt intressant då den hade hela ögruppen Västindien och Bahamas som upptagningsområde, men den var inte så omfattande när de tittade närmare på kursinnehållet. Det som förvånade dem var att några av skolorna i USA började som dagskolor redan vid 5 års ålder.

Det skulle bli aktuellt att välja bland dem för de kommande små, men nu gällde det den nu aktuella gruppen. En av frågorna som ofta återkom var om de skulle utöka gruppen. Skulle de erbjuda fler ur Harrys grupper att under ett antal år ta sig an kunskaper utöver vad Hogwarts skulle ge dem. Harry övertalades att erbjuda fler att komma med, syftet var att ännu fler skulle kunna stödja honom och bilda riktiga stridsgrupper. Att de hade fler konfrontationer att se fram emot rådde inget tvivel om. Därför kom de fram till att redan tidigt ordna för ännu fler. På Amelias inrådan skulle även lärare hämtas från det som var allmänt bekant som Hogwartstid.

Harry började förstå att de, han alltså, var tvungen att göra en drastisk åtgärd. Därför såg han till att få med sin familj på ett rådslag. Han började sin plädering efter att de hade avnjutit läckerheterna ur lunchkorgen nere på stranden.

"Vi kommer att kunna ha en fungerande skola här, lika väl som att vi reser runt med oss själva och alla barnen så kan vi lika gärna ta lärare hit, det kommer att kosta mindre, men vi träffar också färre andra personer. Anta nu att vi skapar goda kontakter med en mängd personer här, och sedan växer de upp i normaltakt medan vi kommer att hoppa över år, kanske så många som sju år. Det innebär att de plötsligt är så mycket äldre än vad vi är.

"Det kommer att vara misstänkt och det resulterar i att ännu fler kommer att känna till våra hemligheter. Jag föreslår att vi låter Amelia välja ut ett antal personer som hon litar på. Så sätter vi ihop ett kontrakt som är avslöjande ifall att de har fel lojalitet. Dessutom måste jag se om det finns arbetslösa husalver som kan ansluta sig till oss. Synpunkter och förslag."

Alla såg ut att fundera men innan någon annan hann komma med något var det Hermione som började.

"Harry, du vet vad jag tycker i fråga om slavhanteringen med husalver."

"Ja, det vet jag. Men du måste också acceptera deras existens och därmed deras livssituation, alltså, deras möjlighet att ens överleva. Jag knyter ingen till mig med slavkontrakt, varken här eller i England. Husalverna här och i resten av Amerika är kontraktsbundna, med ömsesidig uppsägningsmöjlighet. Jag ger mina dessutom allt de anser sig behöva, och lite mer om jag lyckas med det."

"Harry, ska vi ens överväga att vara syskon om vi erbjuds det?"

"Ja, jag tror det, inte för att jag behöver några mer fastigheter eller så. Men de identiteter, de kan ge oss har vi verklig användning av. Så jo, jag tror vi ska spinna på den tråden."

"Visste du, att vi är småkusiner, min mormors mor och din farfars mor var två av syskonen i en något större syskongrupp."

"VA?"

"Ja, du förstår inom vissa familjer tittar man på sånt, så jag har vetat det hela tiden. Men jag har blivit uppmanad hemma att inte nämna det, för någon. Men vi har möjligheter att passera som syskon med blodsband. Men vi kan också låta det gå längre tillbaks om det passar Marions släkttavla."

"Jag ska tala med henne om det, Du sa din mormors mor och min farfars mor, att de var syskon. Jag vet inte hur långt tillbaks den där gårdens släkt är, men det som är USA koloniserades tidigt 1800–tal, min far var från 1940–tal, vi ger han tjugo år så blir det 1920 tal. Ytterligare en generation så är vi tillbaks till absolut slutet av 1800–talet. Antar vi att de hade ytterligare ett syskon, och att det är det syskonet som kom till USA, då skulle det kunna stämma. Vi vet att det var en hel del som emigrerade vid det sekelskiftet. Pansy – tänk OM – bara tänk om det är så att det verkligen ÄR så att vi är arvingar till det."

"Jag Harry, jag har funderat på det hela natten. Det finns faktiskt en möjlighet på det, en STOR möjlighet. Är det i Norra Nebraska, Snake waly, då Harry, då knyts många knutar upp. Våra respektiva gammelmors broder emigrerade nämligen och skapade sig en ranch i ödemarken där. Det finns en liten bäck, som rinner förbi där, du ska veta att i de där ödemarkerna är vatten värt mer än guld. Han hade får, det gav ull och kött. Markerna dög inte till nötkreatur, men till får fungerade det. Jag vet att mor har läst några gamla brev för mig när jag var liten. Så — jag tror Harry att det finns en möjlighet."

"Men hur skulle vi kunna vara hans arvtagare, jag menar han borde väl ha andra närmare anhöriga."

"Minns jag rätt nämnde mor aldrig något om att han hade familj. Men låt oss inte fördjupa oss i det. Du kan nämna för Marion att vi faktiskt har blodsband."

"Det var alltså män som åkte till Amerika, och kvinnor som stannade kvar, och blev våra respektive gammelmor, men det innebär att både Potter och Parkenson inte är det namn vi kommer att finna på den, minns du vad de hette som flickor?"

"McGrandle, tror jag det var."

"Okej, vi får se vad hon kommer upp med."

Därefter blev det ett par intensiva veckor med att skapa bostäder för de som kunde komma i fråga. Att ta byggmaterial ur marken gav också utrymme att just bygga under mark. Alla synliga byggnationer gjordes de var noga med att allt skulle göras så att det smälte in i naturen. När de hade skapat nya bostads och utbildningsplatser fortsatte de med nästa fas i arbetet. Byggnation var avklarad och de hjälptes åt med besvärjelser för att helt utplåna alla avslöjande detaljer. Bara de som blivit vana att se detaljerna kunde hitta de dörrar som fanns. Dessutom fanns det korridorer som förband alla lokaler.

Det som Hermione var mest stolt över var hennes replik av Stora salen på Hogwarts. Den var visserligen inte lika stor, men den kunde utökas och man fick intryck av att det var den man gick in i när man passerade dörren in till den. Utöver bostadsmoduler, lektionssalar, läshörnor och liknande fanns det också laboratorium för trolldryckstillverkning och utbildning i det ämnet.

Torn och spiror saknades helt, men astronomiska observationer kunde de lätt göra ute på gården för nätterna var mörka och stjärnorna syntes klart, de var ju nästan vid ekvatorn, bara 13 grader Nord.

Så gjorde de upp studieplanerna. Hermione och Nadja läste tillsammans igenom utbildningsböckerna för samtliga årsklasser. Tillsammans kom de fram till att Neville skulle kunna täcka biologisidan avseende örtlära för att klara både sig själv och övriga till slutexamen i 7.e årskursen. OM – han kunde skaffa de växter som alla behövde se. För det behövde han göra några utflykter för att utöka arterna i de växthus som de också hade byggt.

Aritmik, algebra och runlära, var saker de helt saknade egenkunskaper i, längre än Hermione hade läst, så till och med höstterminen i 7.e årskursen skulle hon kunna berika yngre med, men därefter blev det att förlita sig på böcker. Amelia antydde att hon med lite egenläsning skulle kunna stötta lite, men hennes huvudämne skulle vara svartkonst både att lära grunderna i det och att kunna skydda sig mot det. Normalt ingick även trollspöfäktning och liknande i det ämnet men här delade de upp det i fler undergrupper.

Egenförsvar i vardagslivet, skulle ge förmågan att värja sig mot enklare påhopp medan stridskunskap skulle ge färdigheter i verklig strid på liv och död. Dessutom fanns förvandlingskonsten. Den handlade huvudsakligen om att göra om saker till något annat, tillfälligt eller bestående, för den som hade den kraften. Att skapa föremål var också en variant av förvandling, eftersom materia inte kan vare sig förstöras eller nyskapas måste man låna materia från omgivningen när man skapar något.

Att göra en bräda av en tändsticka är något som ser enkelt ut när någon gör det, men verkligheten är lite annorlunda. Tändstickan har grundmaterialets struktur, så det som egentligen händer är att atomer och molekyler ur närområdet lånas och bygger upp grundmaterialet till det önskade.

Skillnaden mellan ett transformerat material och ett naturligt är den inre molekylstrukturen, som inte syns med blotta ögat. Men det var inte så utvecklat i böckerna om hur det egentligen förhöll sig – magin skötte ju om det. Det var bara Lunas förklaring till Harry som i början verkade just som Lunas förklaringar, virriga och osammanhängande, men när hon fick tala färdigt utan att avbrytas började Harry förstå sammanhanget. Därefter var det betydligt lättare för honom att göra sina transformeringar – och även skapande av de saker de behövde. Det var bara han och Luna som förstod varför allt skräp av trä runt om i naturen hade försvunnit. Även ett par omkullfallna palmer hade försvunnit helt och hållet.

Hermione hade svårt att förlika sig med att Luna kunde ha förklarat något så invecklat. Varken Neville, Ron, Ginny, Nadja eller någon av de andra förstod vad Luna och Harry talade om när det handlade om imaginära atomer, molekyler och astrala cellstrukturer som manifesterade sig i den begränsade världen. Hermione visste vad atomer och molekyler var, men sammanhannget de sattes in i var utanför hennes världsbild.

Besvärjelser var nästa ämne, här blev allas uppfattning att om det inte gick att få med någon lärare från Hogwarts var det enbart Ron och Ginny's bror Bill som kunde komma i fråga. Men – om Bill kom med så skulle också hans eventuella damsällskap som skulle komma med.

Nästa ämne var magiska djur, och deras skötsel. Hermione undrade om inte ämnet på Hogwarts skulle kallas magiska O–djur eller magiska monster, för det var ju det mesta Hagrid hade förkärlek för att lära dem. Men Ännu en i brödraskapet kom på tal, Charlie.

När Luna inte svarade på en enkel fråga blev det lite uppståndelse. Efter att de ruskade om henne började hon sin monolog med ett underligt tonläge i rösten;

"_Vi sätter en egen gate framför deras dödsgate och låter den gaten gömma honom, så tar du Harry honom hit. Då får vi ännu en lärare, hmmmmm jo det ska gå det också. Vi, det vill säga du Harry bygger på med en länk i flyttnycklen så tar vi hand om han först och skickar med en avbildning, den ska ju ändå dö och då kommer ingen att märka skillnaden. Ja – det ska gå. Det måste gå. Men tyvärr, mor, jag förstår att jag inte kan rädda dig – du var DU när du dog – men tack för tipsen det kommer att hjälpa Harry i vart fall, och några till dessutom._"

Amelia var den som först förstod vad som hände. Hon körde tyst i alla omkring, hon bad Harry hämta sitt minnessåll. Luna satt med tårar i ögonen och blev genast omhållen av Nadja och Hermione. Hermione var omtänksam mot Luna och älskade både henne och Nadja som familjemedlemmar, även om det inte syntes så mycket av det när de diskuterade bokkunskap som var Hermiones starka sida.

Efter att det började klarna vad Luna hade upplevt förstod de andra att hon hade varit i en utomkropslig förbindelse med sin mor och fått tips om hur Harry skulle kunna rädda Sirius och Cedric. Alltså hur gruppen skulle kunna göra det.

När det gällde tredje uppgiften i tävlingen så ledde trofén till det hemska. Om Harry lade på ännu ett steg på den kunde den först föra både Cedric och Harry till en säker plats. Där skulle ett mindre djur (Ron förslog råtta utan minsta tvekan) omvandlas till en människofigur, den skulle därefter tvingas i förvandlingsdryck där Cedrics hår ingick. Därefter skulle Harrys minne av det stoppet utplånas. Det var viktigt eftersom han senare skulle förhöras med både sanningskula och trolldryck, även aktiv telepatisk avläsning om han mindes rätt.

Efter det skulle Harry och den nyskapade Cedric–kopian ta nästa steg med flyttnycklen. På det sättet hade inget hänt som kunde förändra det redan skedda. Det vill säga – Harry skulle direkt föra Cedric till Barbados och den tiden. Det innebar att även Cedrics familj skulle omfattas av inbjudan, men de var tvungna att göra räddningen av Cedric innan minsta tanke på familjen skulle ske.

Sirius räddning skulle vara lättare, en gate som förde Sirius till ett säkert rum för vidare transport till dem var enkel att ordna. Han var ju tvungen att försvinna. Testamentet kunde inte aktiveras om han förblev i den tiden, levande. Samma sak gällde ju Cedric. Men för honom gällde att det även skulle bli en snabb omklädning. Allt han hade på sig skulle kopian ha, skador från tävlingen skulle komma med till kopian genom trolldrycken.

Dessutom skulle de vara tvungna att sätta in i kalendern att omedelbart när kopian av Cedrik _dog_ skulle Cedrik själv göra ett tidshopp framåt. De bestämde att lägga det att vara ett framåthopp om sex månader. Om de inte gjorde det skulle magin visa att han fanns i livet någonstans. Samma sak skulle Sirius bli tvungen att _drabbas av_. Det skulle vara lätt att glömma en sådan detalj när de båda fanns vid gott mot och hade varit så i många år.

När Harry började inse vidden av Lunas förklaringar visste han ingen ro förrän alla detaljer kunde ordnas. De skulle göra det enkla först så kunde Sirius sedan hjälpa dem lite.

Amelia hade gjort upp en lista på personer hon villa ha med, både för sin egen del, alltså sådan hon ville bygga upp en kunskap och förtroende med. Men även för att skapa en familjär stämning. Det skulle ge Harry ett förtroende inom ministeriet och ett förtroende för Harrys grupp och dess medlemmar inne i ministeriet. Dessutom hade hon en fundering på att de skulle bli bra lärare i en del ämnen.

När det gällde Grupperna så bestämde de att ALLA i Harrys Phoenixgrupp skulle inbjudas oavsett åldersläge. Från Harrys husgrupp skulle bara de som kunde passa in i stora gruppen omfattas. Här skulle Pansy bli ambassadör men slutliga avgörandet skulle bli Hermione med en ed och ett dokument.

Först alltså operation DoM. Department of Mysteri. Först skulle de hitta ett säkert ställe och göra gaten som skulle föra den som passerade den till deras gömsle. För att kunna göra det måste Harry, Luna, Hermione, Nadja och Amelia ta sig till den tid då bedrövelsen inträffade. Platsen blev naturlig, spökhuset mellan Hogwarts och Hogsmeade. Sedan kom problemet att söva ner den Amelia som fanns i den tiden vid rätt tillfälle, för att inte riskera att det fanns TVÅ äkta Amelior samtidigt på ministeriet. Amelia löste det problemet med att ta sig hem och söva ner sin tidigare version av sig själv.

Med Amelia som chef över lagenheten så var det enkelt att boka in ett möte med de övriga. Faran fanns om Tonks skulle se sig själv, hon var den enda som kände igen sig som Nadja. Därför valde hon att använda Pansy's utseende. Inne i ministeriet behövde inga skydds–sfärer av besvärjelser passeras. Därför var det enkelt för Harry att i Phoenix–form transferera in dem till dödsrummet. Där inne gjorde Harry först en tidstransferering av hela gruppen, det var enkelt då det inte var en distans inblandad också.

Med Luna som ledare skapades gaten. Så återigen en tidstransferering nu till den tid som skulle vara säker efter striden, just innan Harry utlöste transfereringen sa han: "OSYNLIGA". Utan att förlora en sekund hoppade Harry ytterligare några timmar framåt, för det hade funnits flera personer i rummet. Vid andra stoppet var de ensamma.

"Fort, avsluta den, på 3 – 1 – 2 – 3." Ett skimmer av vibrerande ljus som tilltog i styrka innan det strax avtog för att försvinna helt ut var resultatet. Att skapa en gate krävde energier, för att utplåna den behövde energin neutraliseras. Men allt gick planenligt. Nu gällde det att snabbt komma till spökuset. Men Harry tog dem först tillbaks till tiden då de gick in till Amelias kontor. Nu kunde de helt naturligt lämna ministeriet igen. Förhoppningsvis skulle ingen notera deras besök. Amelia skulle se till att hennes kontorist tappade minnet av besöket.

För att inte behöva vänta för länge så gjorde de några snabba tidshopp tills de hittade sin Amelia och gruppen var återsamlad. Harry började bli virrig på alla tider han tvingades hålla i huvudet, men han förde alla utom Amelia tillbaks till Barbados–tid. Därefter väntade Harry och Amelia på Sirius uppdykande, eftersom han kom med kraften av besvärjelsen var de beredda på att han kunde slå sig mot något om de inte ordnade något mjukt för honom att falla på. Så fort han kom återuppväcktes han så att Harry direkt kunde föra dem till de övriga.

För att inte riskera att någon oväntat skulle komma in till huset så gjorde de en långdistanstransferering som grupp med gemensamma krafter, alla var inte så vana att transferera så långt.

Nu blev det först FÖRKLARINGAR. Sirius hade ju ingen aning om att han föll och skulle ha fallit genom dödsgaten, vilket ju var vad alla trodde. De hade inte förändrat det skedda, ingen där visste vad som skett, och Sirius var definitivt inte kvar där – alltså var han död där.

När han började inse vad Harry och hans grupp åstadkommit steg hans beundran till gränser som verkade rent – bedrövliga.

–

För operantion rädda Cedric krävdes avsevärt mer. För att alla skulle ha en så klar bild av förloppet som möjligt, och även att ta med var detalj, i minsta detalj, användes minnessållet.

Problemet kunde spjälkas ner i några detaljer.

A. Ordna en kopia av Cedric.

B. Utbyte av Cedric mot kopian FÖRE kyrkogården.

C. Om Cedric inte dött så måste något imitera honom i spökparaden.

Det var just spökparaden som var den springande punkten. Skulle paraden anses som ett bevis på att Cedric bevisligen hade dött? Men om han ändå fördes bort från den tiden – så fanns han ju inte – där då – och då måste ha ju med samma bedömningsgrund som gällde Sirius – ha dött. Alltså, han förs bort därifrån den tiden, då uppfylls kriteriet för att – han ska ha dött.

–

Sammantaget så var det en mängd detaljer som måste ordnas, egentligen spelade det mindre roll när de utförde räddningen, men Cedric skulle ju inte kunna komma in i deras grupp förrän han hade räddats, varför det var viktigt att göra det så tidigt som möjligt.

Första svårigheten var flyttnyckeln.

–

Innan nästa räddningsaktion skulle kunna ske var någon tvungen att manipulera en redan manipulerad flyttnyckel. Amelia och Nadja var redan förtrogna med enkla flyttnycklar, men ingen av dem kunde tänka sig att manipulera med ett så allvarligt objekt som det nu skulle bli fråga om.

Det tog tre veckor med intensiva studier och realistiska övningar och inte minst några tidshopp igen för att få färdig förvandlingstrolldrycken som tog en hel månad, en komplett måncykel vilket innebar mer än en månad i tid för att komma i rätt startfas. Återigen var det Hermione som blev "bryggmästare".

Hur de än försökte, visserligen utan att använda annat än kallt te att dricka men med realistiska tidsaspekter så fanns det ingen möjlighet att komma ner till den tidsfas som krävdes för att inte riskera att avslöja manipuleringen. Fanns det minsta risk att någon vid Hogwarts kunde meddela när Harry och Cedric försvann från tävlingsarenan så fick det inte fattas ens tio sekunder innan de uppenbarades på kyrkogården.

Lösningen blev ännu en gång att trixa med tiden. Samt en hel del mycket väl inövade rörelser. Harry skulle ta hand om den tidiga Harry, förflytta honom både i tid och rum, egentligen hålla honom stilla i tid samtidigt som han flyttade honom ett steg framåt.

Nadja skulle direkt bedöva Cedric bakifrån Hermione greppa honom och se till att hans hand absolut inte kom i återupprepad kontakt med trofén. Luna skulle klippa lite hår och föra ner det i glaset med förvandlingsdrycken. Pansy föra glaset till offrets mun, den förvandlade råttan, och se till att han drack. Ron skulle övervaka förvandlingen och se till att offrets hand var på väg mot trofén. I det ögonblicket skulle den äldre Harry släppa den yngre när offrets hand var på väg att åter ta i trofén.

–

Spökparaden blev en utmaning, bara en kunde bli aktuell för dimensionsövergången, och en av två att imitera Cedric's sökbild – Harry eller Nadja. Det blev återigen detaljstudier i minnessållet. Spökbilden måste komma ur trollspöt. Den delen måste skapas av en illusion. Här kom problemet. Varken Harry eller Nadja kunde skapa någon illusion som syntes i den materiella världen när de med Lunas hjälp var i mellanstadiet mellan den materiella och den astrala sidan.

Någon skulle bli tvungen att finnas på plats och skapa den illusionen och Få det att passa ihop med framtoningen av spökavbildningen. Därefter måste koreografin stämma in i minsta detalj. Med minnessållet som beskrivning skapades en verklighetstrogen kopia av kyrkogården.

Sirius tvingades lära sig hela Voldimorts rörelsemönster av duellen i den del där trollspönen låstes mot varandra. Harry skulle inte kunna vara på plats kroppsligt, Voldemorts länk skulle genast avslöja det. Frågan var om han ens skulle klara att ens vara delvis astral. Man valde att helt avstå från Harrys närvaro på platsen. Nadja skulle transformera till Cedric, men Amelia åtog sig att jobba med illusionen. Hon skulle naturligtvis vara utrustad med nödflyttnyckel som var direkt tankestyrd. En förbannelse mot henne och hon skulle försvinna därifrån.

När de höll på med planeringen erinrade Harry sig skadorna han ådrog sig i labyrinten. De hade varit smärtsamt, både då och sedan under hela äventyret efter att han kom till kyrkogården. När han nu i efterhand tänkte igenom hela händelsen så började han fundera på om han inte hade fått hjälp även på den punkten.

Smärtorna hade visserligen varit enorma, men han hade haft nästan full rörelseförmåga, nåja, så långt smärtan tillät. Visst borde han kunna bereda Poppy möjlighet att lägga någon tillfällig hjälp för honom.

Här Poppy hade funderat en stund förstod hon hur det måste ske. Dels kunde ju ingen få se att han hade fått helande hjälp innan han återvände till Hogwarts, men samtidigt behövde han all hjälp han kunde få. Visserligen hade han ju redan gjort det – men nu började hon fundera i banor om att det egentligen skulle hända. Alltså hon visste ju inte förut att det hände, eller skulle hända.

Nu började det komma till hennes klarhet att de kanske inte ens påverkade det förflutna utan det hon och de andra upplevde som händelse då hände med dem här och nu inblandade. Alltså då–händelsen var raden påverkade av det de skulle göra inom kort. Skulle de inte göra det, eller göra något annat än de hade gjort då, skulle hela det förflutna kunna komma att hända annorlunda. De helande formlerna hon då hade sett rester av, och som hon då trodde Harry själv hade lyckats åstadkomma med hjälp av hans egen magi, var med största sannolikhet, rester av hennes inverkan – den hon snart skull göra.

Hon begärde av Harry att få detaljstudera hela äventyret i labyrinten för att genast kunna stabilisera de skador han fick där. Hon var nu helt säker på att hon skulle kunna ge Harry den tillfälliga hjälp han behövde, det skulle inte hindra smärtan men återge honom total mobilitet, om han bara kunde komma över smärtgränsen.

Men samtidigt som de gick igenom hela händelseförloppet igen kom ännu ett litet problem fram. Amelia skulle inte behöva utföra en minnesjustering som raderade uppehållet, för unge Harry skulle inte ha upplevt annat än en direkt förflyttning från Hogwarts till kyrkogården eftersom han skulle vara i _stasis_ under hela uppehållet. Behövdes det kunde den äldre Harry även flytta tillbaks dem den tid de behövde ha. Han kom plötsligt på en möjlighet att ordna det.

Egentligen spelade det inte så stor roll, men kunde han bara kombinera in stasisbesvärjelsen i flyttnyckelbesvärjelsen skulle Harry och Cedrick redan vara i stasis när de kom. Alltså efter utbytet skulle det vara enkelt att avaktivera stasisen, och låta flyttnyckeln få iväg dem. Och de hade visat sig att om han la en flyttnyckelbesvärjelse ovanpå en redan tidigare lagd flyttnyckelbesvärjelse så aktiverades den senas pålagda först.

Det var enormt viktigt att alla höll sina platser. Den enda som skulle flytta sig under just det kritiska skedet var båda Harry och det var bara för att båda varianterna av Cedric skulle få plats.

En sista fullskalig repetition skulle gås helt igenom, allt från två som greppar pokalen till det slutliga "döda reserven" – och den verkliga dödsförbannelsen på offret skulle genomföras. Efter manipulationen skulle övningen också omfatta sista delen av flyttnyckeltransporten.

Det mesta av händelserna på kyrkogården kunde naturligtvis inte ske men duellens spökparad alltså första delen med Cedric måste ske, och den var tvungen att gå oerhört snabbt dessutom, för nästa spöke, alltså egentligen det första eftersom Cedric ju inte dör på riktigt. Där skulle finnas ett orosmoment.

Skulle ett spöke av råttan komma eller skulle nästa spöka komma fort. Ingen skulle kunna veta det förrän de gjorde det på riktigt.

Avslutningen där en Harry håller den döda kroppen och kallar in trofén för den slutliga transporten – och efterhandsinspekteringen av råttan, så den inte återgår att vara råtta – allt måste fungera och inget kunde lämnas åt slumpen.

Det blev Neville som skulle spela den tävlande Harry, Stephen fick representera Cedric, Sirius var den som skulle använda dödsförbannelsen. För att inte göra minsta misstag såg de till att det fanns en måltavla på den transfererade råttans bröst. Sirius skulle tänka på den råtta som förrått dem och såg till att Sirius hamnade i Azkaban. Problemet kunde vara utseendet som ju var Stephen's.

Samtidigt som Sirius började rikta in sig skulle Amelia få undan Harry – alltså Neville. För i verkligheten skulle ju Harry komma på andra platser under händelserna på kyrkogården. Efter en halv timmas tid vilket var Harrys uppskattning av tiden för det som skedde där skulle han ta den döda kroppen och kalla in trofén, för den sista delen av flyttnyckelresan.

När de satte igång den sista repetitionen gick allt planenligt tills det skulle bli Sirius roll. Amelia skrek ut "AVBRYT – Vänta Sirius . . . Neville gå runt bakom råttan och kom hit! Så – nu Sirius, kan du fortsätta."

Det hade blivit så att Amelia och Sirius stod på fel sida om varandra för att riskfritt göra de momenten. Därefter fortsatte de enligt planen. Allt gick som det skulle. De var tvungna att behålla och regelbundet inspektera offret i en veckas tid. Inget fick gå fel på den punkten. Hemska tanke, om kroppen skulle återgå att vara råtta och föräldrarna se det innan begravningen.

Så kom Luna med sitt dråpslag. "Hur vet vi hur Cedric är klädd, jag menar hans föräldrar kommer väl att få det han eventuellt har i fickor och så, mynt och annat. Dessutom kommer hans föräldrar att finnas där och se honom försvinna klädd och sedan komma död tillbaks – i andra kläder."

"Och hur blev det med hans trollspö? Kom den någonsin tillrätta? Vi antar att ni kom till kyrkogården med trollspöna i någon hand, ni var ju trots allt i en tävling. Då borde Cedrics trollspö ha hamnat på marken, och blivit kvar. Då borde vi kunna sätta ett enkelt trollspö i vår kopias hand, och Cedric får behålla sitt ordinarie när han kommer hit."

"Bra Luna, det där var ännu en sak vi, åtminstone jag inte tänkte på det. Nå vi måste komma med en trollspökopia som motsvarar hans och som fungerar, åtminstone hjälpligt. Hmmmmm — enhörning — svansstrå — enhörningshanne — så var det trät — askträ — 12½ tum. Finns det ingen sådan i lagret jag har så, nej förresten, jag ska se om jag kan skaffa en sådan någonstans, eller om vi får Marion att skaffa den. Jag vill inte att den ska ha något med Ollivander att göra. Kommer den i händerna på Dödsätarna så är det ett fungerande trollspö med samma ingredienser som Cerdic's och ingen kommer att märka något, såvida de inte försöker få bekräftat något hos just Ollivander. Skulle de ändå göra et så är det ingen av hans verk och han kan alltså inte sätta den i sammanhang med någon vi känner.

Harry löste problemet med trollspöt på det sättet, Efter att han hade förklarat hela upplägget gick hon med på att hjälpa till. Två veckor senare var det problemet löst.

Det var ju inte längre fråga om tiondedelar av sekunder i momenten att byta ut Cedric mot den transformerade råttan. Utan man måste dels klä av Cedric och dessutom klä på offret Cedric's kläder. Dessutom skulle den dåtida Harry hjälpas lite, både Luna och Harry skulle tillsammans _puffa upp_ honom lite med energi.

Det blev att åter börja planera och öva, men man skulle inte behöva döda några fler övningsobjekt. Det var inte att ta bort en och annan råtta som var det svåra, utan att ha ett lik som var identiskt med utseendet på en av dem själva som var det svåra.

Neville och Stephen fick övas många gånger. För att öva på mer realistiska mål drabbades Stephen ofta av att med magi bli av med kläderna för att sedan ögonblicket senare åter ha dem på. I början gick det mindre bra, men efter några försök blev Susan bättre på det. Och vid nästa "slutrepetition" som gick så långt som till andra steget utan dödsförbannelse, då tog inte det extra med omklädningen mer än tre sekunder, då Susan förde kläderna direkt från Stephen till offret, som var en exakt avbildning av honom. Det som tillkom var att ha reservkläder till den verklige Cedric.

Ingen skulle få riskera att iakttas varken under tävlingarna eller efteråt, alltså kunde de inte med säkerhet veta resultatet av bytet, men det kunde inte hjälpas. Cedric SKULLE räddas.

Men alldeles innan det slutligen blev dags att göra utbytet kom Harry på ännu en möjlig sak som han kunde förändra verkligheten med. Han gav sig ut på gravplundring. Ett antal gånger hade han i minnessållet sett _ben av fader_ och äntligen hade han reagerat. Att _ta upp_ alla benen ur den grav det handlade om var ju enkelt, han kunde göra det flera år före. När han hade tagit upp dem var det enkelt att ersätta dem med _främmande ben_. Det skulle vara ben, men inte de rätta. Besvärjelsen skulle förmodligen fungera men bli ostabil.

Tre dagar efter att Harry hade fått trollspökopian gjorde de insatsen. Efter Harrys kontroll av möjliga platser för utbytet valde han en öde plats i en gammal borgruin. Allt de behövde fanns på plats, inte mindre än tre råttor hade de i var sin bur. Det skulle inte få gå snett ens på grund av att råttan dog eller rymde.

Det var Harry som hade tvingats ta uppgiften att programmera flyttnyckeln då han var en av de få som kunde transferera inom Hogwarts, alltså bland de som de kände till. Men han var den som hade kraften att våga ge sig på trofén. Han visste att han inte fick vidröra den, och han kunde inte heller vara synlig, inte ens för den falske Moody. Dessutom kunde han inte riskera att göra omprogrammeringen innan den mixtrades med, han var tvungen att vara sist att mixtra med den.

All övning gjorde att allt gick utmärkt, till och med aningen bättre än på sista repetitionen. Svårigheten kom när de väckte Cedric i Barbados i den tid som de hade där. Han KRÄVDE att få komma tillbaks. Till och med Amelia hade svårt att få honom att inse det omöjliga i det. När han fick reda på att föräldrarna skulle få diskret besked att de skulle spela med och även fick komma på besök, lugnade han ner sig. Att de ändå skulle få vänta månader på att få veta det nämnde de inte till Cedric.

Att de inte kunde ta dit hans flickvän hade han svårt att förstå. Hon skulle inte kunna hålla hemligheten om hans försvinnande. När han började förstå de mardrömmar Harry hade genomlevt utan att ge han gav sig själv någon hjälp med ett förtida besked om sanningen gav han upp. Så småningom började han inse att han var död. Harry lovade att förmedla några brev, bara de inte skrev för uttryckligt vad som hade hänt och hur det förhöll sig. Cedric fick en identitet som angav ett släktskap med sin far, det innebar att han ändå kunde upptas som familjemedlem när han kom tillbaks. Alltså den Cedric han nu var måste få ett nytt liv och förena sig med den studiegrupp som fanns.

Både Harry och Luna försökte hitta lösningar för att på samma sätt lyfta ut deras kära, Lunas mor dog i en olycka när Luna var 9 år. De gjorde en tidsutflykt och studerade olyckan i detalj där den hände men tyvärr. Det fanns inte minsta tidsglapp, det fanns inte ens en sekund att göra ett skifte före olyckan eller tills den döda kroppen identifierades som just död. Om hon hade varit ensam vid olyckan eller sekunderna efteråt skulle Harry kunna stasislägga henne, och göra ett skifte och förhoppningsvis hela henne tillräckligt för att hon skulle kunna räddas. Men Det fanns inte minsta tidslucka att jobba med.

Samma sak gällde Lilly och James. Där fanns det ännu ett problem. Om Lilly byttes ut så var det ju inte Lilly som offrade sig vilket skulle innebära att risken att Harry skulle dö var mer än överhängande. Det skulle vända verkligheten på högkant och han själv skulle sannolikt upphöra att existera – han och alla hans vänner. Det gick inte, han måste överleva det, och Voldemort försvinna. Sorgen att inte kunna rädda dem fick inte förta glädjen att Sirius kunde räddas, Sirius och Cedric.

Därefter blev det att organisera erbjudandet till de på Hogwarts.

—

**TBC**


	29. Plats 29 kapitel 71 till Slutet

**Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen**

By Smargden

**Kap 71**

Eftersom Cedric nu var med dem blev det viktigt att även få med Cho, svårigheten skulle bli åldersskillnaden dem emellan. Harry lekte med tanken på att skicka tillbaks Cedric tre år till en magiskola i USA, för att han skulle få komma ifatt den tidigare skillnaden mot Cho i levnadsålder. För han kom ju nu att vara yngre, men han avstod det. Cedric var ju året efter Harry nu. Eller rättare sagt en hösttermin efter.

Medan Cho redan hade slutat skolan. Han blev tvungen att undersöka hur det var med Cho, om hon ens var ledig. Han förberedde djupare samtal med både Cedric och henne. Han vågade inte gå till henne tidigare än Hogwartstid, som han hade som referensram, men han stal ett par timmar på den. Hon hade ett fast förhållande men var inte längre in i det än att hon verkade överväga andra möjligheter.

"Cho," sa Harry och fortsatte, "Om du får göra en tidresa och möta Cedric, och att ni talar igenom era känslor. Skulle ni komma fram till att ni vill fortsätta ert avbrutna förhållande, är du då intresserad att göra något extraordinärt?"

"Jag har läst tidningarna, och allt du befattar dig med är just extraordinärt. Så vad är det du erbjuder, och kan du erbjuda det även om jag inte kan få Cedric tillbaks? – han dog ju faktiskt."

"En tid i lugn och ro – kanske, men sen när lugnet är över då kan det vara ännu sårare. Det jag begär är hjälp, hjälp i kampen, hjälp att . . . hjälp med en massa saker egentligen." Harry såg hennes blick på honom." Nä Cho, det handlar inte om "du och jag" jag har redan en familj och kommer att vara pappa inom . . . nåja – ganska snart."

"Oj oj ojsan – Harry – På plats att grattulera?"

"Vad säger du – är du intresserad av att lämna det du står i och klippa kontakten för en tid av upp till flera år? Fråga inget om det – så slipper jag ljuga. Inledningsvis var du inte med i tankarna om det ens, men när vi suttit och talat har jag fått en uppfattning om att du är på gränsen till att göra något drastiskt."

"Kapar vi alla broar – finns det ingen återvändo om jag säger ja?"

"Jag kan inte ge dig mer förklaringar här och nu."

"Vad behöver jag göra för att få komma med?"

"För det första: En vänkspsed. En ed som inte är så praktisk att bryta. Det gäller alla. Den är inte att lyda mig utan en gentemot gruppen. För det andra: Komma med. Är det sedan så att jag får motstånd från gruppen – då kan du naturligtvis få ta en dispyt med dem."

"Vilka är de?"

"Du känner de flesta – men sen är det en del fler förstås."

"Hur säkert är det, och sen – vad kostar det?"

"Oj – Ja du – de flesta har redan både drakskinnsskydd och en del andra bra saker, du är helt utan det, var sådan uppsättning kostar någonstans mellan fem och tio tusen. Men det finns andra uppgifter också. Så – du behöver kläder att ha på kroppen, och det du känner att du behöver för dagen – och i några år framåt."

"Vad tänker du att jag ska göra? – om det inte är som _förströelse_ och att du ändå vill ha mig med så ser du säkert något behov av mig."

"Utbildning och barnpassning och jag hoppas du kan tänka dig ett kontrakt på en del år, kanske upp emot tio år eller mer."

"Dina barn Harry?"

"Mina – och andras, kanske dina egna också – om det faller sig så för dig."

"Du sa Cedric, när du kom till mig – som om det var något mer än att få tala med hans ande. Men okej – jag vill gärna tala med hans ande om bara för några ögonblick."

"Älskar du honom fortfarande?"

"Ja Harry. Jag har inget annat svar på det än – Ja, jag älskar honom fortfarande. Jag har försökt hitta ersättningar för honom, och det närmaste jag har kommit är du, men inte . . . Nej du är inte han – jag skulle kunna tänka mig . . . . men nej, det tar nog många år ännu innan jag är över det."

"Är det därför du funderade på att förena dig med honom?"

"Ja – Harry – men säg inget om det till någon. Inte till någon alls."

"Om du kommer med mig – och naturligtvis utan möjlighet att dela mig kan du då lova att INTE göra sak av den tanken?"

"Erbjuder du mig något att göra så får jag kanske tid att fundera på andra saker – och lyckas du med att få ett möte med Cedrics ande så kanske jag får de svar jag behöver för att gå vidare. Ja Harry – jag lovar att inte ta livet av mig om jag får komma med dig. Och får jag så är jag beredd att komma, jag behöver nog säga något till far innan jag lämnar dem. Annars är jag beredd."

Harry reste sig upp och gick fram till henne. Medan han gav henne en kram slog värmen emot dem. London i vinterkylig kväll och Barbados eftermiddagssol är stora skillnader.

"Cho, kom låt oss möta Cedric. Så här mycket säger jag till dig nu – och det är helt sanning. Du kommer att ha svårt att tro på det, men för honom är det bara ett par dagar sedan han så drastiskt omkom. Visserligen dog han aldrig, men det vet ju inte de flesta om."

Han ledde den nu av häpnad stumma Chu till rummet där han hade bett Cedric att vänta på hans återkomst.

"Cho – får jag presentera en Cedric som är något yngre än förhållandet mellan er förut. Innan jag släpper er lösa ska jag bara säga det till er båda – så ni vet att det är sagt av mig. Varför och hur – ska vi inte gå in på, spekulera inte ens i det. Men jag och mina vänner ansåg att vi måste fullfölja det som alla trodde att egentligen hände.

"Vi tror oss veta att Cedric aldrig kom till den där kyrkogården. Allt som hände såg bara ut som om det var så. Jag och mina vänner gjorde en inblandning. Fram till att Cedric och jag gemensamt greppade trofén hände allt som hände, men sen kunde Cedric ha blivit dödad. Just därför bytte vi ut honom, inte mot en person, utan mot en transformerad råtta som vi tvingade i polyjuice så att den föreställde Cedric.

"Den dödades omedelbart på det sätt som beskrevs av mig när jag återvände från kyrkogården. Men till saken hör att jag inte visste något om det utbytet – då. Det vi gjorde härifrån – för ett par dagar sedan, i den tid som är här, gjorde vi uppgiften. Så nu vet ni att jag då inte visste något om det. Lycka till med ert samtal." Sa Harry och lämnade dem förstummade.

–

Det var två lyckliga ansikten som kom till middagen, Harry förstod att det var ett lyckokast att ta med Cho direkt. Cedric visste att det skulle bli en hel del barnpassning och han förstod också att det för hans del bestod i att vara där hela tiden. Cho sa det också till Harry under måltiden att hon gärna stannade där och bildade familj.

–

Redan i ett tidigt skeda hade de talat om kontrakt som handlade om att inte utlämna någon, och att hålla alla tillsammans. Ringarna slöt ju Harrys grupp inom det. Men det hade blivit allt fler personer, både vuxna och yngre. Med Cedric och Cho där och hela Hogwartsgruppen, som inte ens hade fått inbjudan ännu, det skulle ju bli fler än Harrys phoenixgrupp som skulle komma. Det blev allt viktigare att försäkra sig om att inte bli utlämnad eller att få någon med fel lojalitet.

Hermione tillsammans med Amelia blev de som jobbade på att ta fram kontraktet.

Det delades upp i flera delar.

–

Vid anslutningen;

Lojalitet, syfte och personintegritet; vänner eller anhöriga som är kända sympatisörer för fel sida.

–

Sekretess;

Att inte i något sammanhang, på något sätt avslöja personer eller händelser som är till men för gruppen eller individer i gruppen. Lojalitet mot grupp och sak före enskilda. Person som signerar kontraktet ska vara oförmögna att tala om berörda saker när obehöriga kan höra det.

–

Kontraktsbrytning;

I första hand få stopp på läckan. Det gäller att stoppa tal eller skrift, eller möjligen tankeläsningen från någon obehörig. Även förmedling via minnessåll måste beaktas.

–

Information om kontraktsbrytning;

För att minimera skada måste ett huvuddokument visa var, när, vem och inte minst hur. En läcka finns. Här blev det också genast intressant att lägga in tidsaspekten. Om huvuddokumentet fick besvärjelser för att vara tidsöppna kunde de även visa kommande läckor. Det skulle innebära att man skulle veta vem som skulle riskera att drabbas av exempelvis utpressning eller aktiv tankeläsning – längre fram i tiden. Det skulle kanske ge möjlighet att rädda deras liv – då.

Ju mer Hermione funderade på det såg hon också att det var ungefär samma magi som de hade haft på larmlistorna, bara den skillnaden att det nu skulle omfatta mer än femton år medan det då handlade om minuter.

Hermione hade på kort tid fått en förnyad respekt för Luna, och förklarade vad de var ute efter. Luna tittade på Hermione med sina stora ögon som såg ut som att de såg – men ändå inte såg. Lunas kommentar var av samma slag.

"Du måste jobba astralt för att kunna åstadkomma det du söker."

"Kan du hjälpa oss med det?"

"Ja . . . . . . . . . men visa mig på det ni jobbar med så ska jag se om jag kan hitta igen de sakerna på astrala sidan och förankra dem där."

Mer än så blev det inte i det skedet, men ett samarbete utvecklades iden trion.

Amelia tryckte på att det var viktigt att en läcka inte fick skada gruppen eller dess medlemmar, kunskap om många saker kunde synas banala men i ett sammanhang kunde de vara det som avgjorde om individer skulle leva eller dö. Att förlora motoriken i kroppen och kontakten mellan kropp och själ, skulle räcka för att förhindra läckan. Dessutom skulle läckan stoppas omedelbart. Spärren skulle kunna reverseras med hjälp av kvalificerad personal. Även någon med Lunas förmåga skulle kunna det. Att döda var oåterkalleligt, därför ansågs det väl drastiskt.

Egentligen var det inte så svårt heller för i grunden skulle ingen kunna berätta om förhållandet. Det skulle räcka som varning, försökte de berätta så skulle de bara inte kunna. Men – sanningscerum eller värre saker kunde komma förbi det, då skulle åtgärden tvingas till verkställighet.

Vad som skulle ske den som läckte skulle det inte talas om, men att något mycket otrevligt skulle ske skulle alla kontraktssignerare veta om, redan innan de signerade.

Men att dölja en sanning är bland det svåraste som finns – och svårare blir det ju mer man försöker hålla det hemligt. Därför började en alternativ sanning utarbetas. Det var den sanningen som de flesta skulle ha, både Hogwarts huvudstyrka och de flesta av aurorerna som skulle hjälpa till. Enbart de som verkligen behövde veta den totala sanna sanningen fick del av den. I den hemliga sanningen ingick tidsförflyttning, och förmågan att magidränera eller att stjäla magi som Harrys maginät hade gjort när det inte var jordat. Även det som Marion skulle försöka ordna med skulle förbli ytterst privata hemligheter."

–

Efter middagen blev Harry förvånad när Amelia bad att få ett privat samtal med honom.

"Harry, du erbjuder en större grupp av de dina att få komma hit och skolas och tränas. Du har frågat och fått löfte om hjälp av mig, i går kom jag på en sak. Du kan hjälpa mig också."

"Hur då?"

"Jag fick idén när vi jobbade med kontraktet. Du tar mig tillbaks, så gör jag så snabbt jag kan ett svep och får med alla aurorer i träning några instruktörer – så tar du med dem hit, så kan vi träna dem i – låt oss säga ett år, eller mer, så sätter vi tillbaks dem – till då vi hämtade hit dem."

"Det går att göra, men vi har bara ordnat för vanliga skolelever, det behövs mer plats än vi har."

"När de kommit hit, då ordnar vi med en mer permanent lösning, men de första dagarna bor de i tält. Grupptält fem rum för fyra i vart av rummen ger plats för tjugo i vart tält. Det är naturligtvis en ministerieangelägenhet och det innebär att vi hyr in oss hos dig. Men idén är för bra för att förkasta."

Det blev några timmar för Harry. Alla som skulle med var tvungna att samlas på samma ställe men också i samma tid. När Amelia hade samlat ihop alla som kom ifråga hade hon en grupp om etthundratjugotre personer med sig. Utöver kadetter i tre årskullar var det en registrator, åtta instruktörer i vanliga ämnen men även några från DoM. De var lärare i vissa ämnen som alla aurorer behövde. Utrustningen som pallades upp var betydande.

Harry började ana att han stod inför en uppgift större än kan kunde klara av, att transferera med några gick an, men inte för ofta. Han skulle behöva dagar att klara av att få över dem alla, i bara tidsförflyttningen. Därtill skulle de transatlantiskt. Istället gjorde han ett hopp själv till Luna.

Efter en stunds resonemang kom hon fram till att hon mycket väl kunde göra en egen kanal. Men för att den skulle bli permanent behövde de mer kraft. Det var inte fråga om en plantransfereringsportal utan en tidslokal transferering. Den behövde göras så att de hela tiden kunde ställa om tidsprarmetrarna, medan positionsdelarna var låsta till dörrarna.

Två dörrar tillverkades, de låstes till varandra och belades med magi från hela stridsgruppen i kombinerad kraft. Det var den kraftigaste portal Luna eller någon annan någonsin hade tillverkat. Det bästa med den var att inget kunde komma på avvägar vid en transport i den. Det var en tidslokal till tidslokal förbindelse. Men tiden var Harry tvungen att ställa in på respektive plats, genom att helt enkelt flytta den till rätt tid. Visserligen löpte tiden där portaldörrarna fanns, men hur den tiden skulle vara i förhållande till den andra var just hur inställningarna skulle fungera. Men det visade sig vara enklare än så, de var knutna till varandra och när Harry tog den ena med sig fanns den andra kvar och kontakten fanns hela tiden.

Den andra saken som var speciell med dem var hur de kunde öppnas. In i kanalen kunde vem som helst öppna dörren till, det var ju som en helt vanlig dörr. Det gällde ifall den inte var låst. Men på utgångssidan, där var dörren tvungen att vara öppnad från utsidan, inifrån gick det inte att öppna dem. Å andra sidan gick det inte heller att stänga båda dörrarna när någon befann sig inne i kanalen.

När kanalen var öppnad blev det för Amelias grupp att börja bära, när alla var igenom och dörrarna hade stängts tog Harry med sig dörren från Ministeriet. Han skulle behöva den igen inom kort när han skulle hämta Hogwartsomgången.

Ytterligare åtta husalver anslöts till den växande skaran. Det var inte längre lugna mysiga dagar. Bland de ämnen som tillkom för de nyanlända var saker som berörde Karibien. Amelia och Leonel blev alltmer administrativa chefer. Amelia var ju redan det förut men här fick hon alltmer den rollen.

Så snart aurorernas kommande bostäder var ordnade flyttade de in där och deras utbildning började åter komma in i sin vanliga rutin. Harrys stridsgrupp höll sina träningar och lektioner, att garvade aurorer ganska omgående fick sina snytingar kunde inte undvikas, men det berodde oftast på deras egna stöddigheter.

Vid ett tillfälle hade Ginny kommit lite för nära när några andraårsaurorer skulle ha gatustrid en stridsform som hade kommit att vara obligatorisk efter julöverfallet. Figuranterna var åtta tredjeårsaurorer medan "aurorerna" som utbildades var dubbelt så många. När instruktören ville att Ginny skull lämna området för sin egen säkerhet, så tyckte hon att hon hade fått nog.

"Jag klarar mig, och jag kan skydda mig själv, och för att visa det ska jag ensam ta hand om figuranterna, klarar jag inte av det så lovar jag att jag ska hålla mig borta från dig."

"DU – ensam – mot åtta, nästan färdiga aurorer. Ja ditt självförtroende är det då inget fel på, men nu har du ju inte _han_ här som försvarar dig. Men jag tar ditt erbjudande på allvar. Det är dödsätare, "Cruciatus Curse" simulerar dödsförbannelsen, de är lika ostoppbara. Och tillåts under striden för de som markerar dödsätare – men det gör förbaskat ont. Och den som träffas av det – räknas som död."

"Okej, jag ska inte spränga sönder er, men för att jag ska ha motsvarande chans så ska ni veta att om ni får så stor lust att spy att ni gör det – eller en oemotsonderlig skitlust så ska ni veta att det lika väl kunde ha varit en _**Reducto**_eller_**Incendi**_".

Medan Ginny sa det riktade hon sitt trollspö mot en sten stor som två människor trettio meter bort, och därefter en frodig opuntia. Stenen sprängdes i småbiter och innan dammet hade lagt sig var den ansenliga vattenfyllda växten även den ett rykande minne blott.

Det fick både träningsgruppens– och fiurantgruppens arurorer att se tveksamma ut. Instruktören började skruva på sig.

"Okej, inga skadande förhäxningar eller besvärjelser då. Det är faktiskt en vänskaplig samvaro vi har."

"Så sant, jag lovar – jag ska försöka att inte skada er."

"Okej, förutsättningen är att du just blivit överraskad av en grupp dödsätare som visserligen hade ett annat ärende, men du bara råkade vara i vägen för dem. – **BÖRJA**."

Innan instruktören ens hunnit säga färdigt ordet börja var några oförlåtliga besvärjelser på väg mot henne. Hon försvann från ur deras åsyn, hon hade aktiverat osynligheten och samtidigt snabbt nigit undan och rullat till höger. Där gjorde hon en fjäderlätt besvärjelse på sig själv medan hon hoppade högt, Från tjugo meters höjd sände hon först en _silensium_ för att de inte skulle höra något från henne sedan svepte hon marken under sig med _stupefy maximus_. Hon han precis fälla den sista innan hon bromsade sitt fall med en vindbesvärjelse. Som avslutning släppte hon osynligheten och gjorde ett _accio_ för att få in alla deras trollsön. Allt var över på mindre än tjugo sekunder. Med ett leende vände hon sig till instruktören.

"Min bästa herre, om det där är vad ni släpper ut för att möta dödsätare då är jag verkligen besviken. Åh – de här leksakerna är visst era. Nå – kunde jag ta hand om mig själv – eller?"

Förbluffad räckte instruktören över trollspöna till övningsgruppens ledare med orden; "Väck upp dem och förklara att de blev utslagna av en tonårstjej på mindre än en halv minut," varefter han vände sig mot Ginny. "Det där var ingen dålig uppvisning, vad gjorde du _egentligen_?"

"Tja – kort sagt – jag skaffade mig ett övertag sen var det ganska enkelt. Det verkar som de har lite svårt att väcka dina dödsätare. Jag använde enbart _stepefy maximus_ mot dina – men det krävs en del kraft för att återuppväcka dem, åtminstone den första veckan." Sa Ginny och kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Kan du Hjälpa till att väcka upp dem?"

Ginny hjälpte dem att vakna, sedan fick hon vara med och se på deras träning. Hon gav även goda råd till gruppledaren inför deras andra försök att arrestera gruppen. Råd som visade sig rädda livet på fler av dem de efterföljande gångerna.

Det var också inledningen på ett mer kamratligt förhållande med Harrys grupp. De han kände sedan tidigare var redan på förstanamnsbasis med, men som är i de flesta grupper, så finns det de som känner sig för mer, när de har något viktigt att göra.

—

**Kap 72**

Tiden han var i Hogwartstid var så dyrbar att Harry alltid försökte minimera den så mycket han någonsin kunde, nu skulle han erbjuda hela hans Phoenixgrupp, och var och en av dem fick erbjuda två som de litade på men var utanför den gruppen att komma med och få mer träning och förstärkt studietid. Han var tvungen att skriva ett brev till var och en av dem, Pansy hade ett antal namn från sitt hus som hon hoppades på också han lät breven gå några dagar innan mötet och han nyttjade postugglor i England. På så sätt skulle var och en av dem hinna fundera på erbjudandet. Om de tappade några dagar när de väl kommit över var inte så noga, värre var det med minuterna i Hogwartstid.

* * *

Ginny och Harry hade kommit tillbaks från Ginnys uppdrag. Harry hade blivit ytterst förvånad. Först skulle han ta dem till tiden lite före då hon sa de förtretliga orden. Harry blev rädd att hon skulle ändra på det som hade hänt, men han hade fått Lunas och Nadjas order på att göra som hon begärde. Och han gjorde det.

Förskräckt blev han när den äldre Ginnny gjorde en av de oförlåtliga på sin yngre upplaga. Sen stod de i hörnet och såg den yngre Ginny och Dean, där de stod kunde de också se den unga Harry komma, och höra Ginnys ord. Efter det skulle de tillbaks, Harry började fundera på vad som egentligen hade hänt. Förklaringen kom när Nadja, Luna, Hermione och Ginny hade sitt samtal med honom.

"Harry," Sa Luna. "När vi studerade Ginnys minne av det där tillfället när hon sa de där orden, kom vi fram till att hon var under imperius. Du skulle inte göra det, Draco skulle kunna, men han var död, så han var det inte. Vi kom fram till att det var hon själv, härifrån som hade gjort det. Just för att skapa det vi nu upplever. Det finns en möjlighet, en liten, men en möjlighet att hon inte sa de orden och att något annat hände, det vet vi inte. Förstå Harry vad hon har offrat för att vi ska kunna överleva, vi tre har bjudit in henne, nu när du vet kanske du kan komma till ro, med det hon sa då."

"Okej, jag såg det, och kan inte annat än tro på det, det är så mycket som skulle ha varit annorlunda, om de orden inte hade fällts. Och som du sa Luna, vilka skulle ha varit döda nu, i så fall. Ginny, jag tror du förstår mig, och jag fick en ganska stor tankeställare av det där. Kanske är det dig alla vi har att tacka för våra liv." Med det höll Harry ut sina armar och inbjöd till en kram. Hon föll gråtande in i den."

"Harry, då var då, vi visste inget annat då, nu vet vi vad som hände efteråt. Vi ska inte gråta över spilld mjölk. Hur det än kunde ha varit, så har vi det som vi har nu, och det är dags att jobba framåt. Behövs det en oskuld ytterligare så har du mig här. Varken Dean, eller Nev kom så långt med mig, jag visste vem som är min riddare, ingen som har sett min patronus kan säga emot mig i det." Med det kom de övriga tre och gjorde omfamningen komplett.

* * *

Amelia kallade Harry till ett möte, han förstod att hon utövade sin ställning som minister när hon gjorde på det sättet, så han hade en viss oro inför mötet han gick till.

"Harry, det vi nu ska diskutera har högsta internationell sekretess." sa Amelia.

"Det innebär lite speciella saker förstår jag, kanske bäst att du informerar mig om det innan du fortsätter."

"Din förmåga, och en del annat i samband med oss här ligger faktiskt på ännu skarpare restriktion, men den är av mer privat natur. Det vi ska hantera är, blir internationellt och då blir det mer av en formsak. Därför kommer vissa formella saker att vara nödvändiga. Jag ska förklara en del saker, och då handlar det om saker i normaltid. Jag behöver tillbaks till normaltiden och där skaffa fram en del lärare, instruktörer och inte minst en hel del aspiranter. Men dessutom vissa dokument. För vi sa ju att vi ska göra stället tillräckligt stort för att ta in fler."

"Ja, jag har faktiskt funderat att gå ännu längre än att ta in min redan färdiga grupp och dina auroraspiranter. Jag jobbar på att utöka till att bli ett alternativ till Hogwarts och ta in alla därifrån. Det kommer att kosta en hel del mer än jag räknade med från början. Men när du sa att du betalar för ditt folk, då kommer det att kunna bli ännu större."

"Hur stort menar du nu?"

"Alltså vi gör ett kontrakt som hindrar Voldi–anhängarna och de som har rasspecifika uppfattningar de vill behålla. Alla övriga lyfter vi ut. Så får de avgöra om de vill stanna kvar. Vill de inte så flyttar jag tillbaks dem till samma tid som de övriga som då är många år äldre och har sin utbildning klar."

"Harry — menar du på allvar att du tänker låta så gott som hela Hogwarts komma hit? I upp till elva år?"

"Ja, jag har funderat på det i flera nätter nu. Det ska gå. Tänk dig, jag och mina klasskamrater kan ha elva års utbildning med dina aurorer när vi kommer tillbaks. Du kan alltså ha nästan hela skolan som aurorer ett par dagar efter att vi klev ut därifrån."

"Det förutsätter ju förstås att de vill jobba som aurorer."

"Inte enbart aurorer Amelia, vi behöver en forskningsgrupp, vi behöver helare och vårdpersonal dessutom — du ska inte få aurorer, du ska få soldater. Skillnaden är att aurorer — de går in för att arrestera, förhöra och föra rättslig talan mot småbovar. Soldaterna de går in för att slå ut en fiende som dödar. När kriget är över då behöver de ha ett fortsatt jobb, de ska inte bli lejda mördare — de blir soldater som jobbar i grupp. Men efteråt kommer de att behöva ha ett bra jobb och förtroende från folket."

"Jag tror jag börjar förstå, det ni gjorde i julas — det var — det är något i den stilen du pratar om. Där slog ni ut angriparna — kanske lite väl effektivt."

"Dem vi slog ut tänker inte försöka döda igen — eller hur."

"Nej, det håller jag med om."

"Dessutom, alla gjorde ett fantastiskt jobb med att **skydda** vänner och kamrater, som blev angripna. Det som kommer att hända efter utbildningen är att vi kommer att söka upp och oskadliggöra kända fiendenästen. Då kan det bli fråga om mer dödande, men då är det något vi själva sökt oss till. Vi försvarar oss genom ett offensivt försvar, till skillnad från enbart defensivt som varit det enda tidigare. Frågan är — kan vi ha ministeriets godkännande på det?"

"Bra Harry, det är nu det börjar komma in på det jag ville tala om innan. Internationellt finns det både nationella och internationella enheter. Hos oss har vi de omnämnbara. De har tre olika — okej minst tre, olika avdelningar. Bland dem finns en grupp som forskar fram nya lösningar, och värderar dem. Exakt vad de gör är det få som känner till. I en av grupperna ingår flera aurorer eller tidigare aurorer. De är lite av det du sa nyss — söka upp och oskadliggöra. Kort och gott – ministeriets avdelning för att lösa smutsiga jobb."

"Jag förstod det, men de är knappast tillräckligt många för att klara nuvarande behov."

"Sant — men kan du förstå min tanke på vad största problemet är?"

"Lojaliteter?"

"Exakt! — men hur ska jag kunna klara av att organisera om så att vi får bort alla — alla som vi vill få bort?"

"Okej – en snabb tanke – vi har mer än tio år på oss, om du per i morgon normaltid deklarerar ett läge av krig – vilket ju egentligen inte är så svårt att förklara. Nå vi kollar först vilka lagar som då kommer att aktiveras. I värsta fall får vi smyga in ett dokument i "förtiden" eller eventuellt skapa en lag vi kan aktivera. Sen när vi har några månader kvar till att vi kommer in i tidsfas så skapar vi en skuggavdelning av ministeriet här — vi gör så att alla handlingar och beslut att avspeglas här, vi kan även börja tidigare om du tycker det, — då kan din nya personalstyrka jobba in sig med den organisation du vill ha. Så proklamerar du krigslagarna och utrymmer ministeriet till hemlig ort. I verkligheten förs verksamheten över till den nya – och den gamla personalen måste nu genomgå lojalitetsprövning."

"Tänkte du ut det där nu?"

"Nä — har tänkt på det samtidigt som jag tänkt ta hit Hogwarts. Det är en revolution i grund och botten. Och ska den genomföras måste den gamla organisationen och rutiner brytas sönder helt – annars dröjer det inte länge förrän dem vi söker försvara oss mot börjar mota in de sina igen. Det är mycket som ska ändras. Gamla lagar upphör att gälla — eller _kanske _gäller, men bara om de passar in i nya mönstret."

"Vad tänker du på?"

"Oj – några saker måste definitivt ändras på; husalvernas slaveri, nä – nä – jag vet – de vill inte vara fria. De ser en misshandlande ägare som bättre än ingen ägare alls. En del gör allt för att slippa få kläder. Men jag vill upphäva det gamla slavkontraktet. I mina ögon så är det helt ok att husalver binder sig till ett hushåll eller familj. Men en misshandel, ett övergrepp, ska jämföras med det gamla ge kläder. Sen får vi skapa en sak – ett hus som tar emot alla misshandlade och därmed fria husalver, och få dem till ställen som är värdiga att ha dem. Detaljerna fixar vi i samråd med några av dem.

"Vidare så har vi nuvarande restriktioner för varulvar — de måste bort. De måste ha möjlighet att ha jobb och bostad, få hjälp att ordna en säkerhet för dem i samband med fullmånen. Andra raser måste få ett berättigande och full respekt. Se bara på goblins hur ser alla (nå nästan alla) trollkarlar och häxor på dem?"

"Du verkar ha tänkt – tänkt på mycket."

"Ska vi slåss mot dödsätarna nu och sen ska våra barn eller kanske vi själva slåss mot nästa grupp av terrorister så tar det aldrig slut. Vi måste få bort grunden till hatet. Framför allt få bort grunden till att kunna bygga upp ytterligare hat."

"Tänker du ta mitt jobb?"

"Nej, men efter dig – kan jag tänka mig Susan. Hon är stabil i sitt omdöme, trofast mot dem som hon håller av, och inte alls så lätt att lura."

"Men du vill bestämma hur saker ska vara — även om du inte sitter i stolen själv."

"När allt har kommit undan – så — nej. Nu i början — då tycker jag att en grupp av mist tio personer ska värdera mina synpunkter och även andras, liksom de saker jag opponerar mig mot. De ska finna ut lämpliga lösningar. Jag vill kunna få argumentera i min sak – men jag frånhävdar mig rätten att bestämma."

"Och vem ska utse den gruppen då? — du själv?"

"Jag har en grundsyn och **krav** på den sammansättningen. De ska inte kunna mutas, de ska inte vara rasister eller fullblodsfanatiker. Med det menar jag också inavlade missfoster. Ser du en sån framtid möjlig?"

"Det kom lite plötsligt men – jo, låt mig tänka ut lite detaljer i den så ska vi kunna ordna något. Bra att vi tog upp det nu för det innebär att dem jag ska ta hit ska vara dem jag vill ha med mig i en fortsatt verksamhet. Men nu till mitt egentliga ärende."

"Ännu mer?"

"Ja, jag vill få presentera er – det vill säga din lilla grupp för den amerikanska motsvarigheten till våra onämnbara de har en avsevärt större och flerfacetterad avdelning. Det innebär att du och jag i vår normaltid ska möta dem, ordna ackrediteringen sen träffa dem i nutid. Med det ni redan kan och den nivå ni har kommer de att vilja enrollera er till dem – men gör inte det – lova dem enbart frilans de kommer ändå att vilja kontraktera er, det innebär att ni får utbildning men inte minst ni blir ackrediterade på ett sätt som ni aldrig kan bli enbart med oss i England."

"Men vi måste jobba — för och med — dem?"

"Ja, men när ni kommer via mig — via England, så kommer de aldrig att ha makt över er."

"Sant – men jag är ändå skeptisk — jag var tidigt inne på att låta de våra gå i amerikansk skola – men jag har allt mer övervägt att ta in lärare – kanske därifrån – till oss istället. Tänk om vi får en annan ledning i vårt ministerium och de godtar att låna ut oss fritt? Det handlar om att när kriget är slut ska vi inte kunna nyttjas som suspekta mördare."

"Jag ser din tanke och jag tror mig kunna ordna ett kontrakt ni kan godta. Skillnaden mellan vanliga och dig — och er — är som mellan en förstaårselev från Hogwarts och en auror efter många år i tjänst. Dessutom – du själv har användning för den kunskapen och inte minst de kontakter det ger – som rektor, du får flera möjliga lärare till skolan med det. Jag får några jag vill ha. Hela din ring–grupp kommer sannolikt att erbjudas en del av det din lilla grupp får. Hos mig kan de sen få de jobb de vill. Inte som mördare utan som dugliga och betrodda medarbetare. Susan – om hon efterträder mig – har en grupp hon kan stötta sig på."

"Okej – vi jobbar på det – vi ska utöka här. Alltså vi behöver en ny Hogwarts sjuhundra platser —"

"SJU HUNDRA?"

"Ja – jag tänker erbjuda familjelösningar. De som har barn i Hogwarts kan ha magiverksamma barn i lägre år – dem tar vi in också, nå – erbjuder alltså. Vi kan börja utbilda dem vid fem års ålder – de kommer att vara som Hogwarts sjunde årskursare när vi kommer i tidsfas. De kommer att kunna försvara sig själva avsevärt bättre än utan att komma hit."

"Ok – och hur tänker du finansiera allt – även det jag kan betala kommer inte att räcka långt.?"

"Det är den andra saken jag redan har löst. Jag har redan ordnat med Gringotts, stället här har en båt som används vid fiske. Jag har redan provat – första gången gav det lite mer än tolv hundra kilo GULD. Här kommer en liten fulhet, tillsammans investerade vi det guldet för tre hundra år sedan. Det innebär att vi, jag alltså har ett valv som idag är välfyllt. Det var när jag tänkte i banorna att rekrytera i USA och några andra ställen till vår lilla armé, som jag kom på finansieringen. Och – den kassakistan är enbart till för krigskassan, eller kanske ska jag säga — min krigskassa."

"Ok – det där hörde jag inte, men ska du anställa en armé vill jag vara med och bestämma lite också – den måste vara min om den ska kunna påräkna ministeriestöd."

"Har tänkt på det också. De som får komma med ska vara sådana som kan tänka sig ett bra fortsatt liv i samarbete också. Inte en grupp busar som kommer med för att få utöva våldsamheter."

"Bra – när kan du ta mig till England och ministerietid tid?"

—

Ett helt nytt samhälle växte fram, enligt Amelia så var Harry en aning ute i periferin när det gällde det ekonomiska. Sjunkna fartygs laster, främst guldlaster ägdes av den som hade lidit förlusten. Det kunde vara Spanska staten i de fall det var spanska galärer, eller enskilda försäkringsbolag om lasten hade varit försäkrad. Men Harry poängterade att de spanska galärerna transporterade stulet guld från central och Sydamerika. Därför var guldet endera de utdöda indianstammarnas eller fritt att ta upp för den som kunde. För kunde en stat hävda _ägande_ av stulet guld för stat eller försäkringsbolag, utan att först ha ersatt de verkligt bestulna, så tänkte inte Harry bry sig om dem.

På Hogwarts blev det i första vändan Harrys stora grupp med sina inbjudna, och några veckor barbadostid senare större delen av hela Hogwarts elevkår. Officiellt var det en tillfällig transferering till _Caribbean Institute of Magic_. Men för att få komma ifråga för det krävdes att godkänna deras regler.

Orsaken var att Hogwarts måste stängdes för ombyggnad. Gryffindor skulle återuppbyggas och tre nya torn skulle tillföras, från den äldre delen skulle två längor ansluta till två torn, samt en länga dem emellan. Till det tredje tornet anslöts en länga från vardera av de två nya tornen. På så sätt blev det fem nya längor om nio våningar, två under mark och sju ovan, totalt fyrtiofem nya korridorer. Två nya innergårdar som skulle få magiskt tak över sig.

Reglerna var helt enkelt de nu utarbetade som skulle gälla både ministeriepersonal och det som senare skulle bli "Det nya Hogwarts". Alla lärare och elever skulle godta och signera det. Bland sakerna som ansågs viktiga var rasism och penalism. Det innebar för lärare bland andra saker att de skulle behandla alla elever rättvist. För elever så var det översitteri och övergrepp som det trycktes på.

De elever som inte kunde tänkas inordna sig under det nya regelsystem som Amelias grupp hade arbetat fram för elever och satt som krav, tvingades helt enkelt att ta ledigt under de veckor Hogwarts skulle vara stängd. Något förvånade skulle de möjligen bli när de upptäckte att reglerna skulle gälla även dem när Hogwarts öppnade på nytt. Men det sades det inget om nu.

Det nya Hogwarts skulle inte heller sortera in eleverna som tidigare. Inte heller skulle någon grupp bo i underjordiska hålor som Slytherineleverna hade gjorde. Det tredje nya tornet skulle ha ett dagrum för respektive första till sjunde årskurs, men inget skulle hindra elever att besöka varandra. Ena flygeln var tjejer, den andra för killar.

Terminavgifterna skulle också ses över, det skulle gå att ha enkelrum eller tvåbäddsrum, utöver sovsalar för upp till tio personer. Visst skulle det bli skillnad, men skillnader fanns ju ändå. I tvärsflygeln mellan de två nya tornen skulle det bli lägenheter. I första hand avsedda för korttidslärare, men i den utsträckning det fanns utrymme kunde även äldre elever som hade parbildat hyra, lägenhet där.

Den absolut största skillnaden i skolavgifter skulle utmärkas av att alla elever betalade samma avgift, oavsett om det var första generationens magiutövare eller magiutövare i generationer. Likaså skulle inköpen som tidigare skett i Diagongränden upphöra genom att skolans elevråd bildade en inköpsförening och genom den kunde kostnaderna för skolmateriel minskas till en fjärdedel.

De gamla husen skulle på sätt och vis bli kvar, men inte som elevbostäder, de skulle bli en form av gästrum, om behov uppstod men kunde också abonneras, av elevgrupper för privata tillställningar som födelsedagskalas eller motsvarande. Likaså kunde en tidigare elev hyra in sig för att exempelvis fira bröllop på skolan, då kunde ett tidigare hus vara perfekt som förläggning. På så sätt behölls delar av traditionerna trots att det hade moderniserats.

Istället för husföreståndare skulle det bli årskursföreståndare, huspoäng skulle naturligtvis försvinna, de ersattes med personliga poäng. Däremot skulle inte poäng delas ut för korrekta svar i klass som förut, utan enbart för osjälviskt agerande, det kunde vara om någon hade hjälpt någon annan på sätt som borde uppmärksammas. Tappa poäng kunde man göra för missfirmelse av andra elever, lärare eller olämpligt uppträdande. Misshandel av annan elev skulle första gången renderade i en varning, upprepad förseelse avstängning från skolan.

Det skulle bli stora gruppen som tillsammans utarbetade en del riktlinjer utifrån de nya förutsättningarna, som skulle gälla redan på Caribbean Institute of Magic som de kallade sig.

I steg två, förbereddes det för yngre syskon, att komma till CIM men de skulle vänta en tid, _barbadostid_, med det så att allt var på rull.

—

Marion och Grergor hade haft regelbundna besök på Barbados och Harrys grupp. De hade lagt upp ett schema så de kunde vara med på en del träning, men även ge utbildning avseende att leva i USA. Skulle de kunna anta identiteter som amerikanare så skulle de bli tvungna att åtminstone känna till, lokala saker.

Marion hade äntligen hunnit igenom alla gamla dokument, och kunde nu visa på skisser var den gamla stugan fanns.

—

Pansy hade en liten historielektion för Harry och de närmaste.

"Det var alltså män som åkte till Amerika, och kvinnor som stannade kvar, och blev våra respektive gammelmor, men det innebär att både Potter och Parkenson inte är det namn vi kommer att finna på den, minns du vad de hette som flickor?"

"McGrandle, tror jag det var, men jag är långtifrån säker."

"Det kan vara så att det faktiskt är så att vi verkligen är de rätta arvtagarna, det ska bli intressant att se vad det kan innebära med det."

—

Efter det försökte de få mer information om historien via brev från Dumbledore, i den tid de var. Och till både Harrys och Pansys förvåning gav Dumbledores svar en ganska fullständig förklaring över den utvandringen, även deras släktskap bekräftades i brevsvaren.

När Marin kunde läsa Abus brev blev hon plötsligt fundersam, och bad att få forska mer.

Och mer fann hon, inte nog med att det hon i början hade tänkt skapa visade det sig att hon inte behövde. Därtill fans det avsevärt mer i arvet än ett gammalt ruckel.

Det var ett ganska stort område som hörde till rucklet. Men det var som Hogwarts, för mugglare såg det fina slottet ut som en oländigt och livsfarligt område, en slottsruin där stora stenblock kan falla vilken sekund som helst. Lika var det med rucklet. Det var en stor herrgård tre våningar hög, fyra ihopsittande flyglar på så sätt bildades en innergård. Den ni sin tur hade ett magiskt tak, varför det aldrig regnade eller snöade där.

Totalt fanns det fjorton sovrum, en stor matsal, ett antal mindre rum där man kunde inta måltider i mindre grupper. Ett stort bibliotek, men tyvärr ganska glest med böcker. Två kök, ett större för stora tillställningar, ett mindre för vardagsbruk. Utöver det fanns det sexton lägenheter av varierande storlek på vardera våningen i de tre övriga flyglarna, totalt 144 lägenheter utöver det som fanns i huvudflygeln. Att platsen en gång i tiden hade utgjort något speciellt gick inte att ta miste på. Vad fick bli en senare fråga.

—

För att inte ha för tråkigt och samtidigt kunna blanda sig med vanliga kom de på att sätta lite magi på hänglidarskärmar. Ön hade ofta vind från havet, öar har i allmänhet det, och eftersom havet är slätt och ön ett hinder bildas det uppvindar. En variant var också att använda en motor som en ryggsäcksbörda. Med den kunde de även starta längs en slät strand.

Ryggsäcksmotorn var egentligen bara aningen mer än en illusion, men den gav de omagiska en ursäkt hur de kom upp. Väl där uppe kunde de flyga ganska fritt. Det blev ett sätt att komma till och från stranden. Drogs det i de rätta linorna gick att stå stilla och bara lyftas upp, men bland andra var det viktigt att springa upp lite fart så de försökte att göra det till rutin.

—

Amelias internationella kontakter och ackreditering av Harrys stridsgrupp, blev inte så som Amelia hade tänkt sig inledningsvis. IFWW, International Fereration of Wizards and Witches, hade vissa synpunkter på att någon enskild nation skulle ha tillgång till den resurs Harry med grupp var. Han hade bara nämnt att de var väl tränade, och inte sagt något speciellt om vad de egentligen kunde.

Det slutade med ett regelrätt gräl, mellan Harry och huvuddelen av representanterna i gruppen för IFWW. Slutligen förklarade han att han inte tänkte ställa upp på någon sida alls. De kunde för övrigt ta hand om Voldemort själva, varpå han gjorde en regelrätt ljudlig uttransferering. Han struntade blankt i de spärrar som fans för att förhindra det. Därefter kom han ljudlöst osynlig tillbaks, för att höra Amelias avslutning.

". . . . Som jag sa förut, herr Potter är självständig och han är inte någons slav. Ni kunde ha etablerat ett samarbete, men nu tror jag han inte vill veta av någon av er. Dessutom, Voldemort är nu mest aktiv i England och de länder som är närmast, men tar han över vår del så har ni problemet hos er sedan. Han har visat att nationsgränser inte är ett hinder för honom. ADJÖ."

Harry följde efter henne ut . . "Amelia, nu drar vi härifrån." Sa han och släppte sin osynlighet medan han räckte henne handen, som hon tog. Det var det sista som damen i receptionen såg av dem.

–

Han lät dem tona fram 3000 meter över deras del av Barbados, snabbt slog han ut mattan han hade skaffat vid ett tidigare besök i Salem. Amelia hade varit med om det förut, det var Harrys sätt att komma undan alla nyfikna öron, och ögon.

"Så, då var den biten avklarad. De var bara intresserade av oss som vapen. Inte en framtid jag tycker passar. Märkte du något intressant ifall du läste listan på delegater?"

"Måste erkänna att jag nog inte la märke till något speciellt. Vad tänker du på?"

"Det satt en väldigt tystlåten dam som representant för Caribbean Federation of Magic, jag är inte säker, men det kan ha varit Tonks, eller möjligen Ginny, om ett antal år. Stämmer det så har vi tagit över delar av övärlden redan, eller åtminstone allierat oss med det som redan finns. Det jag tror kommer att hända är att vi etablerar ett magiskt samhälle på ön utan att ha avslöjat gruppen för dem. Och i samband med det har vi skapat ett fungerande ministerium. Vi får fundera på det, Barbados är för närvarande en vit fläck på kartan. Det var omkring tjugo år sedan Britterna släppte ön. De omagiska först, de magiska dröjde kvar nästan tio år. Efter det har det varit ett ställe dit slödder har kunnat gömma sig, liksom vi."

"Har du tänkt igenom det här?"

"Lite, men utan att gå in på detaljer. Vårt ställe har växt från att ha varit endast en gård till att nu vara större än Hogwarts någonsin har varit. Men vi ändrar inget, jag tittade på fastighetsplanen på Gringotts innan jag valde att komma hit. Jag visste att vi skulle göra det och ungefär hur."

"Vilka har du tänkt dig som ledning?"

"Först handlar det om personer som inte är upptagna på annat håll. Du är upptagen hemma, Sirius däremot, naturligtvis under annat namn. Dessutom behöver vi lokala förmågor, dina aurorer, får tillfälligt jobb här, du kan till och med ha ett växlingssystem efteråt. Vi har ett problem."

"Aha – vilket?"

"Våra barn, jag vet inte nu vilka de alla är, men de går, eller om de gick, på Hogwarts, skulle de nu vara här. Det är en av orsakerna varför de inte kan gå på Hogwarts."

"Det ligger mycket i det, kanske ska du göra skolan här permanent ganska snart."

"Och det är just det, med tanke på Voldi, föredrar vi att de väljer att utbilda sig vid CIM, utan att strula med tiden. Så löser vi det problemet, men tillbaks problemet med ministeriet, vi tar kontakt med det civila ministeriet här och förklarar situationen, förklarar hur viktigt det är för dom att ha ett etablerat samarbete med oss, just för att hålla oönskade element borta. Så ser vi till att skapa ett fungerande magiskt samhälle med kontakter mot de andra öarna."

"Sirius är ju ensam, han behöver ett femital medhjälpare, sen måste det bli ett rättssystem, ja allt."

"Sant, men du har ju så gott som hela ministeriet med dig, bara att sätta igång att jobba som vanligt. – Nä, skämt åsido, upprätta ett komplett ministerium, vi skaffar mark och sen sätter vi igång. Vi behöver dessutom ett affärscentra så det blir ett helt samhälle omkring det. Gringotts är redan beredd att öppna här, så fort vi talar om var."

"Har du några förslag, du som har tumme med framtiden?"

"Tja, om jag säger det, så är det ju inte ditt val, men jag känner till två ställen som är fullt möjliga. Det är bergsterräng och ledigt. Det som är närmast ligger i direkt anslutning, det skulle bli som Hogsmeade till Hogwarts Less Beholden det andra stället är längre bort Bissex Hill. Visst finns det andra ställen också, men ska det vara något som är ledigt och inte för svårt att hålla borta från mugglarna så är det två lämpliga ställen att titta närmare på."

"Då så, på ett års sikt ska vi alltså ha det nya ministeriet igång, med lite tur borde vi kunna skapa en extra avdelning på det civila sjukhuset som ligger norr om ditt ställe. Så skulle vi kunna ha ett samarbete med mugglarna där."

"Det är nog inte helt fel, mugglarna har något de kallar högrisk, en avdelning för extremt smittsamma sjukdomar då skulle vi kunna hålla nyfikna borta, nä – föresten, det är nog inte så lyckat, men vi kan fundera på det. Alternativet är att vi gör en helt eget i anslutning till ministeriet, eller utökar och permanentar den vi redan har hos mig."

"Hur håller du reda på tiden Harry, på Barbados har vi varit, vad är det ett par månader? Hur mycket tid har gått här?"

"Faktiskt inte så mycket, från restaurangöverfallet tills basen på Barbados var klar, bara en vecka, ytterligare ett par dagar så hade du ditt folk på plats. Tömningen av Hogwarts gick nästan parallellt med ministeriet. Då sakerna hände simultant här. Liksom den här tiden spelar liksom ingen roll heller. Nästa byggprojekt blir den stora poolen och quiditchplanen, tänkte mig en stor simbassäng som botten på quiditchplanen. Visserligen kan någon få en kallsup eller så. Men jag tror inte det är lika hård botten som på Hogwarts, och då har man nytta av två saker på samma yta. Med lite magi ska vi kunna ha färskt havsvatten hela tiden."

"Det låter ju praktiskt, bad är nog något som kommer att uppskattas här, och att nyttja samma område till båda är ju praktiskt."

"Okej, då är frågan, vart ska vi ta vägen, vi är nu i det jag kallar Hogwartstid, och över Barbados."

"Det är du som är piloten, så bestäm du."

—

**Kap 73**

Efter det var det mycket som hände, bland de som följde med till Barbados var McGonagall. Irma Pince, och innan hon kunde komma gallrade ut ut böcker, av alla som det fanns fler en ett exemplar av lade hon ut en bok. De skulle skänkas, till det nya stället.

Fröken Hooch, hon var värre än Tonks angående sitt förnamn, ingen som kände till det vågade använda det, hon kom med och Pomona Sprout. Det var de som följde med.

Dumbledore bad att få göra ett besök, men innan dess övertalades han att i sin tur övertala Argus att avgå med en dräglig pension.

För att råda bot på lärarbristen fick de äldre eleverna utbilda de yngre. Hermione fick bråda dagar, då hon faktiskt låg före i många ämnen och kunde hjälpa många. Även Minerva kämpade med flera klasser men bara på de högre nivåerna.

Efter hand som all verksamhet planade ut kunde fler ur ministeriet antas som lärare, vilket underlättade för eleverna. Det hade varit stormöten där det hade förklarats var de var och när de var. Det hade rönt mycket stor uppmärksamhet, men efter hand som de hörde på mugglarradion och läste i tidningar började det sjunka in för dem att de faktiskt var tillbaks i tiden.

De började också förstå varför de inte kunde sända brev hem, liksom varför de var strandsatta. De fick också alla möjligheter förklarade för sig. Stanna, utbilda dig, ta jobb, eller packa och lämna. Det blev också flera alternativa lösningar. För de äldre, de som hade käresta utanför Hogwarts fick möjlighet att bjuda in, sin vän till dem. Likaså de som hade småsyskon, eller unga föräldrar.

Efter ungefär ett halvt år på Barbados var skolan i verksamhet, flera av de äldre eleverna hade bjudit in vänner. Bland de som också kom med var hela familjen Weasly. Bill skulle bli lärare, och behandla sin speciella gren. Chalie, skulle fylla upp tjänsten om magiska djur.

Dessutom hade Amelia och Kingsley värvat auroraspiranter bland de tre senaste avgångsklasserna.

Harry började få problem med årstiderna, Hogwartstid var ännu januari, Barbados var juli. Egentligen skulle det vara skollov, men då skolan inte kunde sända hem, eleverna gjorde man om treminerna, från en höst och en vår till fyra terminer, med en vecka fritt, mellan dem, och dessutom lades det in en del extra dagar för avkopplande verksamhet. Utöver teoretiska ämnen blev det mycket kroppsaktivitet, försoffning skulle bli något som bestraffades.

Det hade blivit så mycket folk i trakten att det inte gick att undvika uppmärksamhet. Mat till flera hundra personer behövdes, Det var tack vare husalverna och deras kontaktnät det gick att skaffa det mesta i USA, på så sätt undveks de största problemen på ön.

Även det fina komplexet de hade tillgång till i Nebraska började de planera in användning av. Men det fick vänta en tid ytterligare, det skulle bli en form av reservhem för många.

Men det hade kommit till vägs ände. De behövde skapa en kontakt med det omagiska styret. Det hade blivit Sirius och Kingsly tillsammans med Amelia, som skapade de första kontakterna. Det tog naturligtvis en hel del tid att bygga upp förtroendet och skapa ett fungerande nätverk. Men efter hand som det presenterades vad som hände utan att de omagiska kunde påverka något alls, och hur enkelt det var att styra de okunniga så öppnades dörrar.

Ett stort område vid Less Beholden köptes, det var redan ihåligt som en bättre Schweizererost, men nu blev det lättare att skärma av. Telefonlinjer skapades till en representation, på så sätt kunde man nå den civila regimen lätt, liksom de kunde nå den magiska. Det blev också en notering att det fanns internationella diversearbetare som hade infiltrerat ön, efter självständigheten från Britterna. Men att det nu hade bildats en hemlig organisation som skulle ha som huvudinriktning på den typen av verksamhet.

Det var så det började på den kanten. Harry, och hans inre grupp, blev inbjudna till en lokal polisutbildning. Det skulle ge dem både lokalkunskap och att de lärde sig känna igen personal på olika platser, samt att de blev bekanta med andra personer i myndigheten.

De var, efter att de lärde sig vad de kunde få hjälp med, mycket välvilliga, Harrys grupp fick egna ID–kort för tjänstebruk, så de kunde blanda sig i även vanliga gatuhändelser.

Harrys stora ringgrupp, presenterades också för personer som representerade de civila myndigheterna, de kallades borgarmedborjare. Då de ingick i det som nu kallades BIOPA, Barbados Intellegens Office of Paranormal Activity. Internt kallade de sig själva för Barbados Institute of Magic, men förberedde för Caribbean Institute of Magic och Caribbean Federation of Magic.

Eftersom Harry var chef för en helt egen organisation, kunde han dessutom fritt skapa underavdelningar. Hela verksamheten hade nu helt legal grund. I Barbadostid var det nu augusti och Luna var inne på de sista veckorna av sin grossess. Hermione var bara några veckor efter.

Bland de andra hade det utvecklat sig väl, efter en del meningsskiljaktligheter i början hade det stabiliserat sig och parbildningarna hade blivit stabila. Ron hade äntligen insett att Ginny var vuxen, visst hade han startat en reaktion, men han hade bemästrat den helt på egen hand. Själv hade han och Pansy kommit långt på väg i sin relation också, de beräknade sin nedkomst till oktober månad.

Molly hade insisterat på ett bröllop när hon fick veta om vad Ron och Pansy hade haft för sig. Men det blev ännu större, ett riktigt massbröllop ordnades det med. Men samtidigt var Molly en av de som hade svårast med att förlika sig med att hela hennes familj fanns hemma samtidigt med att de i en äldre upplaga fanns där.

Efter en del förhandlingar bestämdes det att månggifte kunde praktiseras om det godtogs av alla ingående parter. Dock skulle det inte målas upp för de utanför magigruppen.

Harry med Nadja, Luna, Hermione, och som det hade blivit Ginny. Ginny hade fått förlåtelse av Harry, egentligen inte av någon orsak utan snarare då han insåg hur det hade gått till.

Ginnys uppgift hade han inte fått neka henne, att ta henne till tiden då hon fällde de svåra orden. Harry hade sett henne gå osynlig till henens yngre jag och försätta sitt yngre jag under inmperius för att fälla just de orden. Den äldre Ginny hade försatt sitt yngre själv i den situationen att Harry kom att finna Nadja och allt som sedan hände måste absolut få hända.

Efter att det var gjort hade de en stunds kontemplering på betydelsen av det. Ginny behövde sitt stöd från hela Harrys familj som hon efter det kom att ingå i själv.

Stephen och Neville hade sina lokala också de i en stabil relation, Amelia och Leonel hade också permanentat sin relation. Cedrick och Cho var ett annat stabilt par.

I övrigt fungerade Barbados–Hogwarts ungefär som Hogwarts. Och tiden gick. Harry och Pansy som kusiner hade ärvt ett litet ställe i Sandy hills i Nebraska, fast litet var ju en underlig benämning av ett palats med stora omkringliggande arealer. De var dit ganska ofta och började titta på det för att involvera det i anläggningen de höll på att skapa. Flygning i större omfattning förlades dit, liksom en del andra aktiviteter. Med Lunas hjälp skapades det en permanent väg dit genom en transdimentionell korridor.

Det var också dit de ställde amerikanska inhyrda lärare, efter att de hade utökat bilden av stället. På så vis kunde de också behålla lite av årstidsväxlingarna. För de förstod att vinter där, det kunde innebära ett par meter snö från en vecka till nästa.

—

Besöken tillbaks i Hogwartstid blev färre, och kortare. Albus hade först bett att få komma på besök, men han stannade, klimatet gjorde honom gott sa han. Harry förstod att han hade pensionerat sig. Men han bad Harry att få bli transporterad framåt i tiden, i steg om ett år i taget, det innebar att medan resten av folket upplevde lång tid, hade det gått bara några få månader för honom. Det slutade nämligen med att alla stannade tiden ut.

—

Det hade förekommit dödsfall, men alla de var av naturliga orsaker. En del av de anhöriga hade tagit med äldre föräldrar, några av dem var inte i bästa skick, en av dem var Nevilles farmor.

—

För att göra förändringarna utan att för drastiskt ifrågasättas så hade Amelia och hennes grupp tidigt insett behovet att inte plötsligt vara ett antal år äldre redan tidigt insett ett kommande behov av utseendeförändring. När de skulle återta sina tidigare positioner och verkställa förändringarna gällde det att vara snabba och ha rätt utseende, och inte minst minnas den närmaste tiden före, i detalj.

Ett antal hårtussar sattes därför i väl märkta kuvert, och tillsammans med dem skrev var och en ner viktiga händelser att friska upp sina minnen.

Hogwarts hade verkligen fått ett nytt utseende, men det var egentligen ett tomt skal. När det var tid att återvända blev det egentligen en nystart. Caribian Institut of Magic var etablerad och i full gång, det hade spritt sig i USA att det dykt upp en ny hemlig skola i Sandy Hills i Nebraska. Naturligtvis fanns det de som sökte sig dit.

Att efter mer än tio år återgå till Hogwarts och tro att det var som förut gick bara inte. Återigen blev det Luna som löste problemet, Hogwarts involverades till dem och ännu en korridor öppnades.

Magiska ministeriet tömdes helt, och startade om i delar av Hogwarts, tillfälligt naturligtvis, sades det. Harry hade under åren jobbat på sitt antimaginät. Nu kunde han sätta parametrar när Hogwarts öppnades igen, omkring hela hogwarts satte han upp ett skydd som skulle reagera endast på de med Voldemorts märke. Det hade gått åt tre dödsätare för att kunna prova det i verkligheten.

The Profet upptäckte också att det var nya tider. De fick en ny chef och det blev också total genomgång och förhör med sanningscerum, avseende lojaliteter och vilka som hjälpte Voldemort, eller hans anhängare. The Quibblers tidigare personal kom in på The Profet, och efter det var tidningen en dubbel tidning. Från ena sidan var den The Profet, och de dagar det var utgivnig av The Quibbler började den från andra sidan i samma tidning.

Nya lagar, eller gamla lagar som nyupptäcktes började gälla. Förtal, oavsett om det var i media eller om det var person till person, blev ett allvarligt brott, likaså uppvigling. Därför kunde en som förtalade mugglarfödda omhändertas.

Ingen ville ha en polisstat, men landet befann sig i krig. Flyganfallet mot Hogwarts beskrevs utförligt i tidningen, och med det förklarades att personer som angriper barn saknar rätten att hävda några rättigheter alls. Allt tidigare hade varit mot familjer med vuxna personer där barn råkade finnas, det hade förekommit mycket barnamisshandel, men anfallet mot skolan gjorde saken klar. De som bar Voldemorts märke, hade genom den händelsen dömt sig själva till döden. Alla som inom en vecka kom in självmant, och kunde med ed bedyra att de tvingats till det utan att själv vilja, kunde få en form av amnesti så att de kunde leva ett drägligt liv under kontrollerade former.

Man hade också kommit på att Voldemort absolut behövde märka de sina för att kunna kontrollera dem. Med Harrys hjälp byggdes antidödsätarburar upp på allt fler platser, de blev rena dödsfällor för dem.

Under de månader som följde, efter skolans renovering fastnade inte mindre än åttiofem märkta dödsätare i burarna i Diagongränden och Svartalvsgränden, ytterligare tjugofem i Hogsmaede.

Amelia hade övertalat Harry att göra ett tidskap och samtidigt göra en stor satsning i mugglarsamhällen. Vårdagjämningen var ett tillfälle de bävade för vad Voldemort tänkte hitta på. Men inte en enda av dem fångade någon.

Det blev dags att publicera hela delen med tidshoppet, och varför, framför allt VARFÖR.

Så många gånger man kunde, sprängdes det in i texten att det var Voldemorts drag, som tvingade dem att lösa problemet. Därmed hade de talat om att det var just Voldi som skapade förutsättningan till att plötsligt bygga om ministeriet, skolan och aurorkåren. Aurorkåren hade, på ett par dagar i normaltid vuxit från nästan obefintlig till en ren stridsmakt.

Efter att Barbados varit i drift i ett år började det komma utexaminerade elever utöver de i Harrys grupp, de fångades upp och gavs vidareutbildning. Det var efter att de hade frivilligt valt att fortsätta hos dem. När ministeriet återupprättades hade kåren ökat från 63 till 658 aurorer. Det var inte några veklingar eller snabbutbildade, alla av dem var i nivå som duelleringsmästare. Alla kunde använda två trollspön simultant. Ingen av dem hade vilat på träningarna som var egentligen det enda de gjorde. Ginny och Luna, båda spröda tjejer sopade mattan med dem, så de tränade vidare, och blev BRA. Fast det grämde dem att de aldrig kom upp i flickornas nivå.

Tidigare kunde Harry hålla mot ibland fem aurorer, nu var det inte så, endast tre aurorer kunde han hålla jämnt mot nu, därför att de hade blivit så mycket bättre. Även Harry hade förbättrat sin kapacitet, men han var inte lika ung och vig som förut, däremot hade han mer rutin och fulländning i sina rörelser.

Det handlade inte längre om att komma i efterhand dit det hände saker och försöka arrestera någon. Man gjorde tillslag, mot platser man fick tips om. Alla som varit inblandade i operation Barbados en kommunikationsspegel, med hjälp av den kunde de direkt rapportera händelser.

Dessutom hade alla i hemlighet övergått till att använda flyttnycklar, utom på några öppna tider, de följde dessutom ett schema som var svårt att lära sig utantill. Det möjliggjorde att det gick att spåra övrig transferering, efter två veckor hade så pass många platser identifierats att de också började med kompakta tillslag vid var transferering. Det reducerade dödsätarantalet med ytterligare 195 stycken på bara ett par dagar.

Gruppen som hade varulvar på sin lott hade tidigt delat in Storbritannien och Irland i kvadrater. Ett reservat ordnades och de som efter förhör var fria från avsiktlig smittspridning fick flyttnycklar till området, all övrig varulvsnärvaro under fullmåne bannlystes. I övrigt var de fria att röra sig utan inskränkning. Inför nätterna med fullmåne iordningställdes en mängd fällor. Eftersom reservatet var öppnat, och all övrig varulvsnärvaro hade bannlysts var fällorna artspecifika, och dödliga.

Då fullmånen bara var en natt per månad blev resultaten inte så snabba, men det skulle vara en fortsatt permanent verksamhet. En varulv kunde aldrig skapa sig själv, en person blev smittad. Visserligen var driften ostyrbar i sin naturliga form, men det gick att hantera det före och efter. Fällorna var också konstruerade att endast fånga varulvar som aktivt sökte ett byte.

—

Inledningsvis hade hela magisamhället tagits över med våld, eller hot om våld. Däremot användes inte våld eller tortyr, eller dödande för nöjes skull. Men det hade bestämts att det inte skulle få finnas tillstymmelse till avarter av samhället.

Visserligen skulle var och en få ha sina åsikter, alla skulle få leva som de själva ville, så länge det inte inkräktade på andra individer oavsett ras, djur eller människa, magianvändare eller omagisk.

De som hade avsikter att försöka förslava, förnedra eller på annat aktivt sätt agera som översittare över andra skulle räkna med sträng övervakning och vid minsta överträdelse kunde de riskera inskränkningar i deras rörelsefrihet.

Naturligtvis kom klagomålen, men efter så många år av skräck från dem, så fick de räkna med att ibland kunde initiativet komma från andra håll och ville de att samma sak skulle gälla för dem som för andra tidigare så var de inbjudna att vara de som torterades och som avslutning mördas. Ingen av dem tog det erbjudandet, och därmed tystnade också protesterna.

—

Hogwarts ändrades en hel del under de månader som följde sammanfogningen. De tre nya tornen och de årsrelaterade boendet förändrade mycket. De som inte hade godtagit att följa med på den tillfälliga flytten började nu inse att de var akterseglade. Dels måste de godta de nya intagningsvillkoren, och att inte hitta sina gamla hus eller gamla klasskamrater förvirrade dem totalt.

Hogwarts i exil var redan i normal verksamhet och hade börjat alternera lokaler till den ombyggda skolan. Det var ju Hogwarts de gick på, även om den hade varit under exil en tid. Eleverna var nyuppvuxna, inte en enda av de som gick med i skolan tidigare fanns kvar, som elever, men en del av dem var lärare, vilket gjorde det ännu mer frustrerande.

Dessutom hade en mängd nya nischer öppnats, det var ämnen som togs som tillval. Bland dem fanns bland andra musik, konst, hantverk och administration. Aurorakademin hade också flyttat in, reden efter O.W.L. kunde man välja fortsatt inriktning.

En markant skillnad var det också på ämneskraven, exempelvis hade det tidigare, på Snapes tid, behövts högsta betyg i O.W.L. för att kunna fortsätta med trolldryckslära, vilket behövdes för att komma in på aurorlinjen. Ingen hade någonsin börjat koka ihop trolldrycker under ett uppdrag eller under en strid. Det man ansåg sig behöva, hade man med sig. Alltså behövdes förståelse för trolldrycker, inte förmågan att kunna tillverka dem själv. Att det däremot behövdes de som kunde tillverka dem inom kåren betydde ju inte att alla behövde kunna det.

Hela kåren hade omorganiserats under exiltiden, Harrys idé med stridsgrupper med sex till tio personer hade de anammat helt. Grupperna blev som mindre familjer. Harrys stora grupp hade antagit erbjudandet om att bli aurorer, men det hade egentligen inte spelat så stor roll, för hela tiden de var på Barbados, var de ju Harrys grupp.

Det innebar att de jobbade tillsammans och städade hela ön från lycksökande magianvändade som trodde sig ha hittat ett laglöst område. Av dem hade det utkristalliserat sig tre stridsgrupper, sex av dem hade läst för att bli lärare, de övriga hade hittat platser i det nya ministeriet. Allt sådant var aktivt redan när tiden blev sammanfogad.

Då in och utresande till USA även omfattade magianvändare, även om det bara var marginellt, var de tvungna att vara försiktiga med användningen av Nebraskadelen. Att vara i huset eller i dess närområde fungerade, men skulle de göra mer verksamhet behövdes det mer legala vägar. Samma sak var det med England och Barbados.

De klassade själva enheterna som en enhet men med olika delar och med korta vägar mellan dem. Man kunde sova och äta frukost i Hogwarts ha ett förmiddagspass i Barbados och ett eftermiddagspass i Nebraska, det hade varit lite förvirrande i början.

—

Redan till påsk hade det nya samhället börjat ta form, gamla kontakter och ansikten började åter kännas igen. Och snart var det ingen som egentligen märkte någon större skillnad.

En markering hade det dock blivit, den var lite besvärande för de individer den berörde, husalverna. De hade som grupp inledningsvis vägrat att samarbeta, men efter mycket lirkande och övertalande, började de i vart fall lyssna.

Så småningom började de förstå att förändringen i kontraktet inte innebar så stor skillnad, egentligen ingen skillnad alls för huvuddelen av dem. Skillnaden skulle vara att nu var det ett ömsesidigt kontrakt, mot tidigare ett ensidigt. Visserligen skulle de ha betalt, och ha dagar de kunde ägna åt sig själva. Men storleken på lönen och antalet fridagar, var egentligen inte kritiska, den verkliga skillnaden bestod i att avsiktlig misshandel direkt ledde till frigörelse istället för att ha fått ett klädesplagg, båda parter kunde också avsluta kontraktet genom eget val.

Det urgamla var egentligen en förbannelse och inte ett avtal. Friandet av dem genom att få kläder kom från att en godhjärtad som hade varit på besök och märkte slaveriet, och med ett litet tillägg i den förhäxning som band alverna till deras härskare, blev följden att när det slängdes kläder till dem att tvätta, som tidigare, så upphävdes slavförbannelsen.

Nu kunde förbannelsen ändras igen, och samtidigt göras om till en förhäxning. Det innebar att alla som ville blev fria. Problemet med förslavningen genom generationer var att deras magi hade blivit koppald till någon annan just genom slavförbannelsen. Det skulle ändras försiktigt, genom att man ändrade till avtal. En husalv kunde nu själv säga upp sig, ingen av dem skulle behöva leva under tortyr och misshandel. Då slavkontrakten inhiberades kunde inte längre alver säljas som slavar och den markanden försvann liksom de alver uppfödarna hade haft. Dobby blev en av alverna som började en administrering av att hantera utsatta alver.

Även det artade sig väl, de som regelmässigt hade misshandlats uppskattade förändringen, de andra märkte ingen större skillnad. En sak hände dock omgående, de som hade husalver enbart i uppfödningssyfte tappade genast sin verksamhet.

—

Gruppen som övervakade transfereringsnätverket började märka att ett ställe var mer frekvent än andra. Det gick inte att se vart de tog vägen efter att de hade kommit till området, flera försök hade gjorts att titta närmare på det, men ett större område hade mycket starka platsskydd.

Då man inte kunde se området eller på annat sätt komma in i det gjordes det istället en omringning. Man kartlade allt omkring i detalj, därför kunde man omsluta hela området med sin egen kunskap. Istället för att tränga in i området såg man till att svälta ut det. Först gjordes det fullständig sondering runt hela området. Därefter satte Harry upp två av sina enkelriktade nät, kombinerade med antitransferering och antiflyttnyckel skydden. Det inre och det yttre, det gick utmärkt att komma in till området mellan dem, både inifrån och utifrån, men att lämna vallgraven gick inte.

Flera texter med varningar att försöka annat än att ge upp fanns också, på uppsatta stolpar inne i området mellan skydden.

Allt medan tiden gick kom det in kända och okända, naturligtvis var det ingen som tänkte ge upp. Visst gick det att gå mot ett av näten, men det magidränerade dem helt. Hur Voldemort hade lyckats samla ytterligare så många var det ingen som förstod. Inga meddelanden utåt kom heller, så alla som normalt kom till Voldemorts samlingar försvann snabbt. Efter nio dagars väntan syntes Voldemort själv i utkanten av sitt ställe.

Naturligtvis kunde inget skada honom, trodde han så han tvingade sig igenom och även han magidränerades helt. Naturligtvis blev det svordomar i mängd från honom när han började inse att han hade mindre magi än mugglarna.

Att därefter låsa in honom blev enkelt. Luna hade nämligen sett en sak och stoppade hans avrättning. Sedan förklarade hon;

"Han har på något sätt skapat spärrar mot att dö. Vi kan naturligtvis slå ihjäl hans kropp här, men det innebär bara att han återföds i en ny, och blir då fullt återställd, och vi har ingen aning om hur han ser ut då. Han kan då skapa ett nytt närverk, och kanske till och med krossa oss, innan vi vet vem han är. Men nu kan han inte dö, han kan inte ta livet av sig själv, det enda vi behöver göra är att se till att han finns här. Förstod jag de där sakerna rätt så, så om de där själsfragmenten som han är kopplade till går sönder, eller förstörs innan den här kroppen dör, så är alla själsfragmenten för små för att bilda en ny kropp själv, men finns de kvar i sina kärl, så är de samverkande och aktiva. Så för guds skull, se till att han lever, tills vi har lärt oss mer om det, vi måste kunna förhöra honom och hitta de där — så fort som möjligt."

Och så blev det. En omagisk Voldemort var inget hot, han hade inget skydd mot sanningsdrogen. Inom en vecka hade de samlat ihop Allt, utom bröstsmycket som de så småningom fick husalvernas hjälp att hitta. Det var en av familjen Black tidigare på egen hand börjat lura Voldemort. Han hade bytt ut det riktiga smycket mot en förfalskning. Sedan hade han själv fallit offer och smycket föll i glömska, för att senare via stöld av en av Dumbledores män komma på svarta marknaden. Men tre veckor efter att Voldemort var inburad kunde de låta en dementor konsumera resterna av själsfragmenten efter hand som de förstördes. Slutligen konsumerade dementorn även Voldemorts själ.

—

**** Epilog ****

Egentligen var det en avslutning utan dramatik, nästan som ett antiklimax, alla hade förväntat sig en dramatisk duell mellan Harrys grupp och Voldemort med anhang. Men den hade uteblivit, till glädje för hans familj.

—

Hur den såg ut efter så många år —?—

Luna – hade två döttrar, Liljan, och Valene

Nadja – en dotter Nadina, och två pojkar James och Henry Ted

Hermione – en pojke som var Harry upp i dagen fick heta James Harry Sirius och en flicka, Sabene

Ginny – kom sent med sina 4 – lingar, ja fyra flickor, Fedina, Gorgina, Minerva och Mollina

Elva barn Potter i skolan samtidigt. Därtill många, många fler från Barbadosgruppen.

—

Naturligtvis förblev sig inte Hogwarts likt efter det, inte resten av samhället heller. En del av de gamla traditionerna bevarades och användes, medan alla samlades i bokform. Samlevnaden i mugglarsamhället tilltog också. Tack vare den nya inriktningen av mugglarutbildningen insåg alltfler gamla inbitna fullblodsmagiker att enda möjligheten att överleva var att kunna fungera i ett vanligt samhälle också.

Att det blev alltfler oplottbara ställen gjorde ju att de kunde bo nära vardagssamhället men ända hålla på sitt.

I folkmun döptes de tre nya tornen på Hogwarts till Barbos, Sandos och Pottos. Samt att Harry Potter, benämndes som grundare till det reformerade Hogwarts.

Harry efterträdde Albus officiellt redan första sommaren efter att tiden sammanlänkades, Albus levde ytterligare många år som _ålderman_ på Barbados. Alla tre platserna sammanfogades till en officiell enhet. Nadja, Hermione, Luna och Ginny, blev lärare nära Harry. Pansy tog rektorskapet för _Sandy Hills_. Medan Giorgina etablerade sig i Barbados. I samband med tidsfassammanslagningen tog Harry också över ägandet av Barbadosdelen officiellt.

Den indelning i fyra _kvarter_ behölls, däremot ökades uppehållet under sommarveckan till en månad. De tre övriga utökades till två veckor. Efter att Hogwarts fick en avdelning i Västindien blev skolan ännu mer populär.

—

**Ende**


End file.
